Locked Outa Love Ki Cutters
by BTB
Summary: ContinuationxovrR12AMGNuku Ranma may be living proof that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, but that doesn't mean he likes being sidelined while Akane and Shampoo duel to the death. Will his training of Akane be salvation, tragedy, or both?
1. The Path

**RANMA ½** is the creation of Takehashi Rumiko – all rights belong to her and her authorized distributors, Shonen Sunday Comics, Shogakukan, Kitty TV and Viz Communications.

**OH MY GODDESS** is the creation of Fujishima Kosuke – all right belong to him and his authorized distributors, Afternoon Magazine, Kodansha and Pioneer Entertainment.

**ALL PURPOSE CULTURAL CAT-GIRL NUKU-NUKU** is the creation of Takada Yuzo – all rights belong to him and his authorized distributors, Movie, King Records and Futaba Sha.

The characters are used without the permission of the above. This fanfiction is in no way meant to infringe upon their legal and financial rights nor does the author in any way benefit financially from this endeavor. This work is done in appreciation to the hours of enjoyment the above creations have given me.

**Ki Cutters: 1**

_**The Path of a True Martial Artist**_

__

"You cheated."

"Did not!"

"Cheater!"

"Ranma!" Akane said peevishly, "I did _not_ cheat! He who hesitates is lost and _you_ hesitated."

"What you did was… was…" Ranma flushed and spluttered.

"It was exactly what you would have done," Akane said confidently, smirking. "In fact, didn't you tell me once, you did something like that to Herb on Mount Horaison?"

oOo

_They stood in the center of the dojo following Ranma's ignominious defeat by Akane. His consciousness, absent for several months from his body, had a lot of catching up to do. So many things had happened during his absence and with the normal misunderstandings that occurred on his return each of them had painfully assumed the relationship was over. Then a stroke of luck and Ranma's penchant for mementos – Akane's hair and ribbon from back when it was first cut and the tape with Akane's lipstick on it, carefully preserved from the Romeo and Juliet fiasco – had tumbled into Akane's lap. Akane's heart-broken observation that Ranma must once have loved her had broken down the pride-locked gates of Ranma's heart and driven him to show her what he felt by word and deed. He loved her, he always would, and please forgive him for kissing her breathless, it wouldn't happen again._

_Akane had enough breath left to inform him it better happen again, baka! Then she had proceeded to reciprocate. For once they were not interrupted. Where another couple might have ended up in bed, they ended up in the dojo sparring, with Akane challenging that Ranma audition for the Nutcracker Prince, the male lead in the class play, as a forfeit if he lost. Though Akane had taken great strides in achieving her potential as a martial artist prior to his Nekoken-induced expulsion, he had not realized how much she had been forced to achieve, both physically and emotionally, since then. Confident as ever, Ranma had accepted her challenge – then lost when after a brief exchange in which he had been suitably impressed by her improvement in speed, Akane had seductively shed her top as she closed with him. He had ended up on the floor with Akane straddling him, unwilling even to attempt further conflict with… __those staring him in the face. He had lost, __big time._

_oOo _

Ranma grumbled and kicked at the floor. He couldn't deny it. Heck, he wasn't sure why he was complaining, but… "Grumble, grumble… tomboy!"

"Tomboy?" Akane asked with a hint of irritation. "Do you want me to do it again?" Ranma glanced at her sidewise and blushed. Judging from his expression and other things, Akane suspected he wanted to say yes, but didn't dare.

Ranma changed the subject. "Somebody staked Taro out back. I don't know what he did to you guys, but he's gonna really stink things up if somebody don't wake him and get him cleaned up." He flinched as Akane looked like she was about to declare him insane.

"You want to know what he did?" she demanded.

"Yeah."

They faced off in a staring contest for a moment. "He stole Kinjakan, burned down your mother's house, toasted the neighborhood, kidnapped me, destroyed a small park, wrecked part of the school…"

"Yeah… But you know Taro. This had to have something to do with the freak. An' he ain't got Kinjakan anymore, right?"

"Uhhh…" Akane really didn't know how to respond. Taro _had_ said something about Happosai, but the previous evening's events were a little scrambled to recall clearly in her present emotional state.

"I mean, everybody's alright, right? At least he's the only one I seen who looks beat up."

"Ranma!" She rubbed her temples and tried to see where his arguments were weak. "I almost lost you because of him." She glanced at him, then played a trump she was immediately ashamed to use. "You almost lost me." She flinched a little at the tightening around the eyes that betrayed his anger.

"Well, then…" He straightened and clenched his fist. "Then maybe I wanna pound on him a while. After all, I don't _know_ that Barry did a good enough job."

"Ranma…" Akane growled. She couldn't think of anyway to reassure him without wounding his ego. "Cologne put him out. Are you sure you can…?"

"Feh! Tsubo techniques are ki techniques done by touch. I'm sure I can unblock him directly." He nodded to himself. "C'mon, Akane, I think I wanna talk ta this boob!"

Hesitantly, Akane followed Ranma out behind the dojo, to where Taro lay under a small tent, trapped in a tsubo-induced coma. As Ranma ducked in she followed, uncertain of where this was going. She watched Ranma kneel beside his long-time adversary and gaze at him intently. Taro's skin was swollen and a tapestry of burns and bruises. He almost looked as if he'd painted his body in black and blue camoflage. With her own ki vision, she watched how he reached out and loosened bonds on the lines of energy that bound him from his body. Taro groaned and shifted. A sob escaped his lips. Akane's brows scrunched up. She tried to resist the pain and hopelessness she heard in that sound. She reminded herself repeatedly that Taro had been trying to kill them last night, but it didn't do much good.

"Hey, Taro! Wake up, man! I really don't wanna hafta drag yer butt to the bathroom."

"Whhhhat…" Taro breathed out, his throat sounding raw in the dim shadows of his personal hell.

"Take it easy, man," Ranma said in a calm voice. Taro flinched and his head rolled toward the sound. Eyes, crusty with sleep, blinked open slits.

"I'm sorry," Taro whispered. Akane flinched herself. This hardly sounded like the voice of a bloodthirsty monster. "I'm so sorry."

Ranma sighed. "I have a feeling that there's a lot more to this than you goin' nutso and tryin' ta burn down Mom's house and half the city. Are ya gonna give us any more trouble?"

"No," Taro whispered.

"Akane and me'll help ya up…"

"_Akane?_" Taro gasped. His head flopped sidewise and Akane blushed at how his eyes opened wide, taking her in. She shifted uncertainly. "You're alive?" A tear trickled down his cheek and she looked away embarrassed. Ranma was quick to see his distress and grimaced. Damn! Was he going to be fighting Taro over Akane, now?

He decided to punt and change the subject. After all, bull-boy was hardly in condition to fight. "Jeez, man, I know those stupid tsubo point things Cologne does can hurt wearin' off. Don't lose it, okay?" Together, he and Akane shifted him out of the tent and helped him to his feet. His limbs flopped uselessly and they were forced to support him through the doors into the bathroom where Ranma finally got irritated at how Taro was 'ogling' Ranma's fiancée. They sat him down on one of the stools. "Get lost, Akane. I'll wash him off and get him in the furo." She nodded and retreated.

Ranma efficiently stripped him and dumped the clothes in a bucket. When Taro's hands proved too numb to hold the sprayer, the pigtailed man began the long tortuous process of spraying him off with carefully adjusted hot water and rubbing feeling back into his limbs. Taro winced as those ministrations also stimulated pain in the massive bruising covering his body. The ringing in his ears didn't help, either.

"I thought she was dead… That we all were dead," whispered Taro. He looked down at his feet, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Yeah?" Ranma supported him, stumbling, to the furo and lowered him in. "I guess I got a little nuts, too. Appearances can be deceivin'." Ranma watched him carefully as he hosed off then stepped in with Taro. "You were lucky, man. Nobody got hurt or killed …_this_ time. But if you'da hurt Akane…"

"I would have deserved it," Taro mumbled. "Saotome, I need to know. How did Akane get so good? And where did you people learn the ki techniques you used?"

"I'm a good teacher," Ranma shrugged easily. "Akane's a damn good student, though I'll thank ya not to repeat that. As for the ki techniques…" Ranma flushed and sank lower in the tub. "Let's just say it was a cooperative effort between a bunch of us here in Nerima." He watched as the older man digested this information.

"That bastard, Happosai," snarled Taro. "I should have known!"

"The old fart tricked ya again?" Ranma concluded. "I sorta figured that. What did he tell ya?"

"That you two had become his sex-toys in return for training in ki techniques."

Ranma looked shocked then disgusted. "Man, how could you think that? I mean…"

"And he said he'd rename me if I got him Kinjakan."

"Whoa!" Ranma looked confused. "But ya had Kinjakan. Ya mean he went back on his word?" Ranma was astonished. Happosai would lose incredible face for something like this. Then he saw Taro's face. "Uh-oh. What's yer new name, monster-boy?"

"What's it to you, fem-boy?" Taro snarled back. Ranma returned him a level look. Finally he mumbled, "Lacy Darlings…"

"What?" Ranma wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Lacy Darlings! _Lacy Darlings_!" Taro snarled, splashing water everywhere. "Are you satisfied?" Ranma shrugged. Taro looked like he was beginning to feel better. "Where's my vest, anyway? I'm kind of attached to it."

Ranma grimaced. "That vest turns out to be the only reason yer still alive, Taro. The old ghoul said it was made of authentic dragon hide. Back when we trashed Jusendo and Phoenix Mountain, when Akane touched Kinjakan, it shrank her down like that!" Ranma snapped his fingers. "Only dunkin' her in the cold cursed waters at Jusendo brought her back, and it was a damn near thing. I don't appreciate the danger ya put her in." Ranma looked distant and quietly added, "I killed Saffron for that."

"_You_ trashed that place? I thought the volcano erupted or something!" Taro looked at Ranma with new eyes.

Ranma waved a hand as if it was past and unimportant. "Things got outa hand."

"Like they almost did here, dammit!" Taro subsided. "So, where's my vest? I don't give a damn what you do with Kinjakan."

"I think…"

The door to the bathroom banged open and Cologne, followed by Akane, Shampoo, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, Ukyo, Mousse, Ryoga and others out in the hall, tried to crowd into the room. Ranma and Taro sank down to their noses, covering their privates.

"Ranma," croaked Cologne. "What's the meaning of releasing Taro from my tsubo points? The representatives from Phoenix Mountain will be here any day now and they will probably demand we turn him over to them!"

"They can go screw pigeons in the park for all I care, old ghoul," Ranma retorted.

"Ranma…" she growled warningly.

"Happosai caused this mess over Taro's name again. Musta heard some of my nightmares about Jusendo and figured if he got Kinjakan he could hold it over my head." Ranma glowered at his audience. "So he told Taro here, if he got Kinjakan, he'd change his name. If Phoenix Mountain can catch Happosai, they can keep him!" he concluded.

Cologne hissed in frustration. "They won't be happy about this."

"Tough." Ranma was increasingly agitated by the audience. "Do you people _mind_?"

"Hey, old ghoul," Taro growled after the giggles subsided, "Where's my stuff? I want it back."

"Tough!" Cologne mimicked Ranma. "We don't all get what we want in life."

Taro smirked and rose higher in the tub. He wasn't shy around girls, except for his name. "Wanna bet?" he asked sweetly.

"Jeez, Taro!" snarled Ranma. "Quit tryin' ta seduce my fiancées!"

"What did you say?" snapped Akane dropping her hands.

"He say fiancée… with multiple counter," offered Shampoo, looking Taro over thoroughly.

"Pantyhose Taro, leave my beloved Shampoo alone!" snarled Mousse to Ranma.

"Over there, Mousse!"

"I knew that," the male Amazon said with a sweat drop.

"I thought this was settled," demanded Ukyo with a hint of irritation and an un-slinging of her spatula.

"Ranma! If you two-time Akane now, I'll kill you," shouted Ryoga.

Taro sank back in the tub and shook his head, staying as far from Ranma as possible. "Morons," he muttered, and then added more loudly, "I guess these girls are all so hard up, they gotta peep at guys any time they can."

His remark induced blushes in Akane and Ukyo and an amused snort from Shampoo. Cologne gave the man-monster and Ranma hard looks before retreating, shooing along Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung who were busily chirping, 'we hard up'. They heard Ukyo and Akane agreeing simultaneously that they had to get ready for school, followed by Cologne's grumbling tones about the restaurant. Ryoga and Mousse had been dragged off by the girls, which left the pair in privacy once more.

"I owe ya one, man," Ranma smirked.

"Whatever." Taro sighed and considered what would happen next.

"Taro-san?" a different voice called in at the door. Nodoka Saotome did not enter, but they could almost see her standing just outside, her katana in its silk wrapper. "I'm going over to what's left of my house. You _are_ planning on doing something about the damages, _aren't_ you?"

Taro paled. Ranma shook his head. "Fiancées are one thing. Mom's house…" Ranma shook his head again. "You're on your own, man."

"Gee, _thanks_, Saotome," Taro muttered.

* * *

Akane stared shocked at the damage that Furinkan had sustained in the fight with Taro. Behind her, Shampoo, Ukyo and Ryoga gaped as well. They had not really gotten a good look at the damage last night, being too concerned with pummeling Ranma for certain misdeeds they assumed he had committed. The soccer field and the gymnasium were a wreck. The corridor that ran along the equipment room and locker rooms totally collapsed by Taro's attempt to force his monster form through the inadequate spaces. Rescue workers roamed about, digging through the rubble. The smoking ruins of the playing field lay nearby, the steam and water shut off at the main.

"It was like… _wow_!" said Daisuke, to no one in particular. He was dressed for his morning run around the now charred track. "Hiro and I were gonna do our laps and we found this instead. We called the police and they brought along the fire department to see if anyone was trapped." Behind him, Gosunkugi snapped pictures.

Hiroshi glanced at Daisuke, then sidewise at the Nerima Wrecking Crew. "Uh, you guys wouldn't know anything about this, would you?"

None of them were terribly good at lying off the cuff, their sweat drops and guilty expressions betraying their involvement.

"It Happosai's fault," Shampoo said brightly, after a moment of thinking up and discarding several possible scenarios. She frowned at Gos as he swung the camera their way.

"How was it his fault?" asked Jiro, who had come bouncing over with a scowl. Jiro had been hanging out with the perverted pair a lot lately. Some people were beginning to refer to them after a certain American comedy team of Larry, Moe and Curly. When noticed, Gosunkugi was labeled 'Shep'.

"It not Ranma's fault," Shampoo countered. "Maybe big demon come with great burning eyes, call up by Happosai because he too-too chicken face Ranma, now Ranma strong."

Jiro scowled at her and looked away at the school. After his elation and notoriety at being the only male to get a kiss, no matter how chaste, from Shampoo, he had totally struck out in attempts to date her.

"Where is Ranma, anyway?" asked Hiroshi, concerned.

"At home… resting up," Akane replied. Actually, he was reading the journal of his missing months, left by the spirit that had inhabited his body during that time, but they didn't need to know that. She offered some of the truth. "We went out to that new karaoke place Saturday night and… Well, you know how he is with cold liquid! Apparently, a couple of guys decided they'd like to get to know his girl-type better and drugged his drink." Her audience shuddered with expressions of suppressed laughter and concern. "He survived, but it was a bit chancy there, for a while."

"Call it a cautionary tale for pretty girls in public places, who leave their drinks unattended," drawled Ukyo, fingering one of her small spatulas. "I wonder if we're having school or not?"

"Maybe we should look around for one of the teachers," Daisuke suggested. He jogged off.

"Wow, Akane! Did you guys do this?" Yuka queried as she skipped over. There was a math test scheduled for today that Yuka was dreading.

Sayuri grinned and pulled out a notebook assuming her roll of reporter for the school paper. "Can I get a scoop?"

Akane shuddered. They had all come awfully close to dying last night and she knew deep in her heart just how close she had come to losing Ranma forever. "No comment."

"Awww!"

Mrs. Morisato and Ms. Kamiko made their way across to the school, the husband of the former waving a fond farewell before departing in a silver Honda coupe. As their normal mode of transportation was an old but powerful motorcycle and sidecar, it looked odd to the students. The two teachers took in at the damage as they joined the growing crowd of student milling around the yard.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Mrs. Morisato. "Does anyone know what happened here?"

"Looks like someone was using a flame thrower," Ms. Kamiko offered clinically, looking toward the field. The students shuddered. "I wonder why they didn't do the school, though. Pyros normally try to burn buildings, not open fields." She looked at the assembled martial artists and noticed the missing one. "Where's Ranma?"

"He didn't do it!" barked Akane. She looked embarrassed. "He's, ah… at home, sensei."

Ms. Kamiko raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously and knowingly. "We'll talk about it later," she said easily. She turned back to the building. "Anyone seen Principal Fruitcake this morning? (Koucho Kudamonkeeki)"

The other girls giggled at the descriptive used, but Akane suddenly paled. "Oh, kami! He has a room under the gym. He could be trapped down there!" She rushed toward one of the firemen, gesturing wildly.

"It's hard to believe that girl," Ukyo shook her head. "All the crap the principal has dished out to her and Ranchan, and she still wouldn't wish anything bad on him." She sighed and glanced at the others. They nodded and followed Akane over to the debris-strewn wall. Ryoga didn't have to use his Bakusai Tenketsu but he did have to put some muscle into moving steel beams. Finally though, they found the battered door leading down to the principal's sanctum.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Hinako walked up. Now that her curse had been physiologically reversed, she was wearing clothes that better suited her adult form.

"We think Principal Kuno's been trapped all night in his office, Ms. Hinako," Akane said worriedly. "We're trying to get him out."

Ms. Hinako looked around as the firemen pried off the door. It had been jammed from the other side with yen coins, paper clips and a pair of shears.

"Oh, boy," she muttered. "Gentlemen?" she said huskily to the firemen. "If I could have your attention, please? Let me go first. Yes, I know I'm a lady, but in this case I must insist."

The unit leader rose to his full height and still had to look up into her face. Hinako was tall. "Ma'am, this is our job! Stay here. It's dangerous," he pontificated.

"Bet this isn't in your job description, honey," she replied. "Happo-go-en-satsu!" She shrank and swam briefly in her too-large clothes. Then she held her hands overhead and yelled, 'Coin Return!" releasing the ki-charge she had developed.

"Akane-san? I've noticed over the past months your improvement in the Art," the ki-vampire remarked after she had recovered. "Could you assist me please? I think Kuno-san has gone a bit strange."

"Compared to what?" someone muttered.

Hinako didn't even glance their way. She simply remained focused on Akane.

"Of course, sensei," the young woman replied.

"Do you want backup, Akane?" Shampoo asked. Ukyo and Ryoga nodded and flanked her.

"Not enough room down there," Akane said quietly. She scanned ahead down the stairs, noting how hazy it got to ki-vision as it approached the Principal's hidden office. Loose emoted ki hung in the air like a cloud. "I think we'd get in each other's way," she added.

The others exchanged glances. "Do you… want us to get Ranchan, sugar?" Ukyo asked hesitantly.

"Ukyo, think about what you just said, okay?" Akane retorted testily. To most onlookers, it sounded like the old Akane chaffing in Ranma's limelight. The assembled martial artists understood that, at the moment, Ranma might not compete with Akane's expertise. "Besides, she asked _me_! You know what my dad always says…"

"Not that 'path of a martial artist' crap?" Ukyo grimaced.

* * *

Ranma scowled as he flipped through the journal he was skipping school to review. The large, 150-page soft-back, spiral-bound tablet had several envelopes taped to it with 'Read First!' written in large block symbols. Heh! Read first… Which one? His head rested solidly on his left hand. After some debate, he extracted for his initial effort, pages from an envelope titled _Nekoken_. He was pretty sure he had left that problem behind, but was curious as to why his guest felt that was an important topic. He browsed the initial dry summary of advantages of the technique. Apparently, Barry Barlowe had complete access to its potential. Wouldn't that be something! Nekoken under conscious control! He rubbed the back of his head as he stared into space, at the possible advantages of the concept. 

"You know, Saotome, I don't think I've ever seen you study before," commented Taro, sipping some tea, courtesy of Kasumi. "Can't say I'm impressed." The Chinese martial artist smirked across the table's corner.

"Shut up, bull-boy." Ranma shuddered and returned to his studies, shivering as the words in the notebook activated memories and reclaimed small bits of his life. He was shocked at the way simple notes about events brought the information into harsh focus in the mind's eye, playing back like a piggyback camera with a digital audio track. Ranma prayed nothing like this _ever_ happened to him again. As much as he disliked studying, it just wasn't worth it. But you never knew… He seemed to have a weird proclivity for ending up with mental problems from head blows or magical attacks.

"'Shut up, bull-boy'," mocked Taro, "How original." He shifted stiffly in his seat. Taro wore a cotton polo shirt and jogging pants, courtesy of Ranma's wardrobe from his latest personality makeover. His scaled vest and bracers had been hidden by the Amazons to prevent him from taking up Taochinpang once more.

He didn't have a clue about Ranma's troubles, but had nothing better to do than watch his old foe fight his way through some sort of diary. He had no idea why Ranma was doing this but the expressions on the pigtailed boy's face were terribly entertaining. He felt bad about attacking Ranma and his friends but not sorry enough to miss this show. Taro had nearly gotten them all killed over possession of the Kinjakan/Gekkaja fusion and had nearly killed Akane in the bargain. He was still feeling sick and guilty about that. Taro did not consider himself a 'bad guy', just misunderstood and triply annoyed by Happosai. He hoped that, by sticking around, he could get a lead on the location of his missing accessories. Meanwhile since he _had_ overheard Ranma and Akane proclaiming their undying love… "Fem-boy and Hammer-girl. I wonder what your kids will be like?" He snickered. "Or who's on top when the fun begins."

"D-d-dammit, just shut up," Ranma snarled. He was, in his turn, terribly embarrassed. It brought to mind just how Akane had 'cheated' that morning!

oOo

_They squared off alone in the dojo, Ranma his cocky confident self and Akane apparently her usual intensely focused self. "Remember, Ranma," she warned, "first one pinned or unable to continue loses. I win, you go with me to tryouts for Nutcracker Suite."_

"_Yeah, right," Ranma grinned. "Just remember, Akane, since the lake, it's been _real_ sparring — no holds barred."_

"_Tell me about it," Akane had retorted circling. "We'll see how you handle _this_ attack, Ranma Saotome!" She closed the distance smoothly and confidently. Her speed had been twice what he'd expected, tagging him and forcing him to block where he had dodged before. He adjusted quickly and soon regained control of the competition, much to her dismay. He had nodded admiringly as, instead of getting mad, she had concentrated and worked on trying to force him into a mistake, willing to take a hit from him to launch her own attacks. If Barry-Baka hadn't kept Ranma's body at 100 percent, at least Akane had progressed. She stepped back, frustrated for a moment, then straightened up and with a sneaky, seductive smile, slipped her top off to let it drop to the floor. _

_Ranma gaped like a fish, struck nearly senseless by the sight and a musky tantalizing scent. Her skin was so smooth looking… Silky… Her breasts… He came to with Akane straddling him, one fist in the shirt at his throat, the other hand back as if ready to punch one of several critical areas on throat or face. He was mesmerized anew by the view and offered no further resistance._

oOo

He found he was staring off into space at the memory.

"If you're going to study, fem-boy, turn the pages at least, dammit," Taro snickered with contempt.

Ranma blushed and jerked a page over, then had to go back because he hadn't finished. He gritted his teeth and concentrated. His eyebrows rose as he read about finding a long-missing Ukyo with Ryoga. So, Ryoga might have it bad for Ucchan after all? He grinned over the simulated cat-fist episode then frowned. Had that been a familiar tremor at the second-hand sight of Shampoo's cursed form? While he had been _gone_, he thought he had dealt with his ailurophobia. 'Cat', he thought. He shuddered, the hair at his nape prickling. Hmmm… The notes hinted that conscious control of Nekoken depended on control of that fear. He snapped the notebook shut.

"You have no staying power at this kind of thing, do you?" sneered Taro.

Ranma glanced over, irritated. Taro wasn't looking at him though. He was watching Kasumi move through the house with a wistful look, obviously appreciating the view. Ranma's hand slapped the table. "Hey, Lacy!"

Had Taro's eyes been gun ports, Ranma would have died then and there. "Don't call me that!" he hissed.

"What if I call ya 'Pantyhose'?" Ranma smirked. He was a bit surprised when the other relaxed.

"That isn't mine anymore, Saotome," he replied, more at ease.

"But if I told Kasumi that yer name was now Lacy Darling?"

"I'd kill you."

Ranma grinned. "Ya fallin' for Kasumi?"

"Why not? She beautiful, soft-spoken, nice… She never sneered at me! I'm older…"

Ranma tried to look for objections. "I'd be yer brother-in-law."

"Not unless you hurry up and drag that gorilla-girl of yours to the altar," Taro smirked. "I don't know, I might object to having you for a brother-in-law."

"Yer movin' pretty fast, ain't ya?" Ranma's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not getting any younger." Taro coughed.

"I can hear yer joints creakin' from over here." They scowled at one another. Then Ranma grinned. "How ya gonna formally introduce yerself to Kasumi if ya don't tell her yer name?"

Taro looked uncomfortable. "Well, since she already knows me, I thought I'd just let her call me 'Taro' like she always does."

"Uh-huh! I'd love to hear what you say at the omiai. 'I'm the martial artist formerly known as Pantyhose Taro.' That'll go over good!"

Taro grimaced, his face falling. "Damn Happosai!"

"Tell ya what, Taro," Ranma grinned. "You help me; I'll help you."

"Again?" Taro looked suspicious. "How? Your help in the past hasn't exactly inspired me."

"I'll help ya catch Happosai, of course! As for me… I need to round up some c-cats." Ranma frowned at the catch in his voice. "I need to get over my fear of ca-ats as part of the trainin' I'm doin'."

"Oh? You gonna try to get closer to that Amazon cutie chasing you?" Taro looked surprised. "I didn't take you for suicidal, Saotome."

"No, baka!" Ranma glared. "I really need to control Nekoken. It's gettin' too dangerous." Ranma remembered the discussion after the training in the woods with Akane. As a female neko-Ranma in season, she had been noisy and rather embarrassing. Potentially, Ranma was at risk in the future if she went _neko_ at the wrong time of the month. He frowned and reread a section of the journal and paled. Going _neko_ as a male might be far more hazardous! "I want you to get a couple of dozen c-cats and put them in the tool shed. Then I'll go in and…"

He jerked away as Taro put the back of his hand against Ranma's forehead. "Hmmm… No fever," Taro muttered.

"Hey!" Ranma objected, batting the hand away.

"Saotome, as much as I would love to see you twist yourself inside out with this thing, I have to object."

"Why?" Ranma growled.

"That's not how you deal with a phobia. Going all or nothing like that will more likely drive you insane than cure you." He raised a hand as Ranma tried to object. "I know about these things, Saotome. I'm well read. You need to learn the kitty won't hurt you. Get a bunch of cats in a small space like that and they're most likely going to be scrapping and upset and that's going to affect how you react to them."

Ranma was silent. He remembered a streaming horde of cats running past his feet to feeding bowls. "Okay, that makes sense."

"You need a single, laid-back animal that likes people and won't be upset if you get nervous," Taro recommended.

Kasumi had been listening at the door to the kitchen. "I know just the cat for you, Ranma," she smiled, and Ranma shuddered in remembrance.

"Hanachiyo!" they said together.

Ranma's father might have said, 'A martial artist must face his fears. The path of a martial artist…'

* * *

Hinako and Akane moved carefully down the steps. They each held a flashlight in one hand as the lights had been removed from the fixtures of the stairway. Even the emergency lights were out. Akane quickly found a simple tripwire attached to a brace of pineapple bombs. The principal must have really freaked at the sight of monster-Taro charging down the corridor. 

"I _thought_ you and Ranma had gotten a lot better at detecting things," Hinako commented softly as they disarmed the trap. "Ranma seemed to be able to tell when Kodachi or Shampoo were trying to drug him and I've seen both of you stop and hide when someone you wanted to avoid was still out of sight around the corner from you."

"Yes," Akane admitted without being specific. "Hold on!" Before them, a thin paper pad covered the width of the stairs. The chemicals within were unfamiliar and did not quite meet the criteria of explosives, poisons or any of the little preparations Kodachi had been so fond of. They did seem to have considerable potential energy. "When did he become a chemist?" grumbled Akane.

"That's where he and his first wife met," Hinako replied. "I believe he was working at Kuno Industries Chemical Division as part of his training to take over for his father. He's actually quite competent in chemistry."

"Oh, joy!" Akane probed gently for the method of activation. Here and there in the package were little vials of liquid. If stepped on, they would crush. Though she wasn't that good in chemistry, she could tell that the combined energy would create a significant reaction. Akane gingerly leaned down and gently picked up the pad, laying the lethal, little trap aside.

Thinking the way now clear, she stepped down on the landing in time for four pineapples swinging on strings at various heights. "Watch out!" she yelled, ki-shielding and jumping back. (POW! POW! P-POW! K-k-k-_k-KRACK_!) There was thunder as steel and concrete found new levels.

"Is everyone all right down there?" called Ukyo's voice.

"Just… (coff! coff!) …peachy, Ukyo!" Akane replied.

Hinako was better off but stared at the gaping hole that had been the lower stairwell. "How do we get down now?"

"Don't read anything into this, okay?" Akane said. She picked up the larger woman in a cradle-carry and dropped off the remains of the landing into the dark below.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Hinako.

Akane landed lightly, despite the debris-strewn floor. Setting Hinako down, she scanned the area.

"Could you warn me next time?" Ms. Hinako grumbled. "How can you see anything? We lost the flashlights in that explosion."

"Same way Ranma can detect poisons, Ms. Hinako," Akane said grimly. "I can see using my aura instead of my eyes." She pointed. "And I can see a door over here."

"That's good, because I'm totally disoriented." Hinako felt Akane grasp her hand.

"Pick your feet up and place them carefully. Watch! There are some steel rods near your right knee. Okay, you're clear."

"It's too late now, but it occurs to me we could have come through the basement and broken through the wall directly into his office," Hinako said thoughtfully. "I understand it used to be a big room that backed the boiler rooms and storage areas."

"How big an area?" asked Akane.

"No idea." Hinako shrugged. "He doesn't invite people down here. It's not like his 'office' on the roof." Akane walked over to the door. Ms Hinako heard the movement and spoke sharply. "Please don't leave me here, Akane. I hate to admit it, but the dark makes me nervous."

A light suddenly illuminated the bottom of the stairwell as Akane called a ki-ball into being. Frowning slightly in concentration, the young martial artist let her hand drop away, leaving it suspended in the air.

Hinako gulped. "Have you, ah… become a magician, Akane?"

Akane smirked. "Of course not. It's just my ki. C'mon."

"What are you doing, now?" asked the teacher.

"I'm trying to see if he has any more traps set for us. That's kind of hard to do with people like the principal." Her head was pressed up against the surface of the door. "He's so projectively unfocused he clouds the aura of everything around him."

She looked up to see Hinako checking out her ki-ball. "Do you like it?"

"If I had been my old self, I would have said this looked yummy!" Hinako giggled softly. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Akane nodded. "He's got the door all jammed like he did at the top of the stairs and has trip wires all over the place."

"Poor man," Hinako murmured. "He's gone completely around the bend."

"'Fraid so." Akane walked over to the wall. "We'll go through here." Before Hinako could question or protest her actions, Akane began popping chunks of concrete out of the wall with Nekoken. She grimaced as she worked. It was really amazing sometimes how new uses for these techniques would crop up. Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu would have been faster, but it would have also set off the bombs by the door. She knew there were more traps to come. She could almost hear her father chant his favorite mantra, 'The path…'

* * *

Ranma, in girl-form, looked at the pictures of cats, lions, tigers, leopards and other felines. Taro sat beside her, flipping through books looking for good photos to stimulate Ranma's ailurophobia. "Here's a good one!" He handed it over. 

It was a picture of a cute, adorable huge-eyed kitten.

"Arrgh!" groaned Ranma softly. She slumped over, her face contorted.

"Yer pathetic, Saotome," Taro said with a smirk.

"No, not that," Ranma gagged. "It's so… _cute_!"

Taro face-faulted, looked at the picture again and had to grant that it was a bit much.

Kasumi walked in with some dusty old albums. "Mother had a cat when we were little," Kasumi said. "We have some pictures here."

Ranma grinned. "Got any of Akane in embarrassin' situations?" At Kasumi's look she added, "I wanna tease her for somethin' she did to me this morning."

Taro groaned. He didn't know what had been going on but he had gotten an earful of the two screaming 'You cheated!' 'Did not!' at each other before Akane left for school that morning.

Kasumi's smile became mischievous. "Perhaps." She opened the albums and began looking through the photos there. Taro suddenly reached out and laid his hand lightly on top of hers.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "But who is that?" He pointed to a pleasant woman who resembled Akane with her short hair.

"Ah? That is my mother, Taro-san, shortly after my sister Nabiki was born." Taro simply stared at the picture.

Ranma leaned over and smiled. She looked sidewise at Kasumi, comparing her face and the face in the photo. "I always thought you were the one who looked like Mother Tendo, Kasumi," she stated. "But she does kinda look like Akane, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Kasumi nodded, the picture obviously affecting her. "Actually Akane is far more like our mother than she realizes." She then pointed. "Oh! There is our cat, Mr. Three-socks." The cat was draped over the arms of a very young Kasumi who was trying to lug an animal nearly as large as herself. "He was black and had white socks on each foot except one."

Taro stared at the picture of Mrs. Tendo. "I've gotta find my vest," he muttered, his face pale.

Ranma glanced over and shrugged. "It was hard for me, too, when I first came here. I couldn't remember what a family was like and…"

"Oh, shut up!" Taro growled almost savagely. "You have no idea what I'm thinking." Ranma and Kasumi exchanged glances, shrugged and turned their attention back to Taro. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Is something wrong, Taro-san?" asked Kasumi gently.

"I… Kasumi-san, did your mother have any sisters?" he asked, suddenly very polite.

Kasumi blinked, uncertain. "There is Aunt Makiko."

"I mean did your mom have a sister that moved away or uh... disappeared, or anything," Taro ended lamely, a strange look in his eyes.

"Not that I know of." Kasumi blinked then rose to her feet. "Let me ask Father. He might remember." She slid open the shoji. "Father?"

Soun turned at his daughter's call. He had been sitting, despite the cold, by the pond. "Yes, Kasumi?"

"Did Mother have any brothers or sisters other than Aunt Makiko?"

"There is Ichiro Sayobara. You've never met him. He lives in the United States I believe, in California."

"Any others?"

"None alive. I believe there was an older sister named Kitsuke but she died in a bad earthquake in the town outside Nagasaki where they lived then. Why do you ask, dear?"

"Simply curious, Father. Thank you." She closed the shoji. "Did you hear, Taro-san?" she asked. Taro nodded.

Ranma looked puzzled. "What's with the questions, bull-boy? What's so important about Akane's family?"

"I can't tell you," Taro sighed. "Damn! I wish I had my vest."

"Well, if you're doing so well with the pictures, Ranma, shall we try a real cat?" Kasumi asked. Ranma swallowed then nodded. "Do you like cats, Taro-san?" she asked, turning to the bemused young man still staring at the picture.

"Ah… Sure, they're okay with a little soy sauce," he muttered absently, not really listening. He looked up startled as Kasumi's laughter followed her out of the room. "Did I… say something funny?"

"Not at all," Ranma snickered. "Ya outa try 'em with wasabi, though. They're a little bland otherwise."

"If you say so." Taro went back to looking at the album.

Kasumi returned with a large orange and white cat. Good-natured, purring loudly, it lolled in her arms, accepting her attentions and pushing its head under her hand to be stroked and scratched. She stopped in the doorway and observed Ranma. "Do you want me to come closer?"

Ranma looked at the softly buzzing fur-ball and finally nodded. Her throat felt tight. She was sweating, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had once been. She took this as a good sign. Kasumi covered half the distance to her and stopped again.

"Keep coming," Ranma said hoarsely. Taro suddenly realized that Ranma was in the same room as a cat. He had no desire to face an uncontrolled Nekoken. He scooped up the albums and backed away. Kasumi came closer as Ranma's focus narrowed down further and further.

_The eyes… Yellow eyes that sought you in the darkness… Whiskers that touched and touched, then claws…_

"NO!" He felt himself blacking out.

Kasumi stopped, eyes wide. Hanachiyo simply turned his attention to Ranma. Why had she shouted? Then the cat began purring again as Kasumi stroked it behind the ears.

Ranma shook himself. It was a lousy cat! "K-keep coming, Kasumi…" Ranma said raggedly. Damn! He'd thought he was over this. "Stupid Pops."

Ranma knew intellectually, that she had nothing to fear. Hanachiyo was a well-fed, pleasant animal and the room she was in was large with numerous exits. She had prepared herself for this moment. She just hadn't realized how much the subconscious, physiological reaction played in her fears. Body memory from ten years ago…

oOo

_He landed, that first time, lightly on his feet and saw the gleaming eyes of the cats as they crowded against the walls. He was covered in fish sausage — Genma said it was the only way a little boy could carry so much. His father, breath heavy with the fumes of cheap _sake_, told him that if he fed the kitties, they would teach him a special martial arts style and Mommy would be so proud! "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" he called as the lid on the pit closed. _

_The cats moved with swift rustling steps, avoiding him. Their eyes were so large and yellow before the trap door closed. "Here kitty, kitty…" He broke off one of the fish sausages and threw it into the dark ahead of him. There came a sudden rush and he could hear the bodies impact with one another as they snarled over the food. He began to get nervous, but his dad had always told him to face his fears, to be a man. They were only cats, after all. He reached out, and by chance ran his hand over a cat's back. For an instant, he could feel the heat of its body, as well as the thin fur covering hard bones and stringy muscles, before it whipped away. So thin — the poor cat! _

_He broke off some more sausage and threw it into the darkness. He wished he could be sure that skinny one was getting some, but… Something ripped at his leg near the knee. He reached down and found some sausage was gone. "Wait your turn!" he scolded with a six-year-old's lack of fear. _

_For some reason, the pit seemed to be getting smaller. At least it felt like it was. He was often feeling the tickle of whiskers as the cats approached closer, but he hadn't really been able to pet them yet. They were very skittish. And very rude; they kept stealing his sausage! Oh well, that was what he was there for. Then he remembered how, with his mother, he had fed birds in a park from his hand. She had told him to lie down, very still on the ground and let them come to him. He decided to try it…_

oOo

Ranma stiffened and gulped, and Kasumi stopped again. Taro watched with a stiff expression on his face. Saotome was crazy! His dad was worse, but this was nuts! Then Ranma swallowed and nodded to the eldest Tendo to continue.

"Ranma, if this is too much, why don't we wait till Akane comes home?" Kasumi suggested. "Just in case…" She glanced aside at Taro. "After all, she's _the only one who can control you when you go neko_." Taro nodded in understanding, remembering the 'neko-fit' he inadvertently caused recently.

"No, Kasumi," Ranma rasped. "I have to do this." She pointed to her lap. "Go ahead. Put him in my lap and I'll try to pet him."

"Oh, Ranma! I think that's going much too fast." She glanced at Taro who glided close. "Go; let Akane know what we're doing!" she said in a whisper. "She's at the school you fought at last night."

"Are you going to be all right?" Taro asked the girl quietly.

"Ranma doesn't attack people unless they've hurt him in the past and I've never hurt him." At his look she added, "I know Akane hits him all the time but, for some reason, that's different. Now, go!" Taro took off as Kasumi moved closer to Ranma. "Now Ranma, why don't we try… oh… using a whisp of straw to play with him first?"

"Keep coming closer, Kasumi," Ranma whispered, her eyes on Hanachiyo. "Really! It's not that bad."

"You are so stubborn sometimes, Ranma," she chided. Stupid martial artists and their paths, she grumbled to herself.

* * *

Taro jogged onto the grounds at Furinkan and did a double take. Had _he_ caused all that damage? He drifted through the sea of students and teachers, looking for a certain face. As he moved about, he noticed a group of emergency workers by the collapsed side of the building and caught a flash of violet hair. Taro grimaced but approached. He really didn't want to deal with the Amazon but, knowing her, she would know where Akane was. As he approached, the older martial artist realized Shampoo was not the only member of the Nerima martial artist crowd present. He slowed as he was met by a multitude of hostile stares. 

"What are you doing here, Taro?" Ryoga demanded. Taro saw Ukyo there as well, but no sign of Akane. He suppressed a grimace and suppressed, as well, his guilt at the damage he had caused. Why had he been so stupid?

"Just looking for the un-cute fiancée," he replied, glancing around.

"Why you want Akane?" demanded Shampoo aggressively.

Taro noticed Ukyo beginning to move to flank him. He started to sneer, his first reaction to such an overt threat, then reconsidered Something had been shot at him from ambush the previous evening. Ranma had admitted that all of these individuals were involved in the ki-research he had mistakenly attributed to Happosai. What had they learned and how much had they improved? He could be in serious trouble here if he wasn't careful. He eyed them a bit more cautiously, trying to assess their potential.

"Don't get lathered up," he smirked at them. "I'm not in the mood for kidnapping today." He noticed that their expressions did not lighten at his attempt at humor. "Kasumi asked me to find Akane for her," he added almost as an afterthought.

"Why didn't Ranma…" began Ryoga.

"What wrong with Ranma?" demanded Shampoo.

"Oh, he's just trying to learn how to use a litter box like you do, Miss Kitty," Taro sneered, giving in to his dislike. "The damn fool's trying to pet a cat!" He broke off at the string of curses that poured from Shampoo's lips. His mouth twitched. He would never have suspected such eloquence from her.

Shampoo whirled into the building leaping to the open door.

"Akane!" she yelled into the darkness of the stairwell. "Akane, come _now_! Very important!" There was no answer. She cursed some more.

"She's down there?" Taro asked. "Why?"

"Stupid principal hiding in basement!" explained Shampoo.

"Miss H thinks Principal Fruitcake has gone around the bend," added Ukyo. "They have to get him out so the workers can go in safely. He's got the whole place rigged with bombs and traps."

"And you guys let her go down there?" Taro's eyebrows went up. Then, "Oh, that's right! If she's out of the way, you guys lose your biggest competition." His sneer grew derisive. "Well, if you won't back her up, I will." He jerked a finger at Ryoga. "I would have expected better from _you_, though."

"Hey!" growled Ryoga. "Akane's a martial artist!" But Taro was already moving down the steps. They looked at one another.

"Stupid monster-boy!" Shampoo grumbled. "Sometime path of martial artist inhabited by idiots!"

* * *

Akane and Hinako worked their way back through a maze of walls of hard plaster, textured to resemble the walls of a grass hut. In many cases, Akane had to cut through the walls when the traps were too tricky to circumvent. There were several rooms in the maze, startlingly neat when you considered the sloppiness of the occupant's normal mode of dress. Many doors were hanging beads, often rigged with gas or explosives. 

Finally they came to a wall with the normal concrete texture of the school foundations. A huge hole had been blasted through it, shredding the nearest walls with stone shrapnel. The hole was somewhat rectangular in outline.

"This must be the original door to the basement," Akane suggested.

"I wonder if he's still in the school?" Hinako peered into the darkness. "This leads through the boiler room and into the halls beyond."

"Oh, he's up ahead somewhere," Akane whispered. "Trust me…"

Suddenly a hand came to rest lightly on Akane's shoulder. As she had hold of Hinako's wrist and the hand was large…

She tried to put the hand's owner through the wall.

Taro managed to twist, however, saving himself from a nasty blow.

"Hello to you, too!" he complained in a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" Akane snapped, barely remembering to keep the volume down. "And how did you make it past all those traps?"

"For the first; Kasumi sent me. As for the second; you don't spend fifteen years being paranoid about bandits trying to kill you off, without developing a sort of sense for things like that." Taro turned his head from side to side. "Are you going to go get him? He's doing something over by the boiler on the left."

Akane frowned and looked toward the boiler. The aura of the entire area was twisted and fuzzy. "How can you tell?" she asked.

"I have ears, don't I?" he retorted. "Just put it down to experience."

Akane pointed Hinako in the proper direction.

"Happo-go-en-satsu!" the ki vampire declaimed softly. Nothing happened. "Drat! He must be behind something fairly solid."

Akane hissed as she peered ahead. "I see about a dozen trip wires, some fastened to other trip wires and all attached to explosives! What is he — a principal or an urban terrorist?" She looked at the floor. "He's got the floor covered with some kind of powder. I can't even begin to guess what it does."

"Are there any hanging pipes up at the ceiling?" Taro asked.

Akane looked. "Pipes and ductwork and all sorts of garbage. Ah!" He felt her glance toward him with understanding. "Taro, we really don't want to hurt Kuno-san."

Not far away, Principal Kuno giggled softly to himself as he continued his preparations.

"No sirree! No bad kupua gonna get this kahuna! No way!" A weird figure of startling contrasts, he moved beneath the light of the portable work lamp with jerky precision. He patted his handiwork, lovingly. "Good ting Kodachi-wahini set up a chemistry lab ober here! De Headmaster hab everting he need to make that kupua wish he neber born, yah!"

He picked up his ukulele and jittered across the floor to its sound. On his head, his standard palm tree swayed about on the outer shell of a coconut he was using as a helmet. He tucked the ukulele under his arm and picked up another coconut and two pineapples and began to juggle them. "Yassah! When dat big bull-a-pus kupua turn up again, de big kahuna ready to take down whole school to get him!" Suddenly tears streamed from his eyes. "Ahui! Poor Furinkan! But you go out with thunder and glory, yah!"

Nearly six meters above:

"Just how am I going to use my coin if I have to use both hands to hold on to you two?" Hinako grunted as Akane and Taro moved hand over hand from the pipes and beams in the ceiling of Furinkan's basement. Her hands were well occupied; one twisted in the side of Akane's uniform, the other in the pantyhose that Taro still wore wrapped around his waist.

"When we get in range, we'll grab your belt, Miss Hinako," Akane explained their stratagem. "Then you can use your ki-technique and put him down gently."

"Better than nothing, I suppose," grumbled Hinako. "Wait! I think I see him, now." She pointed to a shadow moving beneath the solitary lamp. "We'll have to be careful. He might be able to see us, too."

"Concentrate on your coin, ma'am," Taro suggested. "Don't look at him, don't think of him. Just think about your coin."

"It's an old ninja trick, Miss Hinako," Akane elaborated. "If you do it right, you'll be nearly invisible. We'll let you know when we need you." The two martial artists concentrated on closing with their quarry while the teacher thought of the beautiful, shiny fifty-yen piece waiting in her pocket.

The cabana-clad figure hummed a merry luau song as he placed bombs about the boilers. He didn't see the figures in the rafters above him. He heard, but had no time to react, as someone said, "Happo-go-ju-en-satsu!"

Principal Kuno went for a nice sleep with dreams of sandy beaches and waving palm trees. Akane, Taro and Miss Hinako dropped to the floor; the last mentioned, a very disheveled and embarrassed looking twelve-year old in appearance. When she had used her technique and shrunk to her present size, she had almost fallen out of her clothes, being saved only by quick, rough grabs by the other two. She quickly jerked her clothing back into place and checked her employer. She could not 'coin-return' here — too many explosives lying around, begging to be activated.

Taro nodded at the explosives and their location. "This nut was going to blow up the place. Would've done it too, given a little more time."

"_Honestly_! How are we going to get rid of all this stuff?" Akane grumbled. "He's got booby-traps on his booby-traps! We have to get out of here…"

Taro cursed and snapped his fingers. "Damn! That's right!" He turned back to her. "Kasumi sent me to get you. Your idiot boyfriend — girlfriend, right now — is trying to overcome her fear of cats by having Kasumi dump a cat in her lap. She thought it would be better…"

Akane was gone like a ghost. Taro located her by sound, first, at the other exit from the boiler room. She peered down the hall and growled. Apparently boobie-traps abounded there, as well.

"Baka! Jerk!" Taro heard her snarl. "Doesn't think he needs any help from me? Jackass! Well I'm not gonna put up with that again!" Taro jerked with alarm as he felt her aura flash. "Mouko Takabisha!" The ki-ball rocketed down the corridor, sweeping everything with it. There were a series of explosions followed by the detonation of the ki ball sending clouds of dust surging back down the hall.

(_blam_!_blam_!_blam!blam!blam!blam_!blam!blam!blam!blam!blam! – KABLAM!)

Akane dropped her shielding technique, dusted herself off and watched some mortar and concrete fall to the floor of the corridor. She staggered and put her hand out to catch herself. Breathing heavily, she glanced back at the two conscious members of her audience and muttered, "This way's clear, now," enigmatically. Then she was gone.

Taro released the breath he was holding and turned to the teacher. "Damn! She's an absolute maniac–! She could have blown us up!" He started following with intent to maim.

"Hold it right there," Hinako said holding up her coin. "You are going to carry Kuno-san out for me."

"I am?" he asked glancing at the coin.

"Yep!" Hinako backed off so he couldn't reach her before she drained him. "Be a good boy," she husked, as she finally absorbed the ki she had drained from the principal.

Taro blinked and grinned appreciatively. Heh! What were a few bombs? It was the first time there had been enough light to see her in her adult form. "For you, anything!" he grinned. He easily hoisted Kuno to his shoulder.

Hinako frowned. "Don't be a delinquent," she said frostily. They began to follow Akane's path out of the school. "By the way, didn't Akane call you 'Taro'?"

Taro suddenly began to sweat. Had Hinako ever heard of Pantyhose Taro, the martial artist who turned into a monster? If she had, he might be in big trouble here, as the corridor was too narrow to dodge that weird technique of hers. "Actually my name is Darlings… Lacy Darlings."

Hinako stared. Taro grimaced and wondered whether it was time to fight, run or simply die of embarrassment.

"I… see," she said. She motioned him onward.

Taro let out a breath. The path of a martial artist…

* * *

Ranma looked into the yellow eyes, flecked with gold. The slit pupils seemed to pulse as they searched his soul. The silky whiskers quivered and twitched. The martial artist barely restrained a yelp as the mouth suddenly opened, revealing the needle-sharp teeth and rough tongue. Ranma remembered other teeth gleaming in the light of the trapdoor as his father peeked in. 

_He saw the scrawny bodies withdraw into the shadows of the pit, smelled the blood, his as well as other cats that had fought for the sausage. He staggered to his feet and held up his hands._

"_D-d-dad-d-d-dy…" _

_And Genma drew him up._

"_No! No! No!" screamed Ranma as the trap door opened again. "Bad kitties!"_

"_Come now, boy!" Genma said gruffly. "You got worse when you took that fall through those thorns! Go on, take it like a man!"_

_Ranma swallowed, thinking of his mother and how proud she'd be. "O… okay." He dropped into the pit covered with fish cakes…_

"_Come on, boy, they're just a bunch of stray cats! You can take them!" Genma said, sweating as he pushed his whimpering son into the pit._

"_No! No! No…!" wailed a small boy as the trap door closed._

"_Get in there, boy! You're a martial artist!" Genma growled as he pried the boy's hands free from his gi and then from the edges of the trapdoor. He absently noted the slices in the cloth and in the wood that could not have been caused by the child's fingernails. "You're almost there!" he added encouragingly. Genma's condition and reasoning was not improved by contents of the three empty bottles of sake nearby. He was getting worried. Ranma had to get it this time or he'd call it off. The boy's clothes were in ribbons and some of the gashes from the cats' claws had gone deep. This was it! Do or… He didn't finish that thought. "Think like a cat, boy! You can do it!"_

_Ranma landed badly and, crying, curled waiting the cats' attack. They had gotten bolder as their hunger was partly satisfied, swatting and sometimes biting the boy if he dared move while they fed. Their feral growls echoed in the old cellar that was Genma's trap. Suddenly a fight broke out on top of Ranma's back._

"_MMMMMMMEEEEERRAUUUU! KSHHHSHSHSHHSHTT!ARRRAU…! MIIIIRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr! FSST! FSSTT! MmmmmMMMMMRREEEEERRRAAU!"_

_Ranma tried to roll away from the ripping claws and writhing bodies, but was hooked by the claws of other cats on all sides, struggling to prevent their meal from escaping. Some bit down hard, determined not to lose their place._

"_NO!" the boy screamed. "Bad kitties!" The cats ignored him and the fight began to involve more of the felines. "NO! DAAAD-DY!" He struck out then and had his hand savaged as a reward. "NO!" He began to struggle. He couldn't breathe with the weight of the fighting bodies. He heaved against the imprisoning mass, the slicing claws and the needle teeth that trapped and abused him. "HELP Mmmmeeeeeeeemmemmmmrmrrrrororuuruuuauauau…"_

_Something snapped. Those eyes… deep, yellow eyes! _

The path of a martial artist is fraught with…

"RrrraaaannnnMMAA!" Akane screeched to a stop outside the front door and almost jerked it out of its frame. She shucked her shoes and stomped in. "Ranma, where are you!"

"In here, Akane," came Kasumi's soft voice. Akane stomped into the main room and drew up short.

Ranma was sitting at the table with the neighbor's cat, Hanachiyo, in her lap! She was a bit wild-eyed. But she was slowly stroking the cat from head to tail to the cat's visible delight. Almost mechanically, the redhead turned to her fiancée.

"What is it, Akane?"

"…" She stared at the sight. Ranma's hand slowly stopped its motion.

Hanachiyo, jealous of the loss of attention, sat up and placed his paw gently on Ranma's nose. There were several gasps. Peripherally, Akane realized that she and Kasumi were not Ranma's sole audience. Standing quietly in a corner, Genma and Nodoka stood cautiously not far from the shoji to the engawa.

Ranma's eyes crossed as she focused on the paw on the end of her nose.

"Miya?" They all jumped, but the noise came from Hanachiyo.

Ranma flinched but then slowly smiled. "I'm still a bit unsteady, but I think I've made a good start," she said finally, tickling Hanachiyo's tummy, making the cat squirm and take a mock bite. "Bad kitty!" she accused, giving the cat a gentle tap on the nose with her finger. "Ya know," she said looking back up. "I'm gonna hafta work at this some more and it wouldn't be fair ta borrow Hanachiyo all the time." She pursed her lips thoughtfully and suggested, "Maybe we can get a cat?"

Akane, Genma and Nodoka slumped to the floor. Kasumi leaned unsteadily against the doorframe of the kitchen. Genma began to weep, reliving his shame and the terror of the time so long ago, when a drunken idiot kept pushing his child into a pit, again and again and again…

The path of a martial artist is fraught with peril.

* * *

That evening, Ranma sat alone in the dojo and flicked off the flashlight he had used to finish reading the section of the journal on the Nekoken. "Hell!" was his only comment. Not only did _he_ have Nekoken, but apparently so did Akane and probably Kodachi and Sasuke as well. And that wasn't counting the other people who had been 'Ranma' during that cursed-pool incident Kodachi had pulled. It was Akane that worried him though. If Barry's conclusions were valid, he and Akane might be in _big_ trouble. 

He shuddered but it turned into a shiver. It was getting really cold tonight. He could warm himself with ki. He had often done so, but that was an emergency measure. He decided to bounce over to the house and get an extra blanket. That's what they were there for. He could check on his fiancée while he was at it. He really wanted some personal confirmation and now that he knew what to look for…

Ki-vision was very useful at times. He scanned the bedrooms quickly as he ghosted up the stairs. Soun flopped wide on the big bed in the master suite. Kasumi curled on her side, facing away from the window. Natsume and Kurumi, his unexpected sisters, were in Nabiki's room. Kurumi was in a ball on her stomach — how did she sleep that way? Natsume was curled up like Kasumi but facing her window. His mother and father spooned together, Genma's arms wrapped about her in a very comfortable and intimate manner. Embarrassed, he turned toward Akane's room.

She lay on her side facing him; he could almost believe she was watching him. He smiled as he examined her ki. She had this extra sense now, too, and she was awake. He waved, reassured by the calm colors of her aura and turned toward the cupboard where the blankets were kept. He froze as he heard the click of a latch and turned back.

Akane had been unable to sleep, her mind drifting out to the young man in the dojo. Unconsciously, she was using ki-vision to keep an eye on him and reassure herself that he was still near. When he started to move, she shifted, letting her inner eye follow him as he approached. She noted with her ki-vision that his skin temperature was down and his movement toward the cupboard, where the spare blankets were stored, confirmed it. He was cold. What he didn't know was that, with his sisters and parents here, the extra blankets were all gone. She got up to offer him one of her blankets.

And suddenly, everything subtly changed, a wave of heat raced through her body as she watched him through the gap between door and jam. As she moved out of her room, she could hardly feel the floor. She was floating, looking for an anchor. He turned toward her. Slowly, hesitantly, she glided out and stopped again, her feet in a pool of light from the windows. Her eyes glistened in the dark. A faint scent and sense of her warmth reached Ranma. He heard a faint moist sound and realized she was licking her lips. For some reason, he wanted to lick his own as well. He gestured toward the closet but froze again as she whispered his name. "Ranma…"

So soft and so alive… He never could figure out just when or how or who crossed the intervening space. Her lips were soft and trembling against his and his hands were shaking as they stroked the smooth, shivering skin of her back and ribs. He realized absently that her top had ridden up when she put her arms around his neck, leaving plenty of space for his wandering hands. It was so strange. Her skin was cool, but where he touched, it burned his skin. He didn't object at all when she shifted, then drew her arms up the inside of his T-shirt. Her fingers drew fiery lines of their own up his chest. The scent of her made his heart hammer.

She felt the tears pour down as she kissed him. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. His hands comforted, stroking and caressing, feeling the muscles of her back, responding to curve and tension. Their tongues danced a kata, teeth nipping delicately at swiftly withdrawn tips. She groaned but it came out, "Mrrrrrrrr…"

Ranma still had enough ailurophobia to flinch from that sound. With his concentration broken from Akane, he had mere heartbeats to regain control, assess the situation and determine…

He had absolutely no idea how to get out of this! Any moment, someone would find them _making out_ in the hall. He felt Akane shift her shoulders and heard an odd slither of cloth. Her pajama top hit the floor. The temperature seemed to rise to hot, summer-sun levels. There was a louder 'ri-i-i-ip!' and his T-shirt was history. Skin to skin, the temperature just kept rising.

There were two things that kept Ranma from sinking into this whirlwind of sensation. One was the journal's notation about Ranma's extreme sensitivity to the scent of a woman in her fertile period. The other was the attraction to males that female neko-Ranma was beginning to exhibit. Taken together, it told him that Akane was out of control and, quite possibly, out of her mind. He didn't want a mallet in a couple days when she became normal again. He wasn't ready to become a father in nine months either.

He twisted his head aside to gasp, and had real cause, as her mouth traced delicious nibbles down his throat. "A-ka-a-ne! You don't know… Eeep! …what you're doing!"

Her response was a throaty chuckle and a sudden, swift jerk that took them through the door of her room. It banged shut on their heels and Akane whirled again, throwing them both down on her bed. Her wild-looking smile both terrified and exhilarated the object of her attentions. Straddling him, much as she had in the contest this morning, she grabbed the pigtail at the base of his neck and sank down in a deep, searing kiss as she tried to imprint her body on his.

There was a knock at the door and two sets of eyes snapped wide. 'Caught!'

Kurumi, scrubbing at her eyes, opened Akane's door and shuffled in. In one hand was Akane's pajama top and Ranma's torn T-shirt. "Y'know, y'should be more considerate of people sleepin'," the girl mumbled, extending the clothing to its owners. "Need m' beauty sl'p." She yawned wide and scratched. "Makin' all that noise. Keep it d'wn, 'kay?" She shuffled out. Eyes like saucers, Ranma and Akane looked at the closed door, looked at each other…

Akane's door banged open again and Kurumi stood in the doorway, eyes wide and searching. Akane lifted her head from her pillow and blinked at her. She sat up, revealing her pajama-clad form as Kurumi marched stiffly in, glanced under the bed, in the closet and checked the latch on the window.

"Kurumi, what's wrong?" Akane asked.

The other girl looked at her suspiciously then blushed. "I'm sorry, Akane. I guess I had a dream …or somethin'." Embarrassed, she left, closing the door behind her.

After a minute or so, from under the bed…

"Is she gone?" came Ranma's whisper.

"I think so. Did you use the Umisen techniques?" Akane asked, peering under the box springs.

"Yeah. Handy little gimmick." Ranma remained under the bed. "Though Barry really shouldn't have unsealed them."

"Are you coming out?" Akane asked.

"That depends. Are you gonna jump me again?"

"Depends," Akane retorted playfully with a wistful smile.

"I ain't comin' out," Ranma grumped, withdrawing further.

"You… don't love…me?" Akane's whisper was a whimper of pain.

Ranma's arms circled her as she sat back on her bed. "Don't ever say that!" he rasped, the pain in his own voice causing it to break. "I love you — _Urk_!"

She glomped him and rolled him back on the bed. "Sucker!" she grinned, kissing his nose. "Now where were we?"

"Akane,doyawannabeamother?" Ranma rushed out. Akane stopped and frowned. He tried again, slower. "Akane, I asked if ya wanna be a mother?" She blinked. He held his breath. When he began to turn blue, he took another breath and added softly, "Yer, ah …fertile now. I can tell and so can you, if ya think about it. Nekoken is just pushin' yer instincts," he continued. "Don't let _it_ decide for ya, tomboy."

Slowly, Akane smiled at him. His heart thumped hard in his chest and he knew he was totally in her power.

"Oh, Ranma." She held him close. So close he could almost touch the core of her being. "I love you, you big dummy. Yes, I do want a baby… babies… your babies! But I know we're not ready for that yet." She sighed. "I have obligations to Shampoo, as well, before we can take that step," she added with another sigh.

"Obligations?" he asked with an annoyed twitch. She silenced him with a finger on his lips. "I know. Read the manual."

"Yes, I guess. You'll find out soon enough." She smiled and burrowed closer, if possible. "Will you stay with me?"

"Akane…"

"_Please_?"

He gave in. "Get up a second. Let me shift a bit." He took her pillows and tucked them in the corner and leaned back into the makeshift nest. "Now sit back and lean against me." Akane smiled and slid quickly into his arms, pulling the blanket up with her and tucking it securely around them. Ranma's arms went around her waist, pulling her close. "Urk!" Somehow, Akane had gotten rid of her top again.

"Shhh," she said, snuggling against him, feeling the warmth of his chest against her back. "I promise I won't seduce you …_this_ time," she added huskily. She shifted his arms. "That's better." She laid her head on his shoulder and went swiftly to sleep, comforted by his presence.

Ranma wasn't so lucky. "Kami!" he groaned, trying to suppress his reactions. "She's a real handful!" He winced at the unintentional pun. "Oh, man! How can she do this to me?"

In Nabiki's room, Kurumi giggled, put the glass she held up against the wall on the desk and returned to her futon. She knew Ranma and Akane needed time and she was determined to give it to them. But teasing them would be fun. She hugged herself. This was simply another form of the Anything-Goes School — the art of not getting caught.

The path of the true martial artist is, indeed, fraught with peril. And that's even without someone coming along and greasing the path. Kurumi hugged herself and heard Natsume talk in her sleep about Ryu. Yes, this… This was gonna be _fun!_


	2. The Portents

**Ki Cutters: 2**

_**The Portents**_

It was the false light just before dawn. Birds were just beginning to wake and move about. Within the high fences of a vacant lot not far from the Nekohanten, Cologne stood in a dark-hued robe with her great-granddaughter at her side. The ceremonial robe designed specifically for envoys was deep crimson silk lavishly decorated with fine needlework. Shampoo was also dressed in crimson, a loose silk pants suit that allowed great freedom of movement while still managing to project a heavy dose of feminine charm. Neither was openly armed. They were there to parley and possibly return a certain item to neighbors of theirs. The fact that the neighbors were often enemies didn't help. They sought regional stability around the sacred mountains and hoped this would help achieve it. Though the day promised to be lovely for early November, the signs were not entirely auspicious.

The soft swift flutter of the wings of local birds was suddenly overshadowed by the powerful strokes of larger pinions. Three figures soared in and back-winged to a landing nearly fifty meters away. In some ways, they could be said to be oddly human. Their tight muscled bodies betrayed the results of hardship and vigorous training. They spread out, alert and prepared for conflict. They were well armed with straight, almost hilt-less swords and those damnable will-sucking egg-traps.

Cologne grimaced. That would make things difficult.

""Where is it, old crone?"" snarled the male on the right insultingly. He was immediately silenced by a swift straight-armed strike that knocked him to the ground. The winged figure in the center addressed him without turning.

""Do not forget who is leader here, worm, least you feed them!"" The central figure nodded to Cologne and Shampoo in a much more restrained manner than the first speaker. ""Honored Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku, Warrior… I have been informed you wish to return something to us.""

""Regent and honored foster-mother of Lord Saffron,"" Cologne nodded at Kiima. ""It is good to see you. To be blunt though, I had expected you sooner and unarmed, as such meetings normally are.""

Kiima shrugged her shoulder, a bit stiff in movement. ""We are far from home… and perhaps you have heard of the incident at the Blessed Temple?""

""Indeed,"" Cologne kept a straight face. Shampoo had informed her in great detail. ""I heard your shoulder suffered some injury."" Inwardly, she wondered why Kiima called that temple 'Blessed'. Surely a Japanese Shinto shrine, especially one long abandoned and recently converted to a domicile, didn't rate _that_ no matter how nice Baradandya Morisato was.

""Perhaps."" Kiima neither confirmed nor denied the observation. Had the Temple guardian decided not to heal her, she would still be out of commission. ""I had to be certain I would not inadvertently delay our return."" She swept her arms out to encompass their surroundings. ""Now, where is our property?""

""What about your weapons, Kiima?"" Cologne asked. ""We are unarmed, as required in parlays such as this.""

Kiima snorted. ""There has never before been a parlay such as this!""

""Why not simply command, Captain?"" the birdman she had felled demanded, rising.

Shampoo laughed at the aggressive male. He embodied everything a Joketsuzoku loathed. ""I am no longer hers, feathered one,"" she sneered insultingly, ""A good friend freed me from your bonds. Try that trick again and you will regret it.""

""Surely the Saotome, again,"" growled the birdman in reply. ""He strikes down our Lord and dares to challenge us…"" (BAM!) He hit the ground again, eyes crossed.

""Where is it, Cologne?"" Kiima growled as she eyed her associate. ""We must return the treasure to its proper place. We don't have time for games.""

""Our purpose is to return Kinjakan to you, even as it is yours to obtain it,"" Cologne graveled.

""And Gekkaja?""

""I don't believe Gekkaja is part of the paraphernalia of the Phoenix Lord."" The old woman smiled slightly. ""It is also a dangerous object and one that, with Kinjakan, creates a new danger to us all."" Cologne's eyes narrowed. ""I would think, considering its characteristics, it would belong to the Dark Warrior.""

Kiima frowned at her then darted a look at her companions. ""Kinjakan and Gekkaja are part of the old imperial regalia of the Great Emperor, He who once ruled us all."" She folded her arms and her voice revealed her pride. ""Only Lord Saffron descends directly from that time.""

""Herb of the Musk might disagree with you,"" Cologne said easily.

""Herb has nothing to do with the Phoenix or the Dark Warrior,"" Kiima retorted. ""He is merely a dim shadow of the Dragon Lord.""

Cologne assumed a calculating look. ""Water might find you along the way home. You all have Jusenkyo curses and Kinjakan is quite dangerous in contact with water.""

One of the birdmen nodded and seemed to swirl as he brought out a metal box over two meters long and half a meter wide. He laid it on the ground, snapped it open and removed a set of tongs. Both were of an intricate craftsmanship that matched Kinjakan. ""The case is waterproof.""

""You were prepared for this possibility."" Cologne looked with interest at the box and tongs. ""Have you ever used it before?""

The trio from Phoenix Mountain scowled and the grounded male with the big mouth rose to his feet again. He started to growl a reply but subsided at a sharp look from Kiima. ""Only the Phoenix Lord or his heirs may touch Kinjakan,"" Kiima said edgily.

The Master of Hidden Weapons walked around the corner of the building, Kinjakan held in a shimmering blue fabric that seemed made of scales. As they realized what he bore, they gasped and jumped back out of the way of possible contact. Mousse examined the box, then gently placed Kinjakan within it and withdrew to a flanking position beside Cologne. He handed the scaled fabric to the Matriarch and a pair of bonbori to Shampoo, to help even the odds if their visitors got aggressive.

""What of Gekkaja?"" asked Kiima suspiciously.

Kiima's more aggressive companion snarled, ""And how did the thief manage to survive holding both? That should have killed…"" Kiima booted him into the fence.

""As for the thief's invulnerability to the staff's influence…? We believe the material it is made from, not only protected its wearer, but allowed him to join the staffs and wield them in battle."" She shook out the cloth and revealed the scaly vest.

""A Dragon Skein!"" exclaimed Bigmouth.

""I thought it might be,"" Cologne admitted, letting the scales rustle in the morning breeze. ""And it would have had to belong to the Master Dragon or his heir. Otherwise the thief would have died when he touched _both_ Kinjakan and Gekkaja, don't you think?"" The old woman watched their guests carefully and smirked at what she saw. Kiima turned and pummeled her offensive compatriot, finishing him off with a very familiar overhand mallet-strike. The Amazons barely restrained reactions of mirth.

""Is the Akaneiichuan affecting your temper, bird-woman?"" Shampoo asked innocently.

Kiima turned back and frowned. ""I don't know what you're talking about."" She glanced at the twitching body beside her. "_Honestly_!"

At that, Mousse couldn't restrain a manic grin. Cologne glared at him until he subsided.

The two parties stared across the intervening space. Then Kiima withdrew something from a pouch and held it down to lightly touch the shaft of the weapon/water heater. There was a flash and she jerked her hands away, shaking them.

""We accept that this is, indeed, Kinjakan,"" Kiima said. She frowned at the cloth in Cologne's hands. ""As regent for Saffron, the only remaining member of the ancient Imperial Court, I demand Gekkaja and the Dragon's Skein."" Kiima stepped forward and held out her hand.

""You've admitted this is a skein of the Dragon Lords,"" Cologne said, looking it over carefully. ""And Gekkaja is of the regalia of the Dark Warrior. I don't believe these objects are part of the treasury of Saffron, Kiima.""

""Nor are they treasures of you Joketsuzoku newcomers!"" Kiima snapped. ""The Musk _might_ have some claim to the Skein, but if you think we will tolerate some power-hungry mud-man attempting to steal Kinjakan…!""

""If the Saotome comes into their possession, he might be fool enough to attempt to replace Saffron,"" snarled Bigmouth, once again on his feet. The two birdmen stepped forward, to flank Kiima. Privately, the Amazons were beginning to wonder at his almost Ranma-esque recovery time.

Cologne grinned. ""Gekkaja is already on its way back to Jusendo, Kiima. The guide has assured me he will restore it to its rightful place in the mountain there.""

Kiima glared and half-turned to punish the offending being again when she gasped.

The forms of a man and a woman had faded into view almost before her eyes. Ranma winked at her and released his hold on Akane as he dropped the concealing technique of Umisen. "Man! You guys are somethin' else." The other two winged warriors halted in their advance and whirled. Ranma Saotome stood between them and the box containing Kinjakan. Beside him, Akane Tendo, battle-aura already flaring, set herself in a loose, easy stance. "You think I'd want to give up martial arts to be somebody's power plant?"

"So, you _were_ the thief!" snarled Bigmouth, beginning to charge forward.

Kiima tripped him. "Are you really that _stupid_?" the leader of the Phoenix Mountain contingent inquired. "This man defeated Saffron and you're going to attack him?" She glared at Ranma, however.

"Ranma is responsible for regaining Kinjakan, Kiima," Cologne informed them. "He nearly lost his life in the process."

"You look remarkably healthy for so near an escape," Kiima remarked suspiciously. "And the thief?"

"He's alive," admitted Ranma. "I wouldn't go lookin' for him if I was you. He's nearly as good as I am."

"Ranma Saotome," Kiima snarled, frustrated," when are you going to learn that you can't be so damn forgiving of your enemies?"

Ranma glanced at Akane who continued to watch the bird-folk. "By that standard I shoulda killed Saffron a couple more times, Kiima." At her worried frown, he waved negligently. "The thief is outa your league. Let it go," he remarked casually. Akane spared him a scowl.

Eggs suddenly shot toward the pair. Ranma crouched, his hands moving rapidly as he concentrated. The hurtling objects were suddenly buffeted by a gust of wind and tossed back at his two attackers who had drawn their swords. They danced away from the spheroids as they hit, desperate to avoid their own weaponry. Kiima grabbed them both by the backs of their necks and shook them. "This is a parley, not a police action!" she screamed. Both offenders were treated to an Akane-style beating. Ranma winced in sympathy. "And what made you think you could leave Kinjakan unguarded?" she added as they twitched, groaning on the ground.

"Forgive me for asking," Cologne said smoothly. "But _why_ did you pick these two idiots as envoys?"

Kiima gave one of the offending escorts a solid kick and sighed. "They were the two guards who saw the escaping thief and failed to stop him. Since they are from influential families, it was decided that they should participate in recovering the Treasure." She glared. "It was that, or face clipping and banishment." She grunted, applying a few more well-deserved thumps.

Akane continued to observe, eyes narrowed, her body ready to act if Ranma needed help. This did not prevent her from offering some advice to their opponent. "If you set your left foot about ten centimeters further forward, you won't lose your balance on the follow-through," Akane remarked clinically.

"Thank you, I think," Kiima panted, her rage abated for now. She turned back to Ranma. "The criminal, Saotome. What is his name?"

"Watcha plannin' on doin' to him?" Ranma inquired innocently.

"He has earned death," mumbled Bigmouth. "No one handles the Kinjakan and lives, save members of the royal family alone!" His voice grew more strident. "We will not suffer from the foul lust for power…" He continued his rant.

Akane huffed. What an ass this creature was! Kinjakan was an instant ki sink (just add water), a sort of artificial Miss Hinako, but of far greater power. Of course, no one knowingly picked it up! Who would be _stupid_ enough to try? All you would need to do was get it wet and…

"Really?" Ranma remarked picking the deadly staff up and twirling it like a baton. "I've handled it before. Even learned how ta use it, after a fashion." His voice developed an almost lazy drawl as he focused on the insolent birdman. "I suppose if I needed transportation, I could use it in motorcycle mode, but I prefer roof-hoppin'. Of course, I could use it like this…" With a flick of his wrist, Kinjakan's hoop went spinning away, glinting in the early sun. Ranma's audience went still. The birdman went green under his feathers as the spinning disc whipped past him. After describing a wide lazy arc, the hoop snapped back to the top of Kinjakan's staff. "But my school don't go in much for weapons," he said by way of explanation. He held it out at arms-length with the hoop at about head level and focused. Flame seemed to dance along the golden surfaces, rushing up the shaft to coalesce within the ring. When the ball of flame had grown to fill the hoop, he again flicked his wrist, and this time the flame darted away to impact and roar against some debris at the other end of the lot. "It's a good ki focus, but…" He called a similar ball of flame to dance on his hand. He made it look easy. "I can already focus my ki." His demonstration finished, he replaced Kinjakan in the box. Ranma gazed at the gaping collection of feathers that was Bigmouth. "Now, should I be worried that you're gonna try to kill me or my friends because they've touched your hot-water faucet, jerk?"

"If he does, feel free to obliterate him," Kiima said grimly. She licked her lips, nervously as her eyes passed over Ranma to glance at Akane, before turning back to the Amazons. "Cologne, if you please. We would feel much more secure if at least the Dragon Skein were in our hands."

Cologne shrugged and proffered it.

"Thank you." Kiima held out the vest and looked it over. "And yes, without this, the thief would have died the moment he touched both Treasures."

"I had my suspicions about that," Cologne offered. "It was why I had Mousse separate the two weapons using the Skein as a barrier."

Mousse frowned. "Hey! Does that mean you thought I might get toasted?" he yelped.

Everyone, except Ranma and Akane, stiffened as a lone man hopped over the fence and paced up to them.

"Pantyhose Taro!" Shampoo spat.

"Hello to you, too, Miau-san," Taro mocked. He nodded at the vest. "I'm here for my property."

Kiima scowled. "You are the thief? The one who stole Kinjakan?"

Taro made a face. "Yeah, I guess I am. Feh!" He looked disgusted. "Damn that Happosai!"

"For those not of royal blood, the penalty for touching Kinjakan is death," Bigmouth began to rant again.

"You talk big, feather-head," Taro said quietly. "Care to try me?" They glared at him. "Maybe all three of you would like to try?"

"Taro," Ranma said quietly, "don't do this. It's just some clothes."

"Tell me that if it was your stuff in their hands, fem-boy," Taro replied, keeping his eyes on the Phoenix Mountain folk. "I don't want Kinjakan, just my vest and bracers." He smirked. "I knew I couldn't just force the Amazons give them to me, so I waited till they brought them out in the open."

There was a long, tense silence as nine people of intensely violent potential watched one another, ready for just one wrong move by someone, anyone, to be provoked into action. There was no clarity, even, on who would side with whom and what the result would be.

Almost nonchalantly Ranma stepped into the focus, apparently intent on the ground. Tensions rose higher, but at the same time became more controlled. No one wanted to start something with Ranma.

"Ya know, this is really stupid," Ranma said, looking up. "I mean, you guys are all ready to kill one another over some clothes!"

"Our security is paramount, Saotome," Kiima said grimly. "We must safeguard Kinjakan until Lord Saffron is prepared to ascend once more."

Taro growled. "They're mine! I'm not going to let some idiot girls who were cheer-leading on the side-lines while we fought, decide who gets them!"

"Ranma," wheezed Cologne, "you have no idea how dangerous this situation is! You have to see the larger picture…"

"Jeez! Will ya get offa that 'Big Picture' gag?" Ranma scowled at Cologne. "Ya can't force me." He spared a glance at Taro and looked back. "He has a point, you know. _I_ won that fight. I should be disposing of the prize."

"You know," Cologne said so softly his sharp ears had to strain to catch it. "_You_ didn't… Not really."

Ranma flushed angrily and started to retort, but surprisingly gained support from an unexpected source.

"I agree," Kiima said suddenly. "Let Saotome dispose of the armor. He has shown he has no need of the powers Kinjakan, Gekkaja or the Skein would grant, so he is a neutral party." She glared at her followers. "I will trust his decision."

"Sounds good to me," remarked Taro, straightening. "Good for a rematch, if nothing else."

Cologne frowned, then nodded. Kiima returned the vest to her and she, in turn, handed it to Ranma.

"The bracers too, old ghoul!" Ranma said with a smirk.

Mousse jerked back to reality from the contemplation of being a shrunken doll, blushed and started searching around in his robes. After pulling out and dumping a small pile of weaponry, he tossed the bracers to Taro by mistake. There was an in drawn breath from the birdmen.

Taro looked at the bracers, nodded and fielded them to Ranma. "They're mine, all right." He grinned nastily at the birdmen as they let out a whoosh of held breath.

Ranma gazed pointedly at Mousse. "I'm gonna assume for the moment, that holdin' back the bracers was an oversight."

Mousse flushed and nodded. Shampoo sighed and shook her head. "Oh, Mousse!" The Phoenix Mountain folk glared at them in suspicion.

"If I understand it, Cologne," Ranma summarized. "Ya didn't call Kiima to give Kinjakan back because yer best buddies. Yer tryin' ta keep the lid on all this crap so Beijing doesn't hear about it."

"Very good, Ranma," Cologne graveled. "That's it in a nutshell."

Ranma turned to the bird-folk. "And you guys wanna make sure nothin' ever happens to Kinjakan again," continued the pigtailed martial artist. "If someone else steals Kinjakan, ya might not get it back, or maybe they could figure out how to make something more dangerous?"

"Mostly the first," Kiima agreed slowly. "Kinjakan was made, however, so I suppose someone could learn how to make another, or might damage it irrevocably if they tried…" She stood up straighter. In her bird form she was tall, very tall. "The Skein, too, has properties. More subtle perhaps than Kinjakan or Gekkaja but they are there. They, too, must be protected."

Ranma turned back to Taro. "Ya won these, o' course. Ya probably got the shit beat outa ya to do it," he added wistfully.

"You wish!" Taro smiled wryly. "I got 'em more by accident than anything else. I want 'em back though." He barely got his hands up in time to catch the three items and stood there foolishly for a moment, shocked at what Ranma had just done.

"I don't loot my opponents. I was in the fight because of Kinjakan and Akane. Fine! Kinjakan is Phoenix Mountain's again." There was the beginning of an outraged babble from the Amazons and the birdmen, which was silenced with a glance. Ranma turned back to Taro who was looking over his returned clothing. "Now… Watcha ya goin' ta do with them, Taro?"

"Huh?" Taro started and frowned. "I'm goin' to wear them, of course."

"What about Quing Hai province?" Ranma asked in a very frank tone of voice. "What about your home? What about the people who live in those mountains?"

Taro looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What about them?"

"If Beijing puts out a few snipers with elephant guns and a bounty on yer head, soon enough they'll get yer vest and arm bands. They'll steal Gekkaja from Jusendo and Kinjakan from Phoenix Mountain – or send an army in to get them. They'll wanna test their find, maybe locally, and a lot of people are gonna get killed unless… But of course, you'd be dead by then."

"So! You want to fight me for it, after all?" Taro grinned again, battle light in his eyes.

"Nope. I just gave them to ya, after all. The Phoenix Mountain folk agreed to abide by my decision. Didn't ya?" He glared at Kiima who nodded tightly. A hint of objection from Bigmouth was driven into the ground. "You Amazons gonna trust me on this?"

Slowly, Cologne nodded.

"Trust you on what?" Taro asked weakly. They were all looking at him.

"I just want ya to realize what's ridin' on this. All of the people here and yer folks back home, are countin' on ya to protect them. I mean, since yer gonna be wearin' clothes that let ya use a magical weapon, ya have greater responsibilities," Ranma shrugged.

"Dammit, they're mine!" Taro shouted, purpling. "If anyone wants them, they have to beat me!" Ranma shrugged.

"I know. Yer tough in either form, and yer almost as good a martial artist as me."

"Almost?" Taro asked snidely.

"Who beat who, despite thisTao-thingy, the other day?" Ranma retorted softly. "But governments and organized crime ain't gonna challenge ya or give ya a fair shot…"

"_Arrgh_!" Taro removed a packet from some inner pocket of the vest and stomped over to the Phoenix Mountain crowd. As the two males sprang back, fluttering in alarm, he threw the clothes into Kiima's arms. He stomped past Ranma. "I hate you, Saotome," he said in passing.

A light touch drew his attention to Akane. "Thank you, Taro." She smiled, sadly and understandingly. Her eyes widened as the muscles clenched all along Taro's jaw and she thought she caught the glisten of tears. He turned without another word and stomped away, muttering. Seconds after he jumped the fence, there was a shriek of panic as a winged minotaur rose up and ascended the skies. It vanished southward.

Kiima stared at the burden in her arms. She looked at Ranma. "How did you…?"

Ranma shrugged. "He's a lot like me but he has more sense, except for his name."

"We will take our leave, then," announced Kiima. "I apologize again for what we forced on you all, before."

With Kiima leading, the Phoenix Mountain folk took to the air, the box suspended from chains to allow them freedom to flap their wings. As they moved off, Akane turned to Ranma and looked puzzled.

"Ranma?"

"Uh-huh."

"I thought you said you couldn't remember much of the fight with Taro," Akane said slowly. "How did you get Kinjakan to launch a fireball like that?"

Ranma smirked. "I winged it. Gekkaja is yin and Kinjakan is yang." Akane and the listening Amazons looked blank. "I figured if I could send a trickle of ki into Kinjakan it might light up like one of those bulbs in science class." He grimaced. "I hafta admit that was pretty stupid! By itself, Kinjakan don't wanna shut down. Sorta like Saffron was when we screwed up his bath." He didn't notice Akane go white at what that implied. "Ya know, Akane… I think Kinjakan didn't dehydrate ya at Jusendo, I think it sucked out most of yer ki. Maybe Gekkaja steals heat and turns it into ki and Kinjakan steals ki and converts it to heat." He nodded thoughtfully. "They'd feed one another when hooked together and maybe somethin' about Gekkaja acts as a control on Kinjakan…"

"Kinjakan doesn't want to… You mean you nearly…! Baka! You could have been killed! " Akane bellowed. Ranma flinched at her expression. His fiancée shivered in reflection. Ranma's mother had told Akane about his leg, the reflecting pool and the pool's kami. "You…_you… _Read that damn manual before you get killed!" Akane began to emulate the departed Kiima.

The Amazons sweated as the little dark-haired girl worked over her fiancé. "Ummm… Akane?" Shampoo inquired. "Does this mean you and Ranma make up?"

"Something like that," the shorthaired girl replied, drumming on Ranma's head. "It was the usual misunderstanding, I think." She suddenly stopped beating and started hugging Ranma, really freaking him out. "The jerk actually admitted he loved me yesterday."

"Yes!" Shampoo pumped an arm in the air. "Finally!" She threw herself forward and knelt, glomping them both, to Akane's embarrassment and Ranma's…

Ranma boggled at Shampoo, boggled some more at Akane, who wasn't getting angry, then at Mousse who seemed, at worst, neutral in expression. His eyes went back to Akane. "Are you _sure_ I got back to the right universe?"

"Ah?" Shampoo released them and looked puzzled.

"He hasn't finished reading Barry's journal," Akane explained.

"So he still not know what happen four months he was gone?" Shampoo smirked and looked evilly at the pigtailed martial artist. "This might be fun."

Behave yourself, dear," Cologne grumbled. "Let Ranma get oriented again." She blew him a kiss. "After all, it may come as a shock to find out we're married."

"_What_!" Ranma shrieked.

Cologne sighed. "That was a joke, sonny.

"Don't _do_ that!"

Mousse laughed out loud at Ranma's shock. As he huffed at the mirth and tried to still his pounding heart, Shampoo and Akane joined in. Cologne feigned disappointment. "Hmph! I hardly think being married to me should cause such a panic." She relented then and chuckled herself. "Too bad Nabiki wasn't around with a camera." Ranma shuddered. "Come on in, 'Airen'. I'm sure you're still hungry. And I want to know what you went through in Barry's world."

oOo

They entered the Nekohanten. Ranma stopped at the sight of Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung getting the restaurant ready for opening. "What are you two doing here?" he exclaimed.

The pair leaned forward and glanced at him, then nodded to each other. "Is Ranma. Welcome back, Ranma!" they exclaimed in eerie unison before returning to their work.

"Much happen while you gone," explained Ling-Ling.

Lung-Lung nodded and added, "Very much. Akane and Shampoo are heart-sister, now." The two got right in his face. "You better not make nice-nice with gaijin-guest wife!" They growled, high pitched, but baleful sounds. They jerked away as Cologne clapped her hands.

"Get to work you two!" she graveled.

Ranma shrugged nervously and answered their question, anyway. "I was only there a week. Mostly it was recoverin' from Barry's fall off a horse…" He frowned. "What is a Heart-Sister, anyhow?"

"That's right. Barry-san said he was a riding instructor," Mousse commented ignoring his question.

"Was Gwen really like Ukyo?" Shampoo asked. As they sat down, she took the chair on the opposite side of Ranma from Akane.

"A little, I guess," Ranma admitted. "There were times I woulda said she was more like you," he added reflectively. Then he blanched and waved his hands toward the Amazon. "Now about this Heart-Sister business…"

"Like me? How interesting," Shampoo drawled in perfect Japanese. Ranma gulped then sighed in relief as Akane jumped in and told them about his problems dealing with a married woman's libido.

As Ranma calmed down, he entered the conversation more often, until finally, he began to probe back. "Now, about you and Akane bein' some kinda sisters…"

"Read the journal," they chorused at him. "Honestly, Ranma," Akane added, "You already said his warnings on the Nekoken brought back memories."

"Yeah, but…" Ranma fidgeted. "Can I trust them?" He sounded like a little boy with last minute worries about his first all-night stay at a friend's house.

"That's what we're here for, dear," Akane smiled.

Ranma grinned goofily, then shot a worried glance at Shampoo as she slid her chair closer. Showing his feelings for Akane in front of them couldn't be a good thing, could it? Yet Shampoo was smiling happily. Cologne seemed unconcerned. Mousse looked pensive, but that was normal with Shampoo around. He frowned. He really wished he knew what was going on. He opened his mouth and all four of them said calmly, "Read the journal."

"Hey! That's not what I was gonna say!" They stared at him, obvious disbelief written on their faces. I was gonna ask…" He thought furiously. "What was all that business about dragon skins and dark warriors and stuff, you were talkin' ta Kiima about?" He smirked at the Amazons bemused expressions. ""You think I no Chinese understand, old ghoul?"" Ranma added the 'old ghoul' in part because he was grumpy about the 'read the journal' bit everyone was spouting at him. (Bop!) "Ow!"

Cologne smirked as she withdrew her staff. "You don't imagine I've related every bit of my three thousand years of Amazon experience, do you?"

"No." Ranma rubbed his head. "So what's it all about?"

Cologne raised a withered finger and seemed prepared to relate the mysteries of the universe. "I'm not certain."

Everyone face-faulted into the floor.

"Then what were you doin'?" Ranma growled.

Cologne chuckled. "I was collecting information, son-in-law. Nabiki would have been impressed, I'm sure." She grinned, a disquieting sight at any time. "I merely inferred some connection to the old tales of the Emperors of the Five Mountains. Kiima confirmed it, believing I was speaking from knowledge."

"You scammed her?" Ranma looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Instead, he frowned. "And cut the 'son-in-law' crap."

"Just because I know three thousand years of Amazon history, _son-in-law_," Cologne said archly, "Doesn't mean I know everything."

"Yeah, but you actually admitted it, for a change."

"It's only that outside of Amazon history, there's not much worth knowing," Cologne added with a straight face.

Ranma and Akane held her gaze for several long seconds. "Uhhh… right," Akane said finally. "So, what is it about?"

"Supposedly, before the Shang and Hsia Dynasties, all of China was ruled by the Supreme Emperor, Huang Ti. Under him were the Emperors of the Cardinal points. The five emperors and their cardinal mountain palaces are part of the mythology of old China," Cologne said as she turned and began to test the food the twins had prepared for their breakfast. "One of the cardinal emperors was called the Phoenix-Lord, whose element, by tradition, is fire." She stirred a pot. "The others were the Dark Warrior of the North, representing water; the Dragon Master of the East, representing wood; and the White Tiger of the West, whose element is steel."

"That's four," Ranma pointed out. He dodged her staff.

"Dolt," grumbled Cologne. "In the center, between the cardinal mountains was the mountain of the Supreme Emperor, ruler under heaven of the other emperors of China. His element was earth."

"So?" Ranma prodded.

"If Phoenix Mountain is the seat of the Phoenix Emperor, then Jusendo could be the mountain for the Dark Warrior. Location wise, its connection with the springs of Jusenkyo, and the presence of Gekkaja, in place before you all arrived, are strong indications of such a link."

"And…?" Ranma asked impatiently.

Cologne shrugged. "It's a datum. The Musk dynasty is situated east and almost equidistant between those two locations. Though the Musk are latecomers to the region, Herb has claimed his ancestors were dragons. The Musk could have intermarried with the heirs of the East Emperor. The locking ladle and the unlocking kettle are powerful implements of magic and might be part of their old regalia." She cackled, a chilling sound and leaping to a tabletop, held her staff overhead, victoriously. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Beijing little knows that remnants of the oldest imperial lines still dwell in the mountains of the west…"

"Great-grandmother?" Ling-Ling broke in.

"What?" Cologne glanced over, still with her maniacal grin.

"You standing on chicken I just de-bone for lunch crowd."

"Oops!" Cologne hopped off the table onto her staff. "Don't leave the chicken around where someone might step on it, great-granddaughter," she chided, blushing.

"But…" Ling-Ling sighed. "Yes, great-grandmother."

"Are you going to turn them into the Chinese government?" asked Akane, horrified.

Cologne shook her head. "I wouldn't sell a stray dog to Beijing," she snorted. "But the fact that I _could_ is a powerful onus. Now those groups will owe me and through me, the Joketsuzoku." Her eyes gleamed.

"I see…" Ranma said wryly.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Akane. "But all those places are nearly in Tibet! Isn't Mt. Thai where the emperors of China traditionally made their sacrifices to the Eastern Emperor?"

Cologne grinned and stirred her broth. "Very good, Akane."

Shampoo nodded. "It very good politics to move date or place to own convenience. Besides, making obnoxious self-serving requests of spiritual emperor said to be very bad luck. Maybe dynasties play it safe?"

"If Jusendo is the Palace of the Dark Warrior," Ranma said slowly, "then why didn't you people know about it? The Joketsuzoku are settled all through the valley at the base of Jusendo and White Mountain…" He suddenly stopped. "And White Mountain is named for the White Tiger of the West…"

"White Mountain is not a place to brave unprepared," Cologne commented. "Understand, son-in-law, we Amazons didn't arrive in the area near Jusendo until just before the Chhin Dynasty began its book-burning, during the period of the Warring States. We weren't terribly popular at first since we brought our own battles with us. We also weren't much concerned about anything but our own survival."

"Uhhh…" Ranma flinched, distracted. Shampoo had leaned over and was rubbing against his shoulder, purring. Then he noticed that Akane began frowning so he flinched again, away from _her_. His instinctive retreat from Akane toward Shampoo sat ill with another party.

"I had thought that you were past your villainy, Saotome," snarled Mousse. Up to this point he had not realized how much stress had been absent with Saotome these past weeks. "…but I see that you still pursue other women even at the expense of one whose heart is offered to you!"

"I _what_?" Ranma exclaimed. Mousse seemed much more focused than he remembered. Not any smarter, but more focused.

"Pooh!" Shampoo purred in his ear. "Mousse just jealous because Akane is Shampoo Sister-of-Heart."

There's that word again," Ranma complained, eyeing Mousse, nervously. "What does it mean? And if somebody says 'read the journal'…"

"Sister of Heart is sister in spirit, like twin," Shampoo said brightly. "Shampoo twin die in childbirth. It Amazon tradition that twin spirit may rejoin the living as Sister of Heart." She smiled mischievously. "Is also Amazon tradition that if one twin find good husband then sometimes both marry."

"Excuse me?" Ranma croaked, his eyes darting back and forth between the girls.

"Meantime, Shampoo and Akane fight to death. Okay?"

"_Excuse _me!" Ranma exclaimed, now focused entirely on Shampoo. He leaned toward her. "That is _not_ okay!"

"So! You plan to pursue Shampoo once more!" shouted Mousse. His sleeves sprouted blunt and bladed weaponry.

Ranma pushed the two girls aside as Mousse attacked. He quickly noted that despite Mousse's glasses being up on his forehead, his aim was much better than Ranma remembered. The hidden weapons master's aim was precise, creating tighter, more sophisticated patterns that he had to work to dodge. As he avoided certain death, he realized that some things hadn't changed.

"All right! This is more like it!" He swept Mousse's attack aside and glided backward, grinning expectantly. Mousse was using his chains and ropes to limit the area Ranma could move into, a big improvement. He glided through the obstacles like smoke but was forced to deflect far more of Mousse's weaponry than normal. He borrowed a chair from near the door and caught a pair of hook-headed spears as they searched for his tripes. Then he was out the door and leaping to the top of a fence.

"Mousse!" Shampoo yelled, furious at his attack on Ranma. She hesitated as Ranma 'Biida'ed her countryman.

"Jeez, Mousse! Yer aim is a lot better. Howdja manage to find contact lenses thin enough to close yer eyelids?" Ranma shouted. "Oops! Speed's up, too. Yer almost holdin' yer own."

"Grrr! Pelican scoops minnow!" snarled Mousse, unleashing a set of spinning, weighted and hooked nets. Ranma kicked at the leading net, stopping its spin and sending it to tangle its brother. He spread-eagled and twisted to avoid the handful of darts that spun past the mesh of the nets to probe the space he occupied.

"Damn!" Ranma said excitedly. "Bring it on, duck-boy!"

Shampoo boggled as Mousse bracketed Ranma's position with more lethal projectiles. Then Akane's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Leave them go, Shampoo. Let the boys play," she advised. "It doesn't get any easier."

oOo

Later that night, a young man stared at a faded photograph of a pretty young woman, so like Akane they could have been sisters. Beside her, a little boy stood solemnly, his tunic scruffy, his belt a triple wrap of nylon stockings. Slowly he compared it to the photo he had borrowed, courtesy of Kasumi, of another young woman, a smiling woman playing with a cat while holding a baby in her arms.

His hand shook slightly before he regained control. He wondered if Kasumi suspected? Was that why they had let him stay in the dojo, even though he had destroyed Ranma's house? Was that why she gave him this photo?

'Happosai, where the hell are you?' he thought. He had planned to stick around for a while. With Ranma around, the old freak was sure to show up eventually. Taro had long sought Happosai for the purpose of changing his name. Now, there was something new. What if Mrs. Tendo's sister was his mother? He had to discover the truth. 'The truth shall set you free…' advised a book from his old friend Citrus. The trouble was finding the truth.

Ranma walked toward the dojo, a towel across his shoulders. His workout with Mousse had been long and violent, and a lot of fun. It had been surprising how well Mousse had done once he ran out of weapons. When Mousse finally wound down, they had been far from the Nekohanten and Shampoo. Panting, they had leaned against opposite sides of an alley and talked. Ranma had learned how the martial artists had banded together to bring him back using ki techniques and the ki vision they had developed at the lake. Ranma reflected he really had to read the journal. There were over forty techniques and variations of techniques in use and he had to be up to speed on all of them.

As he entered the training hall, he noticed that Taro was back. Shifting uneasily, he hoped monster-boy didn't hold a grudge about his vest. If Taro was sticking around, Ranma would be spending the night in the dojo. It wouldn't do to let Taro find out how close Akane and he had become. "Wondered where you were," he commented, yawning. "Watcha lookin' at?"

Taro grimaced and put the photos away before Ranma could get a good look. "Just finding a new purpose in life, fem-boy. I had to grow up sometime."

"…?" Ranma fell back on his futon and shrugged. "If you say so," he replied. "I think Mom's gonna talk to ya tomorrow," he added, closing his eyes. Taro was staying apparently.

Taro winced. "I'm good for it."

Ranma opened an eye and peered at him. "You?" Taro nodded. "Where did ya…?" Ranma considered where Taro might have come across valuables and got worried. "Oh, crap! Are these jewels an' stuff from the same place ya got that dragon-skin vest?"

"Yeah," Taro admitted. At Ranma's angry look, he asked, "Why?"

"Yer gonna sell to a broker and pay her in cash," Ranma said severely. "Ain't no way I'm lettin' my momma deal with some stupid curse, or a possessin' spirit, or…"

"They're just jewels," Taro protested.

"_Sure_ they are," Ranma glared from his propped position.

"You're being paranoid," Taro insisted

"Ya know the answer to that one!"

"Who's after you then?"

There was a scratching sound at the dojo shoji.

"R-r-r-ranma Saotommmme! Prepare to mmmmeet your fate!"

The martial artists exchanged glances before getting up and walking together to the sliding screen. They thrust the shoji aside. Before them postured and leered an enormous white cat with yellow eyes. As they exchanged glances again, it reared up higher and opened its mouth impossibly wide, laughing maniacally. Ranma flinched, then controlled himself and sighed. This idiot was such a dork that even its nature didn't affect him as much as it should.

"Mwah, ha, ha, ha, haah…" it giggled, "I have you now, Ranmmma Saotommmme! Soon, your girl-side will be miyi bri-ide!"

"That… is really sick," commented Taro in a low voice. He gave Ranma a pitying glance. "I had no idea."

Ranma sighed and looked heavenward for guidance. "Mao Mu Lin. What are you doing here?" Ranma demanded. The big cat shrank a little in puzzlement. Didn't Ranma always yell and scream and act weird when cats were around?

"Ummm… The nice lady at the house said you were out here."

"That ain't what I meant."

"Ummm… I'mmmm here to win a bri-ide?"

"That still ain't what I meant."

"Ummm… There was word of a (shudder) 'dog-pile on Ranma' put out last week and I…"

"It took you this long to get here?" Ranma had, from Mousse, heard of but had not yet read about, the very bad day spell a certain demon had cast on Barry during his occupancy of Ranma's body.

"I cyan't _help_ it!" the cat wailed. "Miyi direction sense is still all fouled up from when I possessed that Ryoga boy!" The cat poked him in the chest and peered at him through tearing eyes. "Aren't you at least a little scared of me?"

"Nope! Got over it." And if the damn cat had any idea how hard it was to keep his knees from knocking-!

The Ghost Cat slumped. "I'm never going to find a bride!" it suddenly wailed, drenching its surroundings ala' Soun.

"Pitiful," Taro commented. Ranma nodded in agreement. The cat continued to sob.

"At least let my-e look one last timmme on your feminine beauty!" it cried out suddenly. A bucket lashed out, drenching both Taro and Ranma. The Ghost Cat, Mao Mu Lin, gulped and stared. Girl-type Ranma seemed snuggled in against the throat of a huge yak-headed, tentacled monstrosity. It took a step back, its hair standing out in horror.

"Fur-balls and fishtails! I didn't know you already _had _a boyfriend," it shrieked. Taro's huff of disbelief and annoyance blew it halfway across the yard. There, it contracted into a large gold bell.

"What did you say?" screamed an annoyed Ranma. She squeezed past Taro's jaw and took an aggressive stance in the yard. "You take that back!"

"It'ss okay! I promise I won't tell anyone," the cat-spirit said fawningly, apparently not believing the protests.

Ranma snarled and pounced. The ghostly bell fled screaming over the fence. Ranma bounced to the top of the wall and into the night. "Damn right you ain't tellin' anyone! He _ain't _my boyfriend! Mao Mu Lin, you are _so_ dead!"

'Isn't a ghost already dead?' thought Taro as he sighed and scratched his head reflectively with a tentacle. He was really jammed in here. If he moved, he'd probably bring half the dojo down. Ranma paid a huge price for a home and family. He considered the small treasure of jewels and gold he had stashed away and its origin. Maybe he'd better do what Ranma asked… just to be on the safe side.


	3. The Parts

**Ki Cutters: 3**

_**The Parts**_

Friday, Ranma slouched across the top of the fence as his fiancée skipped along the sidewalk below him, humming a merry tune. Her sparkling glances were ignored, which didn't bother the girl at all. Akane was happy as a cat in a creamery. Ranma was going with her to the audition for Nutcracker Suite.

"You still cheated," he grumbled again. "I can't believe you did that." He blushed, again, in memory.

"_Biida_!" She showed him a red-eye. "You can say what you like, Ranma Saotome, but you're not getting out of this."

"Tomboy! Macho-chick!" He called up some of his old insults. "Flat-chested…"

"That's not what you implied last night," she interrupted primly. Had Ranma been wearing his red shirt, his face would have matched it.

Taro, who had been staying in the dojo the last few nights, had been off somewhere. Ranma, relegated to the dojo with both families in residence, had visited Akane's window to pursue the age-old (even if new to him) custom of cuddling. Akane, however, had this tendency to trap him once there, by the simple expedient of curling up in his arms and making sure his hands were full. He tended to go into brain-freeze at that point. He was now finding that petting was addictive and dangerous to plans outside of the bedroom.

"That's not fair!"

"You mean trying to make me angry enough to boot you into the next ward so you can miss the audition, is?" Akane smirked at him. "Ain't love grand?"

Ranma muttered under his breath as she twirled a graceful pirouette in practice for the tryout and then skipped a few steps past him before turning. "Get down here and look me in the eye and repeat what you just said," she challenged.

Ranma jumped down with a smirk. That was more like it! He marched up to her, leaned over and stared her in the face. "Tomboy!" he shouted.

"And?" Akane waited for the rest, her eyes large and dark and her smile tender. Her arms were straight with her hands clasped before her.

"And ah… um…" Ranma looked into her eyes and lost track of what he was saying. She laughed and spun away. "Ah? _Arrgh_! That's not _fair_!"

He raced after her, discovering again that she could nearly keep pace with him now. They raced up like a whirlwind to the school gate and…

"Hold!"

"Aw, man!" Ranma grumbled, as he looked Tatewaki Kuno up and down. "What are you doin' here?" He eyed the bokken and the kendo garb and sighed. The journal had implied an advance toward sanity for his old adversary, but this appearance boded ill for that concept.

"I seek…" Tatewaki frowned. "I seek…"

"Ta challenge me?" Ranma offered. Kuno seemed confused today. Ranma ducked what was obviously an irritable swing of the wooden sword.

"Nay, sorcerer, I seek an audience with the pigtailed one." Kuno looked Ranma in the eye. "You know what I mean, Ranma. Much has occurred in the past week and I mean to resolve it. Dare you tell me nay?"

"_I _dare, Kuno," Akane butted in. "Ranma agreed to audition for Nutcracker Suite with me and I don't plan to be late. If you want to talk, come along; but _no fighting_!" She grabbed Ranma by the arm and dragged him past. Kuno gaped for a moment, shrugged and followed.

Kuno gained their side in a few strides and actually managed to walk and talk at the same time, impressing Ranma tremendously. "Surely, Akane Tendo, you do not plan for this pitiful excuse of a man to portray the hero of the play? How can one so ill-suited to manhood…" Instantly becoming unimpressed, Ranma leaped gracefully over Akane and planted a foot in Kuno's face.

"Stop talkin' about my manhood," he snarled. "If ya have somethin' ta say to me, get on with it!" Kuno squirted him with a water pistol. Ranma shrank and counted to ten before snap-kicking the offensive piece of plastic into atoms. "All right, Kuno," she grated. "Where do ya want me to start breakin' bones?"

"Ranma," Akane snapped. "_No_ fighting!"

"He started it!" they both yelled, pointing. Ranma froze and turned to the sitting kendoist. "You called me '_he_'… That's the first time you've done that, when I'm like this."

"The martial arts competition was quite enlightening," Kuno said quietly. "Though I have moments of irrationality yet, I know you are Ranma, pigtailed one," he admitted. "I find it easier to speak with you thusly, as I have made your male form the focus of mine enmity."

"Uh-huh." Ranma stared at the blue-clad form and huffed. "Okay, then, walk with us." The three moved on, the stares of students sending irritating prickles across Ranma's awareness. "You were sayin'?"

Kuno considered, and then turned to Akane. "As I was saying, how can you consider having Ranma portray…" Ranma punched him.

"Not that, moron!"

"Ranma!" Akane grabbed her by the pigtail. "Use language! Don't hit!"

"Kuno. What. Do. You. Want?" Ranma grated, rubbing the base of her neck. A few more tugs on her pigtail and Akane would have a lovelock to end all lovelocks. "An' don't go off about this stupid play."

"It is a ballet, actually," Kuno corrected her.

Ranma opened her mouth to yell, since technically, Kuno had gone off about the stupid play. Then she paused, because 'ballet' in Japanese is pronounced almost 'Barry' as in the name of her 'house-guest' of the last few months. Then it percolated through that Kuno had just explained that she was on her way to try out for a performance that featured (in her mind at least) a bunch of pansy twits, running around on their toes with their hands in the air. She did a fanciful imitation of a bulbous-eyed goldfish and blew her top.

"No _way_!" she boggled. "I ain't prancin' around in one of them little frilly skirts! What the hell ya thinkin', tomboy?"

"Guys don't wear tutus, Ranma," Akane sighed. She should have explained this earlier. Now she was going have to deal with Ranma's tantrum and still get them to the audition.

"Damn straight they don't," Ranma screeched.

"You must admit your present form would be well suited to the costume, though," Kuno smirked. (badadadadaBoom!)

"Ranma, I said, 'DON'T HIT'!" (BAM!) Akane unleashed her mallet. "Kuno, you really shouldn't tease Ranma like that."

"I believe you may have a point, Akane," groaned Kuno from the sidewalk.

Akane heaved the unconscious redhead up on her shoulder and peered again at the twitching kendoist. "Do you want me to call Satsuke?"

"Unnecessary, fair one." He held up his cell phone. "Know also, I am coming to the audition. In the absence of my father, it has fallen upon myself to oversee such events until an alternative can be found."

Akane did a double take. "What? You mean you're the acting principal?"

"Principal? No, thank you! To be sure, Furinken consumes a significant portion of the Kuno fortune. As such, a Kuno Industries representative must always be included on the school board." He rolled over and slowly came to his knees. Popping sounds were heard as he began to straighten himself out. "I believe Miss Hinako is being asked to fill the role of principal. Her English classes will be taken over by the delightful Mrs. Morisato, who is eminently qualified." He stood up and stretched then leaned left and right. "With any luck, my despised sire will take the hint and transplant his hideous Hawaiian fantasies to some harmless government ministry."

"How is he, by the way?"

"He is giving Dr. Hashibara demonstrations on bokken shredding, haircuts and exploding Hawaiian foodstuffs. I believe the good doctor is personally, becoming more aware of the stresses in our lives." Kuno gazed at the Tendo girl and her burden. "Since our path is the same, could I not relieve you of your encumberment?" he offered.

Akane smirked, struck mute by the thought of Ranma awakening in Kuno's arms. She also considered the inevitable result of such an event. In a voice quivering with suppressed emotion she replied, "I think I better carry him, Kuno." She turned and moved along, Tatewaki once more falling in beside her. "How is your sister?"

"Not well." Kuno's lips pursed together and he frowned. "It was about her that I wished to speak to Ranma. Her… condition is causing considerable comment and I fear that her rehabilitation is in jeopardy in part due to this."

They moved past a group of students who boggled at them. "In part?" Akane asked.

"Kodachi's guest, Marller, was far more than she seemed. I believe she used magic on us both. For a time I was under the delusion, once more, that Ranma and the pigtailed girl were different people. Even Satsuke and Kodachi's curses only served to reinforce this delusion."

Akane interrupted him, waving with her free hand. Two figures waved and moved to join them. Shampoo and Ukyo glanced at Kuno, then at Ranma's slumped form over Akane's shoulder.

"What happen to Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"He wouldn't listen to reason," Kuno supplied.

"Ah?" Shampoo eyed him, his hakama and bokken.

"Akane said 'don't hit'," Kuno elaborated. He rubbed his bruised jaw. "Perhaps a lack of native wit or the stress of the moment overbore good sense, for she gave him several opportunities to reconsider."

"Oh, Ranchan," Ukyo laughed, "On your head be it, then."

"In fact, that was literally the case." Kuno nodded.

They boggled a moment, each debating whether Kuno was trying to be funny before giving it up. Shampoo and Ukyo exchanged glances, as Akane grew red. "The Mallet of Doom!" they chorused and laughed.

"Told you Akane perfect for this show," Shampoo chortled cryptically. Akane opened her mouth to ask what the Amazon meant when Ukyo hurriedly interrupted.

You are headin' for tryouts, ain'tcha, Akane-chan?" asked Ukyo.

"Yes. Ranma freaked when Kuno told him it was a ballet." She grimaced and shifted her load. "I don't think he realized, till then, what it was."

Shampoo smiled wickedly. "You should have beaten him again."

"She did," Kuno said blandly. He became puzzled when the others broke into laughter. "Didn't she?" The girls were understandably unwilling to elaborate. Akane had broken down earlier and told the girls just how she got Ranma committed to the audition.

oOo

They marched into the auditorium at Furinken and deposited Ranma in a chair. There were many students in the seats chatting with one another, as well as a lighting control board set up halfway down the center aisle. Some had drinks and snacks and the overall atmosphere was one of anticipation. "Are you guys auditioning, too?" Akane asked her former rivals.

"I am," offered Shampoo.

"I hadn't planned on it, but Mama Nodoka insisted I needed to experience some sort of childhood," Ukyo sighed. "I told her, 'I've got a business to run', but she insisted." As they spoke, Kuno dialed his cell phone and spoke into it. He wandered off into the school as he conversed. "It's a pity Kodachi isn't here," Ukyo added, nodding after the departing man. "I bet she'd love this stuff."

Akane eyed her friend. "'Mama', huh? Are you going along with Ranma's adoption idea?"

"I haven't decided. It's just that she apparently has. Have you ever tried to tell her 'no'?"

"No."

"Don't waste your breath. She ignores anything she doesn't want to hear. I'm beginning to understand why Genma ran."

"Why?" asked Shampoo. "She sound like good Joketsuzoku mama to me."

"Ohhh…" Ranma wove back to consciousness. "What hit me?"

"Guess?" grinned Shampoo, kneeling down. Akane departed to get some hot water.

"A tomboy," Ranma winced. She looked about and realized she was in the auditorium. "Oh, kami!" She leaped to her feet. "I ain't gettin' in no tutu!" she screamed. At the wave of titters, she turned and realized she was making a scene before most of the Furinken senior class. She winced and looked embarrassed.

"Why not?" asked a slender woman who was speaking with a student at a light-board nearby. "You're a little busty for ballet, but otherwise you move well."

"Arrgh!" Ranma tore at her hair and stamped around in frustration despite the renewed attention from the peanut gallery.

The slender woman moved with almost exaggerated precision to meet them. "My name is Simone Marinara. I will be the director, choreographer and ballet coach for the production. Are you ladies planning to audition?"

Shampoo and Ukyo bobbed a bow to the woman. "Yes, ma'am."

"Also Akane, Marinara-sensei," added Shampoo. "She getting hot water for Ranma."

Marinara stared at the redhead now sitting, muttering in a seat. "Hot water?"

"You'll see," Ukyo said easily. "I'm Ukyo Kuonji and this is Shampoo. We're martial artists."

"Pleased to meet you," the woman replied. "That explains why you are all so athletic-looking. Besides ballet, I practice aikido, though I'm more a hobbiest than a student."

Ranma looked up with interest. "You do aikido?"

"Yes, and a little tai chi chuan," she replied. "I find it relaxing."

Ranma blinked. "And you do ballet?"

"What's wrong with ballet?" she smiled. "It's simply a form of dance."

Ranma started to answer, stopped, then opened her mouth again, but nothing came out. While this went on, Akane came down the aisle with a kettle from the nurse's office and Satsuke entered from the side door with a kettle, spotted the red hair and bobbed over smiling proudly. They faced off rather surprised, kettles poised to pour.

Ranma looked at them nervously. "Ya ain't gonna start fightin' over who's gonna pour, are ya?"

Akane glanced down, smirked and snorted, "You wish!" She gave way for Sasuke, who bowed, then poured.

Some of the hot water spattered and suddenly two male-type Ranmas stood before the startled ballet instructor. One however, was in considerable discomfort. The clothes that had fit so well on Satsuke's small frame now pinched horribly on Ranma's larger one. Ranma blinked and backed up a step to better see his doppelganger.

"I look like _that_?" he asked, shaking a few droplets loose.

"Well…" hedged Akane, "Only when you revert to male wearing one of your tighter-fitting girl disguises."

"Jusenkyo?" Marinara asked.

"You know about Jusenkyo?" they chorused.

"If I had cold water, I'd show you," she smiled. "And here I thought I'd have to explain to everyone…"

"What you turn into?" Shampoo asked in sudden comprehension. "I turn into cat. My friend, Mousse, turn into duck. Ryoga, another friend, turn into pig."

"Good heavens! Did I find the Jusenkyo Victims Support Group?" the instructor joked nervously. "I, uh… I turn into…" she blushed and finished weakly, "an elephant." Everyone stared at this tall, slender gaijin.

"You're kidding," Ranma said flatly.

"I wish," Marinara said bitterly. "I still had a career when it happened, but afterward I had to retire and go into teaching."

Tatewaki, who had disappeared earlier, wandered back in and froze, his attention captured by the sight of two male Ranmas. "What villainy is this?" he accused. He whipped out his bokken. "Is it not enough that fate conspires to place one Ranma in my path, that now two…?"

"No, no, no!" squeaked Satsuke, waving a hand desperately. "It is I, Satsuke, Master Kuno! I spilled some hot water and…"

"A likely tale!" snarled the bokken-wielding maniac.

"But true." Ranma grabbed a drink from a nearby student and splashed Satsuke with it.

"Eeuw." Satsuke stood arms out, as the sticky drink dripped from his clothes. He was normal again though. "Could you use diet cola next time?"

Tatewaki huffed a few times and put his wooden sword away. "I apologize for my outburst. I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Kuno Industries." He bowed and took Marinara's hand, kissing it. "It is my understanding that you have consented to grace us with your presence, Marinara-sensei. Your past performances and students speak well for our endeavor here."

Marinara laughed, charmed by this disturbed young man.

"Jeez, Kuno, what a suck-up!" Ranma snickered. "Ow!" he yelped as Shampoo and Ukyo smacked him across the back of his head. He rubbed his noggin and glared at them, then blanched when he saw Akane looking over their shoulders with a furious glare on her face. "What'd I do?" he exclaimed.

Simone Marinara frowned at Ranma's words but forbore to comment. Many of the very best performers were less than stellar examples of social humanity. The Kuno boy was charming, but was also obviously unstable. Water splashed down and Ranma reverted back to girl-type. Shampoo was also hit and changed to a small white cat with pink highlights to her fur. Entangled in her Furinken girl's uniform, she hissed and spat in a fury over her predicament. Ranma flinched away then sighed.

"Kogara!" roared Ukyo, Akane and Kuno.

Several rows up, the smirking senior suddenly realized the gravity of his prank. After a brief moment of 'deer-in-headlights', he raced away over the backs of the seats, the others in hot pursuit. Ranma sighed again, leaned over and delicately disentangled Shampoo from her useless clothes. Suppressing a shudder, she tucked the now purring feline into the crook of one arm and gathered up the Amazon's clothes as sounds of violence erupted from the main doors to the auditorium.

"This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?" Marinara asked gently.

Ranma shrugged. "Ya get used to it after a while. But then ya know about that, don't ya?" came the resigned answer. Shampoo heard Ranma's tone of voice and tried to rub against her reassuringly. "Eeep! Don't do that Amazon! Think where yer rubbin'!"

The innocent sounding 'miau' made the instructor grin. Shampoo obviously knew exactly what she was doing. She stopped though, as Akane, Kuno and Ukyo came back to the discussion. The girls were still irritated. Kuno was ecstatic.

"Indeed! The varlet who so besmirched your honor and caused you such grief has discovered the error of his ways. Ahhh, but I smote him well!"

He twirled his bokken in an escrima-style spin. Ranma started, recalling belatedly that move was part of Kuno's more recent training in the Anything-Goes style of swordplay. The redhead shifted uncomfortably as Kuno beamed at her. "Um, Kuno, remember who yer leerin' at."

Tatewaki's face went blank for a moment then flushed in embarrassment. "_Arrgh_!" the kendoist groaned, turning away. "My moment of victory is like ashes! _Ashes_!" He turned around again. "When will my soul be healed of this pain?" His glare could have killed and was directed solely at the pigtailed martial artist.

Normally, Ranma would have booted Kuno over the moon. At the moment, though, she was depressed and confused by how much had changed in the months she was gone. She sighed, not meeting his eyes, and shrugged. "I know how ya feel, man. Life sucks sometimes." She looked up again at the sweating bulge-eyed face. "Sorry 'bout that." Ranma watched curiously as Kuno gulped, paled, then flushed again. Slowly, the kendoist recovered his aplomb. Ranma frowned. "How did stupid-as-a-post Kogara besmirch my honor?"

Kuno straightened and waved a hand dismissively. "Think not of it, Saotome. I dealt with it long ago and any who know you, would not believe his calumny."

"If Kogara's been making comments about Ranma…" growled Akane.

"Excuse me?" Simone Marinara decided to interrupt. "This is an audition. Shall we get down to business?"

Beside Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo, a lot of the girls from Amazon month were trying out for the ballet. Predictably, many guys were hanging around to watch the girls. Especially since many of them were wearing leotards or similar levels of undress. Hiroshi and Daisuke were there, as was Gosunkugi. Kogara was presently out in the hall, trying to recover from his injuries. Jiro sat in the front seats watching some of the girls warm up with an avid expression.

"All right, everybody!" Marinara clapped her hands. "Now I understand only a few of you are familiar with ballet. Could I have a show of hands?"

Shampoo, Akane and, surprisingly, Ukyo raised their hands. So did Yuka and Sayuri, Hiroko Kusinaro and Kaisha Timoosato and a smattering of others. The latter was in a classical pink tutu much to the delight of the male audience. Several other girls dressed to dance in leotards of green, blue and red, looked embarrassed, having dressed the part without having the training.

"Now, girls, don't be shy. I understand that many of you haven't danced this way before, but that's no reason to be afraid." She smiled and pirouetted gracefully. "While it does take years of practice to become great, a few weeks of training might begin to show you how much fun it can be, as well as how much it will improve your posture and trim your figures." She winked as the girls self-consciously put their hands to hips or waist and giggled nervously. "Now as to the men…" She looked around, but suddenly every male in the audience seemed to make himself scarce.

Except Ranma. Ranma sighed in disgust and looked around. She'd given her word. "I promised," she said resignedly. "Get me some hot water." Akane's sudden smile gave her a thrill of pleasure. Hot water was produced and Ranma stood tall and dark-haired once more. Kuno growled a mixture of disappointment and relief. Ranma gazed into Akane's eyes for a moment, then turned to Simone Marinara. "I promised Akane I'd audition. Ain't nobody gonna say Ranma Saotome goes back on his word."

Simone Marinara smiled. Ranma was of the lean, muscled build that male ballet stars were made from. Then, a miracle happened.

"Hey, Saotome's auditioning!"

"Ranma's trying out?"

"But Ranma would _never_ get involved in something as sissy as ballet!"

There was a long silence in the murmuring whispers. "It must not be sissy then," someone decided. There was a thunder of footsteps.

"We want to try out, too!" a gang of hormone-laden boys demanded. Jiro was at the front yelling, "Me, too! Me, too!"

"My! Things are looking up, aren't they?" Marinara smiled. She had been expecting the usual male resistance to cause problems. Then, the jostling dumped someone's drink.

(sploosh!)

"BBBbbbRRRRYYYYAAAUGHH!" A gray elephant waved its ears apologetically, trumpeting and rumbling in embarrassment. Though small for an elephant it was easily large enough to dominate the space at the footlights. It sighed in frustration.

"Didja ever think of getting a job with a theme park?" asked Ranma from her position crushed against an auditorium chair.

Marinara-elephant reached around, found the martial artist with her trunk and shifting, extracted her from the seat by an ankle. She brought her around and lightly, just once, thumped her head off the floor of the stage. Dropping her, the trunk gave an authoritative wag under Ranma's nose, a sort of 'don't do it again'. Ranma sighed and turned her gaze toward Akane.

"Hot water?" she asked hopefully. Shampoo leaped up beside her and added her plaintive 'miau' of agreement.

oOo

They soon discovered that Simone Marinara had solved her clothing problem in a unique way.

"Velcro?"

"It eliminates the concerns about replacing my wardrobe on a regular basis," Marinara remarked. "I simply keep a large tarp and a thermos of hot water available and return to normal in relative privacy."

"Even your underwear?" Akane looked uncomfortable.

"With an animal my size, it's all or nothing." She sighed. "I do miss getting into an evening gown and going out on the town, though, but it's too dangerous should I become damp."

"Hey, Shampoo," Ranma toweled his hair dry while sitting on the stage. The Amazon had returned with Akane from the ladies room. "Does the Jusenkyo Combine, or whatever they called it, still make that waterproof soap?"

"I think so," Shampoo remarked. "Why you ask?"

Ranma jerked a thumb toward Marinara. "She'd like ta dress up like a girl for a change. She uses Velcro along the seams of her clothes and that'd probably make a dress look pretty tacky."

"Waterproof soap?"

"There's a whole industry profiting from people who have curse," explained Shampoo. "Waterproof soap helps avoid change to cursed form. Very popular, but a little expensive."

"Waterproof soap?" Marinara's eyes were round and her expression beatific. A glimpse of heaven had been offered after a long sojourn through hell.

Ranma shrugged. "It's not a _cure_ and it does wash off if ya get too wet or fer too long, but…"

"Can I kiss you?"

Ranma backed up, eyes round and hands up defensively. "Hey! I'm jus' tryin' ta help ya! Don't get me inta trouble."

"And thus, Saotome steals yet another heart," Kuno muttered darkly.

Shampoo handed Marinara a business card. "You call here. Is Nekohanten. Great-grandmother, Ku Lon of Joketsuzoku, have some waterproof soap. She not give away, but not unreasonable."

"Her reasonability depends on whether ya have somethin' she wants," commented Ranma.

Akane's hand lifted, she thought a moment then dropped her hand as he flinched away. "That's true. But it's not necessarily a bad thing," Akane told him.

Shampoo glanced at them and added, "Tell Great-grandmother, Shampoo send you."

"I can't wait!" she smiled, but shook herself and got back to business. "Well, let's get started." Marinara directed everyone up on stage. She ended up with about thirty girls and about fifteen guys, including Ranma, Jiro, Hiroshi and Daisuke. She felt a presence beside her and turned to look up at the lanky frame of Hikaru Gosunkugi. "Are you trying out?" she asked. Inside she was rolling toward inspiration. This spooky-looking boy would be ideal for one particular part if she could just get him to try.

"M-m-me?" Gos was astonished she had even noticed him. Actually, a lot of people were noticing him lately, much to his discomfort. He had no idea that it was because his own confidence, slowly growing with the workouts Hiroshi and Daisuke had talked him into, as well as improved physical conditioning, were making him notable. He was still skinny as a rail, but he was beginning to move like a human being instead of the string-less puppet he had been before. "W-why?"

"I think you would be perfect as the uncle who gives the nutcracker to the little girl," Marinara said. "He was supposed to be a marvelous, almost magical, toymaker. Are you interested?"

Gos gaped. His throat felt dry. The part was… "I'll do it!" he yelped, before he could think further.

"Very good." She smiled and turned to the others. "Let's see what you can do."

From the orchestra pit, she demonstrated basic positions of first through fifth, and the necessity of a highly arched back, then coached all present through these positions despite snickers and comments from some of the male audience. The hecklers were put on hold when Kuno promised sore heads if 'this unwarranted hilarity failed to cease immediately'. It was quickly evident that of the six girls with past experience, Kaisha Timoosato was the most expert, as well as best suited to portraying a young girl. Shampoo came in a strong second in skill, but was too tall and too busty to portray the lead convincingly. Akane was about even with Yuka and Sayuri, while Ukyo came in after them.

Ukyo grimaced and massaged her calves. "I should have expected it," she remarked. "I haven't done ballet since I was six." The others grimaced as well, knowing exactly why. That was her age when Ranma and his father left with the yatai.

Ranma gazed at his disappointed fiancée and sighed, almost in relief. If she wasn't in, then he could bow out gracefully.

"All right, men, let's see what you can do."

They moved into the space left them by the girls and went through the movements Marinara-sensei had demonstrated. He reflected that Akane's failure was not due to speed or lack of balance, but simply that her ingrained habits still inhibited her from learning and taking advantage of a different set of movements. So musing, he didn't notice that Marinara was taking particular notice of him and one other.

"Ranma, Jiro? Could you do this movement?" She performed a simple run and leap. The two young men duplicated the movement almost letter perfect. She demonstrated a twirling step, half step, spin combination, with hand and head movements that had taken her a decade to perfect.

The two young men duplicated it _exactly_. Which was, frankly, frightening and annoying. Feeling only a little guilty, she did an entire five-minute routine, something that might be expected of a senior student for a recital.

They were letter perfect in tempo, hand movement and head movement. It wasn't _fair_! It was mind-boggling. It was exhilarating. If she could get even one of these prodigies to go on in ballet as her student, her reputation would be made for all time. Barishnikov, hell! Particularly Ranma, with his stunning looks (in either form) could be world renown! Jiro was just as good, but was too short, more the pity. "That's… quite enough, thank you," she said, one hand on her breast. She turned to the others and worked them through their routines.

oOo

Then the moment of truth had arrived.

"Kaisha, you will portray the little girl, Clara. Akane will be your understudy. Shampoo, if you're wondering, you're just a little… mature for the role." Marinara smiled as Shampoo stuck her assets out and huffed. "Besides, I want you as the ballet company lead dancer. Among other pieces you will do the _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_. Yuka, Mio and Kimura will be in the company and will understudy you, Shampoo. Ukyo, you're the tallest of the girls. I want you as Clara's mother as well as in the company. Don't worry, dear. In a production like this, almost everyone will wear several hats." Akane and Kaisha immediately sidled up to her and dug in their toes like children about to ask for candy. Ukyo threatened them with a spatula and growled. "It helps visually. Sayuri will understudy you. Anyone not given a specific role will dance in the company to one degree or another. Nutcracker is a huge performance and we'll need everyone we can get to dance and manage the costume changes. As for the men…"

"ME?" Ranma stood aghast. "But…"

"You and Jiro were very good, Ranma," Marinara said. 'If you only knew how good,' she thought. "You will be the Nutcracker." She smiled. "Jiro, you're the Mouse King who is the Nutcracker's adversary. To back you two up…"

"I'd rather be the Nutcracker, " Jiro said a little obstinately. He eyed Ranma. "Flip ya for it."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma grumbled. "If ya want — _Whoa_!"

Suddenly, Ranma found himself twisting toward the ceiling. 'Damn! He's good!' he thought as he quickly oriented himself and came down lightly on the backs of the auditorium seats. "Ya know, I wasn't really interested in this, but since ya put it that way…"

"You're gonna be surprised, Ranma. You're not the only student these days of Mutsabetsu Kakuto."

"What!" Akane had been preparing to deliver a powerful blow to the seat of Jiro's pants when this statement made her hesitate. "What did you say?"

"Look at his stance, tomboy," Ranma said, smiling. "He's got to have trained under Happosai. Pops uses an almost identical one. This oughta be fun!"

"Take it outside," yelled Marinara, fearful of being blamed for damages to the auditorium. Tatewaki leaped for the side doors and threw them wide.

"Happy to oblige," shouted Ranma, side-stepping a sudden leap and kick from Jiro.

"Certainly," Jiro declared, landing lightly and springing after him. "First one unable to continue is the loser and none of that 'Saotome Secret Technique' I've heard about!" Everyone crowded after them.

"Any other rules ya wanna declare?" asked Ranma derisively. "This IS Anything-Goes, after all."

"I just want to be sure this fight is decisive," Jiro remarked. "We may both be nutcrackers, but only one of us will become the Prince."

Jiro was fast and slippery. Ranma was faster in punching, but his larger size and greater mass made him an easier target for his elusive opponent. He was taking punishment, too much punishment. Akane could tell Ranma was being pushed onto the defensive. Jiro tended to maintain superficial contact, letting Ranma's movement shift him here and there while taking advantage of opportunities. Ranma needed to break the pattern. A swift series of blows sent Ranma stumbling back into the watching students. Water splashed.

"Ha-ha!" Jiro jeered. "It looks like I'll be the Prince of this performance, Ranma! You don't look the part anymore!" Ranma gave the tie on her pants a quick tug, slipped her shoes and charged back in.

This time it was slightly different. Jiro didn't 'stick' as well and his brief hesitations and loss of blending with the smaller, faster version of Ranma was telling. Then Ranma trapped him into the chestnut fist. The shorter martial artist staggered and blocked as best he could.

In the time it took Ranma to get in fifty quick strikes, Jiro pulled out a Happodarikin bomb. Ranma boggled and kicked the bomb straight up, sending it to burst harmlessly overhead. She also, apparently, left herself wide open.

"No!" Akane saw an opening wide enough to drive a truck through and Jiro was leaping to take advantage of it.

(Wuck!) "Eeep!" muttered Jiro as the opening closed with a snap, Ranma's supporting leg kicking flat-footed from the ground to catch him at the juncture of his legs. Considering the fact that Jiro was about to hammer her in nearly the same place, the pubic arch, it was only fair. Ranma bounced on her derriere and hands as her maneuver left her without means of support.

"Who's the 'Prince' now, Jiro?" she said crudely from her seated position.

"You… you…" squeaked Jiro before he passed out.

"Thanks! Glad ya agree," Ranma smirked.

Akane who had gone from alarm to sympathy at the turn of events suddenly got Shampoo's comment from earlier in the afternoon — 'Nutcracker'— and 'Akane would be perfect'. She turned and gave her dear heart-sister a heart-felt glare.

Shampoo flinched. "What wrong, Akane?" Shampoo asked.

"I may be slow, but I'm not dead," Akane answered.

Shampoo giggled nervously, understanding perfectly what she was referring to.

"May I have your attention, people?" Simone Marinara was a bit upset. "I don't know what any of you thought this would accomplish, but I am _not_ amused. Starting next week, I want to see my principals after school in the auditorium to learn their routines. We don't have the years that we need to do it right, so we'll have to make do with the month and a half we do have. Rehearsal times will be posted weekly on the boards. I expect punctuality, dedication and absolutely _no violence_! (sploosh!) BBBRREREAAAGH!"

The custodian let his bucket swing back and forth in his hand as he gazed at the large gray elephant. The elephant, dripping and twitchy, stared at the custodian. The custodian finally put it down to more of the usual Furinken craziness. This was nothing unusual for Furinken. Just another day where weird things happened and nobody got too upset about it…

It took all of the conscious martial artists to convince Marinara-sensei not to beat the custodian's brains out against the side of the building, and the offer of a bag of peanuts had very little to do with it.

oOo

"Unnngh… Where am I?" Jiro moaned his way awake and discovered he was reposing on a futon with a big bag of ice on his lap. He sat up gingerly and looked around. Where had he seen this place before?

"Awake, huh?" Ranma's voice held a bit of amusement in it. "You're tough all right. About what I'd expect from anyone who could survive training under the freak."

Jiro winced and turned around. Ranma and Akane sat a few meters away, facing each other. Jiro sensed the trailing of power and guessed they had been doing some ki training. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked after running through a number of possible comments.

"We didn't know where you live," protested Akane, "And we could hardly leave you lying there."

"Where do ya live, man?" asked Ranma. "Do we need to call someone?"

Jiro sighed. "No, there's no one to call."

"Yer livin' on the streets, ain't ya?" Ranma demanded. Akane gasped as Jiro's face failed to conceal his reaction. "Well, we can't let a student of the Mutsabetsu Kakuto Ryu go without a roof over his head. I just hope ya haven't picked up the pervert's habits or we'll have words."

"And mallets!" Akane added with steel in her eyes. She turned her gaze to Ranma and sighed in exasperation. "There goes our privacy again. And kami knows what this'll do to the budget."

"I can help out there, a little bit," offered Jiro, trying to look as if he really wasn't pleased at this turn of events. The streets had been getting old. "Uh… You said something about privacy?"

"None o' yer business," Ranma said shortly. He met Akane's eyes and blushed. To cover his slip, he rose to his feet and offered her a hand up. "C'mon, tomboy. Let's show him what it means when we say, 'you broke it; you fix it."

Akane slid into a combat stance and smiled. "Bring it on."


	4. The Perceptions I

**Ki Cutters: 4**

_**The Perceptions I  
**_

The Nerima Ward of Ranma Saotome's home universe is a rectangular area northeast of Tokyo proper, close to but not bordering the ocean. Tokyo citizens from Barry Barlowe's world would find most of the Tokyo landmarks in this locale in the familiar places, and aside from some unfamiliar street names, could probably navigate the area much as they would in our universe. Several canals run through the ward to the sea. Nerima has three High Schools, one public and two private schools; one run by the Catholic Church and one aimed at exceptional students offering boarding for transfer students. Nerima was labeled a technical and educational masterpiece by outside organizations. (The Kuno's cash being sufficient to smooth over misunderstandings) To locals and insiders, Nerima Ward was renown for the drain it put on its public works department and the scarcity of violent crime.

Most people liked living in Nerima. It did get exciting at times. But of the many incidents over the years, property damage could usually be assigned to one of three sources. Mishima Heavy Industries, Kuno Industries and Happosai. The first two generally paid the bill and kept on operating. Happosai was usually only an annoyance.

Criminals trying to operate in Nerima quickly found that crime was quickly dealt with, a result of the many martial artists who lived there. Prostitution and drugs were rare in Nerima. Pimps didn't like the interference of Happosai who not only was a pest, but also beat the crap out of any pimp who was cruel to women. Drug use was restricted to the elite — only they had enough money to buy the stuff without running afoul of criminal activities and the martial artists. Since the various battling martial artists never made complaints against one another, the police in this koban quickly found the advantages of ignoring the martial artists antics or contacting those they could if a newcomer got out of hand.

Nerima citizens claimed to enjoy the sport of watching the antics of the martial artists in their rooftop races and occasional combats. It was exciting and, mirroring the 'normal' students of Furinkan High, many of the people hoped they or their children could some day be as strong or skilled or brave as the martial artists that lived among them.

oOo

Sakurida Kamiko (Skuld, Norn of the Future) walked from the train station to the Tendo dojo through the busy Saturday morning streets. Her specialty was the realm of possibility — at least insofar as earthly endeavor was concerned. Her awareness told her, for example, that the idolization of the martial artists, in Nerima as well as in general, had a significant chance of inspiring a striving for individual freedom and responsibility. This might, in fifty years, (12.547percent) help to fuel a drive toward a world federation based on the principal of government being responsible to the people. Sakurida was rather in favor of that possibility, but had strict orders not to interfere in the development of this choice. She understood that any choice developed out of force or coercion would be self-defeating.

The person she walked beside, in whose lap she had practically been dumped, might figure strongly in that possible future. Nabiki Tendo was very well known in Nerima Ward, even though she had graduated the past summer and moved out of the ward to go to college. She was the sister of a great martial artist and the probable future sister-in-law of the _top _martial artist. However, people respected her because she was remarkable in her own field… making money. Her betting operations and investment projects in the ward were still very profitable and attractive.

The Yakuza watched her closely and not only because of her recent success against one of their own. There was a very significant chance that they would make a play for her services in an attempt to control her and suck in the services of her family. This would result in Nabiki Tendo becoming an opponent of her sister and her martial arts friends. It made Sakurida nervous, knowing so much, yet being able to do so little. The best bet was still that Nabiki would meet and marry one of three men while she was establishing herself as a success in the business world. One could bring her love, one could bring her greater success and one could bring her respect and world renown. If she chose the yakuza offer, which would be very tempting, she would have brief and damaging success, then probably an early death. Sakurida hoped Nabiki would be more sensible.

On the other hand, it was not impossible that she could be the future Empress of Japan. Interestingly, that result would reduce the chances of a successful and responsible World Federation, but such is life. She sighed and mentally settled back to enjoy the action around the Tendos and Saotomes. It wasn't like it could really affect her in the long term and besides… they were a lot of fun.

She and her companion walked up to the gates and clearly heard the sound of combat within. Though early, someone was obviously working out his or her frustrations from school the day before. Sakurida gave her companion a curious look when Nabiki prevented her from opening the gate.

"You have to have a certain timing about these things, Kamiko-san, " she told her college roommate, "at the very least, Ranma and Akane are in there." They listened to a startled feminine squeal and a string of Chinese curses. "…And Shampoo. We want to make sure we don't get in the way of anything." Suddenly the sounds stopped and a male voice was raised in stammering protest.

"Woops! That sounds like a break in the action," Nabiki smirked. She threw open the gates and marched in, followed by her guest. Sakurida had been here before, of course, but not during any of the typical fights, chases or arguments that often disturbed the peace here. She did not see a typical Ranma action this time either, as two giggling girls ran, with Ranma struggling over their heads, to dump him in the koi pond. The predicted change occurred and a redhead sputtered up, to send a wave of water at her tormentors grinning on the shore.

They squawked and one disappeared into her clothing. Sakurida's eyebrow went up; then she remembered Shampoo from the martial arts competition at the university. The other girl, hair dripping, scowled at the redhead while the damp Jusenkyo-cat slunk out of her useless clothes.

"_Ran_-ma!" There was a huge splash as Akane attacked once more. This resulted in Akane knee deep in the koi pond and Ranma sitting on the wall making faces at her.

"Jeez, Akane!" Ranma's shrill laughter cut mockingly at the girl. "How many times have ya heard Pops tell me to watch where I am in a fight? How often did we do this at the lake?"

"I did just fine in the dojo last week!" snapped Akane. "Didn't I?" she added suddenly smug.

Ranma frowned and shook some water out of her now red hair. "You cheated."

"Did not!"

"Did."

"Did not!"

"Di-YOW!" The redhead sprang skyward, a cat attached to her butt by the claws. Shampoo had snuck up on Ranma while she was arguing with Akane. In the middle of Ranma's frantic leap, the Amazon let go and landed lightly. Ranma was intercepted by Akane and thrown horizontally with some force, ending up upside down against the boundary wall. Shampoo-cat snickered as the redhead slid down the vertical surface and out of sight behind the bushes.

"Did not!" Akane replied smugly, "And you're the Nutcracker Prince! _Nyah_!"

"What's this, Akane?" Nabiki asked surprised.

Akane turned and grinned at their audience. The three of them had been aware of their presence from the moment they had skirted the boundary wall to approach the gate. "Hi, Nabiki, Sakurida!" She smiled at Nabiki's slender suitemate. "I challenged Ranma to a match, with yesterday's audition for Nutcracker Suite as the forfeit. Guess who lost." There was muttering from the bushes. Akane whirled. "I did not cheat!" she asserted. "You even admitted you've done the same thing in fights!"

"Done what?" Sakurida asked innocently. Suddenly, the bushes were still and Akane was exhibiting a strange reluctance to meet her eye.

"Umm… Let's just say he wasn't expecting me to do… _that_."

"Oh! Some super-secret, only-in-the-family-type martial arts move," said Sakurida confidently, tongue-in-cheek.

"You could say that," Akane conceded, blushing more.

"I was… distracted," Ranma admitted, poking her head out of the bushes.

"It is 'Anything-Goes', Ranma," Akane said with some heat.

"What would you have won if Akane had lost, Ranma?" asked Nabiki suddenly. Whatever method her sister had used, it had been embarrassing. She'd weasel it out of Akane later. Ranma looked blankly at her. "Oh, Ranma, Ranma, Ranma…" she t'sked pityingly, "Always know what you're fighting for," Nabiki chided her. Ranma muttered under her breath. "What was that?"

"He said, 'You shoulda seen what I was fighting _against_'!" reported Sakurida. Both Ranma and Akane struggled not to blush.

Kasumi exited the house with a kettle and quickly returned two martial artists to their normal forms. Shampoo attempted to try returning to human form from within her clothes with marginal success. Her silk trousers went on correctly, but she ended up with an arm and her head sticking out the collar of her costume. Akane aided her in adjusting her clothes while Ranma turned his back, snickering.

Sakurida clonked him lightly on the head with the long-handled mallet she carried over her back.

"Hey!" he objected.

"That's my job, Sakurida," Akane protested.

Sakurida grinned. "In my position as the only female present who has not ever been and never will be a fiancée of Ranma Saotome, I felt it my duty to administer punishment."

"Huh?" exclaimed the martial artist, who froze in the act of rubbing his sore noggin. "Why not?"

"Why not what?" Sakurida queried as she turned back from the girls.

"Be my fian… I mean, why not… Not that I want any more, ya understand!" he exclaimed suddenly, sweating, realizing what he had almost said.

"Gee, Ranma, I can't believe you could almost ask a girl to marry you by accident," teased Nabiki.

"I did not!"

"RRrrrraaaannnmMMA!" chorused two voices.

"It was _on purpose_, then?"

"No! Arrgh!" (WUMP!) Ranma eyeballed the underside of a mallet that looked like it could have flattened Mt. Fuji, except… "Foam rubber?"

Akane grinned at him. "Don't worry. When you really deserve it, I've still got my regular one." He sweated, while Shampoo and Akane had a good laugh at his expense.

Nabiki looked at her sister thoughtfully. "Hmmm… I wouldn't have thought you had it in you, Akane," she said finally.

"What?" Her little sister was puzzled and just a bit defensive at her tone.

"Teasing Ranma like that. The poor boy won't know what to expect. Oh, well… Isn't that every man's lot in life?" She smiled predatorily and suggestively.

"B-b-but that's not what I meant," Akane whined as Ranma sweated some more.

"_Sure_, Akane." Nabiki half-turned and smiled. "Keep him guessing! The Mallet, the Fake or maybe… a kiss?"

"Nabiki!"

Sakurida grinned. Nabiki was so much like her oldest sister. While she normally fought tooth and nail with Urudu, (Urd, Norn of the Past) somehow she didn't feel threatened by Nabiki's teasing, even when it was directed at her. She felt very in tune with this family, so much like her own…

Soun chose that moment to slide open the shoji and see what appeared to be another Akane/Ranma malleting… and the _size_ of the mallet… "Ohhhhh! The schools will never be joined! Bwah, ho, hooo…!"

Behind him Genma, forgetting he was a not a panda, held up signs saying, )What did you say to her this time?( and )Be nice to your fiancée, boy!(. Nodoka came along and pulled her husband aside to whisper in his ear. He dropped the signs and blushed muttering, "I knew that!" Natsume and Kurumi did not attempt to hide their mirth.

Sakurida giggled. There were some drastic differences and the appearance of the weird fathers reminded her of her errand here.

"Eh-hem! Tendo-san? Saotome-san?" she asked. "My sister, Baradandya (Beldandy, Norn of the Present) asked if you all could come to lunch this afternoon?"

Soun stopped his bawling over the future of the dojo and began to bawl over the consideration and culinary expertise of Sakurida's sister. Genma was all smiles. Akane glanced at Shampoo and looked worried.

"Could Shampoo come, Sakurida?" she asked.

"There no need, Akane," Shampoo protested. It was obvious that she was embarrassed and pleased at her inclusion. "You go, have good time…"

"Certainly, Akane," Sakurida nodded. "My sister said specifically to include all of the girls in the invitation."

"But…"

"That's great! I'll phone the Nekohanten and Ucchan's." Akane dashed into the house to use the phone.

oOo

A short train trip later and they were there. The Temple was clearly visible in walking distance. They were an interesting group even among the crowds of the city. All three Tendo girls were striking in appearance. So were the three (sometimes four) Saotome females, while Skuld and Shampoo only added to the scenery. Ukyo was missing from the assembly as she couldn't get away from the shop on one of her busiest days. Ranma and Soun both were striking examples of manhood… whenever Ranma didn't get hit with cold water. Ranma almost didn't notice those events today.

It could be excused if various observers failed to notice that Genma was part of the group. Neither particularly handsome nor striking as a human, his panda form had people reaching for the animal control number to report a zoo escapee. His tendency to dally in order to drool at various cafés, food shops and yatai, made his membership in the party rather problematic at best. Nodoka was not about to force him to come along and embarrass her with his table manners.

Long curly blond hair cast shadows across the vertical red slashes marking the brow of one intent observer in a nearby apartment complex. Eyes flashed red in the morning sunlight. Senbei had taken an apartment near the Temple as a headquarters. He had been diligently searching for another opportunity since his ignominious retreat from the Furinkan gymnasium. While glancing out the small window, he had recognized Sakurida immediately. The presence of a certain interfering redhead only fanned the flames of his desire for revenge. No human would put one over on him that way!

"Urami! Urayami! It be time to hunt!" he said, snapping his fingers.

The two second-class demonesses didn't respond, demonstrating their familiarity with the sin of sloth by snoring away on one of the beds in the small apartment. Their lack of alertness drew a swift response and a fireball from their boss. After they extracted themselves from the smoking ruins of the bed, they glared sourly at Senbei.

"What do you want, Senbei?" purred Urayami poisonously. "Are you still miffed little K-boy made you wet yourself?"

Senbei's eyes narrowed and he made a slight gesture. Suddenly, the roof caved in, a full bathtub apparently too much weight for the floor to bear. It crashed onto the unfortunate demoness, crushing her to the floor. There were shrieks from the floor above as the intended user of the tub sat on the toilet and hugged herself, eyes huge on the tableau below.

With horrible sucking and crunching sounds, Urayami dragged her bleeding carcass out of the wreckage. "You bastard!" she groaned, "How am I gonna help you now?" Her sister demoness snickered and sneered at her.

Senbei reached down and dragged her up to eye level by her throat, incidentally choking off a scream of pain. "That jus' a reminder — I be boss o' you! Got that? Your pleasure and pain be my property."

He kissed her then, an arrogant, insulting gesture, and she screamed into his mouth; as her body re-inflated like a toy balloon, damage healing almost instantly. He let her drop painfully to her rear, and lazily licked the blood from his lips. Shuddering, Urayami examined her arms and body for the missing injuries.

"Oh, don' be suprised! It jus' a tiny, itty, bitty spell... You still hurt like hell if I don' like yo' lip." He snapped his fingers and suddenly, all the damage and injuries were back. He snapped them again, and she was whole again. "You still hafta pay fo' you' pain, but it on installment plan, yah? _My_ installment plan." His victim shivered. He turned to the other demoness who immediately dropped to her knees and prostrated herself.

"Master! I am yours!"

"Yes," Senbei leered. "You is. Anytime soon you forget it, I make example fo' you sister o' how much worse it can be!" Urami shivered and remained face down. "Now, we hunt."

oOo

They left the flat, leaving a note for the manager about how disappointed they were in the shoddy construction. They would want their full advance and rent returned of course. They operated, therefore, like any demons, never leaving happiness behind them. From the relative privacy of an alleyway they performed a 6:1 subdivision spell, reducing their size before taking to the air. Soon, they were at one corner of the Temple boundaries. The shield was still up, but would have to be dropped soon to allow the goddesses' guests entry. They planned to use this opportunity. The best ward does little good if your enemy is inside.

As the party passed in, Ranma, in girl-type, noted her father, in panda form, being pursued by a man in typical yatai-ya dress. That is, the latter wore an apron and waived a spatula and a cleaver as he cursed at the deceptively speedy animal. "Hurry up, Pop! We're gonna be late!"

The panda quickly dropped to all fours and accelerated impressively. His shoulder caught Ranma in the gut as he barreled through the gateway at nearly fifty kilometers an hour. As they entered the courtyard proper, the shield came back up and they disappeared from the yatai operator's eyes.

He skidded to a stop and looked around in disbelief. Though the Temple gates were open just ahead of him, he couldn't recognize their presence. The new ward was technically perfect. Only those invited or with long-standing visitation rights could enter here when the shield was up. Finally, he moved off. After all, the panda hadn't gotten anything this time.

In a corner of the garden on the opposite side of the Temple, three demons shivered at the renewed warding. They hadn't expected the demon-repulsion aspect of the shielding spell and it was taking all their power just to maintain their cover. Senbei could barely make out the guests approaching the Temple and risked a very quiet, very tiny all-purpose misfortune attack on them. As the Kami of Poverty and Disaster, this created a decidedly increased opportunity for accidents…

Nodoka stumbled going up the steps and twisted her ankle. Kasumi, following close behind, fell on top of her. Nabiki, more cautious, avoided the pile up on the steps, but bumped into Kurumi. Kurumi was not fast enough in recovering and missed her grab at Nabiki by millimeters, which sent Nabiki sprawling on top of her sister and Nodoka. Akane and Shampoo, both heading for the disaster site to give aid and comfort to the injured, bumped heads. Soun, crying over how beautiful it was here, tripped over the lot as Sakurida prudently kept her distance and glared around suspiciously.

Ranma, very annoyed at the impact of her father's cursed form with her unprepared abdomen, had dug in and used their momentum to hurl the proto-panda into the ground. Unaware of the pile-up at the steps, they faced off and began to spar, Ranma because panda-Pops had started it, and Genma because while he had been guilty in the past, he had not tried to steal anything _this_ time, and was the victim of a paranoid yatai-ya. Nothing stings so much as a false accusation brought against someone that normally deserved it, but was actually innocent for a change. Their scuffling wiped out some marks and rearranged some stones along the path.

In the tree where the demons hid, the unholy trio gawked as the latest of Skuld's Banpei robots began to quarter the grounds for intruders. The spell had not gone entirely unnoticed as the robot was armed with the latest in detection equipment, a charm-zooka, a mallet, a staff, a bevy of neo-bombs and Skuld's patented Ribbon-Baller EXP. Banpei also was equipped with the latest of internal power-sources.

Senbei shuddered and contemplated abandoning the operation. Banpei was armored well enough to survive a sixteen-inch shell and warded almost as well as the Temple. If it found them…

"_Where the hells am I now_!"

The anguished voice caught their attention and Banpei's. Striding around a corner of the Temple came a tall sturdy man, a knapsack on his back and a frown on his face. He paused and looked around. "I can't believe it! I look away from Akari just once and… and I'm lost again! It isn't fair!"

Banpei's activity and Ryoga's appearance, were also seen by another; Tek, a weaponeer and mechanic by training and a ninja by trade, didn't look much like a ninja at the moment, but more like a young woman caught skinny-dipping in a pond. She had been swimming in the birdbath when the action had started and was now hanging by one hand from the opposite side of the lawn ornament. That she could swim in the birdbath, was remarkable, but not necessarily for the usual reasons. At twelve centimeters in height, she was the smallest of the all-female ninja force once sent by Marller to disrupt the goddess' lives.

She desperately searched through her clothes with her free hand to find her signaler and report the intruder. There was little danger that she would be noticed by the young man. Finally, she dragged out a tiny box and tapped a dot-dash code warning to her fellow shinobi. She did not see the demons perched in the tree at her back.

The demons watched fascinated as a greenish glow began to form around the young man. Tendrils of ki drifted and swirled, gathering energies of lightning to condense around his person. As the charge grew, potentials in the air shifted, and finally, it happened.

"Shi shi Hokudan!" The anguished shout echoed in the confines of the garden as lightning lanced up, called by his charged body. Tek dropped like a stone but managed to roll as she hit, diving under nearby bushes. In the tree, Senbei and his demonesses failed to duck in time as stray bolts lanced through their hiding place, to dash against the barrier of the shield. Three small persons spasmed in nerve-searing agony before dropping out of the tree. Lying among the roots they now resembled discarded charcoal briquettes.

Guarding from external attacks, the shield was not designed to withstand such a blow from within. With an almost feeble gasp, it popped like a bubble. The leftover EMP was more than enough to freeze Banpei's electronic motors and servos.

Ryoga collapsed to his knees and panted. "Why?"

oOo

Ranma had felt the shift in energies, as well. She batted her father away and leaped for the rooftop, shifting into high gear. The ki-signature of Ryoga's Shi shi Hokudan was unmistakable. The poor guy must be lost again. Ranma decided she'd better find him before he got really depressed and leveled a city block.

oOo

Sakurida leaped forward as well, very alarmed over the blast and the reactions of the warding spells. She tried to contact Banpei, without success. She used another call circuit and contacted their defense force. "G-3 to Shadow Force — converge on the back garden! Something's through our defenses!"

"At once, Skuld!" came the confirmation.

"Hey! That's G-3!"

"Whatever," came a faint chuckle.

"Kodama!" Sakurida growled.

"G-3…" came a grudging reply. From somewhere in the background some wise-ass called out, 'Hey! You sank my battleship!' "He-he… Tek already reported our intruder, G-3. Hikari is leading the on-duty team and should be there in ten seconds. Normally, it'd take eight, but she's been getting slow lately."

"I am not!" crackled Hikari's voice across the airwaves. Kodama snickered again.

"I'll be there with backup in another forty-five. We'll observe and report back." Behind Kodama, shinobi warriors assembled and made for their stations as they were trained to do. "If the specials you and Tek put together are everything you say they are, everything is under control." Armed with a variety of weapons as well as the 'specials', they would have presented a daunting sight except for one thing; none of the warriors were over eighteen centimeters in height.

Kodama clicked off the communicator and made quick gestures to her back-up team. The white blaze in her mane of coarse dark hair flashed briefly, before being covered by a mask of dark gray. With another gesture, they vanished from their barracks.

oOo

Ranma dropped to the garden and knelt beside the depressed young man. "Yo! Ryoga! Don't blow a gasket, man!" 

"Ranma?" Ryoga exclaimed. He blinked in disbelief at the redhead then looked around. "Is this the dojo? I don't remember it being so large!"

"Nah… This is the Temple where Mrs. Morisato and her sisters live. How'd you get here?" Offering a hand, she helped the other to his feet. Even as they talked, the advance ninja team, led by Hikari and guided by Tek, encircled them.

"We have two intruders, a man and a woman," Hikari reported to Kodama. "Tek said the man could create bomb-like blasts. That's what took out the shield, and it looks like Skuld's Banpei unit, as well." The latter observation was necessary, but unfortunate. Sakurida was listening in.

"He did _what_?" her anguished cry shrieked out of the communicator.

"Please Mistress Skuld!" whispered Hikari into the communicator. "We're trying to be stealthy out here!"

Both Ranma and Ryoga had heard the outburst. They looked warily around, scanning with ki-sense as well as sight.

"Nothing large…" began Ryoga hopefully.

"A poisonous snake's big enough to kill," Ranma said flatly. "There's a lotta little sources between us and the Temple and three more by the tree over there," she muttered.

"Fight?" Ryoga said low, almost pleased with the idea. It would help him forget about being lost. Poor Akari… alone in the wilds… He felt angst begin to build again.

"Easy, P-chan! They might be friends, okay?"

A new voice broke into the communications of the ninja. "Urd here, Hikari. Is 'bomb-boy' a tall young man with a bandanna and fangs?"

"Yes to the bandanna. We haven't seen fangs yet. Is he an oni?"

"He's a student of mine by the name of Ryoga Hibiki," chuckled the rich sexy voice. "My sister will be along to collect them shortly. Just keep an eye on the perimeter while we get the shield back up."

"Can I confirm we treat this Ryoga as a friend?" asked Kodama as her ninja joined up with Hikari's group.

"But he wasted Banpei!" Skuld's voice wailed in protest.

"I'm certain it's not serious, Skuld," came a third voice, breaking in. "You designed Banpei very well and he probably only needs his motors and communications replaced. The way you buffered his hard drive should have made his personality and memory safe from nearly anything."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Okay, Beldandy," Skuld said mournfully. "But if it is Ryoga, I'm gonna have a lo-ong talk with him!"

Ranma and Ryoga noticed how the surrounding ki-sources pulled back as Sakurida approached from the corner of the building.

"So! It _was_ you that broke my Banpei RSX59!" growled Sakurida as she passed them to examine her creation with concern. "Do you know how long it took me to perfect him, Ryoga?"

"What was it?" the lost boy asked, walking gingerly over and around the girl and the object.

"Banpei is only the most sophisticated domestic and security autonomous A.I. platform ever designed!" Sakurida snapped. She sniffled and turned a face with quivering lips and tearing eyes on the martial artists. "And you broke him!"

Ryoga gulped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He bowed frantically. "It's just that I get so lost! I never meant to cause harm. If there is any way I can fix…" His aura began to flare.

"Well, don't do it again!" Sakurida scolded, recognizing the signs. Her face softened as she remembered how the various martial artists had spent considerable time making sure Ryoga didn't get lost at the tournament. "Oh, stop it! Look at me," she added more firmly as Ryoga continued to bow like one of those detestable toys Urd made her build as punishment. Ryoga cringed at her tone and lifted his head, making eye contact. "Ryoga Hibiki, if I ever catch you breaking my machines again I'll… I'll…" She tore her huge mallet off of her harness and shook it at him. Ryoga blinked.

"Better watch it, Sakurida," Ranma grinned. "He's fallen for girls with mallets before and he's got a hard head!"

"Ranma!" They both turned and snarled then, as the redhead continued to smirk, looked at each other and blushed.

"True love…" Ranma gushed, making it worse. Suddenly, a mallet slammed down.

"Don't pick on Ryoga!" Akane growled, raising her weapon again. Ranma groaned from her position on the ground. "What happened, Ryoga? I thought you were going home with Akari this weekend." She reached down and grabbed her twitching fiancé by the pigtail, obviously planning on using the convenient handle to drag the redhead away.

"I… I got lost!" Ryoga's face screwed up in distress. "I can't believe how lame I am…"

"Stop that," Akane admonished him. "You are not lame! You've got some difficult problems that aren't really your fault." She pursed her lips. "Did Nabiki talk to you about using GPS technology?"

Ryoga nodded. "I haven't been able to find a store that carries them yet. I did leave a message with Mom and Dad about them, though."

"Good! With the baby coming, they need to be able to find each other." She bowed apologetically to Sakurida. "Your sister said that if Ryoga was here we should bring him in to join us. I'm sorry if he damaged anything."

"Will everyone stop bowing?" Sakurida grumped. "It's making me cross!" She turned to Ryoga. "I seem to remember that you're pretty strong. Can you drag Banpei into my shop?"

"Sure…" Ryoga grunted a little as he heaved Banpei up on one shoulder. "Where do you want him?"

"Just follow me," Sakurida said. She glanced back at the broad shoulders and worried face of Ryoga. Shyly, he gave her his best, crooked smile with fang showing and Sakurida snapped her head around as if burned. Blushing, she led the way to her workshop. 'He's… he's seriously cute!' she thought, well aware of a familiar thumping in her chest. 'Come on, girl! He's human and you're not!'

Ranma regained consciousness as her rear-end bounced off steps leading up into the Temple proper. "Ow! Ouch! Hey! Lego, tomboy!" Akane let her drop with a thump, then turned and squatted down. Ranma rubbed her sore head. "Wadja do that for?" she asked with a pout.

"Do you really want to provoke Ryoga into fighting you all over again, Ranma?" Akane asked. She frowned as Ranma grinned suddenly.

"What can I say? It's fun! Besides, we haven't, y'know, fought since I got back. I wanna see how good he is."

Akane covered her face with her hands. "Gaah! You wanted to…" Popping sounds were heard. "Ranma, just leave him alone!"

"C'mon, Akane! I've read through the journal now. I think I've got it all, but I need to spar." The look she gave him was liquid nitrogen. "…I mean," he added hurriedly, "spar with different styles. Sparring with you these days is like sparring with Pops, but faster. You don't have much of your old style left anymore. Mousse, or even Kuno, would be good, too. I…"

She snickered. "Baka! You want to fight? Just ask." Her face grew stern. "But it's impolite to pick fights in your hostess's backyard!"

"Sorry…" Ranma jerked a bit as Akane hugged her quickly. "Umm…" She thought a moment watching Akane's face. "I love you?"

"I love you, too," Akane replied, eyes glowing. Flirtatiously, she turned and entered the building. "Let's find some hot water…" Ranma quickly followed.

oOo

"Shall I put a watch on the furo, Kodama?" asked Hikari from their vantage point. "I doubt our Mistresses had planned to turn this into _that _kind of party…"

Kodama chuckled and laid a hand familiarly on the other's shoulder. "We better. I'd recognize that look anywhere." She glanced archly at the shorter, more slender ninja who blushed. "And with Urd…? Who knows what she has planned! It might be better, though, if Skuld happened to find them. After all, she uses warm water to teleport."

Tek winced and sweated. Though the former rodents turned elfin-sized ninja were technically in service to the goddesses, Kodama and Hikari had different levels of respect they showed to the three. Beldandy could do no wrong, and they felt Urd was weird, but fun. Somehow, though, they just couldn't take Skuld seriously. They found it amusing to embarrass her, and her quick temper and tendency to overreact was partly to blame. Only respect for Beldandy kept any of the ninja from crossing the line from teasing to true harassment.

Except for Tek, that is. She didn't tease Skuld. She and the youngest goddess were of like minds, and if it weren't for her duty to the Temple and Skuld's sisters, she would have preferred to follow Skuld to the university to work and bask constantly in Skuld's imagination and ingenuity. She often helped Skuld with fine detail work on her projects. To her, Skuld was a true and special object of worship.

When the ninja had been created by Marller's work, she had decided to use rats for her subjects. Rats are aggressive and smart and, in the neighborhood where she had set up, very common. But most rats are about as sensitive as a kick to the head. Kodama, an unusual being in her own right and looking to the future, had suggested that Marller create a weapon designer; someone who could invent and produce specialty items for their shadowy work. Marller had been unable to find such latent qualities among her rats and so had widened her horizons to find Tek.

Tek had been a mouse living in the concession stand of the abandoned arcade. Behind the arcade had been a small toyshop dealing in clockwork toys. All those lovely, lovely clockwork toys… She had learned to set them off much to the puzzlement of the old toy maker who lived there. She had spent an entire evening once, considerable and valuable time to a mouse whose lifespan could be measured in months, watching him construct clockworks for a Chinese Dragon that whirred and spun and looped in glittering spirals when complete. In his way, the old man had been her mentor and father.

Skuld would have loved the old man. She probably would have spent a considerable time competing with him, but she would have loved his drive and ingenuity. Tek roused from her reverie to listen more closely to what her superiors were saying.

Kodama got a signal on her communicator. "The perimeter is now secure, Jonin. We are beginning to run a grid to see if there were intrusions while the barrier was down."

"Good. Use all resources. With the guests, we want to make certain everything is secure." Kodama turned with a smirk to the others and nodded. "Let's go see what Skuld is doing. Jikee? Go set up that video camera to watch the furo. This ought to be fun."

"My orders?" Tek asked formally. She didn't want to be part of the 'bait Skuld' routine.

Kodama chewed on her lip. "Find the redhead and her friend and keep us updated on their movements. Timing can be critical in things like this," she grinned.

"Kodama…" Tek whined. So much for staying out of this mess! A sharp gesture sent her off.

oOo

"Mmmmmm…" Kasumi tasted the simmering broth. Out in the living room, Urudu discussed history and its importance with Shampoo, Natsume and Kurumi. The Amazon was explaining how history could be manipulated or re-written, and Urudu was nodding sagely. Natsume and Kurumi looked at one another. They were prime examples of rewritten history. Genma and Soun were sipping tea and quietly discussing their children's futures as usual. Beside Kasumi stood Nodoka and Baradandya who was waiting for the results of their critique.

"Couldn't keep out of the kitchen?" Akane asked brightly, sticking her head around the corner. Girl-type Ranma followed looking sheepish.

"Akane," Kasumi chided.

"She was positively twitching," Urudu remarked smugly, wandering in at their voices. "My sister decided to put her out of her misery."

"Oh, my!" Kasumi buried her face in her hands in an embarrassed manner.

"You leave Kasumi-chan alone, sis!" Baradandya said sternly. "She's a guest, after all!" She smiled. "Would you expect Ranma and Akane to sit quietly on the sidelines when invited to a really good martial arts exhibition?" They glanced at the now stricken looks on Akane and Ranma's faces. "They have their Art, Kasumi has hers. Consider this a friendly kata with a guest for honor and enlightenment."

Urudu gaped then giggled, sounding far younger than her near thirty-ish exterior.

"Okay," Akane and Ranma eyed the people in the kitchen then remembered why they were there. "Could we have some hot water, please?"

Tek watched this from on top of the light fixture in the kitchen. It was the first chance she had to see the guests up close and unobstructed. She was astonished at the sight of two Beldandys in the kitchen. What happened next almost made her faint! The dark-haired girl poured water from a kettle over the cute redhead and…

"Thanks, Mrs. Morisato. Say, when's Keiichi getting home?" The redhead grew and the hair darkened to black and…

So this is what they meant by hot water! "Wow, he's cute!" Tek muttered. She grinned suddenly. Unless the pair was planning to go out of their way to find the furo, Kodama and Hikari would have to give up their Skuld-baiting for today. She got out her communicator to report.

oOo

Preparations in the bathroom came to an abrupt and astonished end. Kodama turned to Hikari and sighed. "I guess we should concentrate on our real business, then." She tuned her communicator and began to contact the search teams. There was little to report until the team of Suzuki and Kitari broke in ahead of their reporting sequence.

"Clear evidence of intrusion, Kodama," Suzuki reported. "Footprints, our size, but not shinobi gear."

"Damn!" Kodama didn't hesitate. "Set two hands of teams to sweep the perimeter. Make sure they are fully armed with the new weapons." She turned to the ninja who had been setting up the camcorder. "Senrigan! Move to the east perimeter and hunt for intrusions into the Temple. Take two hands of ninja with you; the ones with Tek's new miniaturized detection equipment. Report kami-level vibrations immediately to the goddesses."

"And if we find them?" Senrigan grinned in a bloodthirsty manner.

"You will wait for instructions! Do not reveal yourselves and defend yourself only if attacked," Kodama snapped.

"Awww!"

"This is Sku- ah… Sakurida's room," offered Urudu, leading the guests through the house.

"How cute!" Kasumi exclaimed.

Sakurida winced and turned toward them. "Please! I'm not a little kid!" She crouched beside her Banpei unit, Ryoga dithering not far away.

"What is this?" Shampoo asked tapping lightly on Banpei's helmet. It gave off a dull clacking sound despite its metallic appearance.

"It's my Banpei RSX59," Sakurida responded, lugging some thick cables closer to her invention. "He's a sort of watchdog, butler, and all-terrain vehicle."

"But, thanks to me, right now it's an inert hunk of metal and plastic," commented Ryoga mournfully. Sakurida fixed him with a glare. "I'm sorry."

Sakurida uncharacteristically remained calm. "Ryoga, I told you I accept your apology. It must be horrible to get lost like you do." She stood up and placed her hands lightly on his chest. "I'll tell you what; I'll make you a GPS unit so you won't get lost again. Okay?"

Ryoga looked down into her large dark eyes and stammered his thanks. It was one of the nicest things anyone had offered to do for him. He also began to notice that Sakurida was a very cute young woman.

Urudu's eyes narrowed and she smirked. O-ho… Was her sister getting a new crush?

"And thank Daddy, Sigil's visiting friends," Sakurida added under her breath as she worked. "She would _so_ rocket-punch his…"

Maybe not…

The Tendos and Saotomes, crowding in around the door, were gaping at the shop. It could best be described as 'Gepetto, 2050' or something similar.

"Hey, everybody!" Keiichi Morisato strained to wave over the backs of everyone's head. "I'm home."

"Bell's in the kitchen, Keiichi!" sang out Urudu.

"Thanks! Be right back." He hurried off. A few moments later, the lights got noticeably brighter for several long seconds.

"Oh, my," Nabiki commented as the lights flickered. "That must play hell with your electronics."

"It did the first time it happened," admitted Sakurida. "After that, I got surge protectors and stronger UPS units to handle of the load." She shrugged, but the look she gave her sister seemed to share a private joke. The lights returned to normal.

oOo

Kodama cursed and bounced her communicator off the wall. They had an emergency here! She had just lost contact with Senrigan and her team, and it _wasn't_ due to the power surge. "All teams move out! We have intruders! Tek, warn the goddesses!"

oOo

"And this is my little room," Urudu giggled, sliding the shoji open to reveal her chemistry lab. They all filed in around the central island where beakers bubbled and tubes transported solutions from one flask to another. It looked extremely interesting.

Baradandya and Keiichi looked nervously at the collection of equipment. They had joined the tour as had Skuld and Ryoga. "Urudu, is it safe to have all this stuff running unattended with our guests here?" Keiichi asked.

"Relax, Kei!" Urudu winked and grinned. Using tongs she switched a nearly full beaker out from under a tube and poured the contents carefully into a series of clean test tubes.

"Just what are you making there?" asked Soun.

The teacher grinned and held a test tube out to him. "Try some!" she offered.

Soun paled. "I… don't mean to seem rude but… What will it do to me?"

"May I?" asked Genma, taking the warm tube from the tongs. He hurled the contents against the back of his throat. Everyone gasped not really knowing what to expect. "Smooth," Genma husked, "Very smooth." He glanced at the shocked faces of the others. "Don't tell me no one recognizes a still when they see one?"

"Can I try some?" asked Kurumi. Natsume groaned and looked up.

As everyone opened their mouth to say, firmly, 'NO!' a tiny figure dropped out of a vent in the ceiling, bouncing across the tops of heads, much the same way the martial artists bounced across rooftops. A small piping voice shouted a warning. "Beldandy! Skuld! Urd! We're under attack! Demons have…"

With a tinkling of broken glass, parts of Urudu's still disintegrated. More objects were thrown and smoke filled the room, making everyone cough. There was an odd sense of vertigo. Then there was a pounding sound as feet like those of giants strode across a plane of man-sized blocks of stone. Huge nets swept and gathered in the disoriented people like a child sweeping up butterflies. Roughly, they were transferred into a jar of oddly glowing glass. Then the lid came down and there was silence.

oOo

"What happened?" breathed Akane's voice softly, striving not to project.

"I'm not sure, Akane," replied Ranma. "Any idea where we are?"

"Who's that?" growled Ryoga's voice to one side.

"Akane and Ranma, here, pig-breath," Ranma growled back. (Bop!)

"Ranma!" Akane and Ryoga's voices blended in menace. "Don't start a fight, okay?" Akane added.

"Sorry. Who's that with you, Ryoga?"

Ryoga startled, and then realized he had tucked someone under his arm. "Umm… I'm not sure."

"You can put me down, now, Ryoga."

"Kasumi?" the three martial artists exclaimed.

"No, I'm Baradandya Morisato," said the voice quietly. Ryoga gasped and set her gently down. As he began to stutter an apology, she cut him off. "It's quite all right, Ryoga. You saved me, in fact." She called forth a hand light that was undetectable to their ki senses. They seemed to be in a narrow corridor with a high ceiling. The floor was rough and unpolished. "Now, perhaps, we can see about saving the others." Revealed by the light, she looked different, her features determined, very unlike the motherly, happy teacher they were used to. She also seemed oddly proportioned for some reason, doll-like. Ranma, Ryoga and Akane stared then glanced at each other.

"Eeek!" exclaimed Akane.

"Awk!" remarked Ranma, eyes bulging.

Ryoga fainted.

Their heads were proportionately about twice as big as they should have been for their bodies, and their limbs thicker. Hands raised and felt around their distorted features. "We've been…c_hibied_!" they chorused in horror.


	5. The Perceptions II

**Ki Cutters: 5**

_**The Perceptions II**_

"Mistress?" quavered a voice from the shadows. A figure, also with the proportionately larger head, moved out of the darkness. She was geared like a ninja, her dark gray clothes helping her to blend with the background. She reached up and pulled off her mask. "I failed you…"

"Oh, Tek," Baradandya replied gently. "You tried."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ryoga, sitting up on the floor, "you're that little person that jumped on my head!" He glared. "How'd you get so big?"

Tek glanced at him sidewise and gulped. "I… didn't get big. You all got smaller." She glanced at him again and flushed.

"Crap!" grunted Ranma. He walked over and glared down at Tek wordlessly. Tek trembled. Something about the pigtailed martial artist made her very nervous. Ranma reached out and skinned his hand from the top of her head to his chest. "If you're right, we're just over fifteen centimeters tall," he said finally. "At least our clothes shrank with us," he added wryly.

"Not everything shrank," corrected Baradandya. "Metal and minerals didn't shrink unless they were with us long enough to imprint them with our auras. She held up her arms, bracelets clinking. "I'm missing my moonstone bracelet and a charm bracelet Kei bought for me last week. The others I keep on all the time. They're part of what I am," she added. "They've also modified the shield we keep around the Temple. This one is anything but benign. My power to resist them is severely limited, Ranma."

He nodded. "I hope no one had cavities filled recently," he commented grimly.

oOo

In the kitchen, a large, glowing jug was placed on the surface of the countertop and three huge faces leered in at the captives. The Saotomes and Tendos rose cautiously to their feet and looked around. The distortion of the glass made fearsome caricatures of the demon's faces. Keiichi whispered softly and urgently to what appeared to be Beldandy, then stepped to the front to face the trio.

"Very funny, Senbei!" Keiichi shouted. He winced as most of the sound bounced back at him, echoing in the prison. "What do you hope to accomplish by this?"

"We already accomplish all we need to, Kei-boy!" Senbei chuckled. "We got you all bottle up. Pretty soon we gonna cut off de Yggdrasil link an watch you silly people shrivel up an' die. De whole point is to cause you pain, little man, you an' dat woman of yours. Les' see how much good you do when you all cripple up with yo failure."

"You're going to kill us?" Keichi seemed almost amused. "Quite aside from the Doublet System, I don't think Hild will be too happy if you knock off her daughter."

Urami and Urayami blanched and glanced at each other. At the sound of Urami clearing her throat, Senbei smirked.

"But is _you_ part of the Doublet, yet, K-boy? Maybe you be just a little _expendable._"

Meanwhile, Nodoka turned to Genma and gasped. Till now, they hadn't really been aware of the change. "You… Your head…" Hysterically, she giggled as he felt about his face, frantically. "You look… _cute_!" Genma was devastated.

Nabiki glanced at her father and winced. Chibi did not look good on the long faced Soun. She suspected she also looked ridiculous. She'd never be able to read manga again without… Nabiki shook her head. If they didn't come up with something, there wasn't going to be an _again_. She glanced about then grinned. These creatures hadn't caught them all. Ranma, Akane and Ryoga weren't here. Eyes narrowed, she watched their captors.

"Still maybe we just make you all miserable, instead," The blonde hellspawn smirked as he acted disappointed. "_Really_ miserable. Especially…" He sought among his captives, then stood up straight and glanced at his associates. "We missin' some," Senbei murmured. "We missin' da redhead."

"What can they do?" sneered Urami, regaining some confidence now that her boss wasn't threatening to restart Armageddon.

"They're only human," agreed Urayami.

"Idiots!" snarled Senbei. "Have you forgotten how dangerous these humans were at that ridiculous Halloween dance?" In his anger, the affected speech patterns he normally used were discarded. Urami and Urayami cringed. "We also have dose pint-size ninja to deal wit'," he added. "I t'ink it be time fo' some pest control." Senbei chanted, in a language only three of his prisoners were equipped to understand.

With shrieks that grated on the ear, the demonesses shrank and blurred, transforming into large black cats. They spat and coughed. "_Miau_… Senbei!" snarled one.

"Good hunting, little ones," Senbei sneered. "When you get me de missing humans, I be ready to change you back. Any ninja you catch, I give you a bonus at de end of de month, hey? Get the redhead, you get a special prize! Have our turncoats show you round."

The cats flinched away as eleven tiny forms dropped from the ceiling and bracketed them. Dressed in jet black and ornamented in gleaming obsidian, the ninja crouched still as stones facing Senbei.

"Rise…" Senbei said gloatingly.

The eleven ninja stood. At their head stood Senrigan the Eyes, sometimes known as the 'Peeping Tomboy'. "What is your wish, Master?" she grinned savagely.

oOo

Tek led her Mistress and the visiting martial artists through a maze of passages behind the walls of the Temple. Surprisingly, the teacher seemed to have no difficulty in navigating the most difficult paths. Deep within the foundations, the martial artists finally arrived at their destination.

"Halt, you!" The two ninja, armed to the teeth, threatened their approach. Then they saw Baradandya, and flattened themselves to the floor, groveling. "Mistress! We apologize for…"

"Kitsui, Daishi, please don't do that. We need to speak to Kodama," Baradandya said.

They jumped to their feet. "Please enter, Mistress," Kitsui said. "But we must test everyone with these…" She held out a complicated looking instrument. Dropping goggles over her eyes, she manipulated knobs and scanned them all, including Baradandya. "Good! Please enter."

As they passed, there was a simultaneous gulp of in-drawn breath as Ranma and Ryoga followed. Ranma felt his ears burn at the sudden whispers. "Hey, Akane," he said quietly, "What was all that about?"

"Something about men," she answered. A faint glare flickered in her eyes. "This better not be a lead-in for more fiancées, you pervert."

Ranma stopped and she bumped into him. "Look! I never wanted any other ones in the first place," he began. Then the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He looked around.

Several dozen chibi girls in ninja dress had gathered around the newcomers. At first they seemed hostile, but then something seemed to sweep the crowd. Suddenly, Ranma and Ryoga were stepping back from the press, and the girls were slowly following, eyelids lowered, cheeks flushed, hips swaying. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at his friend. Yep! They both would rather have been facing an equal number of demons. "This way, P-chan," he said suddenly. They leaped over the crowd to land beside their teacher and the person she was talking to.

"So you see, Kodama, unless we can drop the shield, I will be unable to help you directly." Baradandya turned as Ranma and Ryoga landed beside them, while Kodama's eyes merely narrowed.

"These are your new friends?" the latter asked.

"Yes. Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki; and that is Akane Tendo. They are very good martial artists."

"Really?" Kodama drawled. She was as tall as Ranma in this form, and her dark mane of hair with its flash of white made her an impressive sight despite the strange proportions. She shrugged. "As I was saying, Senrigan and two hands of ninja are missing. We're not certain, but Keiichi, Skuld and Urd are probably captive along with the rest of your guests."

"Are they all right?" Akane asked, breaking in.

Kodama shot her a glare. "Don't interrupt me, girl! This is deadly business, not some dance in a dojo!" the ninja leader snapped.

"Kodama!" Baradandya spoke sharply. "Be nice," she added more gently. "These three are perhaps the best martial artists of their age in Japan. They will be good allies to us."

Kodama restrained a scandalized look, but thin-lipped nodded her acceptance. She snapped her fingers and recieved a large rolled-up parchment. This she snapped out flat on a table motioning them all closer. "Then let me familiarize our guests with the layout of our tunnels. This is the central chamber where we are. These are the main entrances - four of them - to the grounds of the temple. There are secret routes as well, but..." She spoke quickly, obviously expecting her 'allies' to retain the information on the first read.

The martial artists however were becoming aware of additional stresses caused by their presence. There was a murmur that reached Ranma's ears from the surrounding ninja. He went red. "Um… Aren't there any guys in this clan?" he asked nervously. He flinched away as they drew closer. He felt Akane begin to stiffen.

"No," Kodama paused in her high-speed droning brief of the situation. She seemed amused. The blaze-marked Ninja Chief looked Ranma up and down herself, but in a non-threatening way. From behind her, a shorter woman, with a haircut like Nabiki's, looked them all over with clinical interest.

"How does your clan continue then?" His curiosity overcame his good sense.

"We've sort of been wondering that ourselves," Kodama smirked. "Perhaps things are looking up?"

"Grrr!" Akane broke her silence. "Back off! He's mine!"

"Which one?" Kodama asked, further amused. She indicated Ranma and Ryoga, who looked at Akane with frantic eyes. "Or are you claiming both?"

Akane turned away with a frantic blush. Both? She was no Kuno.

"Excuse me," injected Baradandya. "Ranma and Akane are fiancés. Ryoga is engaged, but his fiancée couldn't come today." There was a sigh of disappointment. Then a speculative look rippled across the ninja's faces. _His_ fiancée wasn't here? Hmmm…

Ryoga giggled hysterically as the temperature seemed to rise again.

"Kodama!" A ninja ran out of one of the passages. "Intruders coming through the south tunnels."

Kodama face turned stone-cold serious. She nodded and made a hand gesture. Half the ninja vanished into the north and east tunnels while several grabbed a battery pack and ran for the south tunnel entrance. Ryoga frowned and cast his ki-vision up the corridor.

"Didn't she say there were intruders in that tunnel?" he asked suddenly.

Kodama glanced at him. "Yes, we're going to block it with pre-planted explosives."

"But there's no one up there," Ryoga exclaimed. Akane and Ranma cast their ki-vision up the tunnel in question.

"He's right," Ranma said. He turned and looked up the other three tunnels accessible from the headquarters. "The east tunnel is clear, but there's fighting in the north tunnel."

"Something's coming down the west tunnel," Akane said tensely.

"Who reported from the south," Kodama roared. There was silence, then:

"Ha! Ha-ha!" Ninja gray was swept aside to reveal jet black. With efficient strikes, the now black-garbed ninja knocked aside two of her former comrades and clapped the wires to the battery source. Muffled explosions sounded from the tunnel and a cloud of dust wafted down. "My Master, Senbei, will reward me for your capture, Kodama! I see that you've found the missing humans."

Then the ninja really got a look at Baradandya. "What!" Her confident manner dissolved, instantly. "M-m-mistress?" Her hands jerked up to her head like magnets snapping to sheet steel. Her eyes rolled up and tears streamed down her face. "Ahhh! Why!" (Thump!) Akane stood over her, three steps ahead of Kodama, who had her katana drawn.

"Kodama…" Baradandya sounded disappointed.

"She recognized you," Kodama snapped. "We can't leave her behind!"

"I agree. Let's take her with us," the goddess smiled, wanly.

"We don't even know if we'll get out," shouted Kodama. "Somebody block that west tunnel," she yelled, grabbing the batteries and throwing them toward that endangered entrance. Ryoga fielded them out of the air and handed them to Tek and another ninja. The batteries were connected, but nothing happened.

"Sabotage," Tek called out tensely.

"I'll take care of it," Ryoga shouted. "Bakusai Tenketsu, revised: Bakusai Zenshin!" He reached out and touched both walls of the corridor. There was a crackling bang like a lot of firecrackers going off at once. Each explosion of the Zenshin set off a breaking point in an adjacent stone. Dust poured out of the tunnel as the sound progressed away, leaving a debris-clogged opening.

In the dusty silence that followed, Ranma asked, "When didja come up with that one, P-chan?"

"Don't call me 'P-chan'," Ryoga snarled. Then a group of struggling bodies surged out of the north tunnel, jet-black figures mixed with gray. Something was following them, squeezing its feline body through the hole, its yellow eyes glowing with unholy light. By common assent, two of the martial artists turned and shouted "Mouko Takabisha!" While another bellowed, "Shishi Houkodan!"

The combined attacks practically turned the creature inside out as they blasted it back up the tunnel like a bullet out of a gun barrel. Ryoga slumped bonelessly to his knees, enervated by the two powerful techniques he'd used so close together. Akane and Ranma sprang to aid their allies. Soon, six black-clad ninja were sprawled on the floor.

"Finish them?" Hikari asked.

Kodama glanced at Baradandya then shook her head. "Of course not." She called the remaining ninja together and opened a trap door directly under her table. "Hurry!" Soon, eighteen ninja, three martial artists and a goddess were stooping through an irregular tunnel that wound about stones and tree roots.

Above and behind them, eight ninja dressed in black wove to their feet and looked around the empty chamber. Their master would not be pleased.

"Are we there, yet?" asked Ryoga from his position in the middle of the pack. He was a bit frazzled. The ninja behind him kept patting his butt with the excuse that she didn't want to run into him 'accidentally'. He had no idea where _there_ was, but it had to be better than here!

Akane felt warm. She was behind Ranma, and the temptation to do the same to him was strong. She knew she didn't have any excuse with ki-vision however and resisted the impulse.

Suddenly the tunnel came out in a rough earthen chamber. The travelers spread out gratefully.

"To answer your question, Ryoga," Kodama's voice whispered. "We're just below Skuld's lab."

"Skuld?" Ryoga worked around the unfamiliar word.

"You call her Sakurida," Tek whispered immediately to his left. She had displaced Zurui when they entered the chamber much to that one's surprise. Tek normally didn't push the bigger fighters around. Tek was both ashamed that Ryoga was being harassed and regretful she wasn't the one with the opportunity to do so. She resolved to keep him safe from her sisters. "Kodama? What if we got Banpei back on line?"

Kodama was silent for a moment. "It might provide us with the needed distraction to rescue everyone. We'll have to dig to get there. We can't risk the regular passages." There was a shifting sound and a groan. With a faint growl, she added, "Ah… our prisoner awakes."

"Where am I?" came another groan. "Help…" The call ended in a hiss as a sharp blade was laid against a naked throat.

"Born in darkness, dying in darkness," whispered Kodama. "What right do you have to ask for aid? Of whom do you ask it?"

"K-k-kodama, please," whispered the voice.

"Don't disgust me or I swear I'll kill you now! Why did you betray our Mistress?" Kodama's voice was not loud but it conveyed unplumbed depths of violence. A soft sob, cut off, was the only answer she got.

"Permit me, Kodama," came Baradandya's voice. "Dear Hanashi, why are you working for Senbei now?"

A mumble greeted her inquiry and Kodama grew impatient. She used her considerable strength to shake Hanashi like a rag doll. "Speak, damn you!"

"I want babies," Hanashi's voice came suddenly, loud in the dark. "Marller made us like this, but we have no males of our kind!" There was silence throughout the little cavern. "Senrigan found his entry into the Temple, but we couldn't contact you. She decided to push on and hope the fuss we caused would alert all of you to the position and danger. Senbei and two other demons teased us out into the open and trapped us." The turncoat ninja gasped harshly. "Then he and his companion demons sought out our desires and used them to slip into our souls."

Baradandya made a hand light and Hanashi fell silent in the glare. Her former mistress smiled sadly at her. "Wouldn't you like to come back to us, Hanashi?"

The prisoner, disheveled and hopeless seemed to gain sudden resolve. "You dare not trust me, Mistress," Hanashi exclaimed. "I don't trust myself! Kill me, please," she begged, breaking down, again.

"Sweet one," Baradandya crooned, "Sleep now, instead. When this nightmare is over, you will awake and we will heal you, I promise."

Hanashi protested weakly, but her eyes were already closing. Soon she was breathing the slow, even breaths of deep sleep. Softly, she was laid on the cavern floor. The martial artists could see from the swirl in their allies auras that they were shaken.

"So simple a thing." Baradandya rose unsteadily to her feet. "Kodama, you told me once there were eight hands of ninja plus you, Hikari and Senbei. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Mistress," Kodama answered.

"How many can we count on?"

Kodama thought. "Forewarned is forearmed. The three hands with us will be loyal and active, Mistress. I hope that our sisters that went out the East Tunnel will rejoin us. That will give us four hands, plus Hikari and I, and Tek."

"Good," she said. They suddenly noticed that Baradandya was becoming transparent. "Let Ranma, Akane and Ryoga advise you, dear one. I won't be able to help in this… you… no power…" She suddenly keeled over in a faint. Her handlight went out. Akane quickly summoned her ki-driven equivalent. Ranma felt an odd buzzing fill his head.

"Mistress!"

"Mrs. Morisato!"

The light threw stark shadows on the walls of the chamber as Akane intensified the power as if it would refute the evidence of their eyes. Baradandya Morisato had vanished like smoke.

oOo

"What's happening to you?" Nabiki boggled at an Urudu that seemed about eighteen years old and a Sakurida who was approaching her late twenties.

"That bastard Senbei has cut us off from our power sources and is draining what energy we have," Urudu groaned. "It's happened before, but not like this. If we don't find a way to stop them, I'll be a wiggling bit of protoplasm and Sakurida will be a doddering granny."

"Why isn't it affecting us?" Nabiki asked.

"It is. But you're more dependent on your own reserves. Because of our… extra work, we're dependent on certain power sources that are unfortunately vulnerable to someone like Senbei."

"That's pretty dumb if you ask me," Nabiki criticized.

"Why you…" Urudu looked like she'd like to zap Nabiki.

"Ah, ah, ahh!" Nabiki shook her finger. "Let's not waste our energy." She tapped her lips with a finger, thinking. "Is there any way around this, or some fix that we can manage, temporarily?"

"For me, if we had some, alcohol will hold off the effects," Urudu admitted after a moment. "But Sakurida needs ice cream."

"I-i-i-i-ice crea-ea-eam…" moaned the babbling youngest sister. She suddenly pulled her hair in front of her face. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "A gray hair?" She wailed, "I'd rather die!"

"Hmmm… I can probably help _you_, but ice cream? I'm good, but not that good." Nabiki turned away to consider what options she had.

"H-help me?" Urudu squeaked. "How?"

Nabiki grinned. "Oh, Mr. Sao-to-me," she caroled. Genma turned around, frowning. "Could I have your little bottle, please?" Genma paled and gulped, but didn't move. "Now, now, Uncle Saotome. I saw you dump at least one of those test tubes into your stash. Now, give! It's an emergency."

"Genma," snapped Nodoka, rising from where she was consoling Sakurida. "Are you carrying a bottle of alcohol around with you?"

"Just my hip flask, dearest," he quavered. He stared at the Saotome katana, which had been reduced with them. "It's just for my condition…"

"What condition is that, pray tell?" inquired Nodoka.

"Being sober in circumstances like this," explained Soun as Genma tearfully brought out the plastic flask in question. "In fact, I could use a drink myself," he shouted. Genma and Soun struggled for the flask.

(Ka-schinggg!)

"Here!" They offered it to Urudu simultaneously, fearing what the drawn katana could do in Nodoka's hands.

Urudu took it, swished it experimentally, then took a swig. She coughed. "Smooth is right." She regretfully capped the bottle as she turned to Sakurida. "This will keep me going a few hours, but Sakurida is in bad shape." She tucked the flask safely into her bra then smacked her fist into her hand. "If only our bracelets could have shrunk down with us!"

"Bracelets? Why didn't they?" Nodoka eyed the tearful men-folk. "And why would that help if they had?"

"No similarity." Urudu nodded to the katana. "The only reason that's here, is because you must carry it around all the time. We can only wear the moon rock bracelets Keiichi makes for a lunar month, then we have to replace them." Urudu shrugged. "And we replaced them only a week ago."

"Moon rock, you say?" Nabiki looked surprised. She reached into her blouse. "Will this work?" She pulled out a gold chain with a polished piece of rock on it. "A… friend got it for me a long time ago. He said it was supposed to be an authentic moon rock."

"And you've worn it ever since?" Kasumi slid gracefully into the conversation. "Who was it? He must have been special."

Nabiki coughed. "None of your business, sis." She walked over to Sakurida, now salt and pepper and aging gracefully, had she been doing it over sixty human years. "Hey, room-mate. Hold this for me," she requested.

"What?" Sakurida asked as the stone dropped into her hands. The change was every bit as dramatic as a Jusenkyo transformation. Sakurida dropped sixty biological years to blossom into a teenager again. She gasped and almost dropped the stone and found Nabiki's hands locking it into her own. "A moon rock? Thank you, Nabiki!" She started to cry, then threw her arms about the other girl's neck.

"Hey, it's just an old rock. If it helps you, then it was worth hanging onto it. No big deal," Nabiki murmured, patting her back comfortingly. She thought of her own sister outside this deadly trap and wept inside. "Jeez! Just don't tell anyone, okay?" she added, "I don't want to ruin my image."

"And be careful, sis," Urudu cautioned. "It's small. You use to much power you'll drain it, faster than I'll drain this!" She held up the hip-flask.

Keiichi smiled faintly and stood quietly waiting, conserving his energy. The newest kami on the block, they had yet to determine what his alternative energy source was. It seemed though, that he was not as affected as the others. Their chance would come. "Be safe, love," he whispered to the absent Beldandy. "Come back to me…"

oOo

"What happened to…?" They stared at where Baradandya had simply winked out.

"Sorry," Kodama turned away. "You don't need to know. Let's just say she'll be all right if we win."

"Okay." Three martial artists exchanged glances.

oOo

Two scruffy-looking, damaged, black cats and seventeen ninja stood at attention before the demon Senbei.

"Dey ain't so easy, hey?" Senbei chuckled. "What happen to you, Urami?"

"SSSssss… The three martssial artistsss sssomehow knew we were comiying," snarled the injured demon. "When I begannnn to ennnter the barrackssss, they hhit miye with sssome sssort of ki-blasssst."

"You shot out that hole so fast, you went through the temple wall and cracked the stone of the courtyard wall," Senbei informed her. "If you was only flesh and blood, you be dead now." He chanted and Urami was restored. He turned to Urayami. "What in hells happen to you?"

"We were part way down the tunnel when the ssstonesss of the tunnel itsssself ssseemmmed to exsssplode one after another. We barely essscaped before the entire thing collapsssed."

"What do you ninja say?" Senbei asked for confirmation.

"Master! The explosives and the wiring had been removed. Also, the explosive patterns were not normal to chemical explosives. It was as if each stone had a charge of explosive concentrated in it." Senrigan shook her head. She, like the rest of the ninja, was spattered in her own blood. The shrapnel from the explosions had been considerable. Even as she spoke, one of the more seriously injured keeled over unconscious from her wounds. "It must have been one of the ki-techniques you told us of."

"Amazing how versatile they are." Senbei rubbed his hands. "Now, how might we match them?" Then he smiled. "Hmmm… That might work…"

oOo

"Hurry up, Akane!" Ranma grunted. "Come on, ya klutz! Can't you cut a straight line with them kitty-claws?" His hands tightened on the ankles standing on his shoulders, more to keep from getting his head kicked off than to aid in Akane's balance.

"Shut up, Ranma," hissed Akane. "I'm trying to keep a lip on the stone so we can put it back without anyone knowing." She shifted and stroked with her fingers, guiding the extended ki-claws of the nekoken at an oblique angle. "And don't look up my dress, pervert," she added.

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma groused. "I don't like pink and blue flowers anyway."

Akane stopped cutting, going very still. "Rrrranmma!" Her voice was low and threatening.

"Hey, come on, you two," grunted Ryoga. He was holding Ranma's feet steady on his shoulders. "Ranma, even if you are Akane's fiancé, you shouldn't do that."

"Oho-ho! Yer one ta talk. What do ya think yer doin' right now?" Ranma retorted, smirking down into Ryoga's upturned face.

Ryoga refocused, realized what formed the pattern behind Ranma's head and quickly averted his eyes, one hand going for his nose.

"Please, keep quiet," whispered Kodama. "We really want to keep our intentions secret."

They ignored her.

"Sheesh, P-chan! What would you have done if she'd been wearing something else?"

"You mean if I wore a thong? What about the lingerie I pointed out to you in the window on the way over?" Akane said sweetly. "How about that one, Ranma?"

Ranma gurked and started to reply that she wouldn't dare with Happosai around. Then stiffened, as he suddenly had an image of Akane turning toward him in that outfit, her lashes long and low against her cheeks. He let a groan escape him. Jeez! This had been a lot easier to ignore when he had refused to admit to himself that Akane was sexy.

Ryoga felt his nose twitch and drip. He figured from Ranma's groan that whatever it was had to be worse than the Ramen Noodle Wrestling. Suddenly he remembered a lingerie store he had accidentally wandered into.

Ranma felt the lost one stiffen and collapse, spurting nose betraying the direction of his thoughts. As they fell, Ranma avoided stepping on the unconscious man and opened his arms to catch Akane as she dropped. He looked his fiancée in the eye and grinned. "Ya really shouldn't do that to poor Ryoga, tomboy. The thought of all that un-cute skin showin' nearly killed him!"

"You two can find a love motel later," Kodama said wryly. Ranma almost dropped Akane on her rear as they broke apart. "Oh! You're still at _that_ stage, are you? How tedious." They flushed.

"We're through the tile," Akane said after a moment. "What next?"

The ninja were already forming a human pyramid. Hikari was at the top in an instant and lifted the improvised manhole cover to cautiously look out. A quick hand gesture apparently signaled the 'all clear'. Ninja began to run up the stack.

"Go up quickly," Tek whispered to them. "I'll need your help to open Banpei for repair." Kodama waved them on and the martial artists ascended.

"Beldandy…" Kodama whispered looking over her shoulder. She blinked back tears, then climbed up and anchored the top ninja. Swiftly, the remainder scaled the bodies of their companions and exited the tunnel.

Banpei was a mountain in the middle of the room.

"We have to practically rebuild him if this is going to work," Tek said, more confident now that she was in her element. "The spare motors are over here…" she pointed to a cabinet. "If we have to replace circuit boards, Skuld has spares over there." She pointed to cabinets above the counters. Around them, ninja raced across the shop to various points. Hikari oversaw most of this work as Kodama waited by Tek and the martial artists in case they needed ninja assistance in what they were doing.

Ranma looked at one of the electric motors and then scanned for similar mechanisms within the robot. "Hey, Tek! Why do we have to replace the motors?"

"If they've been magnetic pulsed, they'll be worthless. Motors like this work because of clearly defined positive and negative field forces. If they're magnetized, it's all over." Tek was clearly willing to go into lecture mode on a subject she loved.

"What if we could change that?" He looked at Ryoga and Akane speculatively.

oOo

Senbei smirked as his black ninja wobbled to their feet, restored and… retrained. "Very good. Now let's see if you've learned the technique properly. One!" The ninja stiffened and assumed a ready stance, hands raised before them.

"Two!" The ninja drew in breaths and slowly drew themselves into a relaxed but more closed stance, their eyes half closed.

"Three!" The ninja's muscles seemed to convulse and they thrust their hands ahead of them.

As one they screamed out a phrase, "Shippai Akurai!" Fire erupted from their raised palms to lash at the far wall. The wall erupted and the smell of brimstone was evident. The ninja, drained, slumped to the floor while Urami and Urayami looked on impressed.

"That should even things up," remarked Senbei. Senbei began to laugh in a truly demonic manner. Across from him the remains of the wall seemed to develop a sort of rot, crumbling away in a gooey-looking fashion.

oOo

"That sneaky little…" Tek was furious. She was practically shaking. She fell to her knees in front of a concealed cubbyhole beneath a cabinet in the workshop and glared at the note in the empty space. "_My tools_!"

Ryoga looked over her shoulder. "What tools? Uh-oh!" He read the short, derisive note. '_If you want to keep your tools from prying eyes, be more a ninja and less a toymaker. Let's see you fix Banpei, now! — Senrigan_'

"That jerk!" Tek gnashed her teeth. She rose to her feet and turned to Kodama. "I apologize," she began then bit her lips. "Without the tools I don't see how we can repair Banpei."

"Very well," Kodama nodded. "We must attempt something else."

"Now wait a minute," Ranma interrupted. "Akane, Ryoga, remember the yatai?" The yatai in question had been built over a weekend with Nekoken and no tools. "I bet we can do most of what she needs done with ki-techniques or brute strength."

"I hope thaqt wasn't a comment about me, Ranma!" Akane exclaimed. She huffed at him as he waved his hands in negation. "Tek, you tell us what you need done. We'll be your tools."

Kodama nodded and glanced at Tek who was frowning. "If they can do as they say is there a problem?" she asked. Hikari suddenly left and bounded over to a section of shelving. She seemed to dissolve into the woodwork.

"I… I'm used to doing the work myself, Kodama," Tek answered hesitantly. "I suppose we can manage…"

Hikari was back and whispered in Kodama's ear. Their eyes met and Kodama made a gesture. Hikari gathered five of the ninja and vanished back into the hidden door in the floor tiles.

"You'll have to. Now, I need one of you to accompany a hand of ninja on a recon. With Hikari off to contact my people who went out the east tunnel I'm shorthanded. And we need some information on the hostages' whereabouts."

"Hostages?" Akane turned at the word.

"At some point, Senbei is sure to contact us with some lame proposition for the release of your families," Kodama told her bluntly. "Probably something along the lines of, 'If you give us Beldandy, we'll give you your family back'."

"But Beru…" Akane tried to pronounce it the way Kodama had, then gave up, "…Baradandya isn't here."

Kodama's smile was almost one of satisfaction. "I know… But be certain some deal will be offered. Simply understand; the word of someone llike Senbei is only as good as their intentions and will be adhered to with as precise and highly negative an interpretation as he can manage." She steepled her fingers. "If you give Senbei any loophole to kill you, he will. You people have challenged him badly."

"I'll go," said Ranma.

"But you can do so much more with Nekoken!" Akane protested.

Ranma started to say something, shut his mouth and looked at his toes. He seemed to wage some inner battle. "No. Actually, I can't," Ranma reluctantly admitted. "I don't have full control of the Nekoken yet." The look he gave her was pained. "I can use it sometimes if we're fighting, but I can't just… do it." He swallowed, obviously ingesting a big hunk of his pride in the process. "Yer best for this, Akane. And Ryoga's been studying thermo, thermody… whatever and electronics. Between ya, you'll figure it out."

Akane stood dumbstruck as he turned away. Recovering, she reached out and grabbed his pigtail, hauling him backwards. He ended up in her arms looking astonished. "Ranma," she snapped, aura flaring. He stared at her. She couldn't think of anything to say. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Just remember, love, 'Ranma Saotome don't lose'." Their eyes suddenly were doing more than seeing, and the heat had little to do with room temperature.

"Oh, please," a voice heckled, "don't stop now."

They broke apart blushing. Kodama and several watching ninja applauded lightly. Ryoga looked horribly embarrassed.

"You three need better focus," critiqued Kodama. "A ninja would never let themselves become distracted like that. We have work to do. Now if you're finished exploring your hormones, can we do our jobs?"

Ranma glared at the Jonin. Akane winced, as she had to admit Kodama had cause for her comment. She turned to Tek, "Let's get started."

Tek nodded as Ranma continued to meet Kodama's gaze, obviously challenging her assertion of leadership. "We have to get inside Banpei's main shell. We can access all of his computers, electronics and power sources there."

"We need to replace the motors powering his right hip and right shoulder joints," added Ryoga.

"No, you don't," interrupted Ranma, still locking gazes with Kodama. "Use the good motor in the cabinet as a blueprint. Directly manipulate the bad motor's ki to match the good one."

Ryoga blinked, then grinned. "That might just work!"

"It'll work," Ranma assured him. "And Akane can figure out everything necessary for Nekoken." He watched Kodama a bit longer. "If ya want that recon done, ya better send 'em out," he said. "Nobody's gettin' any younger and I'll be on my way. I think ya better remember that ally don't mean 'underling'."

Kodama blinked a long slow blink without dropping her eyes. She shrugged. "Just remember that I protect my people and my charges first. If you endanger those groups with your actions, I'll kill you."

"You can try. Ya wouldn't be the first, not by a long shot," Ranma spoke quietly. "I'll try to protect yer ninja and my friends, but I'm not gonna lose sleep worryin' about pint-sized shinobi girls." He turned away almost insultingly. She chose to ignore him and made swift gestures to signal the recon team. They assembled and Ranma and the team moved out.

Kodama turned back troubled, to watch Akane slice a hatchway into Banpei's underside. The girl was careful to angle the cut so that the hatch could be pushed up within. Ryoga was examining the spare motor and comparing it with the motors he planned to repair. She wandered over.

"How are you planning to do this?" she demanded.

"_Don't_," Ryoga said quietly.

"Don't what?" Kodama scowled.

"Don't challenge Ranma. Don't threaten people he cares about," answered Ryoga. "I've seen him fight everything up to and including a kami-lord named Saffron. Ranma doesn't lose. He won't kill if he can help it, but he _won't_ lose." Ryoga nodded and leaped, bouncing up to the shoulder of the robot. He placed his hands flat on the motor housing and concentrated. A glow sprang up and he jerked his hands away, shaking them.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a little hard to work only in magnetism without heat as a by-product." Ryoga said. He laid his hands carefully on the housing again. Kodama digested that with minimal understanding. "Ranma's a very kind man normally and will even protect people he knows nothing about." Ryoga continued the earlier discussion. His hands glowed again, but something was different apparently, as he didn't jerk his hands away. He began to sweat as he shifted around for a better angle. "But don't try to control him. He and Akane would probably be married by now if their parents hadn't been trying to force them together." Ryoga smirked and sat back. "That's one." He jumped back down to observe his handiwork.

Kodama looked at the motor housing, wondering how he could repair something without touching or even seeing it. "I don't understand human mating customs very well," she admitted. "It wasn't part of my training."

Ryoga looked at her sharply. "Aren't you human?"

"No. We were minions of the demon Marller, before the… _Ladies_ freed us. Five years ago, I was a rat, as were most of my ninja." She smirked as Ryoga reacted to the idea that he had been… _come onto_ by a couple dozen transformed rats.

Ryoga finally gave it up, shrugged and scratched his head. "Most?"

"Tek was a mouse." Kodama made a face. "She's very bright and useful, but she just doesn't have the aggressiveness a good ninja needs." She glanced sidewise at him. "So, you like Tek, hmmm?"

"Nononononono! Jeez!" Ryoga backed away thinking, 'I'm catching all of Ranma's girl troubles. It's not fair!' He gulped and leaped up to the other motor, trying to concentrate on his ki techniques.

Kodama, amused, leaped up beside him. "If you're too shy, I suppose I could…"

"No, really!" Ryoga gulped. "I… I'm already…"

"Focus, Ryoga-san," Kodama smirked. He glanced at her and frowned. His hands glowed as he placed them against the motor. "Really though, how are you 'fixing' the motors this way?"

"My Shishi Houkudan set off a burst of electromagnetic radiation," Ryoga grunted. "It froze up some of the motors."

"Why not all of the motors?"

"If it had been a bigger Shishi Houkudan, it might have. Pure chance." Ryoga shrugged.

"Bigger?" Kodama twitched slightly, remembering the report of the crater size and the energy of the ki blast in the cavern. "You can do bigger?"

Ryoga shrugged and glanced at her from under his bangs; time for some payback. "Yeah! The technique uses depression for focus and I sometimes get really depressed," he said mournfully. "The world is a dark and lonely place…" He let his aura become visible.

"Ack," Kodama muttered. "Please don't blast the robot."

Ryoga smirked.

oOo

"Rats?" Ranma twitched. "You guys were rats?"

"You don't like rats?" a ninja named Nabiki, who looked nothing like Akane's sister, asked. The other four ninja looked concerned.

"No! They're…" Ranma shut up and shook himself. He was about to say they were tasty. After all, he and his father had eaten enough of them on that crazy ten-year long training trip. He felt that would be the wrong thing to say in this situation. "Um, ah… They're very strong little animals. A lot like people, I guess." He hoped his practice at thinking before speaking was paying off.

"That's so nice," Nabiki-ninja said huskily.

Ranma 'eeep'ed and backed up. "Hey, ain't we supposed to be lookin' for trouble?" he stammered. They grinned and moved closer. "Not that kind!" And Kodama complained that he and Akane needed focus! Damn, where was cold water when you need it?

He frowned as something brushed his senses. His ki-vision swept out and confirmed it. The set of his body warned the ninja of trouble. Four black-clad ninja suddenly bracketed them. Ranma had to admit Kodama's ninja were no-nonsense and professional once trouble showed up. Sharp steel in the form of shuriken was already hurtling across the intervening space between the opposing groups.

For their part, the black ninja depended on body armor to deflect the missiles, ignoring the sharp stars, their hands cupped and reddish light beginning to swirl in the space between their palms.

"Shit," Ranma exclaimed. They were surrounded; the focus of what could only be a ki-attack. "Close up!" The Temple ninja were already disengaging from their black-clad sisters. Their initial attack had failed and evil fire gleamed and flickered in the palms of their former comrades. Ranma sought through his repertoire as there was no way to attack them all before…

"Shippai Akurai!" screamed the black ninja. Malignant flames were launched like hellish bouquets.

Acting almost instinctively, Ranma, reached out suddenly and snatched the five ninja close, ducking and covering as the flames met above them and exploded!


	6. The Perceptions III

**Ki Cutters: 6**

_**The Perceptions III**_

Shampoo stalked the inside of their prison and glared. There had to be a weakness somewhere. She would not simply sit and wait to be rescued! She was an Amazon and Amazons did not tolerate capture nor admit defeat.

"Shampoo?" Keiichi called softly to get her attention.

"Mr. Morisato?" she replied, tense and not really paying attention.

"Please don't attack the barrier with ki techniques."

His manner was quiet and far less panicky than Shampoo would have expected from an untrained individual. His suggestion was ludicrous on the surface. "What you know of ki attacks?" Shampoo demanded.

"Not much, really," Keiichi admitted. "But you've noticed what is happening to Urd and Skuld?"

"Teacher and Nabiki-friend? Yes, but I don't understand why."

"It has to do with their… religion and how they gain power for their work," Keiichi hedged. "This barrier has shut us... _them_ away from their sources of power. It's happened before, though not as a result of an attack. This…" He indicated the barrier surrounding them. "… drains the power from them even faster. If you attack it with a ki blast, it may drain you – like Ms. Hinako, but worse."

Shampoo nodded and looked thoughtful. Still… "Shampoo is a warrior. Warrior can take risk."

Keiichi nodded as if expecting her answer. "That's good, because I'd like you to take a risk by _not_ attempting to break out of here."

Shampoo looked at him as if he was crazy. "What should I do, then?"

"Shampoo, you understand that martial arts might not be the best way to fight these demons... Urk!" Shampoo grabbed him by the shirtfront.

"Don't patronize me," she said evenly, using her words with care. "Don't waste time. Tell me your plan. If Sham… If I like it, I will tell you."

"S-s-sure." She released him. "Urd and Skuld are bound to nature. Their power comes from nature, a little bit at a time from a lot of different places. Nabiki has managed to stabilize them for now, so they're not in immediate danger." Shampoo nodded. "And the demons have to come to us sometime." Shampoo nodded again, more slowly. "Would you be willing to lend Urd and Skuld your strength, your ki, so that they could face them on something approaching an even playing field?"

"Is it dangerous?" she asked suspiciously.

"Very," he nodded sighing, "Extremely. In fact it might do the same thing that our prison would do, except Urd and Skuld would gain your energy instead of Senbei."

"Okay." Keiichi stared at her and Shampoo became cross. "I said, is okay! Now where does Shampoo have to be, so in best place?" the Amazon growled.

Natsume and Kurumi suddenly put their yen's worth in. "If one's good then three would be better, right?" Kurumi nattered.

Natsume gave him a level look. "We may not be Amazons but we can do our part," she said cooly.

"Besides," Kurumi added aggrieved. "They interrupted lunch!"

After a face-fault, Keiichi began to explain what he wanted while trying not to think of how the demon's local block of the Yggdrasil interface would affect his wife. 'I just hope Kodama and the others managed to get you someplace safe, love,' he thought. 'I hope you're alright.'

oOo

It's not a good idea to set off a fireball in an enclosed space. The black ninja set off four, focused on where Ranma and his ninja escort had been.

"Shippai Akurai!" they screamed, releasing their manifested ki. (FWOOSH! BOOOM!) Four blackened black ninja were swept screaming in opposite directions by the shock wave of super-heated air that rebounded off of Ranma's barrier and was channeled by the enclosed spaces.

As the flames died down, Ranma released his ki and struggled to rise, hoping Akane didn't hear about this. He and the five female ninja were tangled about each other in a very suggestive fashion. "Get offa me," he snarled. They scrambled off. "When were you guys gonna tell me you could do ki techniques?" he demanded.

"We can't," quavered one of the girls.

"Then what the hell was that?" He pointed in the direction of the vanished black ninja.

"We don't know," answered the ninja, Nabiki. "Only a few of us can manage a hand-light or charge a weapon to make it stronger or more controllable. And that, usually through Kuji finger rituals." She stared after the quartet, vividly acknowledging that her best friend, Choochoo, had been one of their murderous attackers. Shivering, she added, "This is new, Ranma-sama."

"Don't call me 'Ranma-sama'!" Ranma flinched. He had been 'sama-ed' by Kodachi far too often to willingly listen to a bunch of miniature ninja-girls doing the same. "Damn!" Ranma winced wondering why that word seemed so harsh, then considered their predicament. "Listen up! We're going to get out of here, locate the captives and then we'll go back and see Kodama. We will need to include your friends' new tricks in our plans."

They advanced swiftly along the tunnel which took a sharp right. Nabiki searched along the ceiling for several minutes before giving a faint 'ah!' of satisfaction. A hidden door swung down revealing the narrow boards of the temple floor. A small square of wood was moved aside revealing a vertical support beam and a row of small nails set as a ladder rising into the darkness above. They entered ascended the ladder and using utmost stealth, hurried across the ceiling toward the kitchen. Ranma hoped Keiichi and the others were all right.

From a vent near the stove, they looked out on the room that had been the focus of Baradandya's attention here at the Temple. The lunch she prepared had been dolled out to Senbei and his allies, the kitchen was a mess of cookware and dirty dishes. A jar of huge proportions, seemingly made of green glass, covered most of the table. Inside, tiny shapes moved about.

"Okay. They're here like we suspected. Someone got binoculars?" Ranma asked. Almost before the words left his mouth, he was handed a small, powerful, electronic spyglass. "Nice," he commented. He looked. "Keiichi, Kasumi, Sakurida, Urudu, Mom, Pops, Nabiki, Natsume and Kurumi, Mr. Tendo, and there's Shampoo. Okay, everyone accounted for," he said with some satisfaction. They heard movement below. Senbei walked in, and knocked on the surface of the jar. The sound sent those within to their knees. The demon laughed as two black cats slid in behind him, one jumping up to the table surface to glare at their prisoners.

"Having fun in dere, eh, my goddesses?" Senbei gloated.

"Sheesh," muttered Ranma, "he's as bad as Kuno."

"We've been better," came Keiichi's voice, magnified in some obscure way. Ranma could see one figure standing out from the others.

"Oh! Did I forget about you, Kei-boy, you little heabennly gigolo?" snickered Senbei.

"What do you want?" Keiichi sounded almost bored.

"Ooo! Cranky. Am I interrupting something?" Senbei asked with false sweetness.

"What could you possibly be interrupting?" Baradandya's husband replied. "It's not like we're going anywhere."

Senbei stared into the bottle, doubt showing in his bearing. "No, you isn't." he said finally. He turned away. "What news, servant?"

"Four of our ninja found one of the escapees with five of their former sisters," the cat on the table answered. "They used the new technique, 'Demon Blast', but Saotome and the others managed to escape anyway."

"Saotome?" Senbei glowered. "Where is that redheaded tart?"

One of the black cats shook her head in a very human fashion. "The Saotome mentioned was male. They were very sure of that."

"Male?" Senbei looked confused but shouted, "Find dem both den!" He seemed to burst into flames. "Find them! Especially the redhead! No more games!" The cats streaked out, scrabbling across the smooth floor. "Hmmm... Maybe soon you' friends be in der wit' you, Kei-boy," Senbei assured his prisoners. "An' maybe not. But one way or de udder, brudder, you' gooses be cooked in half an hour."

"Now we know their timetable," Ranma nodded.

Then, behind Ranma and the five kunoichi, the drum of feet sounded loud in the crawl space. "Shit," snarled Nabiki in his ear. "Intonjutsu is not good enough to fool someone else who knows it as well," she added, "We have no cover here! And our tracks-!"

"I need a tablecloth or something!" Ranma grimaced.

"Will this do?" Nabiki-ninja asked, offering a human-sized handkerchief. He nodded tersely and swirled the cloth about them all, gathering them in, using teh surface of the cloth to slide awareness around them. Ten black ninja closed on their position. There was a sudden burst of dust like an explosion, leaving them coughing and teary-eyed.

Back in their hidden tunnel, Ranma and five gray ninja faded out of the shadows in a swirl of cloth. They stared at Ranma with looks that indicated their already high opinion of him just went up a few dangerous notches.

"Hey," he remarked nervously. "It's just a trick my Pops taught me."

oOo

"Pass me the solder," Akane whispered. Ryoga hurled a heavy loop of the metal wire up to her level. "Ryoga, come up and double check the value of this resistor." Ryoga leaped up and placed his hands on either side of the plastic pill shaped object. He concentrated.

"I make it about twelve times as resistant as the example you showed me, Tek." Ryoga said.

Tek scribbled on some paper. "That's eighteen ohms, Ryoga."

Ryoga glanced at the color-coding. "Shouldn't this be twenty-two ohms?"

"Umm…" Tek glanced at her blueprints. "No, eighteen ohms is right." She glanced at the color coding and shrugged helplessly. Skuld had her reasons for what she did.

"Solder up, Akane," Ryoga said stepping aside. He scratched his head wondering why Sakurida (Skuld) would use this resister, labeled at twenty-two ohms, even if it was actually the correct value instead of a resister with the proper rating _and_ labeling.

"How much longer?" Kodama asked.

"We're almost done, Kodama," Tek answered her. "Then we have to recycle his programming."

"How long will that take?" Kodama insisted.

"About an hour," Tek hedged, knowing that was optimistic.

"We can't wait that long," Ranma's voice came from below. "We got about twenty minutes before that demon lowers the boom on our friends whether they've got us or not." The martial artist climbed up the inside of the robot, the five ninja following close behind. Nabiki-ninja bowed to Kodama and indicated that she had a report.

"Nuts," Tek exclaimed to Kodama. "There is no way we can recycle his program in that time."

"It's too bad you can't control him like one of those giant robots in manga," Ryoga sighed. "But that's too much to expect..." He paused at Tek's look. "What?"

"I've never used it," Tek said doubtfully.

"You mean there is one?" Ryoga deadpanned. Then, "How hard can it be to learn?"

"Guess we'll find out!" Akane smiled as she finished soldering the resister with a flourish.

Tek sighed. Akane was a skillful martial artist and manipulator of ki; but she was all-thumbs when it came to other arts. She shouldn't have turned her back. "Um, Akane? You don't need that much solder when you fix a loose connection." They stared at a globe of solder, nearly as large as one of their bodies.

"Really?" Akane asked blankly.

"Between the mech and my loyal ninja, Senbei won't stand a chance," Kodama smirked.

"Let me tell you the rest of the bad news," Ranma interrupted grimly. He quickly explained about the ki-powered black ninja.

Kodama frowned biting her lip. "I see. I guess we have to rely on strategy and misdirection, then."

oOo

"Master!" yelled a black-clad ninja. "We have located the remaining ninja and the escaped humans! They are in the garden by the south wall!"

The black cats looked at Senbei, who nodded and waved them on. They leaped out of the kitchen leaving Senbei alone with the bottle.

"It is almost time," Senbei grinned, cracking his knuckles. "You can consider dis revenge for what you did to Marller."

"Revenge, huh?" Keiichi said from within the bottle. "Marller was only banished back to Nifflehiem. It wasn't like she broke any of Hild's regulations. So does that mean you plan to banish us? That doesn't sound so bad."

Senbei laughed. "You sure about dat, Kei-boy?" He danced a strange head-jerking high stepping dance. "But I'm not really justifying my actions! I just enjoy lying through my teeth! Happy, happy…" He hummed and bobbed some more.

"What will happen to our friends?" came a woman's dulcet tones.

"Ahhh," Senbei aspirated, dropping to his knees to stare into the bottle, "I been tinkin' 'bout dat, Bell-chan. De Saotome kid, he be sometin' of a celebrity, ya know. Maybe after you high-falutin' types be outa da way – banished back to Hebben, yah! - I tink I move de boy into politics, ya. I play kingmaker and cozy up behind da scenes, and de boy, he get de credit. And as for his sister, dat red head dat help you at de dance? She be one fine lookin' woman, I tink!"

"Oh, brother!" muttered Nabiki. "We've got another Kuno in the making."

"Oh…" groaned Genma, weeping on his knees, "My son is going to be the next Premiere!" Nodoka whapped him.

"O' course, he take all de blame, too, when de excrement hit de fan!" Senbei grinned and leaped back to his feet. He gestured and the table disappeared. Everyone experienced a moment of gut-wrenching weightlessness before the bottle was caught on Senbei's outstretched toe and lowered the rest of the way to the floor. "So sorry!" Senbei lied.

He quickly called up a stick of white chalk and began to draw a complex diagram around the bottle. He whistled and jibbed to an unheard tune, laughing and giggling as he worked on the diagram. "Of course, anybody Ah don' need - well - Day jus' be stoopid little short-lived mortals!" He finished his diagram. "Now tings get interesting," he gloated, straightening up.

"You said it, bub!" snarled a voice from the ceiling. Senbei turned and jerked his head aside just as a ki-bolt rocketed past his nose. "Interesting doesn't even begin to describe the things I want to help ya feel! Get 'im, Ryoga!"

"Ninja, attack!" Kodama, ripping off her black ninja disguise yelled at the same instant. Grey clad forms began to swing, leap and glide across the open spaces. A clanking came from the hall and the Banpei unit heaved into view. It moved with a surprising amount of grace compared to its normal motions.

Gray-clad arms swept back and heaved forward, hurling wire bolas with pinpoint accuracy. Banpei's helmet popped up and a set of canisters rotated and locked on Senbei. As the demon staggered back, Banpei's strong gripping hands snapped forward to imprison his shoulders. The demon ended up against the far wall with his legs trussed and his arms pinioned by the heavy padded fingers of the guardian robot.

"Gotcha, jerk!" Ranma gloated from Banpei's shoulder.

"Oh, Saotome! Good to see you, man! Where be your lovely sister?" Senbei seemed totally unaffected by his own capture. The demon looked past Ranma and the robot and strained to see out the corridor. His face hardened. "I guess I jus' have to go hunt her down one on one den."

"Like we're gonna give ya a chance to," smirked Ranma. There was a click as the safeties came off the luck-charm mortars.

oOo

Inside Banpei, Ryoga hung poised in the virtual reality simulator harness. His hands strained out ahead of him and his feet set firmly on some unseen surface. Tek was buckled into a seat nearby, one hand on a joystick and the other poised over buttons. "Let's do this!" snarled Ryoga. He still remembered how easily Senbei brushed him off at the Furinkan Halloween dance. His fingers tightened.

Suddenly, the whole Banpei robot shifted as Ryoga felt the feedback on his grip go slack. "What?" he bellowed. He tried to take a step backwards, but this time the feedback circuits limited his leg's motion, as if he were restrained. Slowly, the robot toppled.

oOo

Ranma and the ninja were already in furious combat. The blacks currently outnumbered them two to one and all had a variety of nasty ki-techniques at their disposal. Akane shifted into high gear as well, planning to team up with her fiancé. An angry hiss diverted her.

"KhhahahahaTch!" snarled a black cat. "You cannot win, girl."

"Let's play with her a bit, before we kill her," snarled the other.

"You sound pretty confident," remarked Akane stalling, but trying to make it look like she was unimpressed. If she could keep their attention long enough…

"She belongs to the other boy, the pig-tailed one," remarked the first cat. "If we have her, he must do what we say."

"Wanna bet!" Akane growled. Why did everyone see her as merely a tool to manipulate Ranma? She reached within for the Nekoken. She had never really fought using the full technique and was afraid of using it like this, but knew nothing less would do. Her aura seemed to explode.

oOo

Kodama and her ninja did not give their sisters time to set up and use the ki-blasts Ranma had described. They moved in to close range, relying on tsubo points and physical trauma to drop their opponents. She winced as a familiar face hove into view. Hikari's eyes blazed at her from behind a black mask. At some point, she had been turned. What was worse was that Hikari's speed usually negated Kodama's superior strength. This was bad. What was worse was that Kodama couldn't bear to harm her friend and lover, even knowing she had betrayed her.

Then Hikari dropped, eyes rolling up as Ranma leapt past, three black ninja trailing his wake. Kodama barreled into them from the side and dropped two with crushing blows. She sidestepped a needle-dirk and one of her ninja, Nabiki, took out the last one with the weight at the end of a kusarigama. Nabiki was dropped by debris flung from a ki-blast that left a smoking hole in the floor. Sprawled like a doll, she was in no condition to escape the suddenly toppling robot.

Ranma seemed to blur and suddenly he and Nabiki were skidding clear as the floor tiles cracked under the impact of Banpei's weight. Kodama could see the cause of the fall. Banpei's legs were tangled in piano-wire, and the fingers of his grippies were lopped off. The luck-charm mortar skittered across the floor, severed as the fingers had been. The cause of that effect became apparent as four ninja dropped to the floor, flaming swords in their hands. They bounced and slashed at Kodama in unison.

oOo

Ranma cursed as he spun to a stop. He mustn't lose his edge! The blacks were fast and had several ki-techniques that were killers, but he had discovered a pattern to their responses. He had developed a system that let him take them down in a pattern of three moves: left punch, drop below a sweeping leg strike to finish them with a blow behind the ear. For some reason, they were very consistent in this response and…

"MMMMmmmmmrrrRROOAR!"

Even with his recent training, the hair on his neck rose at that challenge. His head whipped around to find Akane — _his_ Akane — facing off against the two monster-cats. Akane was on all fours and her eyes glowed. She had been the source of that feline snarl. Even as he watched, she sprang swiftly to attack.

Akane struck with her aura, ki-claws slashing at the face of the left cat, Urayami. She moved so that the body of one cat blocked the attack of the second. She traded blows, her ­ki-shield and speed giving her an advantage over Urayami in the initial exchange. The cat was blinded by a slash across the eyes and Akane dodged beneath the screaming animal, avoiding the leap of Urami over her stricken sister. Her claws did more massive damage as she went, ripping across the cat's soft underbelly.

Normally a kind-hearted girl, Akane quailed within as her neko-instincts over-rode her normal limits. She struck again at Urami as she attempted to reverse herself over the crumpling Urayami, and then skidded to a stop, back high, to assess the damage. She saw Ranma strike.

Ranma saw the leap of Urami and leaped himself. Knowing the demons were tough, he put everything he had into the kick he delivered to the side of the cat's head. The cat pin-wheeled like a helicopter rotor as it landed, making an additional doughnut as its claws dug at the floor to bring it skidding to a stop. It shook its head and focused on him.

Akane hissed, the muscles in her back reacting to the instinctive urge to arch and present her silhouette. In three heartbeats, the massive injuries she'd dealt Urayami were gone and yellow eyes gleamed evilly at her again.

"You hurt me," the demon-cat hissed. It leaped again to the attack.

oOo

Kodama ducked and wove through the swords, disarming two of the blacks and using one of the swords as a missile to cut the piano-wire on Banpei's legs. Even if the robot couldn't grab, it could do severe damage kicking or hitting. They needed to keep Senbei busy; and Ryoga, Tek and Banpei were it. She fenced madly and suddenly sprang back, dropping smoke bombs laced with sleeping powder. Three ninja dropped but the fourth dove through the smoke, sword slashing.

It was Senrigan. Kodama parried and slashed back. She had never cared much for her other chonin and this betrayal gave her the excuse to kill. She drove inside where her position hampered the other's swing and allowed her to use her own strength. A punch drove Senrigan out and staggered her. A counter drove the other's sword tip low, exposing the throat and shoulders…

Ranma crashed into Senrigan like a pile driver, driven by a blow from Urami's paw. Kodama aborted her slash and cursed. "Saotome! Dammit! She was mine!"

Ranma staggered to his feet. "Go help your damn ninja!" he snarled. "I got two cats ta skin!" He gritted his teeth and surged back to where two black cats were ganging up on a tomboy.

oOo

Ryoga struck at the dancing Senbei, pushing the robot's responses to their limits. "Hold still, damn you!" he snarled under his breath.

Surprisingly, the demon seemed to hear him. "You want to hit me, little boy? Go 'head…"

(WHAM!) Ryoga kicked with Banpei's right leg. Senbei did a good imitation of a steel wall; Ryoga struck with the power and precision of the master martial artist he was. Something had to give. Banpei's leg, from ankle to knee shattered like glass. (SPRANKT!) Shrapnel ricocheted everywhere.

Across the room, Ranma and Akane dodged and deflected the lethal little missiles. All the ninja, black and grey, ducked. Ranma ended up in cold water as he often did under trying circumstances, as breaking glassware by the sink sent a flood over the countertop. The cats went down, temporarily shredded by the flying metal and plastic.

"You two should learn to duck," Senbei commented as they reconstituted and staggered to their feet. He suddenly saw girl-type Ranma complaining and dripping under the skirting of the counters. "Hot mama!"

"Jerk!" snarled Ranma. She glared at him. "Keep yer perversions to yerself!"

"But they wouldn't be any fun that way," Senbei replied. He kicked Banpei over almost negligently and then shrank abruptly, facing Ranma across the kitchen floor like a gunfighter across a western street. "Shall we dance, ma cherie?"

"I'll dance on yer grave, hell spawn!" Ranma spat. She set herself, knowing this was going to be bad. Senbei levitated a centimeter or so off the floor and hurtled toward her. Ranma snapped her shields up at the last minute, hoping to smash him against their hard psuedo-surface.

Senbei sailed right on through.

Ranma wasn't caught totally flat-footed. A demon had sailed through ki shields like this once before. As Senbei sank through the screens, she caught him with a slashing crescent kick to deflect him spinning aside. She had been concerned he would somehow do to her what he had done to Banpei and had been half-hearted about it. A kick worked this time, but would he sucker her in the next?

She was going to have to try that Aikiharaken technique. She really feared it, in a way, because she had an idea that the pain the technique caused was due to the judgment one made of one's own soul. She was much more particular and judgmental about herself than had been the technique's originator. If she was right, she was in for a lot of pain.

Ranma wasn't afraid of physical pain. But the technique didn't deal out physical pain. It hit Ranma where Ranma was the most vulnerable: self-image and self-doubts. She glanced aside and saw that Kodama now fought alone against a half dozen black ninja. Akane struggled and shrieked defiance as her strikes flung her opponents back, again and again, but without permanent effect. She was tiring. The Nekoken did not grant inexhaustible energy reserves.

Senbei laughed and spun back, his arms wide and his guard, seemingly open. "I'm coming for you, honey-child." As he closed, he transformed into one of the most hideous conglomerations of tentacles and multiple eyes and… Ranma blanched. She had seen something like this in one of Daisuke's rags, and it had been doing… _things_ to a girl.

"_Aikiharaken_!" Ranma's fists blurred, ripping through the gelatinous horror, which screamed in a high-pitched voice as, in addition to the speed drill and the spiritual aspect, the redhead finally found her ki claws again. The result looked like a blender on high with the lid off. (SPLORCH!)

"Eeuw!" The rest of the conscious intelligent beings in the room lurched in horror as they were spattered by shredded, almost liquefied, demon.

"Now?" asked Shampoo as the three female martial artists stood tensely beside Keiichi, Urd and Skuld.

"Not yet! Don't ask me why, but I can feel it's not quite time yet." Keiichi answered tensely. They watched the hideous drips running down the side of the bottle gain motility and apparent intelligence. They began to join.

Ranma was curled on the floor in a fetal ball. It had been both worse and better than expected. Some things had not been called into question at all; others had been excruciatingly laid bare for inspection by her internal judge. She strove to refocus. A bug could walk up and kill her now, she thought. How the hell was she going to defend anyone if she didn't snap out of this?

Senbei slowly coagulated from oozing bits of slime that came together about a meter away. He wasn't happy. His anger was totally focused on the writhing female before him. He didn't hear the clatter as Tek and Ryoga unlatched the hatch in Banpei's belly nor did he see them drop to the floor and take cover behind the imobilized robot. He strode toward Ranma as she struggled to her knees and tried to get a leg under her.

"Bitch!" His kick snapped up under Ranma's jaw sending her nearly five body-lengths to crash against a cupboard. "You dare attack yo' master like dat?" He leaped forward and grabbed her by the hair. With a jerk, he heaved her off the ground and shook her ferociously. As he punished her, the last bits and pieces of his body were reabsorbed. He punched her several times in the face and belly. "I'm gonna make you scream for mercy an' then I'm gonna make you' scream some more!" he snarled. "You gonna be my slave fo' all eternity, girl."

"I ain't no _girl_," Ranma gritted through the pain. "You ain't _my_ master!" She could hear Akane screaming in rage. "And your promises ain't worth _shit_!" She smirked viciously at something behind him.

(WANG!) "Leave Ranma alone, you jerk!" Ryoga stood behind the suddenly crouching demon, one of the luck charms from the damaged mortar in his hands.

Ranma had a sudden flash of inspiration. "Gimme that, Ryoga!" She snatched the square piece of embossed metal and hefted it, even as Senbei rose once more, bruised and smoking. Ranma wound up like a she was at home plate.

"I'll kill—!" snarled the demon.

"Aikiharaken revised: _Heavenly Homer_! Batter up!" (BWAM!)

"Nice shot, Ranma," Ryoga said admiringly. "Are you okay?" He caught the redhead as she started to colapse again. He wondered at the odd bruises Ranma had, almost like paint, on both cheeks and in the middle of her forehead.

"I'm fine. Help Akane, idiot!" Ranma growled/groaned as she tried to regain control. Ryoga turned and started running toward Akane. Tek reached out to catch a stumbling Ranma. Kodama, exhausted, sent the last of her opponents into dreamland before slumping to the floor, herself, easy meat if the cats finished Akane.

Senbei hit the big green prison bottle full on.

"Now, girls!" yelled Keiichi as light flared.

Shampoo startled like everyone else by this flash that seemed to probe more deeply than any light had a right to, called up her will and her courage and fed it into her aura. Natsumi and Kurumi were close on her heals. They never saw how Keiichi somehow took that energy and transformed it, feeding it through the splinter of Yggdrasil that had changed him and in turn fed that altered energy in turn to the waiting goddesses.

Skuld and Urd lit up like floodlights as they gained the power of three strong fighters. They focused on the barrier of the imprisoning bottle. A mallet was brandished, a hand was suddenly wreathed in lightning. They struck.

The bottle shattered and suddenly sublimated even as the shards rained down on the occupants. Shampoo, Natsumi and Kurumi collapsed, in fact drained as if Hinako had caught them being delinquent. Urd stood up straight and chanted loudly, raising her hand above her head as if she would call the sun out of the sky.

Outside, clouds suddenly roiled and lightning crashed. A massive bolt speared down on the Temple. Within the building, Urd screamed as she sent lightning up through the ceiling to meet it. She staggered and slumped to her knees. She began to ripple and change in size. Skuld saw this and wrenched at the moonstone Nabiki Tendo had given her. She snapped it over Urd's head. For a moment it seemed to help, then Urd began to waver again. Skuld staggered to the edge of the demon's ward.

"Ryoga! Ryoga Hibiki!" She wondered at how weak her voice sounded and looked suddenly at her hands. Her eyes were blurring as well, but she could see the rapidly shrinking flesh between the bones and the thickening joints. "Ryoga! You must do a Shi shi Hokudan!"

Ryoga dodged as Urami slashed at him. He wasn't used to Ranma's wolfish attack style, but knew nothing else had a chance of success. They mostly ignored him, though, unless he slowed them down enough for Akane to get in some damage.

"Ryoga!"

Who the hell was that old woman over there? It was ridiculous for her to be dressed like Sakurida who was only seventeen or so… He blinked and almost got his head taken off. Old woman? Dressed like Sakurida?

"Ryoga! Do a Shishi Houkudan! We musht dropsh the demon's shield or we're finished!" Skuld tried to ignore the sudden lack of teeth in her mouth and the ringing in her ears.

Ryoga jumped out of range of the cats and saw Akane immediately take a nasty slash across a leg. She was slowing and the cats were closing in. He was going to watch her be torn to pieces before his eyes if… She'd die and Ranma would be devastated. He'd probably die, too… Sakurida, Urudu, Baradandya, Keiichi would all die… The Saotomes and Tendos would die… He'd die and _she'd_ cry because… The angst-filled aura sprang up like an arc lamp.

The walls glowed green, illuminated by the tiny man who stood head down, his fists clenched at his sides. A deep throbbing pitched into sub-sonics. The world, so hopeful of late, would be a dark and gloomy place. With a jerk, his hands curled like claws and struck toward the ceiling.

"SHI SHI HOKUDAN!" (wak-THOOOOOOOM!)

A hole the size of Keiichi's Honda appeared in the roof overhead. Assaulted from within and without, the shield collapsed. Urd also collapsed, but she looked normal. Skuld gasped and patted herself. She looked at her hands with clear eyes as the ravages of time vanished like an illusion.

Two cat demons decided that enough was enough and ran for it. Without the spell to block the goddess's access to Yggdrasil, they were toast if they were caught.

Marks, azure triangles on cheekbones and a diamond on Ranma's forehead glowed. The martial artist felt a weird internal wrench. Had anyone been watching, they would have seen light streaming out of her back as a glowing form stepped out and took on solidity. Beldandy phased into being. She faded and firmed as she stepped back several paces behind Ranma, then fainted to lay tumbled on the floor. Ranma staggered and straightened, then turned and recognized her teacher. Footsteps and a shouted 'Beldandy!' told her that her teacher's husband was running post-haste to his wife's side. She noticed a crisped body crawling along the floor not far from them. Shrugging out of Tek's supporting grasp, she stepped over to it, blocking its path to Baradandya.

Senbei looked awful. His clothes were in rags and his pretty-boy face was puffy and bruised as bad as anything she had ever put Kuno through. Seeing his way barred, he came to a kneeling position and spat on the floor. "I'll be back, an' nex' time you gonna scream fo' me, pretty bird."

Ranma spat back at him. She knew he wasn't talking about simple pain. "You're sick even for a demon, you know that?" She picked him up by his heavy gold-trimmed lapels. "You want a bird, go screw a pigeon!" She sent her toe skyward and launched him through the hole in the roof. She hopped twice before emphasizing her contempt, giving him the bird. Then she sat down hard, as a dark-haired girl staggered across the broken floor to hurl herself into Ranma's arms. They looked across to see Beldandy reuniting with her husband and smiled. They'd get theirs later. Around them, various combatants began to wake up, as if from a nightmare.

oOo

Lunch was going on as originally planned, only about four hours later, so they called it dinner, instead. It was a testament to the strangeness of their lives that no one treated what happened that afternoon as out of the ordinary. Even Kasumi had returned to singing in the kitchen with Baradandya. Their joyful voices seemed to heal everyone as their workday choruses wafted from a magically restored kitchen.

"Whew!" Ranma patted his head and torso. Hot water for Ranma, and a careful application of Urudu's concoctions for everyone, had returned them all to normal size and proportions. Only Genma seemed concerned, as he found his bandanna seemed too large for his head now. Nabiki smirked. She had filched it during their return to normal and retied it for just that purpose.

While dinner was cooking, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and Shampoo sat and met in relative privacy with Kodama and the ninja. Akane had insisted Shampoo come as she was her heart-sister and had helped their hostesses break the spell that had held them captive. Refereeing were Keiichi and Sakurida. Urudu was in her lab, cleaning up and taking inventory. She didn't want to be surprised in case the demons had run off with something dangerous. The former black ninja were stripped down to bare essentials to avoid accidents. Ryoga's nose twitched as he tried to avoid looking at them.

"I wish we could be made your size," mourned Tek, gazing at Ryoga fondly. Ryoga had become quite excited after Banpei had crashed that second time, ripping free of the virtual control harness and literally tearing through some of Banpei's insides to shift debris off of her. It had been sweet.

Ryoga twitched but smiled in reply. He was safe again. Those ninja could never try anything with someone his size. He was safe. One must understand Ryoga to understand his need for reassurance on this point. Especially since he still had to contend with two regular, if extraordinary, girls after him.

Kodama shrugged. "Unfulfillable wishes help no one," she said. "Our duty was to guard the… Mistresses, and we failed badly." She glared at the group of ninja who had betrayed them, including Hikari. She turned away, lips bitter. "Were it the old days our lives would be forfeit."

Akane looked at the huddled and miserable prisoners. She remembered her experience under the spell of the reverse jewel and Shampoo's under the egg-spells of Phoenix Mountain. She glanced at Shampoo who was still wide-eyed at the idea of these tiny warriors. "If I might make a suggestion?"

"Yes, Akane-sama," Kodama said respectfully. Her opion of the martial artists had undergone some modification: So far as she was concerned, the martial artists could do no wrong and were high on her 'be-nice-to' list.

"My friends and I," she nodded at Ranma and Shampoo and touched her own breast, "have some experience where we have acted badly due to an outside influence..."

"They are traitors," Kodama said shortly. Well, maybe they could be a little wrong. "As shinobi they should die. But, as my Mistress is opposed to such violence, they will be exiled. H-Hikari will head the new clan."

Hikari sighed and slumped. She watched Kodama with eyes that were dead already.

"You don't understand," Akane exclaimed. "You aren't listening." Ryoga and Shampoo stared at her. Akane was one to talk! Well, she had gotten better. "They're part of your family. You love them and they hurt you. But if they were driven to it, maybe it wasn't their fault."

"Akane," Kodama said gently. "A shinobi lives by their honor and by trust in their comrades. To betray a comrade outside of orders for the good of the clan is unforgivable."

"You're living in a glass house, Kodama," warned Sakurida under her breath. The Jonin flushed, remembering her original defection from Marller.

"Sometimes the end result speaks for itself, Skuld!" she snapped. Tek flinched as her leader basically told her Mistress and best friend where to go.

"If what you say is true, Kodama, then Ranma and I should have parted ways long ago!" declared Akane. "I thought I'd been betrayed over and over. I used to... beat Ranma for doing things I thought were perverted. I used to believe that all he wanted was a meal ticket and any cheap thrill he could pick up along the way." She sniffed as the memories slapped her with guilt for the past. "He could have left anytime and would have been justified; but he loved me and wanted to protect me. It took two years for me to see that."

"And your point is?" asked Kodama dryly.

"What you see and what the truth _is_ may be two totally different things. Are you trying hard enough to see the truth? Or are you reacting, like I did, out of hurt feelings and your own skewed perceptions?"

Kodama let out a ragged breath. That one had struck close to the heart of the matter. "I am Jonin of this clan," she rallied weakly. "I must make decisions."

"A good leader makes decisions in good time. In battle, maybe leader must say 'do now, go now'," said Shampoo suddenly. "There no hurry here. Battle won. They prisoners."

"They are ninja! They know the deadliest arts," Kodama cried.

"They're _family_," remarked Ranma. "Isn't it worth the risk to see if you're wrong?" He frowned suddenly. He had noticed the changes in how his father acted and how he treated his mother and his sisters. He had revealed to Ranma before they came, that he had gotten a job working as an assistant instructor in a dojo. He had wanted to surprise Nodoka.

Kodama slumped. "Keiichi-sama, you have said nothing. What have you to say?"

"I've heard people say, 'fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me'." He shrugged. "I'd rather be a well-loved, shameful fool than a loveless, wise man. Let's ask Bel—! Oh, heck! Beldandy…" He gazed thoughtfully at the martial artists. "…and see what she thinks."

"But she is so _soft_," Kodama agonized. "She'll just forgive them!"

"She sees a person's heart," Keiichi cautioned. "Forgiveness comes with repentance."

Hikari shuffled forward and knelt as a supplicant. "I would speak?" she asked softly. "Hear my words and pass judgement." Keiichi nodded when Kodama hesitated.

"The demons attacked us through our desires and frustrations," she explained. "There are many of us who wish for children; but there are no males of our kind." In the bound ranks, nervous shifting occurred. "Some of us were resentful; You would not or could not help us become human in full, able to join society." Hikari let her head sink lower as she spoke, hiding her eyes. "But for myself, my crime came from a thought so petty, that I cannot expect forgiveness." She raised her face to meet Kodama's gaze directly. "My sisters are blameless compared to me, but I too fell like a leaf in a strong wind."

"What was this petty thought?" asked Kodama stonely.

"I resented what you said this morning. That I was getting slow."

Kodama frowned. "When did I say that?"

"This morning! When the boy blasted the shield for the first time. You said I was 'getting slow'!"

"But I didn't mean it!" Kodama's words came out in a burst and they stared at one another. Kodama gulped. "I didn't mean it, at all," she said painfully.

Hikari groaned. "I know. And I knew it then, with my head, but the resentment was enough for Senbei to slip inside my soul and take control." She crouched, sighing in her pain. "It was like fighting your worst nightmares," she elaborated. "But the worst nightmare of all was when I struck at a monster and it suddenly had your face. I froze, and expected to get my guts handed to me," she agonized, "but I couldn't kill something that looked like you. That was the last thing I remember before waking here." She looked at them all and wept. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kodama shivered as if she were encased in ice. How would she have faired against the demon? If so simple a fault as resentment left Hikari open to their manipulation, where would her pride have gotten her? She turned back to Keiichi. "Keiichi-sama?" she said tearfully. "Please ask Beldandy-sama for her opinion. I..." She turned back and knelt beside Hikari, embracing her and murmuring into her hair.

oOo

There was a second meeting after dinner. The ninja had mostly combined into one group as Beldandy's reading on the subject had given positive results. None of the ninja had wanted to betray their patrons.

"So, ah… Why'd ya want ta see us again?" asked Ranma with all the subtlety of a mallet strike.

"To thank you, of course," Kodama conceded. Hikari kept close beside her and their hands were entwined. "I also wanted to tell you, as one martial artist to another, that I consider your mastery to be phenomenal. And... we hoped you might advise us."

"How?" Ranma's eyebrows rose as a ninja he was unfamiliar with stepped forward, one arm in a sling. She bowed nervously. Her hair was drawn back in a thick ponytail that hung to her hips and clips with butterflies decorated its length.

"I am Choochoo, Ranma-sama. I was one of the black ninja in the tunnels," she said by way of introduction. "The demon taught us ki techniques to counter yours. The techniques called on hatred, anger, envy." She swallowed. "We find ourselves caught in a trap. We hate what we felt, but when a warrior has experienced power like that…" The girl swallowed again. "We fear we will be tempted to use that power, Ranma-sama. Do you understand what I mean?" she finished weakly.

"Yeah," Ranma answered slowly. He glanced at Ryoga who was looking a bit wild. He had to wonder about the lost-boy. If he was that nervous around the ninja, why didn't he stay in the other room? "I know exactly what ya mean. You guys are all warriors and you've seen a new way ta be better warriors. Ya know if ya have to, or feel ya have to, that you'll use those techniques again."

"And when we do…" Choochoo said softly.

"Senbei'll have ya like that." Ranma snapped his fingers. The ninja nodded. "Look. I don't know that I have the right ta teach ya, but I can sort of lead ya the right way. There's a group of us martial artists that have been researching ki for months now. If Berru…Baradandya approves, we'll come here and bring our research with us. Its probably safer here than Ryoga's house right now." He shrugged. "In the meantime, find an emotion that's positive, and try ta use that. Ryoga here uses depression for that Shi shi Hokudan of his, but that really bites back after a while." Ryoga nodded at his assessment. "Mine was confidence."

"Ego," Akane teased. Ranma rolled his eyes at her.

"The love ya feel when yer bein' protective sort of helps, too," he added watching his fiancée for further comments. Akane blushed and fell silent. "It's kinda like leaping off a cliff or falling down a well…" He frowned.

"Yes, sensei?" Choochoo asked.

Ranma shook himself. "I'm not yer sensei." He got an odd look on his face. "Hey, Kodama," he sidetracked. "You said Mrs. Morisato and her sisters couldn't change you for some reason. What if something else did? Would they have any objections?"

"If you're talking about Nyanniichuan, Ranma," Sakurida said, "my sister didn't say anything because it's not there anymore. We'd heard about it only because of the fuss you caused when you destroyed Saffron. It's gone and we don't know when, if ever, it'll be back."

Ranma shrugged. He hadn't seriously considered Jusenkyo with another location nearer. "What about Togenkyo?" he suggested.

Akane and Shampoo clapped their hands. Of course! Ryoga's smile slipped. He frowned and thought. What was it about Togenkyo?

"It used to be like Nanniichuan, spring of drowned man," Ranma explained. "But lately, since I blasted it, it's been acting like Nyanniichuan. That's why Toma and his gang were over here when Marller cursed me with bad luck. If it acts like that, maybe you ninja could have an alternate form like mine, a full-sized, female human being. The Musk Dynasty used to throw animals in the Nyanniichuan to make wives. If a 200 kilo tiger or a 15 kilo monkey will come out a normal sized girl, maybe Togenkyo will make you guys the size you should be as humans?"

Ryoga bit back a curse. Akane and Shampoo, initially pleased with the idea caught the 'little hearts' look many ninja were shooting at Ryoga and/or Ranma. They frowned.

oOo

Walking home, Ryoga moved in beside Ranma and began complaining. "How could you, Ranma?" he snarled. "How _could_ you?"

"What are ya beefin' about, P-chan?" Ranma replied. He was using the top of a wall for balance practice.

"I'm beefing about the two dozen girl-ninja who will want to date me after they get full-size bodies!" Ryoga whined, fumbling with the GPS unit Sakurida had made for him. "How could you do this to me?"

"Don't forget about _her_, man," Ranma said pointing at the device Ryoga held and grinning. "They were unhappy, Ryoga. Give em time," Ranma added slyly. "Once they discover what a great conversationalist you are, and how ya pass out anytime they flash their tits at ya, I'm sure they'll look elsewhere."

"R-r-r-r-r-r-Ran-MA!" Two dozen ninja and a… a sorceress! What a mess!

"And what about Nabiki, Choochoo, Kitsui, Suzuki and Gitari, Ranma?" Akane interrupted Ryoga's rant. "I saw the way they looked at you."

"So?" Ranma glanced perplexed at his fiancée.

Shampoo shook her head beside Akane expressing her disgust at his obtuseness. What really made the nape hairs tickle though, was Kasumi's "Ranma, Ranma, Ranma…" from behind him.

"Gee, Ranma," Nabiki Tendo said dryly. "Five _more_ girls? Another Nabiki? Why? Isn't one of me enough for you?"

"Huh?" Ranma gulped and eyed them all wildly.

Soun caught his eye. "Ranma, am I to understand that you have more girls following you?"

"No! It's not like that," Ranma protested. "Besides, Ryoga has four times that many chasin' him!"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" gritted Akane. Natsumi and Kurumi rolled their eyes and smirked.

The pigtailed boy shot Akane a desperate glance before his father's absurd grinning, clapping and hand rubbing distracted him. "Whacha doin' that for?" he demanded irately.

"This time," Genma grinned, rubbed and clapped. "This time it's not my fault! Thank you, spirits!" He cried and continued his celebration until Nodoka whapped him. He winced and rubbed his head. "You're your father's son! You make me proud boy!" (WHAP!) Genma crumpled as Nodoka, Natsume and Kurumi all pounded him.

"That's not even counting his new admirer," Nabiki reminded them. "You know. Ranma's demon lover-boy?"

"Oh, jeez…" Ranma fell off the fence and then pounded his head on the concrete. Akane picked him up by the pigtail in passing.

"Oh, well," said Akane, sighing. "I guess I should have expected it. He is Ranma, after all." Inside she hugged herself. 'Thank kami!'

They walked toward the train station, arguing over the latest developments. On a nearby rooftop, three demons squatted in their surly bivouac.

"How did they do that?" muttered Senbei. This should have worked. Two battered cats crouched and peered, unwilling to catch his attention and risk his wrath. "That girl…" Senbei licked his lips. "This isn't over yet!"


	7. The Pauper I

**Ki Cutters: 7**

_**The Pauper**_

Shampoo faced off against Akane, her stance reminiscent of the tiger. Akane held her stance loose and open, as was typical of her more recent training. "Akane, you are obstacle in hunt for husband. Shampoo must follow tradition and law and take airen back to China. How you say?"

"He's mine, sister. Because we are born to different peoples we must fight."

"Then I must kill. It gives me no joy to do this. Is challenge fight."

"I will not kill my sister. I will defeat you until we can somehow find a way to be sisters together." Akane slid one step to the side, seeing a possible imbalance in Shampoo's stance.

Shampoo charged. Her low powerful attack was avoided by an aerial leap and kick. Shampoo rolled under and leaped herself, slashing with clawed hands that Akane deflected with foot and forearm. Both struck and blocked in swift soundless fury, only the impact of flesh against flesh echoing in the lot. Shampoo rolled through fallen leaves and came up with twin gama, or fighting sickles. She advanced swiftly, her weapons substituting for the tiger's claws in this contest.

Akane frowned. Why would Shampoo use weapons? They both had shields available to them that physical weapons couldn't penetrate. She ducked and feinted automatically. Ranma had told her again and again; if you don't understand a situation, treat it as a real threat. She felt the sickles bisect her shield and pass through! Her immediate response was to kick up, cracking under Shampoo's forearm and disarming her of one of the weapons. Free of Shampoo's grasp, the sickle seemed just that, a sickle. She managed to snag it and toss it free of their arena, just in case, even as she rolled low this time, frustrating her opponent's aerial attack.

Their attacks and withdrawals became more conservative now. Shampoo surprised her at one point, using the sickle handle as a fist-load. Only her neko-boosted reflexes kept her from breaking ribs, but the bruising on her side would have to be watched. Shampoo attacked with a kick sequence, trying to force Akane to cross-counter. Shampoo's legs were about three centimeters longer and such an exchange would surely go against her opponent. Akane avoided the first kick then used her own kick to deflect rather than cross-counter the second. She yelped as Shampoo's third kick, all delivered in the space of a heartbeat, spun up to catch her just behind her jaw. The third kick had come flat-footed from the ground using Akane's deflection as leverage, sending the Amazon into a corkscrewing motion, feet first at her foe. Only shielding ki prevented the nerve clusters and blood vessels from being damaged.

Akane recovered growling and countered, throwing the attacking kicks high and coming in low. Her first punch slipped through the shields to strike Shampoo's hip, the second her sternum. Shampoo coughed as the pain started to unravel her shields. A sweeping kick finished Akane's counter-attack, sending Shampoo spinning.

Akane gasped as she began to straighten, her intent to go into a defensive posture changing instantly into a forward roll. The positioning of Shampoo's remaining sickle would drive it deep into the semi-conscious girl's body.

The impact of her body brought Shampoo back somewhat, and ignoring or unaware of the blood staining her silk blouse, she hacked down at Akane's leg with the weapon. Akane's hand caught hers and slowed the blade's descent to a crawl. It kissed the top of Akane's trousers, separating the tough fabric like a hot knife, butter. It pressed down on Akane's skin and a growing thread of red was evident. Akane was slightly stronger, but Shampoo had gravity in her favor. Akane's other hand was blocking Shampoo from going for a two-handed grip. They knelt on the ground straining, their previous excess of motion now nearly frozen.

Akane's instincts were selecting counters. Shampoo had left herself slightly open. Akane had a line to her heart, but unless she used a ki blast or the Nekoken, she couldn't hope to escape a really nasty slash of that weapon. Either of those choices might kill Shampoo. There had to be… She grimaced. This was going to look bad, but it was preferable to the alternative. She remembered how Ranma had reacted the time she had done it to his female form and hoped Shampoo's warrior conditioning wouldn't overcome the instant of shock. Still blocking with elbow and forearm, she twisted her free arm in toward the Amazon's chest and squeezed her full breast hard!

Shampoo squawked, eyes going wide at the unexpected assault. Akane thrust the sickle hand wide and punched the nerve cluster beside the breast she was clutching. Shampoo went down hard and Akane followed through with a single mock death-strike to the side of her neck.

The movement became a stroke that pushed Shampoo's hair out of her eyes. "Oh, Shampoo! I'm sorry!"

"Sheesh, Akane," Ranma commented hurrying up. "Wadja grab her boob like that for?"

"Well, it wasn't because I was trying to be an insensitive, hentai…" she started to shoot back.

"Nice fight." Cologne hopped up and checked them both out. "Ranma, could you please heal Shampoo's wound under her breast, there? It's actually fairly deep. Akane's leg looks bad, but isn't."

Ranma glared at her. "Please, Ranma?" Akane switched from accusation to pleading. "I should have gotten to Shampoo quicker. It's my fault."

"Shut up, tomboy," Ranma grumbled. He assessed quickly that what Cologne had said was true and gingerly began stroking the ki into healing attitudes. "She was the one with the weapon and if she didn't hold it right—!"

"Ranma!" Akane snapped. Her hands were pressing tight on the gash on her leg but her look indicated a mallet wasn't out of the question. "Just heal her. Get her bruises, too. I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea about my sister." Ranma boggled at her, as he understood just what she meant. "It's no different than when you were fighting Miss Hinako. Well it is, but this is healing, so it's even less hentai. Just do it!"

Ranma moved away from Shampoo and slapped Akane's hands aside. "I'm doin' the healin' here, so I'll do it in the order I want. He pressed his hands down on her wound. After a moment, there was a thin white line that would obviously fade. He placed his hand on her ribs.

"What about Shampoo?" Akane insisted.

"I'll do it! But you've got a cracked rib here, so this is more important." He traced the lines of ki and watched how she relaxed. She had been blocking out the pain and hadn't realized how bad it was. "If Mousse sees me though, I hope everyone's happy when he chases me all over the city." He turned back to Shampoo.

They all laughed at that. "He really go crazy where Shampoo involved," the Amazon said, sighing as the pain ebbed away. "If you rub slightly and press, it feel better still," she added huskily.

Ranma jerked his hand away, face flaming. "_Shampoo_!" he protested.

"Oh, Ranma," Akane giggled, her jealousy shuttered by his obvious distress.

"Oh, Ranma!" Shampoo said in more normal tones. "What happen at Student Council meeting, yesterday?"

Ranma grimaced shifting gears. "Uhhh… Sayuri announced that we needed a fund-raiser to help pay for the cost of the student newspaper's new computer. Kogara bragged about the kendo club's latest victory." His brows scrunched. "Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics expects to win this year, since Kodachi won't be screwing up the opposition."

"Poor Kodachi," Shampoo sighed. "She was getting so much better."

"She was almost likeable after the martial arts tournament," Akane agreed.

"She's the reason I'm stuck with this stupid Council Presidency," Ranma grumbled, aggrieved.

Shampoo's head snapped around. "It great honor!" she retorted.

"Ranma!" Akane growled. "She may have nominated you, but the students elected you."

"They must have been crazy!" Ranma retorted. "Why me?"

"You could always resign," Cologne remarked smirking.

"Me? Give up?" Ranma was outraged. "I _never_ give up!

"Then stop whining, Ranma," Akane said smoothly, "It's undignified."

"Whining?" Ranma struck a proud pose. "I never whine! I'm just commenting that I do such a good job at Council President, no one is going to measure up after I'm gone." No one face faulted, but the silence spoke for itself. Then the snickers and laughter spoke volumes. "Hey! I _am_ good!"

"Good at getting other people to do the work," Shampoo said slyly.

"I gotta full plate, Amazon!" Ranma retorted. "Besides, I heard somewhere that the best government was one that keeps its nose outa other people's business."

"I have to admit, you're good at that," Akane agreed, tongue in cheek. "I guess we can't blame Kodachi that much." The girls giggled and batted their eyes at him.

"Hey…"

oOo

Kodachi Kuno looked into her mirror and giggled. "Oh, Ranma-sama! How nice of you to visit me again, if only in this way!"

The face in the mirror looked back in obvious delight, its strong chin and brilliant blue eyes presenting a visage many girls sighed over. To Kodachi, he was her very reason for existence, a strong protector, a supreme martial artist and a kind soul who had seen her loneliness and reached out as much as honor allowed, granting her a taste of paradise.

"She's looking in the mirror again," said an observer from behind a section of one-way glass. "Gods, what a loon."

"She's got some kind of a narcissus complex?" asked the other observer. "Though considering what she looks like…" He ogled her appreciatively. Kodachi had been keeping up her gymnastics and was as fit as ever.

"Idiot! She thinks she sees this guy she'd got a hang-up about." The first shuddered. "She gets to see him every time she gets hot water and it's the damnedest, strangest thing you'd ever want to see."

"Oh! What shift does he work?"

"Moron," the first observer said. "Look, you're new here."

"Yeah! So?"

"The Kuno girl is suffering from something Hash-head calls Extreme Topographical Morphology due to Identity Stress."

"Hash-head?" the other asked frowning. Insulting the boss behind his back was not exactly reassuring.

"I give you a week and you'll be calling him that, too," his co-worker wagered.

"Right. What's Extreme Top… what you said?"

"If she gets into hot water, you'll see." The first observer shook his head. "And just to warn you, if she does get hot water, be prepared to run." He shuddered. "She… _transforms_ into this guy…"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"She can also rip your head off," added the speaker, irate at the other's laughter.

"Oh, come on!" the second man indicated the passive, smiling girl. "Her?"

"First of all, she's a martial artist, a _good_ one." The first man looked in as Kodachi laughed gently, her 'Hohohohoho!" eerie through the glass. "She overcame a horrible beating at the university martial arts tournament last month to almost win."

The other man sobered. "The martial arts gymnastics?" His associate nodded. "I saw that on TV. That's her?" He got another nod. "Damn, that's a shame!" He gazed on the room's occupant with obvious sympathy.

"Hey! Don't go there, man," he was warned. "She looks nice enough here, but she's been skirting the edges of sanity for years. I heard she almost killed a girl in Hawaii, and her brother and father are nearly as bad. If they didn't own the place, they'd have all been committed a long time ago."

"Wait a minute! Were those martial artists who won called… the Nerima Martial Arts Federation or something?" He did a double-take. "She's from _Nerima_?"

"Yeah! That's where the Kuno family home is. What's wrong?"

"My brother, Tobeko, lives in Nerima. I thought he was pulling my leg!"

"What did he say?"

"He said there were these martial artists and magicians and monsters, and they all ran around attacking people. And there was this one guy with about a dozen girls after him, but the guy turned into a girl…" His voice trailed off as his eyes bulged in horror. "You mean this is…"

"Nah! This is one of the girls who chased him. She did something and now she changes like that guy does. In fact she looks just like the guy she used to chase."

There was a moment of horrified silence. "You mean it's contagious?" The new man jumped to his feet. Neither noticed the disdainful look that crossed the patient's eyes as she glanced at the edges of the 'mirror' in her room.

"Settle down." The first grimaced. "Moron! No, it's not contagious. If you think that's scary, you should see the guy we brought in a couple of weeks before her." He nodded thoughtfully. "Now he's scary! According to the records I've seen, he was a freelance trouble-shooter on the international scene. He's all withered like a mummy and screams a lot. Keeps talking about a demon worm eating him."

"A demon worm…" The new man shuddered thoughtfully. "I thought he was just an old guy with the DT's."

"You've seen him? Well get this. That old man is supposed to be thirty-nine years old…"

Kodachi shook her head. They were both morons. Just because she couldn't see them, they assumed she couldn't hear them. And they watched her constantly, regardless of what she was doing. Of course, she was the inmate and they were the keepers, but that could change. Oh, yes! She wasn't being held here because of her sanity, she believed. It was because of the curse she had foisted on herself. Extreme Morphological Topology, indeed. The next time she managed the transformation into delicious Ranma-sama, she would master that technique she had heard them talking about: the Nekoken.

Then they would all pay…

oOo

Ranma and Akane walked along beside Kuno peacefully, a rare occurrence indeed. It had been two weeks since the tryouts for Nutcracker Suite and Ranma was trying to come to grips with this latest challenge. He wasn't sure they wouldn't end up in the loony bin himself the way his head was spinning these days. On top of that, Kuno was underfoot all the time and inevitably sparks flew, as cold and hot water did their fated alterations on Ranma's gender. Because of Marinara-sensei and Akane's forceful demands of 'no fighting', the two adversaries were spending more time talking, even if it was just devising insults for one another.

"Buffoon."

"Dim-witted ego-maniac."

"Stick for brains."

"Cur."

"Cur, huh? If I hada dog that looked like you, I'd shave its butt and make it walk backwards."

Kuno blinked at this sally then reddened. He was physically restrained by the dark-haired girl beside him who growled a timeout.

"I wish to understand, Akane Tendo," Kuno seethed, "just why Saotome is so agreeable about seeing my sister?" The kendoist and Ranma walked on opposite sides of Akane, to better avoid the violence that was their usual interaction. "She was hardly among his favorite peccadilloes."

"Kodachi was becoming a friend, Kuno," Akane explained. "We can't just abandon her."

"She's not a Picka… peck…," Ranma grumbled weakly. "Hell! I'm not interested in her that way, Kuno!" He didn't have direct memories of Kodachi's nicer side. It had been with some difficulty that Akane had persuaded him to come at all. Only a sense of responsibility made it possible. Kodachi had been almost sane, and Ranma knew what techniques had been used previously. If he could visit regularly enough, maybe Kodachi could be cured. Whether a sane Black Rose was a good thing or a bad thing, he hadn't decided yet.

"Are you certain you have no interest in my sister?" Kuno asked Ranma suspiciously.

"How often do I have ta say it?" replied Ranma with some heat. "No! I ain't interested in Kodachi!"

Kuno sniffed. "A pity, really. If you were, I might woo Akane in relative peace."

"Drop it, Kuno," Akane warned. "I had quite enough of your _wooing_ before you graduated."

"In retrospect, that _was_ a stupid challenge I issued," Kuno reflected. "I had thought to show you how base your other choices were and shine by comparison."

"So ya say now," Ranma said dryly. "Why were ya out there with 'em, then?"

Kuno looked thoughtful and they walked on in silence as he digested the concept. Suddenly, he stopped dead and smacked his own forehead. Ranma and Akane stopped a little further on and looked back curiously. "Aaugh! I knew I'd overlooked something!"

Ranma and Akane face-faulted.

"In any event, the past is past and we are well rid of it," Kuno continued, recovering. "As to the future, it is with in our grasp to shape and mold into the lives we would live…"

"About your sister?" broke in Akane, before Kuno could go into declamation mode. "Do you think we can see her?"

"You will come as my guests."

The furor that resulted at the door of the facility was interesting to say the least. The nurse at the door took one look at Ranma and hit an alarm. "Facility lock-down!" the nurse yelled into a phone while staring fearfully at Ranma. "Presence at lobby level!"

Kuno frowned and looked about as various individuals charged into the lobby and surrounded them. They were armed with nets and various poles tipped with hypodermics and were aggressively closing in on Ranma who was beginning to get pissed. "What is the meaning of this?" snapped Tatewaki.

Nets were thrown at Ranma. He and Akane almost contemptuously dodged or destroyed the nets. The poles were more of a problem. While Tatewaki Kuno attempted to explain their presence to the rattled reception nurse, a dodge by Ranma resulted in the solid planting of a needle in Kuno's buttocks.

"My gueshts an' I arrrrrr mos' displissssed…" Kuno slumped to the floor.

"Scratch the door, Akane!" Ranma yelled, dodging away from her and drawing most of the attention with him. "Get Kuno out, then I'll use the techniques!"

Akane leaped back and used the Nekoken to slice the hinges and locks from the door. The entryway, deprived of its inner door released a cloud of gas. Akane staggered back. "R-r-ranma…" She slumped and tried to crawl away from the gas.

Ranma saw a threat to Akane. "_Bastards_!"

Ranma went from defense to offense in an eye-blink. Five seconds later, the last attacker dropped unconscious and Ranma drew in his will. "Mouko Takabisha!" The outer door went sailing into orbit. Ranma grabbed Tatewaki and Akane and left post-haste.

Seconds later, the phone on the floor began to squawk. "What's going on? Kodachi is secure! What are you people doing up there?"

oOo

Several hours later, Dr. Hashibara met Tatewaki Kuno at his limousine at the back entrance of the facility. A small, balding man dressed in an impeccable three-piece silk suit, his large high-browed head looked alien on his scrawny neck. The brow was, at the moment, sweating buckets.

"I'm so terribly sorry you were inconvenienced…"

"Save your excuses, doctor," Kuno cut him off. "I have questions regarding the incident _and_, for that matter, your presence here." He cut off an open-mouthed protest with a wave of his hand. "What was the meaning of the attack on my person and on my guests earlier today?"

"I'm certain it was a misunderstanding," Hashibara whined.

"Then what are _you_ doing here? My sister's request and my own orders bar you from any part of Kodachi's treatment and care."

Hashibara whitened. "I have other patients at this facility, Kuno-sama. I did not think you wanted me to reassign them as well, and the facilities here offers advantages not found elsewhere." He licked his lips. "I have sought but to serve your family…"

"Please, grovel elsewhere." Tatewaki stepped out of the car. Following him were a black-haired girl and a redhead both of considerable beauty. Hashibara stumbled to a verbal halt. "These are my friends, Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome. They wished to visit my sister as well."

Hashibara froze and a glisten of new sweat appeared on his balding brow. "These are the girls you…" His hands wrung themselves. "Well, now­! I think we can…"

The redhead moved forward and took him by the shirtfront, actually lifting him off the ground. "We ain't here fer yer hentai fantasies, chum. Ya have no idea how close ya are to a hospital visit." She dropped him. "We wanna see Kodachi. _Now_!" As the psychiatrist staggered back, Ranma huffed and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Man! And to think I agreed to come as a girl so we wouldn't freak out the staff," the redhead muttered as she turned back to the limo. After they had escaped, it had occurred to them that they had mistaken Ranma for a transformed Kodachi. It had also occurred to them that the security av available might be used even more effectively sans misunderstanding. Thus, an advance en force was planned - perhaps a very good idea considering the presence of Kuno Industries' Chief Psycologist. "C'mon guys."

From the car stepped a violet-haired girl and a slender young man who wore glasses; both dressed in silk of an exotic cut and style. The girl drew Hashibara's eyes immediately as the cut of her dress allowed an impressive display of cleavage. Following them, a tall, rough-looking man unfolded himself and stood up, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He smirked, showing fangs. After him came a slightly older man with violet eyes surrounded by thick lashes. He reached in and handed out a slender gaijin woman dressed in clothing distinguished by oddly thick seams.

"That's quite a nice limousine," the gaijin commented. "Very comfortable despite us all being in there."

"Perhaps you would all like to come to my office," stammered Dr. Hashibara. He hadn't quite expected an invasion.

"Let us proceed," said Kuno firmly. "I have no wish to dispute out in the streets like some common fishmonger."

"Master Kuno?" Satsuke wound down the window to speak to his employer. "Would you like me to come as well?"

"That is not necessary, good servant. Just stand by should I call."

"As you wish." The window wound up and the limo slowly pulled away.

"Now," remarked Tatewaki Kuno dryly. "You wished to show us your office?"

oOo

The office was impeccable, with thick rich rugs and original art of quality. The desk was huge and glossy. The chairs were comfortable. Tea and cakes were set on a side table. A pitcher of water and glasses stood to one side, for those who didn't want tea. Obviously, the good doctor was attempting to present a good face.

He watched his guests nervously as they took over his office. Ryoga and Ranma grabbed some of the food immediately. Taro looked over the book-lined walls, picking out volumes that might interest him. He ran a finger over the tops of the books and grimaced. Obviously, the books were there for show. The hidden dust showed none had been referenced recently. Akane, Shampoo and Marinara-sensei took seats, commenting on the rich leather and fine woodwork. Kuno also took a seat and waited for Dr. Hashibara to stop fluttering. Mousse wandered into a corner and leaned against a wall, his eyes closed as if sleeping.

Finishing her cake, Ranma looked about and poured a cup of hot water. She swirled it around, waiting for it to cool a little for her purposes.

"Now, concerning my sister…"

"She is quite a difficult case, Mr. Kuno. A definitive case, I might say," Hashibara commented from the relative safety behind the huge desk. "I could say she may overshadow stigmata in case histories of self-induced psychosomatic symptoms."

"Other than these… symptoms, would you say she is competent for release?"

"She is also quite violent. That is why we had to institute such stringent security measures."

"I'd be violent too, if I were imprisoned against my will," murmured a low voice. Hashibara bit back a rejoinder as Tatewaki replied to his statement.

"I keep hearing this phrase, 'We', doctor. Who, pray tell is 'we'?" Kuno demanded irritably. "Is 'We' the name of my sister's doctor? If so, I wish to speak directly with him."

Hashibara swallowed and shook his head slightly. "That's not possible today. It is… his day off! Yes! Perhaps if you came back tomorrow…"

As Kuno started to answer him, Shampoo growled, "You blind, stick-boy? You no see lie when it slap you in face?" She glared at Hashibara. The doctor was beginning to feel decidedly uncomfortable.

"Indeed. I think, doctor, that you have failed in your duties to my family," Kuno leveled at him.

"Really, dear boy. Kodachi Kuno is not well." The doctor steepled his fingers and smiled. Obviously, the gig was up. "I know you would like me to release her, but that just isn't reasonable." The path to power was fraught with peril, and no two-bit spoiled rich kids were going to take it from him. At least he had his documentation duplicated at his house. "I had hoped to avoid this, dear boy, but you leave me no choice. I am using my authority as a legally licensed practitioner of psychology to commit your sister to the state-run hospital in Kyushu. You may fire me from Kuno Industries, but I can and will continue to investigate her condition." Hashibara smiled as he saw the anger in their eyes. "I've already set in motion the necessary political actions that will insure I have full access and governmental approval for this project for years to come. Meanwhile, your sister will be getting the finest help available for her condition. Even so, it may be years before the physical side effects…"

It was obvious where this was going. Ranma poured the hot water over herself and changed.

Hashibara gaped like a fish. He was frozen, staring at the transformed martial artist. "What?"

Ranma eventually noticed that a drop of drool was escaping the gaping jaws of the man and threatening his fine clothing. "You got a problem?"

"You…you…" The psychiatrist got up enough available RAM to point at Ranma. Ranma couldn't help but smirk in return.

"What about it?" Ranma said with deceptive mildness.

"You, you… You're the man Kodachi's fixated on!"

"She still is? Damn! I hoped she was over that."

Hashibara got excited. "You're _another_ victim of Stress-Induced Extreme Topographical Morphology. This is marvelous! I mean how terrible for you! We must run tests at once. I'm certain we can have you join…"

As Hashibara babbled on, Akane picked up a glass of water and looked at Shampoo. The other nodded and stepped back so that Akane could loop one arm around her waist. The doctor glanced at them just as Akane poured.

Shampoo shrank away and Akane fumbled just a bit in catching the girl-turned-cat in a comfortable manner. "Sorry," she muttered. Shampoo quickly worked her way out of the wide neckline and hopped onto the doctor's desk.

"Miau?" she said. She sat down and licked her paw, smoothing fur ruffled by Akane's handling. From time to time, she glanced at the doctor to gauge his reaction.

Ryoga walked over and put his large hands down flat on the desk. "This Extreme Topographical Morphology doesn't mean you feel like a lunch item, does it?" he asked with a wicked show of canine.

"Why… no, not that I am aware of...," stammered Hashibara, whose eyes threatened to shoot out of his head. "It means…"

"Then perhaps you can explain _this_," Ryoga interrupted. Akane poured again. A pig kicked off its shirt and sat down beside the cat.

"Perhaps you could explain my additional symptoms, doctor," said Mousse in his impeccable Japanese. "In addition to the 'Lunch Item Syndrome' I feel quite… confused, might I even go so far as to use the term: bird-brained? Why is that do you suppose?" Ranma splashed water at him and soon a duck landed beside the pig and cat.

"What do you turn into?" Hashibara fearfully asked Akane.

"Oh, I don't! But she turns into an elephant!" She splashed.

"BbbbBBBRRREEAUGH!" What little hair Hashibara had, was blasted horizontally by the trumpeting. Marinara stopped the trumpeting with an apologetic rumble and patted the hair flat again with her trunk. Hashibara developed a twitch along the left side of his face.

"Wait till ya see what _he_ turns inta!" exclaimed Ranma, with a twinkle in his eye. He was pointing at Taro who was leafing through a book he'd found with the obliviousness of a true scholar. Water splashed.

"MMMMMMmmmMRRAOUUWW!" Taro was caught off guard and, irritable to begin with, complained vociferously.

oOo

From the corridor, personnel attracted by the growing clamor, gathered just inside the outer office door. The roaring and screaming were definitely not customary to the quiet halls, and his secretary's attempts to page the inner office were unsuccessful. But it was not until a screaming Hashibara tried to escape his sanctum, only to be drawn back by a snatching tentacle, that alarms were sounded. Security rushed for his office. A patient, waiting for his exit interview in the outer office, pursed his lips, stood up and went back to his room. Obviously, he was not yet ready to leave if he was seeing things like this.

Several floors down, an orderly, feeding lunch to a straight-jacketed Kodachi, heard the alarms and stood up. Some of the alarms going off were ones he had never heard before! About the only thing he hadn't heard were the civil defense sirens! He looked at the secured young woman and came to a decision. Locking the door behind him, he hurried to discover what the tumult was about. He had been a martial arts instructor for the Defense Forces and felt his presence might be critical.

Kodachi wondered at the alarms herself, but was not willing to forego the opportunity. She shifted, whined a bit as her position became painful, then sighed in relief as she managed to twist one shoulder out of its restraint. Far more flexible than they gave her credit for, she slipped out of her straightjacket and stood free, or at least as free as one could get within the padded walls of her prison. She turned to the pot of tea on her tray but was un-surprised when she found it less than tepid.

"OHOHohohohoho! As if this will stop the Black Rose…" She departed to the bathroom and found that only cold water was available in her room. "Oh, drat! I shall have to think of something else, then!" She plumped onto her bed and tucked herself into a meditative position. She had seen Ranma do this a few times prior to her immersion in the Ranma-iichuan hot pool. She could do this when she was in his form! She should be able to… After all, she enhanced her ribbon the same way her brother enhanced his bokken. It was simply a matter of end result. In a few minutes, a tiny ball of light appeared shimmering between her palms. She focused and quickly discovered how to produce heat.

She barely contained her squeal of delight. "Oh, yes, Ranma-sama! I will do you proud!" Swiftly and carefully she glided over to the pot and maneuvered the ball to center itself in the cool tea within. Within moments a hissing bubble proclaimed her success. She disrobed and emptied the water over her head.

"Yes!" Blue eyes glared from under black bangs at the mirror and an evil smile revealed even white teeth. Black hair retained its waist-long ponytail but coarsened considerably. "Now what was that technique called? Oh, yes! The Nekoken!" Kodachi, now wearing the form of a certain male martial artist, grimaced as odd sensations suddenly flooded him. Doubts assailed him but he pushed them back. Freedom! Yes, and revenge! He raked his fists back and forth across the mirror.

It shattered. The observation room behind was fortunately empty. He leaped forward and burst into the hall. Kodachi rose from his crouch and looked about. Where the hell was everybody? His fingers popped tendons while he looked for someone to rend as payback for the weeks of humiliation since that damned demon talked Kodachi into making that damned Ranma-iichuan!

"Feh!" He snorted and turned on his heel. Any female would have enjoyed the lack of apparel. None of Kodachi's clothing fit the Ranma body. He was hoping he'd run across some 'gentleman' he could discuss the clothing issue with, preferably someone his size. Armed with conscious control of the Nekoken and Ranma's superb reflexes and conditioning, Kodachi began to make his way out of the clinic.

oOo

Inside Dr. Hashibara's office, Marinara-sensei flung back a large tarp and emerged looking herself, once more. "Thank you, Mu Tsu," she said brightly to the Master of Hidden… things, who smiled in return as he quickly folded the tarp and stored it. They looked around the room. Everyone was back to normal except Taro, who held the struggling doctor in his tentacles. Simone Marinara giggled. "_God_! You look like a Lovecraft monster! Do you think someone who jumped in your pool might have inspired him?"

"MwwRAUgh, Mmmm Mmrooo!" Taro suggested before sighing and giving up. His half-bovine, half-yeti mouth just couldn't seem to get the hang of human speech. He lowered his head to let Marinara do the honors with hot water. "Actually," he said. "I've used two pools to gain my present cursed form. I have to admit I get a kick out of people's reaction when they see me."

"I'll bet!" she laughed. Hashibara had, of course, used this opportunity to run screaming from the room. Babbling, he practically forced the rescue team ahead of him into the office where they confronted the bored-looking, neatly dressed teenagers.

"They turn into monsters! _Monsters_!" he babbled.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" drawled a cute perky redhead who rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "You were yappin' 'bout some stigma-thingy and seafood, and then ya started throwin' water around and screamin' about the giant octopus after yer hide." The others nodded and stared at the doctor, who babbled and wept in a fury of dismay.

"Liar! If what you said was true, then what are these?" he flung his collar aside and revealed several bruised looking marks on his neck. "What do these look like? Sucker bites?"

"Oh, doctor," cooed Marinara, gliding up to him. He flinched. "You were so… _manly…" _Ranma choked. "…describing your techniques that I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry I lost control like that!" she added contritely.

Tatewaki moved to interrupt the by-play by reaching within his jacket to remove an impressive sheaf of documents. "Dr. Hashibara, your failings have made this necessary. This is your letter of termination. This is a copy of the contract you signed, along with the listed consequences. Your private files will be removed and sent to you. You are dismissed as a Kuno Industries employee and lose all benefits as the termination is with cause. You have five minutes to leave all Kuno properties. Do I make myself clear to _everyone_?" He glared at the assembled orderlies and doctors. "It is my intent to examine everyone's credentials at this facility. Despite my strict orders, Dr. Hashibara overstepped his authority and no one advised me of this. If you have guilty consciences, I expect to see your resignations on the morrow. If my sister has come to harm, I'll have your heads." There was a general drawing in and backing up. Hashibara, face white, stood there, defiant and trembling. He hoped he still had that offer from certain important persons. If not, he might be out in the streets. "Now, get out!" As they left, he turned to the secretary. "You! Get those stupid alarms turned off! I expect to be conducted, with my guests, to my sister, immediately!"

Slowly, the sirens and alarms were silenced, but peace had a short reign. Even as a younger doctor with a bobbing Adam's apple came to show them to Tatewaki's sister, another clanging warning rang through the halls. The young doctor froze and gulped.

"Now what?" demanded Kuno.

"I'm afraid, sir…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"That alarm means your sister has…" He gulped again.

"What? What?"

"She's escaped."

oOo

Kodachi smiled at the nice hole he had cut in the nice fence. He wondered how easily he could cut nice holes in his rivals? Once the richest young woman in town, he would have to use his wits to survive. But penury is a relative term, for how better to challenge his new environment but as the strongest martial artist around? Laughing, he leapt out and disappeared into the streets of Tokyo. He did not notice that while passersby pointed and commented on the streaker, no one cringed at his laughter.


	8. The Pauper II

**Ki Cutters: 8**

_**The Pauper II**_

Ranma shook her head as they examined the shredded metal doors of Kodachi's room. "I guess she figured it out." The 'rescue party' looked through the demolished door and into the padded room that until recently, housed Kodachi Kuno.

Tatewaki looked sharply at the redhead. "This seems familiar, somehow."

"The first time I went Neko in Nerima." Ranma recalled. "Where would she go?"

"As my sister is accustomed to her luxuries, I would first check the Kuno mansion." Kuno reached in a pocket for his cell phone to call Sasuke.

"This is bad," mumbled Akane. "I wonder how many other skills of Ranma's she's picked up?"

"Very bad," Shampoo seconded. "A Ranma without restraint – and with Nekoken." She nodded at Akane. "You only other complete Nekoken user right now."

"Man! You went easy on me, fem-boy," mutterd Taro, fingering the razor sharp edges of the sliced steel, then his arms. He eyed Akane warily. "Wadya mean complete?" Ryoga and Mousse looked on solemnly.

"Nekoken banned technique. Normally, one trained in technique can only use if insane with fear." Shampoo patted Ranma on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm better!"

"Akane and Kodachi use at will," Shampoo added.

"So this special technique called the Nekoken allowed your sister, Kuno-san, to rip through metal like this," Marinara asked, awed. "And this in turn, is a side effect of that swimming pool she tried to drown Saotome-san in to curse it?" She had been told how Kodachi had become cursed on the way over. "Wouldn't your little man-servant possess it too, then?"

Tatewaki paused in dialing and glanced aside at Ranma, who shrugged. "Ya got me. Sasuke's Kuno's ninja – not mine."

"How does one learn this technique, normally?" asked the ballet instructor.

"Well, normally Marinara-sensei, a nekoken user has been fed to pit-full of starving cats a few dozen times," Akane explained biting her lip. Those unfamiliar with the tale gasped.

Tatewaki stared at Akane blanching at the concept of the girl enduring such trauma. Before he could reach the conclusion that a certain pig-tailed martial artist had introduced her to the training, Ranma broke into his thoughts.

"Akane got it the easy way," she complained, unaware of Tatewaki's regard.

"If being cursed in your form and scared to death you were drowned is what it took, I would rather have had the cats!" Akane snapped at Ranma, who backed away defensively.

Kuno glared at him suspiciously before quickly tapping Sasuke's number. He hoped their current position inside the bowels of the institute would not interfere with the signal.

"None of the other clowns picked it up, though," Ranma pointed out.

"Most of our ki techniques are emotion driven," Akane pointed out. "Maybe they didn't have the right emotion?"

"And Kodachi does? Oh, that makes me feel better!"

Tatewaki looked at the by-play blankly before being distracted by a voice on his cell phone.

"Sasuke here," the Kuno ninja's voice scratched and crackled over the phone.

"Sasuke, my sister seems to have escaped. Where are you?"

"Just around the corner from where I dropped you off, master," Sasuke answered. "What is your wish?"

"Be on the lookout for my twisted sister. She may be in…"

"A moment, master – Saotome-san, why are you running around naked like that?" Sasuke's voice rang more distantly over the phone.

"Sasuke, beware!" yelled Kuno desperately. "That is Kodachi! Not Ranma!" Sounds of violence followed clearly over the phone.

"Ohohoha! Brother dear, is that you?" It was odd to hear Ranma's male voice speaking in Kodachi's patterns.

"Kodachi! Where is Sasuke?"

"Oh, pooh! He's taking a short nap. We wouldn't want to lose our loyal family lackey, now would we?"

Ranma mouthed 'keep her talking' as he and the other martial artists ran out of the room. He flinched as Kuno interrupted himself to ask, "And where do you think you all are going?"

"They're on their way?" asked Kodachi. "Oh hohohaha, ha, hah! I shall be long gone, brother dear. Thanks for the car. Ta-ta!" She hung up the phone.

"Wait! Kodachi?" Tatewaki grimaced, realizing he had little control over what his sister did. "Oh, hell!" He thrust the phone back into his pocket. "I want to know who was watching Kodachi Kuno when she made her escape. And I want them here, now!" he roared.

They found Sasuke nearly naked, bound and gagged by the side of the road.

oOo

Kodachi drove into the Ginzu district and then abandoned the limo among an assemblage of similar vehicles. Sasuke's ninja clothes were a bit too small to be comfortable for Ranma's frame, but cold water had brought relief and some confusion. She briefly wondered why she had taunted her brother over the cell phone. She also wondered why she hadn't simply killed Sasuke and disappeared. It would have been simple enough and probably safer for her plans.

Using the credit cards Sasuke had on him, she quickly amassed a wardrobe of dark, loose androgynous clothing that a certain pigtailed martial artist would find familiar. She withdrew a large amount of cash from various banking machines then severed her electronic trail once and for all. If she continued to use the card, she knew it would allow pursuers to track her and possibly capture her. Once one of the richest women in Tokyo, she would have to use her present funds as a nest egg for the future.

Resuming her alternate form via coffee at a small kissaten, Kodachi pondered his next move. Kodachi suddenly realized he had no idea how to go about investing his cash. What he had if invested, might return five to fifteen percent interest annually.

Where had he gotten the idea this might support him/her anywhere in Japan? Unlike most Japanese women, Kodachi had not ever been involved in the family finances. Sasuke had done all that and made his own decisions, he suspected, regardless of advice either 'she' or Tatewaki had given. Neither he nor his birth form could approach any Kuno Industries employee. And thinking about it made his head hurt.

He must have been nuts to think he could pull this off! He needed help on things like this… but who? Who could he trust? With the authorities searching for Kodachi — Hashibara had gloatingly revealed his plans to her — who could he trust until _she_ could make her comeback and take Ranma from those _evil, wicked girls_ that hounded him?

Oh, man… Why did that sound so… crazy?

Kodachi pondered who he might go to for help. Kasumi Tendo? He almost wept with relief and shivered, feeling an odd revulsion sweep across him, then fell into despondency. Stupid! Kasumi was the violent girl's sister. The middle Tendo, Nabiki, would have been an ideal choice, except she, too, had been a fiancée, and Kodachi didn't think he had the price of her silence. He thought of her abandoned Gymnastics Club team and almost laughed. They had thrown a party when she left St. Hebereke's.

Kodachi leaped across rooftops and growing more and more tired and depressed as considered her future. He had no one to turn to. No one, not even Ranma; who would not betray him out of greed or jealousy but out of honor, misplaced loyalty and kindness. Water from a broken downspout splashed the distracted traveler.

She wept, suddenly overcome by her fears; a flood of true tears. After what seemed like hours, she sniffed as drops from the light rain that had sprung up made her aware she had changed. A name had occurred to her, someone even she could trust to help. She was aware of a lingering sense of self confidence and hugged her shoulders tightly. "Ranma-sama, you give me strength in such unusual ways…"

oOo

The figure glided through the night, all senses on alert. The rain had let up, and a fresh set of dark clothing helped to disguise her location. Her ki-senses watched for intrusions into her space. Breaking into the high school records had been easy, discovering the needed address, child's play. Getting _to_ the address was a problem whose solution was escaping her at the moment. Somehow, all of Kodachi Kuno's attempts to visit Baradandya Morisato were frustrated by some barrier that mentally deflected her into avoiding the property in an excruciatingly subtle manner. It was very annoying.

"Urd? Keiichi and I are going out," Beldandy Morisato called. "Will you be all right?"

Urd lounged in a doorway and blew them a kiss. "Be good, you two," she drawled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"We're perfectly safe, then," Keiichi said with a grin. "There are plenty of things we can do without crossing that line!"

"Hey!" Urd pretended to grow angry. "And after all the time I spent getting you two together."

"That's all right, Urd," Keiichi jibed back. "We forgive you."

"Grrr!"

As the two lovebirds ducked out and left by the front gate, the warding briefly lessened. Kodachi crossed over at the rear.

Immediately her senses detected the various miniature ninja patrolling the area. Kodachi wasn't certain what they were, but carefully avoided their surveillance. She entered the Temple, unrestrained by the ofuda and began to search for her favorite teacher. As she cased the building, Kodachi came across a room labeled 'Fortress of Urd' in roman-ji lettering. Intrigued, she entered.

The lab exceeded even her wildest dreams. Many of the substances she had never heard of and others were so rare, she had never used them, only read of those who had. The apparatus was exquisite and had the appearance of the finest hand-blown scientific glassware in existence, a neat, slightly organic look that showed artistry as well as accuracy. She touched nothing but traced the coiling lines of the tubing and saw the flames beneath certain flasks were steady and clean, showing meticulous care of the instruments. Whether male or female, Kodachi appreciated scientific excellence.

"All right! Who are you? And what are you doing in here?"

Kodachi jumped and gave a little scream as the angry voice came almost at her elbow. She whipped around to see a gorgeous and slightly familiar figure in a lab coat, her platinum blond hair swirling in a vagrant breeze. The Black Rose almost attacked, but remembered just in time that she was coming as a supplicant. Even Mrs. Morisato, as forgiving as she was, wouldn't help someone who hurt a member of her household.

Too bad _this_ member of the Morisato household seemed prepared to hurt her. What looked alarmingly like a ki ball was cupped in Urudu Kamiko's hands. Her bronze skin glowed eerily in the light of her technique. It was almost a shock to remember her name.

"Please don't, Ms. Kamiko! I need to speak with your sister."

Urd nodded, not necessarily reassured. "And just who are you?"

"I was one of the students in her History class before you took over," Kodachi replied. She glanced about the room again. There were warm fluids everywhere. She could transform to Ranma and be that much more formidable in seconds. Ms. Kamiko's ki-ball, if it were that, would reach her first, however.

"Really," Ms. Kamiko said dryly, "Excuse me if I don't remember you. Now who are you?" Her voice rang with command.

"Kodachi Kuno!" Kodachi was horrified. She had blurted that out with no control at all.

"So, the demon's pawn comes to visit?" Ms. Kamiko seemed to become more dangerous in appearance. Kodachi discovered that her knees were shaking. She gulped in air in a panic and looked desperately for the nearest hot water. She had to get out; she had to!

"Why don't we go into the main room, sit down, and I'll bring some tea," said Urudu in a suddenly gentle voice that had Kodachi moving before she was aware of her actions.

Urudu proved that, at least in appearances, she could be as almost as gracious a hostess as her sister. She brought tea and sat down across the corner from the nervous asylum escapee, pouring with graceful efficient movements. "So," she said after perhaps ten minutes of wordless harmonizing, "we haven't seen you around school lately. How come?"

"I've been incarcerated by a power-hungry psychologist under the guise of protecting society from my obsessive and dangerous tendencies." Kodachi sniffed and sipped more tea. "You have no idea how tedious and humiliating it was. I only escaped this morning."

"I see." Urudu had added a few ingredients to the tea that inspired calmness and truthfulness in the drinker. She was a bit surprised at how long it took to act. The ten minutes of silence had been to wait for the symptoms of its effects to show. Urudu had never understood Japanese tea ceremonies and tended to treat teas in a western manner: a chance to sit and chat. "Are you honestly certain that you have the right slant on it? I mean that Ranma-iichuan was a bit excessive."

"So true," admitted Kodachi. "For some reason I had thought to gain Ranma by substitution. A poor decision in retrospect." She sighed. "Now, if hot liquid caresses my skin, I change and shall do so forever more. What irony! I have indeed obtained Ranma, but now… what do I do with him?" Kodachi giggled a bit hysterically.

"Why not make a spring of drowned Kodachi and turn back?" suggested Urd in a practical way.

"It is actually less complicated to make a template of an individual than it is to make a template of a class of individual. Kodachi-iichuan would be simple… if I had a Kodachi to use."

"Um…" Urudu waved her hand at Kodachi.

"I know. But unless I could somehow maintain this form while interacting with hot water, I would simply make another Ranma-iichuan." She sighed. "Immersing the template in cool water, then heating the water removes the curse effect for some reason I have not yet discovered." She looked up at the ceiling. "What I need is a hot pool of drowned girl."

As she spoke, Urudu had slowly relaxed, really listening to the younger woman. The tea had served two purposes. The first was to relax and open up Kodachi. The second was to drive out any residual spells and traps set by the departed Marller. By all the signs, Marller's works had disappeared with her. Also, regardless of Kodachi's other motives, the business about the psychologist rang true. The youngest Kuno was, right now, a very frightened, very worried young lady and perhaps with good reason. "Well, with Jusenkyo the way it is, that's not really an option right now. What do you plan to do?"

"I had wished to speak with your sister, hoping she knew of a source of financial advice, independent of Kuno Industries." She pulled out a huge roll of bills, courtesy of the plastic she had recently discarded. "I could live on this for a while, but it would be better if I could invest it and live on the interest. That would give me the optimum set of choices." She riffled the wad. "Do _you_ have any ideas?" she asked Urudu plaintively.

Urudu Kamiko suddenly grinned, her eyes lighting up. "You bet I do, honey!"

Kodachi felt her hair stand on end.

oOo

The casino was Vegas-chintzy, with lights, music and booze everywhere. Urd giggled to herself in frantic abandon, an action that sent interesting ripples through the sparkly blue evening gown she wore. Beside her, a pigtailed man in a tailored tux tugged at his collar and looked nervously about. The latter was still trying to figure out where Miss Kamiko had managed to come up with such a well-fitted garment for Ranma-type on such short notice.

"Ah… Miss Kamiko, do you really think this is a good idea?" Kodachi said fingering his pigtail nervously. "What if…"

"Do you feel lucky?" Urudu husked. It took every bit of control Kodachi had to avoid pulling away. Urudu pointed. "We'll start with that one." She pointed to a blackjack table. Kodachi sighed. Hhe had done some recreational gambling, as anyone with more money than they knew what to do with did. This did not look good, not at all.

Urudu sat Kodachi down at the table and began to explain the game. "I know the rules, Miss Kamiko," Kodachi said stiffly. "I am even somewhat familiar with the patrons here. Why did you choose this site for our… investment?"

Urudu smirked and lied through her teeth. "No reason. No reason at all."

Kodachi looked grim and turned to the croupier, careful to utilize male speech patterns. "Deal me in, please."

Urd, Goddess of History had a very good reason for coming here. It had to do with a certain slimy jackal that had married and made miserable a good friend of theirs, Sora Hasegawa. Urd was certain that Aoshima had done it to maintain contact with Beldandy following college. The scumbag had never given up his hope that he might somehow tear her from Keiichi. The repeated rebuffs and failures had only served to stimulate him. It just so happened he managed this casino for his father.

"Hey, boss?" A lean man with a hard face turned to another sitting at a private table in the penthouse. "You have to see this. At the blackjack tables… Watta babe!"

Aoshima rose gracefully from the table and his dinner companion, a stunning blond, to pace to the bank of monitors. They gave very good real-time images from the floor below and centered in one was Urd.

"Urd," hissed Aoshima. She had foiled numerous plans to herd Beldandy from Keiichi's side over the years. "What is that gaijin witch doing here?"

"Want us to give her the rush?" his lieutenant asked.

Aoshima stood there, pondering for long moments. "No," he said finally, "But I'm going to see what she's up to. Let Matthew and Liu Fo Tau know I'll be on the floor." Straightening his tie, he gave his dinner partner a slight bow and departed, leaving her pouting.

"I'll stay."

"What do you mean you'll stay?" demanded Urd. "Take another card! You have seventeen, you can do it!" She gestured wildly with the mixed drink she was enjoying, one of many this evening.

"I'll stay!" said Kodachi crossly. "Based on what is showing, I don't have a very high chance of gaining any cards totaling four or less. The only thing that can mess me up is if you spill that thing on me!" Kodachi eyed the tall glass, half-full of icy, alcoholic beverage.

"I never spill my drinks," Urd huffed and bounced, breasts bobbing to the great enjoyment of her male audience except...

"Shampoo has better," Kodachi said slowly, "and that move is useless on me."

"Oh, yeah," Urudu exclaimed, shamefaced. "I forgot."

"Just let me play my way," pleaded Kodachi. "I've already won a little."

"It's too slow! You want to win more, quicker! You want a nest egg!"

Kodachi wondered again just why he was doing this. Miss Kamiko could be awfully persuasive, but this was just too much for common sense. He sensed another presence and turned, feeling the aggression.

"Ranma Saotome! I challenge you!" Kodachi eyed the stocky, oddly dressed gaijin, wondering why he was so angry. "I, the Gambler King, will have my revenge!"

oOo

"Come on, Ranma! I tracked her this far." Akane hauled on Ranma's arm and finally made it to the Temple gate. "Maybe Mrs. Morisato knows where she is."

"Come on, Akane," Ranma growled. "That tracking sense only gives ya a direction. She coulda been over the horizon from here."

"Well, I think she came here!" Akane 'biida'ed her fiancé. "If there is anyone Kodachi would trust, it would be Mrs. Morisato." They marched up to the gates and stopped. They meandered around the block. They looked at one another.

"How do we get in?" they asked each other.

"Are you sure she's around here?" Ranma asked as they pondered. Akane closed her eyes and set herself into search mode.

"I don't know. I can't find her now. I don't understand why." Akane frowned and really concentrated. "It was working fine till you showed up!"

"I thought this technique of yours could handle even long distances?" Ranma complained. "Not as good as ya thought, huh?" Akane whapped him, but her forehead creased in concentration. "I mean it's not like she can just drop off the face of the earth…" Ranma's voice trailed off as they realized what happened.

"Of course," Akane exclaimed. "She's turned into _you _for some reason!" Akane focused, using Ranma as a reference and gasped. "Ranma, could you sort of step away? I can't see her if you're this close. Further. Go further…"

"I'm at the end of the block! Wadja want?" the pigtailed man exclaimed.

"I got her!" Akane shouted. "This way!" They ran down the street and took to the rooftops.

oOo

"Again?" In a voice desperate with embarrassment and confusion, the Gambler King glared into Kodachi's eyes.

"Feh!" Kodachi tried to imitate Ranma as best he could. "Ya don't have nothin' I want, King."

"Aaugh!" The gaijin shook his fists at the ceiling. "Why can't I use my clothes as collateral?" he demanded. "I did that for you!"

"Please!" Kodachi hid an embarrassed flush. "Like I said, ya don't have nothin' I want. Besides, you'd get arrested goin' out like that."

The Gambler King groaned and turned away. Beaten again, and without treachery! The boy had gotten better, much better. It was time for additional training. "You understand, I will return for my revenge?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Kodachi waved him away. "Whatever."

The Black Rose, now Ranma-look-alike, counted his winnings. 'Not bad,' he thought. 'Maybe Miss Kamiko was right.'

"Oh, _please_, oh, PLEASE, OH, (hic!) _PLEASE_!" Urd begged. "I WANNA PLAY THE SLOTS!"

Kodachi sweat-dropped and handed his winnings from the Gambler King over to the teacher. "Aren't you supposed to be a shining example for our nation's youth or something?" he remarked.

"I am an example," Urd said brightly. "This is… (hic!) …the normal way people act when in a casino having fun!"

"Oh, _now_ I understand!" Kodachi exclaimed lightly. Urd grinned. "This is an example of how _not_ to act! You're very good at it!" Urd face-faulted, grumbled and left for her slot machines.

oOo

"Here?" Ranma looked up at the brightly lit façade of the casino and scratched his head. "Are you sure?"

"We circled the building, Ranma," Akane reminded him. "Unless having two of you around is messing up my ki-sense," and her expression suggested it would be his fault if it did, "she's in there."

"Oh, man!" Ranma groaned. Casinos reminded him of the Gambler King. Besides, the thought of all those cold alcoholic beverages just waiting to spill on him gave him the shivers. "I guess we gotta go in." They linked arms and entered the public area.

Ranma almost immediately yanked Akane behind a pillar and pulled her into a kiss.

Akane was startled. They were in public, and Ranma had shown a certain reluctance for public displays of affection. Why now? Then she noticed he wasn't really paying full attention to her. She pushed away and hit him. "Jerk!" she snapped. "What are you up to?"

"The Gambler King just walked through the lobby and out the front door." Ranma peered around the pillar after his former opponent. "He didn't look happy."

Akane gave him a hard look. "And why did you feel that gave you an excuse to kiss me?"

"Huh?" Ranma stammered, not certain what was wrong. "That's what they do in the movies when ya don't want ta be noticed." He blinked. "Do I need an excuse ta kiss ya?" He looked almost hurt.

Akane gave him a bright smile, chuckling to herself. "A girl prefers to be the center of attention during these things, baka." She grabbed him by the pigtail and pulled him into a kiss that they savored and both gave full attention to. "That's better!" She patted her dress down. "Now, let's find Kodachi."

"Excuse me?"

They turned. A large man in a tux stood there, looking at them with some distaste. They nodded and waited for further announcements.

"Children are not permitted in this establishment," he said, indicating Akane's school uniform. "I must ask you to leave. Immediately." Other large tuxedo-clad men came up to join them and Ranma and Akane left before the bouncers tried to throw them out. After all, there were other ways to skin a cat.

oOo

"Urd." The goddess turned around and scowled. Aoshima smirked as his gaze took in the drink in her hand and the way her purse bulged with the tokens she had ready to play. Around her, various individuals slid tokens into the machines and jerked their levers down with mindless abandon.

"Aoshima. How sweet! Did you come down here just for me?" Urd slugged back her drink. Alcohol and moon rocks were boons to her powers, though the former tended to make her aggressive and despondent in turn.

"You could say that. What are you up to, Urd?"

"Just looking to have a little (hic!) fun. Is that all right?" she drawled.

"You pull one shady little move, Urd, and I'll have your ass thrown out," Aoshima grated. "You've toyed with me once too often."

"You wish," replied Urd seductively. "I am jush an innocent (hic!) cushomer using your oh, so attractive slot machines."

"Use it or lose it, honey!" cackled an old woman, hip-checking Urd away from the machine she was using. She yanked on the lever of the one-armed bandit and watched the spinning symbols. "Jackpot!" she exalted.

"I'll jackpot you, you old harridan!" Urd snarled, preparing to call down lightning. Aoshima ducked for cover and signaled for security.

Seconds later, Urd's derriere bounced off the pavement in front of the casino. "And stay out, lady!" bellowed one of Aoshima's thugs. He wondered where she hid that kick-ass tazer she'd nailed them with.

Urd got up and rubbed her posterior. "This isn't over, Aoshima," she snarled back. Aoshima leaned against the door jam and laughed.

"Yes it is, Urd," he told her. "You just gave me the excuse to exclude from my little club. Get lost. Sayonara, bitch." Aoshima had long experience with the goddesses and believed she was now out of power.

"What did you call me?" Urd glowed.

Aoshima was… _mostly_ right.

oOo

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Akane whispered to Ranma.

Ranma, in girl-type, nodded and tried on one of the uniforms they had found in the employee locker room of the casino. "Piece o' cake, Akane."

"These are awfully revealing," the other said doubtfully.

Ranma looked at the suit she held up and nodded with a sigh. "That's the idea, Akane. The girls are part of the scenery. Casinos are mostly built for guys anyway." She found a costume that wasn't quite as showy. "Hey, try one a these!" It was black with a bright pink handprint pattern.

Akane held it up and admitted it covered more. "It's still awfully suggestive. Won't guys try to…?"

"And risk getting thrown out of the club?" Ranma laughed sarcastically. "They can look, but they can't touch! That's one of the rules."

"And you know this, because…?" Akane prompted.

Ranma froze and grimaced. "Uh, Hiroshi and Daisuke's magazines," she admitted. Akane stared then smacked her own head. "Well, that's what it said!"

"Oh, well," sighed Akane. "If they do try anything, we can always punch them out."

"Yeah," Ranma agreed slipping into an outfit that fit, sort of. "Geez, mosta these gals have bigger boobs than me!" she added, sounding aggrieved.

"I don't know," Akane replied looking down at herself. "This one fits me all right." Ranma scowled at her. "Just lucky, I guess." Akane smiled pertly.

As they slipped out of the room, Urd slipped in. "Maybe I can disguise myself as one of the cashier girls," Urd muttered. She glanced in a mirror. "Ho, ho, ho! That won't work! How can I disguise such beauty?" She glanced over the available costumes and then reconsidered. "Can't wear those things," she said to herself, glancing at the costumes with the pink handprints. "I'm not available by the hour, at any price." She looked at the all black ones, and discovered that most of them were for women a bit more developed topside than she was. "Wait! This was a stupid idea! I can't _play_ if I'm an employee! I need to change more than my dress."

She suddenly snapped her fingers and raised her hands, chanting quietly. Urd seemed to phase out for a moment, to be replaced by a different, but equally beautiful figure. Urd looked down at the form she now wore: Shampoo. "Damn! Shampoo's _are _better," she grumbled. Then she shrugged. "Oh, well. Some minor modifications to dress." Her gown, originally blue, changed color to glittering silver with pink highlights. "That's better." She left to find Kodachi.

oOo

Ranma found Kodachi first.

"Lookin' good, 'Dachi!"

Kodachi froze and turned toward the chipper feminine voice. "Ranma?" He did a double-take. "Oh, my god!"

Ranma was in girl form, no big surprise as he often used his cursed form as a disguise. His… no, her hair was loose, slightly longer than shoulder length and slightly curly from the braid it had been in. Ranma was dressed in one of the 'working girl' suits with the pink handprints, which that pervert, Aoshima, used to indicate availability in his casino. The high heels were a little too big for the redhead's petite feet, but Kodachi could already see the men beginning to move in on this beautiful, fresh-looking girl who had invaded their territory.

"So, you've found me, Ranma-sama," Kodachi drawled. He looked Ranma up and down and smiled. He was pleased to see Ranma blush at the attention. Kodachi glanced at the croupier who was waiting for his call. He had sixteen. "Hit me!" Kodachi got a four. "I'll hold." He turned back lazily to the redhead. "Now that you've found me, what do you plan to do?" he asked quietly.

"Is there some place we can talk?" Ranma asked, indicating the busy floor area. "Private-like, I mean?"

"Oh, my!" Kodachi chuckled and let his presently blue eyes twinkle at Ranma in a disturbing fashion. "I think that could be arranged."

Several men backed off, grumbling that the new guy was making the moves before they could. As they did, the croupier flipped over his cards, revealing a nineteen. Kodachi had won.

"Gentlemen," he said, rising from his seat. "As you can see, I have other interests at the moment. Perhaps we can pick up later and you may take your revenge."

Kodachi was met with a chorus of congratulation, a few grumbles from heavy losers and some crude comments that Ranma frowned at. Offering his arm to Ranma, he led the redhead to a bank of elevators, also marked with the pink hand. "What's with this 'pink hand' crap?" Ranma asked. "It's all over the place. Looks kinda trashy, if ya ask me."

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Ranma," Kodachi chuckled again. Ranma found the sound of his voice disturbed by Kodachi's 'ohoho's' rather annoying, though it sounded as if Kodachi couldn't decide whether to laugh like Kodachi or Ranma.

"Akane should be around here, someplace," Ranma offered. "She's…"

"I'm not interested in a threesome, Ranma," Kodachi warned. "Tendo can fend for herself for a while." Kodachi grinned again. "Though if she's wearing one of those costumes, I'd wager Aoshima's will be leveled by midnight."

"Why'd ya say that?" Ranma asked as the elevator door closed on them.

oOo

Akane stalked around the perimeter like an avenging angel. Her aura was almost visible. She was calling on the sense of purpose she had used months before at the Ramen Noodle match. A zone of 'touch-me-not' extended around her like a shield. There were more than a few that offered to 'touch her' as her costume suggested. Once they got close, a sense of dread and guilt stopped them in their tracks.

Aoshima saw the dark-haired girl with the tight muscular figure and decided to see who the new employee was. She wasn't doing something right, as men approached then walked away. He wanted to see what was wrong. If she looked as good up close as she did from across the room, he might try her out. Perks of being the boss. He began to move her way.

Akane had been looking for Ranma and Kodachi for ten minutes now, and had circled the room once. She was about to divide the room when she caught sight of a familiar violet hairdo and spectacular figure.

"Shampoo?" she asked, coming up behind the woman. The figure Akane took to be Shampoo turned. It sure looked like Shampoo, all right! What was she doing here?

"Woops!" Urudu Kamiko stared at Akane Tendo with a sense of shock. What was she doing here? And in _that_ costume! Alcohol kicked in and Urudu grabbed Akane by the shoulder. "Oh, no, Akane! Don' do it! Save 'erself fer Ranmanamanama." She hiccupped and swayed forward. "Jus' trus'… (hic!) Jus' trus' ol' Urd! He won' care if yer inex-(hic!) inex-(hic!) Don' know watta do."

"What?" Akane stared at 'Shampoo' while some men grumbled about possible orientations of the two. "Urd…? Miss Kamiko, is that you?" She looked at her on the ki-level and found that the appearance was only illusion. "Oh, my god!"

"Guilty! Guilty as charged! (hic!)" Urd admitted, patting her on the shoulder. "Woulda been okay, 'cept that damn Aoshima made me use up too-oo-oo mush power." She suddenly closed with Akane, dropping an arm around her shoulder and, whispering loudly at her, asked, "You seed Kodachi?"

"No! I've been looking for her. How did you know…" Suddenly Akane worked out what must have happened. "You brought her here for some reason. Why?"

"She jus' broke outa da pokey where dat nashty ol' Dr. Hashishbareass was usin' her fer an exper-(hic!), experimental animammal." Urd blinked. "She needed money ta live on. Thought I'd tweek Aoshima's nose atta same time." Urd nodded. "The man's a jerk, a total jerk!"

"We have to get you out of here," Akane said, and added to herself, "Where's Ranma?" She looked around with ki-vision. It was cloudy as hell. She focused with her special technique. He was _there_, slightly above and behind her… Wait; so was Kodachi! She focused down harder, now that she knew where to look. Her aura flamed up with a roar, causing several curious and interested men to jerk back and dive for cover.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAANNNMMMAAAA!"

oOo

"What the hell?" Ranma looked around the room and tried to figure out where she had seen something like this before. The big bed, slowly rotating… The mirror above... The pink and lavender furnishings… "Man, what a nightmare!" She turned to Kodachi, who closed the door to the room with a solid 'click'! "Hey, we can't take long or my tomboy'll level the place."

"I'm sure she'll be all right," Kodachi drawled. He loosened his tie and sauntered over to the window, closing the drapes. "Akane has become quite formidable."

"You said it! Okay, then! Here's what's happenin'," Ranma said, sitting down on the bed. "This mornin', Akane and me stopped by with yer brother to see how you was doin'." Kodachi nodded, throwing the tie aside and sitting, about a body's width away from Ranma on the bed. The room slowly revolved about them as they talked. "They took one look at me and musta thought I was you. Ya never seen such a mess! Akane was gassed, your brother was stuck in the butt with a sleep dart and yours truly got everyone out by Mouko Takabisha-ing the front door." Ranma made a face.

"You poor things," Kodachi said, edging closer, "'Tachi must have been furious."

"Like a volcano! He was beyond poetry, if ya can believe that." Ranma nodded. "He told Hashi-whatever ta meet us outside the clinic. Akane an' me decided we'd like better odds, so we invited Shampoo, Ryoga, Mousse, Taro and this ballet instructor named Marinara who's coaching everybody for _Nutcracker Suite_."

Kodachi paused thoughtfully. "I can see, I think, why the first four were included. But why this Marinara person?" Ranma grinned and jerked a finger at herself and then at Kodachi. "They're all Jusenkyo cursed?" He leaned toward Ranma, covering a closing move as interest in what the redhead said. Except, Kodachi _was _interested in what Ranma had told him.

"Yup!" Ranma nod-nodded and bounced experimentally on the springy mattress. Now where had she seen this kind of décor before? "Marinara turns into an elephant. I think I told ya what Taro turns into?"

"I suppose."

"U-u-u-ugly! But Taro likes it. His pool was 'Yeti riding yak, carrying an eel and a crane'."

"…"

"Anyway, we set Hashi-bubba up and got everyone ta transform, then back again. That jerk thought Jusenkyo was some sorta psycho-thing but we made _him_ look psycho! Then Tatewaki fired him and had the papers signed to release ya."

Kodachi had been about to embrace Ranma with an arm. That last statement caused him to pause. "Release papers?"

"Yeah, Shampoo and Akane insisted on that! And with that demon messin' with yer head… Well, we figured ya'd be better off with yer friends than in some crappy nuthouse." Ranma reached out and gave Kodachi a companionable slap on the back. "So, just ta let ya know, yer free. Ya don't hafta hide. When ya walk outa here, you can go home, go to the Nekohanten, Ucchan's, the Tendos, just like ya did before."

Kodachi stared and gulped in a breath he hadn't realized he needed. "F-f-free?" he whispered. "They all… All the girls…"

"Yup!" Ranma smiled and laid a hand lightly on Kodachi's arm. "Well, Hashibooboo's still out there, and maybe he has some deal with the government, but we're all in there with you. Ain't no way no one'll try nothin' with all of us ready to pound 'em."

"Oh, Ranma!" Kodachi broke and embraced the redhead in his powerful arms. They were off-balance, subtly dizzied by the spinning bed and fell back. At that moment, Ranma realized where he had seen this type of thing before, courtesy of Hiroshi and Daisuke's hentai magazines. This was a love motel room, and she and Kodachi were…

"Kodachi?" Ranma growled, angry and a little scared. She was effectively pinned and Kodachi had, theoretically, all of Ranma's speed and skills.

"Oh, Ranma-sama! I had thought to lure you here and take advantage, but I find I cannot! I don't understand! I had it all planned the moment I saw you in that attire, but…"

Ranma felt a surge and went to ki-mode. "Oh, shit! Off the bed! Now!" Muscles convulsed.

(BOOOOOM!) "RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAANNNMMMAAAA!"

"I think Akane's feeling a bit possessive," Ranma observed, peeking down through the hole in the floor. That is, the hole in the floor where the bed used to be. "We'll be right down, Akane!" she called. "C'mon! Let's get this over with." She leaped through the hole. Kodachi shrugged and leaped down with her. The ten-meter drop wasn't half as dangerous as what was waiting for them below.

"Ranma, what do you think you were doing!" snarled Akane, glowing like an arc lamp.

"Jeez! Easy, tomboy! I was just convincin' Kodachi that she didn't hafta hide anymore."

"And I could see _how_! How _could_ you?" Akane's flame suddenly dimmed as her eyes filled up with tears.

"_You_!" Aoshima picked himself up from where goddess- and demon-trained reflexes had sent him for cover. "Look what you did to my casino!" He got shakily to his feet. "Hey, you're that girl from the karaoke club," he exclaimed, recognizing Ranma and too shaken to guard his mouth.

Ranma, who probably wouldn't have had a clue who Aoshima was, suddenly developed a reference from his missing months. The only time they had been at a karaoke club was the night their fathers had tried to drug them, only to have some local pervert complicate the matter by adding his own concoction to Ranma's glass. The result was a near-lethal cocktail.

Ranma remembered walking over in male form, to a nervous man who had been too strongly focused on their table. "You! You're the jerk who tried to drug me at the karaoke club!"

"He's the one?" Akane exclaimed, making the connection herself. Ranma had nearly died and they had nearly been married. Or vice versa… Her aura flamed anew.

Kodachi turned his gaze in flinty contemplation of the wretch named Aoshima. Aoshima suddenly recognized Ranma's male features and decided his days on earth had come to an end. "Urk!" he said intelligently as his bowels loosened in his fright. He was nearly right.

Casinos can be strange places. Often, the most reaction that intent gamblers give to a violent fight beside them is to complain of the distraction. Some, if a fire breaks out during a winning streak, have had to be carried kicking and screaming out of burning buildings. The patrons of Aoshima's were no exceptions. The recent display of ki-techniques had gone virtually unremarked.

Urd, struggled to make sense of what was going on. She had been here to… to… Why was she here? She hiccupped and noticed Kodachi, Ranma and Akane surrounding a thoroughly cowed and embarrassed Aoshima. "Oh, yeah! (hic!)" She raised her arms and swayed into a spell-pattern, intent on bequeathing a huge dose of good luck to Kodachi in her efforts to become independently wealthy and screw that little twerp Aosh-(hic!) Aoshima into the dirt. She figuratively knotted the spell, setting its parameters and determining its direction. Then she remembered that Kodachi wasn't presently betting on anything. Wait a minute…

"_JACKPOT!"_ screamed half a hundred voices. _"BLACKJACK!"_ screamed dozens of others. Around the room, people were winning big. Everyone playing was winning and as other people realized what was happening, they jumped in to take advantage of this incredible run of luck.

Aoshima, his pants dripping, looked around at the money flowing from his establishment and screamed, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!"

oOo

In Ranma-form, Kodachi sipped some hot tea in the kitchen at the Temple and pondered the evening. Akane and Ranma had carted Miss Kamiko home and discovered that if they _backed_ through the gate, they could enter the Temple grounds. Kodachi had hesitantly followed. He had been astonished to be accosted by a robot and then by tiny, hand-high girl ninja. He was observed at the present time by at least four, including one with a white blaze in her locks that looked natural.

His two friends reappeared, having deposited Urudu in bed, snoring worse than Ranma's girl-form ever had. They crossed to the table and sat down, nodding to the ninja.

"Is she always like this?" Akane asked, jerking her head toward Urudu's room.

"Yup!" Kodama grimaced. "You'd think that with her background in history, she'd learn from her mistakes, but not Urd."

"But Kodama, dear," Kodachi drawled, straight faced. "Didn't you know? Hardly anyone ever learns from history. That's why it repeats itself so often."

Kodama's mask cracked with a definite snicker, then fractured into laughter. Kodachi's quick ears heard laughter from all around them and realized that there were actually a lot of ninja. "Oh, dear!" Kodama snickered and shook. "I'll have to tell her that one when she wakes up."

"Oh, dear," Kodachi echoed the ninja leader. "That won't get you into trouble, will it?" he added with concern.

"What do you make of Kodachi?" asked Akane in an aside to Ranma. "She's even nicer than before the demon came."

Ranma nodded. "I think it's because of staying in my boy-form so long. Her body has a pretty weird aura and it musta done some nasty things to her mind. But I'm not nuts…"

"Just dreadfully arrogant," jibed Akane.

"Un-cute! Like I said, I'm not crazy, so right now, she ain't crazy. I wonder what it'll take to keep her that way, and if it'll make her normal form better." Ranma shrugged.

There was a minor commotion at the door. Mr. and Mrs. Morisato entered, followed by Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Ryoga, Taro and Kodachi's brother, Tatewaki. Kodachi noticed that the little ninja had done a fast fade. Baradandya quickly received a summary of the night's events and went to check on her sister. Keiichi sat down and listened to the chatter as Shampoo and Ukyo greeted the cursed woman.

"Aiya! Kodachi hunk now, like Ranma! No worry! Shampoo no chase you. Maybe try sparring with Shampoo though. Yes?"

"I hafta admit," remarked Ukyo grinning, "you're lookin' pretty good."

Kodachi winced then laughed quite normally. "Don't worry! You two don't look any better to me than you did before," he retorted. He froze as Shampoo suddenly hugged him.

"So glad you safe again, Dachi!" the Amazon said. "That Hashibara very sad when we leave. No job, maybe no more license to torture in guise of doctor."

"I would _really_ like to talk to him again," Kodachi grated.

Ryoga, who had been looking nervously about, saw the grip Shampoo had on Kodachi. He scowled. "RRRAAANMMA! Oops!" He noticed Ranma and Akane looking at him from across the table. "Sorry. Reflex, I guess. Heh-heh!" Ukyo took it on herself to bop him across the head. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked, grinning. He jerked back when she unlimbered her big spatula. Taro snickered and stayed out of the way.

Kuno shivered and looked from Kodachi to Ranma and back again. They both remained very still, waiting to see how he would react to his sister in Ranma's form, or even whether he could tell the minute differences in body language. Finally, he turned to Kodachi. "Are you well, sister?" he asked quietly.

"As well as I can be, I imagine," Kodachi answered.

"You are not in your own form," he observed. "Is there some reason for this?"

Kodachi took a deep breath, releasing it only very slowly. "Brother dear, it seems I have a choice. To be female, or to be sane." He gazed at his brother with eyes that pleaded for acceptance. "I choose to be sane."

Tatewaki frowned. "But how is this? How do you determine your own sanity? I certainly have enough trouble doing so. Is this perhaps some affliction of your soul that makes you feel unworthy of our eyes?" The kendoist seemed honestly upset.

"He just hates having two a me around," stage-whispered Ranma. (Bop!) "Ow! Three if ya count Sasuke. Ow! Dammit!"

"Be serious!" demanded his fiancée.

Kodachi ignored them. "It is in how I act and feel, Tachi. As Kodachi, I was obsessed with Ranma and fearful the world would try to destroy me, or at least deprive me of the things I wanted. As Ranma, I do not care if they try. What is important is in this room, people who care about me. People who I can care about without demanding they give me everything they are."

"I don't understand."

"Tachi, if Kuno Industries went belly-up tomorrow, what would you have?" Kodachi asked.

Tatewaki shrugged. "My honor… My skill… Little else. But what need I…"

Kodachi interrupted him. "What about these people, here in this room," she insisted. "Do they count for nothing?"

Kuno looked at the others in surprise. "Of course, they do." He seemed to struggle with himself. "But a warrior need not anything but his blade…"

"Even if you were so poor, you _had_ no blade?" Kodachi demanded. "That has been the fate of samurai before, brother dear," he pointed out. "I have been destitute too long, Tachi. I have been poor in people I can trust, people to care about. My obsessions now seem like nothing but a nightmare. I'm afraid I'll lose that, if I become… _me_ again."

Tatewaki Kuno's jaws clenched, and his lips pursed as he thought. Quietly, Ranma suggested they get some water to cool his head, but Akane bopped him again.

"It needs must be tested, my sister," he said finally. "To be true to yourself, you must give yourself the opportunity to heal. If it is indeed as you say, it may be that this… possession by the sorcerer's form may give you some beneficial healing in time."

Kodachi looked like a small animal caught in the headlights of a car.

Keiichi made his observation. "He's right, you know," he said quietly. "You're still you. It was the way you were made. Yet now, you're also Ranma. Bell says curses like these are not to destroy a person, but to give them incentive, and sometimes a pathway, to become better than they are." They looked at the small man who was really not that much older than they were. He smiled nervously. "Hey! Would it surprise you that I was turned into a girl once?"

They looked at one another. "Ms. Kamiko?" Kodachi asked.

"Well, sort of," Keiichi admitted.

Baradandya re-entered the room. "Urd… Urudu will be fine. She's just had too much to drink. I got her a new moon bracelet, Kei, so she should be fairly normal by morning." She turned and bowed apologetically to Kodachi. "I'm so sorry my sister caused you all this trouble," she said. "Could you ever forgive her?"

"I thought I was destitute before, Mrs. Morisato. How can I not forgive someone who helped to show me I was rich?"

"What do you mean, sister?" Tatewaki was still trying to follow the earlier conversation. "The Kuno family is very well off."

Kodachi reached out and squeezed Tatewaki's shoulder. It was an affectionate, natural gesture. "You'll find out someday, brother dear."


	9. The Progression I

**Ki Cutters: 9**

_**The Progression**_

"I turn into a monster," the first man said, sighing deeply.

"A what?" exclaimed the other man.

"A monster. That's why I won't go back out there," the first said sadly. "A real monster."

It was not a typical conversation between the martial artist formerly known as Pantyhose Taro and the martial artist formerly known as Kodachi Kuno. Due to her maintaining, as often as possible, the hot-spring cursed form of Ranma Saotome, her identity could be called into question. Only Kodachi's waist-length hair, bound back in a long ponytail, allowed her cursed form and Ranma's normal form to be distinguished. She and Taro were an odd pair, both intelligent human beings, both cursed, both happier in their cursed state than not. Now, deep in the Bayan Hara in China, Kodachi was far from home.

"You're nuts," said Taro with irritation, eyes flashing. "I'm the only monster here."

They were not physically involved, though neither were physical innocents. While Taro was a very normal male in his natural state, he had only marginal experience with the fairer sex — usually after haggling over price and reassurances that names would not be involved. Kodachi, while beautiful in her un-cursed state, was hardly normal. Before she had set her sights on Ranma Saotome, she had experimented in many forms of stimulation, as only a rich, unsupervised girl can. Due to a natural instability further enhanced by years of substance abuse and most recently a demon's meddling, sane was hardly a word to describe her natural state. Now, she feared it, which was why she was presently a he. Neither was terribly interested, by culture or training, to experiment in _that_ way.

"Yes, I am nuts and no, you're not the only monster here." Kodachi was depressed. In his opinion, they had just had a close call with horror.

Their present companionship stemmed from common interests and a growing mutual respect. When Taro had spoken of his intentions to return to China and to the region around Jusenkyo and Joketsuzoku, Kodachi had been intrigued. A biochemist by training, specializing in botany, the youngest Kuno asked to come along to examine the plants that grew in and around the cursed pools. She needed to keep a low profile anyway, until they were certain that the illicit research Dr. Hashibara had done on her curse had not stimulated 'official' interest.

"Oh? Who transforms into a hideous, powerful, hairy beast?" Taro smirked. Kodachi threw him out of the hut.

Frankly, it was a slow day with it raining outside the hut. He wouldn't have minded normally. He approved of his cursed form. He also approved of Kodachi's un-cursed form, if only as a matter of esthetics. He couldn't completely understand why she was so fearful of resuming it. With a roar, he shook his fist at the man in the hut's entrance.

"If I step back out into that rain," screamed Kodachi, "I will become the Black Rose and that is more than hideous enough for me! If you want to go, go; but I would remind you of your oath to me and to my brother."

Taro sighed, rain running down his muzzle. He had promised to be transportation and bodyguard for Kodachi to Jusenkyo and back. In return, Kodachi would take care of expenses to make the trip more comfortable and Taro would have, for once, actual papers proclaiming him a resident of China. They had made the first leg of it by jet to Beijing itself, where Taro had endured the endless questioning of the little bureaucrats until they were free to go. A bribe had disposed of their guide and after that, Taro had been their speedy transportation to the Bayan Hararange. He sagged and stuck his head in to be drenched with hot water to return him to his human form. "I have a perfect memory," he grumbled, searching for replacement clothes.

oOo

_His visit to his former village revealed everything to be exactly as he had expected. The old town mayor was dead, betrayed and executed for one of his harmless smuggling schemes by the communist authorities. Chou Meh was married to a skinny clerkish little man who dressed in communist party uniform. She had a baby boy and a fearful expression on her face. He was reminded of the edict against more than one birth per woman. He wondered what the Amazons did about that little law? Ignored it probably. He snorted. _

_He asked the older villagers for stories of his mother. There were so few of them left. None had known her beyond her Chinese name. Kitsuke had been the name of Kimiko Tendo's dead sister. His mother's had been…Bei X'huai? Was there any connection? None he could trace here. With his departure, even the shrine he had built on his mother's grave had been bulldozed to make way for a small military station. His anger at the action had been balanced by the realization that the Amazons could not be happy about the PRC having a military presence this close._

_Kodachi watched Taro's face as he thought. He had heard something of the monster-boy's origins and understood this was his home village. Taro even admitted to the care he had lavished over it during the years of his dwelling there. The cursed Kuno looked around. The village was now a model communist village, everything falsely clean and everyone moving about politely, but without any of the friendliness a town this size normally exhibited. If Taro was telling the truth, the communist presence was recent. They were probably still stomping on everyone to drive home their authority._

""_Who might you be?_""_ said a sneering, officious voice in Chinese._

_Kodachi turned to observe a skinny little troll sneering at him as if he were a piece of dirt. Kodachi pulled out his papers. No sense causing trouble. _""_Dachi Saotome,_""_ he said, giving the name on the papers. ""Here is my visa, my passport, my travel papers, my…_""_ He paused, his eyebrow raising and twitching as the little man struck the papers from his hand._

""_What business do you have here, foreigner?_""

_Glaring, Kodachi stooped to retrieve his papers. He did not, however, let down his guard. When the official shifted behind him, he slid lightly to one side as the pompous little beast attempted to kick Kodachi into the gutter. ""My goodness? What happened to you?_""_ he asked the official innocently._

""_You disrespectful scum!_""_ snarled the man from his position in the street. He ranted at the Ranma look-alike, whose patience was beginning to wear thin. Considering the Kuno family business connections, beating this little jerk to within an inch of his life might well be overlooked._

_Taro walked up, listened to the man for about two syllables, then picked him up by the throat. ""You listen to me, you little government pimp! We are not your concern. If you so much as let your shadow cross our paths, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"" The man nodded, his face mottled and pale. ""Be thankful your wife is Chou Meh. I cared for her when I lived here. If you had been merely a government pimp, you'd be dead now."" The government man looked aside and saw the pale Chou Meh and their son standing quiet and afraid on the other side of the street. Taro flung him aside and took Kodachi by the arm. "Let's go, Dachi." He stomped off._

""_Who was that?_""_ demanded the discomfited bureaucrat of his wife when she hurried over to help him up._

""_Pantyhose Taro,_""_ whispered Chou Meh. She hugged her son to her side and wondered what might have been._

_oOo _

The rain poured down in heavy cold sheets.

"Feh!" Taro muttered. "If I had known you were going to wimp out every time it rained, I might have refused to bring you," he said to Kodachi.

"Really?" Kodachi might have Ranma's face, but the expressions were definitely still her own. His eyebrow raised and he looked down his nose at Taro. "You didn't appreciate having beds to sleep in at inns? Perhaps the food you were served was not up to your elegant palette? I admit you didn't need me, but I would think you could be a bit more thankful for the benefits I provide." They glared at each other. "Besides," Kodachi added, "who would have thought we'd be getting rain at this altitude at this time of year?"

"Whatever. It's not like we're on a timetable." He turned and looked out at the rain. The mist in the air brought the scent of the earth to them. "If you're so dead-set on avoiding your natural form, maybe you should have brought some more of that waterproof soap?"

Kodachi grimaced. "I still have some left, but not enough to deal with a downpour like that." Blue eyes glanced at the other man who lounged indolently against a support beam. Kodachi might be in male form now, but he could appreciate the feral litheness of his companion. It was the single temptation to return to her natural female state, but, "Never the Black Rose," he muttered, "Never again."

"What was that?" Taro asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay." He sighed and rolled over to reach for their packs. Rummaging around, he pulled out a box.

Kodachi groaned. "Scrabble? What language?" he added, after a moment.

"How about Cantonese? Pidgin, of course."

"You couldn't very well use kanji, now could you?" Kodachi replied with a twitch to his lips.

"Nah! Too many pieces and too difficult to build long combinations." He laughed with his eyes. It was about as close to an apology for his rudeness as Kodachi would get. Taro hated cross-language Scrabble.

When the rain stopped, they packed up the game, in which Kodachi had dominated Taro as expected. Cantonese was a dialect he was far more familiar with than was his opponent. "I'll be glad to go home, I think."

Taro shrugged noncommittally. It had been an interesting trip but, he had to admit, China no longer felt like home. Besides, now more than ever, he had good reason to find that perverted little freak, Happosai. Just a few days before…

oOo

_Jusenkyo _was_ beautiful under the thin dusting of snow. The guide _came_ out, slapping his sides to greet the visitors._

""_Good day to you, honored visitors! I am the Jusenkyo Guide. How may I help you?_""_ He looked at Kodachi then and started. He continued in Japanese, "Ah, young sir! How you doing! Welcome back! Springs still not good yet, sir. Maybe come New Year, they get better, yes?"_

"_He thinks you're Ranma," Taro had said in an aside to Kodachi._

"_I know that," the other snapped. He turned to the guide. ""My name is Kodachi Kuno. I was wondering if I could look around?_""

""_Oh, no, young sir! It is very dangerous still!_""_ The guide paused then and looked closer. ""You are not Ranma Saotome?""_

_Taro turned to him. ""I thought the springs were all mixed together and powerless?_""

""_Mixed up, yes!_""_ the guide had said. ""But very dangerous._""_ He looked sharply at Taro then and frowned. ""I know you now, Pantyhose Taro,_""_ the guide said sternly._

""_I apologize about the guest book,_""_ Taro replied a bit uncomfortably. ""I was in a bit of a rush._""

""_You are lucky I am a forgiving man!_""_ the guide waved a fist at him. ""Besides, no way I could beat your backside anyway!_""_ He shrugged and grinned ruefully, then looked sad. ""And I never got to tell you how sorry I was to hear about your mother's death, young man._""

_Taro suddenly swallowed hard. The switch from anger to melancholy broke through his barriers. ""I am honored by your concern,_""_ he said shakily. ""You knew my mother?_""

""_A little. I met her when Happosai brought her and your father through on the way to your village. She used to stop by with little gifts for my wife when she was carrying my first daughter, Pear. Such a sweet young woman, very pretty._""

""_Happosai?_""_ Taro asked, puzzled. ""I always thought Happosai came across my mother by accident._""

""_What? Oh, no, sir! Happosai said he was your mother's grandfather! You didn't know?_""_ The guide looked shocked._

_Kodachi did some careful sampling of plant-life around the pools while Taro cursed Happosai in several different languages. They spent two days at Jusenkyo while Taro interrogated the guide about Happosai, his mother, his father and their life in China. There wasn't much the guide knew except that Taro's father had been missing a joint from one of his fingers and had elaborate tattoos, showing a possible connection to the Yakuza. _

_Meanwhile, Plum helped Kodachi, frequently asking if he was Ranma's twin brother. Kodachi finally admitted to being a woman under the curse of a Nanniichuan-like spring, letting Plum make her own mind up about why she looked like Ranma. The sudden rainstorm caught them by surprise. Kodachi was female again within two steps. She screamed in despair. Taro stepped out of the Guide's hut and bloomed out into monster form. He sighed in irritation, but two wing-assisted steps let him reach Kodachi and two more let him fling her in the hut._

"_Hot water! Hot water!" Kodachi wailed. She felt all her skeletons bubbling to the surface, demonic phantoms that threatened to overwhelm her mind. Pain bloomed across her shoulders. "Hot!" she yelped._

"_So sorry, young sir." The guide looked at Kodachi with concern. "What is wrong? Curse not so bad. Even look-a-like boy only mad. Oh, very funny see him chase panda father all over valley!"_

""_Did you ever hear of Citrus, old man,_""_ Taro inquired after partaking of the hot water, himself. He didn't really think it was equivalent, but it would keep discussion to a minimum. _

_The guide paled. ""You're joking, right?"" Taro shrugged noncommittally. _

_Kodachi sighed and winced as he straightened up. ""Well, I'm not joking, honored one. This is my cursed form. I created a Jusenkyo hot spring to make myself like this. It was a very evil thing that I tried to do and only this form keeps me from doing more things like it._""

_The guide gulped and looked at Kodachi like he was a nuclear bomb ready to go off. He made a connection. ""You drowned the Saotome boy to make this?_""

""_He's still alive, old man,_""_ Taro interrupted, not wanting the guide to think Kodachi was worse than he was._

""_No thanks to me,"" Kodachi said sadly, defeating his purpose._

_The guide huffed. He looked out at the rain. ""I guess you're not going anywhere, for a while._""

oOo

When the rain was over, they exited the hut. Taro, almost childishly, jumped into a puddle, splashing water everywhere. Kodachi barely avoided the sheet of cold water. "Dammit, Lacy!" he exclaimed exasperated.

Taro turned and frowned. He gestured while making a muffled roar. Kodachi understood what he meant well enough.

"Hey! You're the one who told me what your real name was," Kodachi growled.

"MRAWW-wa-wa! MOOOOOooooaah!"

Kodachi waved a hand at him in a very feminine gesture of dismissal. "I won't call you 'Lacy Darlings' if you behave properly."

Taro sighed deeply, then stepped out of the puddle and bowed as if offering his regard to royalty. Kodachi smiled and motioned for him to turn around. Taro sighed again and crouched so that Kodachi could climb up his back to his shoulders.

Kodachi kicked him in the rear.

"BWWAH!" Taro traveled a very short distance then charged Kodachi. He struck like a pile driver. Kodachi stepped aside and smirked. Taro set himself and charged again, striking, smashing, slashing with wings and tentacles as well as his powerful arms and legs. Kodachi almost disdainfully wove between the blows, maintaining that smug smirk. Taro finally resorted to the flyswatter method and ripped up a small tree. Kodachi used Nekoken to shred the branches that came at her.

"MnAUH! FMAHR!" mooed Taro.

"Wow! I almost understood that," Kodachi remarked. "What's not fair? You tried to hit me with a tree!"

Taro snorted a huff of steam. It was cooling rapidly. Kodachi wouldn't be surprised if they ended up in a blizzard soon. Taro pointed to the air, his big fingers made dancing little motions and then his hand went down to the ground he raised it until it was over Kodachi's head.

"It's going to snow how much?" he asked astonished. Taro nodded. "Okay, let's go. I think I've seen enough of China for a while.

""I hope you have a safe trip, okay?"" The guide exited the hut as well, to wave them a send off. ""Watch out near Beijing and the major cities. The government people are very nervous right now with the Democratic Students group.""

""I thought that was finished with Tiananmen Square?"" said Kodachi.

""No, no. That was only one problem. When something like that happens, the government people are very nervous, very upset for very long time. They are always afraid maybe someone else will try to take power. Always remember, sir, power changes more often from within, than from without.""

Taro and Kodachi exchanged glances, remembering that official in his village, Chou Meh's husband. "Yes, it is definitely time to leave," Kodachi reiterated.

oOo

Their trip turned into a much more convoluted task than they thought it would be, even given an official complaint to Beijing.

"I hate the new radar," growled Taro as they hid in a cave. A military jet had found them then lost them again. 'Look-down' radar was a problem Taro hadn't faced before. Having a missile flash past them had been a new experience, too. Had it exploded above and behind them, instead of beyond them, they would have been shredded.

"Why are you so intent about getting to the Koreas," Kodachi grumbled. "They are just this side of a war zone anyway. If the Chinese don't get you, the Americans will."

"You have a better idea?"

"Actually, yes!"

oOo

Hong Kong was quite interesting. The lights, the people… Taro hadn't come through Hong Kong before. Kodachi treated him to a high-class trip courtesy of Kuno Industries, which had significant holdings in the city. Taro and Kodachi enjoyed themselves like two friends, seeing the sights of the city and the nightspots over two weeks of vacation. Kodachi smirked when Taro refused to dance with some of the young ladies there. His muttered excuse of 'it wouldn't be right' amused the cursed young woman even more.

They did have one bad moment.

""Money! Now!"" demanded the scarred thief as they came out of a restaurant. He brandished a knife.

""You've got to be kidding,"" Taro smirked. He cracked his knuckles.

Beside him, Kodachi shook his head and glanced away in disgust. Trust Taro to look forward to beating up some idiot street punk. He squawked in surprise. A dozen grim men were flashing around the corner with steel rods gripped in their hands! "Taro, watch out!" Kodachi let his instincts take over, Ranma instincts for combat and the Nekoken. The trademark whirling Saotome attack methods were unleashed on their attackers.

The man, confronting Taro, went white when Kodachi discerned the ambush. He turned as if to run. Taro, sensing the many foes going after Kodachi, leaped to his friend's defense. The knife-wielder whirled and slashed at Taro's unprotected back. Taro hissed as he felt the sting of the edge, and backhanded his attacker almost casually, crushing his face. He took care of two more of the oncoming mob without causing extreme damage, but Kodachi took care of the rest.

"Whoo!" Taro gasped, amazed by Kodachi's speed. It was faster than he'd ever seen Ranma move. "Now I know why you can dodge my tentacles."

"He caught you," Kodachi observed frowning.

Taro glanced back to where blood soaked his shirt. "Just surface. Nothing to worry about," Taro decided.

"What if he's using poison? Hmmm?" Kodachi speculated.

Taro frowned and concentrated. "I… don't think so, but…"

""Excuse me, but are you the people these thugs attacked?"" a police officer, one of a group, stepped up.

""Yeah, more the fools, they!"" Taro grunted as Kodachi tore his shirt into strips.

""We must ask you to come with us for questioning."" The policeman was much older than they and tried to use his age as a lever. Kodachi threw his wallet at him. ""Dachi Saotome with Kuno Industries?"" The policeman frowned. The papers indicated that these two were very important people in that company. Hong Kong's lifeblood was foreign investment and business. These were not simply a couple of tourists or thrill-seekers. ""Why are you out in this neighborhood without protection?"" he demanded, trying to regain control of the situation.

""Where is the nearest good hospital?"" Kodachi asked, ignoring his question. ""That knifeman over there…"" he pointed to the twitching figure with the crushed face, ""…slashed my friend from behind. I want this looked into and I want to know who he is. This was not a simple robbery attempt.""

""Just who do you think you are?"" demanded the officer. Hong Kong priorities aside, he was sick and tired of rich young people making his life hell. A British financier's daughter had been caught having a ball in the red-light district; a New Zealand film company's spoiled young star in his early twenties had been involved. On top of that, a bunch of native teenagers of rich families had created a traffic jam and gotten on international news cameras with a protest over the return of Hong Kong to China. This could be troubling, even if there was a lot of confusion over which side they were protesting against.

""We're a couple of martial artists who took down two dozen street thugs in as many seconds,"" grumped Taro, who noticed his cut was beginning to sting. ""Can we get this over with? They attacked us, we beat them up, end of story.""

The police officer looked over his men with some worry. He had a dozen on scene with a call placed for another dozen on the way. If things decided to get ugly…

""Officer,"" Kodachi said more politely, ""perhaps we can make a statement after my friend's injuries are seen to. Wouldn't that be the proper thing to do, under the circumstances?""

The Hong Kong policeman took in the respectful tones, the common sense, so lacking from earlier encounters that day and smiled, tentatively. ""Very well.""

He was less pleased later. He took their statement and nodded when the Kuno Industries got a politician to allow them to swear out an affidavit and leave. That was before they had discovered that the man with the knife carried PRC credentials and that the thugs were actually an out-of-town criminal gang, _way_ off its own turf. The gang was now mostly dead in a prison riot caused by rival Triad members. The envoy was in the hospital in a coma with the PRC demanding retribution on the man (now gone) who put him there, and the Japanese demanding that an attempted murderer, regardless of his condition, be sanctioned or expelled or something. It was a lot of trouble, a lot of paperwork and a lot of headaches. He should have known!

oOo

Katsunishiki grunted as he trotted along the well-beaten path on the way to the Unryu farm. He looked forward to the relative freedom to be found there. No need to worry about cars, pets, strange people… Yes, in a few hours it would be the wallow, some food and a little companionship from Katsunikari, the sow that passed as the primary love of his life. Yes, soon he could just relax.

"Oh, no!"

Hmm? Akari was complaining about something. What was her problem now?

"Where's Ryoga?" she asked him.

Katsunishiki stopped and peered about. Pig's eyesight being what it was, he also used his highly developed sense of smell and keen hearing. Ryoga was beyond detection range. The massive sumo pig slumped his haunches to the ground in disgust. How did that man do it?

"We'll just have to look for him," Akari said without much hope.

Katsunishiki grunted again. What a fool's errand. Not that he thought his owner was a fool, but the mission was. Even with a scent trail, they almost never caught up with Mr. Wander-lost. Without that… Hah! Still, he knew what was expected of him. He stood up and began to backtrack, searching for some sign. He kissed the wallow and fond company goodbye once more. With Akari upset like this, there was only one thing he could do for her, if they didn't find some sign of Ryoga soon.

Find her a friendly ear to pour her sorrow into.

oOo

Konatsu polished his spatulas and pondered his life. He was between the lunch and dinner rushes, people lounging about the yatai mostly to listen to tales of the adventures the pictures told of. Konatsu knew a little about them — Ukyo had never been secretive about her past. Sometimes he wondered if he fulfilled that role Ryoga had played as P-chan in Akane Tendo's life. At least it was obvious what he was. Well, at least these days it was.

He began a kata, an adopted one from Ukyo's school, involving two spatulas and one of the thick, rubbery, false yakisoba noodles that served in place of a chain weapon in this case. The spatulas whirled and sliced the air as he spun and swept with them, knocking pieces out of a target he set up for his purpose. The weapon approximated a light kusarigama within reasonable limits.

As he worked he evaluated, for perhaps the two or three hundredth time, the rest of okonomiyaki-ninjitsu with respect to functionality and scope. After all, he was a born master of the ninjitsu, a genetic fluke that turned up in his family every couple of generations. He was a Jonin without a clan, a master ninja more by blood than by training. What training he had, had come in the forms taught a kunoichi, a female ninja, by the will of his hideous foster mother and her family.

He knew well the art of seduction and entrapment, the neko-te, the metsubushi… Lately he had studied what he could of the other side of the coin, the ninpo ways of the shinobi warrior-assassin. It wasn't that he wanted to kill anyone. His nature was peaceful and his empathy for others high. But he was made that way. Like Ranma Saotome, he was more likely to stop breathing than ignore the techniques of his heritage.

He finished his routine and disengaged the spatulas from the yakisoba. Each one of Ukyo's mini-spats was stainless steel and small enough to throw, even in handfuls. As such they were good and well disguised substitutes for the ninja's shuriken. They also sat well in one's hand, capable of being used as a knife or as a fistload… perhaps with the addition of a swivel ring? Her flour bombs were very good, too. Portable, useable, if you had to act out your role in front of a hostile audience and with the addition of gunpowder, Ukyo's favorite, or ground pepper…

It was the mega-spat that drew the most criticism from the formerly cross-dressing ninja. It was too… _limited_. Certainly, it could counter a sword-wielding opponent. It could be used as a short yari or spear. Its edge, used correctly, had the cutting power of an axe, but…

…Konatsu hummed as he redesigned her spatula in his mind's eye, even as he unlimbered his own and began another kata. A hollow shaft, perhaps for expelling darts or metsubushi, or perhaps to hide a length of chain that could turn that huge cutting edge into a massive chigiriki or kusarigama, an ogama in the latter case. His spine thrilled at the idea of trying out the modification, the massive twirling blade capable of taking down men or horses or pigs…

Pigs…? "Eeep!"

The heavy blade of the spatula hummed as his muscles interrupted the flow of the kata, just short of slamming it into Katsunishiki's face. The massive sumo pig dodged back a step with a reproachful snort, dislodging a drowsy Akari Unryu from her perch. With a shrill scream of surprise she obeyed the laws of physics.

Konatsu caught her and cradled her close for a moment. "Akari-sama! Are you all right?"

"K-Kenna?" Konatsu smiled. Akari had, since she discovered their common past, insisted on calling him by her childhood name for him. A child's shortening of 'kenzanin' an old shinobi greeting he had solemnly used when they first met.

"Yes, Ari," he replied gently, setting her on her feet. "What are you doing here?" Her look spoke volumes. "Oh, dear, Ryoga-sama's gotten lost again?"

Akari nodded. "It's so frustrating!" she cried. "I almost never get home anymore! I have to keep looking for him!"

"It is too bad you can't track him like Akane-sama can with her ki-senses," Konatsu remarked sadly. He straightened. "I'm so sorry, Akari-sama! I should have at least offered you something to drink, or eat." He looked appalled at his lack of good manners. But the tension was cut by Katsunishiki's grunt. He wouldn't mind something to eat. They looked at him, then at each other and laughed. "Oh, my! Here, let me make you both some okonomiyaki and get you something to drink. We are far from Nerima and you must be parched." Konatsu bustled about, arranging refreshments for the odd pair.

oOo

Ryoga was fit to be tied. "Where the hell am I now!" he roared, his aura flaring green. He fought it down. He had been trying for months to wean himself from the Shi shi Hokudan. While studying ki techniques with Ranma and Akane, they had found that the depression blast tended to build on itself if unmanaged, making the user more and more depressed. Besides, he had several better ki-techniques, now. Maybe it was time to try to learn a new one.

He sat down were he was and quickly assembled his tent. It was bigger than his old one, snug for two, but they managed. He wondered at himself sometimes. He was seventeen going on eighteen and he still hadn't _done it_ despite the fine opportunities offered by Akari. It wasn't just his tendency to pass out either. He was reluctant around her, which he found puzzling. He liked her. She was a good listener, very intelligent, if unschooled, and beautiful. She had, early on, passed enough hints that if he was interested in getting physical, she wouldn't mind.

She was also his responsibility. It was his duty as her fiancé to protect her. Fine job he was doing here, out in the middle of nowhere! That, of course, defined his goal. He planned to try to acquire Akane's locator technique. Maybe he could cut down on her worries and his frustration at the same time. The key to ki, so to speak, was focusing on one person's ki-signature so intently that everything else seemed to vanish. Then you simply held the spot in your mind and moved toward it until you bumped into it.

Simple in theory; Ryoga had always failed in the past due to his depression and his unfocused approach to dealing with life's problems. This time, he promised himself, this time he would find Akari and get on with his life. Besides, Ranma hadn't mastered this one yet and…

He slapped himself. Focus. On. Akari! He imagined her ki-signature, and tried to 'listen' for its unique tones and colors. She would be so pleased when he accomplished this. No more getting lost. Or if he did, it would be a quick fix to being found. Too bad he hadn't had this when he was trying to find the Tendos all those…

He slapped himself and tried to settle into his focus, again. Akari… Akari… Akari and Katsunishiki… He slapped himself again and focused.

Akari… Akari… Akari… Akari… He heard a giggle and tried to shut it out. Damn it! He was in the middle of nowhere and some airhead was giggling inanely…

Wait a minute. He recognized that voice.

Ryoga opened his eyes and looked around. His tent and backpack were nowhere to be seen. He must have gotten up and wandered away from his campsite while he was concentrating. He looked for that familiar voice and found its owner only twenty meters away, munching on okonomiyaki and giggling at the yatai operator.

Akari. Giggling at Konatsu. He was at the university and Akari, far from being depressed or worried or angry at their separation, was _enjoying_ herself.

"Oh, Kenna! If your parents hadn't been killed in that earthquake, I wonder what we'd be like today?" she said with a contented sigh.

Konatsu sighed himself. "I could easily live without meeting my stepfamily again," he said with a shudder. "Sometimes my memories of you were all that I had to keep me going. I think I may have used you as my ideal when they began molding me into a kunoichi."

"But I'm no kunoichi, Kenna!" Akari laughed.

"No, but you were and are a beautiful person, Ari," Konatsu said fervently. "Ryoga…"

"…Is here," finished a quiet, dangerous voice. Green flickered at the corners of their vision, while depression seemed to swallow them like a hungry mouth.

"Ryoga?" squeaked Akari, eyes huge. Ryoga's gaze, normally sweet, shy and gentle passed over her like a reaping scythe. She felt her knees wobble and unlock and only her grip on the side of the yatai kept her from falling. "You found us!" She wished she could have taken her words back the moment they left her mouth. They sounded very bad, not what she meant to say at all.

Katsunishiki noticed his owner's distress and immediately took steps. Eight, heavy-footed steps placed him between Akari and Ryoga. The pig respected Ryoga and liked him, sort of, but he adored Akari, and Akari was undoubtedly feeling threatened by Ryoga. The move was simple but also showed the limitations of the animal's reasoning. The counter-threat was gasoline poured on a fire.

_BAM!_ One ton of pig cartwheeled across the green to slam into a twenty-centimeter tree trunk. The tree went down, as did the pig. With his aura flaring like a bonfire, Ryoga strode toward Akari like an avalanche. Akari gave a short scream of fear at Katsunishiki's abrupt defeat.

Konatsu slid over the side of the yatai and placed himself calmly and quietly between Akari and the engine of destruction that was bearing down on her. "Ryoga-sama, please. You _know_ how these misunderstandings arise."

Ryoga slowed, then stopped, glaring down on Konatsu, who was about Ranma's height, but more slender. "Why?" he grated.

"I'm not certain what you mean," Konatsu answered carefully. "After you got lost, Katsunishiki brought Akari here."

"How long…" Ryoga spoke and stood like a stiff animatronics puppet, all the humanity leached out of him.

"How? She's only been here a few hours—_Urk_!" Konatsu was suddenly suspended off the ground by a rough hand around his throat.

"How. Long?" Ryoga seemed inhuman, horrifying.

"Ummm…" Konatsu evaluated the circumstances he found himself in. The situation was not good. Any answer would probably set Ryoga off at this point. Either it would not be believed, or it would be taken as a confession of guilt. Either way, Akari could pay a terrible price. His neck would, too. "Have a pepper bomb, Ryoga-sama," Konatsu said brightly.

"What?" (bamf!)

The pepper bomb went off with a muffled bang and a cloud of smoke right underneath Ryoga's nose. Coughing and hacking, eyes watering, Ryoga dropped Konatsu and stumbled away. The ninja took this opportunity to snatch up Akari and run for it. His objective was Nabiki's apartment. There, Akari would be out of sight and Konatsu could lead off Ryoga, or distract him until they had a chance to talk. Besides, most of his shinobi gear was there, including the sort of specialized weapons he needed to counter Ryoga's advanced skills and endurance.

He shriveled inside as he felt and heard Akari crying against his shoulder. Who knew what she thought of this mess! If Sakurida was there, perhaps she could talk to her and find some way out. He kicked open the door and bounded up the steps, the elevator was too slow. He dropped Akari on a cushion in the living area, an unexpected guest to an astonished and staring Nabiki and an alarmed and armed Sakurida, who had her hammer in a cross grip like a bo-staff.

"Sorry! Angry fiancé on his way! Gotta run!" he rattled out.

He rebounded off the wall, bounced into his room, picked up the necessary equipment, whirled, and sliding open the third story window, left the three women to their own devices. As he dropped, he noticed that his landing site was a greenly glowing man pulling back his arm to strike at the apartment's street-level door. He planted his feet on Ryoga's shoulders, kicking him away from the apartment and lightening his own landing.

"Ryoga-sama, please! Don't hurt Nabiki-san's apartment!"

Ryoga's response was an angry inarticulate roar. Suddenly, Konatsu had to dodge wildly gyrating balls of energy that skipped and exploded all around him. Several ground level windows shattered.

"Ryoga-sama!" Konatsu continued to try to get through to the berserker. "Please listen to me! Akari-sama has done nothing against your honor!" He dodged away from the building and almost grudgingly, Ryoga followed. He unlimbered his chosen weapon. He preferred to get the lost-boy further away from the apartment before he used it, however. Those energy bursts were simply too dangerous.

Upstairs in the apartment, Nabiki and Sakurida were trying to get a coherent story out of a thoroughly distraught Akari. "I don't know about you," Nabiki said with a grim look, "but I think we may need to get hold of Ranma and Akane for this."

"Perhaps I should call my sister," suggested Sakurida.

"Oh, please! What do you expect her to do? Talk to him over my cell phone? And do you really want her here to try to take him on face to face?" Nabiki shook her head. "I should have known this was coming, ever since I noticed Akari showing up every time Ryoga got lost on their trips home to her Grandpa!" She huffed angrily. "Ryoga's the type that gets a bit emotional about being dumped."

"But I wasn't dumping him!" wailed Akari.

"You were two-timing him?" Nabiki drawled sarcastically. "What do you call going out of your way to see another man when your fiancé's back is turned?"

Akari gaped at her and broke down into sobs. Sakurida hefted her hammer and started for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nabiki asked.

Sakurida shrugged. "Konatsu needs some help. It's not what you seem to think it is, Nabiki, not really," Sakurida added with confidence. "Poor Ryoga is out of control."

"And you expect to stop him with that hammer of yours? Get real!" Nabiki looked worried. "Please, Sakurida, you're like a little sister. Don't go out there and get hurt."

"You call in your backup. I'll see if I can't get through to the big guy. Okay?" Sakurida spun out the door without waiting for further argument.

Nabiki punched at her cell phone, cursing under her breath. "They better be home, they better be home," she muttered as the line began to ring.

oOo

Fighting Ryoga took every bit of concentration and focus Konatsu had. He hadn't had the opportunity to unleash his chosen attack yet, but had utilized the mini-spats and flour bombs Ukyo's arsenal provided to some effect. He wondered how long Ryoga could keep this up. He had heard Ranma say that Ryoga was a tank and had tremendous physical reserves, but this was ridiculous. Periodically, with mouth gaping and fangs glistening, Ryoga would shout something obscure and manifest weird ki-techniques.

Konatsu knew enough about ki to avoid the trap of the ribbon technique but Ryoga had twice unleashed a sort of shockwave that had shattered metal and hard stone as easily as glass. Once, when Konatsu had taken a vantage point atop a flagpole, he had cut loose with a weird disc-shaped projection that had sliced through the steel pole like tissue paper and exploded in the slope beyond. People were beginning to come out to see what was happening and the chances of innocent bystanders being hurt was steadily increasing.

"Please, Ryoga-sama! Let's just talk! Surely we can talk!" He backed away toward an open area near the park. "Please, you're not really like this, Ryoga-sama! You're an honorable man."

"Why?" snarled Ryoga suddenly. "Why does everyone I trust betray me? Why am I the doormat? Good old Ryoga, but we can do better! Always lost, always alone. No one understands what I've been through and it's just going to start all over again! Why?" The tears in his eyes disarmed Konatsu. As he hesitated, Ryoga suddenly charged him.

(BAM!)

Ryoga seemed to hang in mid-stride as Sakurida's hammer rose from the top of his skull. "There!" she said swinging it back over her shoulder. "Maybe he'll be calmer when he wakes… up…."

Ryoga turned, his aura becoming if anything, more intense. Sakurida blanched. He had taken a blow that should have been just short of crushing his skull! She took in the aura, his demeanor and realized why Akari had been terrified. _She_ was terrified! She cringed away as he took a step toward her.

(Fwapapapapa!) A weighted net suddenly wrapped tightly about Ryoga's body, enveloping him in a black mesh that glistened in an oily fashion. Ryoga tripped, yelled and thrashed inside the net, but it was like wrestling in a gluey, flexible sack. Konatsu took in the almost neon glow and ran, picking up Sakurida and hustling her away.

"I think he's going to do it!" he yelled.

"Do what?" Sakurida demanded, while trying to decide whether she should mallet Konatsu for being too free with her person.

Konatsu's reply was drowned out by the raging scream behind them.

"**_Shi shi Hokudan_**!"

Then sound seemed to cease. Konatsu took several steps in a surreal, utterly silent world while Sakurida dropped her hammer and put her hands over her ears.

(_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM**!_)

oOo

"Kogara," Ranma said wearily at yet another Student Council meeting, "you're askin' me ta use people you've chosen to manage this fundraiser for the spring dance. You should have asked me first."

"My people are efficient and ready to go. They do the fundraisers for the Kendo club all the time," Kogara protested. "When Kuno was President…"

"Jeez! Don't shoot yer case in the foot! Look, I'm not arguin' they're no good, I'm just sayin' that we should have people other than just Kendo Club members involved. This is somethin' the whole school should be workin' on."

Ranma was dealing with the onerous duties inherited from before Halloween and Amazon Days. He hated being Council President, but knowing Nabiki expected him to blow it off, and not wanting to disappoint Akane, his mother or his sisters by either ignoring his duties or resigning, he found himself in the unenviable position of trying to be a leader instead of a fighter. His most constant foe was Kogara, who had run for the position only to lose to Ranma despite the other being absent from the school. Kogara regularly tried to take over, citing the authority of tradition, grades, and weather… whatever he could think of to force Ranma to step aside.

"I've already got them started, Saotome," Kogara said, tight-lipped.

Ranma eyed him for several seconds. Kogara's face revealed just a hint of victory as he expected his opponent to back down from an operation in motion. "I'll want their names and an accounting of any money they've brought in then."

Kogara's face fell a little. "Why?" he demanded.

"It wouldn't be fair to the new people to expect them to simply accept your people's accounts, Kogara." Ranma began to let his anger show.

"But I've already—!"

"But _we_ haven't!" Ranma's roar overrode Kogara's complaint. Kogara went white and looked around for support from the other Council members, but saw nothing but blank or hostile looks.

"Your people are welcome to volunteer, Kogara," Hiroko Kusinaro allowed, "but we want to look over the potential candidates, first."

"Candidates?" Kogara said thoughtfully.

"If I hear that any Kendo Club people are intimidating volunteers, we'll have words," Ranma growled.

"Was that really necessary?" Sayuri asked. "You can really be rude, Ranma."

"Kogara has brought up Kuno three times this meeting, Sayuri," Ranma replied as he and Kogara exchanged baleful glares. "Tatewaki was a jerk when he was here and Kodachi used to have interesting ideas about honor and opportunity." His lips quirked in a feral smile. "They are much better, now, but I'm not about to put up with that nonsense again."

"Are you accusing me of intending anything dishonorable, Saotome?" Kogara almost rose out of his chair.

"Sit down, baka," Ranma remained cool and loose. "I'm not accusing you or the Kendo Club of anything, except tryin' ta stab me in the back. I don't fault ya in that. We're rivals. You _will_ follow the rules we set up…"

"Rules that were set up during that gaijin bitch's…" (Crack!)

Kogara rocked back in his chair his face reddening from an embarrassing open-handed slap. "Don't insult Shampoo," Ranma said quietly. "She did a good job." He turned to the other members of the board. "Okay… Does anyone have suggestions of how many group-leaders we need for this fundraiser? We also need to follow up on the Kendo Club's commitments…" Kogara briefly tried to gain sympathy for his embarrassment but met with little success. Shampoo _had_ done a good job. The meeting went on.

oOo

Ranma was relieved when the meeting was over and he could meet Akane at the library. Akane made small talk to his stolid wall of silence, teasing him until he began to open up. He laughed ruefully and slid an arm around her waist. "Gaah! It was just that idiot, Kogara," he said as if that explained everything. "I'm gonna be glad ta get back to the dojo and take a few shots from my favorite tomboy…"

"Even if I send you through the wall?"

"Even if ya send me through the _boundary_ wall," he elucidated. They stopped, glanced around quickly and took a moment to kiss before walking on. They had just arrived at the gate, when Shampoo ran them over.

"Ranma! Akane! Ryoga, he going berserk at university! Nabiki say you better come quick!"

"What happened?" Akane demanded of her friend and rival. She tried to ignore the fact that the violet haired girl was sprawled across them with one hand on Ranma's chest and one just under her breast. She grasped that hand and used it to push Shampoo back to a sitting position.

"Akari lose Ryoga on way home. Ryoga find Akari with Konatsu at university." Shampoo gulped in a breath. She had been running hard. "Nabiki say Ryoga think Akari cheating on him."

Ranma went white. "Crap! Get Ukyo, Shampoo. Meet us at Nabiki's. It may need all of us to stop him."

"What he said," added Akane.

"Right!" Shampoo almost vanished as she went over the rooftops.

oOo

Ranma and Akane went the rooftop express and arrived at the university half an hour later. They stopped at the sight of smoke by the park and eyed the deep pit that writhed with traces of depression. Shampoo remained in Nerima to find Ukyo.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said, "This looks bad."

"Ryoga did this?" Akane asked horrified. "And he was getting so much better."

"I dunno, Akane," her fiancé replied. "Ryoga's always been a little brittle, ya know, mentally. Look at that business with the bread, or how long he kept the grudge going about his curse."

"Let's talk to Nabiki. And find out why Akari was up here," Akane added darkly. She had always liked Akari, but if what Nabiki implied was correct, she was directly responsible for this.

They noted the broken windows at the apartment and like Konatsu earlier, ascended the steps. They came upon the astonishing scene of Konatsu face to face with Nabiki in a shouting match. They glanced at each other to reassure their senses.

"He wouldn't listen no matter what we said!" Konatsu bellowed at Nabiki for what must have been a part of a cycle of argument.

"Why did this happen to begin with?" screamed Nabiki back at him. "If Akari…"

"You leave Akari out of this!" snarled Konatsu, purpling. "She couldn't help it if he got lost all the time!"

"She trampled all over his trust and feelings!" Nabiki screamed back.

The martial artists moved to intervene. "Nabiki! Why are you yelling at Konatsu?" Akane demanded.

"Hey, hey!" said Ranma, facing Konatsu. "Let's try to keep this polite."

"What?" Konatsu said curiously, at the top of his lungs.

"He can't hear you," Nabiki yelled. "He and Sakurida were too close to Ryoga's Shishi Houkudan. They can't hear a thing."

"You're yelling because they're deaf?" asked Akane.

"Why else would I be yelling, sis?" Nabiki replied demurely. "You know me. I don't get upset, I get revenge."

"Let's check this out," Ranma said. He pointed at a cushion. "Sit!" he bellowed. Konatsu sat but looked nervously at the sobbing girl near him.

Akari's face was puffy and red from her tears, her hair a tangled mess about her shoulders. She let her face drop into her hands once more and continued to weep.

"What happened, Akari?" Akane asked softly, dropping down beside her. Suddenly, she noticed a particular absence. "Where's Katsunishiki?" she asked suddenly.

"He's alive," Nabiki assured her. "He's spending some time at the university's school of veterinary medicine. Ryoga nearly turned him into roast pork." Akari wailed louder at her off-hand assessment, making Akane grimace.

"It's all my fault! My fault!" Akari sobbed.

"Why, Akari?" Akane asked quietly. She decided to offer Akari some comfort and hugged the other girl.

"I should have told him!" she sobbed. "Kenna… Konatsu and I knew each other when we were little. We lived on neighboring farms." She sobbed but reached out toward the ninja in a wordless gesture of need. Konatsu patted her hand but stayed back, letting Akane continue. "When his parents died he was sent to live with relatives. I didn't even know who he was until just before the martial arts tournament."

Akane looked puzzled. "But that's wonderful! After all these years…"

"But I didn't tell Ryoga! I was afraid he might not want me to talk to Kenna! I kept it from him and now he thinks I was… cheating on him. Oh, kami! What have I done?" She curled into a tight ball that Akane tried to coax her out of.

Ranma finished working on Konatsu. "Yer lucky, man. If it had been worse, I might not have been able ta fix it. Get a doctor ta look at that, okay?" He glanced at Akane.

"Oh, my god!' she said quietly in response to his look.

"Just as messy as any of ours, that's fer sure!" agreed Ranma. "Where's Ryoga?"

Everyone looked guilty.

"Awww, man! He ain't…?" Ranma gulped.

"We don't know, we haven't been looking for him," Nabiki admitted. "Frankly, we're all afraid we might find him."

Ranma nodded understandingly and stepped over to Sakurida. "Akane," he said as he sat down beside her, "use yer ki-technique and try ta find the poor idiot while I see if Sakurida's okay."

"All right, Ranma," Akane replied, settling swiftly into a meditative state.

"Really, I'm fine, Ranma," Sakurida protested. "Konatsu must have shielded me from most of it. I'm almost back to normal."

"Well, if yer sure," Ranma said doubtfully. "Ya better get it checked, though."

"I will," she assured him. They looked at Akane who had suddenly raised one hand, then lowered it to point to the east.

"He's alive," she said, "and somewhere in that direction."

"Can I catch up with him, tomboy?" Ranma asked.

Akane jerked an elbow into his side with little enthusiasm. "Not a prayer, the way he's moving."

oOo

A small black pig raced through the undergrowth, running through brush and grass, glancing off trees. Ryoga was actually thankful for that puddle he had splashed through — his clothing had been more a hindrance to movement than a cover for his modesty after the Shishi Houkudan — and he really didn't want to be human anymore. Ryoga hadn't considered how much he had come to depend on Akari, even more than he ever had on Akane. Whether he loved her or not, he had needed her. He had needed the sense of requited affection and the dependability of getting to places on a daily basis.

He had always considered himself a worthy and worthwhile human being, which he was, more so than most. If he ever toyed more than subconsciously with the idea of breaking off with Akari, it would have been to sit down and have a quiet, reasonable discussion of the pros and cons, parting as friends in the end. The idea that sweet, gentle Akari had been going to another man behind his back, especially a cross-dresser like Konatsu (anyone who is having emotional upsets should be forgiven a little bigotry) had shattered him far worse than Akane's discovery of his secret. After all, he had understood by that time that he could never be hers, but Akari…

He rammed into a big tree several times like a horizontally driven super-ball before stumbling around it. The brush thinned out and suddenly he was racing toward a cliff. He didn't hesitate; he may not have noticed. He launched himself into space.

'Funny,' he thought to himself as he fell. "My life always comes back to this." He could see the glint of the sun on water far below, as he tumbled over and over. A fall from a cliff, into water; there was a certain linearity about it. On his second or third rotation, he recalled that first time, as he descended into the quiet pool of the drowned black piglet. It struck him at that point that there was so much he hadn't done; so much he was going to miss in dying. A certain longhaired okonomiyaki chef chose that moment to gaze sadly at him from his mind's eye. Ryoga, the human bomb, had always had a short fuse.

The light and thunder of a second Shishi Houkudan occurred less than five meters from Ryoga's impact with the Pacific Ocean. The power cracked cliffs and briefly churned the waters of the ocean's edge, creating a depression of crushed rock beneath the water nearly fifty meters wide. Sea life directly below ground zero never felt a thing. Seismologists noted a minor event fifty kilometers southeast of Nagoya on the coast.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just a little side note: Ed Becerra noted that I got a 3 Stooges reference wrong. Shemp instead of Shep! Point to you Ed! I'm gonna leave it as is, though as, at the time, that's what I thought he was called. :)


	10. The Progression II

**Ki Cutters: 10**

_**The Progression II**_

"_How could you_?" Ukyo was beyond pissed. She was raging! She stormed around with her mega-spat in her hands, pacing like a tigress with a hyperactivity disorder.

Shampoo had backtracked Ukyo to the catered luncheon she had just finished working. Her equipment haphazardly packed in her pushcart; Ukyo and Shampoo had worked jointly to secure her assets before leaving for the university. Fortunately, Nodoka had arrived and offered to keep things under control at Ucchan's till they returned. The two girls had made excellent time to the university, arriving only fifteen minutes after Ranma and Akane. At the present, the Amazon was sitting to one side, wondering why Ukyo was so upset. After all, Ryoga got lost all the time.

"Couldn't you have at least followed him?" Ukyo demanded. Ranma and Akane glanced at each other. Were those tears in her eyes?

"Ukyo, he's moving around too fast. I don't think—!"

"Too fast for you two to catch?" Ukyo exclaimed with a hint of disbelief. "Ryoga's a tank!" she growled. "That's what Ranma always said. A tank! Powerful, but slow. And he's too fast for you?"

Akane looked pained. "If it was a straight line race…"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ukyo snapped, brandishing the spatula. In one corner of Nabiki's apartment, Akari winced. Soon, that weapon might be brandished at her. Konatsu sat not far from her, his head in his hands. She knew how much he idolized Ukyo. Now she had gotten him in trouble with his employer-friend.

Akane sighed. "Ukyo, he's bouncing all over the map. I don't know if his being upset right now is causing the problem or if his odd ki makes him really hard to find once he's gotten far enough away." Ukyo snorted. "I've been checking for his signature almost constantly since we arrived and he's been north, south, east _and_ west of here…"

"He must be close, then!"

"He's _not _close," Akane retorted. She settled down again. "You know distance isn't well defined with this technique — it's more like a compass — but it's almost as though he's walking through doors between places. His location can change from north to south in an instant, yet he's out of range and undetectable to normal ki-vision."

"That's impossible!" Ukyo snapped.

"Ukyo, I practiced with this technique fairly often. We found Ryoga in the park that time before the martial arts tournament, and we found Nabiki when Nikki's goons kidnapped her. I used it once to track down a neighbor's child that wandered off. I've practiced with it to locate any and all of you at work and at home. I've never seen _anything_ like this." Akane sat leaning against Ranma for emotional support. She stroked her hands across the fabric of the loose trousers she wore.

Ukyo grimaced and looked out the window before turning back. "Then teach _me_! Teach me how you do what you do, and I'll go looking for him."

Ranma looked pained. "Ukyo, Ryoga's an expert at taking care of himself. He's done this all his life. You haven't. Look what happened…"

"Shut up, Ranchan!" Ukyo didn't even look at him. He sighed and turned back to Akane.

"You've only had real ki-vision for a few weeks, Ukyo," Akane reminded her. All involved nodded. Ukyo had reacted to food, all right — an okonomiyaki made by Akane in a deliberately bad fashion. It hadn't even passed her lips before Ukyo had jumped up yelling, 'I got it, I got it!'

"Yeah? Well, it's time I tried this," Ukyo said, finally slinging her spatula back over her shoulder. "And don't worry. I'll stick to civilization this time. I don't feel like getting lost."

Akane sighed. "Okay, this is how you start..."

oOo

Kodachi and Taro finally made it back to Nerima. Monster-Air had been used since leaving their plane in Osaka, a precaution against being tracked by electronic payment or surveillance. It was efficient provided you kept to largely unpopulated regions. When the travelers found Ranma and the others just outside of Furinkan High, Kodachi was in a mood for comedy.

"Shampoo!" (GLOMP!)

The Amazon's eyes went very wide and her whole body trembled as if in a fit. Ranma was… _glomping_ her?

Akane, who had been walking beside her, stopped and turned, her eyes going very wide and her whole body trembling as if in a fit. _Ranma_ was glomping Shampoo?

Ranma, who had been walking beside Akane, turned and looked, then stopped and boggled, his eyes going very wide and his body trembling as if in a fit. How the hell was he over _there_ glomping Shampoo?

"RRRRAANMMA!" Akane's war cry rang out.

"_It's not what it looks like, Akane_!" rang out two, almost identical voices. Two Ranmas cringed. One out of habit, the other for show. Akane, bracketed by two Ranmas, her hammer held high, swung back and forth, unsure whom to punish. She gaped. Then she dropped her hammer and laughed.

"Kodachi!" she yelled. She and Shampoo gave Kodachi a hug while the real Ranma Saotome straightened and tried not to boggle more.

Taro came up at that point and leaned on his shoulder. "Hiya, fem-boy. Miss me?"

"Not yet," growled Ranma, who was still recovering from his fright. "What the hell are you two doin', pullin' somethin' like that?"

"Relax, Saotome, Kodachi's awful fast in this form, maybe faster than you. Akane couldn't hit her."

"It wasn't Kodachi I was worried about, dammit!" he retorted. He turned to where his look-alike was deep in happy conversation with Shampoo and Akane. "Hi, Kodachi," he mumbled.

"Ranma-darling!" gushed Kodachi. Ranma 'urk'ed and back-pedaled. It was really disconcerting hearing that from a male throat, especially his own. Kodachi was well aware of it. Laughing, he clapped Ranma on the shoulder in simulation of a friendly male greeting. "How ya doin'?" he added, simulating Ranma's mode of speech.

Ranma rubbed his forehead pensively. "Could ya, ah… switch back while yer here, Kodachi? I'm really getting' a headache…"

"Please don't ask that, Ranma." Kodachi stood tense and frightened. "Your body is all that stands between me and total insanity."

Ranma looked at her curiously. "Watcha talkin' about?" He thought back to his recovered memories. "Sure you've had trouble recently. I can't believe my body…"

"Believe it, Ranma." Kodachi looked uncomfortable. He met Ranma's eyes and searched for something, then looked at the rest of those present. "If… if anyone asks, could you continue to say I am Dachi Saotome, Ranma's cousin?"

Ranma sighed and grinned. "Sure thing, Dachi," he said. Everyone quickly assented. "Now what's this I hear about ya bein' faster than me?"

oOo

Two hundred meters away, Dr. Hashibara laid down the binoculars, took off his headphones and smiled evilly. Beside him, large nondescript men waited for his orders. "She's back," he said. "Now we can act."

"Dr. H, why did we wait for the Kuno girl?" one of the men spoke up. "Aren't they all cursed? Why didn't we just take one of them?"

Hashibara glared and ran his hand back over his head. "Cursed is such a… primitive term. I prefer to call them… topologically challenged." He gazed through the binoculars, again. "We need the Kuno girl for legal reasons. There is no law or edict in place that identifies the Jusenkyo-affected as dangers to the public good. Kodachi, however, has a large file identifying her psychosis as dangerous to the public. We can take her and isolate her using those files, despite her family's connections." He muttered to himself, "Pity they called my bluff on government intervention, but private firms are_ so_ much more lucrative." He set the binoculars down again. "Get the teams ready."

The rumbling of heavy machinery alerted the NK-1124c unit where it rested on the roof of an expensive house. Sensors detected the grumbling undertones and alerted hazard computers to non-seismic activity in that part of Nerima. Alarms went off, alerting the control, which was organic in origin and had been asleep. Though silent, they also began the process of activating a battle platform that had once been titanium and plastic, but these days was mostly exotic carbon fibers and semi-organic plastics that simulated flesh and bone while being much, _much_ stronger. While the organic brain came online, the computer enhancements extended sensors, which resembled feline appendages. As opticals came online, the organic brain was awhirl with curiosity. 'Mecha! Within Nerima, yet outside the testing laboratories!' Immediately, the NK-1124c sent a pulse to the main residence computer requesting data and permission to engage.

Long primed through past violence, the computer ran a subroutine to locate and establish the status of various household members and staff. Long-range audio and satellite visual sensors were activated. The mecha were quickly brought under observation and their possible destination was determined. As it was not against any assets of the house, permission was denied. The organic brain of the NK-1124c grumbled and repeated the request, this time with tactical investigation as the goal.

The computer pulsed back. 'Observe. Engage only if a clear threat, as detailed in subroutine 12a, section seven through twenty-four, is involved.'

Cat-like, a girl with red hair leapt from the roof ridge of an expensive house and charged out of the grounds. She had been bored, terribly bored, since Mama-san made up with Papa-san and were living together again. She was very happy for them, but she really, _really_ wanted to play with the latest Venom series mecha, Poison gunship platforms or even that funny old man who had tried to steal her panties. The mecha was off-limits. Mama-san had expressed a fear that she might be hurt. Of course, she _always_ thought someone would be hurt. She coddled Ryunosuke and his baby sister constantly. That was part of the game! Papa-san's reluctant agreement with Mama-san had settled it. As for the old man, someone had called and given her permission to play with him whenever she liked, but he had disappeared. It wasn't _fair_!

Atsuko Natsume, also known as Nuku-Nuku, hadbeen bored… but maybe — just _maybe_ — that would now change.

If one said the Nerima martial artists were unpleasantly surprised, it would have been a clear understatement. Having twelve, five-meter tall robots attack them as they waited for Marinara-sensei was downright rude. Their focus on Ranma and Kodachi allowed some of the others to begin attacking with the techniques that they had been studying as, obviously, pure martial arts just wouldn't be sufficient here. Kodachi simply ripped into them with Nekoken. Ranma went on the defensive while he assessed the best way to deal with the threat.

"Where did these things come from?" shouted Jiro, dodging the sweep of a massive arm and using just enough momentum in a body-slam that the huge machine tipped over suddenly and crashed to the ground. It rolled human-like, back to its feet.

Nearby, Akane drew her mallet out of ki-space and slammed another on its head. A few strikes later, it cracked open like a lobster, revealing a human in a control-harness inside. He scrambled out of the ruined machine and ran for cover. Akane set her jaw. No way was he going to run away from her! She took a single step in pursuit only to be struck by a sticky net shot by another mecha. She hit the ground rolling and extended ki-claws to cut the mess away. Quickly discovering that the sticky paste that covered the netting was more than it seemed, she staggered to her feet weaving drunkenly. "Watch out for the nets!" she croaked. "They're coated in some kind of knockout chemical!"

Taro dragged a hand through a nearby water fountain and blossomed into monster-mode. The winged minotaur was faster, nearly as big and strong, and much more skilled than the mecha. He tore an arm off one and used the limb as an impromptu club. He was also, unfortunately, a bigger target. Five darts later, he was staggering. Three hits by a mecha and he was down.

Shampoo plugged two mecha, in rapid succession, with her ki-bow technique, damaging them severely. But even her speed was challenged when the original two were joined by a third mecha to gang up on her. She danced and jigged through the nets and darts, trying to find some way to settle these monstrosities before they got her or stepped on one of her friends. She breathed a sigh of relief as Ranma grabbed Akane and carried her aside.

Her relief was short lived as four of the things went after them. She then demonstrated her true skills as a warrior. Vaulting an aggressive attacker, she really looked at what it was made of. The answer was ceramic, metal and plastics. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" (BOOOM!) Ceramics were, after all, nothing more than man-made rocks

Armor shredded like paper and a mecha went down, completely disabled. The half dozen or so remaining mecha drew back to assess the situation. The martial artists, now that they were assured of a method that worked on their attackers, attacked in turn. This was a mistake. Two more mecha were damaged and one destroyed, but canisters of sleep gas shot all over the area as Dr. Hashibara's henchmen went to Plan B.

Shampoo, having demonstrated her effectiveness against the mecha, was particularly targeted. She staggered and slumped, falling against Taro. Ranma caught a whiff; turned back to get Akane clear, but it was too late. Jiro turned and leaped in flight. That is, he tried to. A sticky net pinned him to a wall and the sleep gas finished what the net chemicals started. Kodachi, desperate, hoping her natural form more resistant to the chemical than Ranma's body, charged for the water fountain and fell two steps short. The remaining mecha, seeing that everyone now seemed subdued, began to move in cautiously.

It was at this point that the NK-1124c unit arrived. So did the bored red-haired girl. The creator of the NK-1124c was a peculiar individual, possibly the greatest engineer of biomechanical interfaces that had ever lived. Unsatisfied with the idea of simply creating a machine and wanting to save the life of a pet his son was fond of, he had meshed organic and mechanical forms to create his unsurpassed masterpiece. His son, Ryunosuke, called her Nuku-Nuku, but to the general human population, she was known as Atsuko Natsume.

Her sensors detected the sleep gas immediately and her resources went on internal mode to protect that part of her that was biological. She glided in without making much fuss. Her directives did not allow otherwise. The mecha were a new design to her, but the satellite feed to the computers back at the house revealed that they belonged to a rival corporation, Korinama Robotics. They were comparable to the old Mishima Venom 38's in their ability to pack ordinance and their maneuverability, and she had found them interesting in the past. Ceramic/steel armor, independent servos at all joints, 20:1 lift ratios with rudimentary biofeedback for better responsiveness for the operator. Admirable devices, but in numbers like this, no exceptional challenge.

Dr. Hashibara had made himself very clear to his operatives running the mecha. Minimize casualties, avoid unnecessary property damage and retrieve Kodachi. As there were two beings that fit one of the descriptions they had for Kodachi, they quickly gathered up both Ranma and Kodachi. Curious about their actions, Nuku-Nuku made herself known.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Several of the mecha-drivers tried to locate the voice. It seemed to come from the depths of the clouds of sleep-inducing smoke, but that couldn't be right, could it? As the clouds swirled they saw the red color of the girl's hair and then the girl, herself. She was slender and pretty, quite an eye-full to any man with hormones. Oddly, she _did_ seem unaffected by the anesthetic gas. Still, how could she be a significant threat?

To one of the mecha operatives however, she was a demon from hell. "_Not her_!" he screamed. He had been in mecha before, under orders to retrieve a certain young lad for his mother from her estranged husband only to be thwarted by… "_Not Nuku-Nuku_!" He swiped desperately at the fragile looking girl beside him.

"Oh, good! Mecha want to play!" Atsuko exclaimed. "Whee!" Her sensors and satellite up-link extended as she went into action.

Even as short a time as one year before, the android, Nuku-Nuku, would have used entirely different methods in attacking the mecha. Her 'C' designation, however, indicated the third revision to her original mechanical frame. The updated body she had now was too light to throw the heavy forms around. Her Papa-san had devised a few new tricks to make up for her decrease in mass.

She dove at the wildly swinging mecha and caught hold of the nearest arm. As she let its momentum carry her near another mecha, she kicked off her shoes revealing long shapely toes. The pointed nails of her toes suddenly extended, creating claws nearly an inch and a half long. Likewise, the nails on her fingers also lengthened. They glowed for an instant and sank into the mecha's armor. Her toes reached and made contact with the other machine.

"MyraaAR!" Nuku-Nuku screamed, wrenching the mecha around. Her strength was still incredible. It was simply a matter of leverage. Her hold on the second mecha became a fulcrum for her move. The first mecha tumbled end for end, into the air, its operator screaming all the way. The other was wrenched off its feet and slammed head first into the ground.

She let go, knowing from past experience that staying in one place was not part of the game. An instant later, the fist of a third mecha crushed the shoulder of the second, where she had held on. As she passed by, her claws swept out, disabling key hydraulic lines. Since there were no other mecha nearby, she chose to attack the power pack as well, then flipped away as it exploded.

At cheetah speeds, she dodged between two mecha who stood shoulder to shoulder. Her claws ripped the power lines from the knee servos. Collapsing against one another, Nuku-Nuku added to the chaos by pushing ever so lightly against the right hand one's leg. This changed the angle ever so slightly and they fell in turn against another machine, which staggered into a fourth. She set herself and dug her toes into the concrete sidewalk. "MyiiAAAA!" The fourth mecha hurtled laterally, slamming into three more. Two were obviously permanently disabled.

The NK unit's computers were evaluating the action and beginning to send information through her satellite link to the main house computer. There, her little 'brother's' lesson in programming was abruptly interrupted.

Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert! Alert

"What the…?" The young man jerked as alarms, more than a year silent, suddenly roared to life, announcing a threat to a certain fondly considered individual. "Nuku-Nuku!" Ryu yelled, coming to his feet. Beside him his father, Kyusaka Natsume frowned and let his hands dance across keys.

"Atsuko's near the other side of the ward," he announced. "Hmmm… She should be able to handle those mecha."

"She's transmitting, Dad," the young man said quickly.

"Papa-san! If you are listening, the mecha are attacking some young people. There are at least four casualties here and there is danger that they might come to further harm in the fight. The mecha…" An explosion overrode her signal. "… not leave them. My directives permit me to defend. This signal will repeat…"

Mama-san, Akiko Mishima strode up to the console. "What is she into now?" She listened to a cycle of Atsuko's report. Decisively, she struck a key. "Scramble Poison 9F28. Assist Nuku-Nuku at coordinates 140.05.39 by 35.35.54. Code blue. I repeat, code blue. Human lives are endangered."

One minute and forty seconds later, a large sleek STOL lifted off from its pad, two pretty but aggressive women at the helm. "I get first shot at her," muttered Arisa Mitamura, a dark haired woman.

"Arisa, please!" snapped her partner, Kyoko Kaitabashi. "We're all on the same side, these days!"

"Awww, nuts!"

The pair was overhead thirty seconds later, battle computers primed for a fight. The action had already been over for fifty-five seconds. With nothing else to do, they gathered up the unconscious martial artists left lying about and took them home to meet Nuku-Nuku's 'parents'. At least, that's how the feline-brained android looked at the situation. There were five guests in all, six if you counted the odd mutant beast. Nuku-Nuku was always ready to make new friends.

oOo

"Mmm… Agh! I feel like a… Omigod!" Akane Tendo went from drugged slumber to wakefulness in an eye blink. She sat up then worked very hard not to throw up as nausea swept over her. A pair of strong arms quickly supported her.

"Sip this. It should make you feel better in a moment," came familiar tones. A glass was pressed to her lips and Akane took several sips of an orange-juice drink.

"Thanks, Ranma," she whispered as the ugly feeling in the pit of her stomach began to fade.

"Ranma?" There was a note of questioning that made Akane freeze. She opened her eyes and scanned with ki-sense. The female form that supported her was not Ranma. Hell! She wasn't even human! Akane flinched away and rolled off the futon she was laying on to sprawl over Shampoo, who moaned and protested in her drug-induced sleep. A quick glance around the room revealed rich furnishings with plenty of natural wood, gleaming metal and expensive looking decorations. A silver tea set rested on a table in front of a davenport. Chairs lined the walls, but the martial artists lay stretched out on futon down the center of the large room.

"I am Atsuko Natsume," the slender red-haired girl announced, "but you can call me Nuku-Nuku. Can we be friends?"

Akane's breathing slowed and she slid off of Shampoo. "What are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm a cat," Nuku-Nuku said happily. "How could you tell? Most people think I'm just a girl." These new friends were fun… and smart. No one had ever seen what she was so quickly. Nuku-Nuku's expression became pensive. "Don't you… like cats?" she asked mournfully.

"Cats are just fine," Akane reassured her. 'A cat?' Her scan detected a small amount of biological matter encased in the skull of the figure before her. About the size of her two fists, it sent tendrils of ki down through its inorganic body creating a hara about where it should be and upper and lower heaters. Her body was not completely involved with her ki. It almost seemed as if… "I can tell you're mostly mechanical. Did you have repairs, recently?"

Nuku-Nuku looked nervous and glanced down at herself. "I don't have any seams showing, do I?" she asked worriedly. Had those stupid mecha damaged her after all?

"No, no! I just…" Akane tried to decide how to explain herself. After all, she didn't really know where she was or who they were with, and many of her own kidnappers had been reasonably polite, despite having a violently opposed agenda. "I can just tell." She scanned the other martial artists. On the other side of her futon was Jiro and beyond him, Ranma in girl-type. On this side of Shampoo was Kodachi, also in girl-type. Kodachi was beginning to writhe and mumble on her futon. Akane wondered how Shampoo had escaped getting wet if these two hadn't. "Where are we?" she asked. It was hard to be suspicious of someone with such an open and pleasant personality, cat or not.

"Mama-san had us all brought to the house," their hostess offered. "My family can't come and meet you just now, though. I apologize for them."

Akane nodded and rose to her feet. She moved over to Ranma and checked out her presently female fiancé. Ranma was just short of reaching consciousness. She gave a jolt to her aura to help her along.

"Who? What? Where?" shouted Ranma as she surged to her feet. She noticed who was closest to her. "Akane!" Then, eyeing Nuku-Nuku suspiciously, she added, "Uh… Who are you?"

Nuku-Nuku grinned. Now she knew why the other girl had called her Ranma. Their voices were very similar. Her brother sent a gentle probing suggestion through the computer link. She considered and nodded. "Do you know why those mecha were attacking you?" she countered.

Ranma and Akane shook their heads in unison. "First time I've ever been attacked by mecha. Unless you count Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung's contraptions," she added aside to Akane. She thought a moment. "They did seem pretty focused on Dachi and me."

"But was it because of Kodachi or because of you?" Akane pondered.

"You were doing very well for unarmed humans," Nuku-Nuku chirped. "I counted seven mecha destroyed or disabled when I arrived."

"What happened to the rest?" Ranma inquired.

"Oh, I played with them."

Suddenly, Ranma made the connection, recognizing her. She began to laugh. "Ha-ha! Akane! This is that girl who's been giving the freak such a hard time. You know…" She snapped her fingers. "Atsoka… Atsuka…"

"Atsuko," supplied Nuku-Nuku. "Atsuko Natsume, but you can call me Nuku-Nuku." She held out her hand in a western-style greeting. Gingerly, Ranma took it. She felt the warmth and resiliency of what seemed to be flesh, blood and bone, but her other senses told her otherwise.

"Cool!" Ranma exclaimed. "So you're some sort of mecha, yourself? Akane, did you notice how she's integrating herself with her mechanical side? I guess this is a case of… Now what the heck was it Cologne said? Contagion! Yeah!"

Akane tried briefly to shut Ranma up, but she was off to the races. 'Otaku!' she thought at her fiancé darkly, ignoring the fact that she was the one who collected manga. Then she noticed Ranma hadn't let go of Nuku-Nuku's hand. "RRRRRANMA!" That growl got the redhead's attention, and she dropped the android's hand and shut up for a minute.

"This is very, very interesting!" Nuku-Nuku remarked. "How do you do it? See what I am, that is?"

Just then, Kodachi woke up screaming. Ranma and Akane were at her side in seconds. "Help me! Help me! Oh hohohohohoho! Oh, gods! Ranma, please! I…I… I can feel myself… ah ha-ha, oh… Oh HOHOHohohohoho! _Ranma_!"

Akane, horrified, went to hug the girl, but Ranma threw her back. "Get hot water!" she yelled at her astonished partner. After a heart-stopping second, she understood. If Kodachi's psychotic side wanted to get rid of the competition, she might have Nekoken to do it.

Kodachi's laugh grated and sobbed as Akane turned to the frozen and astonished Nuku-Nuku. "Please! Is there…?"

The android leaped in a gliding vault across the room, retrieving the pot from the tea service. Another gliding leap brought her back. "What do I…"

Akane snatched it from her hands. Turning, the shorthaired girl dumped the water onto the writhing Kodachi's head, causing the dark-haired girl and her red-haired warden to transform into identical dark-haired men. Akane quickly handed the pot back and cautiously approached. Nuku-Nuku was too astonished to retrieve it and it clattered to the floor. Ranma glanced up at his fiancée, his breath ragged. For a moment, his twin sagged in his arms and began to weep in great racking sobs.

Across the room, a large flat-screen monitor lit up, revealing the astonished looking faces of Nuku-Nuku's family. "How did you do that?" asked the mesmerized cat-girl. Nuku-Nuku could have hugged herself. This was definitely _not_ boring. Wheeee!

Grudgingly, explanations came.

Akiko Mishima frowned at the monitor that showed the recovering martial artists they had rescued that afternoon.

"What are your thoughts, love?" her husband, Kyusaka Natsume, asked. At another station, Ryunosuke chatted with Akane and Nuku-Nuku as Ranma and Shampoo made certain that Kodachi was all right.

"I'm thinking that this explains some of our espionage problems," she answered. "Remember the time we had alerts in the DD4 labs? Infrared cameras picked up a presence, but when guards arrived, they could find no one." He nodded. "I think we should also check the bio labs to see if all of the animals there are _really _animals. If a boy can turn into a monster or a girl, or a girl turn into a cat, well…" She shook her head.

"All we need do is apply some hot water," he suggested.

"That's fine, dear, provided we apply some heavy security to the case as well. It seems a lot of the Jusenkyo-cursed are deadly martial artists." She glanced over to where her son interrogated and flirted with the girl in the safe room. She muttered to herself.

"It would probably be safe for him to meet them face to face, you know," Kyusaka suggested. A tense look rippled across his wife's face. "Still the over-protective mama-san, hmmm?"

"It is not just that," Akiko replied. "They are martial artists, but do you realize their degree of training?" She hit several keys and recalled Nuku-Nuku's images from when she arrived. Several mangled mecha littered the scene. "And look at what I pulled off of security monitors in the area."

There followed a series of very grainy black and white images that renewed themselves every couple seconds. In one, Akane suddenly was striking with a mallet the size of a public mailbox. In another, Shampoo was suspended vertically, inverted in a mid-air leap above a shattering machine, arm outstretched.

"From what Atsuko told us before they revived, they lost primarily because they were unfamiliar with their attackers. These people are human, but they are nearly as effective in combat as she is." Akiko took a breath. "I'm just not willing…"

"I guess we can wait for grandchildren, then, hmmm?" Kyusaka grinned slightly. "We have time. Men often retain sexual viability their entire lives, I understand. Well into their sixties, at least." Akiko glanced at him sharply. Her husband at times had a gift for gentle sarcasm.

"Why should we trust these people?" she asked testily. "We know nothing about them other than they are insanely dangerous."

"Ask Atsuko. She's a good judge of character." Kyusaka looked back to where Nuku-Nuku was greeting the purple-maned girl with gentle probing questions. "She likes them."

"She likes everyone."

Kyusaka pressed a key that let them talk to their android 'daughter' privately. "Atsuko, please assess the threat to Ryunosuke should he physically enter the room with these people."

Immediately, the cat-girl replied. "Most of our guests would normally provide no threat to Ryunosuke. The one they call Taro might be a threat if he transformed unintentionally. The greatest threat would be the one they call Kodachi. I believe she may be mentally unstable. I would not recommend, at this time, allowing Ryunosuke unlimited access to our guests."

Akiko gestured triumphantly. "See?"

"Then you agree Atsuko can accurately interpret threats against our son?" Kyusaka asked with a twinkle.

"I believe she did rather well… Wait a minute! Papa-san, that is not fair! You want our children to go out again! It's not safe…"

"Since your brother blew himself and his board of directors to smithereens last year in that ridiculous attempt to steal Atsuko, it's safe enough. You know that most of the threats to Ryu's safety have come from our own attempts to control him," her husband pointed out. "If we switched them to a new school…" At her hard look, he backed a little from her. "It's not as if he's lacking in education. He just needs to learn how to socialize with children his own age. Besides, we have another baby who's going to have to learn about the world. Let's not make the same mistakes with her."

Akiko glared at him for long moments. She thought of six-month old Hidori and grimaced. Let her baby face the world unshielded?

"Dad?' Ryunosuke stood up and walked over to the clash of wills that were his parents. "Kodachi Kuno has suggested that the attack was made on her account. Apparently, a psychologist in her family's employ over-reached himself and may be attempting to capture her, using her past instability as a pretense for his research into their ability to change."

Akiko glanced at him. "Kodachi Kuno? As in Kuno Industries?"

"I believe so," Ryunosuke confirmed. "She apologizes for the difficulties she has caused, but feels it would be in everyone's best interests if she left. Taro proposes she go with him."

Akiko looked thoughtful.

"They are looking for an old man named Happosai," Ryunosuke added. "Jiro, the short one, seems to think he might be found in Miroto on Shikoku. We could send a helicopter to our offices there, and give them a lift." Ryunosuke cocked his head to one side. "Maybe we could look into this Dr. Hashibara and his mecha as well. Our friends could still be in danger." A son looked pleadingly at his mother.

Akiko melted. "Very well, dear." This would solve their worst problems. And if Korinama Combine was involved, they had overstepped their bounds terribly. Perhaps Mishima Heavy Industries needed to show that the loss of 'Hell' Mishima, her father, had not diminished its ability to aggressively deal with challenges. "Could you ask if there is anything else we can do for Kodachi? We would be poor hosts if we sent her out…"

Meanwhile in the room, Kodachi and Taro were catching up on the home front.

"So Ryoga has broken up with Akari, is missing again and Ukyo has taken off in hot pursuit?" Kodachi rubbed his temples. "Why is nothing ever simple?" he complained. "Do you think Ukyo is serious about Ryoga?" he asked plaintively.

"Why?" Ranma asked. "You want him?"

"Not really, Ranma-dar—! Ranma. But it would solve one of your problems for you, wouldn't it?" He smiled slyly.

"Ryoga better not hurt Ucchan," Ranma grumbled in reply. "Oh, shit! I wonder what Marinara-sensei will think of how the yard is trashed back at Furinkan?"

"Feh!" Jiro opined nonchalantly. "She'll simply figure you got into another fight. You should know by now that it is _always_ your fault."

"Shut up, Jiro," Ranma grinned. It looked like they might get some sparring in.

"Stop it, you two!" Akane turned away from the kid on the screen to admonish them. "Let's not destroy the room."

"Could they?" Nuku-Nuku asked.

"Of course they could!" Akane said, turning to her with a wry smile, "And they'd think it was simply in fun. _Boys_!"

Nuku-Nuku blinked, then said plaintively, "But it _would_ be fun. I wouldn't mind." Akane watched her turn slightly, shyly, as if asking to play, 'please, please', in a very polite way. It was so natural.

"The more I'm around you, the less I'm willing to accept you as being a machine," Akane said with warmth, "Or only a cat."

"Well, of course I'm not only a cat!" Nuku-Nuku looked slightly offended. "I am _me_!"

Ranma rejoined his fiancée and put an arm around her waist. Akane snuggled close, unaware till then how tense she was, or how much Ranma's presence made everything better. "So ya took out the rest of the mecha?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, yes," Nuku-Nuku exclaimed. "They were older models and there were not that many." She smiled as Ranma peered at her, trying to assess her abilities. "Yes," she said, misunderstanding his look, "Papa-san made me very pretty. All the boys at school say so."

(Bop!) "Ow! Akane!" Ranma rubbed his head while Nuku-Nuku looked startled.

"Just why are you staring at her, Ranma?" Akane said coldly.

"I was tryin' ta figure out how ya judge an android's fighting abilities, tomboy. I wasn't lookin' at her assets. Okay?" Akane huffed and returned to her spot in the curve of his arm. Ranma's eye gleamed. "They are almost on par with my girl-type's, though."

"Ranma!" Akane swung at him and they were off in a surprisingly delicate and controlled battle.

"What's happening in there, Atsuko," came Akiko's voice. She sounded worried.

Nuku-Nuku allowed herself a warm feeling. Mama-san was worried about her! "It's all right, Mama-san. They're just playing." Oh, how she wished she could play, too!

Kyusaka caught the wistful expression. He looked at Akiko, who was watching horrified as the two young people moved and struck at each other with lightning fast movements.

He turned to his son. Ryunosuke was monitoring the fight, using the room's imbedded sensors and whistling in admiration. These two were using speed and power far exceeding what was believed to be the ultimate a human could attain. They seemed like nice people, even the weird Kodachi person. One on one, some of them might prove to be competition for his sister. She needed peers almost as much as he did. Cool!

"What school did they say they were going to?" Kyusaka asked quietly.

oOo

Five hours later, Taro and Kodachi boarded a large helicopter at an underground hanger. The helicopter was bound for Miroto.

oOo

Thirty-four hours after that, Kurumi Saotome looked up from her book to check out a new student.

"Class," their teacher said. "Let's give a warm welcome to Ryunosuke Natsume. Natsume-san, could you tell us a little about yourself?"

Ryu grinned. "Well, my mother and father work for Mishima Heavy Industries…"

In another classroom, Urudu Kamiko was giving a new red-haired student a curious look. Finally, she shrugged. "Class," she said, clapping her hands to get their attention. "I'd like you all to say hello to Atsuko Natsume."

"Hi! I am Atsuko Natsume, but please call me Nuku-Nuku. My brother and I are joining your school and we hope we'll have lots of fun!" She glanced over to where three glazed-looking martial artists sat. "Hi, Ranma! Hi, Akane! Hi, Shampoo! Is this fun, or what?"

Meanwhile the whispers had begun.

"Is that another fiancée?"

"How does he do it?"

"Why does he always get the cute girls?"

"Are you saying I'm not cute, Dai?"

"Gulp!"

"Does she change with cold water, too?"

Ranma began to bang his head on the desk.

oOo

"Awoo, woo, woo!"

A young woman strolled along the island beach, her faithful dog at her side. He thundered about playfully, searching through the storm debris with all the enthusiasm of a child. She sighed. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, but he was a good protector and a friend. She really didn't know why she had taken Wonton along though, instead of Sarotoru or one of the others.

"Awoo! Awoo, awoo!"

She sighed as she had many times this trip. He had found something. Yup! Here he came. He'd try to drag her back over there and… A black piglet was dropped at her feet. It twitched. 'Alive? And why was it wearing a yellow and black bandana?'

Prince Toma of Togenkyo glanced at the piglet then up at Wonton, the huge dog-man that was her only companion on her stroll around the island. Female due to the odd changes in the Togenkyo magic pool of which she was the steward and the wet surf that she had strolled through earlier, she was not in the mood for games. Obviously, her protector had other ideas.

"Awoo! Woo-woo! Awoo!"

"Wonderful. It's a pig. Let it run back into the woods then. We have enough pigs in the woods. It will be happy."

"Woo!"

Toma grimaced. "I am a prince! Er… well, princess at the moment, I guess… I am not a cook! Just let it go, greedy gut!"

"_Awoo_!" Wonton picked up the little pig, sniffed at it and held it out to Toma.

Toma backed away, irritated. "I don't want it, idiot!" she stormed.

"NNNNnnnnn…?" Wonton looked hurt and made huge puppy eyes at her.

"Ack!" she said. "Oh, all right! Keep it if you want! Bring it back with you. It's your problem, okay?"

At the palace, a guard brought hot water in a kettle and surreptitiously looked Toma over as she rinsed the brine off in preparation to changing back to male. She noticed the regard anyway and understood it. Women were still a bit rare on Togenkyo, despite the change in the pool, and most of those that were women part-time, had no intention of 'putting out'. So long as the guard maintained his respect, it was not a problem.

"Awoowoowoo!"

"Ooof!" The guard staggered sidewise as Wonton burst in on them. The huge man bounced around the room like a maniac, the small black pig hanging from the bandana he held in his mouth. Sarotoru, Toma's major domo, came in with a change of clothes. He was flattened and the clothes scattered in one of the Wonton's circuits.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing!" Sarotoru bellowed from his trampled position. Wonton snatched the hot water from the guard and poured it over his unconscious charge.

"Hey! That water is for…" Toma went from anger to astonishment in a heartbeat. "Whoa! It's a man?" On the floor, the bruised, naked young man twitched in a near fetal position. She looked closer. "Wait, I know him! Hibiki! Ryoga Hibiki!"

"Awoo!" Wonton confirmed happily, panting and sitting up. When Toma patted him on the head, he wriggled joyously.

"Good boy!" Toma turned to the guard. "Get him to the doctor. Quickly! He looks like he's had a rough time."


	11. The Progression III

Special note to GMan: Nice attention to detail. But in this Ranmaverse Jusenkyo's balance has been upset by the bust-up at Jusendo and is now prone to drought and flooding, instead of being a static valley of pools. This becomes more important later on… Trust me…

**Ki Cutters: 11**

_**The Progression III**_

Ryoga felt the soft pressure of a bed beneath him. It was almost an uncomfortable sensation compared to his bedroll on rocky ground or even his bed at home It was too soft. He didn't open his eyes yet. He felt terrible and opening his eyes meant he'd have to start dealing with the world again and he wasn't ready for that.

"Awoo, awoo, awoo!" (Clatter!)

"Dammit!" a feminine voice cried out.

Ryoga froze. What the hell was that? It didn't quite sound like Shirokuro. He cracked open an eye. A big blunt human face looked back at him. At his slight movement, the man's visage lit up with happiness. His tongue extended and he panted. He looked very familiar.

"Awoo-woo-woo!" he suddenly barked.

"Down, Wonton!"

Another face swam into view. It, too, looked familiar, but not so much so as the first. Wonton? That was a soup. Who would name a dog… a man? Ryoga suddenly knew where he had to be. He tried to sit up.

"How the hell did I get to Togenkyo?" he groaned in a modification of his normal outburst. He managed to sit, though it was not nearly as easy as it should have been. "I am on Togenkyo, aren't I?"

"That is correct, Ryoga. You are on Togenkyo," came the girl's voice.

Ryoga looked at her in her rich silks and noticed the scimitar hanging behind. "You look familiar. Have we met?" inquired Ryoga, as he lifted a hand to his throbbing head.

"I am Prince Toma… or princess," Toma added uncomfortably. "I haven't really decided how to deal with this situation."

Ryoga frowned, and then his face cleared somewhat. "Oh yeah, Ranma said something about your tree-spring getting mixed up by his Mouko Takabisha." He looked at Toma's still mostly-flat chest and grinned. "A little young, yet?"

Toma scowled. "I will never get used to how you martial artists don't seem to have a scrap of respect for royalty." She sighed. "I told the doctors to alert me when you were near to waking. How do you feel?"

Ryoga assessed himself and then remembered why he was here. He sagged back onto the bed. "Not so good. Maybe in a few days…"

Toma frowned even more darkly. "Curse those physicians! They said you would be physically returned to normal today. I should have them whipped!"

Ryoga was suddenly on his feet beside the bed. "I'm fine, fine, really!" He had forgotten how tyrannical the young prince could be.

"Are you certain?" Toma asked pensively. "They did promise, after all, and I hold people to their promises."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ummm… What do I need to be fine for?" Now that he was standing, he found that Toma's girl form was actually several inches taller than the prince he remembered from a few months ago. "Have you grown?" he asked tentatively.

"No, this form is simply taller than my natural one." Toma's face lightened. "Only good thing about it, really," he added. "As to what I need… I need someone well versed in ki to look at the spring and try to determine if the change is permanent or not, and how it will affect our curses if it reverts back suddenly."

Ryoga sighed. "I suppose I can look at it. I always did want to do some field work on this stuff." He shrugged and met Toma's eyes. "Lead me to it."

oOo

The cavern, for lack of a better word, was cold and dark, deep within the bowls of the island. Ryoga had a description of the place from Ranma, but this had been the first he had ever seen it, himself. He looked at the calm waters, then up at the patch of dim, silvery sky far above.

"Not much light from there, today," Toma commented. "We're in the middle of a fog bank. You have no idea how difficult it is to steer ships around us when we blunder into sea lanes."

"I'm sure," Ryoga replied. He looked down at the dark waters and then resorted to ki-vision. "Whew!" he whistled. The pool was alive with ki. There was an awareness, too - warry and fleeting.

"Have you found something?"

"Not really," Ryoga admitted. "But it confirmed something we postulated from Jusenkyo and cursed pools in general. There is a conscious spirit here, right?" He remembered Ranma's mother mentioning something like that concerning a lake in that ugly park the Americans had made at the end of World War II. It was currently being returned to its original appearance. "It must be very powerful."

"The pool is the heart of the tree," Toma answered. "The tree is our guardian and our life. Everything we have comes from it."

Ryoga looked sharply at him, alert for the signs of religious fanaticism her statement seemed to imply. "Everything?"

"It is a very special tree." Toma seemed reluctant to say more.

Distantly, there was a flash and boom of thunder and lightning.

"I wonder if your family might have made records that would help me understand it." Ryoga broke off as he felt the sudden presence of falling objects. "Look out!" he said grabbing Toma and wheeling her aside. The objects hit the surface of the water with a resounding splash that completely soaked Ryoga. He hunched tensely, waiting for the fatal shrinking as he went pig.

He waited some more.

He straightened a little as Toma came to her feet, irritated with him. "Why did you throw me aside? I'm already cursed!" she said, brushing at the dirt on her clothes.

Cursed? Ryoga looked down at himself… uh, herself. She patted two soft globes of flesh that now strained her shirtfront. Her hand gingerly felt between her legs to discover that something was missing. Wide eyed she stared at Toma. "Hot water?" she squeaked.

"Yes," Toma nodded. "Hot water returns us to normal. Unless you can tell me differently, I fear the curse will be with us the rest of our lives."

Ryoga stared at the ruler of Togenkyo and began to snicker. The snicker developed into laughter.

Then spluttering made him look into the lake again. A red-haired form surfaced and gasped in the cold water, dragging another behind her. Two girls struggled to shore. The redhead, shivering from the cold waters, looked up at Ryoga's involuntary exclamation and boggled. "Ryoga?"

Ryoga boggled back. "Ranma?"

oOo

"Damn! No sign of him, anywhere!" Taro sat on a bench in Miroto in the Koku Prefecture of the island of Shikoku and grumbled about his life. They couldn't find Happosai, anywhere—not even any recent word of him. No one had seen him, no one had had panties stolen, no newspaper reports. They'd spent a week here with zero for results.

Kodachi watched the cloudy sky with some trepidation. True, he was using waterproof soap. True, he had on significant amounts of rain gear. But the few times he had changed recently, he felt the drag of past madness like a huge black hole sucking him in. Cold water had become a thing of nightmare even greater, in his opinion, than Ranma had ever experienced.

Taro frowned. Why were they on the island of Shikoku, anyway? He had been planning to stick around the Tendo _dojo_ again and hopefully intercept Happosai when he came through on one of his inevitable passes to irritate the hell out of Ranma. Instead, he was here chasing shadows because that idiot Jiro had said he'd heard Happosai was over here, somewhere. He'd accepted that, because like himself, Jiro was a former student of Happosai…

Taro rubbed his head. What proof did they really have that Jiro was a _former_ student? If he were a _present_ student, then Happosai would have the perfect spy, right in the Tendo _dojo_. Kodachi briefly glanced at Taro as his aura kicked up a flare. In the cursed girl's opinion, he was beginning to act far too much like Ryoga on a really bad day. He blinked as monster-boy surged to his feet.

"We're leaving," Taro said bluntly.

"Any particular reason?" Kodachi asked nervously. He watched the gathering clouds with concern.

"Jiro lied."

Kodachi blinked again. Taro tended to be abrupt, but this was a bit much even for him. "Lied?"

"This whole stupid expedition! Happosai hasn't been here in months, if ever!" Taro snarled.

"Maybe you misunderstood him," Kodachi said, looking at the clouds. It was going to rain soon. He didn't want to be outside when it happened.

"Come on!" Taro growled, grabbing the other by the arm. As he moved he dipped his arm through a water fountain, threw Kodachi on his back and took flight. His transformation caused a minor panic in the immediate vicinity.

"Taro!" Kodachi was frightened and enraged. "Stupid, _stupid_ monster-boy!" he yelled in exasperation. "It's going to rain! I don't have hot water."

Taro let his aura flare up, hot and sudden. Kodachi almost let go.

"Ow! Dammit! What did you do that for?"

Taro huffed and rolled his eyes. Their path took them out over the sea. Kodachi paled and hung on tighter. Taro suddenly threw a _ki_-blast at the sea ahead of them. There was an explosion as the hot _ki_ hit the cold water, then a cloud of steam hung in the air. Kodachi frowned as they passed it. Taro was, in his presently limited way, trying to tell him something.

"Oh!" Kodachi smacked the side of his head. "I can use my aura to heat the water before it reaches my skin!" It was something of an epiphany. "Thank you, Taro," he said, leaning close to the body of the beast. "I wish we had thought of it before." Taro's answer was a brief shrug.

They were soon above the cloud layer and Kodachi felt much safer. He took out the GPS unit and began tracking their location. Taro flew at about 120 kilometers per hour. They were nearly 800 kilometers from Nerima. In calm air and without interruptions, Taro could fly about three and a half hours before resting. It would take them most of a day to make it back to Nerima.

"Ground, this is Mary-Mary-Alpha- seven-two fowar. I have the unidentified on radar."

The F-16 Civil Defense pilot watched his instruments and homed in on the transponder-less, apparently radio-silent object. He was an old hand at this, even if the jet was new. The object was traveling across the wind at around 100 kph near heavy air traffic lanes. Obviously, it was under power. It might be some backyard flight enthusiast with an ultra-light or it might be a yakuza in a light plane. The low clouds had driven it high enough for ground radar to pick up. He wasn't certain what to expect, but like many fighter jocks, had also experienced UFO's while in flight. He had reservations about what UFOs were, but none about his ability to handle whatever he encountered. His first pass was at two kilometers and just under 1000 kph.

"Shit!" Kodachi heard and saw the military jet sweep by. He felt Taro begin a controlled dive toward the cloud layer.

The military pilot saw the dot that was his target descending and picking up speed. It was in the small private plane region of speed and size, so he turned and came back for a slower, closer pass. Say 50 meters and about 250 kph. He noted, as it dropped toward the cloud layer, that it's heat signature suddenly increased. It was almost hot enough to lock on with a missile. Not that he could at this point, he still hadn't identified it. He would have a good look at it, then, at its present rate of descent. Then he could, if he received authorization, take a couple of shots by instruments. He came in fast and flared, shedding speed and dropping almost into a stall.

Just over 60 meters away, a flying minotaur with weird writhing octopus tentacles turned its head to watch him. On its back, sitting with hands up as if about to throw something, sat a young man with black hair. The pilot dropped with them, actually stalling out the jet as he tried to cope with the sight before him. His instincts cut in as his alarms went off and he threw in the afterburners.

His turbulence rocked the pair, but fortunately his wake didn't cross too close. Taro strove to drop lower. He had no desire to experience lookdown radar targeting again. He wasn't sure how low he would have to go to drop into the 'ground clutter', as articles he had read described it. They passed through the cloud layer.

Kodachi gritted his teeth as hot water sizzled against his skin. Quickly, he reduced the amount of _ki_ he was putting out. It was drizzling down there, but as they were traveling in excess of 150 kph, each drop was a stinging slap. He heard Taro bellow, then through his near blinded vision saw the circling motion of his hand that asked for navigation. Kodachi fumbled with the GPS unit.

"We're thirty kilometers off shore," he yelled. They listened for the jet. Faintly they could hear it out there, circling. "We can't see anything in this cloud. Maybe it's enough!" Kodachi added, "We should be okay till we hit Shirahama!"

Taro signaled he had heard and looked to the front again. Branches loomed out of the mist.

He tried, but there is only so much he could do even with ki-enhanced wings to stop 1000 kilos of hairy beast. Kodachi saw the branches as Taro bellowed in alarm and, keyed up as he was from the jet, pulled off a massive Mouko Takabisha to try to remove the obstacle the good old-fashioned way. As they crashed through the treetop, it went off in their faces, jarring them with the concussion and enveloping them in a cloud of hot steam. Taro, semiconscious, regained human form. They fell.

Kodachi angled his body and managed to catch the disoriented Taro's hand. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he yelled as they fell past the trees into a dark silence. Taro didn't notice.

To Kodachi it was unreal. It was as if life itself was turned off, and all he could do was watch the glistening surface of some unknown pool come up to greet them. He spread his shields to protect Taro. Internally he was psyching himself up to resist the physiological imbalances that ruled Kodachi's natural body. He. Would. Not. Fail! Taro needed her… him… whatever.

(SPLOOSH!) Water geysered up. They dove deep.

Kodachi felt the change. She was definitely female once more. She strove to focus on one thing, getting Taro to the surface. She would not fail herself as she had before. Taro's hand was still firmly grasped in her own. She drove for the surface, swimming strongly. As she burst into the air she heard a young, female voice drawling in irritation, "…the curse is permanent. I'm afraid you, too, will be a girl a significant portion of the rest of your life." Mad laughter followed.

She shook the water out of her eyes and glanced toward the voices. What was that about curses? Two women one older and taller than the other, stood at the water's edge. The taller had a bandana that was amazingly similar to… "Ryoga?"

The tall girl turned toward the sound of her voice. _Her_ voice didn't sound quite right. Her voice sounded an awful lot like…

"Ranma?"

Kodachi felt herself over. She was subtly different. She struggled to shore with a coughing Taro and then turned to gaze into the dark waters as the ripples stilled. Ranma's girl-type gazed back. She stroked fingers across the pale face then looked at Taro. He was coming around, the cold waters of the spring…

Cold water? Cold water and Taro was still…

"(Cough!) Goddammit! Who put that tree there?" Taro snarled. "Kodachi! Where the hell are you?" Taro's voice was deep, resonant even… for a woman's.

"Oh, Taro!" Kodachi felt tears begin to trickle down her face. She knew what his monster form meant to him. And it was all her fault!

"Jeez! It's the prick-chick! What are you doing here, Saotome?" Taro literally hadn't noticed yet. "Watcha cryin' for? Didja lose…" Taro frowned. Ranma might cry in pain with his leg nearly removed by the Taochinpang, but this redhead didn't seem to be in physical pain. And his voice… And he was cold, the water was cold and… "Oh, shit - where are we?" Her hands came up, shaking, to touch her chest, then down to explore the juncture of her legs. "Oh, _shit_!"

"A belated welcome to the Island of Togenkyo," came a light dry voice. "Hello, Ranma. Who is your friend? Or is she a friend?" Taro, eyes glazed, turned to look at Toma, ruler of Togenkyo. "Well?"

oOo

"Hi! Ranma, Akane! Over here!" Atsuko Natsume or, as everyone was calling her, Nuku-Nuku danced up and down to get their attention. Her actions got almost everyone else's attention as well, as the guys drooled and fantasized about dropping into bed with Nuku-Nuku, and the girls growled and fantasized about dropping Nuku-Nuku off a cliff. Nuku-Nuku's problem was that she was simply too affectionate. She treated everyone as a friend, felt she could hug (and cat-like, rub against) her friends and had even less sense of feminine modesty than Ranma. However, unlike Ranma, she was fairly casual about squeezes or pinches. It wasn't that she was unaware of them, but to Nuku-Nuku, they fell into the general category of petting, and most cats enjoy petting.

Besides, if Papa-san ever considered putting anti-pervert programming into his mechanical daughter, all he had to do was replay the last time she _played_ with mecha. The idea of that power being turned on some hapless idiot was enough to make him grumble and return to his drawing board.

Akane and Ranma made their way over to the table that Nuku-Nuku had 'reserved' for lunch. They briefly endured her greeting and then sat down to eat. Here was another oddity from their point of view: Nuku-Nuku ate food. Not only that, but Nuku-Nuku ate very, _very_ much like Ranma, if Ranma were on a sugar high.

They had asked her about that. She shrugged. She didn't gain anything by it; it was simply part of the programming. Strictly speaking, she didn't even taste the food. "Papa-san set up a pleasure stimulus to simulate taste sensations. As food goes in my mouth, it tastes good if the chemical balances are good."

"How do you get rid of it?" Ranma asked. "The food you eat?"

"I am completely anatomically correct, Ranma," she had said easily.

"Well, yeah, I figured that. I mean ya gotta change in the girl's locker room…"

"Baka!" Akane retorted. "She means everything passes out of her body the way it does in a flesh and blood person!" She refrained, barely, from laughing as he blushed.

"That's right, Akane-chan!" Nuku-Nuku nodded. "I even have a filtration and distillation process so that the food and drink come out closely resembling…"

"I don't wanna know!" interrupted Ranma.

"But…"

"Please, Nuku," he replied. "Too much information. I really don't wanna know."

Nuku-Nuku blink-blinked. She actually stopped and considered his statement for some moments. "Wow! I've never had a human do that before," she said with a puzzled frown.

"What?" asked Akane, curiously.

"Run out of memory space. How do you organic people clean and defrag your hard drives, anyway?"

Akane burst out laughing. Nuku-Nuku seemed perfectly serious. As Ranma gaped, trying to work out how to explain that this information was a matter of choice, not lack of capacity, Shampoo skipped over with her bento and joined them. Nuku-Nuku immediately glomped her.

"Nuku-Nuku!" squeaked Shampoo as the air left her lungs. She held her bento out at arms length to keep it from being crushed. Her ears burned as she imagined she overheard snippets of speculation about her orientation.

"Ha-ha!" Ranma remarked unkindly. "Now ya know how I felt, cat-girl."

Nuku-Nuku rubbed her cheek against Shampoo's in greeting, much to her embarrassment. "How who felt and why?" she inquired of Ranma.

Now, Ranma had to explore _his_ feelings and explain why he had been upset to be hugged by Shampoo. Despite the recent past, it was a battle Ranma was still unqualified to fight. He stammered and tried to work out an explanation that wouldn't shoot himself in the foot.

Miss Hinako approached the forming group, watching the girl who called herself Nuku-Nuku.

Atsuko Natsume had proven a good if not brilliant student. She always got high scores where reciting information was concerned, but she often failed to grasp how to extrapolate on that information. She acted with the affectionate enthusiasm of a preschooler. She hugged practically anyone when she was happy or excited. She seemed to have less sense of feminine modesty than Ranma. This hadn't caused trouble, yet, but Hinako was keeping an eye on Hiroshi and Daisuke, in case they tried to talk her into something really inappropriate.

But that wasn't the real problem on Hinako's mind. Atsuko had followed Ranma, Akane and Shampoo in through an open window of their classroom that morning, trying to beat the late bell. Miss Hinako had unfortunately, just opened the window with the idea of locating her truant students. They in turn, had unintentionally dog-piled her — even martial arts reflexes couldn't prevent the incident — and had suffered the punishment of draining. While the others collapsed to the floor, Atsuko had gotten a blank zombie-look on her face, walked over to her desk and sat down. Her responses to inquiries about her health had been… mechanical. Hinako momentarily in little girl form and emotional responses had been so surprised and upset, that she hadn't even lectured any of the delinquents about their tardiness. (See Guest Ki Chapter 52 for the reversal of her condition)

While it had faded, even as the others had regained their strength, Hinako wondered if Atsuko might be overly sensitive to her 'talent'. She was mortally afraid that she might hurt the girl if she drained her again and wondered if her vampirism, which she had long considered relatively harmless, might actually be hurting her victims in subtle ways. She didn't want to hurt anyone!

It didn't help that the normally affectionate Atsuko would shut down emotionally whenever Hinako approached her. She had to try, though. Clearing her throat, she walked over to the group.

"Is everyone having a nice lunch?" There were several affirmative answers and a single loud 'no!' from Ranma who seemed determined to get punted by Akane again. She nodded and focused in on her concern. "Good afternoon, Atsuko. Are you feeling all right?"

"I am fine, Miss Hinako," Nuku-Nuku replied. She kept her eyes down and remained very still, a sharp contrast to her normal vivacious self.

Hinako winced, then tried to recover. "That was excellent work you did in class, today," she offered.

"Thank you, Miss Hinako."

Ninomiya Hinako sighed. "I'm… I'm very sorry if I hurt you earlier. Are you certain you're all right?" she inquired.

"I am fine, Miss Hinako. I shouldn't have come in late." She maintained the quiet uncharacteristic meek body language.

Hinako flinched. She flinched worse when Akane spoke up.

"Miss Hinako? I was wondering if you could talk to my father…"

Hinako shuddered. Soun had been so important to her dreams for so long, and then had shown his true colors. "I don't think that's a good idea, Akane-chan," she said gently, firmly and with finality. Akane sat back down. The discussion effectively killed, Hinako said her good-byes and left to patrol the schoolyard.

Nuku-Nuku sighed. "I think the teacher is sad about draining us," she offered.

Ranma shrugged. "She's never regretted doing it in the past."

"I think Nuku's right, Ranma," Akane said. "I think the weird way Atsuko reacted when Hinako drained her, scared her."

"It scared me!" admitted Shampoo. "Shampoo think maybe vampire teacher kill little Nuku-chan."

"I really am fine," Nuku-Nuku insisted. "It was interesting, _really_." She looked at her own lunch. "No mice, darn it!

"With Ukyo off looking for Ryoga, lunch choices are a bit limited," Akane admitted with a curious look at their friend. They all wondered if she was serious about the mouse comment.

"Yeah," Ranma agreed, looking at his own bento, "I sure hope Ucchan gets back soon. Her okonomiyaki 's great." He flinched as Akane leveled her gaze on him. "Hey! I wasn't cuttin' down yer cookin', okay?"

"I'm worried about Ukyo," Akane replied.

"Well, so am I," Ranma snapped back. "I mean it's been what, eight or nine days now and we haven't heard from her?"

"Maybe one of us should have gone with her?" suggested Shampoo thoughtfully. "If she get depressed she still might get lost like Lost-boy."

"Crap!" muttered Ranma, "I hadn't thought of that!" He glanced at Akane and they sighed in unison. "You think you can find her, tomboy?"

"A friend of yours is missing?" Ryunosuke walked up and Nuku-Nuku jumped to her feet to give him a hug. "Jeez!" He flushed in embarrassment. "Maybe we can help?" He strained fruitlessly to get out of the glomp and eventually Nuku-Nuku released him.

"How, Ryu?" Akane asked, interested.

"Mishima Heavy Industries is a very diverse and powerful company. My mom is… well… If my mom didn't keep most of Japan under surveillance, I'd be surprised."

"A little overprotective, is she?" Akane grinned. "We'll keep that in mind." She stood up, closed her eyes and slowly turned around. Soon she was pointing in a south-southeast direction.

"Mishima have resources for this?" Shampoo asked.

"I think so. The problem will be coordinating the search. If we know the time and place to look, we might be able to track her down." He gazed at Akane. "Uh… What is she pointing at?"

"Ukyo. Unless I'm doing the technique wrong," Akane answered him.

"I can help! I can help!" squealed Nuku-Nuku. "I have the fastest processors in existence and I have a complete atlas as part of my programming." She circled around Akane to gauge the direction she was pointing in.

"You have faster processors than a Cray?" Shampoo boggled. "That what you just imply, yes?"

Nuku-Nuku nodded. "It's a slight down angle…" she determined. "Either she is fairly close in a subway, or she is around the curve of the earth. Probably about 1000 kilometers away." Nuku looked interested. "Allowing for error they should be about 150 to 170 kilometers off the east coast of Kyushu."

Ranma grimaced. "Trust Ryoga to end up in the biggest puddle of cold water on the planet."

Ryunosuke thoughtfully gazed at Akane. "Are you certain about your ability?" he asked. "Being able to locate your friend that way, I mean?"

"Oh, yes! It's quite reliable. The Nerima police are starting to use me to help them locate missing persons," Akane assured him.

"That's my Akane!" Ranma and Shampoo chorused. Akane blushed, but looked pleased. Ranma and Shampoo looked embarrassed.

"Interesting." Ryu glanced at his sister then back at the martial artists. "I know we can link up to some surveillance satellites. How about we use one to track down your friend for sure?"

"Can you really do that?" Shampoo asked.

"You'll see," he assured her.

oOo

Later, after school, Ranma, Akane and Shampoo gathered in a sterile looking room with bank after bank of instruments. Ranma in particular had been warned to keep his hands to himself and not damage anything. Nuku sat down and took a lead with hundreds of tiny thread-like pins in it.

"Dad had an inspiration two years ago and designed a special program language and processor that would allow for RAM memory in the neighborhood of 1.2 thousand gigs of information per second," Ryunosuke explained. "It's the only way you develop A.I. with emotional responses. Most of Nuku-Nuku's speed is taken up in processing emotional and sensory information, but she can, if she needs too, switch it all over to data processing."

"Wow!" Shampoo looked at Nuku-Nuku with wide eyes. Computers were becoming a serious threat to her martial arts. "You could almost make me want to become an android, myself."

Nuku-Nuku looked smug, then sad. "It is still not the same as when I had a real body, Shampoo," she said. "Nothing feels, smells or tastes quite right, and I can never have babies." She sighed, and then was suddenly smiling again. "It is much, much better than being dead, though." She wagged the cable at them. "I'm going into processing mode now, so don't worry if I look like a zombie again."

She placed the cable in her mouth. "Jus' li' suh'hing onna st'aw," she said. Then she seemed to shut down.

"Brrr!" Any thought of being an android fled Shampoo's mind. Nuku-Nuku looked dead. She gingerly touched the android's shoulder. It was still warm, but the muscle tone felt like clay in a plastic sack. "She will be alright?" Shampoo asked Ryunosuke.

"Sure! She's just using her processor speed for something other than 'emoting'. He shrugged. "My dad says that what we call 'body language' is so important on the biological level that our bodies spend nearly eighty percent of their resources on identifying and duplicating proper responses. It's one of the reasons we use so little of our brains to think." He shrugged. "Nuku-Nuku uses nearly thirty percent of her processing power in sensory processing and sixty-five percent more in 'emoting'."

"Leaving five percent for her brain. Is that why she's a little ditzy at times?" asked Ranma.

Ryu grinned but shook his head. "That five percent acts as memory augmentation to Nuku-Nuku's cat brain. Her personality is all her own." He continued grinning. "And she can still hear you, even if she isn't reacting to it."

"Eeep! Sorry, Nuku-Nuku! I didn't mean anything bad by it. I mean look at Shampoo here. She used to act ditzier than ya ever have and…"

"Ranma!" Shampoo and Akane glared at him. He wisely shut up.

"Maybe you should have told him not to say anything, Ryu," Akane grumbled. "_Honestly_!"

Ranma looked curiously at the big monitor above the console. "What's goin' on up here?" Images flashed over the screen.

"She's searching for a satellite that was over that spot at the right time," Ryunosuke explained.

"_Location identified. Processing imagery_," sang an emotionless version of Nuku's voice. "_Island at location is not on my maps. Searching… Island is unidentified. Land area of twenty point three-seven-seven square kilometers. Heavily forested. Appears to have a typical volcanic cone, just over one hundred meters in height with no sign of activity. There are signs of human habitation integrated with the island topology_."

The teenagers looked at the images of the island. "Not identified or on the maps?" Ryunosuke smiled. "Maybe we can call it Nuku-Nuku Land?"

Ranma stiffened then pointed to a clearing among the trees. "Can we get a better picture here?" Immediately the picture went through a series of magnifications and enhancements. At the edge of the trees was a man in light body armor with a _yari_. The accouterments were very familiar.

"Togenkyo?" Akane voiced in astonishment.

"Yep, Togenkyo," confirmed Ranma. "The floating island. Ukyo will be thrilled."

"Overjoyed," Shampoo affirmed. She had some bad memories of that place herself.

oOo

Ukyo stepped off the small boat and looked up from the narrow beach at the imposing cliff of roots and branches above her. It had taken an entire night of travel but Ryoga was somewhere on this island. This place looked awfully familiar, yet at the same time, mysterious and foreboding.

"Miss?" She turned to her boatman. "Where the hell are we? This isn't on any of my maps." He sounded nervous and she didn't really blame him. His boat, an eight-meter fishing vessel, was lightly aground about fifteen meters from shore. She shrugged.

"How's the boat, Mr. Anago?" she inquired.

"It's okay. I built her tough," he assured her. Anago eyed the cliff before them. "There are a lot of roots to climb up," he suggested. "You want me to come along?" He froze then, boggling at something over her shoulder. She turned, the hairs at the nape of her neck bristling. She should have been using her _ki_-sense to watch…

"AWOOO!" A big dog-like man stared at her from behind some foliage. "Awoo! Awoo!" Happily, he surged forward. As he did so, the heavy chain attached to the collar around his throat snapped taut and yanked a gangly neatly dressed man after him.

Ukyo groaned and hid her face. Mysterious and foreboding would have been preferable to this. "Hello, Wonton. Hello, Sarotoru," she mumbled as the dog man raced about her in a mad circle, his overseer dragged behind, one hand caught in the loop of the chain.

"My…! (spluf!) What a… (sumph!) …Pleasant surprise… (oof!) Miss Kuonji!" Sarotoru did his level best to be suave and charming as he was dragged through the sand. Wonton skidded to a stop and crouched before her suddenly, leaving Sarotoru eating dirt for a moment. Ukyo sighed and patted the head with its simulated dog-ear cap. Wonton wriggled and panted in joy.

"You know these people?" asked her ride.

"Yes. This island is Togenkyo. It's not on the charts because it floats around. It is really a big vegetation mat or something I've been told." She shook her head. "Believe it or not, these two are chief advisors to the Prince who rules this place."

"Let me greet you properly," Sarotoru interrupted, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Ukyo looked at her hand afterward, and wiped it on her trousers. "This is like a homecoming! Hibiki joined us just a few days ago and now you are here."

"Ryoga's here?" Ukyo demanded, grabbing Sarotoru's hand back. "I've been looking for him!"

The monkey man sighed. "Oh, my… I think my heart is breaking!" he sobbed. "And here I thought my sweet okonomiyaki chef had returned to grace my bower…" As he covered his face with one hand, the other was brushing sand from his tailored suit.

"Shove it, Sarotoru!" Ukyo growled. "You're a pest. The only thing you need is a neon sign attached to your shoulders flashing, 'LINE! LINE! _LINE_!' I do not intend to lose my virtue to a one night stand like you!"

"Ah! But I am experienced, little one," Sarotoru smirked, dropping his obvious acting ploy. "What better way to learn the joys of the body than through one such as I? Besides, perhaps you can change me…"

"Oh, _please_!" Ukyo turned exasperated to Wonton. "Could you lead me to Ryoga, Wonton? Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Awoo!" Wonton replied assertively. He turned and took off, heading for a break in the foliage. The loop of chain Sarotoru had dropped while attempting to make an impression on Ukyo, tangled about his leg and he was yanked off his feet and dragged behind the dog-man. "Awoo, awoo!"

"Stop! (glack! Sput!) Bad Wonton! Bad dog! (Spluff! Splutt!) Heel, dammit!" Sarotoru shouted without much effect. Ukyo looked at the sky, at the sea, anywhere but at the two loons who had welcomed her return to their island.

"Umm… Are you going to be all right with those two?" asked her ''taxi-driver'. "They're pretty weird."

"Yeah," she said as Wonton stopped and waited impatiently for her. "I know, but they're relatively harmless." She started to walk toward them. Wonton jumped up and down then took off again, before Sarotoru could disengage his ankle. "They're far more dangerous to each other than to me," she shouted back over her shoulder.

As they walked, it began to rain. Ukyo grimaced again. Sand in your shoes was nasty. Wet sand in your shoes was _very_ nasty. She glanced back and saw the boat owner tying down his boat just in case this half-fog, half-rain turned into something worse. She looked ahead to where Sarotoru had finally gotten his leg back and was chewing out poor Wonton something fierce.

She heard the 'crack!' she associated with lightning bolts and flinched. She hadn't expected that from this type of cloud formation. She looked up, but saw nothing. She jogged after her guides, closing on them swiftly. "Hey guys! I hope we don't have to walk clear around the island!"

"Your path to comfort is right over here, little lady," Sarotoru gushed.

"If this leads to your place, I'll kill you," Ukyo told him flatly. Her eyes narrowed as Sarotoru broke into a sweat.

"Well, inasmuch as I live at the palace, it is, sort of. But you are going to the throne room," he clarified. "There you can relax from your arduous journey whilst I find your friend." He looked thoughtful. "I believe Prince Toma was taking him to examine the Togenkyo Spring today. It would be nice to know if the effect will be permanent or if the characteristics it bestows are permanent, regardless of it's eventual properties," he added thoughtfully.

Suddenly the ground shook. Birds left the branches above with cries of alarm. Then a fireball shot out of the top of the island. Ukyo glanced back to her ride and saw him frantically cutting the ropes. "Wait!" she yelled. She staggered two or three steps toward the safety offered before remembering why she had come. She turned back.

"Where are you going?" screamed Anago as he slashed at the lines anchoring his boat to the beach.

"Shove off! I came here for Ryoga! I'm not leaving without him!" she bellowed back. "Stay offshore till it quiets down!" she suggested.

The boatman put his back against the bow and shoved it deeper in the water. Jumping in he started the engine. "I'll wait for you!" he called back.

Another surging boom and pillar of flame drowned out Ukyo's reply. She ran for the entrance Sarotoru had indicated. The two native Togenkians had disappeared. There were steps built into the system of roots that made up the cliff. She used the access provided in space devouring leaps, extending and surging up the platforms as she would roofs in Nerima. She found an open door and ran inside.

The palace, properly speaking, was the innermost trunk of the Togenkyo Island-tree. Vast hollow cavities provided rooms for the enterprising people who lived there. Ukyo cheated a little. Using ki-sense, she searched for Ryoga, certain he would be at the center of this mess. But the living ki of the tree masked his presence.

She then sought out Wonton and Sarotoru. If Ryoga was with Toma, then Toma might be endangered. Whatever else they were, those two were completely loyal to their young charge and would protect him with their lives. She found them a level down and hurrying inward.

She got lucky and found the door down. She bounded after them, impressed by their speed. Then they dropped to a lower level. She saw the hidden door slide shut as she rounded a corner. "Damn!" She hated to do it, but… Her spatula was unlimbered and swung. The door fell apart in three clean sections. She hurried on.

The stairs spiraled and were trapped as well. She had no sense of awareness that either of the men ahead of her knew she was following them. The traps were easy to spot with her augmented senses, however, and she needed no guide. Soon she heard a second door boom open, and sounds of combat drifted up. Then a another boom cut off those sounds.

She arrived at a metal door. She cast her senses beyond it and confirmed that Ryoga was behind it. His ki flared in an odd manner as he struggled with a shorter figure that was the source of the tremendous ki-techniques that turned the island into a simulated volcano. Wonton and Sarotoru leaped to help him, but were sent flying by kicks and throws that were used to scrape Ryoga off his opponent. The lost-boy was tripped and sent flying. The figure raised its hands focusing ki into a deadly sphere.

"SOGU!" Ukyo screamed, igniting her own ultimate technique to break down the door. The resultant explosion caused everyone in the room to duck for cover. She staggered through, wishing she had an effective mid-energy strike she could use. The backlash to her ki was fierce. She gritted her teeth and brandishing her mega-spatula, entered the dark cavern. "Hold it right there, jackass!"

Her shout caused the aggressive ki-user to swing toward her. Her ki-sense shouted 'Taro' at her, but her eyes said this was a voluptuous female with a ball of heat-interacting ki in her hands. Then she noticed another signature within the dark cavern. 'Ranma?' The ball of ki raced at her.

Her reaction was instinctive. She shielded her weapon and swung, using it like a baseball bat. She slammed the energy ball right back at the hurler. (BOOM!) The ball exploded, rocking the cavern. Then Ranma slammed into the girl who seemed to be Taro and took her down with two quick strikes.

Silence followed like a wave, leaving only the hiss of steaming water in its wake. Ukyo staggered forward, glaring at everyone impartially. She got a better look at everyone involved.

Ranma stood panting over the unconscious woman in girl-type. Her hair looked strange — longer, as if she'd grown it out a year's worth in a few days. Had the dragon whisker been reactivated? Sarotoru came to his feet groaning. He seemed all right. Wonton was crouched before another young girl she didn't recognize but suspected was the cursed Prince Toma. She had heard about the switch in the Togenkyo pool and its results. Then it hit her. This _was_ the legendary Pool of Togenkyo. That was why the stairs were hidden and trapped. If the Taro-like girl really was Taro, that implied…

She really _looked_ at Ranma. "Omigod… Kodachi? Is that you?"

Kodachi smiled in a sickly fashion and nodded. "Hello again, Ukyo. It seems I've really done it this time."

"Omigod!" Ukyo looked around and spotted Ryoga getting to his feet. She hurried over, her mind a whirl from the odd circumstances found here. Wait… Ryoga was much taller than her, wasn't he?

"Heh, heh, heh…! Hi, Ukyo," came a throaty contralto. She stopped dead. Ryoga came into the light, an inch or two taller than her and with noticeable frontal development. "Umm… There's been a few changes since you saw me last."

Ukyo keeled over like a felled tree.

oOo

When she woke up she was lying in a bed with Ryoga sitting beside her. She jerked upright with a scream, alerting him to her recovery and bringing in a startled Ranma-girl-type from the hall. Ukyo stared fascinated by Kodachi's new form, then eyed Ryoga. "It's true then?"

Ryoga grimaced and gave her a sickly smile. "Yeah. No more menu item. P-chan's gone for good, I think."

"Kodachi is gone as well," added the redhead by the door. "I have my memories, but when I hit the cold waters of the spring, my female form was written out of existence." She took a deep breath. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to be female again."

Ukyo nodded. "What about Taro?"

Kodachi slumped a little. "They're keeping him sedated. There was some debate about trying him for attempting to assassinate Prince Toma, but it was only just a really, _really_ big temper tantrum." She sighed. "Poor Taro. The one Jusenkyo-cursed man I know who was happy with his curse."

There was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" asked a suave voice. Sarotoru stuck his head around the frame. "How's Miss Kuonji doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Ukyo said from the bed. "Just a bit of a shock to find everyone changed so much."

"You certainly came at a good time," Toma's major domo said. "That Taro character is tough!" He looked uncomfortable. "As much as I'd like to have you stay and visit, Miss Kuonji, we need to find some way of getting Taro off Togenkyo before he wakes up. I understand you have a boat at your disposal?"

"Why do you need my…" Ukyo reconsidered. "Sorry, stupid question. Taro must have flown here, didn't he?"

"Right into the treetops above the pool," Kodachi confirmed. "We were trying to get away from a military jet. With the clouds, we just couldn't see the island in time." She sighed. "If it was just me, I would be ecstatic."

Sarotoru nodded understandingly, whether he understood or not. "It's interesting to see a double of Ranma Saotome who is girl-oriented. Several of the staff expressed interest in meeting you. Ranma made quite an impression when he was here." Kodachi's raised eyebrow spoke volumes. "Ummm… That's not to say anyone would attempt to take liberties!" he stammered. "We do try to be polite hosts." He bowed to her gracefully.

Kodachi was amused. "I'll leave with Taro, if you don't mind."

"Are you certain that's safe?" asked Ryoga frowning. "He didn't seem to be very reasonable, this morning." Ryoga glanced at Ukyo before returning his gaze to her. "What if he blames you?"

"I'm better able to deal with it than most people," Kodachi suggested. "Besides, he'd be right. If I hadn't tried to shoot off a ki-blast to clear the way, we might have gotten hung up in the branches. His monster form would have been tough enough to take it." She grimaced. "He would still have had his monster form, and I could still have gotten this." She drew her hands down the pretty form granted Ranma by the Nyanniichuan.

"I'm surprised you didn't just call Kuno Industries for a helicopter or something," Ukyo remarked.

"We were keeping a low profile because of dear Dr. Hashibara," Kodachi said bitterly. "Besides, Togenkyo only has a short-wave radio for external communications at the moment. That's not terribly secure."

Ukyo swung off the bed and stood up. "Let's go talk to my charter, then." She glanced up at Ryoga, and smiled. "I was looking for you," she said warmly.

"Huh?" Ryoga face-faulted. "Why? It's not like I don't get lost all the time." (Spang!) "Ow!" He rubbed his face where Ukyo's spatula had left its mark. "What was that for?"

"For being an insensitive jerk!" she snapped. She turned and stalked out of the room.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Ryoga complained. Everyone strove to look elsewhere.

Ryoga continued to try to find out what was going on, down at the beach. Wonton, Sarotoru and a couple of guards had carried Taro out through the light surf to the boat and loaded him aboard. Ryoga, who had stayed out of the water as the operation proceeded, smiled as Kodachi took a few moments to splash through the water in the shallows. She had obviously missed that.

"So… Why were you looking for me?" he asked Ukyo.

She sniffed. "I thought that, having broken up with Akari and headed into the wild blue yonder, you'd need a friend," she said quietly. "Excuse me for being wrong."

Ryoga scratched his head. "I'm glad you're here," he said finally.

Ukyo glanced at him. "Oh, really? Somehow, I doubt that."

Ryoga frowned. He didn't need this. "Ukyo, I'm glad you're here! Okay?"

"Yeah, right," she muttered. "I might as well go back on the boat, too," she added. "Nothing to keep me here."

Ryoga started to get angry. What the hell did she want? Blood? Then he remembered another 'thank you' they had shared and he no longer had any honorable reason not to do it. He reached out and turned her toward him. "Ukyo. Thank you for coming to look for me. I really appreciate it." He saw her eyes go hard. She opened her mouth to give him another verbal barrage. He kissed her. He ignored several whoops from the people coming out of the surf.

After a moment he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I really appreciated it." He felt Ukyo trembling in his grip. "I was planning to stick around a little longer. W-would you like to s-s-s-stay?" His voice broke a little as he realized what he was asking her. Was that really his voice saying that?

Her eyes were huge and moist as if she were about to cry. "Okay." Her voice was as soft as a breeze.

Suddenly Ryoga felt that all of the pain he had suffered before had come to an end. He let his arms slip around Ukyo to hug her very gently. Distantly, a helicopter made it's way across the sky.

"You two make a cute couple," Sarotoru remarked as he came back up on the beach. Ryoga grinned at him and tucked Ukyo beneath his arm. She didn't pull away. "By the way, you two are from Tokyo, right?"

"Nerima's a ward of Tokyo," Ukyo admitted. "Why?"

"Well, Tokyo's a big place, but we've got some visitors coming from there later today. You don't happen to know anyone named Keiichi Morisato, do you?"

Ukyo and Ryoga exchanged glances. "Actually, we do. What's he coming out here for?" Ryoga asked, puzzled.

"We're not certain, really," Sarotoru admitted. But Prince Toma gave the okay, so..."

"Is Baradandya Morisato coming with him?" asked Ukyo curiously.

"I don't know, actually," Sarotoru admitted. "I do know that Mr. Morisato is bringing friends and that Prince Toma has graciously invited them to visit the pool." He shaded his eyes and looked toward the sky. "That could be them arriving now."

"Oh, my god!" breathed Ryoga, eyes widening. Somehow he had made a cognitive leap to identify those guests. He turned and grabbed Ukyo firmly. "We've got to get off this island!"

Ukyo blinked at him. "Why the sudden panic?" She looked over as the helicopter swooped in and landed on its pontoons only 100 meters away. "I'd like to say hello to Mrs. Morisato, if I have a chance…" She flinched, as Ryoga seemed to dance in place in a combination of horror and dismay. "What's wrong with you?"

As the blades of the machine whirled to a stop, Keiichi Morisato looked over and recognized the martial artists. He waved. Suddenly, the passenger door burst open and several dozen small forms pelted across the sand.

"Hey, Ryoga!" yelled several, piping voices. "Look, it's Ranma!" shouted several others, pointing at Kodachi in the surf. "Hi, Ranma!"

They were about 15 centimeters tall. They were female. They were soon crawling all over Ryoga while some in the surf called to 'Ranma' to come in and be sociable.

Ryoga sweated big time and watched Ukyo out of the corner of his eye. "It's not my fault!" he mumbled.

Ukyo looked at the tiny doll-like ninja perched on her shoulder. Her cheek twitched. "Wha… What?" she stammered.

"Hi!" said the dark brunette with a blaze of white on her head. "I'm willing to bet you're Ukyo Kuonji. Am I correct?" Wordlessly, Ukyo nodded. "My name is Kodama. Over there," she pointed to Ukyo's other shoulder, "is Hikari, one of my chonin and my second in command."

Ukyo looked at the shorthaired doll that grinned and waved at her silently, then turned back to Kodama.

"I heard about Ryoga's breakup from Beldandy. I also heard you went after him. These others," she swept her arm at the elfin shapes that danced about Kodachi and Ryoga, "haven't figured out why you went all this way looking for him. We're here to try our luck at the Togenkyo Nyanniichuan. We don't have men our size and while I suppose I _could_ do without," she glanced across at Hikari and smirked, "Some of us are a little man-hungry."

"Umm…" Ukyo said quietly. "Your point is?"

"You might want to consider what will happen if we have forty full-size human women swarming down here with the intent to make time with Ryoga."

"I… see," Ukyo remarked quietly. "Thank you for the warning."

"We're going to be setting up a security agency when we get back to Tokyo. Nabiki Tendo is helping us get the necessary background information. Once the girls have a chance to look around, they'll settle down, I'm sure." Kodama gave a high sign to Hikari and they jumped off Ukyo's shoulders. A shrill whistle broke through the noise at the beach. "All right! Line up, you slackers! Playtime is over! Kei's been nice enough to get us all here, let's show some respect for our hosts and stop acting like hormone crazed school-girls! Come on! Let's go…"

The little ninja trooped back to Keiichi who shrugged in embarrassment and waved to his wife's students. Sarotoru, eyes bugging out, motioned dazedly for them to follow him. The little figures easily kept pace with the full-sized humans but soon began hitching rides on Wonton, much to his delight. They disappeared around the side of the cliff.

"Ryoga?" Ukyo said calmly, not looking at him.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

"You've got three to four dozen girl ninja ready to jump in your bed, don't you?" Her voice was calm. She looked out over the sea.

"Ummm… It's not like I asked them to," he whined.

"You've got three to four dozen girl ninja ready to jump in your b-bed?" Ukyo's voice raised a notch and broke a little at the end.

"Ummm…" Ryoga started looking for running room.

"You've got three to four dozen girl ninja ready to jump in your bed!" She turned to him and he saw the fires of hell in her eyes. "_Get in the boat_!" she screamed.

"But…"

"GET. IN. THE. BOAT!" Matching words to deeds, she grabbed him, frog-marched him through the surf to the boat and threw him… her in. Ryoga landed on top of Taro who stirred.

"Damnitall," the former monster-boy mumbled. "I'llkill…"

"Shut up!" whispered Ryoga as Ukyo hands grasped the rail.

"Stupideffinggirlie…"

"Shut up, Taro!" Ryoga whined as Ukyo climbed over the side.

"Damnstupid…"

"Taro! _Shut up_! NOW!" Ukyo grabbed Taro by the throat and shook her. "_I'm having a bad day and I don't need your crap_!" She threw her back down into the bottom of the boat. No one said anything for a long while, as Mr. Anago started the engine and put out to sea.

About an hour later, Taro grumbled, "Can I finish my tantrum yet?"

"_NO_!"bellowed Ukyo, from her position beside Mr. Anago. Taro took the hint, as did everyone else, and nothing more was said the remainder of the journey. Under other circumstances, it might have been considered a calm day for the Pacific, pleasant weather with an unusually quick trip back to land.

Too bad they somehow ended up in Lake _Biwa_.


	12. The Potential I

**Ki Cutters: 12**

_**The Potential**_

Nodoka Saotome walked home from her trip to the clinic, a worried look on her face. She controlled her expression with difficulty. She wasn't sure how her family was going to take this. No, she wasn't sure at all. This was going to cause… She stopped at a bench and sat down. She had to decide how she was going to tell them. She had been having… difficulties.

Having her friend Kimiko's example to live by, she had not waited, but went straight to the doctor. There was no way she was going to leave her family at this stage, not if she could help it. It wasn't that they needed her anymore, in a physical sense, but she needed them. She wasn't ready to leave them.

She calmed her breathing and looked up at the winter sky. She was very careful of her health. This, however, was unexpected, unplanned, unforeseen, un… The doctor shrugged and shook his head when she had protested his diagnosis. He promised that they could make her comfortable, at least, until the very end. Confused and frightened, she left him and hurried back to the Tendo's. Slipping up to the room she and Genma shared, she knelt down, buried her face in her hands and cried. She was asleep when her husband came to bed.

oOo

A girl with long red hair slipped from between silken sheets and stretched luxuriously. Naked as the day she was born, she reached out and touched the shoulder of the man still slumbering face down in the huge bed. He stirred and striking eyes with incredibly long silky lashes blinked open. Brows furrowed momentarily then lifted in remembrance. A smile tugged at lips that more often frowned. He slid out as well and, for a moment, they stood together, regarding one another in the silent gray pre-dawn light.

Unwilling to break the magic of the moment, they used body language rather than words. An obvious reaction from the man spoke of the desire to continue; her response agreed, but a nod of the head at the clock, its face glowing the hour, intimated there was no more time. A closing of the distance suggested that the day could go hang, but a smile and a slight shake of her head informed him she was determined in her course. A quick kiss and a rapid retreat out the doorway of the room, also spoke of that, as well as her awareness that his offer was too tempting to consider for long. As she peeked back around the corner, he kissed her. They drew it out, long and passionate, not touching at any point except the lips. She began to move back into the room, but he blocked her with a smirk and a roll of clothes held in his hands. His head bobbed toward the window, and she sighed and nodded. Swiftly he dressed, kissed her again and made his exit.

She, in turn, walked into the bathroom and treated herself to a long soak before dressing in a turquoise school uniform and tiptoeing downstairs to breakfast. She passed the huge dining table and walked to the kitchen. Within, a young man was working at a commercial stove, fixing a simple omelet. With dark hair, blue-eyes, a splendid 'V' from shoulders to waist, the form was very familiar.

"Good morning, Sasuke," the girl said, finding a stool to sit down on.

The young man jerked and turned. He stared at the redhead and a frown slowly came across his face. "Ranma," he asked uncertainly, "what are you doing here? And dressed like that?"

She laughed. Faintly, beneath the healthy sound, came an echo of her former tones. "Ah, hahahahahaha-ha-hah!" Her laughter changed to giggles. "You may not believe it, Sasuke, but I'm Kodachi."

Sasuke's mouth gaped open, then shut, opened again, but nothing came out.

"Why are _you_ wearing Ranma's form this morning?" she asked curious. "Beginning to like it? Perhaps you should take care," she teased. "I may mistake you for my Ranma-sama some evening."

Sasuke looked pained. "I spilled some hot water fixing Master Kuno's breakfast," the ninja-manservant and Chairman of the Board of Kuno Industries explained. He sidled closer. "Is that really you, Mistress? What happened? When did you return? How…"

"I visited Togenkyo Island, old friend," she said, interrupting him. She explained what happened, ending with, "…somehow we ended up in Lake Biwa. We took the train to Tokyo and here we are."

"You poor thing," Sasuke commiserated, "You'll never be yourself again!"

"You aren't really saddened by that, are you?" she asked him. She smirked as he struggled for some reply. "I'm not. The Black Rose is dead; and good riddance, I say. Actually, my biggest worry is how to establish an identity separate from Ranma. We're more identical than twins now." She laughed. "It wasn't long ago we nearly were that before."

"I'm certain we can manage something, Mistress," Sasuke replied thoughtfully. Suddenly he frowned. "Does Master Kuno know of your transformation, yet?"

"Pigtailed girl!" The tones were said in breathless wonder. Then Kuno frowned as he attempted to reassemble his wits. "Saotome, why do you invade my domain at this hour?" He advanced, his body language swinging wildly between desire and disgust. "And dressed like that? Have you no shame?"

Kodachi rolled her eyes. "In a word, Sasuke… _no_."

oOo

Baradandya Morisato stretched luxuriously that same morning and regarded her sleeping husband. As supernatural entities, neither _needed_ sleep, but Keiichi was in the habit from his mortal years and probably would be for some time to come. She found distinct comfort resting beside him, listening to his heart and feeling the warm breeze of his breath through her hair. It was still early, so she kissed him awake and they spent a few private moments enjoying one another's company.

Then the phone rang.

After a few brief moments of waiting in the hope that Urd would pick it up, Baradandya wriggled free of Kei's grasp and picked up the receiver.

"Moshi, moshi," she said, cheerfully giggling as Kei made faces at her. Her expression grew startled. "Oh, Father! What can I…" There was a long pause as the individual on the other end of the line spoke to her.

Keiichi sat up, concerned. When Bel said 'Father', there could be only one entity at the other end of the line. This was their ultimate boss, after all. He almost never called unless it was serious, dangerous or downright nasty. Guiltily, he wondered if his aid in getting Kodama's ninja to Togenkyo was, in some obscure way, against the Supreme Will. He _sure_ hoped not.

"Oh, my!" Baradandya took two deep, gulping breaths as the caller spoke extensively in deep resonant tones. "I-I see! By your will, Father." She hung up the phone. Keiichi was at her side in an instant, enfolding her in arms that comforted and offered protection, even though he knew that nothing could protect from the Will that moved the universe. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Kei…"

oOo

Nodoka Saotome hummed as she fixed lunches for her children. Natsume and Kurumi were sweet girls and deserved far better than the rough life they had led. She considered them surreptitiously, watching Kurumi tease her older sister into smiling. Natsume didn't smile much, but when she did, a certain martial artist, who once posed as her son, was usually nearby.

Ryu Kumon seemed a nice, honorable young man. He was teaching karate in a dojo in Fujisawa, but it was obvious where his heart was. He called twice a week, probably far more than his meager budget allowed right now, and planned to visit monthly. Nodoka kept a close, if gentle watch on them. It wouldn't do for Natsume to discover the responsibilities of parenthood before they married.

She gazed out the window, watching the birds dart up to a tree in her garden. 'It should be spring,' she thought. She wished she could watch the birds building their nests and raising their young. Her breath caught, the turmoil of many years of regrets making itself felt for an instant. She sighed to herself.

* * *

_She had been totally overwhelmed when she had become a mother so long ago. Ranma had been a sweet child and surprisingly, considering his training, remained a sweet, if sometimes clueless, adult. Ranma had been sweet, but he had also been in trouble almost constantly. Between the natural inquisitiveness of a preschooler and the skills her husband had been teaching him, he had gotten into one scrape after another. It had been a particularly difficult week before Genma had knelt with Ranma in front of her, packed to go on a trip that was to separate them for ten years. She had always wondered what it would have been like if they stayed. She had been so agitated, those last few days, so doubtful of her own ability to help raise her strong, active, sometimes destructive son in conjunction with her idiot husband. _

_The incident in the public baths — Genma had taught Ranma how to fight when hampered by waist-deep water. Or the time she had caught Genma throwing their son off the roof to teach him 'advanced falling techniques'. Or when she caught him soaking Ranma in the tub of herbal skin conditioner designed to toughen calluses on your hands. Just what had Genma thought Ranma was going to use to break coconuts, anyway? She had objected fiercely and her husband replied that she was inhibiting her son's developing skills as a martial artist._

_

* * *

_  
"Mom?"

Nodoka jerked, startled. She had drifted so deeply into her musings that she had lost track of her work.

"It's almost time for school. Is my bento ready yet?" Kurumi asked, mouth watering.

Nodoka looked down. "Almost, dear," she answered with a gentle smile. Kurumi behaved very much like she suspected Ranma would, if he had not cloaked himself in the false dignity of his 'manliness'. Of course, he _should_ be developing a public persona. That was only natural in Japanese society. He needed one that would inspire trust in potential clients and associates when he and Akane took over the dojo and began teaching by themselves.

Kurumi would have to start working out such a persona for herself, a mask to show the world. She was so sweet, though. Nodoka couldn't imagine not seeing her acting in happy enthusiasm and moving with perky, deceptively childish movements. She was a joy to be around, while her sister exuded a sort of quiet, intent seriousness. Natsume's problem was that it was not a mask; it was armor. Oh, well. At least Ryu seemed to have penetrated that icy reserve.

She finished the lunches and carefully wrapped them. Natsume and Kurumi would soon be at school. After school the older girl worked for a messenger service. She handed a wrapped bento to each girl and received an enthusiastic hug from Kurumi and a tentative and gentle hug from Natsume. It brought tears to her eyes. How she had missed hugs all those years! She listened to them as she turned back to fixing breakfast for the family.

"Hey, squirt. Who was the boy I saw you talking to at lunch yesterday?" Natsume asked her sister suddenly.

"Huh?" Kurumi had been needling her sister about mooning over Ryu; she hadn't expected the favor to be returned. "When?"

"Like I said, yesterday," Natsume smiled secretively. "He looks cute. Is he new?"

"Well… Yeah, he's new." Kurumi reddened and scuffed the floor. Ryunosuke Natsume was a very interesting addition to the student body in her opinion, but she hadn't gotten to tell him so, yet. How had her sister come by at the very moment she was trying to rake up enough courage to say something intelligent?

"What's his name?" her sister asked, amused.

"Umm… Ryunosuke." She glared when Natsume snorted.

"Another Ryu? No _way_! We'll get confused. You better drop him, squirt."

"Excuse me?" Kurumi gave her sister a gimlet eye. "Are you saying I should simply ignore him, because his name is similar to your darling Ryu Kumon?"

"Absolutely. It would be too confusing." Her sister nodded amiably, as if her argument was the most reasonable of statements. "What's his family name by the way?" she inserted before Kurumi could blow up at her. She smirked as Kurumi deflated like a released balloon. "Well?"

"Umm…" Kurumi struggled, her face turning odd colors.

Nodoka began to get alarmed. What was wrong?

"Natsume…" she murmured quietly.

"What was that?" Natsume asked. "I didn't hear that."

"Natsume," Kurumi said firmly with a tight-lipped defensiveness.

"Yes?" her sister answered pleasantly, "Just tell me what his name is."

"Natsume!" snapped Kurumi angrily.

"Yes, I know what my name is, squirt. What's his name?"

"It's _Natsume_, you jerk!" Kurumi shouted, face reddening. "Ryunosuke Natsume!"

"Oh, brother!" announced Natsume Saotome. "Worse and worse! Yep! You have to drop him, sis. There'd be no end to the confusion if you date him." A gleam of a smile betrayed something else.

Kurumi glared, boiling up to eruption levels. "You_ knew_!" she accused her sister. Natsume smiled quietly and shrugged. "I can't believe it! My own sister is _spying_ on me, and… and… _Waaaaaah_!" She grabbed her bento and ran out the door, almost flattening Ranma on the way.

"Eeep! What's with her?" he asked spinning in the kitchen entry. "Hi, Mom. What's with Kurumi?" He gave her one of those precious hugs and then went to the sink to fill a kettle and place it on a burner. It was guaranteed that he would be splashed, and they had finally convinced him to carry a small thermos for emergencies in his book bag.

"Payback, Ranma," Natsume said simply with an almost Nabiki-like delivery, "that's all." She glanced at him sidelong. "You should probably learn to practice it, little brother."

Ranma grimaced at the 'little brother' comment and regarded her doubtfully. "Right," he finally replied.

"How's Akane this morning?" Natsume inserted slyly into the following silence.

"She's fi–!" Ranma tensed defensively, before continuing with exaggerated innocence, "How would I know? I sleep in the dojo."

"If you say so." Natsume smiled as he tried to control his expression. He left huffily without replying, and his sister snickered.

"What was that all about?" Nodoka asked.

"I like having Ranma as a brother, Momma," Natsume said quietly. "As crazy as it gets around here, I feel like I've been delivered from hell." She met Nodoka's eyes. "Thank you for accepting us. I wish I had known you as I grew up."

Nodoka crossed to her and was relieved that Natsume accepted her hug. The older woman stroked the girl's hair and silently wished Genma had told her about these two when they were younger. They were almost too old to mother and yet they needed mothering so much. "I feel the same way, my daughter," she replied. She stepped back and smiled, fighting the dampness about her eyes. "You've had such a hard life."

"Yeah? Well, at least I knew my mom. Kurumi though…" Natsume shrugged eloquently and looked embarrassed. "She really needed you to want her." She disengaged suddenly, uncomfortable with further emotionality. Nodoka released her, feeling warmth deep in her heart. Natsume gracefully took her bento to the entryway to await her departure for school.

Nodoka turned back to finish preparing three more lunches, even as she heard the faint shouts coming from the dojo indicating that Ranma and Akane, at least, were sparing. Kasumi walked in, barely hiding a stretch and a yawn. Another gentle hug, though one of many they had exchanged over the past two years, and the motherly eldest Tendo stepped back to look over her borrowed kitchen.

"Thank you, Auntie," she said. "Being able to go out to the movies with Nadine and Tomoe last night was nice. Being able to sleep in this morning was even nicer."

Nodoka laughed. "It let me be a mother for my children once more. Thank you, Kasumi. Besides, I've noticed you don't get out near often enough for a woman your age. I can't understand why you don't have a boyfriend…"

Kasumi's smile became brittle for a moment as she recovered her aplomb. "I did have one… once… I think. But it didn't work out." Nodoka noted the concealed sigh of disappointment. "I'm satisfied taking care of my family."

Nodoka interrupted with a coarse, succinct remark that might translate into English as 'Bullshit!' "I don't believe you, Kasumi. Do you want me to look for a husband for you, dear?"

Kasumi gulped and shook her head. "Maybe I'm too old, Auntie. I really wish you wouldn't." She became abruptly silent as two guests wandered grumpily into the house.

One was Taro. No one used the name Happosai gave him most recently — Lacy Darlings. That was good, because Taro had new issues that almost certainly would have sent him ballistic if that name was used. The other was Jiro Hadoka. The latter, short and plain in appearance, rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"What's wrong with sleeping in? That's all I have to say," he grumbled, scratching his side.

"Humph," Taro grunted, irritably. "You have school, don't you? How long were you going to sleep?"

"You'd be surprised how fast I can get ready." Jiro stretched and worked his kinks out. "What's with you, anyway?" he asked, eyeing the older man. Taro eyed him, the glint promised pain. Jiro backed away slowly. "Umm… Aside from waking up to Ranma and Akane sparring?"

"Why did you tell me Happosai was in Miroto?" Taro asked quietly.

"W-wasn't he there?" Jiro asked nervously.

"No. And there was no sign he had been there anytime in the last thirty years," Taro snarled. "I want answers, Jiro."

"Surely you can forgive someone for being mistaken?" Jiro backed away.

"I don't know. Maybe it is because of what happened on the way back from that oh, _so_ unnecessary trip, but I don't feel very forgiving."

"Excuse me," Nodoka interrupted. "Taro, dear, I just wanted you to know that I got the estimate on rebuilding today. There will be a bit left over from your settlement. I wondered if you had an account I could credit it to?"

"Rebuilding? Oh, your house," Taro exclaimed. "Why don't you give it to the Tendos if you don't need it yourself," he suggested. "We're all living here, after all." He turned back to Jiro, only to find him vanished. "That little shit!" he raged.

"Taro, dear," Nodoka said with _that_ tone of voice.

Taro stiffened. "Sorry, ma'am," he replied. "I had a _really_ bad day yesterday."

"We can sympathize. But please don't fight in the house, hmmm?"

Taro glanced at her, at Kasumi and mumbled an acknowledgement before leaving. Once outside, they heard his hoarse bellow, "Where did you go, you little shit-for-brains? Come out and answer me or I'll wait till you're in class and drag your sorry ass outa the school!"

Nodoka sighed. She turned to Kasumi. "Perhaps Taro might be someone you could take an interest in, Kasumi dear. He's very much like my son…"

"Too much so," Kasumi answered swiftly. "Ranma is very dear to me, but I don't regret not offering to be his fiancée."

"Too much like a little brother?" Nodoka asked.

"Well, that too; but, simply, he is too focused on martial arts. I'm not Akane, Auntie. I can admire Ranma and Taro's drive in their chosen field, but I want something different in my man."

"We will talk more on this," Nodoka smiled. Kasumi was too sweet for her own good, but she had tremendous spiritual strength. A natural mother, if only they could find the right man. "Breakfast is almost done. Would you help me serve?"

"Of course."

Genma went from sound asleep to second-at-the-table seconds after the call was given. Soun, of course, was already seated at the table, having gotten up early, as was his habit, to read his paper. Kurumi was third. She stuck her tongue out at Natsume who gracefully knelt at the opposite corner. Ranma and Akane argued intensely but quietly about something as they walked in from the bath. Genma glanced at them, overheard martial arts instead of personal business and invited himself to the discussion. Taro wandered back in, grumbling because Jiro was apparently still hiding.

"I guess that little jerk, Jiro, is gonna miss breakfast," he bellowed in a last hope of drawing his victim out.

"_Swee-to_!" (SPLOOSH!)

"_Dammit_!" shrilled Ranma, swiping at the old pervert.

"Nice to see you too, Ranma," cackled Happosai. "Let me greet Akane properly." (BAM!) Akane punched him into a wall. He bounced out of the depression and brushed himself off. "Ahhh… More lovelies!" He eyed Natsume and Kurumi with a leer.

Nodoka looked around grimly for her katana. She had some issues she wanted to discuss with the old man. Ranma and Akane advanced, ready for some serious pervert pounding, as Ranma's sisters flushed and got to their feet. Even Genma and Soun looked ready to take on their old master.

Taro leaped to his feet, as well, and pointed at the old pervert. "Happosai! You and me gotta talk," he bellowed, aura flashing hot.

"Save it, Lacy," Happosai sniffed disdainfully. "I have nothing to say to you!" He hefted the bucket he sloshed Ranma with and threw the rest at Taro.

Everyone stiffened. The change in Taro's size would have disastrous results in the confines of the Tendo main room. Tall enough to look in a two-story building, and bearing a ton of weight on his small heavy hooves, the martial artist's beast-form could easily wreck the place. Ranma tried to get in the way and shield him… too late. The others all flinched away.

(SPLOOOSH!)

"Swee-to," murmured Happosai absently, where he stood frozen at the unexpected results of Taro's transformation. Dark-haired and violet-eyed, Taro was taller than Ranma's girl-type with long sweeping lashes and high breasts. Her smoldering eyes glared at her godparent even as she strove to hold her clothes in place on her smaller frame.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you, freak," she growled in husky tones. Happosai was momentarily mesmerized. Where Ranma was wholesome, sexy and uninhibited, Taro was dark, sultry and mysterious. The old freak felt his mouth go dry.

The pummeling ended inconclusively, outside, as Happosai made his escape under the cover of a Happodarikin bomb. Taro twitched in the crater until Ranma and Akane picked her up and carried her into the bath. While Taro cleaned up, there was a call from the door. Kasumi went to answer it.

"Oh, _my_!"

Kasumi's loud, if typical, exclamation of dismay brought Ranma and Akane swiftly to see what was wrong. "Why is it that all you guys end up as even better-looking girls? It isn't _fair_!" Akane was complaining. They stopped dead at what they found.

Ukyo and a _feminine_ Ryoga, who dripped water, and… _girl-type-Ranma_? Everyone's eyes tried to take in the weirdness — the three girls in the entry and a duplicate of one of them in the house.

"The ladle-lady struck again," Ukyo said disgustedly. "You guys got any hot water?"

Soun fainted.

Explanations continued on the way to school. Ranma and his girl-type look-alike, Kodachi, paced along the top of the fence while Akane, Ukyo and Ryoga took the street. Kurumi had already raced on ahead in the hopes of meeting Ryunosuke before class with Natsume close behind, teasing her unmercifully. Taro remained behind and sulked.

"So, after all this time, you're free of the pig?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga shrugged and grinned. "I guess. From what I've read and from what I sensed, the curse is a part of me just like the pig was," he smirked and then sighed pensively.

"Why the long face?" Ranma inquired. "Don't like your looks? And what has Ukyo upset?" Ryoga looked defensive. "Well?"

"Do you remember the clan of tiny ninja girls who live at the Temple, Ranma?" Kodachi spoke up behind him. "Well, they dropped by Togenkyo with Mr. Morisato and claimed they were going to use the Nyanniichuan there."

Ranma fell off the fence.

"You _did_ suggest it to them, baka," Akane called down to her female fiancé in the canal.

"Nabiki is supposed to be helping them set up some sort of bodyguard service," Kodachi continued, "provided the curse works right and they don't end up looking like giant chibi-duplicates of themselves."

Ryoga looked pained and distracted. So did Ranma as she climbed out of the canal and rejoined them. Both could end up seriously inconvenienced by new female pursuers because of this. They walked on in contemplative silence for a while.

"How is…" Ryoga struggled to get his words out. "How is Akari?"

"I probably ought to talk to Konatsu as well," Ukyo growled with an edge in her voice.

"Akari was scared spit-less, man," Ranma said callously, ignoring Ukyo for the moment. "You really went berserk there."

Ryoga frowned. "Maybe I over-reacted, yeah, but she was going behind my back…"

"You mean like you did, when you were still playing P-chan after you started seeing Akari?" asked Akane sweetly. "Oh, well, at least Katsunishiki survived the experience."

Ryoga gulped. He reviewed what he remembered happening and realized he had some blank spots. He didn't remember doing anything to Akari's pig. What else had happened?

"Besides, after she stopped crying, we managed to pry out of her what was going on. Konatsu confirmed it," Ranma informed them reasonably.

"She and Konatsu used to live on neighboring farms," Akane picked up the narrative, not looking at them. "When Konatsu's parents were killed, he was sent to an orphanage, then adopted."

"I thought his dad remarried and those ogres were his stepfamily," shot in Ukyo, suspiciously.

"He thought so, too, Ucchan," Ranma replied. "They told him that often enough. Of course, they also told him he was a girl."

"Just before the martial arts tournament," Akane took up the tale, "when you and Akari were up at the university, Katsunishiki wandered off and tried to beg an okonomiyaki off Konatsu. He was a little rough and Konatsu thought he was going to break Ukyo's yatai."

"Konatsu saw a ton of sumo pig coming at him and managed to remember some special moves a good friend had taught him when they were little," Ranma broke in. "He stopped Katsunishiki cold with one of them and Akari saw him do it. She recognized the move."

"He beat Katsunishiki?" Ryoga asked sharply. So, Konatsu could be considered a legitimate rival.

"Yup!" Ranma confirmed. "When Akari asked him how he knew a move out of her family's art-form, they recognized each other as old childhood friends." Ranma glanced at the glowering Ryoga, who had gone pale. "Akari did tell him about her grandfather's requirement for a fiancé, but she told Konatsu that your claim was first and that she loved you." Ryoga swallowed. Ukyo's face was a mask.

"Besides, they hardly knew each other anymore," Akane said in an off-hand manner. "But Akari didn't want to lose contact with Konatsu and was afraid that if you heard about what happened, you'd think she was two-timing you." She looked innocently at Ryoga. "Funny idea, huh?"

"She _was_ two-timing him," snapped Ukyo in Ryoga's defense. "If she really loved him, she should have taken the chance right then and told him. She should have taken the risk he might tell her not to see Konatsu anymore."

"Oh, _please_," retorted Akane. "Could you imagine Ranma listening to that logic if I told him he couldn't see _you_ anymore, Ukyo?"

"That's not the same!" snapped Ukyo. "Besides, you did do that, essentially."

"Look how much good it did. And does that excuse launching ki all over the place or setting off a Shi shi Hokudan that dug a crater 40 meters across?"

"Oh, my god," muttered Ryoga. They suddenly became aware he was glowing. "I attacked Akari and Konatsu like some wild animal? And… Oh, my _god_!" His aura came flashing up.

"Direct it up! Up, stupid!" yelled Ranma and Ukyo together. They forced his hands skyward while everyone else dove for cover.

(BA-KOOOM!) It was a perfect, if small, Shishi Houkudan. The huge ball of heavy ki fell back like an avalanche.

Ukyo and Ranma staggered back, clothes smoking, as Ryoga swayed in the resulting crater, exhausted by his technique. Ukyo looked down at herself then swung her spatula, flattening the lost-boy into the dirt. "Jackass! Learn to control yourself!"

oOo

Students stopped and stared as two Ranmas walked into class. The fact that one looked like she'd been bombed was a pretty good indicator as to which was the real one, but since Ukyo was in similar condition, they weren't sure.

"What going on?" Shampoo exclaimed. She gulped and her head looked like it was going to come unscrewed. Two Ranmas?

Miss Hinako looked at them sitting side-by-side and frowned. It was going to be one of _those_ days — as if she didn't have enough to deal with.

"Hiroko Kusinaro."

"Here!"

"Kodachi Kuno."

"Here!"

Hinako eyed the neat Ranma look-alike who sat in Kodachi's seat. She fingered the fifty-yen piece in her pocket, as the moment grew strained. "Dear, I don't know who _you_ are, but I do know Kodachi." She eyed the other Ranma. "Ranma?" She was ignored as Ranma was looking through her bag, not expecting her name to be called yet. "RANMA SAOTOME!"

Ranma seemed to levitate for a moment, taking the desk with her. She sat up straight with a bang, dropping her book bag and shouting, "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Who is this?" Hinako demanded, pointing at Kodachi. Ranma glanced across at her twin.

"That's Kodachi." Her smirk faded to a sickly grin as Hinako started flipping her coin. "_Really_!" she insisted.

"It's quite true, Miss Hinako," Kodachi added.

"How did this happen?" Miss H was not ready to let this go yet.

"You know of the Ranma-iichuan incident?" Kodachi inquired.

"Yes," replied her teacher. "I came to see you a few times as I recall."

"I appreciated it, thank you. A few days ago, I happened to fall into a spring similar to the original Nyanniichuan that gave Ranma his present form. As it was a cold spring, unlike my hot-spring creation, I was given a form approximating the female form of Ranma's body."

Hinako rubbed her temples. "I really didn't need this today," she muttered. "Can you prove you're Kodachi?" she asked irritably.

Kodachi frowned in thought then shook her head. "No. But I can prove I'm not Ranma," she added.

"How will you do that?" asked Hinako.

"Can you wait for Chemistry class?" the redhead asked impishly.

oOo

Following homeroom, Hinako approached Akane.

"Akane dear, I need to talk to your father."

"Why?" asked the youngest Tendo, "I thought you had pretty much made your feelings clear, last time you spoke to him."

Hinako winced. She had not been civil to Soun when she had found out how he had endangered Akane and Ranma the previous month. She rebuffed his attempts to renew the relationship. But that was then. "I know. But I really need to talk to him, if he's willing to listen to me."

"I'll let him know," Akane replied doubtfully.

oOo

Kodachi sat edgily in her seat through school. It might have been a mistake coming back. After homeroom had been gym. Many of the girls interpreted her new form as an attempt by someone to do something perverted. It required considerable coaxing by Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo to assure them otherwise.

Then one of the girls, curious about Ranma's body, splashed her with hot water. The screams of girls exploding out of the locker room were deafening, as was the second outcry as they came pelting back, many having shown their assets to the boys who typically hung out near the locker room on the off chance they might see something. What was amusing, though, was that Kodachi hadn't changed. She'd been using waterproof soap ever since she had returned from Togenkyo to avoid just this situation. Too bad those girls had been too ready to react rather than observe. That group still felt Kodachi was to blame for their embarrassment.

By lunchtime, the boys all understood that Kodachi was a Ranma look-alike — but oriented as a girl. Her past reputation not withstanding, she was immediately mobbed by date offers. They had actually gotten rather physical and only the combined efforts of Shampoo, Akane and the new girl, Atsuko, had kept things from getting out of hand. Then Taro and a late-arriving Ranma stopped by, the former looking for Jiro. As that individual was absent today, Taro joined them, his ruthless reputation ending further trouble. After clearing away the remains, the gang reintroduced Kodachi and Taro to Nuku-Nuku.

With a bit of a shock, Kodachi realized she was acquainted with the new girl from one of the upper-crust parties she had attended. Though Atsuko's family name was Natsume, she was really a Mishima. The Mishima family was actually quite a bit richer than the Kunos, even if their ancestry couldn't compare. Atsuko was delighted, in turn, to make the acquaintance of the Ranma look-alike, though she had trouble integrating her memories of Kodachi, such as they were, with the redhead before her. Just as well.

Kodachi sighed. She didn't mind the attention of the boys, just the methods. Her status had been a barrier when she first transferred to the school, but Ranma's alternate form, for some reason, changed their perception of who and what she was. She sighed in exasperation. She hadn't even fully explored her new cosmetic color-palette yet. The gods only knew how the idiots would react to a Ranma girl-type with proper foundation, eye shadow and lipstick, even if she still had to wear a school uniform.

The bell rang, announcing the end of the day.

Hiroshi and Daisuke sidled up then and Kodachi watched them guardedly. She was a bit surprised when they bowed deeply.

"We wish to apologize for our earlier actions," groveled Hiroshi.

"We were very, very wrong to treat you like we do Ranma," Daisuke added wincing. Kodachi realized they were both well bruised.

"What happened to you two?" she asked.

They looked over their shoulders. Kodachi followed their gaze to see Yuka and Sayuri glaring back at them. She smiled slightly. Apparently, they were well in hand. She nodded her acceptance and watched them return to their keepers. Ranma, Akane and Shampoo glanced at the retreating figures then turned to her.

"Did you survive?" Akane asked gently.

"Fairly well," Kodachi admitted. "The boys were a bit much, however."

"I can't believe they did that…" Akane began angrily.

"No worse than what Akane had to deal with," Ranma observed, cutting her off. "And she did it alone." He shrugged, unaware of the glare Akane turned on him. "It's really weird seeing… Well, let's just say that, now, looking from the outside, I can see _why_ they do it."

"Oh, really, Ranma?" Kodachi laughed archly and rose in a smooth sexy glide from her seat. "Falling for my new look? I wonder what Dr. Hashibara would think of that?" To her amusement, Ranma stuttered and backed away. Akane was beginning to glow green.

Ranma sensed the rise in temperature and turned, hair standing on end as he realized he had put his foot in it once more. He gulped, thought desperately and found something to say. "I love you, Akane."

There was a sudden silence as everyone around them turned and stared at the pair. Ranma did his best to look confident and Akane's anger flickered out like a candle in a typhoon, to be replaced by a blushing shyness that brought sighs of regret from most of the males present. Sighs of delight came from many feminine throats, as they saw what they perceived as the culmination of a long and stormy relationship. Then nervously, they looked at Shampoo and Kodachi.

Shampoo grinned. She might be trying to kill Akane and steal Ranma, but she also loved them both. Ranma's words, spoken like this in front of everyone, were something Akane needed but never expected from her shy fiancé. She glanced at Kodachi and froze in horror.

Kodachi was smiling fondly as well. Shampoo would admit, if asked, to being Kodachi's closest friend at Furinkan. Intellectually, they were near equals. But Shampoo would never claim that Kodachi was anything other than a complete and utter loon with a nasty fixation on Ranma. That fond smile chilled her. She was immediately suspicious. While she had to admit that the other girl's aura was perfectly normal, as opposed to the old Kodachi's roiling plague, she felt there should be… _something_.

So while everyone else in the class sighed in relief and went back to contemplating the most romantic couple in the school, Shampoo began armoring herself to protect her heart-sister from she knew not what.

"Hey, Ukyo!" Sayuri moved over to where Ukyo was gathering up her portable grill for the trip home. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Ukyo was a little brusque. Ending up at Lake Biwa had been shocking to say the least, and she suspected it was Ryoga's fault. If she was right, then out of sight could literally mean out of this world for the lost-boy. Right now, he was still in the school, but for all she knew, his next stop could be Mars.

"I hope you don't get mad, but, Ranma finally told Akane he loved her, right in front of the whole school."

Ukyo froze, jolted. She smiled slowly. "So, the jackass finally made his choice clear. Good!"

"You're not mad?" Sayuri asked quietly.

Ukyo looked at her grill. "I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt. I love that jackass, too. But…" She looked up at Sayuri. "…I knew months ago who won his heart. I've got to get on with my life."

"Any idea who you're going to try for?" Sayuri asked quietly.

Ukyo started to answer, then remembered just what Sayuri did. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for a story for the school paper now, would you?" She eyed the girl.

"M-me?" squeaked Sayuri. "Darn!" She brought out and turned off the little tape recorder she carried. "All right, just between us. Are you in the dating game again?"

Ukyo grimaced. "No." She thought a moment. "No!" she said with more authority. "I've got a lot to think about, first." She glanced at her watch. "Oh, jeez! I've gotta get this home, Sayuri. _Nutcracker_ practice tonight! See ya!"

oOo

Urudu, Baradandya and Ninomiya sat in the teacher's lounge and sipped coffee. It was Friday, already, and the week had been full of surprises.

"So what do you think about Kodachi, Miya?" Urudu said.

Ninomiya Hinako glanced over the top of her coffee cup and made a face. "I'll repeat, for the nineteenth time, 'I really don't need this'."

"At least she's back in school, Miya," Baradandya said calmly. "I'd say the change might have helped her."

"Though I'm sure she's found some disadvantages, already," snickered Urudu. 'And will soon discover others,' she thought with a hint of self-hysteria.

Baradandya raised an eyebrow and she subsided. "I'm certain everyone will adjust," she said confidently. She turned back to the ki-vampire. "I understand you're going to talk to Soun Tendo this evening?"

Hinako nearly dropped her cup. "Who told you that?" she demanded.

"I overheard Akane discussing it with her fiancé. I think it's the right thing to do, dear. Soun isn't nearly as bad as you've painted him and much of what he did was due to his fears for his children."

Hinako looked away with pursed lips.

"Give him a chance," Urudu suggested.

"Easy for you to say," snapped Hinako. "You didn't have undying love proclaimed to you from the dregs of some drug he tried to force on Ranma!"

Urudu flinched, her past leaving guilty reminiscences of her attempts to manipulate Bel and Kei in exactly the same way. "Fear makes fools of us all," she muttered.

Baradandya smiled and glowed slightly. "Besides, life works in strange ways and we must take some things on faith. Miya, there are always barriers to happiness, but they are there to make that happiness worthwhile. Things are always so much more satisfying and fulfilling when you achieve them. I know Soun's actions are an obstacle to you, but I can't believe you fell in love with him in the first place, without feeling certain that he was a fine man. Even the very best of us do foolish things or make horrible mistakes.

"Sometimes events and circumstances beyond our control seem to place insurmountable odds in our way. Yet if we give up, we never realize if they truly are beyond our abilities, or if we merely _thought_ they were." Baradandya sipped her coffee. "Take Kei and I... We met when he was a freshman at Nekomi Tech. I can't tell you how often things came between us, and if we had not felt certain we were destined to be together, we could not have found the joy we have. When Kei asked me to marry him, I had to tell him that we could never have children."

Hinako started and stared. "He loves you that much?"

Baradandya smiled. "That much and more. His parents were very angry. They wanted grandchildren and didn't understand why he didn't immediately break up with me. Kei hasn't seen them often since that day," she added sadly.

Urudu sniffed sadly in remembrance of the scene her sister's in-laws had made. Unfortunately, it was completely true. Immortals and human women could once have had children but, without special dispensation, that had been forbidden twelve centuries ago. Immortal women, though, never had children at all, in the normal sense of the word. Any offspring were always, mythology aside, the rebirth of some being or entity who wished to return to the cycle of life and rebuild themselves, either changing the pantheon they were attached to or risking the loss of their present power on the outside chance that they could gain more in the rebirth. That sort of thing hadn't happened in millennia.

"Poor Kei," Hinako said. She liked Baradandya's sweet-natured husband. It didn't seem right that two people like them couldn't have children.

"Sometimes," Baradandya continued hiding a smile behind her cup, "sometimes an obstacle that seemed beyond possibility falls all by itself if you are merely patient enough, faithful enough for it to come."

Urudu straightened. Her sister was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Something was up. Hinako's eyes went wide. She understood suddenly what Baradandya was saying.

oOo

"Hi-_yah_!" (Thud! Swish! BOOM! Powpowpowpowpowpowpow! Swish! Dadadadada!) "Dai! Hi-_yah_!" (Pow! Thud!)

Ranma and Akane struck and dodged like maniacs as they bounced around the inside of the dojo. Though their bodies were erupting with violence, their faces were studies of serene caring, as if each strike was a caress, each kick, an offer to play. Shampoo was sitting this one out, watching Kodachi spar with Ukyo. Each time the other girl looked as if she were about to spar with Ranma or Akane, Shampoo jumped in first, testing Kodachi's limits and controls. She urged Mousse and Ryoga to spar with her as well, never giving her the opportunity to go against her friends.

Taro refused to spar with Kodachi. He apparently had his own agenda and was determined to meditate and work on his ki-awareness. He was certain he could manage the ki-vision trick on his own and rebuffed outside help.

Kodachi and Ukyo stopped, bowed and backed away from each other. Kodachi eyed the Amazon. What Shampoo was doing was so obvious. _Why_ she was doing it was in question. "Shampoo dear, what do you think you're doing?"

Shampoo jumped guiltily. "Why you act so funny, Kodachi?" she said crossly.

"I'm acting perfectly normal, thank you," Kodachi replied. "You are the one acting like I'm a vial of lithium hydride. Is something wrong?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Why you not mad when Ranma say he love Akane?" Shampoo blustered. "Why you sit like bump on log?"

Kodachi's smile grew wide and Ranma and Akane stopped sparring to glance nervously her way. "Perhaps I mellowed on my journey. Perhaps my transformation has let me see that they are destined for each other." She smirked wickedly. "Perhaps I have a plan?" Shampoo frowned at her. "Perhaps… I know something you don't…" Kodachi chanted in a singsong voice.

Ukyo snorted and picked up a towel to blot the sweat from her eyes.

Kodachi shivered and stretched, reveling in how her body felt. She had been working on flexibility in her male form of course, her own brand of martial arts required it; but she never fully appreciated the female form's advantages until she had lost them for a month or so. "Perhaps I'm not so concerned about what Ranma says? Hmmm?" she teased.

Ukyo's head snapped around angrily. "Leave them be, Kodachi. Can't you tell when you've lost?"

"What you say, hyena-girl?" Shampoo growled. She watched Kodachi twist and stretch luxuriously. Suddenly, her eyes went huge. "_Aiya_!"

oOo

Ninomiya Hinako knelt on the cushion provided by a sweetly smiling Kasumi. She crumpled the edge of her dress then straightened it with strong fingers that trembled as she brushed the cotton fabric flat. She glanced at Soun and felt her breath catch at the look in his eyes. She flushed and looked down. How to do this? Why did it have to be so hard?

But she had to. Baradandya's revelation had been too poignant, too much a miracle, to cheapen by her own fears and worries. She looked up again, remembering that this was the man she had dreamed about. Perhaps that was why she carried such a burden of anger. He had seemed so perfect when she met him that she refused to see that he could have faults and fears of his own. Urudu had said, 'fear made fools of us all'.

Soun gazed at Ninomiya Hinako with trepidation and concern. He had moped like a fool for this woman. It was his own fault. He had been doing wrong and had been caught in his own trap. Yet something about her touched him in a way that had not lived since his wife, Kimiko, died. He prayed about what to do. Till now, she rebuffed advances. He wondered why suddenly she had come to him. He didn't know for sure if he loved her, but he was certain he could learn to. He smiled encouragingly when her eyes lifted to his and became worried when he saw those eyes fill with tears.

Without even hesitating, he opened his arms and welcomed her home as she flung herself against him. "Oh, Soun!" she gulped in a shuddering cry for help.

oOo

Nodoka sat facing her husband in the room they used for a bedroom. Genma Saotome peered everywhere looking for where she had hidden that damn katana. The private setting was making him very nervous. While their relationship had thawed a little from the frigid depths caused by the disastrous attempt he and Soun had made to get Ranma and Akane married last month, he felt his wife might still discover sins of his that he literally couldn't recall, but could still get him turned into a panda-rug.

He had taken a real job, teaching karate at a local dojo. He limited his drinking and dragging Soun to bars. That hadn't been much fun of late anyway since, as soon as Soun was sloshed, he dampened the entire area with his tears. Damn that Ki-Neutral Hypnotic Potion, anyway! He was _trying_! Honestly! But he had a lot of baggage and he knew he'd carry it the rest of his life.

As for Soun, maybe his friend was going to get a break. That Hinako woman was here and wanted to speak to him in private. They were using the main room for their little get-together. Meanwhile, he was up here sweating buckets, wondering when the sword would fall. Literally.

"Husband," Nodoka said quietly. "I've noticed that you have made many changes in your life lately." Genma peered at her. Her face was unreadable; eyes demurely downcast and in shadow due to the lighting. "You've tried to learn how to be responsible and I honor you for how much you've changed."

Genma nodded and smiled. Maybe this was a good thing, after all.

"I'm sorry to say that I will have to add to the burdens you have so recently taken up."

Genma froze. '_What_! Is something wrong?' He looked closer and saw how drawn she looked, how worried. He scooted across and enfolded her in his big burly arms. He loved his wife. No matter how much he vexed her or caused her pain, he really loved her. "What is wrong, Nodoka? I don't care; just tell me! We'll face it together. I won't run from you ever again."

Nodoka let her head fall to his shoulder. "I'm glad." She wiped her eyes and pulled back far enough to meet him eye to eye. She took a deep breath and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

Genma's expression glazed like ice on the pond on a very cold night.

oOo

Ninomiya Hinako couldn't stop crying. She never acted like this before, but she couldn't figure out how to stop. So much had been thrown at her lately. The school play, old and new super-charged students, a damaged school of which she was now acting principal… Now _this_!

"Tell me what is wrong, Miya! I'll make it right, somehow," Soun begged her.

So she told him.

oOo

"_Aiya_!" Shampoo stared at Kodachi. Kodachi jerked at the volume and degree of emotion in that single exclamation.

"What's wrong, Shampoo?" Akane asked, gliding over. The Amazon was staring at Kodachi as if she was a demon from hell.

"Look at Kodachi," Shampoo said shakily, "Look _there_!" She pointed with both her finger and ki. Kodachi had ki-vision but rarely used it. When she tried to look where they pointed, she couldn't make anything of it.

"See?" Shampoo accused. "It in right branch of tree of life! You see, Akane?" She pointed to Kodachi's stomach.

"What are you talking about, cat-girl?" Kodachi demanded.

"You is pregnant, Kodachi! _Pregnant_!" Shampoo declared.

"Impossible," Kodachi snapped irritably, "There is no way! Side effects of my stupid chemical experiments sterilized me before I was twelve. There is no way…"

"But you don't _have_ your old body anymore, Kodachi," Akane reminded her. "So who is the father?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

While Kodachi froze and looked inward, shocked by the developments, five pairs of eyes focused on Ranma, who stood outside the circle of the females in his life. He looked back blankly, then his hair stood on end. "Oh, no; don't look at _me_! I ain't done nothin' to nobody, no how!"

"RrrrraaannnMMA!" This time it was Shampoo and Ukyo who growled his name.

"What have you done?" added Ryoga and Mousse almost simultaneously.

"I said," Ranma began to retort, backing away defensively, "it ain't mine!"

"Face your responsibilities, Saotome!" snarled Mousse.

"It ain't _mine_, I tell ya! Akane, don't _you_ believe me?" His eyes pleaded.

Akane stared into his eyes, her own eyes huge and looking betrayed. She shook herself all over. She looked at Kodachi, then back at him. She swallowed as the others began to advance, growling. "I believe you, Ranma," she said in a small voice. He sagged in relief.

"Let's get a second opinion," suggested Ryoga. He turned back to the stunned Kodachi. "Hey, Kuno, snap out of it! Whose baby is it, anyway?"

"It's _mine_." The level voice came from the corner of the dojo. Taro emerged from the shadows and paced over. He laid a hand on Kodachi's shoulder, which broke her out of her reverie. "Sorry, Dachi. I didn't expect this, and I should have."

"I'm… _pregnant_?" Kodachi marveled.

While they milled disturbed and apologized to Ranma where he stood holding an upset Akane, Soun and Ninomiya and Genma and Nodoka walked into the _dojo_, followed closely behind by Kasumi, Natsume and Kurumi.

"Guess what, son," Genma bellowed. "You're going to have a baby…"

"_It's not mine_!" Ranma bellowed back quickly, "I didn't do it!"

Soun chuckled. "I should hope not, Ranma. What your father should have said is that you are going to be a brother again. Your mother is pregnant." He glanced at Ninomiya. "So, it seems, are we. Akane, say hello to your future stepmother; your sibling should be born sometime in July."

"Baradandya Morisato is expecting, too," Miss Hinako chirped from her vantage beside Soun. "Maybe it's contagious?"

The parents face-faulted as every unaffected female or quasi-female suddenly got as far away from anything male as they could.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nodoka.

Meanwhile, the guys were eyeing one another distrustfully. Mousse simply grinned. "God, I _love_ being a duck!"

oOo

Baradandya hummed a happy tune as she cleaned vegetables for dinner. Urudu sat on a cushion, her head in her hand and seething in a blue funk. "Why do these things happen to you?" she complained. "I can't believe it! You finally get together with Keiichi and _this_ happens!"

"I don't mind, Urd," the goddess of the present said as she began to cut the food and throw it into the wok. "In fact, I'm looking forward to it. Our Father was most kind."

"Yeah, right," groused Urudu. "He found a sap willing to take a loser." She frowned. "So tell me. Who's the loser kami who thinks they'll be better off going through rebirth?"

Baradandya smiled secretively.

Urudu looked disgusted. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Sakurida burst out of Urudu's teacup and landed hard on the kitchen floor. She caught her breath and dashed for her older sister. "Beldandy! Beldandy! Is it true?"

Baradandya's smile grew wider. "Yes, dear. It is."

"Oh, Kamisama!" Sakurida whined, eyes huge. "You mean I'm gonna have Marller for a niece?" Her voice was aggrieved.

"What did you say?" screamed Urudu.

"I think I'll call her… Mara," Baradandya said with a satisfied sigh.

oOo

"And step and step and step and turn." Marinara-sensei clapped her hands in time to music playing on a portable stereo. The Nutcracker practices were doing remarkably well. "Watch your hands!" she called, "Break the wrists over — don't lock the joints. Keep your back arched, on pointe. That's right." Though the dancing was greatly simplified from proffessional levels, these Japanese school children were remarkable. Perhaps it was a survival mechanism given the weirdness of the area. Too bad there weren't more of them, though.

Shampoo and four other girls kept high on their toes and sweated bullets as they moved through the blocking of their dance. Out in the auditorium, the guys drooled as Shampoo's bust bobbed and bounced with her movements, the thin stretchy fabric hiding little. They never saw the dark form that rose up behind them. Suddenly, in quick succession, they were chained to their seats and bags were dropped over their heads. Their groans and startled yells caught Marinara-sensei's attention.

"Mousse!" she snapped, "you're interrupting the practice."

Mousse, master of Hidden Weapons and punisher of perverts, paused in his work, allowing a few faster moving students to escape out the back doors. "I'm just reserving a few prisoners for Shampoo's judgment, sensei," he offered plaintively. "If you want, I can gag them for you."

"Mousse!" Shampoo stomped to the front of the stage; an action not aided by the toe-blocks in her dance slippers. "Leave stupid boys alone! What harm they do by looking? Everything covered!"

Everyone glanced at Shampoo's impressive attributes covered in stretchy pink lycra, accentuated by the strong lighting and deep shadows. Yes, Shampoo was wearing a pink leotard. Mousse walked calmly down front and smiled, looking over his glasses at Shampoo, then replacing them, obviously getting a real good look. "If you say so," he said smugly. Shampoo blushed and trembled in what everyone took to be a fit of rage.

"Excuse me," Marinara broke in. "There will be no fighting in this auditorium. Mu Tsu! Release those boys. You may, however, ask them to leave. I don't recall issuing invitations to observe our rehearsals."

Mousse grinned and walked back up the aisle. Soon a handful of frightened perverts were ejected on the toe of his shoe. He returned and sat down just a few rows back, light gleaming off his glasses and the large grin on his face. Shampoo groaned and scrubbed her fingers through her hair.

"What Mousse think he doing?" she demanded. "How what you do different from pervert-boys you kick out?"

"I'm on my dinner break, Shampoo," he replied innocently. He pulled a bowl of ramen from somewhere and began to eat. He continued to watch the stage and, in particular, a certain Amazon.

"Why you here for dinner? Why not at Nekohanten where help Great-grandmother? You being slacker, Mousse?" Shampoo continued to glare daggers at him.

"I was just delivering a takeout order, Shampoo," Mousse returned. "Matriarch Cologne's compliments, Marinara-sensei," he said with a slight bow to the instructor. He placed his own bowl down. "I didn't want to interrupt the dancing, but… Oh, well."

He came to the apron in front of the stage, doffed his glasses and proceeded to pull out of his sleeves… a three section folding table, a stack of napkins, a pot of tea, a pitcher of lemonade, a package of paper cups, chopsticks, a dozen servings of chicken lo mien, an equal number of egg rolls and a bag of fortune cookies. He bowed as the other girls clapped excitedly, impressed by his legerdemain and by his dark eyes. Shampoo's mouth twitched. Mousse was such a show-off!

Of course, Ranma came in then. Akane and Ukyo did, too; but, where food is concerned, expect Ranma. The pigtailed martial artist looked at the food spread out almost at his feet and his mouth watered.

"Ranma," bellowed Mousse as he started to reach for the food, "don't you dare!" When the man's hand continued to drift forward, he took action.

(Tckt, tckt, tckt, tckt, tckt) Five throwing knives tacked sharply into the tabletop, barring Saotome access to the food.

"Awww, c'mon, man! There's enough here for everybody," Ranma complained, jerking his hand back.

"If you count only the dancers, perhaps," Mousse retorted. "But if you count the stage crew, the lighting crew and Marinara-sensei, you will find that there is just enough!"

Ranma looked across the stage, accessing ki-vision and counting silently. "Damn! You're right, Mousse. In fact, you're short a serving as it is."

"What?" Mousse glared around the auditorium. When the hell had he lost control? He counted quickly. "I only count twelve, Saotome!"

Ranma shrugged. "My count is thirteen. You're one short."

"Count again," demanded Mousse. They started at different sections of the theater as cast and crew drew toward the table of food. "Twelve!"

"Thirteen," Ranma insisted. "Someone's gonna be disappointed," he warned the bespectacled martial artist. "Bad for business," he added.

"Arrgh!" Mousse was beside himself. His hands dove into his robes and searched. "Hah!" he shouted in triumph and a thirteenth serving rattled a little as he placed it on the table. "Thirteen!" He placed his hands on his hips and laughed at his performance against the irritating Saotome.

"Thanks, Mousse," Ranma said complacently, "I knew ya could do it!" He picked up the thirteenth serving and set to, grinning. "Ahhh… Still hot, too."

"_Saotome_!"

"Ranma!"

"_Honestly_!"

Ranma flinched a little and backed toward the door. He worried a little about the '_honestly_' that had come from Akane, but… It had been fun to pull that old charade again with someone. He watched Mousse advance and wondered what he'd pull from his bottomless sleeves.

He was almost back to the door when it happened.

(BANG!) The door slammed open crushing Ranma against the wall in a splatter of chicken broth. Tatewaki Kuno marched into the room, a scowl on his face. "Where is Marinara-sensei? In truth, it strikes the strongest heart with woe that…YAAH!" (CLONK!) Kuno intercepted the full-sized, unclothed female mannequin with stand, which Mousse had extracted from his robes and hurled in silent venom at Ranma.

"Brother dear, I told you. I was not at the audition. I cannot in justice displace one of the present…" She glanced down at her unconscious brother, eyebrows rising in astonishment. "Hello," she murmured, "Did Tachi do something to someone? Or is everyone merely familiar with his reputation?" The mannequin appeared to grasp Tatewaki in a stiff but passionate embrace. The figure beneath moved a little and groaned. "Tachi! At last, a girl who hurls herself at you! I'm sure we shall post the bans immediately." The door slowly swung shut and a spattered and concussed Ranma staggered away from the wall and collapsed... across the mannequin and Tatewaki. "Ranma, can't you let my poor brother have even _this_ tiny victory? What will Akane say if she sees you under such circumstances?" She glanced almost innocently aside. "Oh, my! Too late!"

"Ranma!" Akane's voice brought Ranma back to awareness. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a groggy Tatewaki Kuno over the unclothed white shoulder of a girl.

"_Ahhh_!" he yelled, levitating. He found himself standing on top of some seats, and dared glance at Akane… who was rolling on the floor in a very un-ladylike manner, gasping in laughter. Some of the girls eyed Kodachi with some trepidation.

Shampoo, though was glaring at Mousse. "Where you get, Mousse?" she growled.

Mousse adjusted his glasses and stared at his 'weapon'. He gulped and sweated. "How did that get in here?" he shouted unconvincingly, while searching his robes. He would have been in deep trouble if Ranma hadn't opened his big mouth again.

"Changin' yer attacks, duck-boy?" Ranma grinned as he recovered and hopped down from his perch. "Damn sight better than that potty seat you tend to swing. You gonna call this the 'Butt of the White Ass' or maybe 'Boobs of the Ivory Torso'?"

"Ranma!" Mousse snarled furiously. He searched his robes some more. "Wait a minute! Where _is_ my swan potty-seat?" He stopped suddenly and brought his eyes up to Ranma's again. "Why did you just happen to mention the one item I can't find in here?"

"_Ranma_!" Shampoo's voice joined Akane's.

"Jeez! Okay, okay! Nobody can take a joke, anymore. Sheesh!" Ranma reached under his shirt, seemed to go into a sort of convulsion and brought out the infamous swan potty-seat. He handed it with a flourish to Mousse. "Why the hell do you carry that thing around, anyway? It's undignified," he grumbled.

Mousse snatched it from his hands. "I rue the day I taught you anything about Hidden Weapons," he said, before turning the object over and over again to be certain it wasn't vandalized or booby-trapped. "I'll have you know that this was the first item," he brandished the object at his nemesis, "I successfully hid using my Art." Grumbling, he tucked it away. Withdrawing his hands from his voluminous sleeves, he punched a fist into his palm in sudden comprehension. "This was about my comment yesterday, wasn't it?"

Ranma scowled at him. "You mean, 'I love being a duck'? Get _real_!" He flinched as a hand lightly touched his shoulder.

Akane looked up at him. "Then why did you so quickly remember the exact comment?" she asked slyly. She turned away with a smirk and leaped up on the stage to begin warming up.

Marinara had been staring at Kodachi all this time. She recognized Ranma's girl-type of course, but Ranma was over there, and… "What is going on?"

"Oh, excuse me," Kodachi said, bowing toward their instructor. "I am Kodachi Kuno. Sorry about this." Her glance flickered to Ranma as he snickered about something.

"Kodachi? But… I understood you had only Ranma's boy-type body as a curse. Was I misinformed?"

"No, sensei. Last week, I fell into a cursed spring very much like Nyanniichuan. Apparently my hot water curse overwrote my own genetic code and now I duplicate Ranma in everything except memories." Kodachi smiled. "I have done ballet before as part of my training for rhythmic gymnastics. I…"

"Another Nyanniichuan?" Marinara gaped. "Where?" Waterproof soap had been a wonderful find for the woman and she had discarded her Velcro-ed clothing and merely kept a rubber glove on one hand, to protect fingers she could dip in cold water in emergencies. Still, if she could get the real thing…

"Marinara-sensei," interrupted Shampoo, "we not know if Togenkyo spring change is permanent or tied to spring. It might be if spring go back to way it was, everyone changed by spring become man, all time, forever."

"I see…"

"Is that why you haven't used it, Shampoo?" asked Kodachi.

"Yes. Lose all status in tribe if become man. Mousse not allowed use spring because make woman, even if only part-time."

Mousse nodded. "I'm stuck with the duck unless some freak incident dumps a different curse on me," her fellow Amazon admitted. He turned and glared at Ranma. "Now just when did you slip this thing in on me?" he inquired icily, pointing to where Kuno was sitting up, cradling the mannequin on his lap.

"Kodachi, it is only two weeks to the show. Can you learn the basic routines and blocking in that time?" Marinara asked the redhead. "To be honest, we could use all the help we can get."

"Let's find out."

oOo

The plop of the stone in the still waters stirred the attention of the koi. Happosai sat against his tree beside the pool and frowned. It had been good lately. Real good. Jiro had found a pleasant place to live, had access to excellent sparring partners, gained respect and could enjoy the interesting fireworks going on between the youngsters in the household. It was as good or better than the deal he had as himself the past two years at the Tendos.

He yanked on his sleeve to free his hand and picked up another pebble. If only he hadn't been in such a hurry. Living a double life wasn't easy. Jiro's haste to be somewhere else had caused him to throw out a stupid lie that caught up with him. Like the pebble he had thrown, it stirred up unwanted attention. He hurled the next pebble far out into the pool and watched the dim glittering shapes turn as the ripples reached them. They began to disperse, some moving toward the new disturbance, but most beginning to patrol along the pool's edge once more.

Why hadn't he said San Francisco? Or Paris? They were far enough away that old Lacy Darlings might have thought twice about traveling to them. No, he had to send him to a spot well within the range of Lacy's abilities and now look what happened!

Still, you had to admit that Lacy's new form was hot.

Happosai thought of Jiro's present trouble with Lacy Darlings, formerly Pantyhose Taro, and sighed. Jiro was such a perfect spy for Happosai; so innocuous that people often forgot he was around, yet a martial artist with training in the Mutsabetsu style. Staying at the Tendo dojo where most of the young martial artists practiced, they had neglected to kick him out when they were discussing ki-techniques; and everything Jiro learned, Happi discovered. No, he needed Jiro to stay in place for a while, yet somehow avoid Lacy who might discover the truth.

That was why Happosai had joined breakfast that morning. He hoped to get Lacy kicked out for the damage his monster form caused. Instead… Happi took a moment to wonder about fate. Lacy had been Taro, but Lacy Darlings fit that porn-star body so much better than Taro ever would. Oh, yes! Lacy's new form was _hot_!

The old man had learned a few new tricks from the evening sparring sessions: ki-ribbon and sword, the improved Mouko Takabisha and ki-radio, but still lacked the real key — the ki-vision which was the prime focus for this sudden development of Ranma's power. If Happosai couldn't figure it out soon, Ranma would be in a good position to challenge his Mastery. The fight at the sports bar had been incredibly intimidating, but it just wouldn't do for some punk kid, barely into double digits age-wise, to unseat the Master of Mutsabetsu Kakuto.

Besides, with Lacy the way he was… Yes, this could get interesting. Jiro would visit Lacy tonight and let slip some story that would explain the mistake. His hands trembled at the thought of groping and fondling the lush female form cold water would reveal. He fought down his lust. Hanging around the dojo after being gone so long might be a mistake, especially with Jiro missing. Jiro could handle the excuses and take the lumps. It would be much more believable. That should get Jiro off the hook. Besides, he couldn't afford to miss too much school. It might jeopardize his position in the Tendo household as a respected guest if that happened. As it was, he felt he was pushing things with his in-and-out dodging of Taro this week.

Happosai reached into the pool and extracted a net. Inside were cans of cold soda and beer. He thought a moment and pulled out a beer. The smell might explain why Jiro was out so late this evening. He popped the tab and threw back a slug of the cold brew.

His form shifted and loose clothing became better fitting. The activation of the curse required topological similarity. That is, cold or hot liquid had to hit at least a part of your body that had originally been wet because of the spring. He had even met, years ago, a man with a horse curse, who didn't change unless you specifically dampened his head. So long as he had a waterproof hat, he was perfectly safe from unintentional change.

Happosai/Jiro ran his hands through his hair. That stupid Nanniichuan water he drank at the wedding had come in handy. He had briefly considered making a new life for himself — very briefly. But his old one was too much fun and would leave too much unresolved. He wasn't finished playing yet.

Besides, Lacy was one _hot_ babe.

He glided into the dojo and looked around. He saw the three futon laid out in the middle of the floor. Happosai/Jiro snickered. If he had planned to splash them this evening, they were ducks in a row. He wandered over and sat down on his own futon. Taro seemed curled up in a lump. So was Ranma. He waited for them to notice him.

He waited some more.

He began to get annoyed. Ranma he could understand. The boy could sleep-fight as a result of Genma's weird training techniques. He wouldn't wake even if directly attacked, but Taro's experience should have had him up and moving by now. What was going on? He reached over and shook Taro's shoulder.

"Pillows? Training equipment?" he involuntarily exclaimed. He stepped over and yanked the cover off Ranma. More training equipment! "Where the hell are they?" growled a very annoyed man.


	13. The Potential II

**Ki Cutters: 13**

_**The Potential II**_

Ranma reclined against the pillows and considered the highpoints of the past few weeks: The blowup with Ryoga and Akari. Encountering their latest friends, Atsuke and Ryunoske Natsume, while fending off mecha. Ryoga finding his way to Togenkyo and losing his pig curse. Kodachi and Taro finding their way to Togenkyo – similar results but with Kodachi now a full duplicate of Ranma in form and curse. And don't even talk about some forty _formerly_ miniature ninja now on the make for certain martial artists, whose names begin with the RRrrrr sound. And finally, the revelation that, yes their parents did do that, so did some of their classmates, maybe especially Kodachi who was Ranma's double who had done _that_ with Taro who shared the dojo with Ranma (brrrrrr) and kami help him if he forgot who was who or where he was considering that Kodachi was (double-brrrrrr) pregnant!

Just like Ranma's Mom and Miss Hinako and Mrs. Morisato… And Ryoga's Mom was due in what, July?

Some blasted little fertility kami must be buzzing around Nerima, Ranma thought darkly. Well, he was safe here!

"Safe from what?" mumbled a sleepy voice. Akane had sensed the change in Ranma's focus and came awake, listening to his breathing and feeling the tension in his body grow. Her eyes opened and she turned to gaze up at his shadowed face. "What's wrong, love?" She 'eeep'ed as he hugged her suddenly. "If you're going to squeeze me like that, at least kiss me to take my mind off my poor ribs, baka!" she whispered.

"Sorry." He hugged her more gently and drank in those offered lips. "Just thinkin'."

"I'm surprised you came in tonight," she said, shifting so she could see him better. "I figured I'd have to keep my own bed warm for a while after…"

"It's not like _you_ can get me pregnant," Ranma smirked.

"Baka!" Akane boggled a bit to herself. Ryoga's parents, Mrs. Saotome, Miss Hinako, Mrs. Morisato and Kodachi… True, they were all due at different times, but… "I can't believe Dad is going to marry Miss Hinako."

"It worries me a little," Ranma admitted. "About them, not us," he amended. "I mean, two outa the four of 'em change size or sex. What are the kids gonna be like?"

"Are their babies even going to survive?" Akane brooded. "I can't see Kodachi as a mother."

"You think she'll…" Ranma left the statement unfinished. As much as Kodachi's pregnancy disturbed him, the thought of her ending what grew within was more so. "It's only a couple a dozen cells, right?" he muttered to himself.

Akane sought down the hall with ki-vision. Her father slept alone; Miss Hinako had not stayed the night. She probed Natsume, Kurumi and Kasumi. Her gaze swept over to check on her future in-laws. She lingered, watching the shift of life within Nodoka. It made her want her own to carry like that. But that would have to wait until Shampoo's claim was satisfied. Besides, she wasn't quite ready for that final scary step.

As she swept back across the compound she found activity in the kitchen. Who was unaccounted for? She stiffened. "Jiro's back!" she whispered.

She felt Ranma become more aware and seek outward. "Wonder if he'll notice I'm not in the dojo?" her fiancé muttered with some concern. His vision swept to the futon and took note. "Taro's not back yet, either," he commented. Was there something different about the piles of bedding and equipment?

"Taro's not…" Akane stared at him. "You didn't tell me he was gone!"

Ranma smirked. "Hey! With you pointin' those things at me, I got distracted." He felt Akane blush and stroked the side of one of those _things_ lightly. "The way I figure it, they need some private time ta talk about stuff, and if they decide ta do somethin' other than talk… Well, it's not like it'll change anythin'," he shrugged.

"He's eating at the table," Akane reported, still shivering in reaction but nodding toward the main part of the house.

"Well, duh!" Ranma snorted. "Easier than walkin' back and forth to the dojo."

They watched, stoking one another lightly, lovingly, enjoying the age old custom of snuggling. Though there was a certain tension with Jiro's activity in the house, they were reluctant to take further action. Ranma sighed finally.

"No help for it. It'll be a lot easier to sneak back before he gets out there." He twisted and gave Akane a long, deep kiss, before opening the window. She sighed and hugged his hand against her cheek.

"Still feels kinda strange," Ranma remarked in a teasing tone. "I'm goin' out the window but there's no scream of _pervert_ or anythin'."

"If it would make you feel better…" she offered, tightening her grip. He gulped, knowing she had the perfect excuse. He relaxed when she released him. "I love you," she said warmly.

"I love you, too," he replied, marveling at how easy those words came now. Yet each time he said them, they meant so much more.

Ranma slid up onto the roof like a ghost and debated between going back to the dojo and investigating Jiro's activity. Finally, he decided to return to his futon. He could watch Jiro from there. He slid through the shoji and threw back the cover. Two trips cleared the training gear to its places and he slid onto the mattress. It felt awfully empty.

He sensed Jiro return after his snack and felt him stop in surprise when he noticed the presence in Ranma's bed. After a few moments, Jiro advanced and sat on his own futon.

"I know you just got back, Ranma," he said, "I need to ask you something."

Ranma paused then rolled over and sat up to regard Jiro with a bit of trepidation. He wasn't ready to answer certain types of questions. Yet his experience with Hiro and Dai, and Jiro himself for that matter, had him expecting exactly the wrong type of question being asked by Happosai's student. He went on the attack. "What? Did the teachers notice ya weren't in school? Was Marinara sensei pissed about you missing rehearsal? Was Kasumi worried when you missed dinner?"

Jiro winced. Worrying Kasumi seemed a crime. "I wondered if you could convince Taro to back off long enough for me to explain myself tomorrow?" he asked in a subdued tone.

Ranma blinked. Jiro was asking about… Oh, that! Ranma switched gears from a defensive reluctance about where he'd been, to an open curiosity about the cause of the tension between the other two. "Ummm… So why _did_ you send him to Miroto, anyway?"

"I guess I had bad information," Jiro shrugged. "The last time I saw the old man, he was talking about going to Miroto; something about 'untouched' and 'unexploited'. It's not like I keep track of where he is."

"Why didn't you tell Taro earlier?" Ranma demanded. "Woulda saved a lotta trouble."

"I got the feeling bull-boy wasn't too happy about his trip, so I thought I'd let him cool off. What's bugging him?" Jiro smirked to himself. Of course, he knew exactly what was bugging that individual.

"He… I think I better let him tell ya," Ranma said, changing his mind mid-sentence. "It's kinda personal."

"Where is he, by the way?" Jiro asked bluntly, indicating the mess on Taro's futon.

Ranma jerked a little and frowned. "That's his business, too!"

Jiro shrugged. "Whatever. It's been a day; might as well rest up for when Hinako drains me tomorrow for being absent."

That got Ranma to thinking. 'Jeez! He's missed a lot of stuff, this week. Do I tell him?' He thought for a while. Finally, he decided it was nothing Jiro needed to know. Rolling over, he reached out with ki-vision to Akane and, sticking up his arm, waved at her and smiled when she waved back.

"What are you doing?" Jiro grumbled. "Go to sleep."

"Right." Ranma turned words into action.

Jiro thought for a long time after he heard the soft deep buzz that told him the boy was asleep. What an interesting day! Despite the heightened senses Ranma now possessed, he could not know that Happosai/Jiro possessed trained senses himself. He had detected a faint scent alien to the boy when Ranma threw back the covers. Ranma had been with Akane this evening. Ranma's reaction to Jiro's question had been enlightening as well.

Lacy must have a girlfriend. How rude of him not to introduce her to his Master. Happosai/Jiro struggled to control himself. He really wanted to go investigate the house and see if Lacy might be seeing Kasumi. Wouldn't that be a surprise! Or perhaps one of Ranma's sisters; Kurumi seemed a bit innocent, but Natsume might keep two men on a string, what with Ryu Kumon so far away. It bore investigation, but he'd need a reason to be out and about when Ranma and Taro went visiting — that… and a camera.

oOo

Taro sat cross-legged on the big bed facing Kodachi. His lover seemed serene, but he was curious and concerned about what options she felt she should exercise. That wasn't all he was curious about.

"Dachi, why did you seduce me?"

Kodachi brushed her long red hair and admired the effect of that curtain of red silk on her nude image in the mirror. "Did I seduce you, Taro?" she countered smiling.

"Yes," Taro replied bluntly. Fully dressed, he wasn't in the mood for word games. "I'm curious. You've chased Ranma so long, why suddenly switch to me?"

"Do you love me, Taro?" the girl asked, brushing her hair with long slow strokes.

Taro was silent for a moment. "I don't know," he said finally. "I admire you. And I really needed to feel like a man again… after Togenkyo."

Kodachi glanced at him, smiled and nodded. "Perhaps that was why I did it."

"You know it wasn't your fault," Taro told her. "I mean, losing my monster-form. You didn't do that." He stroked a finger along her shoulder and felt the faint shiver of response. "I hope you're not sacrificing yourself to atone for that."

Kodachi stopped smiling. "I do feel I could have done something."

"You gained and I lost, Dachi," Taro said. "But it wasn't your fault. I'll just have to live with it." He fell silent and Kodachi began to stroke the brush through her hair again. "Do you care for me, Dachi?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I do." She brushed one last stroke and placed the brush on the shelf of her bureau. "Very much, in fact.

Taro exhaled as if something very important were happening. "So," he said, "what are we going to do?"

"About?" Kodachi turned to face him directly. His eyes traveled over her form, then back to her eyes.

"The, uh… baby."

"It's not born yet. Much can happen." She watched him, noticing that his eyes did not wander from hers.

"What are your plans?" he asked with an edge.

"I haven't decided." Kodachi blinked slowly, then stretched to capture Taro's attention with an artful display of attributes. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Because I haven't finished talking."

"Taro, what are you asking?"

They stared at one another for long minutes.

"Taro dear, don't be tedious. You are not my first, nor am I, yours."

"But…"

"All right, you were _this_ body's first, but _I_ have more experience. I could tell that you have had some small practice in the past as well." Kodachi gave him a languorous look that set his heart racing. "Unsupervised rich girls and boys tend to play a lot." She shrugged and lay back on the bed, looking at the hangings overhead. "My condition is unexpected, but not unwelcome, at least at this early stage. I really thought after the damage I caused myself I could never have children." She lay very still looking off into the night. "Now, I have to decide what to do about it."

"Do about it?" Taro sounded confused.

"I'm hardly ideal mother material, Taro. I'm manipulative, vicious and self-centered. My stepmother was that way, too. That is how I was trained." She laughed a vicious laugh that trailed off into an unhappy mutter. "I would not wish that on my worst enemy." She considered. "Well, maybe my _worst_ enemy."

"But…"

"It would be a very bad idea. And poor Satsuke is getting too old to baby-sit another generation of Kunos." She sat up suddenly, with a sneer on her face and made a flinging motion. "Here, Satsuke! I've finished her training for now. Clean the brat up! Have her presentable for the dinner party later."

Taro regarded her in shocked silence. His own mother, for the short time he had known her, had been affectionate in the extreme. His loss of her had been a personal disaster.

To her own horror, Kodachi suddenly burst into tears. Almost before she knew it, strong arms were cradling her. "S-s-stop it!" she sobbed. "D-d-don't you know I'm… I'm manipulating y-you?"

"You can if you need to," he whispered to her gently, raising her chin so he could kiss her tears away, rocking her in the circle of his strong arms.

oOo

"And one and two and three and four. Now turn and present, and high for the pirouette," called Marinara-sensei. "Very good, ladies."

"Indeed! What beauty transforming ducks to swans! Where before there was doubt and indecision, now there is grace and strength. How can it be, that so many lovely…"

"Will you please can it, brother dear?" Kodachi called out. "We're trying to concentrate. Be tiresome on your own time."

Tatewaki actually smiled. "In sooth I feared the transformation had left my sister bereft of speech," he jested. "Though how that could be, when the source be considered and found noisy and quarrelsome whenever encountered?"

Ranma squinted at the older Kuno who sat ten rows from the stage. "Hey, Kuno!" he yelled. "Do ya have an _off _switch? I'd like ta throw it. Barring that, I'd like ta throw you, ya pervert!"

"Hark; it barks again. Amazing that such sweet tones come from one, yet such cacophony from the other. Pray, Saotome, fetch water and change if thou wouldst speak. At least thy noise might be musical and enjoyed, if one harkens not to the words spoken."

"Can I please hit him?" demanded Ranma of Akane. She grinned and shook her head. "_Please_?" he turned to Marinara-_sensei_.

"No, Ranma. I said no fighting in the auditorium and I meant it." She turned to the chuckling kendoist. "However, Tatewaki, if you can't be civil to the performers, I'll have to ask you to leave. After all, your presence is not required here.

Tatewaki frowned. "Surely you would not deprive me of the presence of such poise and beauty? It would be like unto Lucifer's fall from grace, that such heavenly bodies be denied my sight!"

"What did I tell ya? He's a pervert!" Ranma said in a loud whisper.

"What is perverted about appreciating beauty where I find it?" demanded Kuno irritably.

"I dunno," Ranma drawled, "Who ya gettin' pictures of these days?"

"_Saotome_!" Tatewaki purpled.

"He's in withdrawal, Akane," Ranma suggested. (BOP!) "Ow! Wadja do that for?"

"You're trying to start a fight, Ranma. Cut it out."

"Yes, Ranma," Marinara-sensei added. "Please don't start anything to delay rehearsal. We need to practice the lifts, especially now that certain persons have decided to join us…" Jiro squirmed at her barb.

Akane gulped. This was the one part of rehearsal she had a lot of trouble with. Ranma had to lift and carry Shampoo. Shampoo had not twitted her about that, but she could have. In front of everyone, Ranma would stand behind Shampoo and place his hands on her ribs, just below her breasts. Then, with smooth power, he would raise her above his head as he stepped through a complex pattern that was part of the _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_.

The problem, in Akane's eyes, was that he seemed so unconcerned to be touching and lifting these pretty girls. The fact that he also touched and lifted her, in her role of understudy for Clara, was beside the point. She watched him listen to Marinara-sensei's instructions, then place his hands on Shampoo's ribs not far from the sides of her breasts. She found herself grinding her teeth.

"Oooh! The green monster is showing!" She glanced sidewise at Jiro who smirked at her. The expression was more comical due to Jiro's black eye, courtesy of Taro that morning. He had been a bit hasty and was still unrepentant even after Jiro explained himself. "You're way too sensitive, Akane. C'mon, we can practice this, too." He took her hand and led her to an empty section of the stage.

As Akane let Jiro lift her, she thought about ballet and acting in general. Marinara had made it clear at the very beginning that none of the girls and only Ranma among the boys would ever have a chance at a career in professional ballet — and Ranma wasn't interested. They were all too short, or over-endowed, (yes, even Akane!) or had begun training too late. The best they could hope for was a fun performance.

"Watch your hands," Akane warned Jiro as his fingers slid around her ribs, "or your eyes will match." He repositioned and lifted her. As he did, she looked at Ranma lifting Shampoo. The Amazon's eyes met hers, and her wink helped restore some of Akane's good humor.

She really had to decide where her life was taking her. She loved acting, but she loved martial arts, as well; especially now, when she was competitive with the rest of the crowd. She remembered the discussion with Barry about priorities and relationships. He had implied it would be very difficult to have both Ranma and acting. Maybe she could talk Ranma into some sort of partnership? She glanced over at her fiancé and shivered. He was lifting Kaisha now, and Akane worried the girl was beginning to fall for Ranma.

She stiffened and Jiro wobbled as he stepped, caught off balance by her sudden resistance. "You okay?" he asked, setting her down early.

"I'm all right," she replied. "Let me sit down for a moment."

"No problem. I'll go see if Shampoo will practice with me."

Akane glanced over to where Kaisha, stars in her eyes, was watching Ranma while Marinara instructed them. Kaisha had been, if anything, a little afraid of Ranma when this started. Was this an example of a sort of one-sided stage romance? It had better be one-sided! Grrr!

Ranma glanced over at her with a look that melted her. She was so damn jealous, she thought. She _was_ jealous. What about Ranma? Did he experience these pangs when Jiro lifted her up? Had he felt this pain when Kuno or Ryoga had tried to approach her? What about those times she had been forcibly carried off? Would he feel this pain if she became a star, and he had to watch her act a role with another man, a role that expected her to imitate what she shared with him in real life? How would she feel if he kissed another girl as passionately as they kissed, even if she knew it was only make-believe?

"Jeez, Akane!"

Akane blinked and came back to herself to find Ranma flinching away as if she were brandishing her mallet. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno. For a minute, there, I thought you were gonna smash me, but I ain't done nothin', so…" He watched her pensively. "Anyway, Marinara-sensei says she's finished with us fer tonight. Wanna get some ice cream on the way home?" She saw the gleam in his eyes and knew if she agreed, he'd be eating in girl-form. "Kodachi says she's buyin'."

"Poor Kodachi," Akane smirked, knowing he would understand what she implied. She looked for the Kuno girl and found her not far from Taro, who had snuck in. Neither Taro nor Kodachi acknowledged the other, maintaining, for now, the semblance of disinterest.

"Hey! Ain't likely I'll eat through their fortune, no matter what ya think!"

"All right," she said slowly, watching his face brighten. "But I want my hunky fiancé until the ice cream arrives.

"Deal!" he said quickly. "It'll be you, me, Kodachi, Taro, Tatewaki, Shampoo, Ukyo and Kaisha."

"What about Jiro?" Akane asked surprised. Jiro was no more likely to pass up free food than Ranma. She frowned also at Kaisha's inclusion.

"He said he has other plans and don't expect him till very late." He smiled at her warmly causing a blush to spread across her cheeks and shoulders.

oOo

Happosai jimmied Akane's window open and entered the Tendo house in silence. He examined the room, analyzing the available cover like a big-game hunter preparing to set a blind. In a way, what he was doing was far more dangerous. If a big game hunter were discovered, his prey usually ran away. Happosai, if discovered, would surely be attacked by a force that made an adult tiger or bear a mere nuisance. He planned to stalk and photograph Ranma and Akane in a compromising situation. If he succeeded…

"Heh, heh! Those kids might do just about anything to keep certain parties from seeing these…"

He opened Akane's closet and looked over the shelves. Good, she still kept her old stuffed animals on the top shelf. He made careful note of the position of a stuffed monkey and exited the room, taking a few souvenirs, of course. If anyone saw him, he justified to himself, they'd think it odd if he hadn't.

He departed the house and returned to the dojo. Taro wasn't there. Well, he had seen Taro at the rehearsal. That probably meant one of those girls was his squeeze. A few more days of checking and Lacy would get his surprise, too. _La-dee-da_! He had work to do. Tonight would be fun no matter how it turned out.

oOo

Ranma churned through her ice cream with quiet, enthusiastic intensity. Tatewaki watched in fascination, occasionally pausing to compare the boy-turned-girl with the female form now utilized by his sister.

"Dr. Hashibara would have a field day," he muttered.

Ukyo had raced to Ryoga's house to invite the lost-boy on their outing. He was unusually depressed about how he had treated Akari, especially as she would not return his phone calls. Ranma talked him into trying ice cream as a girl. Taro took more convincing, but as he had never tried ice cream at all, he grudgingly acceded to Kodachi's curiosity halfway through his banana split.

As a result, Tatewaki was the only male left sitting at their table. He glanced at his sister's guests and tried very hard not to stare at Taro. Taro already fended off the first _come-on_ this evening with an application of nerve pressure to the offender's wrist. She hadn't even paused in conversation with the others. That anonymous man had left quickly.

"It is _slightly_ better as a girl, Saotome," Taro admitted. "Not enough to want to change just because I'm having it, though."

Ryoga sat with her spoon in her mouth, eyes wide. Ranma snickered as she reached to switch bowls with the enraptured neo-girl.

Ukyo smacked her fingers with a mini-spat. "That's Ryoga's ice cream, jackass! You had yours."

"It's just goin' to waste, Ucchan," Ranma argued. "He's zoned!"

Ukyo applied an elbow to Ryoga's ribs. "Moron! Ranchan's gonna eat your ice cream," she growled.

Ryoga shivered and gathered in her bowl protectively. "Mine, Ranma!" She took another spoonful and went into freeze again.

"Ucchan, it's goin' ta waste!" whined Ranma.

Tatewaki watched Ranma covertly and shuddered. Everything familiar to him about the pigtailed girl was still evident. It was a curse of the gods that such loveliness was entrapped in such… boorish masculinity. If Kuno had been handed a wish, he probably would have wished for a pigtailed girl minus Ranma's presence. He compared her with the other Jusenkyo-cursed.

Kodachi was Ranma's double, of course, except for longer hair and a more demure personality. She was also his sister and, therefore, out of bounds. The good thing was that the curse allowed Kodachi, to some degree, to find her old self, the sister he once had loved and cared for before he had been banished by their stepmother. Seeing her like this, sane and relaxed, allowed him to take further steps toward forgiving Ranma's deception of him.

Ryoga's girl-type was tall, nearly as tall as Tatewaki and model-lean. While she did not possess the buxom perkiness of Ranma's curse, she would have been considered a beauty anywhere. Her eyes were large and green and her hair almost matched Ukyo's chestnut color. She still had her fangs and Ryoga's sometimes stumbling clueless approach to life translated, in his female form, to a deceptively attractive innocence.

Taro was… _lush_. Full breasts, wide hips and incredibly long legs. Violet eyes with thick heavy lashes gazed out with a suppressed passion that was not evident in Taro's male form. 'That was interesting,' Kuno thought. 'The eyes themselves usually didn't change between cursed and un-cursed forms.' Frowning, he glanced at Kodachi, trying to see her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Tachi?" she asked regarding him with some concern.

"Your eyes. When you had only Ranma's male form as a curse, did your eyes turn this shade of blue?" he asked, troubled.

"Why, yes," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm… No reason." As he leaned back and pondered the situation, he thought one other guest at the table was discomfited by the transformations as he. Kaisha Timoosato, the girl who had the lead role of Clara, was also uneasy. She schemed to sit beside Ranma but had been largely ignored as Ranma, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo immediately began an on-again, off-again discussion about the wisdom of ki techniques in combat. Tatewaki observed her attempts to flirt with Saotome with Ranma oblivious to her signals. Though Kuno acknowledged that he was not the brightest bulb in the box, it had not taken him long to realize that Ranma was well aware of her attempts and chose to ignore them. He smiled slightly. Perhaps it was time for a change.

"Timoosato-san," he offered, "It has been a privilege to watch you develop in your role."

Kaisha glanced up, saw his smiling face and reran his speech through her head. It didn't rant. Was something wrong? "Thank you, Kuno-sempai," she replied guardedly. She and her boyfriend had broken up recently, and she was at loose ends. She had entertained the possibility of a stage romance with Ranma – he and Akane still clashed frequently – but tonight had finally understood that the scrapping was simply part of their normal interaction. Regretfully, she turned her attention to the only male left at the table.

"We are, as it were, the odd people out in tonight's discussion. Pray do not let yourself sink into obscurity nor timid seclusion. Lend me your thoughts. Do you enjoy your work on the ballet?" He turned on the charm and she suddenly felt breathless. She had to keep reminding herself that this was the loon who had plagued Akane the past two years.

"Y-yes!" she gulped and tried to rally. "It's very interesting. I like the story, though I'm not certain I understand it."

"Fear not. There is really far less to understand than at first sight. It is but a tale of romance, honor and requited love overcoming obstacles, couched within the realm of a children's fantasy. It is meant to be enjoyed more than understood, experienced rather than pondered upon."

Kaisha felt her heart flutter. This was the loon? He sounded a little funny, but not unintelligent or thick. "So I should just experience the play. How do I set my character? Shouldn't I try to understand what Clara is feeling?"

Tatewaki shrugged. "I know little of acting techniques, but I have heard it said that the best characters live from within the performer's heart. Has it been so long since you skipped across the cusp of womanhood? You hardly look ancient and wrinkled — quite the opposite! If you find the child you once were, surely you will find Clara as well." He pointed to her sundae. "It's melting," he said helpfully.

She looked down and picked up her forgotten spoon. As she finished her treat, her eyes were drawn back to Kuno. Perhaps she had misjudged him? Her eyes questioned.

"You did not," Tatewaki said quietly, startling her with the sudden insight. "I was indeed everything you thought and worse. Fair ballerina, I am dangerous still, but I am healing from the wounds which fate and foolishness have dealt me. If you are willing to take some small risk, might I ask you to dine with me some evening?"

"I… I… I…"

"Do not answer now. Depart and ask the advice of those you trust and listen to your heart. Set the rules to your liking. I will wait."

"I will think about it, sempai," Kaisha said finally. She finished her ice cream and shivered. Loon or not, he was a very handsome man.

oOo

Ranma and Akane walked home, teased one another over homework, pretended to argue over bathroom privileges and made preparations for bed. Ranma entered the dojo and smiled. Neither Taro nor Jiro were there. He'd wait a few minutes, then go knock on Akane's window. Sleeping in each other's arms was becoming habit forming.

Akane, dressed in her lime-green pajamas, brushed her hair and turned the lights out. Ranma would probably be along shortly. She hummed to herself and waited for her Romeo. Laughing, she remembered the tape with her lipstick print on it. How much more satisfying were the kisses they shared since. She turned on her desk lamp and pulled out a manga to pass the time.

'The stage is set,' thought Happosai from within the monkey costume. He sat on the shelf of her cupboard in place of her old toy, camera in hand. 'Lets see what kind of performance Ranma's up for. Heh-heh!'

oOo

Taro stroked his hand along Kodachi's cheek. "I think the worst thing about our situation is not knowing where I stand."

"Why don't you just come out and say it, Taro," Kodachi said pensively, "Do I think you are good enough to marry?"

Taro's eyebrows went up. He waited.

"Oooh! You are such a… a _man_!" She whirled away from him.

"Yes. What else should I be?" he answered simply. At her dagger look, he sighed. "Kodachi Kuno, would you marry me?"

She turned then and stared at him. He stood quietly, not offering any further encouragement. "Are you asking that only to ask, or was that a true proposal?" she inquired skeptically. "It was hardly romantic."

"Come on, Kodachi," Taro snapped. "We haven't even worked out what we are to one another! Do you want me to lie to you?" He calmed himself. "It was an honest, honorable proposal. Would you marry me? Or am I not good enough for your family tree?"

"In truth, some might think exactly that," she replied. She turned and took two quick steps and laid her head against his chest, pressing her body to his. "We can be such a bigoted lot in Japan," she said. She raised her eyes to his. "The fact that you are a handsome man, as well as a beautiful woman, would make some parties even more suspicious."

"Yeah! We're both in the same boat there!" He frowned as he finished speaking. "_Hey_! That's _sick_!"

Kodachi shrugged and patted his cheek. "You have _no_ idea how ugly innuendo can get in the upper crust's circles, dear. And you are not allowed to fight back with fists."

"Feh!" he grumbled. "I guess we can't hide what we are now," he agreed. "First time you get something hot spilled on you…" He grew abruptly silent. "Hot…? Kodachi, have you decided yet whether you're going to keep the baby?" He eyed a pot of tea she had on a table as if it were a lethal weapon.

She frowned, glanced at the kettle and nodded in understanding. "Yes, that probably would take care of it, too." She turned and walked over, feeling the heat from the side of the pot. "Taro, don't act like I'm walking up to a land mine. I spoke with Cologne the other day. It is very unlikely that I will carry to term. If I am touched by hot liquid at any time in the next six months, the baby will be forcibly expelled from my womb. Later than that, we will both die from the trauma of the change."

He nodded slowly, watching her pour the tea, remaining carefully where he was. She brought the tea to him and they sipped in silence. They sat on her bed, even though they had not made love this evening. "I don't want you to die, Kodachi," he said finally. She nodded and stroked his cheek again.

"You know… It might be fun to tweak the gossips with the knowledge that we _could_ do it, if we wanted to," she said slyly, her smile gleaming in the dark.

"'Do it'?" Taro asked. "Do… Oh, _yuck_, Kodachi! How could you suggest that?" He referred to the idea of gender-switched mating.

She laughed at him. "You have no idea how jealous of us some of those perverts would be," she told him. "And if your doubtful ancestry would create family opposition to marriage, few would comment about us as lovers. Aside from the perverts, that is. My father is still, technically, head of the family. It would drive him positively wild." She chuckled in anticipated pleasure.

"This is the guy with the palm tree on his head, right?"

"Indeed."

They contemplated the wind, so to speak, and considered what options they had.

"So… What are you going to do about Junior, here?" Taro asked, reaching over and stroking her tummy.

"Stop that!" she said lightly, but with an edge to her voice. "I don't know. I'll think about it, all right?"

oOo

Ranma tapped on the window, which Akane immediately opened for him. She shivered as the December temperatures blew a cold breeze through the room.

"You cold?" Ranma asked. She nodded. He enveloped her in his chilled arms and suddenly everything was much warmer. "Mmmmm?"

"Mmmmm," she replied. She backed off far enough to turn her lips up to his.

"Mmmmm…" they both agreed. Much warmer.

"Isn't it amazing," Akane said shakily as they broke from the kiss, "The less you wear, the hotter it gets."

In his hidden alcove, Happosai nearly shouted in surprise. What a comment… and from Akane, no less! He trembled. His control had to be perfect or they would detect him. This was worse than when the boy had caught him with the Hiru Shoten Hai! There, it had been pictures; here…

"How hot do you want it?" Ranma asked stroking her back and shoulders with his hands.

"Oh, Ranma! I want to _burn_. So much I want to burn!" She sobbed and hugged him so tight he gasped and felt his ribs creak.

"A-akane…"

She tipped him over onto the bed and fell on him, releasing him only long enough to slide his shirt up and over his head. His fingers seemed to slash at her, and the buttons of her pajama top slid free. She shrugged her top off and paused, fingers poised above his waistband. Her fingers trembled and then his hand was there, gently covering them.

"Bu-but we can't, can we?" Akane asked sadly. "Oh, Ranma, I _want_ you."

"I know." He looked at her skin, goose-bumping from his presence and the still cool air of the room. A hand traced the curve of her breast and stroked the hard peak. He smirked then, a defensive move designed to break the mood. "The way yer sittin', I think ya can tell how I feel, too." He watched Akane blush and nod. "It's rough, goin' so far and no further. But I understand about Shampoo."

Shampoo? What was that about? Happosai knew that Akane and Shampoo had been challenging one another to lethal combat over Ranma. Akane had always won… so far. How could Shampoo restrict the consummation of their relationship? The old pervert was severely disappointed. He had been certain they were passionately involved. Still, they were in the same room and some clothes had come off. Maybe they would yet be tempted.

"Sometimes, I wish we had Taro and Kodachi's freedom," Akane responded grumpily.

"C'mon now, Akane," Ranma chided her. "They're both cursed, she's… the way she is and Taro probably ain't acceptable to the Kunos. I don't know what I'd do if I — I don't know — if I suddenly wasn't accepted by yer family."

"You're _mine_!" Akane said fiercely. "If I had to live in the street, I'd be the richest woman in the world, as long as you were mine." She laughed.

Ranma rewarded her with kisses that caressed eyelids, nose, lips, ears, neck and traveled lower, leaving her sighing and quivering. He backed away suddenly. "Maybe I'd better leave," he said shakily. "I'm not sure I can take this, two nights in a row." He froze as a hand flashed to his pigtail.

"Don't even think about it." Akane smiled sexily. "If you're here, I want cuddled, at least."

Ranma looked her up and down and nodded wordlessly. They turned and propped pillows into the corner of the wall to create a backrest for the pigtailed man. Ranma trimmed down to boxers and slid back into the makeshift nest. Akane shucked her bottoms and, clad only in panties, slid into his arms, back against his chest. She wrapped his arms about her firmly and sighed.

"This is perfect."

Happosai was beyond irritated. 'What's the matter with you kids! _Do it_!' he yelled in the privacy of his head. 'Hells! Where did you learn to resist your baser instincts!' he protested silently. 'It isn't fair!'

Akane, finally, began to blink and yawn. It was so comforting to be in Ranma's arms. "Do you (yawn) want me to turn out the light?" she asked.

"Nah, I like the view." As Ranma was looking into her eyes, that earned another kiss and Akane snuggled closer, if possible. Soon the faint, even buzz of her breathing told Ranma she was asleep. He watched her face for a while, stroking her cheek fondly with a hand he managed to extract from her death-grip. Then he reached down and pulled the cover up over them both and drifted off, himself.

Happosai sat grim and frustrated. Almost, he wished that nutty mother of his would call Ranma to task for not being manly. He shrugged. He had prepared for anything. Carefully, he slid out of the cupboard and approached the sleeping lovers.

oOo

Ranma twitched uneasily in his sleep. Something wasn't right. His battle-senses didn't detect an overt threat, but something wasn't quite right. Ranma moved out of deep sleep into a lighter awareness. He was cold. They must have kicked the cover off. He debated whether it was worth waking up all the way as he was reasonably comfortable, then remembered Akane. She was not snuggled between a warm body and the wall. She would be cold.

Ranma groped for the blanket. The increased awareness allowed sound to be registered, at least semi-consciously. The soft 'clackt!' sound that had been going on suddenly was pigeonholed into a threat category—"Camera!" Ranma's eyes snapped open. She saw a small shadowy form slide out Akane's door. She? Damn! A small open thermos rested on the desk. Ranma switched to ki-vision as she shook Akane awake. The pervert was using his camouflage technique; it was going to be a bitch to track him.

"Akane, the freak got in. He was takin' pictures!" She began to struggle out from under her fiancée. Akane's eyes, glazed at first, snapped wide. She realized her head had been nestled between two soft mounds with pink peaks, only centimeters from her nose.

"Eeep! Freak? Happosai! Pictures! Shit!" Akane quickly got up to speed. She rolled off Ranma and they pulled on clothes; Ranma what she had worn on her way into Akane's room and Akane grabbing some joggers from her closet. While she was in there, she made the discovery that her stuffed monkey had been vandalized. "That _jerk_!"

Ranma was already out the window and trying to cut Happosai off. Akane slammed out of her room and down the stairs. They stayed in ki-sight and circled, but Happosai was gone. They met at the koi pond.

"That good fer nothin' jerk!" Ranma snarled, as she faced her love. "I can't believe he'd take hentai pictures of us like that!"

"Get real, Ranma," Akane snorted. "Him? I'm surprised he didn't cop a few feels."

"If our parents see it, they'll have a fit!"

"Yeah, right!" Akane drawled sarcastically. "_Our _parents? They'll be celebrating in the streets!"

"Maybe that's what he wants. Something to hold over our heads to make us do something he wants! We're screwed, ain't we?" Ranma said in a flat tone.

Akane's eyes glittered giving her an uncomfortable resemblance to Nabiki. "I don't know," Akane answered. "I mean it depends on what he does with them. It won't mean a thing to Shampoo. Her laws only recognize physical consummation as important. If it can't potentially make a baby, it's just recreation." She thought a minute. "If he spread them around the school it would be bad, but not impossible to live with. I mean people are getting used to us acting more like a normal couple."

"He ain't been around in a while. Maybe he don't know that?" Ranma suggested.

"Well he knows a lot more than he did! Look at this!" Akane held out a limp bag of fake fur with a tail. Ranma looked at it curiously. "He ripped the stuffing out of my old toy monkey and hid on the shelf in my closet! That's how he got so close."

"Didn't we talk about Taro and Kodachi?" Ranma asked suddenly. They nodded tightly at one another and ran back into the house.

"_Thank you for calling the Kuno residence. No one can answer the phone right now,"_ said the canned message in Satsuke's voice. _"Please leave a message at the tone. If this is an emergency, you may contact Satsuke Sarogakore at,"_ Satsuke rattled off the number. _"Understand… if this is a crank call, we know where you live and I will person…"_

"Dial already!" snapped Akane to Ranma.

"Okay, okay!" He dialed and listened to the phone ring.

oOo

Satsuke opened an eye. The phone was ringing. _That_ phone. He yawned and stretched to reach it, black hair tumbling into his face. He had found it a real boon to sleep in Ranma's form. He was in his mid-forties and twenty-five years of being a martial artist and servant to the Kuno's had left him with twinges at night. Besides, if there was a security problem, Ranma's form was much more capable of dealing with it, and _he_ would not be recognized as the Kuno Industry CEO. It worked all around.

"Moshi," he grunted. There was a dead silence from the line. "Damn crank calls…" Satsuke grunted and prepared to hang up.

"No, wait! Satsuke, this is Ranma. We think Happosai might be heading over to the Kuno's. Ya gotta warn 'Dachi and Taro!"

"Who?" Satsuke wasn't awake yet. "Who is this really?"

"I should be askin' _you_ that!" came Ranma's snarl. "Watcha doin' in my body anyway?"

"Ranma?"

"Yeah, Ranma! Go warn Kodachi that the freak is onta Taro and her!"

"Taro?" Satsuke tried to make sense of what Ranma had said.

"You stuck your foot in deep this time, Ranma!" The ninja heard Akane's tones faintly over the phone. Then there was a fumbling sound. "Satsuke, this is Akane. We think Happosai is headed your way and he'll be going after Kodachi. We'll be there as quick as we can. Bye!"

Satsuke rolled out of bed. 'Kodachi wasn't one of Happosai's regular targets…

'Oh, kami! Kodachi's now a duplicate of Ranma; of course she would be a target for that pervert!' Satsuke struggled into some clothes. He wondered why they thought Happosai was going to strike tonight, then snorted. The pervert had probably attacked them first, and then threatened his mistress.

He hit the reset switches to insure the traps were armed and charged out of his room. He barreled up the stairs, taking them four and five at a time. Satsuke had no qualms about using Ranma's superb reflexes and responses to teach the old letch a lesson. Happosai would find a lot more than a helpless victim to exploit! He ran lightly down the hall to Kodachi's room and rapped on the door.

"Mistress, Ranma called! They believe Happosai plans to attack you tonight!" He waited eagerly for Kodachi to make herself presentable. 'Yes, Happosai would have a lot more than a defenseless girl to deal with tonight! He'd have…'

"Pantyhose Taro?" Satsuke gaped as a shirtless Taro glared at him from the shadows of Kodachi's room. Beyond, he barely made out Kodachi shrugging into a kimono, one he recognized as having razor-edged sleeves and a variety of concealed weapons. He glanced back, blinking, to Pantyhose Taro. Ranma had said…

"Fem-boy?" Taro growled uncertainly.

"Satsuke Sarogakore," Satsuke answered automatically. "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded with more than a hint of pique. "I don't remember letting you in!"

"_I_ let him in, Satsuke," Kodachi spoke softly. Her head came up. "He's here."

On the mansion roof, Happosai paused to reconnoiter. "Perfect. Not only do I get to have some fun, but I'll have my revenge for that girl trying to feed me to the alligator." He skipped along the roof, sniffing and searching with his ki. "Hmmm… The last time I raided this place, I got some quality stuff! Her room should be just about here…" He dropped down and popped the window open with practiced ease. Silently, he entered.

Noisily, he left, pursued by three angry martial artists wielding lethal weaponry. He boggled a little. The girl-type Ranma had to be Kodachi. The boy-type? He hadn't heard of Satsuke's dip so he assumed it was Ranma himself. Taro was in the lead at the moment. As Happosai was out of physical reach, he snapped ki-balls at him. Happosai dodged with practiced ease as the little energy spheres blew tiles off the roof.

Below in his room, Tatewaki woke with a start. It was very unusual to have a thunderstorm in December. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

Happosai was herded to the edge of the roof. His pursuers had stayed too close to break away, so he resorted to his Happodarikin bombs and threw a pattern behind him as he ran.

(Pappa, PADDA, BOOM!)

The section of the roof they were running across buckled and collapsed, carrying Kodachi and Satsuke through the hole. Taro rolled and almost fell off the smoking edge. As he re-oriented, Happosai took a few seconds to jeer at his attackers. "You kids couldn't catch me if you were twice as good and there were four times as many of you!" He chuckled and capered a moment before sensing a presence behind him. "Heh, hee, hoooo…" An angry Ranma and a furious Akane glared down at him. "Hee?"

(Wacka-BOOOM! WHEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee!) Happosai got a double boost into orbit.

"Dammit! We forgot about the camera!"

"We'll worry about that later. Is everyone all right?" Akane called. They edged to the hole and peered down. The room was dim, but faintly they could see water gleaming below. Taro moved up beside them.

Satsuke had made it all the way to the water and floated face up, stunned. Hanging from the sleeve of her kimono, Kodachi, alert and unhurt, swung quietly over the water.

"Hey! Why is Satsuke still me?" Ranma asked. Realization swept him. "_Hot_ pool!"

"Kodachi! Stay still!" Taro bellowed. He leaped down, angling away from her.

"Be careful, it's… shallow… over there," Kodachi finished weakly, as Taro splashed down awkwardly and groaned in the knee-deep water. She winced as hot water splashed her silk kimono.

"Akane, send a ki-ribbon to the water, like I do. We wanna pump the heat out of the water. Soul of ice, okay?"

Akane nodded. "There's a lot of water, Ranma. That's a lot of heat. Where are we going to put it?"

Ranma glanced over and saw a large stone beside the greenhouse. "Use that."

Two ribbons lashed out and sank into the surface of the pool. Two more jumped from outstretched hands to the boulder in the yard. "Let's do it!" Energy began to flow along the light.

Taro lurched to his feet and moved toward Kodachi.

"Be careful, it's… (sigh) …deep there," Kodachi warned him. "You do realize this would be a solution of sorts," she told him calmly.

"No kidding?" Taro spluttered. "If that's what you want, let go. But I'll be damned if I let that freak's pranks decide this for us."

"What is going on here?" Tatewaki bellowed from the house entrance to the onsen. They all jerked in surprise. "My spa!"

Kodachi slipped and fell toward the pool.

"Nooooo!" yelled three voices.

"Pump it!" demanded a fourth. The ribbons flared excruciatingly.

Taro porpoised up to place a hand under Kodachi's descending foot. Using his mass, he tried to redirect her toward the near side of the pool. Kodachi didn't quite make it.

(SPLOOSH!) "_Arrgh_!" Dimly, from outside came a dull explosion. (_Kraka-POW!)_

Tatewaki stood at the edge of the pool, drenched by Kodachi's plunge. His face was red with confusion and rage. "What have you people done to my spa!" he screamed. "Not only is the roof gone, but the water is _freezing_!" He spotted a familiar face on a figure climbing from the water. "Satsuke! What is the meaning of this?"

Returned to his natural state, and wet as a drowned rat, Satsuke was hardly impressive. He opened his mouth a few times and shrugged. "Master Kuno, the mansion was under attack."

"I see that, buffoon! But _who_ was attacking?" Tatewaki demanded.

"Hey, you guys?" Ranma called in from the roof. "Ya better call a fire truck, I think yer greenhouses are on fire."

Much later, Tatewaki Kuno sat at the head of the large dining room table. He was very provoked. He had thought, now that he was beginning to take control of his life once more, that it would reduce the insanity of his days. To have Ranma come uninvited and destroy his house without provocation was most vexing.

"Now that everyone is assembled, let us discover just why the Kuno estate has suffered grievous harm," he said with a grimace. "Now, beginning with Satsuke, I would like to hear what led to several million yen in damages to my property." He glared and Satsuke abruptly put down the tray he had been carrying. "Satsuke?"

"Master Kuno," Satsuke snapped to attention. "I was sleeping when the outside line began to ring. I answered and heard someone identify himself as Ranma Saotome and state that Happosai was coming to molest Mistress Kodachi. I, of course, took immediate steps to defend the mansion…

Slowly the story came out.

"Ranma," Tatewaki growled. "I can see how the damage to the house was the fault of that miscreant we both despise." He glared at his long-time adversary. "Indeed to attack and frustrate such evil is the measure of heaven and all true men's goal. Yet explain to me… How did half-melting and blowing up the boulder by the greenhouses, and then burning those structures to the ground, aid in frustrating Happosai's purpose?"

Ranma opened his mouth, then shut it, then scowled at the tabletop. "It was necessary, okay?"

Kodachi felt warm. They were, all of them, protecting her. "Let it go, brother dear," she said. "It was necessary, so what does it matter?"

"Necessary?" Tatewaki jumped to his feet. "_How_ was it necessary? _Why_ was it necessary?" He paced at his end of the table. "Your own beloved rose bushes were destroyed by his actions!"

"I miss them hardly at all, Tachi."

"Had Midorigame been in residence, he most likely would have been cooked, then frozen!"

"That would have been unfortunate," Kodachi agreed. "But as he has found romance, I understand, and still resides at the National Zoo, that is a moot point."

Satsuke smirked slightly. It had been as good excuse as any not to bring the big reptile back. True, too, as far as it went.

Tatewaki threw his hands up. "Can someone please tell me what is going on? Why did the water need chilled? You all act as if something dire would happen to my sister if she underwent transformation into…" he paused distastefully, "…Ranma's male form." Everyone gulped. Would he guess? "Though distasteful to me, it would hardly be a disaster and is easily remedied. It certainly was not worth destroying half the mansion."

They looked at one another and shrugged. "Hardly half," Kodachi murmured.

"Guess that says it all," observed Ranma.

"We better get home and get some sleep," agreed Akane.

"Thank you for stopping by," offered Kodachi graciously.

Taro grinned. "Guess I'll walk back with fem-boy and his chick, here…"

"Chick?" Akane grated. She eyed him balefully.

"I guess I should start cleaning up," Satsuke sighed thoughtfully.

"NOW, WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Kuno huffed and blocked the main door. "I don't recall bringing this discussion to an end."

"That is all right, brother dear," said Kodachi smoothly, "I did it for you."

They escaped while Kuno tried to reply to that.

Jiro showed up early the next morning with a story about a bruised and frustrated Happosai beating the crap out of him at a bar party he had gate-crashed.

oOo

Hinako sat glumly looking out the window of her homeroom. She couldn't believe it. _Pregnant_! And she had allowed Soun to talk her into… She still couldn't believe it. She had only gone there to discuss what sort of arrangements could be made to take care of the mess they were in and… and he had convinced her not only to keep the baby but… marriage?

Never mind that she had been pursuing Soun Tendo for a year. The recent near-catastrophe had warned her. He was not a man to be trusted. '_Honestly_!' to quote Akane. Trying to force his children into marriage using drugs and hypnotism! It backfired on him, too. Under influence of the drug he had planned to use on Ranma, he had… he said… _they_ had…

A tear glistened on her cheek as it obeyed gravity and marred the desktop, as had those that had gone before it. Why couldn't she have told him where to go or… well, _anything_ except her placid agreement to his offer of marriage? "I'm such a fool!"

The hand that touched her shoulder was light and carried such a gift of compassion that she groaned and slumped on her arms. "Why are you so sad, Ninomiya? What did Soun say last night?"

Baradandya Morisato bent down to catch the ki-vampire's eye. Her gentle smile soothed but didn't lighten the doubt Hinako held in her heart. "H-hello, Baradandya. I guess you were out celebrating with Keiichi?"

"Some, dear," her colleague admitted. "Like you, I had never expected to have children. Isn't it a miracle?"

"I… guess so." Hinako gazed out the windows. "I guess having Soun as a husband is better than losing my job because I'm pregnant or had an abortion," she mumbled. "I have to concentrate on the pluses…"

"Don't you _want_ your baby?" Baradandya asked softly. Hinako didn't answer her right away.

"I always thought I would find a man and fall in love," Hinako said. "I never considered what kind of man he might be. Then, with my condition, I quickly found that most men considered me a freak. I thought Soun, with all the strangeness that went on around him… I thought I might have a chance. He seemed so kind."

"I would agree. He seems a kind man," Baradandya offered.

"But he's not a _good_ man," Hinako cut her off. "I don't even know if he really loves me, or if it's just the result of the drug he took. I don't know that some day he won't turn to me, and say, 'Well, it's finally worn off. Get lost, f-freak!' I just don't know." She dropped her head to the desk and sobbed like the child she sometimes appeared.

"Oh, Ninomiya, I doubt he would ever do that." She put her arms around the woman and hugged her. "There is too much love in you for it ever to go unanswered."

"I just wish I knew! I wish I knew what he felt… What _I_ feel!"

"Miya, let us say for the moment that Soun was not part of your future. Could you love the child that grows within you?"

Hinako's hands went to her stomach. Though it was too early to feel anything, she cradled the life she carried within. "Yes. I think so."

"Yet you know less about that child and its future than you do about Soun. It is an innocent and waits for life to write its experiences thereon. We adults always accept a clean slate, but have trouble with ones written upon. Have you asked Soun _why_ he did what he did? Have you asked him how he feels?"

Hinako sighed. "Yes, I asked him. He said something about not wanting Akane to be without Ranma. But isn't that their choice? What right did he have…" she began angrily.

"He really loved his wife, didn't he?" Baradandya interrupted softly.

Disarmed, Hinako nodded. "He used to cry anytime someone so much as mentioned her name. I remember Nabiki complaining that he was a crybaby once. I almost drained her."

"How long were they married?"

"Ten years or so. Why?"

"And how long has it been since her death?"

Hinako blinked. How long? "Six, seven years, more?"

"He's been in such pain, Miya. He loves his daughters. He doesn't want them in pain, does he?" Baradandya folded her hands and regarded her friend. "Since you know he can love, and love deeply, perhaps you should find out why he professes to love you. I understand Matriarch Cologne is very learned in herbal remedies and folk medicine, as well as experienced in life. All the local doctors call her if they have questions. Maybe she can advise you on why Soun cares about you."

"But…"

"It can't hurt. It's what you wished for, isn't it? You'd know, then."

Silently, Ninomiya Hinako nodded.

The teacher walked doubtfully into the Nekohanten to be immediately seated by Ling-Ling. "What can get for nice teacher of Shampoo?" she asked.

Hinako looked at her hands then up at the waiting girl. "I'm sorry, dear, but I need to speak with Cologne." She watched Ling-Ling's face shutter slightly.

"Ling-Ling hope nothing wrong?"

"Nothing with Shampoo. Just Ninomiya Hinako to Ku Lon, woman to woman." She sighed and looked away as Ling-Ling nodded and skipped for the kitchen. Moments later, the girl stuck her head out.

"Excuse, please? Great-grandmother season food, be out in few moments."

"Thank you."

"Bring tea, compliments of Great-grandmother," Ling-Ling said, depositing two cups and a teapot before their guest. She poured carefully and left again. Hinako sipped her tea and stared out the window. It was the end of a bright day with a dusting of snow on the streets and a silvery sunset. Ice gleamed on the naked branches of the trees. Hinako ached to enjoy the view, yet her heart was heavy. She put down her cup and tried to hold back a sniffle.

"Oh, my," came the gravely voice, gentle and wise. "Miya dear, what's wrong? I heard the news about your condition. Is there some way I can help you?"

"Baradandya asked me to talk to you, but I just don't know," the younger woman said. "I'm so confused."

"There's a lot in the world to confuse us all!" Cologne chuckled. "Age doesn't seem to make a difference, but talk does. Someone once said we each have the true answer to one question within us. Let's see if I have yours." Miya nodded and poured tea for the older woman. They sipped in brief harmony and composed themselves.

"Please understand that I want to keep my baby, no matter what. But I am so confused about Soun." Miya looked at her hands.

"Akane's father. A strong man. He was almost an Amazon husband himself once, you know."

"Really?" Miya said. She hadn't heard that.

"Yes. Under different circumstances, he might have been Shampoo's father."

"Oh!" Hinako blinked. "Is Shampoo's mother still alive?" she asked timidly.

"No. Her mother died battling the Musk Dynasty when Shampoo was very young. Her twin sister, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung's mother, died later, fighting the Chinese. We had a regional governor who thought to enforce the one child policy on the Joketsuzoku despite treaties with the main government in Beijing." Cologne looked grim. "He found it was a lethal mistake."

"Is it so violent where you live?" Hinako asked.

"Yes," Cologne sipped her tea.

"I feel like my troubles are so petty," the ki vampire murmured. "I should be helping you…"

"We chose our lot, dear. The strong shield the weak but try to teach them to be strong in turn," The old woman smiled. "Besides, if your troubles are so small, they won't mean a thing to these old shoulders."

"Thank you." Miya debated internally then stated it right out. "I have agreed to marry Soun, but I'm afraid he doesn't love me. I don't want a loveless marriage."

Cologne sighed. "Who does? Still many marriages are essentially business arrangements. Mine was, years ago. Is it that important to you? And, simply asking, you understand, why do you feel he doesn't love you?"

"You remember that terrible trick he played on Ranma and Akane last month?"

Cologne nodded.

"He apparently had tried to drug Ranma at the Halloween dance. He used the same drug as later, but accidentally took it himself. When I was talking to him, I asked if it was possible that he could love me. He said, yes. I told him that I loved him and wished he could find it in his heart to love me. He told me he loved me then, and soon after we…" She blushed. "Sometime between then and the karaoke outing I conceived. I learned what he did to Ranma and Akane that night, and I didn't want anything to do with him. Then I found out I was pregnant." She sipped her tea and waited to hear what the old woman would say.

Cologne sighed. "I'm old enough to know I don't know anything about other people's motives. I didn't even know that my granddaughters knew Soun before the business with Taro and the Taochinpang." The old woman looked thoughtful, as if she were considering how much to reveal. "He's a strong man. A good martial artist, but his heart has been full of sadness for a long time. I'm told he loved his wife very much." She sipped her tea. "If it helps, the drug he used and any notions implanted with it shouldn't last more than a day or two after ingestion, and that long only if he had a massive dose! Most likely, he was back to normal in no more than twelve hours. If his feelings extended beyond that, then there's hope his regard is true."

Miyo let out a ragged breath. "Unless he's forcing himself to act that way to salve his idea of honor."

"Mmmmm! Could be," the Matriarch agreed.

"And why did he do that to his children?" Hinako cried. "They didn't deserve to be forced like that."

Cologne reached out and patted the other's hand. "The fathers have been stupid like that. But some of that has been because they saw how much Ranma and Akane cared for each other. Unfortunately, their children fought all the time. Both too stubborn for their own good."

Hinako grinned through her tears. "Even in the middle of fighting for each other, they'd insult each other."

"Yes. And it's been going on for two years. Can you see why they're so desperate?"

"No," Miya said frankly.

Cologne rubbed her forehead. Perhaps the teacher needed the long view. "You remember my two great-granddaughters, Shampoo's and the twins' mothers?"

"Yes." Hinako frowned. "Great…?"

"Actually, Shampoo is my great-great-great granddaughter. Her mother, Hi Ge Lei died when she was still in her teens. Hi Ge Lei's twin, Ma Wa Shu died in her thirties, but of her circle of six close friends, she lived the longest. Their mother, Xian Pang was the youngest child of my granddaughter, Lon Li, my only granddaughter to have children. She died before her twenty-ninth birthday. Her two older sisters died childless in their teens. Their brother died at twenty and had one child who did not survive to reach her teenage years. Their mother, my daughter, was one of three children who reached adulthood, the oldest of her generation, who died before she was thirty. Of her two brothers, one is still alive. He left the Joketsuzoku to become a monk of the Shaolin. The other had two children, both girls, one of whom had children that are Shampoo's blood cousins. He, however, died defending his injured wife from bandits."

As Cologne continued to recite her list of mostly deceased descendants, relatives and friends, Hinako looked at the old woman in horror. "How can you stand it?"

Cologne shrugged. "The living need the living. The dead take care of themselves. If I were not there, Shampoo and the twins would have had no one." The old woman sighed. "Exaggerations aside, I've lived over a century, and there have often been times when it would have been easy to pass on." She fixed Hinako with a baleful eye. "Understand: We are warriors. So are Ranma and Akane. I think Soun understands that. Genma… I don't really care, but Soun is different. In any given year there have been dozens of opportunities for Ranma or Akane to die. That might be why he pushes. He remembers how short a time he had with Kimiko."

Hinako nodded and choked back tears for this old woman who had seen so much and lost so many. She finished her tea, rose and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Ku Lon."

"Pish! You just let me ramble. Well, that's what the old do best. History is fixed and unchangeable, the future fluid and malleable. It's up to the young to work with the future while we old folk throw rocks at them to get their attention." She chuckled and shifted in her seat. "So! Have you decided what to do?"

"Not completely," Hinako admitted. "But you gave me a lot to think about. I have a couple of ideas."

"Any good ones?" Cologne's eyes twinkled.

"They have potential," Hinako said bowing again and leaving.


	14. The Participants

**Ki Cutters: 14**

_**The Participants**_

"Ranma?" Nodoka popped her head around the corner from the kitchen. "Ranma, where are you going?"

"Hi, Mom. I'm going Christmas shopping with Akane." Ranma knew what was ahead. This was going to be torture. Women and men had entirely different ideas about what shopping was. All hopes of getting shopping done in a reasonable amount of time had gone out the window. Still, he would be with Akane…

"How nice, dear. Will you take Soun with you?"

"Excuse me?" Akane stuck her own head in from the entry. She had been impatiently waiting for Ranma to get ready, suspecting he was stalling until they'd be rushed for time. The addition of her father was an unexpected and unpleasant surprise. He normally went shopping on his own. "Why do we…"

"Your father is being silly, Akane dear. He's afraid he'll run into Miss Hinako and do or say something stupid. While I agree that if he did, he might; I hope you two can keep him out of trouble."

"Us?"

oOo

Ranma trudged alongside Akane, lugging packages through the huge mall. Soun followed unhappily. He preferred to shop by himself, and he could swear the children were deliberately drawing this out to punish him. He had gotten nice gifts for Kasumi, Nabiki, Genma and Nodoka, and had gotten small things for Ranma's sisters. He wasn't good at this, but…

Ranma sighed. Soun-baka was a wuss when it came to selecting presents. He'd pick something and ask your opinion about it. If you hesitated to offer a positive opinion, or even looked slightly cross-eyed at it, it had to be a horrible mistake and the person would hate it. In fact, according to Soun, everyone would hate it, and he'd be exposed as an incompetent wretch. In fact, Kamisama would probably hate it and blast Soun on the spot for daring to offer said recipient the article in question.

Soun's shopping was almost done because Ranma and Akane had finally fixed smiles on their faces no matter what he offered for inspection. They weren't certain about the quality of the presents, but anything was better than the scenes over his first two choices. Yep! Soun was a wuss.

"What did you get for Akane, son?" Soun asked unaware of Ranma's musings. He was just hoping to hurry them up. There was a good wrestling match on TV and his shopping was almost done.

"Umm… I… er…" Ranma blushed, stammered and tried to find a hole to hide in. He was exceptionally bad at choosing gifts for people. Akane had offered him her help, and he had offered his arms… as hangers for the packages they accumulated. Akane was fine at finding things for herself, of course. "Hey! I can't very well buy it in front of her, can I?"

Soun ignored him. "And you, Akane. Have you gotten your fiancé his gift?"

"Gift? Ah, ha-ha-ha-ha!" she laughed nervously. "Not yet."

"That should have been first on your list of priorities," Soun said with true martial artist panache and a father's teasing voice.

"What did you get Miss Hinako?" Ranma asked defensively.

Soun burst into tears, all thought of the wrestling match on TV forgotten.

"_Honestly_, Ranma!" Akane scolded. She patted her father's shoulder. "Come on, Father," she said, glaring at Ranma. "I'll help you with Miss Hinako and…" She colored a little. "…you can help me with Ranma's." She noticed Ranma's wild look and apologetic shoulder shrug. 'You're gonna pay later,' her eyes told him. "Why don't you use Mousse's hidden weapons techniques to carry the packages?" she asked him directly.

"Ya want busted presents?" he asked, aggrieved. "I'm okay with hard solid things or soft bendable things, but fragile or electronic is a problem."

"Oh." In that case, Kasumi's new portable radio/CD player wouldn't make it. "Well, do what you can then."

He sighed then grinned. "Don't you dare get anything for my girl-side, okay?"

Akane blushed. "Don't be a pervert."

"What's perverted about that?" he asked curiously.

Akane didn't answer. She was remembering waking up between two warm globes of flesh, looking up into hot blue eyes, and knowing that this, too, was the man she loved.

oOo

Akane stopped as she passed one shop carrying gourmet candies in beautiful hand-blown glass containers. Gorgeous! And perfect for a grown woman who still had a sweet tooth. She nudged her father. "What about that?" she pointed.

Soun glanced at the container. He made odd faces; he hedged. He walked around in circles till Akane was beginning to emit battle aura in sheer frustration. "Well, come _on_," she yelled, "Make up your _mind_!"

She winced as Soun looked shocked and blubbered faintly. Her hand rubbed her forehead. 'Ranma, I can't believe you did this to me,' she complained to herself. Old habits _do_ die hard; it was Ranma's fault, of course. She dragged Soun into the shop to get a better look.

It was crowded as hell inside. It was a popular store and centrally located on the mall's uppermost level. There was also a maintenance crew in the middle of the mess, making movement even more of a problem. Akane squeezed through the press to another display. The artist who made these was talented. She was so absorbed, she didn't notice anything was wrong until gunfire shattered the holiday sounds and her father threw her to the floor, covering her body with his.

oOo

Ranma searched with quiet intensity for that special gift for Akane, something that would say to her what was in his heart. He had about 10,000 yen left. He should be able to get something special. He glided through the jewelry stores in the mall.

He eyed a necklace that was obviously several steps outside his price range and sighed. He just wished he knew what she would like. Then he saw a diamond ring flanked by sapphires. His heart thumped. He could see that piece on Akane's finger! Then he saw the price tag and winced. Oh, well! Across the aisle, a lingerie store exhibited some sexy pieces in the windows. Happosai would have a field day over that stuff. In fact, that one piece would look awfully good on Akane… 'Gaah!' He shook himself. He wasn't decent to go out in public anymore! He staggered a little sidewise as a man wearing the uniform of a mall-maintenance worker, bumped into him and shoved by without apology.

"Hey, buddy! Watch where you're goin'!"

The worker turned, his face hard and his hand dipping into the top of his coveralls, his aura screaming lethal hostility. Ranma slid in close as a pistol came out. Almost nonchalantly, he punched once. As the man slumped from the precise blow, the martial artist sensed the disturbed flow of the crowd. He turned, throwing his ki-sense on full alert.

Shots were fired in the air. He cringed a little. Guns were nearly obscene to him. Firing them near crowds like this, unconscionable. He spotted two more men in coveralls, short rifles or machine guns in their hands. Improved Umisen snapped on. Seconds later, the nearest was down like the first. He was almost to the third when the man slumped, wilting like a rainforest plant in a desert. He stopped and eyed the fallen man warily.

Elsewhere, more shots were going off. Whatever was going on, it covered the whole mall. Seeing no further threat close at hand and suspecting the identity of the third gunman's attacker, he dropped Umisen to conserve energy.

"Ranma?" Miss Hinako scrambled to her feet, looking young and ridiculous in her adult clothes. "You took out the other one?" she asked.

"Other two," he corrected her. He looked for an employee. "You! Is there a back way out? Get these people out of here! Move!"

"What's going on?" Hinako demanded scanning for battle aura, as people began to stream out.

"I don't know, but Akane and Mr. Tendo are in here somewhere. I gotta get 'em outa here. But first…" He walked over to the gunmen. He broke their weapons then touched them with sharp jabs. "They'll be out for a while, unless they have very unusual abilities," he said with deadly intensity.

"A-a-attention…" came a voice over the mall audio system, "All customers are asked to remain calm…"

There was a fumbling and a new voice came across the speakers. "We are the 'Crimson Wave'. We are the purity of purpose, the warriors of a new Japan. Too long has our blessed realm bowed to the foreign devils. We will return the Emperor to his proper place in the Seat of Heaven. We will cleanse Japan of gaijin and become pure once more. We have taken over this vain, capitalist shrine to show our contempt for the new ways that have perverted and weakened our people." There was a pause. Ranma's lips tightened. He could almost see the man posing and preening before the microphone. "The disobedient show their weakness and impurity. Obey our warriors and live. Disobey, and die. We are the Crimson Wave that will wash away the rot and weakness of Japan and return our country to the holy power of our great past!"

"Twice as stuffy as Tatewaki and half as smart," muttered Ranma. He glanced at Hinako. "What are you still doin' here? Get out while ya can."

"I'm going with you," Hinako insisted. She shuddered and swelled to adult size once more. "I'm going to be a part of this family, so don't argue with me about it."

Ranma shrugged. His eyes went blank for a moment. "There's a group above us and one at the near entrance. If we take 'em out, we can clear half the mall."

"Are Akane and Soun in this part of the mall?" she asked.

"No… That's when things start getting dicey." Ranma quickly unloaded his packages in a safe place; including those he was carrying 'hidden-weapons' style.

As he started to move out of the store, Hinako grabbed his arm. "Can you hide me with that invisibility technique of yours?" she demanded.

He grinned. "Just so ya understand. It ain't invisibility. Cameras can see us."

"If they've taken the security center, they can track us?"

"Yup." Ranma nodded. "We'll have to move fast, use somethin' once then think of somethin' else. I'll have to carry you..."

"Let's do it."

Ranma nodded. He jerked a tablecloth out from under a display without disturbing the goods thereon. With a flourish he showed Hinako both sides of the cloth like a magician about to perform. With a sweep of the cloth, he enveloped them both in the sheet. Strong arms cradled Hinako, who kept an arm free with five and fifty-yen coins firmly grasped in her hand. Ranma boosted them up to the next level.

Two of the fanatics were covering the third, picking among the shoppers lying sprawled on the floor. The third had kicked a man over on his back and was shouting at him.

"You are Korean! Admit it!" The man brandished his weapon in the terrified man's face.

"No! No!" the man screamed, trying to cover his head. Ranma saw the body language of the fanatic. His victim was doomed, unless they acted now. He dropped Hinako and launched himself at the gunman.

The gunman sneered as he cocked his weapon. Then he gaped as it disappeared, leaving him with an empty hand of fingers twisted out of joint. Shock kept the pain from reaching his head. "What?"

"Happo-go-en-satsu!" shouted a sexy voice. He turned. It felt like slow motion. A little girl stood, her hand raised toward one of his men. Did she have a weapon? His eyes turned toward his other man, but all he saw was a hole in the wall and a gun spinning lazily in midair.

Ranma seemed to materialize. He caught the gun and smirked. "Do it, Miss H."

"Coin return!" (BWAM!)

The gunman made his own hole in the back wall of the store.

oOo

"He broke my potty seat!"

"He unconscious…"

"But he broke my potty seat!"

Mousse stomped on the mangled Crimson Wave fanatic in a fury of righteous anger. Behind them, shoppers poured out a back door, urged on by frightened employees. Shampoo sighed and punched him in the arm.

"That enough, Mousse. No need get in trouble if kill stupid gunman."

"But…"

"Mousse, be glad old memento stop new bullet, yes?" she pointed out. She looked to where another man, writhed, wrapped in chains and a third's legs stuck out of the wall where he had been implanted by her bonbori. "And thank you for stopping man from shooting Shampoo," she added softly.

Mousse stopped kicking the downed man. "Shampoo?"

"Thank you, Mousse," she repeated. She looked up into his eyes and her features hardened. "Is not over, though. You hear what say on speakers?"

He nodded. "Shouldn't we leave this to the Japanese authorities?" he suggested.

"Akane say she shop in mall today with Ranma. You look and see?"

Mousse nodded and searched for specific aura patterns. "Yes. They're both here," he informed her.

"You think Akane or Ranma run from this?" she asked. "Maybe we help."

oOo

"Akane, are you alright?" Soun whispered.

"I'm fine, Daddy, now get off me," Akane demanded. She eyed the half-dozen men who yelled and intimidated the customers in the store. Three more struggled with a cart, kicking people out of the way as they moved toward a metal door at the back of the store. Her lips thinned. There were too many of them and too many innocent people around. Soun caught her look and shivered. He did not want Akane going up against guns.

"Don't do it…"

"Shut up!" screamed a man, kicking Soun savagely in the head. He seemed to notice the gi. "So, a martial artist? Maybe I should just…"

"No, please!" Akane shouted, throwing herself across Soun. She threw up her shields. She wasn't sure if they could stop a bullet, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

"Hold, Daitoro!" A charismatic voice overrode the noise made by dozens of frightened shoppers. "Let us not be hasty. A martial artist is likely to hold to the traditional ways. Let us not antagonize where our allies may be found."

He strode over. He seemed a big man, similar to Kuno in build but tall as Ryoga. He carried an air of deadly purpose about him that Akane found charming, in the fashion a snake charms its prey. He wore a cloak, which Akane was certain he felt gave him a dramatic flare. Seeing him with eyes and ki-vision was daunting. He obviously had very good control of his ki — at least as much control as Ranma had before he and Barry developed ki-vision. For some odd reason, Akane felt she had met him before.

"Your aura is strong," he murmured. He reached down and drew her to her feet. He looked her over carefully. "If you are as true of purpose as you are strong, you could breed a new generation of warriors that could make Japan supreme in the world," he whispered.

It took everything Akane had to avoid pulling away from this monster with a scream of disgust. He was too dangerous, and there were too many others around. All she could hope for was that Ranma was somehow coming. Between them, she felt, they could take on this wacko and his entire gang.

"What is your name, lovely one?" he asked. "I feel a sense of familiarity. Do you? Perhaps this was destined…"

"A-akane…" she stammered. There was something really horrific about this person. She felt that, standing there beside him, she could see the dying people and hear their cries shouting from his mind.

"Yes-ss-ss…" He licked his lips. "As in my vision. A crimson cloud of blood will rise from the midst of our enemies, promising power…" His eyes glazed briefly. "You may call me Akanami."

Akane shivered, really creeped out. This guy called _himself_ 'Crimson Wave'? As she plastered a tremulous smile on her face she thought, 'Ranma, hurry up and rescue me, baka!' She prayed she could maintain her calm long enough…

oOo

Ranma and Hinako looked down on the six men at the mall's main entrance.

"I thought you said there were three," Hinako said accusingly.

"I _saw_ three. Maybe they sent reinforcements?"

"We can't do this," she said. "Three, yes. You take one, I take one and then whoever gets seen first is a distraction so the other takes the third, but this won't work."

"What if ya just drained 'em all?"

"Who's going to carry them out?" Hinako asked exasperated. "There's got to be eighty or ninety people down there."

"Point taken." Ranma considered. The six were just too far apart to take out more than one at a time, even by quick shots of ki. He wished Akane or Shampoo were here.

"Want some help, Ranma?"

He spun in shock to stare at six slender, lethal women in well-tailored slacks and blouse combinations. He didn't recognize them. Wait, the one who had spoken was tall and had a lock of white hair…

"Kodama?" Ranma hazarded.

"Very good, Ranma," she husked. "Got it in one. Could you step back from the edge? We've already taken care of the camera." She pointed to the ball in the ceiling with a hole shot through it. "Tek's got a tap on their security monitors. She confirmed with us."

"Think ya can take 'em?"

"We are ninja," was her reply. Kodama eyed Hinako. "Who's she?"

"Ninomiya Hinako…"

"Ah, Baradandya's colleague from Furinkan. We have heard of you."

"These ladies are friends of Mrs. Morisato and Ms. Kamiko," Ranma said quickly to Hinako.

"Ah!" Hinako eyed them for a moment.

"Do you have a preference of target, Ranma?" Kodama asked.

Ranma scanned the half dozen men and nodded. "The guy in the center is rigged with explosives. I'll take him. I think I can contain him, if I can't stop him from setting it off."

Kodama nodded, gestured to her fellow ninja and they dove over the ledge in a wave. Ranma was startled, but followed quickly. His quarry was reaching for a rip-cord like handle under his coat. Ranma's left hand arrested the trigger hand from its destination, then his other made a short arc. His target went to sleep.

"I need somingthing to tie him up with," he shouted over the belated screams. Ninja Nabiki threw a roll of duct tape. He balled the man's fist so that he couldn't hope to grasp the trigger then wrapped him firmly to a pillar. "Let's get these people outta here."

The shoppers didn't wait, but streamed quickly away. Ranma huffed and noted his 'team' was now up by seven lethal martial artists. He was a bit shocked when Tek arrived. Among the shortest of the ninja in chibi-doll form, she was 180 centimeters if she was a hair.

She noticed his stare. "Hey! I was big for a mouse," she said, as if that explained it all. "By the way, Shampoo and some guy that uses chains and stuff cleaned out the rest of the lower level while we were busy here," she informed them.

"Did you see Akane?" Ranma demanded.

"She's being held with her father and about a hundred other people at a candy store in the middle of the upper level," Tec said. "I counted a dozen armed men in the store and at least six more with some big container they manhandled up the stairs to the roof."

"Let's find Shampoo and Mousse and get some strategy going."

oOo

Akane noticed the leader of the Crimson Wave was getting tense. Because of his 'unique' observation about her, she had been encouraged to sit in a comfortable chair rather than lay prone on the floor with everyone else. "What's wrong?" she asked meekly. He glanced her way but said nothing. He flipped open a cell phone and punched speed-dial calls, one after another. He only seemed to get a response from one of them.

"Jaku! We are advancing to stage four immediately," he said at the one response. "Make it so." He snapped the phone shut and nodded. "Daitoro, Shikami, Hikaru, you will wait here and guard the prisoners. We are going to the roof for the final stage."

"The final…" Hikaru seemed shaken by this revelation.

"Final stage?" Akane cut in curiously. She felt her guard shift slightly behind her. This was important.

"Tokyo is full of teaming masses of the weak. It is time to let the strong outshine them." He smiled unpleasantly.

Suddenly Akanami reached out and pulled her to her feet. "Come, my dear! Let me show you the ultimate process that will cleanse the world of its weakness, that Japan may rule supreme as is its destiny." He dragged her toward the stairs.

Soun started to come to his feet but froze when a shot tore past his ear to ricochet into the ceiling. "We cut you some slack because you are the favored one's father, but do not interfere." He glanced back at Daitoro who had kicked him earlier. His look promised much. The gunman continued with a sneer, "Martial artists can't beat bullets, old man."

Soun glanced about at the other two, but they were too far away for him to do what he had in mind. 'Ranma, where are you, son? Akane's in danger!'

oOo

Ranma smirked grimly at the 'bullets' comment. Tek had tapped back into the camera system of the mall and set up a recycling of images to temporarily fool their opponents. Without the cameras to warn them, Umisen and the only slightly less effective Intonjutsu of the ninja allowed them to invade the store without detection. Seconds later, three unconscious gunmen sagged to the floor.

"Ranma!" Soun surged to his feet. "Akane's been taken to the roof! We must save her!"

"Take it easy, Papa Tendo! Ain't nobody gonna make the tomboy do nothin' she don't wanna do. If Akane went with them, it was because she thought she could keep closer tabs on things." Ranma glanced over briefly as Hinako threaded her way past the escaping shoppers to gaze up at Soun. He smiled warmly as Mousse and Shampoo made their appearance.

"Nihau, Ranma!" exclaimed Shampoo. "No more gunmen below. We meet Hikari from Temple on way here. Togenkyo work good, ne?" Hikari showed a thumbs-up to Kodama. The ninja chonin had an additional hand of girls with her. Ranma grinned. The terrorists might as well give up. In numbers their groups were evenly matched, which meant, by his estimates, that his team had six times the number of people needed to take them.

A ninja named Shiku, as he recalled, brought over a heavy rifle and a plastic card. "Kodama, this one seems to have an authentic identity card as a worker here. Perhaps he can tell us a few things?"

Kodama nodded and took the gun, checking it's magazine. "A Browning Automatic Rifle." she commented. "Where's Choochoo?" She tossed it to the little girl who looked overwhelmed by the huge weapon. "Keep this. We'll try to set you up where you can use it. She's our best marksman," Kodama explained to Ranma.

"I don't like guns," he grumbled.

"You don't like weapons _period_!" observed Kodama. "Ninja are all about weapons and improvisation. This is a perfectly good weapon and almost qualifies as a light anti-tank gun. If we don't use it, fine, but we will be prepared to use it, if necessary."

Ranma shrugged. He grabbed their prisoner and woke him with a surge of ki. "What's goin' on?" he hissed at the startled man.

"We are the 'Crimson Wave'! We will— (SLAP!)"

"Shut up about yer stupid 'Crimson Wave'. What are they doin' on the roof?"

The man was silent.

Ranma pulled him close and whispered fiercely at him. "Listen, baka. That's my fiancée up there. I've killed before to protect her, and I'm _this_ close…" He held his index finger and thumb just pressing together. "…to killin' again." He fixed his eyes on the man and his prisoner could have sworn the deep blue began to turn red. "Tell me…"

Soun sucked in his breath. Ranma was visibly projecting his aura over the man. He felt Hinako's hand clench tight on his arm. Soun decided his demon-head aura didn't seem particularly impressive anymore.

The terrorist told them. Totally broken, he explained their intent and timetable. Then he sat in shock and stared at the floor.

"They're plannin' on dumpin' some sorta plague on Tokyo during the Christmas shopping rush?" Ranma was appalled.

Kodama shook the man. "Are there any other ways to the roof?" she demanded. He simply whimpered, lost in Ranma-induced terrors.

"Never mind, Kodama," Ranma growled. He pointed. "This air-duct, here, leads directly to the air conditioning on the roof. There's a freight elevator down the hall, there. I think it needs a key to go up higher, though."

"They'll be watching that."

"There are stairs at the end of the mall we were at, probably at the other end, as well."

"They'll be covered. They have the manpower."

"Then… there's _this_." Ranma concentrated, his aura flaring. After a moment, he moved his hand past a glass elephant filled with candy. He lifted cleanly sliced sections of the container off, letting the candy, including neatly sectioned ones, clatter to the floor.

"You've regained some control of the Nekoken," Kodama observed with a feral smile, "We make our own door."

oOo

Akane watched the approaching rescue party with some concern. Akanami was directing his men to attach the containers they had carried up here to the air conditioning of the mall.

"You never explained what you were doing." Akane felt the frigid wind snap at her short hair.

Akanami shrugged. "You needn't concern yourself my dear," he said. "It will all be over soon."

She looked at the containers and saw a strange emblem there, one she didn't recognize but which superficially resembled the nuclear warning labels she so often saw on late-night science fiction and horror movies. "Are those bombs or something?" she asked. She pushed her ki-vision at them, they seemed filled with a homogenous and faintly active liquid.

"They are life; life that will test the strength of our people. The survivors will be strong. And with the survivors we will build a new nation, supreme in all the world." He tried to pull her close.

She punched. Ranma was close enough, almost ready to break through the roof from behind the air conditioning unit. She would distract the terrorist's attention long enough to give him. Besides, he creeped her out!

Akanami blocked. She struck again, quick combinations even Ranma would have difficulty with. Though forced back, he continued to block in a familiar style: Mutsabetsu Kakuto. She went to Amiguriken even as his men began to run forward. She needed to stay close to him. They couldn't shoot if…

He blocked most of her Amiguriken and kicked. Her conditioning and ki kept the blow from being dangerous, but she had been driven back. She pelted for cover as slugs whined across the roof. She felt the transfer of energy as the pellets glanced off her shields. Good. If there weren't too many, and if they didn't strike squarely, she could handle it. She reversed and sent out a cloud of ki-grenades. The gunmen took cover after the first one nearly blew a man off the roof.

Akanami stood where she had left him and scowled. "Betrayer!" he bellowed. "False bitch!" His hands came up. She saw a huge bubble of ki form and shoot at her. As it came, it rapidly diminished in size, building energy as it approached.

She gaped. He knew ki-grenade?

(BOOM!)

Her shields continued to protect her as the blast bounced her across the roof.

Ranma and Kodama heard the commotion. His ki-senses agreed. Akane was in trouble up there. He sliced through the ceiling and through the materials of the roof proper. Not waiting he blew the disc skyward following it in a rush. The ninja and Amazons were right on his heels. Hinako began to scramble up, but Soun tried to disuade her. "Stay under cover, Miya! This is too dangerous."

"You're going to need me, Soun." Hinako glared at him. "Don't you want to give your daughter every chance?"

"I don't have time to argue! Stay down!" He heaved himself upand through the opening. There was a lull in the fighting then new gunfire erupted.

Half the terrorists were down before they were aware of the threat. Kodama and her ninja were hardly armed in traditional fashion, but it was amazing what they could do with heavy frying pans, clothesline and pepper shakers. The makeshift kusarigama whirled and sent several gunmen to dreamland while others were choked on the clouds of pepper that blinded and confused them.

Near the unused elevator, the bark of a heavy weapon, another B.A.R. tore across the roof. The ninja scattered. Choochoo, from her cover, fired once and the weapon fell silent.

As his men fell, Akanami surged into the fight. His movements were fluid and efficient. He struck left and right without pause, knocking the ninja aside on his way to the air conditioning unit. Shampoo attacked but retreated seconds later, rolling desperately away from an axe strike aimed at her head and deflected by her forearm. Mousse attacked and was hurled over the edge of the roof by his chains. Akane and Ranma converged on Akanami while Shampoo cursed her injured arm and hurried to anchor Mousse's chains on the roof edge long enough for him to climb back up. She flinched as more gunfire kicked up dirt and gravel from the roof around her. Then Choochoo's B.A.R. barked again and the gun fell silent.

Akanami glared maniacally as they forced him back. He was taking a pounding when forced to fight them both. He laughed suddenly then swept his cloak between them.

Ranma reached out and ripped it away, concerned he would do some sort of ninjitsu escape trick. But instead, the man barreled into him in a tackle, sending them rolling across the ground.

When they rose, Ranma faced Ranma.

"What the hell?" yelled one Ranma. "Wadja think you're doing?"

"What the hell?" yelled the other. "Ya look like me! What's goin' on?"

Akane boggled then screamed in rage. "Copycat Ken! I can't believe it!"

"Copycat Ken?" asked one Ranma, "Ya think?"

"Of course! No wonder yer so fast to duplicate any move or technique ya see!" accused the other Ranma.

"You sonofabitch! You goons were gonna kill people!"

"Bastard!" the second screamed back, pointing to the containers, "If ya do it, how many innocent people - even kids are gonna die?"

They clashed. Akane blinked. She wasn't been able to tell them apart, even with ki-vision. Copycat Ken's technique camoflagued his ki as well as physical appearance. No wonder he could imitate others so quickly and precisely. She wondered what a camera would reveal.

As she dithered, one Ranma was launched by a strong kick toward the air conditioning unit and the plague containers. He hit the roof, rolled and kept running. "Suckers!" he yelled. "_WoooF_!"

Soun's fist stopped him cold and sent him back a body length. "Not this time."

"Old man," the terrorist hissed. "I'm gonna kill you." He surged to his feet.

"Happo-go-ju-en-satsu!" Hinako knelt beside the hole in the roof, coin in hand.

Akanami, or Copycat Ken, staggered and wilted like a balloon losing air. He tried to stagger forward. "No! _No_! I won't let it end this way!" he screamed with increasing weakness as his battle aura was ripped away.

Then the teargas canisters dropped from the helicopters everyone had been too busy to notice, and the commandos dropped to the roof.

oOo

"Welcome home, everyone!" caroled Kasumi. She was busy hanging mistletoe from the arch of a doorway. "You're so late! Did you get some dinner?"

"Sort of," mumbled Ranma. Akane nodded. Soun allowed Hinako to enter first as he stamped some snow off his shoes.

"Christmas shopping can be so exciting. Did you get everything you wanted?" she asked, helping them put their coats away.

"Oh, it was exciting, all right. Wasn't it, Daddy?" asked Akane.

"You could say that," he agreed.

"Is your shopping done, then?" Kasumi repeated.

"Not quite," Hinako admitted. The others all nodded in agreement. They had not been able to recover their various packages after the Special Forces team had landed and taken everyone into custody.

"We'll be going again tomorrow, Kasumi," Soun said in a pleased voice. "You might say we won a peculiar sort of lottery and have a shopping spree to go to. One hour to pick anything and everything we want."

"How wonderful!" Kasumi said.

"Did I hear _shopping spree_?" Nabiki poked her head around the corner.

Soun gasped and hugged her. "Na-bi-ki! My little girl! I'm so proud! You did well on your finals. You did do well on your finals?" He looked tearful, ready for the worst.

"Almost the top of my class," she smirked. "I thought I'd come home and get some Christmas cheer." She lunged and nailed Ranma under the mistletoe, giving him a kiss. Ranma staggered and protested, while keeping a wild eye on Akane.

"_Nabiki_!" protested Akane.

"Hey! Gotta keep on your toes, little sis. Now what's this about a shopping spree and why do I feel it has to do with the terrorists the police just _happened_ to round up at the mall Auntie Saotome said you were going to?"

The shoppers exchanged glances and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Wow!" Nabiki said as the family gathered about the table. "So Copycat is now part of this stupid Crimson Wave group and a terrorist and wanted man? He was going to spread a plague all over Tokyo, using the crowds in the mall as a starting point?" She shivered.

"He called himself Akanami at the mall," Akane pointed out. "God, he was scary." She accepted Ranma's snuggle. "I think he's able to copy martial artists with that disguise technique Barry used back at the martial arts competition. That's why he seems to learn all your techniques, all at once."

"He's really dangerous then, and out for revenge?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know about revenge, but he wasn't happy. When the military arrived — and they _were_ military, make no mistake — they dropped tear-gas on us all, and he managed to get away." Akane looked disgusted.

"That's not all," Ranma added. "Remember the hot Ranma_-_iichuan? The swimming pool was already drained when Cologne went back after the fight with Taro. We now know who took the water and why. Every one of the commandos had _my_ face."

"You're joking!" Nabiki exclaimed, choking back laughter.

"Absolutely the truth! I guess they like the advantage. They were a little annoyed that we beat them to Akanami's crew. That's why we're late." He hugged Akane. "Now, the bunch of us have shopping sprees."

"Bunch?" Nabiki inquired.

"Well, Shampoo and Mousse were there. And some of the little ninja from the Morisato's…"

oOo

Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Mousse, Soun, Hinako and twelve shinobi girls lined up two hours before the opening of the mall. They would have one hour to acquire anything they wanted that was in the complex. They had their lists. They had their carts. They each had a map of the mall color-coded for what they were looking for… courtesy of Nabiki.

Nabiki had planned the assault with the finesse of a master thief and a combat general. All of those involved had given her a list of what they individually wanted. Nabiki had modified those lists with her own personal wish list, and then added a list of items she knew would be small, portable and very valuable. She located every item in the mall environs and then broke the mall down into areas. Each person was assigned an area, confident that others would look to their interests. When they were done they would divide up the loot.

"Go!" yelled the manager. They sped away.

Ranma bypassed several of his marked stores, zeroing in on one special one. On the second floor was the jewelry store and in the front display case was a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring. He thought it would look even nicer on Akane's finger. He remembered how she reacted the time she thought he was giving her a ring. This time, he vowed, she would not be disappointed. Seconds later, he held a particular ring in his hand. He charged on.

The store manager stood inside the security center with the Mayor of Tokyo and several members of the Diet and the press. Another man with the bearing of an intensely trained warrior also watched the cameras. "Do you see that?" The store manager pointed to the maps the running people consulted. "They're well organized. I hope the government doesn't mind the tab."

One of the bureaucrats laughed. "If they managed to clean out the entire mall, I don't think anyone would mind. They did an incredible service to our city and the nation."

"Look at those girls! Why are they wearing masks?"

"They're a members of a new Tokyo-based office staffing company specializing in services for high-profile executives and public officials," commented the man with military bearing. "Offensive Office Ladies. They're personal secretaries and bodyguards trained in ninjitsu. This will be excellent publicity for them."

"Those girls aren't wearing masks." Images of Akane and Miss Hinako came on the screen.

"Miss Hinako is acting principal of Furinkan High. Akane Tendo, the short-haired girl there, is a student at that school, an excellent martial artist and heir to the Tendo dojo." Suddenly, an image of Shampoo flicked onto the screen. "Shampoo is a visiting martial artist from China. She's one of those Amazons we ran a documentary on a few years ago." The image flickered again to a longhaired young man with glasses. "That's a compatriot of hers, Mousse." He grimaced. "Actually their names are Xian Pu and Mu Tsu."

The images flicked again. "That is Akane's fiancée, Ranma Saotome. He and Akane actually fought the Crimson Wave leader to a standstill." He chuckled. "Those two are beginning to become celebrities. Like many traditional families, their parents arranged the betrothal when they were still infants. They've fought each other tooth and nail for two years, when they weren't saving each other from one disaster or another. They also led the Team Nerima group that dominated the university martial arts scholarship tournament."

"It's understandable how they were able to take down their opponents so quickly," one of the reporters deduced.

The military man scowled at him. "I suppose you could say that," he seemed to concede.

The speed at which the martial artists moved was little short of phenomenal, but Mousse felt hindered. Nabiki had warned him not to use his Art to carry his stuff. People would start wondering if he were some kind of super-pickpocket if he did. He waved as he 'saw' Shampoo. He hoped she liked what he was getting her.

Hinako didn't move at superhuman speed, but with the efficient competence of a practiced shopper. It was almost as effective.

Soun wept for joy, but also in nervousness. He was getting much better quality gifts for everyone than he could have afforded before. His problem was to avoid becoming distracted. Nabiki had spoken to him quite forcefully. He didn't dare browse until he completely filled her list first. It was so unfair!

Shampoo may have grown up in the backwoods of China, but she knew how to forage. That was how she looked at this mission. She sped through the stores with a quiet intensity and a cute sexy smile on her face that caused many clerks to melt. They would have been shocked to know that she wore the same expression in the heat of battle. It didn't hurt that she was wearing one of her short silk dresses, either.

Akane vaulted a planter carrying her cart with her. It was astonishingly graceful. She was almost done with Nabiki's list and still had ten minutes left. She could browse soon.

Ranma charged past a storefront, skidded to a stop and backed up. The clock was ticking. It was a good jewelry store with numerous bracelets. He had specifically seen one with dancing cats engraved in gold and enhanced by diamond chips. Perfect for Shampoo. Did he dare? He browsed hurriedly, sweating. He picked up that bit of jewelry, a similar bracelet with sand dollars which reminded him of okonomiyaki and, for some reason he couldn't explain to himself, a bracelet with good luck charms and baby-related imagery. He looked at his watch and poured on the speed. Nabiki would _kill_ him if he didn't complete his list!

Finally the siren sounded and the shoppers made their way back for the photo shoot.

Nabiki helped everyone sort their goodies according to the submitted lists and the party began to break up. Kodama wandered over and accosted Ranma and Akane. The ninja moved with a quiet satisfied contentment. They had done well for their sisters. "How you kids doing?"

"Pretty well, Kodama," Akane replied. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"And then some." Kodama glanced across the open space at Akane's sister. "I'll have to thank Sakurida. Your sister, Nabiki, is a great strategist and devious enough to be a ninja."

Ranma grinned. "Just watch out for the photo shoots," he commented. Akane elbowed him.

"Those? Aside from this mall thing, they were the best advertisement we could have gotten… or haven't you seen this yet?" She held out a large glossy calendar. On the front were twelve girl ninja in highly modified, high-tech shinobi suits poised to leap off the page.

"Impressive," Ranma murmured. He recognized Kodama, Hikari, Choochoo and a ninja named Anji. The others he recognized but didn't know by name. He flipped open the calendar at random. He froze. His nose twitched. Akane stifled a gasp.

The ninja were modeling very skimpy lingerie while wielding the tools of their trade. They were very impressive. Kodama smirked and turned the page to Hikari who was April's photo and then December, which was herself. "Not a bad job, eh?"

"G-g-g-g…" gurgled Ranma.

Kodama snickered and winked at Akane. "Maybe you'd like a copy to give Ranma for Christmas?" Akane's cheeks flamed.

"_Kodama_!" they complained. Then Ranma said, "Uhhh… Not for me, but a couple of friends of mine…"

"_Su-ure_," Kodama drawled, and continued, "After the New Year, I was wondering if you two could give some of my ninja martial arts lessons?"

Ranma shook himself and looked away from the calendar. He had trouble looking at the woman before him without imagining her in… _that_. "Yer lookin' for the Umisen techniques, ain'tcha?"

"That and the ki technique variations we spoke of at the Temple," she admitted.

He eyed her, his face blank. "You guys still protectin' the Temple?"

"Oh, yes! Most of us still live there. Our hot-water forms are still the doll-sized chibi you're used to."

"Uh-huh! Tell ya what," smirked the pigtailed one. "The ki stuff I can teach you. I developed it, after all. The Umisen, though, is my dad's. If he says it's okay, I'll teach it to you."

Kodama smiled slowly. "Is he the bald man who turns into a panda?"

"Yup." Ranma borrowed a pen and a scrap of paper. "Here's the address. I suggest you all go and ask him nicely."

"Your mom will kill you!" gasped Akane.

"Naah!" Ranma shook his finger. "I don't mean do anything hentai. Just ask nicely. Pops will be overwhelmed and scared to death that she'll kill him. Heh! Besides, it's payback for how he teased me about the ninja girls when we trashed Senbei." He shrugged. "I'll give Mom a heads-up."

"You better."

Kodama chuckled. "Well, if things go as expected, then, we'll see you after Christmas."

As she walked away, Akane relaxed a little. "I can't believe they did that," she complained.

"Did what?" Ranma asked. "The calendar?" He held up the pair of shrink-wrapped calendars Kodama had given him.

"Yes!" she fumed.

"Bet if we did a calendar, we would outsell theirs." Ranma grinned.

"Ranma!" Akane glared then under his admiring gaze, began to laugh herself. "Baka." She reached out and linked her hand with his. They walked home in silence, Soun weeping and holding hands with Hinako, while Nabiki nattered happily at the success of her planning.

"Who else would you include in that photo shoot?" Akane asked after they got to the privacy of her room.

"Ya gonna pound me?"

"I'm thinking I'll pound you if you don't tell me."

Ranma winced. "Ummm… You, me…"

"You? Pervert!"

"Cut it out! I got rated best hips, right?" Ranma smirked. "Umm… Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi…

"That's double! Or nothing." Akane smirked.

"Hey!" Ranma growled. "Yer right though. How do they tell the difference?"

"Wait six months," Akane suggested.

"Urk?" He shuddered. "Didja hafta say that?"

"Considering the subject matter…" She looked at his face. "What's wrong now?"

"Well I sorta browsed a jewelry shop before I finished Nabiki's list. I, ah… did some… well… impulse shopping and picked up some things for the girls." He sweated.

"Girls?"

"Ya know… Now that everyone has pretty much backed off and let us have a life, they're friends. So I got 'em things. Shampoo, Ukyo, Nabiki, Kasumi and Kodachi."

Akane looked at him. "So what did you get them?"

Ranma hunted through his packages. He brought out several small boxes.

Akane gasped at the delicate bracelets of precious metal. She held the cat bracelet to the light. "Shampoo will love this. I'd better check to see what Mousse got her. He'd be crushed if you outdid him." She nodded at the sand dollar bracelet and began to silently worry about what he might have gotten her. _She'd_ be crushed if, after these thoughtful choices, he got her something stupid or trashy. The hairclip he had gotten Kasumi was done in a Celtic style uncommon in that part of the world. The next box also held a bracelet. She held it up. "What's this?"

"ItsforKodachi," he mumbled. "It's for 'Dachi. I didn't really think about it, but I thought of her when I saw it and picked it up. It was stupid. I'm sorry."

Akane looked at the charm bracelet. It was very high quality and the design interspaced good luck and healthy pregnancy charms with baby symbols like bottles and toys. It was quite delicate for as busy as it was. She stared at her normally blunt and as sensitive-as-a-rock Ranma. "It's not stupid. I think it's sweet."

Ranma was subjected to a very thorough and inspiring kiss. As he melted and melted Akane with him, he had one thought.

He couldn't _wait_ for Christmas.


	15. The Players

**Ki Cutters: 15**

_**The Players**_

"Good morning dear! Time to get up! You've got a big day ahead of you!" It was the cheerful voice of a mother awakening her daughter. She expected complaints and pleading for more time. Teenagers are like that. They push to stay up as late as they can then complain the next morning when their bodies inform them that you can't push that way.

The figure in the bed groaned. "I don't feel so good."

It was the concerned face of a mother that ducked back around the doorway. She felt her daughter's forehead then placed a call to the doctor. It was an action being duplicated across Nerima ward and much of Tokyo.

* * *

"Come on, Ranma! I'll race you!" shouted Akane from the top of the fence. Somehow doing this after being earthbound for so long made her feel better. She paused as Ranma waved at her, but uncharacteristically stayed on the ground. She wondered at his lethargy. It was the last day of school before the holidays. Tonight was the performance of Nutcracker. Oh, he couldn't still be mad about the fight they had last night, could he? She hopped down. "Are you all right?"

"Don't get too close, Akane," he said. It came out more like, "Do' geh doo clothe, Akhane." She reached out and felt his forehead.

"You're sick!" she accused.

"Yuh," he agreed. "Ah'll be okay." He pulled one of those anonymous white masks out of a pocket and tied it on.

"And tonight's the performance! Oh, Ranma!" He winced at her dismay.

"Oh, man!" Ukyo joined them, alone. "He's sick?"

Ranma nodded. "Where's Ryoga?"

"I made him go back to bed," Ukyo said. "He's sick, too. Why are you out like this?"

Akane colored. "We had a fight last night and I wasn't talking to him this morning. I didn't notice anything was wrong till he wouldn't get up on the fence."

"Akane," Ukyo sounded disgusted, "you had better grow up, girl! You…"

"Why d'ya think it's her fault?" mumbled Ranma through his gauze mask. "I start a lot of our fights."

"Because I know you both so well, Ranchan. When I asked, Akane answered first and looked guilty." Ukyo ticked this bit of information off on a finger. "Then you tried to take the blame, but you didn't actually say you started this one." Another finger ticked up. "And finally, you didn't look guilty. You looked happy. The only reason you'd look happy was if Akane owed you one." Ukyo smirked. "You still have a lousy poker face, and Akane started, or at least was to blame for, the argument. So there!"

"Gee, _thanks_, Ukyo," Akane said slowly. "I don't want to be beholden to Ranma that much!" She glanced at Ranma with renewed ire.

"That's all right, Akane. You can owe me!" Ukyo offered smugly.

"Ucchan!" Ranma whined.

"Only fair, Ranchan," Ukyo said with a toss of her head. "You guys keep having fun without me. I wouldn't have minded beating up on those Crimson Wave guys, but _no-o-o_. I'm slaving over a hot grill…"

"Trust me, Ukyo, you wouldn't have liked it," Akane said in a low voice. "Akanami scared the hell out of me. And it's not reassuring to know that somewhere out there is a fanatic who's as good a martial artist as we are and has reason to want revenge."

"I thought it was that Copycat Ken guy?" queried Ukyo, brows wrinkling. "I mean he was good and something of a pervert, but he didn't come across as scary, the way you guys talked about him before."

"Well he was scary _this_ time!" Akane shivered. "I don't know what happened to him, but he's a real monster now." She caught Ukyo's eye. "You didn't see him or talk to him, Ukyo. I don't think he even recognized me… at least not at first."

"Ah didn' figure ih ou' till he chan'ed," Ranma mumbled.

"What?"

"He didn't figure it out till he changed," Akane interpreted. She got a worried look on her face. "If Ranma and Ryoga are both sick, I wonder who else is?"

"I hope they don't have to cancel the performance," Ukyo said in a worried voice.

They looked around their class. Almost half the students were missing including Shampoo. Of those who were there, half looked like they'd be missing tomorrow, if it weren't the holidays. Only Jiro seemed unconcerned and disgustingly healthy. Gosunkugi, their Drosselmeier, had his head bandaged like a mummy.

"Are you sick, too?" Akane asked him with concern.

"N-no." They watched his Adam's apple move up and down convulsively. "But I… I'm not going to get sick, if I can help it!" 'Akane's talking to me,' he thought. 'She cares.'

"Good morning, Akane!" sang out Nuku-Nuku. Of course _she_ wouldn't be sick. "Where is everybody?"

"Sick. How's your brother?"

"He's alright. Mama-san always makes sure he has all his shots." She bounced back to her seat.

Shampoo lurched in, then, a mask on her face.

"You're sick?" Akane and Ukyo demanded in unison.

"No!" came her muffled voice. "Well… Shampoo was, but Great-grandmother fix with Amazon remedy."

They glanced at Ranma who sat miserable in his seat. "Ith id any good?" he asked.

"Work, but if ballet not tonight, would rather be sick! Blargh!" Shampoo replied graphically. Ranma looked green.

Miss Hinako came into the homeroom looking a bit tired. Akane was fairly sure she wasn't sick, however. She and Soun had gone out on a _date_ the night before, to celebrate the outcome of the mall incident and test some advice she had gotten from Cologne.

While her father had been at his place at breakfast this morning, Kasumi had whispered to her that "his bed hadn't been slept in… _Oh, my_!" Akane reddened at this additional evidence and debated reading her homeroom teacher the riot act. She was barely restrained by the reasonable voice in the back of her head that said it wasn't any of her business. Barely...

"G'morning, class," the teacher said. "What a (yawn) wonderful day. Hey! Where is everybody?"

"Sick, I think," Akane said grimly wishing for her mallet. "Ranma's got it, too. He's just too macho to admit he should have stayed in bed." Ranma didn't argue with her. His Mallet-Sense was tingling.

"Ooh, _ick_!" Miss Hinako simply scanned to see who was there. "That's terrible. I'll tell you what. Let me go see…"

A red-haired form skidded through the door.

"Oh, drat! I'm late!" Kodachi exclaimed. She glanced around. "Where is everybody?" She blinked at Hinako and then at the class, then at her watch. "I suppose I should get the buckets?"

"Never mind, Kodachi dear," Hinako said. "Just take your seat. I must find out if we will be closing the school today. I'm not sure what the regulations are for absentee levels this high." She marched to the door. "I'll be right back…"

As she left, Akane and Ukyo turned their gazes on Kodachi.

"All right, _give_! You're never late! Where were you?" Ukyo demanded.

"In bed."

"Kodachi!" Akane exclaimed. Ranma reddened and groaned and inched away.

"Well, I was."

"Kodachi!"

Kodachi looked at them archly. "I never said Taro was there, did I?"

"Well, no," Ukyo admitted. Ranma looked up blearily. Akane began to settle.

"He was though. It was… _glorious_!" Kodachi giggled cattily as both girls blushed and groaned. Ranma turned beet red and beat his head on his desk in a weary fashion. "Oh, Ranma!" Kodachi giggled. "If it makes you jealous, I can arrange for you to take my place some evening. It would be interesting to see if Taro could tell the difference…"

"UrRRRP!" Ranma said desperately. Between Mallet-Sense and imagination, nausea surged. He bolted for the hall. Faintly, "Blargh!" echoed back to the girls.

"…or not. I suppose that _would_ be naughty, wouldn't it? Hee hee-hee-heee..."

"_Kodachi_!" Ukyo and Akane yelled. They smoldered as Kodachi continued to giggle. Shampoo rolled her eyes wearily.

"That wasn't very nice," Akane complained. "Ranma's sick!"

"He did react rather violently," Kodachi observed.

"No, he's _sick_," Akane reiterated. "So are a lot of other people."

"Oh, my!" Kodachi sounded briefly like Kasumi. "I guess that was _really_ naughty then." She gazed with mild concern at the door.

"The big worry is the ballet tonight," Akane said. "What if they cancel it?"

"That would be unfortunate," Kodachi said, troubled.

They discussed a variety of issues and checked each other's homework. Ranma finally stumbled back in, minus mask. She hadn't made it to the bathroom in time and her top was damp and cold from having to clean himself/herself up. After sitting and doing some deep breathing exercises, she slid on top of her desk and went into an inverted lotus position. The girls paused and looked at her uncertainly.

Hinako came back. "What's Ranma doing?"

"You got us, Miss Hinako," Ukyo told her. "He just came back from barfing in the bathroom, I think."

Hinako made a face. "School's still on. The senior class seems to be the worst affected."

"What about the ballet tonight?" Shampoo asked.

"I don't know, yet," she answered. "It depends on whether you have enough of a cast to perform, doesn't it?"

"That's right." The girls frowned.

"Let's call Marinara-sensei."

"Let's…"

They looked at Ranma in her inverted lotus position on the desk. Jiro sidled forward and slapped the girl on the back od her head, neatly spinning her end for end. "Hey, Ranma! As sick as you are, I guess I'll be the Nutcracker Prince after all."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said without much enthusiasm.

"And with Kaisha sick, that means I'll dance with Shampoo and Akane!"

"Yeah, yea—!" Ranma did a double take. "What?" he snarled, "No way!"

"Too bad, Ranma, but you're not healthy. I'll take over," Jiro grinned.

"Over my dead body!" Ranma growled. "Nobody's dancin' with Akane but me!"

"But you're sick, Ranma," Akane implored him. "Why do you have to be so jealous?"

"He getting as bad as Mousse," Shampoo commented.

"If Akane's dancin', I'm dancin'!" the redhead said defiantly.

"You're such a hard case, Ranma," Jiro complained. "Why can't I have my fifteen seconds of fame?"

"They're not yours till they're not mine," Ranma retorted. "And I'm feelin' much better, thank you." Jiro muttered and returned to his seat.

"Since school is on, let's proceed with class," suggested Hinako. She began calling role.

oOo

Ranma switched genders between classes and was properly male when he went to gym. The coach looked at his depleted class, some of whom were obviously suffering early stages of the virus. He flipped through the pages of the manual and scratched his head. "Gentlemen," he said, "we don't have enough for pick-up teams. Any suggestions?"

"We have one," came a new voice. The girls' coach had stuck her head in. "Why not combine the classes and have a volleyball game, girls vs. guys?"

There was a roar of approval from the men's side. Ranma didn't join in. He was considering that the men had two top martial artists, Jiro and himself, against Akane, Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo. He hated losing.

Jiro also didn't join in. He was sweating. It was one thing to deal with his tendencies during Nutcracker practice. It was very formulated and structured. The end result was that, even if he was in close proximity to pretty girls, they didn't bounce or thrash around - which was what excited him and also produced the feminine battle aura he was so addicted to. Besides, he could always slip off and ambush them later if he really was losing control or pester a bathhouse. Here he was going to be in arms reach of pretty, active, competitive femininity with minimal covering and four of them of martial artist caliber. Was he strong enough to resist temptation? Shampoo bounced and did some stretches, obviously showing off an unrestrained chest. Sweat beaded profusely.

The first game quickly went the way Ranma suspected it would, the men losing 21-16. The second game showed Ranma's own tenacity and the men's mortification at their situation. At 17-17, Shampoo went up for a spike. Jiro grinning maniacally at the challenge went up to block. Shampoo snarled competitively starting a fast overhand, with her right and then sweeping her left arm about in the true spike.

"_Hi-yah_!"

Jiro, the tempo of the move interrupted, glanced between his hands. (BAM!) He was caught smack in the face by the ball.

(POW!) Jiro wasn't the only one sprawled on the floor. Shampoo was flat on her back, the mark of the volleyball clearly visible on her face. There was a sharp in drawing of breath. Ranma groaned, remembering a broken _bonbori_. Shampoo groaned and sat up. She blinked obviously unfocused while Ranma knelt to check Jiro who was largely unresponsive.

"Good thing Great Grandmother not allow kisses during school," Shampoo wobbled.

Ranma snorted. "Why? Looks like you won this one."

Shampoo gingerly shook her head. "Ball land on girl's side." Everyone blinked and took note that what she said was true. It had landed in bounds on the girl's side; though how Shampoo had kept track of this with nearly being knocked unconscious was a mystery.

"Wake up, Jiro," Ranma encouraged their fallen point winner.

Jiro muttered unintelligibly.

"Try this, Ranma," offered one of the guys by the sidelines, tossing him a sport bottle of water. Almost predictably, the top came loose in mid-toss and Ranma's grab at the bottle only sloshed more water over his, now her form.

"Kuso!" exclaimed a redhead in a wet T-shirt. Water dripped from her to splatter of Jiro's face.

"Sweeto!" (GLOMP!)

"GAAAAAH!" (BAM!) Jiro was dislodged and bounced off the floor with new lumps. His trajectory sent him towards Shampoo.

"Sweeto!" (GLOMP!)

"EEEEEE!" (WHAM!) Jiro was sent rocketing on his way with a solid strike. Ukyo was in his path but leaped out of the way. Jiro plowed into Akane who was distracted, watching Ranma shudder.

Sweeto! (GLOMP!)

"JIRO, YOU PERVERT!" (KAPOW!)

Jiro cracked the concrete wall at the end of the gymnasium. He hung there for a moment, stunned before dropping unsteadily to his feet.

"Wha-what happened?" he groaned. His face was red from the impact with the volleyball and three separate lumps sprouted from his head.

"I think," came Akane's frosty tones, "that Happosai's teachings are just a little too close to the surface, Jiro."

Jiro blinked owlishly, noticing Ranma, Akane and Shampoo protecting their bosoms while the guys restrained chuckles and the girls glared daggers at the guys. He felt wonderful. He had gotten a large charge off all three – enough that his fingers still tingled. He writhed them briefly letting himself replay sensory memory and earning himself dark looks. Pulling himself together he smirked. "Heh… Maybe." He gave Shampoo a look. "Hey, sweetie, why don't you and I have a real challenge match and deal with our frustrations afterwards?"

Shampoo looked offended. "What you think Amazon womans is?" she snapped, her Japanese suffering.

"Okay, I'll beat up Ranma and then…"

The gym teachers cleared their throats almost simultaneously and stepped into their line of sight. "Let's get back to the game." They sweated as they waited for the potential combatants to stand down.

Finally, Ranma held up a hand. "Can I get some hot water, first?"

oOo

When lunch came around, the whole business at gym seemed forgotten, if you didn't count the gloating the girls did over beating the guys three games straight. Joined by Marinara-sensei, they sat down to eat their lunches and make further notes on who would be available for the performance that evening. Calls had been made and it was now confirmed that Akane would be stepping into the lead as Clara, and while the backup dancers would be scarcer than they liked, there would be a minimum to manage the performance.

Especially since Kodachi was coercing Taro into joining the cast. He had stopped in to have lunch with Kodachi and had been put on notice. Protests and complaints had been unavailing as Kodachi firmly wrapped him around her little finger and made him promise to help in both forms if needed. Due to this and wounded dignity, he was sulking over his bento deciding what to try first.

Ranma and Akane had noted that Shampoo seemed introspective since gym class. She shot glances at Jiro from time to time and mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong, Shampoo?" Akane inquired.

"Stupid hentai, Jiro!" she grumped. "You know he leave _bruises_?" she complained, plumping her chest. "Shampoo will teach him lesson."

Ranma smirked. "Yer backslidin', Amazon."

Shampoo frowned. "Okay. I will teach him a lesson! Is that better?" she corrected her Japanese.

As Akane giggled, Ranma looked pained. "That ain't exactly what I meant."

"If he challenged you and won, what would that mean for you and Ranma?" Akane asked.

Shampoo grimaced. "It has not happened often. Since Ranma and I have not consummated the marriage, a successful challenger could cancel kiss of marriage."

"Would that stop the challenges?" Ranma asked hopefully. Akane and Shampoo's duels were a constant worry.

"Yes, but there other worry." Her Japanese degraded again as she frowned.

"Would I still be able to become your heart sister?" Akane asked concerned.

Shampoo patted Akane's hand. "Yes, though the dueling would stop."

Ranma grinned madly. "I wouldn't mind that." Shampoo rolled her eyes, while Akane bopped him.

"A lot of faith you have in me, sensei!" Akane grumped.

"You should have more faith, Ranma!" Shampoo added. She glanced at Jiro and sighed. "He is so… short! And homely!" She slumped sidewise and rested her head on Akane's shoulder. "I hope he doesn't challenge me."

Ranma started to open his mouth to be met with twin glares. The words died on his lips. So instead, he changed the subject. "Getting back to the revenge thing; won't that sorta make him challenge ya?"

Shampoo shrugged. "It Amazon's duty to put upstart pervert male in his place." She sighed and sat back up. She chewed on her lip. "It is risk Shampoo must take."

"So… What are ya plannin'?" Ranma prompted.

"Not sure yet." She eyed Jiro where he sat, a short distance away in the lunchroom. "Do not worry. I remember what you say about pervert boys when Shampoo – when I first come to Furinken. Now, how to distract him?" She looked around thoughtfully. She noticed a figure moving through the lunch line. "Be right back."

Shampoo got up and crossed to the lunch line, passing Jiro on the way. She carefully inserted herself into the line and smiled at the lunch lady. "Shampoo would like to borrow hot sauce and wasabi, yes?" she asked politely.

The lunch lady – short, wide and with a huge hairnet – looked decidedly hostile. "Did you buy lunch?" Shampoo shook her head. "Then, no! Get lost!"

Shampoo frowned and leaned over toward the older irascible woman. "You not polite to Amazon?" she asked coolly. She let the other woman consider who she was talking to.

"C'mon! Get a move on!" snarled the obnoxious male voice of the person she had cut in front of. Kogara Daibunmasatsu sneered at Shampoo where she blocked his progress in line. It would have been a pity he wasn't among the ill and absent if he wasn't so useful in this instance. "If you two kitchen servants are though chatting, I'd like to get my lunch!"

Shampoo and the lunch lady both bridled at his tone. The latter turned to the Amazon and said almost sweetly, "Here, dearie." She handed her squeeze bottles of the requested condiments. "Take your time."

Shampoo walked away with a smirk. Two obnoxious males disciplined this day! She let a solid dollop of wasabi plop on the floor in front of her, sweeping with her foot as she passed to create a slippery surface where the annoying kendoist should step as he left the line. She set her foot down with a casual twist scraping the remaining condiment from its sole and then timed her progress to intercept Jiro's position just as –

"AHHHH! (CRASH! SPLATTER! CLATTER!) Kogara ended up on his ass, covered in his recently purchased lunch. Almost everyone in the lunchroom turned to look, including Jiro.

Ranma and Akane admired how Shampoo kept her aura under control, and relying on natural speed only, selected an onigiri (filled rice ball) from his bento, scooped out the filling, popping it into her mouth for lack of any better place as she replaced it with wasabi and resealed it. Then she practically emptied the hot sauce into his soda can.

Without missing a step, she continued on to sit with Ranma and Akane.

Akane looked at the nearly empty condiment containers then over at Jiro. "Kamisama, Shampoo!" she whispered. Beyond them Kogara was cursing and flailing as he tried to get back on his feet. Jiro was turned completely away, laughing his head off and unaware his food was tampered with. Shampoo grinned then swallowed.

"Sweet bean paste filling," she said in partial explanation. "Jiro get little surprise in onigiri." Ranma was desperately trying not to fall off his chair.

Akane shook her head in admiration. "I did this once, I think," she remarked, reading the label on the wasabi. "Oh! And this is the _really_ hot stuff too!" Ranma did slide out of his chair laughing. "How did you do that without flaring your ki?"

Shampoo gave a single glance in Jiro's direction and, for forms sake, modified her lunch slightly. "Must keep some secrets, Akane." Anxiously, they contemplated Jiro's fate.

"AARRRRRGGGH!" Jiro 'found' the doctored onigiri. And while normally, he could overcome assaults on his palette of this sort, the unexpectedness overcame him. He snatched at his soda can. The can crinkled slightly as he sucked down the contents.

Head still tilted back, his eyes shot wide. His skin turned red and steam seemed to waft from his ears. The can came down with a bang as his fist clenched, crushing it, and incidentally confirming to all, that he had indeed drained the contents. His head rotated eerily as he sought surcease from his pain. He snatched at the nearest container of liquid.

Too bad it held _hot_ tea.

The entire room went still. Where Jiro had been seated now resided Happosai, pervert Grand Master of Mutsabetsu Kakuto Ryu and general pain in the ass. He gulped down air to recover from gulping down of a liter of warm liquid. Not that he noticed with the sensations his gullet had been sending him. In fact, like Ranma often did, he didn't notice the change of form immediately. Shampoo came to her feet and walked over, peering down at the little martial artist with an unreadable expression on her face.

"So… You think you challenge Shampoo for marriage, hmmmm...?"

Happosai scowled at her. "Did you spike my food, Shampoo!"

Taro slid in beside Shampoo. "Jiro, old buddy," he murmured, expression dark. "_Really_ old buddy..."

Happosai/Jiro frowned at him. "Or were you responsible, centerfold?"

Taro fumed internally. His new girl-form was very lush, and the loss of his monster-form still rankled. Still, he gritted his teeth and forced a smile.

Despite his anger, the old man began to sweat as his aura picked up ominous signals from their's.

Shampoo growled to Taro, "Dibs."

Happosai sneered at Shampoo. "Ready to get married, cat-girl? I can hardly wait."

Taro ignored Happosai and turned to Shampoo outraged. "Waddya mean, 'Dibs.' I get him first!"

"Pretty boy should know by now that Amazon matters come first for Amazon warriors!" she turned snarling. "Pervert master offer marriage by combat to Shampoo. I get to beat up incestuous pervert freak first!"

Taro blinked. "Incestuous?"

Happosai had finally noticed his wrinkled old hands. 'Oh, sh-t! Could things get any worse?' He felt a presence behind him.

"Happosai," intoned sultry-voiced Hinako. "Do I understand you've been attending my school under false pretenses?" She flipped a fifty yen coin in her left hand.

Shampoo yanked her bonbori from hidden weapons space. "Pervert great-grandfather, Shampoo_ kill_!"

oOo

From the outside, it seemed as if a bomb went off in the Furinken cafeteria.

oOo

The lunchroom was a disaster. With Happosai/Jiro, their Mouse King, escaped and in hiding, the ballet company was crippled even further. Hiroshi and Daisuke cringed when they were told they were moving up in the theatrical world. Daisuke would have to fulfill his understudy role as the Mouse-King as well as juggle with Hiroshi just before the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy. Hiroshi added Clara's brother, Fritz, originally Daisuke's part, in opening and closing scenes to his repertoire. Marinara-sensei sat slumped and despondent.

"Jiro is a dirty old man?" she repeated appalled.

"Yep. Sorry 'bout that," Ranma said shortly. "He's a real good martial artist, but a pervert and a scumbag. He really upset Shampoo, though I don't think he really would have gone through with it."

"Believe it!" snapped Shampoo. "He very big pervert! Shampoo beat within inch of life when catch!"

"Excuse me," interrupted Taro, in female form and seated next to Kodachi at the table. She had been splashed during the brief battle. "I'd appreciate it if he's not killed outright. I've still got some unfinished business with him."

Ranma sat at the far end of the table from them. Scowling, he watched Kodachi leaning slightly toward her lover. It still freaked him out that his, for all intents and purposes, identical twin was in an intimate relationship with a guy (who was a girl at the moment). It didn't help that Kodachi had always been a girl. It certainly didn't help to remember she was pregnant.

"At least, Taro," Kodachi said languidly, "you will be in an optimum location to meet him again; on stage."

"Ya think the freak's gonna be back, don't ya?" Ranma said flatly.

"What do you think, fem-boy?"

"Cut the 'fem-boy' comments, _centerfold_," Ranma countered irritably. Taro fumed. "Yer probably right, though. He even said as much."

"Yadda, yadda!" Shampoo mouthed. "I get back at you dumb kids! Yadda, yadda! I teach you lesson!" She fumed as Akane patted her on the shoulder.

"If this is turning into a martial arts battle…" Tense and unhappy, Marinara wrung her hands.

"If you call it off, Happosai will consider it a win. That you're afraid of him," Taro countered.

Marinara frowned. "If you use violence, you inspire violence."

"If someone else planning violence, failure to offer deterrent encourage him," Shampoo piped in. She winced at her grammar and collected her thoughts. "Great-grandmother will be there, as well. She is very angry at Happosai offering marriage duel to me." Her face was tight and unhappy. "Happosai cross line."

"I agree," Akane sighed and crossed her arms. Her gaze went into space. "Happosai has been only an irritant in the past, but recently, he's gone out of control; pretending to be a student. _Honestly_!"

"Just remember _I_ want him before you do anything permanent to him!" reminded Taro.

"I liked Jiro," Gos complained. "He was funny. And he was no worse a pervert than Hiroshi or Daisuke." The other boys sweated as Yuka and Sayuri frowned at them.

Simone Marinara sighed pensively. "I can tell you people are going to go ahead with this regardless of my feelings. We're short on cast though. Jiro, or Happosai, was not only the Mouse King. He portrayed a few other minor parts. This virus has brought our female cast down to the bare minimum. If we lose any more…"

"At least it's _only_ a flu virus," Akane offered. Shampoo huffed and nodded. It could have been worse; better flu than plague.

Taro sighed. "Well, I can do anything fem-b— _Ranma_ can do!"

"You wish," Ranma muttered.

Taro glared. "As I was saying, I can do anything _fem-boy_ can do. Run me through the routines and I'll pull it off."

"But you're not a student—! Oh, well, under the circumstances…" She glanced about her remaining cast. "We are rather short on men…"

Taro tapped his thermos and smiled sweetly. "Covered either way." Everyone nodded.

"Very well, Taro," Marinara said, "come with me and I'll put you through the blocking. If you are as good as you say, we have work for you. The rest of you need to get to class."

The students rose and left. Taro and the ballet instructor departed for the auditorium.

Akane sat in her seat, suddenly taken by a previous conversation that finally percolated through her brain. "Shampoo called Happosai her WHAT…?"

oOo

In the ceiling, in a ventilation shaft, a short form sat silently, contemplating what was heard. "Idiots!" it muttered. He quickly consumed the lunch he had stolen from the cafeteria. "No one understands me!" he muttered. "Idiots," he repeated. Happosai sat silently contemplating the past six months. To his mind, things had started going wrong at Himamashi's. He admitted he had lost control there, but Ranma's brutal enforcement to make him repair the place had been sufficient apology he felt.

Brrrr! Even remembering that day was scary. Ranma had not only gone into Nekoken, but had gone completely ballistic. He had been sure he was going to die. Ranma hadn't been that far out of control since, but it was obvious he had conscious control of the Nekoken these days. Surprisingly enough so did Akane. Somehow, Ranma had taught her. That was remarkable. Neither in Happi's memory nor in any manuscript he had ever read, had Nekoken been teachable; all practitioners had been emotionally crippled by the training. If Ranma had indeed mastered the Cat-fist, it was a world-class event and a gigantic addition to Mutsabetsu Kakuto. On top of that were the remarkable things they were doing with ki…

Many martial arts styles had hidden techniques, methods and training so secret that only those slated to be the Masters of the next generation ever learned them. Happosai had gotten involved with the Amazons decades ago because they held one of the most comprehensive compilations of ki techniques and magic in the world. He learned a lot before they made things too hot for him. Years later, he taught Genma some of those things and Genma, in turn, responded by creating Yamasen and Umisen. But Ranma…

Happosai estimated that roughly thirty to forty different ki techniques were under development or modification by the boy and his associates. Happosai, as Jiro, managed to spy on some of those techniques well enough to learn them. The shield technique, Chicaratate, had come in handy. Shampoo and Ukyo had definitely been trying to kill him. He also managed to learn the new Mouko Takabisha, the Katana Chikara and the Ribonotsukeru. The latter two, the ki sword and ki ribbon respectively, had some uses; but compared to what Ranma had at his command, Happosai didn't dare face him directly. The boy was just too good. He had to have a weakness, something that Happi heard while he was spying on them. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and smiled.

oOo

After Chemistry, the ballet company simply camped out in the auditorium. Taro, in girl-form with breasts bound, went through the simpler blocking of the opening where she would be part of the Christmas celebrants. As the students moved to their places, they prepared to do a final run-through before the evening's performance. The performance would run, they estimated, less than two hours. The Nekohanten, Ucchan's and Taroka's Yakitori-ya provided dinner for the cast at the school.

Taro was indeed a prodigy. Marinara was almost in tears. During the past month she had tried to interest Ranma in a ballet career, to no avail. Here was another man (or woman), just as skilled. She was already plotting to steal him, and maybe the Kodachi girl as well. They, at least, hadn't said no outright.

Taro sweated a bit, but quickly learned the necessary roles. Her real objective was Happosai and she didn't care what happened after he showed up. She didn't expect the ballet to finish after the mayhem that would ensue once Happosai made his appearance. She scowled at Hiroshi and Daisuke who had never seen her girl-form before. Comments like 'hotter than Ranma' didn't sit very well. When they sidled up to her during a break, she was prepared for anything, she thought.

"We understand that you're looking for Happosai," Hiroshi said. Taro's eyes hooded but she nodded. "What'll you do if this doesn't work?" Taro shrugged.

"We have a suggestion," Daisuke broke in. "Please forgive us, but you and Kodachi seem to be a couple." Taro's body language went from wary to displeased and threatening. Daisuke pressed on. "Ummm… Happosai has always been wild for Ranma's girl-type…"

"…or any really pretty girl for that matter…" Hiroshi added.

"…or panties, pantyhose, bras…" Daisuke droned on.

"Enough!" snapped Taro. "What are you two getting at?"

The two glanced at one another. "Well, Kodachi is Ranma's double these days, due to the Ranma-iichuan and Togenkyo." Hiroshi pointed out.

"I'm not using Kodachi as bait! Understand?" Taro growled.

"That's not what we had in mind," Daisuke clarified. They leaned in closer and whispered intently. Taro purpled then looked thoughtful. She wandered over and tapped Kodachi on the shoulder and spoke quietly to her. Her eyebrows arched high and Taro looked discomfited. The she pursed her lips and glanced toward Hiroshi and Daisuke. She whispered something back and nodded. Taro smirked slightly and walked away from the redhead. Hiroshi and Daisuke hurried over.

"What did she say?"

"Interesting idea; a video of the two of us for bait? But why do we need you two?" replied Taro. "Anybody can get a camcorder and a tripod."

He smirked as their faces fell and they slunk away.

"Darn! I thought that would work, too," grumbled Dai.

"It did. They just won't do it with us," whined Hiroshi.

Their latest plot to do a porno flick went flaming into history.

oOo

That evening, fellow students and family filed into the auditorium, to view Furinkan's performance of that ballet classic, _The Nutcracker_. Most had their suspicions, but few realized just how _classic_ this production would turn out to be.


	16. The Performance

**Ki Cutters: 16**

_**The Performance **_

He had been looking in his references of magic and ki for something dark and dangerous or better, stupidly embarrassing to use on the younger Saotome. The scroll was old as dirt, but not older than he was. After all, it was written in his own hand. He had viewed the scribbles with some disgust; too late to take up brush work at this time in his life. He had almost tossed it aside when a diagram provoked a memory.

Old memories; the youngest son of a large impoverished minor samurai family, he had been apprenticed to a Buddhist Temple. The life of a simple monk hardly suited him at all, but he did excel in one area: martial arts. They taught kempo at the temple and had a rather un-buddhist attitude of pride over how quickly they could train warriors for the Shogunate. And when he had left – rather hurriedly – he'd taken the secret with him. A memory surfaced…

A temple yard – an old monk putting a class through a basic kata; their hesitant movements, their obvious mistakes, the constant patient correction – then the monk had walked between the students, touching each one briefly. When he returned to his platform, students and teacher began their kata again to the tempo of a beating drum.

After one repetition, half the class mirrored their sensei's instruction. After three repetitions, 40 students moved in perfect tempo and with impeccable technique to the old monk – puppets on his string. It was a very impressive performance for inept beginners finding themselves moving like experienced masters in a matter of hours. Completely under their master's control of course…

Happosai cackled gleefully. "Ranma! Soon you will know the terror of the Anything Goes Ultimate Technique of Domination!"

oOo

The Furinkan orchestra outdid itself. Though small, the musicians were as dedicated in their own art as many martial artists. Marinara was soothed by the strains and turned back to her performers. "All right, everybody! Places! Make me proud!"

The curtain rose on a darkened stage. The lights slowly illuminated what looked like a tall clock in the center of the stage. The white face of the clock showed 12:00. Chimes sounded the hour. Suddenly the clock shifted, revealing it to be, not a clock but the top of a tall top hat, and the performance began. A narrator dressed in a Christmas tree costume, stood at stage right and gave a running commentary of the story as the opening went on, telling of how Drosselmeier, Clara and the children were related to one another and how the story began.

_Narrator: It is Christmas Eve and the Stahlbaum children await the arrival of their eccentric uncle, Doctor Drosselmeier. He is a learned man who makes wonderfully detailed toys to the delight of young and old alike. Many are clockwork marvels that can dance and perform. Many seem almost magical._

The face under the hat belonged to Gosunkugi, playing the eccentric Uncle Drosselmeier. He leapt from his perch, revealing the real clock, and bowed to the audience. He then danced with a high-stepping strut from one side of the stage to the other, very busily prancing and bowing, ending each run with a swirling of his wide, wing-like cape. As he moved away from these terminators, lights illuminated a dancer in the costume of a toy, which quickly came to life, dancing a short repetitive set of movements. As a new toy was revealed, the light faded from the old one. A half dozen toys were revealed this way: a marching soldier, a dancing harlequin, a twirling ballerina, an Arabian juggler, a proud horseman, and a performing bear balancing a ball on its nose. Each was in movement from a beat or two after its revelation until darkness claimed it once more.

_Narrator: But this Christmas Eve will be even more fantastic. For on this night will a long tale find its end and a new one, its beginning. Tonight, of all the special toys, a simple Nutcracker will be the centerpiece for the greatest enchantment of all._

Center stage, Drosselmeier's cape swirled and revealed the Nutcracker. Unlike the other busy toys, it stood there, proud, erect, oversized teeth giving it a charming, if ugly countenance. Drosselmeier swirled again and darkness swallowed him up leaving the Nutcracker alone in the light, which soon faded to blackness.

As Gosunkugi and Ranma darted off under cover of darkness, the lights came up again and the children and parents rushed into the parlor in family groups, which split up into groups of parents and children, and the children into boys and girls. They swirled around the tree collecting presents — the girls, dolls and jewelry, the boys, hobbyhorses and toy swords. The girls, including Akane as Clara, danced in a circle, showing off their new toys while the boys marched slowly to opposite sides of the room. There, they quickly made up formations before galloping across the stage to swing their toy swords at one another in a mock cavalry charge. The battle was fierce, but Fritz, played by Hiroshi, declared himself victor in the end. The girls of course had scattered at the charge and then returned, complaining. The boys formed up again and chased the girls off the stage.

The parents paired off for dancing in the absence of their children. They moved in the dances of the period, the men showing off silk-clad calves and the ladies their sweeping dresses. This went on for several figures before they were interrupted by the returning children. There was a moment of choreographed confusion.

A cloaked form suddenly rushed to center stage capturing everyone's attention. It whirled in an alarming fashion and settled into a tent-like heap. Everyone took short, fearful, curious steps toward the form, which suddenly burst up, cape swinging wide like wings. It was Uncle Drosselmeier. As Drosselmeier was greeted by the children, he presented them with small gifts as some parents brought in a puppet stage.

_Narrator: Drosselmeier is well loved by the children, for despite his strange appearance, he always brings them wonderful toys and sweets. He is a welcome guest in their home. He reassures everyone of his good will and presses additional presents on the children and parents. He then calls the children to order and waves them to sit down facing the tree. With puppets he tells the story of the Hard Nut…_

'_Once upon a time, a beautiful princess, named Pirlipat, was cursed with dreadful ugliness by the dreadful King of Mice. His subjects had met dire fates at the paws of the cats in the kitchen and this was his revenge. The court astrologer discovered that only if a young man could, in the Princess's presence, crack a special nut named Krakatuk in his teeth and after presenting her with the kernel, close his eyes and take seven steps backward, could the spell be lifted. The king ordered the astrologer to find this nut and this young man or face death and they sought high and low for many years. _

_Finally the nut was found, and the king announced that whoever cracked the nut and rescued Pirlipat would have her as his wife. Many young men tried, but the nut was a very hard nut to crack. Finally, the astrologer brought his nephew forward to crack the nut. He was a handsome young man and the Princess hoped he would be the one to free her. He succeeded in cracking the nut and gave the kernel to the princess to eat. Instantly the curse was lifted. But when the young man was just finishing his seventh step backwards, the Mouse King attacked the young man from behind. He fell to the floor. When he arose, the poor young man had become a grotesque Nutcracker. _

_The Princess would have nothing to do with her savior and he was banished from the court. So he was doomed to end his days unless he met a lady who could love him despite his ugliness. To make matters worse, the evil King of Mice still pursued him to this day, determined to kill the young man who thwarted his revenge.'_

The Narrator continued as the puppets were put away.

_Then the children rose up, wondering if the poor Nutcracker was doomed forever. Drosselmeier put a finger to his lips and moved in a mysterious circle as his puppet stage was removed. He reached under his cloak and drew out… the Nutcracker._

Ranma grinned from behind his mask in the wings. Unlike their original Clara, Akane could have literally lugged him around the stage while doing her ballet routine. It was simpler and of course traditional to use a nutcracker that duplicated his current costume.

The children drew back as if in awe of the lonely little figure. Drosselmeier mimed cracking nuts in the jaws of the Nutcracker doll, handing the kernels to Fritz (Hiroshi) and the other children. They gathered aroundreaching their hands out, then moving away with their treasures. Akane, as Clara, held herself back and when Drosselmeier would have cracked nuts for her, asked for the Nutcracker instead. Drosselmeier paused and eyed her speculatively before handing it over with many a shaking finger. She tenderly moved to a side table where she positioned the doll to gaze at it.

Fritz, looking for more nuts, tried to snatch it away but only succeeded in breaking off the arm of the Nutcracker. Drosselmeier scolded the boy and retrieved the arm. He approached Clara holding out his hand. She let him lead her to the table. There he bound the arm in place and promised, with gestures, to repair it as good as new. Then Uncle Drosselmeier returned to the other adults, leaving Clara to mourn her charge's misfortune.

oOo

In the rafters a tiny figure wove its way among the lights. Happosai was very familiar with the layout of the theatre. He knew where the girls' dressing room was and had already powered up on the underwear left there. Too bad his cover as Jiro was blown, but no use crying over spilled milk. Far better to get even over the spilling! Payback time! "Lets see… Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo…" He slipped across to see an unfamiliar figure in the wings. "Even Lacy is here with that hot new body. How convenient…"

He thought a moment. "The only problem is Hmmm… That could work! I'll teach them to deny an old man the joy of his declining years. Maybe this play could use a new ending. Heh, heh!"

oOo

In the audience, Ninomiya sat next to Soun, one hand on his arm. "I've been too busy to watch the rehearsals," she whispered. "This is wonderful. Akane is so beautiful up there."

Soun sniffed. "Her mother would have loved to see this."

"I'm sure she would have," Nodoka agreed. She sat on the other side of Soun, mostly to separate him from Genma and keep the latter from complaining about the performance. Genma tended to view everything as martial arts. Ballet was definitely _not_ martial arts. Bored and hungry, he was still whining about the fact that concessions were closed during the actual performance.

Genma glanced over his shoulder and saw Shampoo's sisters, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung watching from seats in the back. Behind them, on her staff, crouched Cologne, eyes slit almost closed. In Genma's eyes, the only good thing about this evening was the look on Akane's face around Ranma. Somewhere in his head, wedding bells were ringing. He glanced at his wife. He could dimly remember her looking at him that way. Recently, every now and then, she had begun doing so again.

"Too bad they didn't use you for the dancing bear, dearest," Nodoka said drolly.

Genma winced. Of course there were still plenty of times she looked at him in other ways.

Around them were other members of the family, and friends not in the show. Ryu Kumon sat next to a gauze-masked Natsume. The tall girl was to have been dressed as a man in the opening scene, one of the 'parents' with a powdered wig and suit-coat, and then portray one of the soldiers. Hers were among the roles taken up by Taro. Natsume was well medicated and dressed warmly, but refused to miss her sibling's performance. Kurumi was on-stage portraying one of the children, and would soon reappear as one of the Mouse King's army.

Ryunosuke watched with interest as did his android sister, Atsuko. Originally a part of the production, she had shown an alarming tendency to chase the 'mice', even when dressed as one. She was a little unhappy to be excluded but her new programming patch (finished just in time) should allow her to watch without disrupting the performance. Beside them, his father and mother, as well as his mother's bodyguards, sat and watched calmly. His parents at least, had seen the real thing and could judge the performance intelligently. Atsuko was having difficulty understanding why there were so many arrangements of the ballet. She had accessed the subject before coming, only to discover that no production ever copied another. Ballet was certainly different from a book!

Kasumi and Nabiki sat next to Sakurida, Baradandya, Keiichi and Urudu, in that order. Tatewaki sat next to Urudu and looked uncomfortable. She leaned toward him familiarly and spoke quietly, showing a fair bit of cleavage and causing his face to blush.

oOo

As Clara sat beside the Nutcracker on the table, the lights began to dim and swirl. Parents and children alike drifted about the stage, as dim light reflected from a disco-globe scattered stars among the dancers. Slowly, she took the Nutcracker in her arms, cradling it. The walls of the parlor began to break up and spin and as they turned, the backs of the pieces were revealed to be angular mirrors like shards of crystal. Clara became the center of the whirling glittering ensemble as the all the lights faded except the glittering stars.

_Narrator: Clara feels sorrow for her fallen friend. Poor Nutcracker. As if it wasn't enough to be rejected by Princess Pirlipat and hunted by the Mouse King! Now his arm is broken. She promises him to protect him while he's mending. _

As the lights came up, Clara knelt at the feet of the Nutcracker, now replaced by Ranma in costume, his arm in a sling. They were alone in the parlor and the lights were blue and dim. Clara rose in this surreal scene to dance about the brave Nutcracker, moving in to comfort him and make certain his sling was firmly tied.

As Akane danced about Ranma, Daisuke was out in the wings getting ready for his entrance. The mask had been adjusted somewhat, but his head was a different shape than Jiro's. It was hot and uncomfortable in the damn getup to begin with. The saving grace was that it was over in five or ten minutes. Nearby, the girl's dance ensemble stood in their rodent costumes. Most of the men were across the stage in the toy soldier uniforms to support the Nutcracker. Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi and Kurumi were uncomfortable but resigned. Taro was irritated.

"Why do I have to be female for _this_?" she complained at Kodachi.

"The costume was designed for a girl, darling. Your male form wouldn't fit." Kodachi's voice sounded hollow in the mask.

"They can't tell what I am in these costumes," Taro insisted.

"Darling, you have a very manly body. Believe me, the audience would see the difference in size and bulk and think you were a mouse on steroids," she drawled. "Just relax. It's not as if they'll be ogling you."

"No. That happen later," Shampoo whispered, receiving an irritable grump in reply. Taro's roles included a turn as one of the Arabian dancers in the second act. Taro wondered if Hiroshi and Daisuke had designed those costumes. Dance of the Seven Veils, Oh my!

oOo

'Someone's ogling you now, sweet-cheeks,' Happosai thought as he cautiously initiated the first step of his technique. 'Very soon I'll be doing more than ogle." Dressed in black, and in his younger persona, he glided down the line, reaching out gently to touch the girls, sending forth a gentle surge of highly refined ki. He restrained himself from groping. If things went his way he'd have plenty of time for touchy-feely later. With each contact, he linked his ki to the girls'. All that was needed was the proper mind set and he would play them all like a puppeteer. Finally, he reached Daisuke. "Hey, Dai," he whispered. "I think I can make you more comfortable. Step over here where the light's better."

Daisuke didn't recognize the whisper. All he thought about was the distracting irritation of his headgear. He followed the guiding hand right up to where it touched him lightly along the throat. He would miss his grand entrance as the Mouse King, a fact that probably wouldn't trouble him in the least.

oOo

The music cued as Akane knelt again at the feet of Ranma. From the shadows, a form skittered across the darkened stage. Clara's hand lifted in alarm. A light came up to show a mouse standing poised on another section of the stage. Another form skittered out, and then another. Soon they were surrounded, and the mice began a circling, threatening dance. At the end of the first circuit, the Mouse King was revealed!

Marinara groaned to herself. She sat well to the front of the audience. The Mouse King was mimicking his 'subjects' movements when he should have been going counter to their circle. The performance was being professionally recorded, courtesy of Tatewaki and she hoped to use the tape to further her own career. She gasped slightly as, at the end of the first encircling maneuver, the Mouse King performed a simple but subtle counter to begin circling back the way he had come. Daisuke must have realized his mistake and corrected it. Yet, Daisuke usually wasn't that smooth… The footwork of the mice was better than normal as well – now she couldn't distinguish Taro from the other dancers. In fact, the footwork of the entire mouse ensemble verged on phenomenal, as if each was executing the steps with one mind.

By the time the first circuit was done, every mouse-dancer, including the martial artists, were under Happosai's hypnotic control, captured by ki and by the replication of activity required of their dance. "Heh-heh! A pity I didn't remember this before with all the trouble Ranma has given me," he snickered, wickedly. "Much better than that Master/Student Pill. I wonder what everyone will think if the Mouse King wins Clara's hand?"

The mice withdrew to let the Mouse King dance alone. Happosai was happy to let every leering body movement threaten Clara.

Akane, for her part, was furious. Both she and Ranma had soon become aware of Happosai's presence in the production as the Mouse King danced. "You're a fool to come here, pervert," she whispered as he swayed close.

"How sweet! You're worried about me?" Happosai whispered. "All the fancy young martial artists after poor little me?" he snickered. He pranced a defiant step not in the blocking, adding it in with precise and derisive movement. "You needn't worry, Akane-chan. Wouldn't want to _ruin_ your production, would we, kiddies?"

Behind her, Akane could feel Ranma's ki coiling as if to strike. "No, Ranma!" she whispered. "We can't!" Her glance flickered back to Happosai. "What do you want?"

"Me? You think I want something?" the old pervert sneered. "I'm just playing my part! I'm the Mouse King, thirsting for revenge." He leaped back and the mice rushed in to carry off the Nutcracker. Akane danced her appeal to the toys and the boys rushed onstage in their soldier costumes to contend with the mice. The battle ensued. Though it remained stylized, the battle was far more real than the audience suspected. The mice gave the soldiers a graceful bum's rush, generally within the blocking of the dance.

oOo

Something was going terribly wrong. Marinara excused herself and hurried backstage. She hunted quickly along the back wall and discovered an unconscious Daisuke behind a short curtain. She slapped him awake and got confirmation of what she suspected: Jiro, or Happosai, had shown up for his role. She tried frantically to wave at the 'mice', Taro in particular, to warn them of their problem.

The toy soldiers were already well aware of a problem. Hiroshi gulped as he rose shakily off stage from where Kodachi had thrown him. It was a good thing there was only one scheduled performance. His costume was in shreds. It had to be the Nekoken, and while he was deliriously happy that she hadn't used the same technique on his hide, it meant something was seriously wrong. As the first performer offstage in the toy soldiers' defeat, he rubbed his bruises and waved the stage crew over. "Something's up!" They exchanged glances. "It's gotta be Happosai."

"What are we gonna do?" asked one of the black garbed crew, dodging aside as another soldier flew past.

Hiroshi grimaced. "We do what we can. Get some water. Maybe they'll wake up if we splash them."

"But…"

"Quick!" Hiroshi cut him off – they didn't have much time. "Go see Shampoo's sisters! Get hot _and_ cold water. Changing forms always wakes Ranma out of Nekoken, maybe it'll work for this, too!"

"Hai!" They hurried off.

oOo

Ranma and Akane, as yet unaware of Happosai's control of the mice, communed in whispers about how to deal with the pervert's interference. 'Clara' nodded and lifted the slipper she would wield soon after the mice defeated the soldiers. She eyed Happosai grimly – who knew what the old pervert had planned – and rubbed the fabric between her fingers, nervously. "What do you want, grandfather?" Akane growled low.

Under the music, Happosai gloated. "Nothing much. In return for not screwing up the performance, we're gonna do a little dance."

Ranma and Akane were dumbfounded. "What?" she hissed.

"Just what I said," The Mouse King slashed the air threateningly with his stage sword. "Dance with me, just a bit, before you throw the slipper, and I won't wreck the rest of the performance. No one will even notice."

Akane glanced at the slipper she was to hurl at the Mouse King. Happosai frowned. "Consider it my Christmas present." Happosai allowed himself a brief fantasy of Ranma in girl form and Akane and Taro — Don't forget Taro! — dressed in skimpy bunny suits serving his every whim. "You know," he added as they hesitated, "maybe I should demand you finally acknowledge me as the Master of the School – which is long overdue by the way."

"Why you…," Ranma growled from behind the mask.

"You think our friends would let you –!"

Happosai shrugged eloquently and twirled his sword. "Your friends don't concern me at all." He snapped his fingers. The mice leapt to the edge of the stage and soared into the aisles, capering into position in the audience.

Ranma's ki sight could detect faint lines like strings trailing back to the old pervert. "What have you done?"

"They are linked to me, boy, and dance to a tune of my calling now." Suddenly each mouse held a ball of ki in her hands, some larger than others but each with the potential for violence. The orchestra's accompaniment faltered raggedly as they eyed the nearest mice nervously. This was _definitely_ outside the script.

Ranma started to reach out with his aura to seek a weakness in the compulsion.

"Uh, uh, uhhh!" whispered Happosai. "Even if you broke one free, the others are still mine and the ballet goes south. Now about that dance…"

Akane stood, her fingers still nervously rubbing the slipper. She remembered the translation of Hoffmann she had read. Before the battle, the Mouse King had threatened the Nutcracker, demanding as tribute, the little girl's toys and presents from Christmas. What Happosai was demanding she didn't like to think, and her imagination probably made worse. She and Clara stood poised on the horns of dilemma. She hoped she had the right answer. That Happosai's arrogance was as great as she suspected... and that he was unaware of what she had done. Slowly her hand drew back.

Happosai stood erect and literally put his chin out, feeling confident. "Oh, you feel lucky tonight? You'll learn. Go ahead…" Then the mask tilted as he shook a finger their way. "Just remember – I warned you." His hand went back to his hip. "I win either way."

The slipper was hurled in a flat spinning trajectory that struck the gloating Mouse King squarely in the chest.

To the old pervert's senses, it was just a slipper, nothing more, but Happosai was hurled back as if hit by a wrecking ball. Akane had used Ryoga's ki-loading technique to build the ki energy of her slipper to phenomenal levels. Once it left her hand, the stored ki temporarily transformed into pure potential energy that mimicked mass. The slipper effectively weighed half a metric ton at impact. That potential was transferred to Happosai and the slipper fell to the floor with a gentle thump.

As Happosai flipped brokenly, the mice gasped, their ki techniques lost along with the old man's consciousness and link. They stood a moment in confusion and then fled back to the stage, the martial artists leading the way. "Keep playing, dammit!" snarled Taro as she passed the orchestra pit. She and Kodachi picked up the fallen Mouse King roughly and carried him off stage.

Akane slumped beside Ranma in relief. "Kami!" she whispered, "It worked."

"You okay, Akane? Who's got Happosai?" he whispered back. According to the music he was hearing, they were preparing for the second attack of the mice where the Nutcracker would defeat his rodent antagonist. Off stage, Daisuke was struggling back into costume.

"Taro's got him. Maybe we can finish the play without further interference from him."

oOo

The clock chimed.

The clock finished chiming and moved. Gosunkugi had been puzzled about the abrupt departure from the blocking, but had held his position like a trouper. As Drosselmeier, he swept his cloak out like great wings and leapt from his perch, much as he had at the beginning of the ballet. He whirled faster and faster, the great winged cloak showing its carefully crafted, colored flaps as he swept before Akane and Ranma. Ranma hurriedly snapped off the sling and caught a prop hurled to him with practiced ease. With a snap, Gos cloaked himself and disappeared into the shadows. The Nutcracker was revealed as whole once more and at his side was a bright silver sword.

The mice returned, Daisuke as their King this time at the forefront. He was armed with Happosai's stage sword and ready for battle. The conflict raged as scripted and the mice once again pushed back the tattered remnants of the Nutcracker's army. Finally, the Nutcracker struck down his old foe, and Dai died a very dramatic death with several turns and swoons before kicking up his heels to show his defeat. The leaderless Mice fled in retreat dragging their fallen leader with them.

_Narrator: The magical Drosselmeier has repaired the Nutcracker as he promised. And Clara's champion has defeated his old foe. What lies in store for our poor cursed hero and his faithful companion?_

Once again the lights faded and the parlor broke up into glittering mirrored shards. The lights faded to black except for a single light that illuminated the victorious Nutcracker and Clara, who joined hands and paced about each other clockwise to the shard's counter-clockwise rotation. Six great shards moved in close about the pair, concealing them, twirling and shifting, showing only their crystal faces to the audience, gleaming as if with magic. Then the shards retreated, forming with the others, a broken wall of ice. They left two still figures in the center of the stage: Clara in profile, a look of joy and astonishment on her face, and another figure, back to the audience, his costume white and gold where before, it had been blue and red. (Isn't Velcro wonderful?) A pigtail replaced the nut-cracking lever. He turned, revealing his handsome human face to his companion where before had resided the grotesque clamping jaws.

"Ready, Akane?" Ranma whispered.

"Make me fly, Ranma," she whispered back, meaning far more than the physical dance.

The reborn Nutcracker Prince and Clara began the _pas des deux_, a duet dance of discovery where the former Nutcracker introduced himself to the suddenly shy Clara. The dance became more familiar and unified, with Ranma lifting his love high as they leapt across the stage. Akane's face glowed. _This_ was why she had wanted Ranma to audition. She could tell Ranma could feel it too, the aching excitement of movement and story, shared with each other and the audience in the performance. What had been wrong in Romeo and Juliet was so right here. The confidence and joy of their love displayed, unashamed. Intense, personal and beautiful...

_Narrator: _ _The former Nutcracker and Clara express their joy in his victory and deliverance. The young man informs her that he is indeed a prince. He reminds her of how she stood by him in his moment of need and how her love for him, despite his grotesque appearance, was actually what freed him from his curse. Together, they will journey to his Kingdom, the Land of Dolls._

As Ranma and Akane bounded together into the wings, the curtain fell on the first act of the Furinkan production of Nutcracker. They hoped their difficulties were behind them.

They were, of course, far too optimistic.

oOo

The pair hurried over to where they could sense Taro, Kodachi and the old man who was Master of Mutsabetsu Kakuto. Taro was tying him up with almost savage intensity. "Damn freak!" they heard Taro's female tones growl. "I think I've had enough of you. I don't even _care_ about my name anymore. As soon as this play is over…"

"Ouch!" grumbled Happosai. "There's no need to get rough! Can't you see I'm injured?"

"Who gives a damn, after the crap you've dumped on us?" Taro planted a foot on Happosai's cursed form and strained, locking the ropes tight about the little man. "What the hell was that you pulled out there?" Jiro's face showed considerable pain.

"Taro, is everyone all right?" inquired Akane unnecessarily. They had both ascertained the lack of injury to the rest of the cast by ki vision, but she could tell they were rattled by Happosai's control technique. She turned her gaze on the young-old man. "How _could_ you?" she demanded. "You know how much work we all put in. Didn't that mean anything?"

"Why should it? It's of no use to me, now that Jiro's unmasked," Happosai countered. He added, "I'm not getting anything back."

"You disgusting old man!" Shampoo stomped up and slapped him hard. "Shampoo ashamed to be related to you!" She trembled in rage. "How dare you offer challenge when not proper challenger?"

"You people don't understand a thing I'm trying to do. I don't have to explain myself." Happosai turned his head away and closed his eyes. He yelped when Taro's fist rocked him.

"I don't have time right now to deal with you as you deserve, freak," Taro snarled. She turned to the others and pointed to buckets and kettles lined up inside the stage door. "Hiroshi got the bright idea that maybe getting doused with water might snap us out of the trance the freak put us in. Figured if he activated our curses, it would be a sure thing."

"Hiro's all right, isn't he?" Ranma demanded. He shuddered at the thought of Kodachi getting doused in her condition.

"Yeah! I couldn't blame him," Taro admittedglancing aside at the young man. "It was a good idea. Just bad timing."

"Taro told me, Ranma," Hiro explained quietly. He turned to Kodachi. "I apologize for putting you at risk…"

"It's all right, Hiroshi-san," Kodachi said, a corner of her mouth twitching up. "You didn't know. I still don't know what to think about it, but Taro here…" She let her voice trail off as she stroked her lover's arm and smiled tenderly. "Don't let it get around, please?" she asked. "I haven't spoken with my brother yet."

"Brother? Oh, _brother_!" Hiroshi groaned. "He's gonna go ballistic."

"I'm not worried about it," Taro commented. "Understood?" She turned back to Happosai. "As for you, Grandpa…"

"Grandpa?" Shampoo spat the word in disgust. "He no deserve respectfullness. Shampoo wish she no related to panty thief!"

Taro glanced at her, then at Akane. "You too, huh?" She nodded to herself as Shampoo looked puzzled. "You want a laugh, cat-girl? I've been researching the old fart here, hoping to get something on him I could use to make him change my name. You're gonna love this too, Tendo." Akane perked up and looked at the neo-girl questioningly. "I have the honor to call you two 'cousin', as much as it may distress all of us. Happi here may be _your_ great-grandfather, Shampoo, but he's also Akane's and mine." He watched their faces drop in shock. "The little fart was quite a ladies man, when he was younger, and got around quite a bit." She laughed ruefully. "Remember, fem-boy, when you were doing your kitty-training? The picture of Tendo's mother I borrowed?" Ranma nodded. "Seems Kimiko's older sister didn't die in that earthquake. She used the opportunity to run away with her lover, who wasn't acceptable to the family. Her _grandfather _helped them get to China, where she had… me."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Akane groaned. She glanced at Ranma, who patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, tomboy. Fer all I know, the little prick might be my great-grandfather, too."

"Baka!" she snapped. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. We might be too closely related to…" she blushed and groaned.

"Don't worry, Akane," Shampoo said patting her cousin on the shoulder. "We all at least second cousins. Is okay to marry even under law of Japan."

Ranma looked thoughtful. "I don't suppose…"

Shampoo sighed. "If Akane and Shampoo had women ancestors in common, maybe. But him?" She snorted in revulsion. "He is just old pervert, nothing more."

Happosai snorted, shifted in his bindings and grumbled. "I can't believe how worked up you people are over this. And I had hoped someone in this generation would have the brains as well as the skill to pass Mastery of the School to."

Ranma thumped him. "You needn't worry about that. As soon as this play is over, I'm going to give myself a Christmas present and _challenge _you for Mastery. You've screwed up everyone's lives long enough, old man." Happosai stuck his tongue out in disrespect.

Marinara-sensei slid past a curtain and found them at this point. "Is everyone ready?" she whispered. "What happened to… Oh!" She stared at the cocooned Happosai. "Oh, Jiro," she said with such sadness that Happosai actually looked abashed. She wasted little time on him though. "Alright! Let's keep our spirits high. On your marks, everyone. Well done, so far!" She reminded various dancers of certain difficult moves or blocking to watch out for and helped some of them complete their costume changes. Running out to double-check the work of the stage crew, she eventually departed for her seat in the audience. Her various students nodded and moved to their spots, leaving Happosai alone in the dark to dwell on his crimes.

oOo

"I can't believe you," Nodoka commented as Genma staggered back under a load of snacks. "Everyone will think I never feed you!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I eat when I'm worried."

"Worried?"

"I may not know ballet, but if that wasn't Happosai up there as the Mouse King, I'll gladly give this all away to the audience." Genma started stuffing himself.

"If you feel that way, why didn't you do something about it?" Nodoka asked coldly.

Genma shook his head. "I tried once when Soun and I locked him in that cave. He's horrendously tough. It's up to Ranma and his friends now." He munched dejectedly.

"Excuse me?" The feminine voice came from just behind them. "Did I hear you say something about Happosai?"

"Oh, hello, Atsuko," Nodoka said. "Yes, my husband's old Master may have been interfering with the ballet. He may have replaced the Mouse King up on stage. I hope he didn't hurt the boy who was supposed to play the part."

"Mouse King?" Nuku-Nuku said thoughtfully. "Tell me more…"

oOo

The curtain rose on the second act and Ranma and Akane swept into a landscape of crystal and snow. The individual pieces of the set were arranged to act as natural barriers in this fantasy landscape. As the Prince and Clara move through this wonderland, their newfound happiness was evident in the smiles of Clara and the courtesy of the former Nutcracker. Ranma grinned as they 'met' his subjects, who danced with well-acted glee at his deliverance. In Taro's case, her low-lidded eyes and mysterious smile might have been alluring to the audience, but it gave him chills. Taro might have just such a satisfied look at the prospect of torturing someone. Slowly they gained their procession.

_Narrator: The Prince and Clara journey through the land of make-believe toward his kingdom of dolls. Along the way, they meet with many of his subjects who are overjoyed by his deliverance. The prince introduces Clara to each, and the toys perform for their amusement before joining the procession._

'The dancing bear... Too bad my dad is too old for that,' Ranma thought. 'Arabian dancers,' among which numbered Taro. 'I don't know whether to be pissed or relieved about that.' Russian Hussars… French maids… 'Kurumi makes a nice maid.'

Ranma recalled again the martial arts dining. If he hadn't grown very fond of his sister, he might have steered her toward Chardin. She ate faster than Ranma did and would probably give Chardin a run for his money.

Proud cavalrymen… The Chinese tumblers were, humorously enough, played by Kodachi and Ukyo. A lion tamer and his lion, the latter was a one shot for a member of the _sumo_ club. A Zulu warrior, jumping high with his spear had been one of the parents in the first act. He had spent most of the time since, applying dark makeup to his skin. The Harlequin was there, as were two jugglers. Hiroshi and Daisuke were surprisingly adept at juggling.

To the audience, it was quite a spectacle as all sorts of wonderful people seemed waiting behind each frozen crystal. Slowly, as the protagonists danced, the background became the Palace of the Dolls.

Akane needed little inspiration to act thrilled. Ranma was enthusiastically playing up to her and she loved it. She felt a slight surge as the crystal that hid the thrones began to turn. Shampoo as the Sugar Plum Fairy would be seated on the top throne. Akane smirked. She knew what was coming. Shampoo would make quite an entrance.

Shampoo smiled serenely, but inside she was overjoyed at the audience's reaction. Her hair was completely loose for this performance. She had suggested it to Marinara-sensei a month ago, and at first had been refused. Ballerinas never performed with loose hair that reached to mid-thigh. Shampoo had demonstrated what she wanted to do, and had even run through the blocking. Marinara-sensei had been intrigued and had finally given in. Shampoo's ki-supported lavender hair rose on a nonexistent breeze to drift and curl about her as if it were alive.

Mousse had not been let in on her intentions, perhaps very deliberately. He had been waiting patiently for her appearance, binoculars in hand, from the back. When he saw her, he was absolutely devastated. If he had been on stage he would have prostrated himself in worship. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung nodded and nudged one another at the tears running down his face. He tremblingly tried to keep his binoculars focused on his siren, whose very being had charmed and lured him down through the years.

_Narrator: They arrive at the Palace of Dolls and are greeted by the Queen of Fantasy, the Sugar Plum Fairy. She is ancient magic to which the dolls and toys owe allegiance. Beckoning the Nutcracker Prince forward, she descends from her throne with grace and beauty. The Prince bows before her and indicates Clara who curtsies deeply. She beckons The Prince forward and he begins to introduce her to his court._

Ranma almost grudgingly left Akane's side to escort to Shampoo in the _pas des deux_ that was so widely popularized. He had to admit she was a sight for male eyes. Her heavily glittered, plum-colored boned costume was revealing, its skirt also acted much like Shampoo's hair, lifting, drifting, hinting… Poor Mousse! He could feel him back there. He wondered if Shampoo got a thrill over the hold she had on him.

To the audience it was clear that, lovely as she was, the Fairy had no hold on the Nutcracker's heart. His unconscious body language told everyone that his attention was still focused on Clara. Akane had trouble keeping her face still. Baka! He _still _hadn't developed a poker face. She shivered. It was so… _wonderful_. She straightened and her eyes brightened as Shampoo and Ranma returned to where she stood. When Shampoo pointed behind her, she turned and 'saw' the owl that became Drosselmeier, Clara's uncle. Gosunkugi winked at her as he led her to her Prince. The Nutcracker Prince bowed to the Fairy and indicated Clara. The Sugar Plum Fairy smiled, took his hands and nodded. Then the Prince turned to Clara, took her hand and knelt on one knee.

oOo

Backstage, Happosai growled as he squirmed. How dare they! Ignoring an old man like him! He sagged, defeated. Old man, hah! Taro may have ki locked the ropes that bound him, but if he could return to his natural form, he could still get out of them. He sighed and deflated somewhat. They just didn't understand. What good is a martial art if you didn't understand the underlying philosophy? The true strength of Mutsabetsu Kakuto lay in its flexibility and its ruthlessness. Of course Ranma was the pinnacle of flexibility of form, but ruthlessness? His one big failing was his generosity. He _never _destroyed his opponents. Look at that Kumon boy who was dating his sister… Well, maybe that wasn't a good example. Ryoga? He had abused Ranma's honor for years and look what it got him. A solid friendship, possibly a suitor to the fiancée who might become Ranma's sister… Damn! Where was a good example? Oh, yes! Copycat-Ken! Now calling himself Akanami, he might prove to be a deadly foe in the future. And all because of a little squeamishness...

"Besides, they're keeping me from having my fun!" Happosai, reassured of the correctness of his path, looked for a means of escape. His eyes kept coming back to the kettles and buckets beside the door. "Hmmm." There was no reason in the world this wouldn't work. He reached out with the ki-ribbon technique and snagged a kettle. "Lots left over, too. Heh-heh!" He shrank and began to wiggle out of the ropes. He'd show them.

Ling-Ling frowned as The Sugar Plum Fairy blessed the Prince and Clara. "You sure this not trick to make Shampoo give up groom?" she asked Cologne.

"Don't worry, dears. I have promises from Ranma's mother as well as from Akane. This is like the dreamtime dances. It tells a story. It's not even a real story, so it has no meaning in that way."

"T'ch! sister," chided Lung-Lung. "Akane is Shampoo's sister of heart. Would not cheat like that."

Ling-Ling sighed and nodded, chastened.

oOo

_Narrator: Clara is asked by her Prince to become his bride and the co-ruler of the Land of Dolls. Her heart filled to bursting, she accepts. The great Fairy blesses their union as wily Uncle Drosselmeier gives away the bride. Joyfully, the two young lovers dance to their future together. _

As Ranma and Akane reached the crescendo of their dance, the other performers began slowly turning, faster and faster. The outer edges of the crowd started first and the movement traveled to the center like a wave. Soon all are spinning, even the Sugar Plum Fairy, faster and faster. They began to move like battle-tops, whirling about the stage seemingly at random. The crystals too, began their dance, moving in spinning, circling patterns about the stage. One of the crystals cut between Clara and her Prince.

Akane was supposed to act as if she lost contact completely. 'Somehow, Clara is separated from her Prince. As she searches desperately, the glittering crystal closes in as does the darkness,' was how the script said it was supposed to go. She heard the Narrator call out the preceding line as her steps and Ranma's sent them out to arm's length from one another.

_Narrator: But what is this? What darkness threatens their pure joy?_

If only he knew.

A rumbling gave them brief warning. They leaped aside as Happosai, in his Mouse King costume, rose on a pillar of water out of the trap door in the floor, flinging buckets and kettles every which way. "Heh, heh, heh, heh!" he cackled as he targeted those performers he knew to be cursed. As the water sheeted toward its targets, he drew and brandished his favorite weapon, his pipe. Now they would pay! There was no way they could keep him from his revenge!

Six martial artists, skilled in ki manipulation and as powerful as hell, came to a simultaneous, unanimous decision. Soul of Ice stole the heat from the water even as it rained down. (_CRA-A-A-A-ACKLE…!) _Happosai found himself frozen solid in his pillar of water. Ice and frost crackled across the stage and the splashes and droplets of water from kettle and bucket seemed to shatter into drifting snowflakes that whirled about. Four glanced toward the fifth and Kodachi nodded back to them, her female form preserved. The set crew continued to whirl their mobile sets, trying to maintain their blocking. The lighting crew, dazed by the events, followed theirs. Ranma and Akane stood together at the base of a flower of ice growing out of a huge snowflake, their breath misting in the cold. Akane was supposed to be left alone during the transition between dream and reality, but Happosai's interference had messed that up. Still, they had acted so quickly that none of the Jusenkyo cursed had gotten wet enough to trigger their alternate forms. Holding one another, they disappeared behind their unmoving glacier as the lights came down.

The Narrator gulped, goggled and ad-libbed: _The… ahh… final threat of the evil Mouse King's... ghost is neutralized… But at what cost?_

Someone had the uncommon good sense to close the curtains.

oOo

"Sonofabitch!" exclaimed Taro. "Doesn't that old freak know when to stay put?"

"Shhh!" cautioned Akane. "We still have to finish the show."

"With this thing in the middle of the stage?" complained Ukyo. She had planned simply to take the heat out of the water to protect Kodachi. Looking at the others, they had all _intended_ that, but ended up with this.

"Nekoken, Akane," Ranma said, snapping his fingers. Akane and Kodachi sliced through the ice, reducing it into chunks and clearing the trap door. Ranma did a speed drill, throwing the chunks of ice, out into the night. Someone ran downstairs to shut off the fire hose while the rest of the stage crew, having positioned their set pieces for the final scene, carted off more chunks of ice. Soon only the block with Happosai in it was left. "Now what do we do with him?"

"I'll handle that." They turned as Nuku-Nuku slipped past the curtain. "Wow! That was some special effect, huh?" She grinned and looked at the remains of the ice. The android cat-girl reached out and dug in extended claws. Easily she hefted the chunk with Happosai inside it up on her shoulder. "He won't get away from me. See ya after the show!" She turned with a wave and left.

"Okay… Now, what do we do about this?" Ukyo waved at the frost melting into puddles on the stage.

"Have you ever tried to dry your hair using ki, Ukyo?" inquired Kodachi.

oOo

The restive audience was briefly startled as a puff of steam escaped from under the curtains. It had been about five minutes since the curtain closed and some who had never seen a _Nutcracker_ performance wondered if it was over. Then the curtain opened and the lights lit up the lonely figure of Clara, kneeling as if she had fallen asleep in that position beside the big clock in the parlor.

Slowly, the stage lights came up and Ukyo as Clara's mother and Gosunkugi as Drosselmeier came into the room. Clara startled and came to her feet as if lost and unsure of where she was. Then she ran to her elders and mimed confusion and excitement.

_Narrator: Was it only a dream? Where is her champion now? Clara begs her uncle to tell her, but he laughs, pats her head and tells her he took the Nutcracker home to repair. She will see him again soon enough. Her mother scolds her gently and pushes her toward the wings. A lady is not seen in her nightclothes! She should get dressed! Quickly! Uncle Drosselmeier's nephew is coming, and she should look presentable! Clara glides off listlessly. Was it only a dream?_

Clara, Drosselmeier and her mother interacted only briefly before she was sent to dress. More adults drifted in, laughing gaily, along with some of the children of the night before. The setting was a sharp contrast to the fantasy of the previous scene. Clara returned, moving slowly, sadly to the seat beside the table where the Nutcracker had stood.

Akane hoped they could finish the performance without further interruption. Stupid Happosai! She sighed and focused mournfully at the tabletop, running a finger over the smooth surface, as if to ask once again, 'was it only a dream?' She heard the murmur of the audience and knew they were wondering as well. It looked like they were going to pull it off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw additional people drift into the parlor scene from the wings. Gosunkugi as Uncle Drosselmeier beckoned with an airy, circular wave.

_Narrator: Was it only a dream? Clara rises to her feet, which feel like lead. She shuffles lifelessly to where a young man moves behind the adults, not clearly seen, to doff his hat and bow before her, kissing her hand, which she had offered without thought. _

Ranma slid through the crowd, his features hidden from the audience by his tall hat. He bowed gracefully to Akane as Gosunkugi pantomimed introducing them, partly hidden by a deliberate screen of wandering characters. As he kissed her hand, the screening dancers swept aside and he looked up into her eyes, that damn-you mischievous smile illuminating his face. Akane felt warmed and had little difficulty in blushing in a maidenly fashion. The audience's tension could be felt.

_Narrator: His gaze rises to meet hers and her hand leaps to her mouth. It is her Prince. His quick smile, and the way he takes her hand reassures her that this is real life, and they are about to begin their dance of love together._

'Clara is shocked beyond words that Drosselmeier's nephew is her Prince.' That was how the description had read. Ranma let Ukyo take his coat from him before reaching out to take Akane's hand, again. Slowly, they began to dance. As their dance grew more and more certain, the troupe not involved in the 'real world' sequence began to drift into view, in costume, dancing as they had for the court. Some of the 'Adults' left for quick costume changes, to return as more toys. The parlor spun to life once more, the pieces mixing the reality of the parlor with the fantasy of the crystal. Steadily, the center was cleared for the dancing couple who finally struck a pose showing their commitment to each other, Ranma on one knee as if proposing. Akane impishly dropped her lips to Ranma's as he knelt there and the lights dimmed. "This one counts," she murmured in memory of their attempt at Romeo and Juliet.

The lights went out and the curtain closed to thunderous applause.

oOo

The cast spent far less time than they would have liked accepting congratulations from family, well-wishers and Marinara-sensei. After the requisite curtain calls, the martial artists went looking for Nuku-Nuku and her charge. They still had Happosai-Jiro-Mouse King to deal with. They found him with Nuku-Nuku outside.

"Everybody here?" the girl-android asked. "Good!" She brought her fist down to hammer on Happosai's block of ice. (BAM!)

"D-d-did you have to l-l-leave me in there all this t-time?" he complained. As he shivered, the pipe in his hand made an odd squealing noise just before it shattered as a result of the stresses it had seen recently. "Aaugh, my pipe!" he exclaimed.

Taro, in male form again, punched down hard. "You're damn lucky you're not dead, old man," he snarled. He snatched him by the scruff of his costume on the rebound. "If Kodachi had been changed…" His teeth grated.

"What's with y-you, Lacy? You don't like it that your l-l-lover turns into a b-boy?" Happosai sneered through chattering teeth. Taro gave a barking laugh in reply.

"She's _pregnant_, grandfather," Akane said in a coldly respectful tone. She was angry herself and wanted nothing to distract her from that anger. "You would have killed the baby if you had changed her."

Happosai continued to shiver. Turning his gaze first to Taro and then to Kodachi he chattered, "Is this true?" Kodachi shrugged and nodded. The old man closed his eyes, looking even older and more fragile. "I'm s-s-sorry," he said simply.

Ukyo crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Bet you're not sorry about the ballet."

"Nope!" Happosai replied with a hint of a grin. He looked at the boy holding him. "Now Lacy…"

"_SHUT UP_!" Taro roared. "Why do you torture me with these stupid names of yours?"

"Why don't you do something about it?" Happi snorted. They glared at one another.

"Okay. But I want you to know. I'm not doing this for you." Taro dropped Happosai contemptuously on the cold ground and turned to Kodachi. "I've been meaning to do this, anyway." He took her hand and went down on his knee in a manner so much like Ranma's in the ballet that no one misunderstood his intentions. "Kodachi Kuno, I love you. I'm hoping you would consider marrying me. I don't have much beyond my martial arts to bring to the marriage, so it's hardly fair to you. But I promise to love, honor and protect you for as long as I live. You don't have to answer right now, but at least I've asked." He remained waiting for Kodachi's eyes for a yes, no or maybe, his face revealing nothing.

Kodachi stood shocked. She swallowed and blinked back tears. "I accept your offer," she said in a tiny voice. The martial artists waited. They could sense this wasn't over.

"Thank you," Taro said simply. "Under your system of law we could take either your name or mine, were I Japanese…"

"But you _are_ Japanese, dear," she said mildly.

"I was raised in a different system. I offer to you the right to name me. I would gladly become a Kuno for your sake. Name _me_ as well. That has often been done when an outsider joins a family. I will accept whatever name you choose to call me."

Ranma opened his mouth, his eyes widening in mischief, just before Akane clapped a hand across it. She didn't want this moment interrupted by her fiancé's pathetic attempt at wit.

"Very well," Kodachi took a deep breath. "On our wedding day, you shall be called Taro Kuno." She smiled warmly. "When would you like it to be, darling?"

"_Mmmrf_!"

They glanced aside at the sound. Happosai struggled in Nuku-Nuku's arms. She had apparently decided Ranma wasn't the only one lacking wit. Smiling they turned back to face each other. "Should we allow him some input?" Kodachi inquired. "He _is_ your godfather and great-grandfather."

"Not anymore," Taro said smugly. "I disown him. I learned most of my art from a monk named Citrus. There is very little of me and mine that Happosai has claim to, and if I have to go through the time from here to our wedding as 'hey, you!', then so be it."

"Let's make it short then. After the New Year?"

"Friday, the tenth?" Taro asked taking her hands again.

"Divine…"

Happosai sagged in Nuku's grasp. "You wanted to say something?" the android inquired. She stiffened, ears suddenly displaying and her tail putting in an appearance. Ranma grimaced. "Oh! You'll be happy to know that you've just been classified as a level Delta threat. If you even hint at violence, I'm authorized to 'play' with you, Mouse King."

Happosai shuddered and nodded his understanding. "I'll be good."

Nuku shrugged and her extras folded away. "I'm watching you."

The old man bowed to Taro and rubbed his hands together. "Finally, someone understands," he said. "Good work, my boy."

"What are you talking about?" Taro asked.

"You have made decisions for yourself, for your own benefit, despite what social conventions said were right. You made them because they were right for you," Happosai chuckled.

"So? I do that all the time, you old goat," Taro responded.

"Pay attention," Happosai snapped, looking very serious. "The difference between a man and a boy is the knowledge that your freedom is your own responsibility. You've finally taken that first step."

Ranma grinned. "And here I thought he was losin' his freedom not— (Whap!) Ow!" He stopped and glared at Akane who still held her hand up.

"You're not talking about me getting married," Taro said slowly, considering. "You mean about my name?"

"Exactly. You decided that your discomfort was not worth the empty trappings of honor. Had you said anytime in the past, 'Screw you, you old fart! My name is _Stud-ly_!', that would have been just as valid. Never let yourself be trapped in the chains of empty honor." Happosai beamed happily.

Taro frowned. "Are you telling me, you named me Pantyhose Taro, and then later Lacy Darlings, just to make a point?"

"Of course! Look at Shampoo! Chasing a boy who doesn't want her all because of tradition! She _should_ tell her Elders where to stuff it!" Happosai dusted himself off as the martial artists tried to make sense of what he said. "Or what about Ranma and all four of his fiancées? If he just made a decision, _any_ decision, hell with honor, everyone would have been happier," he added. "I believe being happy is the only reason for being."

"And that your only reason for doing bad pervert things?" demanded Shampoo. "Embarrassing everyone? You try to teach philosophy through hard example like sensei?"

"Of course," Happosai insisted. "And I _am_ a sensei. I take my responsibilities seriously. There's a long tradition in martial arts teaching to back me on that. Well, that and I'd heard an American song about a man naming his child 'Sue'," he added in a lower mumble. "Helped him become a great fighter…" Taro loomed up.

"Tradition and honor don't matter? Then you should be happy I treat you like this," Taro snarled. "Merry Christmas!" Happosai didn't have time to make another sound before Taro delivered a short overhand punch that dazed him and drove him straight into the ground. With a snort, Taro turned and gently took Kodachi's arm.

"Does this mean you don't want to get married, darling?" she asked, confident of the answer.

"January tenth, you're _mine_," Taro returned. His gaze softened. "Or I'm yours." He looked over his shoulder. "You're all invited as soon as we figure out where it'll be." He turned back to Kodachi. "Now, let's go talk to your brother. I think its time he learns about the additions to the family."

"Hey, Taro!" Ranma had to butt in. "What if he tells ya ta get lost?"

Taro and Kodachi turned back and almost in unison said, "He'll only try that once."

Ranma opened his mouth again, but Akane was in his face immediately. "Not another word, Ranma! Or I'm taking back your presents!"

Ranma chose to look sorrowful. "Would I have to take yours back?" he asked mournfully.

"Better watch what you say, Akane," Shampoo warned grinning.

The teenagers began to walk away from where an old pervert was nailed feet-first and shoulder deep in the ground. He wasn't worth further effort. Ranma called back over his shoulder, though, "Hey, freak! Remember, you and me. Day after Christmas. Empty lot near the railroad yard. If ya don't show, I consider myself Master of the School. If you renege, consider yourself hash. See ya there."

"What did he get me?" Akane demanded of Shampoo. So far as she was concerned Ranma was already Master of the School. "Shampoo, do you know what he's getting me?"

"What? How I know what airen give pervert-girl?" Shampoo looked innocent. "How I know what he give? Probably cooking lessons," she said thoughtfully. "No! Maybe swimming lessons! Or water wings…"

"Shampoo!" Akane screeched.

Ranma grinned. His secret was safe for one more day. All in all, this had been special. They had gotten the ballet finished and everyone had delivered, despite the traps and pitfalls on the way, one of life's rare performances. Impishly, he suddenly burst out, "Hey everybody! Take a bow! You earned it!"


	17. The Presents I

**Ki Cutters: 17**

_**The Presents**_

"Merry Christmas," whispered Akane.

Ranma blinked awake. He looked up into the face of the woman he loved and wondered how he deserved to be so lucky. While they might not be violating the Amazon Matriarchy's idea of co-habitation, to his mind they were lovers. Ranma reached up and pulled her face close for a deep kiss while his hands stroked her back. "Merry Christmas Eve," he murmured back, correcting her.

"You'll be at your mother's?" she asked.

"I'll be at Mom's till noon, then Ucchan's to help her out. She said we should be finished around 5:00 PM."

"Has she said anything new about whether she'll accept the adoption offer?" Akane asked.

"She's still thinking." At the look she gave him he added, "She's not planning on starting the fiancée business again, she's just looking for…" He paused and struggled to define Ukyo's intentions. "For some kind of symmetry, I guess. I think she feels her family won't be satisfied by having us adopt her, regardless of her financial success." He struggled some more. "I'm not really saying this right."

"Well, don't worry about it." She stroked his cheek. "Ranma?"

"What?"

"I don't see you shave very often. Why is that?"

Ranma blushed. "Uh… as near as I can tell, when I go girl, the face hair gets inhibited. If I have a beard when it happens, I lose it. Sometimes I just go through the motions," he added, embarrassed. He slid free of her arms and stood up, stretching as he did so. He smiled as her arms came around him from behind and she pressed herself firmly against his back. "Jeez, Akane," he said as the shivers subsided a little. "Why don't ya just seduce me?"

"Don't worry," she replied in sultry tones, "Some day I will."

He choked and shivered into his clothes. The one precaution they consistently took in sharing the same bed when they could as they did, was they kept their underwear on and kept a policy of not touching _there_, which was sometimes absolute torture. "Ya know if I followed the freak's policy, you'd be knocked up good by now," he warned.

"I know. That's one of the reasons I love you. You know where honor lies and you follow it so beautifully." Akane sat on the edge of her bed and smiled her devastating smile. "Are you sure you won't give me a hint about my present?" she added.

He stuck out his tongue. "Everybody knows what it is but you, tomboy, and it really rankles, doesn't it?" He buttoned his shirt.

"Rrrrrannnmmma…" she fumed. "Bet you don't know what I'm getting you."

"Not a clue. I can wait though."

"Ranma!" Her tones were exasperated. "How can you just… _be_ like that!"

"It's like the Art, Akane; patience and persistence and practice. Then when the time is right, everything comes together." He grinned, glided over and pulled her into a kiss as he ran his hand up from her waist to cup her breast. "Like it will be for us." He kissed her and nibbled the side of her neck. "We'll come together." He let her sag back onto the bed and opened the window. Gliding out into the predawn of Christmas Eve, he added, "Bye, love," and was gone in the direction of the Saotome residence.

Akane sighed, shut the window and hugged herself. Ranma could be so damn romantic she could just die. She thought about how she used to view this or that girl, who would be all beside herself over some guy. She had thought them unbearably silly and now she was doing the same thing. She shivered and felt the taut muscles of her belly. Some day she might be like Kodachi or Ninomiya or Nodoka, carrying new life within her. Life inside because of the love she and Ranma shared. It gave her a better understanding of those girls who seemed almost desperate for pregnancy. They felt the life within would somehow guarantee the love without. At least she didn't have to worry about where she stood with Ranma anymore.

Quickly she dressed. There was still some decorating to be done for the party that evening. For once, everyone coming was doing so out of friendship and not out of a desire to gain an advantage over a rival. She ticked off those invited: Shampoo and the Chinese 5, Ukyo 1, Ryoga (who she would have to bring) and his family 3, Kodachi, Taro and Tatewaki (the senior Kuno was not invited) 3, Ranma's family of course 5 including Ranma, Atsuko, Ryunosuke and their parents (and bodyguards) 6, the Morisatos and Baradandya's sisters 4, Konatsu and Akari…

She gulped over that one. Now that they had straightened out what had happened, Ryoga really needed to apologize to Akari for his assumption, and Akari needed to apologize to him for her lack of trust. She still hoped they'd come.

She didn't know if Happosai would show up or not. Between the drubbing he'd received from the gang and Atsuko's presence, he might stay away. Ryu Kumon would be there, of course 1, as well as Mitsuke-san and her family from next door 5…

All told there would be anywhere from thirty to forty people at the party. Then, in just a few more days, Hinako Ninomiya would become Hinako Tendo, and in about seven months, she'd have a new sibling. Perhaps strangely, she wasn't concerned over the age difference. She hoped it was a boy to carry on the Tendo name. She knew her own status regarding the dojo was not threatened. Hinako had made that clear.

"Kasumi!" she called out. "I'm going to clean the dojo…"

"Akane, you've cleaned it six times!" Kasumi laughed, ducking out from the kitchen. "Why don't you help me cook?"

Akane paled. She had finally come to the realization of just how bad she was at cooking and had made strides to correct it. She was, however, erratic in her results. Not only that, if anyone found out she had anything to do with preparing the food, the company might find excuses not to show. She really didn't want to be responsible for wrecking their Christmas party. "Can I wear a disguise?" she asked.

Kasumi blinked. "A… disguise? What?"

"Oneechan, if anyone knows I helped you, they'll hide."

"Well, it wouldn't be fair not to give you credit…" Kasumi faltered.

"It might not be fair," Akane grinned. "But it would be prudent. If you select the ingredients for me, I'll be very careful to follow the instructions."

"Tell me Akane's not cooking," grumbled Nabiki, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm not cooking," Akane said brightly.

"I don't believe you." Nabiki blinked. "You've got to remember who you're talking to." She groaned and straightened. "Okay, Kasumi, I'll pay 500 yen up front, if you tell me which ones to avoid."

"Oh, Nabiki!" Kasumi chided. "Akane is fine now, except when Ranma upsets her," she amended.

Nabiki brightened. "Really? That's all right then. See you all at the party…"

"Nabiki…" Akane growled. "Just why do you think everything will be all right?" Nabiki looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Have you been bugging my room?" Nabiki laughed and walked away. Akane fumed. Then with a hint of malice, she called after her sister, "Watch it, Nabiki! You won't like it if I get… _upset_!" She smiled as Nabiki 'urked' and hesitated. "Get rid of the bugs or I'm personally going to cook all your meals for the entire break."

Nabiki turned and smiled painfully. "Of course, Akane, you had but to ask." She turned away.

"I shouldn't have needed to ask," Akane grumped. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd catch a few more winks…"

"Oh, no, you're not." Akane smirked as she caught her sister's arm. "We're all working to get ready for this party." Nabiki tested the grip then looked disgusted.

"Akane, dear?" Kasumi interrupted Nabiki's enslavement. "That special gift for Ranma is at Mitsuke's like you asked." Kasumi looked pensive. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Akane laughed. "He's probably forgotten it, as busy as we've been, but he suggested it, himself."

"If you like, I'll go over and get it for you," suggested Nabiki, hoping for a chance to escape. She schooled her expression as Akane turned toward her.

"That's wonderful, Nabiki! Thank you. After we're finished in the kitchen, we'll decorate the dojo. _Then_ you can do that for me." Akane beamed at her. Nabiki's shoulders slumped and she regarded her little sister with dismay.

"Youexpect _me_ to _cook_?"

oOo

Ranma gave his mother a hug and a kiss before heading out the door to Ucchan's. "I can't believe how hard you work, son," his mother said with a shake of her head.

"I have something to work for now," he answered. "That makes all the difference." He looked at the cleaned and decorated house and smiled. He staggered as Kurumi jumped him and hugged him around the neck.

"When you gonna be at the party, Ranma?" she yelled. Then she whispered in his ear, "I know where you were last night."

"I know where I was, too," he replied, unruffled. "Too bad, about Ryunosuke, though."

"Ryo? Isn't he coming?" Kurumi demanded, then screeched, "He _promised!_"

"Whoa! Hey!" Ranma backed away from a red-faced temper tantrum. "As far as I know he's coming!"

"Then why did you say…?"

"I only said it was too bad," Ranma replied. "I didn't say about what."

"Then what's _too bad_?" she growled, her head coming down between her shoulders. Ranma thought about a badger he had inadvertently cornered once. "You mean… you were just teasing me?"

"Well, you were teasing me!" Ranma countered sweating.

She screamed in his face, "Oooh! I _hate_ you!" and stomped from the room. As she stormed past Natsume, her older sister followed her with her eyes. Her legs were carrying her the other way.

"Ranma, do you mind if I bring Ryu by Ucchan's for lunch?"

"Why should I mind?" Ranma asked blankly.

"Don't be dense, Ranma," she said sharply, "You 'waitress' there. I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Thanks, Natsume," he grinned. "But so long as Ryu doesn't try to pinch my butt, I don't care. With you there, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Why should… he doesn't try…" Natsume blustered, blushing.

"Huh? No! With you there, why should he pinch _my_ butt?" He turned and smacked her firm derrière, himself, as he stepped out the door.

"Ranma!" shrieked his older sister. "I'll get you!" She was out and after him as he laughed, leapt and dodged away. "You jerk!"

"I'll help!" yelled Kurumi, leaping from the second story window. The action became fast and furious… and noisy.

"Children!" Nodoka protested. "_Children!_"

Ranma came in for a last kiss and darted away. "Bye, Mom!"

Natsume and Kurumi panted up to the door. "Damn, he's fast!" the former said.

"He's cool," Kurumi added, grinning and wiping sweat from her brow.

"He's Ranma," Nodoka smiled touching a finger to her cheek.

oOo

Ucchan's was surprisingly busy. Ranma slipped through the press and actually did get pinched a few times without catching the perpetrator. When Natsume and Ryu came in there was little trouble getting them seats. Ranma knew they were coming, and simply reserved a table. They glanced around as Ranma took their orders and shoved through the crowd. Natsume reached out and pinched her butt as she disappeared. "All right! Who the hell did that?" Ranma snarled. As there was no answer, she grumbled on to deliver the order.

"What did you do that for," snickered Ryu.

"No reason. Just a sister-brother thing." Natsume smirked and leaned forward. "You ready for the party?"

"I guess." Ryu shrugged. "Uhhh…" He sweated as she glowered at him. "Is there something I should be doing? Bringing?" He gulped. "Anything?" She continued to glower. "Did I forget something?" he tried plaintively.

Natsume grinned tightly. "I'm sorry, Ryu. Ranma was teasing us earlier today and I'm taking it out on you." She reached out and stroked his hand. "He's an absolutely awful tease at times and he's planning something special for Akane at the party. That makes him even worse."

Ryu stared. "He's finally going to make it official? A ring and everything?"

Natsume made an annoyed sound. "You picked that up fast. How did you guess?"

"Jeez, Natsume! Look at him around her sometime. Look at her! They may squabble but that's only because they're both stubborn as hell. Any threat to one is a threat to both. I wouldn't have seen that till recently, though." Ryu grinned.

"Oh? Why?"

"When Ranma was giving me the once over when he came back, I saw your face. If he had made one wrong move you were set to rip his head off on my account." He relaxed as her features softened, but it was only for a moment.

"What? You're saying we're like they are?" she demanded.

That one was easy for him. "Like Ranma and Akane? Naah! We're like Ryu and Natsume; I like that much better…"

Ranma returned with their orders to find them arguing. Natsume turned to her female brother and pouted, "Ranma, he won't tell me what I'm getting."

"Good for you, Ryu." Ranma placed their orders before them. "Don't let her walk all over you."

"Ranma!" Natsume whined. "I'll tell Akane what you're giving her."

Ranma hesitated a second before answering, "I'd be very unhappy if you did that. How would you feel if I told Ryu what you're getting him?"

"Hah! You don't know…" Natsume began. Ranma leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Ranma, you sneak!"

"Side benefit of ki vision. Since I tend to use it if I'm expecting attack, and around you girls I'm _always_ expecting attack, I see other things besides lurking sisters." She turned to Ryu. "I think you'll like it." She turned on her heel waved and disappeared back into the crush. "Your order, please… Watch that hand, or I know what you'll be eating today!"

Natsume and Ryu looked back at one another, then with a quick "Itadakimasu!" began to eat.

oOo

Nabiki sourly observed the decorating and glanced sidewise at her sister. "I hope you're happy," she said coldly.

"Oh, I am. Very." Akane looked like the cat that had gotten the cream. "You should be, too. We're finished ahead of schedule and have time to practice the music."

"Come on, Akane! You don't mean for me to take part in the entertainment, too!" Nabiki protested.

"Darn right I am," asserted her younger sister. "You always have fun doing it, don't deny it!" She looked at her and pouted faintly. "Besides, you've been away for weeks and I missed you. Even when you're home you seem to have something going on."

Nabiki grimaced. "I have to find some people I can delegate to," she said simply. "I have too many fingers in too many pies. This business for Mrs. Morisato's ninja is promising long-term, but you can't believe how complicated it is to set up. I have to create pasts for forty-three people! Then there's the sniffing the government and various intelligence agencies are doing. They aren't happy about a hidden clan and want to see if they can match up any violent crimes with Kodama and her crew." She shrugged. "It's been 'so far, so good', and apparently Mrs. Morisato has some contacts as well, but it's nerve wracking." She shrugged again. "That business at the mall couldn't have come at a better time to make our friends smell sweeter."

"Are Kodama or any of the ninja coming?" Akane asked suddenly, wondering if their guest list might double.

"Kodama and Hikari might come with the Morisatos."

"Oh? Maybe we should warn Kasumi."

"Have you two considered we might have unexpected guests like last time?" Nabiki asked a little sharply. She relaxed at Akane's grin.

"With Ranma around? Of course."

oOo

Ranma sagged against the wall as Ukyo closed up her shop. Still in female form, she showed an unusual level of exhaustion for the martial artist. "_Oi_! Does my butt hurt," she moaned.

"Your butt?" inquired her friend. "You've been on your feet all day. Why does your butt—? Never mind…" Ukyo finished, wincing at Ranma's look. "You poor thing. Are you gonna be all right?"

"I'll hafta sleep on my stomach for a couple of days, I guess." Ranma straightened and shifted uncomfortably. "I gotta ask Konatsu how he managed…"

"Konatsu never had to deal with crowds like today. I've never seen it so busy." Ukyo pocketed her keys. "Those bacon-burger okonomiyaki Konatsu came up with have doubled my business."

"I notice ya still sell the Great American Hamburger, too," Ranma commented.

"What can I say, sugar? It's expensive, but if people are willing to pay for it, I'm perfectly willing to take their money." Ranma hesitated as they turned away from the direct line to the dojo. They began walking toward Ryoga's. "Akane asked me to pick Ryoga and his folks up on the way."

"How are _you_ doin', Ucchan?" Ranma asked. "I see you and Ryoga together a lot. Is there somethin' I should know?"

Ukyo eyed her. "Am I a fiancée or not, Ranchan?" she said archly.

"Uhhh… Not. Sorry."

"Then it's none of your business, is it?"

"Ucchan…" Ranma scuffed her feet. "I don't wanna see ya hurt again. I really messed up when ya came ta town last year."

"Yes, you did," she agreed. "But I forgive you. Between you and Barry-baka, you've mostly settled the honor issue and I'm probably a better martial artist than anyone in the Kuonji clan right now. That has to count for something."

"How's your dad doin'?" Ranma asked then wished she hadn't.

Ukyo frowned and looked at her toes. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since last New Year's break. I've talked to him only once since you got back. He was still pushing for revenge or marriage last I checked."

"Why don't ya call and invite him to the Christmas party?" Ranma suggested. Ukyo stopped so abruptly, Ranma had to windmill to keep from stepping on her heels.

"Are you nuts?" Ukyo demanded. "I want some peace and quiet, thank you! I don't want to be told every hour that I'm a disgrace to the clan. I don't want to be reminded that I lost out to the girl who was un-cute, un-sexy and couldn't cook!"

Ranma winced. "I love her."

"I know, dammit! And part of me is glad you've found someone like that, Ranchan," she said without heat. "But part of me wishes it could have been me." She chuckled then. "And part of me is damn glad it's not. Can you imagine trying to run a restaurant while getting kidnapped or challenged all the time? Not good for business."

"Bad enough to be caught in the fringes, hey?" Ranma replied, and on a more comfortable note finished their trip to the Hibiki residence.

oOo

They found the senior Hibikis at ease, as normal looking as you could imagine. There was no sign of the loose relationship Ryoga had with time and place, and Mrs. Hibiki was beginning to wear maternity clothes. Ryoga was nowhere to be seen. "I'll find him," Ukyo muttered, concentrating on the technique she'd learned from Akane. "Up there." She smirked as Ranma complained. He hadn't been able to learn the technique and was very put out about it.

Ryoga was in his room, lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling. He quickly came to his feet as they peeked in. "Hi, guys! Are you picking me up for the party?"

"Your folks as well. Akane asked Ranchan and I to do the honors after we closed up."

"Great!" Ryoga followed them downstairs. "Hey, Ranma, why are you a girl?" he asked.

"I was workin' at Ucchan's, dummy. Figured I might as well wait till I got home. You know what it's like."

"Yeah," Ryoga agreed. He shifted nervously and shrugged at Ranma's form. "Hey, guys, I haven't told my folks yet…" They stopped short on the stairs.

"You're kidding! Why not?" Ukyo exclaimed, but Ranma nodded understandingly.

"I didn't think you'd tell them about being a pork roast, and who knows what they'll think, now that you go girl," she deduced.

"Sort of."

"Idiots," Ukyo muttered. "It's not like it's something you can hide."

"I did okay as a pig," Ryoga replied defensively as they resumed their downward trek to gather his parents up. The trip to the dojo was comical as Ryoga dodged cold water in many forms. Cars splashing through puddles, broken downspouts, water tossed out of windows… He managed quite well till they reached the Tendo gate. The day was hovering just at freezing, and when Ranma opened the doors wide to admit them, it dislodged snow from the shingles above the gate, which crashed down the backs of Ranma and Ryoga. "Ack! C-c-c-cold!" Ryoga chattered as icy melt caused the change.

"Heh, heh! Ukyo, why don't ya take the Hibikis over to the dojo, while I get Ryoga and me dry clothes?"

"Sure, Ranchan!"

"Come on, Ryoga, let's get changed." Ranma said, taking her friend by the arm. "Good thing we keep some of yer stuff around."

"S-sure," Ryoga kept her head down and her voice low as she thanked the powers that be that at 5:30 P.M. on Christmas it was already dark.

oOo

Returning, they found Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo and Kasumi in the dojo practicing music. Several guests were already there and the atmosphere was quite convivial.

"We're here!" caroled Ranma. Ukyo had stashed her weaponry in a corner and was getting the Hibikis some punch. "Hey, Ukyo! Why don't ya join the singin' this year?"

"If spatula-girl join in, would make sextet, yes?" Shampoo said, using the English word. "You sure you want that?" The tip of her tongue showed between her lips and an expectant expression lit her face. Her listeners groaned and Nabiki looked around for something to throw.

"Yer makin' it sound like an orgy, Shampoo!" Ranma grumbled.

"Where's the orgy?" asked a new voice. Kodachi and Taro ducked into the building, the latter looking at the decorations with approval. "Merry Christmas," Kodachi added. Taro nodded his agreement with the sentiments. "Where can I put these?" She pointed to the stack of small boxes her lover carried.

"Under the tree, Kodachi," Akane called. "Why don't you join us singing, this year?"

"Oh, I can't sing, Akane," Kodachi said with a sad frown. "My voice…"

"He-LO-o!" Ranma said waving. "Maybe ya couldn't before, but that's my girl-type you're walkin' around in. I sing just fine, thank you!"

Kodachi looked nonplussed. "I hadn't thought of that."

Taro chuckled. "If Dachi's singin', fem-boy, are you gonna sit out?"

"He is not!" snapped Akane. "But what about you, Taro? Can you sing?"

"Taro? Sing?" Ranma grinned. "Mooooo!"

"I can sing better than you, kettle-boy!" Taro snapped.

"That was easy," Ranma replied. He turned away from Taro, who was just realizing he'd been duped, to ask Akane, "We going for a full choir this time, tomboy?"

"Why not?" Akane replied, walking up close and hugging him. By the time most of the guests had arrived, their musical group consisted of the Tendo and Saotome women, Kodachi, Ukyo and Nuku-Nuku, the Tendo and Saotome men, Ryu Kumon, Ryunosuke, Ryoga and Taro.

It was inevitable that the martial artists should get into some sort of competition as well. A series of games were organized and everyone participated. Kasumi and Nabiki made sure they were not loaded in favor of physical ability, and soon it was evident that Kodachi, followed closely by Akane, Taro and Shampoo, held the advantage. Ranma fumed a bit — he was not used to being second to anyone at anything (except schoolwork) — and maintained a happy smile despite gritting teeth. There came the sound of the gate bell.

"I'll get it!" Ranma yelled, escaping embarrassment in Chinese box puzzle solving.

"You do that, Saotome," bellowed Taro. He had been well ahead, being very familiar with these little toys. "When you get back, I'll beat you again."

"Yeah, right!" Ranma replied derisively. He hurried through the now crusty snow to the gate.

"Merry Christmas," said a suave voice.

"Sentaro?" Ranma went slightly on guard. "And Satsuki, come in, please," he said remembering his manners. "How are you?"

Satsuki stepped forward and Ranma noticed she led with her tummy. "Kami! It _is_ the water!" he exclaimed inadvertently.

"What?" Sentaro blinked.

"Sorry. Why don't you come in out of the cold?" Ranma suggested, leading them toward the dojo.

"Well really, I was just stopping by to apologize…"

"Fer last month? Don't worry about it. It wasn't yer fault. I had a demon after me and it hit me with a bad luck spell. Ya didn't hear that part of it because yer horse took off…" Ranma's voice trailed off as he noticed a glower coming from Satsuki. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Satsuki said sweetly, but tightly. They followed him in.

"Akane, look who stopped by," Ranma bellowed. The girls immediately abandoned their games and clustered around the obviously pregnant woman. As the men folk were debating whether to resume the competition, there was a ring at the gate. "I got it!" Ranma yelled.

"You're not going to finish this puzzle box, are you?" demanded Taro.

"Bite the box, bull boy!"

At the gate Ranma opened it, and looked around. He almost shut it again before he heard voices from below waist level. "Ranma Saotome! Merry Christmas and apologies for our behavior." It was the Bun-boys.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'?"

"Our heads are cold, but that's life. We do have a proposition for you, since your honored father and master are in the same shape as we are," Niku jerked his head toward his brothers, "but the holiday is, perhaps, not the time to discuss it." His brother's heads bobbed and nodded in agreement.

'I don't believe this,' Ranma thought, 'it's happening again. We're gonna have the fight of all fights before too long.' "Come on in," he said, "Warm up before ya go on." He led the way to the dojo. He had just done some introductions when the bell rang again. He sighed, looked to where Kasumi was happily talking with Hinako, Nodoka and Satsuki. He trudged out again.

It was two piles of boxes. "Hello?" Ranma said uncertainly.

"Merry Christmas, Saotome."

"Merry Christmas, Master Ranma"

"Merry Christmas, guys."

Tatewaki and Sasuke had arrived. "As de facto head of Kuno Industries, we had to participate in the company party first and show our appreciation for our employees," Tatewaki explained. "A novel concept and one I should have performed in the past."

"Sounds reasonable." Ranma took some of the load and led them toward the _dojo_. "You two any good at puzzle boxes?"

"It's a hobby of mine," Sasuke admitted. "Why?"

"Challenge Taro. He's feeling insufferable."

"Indeed…" Tatewaki mused. "Ranma," he said familiarly, "do you have any idea how I feel about my sister's condition?"

"Um, no?"

"That's right. How do _you_ feel about this?"

Ranma blinked. What was the kendoist getting at? "Uh, they look like they really like each other."

"No! No!" Tatewaki frowned. "How do you _feel_ about this? She may be my sister in spirit and memory but she is your twin physically! I hoped you might have some insight…"

"Kuno, I'm not sure what ya want. It makes me feel weird as hell, her bein' expectin' and all. But as a brother?" Ranma pointed across the room. "My sister, Natsume over there, is fallin' hard for Ryu Kumon. He's a nice guy and all and I really haven't known Natsume that long. There are times, when I see him put his hands on her, I want to go over there and throttle him. She's a big girl, six months older than me, but that doesn't matter. My other sister, Kurumi, is a real sweetheart. She's interested in Ryunosuke over there."

"The Mishima heir? It would be a fortuitous match," Tatewaki said more calmly.

"Don't matter. If he hurt her or did something I didn't approve of, he'd be in serious pain. Well, maybe not physically, but I'd really let him know I was unhappy with him." Ranma watched the other's face curiously. "Does that help?"

The Kuno heir suddenly smiled. "Thank the gods! I thought I was reverting to my manic state." He turned a grim eye on Taro. "Instead, I was only feeling what is natural for a brother about his sister's paramour."

"Now wait a minute," Ranma stammered. "Don't start sharpenin' yer katana now."

"It is sharp. No, I don't mean to challenge Taro," Kuno assured him. "Besides, if I understand my sister, he gives _you_ trouble in a fight?"

"Some."

"I would be foolish, then. Besides, if I actually hurt him she would never forgive me." Tatewaki moved with him to the punch bowl. "You have no idea, Saotome, how horrifying it was to return home year after year, watching my sister warp and change from sweet gentle Kodachi to the Black Rose; to watch her become something to fear and loathe. To be _glad_ when I discovered that the drugs and chemicals she used had rendered her sterile." Ranma shuddered. "Then a miracle happens and my sister was given back to me whole. So what if she's not as she was born?" Tatewaki trembled almost as he did back when he was about spout poetry or glomp one of the girls he pursued. "I only wish she had trusted me to let me know from the beginning."

"So havin' Taro as an in-law, ain't a problem?" Ranma inquired, relieved and troubled by what the Kuno children must have gone through. It seemed he wasn't the only one tortured as a child.

"Hardly."

"Ya don't mind she's got a bun in the oven?"

Tatewaki smiled, his face lighting up. "I'm going to be an uncle! An _uncle_! And you know what? I'm going to enjoy being an uncle!"

"So now you understand why we had ta freeze yer onsen?" Ranma switched gears.

Tatewaki frowned. "My onsen?" he muttered. "Hot water…" His eyes went round. He turned and looked at Kodachi in the midst the assembled crowd. "That would have harmed her?"

"Cologne says that a gender change would end the pregnancy. The longer ya wait, the more dangerous it is. Kodachi got waterproof soap from Shampoo, but she still has ta be careful."

Kuno's face was pale. "I had no idea how much danger she was in." His features hardened. "I will immediately go and make arrangements for her safety—!"

"Whoa! You'll be steppin' on Taro's toes, Kuno. Ya do that they'll both strangle ya. Taro's as bad or worse than I am in the pride department. Suggest; don't command. You'll stay healthier."

Kuno grimaced. "Yes, despite his doubtful past, I must treat him as an equal. Perhaps I should request of your future father-in-law that I might borrow a room at the residence for a more formal meeting, to show proper respect…"

Ranma struggled not to pull out his hair. "Kuno, Kuno, Kuno. Taro's past ain't a closed book. We think he's related to the Tendos." Ranma carefully did not mention who else was related to the Tendos.

"Related to Akane?" Tatewaki gasped. "Then there is no problem! Not even my father could object, not that I planned to tell him till after the fact…" The kendoist babbled on.

Ranma grimaced. Kuno was better, but still damn weird at times. The gate-bell rang. "Why doncha just go over and talk to him. Explain yer worried about yer sister and that ya want ta help make sure she's safe till the baby's born. I'll be back."

He opened the gate.

"Saotome! I have just been informed of your wretched deception of myself and have come immediately for revenge! Pig-tailed girl, indeed!" Mikado Sanzenin stood just beyond the gate, his chest heaving and his face nearly purple with rage. Behind him stood a blank-looking Azusa Shiratori. Ranma almost felt relieved. At least it wasn't more unexpected guests. Besides, a straight martial arts challenge would be welcome.

"Hey, molester-man! Watcha doin' around here?"

"That's Sanzenin, dolt! How dare you spread rumors that I have fouled my good name by mistaking a man for a woman!" Mikado stomped in without invitation.

Ranma was debating whether to pitch him back out on his ear or goad him into a challenge when Azusa brushed past them both, headed for the dojo. "Michelle! Oh, Michelle!" came her cute, vapid cry. In the open shoji stood Niku Bun, apparently out to corner Ranma about his proposition, whatever that was. The little man stood frozen, horrified as the klepto-skater-from-hell scooped him up. "Oh, Michelle! I'll keep you forever an' ever an' hug you an' pinch your cute widdle cheeks!"

Niku responded gallantly. "Ahhh! Get her off! Get her off!" He struggled to get free of her clutching arms. He had as much chance escaping her as he had from a grizzly bear.

"Didja hafta bring _her_ along?" Ranma snarled in disgust. "Hold off on yer challenges a second, I hafta go rescue a guest." He stomped toward the weird girl.

Among the rafters overhead, a tiny figure sat cross-legged, a dipper of punch in hand. Morosely, Senbei watched the proceedings. In particular, a red-haired girl was the focus of his interest. Kodachi Kuno giggled and talked with the girls in her circle, the main topic being her upcoming wedding and her present physical condition. This discussion was making Senbei cross as it apparently meant 'his' pigtailed girl was hardly as innocent and incorruptible as he had thought — therefore, the fun of despoiling her was gone. He glanced sourly at Urami who was taking notes on some of the naughty bits the girl was relating for further study. All this happiness was depressing. Randomly, he zapped a little self-important man and watched him head for the door of the dojo. His screams of fright as his fate overtook him were music to Senbei's ears. He sat up straighter and snapped his fingers, translating closer for a better view of the action. Ah, the Saotome boy was involved as well.

"Lego, ya ditz!" shouted Ranma, pulling on one of Niku's arms.

"Mine! Michelle is _mine_! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Do you have any idea how stupid you look?" shouted Sanzenin. "And you destroyed the dramatic timing of my challenge to this… this cross-dresser!"

"Mine! Mine!" shrieked Azusa, beginning to kick at Ranma's shins.

"Ouch! Yow! Ahhh! Why in hell are you wearin' ice skates?" Ranma bellowed.

"Toe-pick! Nyah!" Azusa somehow managed to red-eye him while maintaining her hold.

"What's going on out here!" roared Akane, stepping through the doorway. She spotted Azusa, and, having determined the main source of trouble, flattened her with a single mallet strike.

Azusa let go of Niku and sat down hard in the snow. She wobbled from the waist up. Azusa glanced around drunkenly. "Oooo! Look at the pretty stars! How cu-u-ute!" She snatched at the invisible, pretty stars and passed out cold.

"What, what is she?" asked a shaken Niku.

"Akane Tendo!" Mikado caroled. "How sweet to see you again. I never had the opportunity to thank you for your gracious challenge at the Charlotte Cup…" Mikado had moved inside on her mallet as she boggled at him, his lips curling confidently, zeroing in for a kiss. (BAM! R-r-r-rRUMBLE! Sloosh!)

Ranma had relieved Akane of her mallet and pegged Mikado into the ground. Unfortunately, the vibration loosened the snow on the overhang of the dojo. Half buried in snow, the melt that went down his back triggered the change. Akane's mallet sizzled back to wherever it came from. "Awww, nuts!"

Akane giggled. "Thank you, Ranma," she said sweetly. "I could've handled him, but…"

"I don't want ya handling him, or any other guy but me!" asserted the buxom redhead. "Shall I pitch 'em over the wall? Hell, there's that damn bell again!"

"Help me carry them inside the door," suggested Akane. "When they wake up, we can send them on their way."

"I hope ya know what yer doin'," Ranma muttered in reply. That finished, Ranma hurried for the gate. She jerked open the gate. At first she could only make out blackness, then realized it was shadow. Where the Bun-boys had been too short, this one was too tall. "Dojo Destroyer?" Ranma squawked. Whoa! Did everyone think Christmas Eve was a good challenge night?

"Merry Christmas." The huge form had a surprisingly tenor voice. A huge hand held out a package. Ranma suddenly realized the man was dressed in a Santa Claus suit. "I am playing Santa down at the orphanage this year. I thought I should stop by on the way and apologize for last month."

"Uhhh, sure. Apology accepted. Ahhh, would you like to come in? Do you have time?" Ranma offered.

The Dojo Destroyer looked at his ring, which Ranma now saw was a full-sized watch buckled around his ring finger. "I have a little time. If it is not too much trouble?"

Ranma shook her head and led the way.

Senbei was in an absolute funk. Ranma had changed right before his eyes, which explained a lot of things. Ranma was both guy and girl. Urami and Urayami were behind him snickering about it. "Shut up!" he snarled. He thought hard and angry, his aura practically charring the wood he sat on. "We watch some more," he decided. "Ranma Saotome, you are dead meat. As soon as I find a weak spot, you are finished, boy."

They began to give out presents. Shampoo and Ukyo loved their bracelets. Kodachi looked at the charm bracelet of baby things and lucky charms, fastened on it and then hugged him tightly, tears in her eyes to his great embarrassment. Akane's eyes went wide as a beautiful necklace came into view. It had a horse motif and was made with sapphires in silver settings. Ranma grinned to himself even as he got a 'thank you' kiss. Akane thought that was all she was getting.

Soun was weeping over a new, inlaid Shogi board and a new gi, the latter courtesy of Ninomiya. She had firmly told him his old gi were old enough. She in turn stroked the smooth surface of a ten-pound jar of candy in a beautiful blown glass container. Akane's suggestion had been a good idea.

Genma smiled as Nodoka exclaimed over a new kimono. He grinned like a maniac when she opened another box and slapped the lid down again, blushing furiously. She bopped him lightly when he asked if she wanted to model it, saying she'd do that later… privately. Genma fingered a coupon book to his favorite eatery, an all-you-can-eat buffet. Life was good.

Ukyo looked frustrated. Ryoga was missing again. His parents were right there by the punch bowl, but no one had seen their son in a while. She started to try to block out her surroundings to search for him. Besides, his backpack was missing and she had been curious about what he had gotten her.

Ranma stroked the highly ornamental silk shirts Akane had gotten him. High necked and full sleeved, they were red, green and blue in color. Each had a kirin, a dragon horse, embroidered on it. Each was subtly different. He returned her earlier kiss then had to duck as Cologne tapped him with her staff. She handed him a book, a gift from all the Joketsuzoku, a Japanese translation of several old scrolls on ki concerning the relationship of ki to magic. Her gift, by request, was a copy of Sakurida's focusing maze, which he had carved in wood she provided. She patted it fondly. "Is that really all you wanted?" he asked gazing at the book with some anticipation.

"When you make something, Ranma, and give it to someone, it's a part of you. This is very precious." She cackled when she saw his alarmed look. "Not that way, son-in-law. To have a ki-master of your ability carve something like this is… _priceless_."

The bell rang. "Now what?" grumbled Ranma.

"Why don't you sit tight, love," Akane said. "I'll see who it is this time."

"Sounds good to me," he grinned. Of course, as soon as she left his side, he began to worry. This was just the sort of situation where she might be kidnapped.

With that thought, he was on his feet and out of the dojo in a flash. He saw Akane open the gate and opened his mouth to call out a warning. His paranoia had caused him to sweep their visitors with his ki senses and one, at least, was horribly powerful, a threat even to himself. The gate opened and he saw Akane go still with shock. He blazed across the space between them.

"Merry Christmas, Akane… and to you as well, Ranma-sama." A familiar voice — Akane's voice, in fact. It seemed Akane stood without as well as within the gate.

"Merry Christmas, Kiima," Ranma offered warily. He glanced at her super-powerful companion and back again. He didn't sense any hostility. "Merry Christmas, Saffron," he added, boggling a bit. The kid looked seven or eight years old! "Will you come in?"

"Thank you, Ranma-san," Saffron's young voice was strong and compelling. "You are most kind."

"Saffron?" Akane blanched as she stepped back to grant them entry. Before her was the reborn kami-lord Ranma had fought to the death in her defense. She twitched as Saffron swept an approving gaze across her.

"It is I," Saffron admitted. "Greetings to you, Akane-san. I'm sorry if you were injured by my previous incarnation. It seems I was a bit… insufferable."

"That has changed, however," Kiima stated. "Political pandering overshadowed child-rearing, last time. I will not fail my lord this incarnation, even if it costs me my life."

"There is no need to be so melodramatic," cautioned Saffron, "now that I am learning the difference between stewardship and supremacy." They marched across the heavily tracked snow to the dojo and went in. Ryoga wandered in from the house, saw the two Akanes and choked on his punch. He hardly noticed when the cold liquid 'girled' him. Ukyo whipped around, locating him and stomped over to berate his carelessness.

"You've grown swiftly," Ranma observed, ignoring Ryoga for the moment. "Weren't you a baby only seven months ago?"

Saffron smiled, amused. "Time is manipulable for such as we, Ranma. For me, it has been seven years since we last met. My guardian has taught me well."

"Then you'll be emerging again in another couple of months?" Akane inquired.

"Yes," Saffron agreed. "I believe late this summer, I will be ready again."

"What about Jusendo?" Akane asked. "Wasn't it destroyed? Flooded out?"

"The channel that sent water into the valley was damaged," Kiima admitted. "That, along with the unusual torrential rain, caused intermittant flooding. Even more recently, we've had drought conditions." She nodded her thanks as she received a cup of punch and a plate of food. "To be frank, we're conserving at Phoenix Mountain as well. However, the winter snows promise a renewal of the aquifers that feed Jusendo and the springs."

Saffron looked at what was offered him and nibbled almost daintily. Smiling at his discovery, he ate more confidently. "It's good," he mumbled. "My compliments." He quickly displayed a pre-adolescent's penchant for eating. "Once the seasons turn," he added between bites, "Jusenkyo will probably be back in business. I'm sure that's what interests you, right?"

"_Yadda_!" Ranma pumped an arm. "When it's back, I'm _free_!"

"Not necessarily," Kiima said, understanding what he was talking about. "There have been successful attempts to cure Jusenkyo curses but most simply fail to arrive or forget what they meant to do when they get within ten kilometers of the place. Others end up with new curses, usually more inconvenient ones. One was nearly five hundred years ago. A man cursed in the spring of the drowned monkey tried to find the spring of the drowned man. The Jako or Musk Dynasty caught him, assumed he _was_ a monkey and threw him in Nyanniichuan before locking him in the new form with the Chiisuiton. It took several years for her to learn enough of the local language to explain what had happened and by that time, with a child born and another on the way, she decided to accept her new form."

The hair was standing up on Ranma's neck. There but for the grace, etc… "But… I mean we could let everybody know I was coming."

Kiima shrugged. "You can always try. But just remember, your curse belongs to you and is very complicated. Attempting to get rid of it may cause worse problems than keeping it. There is also the question of whether curses supplant one another or blend. If you did succeed in diving into Nanniichuan, would you become a hermaphrodite, or would you turn male, but a male version of your female curse?"

"But the instant curses, or Togenkyo…" Ranma protested.

"Togenkyo?" Kiima looked interested. They quickly explained. "The instant curses don't actually threaten the original curse. Togenkyo is a mystery to us. We'd never heard of it before October and that ridiculous spell-induced attack we all made on you." She looked thoughtful. "Togenkyo's magic is different from Jusenkyo, and well away from its sphere of influence. It's hard to say… If your friends ever plan to travel back near the Five Mountains, I'd be very cautious, if I were they."

Ranma groaned while Akane tried to reassure him. "It doesn't matter to me, baka, I love you anyway." She turned to Kiima. "What about you, Kiima? Isn't this form your second Jusenkyo curse?"

"You mean the human form I used before?" Kiima smiled. "Yes, it was and it was a risk. I actually prefer this one, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Akane said, smiling at her part-time twin. "There are times I've wished I could fly. At least you can do that for me."

"My pleasure."

"Why are you here?" Ranma asked. "It's a long way from China just to say 'Merry Christmas'."

"Saffron needs a wider experience with the world," Kiima explained. "Our official _excuse_ was taking gifts to you and Taro for services to the Phoenix people." She performed an act of hidden weapons. "This is for you." She handed him a set of bracers emblazoned with the royal phoenix. "If you're around White Mountain again, these will give you and your companions unrestricted access to Saffron or myself." She hesitated then turned to Akane, unfastening a light chain from around her neck. "Akane, have this. I can sympathize with your desire to fly." She handed her the chain. "It's a common toy we use to teach our young to fly; sort of a flight simulator. If you wear it when you're asleep, it will 'teach' you in your dreams how to fly as we of the Phoenix tribe do. Maybe it will help."

"Oh, thank you, Kiima," Akane took the delicate chain. "Thank you very much."

"Little enough recompense for what we put you through," Kiima said. "Is Taro here?" Ranma pointed. Kiima crossed to where the young man was. "Taro-san?" Taro turned from a discussion with Shampoo, Kodachi and Sasuke at Akane's voice.

"What is it, Akane?" he asked. "And why so formal?"

"This is for you, Taro-san," Kiima said. "We have some experience with Jusenkyo changes and the clothing difficulties ourselves. Wear it well. The only difference is that it will not protect you from the Kinjakan or Taochinpang in its active state."

"I prefer to be the only one who can touch that," commented the boy at her side.

Taro looked at him sharply, taking in the lean look and the bright hair. He looked up at 'Akane' and saw Akane over her shoulder. "Kiima!" he exclaimed. He opened the package carefully to reveal a purplish, scaly vest and bracers. He was obviously overcome. Shampoo was white as a sheet.

"Merry Christmas, Taro," the Phoenix Mountaineers said in unison.

Cologne, seeing the commotion, hopped over. "Truce conditions?" she suggested.

"Please," affirmed Kiima. "Let us not spoil the peace of the season."

"It's not one you usually celebrate," Cologne pointed out cheerfully.

"Neither do you," Kiima retorted. "But let's respect our host's beliefs and customs."


	18. The Presents II

**Ki Cutters: 18**

_**The Presents II**_

Senbei sat and sipped his punch. Urami and Urayami nibbled cookies. "That Kasumi girl is almost as good a cook as Beldandy," Urami commented.

"And when did you get to sample _her_ cooking?" Senbei demanded. His hench-demon sweat-dropped.

"Ahhh… Last month when we took over the Temple, of course." Her voice trembled as he eyed her for a moment. "Are you still angry about Ranma, sir?"

"Pah! So it be perverted! So what! I be a demon. Demon do perversion jus' fine." He grinned. "Maybe ebben better. Ranma not happy 'bout curse. Maybe he scared to be girl, yah?" He watched the boy below and thought. "Maybe he eben more scared than natur'l girl about sex, yah. We watch a bit more an' see."

* * *

Below, the music began. It was short notice, but Kiima had a sense of humor and soon everyone was seeing double. Two girl-type Ranmas they were prepared for, but two Akanes? The watchers were flummoxed. Kiima was having fun. Saffron made a curious whistling noise as they finished their song. Kiima explained this was the bird-people's way of applauding. 

Ukyo was getting a bit hot under the collar, much to the amusement of the Hibikis. Ryoga was missing again. "Don't worry about him, dear," Mrs. Hibiki said. "It can't be helped. The only time Hibikis don't get lost is when they're expecting."

"It's just irritating. Even with my tracking sense, I have trouble locating him," Ukyo growled.

"Tracking sense?" her audience inquired. Ukyo flinched and tried to explain. Ranma settled down and listened intently from nearby. He still hoped to eventually duplicate this ki skill, but it had eluded him so far.

The gate-bell rang.

"I got it," Ranma said with a neutral expression. Nuts! Ukyo was explaining it differently than Akane. He might have been able to figure it out, but… Even if this wasn't a challenge, it was probably trouble. He was responsible for the guests. He opened the gate.

"Good evening, Saotome," Picolet Chardin II said with a gleam. "Have you seen clear to pay our wager? Close it is getting to the New Year."

"Actually, I have," Ranma said. Nabiki's little planning session had left all the winners flush with cash, "unless… ya want double or nothin'?" The latter was added with a speculative gleam of his own.

"Ah? You are so confident, yes?"

"Come on in. Do ya want ta do it tonight? Or later in the week?"

"Since you are so gracious as to play to my strength, I am at your disposal."

Ranma escorted Chardin to the dojo. Akane's expression at the sight of the master of dining-fu was priceless. Then he went to find Kasumi.

"Oh my… Picolet? Oh dear… He is so…"

"Voracious?" Ranma asked.

"That." Kasumi looked over their preparations. "I'd really rather not. We have plenty of food, but you know how these challenges can get out of hand. If it weren't Christmas..." She hesitated.

"Don't worry about it, 'Sumi." Ranma grinned. "It was just that most of the folks haven't seen this and I'm sure Kurumi and Ryu are at least curious."

"If you change your mind, I'll get Akane and Nabiki to help set up tables." Kasumi straightened and cocked her head. "Oh, my! There's the gate-bell again. Can you get it, Ranma?"

"On my way." Ranma bounced out to the gate.

"Ranma Saotome, I challenge you!"

"Hi, Gambler King," Ranma said with a smile. Kodachi had told him of her run-in with the man. "Ya ready to lose again?"

"Grrr."

"Well come on in and join the throng. No betting with the other guests. This is Christmas Eve after all," Ranma warned him. "Start messing with my friends, I'll pitch ya out on yer ear, challenge or no challenge."

"Very well."

He met the Dojo Destroyer coming out with the Bun-boys. "Leavin' already?"

"I'll be late to the orphanage, otherwise, DD replied. "Saotome, which of those girls is your fiancée, anyway? They said they both were."

"In a sense they are. At one point, there were four of 'em, so I'm ahead of the game. Where are you guys going?"

"With that ditz around, we all thought it would be healthier to head for the orphanage," Piza Bun said. "We're going to be Santa's elves."

"That's great! Hey! What did ya want to talk to me about?"

The Bun-boys dithered. "Well," Niku said finally, "we found a dragon back in China and we thought we might be able to talk you into doing some pest control."

"You want me to go kill a dragon so you can get his whiskers," Ranma accused. "Sorry. I don't like killin' things. Besides, ain't dragons supposed to be smart like people? Why don't ya _ask_ him for a whisker?"

They looked at one another. "We're about bite-sized for this thing, Ranma."

"Ya really ought ta think about it," Ranma advised. "Dragons live a long time but there don't seem ta be many of 'em. Ya kill this one, how do ya know it's not the last one? Or that the magic of the whisker might be lost when he dies?"

"Arrgh!" Niku exclaimed. "We never thought of that!" They looked at one another in despair.

"What you need to do is have someone go with you. Someone who might give the dragon second thoughts about attacking," Nabiki advised breaking into the conversation. "Find out what the dragon wants — everyone has something they want — then supply that want. Then everyone will be happy… and safe."

"Sounds like a plan," Niku said gleefully, eyeing the Dojo Destroyer speculatively. He was bald, too. Maybe he'd like in?

* * *

"Arrgh!" muttered Senbei. "Look at that! They're helping one another. I can't stand it!" He motioned with his hand.

"Wait!" Urami cried. "Didn't you want to hold off until…"

"I just can't take any more of this sweetness and light garbage!" He finished the gesture.

* * *

Azusa Shiratori woke up from her nap. So did Mikado Sanzenin. They glanced at one another then oriented on their surroundings. Azusa struck first.

"Charlotte! Oh, Charlotte!" (GLOMP!)

"Arrgh! Get off me!" yelled Ryoga, who had just managed to find his way back to the party. "I am not your Charlotte!"

"Yes oo is! You're Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte!" Azusa yelled. "An' you're a little piggy, too!"

"I do not turn into a pig!" Ryoga asserted. "I, uh… turn into a girl." He struggled to free an arm and quickly dumped some cold punch on his head. Then she gazed at the overly cute skater who blinked and backed up a bit.

"But…" Azusa blinked before picking up a nearby folding chair. (Wham!) "Where is Charlotte? Charlotte! I want my Charlotte!" (Bang! Clang! Wang! Smash!) She repeatedly struck Ryoga about the head and shoulders with the object. Ukyo, across the room, oriented and boggled at the violence. She stalked across the room, prepared to do some violence of her own but, another got there first.

"Azusa, you ditz! How dare you strike this lovely girl!" Mikado plucked the chair from her hands, tossed it negligently aside and caught a staggering Ryoga in one arm. "Here, my dear, you may thank me with a kiss…"

Then the room boggled, and Ryoga's eyes snapped wide as she received the special Mikado treatment.

"Oooo…" Azusa said. "You kissed a boy."

Mikado gave Ryoga a once-over in the silence, taking in her shocked look. "I did not! This is a… Urk!"

The 'Urk!' came from Ryoga and Ukyo's fists hitting home simultaneously. He lost interest in the surroundings. Ryoga staggered away, retching.

Azusa was already moving. "Raquel! Raquel!" she yelled as she picked up a tray of sashimi Kasumi had prepared. "So cute!" The eldest Tendo had indeed done a good job in thinly slicing and arranging the fish in the image of a nightingale. "Oh, my Raquel!" She gasped as Picolet relieved her of some of her burden. "Ahhh! What happened to Raquel?" She had no clue as to where it had gone. Then her rapidly emptying brain saw something else. "Marianne! Marianne!" She surged over to where Kuno was talking with Taro and his sister. He saw and heard her coming and dodged.

"Get away from me, you insane kleptomaniac!" Kuno shouted.

Taro and Kodachi weren't certain whether they should dodge or block. Inevitably cold punch splashed and Taro was girled.

Nabiki was eying the Gambling King and considering how to use this to her advantage. The latter was currently smiling over the hand of Nuku-Nuku who was far more interested in Gambling King's appearance than in his smarmy greeting. She jumped, distracted by the Golden Pair's antics. After a moment of observation, she decided Azusa was totally out of control and getting worse. Nabiki dipped into her pocket for a cell phone and then stood indecisive. Would it be better to get the police, or let Ranma and company deliver justice?

Out of sight was out of mind for the distaff member of the Golden Pair. Kuno's leap for cover revealed yet another 'cute' object of her affection: Sentaro.

"Ramon!" Azusa shrieked. "I've found you, Ramon!"

"GLURK!" 'Ramon' responded as he fought for air.

"Sentaro, _who_ is this woman?" Satsuki demanded. She glared as he attempted to struggle away then drew a teakettle from somewhere. "Never mind…I'll teach you to manhandle my husband, you hussy."

"No!" shouted Taro, pushing Kodachi away and jumping between them. "No hot water!"

"You... are the most beautiful... woman," began Mikado, wobbling up. Unintentionally, he helped block the hot liquid from Kodachi. "_Yeow_!" he screamed as he was scalded. "What are you doing, you ditz!"

Sentaro misunderstood the direction of Mikado's statement. "How dare you call my wife a ditz?" Even with Azusa around his neck, he lunged.

* * *

"That much better," sighed Senbei. "Much, much better." Urami and Urayami watched in excitement as the confusion and violence began to spread.

* * *

The Dojo Destroyer and the Bun Boys stared in astonishment as things began to go to hell.

"See you guys later," Ranma exclaimed, trying to hurry them out the door.

"But you may need help…" Dojo Destroyer began, staring at the rapidly increasing chaos.

"The biggest help right now is to get as many people away from ground zero as possible," insisted Ranma as Azusa went after Kuno. He didn't wait any longer but rushed in to close with the two skaters. Enough was enough.

Mikado dodged Sentaro's attack. He hopped into a short vertical tuck and slapped buttons on the sides of his boots. Wheels popped out of the soles. He skated across the smooth floor to gain some space.

"Bet the fellow with the pregnant lady can't land a blow in the next thirty seconds," wagered the Gambler King, munching on some cookies and appetizers.

"You're on," snapped Kurumi.

"What are you supposed to be?" They turned and found Azusa regarding the bizarrely clad figure of the gambler. "You're certainly not cute," she declared.

"Why you…" snarled the Gambling King. He reached into his sleeve and fanned the playing cards he pulled out. A gleam lit his eye as he prepared to throw the pasteboard like shuriken.

Azusa snatched the cards from his hand. "How cute! Fredrick and Jamon and Colbert and I'll name you Susanne!" she gushed.

"Hmmm… If you aren't eating that," smirked Picolet coming up beside them. There was a flash and the Gambling King's appetizers vanished.

"Hey!" protested the gambler.

"How'd you do that," demanded Kurumi.

"I've never seen a tongue that long," commented Nuku-Nuku. "Are you genetically engineered from a frog?"

"Excuse me!" snapped Picolet. "I am very offended by such a remark. My family is over four hundred years old. We are…"

"You must be the source of all those fairy tales about frog princes," Nuku-Nuku finished for him. "Ryu told me legends often had a grain of truth! I never thought to see confirmation."

"Are you _challenging_ me?" declared Picolet.

"He did that trick with his tongue?" demanded Kurumi, catching on. "Cool!"

"Challenge to what?" the android asked.

"Martial Arts Dining!" snapped Chardin.

"What stakes?" Nabiki butted in. She still had her cell phone, but if they could channel this into a regulated competition, the civil defense force might not be needed after all.

"Ahhh, Nabiki-san." Picolet suddenly glanced between the three very pretty girls. "I _am_ still looking for a wife…"

Nuku shook her head. "Sorry. I have other commitments. Besides, I'm effectively sterile, so no children could come from a marriage," she said frankly and sadly.

Picolet's face fell. "Ah! You poor girl, my deepest regrets and sympathies," he said, immediately forgetting his earlier pique. "To have such a lovely girl so harmed by cruel fate." Nuku smiled slightly at this sudden turn around from anger to sympathy. "If you would be so kind, I will wager then, for a single kiss. Is that fair?"

""You are an enchanting rogue, Monsieur Picolet,"" Nuku said in flawless French. She offered her hand. ""One so gallant need not fight for a kiss, however.""

"Excuse me! Where did my food go?" demanded the Gambling King.

Picolet ignored him. ""It is torture to have one so fair and so skilled in my mother tongue, be in such pain of circumstance."" He lightly kissed her hand.

"Arrgh!" exclaimed the Gambling King. He stalked away and refilled his plate while Picolet murmured inanities over the pink-haired girl's hand. When he returned, he carefully placed several bodies between himself and the Frenchman.

"What are you guys saying?" demanded Kurumi of the cat-girl.

"He's trying to get her into bed with him," Nabiki shrugged eloquently. Her French was more than good enough to follow the discussion.

"Darn sight nicer than the way most tomcats do it, Nabiki," Nuku pointed out as Picolet froze in shock at the other's bluntness. "Duck!" Mikado went flying overhead.

"Who got him?" Kurumi demanded.

"Ranma, I believe," Gambling King observed. "You lose!" he added with a smirk to Kurumi.

"No fair!" Kurumi protested. "Ranma wasn't part of the bet!"

"_Are you wagering with my guests, King_?" Ranma's aura roared to life as he loomed over the little group.

"Nothing substantial, I assure you," the other said, sweating and waving back Kurumi's attempt to unfasten a brooch that she had offered to the wager.

"I mean it. You want to challenge me, fine. Leave the others alone," Ranma growled. Punch flew as Mikado and Sentaro scrapped. Ranma changed to girl. "Damn!" She glanced at Picolet, before dodging off after the Golden Pair again. Genma had gotten splashed as well and Azusa was trying to kidnap him from Nodoka.

Picolet's mouth was hanging open. Kurumi and Nuku stared at the excess of hanging lip and dentition. They glanced at one another. They looked back at the shocked Picolet. Nabiki looked pale.

"I don't think he knew my brother changed into a girl," suggested Kurumi.

"That appears a good guess. I've never seen anyone's jaw actually hit the floor before. Think it might have unhinged?" Nuku pondered.

"The way he's frozen, I'd say _he_ is," Kurumi commented. "I think I know why Brother told Ryu not to challenge him at Dining Martial Arts. He looks like he could suck in a yatai all by himself."

While the two hree girls discussed Picolet's physical advantages and shortcomings and the Gambling King decided whether he had wet his pants, Ranma in girl-type tried to get a handle on the violence. Azusa was in her sights.

Azusa saw her coming. "Oooo! You're that ugly girl Mikado kissed before the Charlotte Cup."

"Who's ugly?" Ranma screeched, purpling in a truly ugly fashion. Briefly, she reconsidered her policy of not hitting girls. She desperately tried to fit Azusa into any category other than girl. She sighed in relief inwardly as Akane and Shampoo stomped up. They didn't have his psychological restraints.

Taro, back in girl form due to some spilled punch, snickered at Ranma's predicament and yanked the semi-conscious Mikado to his feet. This proved to be a mistake. Mikado suddenly reversed their positions and kissed Taro deeply, murmuring. "How sweet! You come to me in my time of need."

"_Pervert!_" bellowed Taro, belting him across the room. His flight knocked over Ranma, Azusa and Akane who was coming in to deal with the pest Ranma's foibles prevented her from trouncing. The group impacted into a table, which flipped like a catapult. Shampoo scrambled out of her clothes and darted for Kasumi. No one ever did anything to Kasumi. It might be the only safe place in the room.

Picolet came back to himself. His jaw snapped shut. "Saotome!" he bellowed. "How _dare_ you make me think that a maiden you were!" He was so angry he tangled himself up in his speech. Not really hard to do with a tongue two-meters long. He stalked after the semiconscious, gender-switched martial artist.

"Haw! Haw! Haw!" brayed Senbei from his perch. (_Splorch_!) Senbei was suddenly squinting cross-eyed at a delicious Kasumi-baked cookie in the shape of a lucky badger sticking out of his mouth. His reaction had nothing to do with its taste. "_BLEURGH_!" He was forced to retreat, his minions following after him. He missed seeing Akane send Azusa to sleepy-land and Shampoo knocking out Mikado as he tried to grope her when Kasumi's tea spilled and left her _au natural_ nearby. She then put down the Gambling King, who was actually returning for more food, just to make sure all bases were covered. She eyed Picolet as she scrambled back into her clothes. The Frenchman was delighted by the show, but was warned by her stance and ready violence that approach wasn't feasible. Relative silence followed.

The Morisato party entered without fanfare or announcement and stared at the carnage that moments before had been a Christmas Eve party. "Oh my goodness," said Baradandya quietly. The gazes of the kami crowd immediately zeroed in on Kasumi who stood like a lost waif in the midst of the madness.

"Stupid Senbei!" growled Sakurida. "Like he's the only one who can manipulate possibility…"

"You're still pretty new at it, so don't get uppity," cautioned Urudu.

"It's not fair," Sakurida muttered back. "You're always the same and won't grow old unless the whole world is about to go plooie. Beldandy's youth or age is tied to avatars like Keiichi, who only show up at best every two or three generations. "I'm stuck maturing at the rate the world is changing. The faster it changes the stronger my powers. Now that the Soviet era is over and that pervert is headed in as President in America…"

"Hush!" Baradandya said. "You three check to see if anyone is injured, I need to talk to Kasumi." She moved quickly over to the eldest daughter.

"Is everyone all right?" Sakurida called out.

"Hello?" Urd patted Mikado's cheek. "Anybody home?"

"Ranma, is anyone hurt?" Keiichi asked moving toward the redhead.

"Mostly our feelings, Kei," Ranma said, rubbing her head. She noticed Urudu's attention. "Uhhh… Your sister-in-law really doesn't want to do that," Ranma commented.

"Why?" Kei asked.

"You vision of loveliness! Let me kiss—(ZAAAP!)"

"If I want my lips massaged, I'll ask, pervert!" Urudu said tightly stepping back from the smoldering skater.

"Oooo! Close one."

"Sheesh," Keiichi muttered.

The gate bell rang. Ranma looked long-suffering but, since no one seemed inclined to demolish the dojo at the moment, went to find out who was calling. As the shoji closed, Baradandya, one arm about a sad-faced Kasumi, turned to regard the interlopers at the party.

"Gentlemen…" she said in icy tones. She reached out with her free hand and firmly grasped Azusa's arm as she began to wander after a party decoration. "And lady… You four have a lot of explaining to do."

The four eyed her uneasily. Kasumi seemed to draw from some unseen reserve and straightened proudly, her eyes flashing. "I apologize for the upset, Morisato-san," she said giving the teacher a short bow. "Apparently some people don't know how to act in a civilized manner." She glared at the four, who cringed. Baradandya smiled faintly. Kasumi could take care of this now. Her head turned minutely and her eyes caught her sisters'. Sakurida nodded her head to the outside and Urudu and Baradandya nodded.

"Aw, man!" Ranma snarled. She stalked out of the dojo and answered the call at the gate. "Yeah! Merry Christmas!" she snarled. She frowned as the burly man with a salt and pepper beard stepped back. "Sorry," she added. It was Christmas after all. "Uhhh, what can I do for ya? If it's a challenge, can it wait till Friday or Saturday? I'm a bit booked up."

"I apologize for interrupting your family festivities," the big man dithered, "but you see, I'm looking for my daughter. I was told I might find her here."

"Come on in," Ranma said. This seemed harmless enough. "What's her name?"

"Ukyo Kuonji."

"Urk?" Ranma jerked to a halt.

"She's here?" the big man asked eagerly.

"Uhhh…" Ranma looked him over again. Yes, this could easily be the long-lost Mr. Kuonji. "Exactly why _do_ ya want ta see her?"

"She is my daughter," Mr. Kuonji pointed out.

"Really?" Ranma began to feel a bit hot. "Shouldn't ya have said, 'son'? I thought ya had her registered as a boy."

Kuonji stiffened. "I, uh…"

"How could ya do that ta Ucchan!" Ranma demanded.

"Ranma?" The big man suddenly boggled at the short form. "Is that you, boy?"

"Urk!" Caught!

"Ranma, is there trouble?" Akane called from the dojo shoji. "Who's out there with you?"

Recovering, Ranma glared at the older man. "If ya screw up Ucchan's Christmas, I'll beat the hell out of ya!"

The older man stepped back a little and peered at the figure before him. The short stature and high-pitched voice confused him. He reached back over his shoulder for a familiar-looking giant spatula. His fingers grasped nothing as the figure before him blurred and disappeared. He clutched wildly and turned, knowing somehow that his opponent was to his left.

"Lookin' fer this?"

Ukyo's father gulped as the figure twirled the heavy weapon-tool before grounding it to face him barehanded again.

Akane had ducked back into the dojo. "Ukyo! Ranma's fighting some guy, with a spatula just like yours!" She ducked back out and raced across to flank her fiancée.

"Don't, Akane. This is my problem." Ranma edged further away from the dojo. "Now, Kuonji-san, this is between you and…"

"_Daddy_!" Ukyo's exasperated tones undercut Ranma's menacing pronouncement. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ukyo?" Her father peered through the gloom. "I…I was just checking up on my little girl…"

"Are ya sure?" Ranma said sarcastically. "Are ya really certain about that?"

"Ranma!" Ukyo strode forward toward her parent. "What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. "I called you when we set up the yatai at the university and that wasn't good enough! I told you then what I wanted to do, but even that wasn't enough." She glared, picked up his spatula and tossed it to him. "It also wasn't good enough that the Saotome's are acting like unpaid help." She reached around and unlimbered her own spatula.

"You don't understand, Ukyo, I have to satisfy Grandpa, too."

"Do I have to go back to Kansai and kick _his_ butt?" she demanded grimly.

"Ukyo! Be respectful of your elders!" he admonished.

"What have my elders ever done that I should respect them?" Ukyo snarled. "You turned me into a boy to get revenge on a sneaky thief! I spent ten years hiding what I was, training in martial arts as well as okonomiyaki-ya. I thought I was hot stuff when I could beat anyone in the family. It wasn't nearly enough to put me level with Ranchan."

"He should never have run out on his obligations."

"He was six years old!" Ukyo screamed at him. "His _Dad_ ran out on us! _He_ didn't even know I was a _girl_!"

"It doesn't matter! Family honor was involved!" he screamed back.

"He was _already_ promised to Akane!" she bellowed, shaking her spatula. "He's been trying to restore honor as best he can!"

"A simple yatai isn't good enough!" he bellowed back. Ukyo snarled wordlessly and her spatula began to glow. Ranma and Akane backed away. They hadn't seen her do anything like this before. Shampoo, who had followed close behind Ukyo, stopped and eyed the ki effect suspiciously. Mousse glided out, as did Cologne, Urd and Baradandya. The others remained in the dojoapparently unaware of the new conflict outside.

"Oh!" exclaimed Mrs. Morisato, stepping up beside Akane. "I'd hardly call it a _simple_ yatai, Mr. Kuonji. Haven't you seen it?"

Kuonji-san blinked, startled at the change of tone and the gentle voice. "Who are you?"

"I am Baradandya Morisato, Ukyo's English teacher." She stood there, small and delicate, facing an armed man twice her size.

"You should be encouraging my daughter to fulfill her responsibilities!" he said defensively.

"As far as I know," Mrs. Morisato answered, "she always has. She works hard and does well in school. She has helped her friends and protected the weak as a true warrior. She has fought supernatural as well as human opponents. You can surely be proud of such a daughter." She smiled sweetly. "So… _Have_ you seen her new yatai?"

Ukyo's father looked at her blankly, not fully comprehending what she said. "Yatai?"

"Ukyo, don't you have a photo of it?" the teacher asked, taking her by the arm. With the other she reached out and grasped the senior Kuonji by the wrist. "Come inside where there is light enough to see. It's darling. Her shop here in Nerima is popular, but I understand the yatai actually pulls in more money on many days..."

Ranma, Akane and Shampoo stared after the three figures. Urudu snapped her fingers to get their attention. "Hey, she's like that. Besides, Ukyo has suffered long enough." She waved them to follow. "C'mon! Everything is straightened out. Our treat. Deus ex Machina and all that..."

oOo

Later, as the hands of the clock approached midnight, Ranma avoided one last spilled drink and dragged Akane up on stage. "Oh, jeez! Not another song, Ranma! I'm getting hoarse!" she complained.

"No song. Not this time, tomboy," he answered. Still holding her hand he turned to the assembled family, friends and martial artists. "Hi, everybody. Well… It's been a long time coming. Usually, I just bull my way through things like this, but I think I've learned a few things since I came here." He waited for their silence and continued, one eye on the clock. "If I'm right, almost everyone knows about this except Akane."

Out in the audience,Ukyo gave up trying to find Ryoga again and rejoined her father. She didn't want his mouth loose at Ranma's coming announcement. Though she had broached an idea that might solve their problems, he hadn't had time to consider it properly. Besides, she hadn't discussed it with Konatsu, yet, either. Oh, well.

"Ranma, what are you up too?" Akane asked irritably. "You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"

"I'll let ya do the critique in a minute, tomboy." He held tightly to her hand. "It took me awhile ta think my way through this. Since Kodachi has chosen Taro and Ukyo has agreed that her claim can be satisfied without marryin' me…" His grin widened as Ukyo scowled at her father and gripped his arm tighter. "…only Shampoo still has any claim ta my hide and that's not a claim recognized in Japan."

"But," Akane said, her brows drawing into a frown, "_I_ recognize her claim, Ranma. I just have to figure out how to deal with it." Her frown deepened. "You're not…" she gulped suddenly, guessing where he was headed. "Oh, Ranma, please don't ask…"

"I know. Honor would make ya refuse. Since they ignore our laws and customs, we can ignore theirs… to a point. So I had a talk with Cologne. Akane?"

She nodded doubtfully.

"I want to make sure everyone understands that this wasn't my mother's idea nor did this come from her property or possessions. This is from me. From my heart." He took out a box and placed it in her hand. "Provided it's from just me, Shampoo's honor isn't affected. I've made ya wait long enough, Akane. Will you, when honor is satisfied, marry me?"

Akane opened the box. Her hand trembled. She glanced at Shampoo. Shampoo smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Ranma, I accept your ring for both of us. I love you, and would accept you as husband over all others," came her answer. Ranma frowned, puzzled at her response.

"See… Told you so, Great-grandmother."

"I believed she would as well, child, or I would never have agreed to this path. It will make things more difficult in the eyes of some." She sighed. "Still as dangerous as all our lives have been, this is for the best."

"Both of you?" Ranma sweated.

"Better watch it, Saotome," yelled Taro. "Those Amazon girls share a guy, sometimes." Ranma winced and looked a little wild.

Akane continued. "Shampoo said once, that heart-sisters share in everything," she told him, smirking at his expression. "But when honor has been satisfied, I will accept you for myself alone." She placed the ring on her finger, reached back and grabbed him by the pigtail. In front of everyone, she dragged him forward and kissed him almost savagely. "You're _mine_, Ranma!"

The clock struck midnight to the sounds of celebration.

After the guests and challengers had left, and everyone had turned in for the night, Akane sat and waited for her love — her _fiancé._ She had one last gift to give him and it was one she had been afraid to give him earlier. A tap on the window let her know he had arrived. She opened the pane of glass briefly, letting him slip lightly in and melted into his arms. "Oh, Ranma!"

He smirked at her then peered about. "Ya ain't got Shampoo hiding up here do ya?"

"She went back home with her family," Akane said reprovingly.

"You really gave me a turn when you accepted the ring for both of ya."

They kissed and sat on the bed, hands moving intently. A tiny sound jarred Ranma even through his concentration on the dark-haired girl in his arms. "What was that?" he murmured around the lip-lock he had been engaged in. He heard it again. "I thought you said…"

Akane laughed nervously. "Remember you were saying you wanted to get something to help you train?" When Ranma looked puzzled, she added, "When you first got back, when you were curing yourself from your ailurophobia?"

Ranma suddenly nodded. "When I borrowed Hanachiyo…" His eyes got a little wide. "A cat? You got me a _cat_?"

Akane cringed. "If you don't want her, I'll take her back…"

Ranma sat there, looking into her eyes, searching. "Let me see it," he said mildly.

Akane nervously got up and tiptoed to her closet. A moment later she returned with a small cage in her hands. Inside was a bright-eyed kitten. It was a calico with a very peculiar coat. Though most of her body was dark, her face was white except for a tiny black mark by the left side of her muzzle. Her dark body and head was patterned with orange blossoms, with one large orange mark just behind her ear. Her hind feet were white as if she had on socks. Her eyes were shading towards amber. She looked up at Ranma curiously and patted against the bars, hoping for some attention. Her loud '_miau_' revealed sharp little teeth.

Akane held her breath as Ranma carefully opened the cage and let the captive out. The kitten jumped on the bed and immediately padded over and jumped in Ranma's lap, purring. Ranma flinched, received a reproachful look from the kitten and then smiled wryly. "I guess she knows who she belongs to."

"Oh, Ranma, do you… like her?" Akane asked.

"I think I like her. Whether I can do anything more than that, we'll have to see." He chuckled, stroking her fur gently. "Beautiful little thing, isn't she? She looks like one of those geisha dolls in a kimono."

Akane giggled. "Shall we call her Okesa, then?" She referred to the old fairytale of the cat that had repaid the kindness of her childless owners by turning into a geisha to earn money for their old age. Ranma looked at his fiancée sharply.

"I think I'd rather have just a cat, thank you," he said pointedly. "Lets call her… Kiku (Chrysanthemum) since she has all those marks on her that look like flowers." He scritched under her chin and grinned as the little animal closed her eyes and stretched into the caress. "Maybe I can get used to this."

"She'll grow on you," Akane promised.

"Eeuw! Yuck! I've got a cat growing from my lap," Ranma joked.

"Ranma!" Akane said in exasperation. A little later she added, "Maybe it's not such an exaggeration. I'll be very cross with her if she keeps me from cuddling with you."

"Heh! Why don't we see how she handles my curse?"

Akane went downstairs for some water and returned. Ranma shrank into female form. The kitten came to its feet as its rest was disturbed then gazed up at Ranma's more feminine features. She sniffed, even stood up and sniffed up Ranma's front. With a small sigh, it settled back down and curled up in the pigtailed martial artist's lap again. "She is kinda cute. Sorta like the one who gave her to me." Ranma rubbed gently behind the kitten's ears eliciting a squeaky purr. "Watcha up to?" Ranma asked as her fiancée slid into bed and propped the pillows up against the wall.

"I'm tired, Ranma. I want to go to sleep." Akane grinned. "I wouldn't mind a cuddle, but since I'm taller than you right now, and I don't want to come between you and your 'baby', you can cuddle against me for a change." She held out her arms invitingly.

Ranma looked at her open arms, then down at the furry lump in her lap. "Well… Just this once." She slid back against Akane and got comfortable. She 'eeep'ed as Akane's hands cupped her breasts.

"Hah! Serves you right. Now you know how I feel!" Akane stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, no!" Ranma pretended to swoon. "This was all just a plot to take advantage of me! Woe is me! Won't anyone rescue me from the clut_ches—_! Eeep!" Akane had squeezed slightly.

(Snicker) "Baka!" Akane said fondly. "Ranma, I _do_ love you!"

"Akane, I love you, too. Thank you for Kiku."

oOo

The next morning was cold. Ranma used his ki circumspectly to keep his body temperature stabilized. He stood in the railroad yard waiting for Happosai to battle over Mastery of the School. Soun and Genma waited with him, warming their hands over a little fire over which they boiled some water. A discussion with their respective families had revealed that while Happosai was Akane's great-grandfather, there was no acknowledged relationship between the freak and the Saotomes, other than master-student.

Ranma's breath hissed out into the air like smoke from a chimney. "I shoulda made sure of the time," he grumped. "Since I challenged him, I gotta be here or I forfeit. Oh, well. It'll be worth it." He glanced aside at the package he had brought with him, a spur of the moment whim. He'd been doing that lately, with some success. "Hope he hurries up."

"Want some tea, boy?" his father called out.

Ranma nodded. No need to be any more uncomfortable than he had to be. The party had ended on what was for Ranma, a high note. Not only had he successfully proposed to Akane, he had three interesting challenges coming up at the week's end. The argument between Picolet, Gambling King and Mikado had resulted in a three-part competition to be refereed by Mrs. Morisato and her husband. That had been the result of Baradandya Morisato's influence combined with Kasumi's distress. He had never seen her so angry as when they'd had faced down his irate opponents.

oOo

Akane faced Shampoo behind the Nekohanten. "Did we have to do this today?" Akane asked.

"Yes, Akane; Great grandmother felt it safer. Such a challenge would be made after his gift." She wrinkled her nose. "Besides, we due for one before year end, anyway." She tossed her head letting the bells in her ponytails ring. "Is also why must do without Ranma. Is no different though."

"Any new ground rules?" Akane asked, stripping off her jacket and tossing it aside.

"Anything goes," Shampoo answered. She had come out without a coat from the steamy interior of the restaurant. "Akane? I love you, no matter what happen. Okay?"

"I love you, too, Shampoo. Whatever happens..."

The two girls walked up to one another and embraced then briefly leaned back to back. With careful steps they moved away ten strides…

Akane broke left and then back, using her ki sense to locate Shampoo. Shampoo, in typical aggressiveness, somersaulted back and unleashed a weak ki blast, hoping to unsettle her opponent. Akane swept it aside and countered with a ki ribbon, before moving in to hammer at Shampoo's defenses.

Shampoo took over the ribbon and sent it back at her. Akane grabbed for it with her aura, but Shampoo kept it under tight control. Akane's shields took a pounding in turn. Then the ribbon was slapped aside and they clashed, kicks and hand strikes coming with staccato rhythm. Each tried to solve the other's shield and counter solutions to their own defenses.

Akane was faster in solution and speed of strike. Shampoo went low to sweep, then flipped away as Akane leaped high. Her hand came up and light arced out in a bow of ki. Akane attacked before she could concentrate the ki for the shot. Using mainly physical strength, she grappled and hurled her friend to one side. There was a snapping sound and Shampoo fell awkwardly, her ankle in a bear trap.

"Shampoo!" Akane leapt forward only to dodge as Shampoo struck with a sword that lay under the snow. She felt the cool breeze of the air against her skin. Another blouse was ruined. This could get to be very expensive. She dodged a second swipe, disarmed her opponent and delivered the _faux_ deathblow. "You finished now?" she growled.

"All done," Shampoo admitted, relieved. She winced as Akane forced the trap's jaws apart.

"Idiot!" Akane grumped. "This could've broken your ankle. I'd hate to think what would happen if you landed face first." She sat back and glared. "This was part of your attack, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Shampoo admitted. "Is wrong?"

Akane sighed. "I could've seen it with my ki vision, if I'd been paying attention. Yes, I guess it's all right." She sat down and cradled Shampoo's ankle in her hands. "Let's see what I can do, since Ranma's not here." She traced the lines of ki, encouraging healing and health.

Cologne hopped out of the Nekohanten to survey the damages. "So… Akane threw you right into one of your own traps?" she chuckled. "Good strategy."

"Stupid luck," Akane retorted. "I didn't notice they were there," she admitted.

"Oh. Luck is always a component of battle as well."

Akane slung Shampoo's arm over her shoulder and helped her into the restaurant. Mousse glanced up sharply at the limping Amazon. "I hate this," he muttered. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung glanced at the their sister and kept working. The restaurant already had customers.

Akane smiled at Mousse. "So do I. So does Ranma. You're in good company, Mousse."

"Really, Akane," Shampoo protested. "I am okay. I work in restaurant and give sisters some time to selves." She grimaced. "Only fair."

That got a reaction from the girls. "Really?" squealed one.

"Big sister so nice!" chattered the other.

"How can you be so heartless?" demanded Mousse, hands tearing at his hair. "Your sister is hurt and you're yammering about how _nice_ it is?"

They looked at him flatly. "Shampoo warrior, Mousse," Lung-Lung reminded him.

"Besides, Akane fix with ki. We watch with ki vision."

"You have it now?" Akane asked surprised.

Lung-Lung nodded. "Grandmother make us stand on bamboo post two fingers thick, and meditate. Remember how you say ice cream help find center? Great-grandmother's staff on top of head work just as well." She snickered and glanced sidewise slyly. "Though Ling-Ling need do twice…"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nyah!"

"Nyah!"

"Now Akane see fabled Amazon technique, 'Tongue Lashing'," Shampoo said loudly. Her sisters squalled like singed cats. "Maybe if sisters so busy talking, they like to talk and work at same time? Maybe need discipline more than time off…"

"Waaaah! You promised!" they wailed.

Akane walked down the street trailed by two fourteen-year-old Amazons. Her ruined blouse had been replaced with one of Shampoo's silk tops. "Don't you guys get to go everywhere on deliveries?" she asked.

"Yes, but can only…" Lung-Lung sought for the word, "…browse. Ah! Window-shop! Yes! We do not know where good prices are and want other clothes to look more like girls here!"

"Uh-huh! Like to try blue jeans and bustier and high top socks and…" Ling-Ling began reciting a list of things she liked about Japan.

"Like that new singer, with red hair streak? He smoooooth!" drawled Lung-Lung.

"Paah! He not warrior!" protested her sister.

"He look like Tuxedo Kamen," Lung-Lung observed. Ling-Ling pouted and decided whether to grant that comparison.

Akane broke in. "But why are you following me around?"

"You sister of sister," Ling-Ling chimed. "You take good care of us."

"You so nice-nice anyway, you help us find good deals," added Lung-Lung, "Hmmm?" they said, together.

Akane briefly considered throttling them. "How much money do you have?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" they said in unison. Ling-Ling took over. "Answer Mercenary-girl when ask that, once. Never again!"

"I'm _not_ my sister," Akane answered, knowing exactly whom they meant. "I need an idea of what you can afford."

The two huddled in a quick quiet consultation. "Okay." They held out their spending money, about 2500 yen.

Akane looked at their expectant faces. "What were you hoping to look at?" she asked finally, totally underwelmed by their wealth.

"Jeans! Victoria's Secret! Manga!"

"Manga," Akane decided for them. "Blue jeans are 10,000 yen or more. Victoria Secret is worse."

"Okay!"

Akane groaned at the cheerful almost brainless sounding response. It was going to be a long day.

oOo

Ranma blasted a meter wide circle clear of snow down to dry earth.

"Feet getting cold, boy?" Genma asked.

"Nah! Just didn't want ta go girl. The snow melt was soaking through my shoes."

"Hmmm…" Soun looked up. "Who knows? Perhaps that's what the Master's waiting for."

"He's gonna be waiting a long time, then," snapped Ranma. "Still…" He considered the problem of the missing master and debated his options.

"Well, I'm for lunch!" Genma said rising. He stretched and worked some kinks out. "We'll bring something back for you…"

"Now that's not fair!" shouted Ranma. "I'm fighting and yer gonna pig out? I'll be lucky if I get a bean roll or a handful of pocky when yer done!"

"Why don't you two wait and I'll get something from home," Soun suggested. "I'm sure Kasumi will be glad to cook up something."

"That sounds good," Ranma admitted.

"I can wait, I guess," Genma conceded in anticipation for Kasumi's cooking. His stomach growled and he patted it affectionately. It wasn't as large as it used to be. Nodoka had him on a strict diet and Kurumi was diligent in enforcing it. Soun trotted away leaving the two Saotomes alone. "Can you really take him boy?" Genma asked his son.

"I don't know. If it's a straight fight or ki techniques, I can do it. Even if he proposes panty snatching, I could probably beat him, though Akane would kill me when she found out. I've figured out how he gets the damn things off a girl's body without ripping them and with my speed..." Ranma grimaced. "This isn't going to be a normal fight, is it?"

"I'm glad you understand that." Genma rocked on his haunches. "How _does_ he do it?" he asked after a moment. "The panty thing, I mean."

"Pops," Ranma growled warningly, "You start that and mom _will_ kill you."

"I'm just showing professional curiosity. Besides, I might try it on her." He grinned roguishly at Ranma's blush. "How did you test your technique? Akane?"

Ranma blushed worse and cursed himself for his lack of control.

Genma snickered. "How'd you convince the old ghoul to put up with what you and Akane are doing?" he asked. "It doesn't matter to me when the grandchildren come," he added.

"Yer showin' Happosai's trainin', old man," Ranma growled at the implication. "Akane and me ain't doin' _that_ yet, not that it's any of yer business."

"What?" Genma barked. "Are you a man or a…"

"Don't you start! It hurts like hell not to go all the way, ya pervert," Ranma snarled. "She's so beautiful! But it would mess up our friendship with Shampoo. I can wait for a while, until we can sort that out."

"I have ears, boy. Maybe you can work out a joint Joketsuzoku marriage. Have them both! Urk!" Genma rolled over backwards holding his head. Ranma's short downward punch had hurt.

"Cut out the hentai stuff! I try ta think with my head, not my shaft! What ever happens, Akane's gonna have to approve first. I'm not gonna screw around and make her unhappy like you did with Mom." His head turned sharply and he looked up. "What?"

Akane, followed by Shampoo's sisters, hopped the fence and approached. The latter were pouring over a manga and giggling madly. Akane had a long-suffering look on her face. "Hi, Ranma!" She glanced about the lot, using more than her physical senses. "He hasn't shown up then? Where's Dad?"

"No, the freak hasn't shown up, yet and yer Dad went ta get lunch for us." He glanced at the girls. "What's with them?"

"Their first manga. I hope Cologne doesn't declare war on me for this," Akane added, exasperated.

"Sailor Moon, right?" Ranma hazarded.

"You had to ask?" Akane acknowledged.

Ranma frowned, looking down at his fiancée. "Can ya do yer long-range ki tracking thingy on the freak? I'm getting tired of waiting out here."

"This from the man who waited three days for Ryoga's challenge?" Akane grinned. "I suppose I can for my tough, manly fiancée," she teased. She concentrated and then pointed. "It's not very strong, but he should be that way, in his natural form."

Ranma looked puzzled. "Towards Furinkan? Can't be. There's nobody there." He fidgeted. "Akane, let's go track him down. I'd rather know where he is and what he's doin' than wait here."

"Want me to stay, boy, in case he shows up?" Genma asked, getting to his feet.

"Nah! Go over to the Tendo's. If the fight's on, Akane will come get ya. If not, we'll meet ya there."

"Sounds like a plan." Genma headed toward the Tendos.

"Point the way, Akane." Ranma bowed to her.

She smiled, walked over and hopped up in his arms. "That way," she pointed.

Ranma gave her a slow grin. "And why am I luggin' you around?"

"Because I'm tired from fighting with Shampoo this morning _and _shepherding her sisters all over the shopping district. Besides, you're the wild horse..." She smirked and snuggled close. "So give me a wild ride, lover," she whispered in his ear. He shivered and walked over to pick up the forearm-long package he had brought with him. She rolled her eyes. She knew what was in it, and thought he was crazy, but held it for him. He ran for the fence, flowed over the top and leaped for the first roof. Being encumbered slowed him down enough that Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung could keep up.

"Where you going, Ranma?" the latter yelled.

"Lookin' for Happosai. I'm fightin' him today and I'm tired of waitin'."

"We going home then!" shouted Ling-Ling. "Old freak is _big_ pain!"

"See later! Thank you, Akane!" Lung-Lung added. They peeled off and headed for the Nekohanten.

Ranma and Akane dropped down near their high school, and Akane resumed her feet, a puzzled expression on her face. "He's here, I think." She moved back and forth, pointing. "The back entrance by the auditorium." She frowned. "Is he trying some new hiding technique? His signal's not strong at all." They trotted around the building. "Over there, I think."

"I don't see anything, Akane," Ranma complained. Akane walked slowly forward, pointing and pointing, till her hand dipped down to a lump in the snow. They stared at each other. Ranma knelt and swept away the two inches that had fallen since the ballet. A small form lay under the white blanket.

"Oh, my god!" Akane exclaimed, shocked.

"He's alive, though Kamisama knows how," Ranma said. Happosai lay where they had left him after the performance. "Let's get him home, quick!" Ranma gently picked up the old martial artist and raced toward the Tendos, Akane hot behind him.


	19. The Presents III

**Ki Cutters: 19**

_**The Presents III**_

"Akane, you're home!" said Kasumi cheerfully. Purring in her arms was Ranma's kitten. "Did Ranma find Grandfather?" Her face fell as she saw Akane's worried face and then the grim visage of Ranma coming in behind her sister. The latter was cradling Happosai inside his coat. "Oh, _my_!" She lightly touched fingers to the old man's skin. "Oh, dear!", then turned and rushed for the bathroom. "Bring him this way, quickly! I'll make sure the water isn't too hot at first!" she called over her shoulder.

"I can't believe he's still alive!" muttered Ranma. "He must have been out there since the end of the show." Inside Ranma felt horribly guilty. They had all walked away, leaving Happosai lying on the ground, assuming he'd just jump up and keep on going. This time, they had been wrong and it might cost the old man his life. Happosai had been a constant irritant to them all and often a dangerous component in their lives. Ranma had suspected Happosai would drive him some day into a rage that would be fatal to the old man. But his death because of their casual indifference was a far different prospect. "Stay alive, ya jerk," he said worriedly to the small body he carried.

oOo

Kasumi was running cold water into the normally hot furo, checking the temperature carefully. Beside her a hot kettle steamed vigorously. "Akane, place this thermometer against Grandfather's skin. I need his skin temperature."

"Okay." Akane watched the reading as Kasumi reduced the flow of water into the tub. "Just under 27 degrees centigrade. That can't be right! Wouldn't he be…"

"Oh, dear." Kasumi ran some more water in the tub. "Ranma, you'll have to get in with him. Submerge him as much as possible and use your ki-vision to watch his vital signs."

Akane was still aghast at the temperature she read. "Wha… What about a hospital, Kasumi? I mean he needs serious medical care."

Her big sister turned to her, a serious expression on her face. "I think a hospital would be far too little, too late. And with Grandfather's physiology, they might kill him bay accident. You should call Cologne, though."

"And you called him 'Grandfather'," Ranma observed as he stripped down to his boxers. "Did you know he really is your Great-grandfather?"

"Ranma, I was almost ten when Happosai disappeared. Of course I knew him before. He told me who he was a long time ago. My only surprise was that Taro is related as well. I think it's wonderful to have such a nice cousin."

Ranma almost dropped Happosai into the furo. "But," he sputtered, "we never…"

"Ranma, part of the reason everyone is so comfortable talking to me is that what goes in my ears doesn't heedlessly rush back out my mouth," Kasumi chided. They stared at her, realizing that oneechan had struck again. Taro must use her as a sounding board as well.

Kasumi set the hot water to trickle in at a rate of a liter every five minutes. "Ranma, watch the thermometer on Grandfather's head and compare it to the thermometer I have here. This one should never be more than five degrees warmer. Never! If it starts to rise above three degrees warmer than his body temperature, reduce the flow of hot water. If his temperature rises to within two degrees of the water's, let more hot water in. We have to bring his body temperature up gradually to reduce shock. And make him breath the steam. We need to raise his core temperature - that's most important! " She turned back to her sister. "Akane, call Cologne! Now! Then return and help Ranma with a new kettle!"

"Right!" Akane said jerking to alertness. She was out the door with a bang. As she hurried down the hall, Soun and Genma, finishing the remains of a large lunch, looked up and noticed her.

"Akane, did Ranma find the Master?" Soun asked.

"Yes," came her terse reply. She disappeared into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Genma called. "Is the fight on? Did Ranma win already?" They heard her beginning to dial the phone. "Who are you calling?" he added.

"Cologne. She's our only hope!" Akane called back. "Mousse! I need to talk to Cologne, immediately!"

"Only hope?" Genma's eyes bulged. "My son! The old fart has killed him!"

"Waaaah!" wailed Soun. "Our children will never wed!"

"_Shut UP out there_!" bellowed Akane. "Yes, Cologne! Come as quickly as you can. His body temperature is only 27 degrees centigrade. No, I have no idea whether he has frostbite. He's unconscious…" There was a longer pause. "Sorry, I had to focus. His breathing is shallow and only three breaths every two minutes. His heart-rate is only twenty beats per minute." Another pause while the fathers listened breathlessly. "Kasumi has him in a tub just a few degrees warmer than his body temperature. She didn't want to shock his system. And she's making him breath steam! You're coming? Thank you!" There was the clatter of the receiver and Akane charged out of the kitchen with another kettle.

Soun wept openly. "Akane, be strong! Surely he'll pull through this!"

"He's strong. You'll see," sobbed Genma. "Don't let the old crone steal him away!" he added.

"You two are weird!" she snapped, edging past. "Since when have you cared? I don't have time for this!" She hurried back to the bathroom.

Their shocked faces turned to one another.

"Waaaah! My daughter hates me!" grieved Soun.

"She thinks I don't care about my son!" wailed Genma, doing a passable Soun imitation. Neither thought to go back and check on what was happening.

oOo

Not long after, Cologne came with Shampoo and rolled her eyes at the men, before dodging back to the bathroom. An hour later, Hinako came in to find them still grief-stricken and sobbing into their cold tea. "What's going on?" she demanded.

She was met with inarticulate sobs. Finally, she confirmed that, whatever the cause, the answer was to be found in the bathroom. She marched back. Sliding open the door she demanded, "What is going on in here? Oh, my god!" She moved quickly through the changing room into the bathroom itself. Ranma and Akane were both in the tub in their underwear while Cologne, Shampoo and Kasumi sat along the edge. Happosai looked very old and gray between them. Kiku the cat wandered the edge as if wondering what the fuss was about.

"What happened?" Hinako demanded.

"The old freak got caught out in the cold. Cologne says the only reason he's alive is that he went into a self-induced coma." Ranma stopped and grimaced. "But we can't bring him out of it. And he doesn't have enough energy to come out of it alone."

"Why are you trying to rescue him?" Hinako asked. "After all, he's tortured everyone for as long as I can remember. Why not let nature take its course?" She looked at the teenagers' stricken faces. "All right! Let me phrase it this way. Why do you feel it's your personal responsibility to save him?"

"He was lying under the snow by the auditorium, ma'am," Akane replied. "You know how we fought with him during the performance. We just left him there. He's always gotten back up before."

"You _do_ realize that, out there, your fathers think Ranma was beaten in a fight by Happosai and lies near death?" Hinako said in her husky voice.

Ranma snorted. Him? Beaten?

Hinako took some satisfaction from their expressions.

"So that's why they were acting that way," Akane said.

"Why are _you_ in there?" her future stepmother asked her.

"His ki is heavily balanced toward male principles. That's why he's always glomping girls."

"I had to point that out," Ranma pointed out.

Akane elbowed him though she carefully kept the steam steady on. "We think he keeps his ki in balance by leaching off girls," Akane continued. She looked embarrassed. "I sort of hoped being close to a girl might bring him out of it."

"You're a brave one," the ki vampire observed.

"Well I couldn't do it myself in this warm water," Ranma explained testily. "It's not like I wanna be in the furo with the old creep."

"Being in there with Akane, on the other hand…" Hinako hazarded. Ranma glanced over and blushed.

Kasumi reached down and ran some more hot water into the tub. "We're up to 34 degrees," she said softly. "Is he responding at all, Ranma?"

"His skin temperature's rising but his heart and breathing are the same."

"Just relax, children," Cologne broke in. "So long as he's alive, the old pervert's always come back before." She crouched there, her eyes hooded, looking like a wrinkled old toad, waiting for an unwary fly. "Be patient."

"Do you still care about Happi, Great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked quietly.

Cologne opened her eyes a little and glanced aside. "Who said I ever did?"

Hinako knelt and stroked the bald wrinkled head. "Old fool. What have you ever done to deserve this concern?" she said enigmatically. "I'll try to relieve the men-folk's fears, but be prepared to have them in here celebrating. They have no love for the old man."

Ranma sighed as she left. "I really had other plans for today," he grumbled.

"What?" Akane asked with a smirk. "Standing out in the snow?"

"No. Beatin' on him!" He jerked his chin at the bald head before him.

"Akane, did you get the girls that manga?" Cologne asked out of the blue.

Akane gulped. "Ummm… Not exactly." She dreaded what her rash help might cause the Elder to do now. "Well, sort of. They only had 2500 yen, and they were talking about all this very expensive stuff. I didn't want them being disappointed…"

Cologne chuckled. "Silly stuff, those stories. But the author's heart is in the right place — duty, honor, fighting on despite the odds — there are a lot of old stories like that. Maybe they're too old to catch the hearts of the newer generation, too different from what they experience."

"I was afraid you'd be angry."

Cologne sighed. "If you were one of mine, I'd rant and rave and confiscate the book… and see how long it took you to find a way to retrieve or get access to it. _Officially_, I don't know anything about the manga. Officially, I haven't seen it, and they've taken great pains to hide it. Part of being a parent lies in knowing when forbidding something will do more harm than good. Another part is to set standards and present obstacles to the young to make them strong. If they get clumsy or careless and I find it, I'll give them all sorts of hell!" Cologne grinned in anticipation.

She closed her eyes and assumed a more serious expression as she continued. "The 'kiss of marriage' was, originally, an obstacle to make our young women strong. If some young hothead was defeated by a man, she trained till she was better than the warrior who defeated her, then went after her future husband. Having an Amazon to wife wasn't so bad and usually we looked the other way if he had a sweetheart and they continued as lovers." Cologne sighed. "Sometimes the outsider girl would get up the courage to train and join the Amazons to retrieve her man. We'd gain a strong warrior and the first Amazon wife would gain a sister." She opened her eyes and glanced at Akane. "That's actually what I thought you'd do. I could tell, even then, that you wanted our wild horse."

Ranma looked a little annoyed. "I _am_ here, ya know."

Akane blinked. Hadn't they been talking about manga? "How did you know?" she asked weakly.

"A young woman who doesn't like a young man ignores him. He doesn't exist. Unless he's dangerous like Tatewaki was, she's mildly annoyed by his presence. If a girl resents or hates a man, she plays practical jokes on him and enjoys his pain when he's in trouble."

Cologne opened her eyes and met Akane's. "You, on the other hand, were always furious with him for neglecting you. You insulted him, challenged him because he was better at martial arts, yet you always went out of your way to be with him. If he was hurt or in trouble, you always helped him, comforted him and sacrificed your wants for his needs. Those are not the actions of a girl who hates a man."

Akane winced. Ranma smiled and let a finger brush her shoulder at the waterline.

Shampoo rose to her feet and stripped off her silk pants and blouse. Ranma averted his eyes from her exposed breasts with a grimace. "What! Something wrong with them?" Shampoo asked.

"Jeez! Wadja think you're doing?" Ranma complained. He reddened as Shampoo hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties.

"You two begin to look like prunes. My turn. I hold Great-grandfather in water and watch temperature." She stripped off her panties.

"Shampoo!" Ranma exclaimed, distressed. He didn't notice Akane's hidden smile.

"Pooh! Why get clothes wet?" She slid smoothly into the tub and took the stiff little form to cradle like a baby. "Besides, maybe with just skin, he get some ki from me and feel better, ne?" Ranma and Akane left the furo. "And if he feel too much better, I yell and you come help trash him, okay? Otherwise, come back in hour and trade off."

"Why didn't ya bring a bathin' suit or somethin'?" Ranma grumbled.

"Didn't know would be bathing," she said simply. She submerged till just her head was out of the water and made certain Happosai was able to breathe.

"You go ahead, Ranma," Akane offered, smirking. "We don't want your sensibilities offended."

"Huh? Why? I mean it doesn't bother me…"

"Shut up, pervert," Akane eyed him archly. "Anyone who can't tell what you're thinking in those wet boxers needs glasses worse than Mousse."

"Akane…" he whined, turning carefully away from the other females in the room. He left in a crouched huff to Cologne's chuckle, Shampoo's snicker and Kasumi's embarrassed giggle. Humiliated, he stripped in the changing room and, cinching a towel about his middle, stalked for his room. He scowled at Genma and Soun as they peered down the hallway from the main room.

"Son, is it true? The Master's dying?" Genma asked breathlessly.

"How is he?" Soun inquired in a more neutral manner.

"I dunno," Ranma growled. "I'm gonna get dressed." He thumped up the stairs.

"He must be bad if Ranma will leave him in there with Akane," Genma suggested.

"True. Unfortunately, they seem to feel they have to revive him," Soun replied thoughtfully. "And that old woman could probably make a stick sing the national anthem if she wanted."

"So what will we do?" Genma asked.

"I don't know about _you_, Saotome," Soun replied. "But _I'm_ getting ready for my wedding." He stood up tall and looked down the hall toward the bathroom. "In a way, I'm almost disappointed, old friend. Here I'm marrying one of the few women in the world who can deal with the old fool, and I can't watch him choke on his saké when he drinks to my health."

"Hmmm… I think I understand how you feel," Genma nodded. He too, looked down the hall. "I think we aught to go and check on them, though. Can't hurt."

Ranma heard the screech, the bang, the yelling and exploded down the steps to whirl back to the bathroom. He skidded to a stop and desperately restrained his laughter.

His father was battered, bruised and face down in the hall beyond the door of the changing room, which was unseated from its track. Inside, Akane berated her father and his, while struggling to keep a towel around her assets. Soun was trying to tell Akane that he didn't want his daughters running naked around the old pervert, no matter what shape he was in. Cologne hopped around Akane and flipped Soun down the hall. "Out!" she grated. "Idiot men! Son-in-law, put this door back in its track and stop gawking at Akane. It's not like you haven't seen her before."

oOo

Once Cologne arrived, Kasumi left Happosai to the care of Akane, Ranma and the elder Amazon. She returned to her work in the kitchen, making a beautiful feast for her father and stepmother-to-be. It was great stress-relief. What had started out as a bachelor party in Happosai, Soun and Genma's planning had become a family gathering to officially welcome Hinako and discuss what changes the new year would bring.

Nor was the dinner limited to family. Hinako's parents were dead and she had little contact with her brother. For emotional support, she had invited Baradandya and her husband. Urudu had come as well and Nabiki had invited Sakurida to make sure she didn't feel left out. Nodoka had brought the Saotome girls and Ryu Kumon who was delaying his return to the dojo he taught at. Ukyo had come because Ranma and Nodoka suggested she be included.

Had Happosai understood that the bachelor party he had helped organize for Soun had been hijacked and replaced by a tame dinner party, he would have been incensed. Still unconscious, he looked gray and old beside Cologne. Except for her, any who glanced his way, viewed him with the same nervousness they would a sputtering Happodarikin. Had he moved, several of the diners would have bolted from the house.

One of the calming factors in the situation was introducing everyone to Kiku. The kitten was passed around. Kurumi and Sakurida, in particular, oooh'ed and ahhh'ed over the little darling, alternating playing with her or cuddling her close and feeding her treats. Surprisingly, P-chan, the black piglet who had replaced Ryoga and was known to attack cats, seemed to take the new arrival's presence in stride, realizing this was an addition to the family.

Ordinarily, for a family meeting like this, Shampoo and Cologne would not have been there. The latter, in fact, segregated herself from the table to monitor Happosai. At the table, Shampoo (at the invitation of Akane) and Akane bracketed Ranma, who got really nervous when they linked arms behind him. While Ryu grinned at Ranma's discomfort, Nabiki who was sitting just around the corner from Shampoo, decided to find out what this heart-sister business meant.

"So, Shampoo, if Akane is your sister, does that mean Kasumi and I are, too?"

"No need to worry, mercenary-girl," Shampoo smirked. "It matter of spirit. If Akane become full Amazon, she still your birth sister, but considered Shampoo's spirit sister. You not have to learn bonbori in any case. You could be judged as technical warrior if you chose to become Amazon."

"Technical warrior?"

"Accountant, computer programmer, stockbroker… These technical warriors. Very important in modern society." She grinned. "How you think Shampoo know how to break into computer? If warriors only learn old ways, new ways pass them by." As Nabiki stared, discomfited, she added, "Very hard do martial arts attack or ki technique on atom bomb or computer hack attack. Good warrior match technique to opponent."

Nabiki rubbed her forehead and leaned forward. "Do you have to be an Amazon to get this specialized training?" she asked. Shampoo nodded.

Nabiki smirked and looked back toward Cologne. "Is there any way to get more detailed information on this training? I may want to join the tribe myself." Akane grinned as Shampoo was suddenly discomfited.

"Hey! Does that mean if an outside programmer beats an Amazon hacker, she has to marry him?" Ranma asked suddenly.

Cologne chuckled. "Only if she's stupid enough to find him and give him the kiss of marriage," she cackled. "Otherwise she just locates his bank account and cleans him out for revenge."

"Sounds like a wife to me," Genma chuckled. He cringed under the joint glares of Hinako, Nodoka, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and Baradandya. "Just kidding," he mumbled. He poured himself more saké.

Soun smirked at his old friend and sat proudly beside his wife-to-be. She was carefully making certain he didn't get _too_ plastered. Everyone, including Kurumi, was offered saké to toast the happy couple. Ranma sipped his politely but had no plans for a refill. He noticed that no one except his father seemed intent on overindulging and Nodoka was handling that angle.

"You need to slow down," she was whispering, "We will not carry you home."

"But, dear! It would be impolite to refuse!" he countered.

"Guzzling all the saké would be impolite," Nodoka countered. She glanced over at Happosai as she had done several times that evening. "I thought I'd never say it, but I feel sorry for the old fool."

"The Master? If he could spend ten years in a cave, he'll weather this," Genma suggested, cheerily. "Too bad for us, though. Kanpai!"

"Still…" Soun said. "He couldn't be faking all this for sympathy, could he?"

Genma shrugged. "I wouldn't put anything past him." They all glared at Happosai.

Cologne smirked slightly. "No, he's out all right." She stroked the old bald head. "I'm concerned. He didn't absorb any female ki despite ample opportunities earlier."

Ranma looked surprised. "He didn't? I woulda thought that kinda thing would be reflex to him." He leaned around Akane and placed a hand on the old man's head, reading his ki. "Is it my imagination, or is he even more out of balance now than he was before?"

"You're not imagining things," Cologne agreed.

Ranma sat up again. "He's dying then, isn't he?"

Cologne took out her pipe and began to fill it.

Genma slugged back another saucer of saké. "Genma!" Nodoka hissed.

"Dearest, I've never forgiven him for trying to lock me in the closet on our wedding night, or the time he stole all of your clothes, or the time he…"

"We aren't going to make an issue of forgiveness, are we?" Nodoka said quietly.

Genma sputtered and looked wildly at his wife. "No! Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Who am I to talk?"

"Exactly."

"He really has been a handful," commented Hinako. "And I used to resent the fact he used me to cover for his panty stealing when I was a little girl." She leaned against Soun. "I wouldn't be alive except for him, though, and he always was nice to children."

"Pops," Ranma said in an inquiring tone, "has the old freak ever really hurt anyone?"

"Oh, he's hurt plenty of people," Genma confirmed. "I admit they were usually martial artists that had a chance against him and could take the punishment. Sometimes he'd hurt people by accident, though. Of course, Soun and I were basket cases halfway through any of the training trips he took us on. If it wasn't angry townspeople beating on us, it was the Master half-starving us or thinking up ridiculous training methods…" Genma looked sidewise at Nodoka. "Ahhh… The only reason he never tried the cat-fist training on us is that he didn't know about it," he grumbled defensively.

"Then you're saying he was no worse than you?" inquired Akane sweetly. As Genma sweated that one, there were chuckles around the table.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Hinako asked suddenly. "Ranma, you know so much about ki. Isn't there some way to rebalance him?"

Ranma jerked in surprise and noticing everyone looking at him, frowned in thought. "Most of what I've worked out has applied to things I've had a reason to want to do. Ki balancing was mostly discussed as an internal matter; something ya did fer yerself." He looked over at Happosai. "This is different. _Way_ different. It would be more like… oh… doing what you do in ki draining, except in reverse, and then it would have to be pure female ki. I don't know how you can find that naturally. I can see the difference in living things, but non-living I can only get a sense of how it'll affect _my _ki if I mess with it, but his…?"

Baradandya and Urudu were listening intently. "Actually," Urudu said slowly, "there are some substances that can be refined to possess strongly loaded ki balances, one way or the other. They're usually chemically unstable, though."

"I'm not surprised," said Ranma, his eyebrow quirking up as he regarded their history teacher. "When we've visited the Temple, I've noticed you do a lot of things with chemicals and stuff, Ms. Kamiko. Why aren't you teaching Chemistry?" His expression went wary at the look of mad glee that swept her face.

Baradandya quickly interrupted. "Perhaps you should research the ki imbalance problem, sister," she said hurriedly. "I mean… if it's his time, he'll go anyway, but we're supposed to aid wherever possible."

"Do you know what he _did_ to me last month," whined Urudu, completely forgetting the vision of teaching Chemistry at Furinkan.

"He managed to get into the Temple while your wards were down, stole your underwear and felt you up while you were in the bath," Cologne said under her breath.

There was a moment of shocked, anticipatory silence.

"How in hell's back half-acre…" shouted Urudu.

"Sister!" admonished Baradandya, "Such language!"

"Happi told me, of course," Cologne said frankly. "He always tries to irritate me with his conquests." As she checked his temperature and felt for his pulse, Ranma suddenly realized she'd been doing that every fifteen minutes since she had arrived. He elbowed Akane and turned to see if she understood what he now felt he comprehended: Cologne and Happosai, after all the years and trials between them, still cared. Even though Happosai's greed and perversion had driven them apart in their youth, they still cared.

His heart lurched. Would Akane and he be like this in their old age? And that was always supposing they _had_ an old age together with all the dangers they faced. They still had issues that might drive them apart. He glanced at Baradandya for some reason, and saw her eyes on them. They were sad, yet somehow gave him cause to hope, as if they told of many trials to overcome, yet with the solid chance of a happy ending. He felt stronger, somehow, more confident, which could be a dangerous thing for him. He cleared his throat. "Cologne, if there is anything you feel I can do to bring him back, would you tell me? He may be an old, underwear-stealing pervert, but I don't want him to die like this."

"I agree," Akane said. "I may end up killing him later, but if he goes down fighting, that's different. This isn't right." They looked at Shampoo.

Shampoo was eying Cologne. "I think it good experiment to see if can heal pervert-master," she offered neutrally.

Cologne shrugged. "Happi is considered an outlaw in the eyes of the Joketsuzoku," she declared. "As a Matriarch, I cannot aid in his recovery." Her words were flat, no nonsense and brooked no argument.

"Weren't you aiding already?" Ranma inquired, surprised.

"I've been simply observing, son-in-law. If my observations helped you – that was incidental."

"Old fraud," Ranma muttered.

Shampoo made an irritated noise in her throat. She leaned toward her relative as if issuing a challenge. "Ruling of Council of Kinron in its seventh year, on bandit Chang Schwe Tzu."

"Chang had something we needed. If we had not saved him, we could not have found it," Cologne retorted.

"Ruling of same council, in its 27th year. Outcast Gwa Shi."

"That was Qwa Shi, dear, and she was admitted back on a technicality. Her child was conceived before she was outcast and it was ruled that she become a servant to the Fou family till her death."

"Ruling of Elder Fon Si on the oni Kracktertkt of Tibet,"

"The oni was needed to testify that my grandmother had not…" Cologne stopped and eyed everyone. "A personal matter," she muttered.

"In each case," Shampoo pointed out. "The person had something we wanted. Happosai still has the Nanban Mirror."

There was a hiss of silence.

"What's the Nanban Mirror?" Keiichi asked.

"It is the key to transportation to alternate dimensions, Kei," Baradandya informed him. "It allows you to travel into the past and the future, or to a now of your own time line, but never your own past or future."

Kei frowned. "Okay. Why not your own past or future?"

"It would create a paradox. Changing your own past would mean you would not make the same choices and would not use the Mirror. Journeying to the future takes you out of your own timeline and the future you see will either not have you in it, or will be of an alternate dimension where you have not made the choice to go. Unless you are very careful in its use, it is at best an amusing toy, at worst a nightmare for people who have no idea other alternative realities exist."

Cologne nodded to Baradandya. "I'm not surprised you know more about it than we do. We always used it as a scrying tool to try to avoid dangerous events in the future." She grinned. "That absolves it from the Li Shang Paradox." At people's puzzled looks she added, "A wandering monk suggested that to see the future was either to destroy it or make it unchangeable."

Ranma gave a bark of laughter. "So when we went back and messed with you and Happy as teenagers we didn't change our history?" He quickly shut up and exchanged glances with Akane. She shrugged. "That's…" He shifted uneasily. "It's broken though, so what's the point?"

Cologne looked amused. "The Mirror _can't_ be broken, Ranma. It's kami-made. It will protect itself from misuse, however, and may have simulated being broken in an attempt to prevent that misuse. I've always assumed that meant it would somehow find its way back to us by itself, or Happi would try to get me to fix it." She smiled thinly. "Of course, then I would simply confiscate the thing and put it back where it belongs."

"We don't even know if he still has it," Soun murmured thoughtfully.

"Actually, we know he does," Cologne confirmed. She pointed toward the ceiling. Ranma, Akane and Shampoo turned their ki vision toward the rooms above.

"I see it," Ranma nodded and stood up. Just coincidently, he stepped out of Shampoo and Akane's grasp. "I'll get it." He ran from the room.

A minute later he returned bearing a small mirror in his hand. Set in a stained brass frame, it appeared to be a simple mirror with several jagged cracks running across its surface. "This is it," Ranma said, placing it on the table. "Tears activate it, but I'm not sure I'd want to try it when it's like this."

"May I have it?" Cologne said softly. She smiled. "It's going to take a while to reassure it that it's in good hands again." She placed the mirror in her robes. "Could I have an extra saucer of saké for the old fool here? He can join us as we drink a last toast to the happy couple to be."

"Of course," Kasumi said. She carefully poured the old woman a saucer. The hot beverage poured smoothly into the shallow cup.

"Kanpai!" everyone said. Cologne slipped a little of the alcohol between Happosai's lips.

He coughed. "Kanpai!" he mumbled. After a slight shifting, his eyes blinked open. "Did I miss the party? Give me more of that saké." There was a long silence laced with astonishment.

"Of course, Master," Genma gulped. With a trembling hand he started to pour him a saucer but Happosai snatched the entire bottle and chugged it. In seconds, the old freak seemed back to normal.

Sakurida nudged Urudu in the ribs. "Look at him go, Urd," she whispered. "He's almost as old and even drinks like you." The kitten was sitting in the crook of her other arm, watching the proceedings intently.

"Shut up, brat," Urudu whispered back, offended.

Happosai suddenly became aware of the gathering. His eyes went very wide. "Oh, my…" he murmured as his starting orbs danced from Urudu to Sakurida to Baradandya to Nodoka, Ninomiya, Akane, Shampoo, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ranma's sisters… "I've died and gone to heaven. Never thought I'd end up here."

Urudu sipped some of her own drink. Might as well keep what she had. "Don't get _too_ excited, old man. This is a 'no touching zone'."

"Oh, NO! It _is_ hell!" Happosai screeched. "Surrounded by pretty ladies and not allowed to touch them? That's too cruel, even for hell!" He began to sob.

"You can touch me," offered Cologne, sweetly. Happi looked at her and sobbed harder. She whacked him.

"Was he fakin' it?" Ranma demanded, feeling light-headed with relief. "I thought we needed some dangerously unstable chemical?"

Cologne grinned. "But alcohol _is_ unstable, boy, and dangerous. Or would you care to hang on to a bottle of it with a burning rag sticking out the neck?"

"I can't believe he's alive after two days under the snow," Hinako said wonderingly.

Happosai stopped crying. That had registered. "I'm... I'm alive?"

"Uh-oh…" Urudu and Nabiki murmured in unison.

"**_Wahoo_**!" Happosai bounced up, ricocheted off the ceiling and started moving at warp speed. Cold water hit Ranma. As she was lurching up, screeching, Shampoo received the first actual glomp. Then Urudu let fly a bolt that just missed Genma's head as the old man dodged toward her. She screeched as well as his hard tiny fingers pinched and clutched. He missed Baradandya, though he wasn't sure how, and nailed Sakurida who screamed like a banshee and brought out her mallet. "Oooh, Nice ones!" Kiku went up like a rocket, screeching like a maniac. Startled, Happosai fielded her toward Ranma.

"Watch it!" Ranma snatched the cat out of midair and redirected her toward a cushion. From there, she darted under the table. P-chan, however, charged out snapping and bwee-ing angrily. Unfortunately, Happosai was much faster than the little pig and easily avoided his initial charge.

Sakurida snarled. Happosai was proving to be much harder than bugs for the youngest Norn to hit, though it might have been due to the sensation that something was missing. Keiichi was trying to stay between Happosai and Baradandya. Nodoka also intervened with drawn katana, stabbing but missing. Her shortened follow-up strike was never completed as she found that her obi, missing from her waist, was tying her elbows behind her back. Genma cursed as she was glomped. He actually connected on the old man, probably because Happosai had been certain that his old students would never dare interfere with him. Natsume connected on the rebound with her rug-beater just before he nailed Ranma, who was trying to dodge past Kurumi. She wanted to get a shot at her Mom's molester. Ranma almost lost her shirt as he cart-wheeled away. The trailing lacy darlings indicated he'd been working his magic on those girls he'd encountered. Urudu, Sakurida and Nodoka snarled as they realized what they were missing. Nodoka was a bit tied up, but Urudu and Sakurida charged after him.

That was a mistake. He doubled back and flipped their skirts as he dove under their legs. Both felt a breeze against bare skin where there hadn't been one before. Sakurida backed into a corner and took up a defensive posture. Urudu screeched and charged after him, beginning to actually glow.

Kurumi shrieked in triumph as her ribbon finally enwrapped him. Then she just shrieked. Happosai tripped her, sliding out of the ribbon like a ghost and relieving her of her undergarments on the way. "How dare you do that to my little sister!" Ranma and Natsume roared in unison. Ryu charged in as well. Akane managed to clip him with a snap kick, but he rebounded into Shampoo's face. She blocked with bonbori and struck back, only to find Ranma the recipient of her attempt. The girl-cursed boy went down with a groan. "Oops! Sorry, Ranma!" Kiku poked her head out from under the table to nuzzle Ranma worriedly.

Hinako watched warily as the mass of humanity swirled this way and that trying to get a clear shot at Happosai. Her coin was a fifty-yen piece, so she'd have to be careful; anyone in the way would be drained. "Pregnancy's slowing you down a bit," observed a mild voice from beside her.

"Yes, but if he pauses for just a moment…" she grated back. The ki vampire froze and cursed under her breath, as she felt certain constraints disappear and saw her coin flipping away. "Damn you!" Happosai danced across the room, stepping on Ranma's stomach on the way.

"Hah, hah, hah, ha—!" He met the business end of Soun's savagely quick fist. "_Ouch_!" Happosai dropped to the floor where P-chan began savaging his leg.

Soun relieved him of his latest prize as he lay there and tossed it back to his wife-to-be. "Yours, I believe?"

"Thank you, dear," Hinako said pleasantly.

"Soun?" snarled the midget pervert. His aura flared up as he came to his feet. "How dare you take a pretty from me!" To some degree the effect was spoiled by Happosai's attempts to shake a determined miniature porker from his leg.

Soun's knees began to shake uncontrollably in the presence of Happosai's battle-aura. He gritted his teeth, trying to retain control. He strove to counter with his demon-head technique, but it had been months since he had practiced it.

(_FWOOOSH!) _ Another aura went hot and high and a hand shot out through Happosai's aura to grasp him around the throat. Ranma had regained consciousness. Her aura surged then congealed into a cat-shaped flame. Eyes of ki blinked hungrily at the perverted little monster. On Ranma's shoulder, Kiku held on with claws, her eyes nearly as baleful as Ranma's own. "Happosai…"

Happosai choked and not just from the pressure on his neck. P-chan decided it was time to let go and scuttled behind Kasumi's legs. Happosai met Ranma's eyes. The last time he'd seen Ranma this angry… Himamashi's… Akane had saved him just in time. He glanced her way, but there was little concern in her eyes this time. Nor did anyone else seem worried that the platinum blond and Nabiki looked like they were ready to draw up signs advertising 'sliced pervert at 1500 yen per kilo'.

"Ummm… I'm sorry?" he ventured. It was met with an unyielding gaze as an arm drew back. Ranma's aura was so intense Happosai could see the neko-claws slide out. He reached for a Happodarikin. He patted himself desperately before recognizing the small spheres Cologne was juggling.

"Looking for these, Happi?" she asked coolly. "You know, that was a pretty tawdry way to thank everyone for worrying about whether you were going to live or not."

"…" Happosai gaped.

"Ranma got tired of waiting for you at the rail yard and he and Akane hunted you down. They could have left you under the snow, but they're nice, honorable children." She put away the explosives and brought out her pipe. "They brought you back, even held you in the furo while we warmed you up. They were really upset you might die." She lit the pipe and puffed it to life while immaterial claws were poised to rip out the life of a very old man. "Hard to tell now, isn't it?" she husked, blowing a smoke ring his way.

"Please, Ranma!" He started to sob. "I'm just an old man. Let me live out my days in peace. I… I'll join a monastery! Please…"

"Don't ya remember, old man?" Ranma hissed. To Happi's horror, the glow was in Ranma's eyes as well as in her aura. "Ya missed our duel…"

"Duel?"

"I challenged ya fer Mastery, old man. Sorry it had ta come ta this…" The claws trembled.

"No! NO!" screeched Happosai. "You win! _You win!_ You can teach who you want, what you want, when you want! You're the Master of Mutsabetsu Kakuto Ryu! I abdicate! I retire!" He sobbed as he finished weakly, "You win…"

Genma and Soun surged to their feet, eyes bright with hope. "You hear that, Saotome?" Soun shouted.

"I certainly did, Tendo! Today _is_ a day to celebrate! We're finally free!" They clutched one another in a passion of relief.

Happosai sagged at the end of the arm as if his declaration had sucked all his energy back out of him. He didn't look up as Ranma's aura faded and died, and the delicate but strong hand lowered him to his feet. He stood there looking very small. Ranma swallowed back the rage and loathing that had pushed her beyond her normal limits. The metallic taste in her mouth did nothing to make her feel better. She didn't feel victorious. She felt curiously empty, cheated.

"Can it, will ya!" she snapped at the fathers. Their mouths snapped shut like oysters protecting their pearls. "I beat him, but that doesn't mean ya have ta kick him when he's down." She reached up and detached the kitten from the cloth of her shirt. She cradled the little animal to calm it and herself with long gentle strokes. Kiku began to purr. "What now?" she murmured shakily.

"Come now, grandfather," Kasumi stepped closer and patted him on the head. "You missed Christmas. Why don't we sit down and celebrate Christmas again with you. You do have presents to unwrap." Trust Kasumi to begin the peace process.

"I… I do?" Happosai asked plaintively.

"I want my underwear back first, thank you," Sakurida growled coming out of her defensive corner.

"Me, too," Urudu said silkily. Happosai flinched as many of the females he had troubled this evening showed their Christmas spirit by _not _killing him…

…Yet.

oOo

The old man sat glumly at the table. What a perfectly rotten holiday! Soun had gotten him saké and Genma, some girly magazines; so predictable. Nabiki had given him a box of assorted _used_ underwear. "They were going to be thrown out anyway," she'd said easily. "Besides I had a good offer for that _last_ ninja calander! Ho-ho!"

"Did you have to give him some of ours?" complained Akane. She and Kasumi had both given him cookies and he was unsure as to the identity of the baker.

He got nothing from Nodoka nor Genma's daughters. Hinako had gotten him a sweater. He looked up as Ranma, male once more, loomed over him. After glaring for a moment, the pigtailed martial artist dropped a package in his lap. "Here."

"What?" Happosai looked at the package then up at the young man. "But you never get me anything."

"Don't knock it, old man," Ranma growled. He looked away. "I almost changed my mind."

Happosai could feel the swell of Ranma's anger. "I was dazed by my injuries," he whined, trying to excuse himself again. "Like at the bar, when I fell into the ramen. I was temporarily insane."

"Yeah, right. Then you've been temporarily insane for decades," Ranma retorted.

Happosai humphed but ripped into the packaging, curious over what Ranma might have gotten him. He stared at what he found. It was a pipe made of hardwood and ceramic. For Happosai, it was nearly tall enough to be a staff. The bowl of the pipe was a cupped hand, remarkably similar in size and appearance to one of Happosai's own hands. The fingers even looked like they were about to wriggle and clutch. He fell instantly in love with it.

"Why?" the old man asked in a tiny voice.

Ranma shrugged. "Yer old pipe got broken at the ballet. I saw this and well…" He shrugged. "It was you."

Happosai sucked on the pipe, estimating its draw. "So… Now that you're the Master, what do you have planned for me?"

"Are you sure ya wanna go there, old man?" Ranma asked. "Now?"

Happosai flinched. "I knew it! You want me to give up the pretty ladies! Why don't you just kill me instead," he wailed. "I'll die anyway without them."

"I considered it, but then I realized that as Grandmaster of our school I need ya to _act_ as the Grandmaster of Mutsabetsu Kakuto." He shrugged. "I'm sure there's some fancy word that means retired to go with that, but…"

"WHAT!" screamed Soun and Genma. Everyone began talking at once.

"_Quiet_!" bellowed Ranma, looking cross. Pearls everywhere were once again safe and sound. "In six months, I'll be graduatin' from high school and I'm thinkin' about college. Might as well get some use outa that scholarship. Besides, the payin' customers might have trouble dealing with a teenage Master of the school." He frowned as Happosai began to grin.

"You _do_ need me," Happosai chuckled. "Oh, ho-ho! You need me, boy, or the dojo will be a bust." He leered as Soun and Genma gasped. They had never considered this.

Ranma gave him a lazy disdainful look. "Ya better ask yerself just how_ much_ I need ya, pervert. Pops or Mr. Tendo will do just as well if yer gonna be difficult." Happosai frowned at his old students and subsided with a grumble. "Here's the deal: You pose as Master of Mutsabetsu Kakuto and we don't kick ya out in the street. When yer home, ya act the part fer our payin' students. You also quit foolin' around and teach honestly. Playin' Pops and Tendo off each other ta test all the techniques ya stole ain't gonna hack it no more."

Happosai coughed in embarrassment. "Hey, I still have a few tricks..." Ranma snorted.

"Lets discuss the panty raids," suggested Akane. She was barely controlling her temper over Ranma's announcement. After all, it was _her_ dojo! She crossed her arms and assumed an aggressive posture, glaring at Ranma to let him know he was on dangerous ground.

"I'm not giving up the ladies or the pretties," Happosai pouted, glaring at her from beneath hooded eyelids. His eyes popped wide as a metallic mallet slammed down on his head. Sakurida lifted it and assumed a guard position. Happosai wobbled on his hams.

"Sakurida, just keep outa this, will ya? It don't concern ya," Ranma growled.

"I lost my… my unmentionables to this jerk and it's not my concern?" the dark-haired girl screeched; and for a moment, Ranma thought she'd use her weapon on him. Beside her, Urudu cracked her knuckles.

"He's my responsibility now. I'll deal with…" Ranma protested.

"I don't think so," Urudu husked. "You need a little additional help. Help that doesn't depend on his cooperation." She smiled in a very unpleasant manner before suddenly leaning over and kissing Happosai on his shiny pate. Her hands made several passes over him as he sat frozen with astonishment. Then they were all frozen as silver light sprang forth and Urdu spoke in a husky impassioned voice:

_**Urd **am I…_

_Like what thou dost see?_

_Unrestrained, thy base desire_

_Gives offense._

**_Enough!_**

_Offensive shall be thy fate,_

_And excess will excoriate_

– _Henceforth –_

**– _Happosai –_**

_Shall unrestrained thy innards be,_

_Base desire will unman thee!_

_Fault_

_For offense_

_The weak unwitting conspire_

_To loose thy guts for thee!_

**_Relentlessly!_**

"What did you do?" Akane asked with alarm. She would have been nervous as hell if Ms. Kamiko had done that to her.

"I've just given Ranma a little help," she smirked. "From now on, if the old fool tries to be perverted he'll be as sick as a dog and weak as a baby."

"Sister," Baradandya murmured, frowning.

"What?" Happosai and Ranma screeched in unison. "How _could_ you?" Happosai added, wailing.

"Sis?" Sakurida said, frowning. "I don't think…" She pulled out a pocket calculator or something similar, and began tapping keys.

"That'll teach you to mess with Urd," the blonde cackled. "Oh, Ho hohoho ho!" Everyone shuddered, reminded of the old Kodachi. She smiled as Happosai slid toward her younger sister experimentally. As he reached out, he went absolutely green. Swallowing hard, he retreated glaring. Sakurida never noticed his attempt.

"Are you completely certain of the consequences?" Baradandya inquired, ignoring Happosai's testing of the spell. He was looking more and more ill.

"Hey! I haven't messed with his choices – he can choose to be sick or well," she snipped back.

"That's not precisely what I mean, sister."

"I'm doomed!" Happosai squalled. "You don't understand! I _need_ the pretty ladies to stay alive!" He fell back on the floor squalling like a two year old in a temper tantrum.

"Oh, I understand better than you think, old man," Urd chuckled evilly. She toasted the shocked old man with her saucer of saké. "I think you'll be able to get along on this stuff just fine."

Meanwhile the rest of the family had been boggling at the sight of a cast spell. While everyone was aware Urudu and Baradandya were unusual, and by extension included Sakurida in that definition, this was still shocking. If she'd turned Happosai into a bug and squished him, it would have been less disturbing. Ryu was making warding signs.

"You big dummy!" Sakurida suddenly broke in. "You screwed up!"

"Oh, really? How, squirt?" Urudu was mildly annoyed.

"Define 'weak'."

"What?" Urdu looked cautious.

"Define what you meant by 'weak'." Sakurida glared at her eldest sister.

"Ummm…" Urudu thought about the context of the spell.

Happi stopped thrashing and listened in, beady eyes bright with hope. Weak, huh? He sidled up and poked her unresponsive body. He sought adverse reactions in himself.

"Just what did you do?" Tight lipped, Ranma regarded the oldest of the sisters. "And how is this gonna affect the rest of us?"

"Sweeto!" screeched the old man, latching into Urdu's cleavage.

"AHHHHH! GETITOFF! GETITOFF!" Urdu stumbled back trying to pry the hard little body from doing its thing.

Frustrated from gaining answers from the source Ranma turned to; "Mrs. Morisato?"

Baradandya frowned as Urd danced by trying to dislodge the old pervert. "I'm not entirely sure. My sister is excellent with runic spells and potions, but she's a little erratic with incantations."

Sakurida piped up. "If my analysis is right, her spell causes nausea and severe gastric upset if he tries to molest someone too weak to effectively fight back. It would have to be tested, but I think anyone below dan-level in martial arts in skill and, of course," she nodded at her middle sister, "certain classes of supernatural creatures are now safe from his depredations." She punched more keys. "That includes underwear theft as that would fit the 'offence' clause."

"What?" shrieked an upset Happosai, dropping away from Urudu's attributes. "All my pretty darlings? My silky lovelies? I'll die!"

"Sounds good to me," Urd huffed, not even bothering to rearrange her clothes. "An Urd Bolt should put you out of your misery, old man!" She raised her arms to call the lightning.

"We're inside, idiot!" Ranma yelled. Happosai leapt, lightning struck!

_KA-KRAKKKKT!_

Urd stood tall, one finger overhead, her long white hair gray with ash and sticking out like an Afro. Her knees seemed locked together, which was why she had remained on her feet. Something fell stiffly from her cleavage to thump to the floor. Also well crisped, Happosai, Former Grand Master of Anything Goes, lay on his back in a daze.

He opened his mouth and smoke puffed out in a perfect ring. "What a gal," came his voice weakly.

Akane grimaced. "Accurate all right – too bad she was in the way." She nudged Happosai's body away from their teacher with a toe. She jumped as her father and Genma began dancing and waving fans.

"Oh, happy day! The dark days are over! Nerima is saved, as is the reputation of the Tendo training hall!" They hugged one another. "The Master's reign of terror is over!" They froze as said Master suddenly recovered, sat calmly at the table, and blew a smoke ring in their direction.

"How rude, rejoicing over another's misfortune," Happosai grumbled easily as he drew on his new pipe, a sure sign of his ire. Then his hand went to his face and he sobbed. "My poor pretties! I'll have to let them all go! My entire collection!" Several watching suspected crocodile tears. Behind him, Urd continued to twitch and smolder.

Ranma had enough. "Are we finished with the comedy? Enough!" He put ki into his voice. "Let's get back to the subject! _Mutsabetsu Kakuto has a new Grandmaster!_" He nodded curtly to Baradandya and her sisters, Ryu and the Amazons. "You all have been involved with our Art and I'd like to hear your opinions on the changes I plan."

He now had their undivided attention.

"First of all: Happosai: Look old man, I'm not gonna say what you can or cannot do. I leave that to folks who think they can play god. But I will say this – you bring trouble back to the school and I'll hunt you down. We've been living on the edge around here for the last two years and it's time ta change." Happosai looked hurt and gave him Bambi-eyes. "If I understand what Ms. Kamiko's spell has done, you can't even steal saké and food anymore from untrained folk, much less panties an' stuff. So ya might as well settle into respectable retirement." The old man grumbled and dug a toe in the tatami.

Akane snorted. "All that means is that he'll bother us instead of the public at large."

"We can take it, _and _dish it out," Ranma retorted. He gave Happi a glare. "But maybe I oughta set a few ground rules…" He glared at Urd. "…which is what I was doin' when certain persons interfered."

"Don't try to get blood from a stone, m'boy" Happosai smirked. "I'm too old to change." Ranma fixed him with a lethal stare.

"Stay outa the furo and the bedrooms when they're occupied. When guests are here – NO trouble from you! If you raid the girls' panties, they go in the wash, not yer collection, and ya gotta leave 'em enough to get through the week. Once the dojo is bringin' in money, you can keep 'em if you replace 'em. If we catch you in our rooms, we'll pound ya."

The girls found their voices. "_You're going to just let him_?"

Ranma shrugged. "He's gonna do it anyway." He cracked his knuckles and eyed Happosai darkly. "Or wouldja rather I just kill him, now?"

The girls glanced at one another uneasily while Urd pointed a thumb toward the ground. Ranma let the issue go for now.

"Second. We're gonna reopen the dojo. Mr. Tendo, and Akane when she's not in school, will teach the beginning students. Pops? You'll be my teaching assistant for advanced students, and you won't teach _anything _without my permission. Got it?" He glared at his father. The look he gave silenced any protest on the elder Saotome's lips and sent him into a Crouch of the Wounded Tiger. "You can bring out the best in a good martial artist, old man, but you're too impatient with beginners. We don't need any more Nekoken incidents, do we?" His father gulped and nodded.

Ranma turned to Akane and Soun. Akane seemed angry – seething – and Soun had hid his expression behind a stony mask. "Akane, I want you and your dad to take any younger students and beginners because I trust ya to start 'em right and teach 'em the solid basics of the school without puttin' 'em through what Pops did to me." He was relieved to see both expressions moderate at his words. "Besides," he added, "I may not be any better than Pops with beginners." He turned to her father. "Mr. Tendo, I also want to talk to ya about how we can separate the family schools from the public school, and whether we should change how the school ranks its students."

Soun took a deep breath and smiled, hopefully. "What do you mean, Ranma?"

"Some techniques should _never_ be taught to the general public. Ki techniques, for example."

"I see."

"And when Pops was draggin' me around Asia and the Pacific, I noticed that the most popular schools have belt rankings for their paying students. We're a combat Art with ranks of student, senior student, master, but nothing else. If we're gonna make this pay, and as much as I hate it, we may have to change that."

"No!" shouted Genma and Happosai. "We can't break the tradition…" They subsided as his ki rose to visibility again.

"We tried this once before, remember? Getting new students in? How well did that go? We need to change if we want paying students."

"But as you said, Ranma, we are a combat Art," Happosai frowned. "Do you want to dilute the teachings and traditions of our Art just to attract a bunch of children?"

"Children with parents paying money that will earn a living for the Dojo. And remember, some of those kids may become future masters of our Art. How many students have _you_ ever had, old man?" Happosai winced.

"Perhaps we could train police forces, or the JDF?" Genma proposed. He felt oddly proud at his son's approving glance.

"Good idea, but we'll have to get their attention first. Any ideas?"

There was a long silence.

"Nabiki? I was sure you'd have some suggestions."

"I have all I can cope with as it is," she admitted.

Nodoka spoke up hesitantly, "Open competitions? That is, we enter members of our Art in open competitions, like the University scholarship tournament, to oppose other styles. We need to prove the superiority of our school, much as the Gracie's do with Gracie Style Brazilian Jiu-jitsu."

"The entry fees can be quite high," Soun objected weakly.

Ranma nodded. "But it's an idea. In the meantime we might want to set up some demonstrations, at malls and fairs. Start with some high end stuff to get their attention and flesh it out with stuff someone could expect to learn, with a little dedication, in a couple of years."

"You already have some public recognition," added Baradandya. "The public knows Mutsabetsu Kakuto practitioners helped stop Akanami. And the military knows Ranma is the source of the Ranma-iichuan template they used for their assault team. In fact," she added brightening, "their use of the waters of change indicates they've been keeping a close watch on you all!"

Ranma looked thoughtful while Genma and Happosai paled a little. "How close do you think?" the old man inquired.

Ranma shrugged. "Probably closer than you'd like," he commented and turned to Nabiki. "The ninja said they'd be interested, didn't they? Have you heard how their office lady thingy is coming along?"

She smiled. "Quite well, I understand. They already have several contracts for security positions. As their paychecks come in, I'm sure they'll attend to enhance their skills!"

Akane gave Ranma a sidelong glance. "Who knows, Ranma, they may even subcontract out certain events to Mutsabetsu Kakuto masters. Like, say… Ran-ko?" Her smile was impish.

Nabiki leaned forward with a smirk. "I can get you a professional photo shoot in two days. Strictly de rigeur for Offensive Office Ladies, since being eye candy helps disguise their security function."

Ranma winced but tried to put the best face on it. "Well, that could take care of entry fees to the competitions…"

The vision being thus expressed, brainstormed and enhanced, the holiday spirit resumed.

oOo

Akane held P-chan in her lap and rewarded his courage with a thorough scratching behind his ears and under his chin, causing the little pig to grunt in ecstasy. Next to her, Ranma held Kiku on one arm while he used a finger to rub gently under her chin. He was finally feeling mellow and more in the holiday spirit. He asked off-handedly, "I wonder why P-chan accepts Kiku, here? I sorta expected fur to fly."

Kasumi giggled. "Akane asked me about that, back when she first thought of getting you a kitten. I simply arranged to bring P-chan with me to visit the litter Kiku came from, and acclimated him with lots of praise and treats when he behaved himself. He was soon quite happy to visit his new friends."

Akane glared at Ranma, still upset with him for not coming down on Happosai harder. "Just like a man. Fill his stomach and he'll do anything."

"Shampoo think Akane better be careful using that analogy," Shampoo said primly.

"Hey! I'm better! I bet no one realized how much of the food I prepared at Christmas," Akane grumped. Kasumi looked skyward as everyone else stared at the youngest Tendo. "Knock it off. No one even gagged."

Ranma grinned. "I knew you could do it, tomboy."

Soun bawled. "My baby cooked and nobody died! Waaaah!"

"A Christmas miracle, Tendo," Genma clapped as if in prayer. Akane glared at them. "My son gains Mastery of the School and your daughter gains mastery of the kitchen!"

Akane blushed. "I wouldn't go quite that far," she mumbled, embarrassed.

Happosai, groaning, stumbled out of his room. "Urp! Glargh!" He looked very ill.

"What's the matter, Grandfather?" Kasumi inquired.

Happosai gulped, glanced at Kasumi and carefully set his eyes above her neck. "Could someone please clean my room out for me? I can't even go in there now. My collection... makes me sick!" Tears welled up again. "I can't say goodbye to all my old silky darlings!" He turned abruptly back to Urd who was well into her cups and had been grinning at his discomfort. "The bras! The lingerie, the silkie thongs! Oh, make it up to me, harsh mistress! _Let me cry in your bosom_!"

Ranma smacked him down before he could reach her and inspire another Urd Bolt, or worse, get… more creative.

"Remember, old man, as acting Master, ya gotta act the part." Ranma lifted his foot. "Respectable Masters don't go around molestin' guests."

Happosai wailed. "How would you know?"

Ranma almost face-faulted. "Doesn't ten years on the road visiting dojo count for anything?" he shouted.

"Well, maybe you didn't visit the good ones…"

"Listen, you…"

As the argument grew louder, Akane settled herself more comfortably at the kotatsu. Mostly, she tuned them out. So much had happened in the past year: Saffron, the failed wedding, her improvement in the martial arts. Now, reopening of the Dojo alongside her father – as she had dreamed as a child – and, better yet, with Ranma. Then there was the whole Amazon thing with her Sister of the Heart. She felt good about it. Somehow, as dangerous and uncertain as everything was on the surface, it felt right.

She placed her hand on the table and gazed at her ring. She loved Ranma and he loved her. Enough that he chose to take on all these uncomfortable and uncertain challenges. She smiled softly to herself.

It was going to be a very happy New Year.


	20. The Preparations

**Ki Cutters: 20**

_**The Preparations**_

_**

* * *

**_

_The first half of the chapter is told from the perspective of 'the fly on the wall' the day of Soun Tendo and Hinako Ninomiya's wedding, starting four hours after daybreak. The reader should be able to identify the speaker by word use and context._

_

* * *

_

"Have we got the sake?"

"This is a Western style service, grandfather."

"Yes, but have we got the sake?"

"Hey! Out of the way, ya freak! We've all got a lot of work ta finish before they get back."

"Ranma, is that any way to talk to your…"

"My _what_?"

"..."

"Coming through! Oh, goodie, look at the money!"

"You're counting that out of the goodness of your heart, right, Nabiki?"

"Oh? Ha-ha! Ummm… I guess I do have other things to do, Akane."

"Do the decorations look all right? I so want things to go well. What about this vase?"

"'Sumi, they're fine! You don't have anything to worry about. Well, the vase _might_ be a little close to the…"

"Where should I put these… oops!" (Clatter!)

"Ranma! Baka!"

"Jeez! Sorry! It's not broke, is it?"

"Coming through with tables."

"Look out! Coming through with tables!

"Showing off for Natsume, eh, Ryu? You carry two, Natsume and Kurumi carry two?"

"Can it, Ranma!"

"Where's the sake?"

"The dojo looks wonderful. You're so skilled, Kasumi."

"Thank you, Auntie.

"Where's the…"

"Somewhere else, dammit! Help or get out from underfoot! (BAM!)

"I might take that from Ranma, Kumon, but not from you." (BAM!)

(BAM!) "Listen, ya old freak! Ryu's at least helpin'. Help or get out from underfoot!"

"I just received a call from my contacts at the registrar's. They're on their way."

"Growf!"

"I know you couldn't help getting splashed, dearest, but could you please change back? Human hands will work much better than paws, I think."

"Akane, You think sensei and Father like banner?"

"It's beautiful, Shampoo. Did you do it?"

"Sisters and Mousse help."

"Are there going to be dancing girls?"

"No! This is a wedding, jerk."

"But we never had a bachelor party. I want dancing girls!"

"Ya couldn't touch 'em anyway, pervert."

"Well… I thought, maybe for this special occasion, you and the other 'talented' girls could give me a special show…"

"NO!"

"Oh, my! Must you shout, Ranma?"

"Did you hear what he wants, Kasumi?"

"But, Ranma, that's what he always wants. It's not that surprising."

"Oh… I guess yer right."

"So (SPLOOSH!) what about it, Red?"

"_NO_!"

"…"

"Sheesh, K-Kasumi I didn't know you _could_ yell like that."

"It's been very stressful."

"Do you need any extra help?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Morisato! Hi, Kei… Sakurida! Where's Urudu?"

"She's still sulking about being given a reprimand."

"Reprimand?"

"That would be a bit hard to explain, but it has to do with unauthorized use of magic. Don't worry, normal for my skanky sister."

"Sakurida! Is that any way to talk about your sister?"

"Awww… Bel…"

"So… Not that it's any of our business… But what does that mean? Being reprimanded, I mean?"

(Sigh!) "It means I can't use my magic on Happosai without serious consequences."

"Oh, my!"

"Let me get that, Kurumi."

"Thank you, Keiichi."

"Wuff…! Heavier… than I thought…"

"Don't be such a wuss."

"Urd! Urudu! I thought you were staying home?"

"And miss seeing little Miss Hinako get hitched? You've got to be kidding."

"Hi, sweetie, how about a drink?"

"Hmm… You're even keeping your hands to yourself… I wouldn't normally do this, but, thank you."

"Where did you get that?"

"Happosai! That's for the party!"

"You need to hide it better."

"Ranma, I thought you hid all the sake?"

"Don't get bent out shape! He got that outa the garbage, I bet — last night's bottle. He's trying ta trick us inta showing him where the stuff is."

"If that's so, then what, pray tell, did you pour in my glass?"

"Water, sweetie."

"_Water_? How dare you!"

"Urd! Calm down! Lots of people drink water!"

"Not _me_!"

"Oh, dear, dear, dear…"

"They're here!"

"They're here?"

"Soun and Hinako are here!

"We're here!"

"_CONGRATULATIONS_!"

"Where's the minister?"

"Where are the dancing girls?"

I think the minister knows! Find him!"

"The minister knows! I'll find him! Here he—! That wasn't nice, Ranma."

"Hey, look! Happosai found the minister!"

"Thank you, _former_ master."

"Don't rub it in, Soun."

"_Where the hell am I now_?"

"Ryoga, how nice!"

"Look out, pervert-girl, lost-boy arrive. He talk to nice sister."

"So? He's not looking for me these days, Ling-Ling! Probably he wants Ukyo."

"Wedding? Whose? Ranma and Akane's?"

"No, silly! My father and Miss Hinako are getting married. Come sign as a witness."

"You sure, Akane?"

"If not, he'll get the message after I show him this."

"It's a beautiful ring, Akane. Shhh, it's time…"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite in holy matrimony this man and this woman…"

oOo

_About an hour later…_

"Miaou! Khhht! Mrrrraow!"

"Get the fly, Kiku! Get that big juicy fly!"

"What's a fly doing out in January, Ranma?"

"How should I know, Kurumi? Maybe it's because of how warm we've got it here in the dojo."

"Miau! Urf!"

(Snicker) Maybe you're gonna have to teach her, Ranma. She's a klutz."

"Kurumi!"

"Ranma! I wonder if you could do me a little favor?"

"A favor, Ms. Kamiko?"

"How would I go about becoming a student of your school?"

"Ranma! Ms. Kamiko wants to join you school? That's great!"

"It's a puzzle. Could you take Kiku back to the house, Kurumi? Thanks. Now, Urudu, just _why_ do you want to join my school"

"Well, it has to do with my little trouble…"

"That reprimand? More to the point _who_ enforces something like that?"

" Ah, hah!... Well anyway, I can't defend myself from Happosai with my power without getting into trouble. But if I'm a student of the school, it changes everything."

"Oh?"

"A beginner student could never be a threat to the great Happosai, could she? And the relationship between master and student is a holy bond, isn't it?"

(Long Pause) "Let me think about it. Oh, look! Here comes the bride! Talk to me after the party."

"Announcing Mr. and Mrs. Tendo!"

"Thank you, Kasumi."

"You make such a beautiful bride."

"Thank you, Baradandya. I can't tell you how happy I am."

"Having someone special to love is a holy gift."

"Waaaah!"

"What's wrong, Sakurida? Kurumi?"

"We wanna be brides, Akane!"

"Waaaah!"

"Let me guess. You want to be brides, too?"

"Yes! Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung want be brides!"

"Akane, is there good man here we can lose to?"

"No, Ling-Ling. I don't think so."

"They so hopeless."

"Shampoo, you so mean!"

"Why don't you idiots just catch the bouquet? They should throw it when dinner is over."

"What bouquet do, Ms. Kamiko?"

"It's magic. After the dinner and before they leave on their honeymoon, the bride and groom stand up in front of all the unmarried folk. The groom takes the garter off the leg of the bride and throws it. The man that catches it will get married next. The bride throws her bouquet and the girl who catches it… She's the next bride!"

"Really, Ms. Kamiko?"

"Would I lie to you kids?"

"In a second."

"_Sis_…"

"It's just a tradition. It's not magic, so don't let her lead you on."

"You sure, Sakurida?"

"You positive?"

"You spoilsport, Sakurida!"

"Don't let that stop you from going for it, if that's what you want, though, girls."

(Giggle—whisper—retreat)

"Make up your mind, will you, Skuld? Is it magic or not?"

"Listen, you! It's fun! And that's all it needs to be."

"Look at those two over there."

"Ranma and Akane? What about them?"

"I'm getting very tired of how circumstances keep them apart. I may just do something about it."

"Urd, leave them alone. Do you want to get in worse trouble?"

"C'mon, Skuld. Anyone can see they should be together."

"It's true. You never learn, do you? Well, not this time! I'm going to find Beldandy and we'll join to stop you!"

"Oh, please! Why are you getting so upset?"

"It would be nice if they survived your success."

"Oooh. So sarcastic this afternoon."

"I like them! I don't want your attempts at playing cupid to hurt them."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Urd, why do you want to help Ranma anyway? He's rude. You two don't get along…"

"Nice try, Skuld. He's like that for everyone – blame the Panda."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've still got a few good potions, certainly better than what the Amazons have. I've got a few other ideas. Let me see what suits the situation."

"You're gonna be sorry…"

"Hush. Here comes Ranma."

"Hi, Ms. Kamiko. Just one word."

"What, Ranma?"

"Don't."

"Don't?"

"I have very good ears. Akane and I have enough trouble without well-meaning help. Mess with us and we'll have more than words."

"Ranma, you wound me."

"I'm sorry, Urudu, but if you mess with Akane and me forget about becoming my student, or a student of any instructor of my school."

"…"

"Woo! He told _you_ off!"

(Sniff!) "I only wanted to help… WAAAH!"

"Why is Urd crying?"

"Oh, Beldandy! WAAAH!" (Sniff!)

"What's wrong?"

"Ranma overheard the big dummy making plans to get him and Akane together. You know what kind I mean… And he told her off."

"Oh, dear! Urd, please leave them alone. Please?"

"But…"

"Urd, review their history. You have the easiest access. You'll see why you need to leave them alone. Especially, look at the alternate lines. There have been lines where we've gotten mixed up with them before."

"I don't wanna."

"Urd, you have a responsibility."

"You don't understand! I _have_ looked at the alternate lines! I want to do it right this time."

"Oh, dear. You're taking this badly."

"Ha! You must have really screwed them up, other-when."

"Don't get high and mighty, squirt! You've messed them up as well!"

"Oh, really? And what did I do?"

"In a couple of cases, you turned him into a girl — permanently."

"I _what_?"

"Regardless of what mistakes Skuld or you, or I, have made in other lines, we are dealing with this line here and now. And unlike some other lines, we have _been forbidden_ to modify their decisions. Which is why you got in trouble."

"Not yet, you mean…"

"We're not needed in that capacity, Urd."

"Ha! Why are we here then? There are myriads of lines where we aren't assigned to Earth at all and they make their own mistakes. We're here because something's coming, and they're part of it."

"There are no accidents or mistakes, Urd?"

"Exactly."

"Then you shouldn't be concerned about what's happened in other lines, because it wasn't your fault."

"Say again, Skuld?"

"All those times when you interfered and it didn't work out weren't your fault. So you don't have to feel you have to make up for it now."

"Nice try, squirt."

"Is everyone having a nice time?"

"Hello, Kasumi. Yes, thank you."

"It's so nice to see Father happy again."

"I guess Ranma's next. What's wrong, Kasumi?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, now that Ranma and Akane are finally taking control of their lives, their plans aren't that immediate. Perhaps Nabiki…"

"I've seen smiles like yours on my sister's face. Usually when she'd rather cry. What is it really?"

"I've seen looks like yours on my sister Nabiki's face. Usually when she's about to be sneaky."

"Gotcha there, Urd."

"Shut up, Skuld."

"Urd? Skuld?"

"Or Urudu and Sakurida. It's usually easier for you Japanese to say. I'm sorry, Kasumi, but watching them have to dance around each other makes me itch."

"Oh. I can understand that. You're not the only one who feels that way."

"It's really amazing how much like my sister you are."

"Thank you." (In stereo)

"Aaagh! Gaak! So much sweetness and light… Arrgh! Too much for me… Ha-ha! If you want me, search the bar. Toodle-oo!

"Oh, my."

"Don't worry, Kasumi, dear. I think she'll at least wait a while before she interferes. Ranma and Akane are safe enough."

"They have finally admitted what they feel, Baradandya; but… He's not as confident as he once was. Perhaps that is good, perhaps not."

"Is he so fragile?"

"I think so."

"Beldandy, if Urd messes with Ranma now, she'll get in real trouble. She's on probation. She could get hurt."

"Your concern betrays your love for your sister, Sakurida."

"_Of course_ I love her! She just upsets me easily."

"Sounds like me with Nabiki."

"Hi, Akane."

"Hello, Akane, dear."

"Was Ranma being a baka over here a few minutes ago?"

"No, but I think my sister was."

"Skuld!"

"It's true, Bel. You know it was. Ranma merely let her know what he thought of it."

"Oh, I guess that's okay, then. Mrs. Morisato, is it really all right for you and your husband to judge Ranma's matches on Friday?"

"Of course it is, dear. Why so troubled?"

"It's just that it'll be a bit unusual to have an unbiased referee for a change…"

"_Where the hell am I now_?"

"There's Ryoga again."

"Ukyo's got him, Akane."

"They'd make a nice couple, wouldn't they?"

"Don't mention it to Urudu, Akane. They've a lot of issues to resolve yet."

"Look who I found, Akane.

"Oh, hi, Ukyo. You found Ryoga!"

"Heh, heh! Akane, fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, Ryoga! Look what Ranma gave me last night. It was so romantic! Right in front of everyone, too!"

"Ummm… Very… very nice…"

"And you don't have any trouble with this, cat-girl?"

"No. If Akane and Ranma do wild dance between sheets, that one thing, spatula-girl. This just jewelry in eyes of Joketsuzoku."

"Why were you hunting for that ring at the Saotome's then?"

"Misunderstanding. If gift from mother, then recognized by Law. If gift from boy, have no meaning. Besides, he get Shampoo something, too."

"Oh?"

"Like bracelet?"

"Cats… How appropriate. Look at mine."

"Oh! Silver sand dollars!"

"They look like little okonomiyaki, don't they?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if he got anything for Kodachi?"

"A charm bracelet with baby icons and good-luck symbols. They loved it."

"Rychan, I didn't get to give you my present! It's a phone card. Something new. Five hundred minutes of calls. I thought you could give me a buzz next time you get lost. Since I can find you now…"

"Gee, thanks, Ukyo. I think I have something for you, too. It's kinda funny but it sort of matches your gift to me."

"What is it? Oh, Ryoga… a cell-phone?"

"You just hang that off your belt. If you get lost or hurt you can call from almost anywhere on Earth. I'll find you… Uhhh… Well, _someone_ can find you. I didn't want you getting lost again. I got stuff for everyone in here."

"That was so sweet."

"Ukyo…"

"Hey, thanks, buddy! Waterproof soap. That could come in handy! Yours is waiting at home for ya. Picked it up at that shopping spree."

"Ryoga no need to get Mousse, Shampoo things… but thank you."

"Ryoga, do you want me to get your missed homework for you?"

"Eeep! No, thank you, Miss Hinako. I mean, Mrs. Tendo. I'll deal with it when I get back."

"I was just kidding."

"Hey, Ryoga, the girls at the Temple asked me to say 'Merry Christmas' to you. They've got some mistletoe and want you to show them how to use it."

"Eeep!"

"Ranma, are you really going to fight Picolet in martial arts dining?"

"Uhhh… yeah, Kurumi. But I'm fighting Mikado in skating and Gambling King in cards, first."

"How can you possibly beat someone with a mouth like that?"

"You hafta cheat."

"Ranma! You better not be cheating when we're judging you."

"Mrs. Morisato, let me explain and you can decide. In martial arts dining, ya can't be _seen_ eating; that's 'inelegant'. Winning is the result of clearing yer plate. People with mouths like Picolet's have the advantage. Ya hafta change the ground rules ta win. There was a guy named 'La Petite Bouche'…"

"Little mouth?"

"Ya know yer French. He developed a way called 'Parlay du Fois Gras' to let him compete with his big-mouthed relatives. Instead of eating yer own food, ya stuff it down yer dinner partners' throats. Since they have ta eat more, it slows 'em down and let's ya clear yer own plate. I used that when I beat him before. In fact, a counter to the move forced me to get creative. I had ta throw food into the audience's mouths and finish off eating my own desserts."

"If it's an eating contest, it still sounds like cheating."

"It sounds like fun."

"You'd think so, Kurumi. Ya gotta remember, Mrs. Morisato, martial arts is about three things: attackin' yer opponent, defendin' against yer opponent and exploitin' yer opponent's weaknesses. The bottom line is; if yer plate's clean first, ya win."

"Understand that I plan to examine the history of their Art so that I can properly judge it. I hope you can fit your methods within my understanding of it."

"Ha-ha! Does it include hidden weapons?"

"Akane!"

"What did she mean by that?"

"Actually, when Barry was here, he was considering using hidden weapons techniques to hide the food, since he doubted he could eat it fast enough, Mrs. Morisato."

"I'm really uncertain about _that_ being fair, Ranma!"

"Awww! But… I'm sure he's been practicing! And he's sure to have changed the rules to try to eliminate my techniques! There ain't no way…"

"I will discover the traditional rules for such a competition, you can be sure. You will not have to face legalistic maneuvers designed to specifically put you at a disadvantage. And I will tell you if the techniques you've described violate those rules. But understand, Mr. Saotome, I demand an honest contest and I will declare a forfeit if I discover cheating on anyone's behalf."

"Jeez! Okay. That's fair enough. If things go the way they usually do, they'll disqualify themselves, anyway."

"That's certainly better than you could expect in the past, Ranma."

"Ranma… Akane… Could I try? I think Nuku would like to try, too."

"You'll hafta wait, Kurumi. I don't think Picolet will want…"

"I'm tired of waiting. Let's have some dancing girls! Here, Ranma! (Sploosh!) Now all three of you can dance for us!"

"_This_ again! Ya jerk! Come back here! (Wham! Thud! Pow-pow-pow! _CRUNCH_!)

oOo

Senbei's face twisted in rage and some pain, as the audio pickup he had incorporated into the fly was smashed by the violence. He threw the headset to the floor and massaged his ears. Behind him, Urami and Urayami sat with notepads in their hands, taking shorthand. "Dat Happosai is a caution," he muttered. "Well?"

Urami spoke first. "I'd say that is pretty much that, don't you think? We heard them say that the martial artists were not their project this time."

"No… Urd said 'not yet'," corrected Urayami. "Still, it's a waste of time attacking them. We need to find what the goddesses are after and…"

"Why?" asked Senbei. They looked at him blankly. "This is where de boss shines and the minions whine." Senbei got an insufferable look on his face. "Marller tie up de goddesses real good goin' after Ranma and company. We do better, because we know what mistakes she make. Her biggest mistake was, she too obvious, affect too many people. De Sunari Protocols weren't broken but dey stretched plenty. Dat let de goddesses get obvious, too. De udda big mistake be: she tink de goddesses here to help de martial artists. But de goddesses not around dees martial artists to help dem; dey around dem to help demselves."

"How do you figure, boss?" asked a puzzled Urami.

"Kei-boy is now a kami, a true kami, not an earth-spirit. How long it been since a kami been made on de earth?"

"Fourteen hundred years, I think," Urayami muttered. "You say they're doing this for themselves?"

"Uh-huh! Keiichi be de brand-new spankin' clean kami… of _what_? Nobody know yet. Maybe it somethin' Kei yet need to learn. Somethin' from life experience."

"That makes sense. So the Saotomes and Tendos are a way to teach him that life experience?"

"Dat's what I think. We mess dem up, we stop Kei from doin' his ting."

"Are you sure this isn't because you feel stupid chasing after the pigtailed girl?" (KKRACKA-BOOM!) "…Ite!"

"Why you ask dat, Urayami?"

"NO…(cough!) reason."

"Friday we gonna cause some trouble, ya." Senbei chuckled villainously.

oOo

"Is everyone here?" Baradandya called out through the megaphone. "We're here at the ice rink as the first of the contests is martial arts singles figure skating. Next will be a best of five in cards and last will be martial arts dining. Are you ready, Ranma?"

"Ready."

"Mikado?"

"Ready."

"I thought molester-boy fight pairs," Shampoo observed.

"Normally, yes," Akane answered her. "But the argument is strictly between Ranma and Mikado, so…" There was a flurry of activity on the ice. "That was quick."

oOo

_Several hours previously…_

"I don't understand, master. How is warning his opponents not to cheat and cheating to help Ranma, going to hurt him?" Urami looked down from their vantage as a stretcher came out for Mikado.

Senbei sat back, a satisfied look on his face. "An honest man is the easiest to frame for cheating, girl. He doesn't expect it."

"I would hardly call Ranma honest," Urayami said sweetly.

"No… Dat boy is not honest but he is honorable." Senbei looked smug. "Dat de next best ting. He is known to push limits in past and Beldandy? She come down on him hard at de party. De boy is a little unsure of de tree sisters." His smile turned sadistic. "Maybe dey be too up righteous fo' him, yah? Maybe easy to tink he be a little shady since he like to win so much. So we cheat in little ways to help him. When it blow up in his face after de eating contest, de udder contestants come in crying…" Senbei got down on his knees, pretending to weep. 'Hey! He do dat to us, too! Boo-hoo! He plenty big cheater, yah! Maybe alla time! Boo-hoo!"

"But his friends won't buy it."

"This for his friends." Senbei snapped his fingers. "If de goddesses believe it, dat good enough. His friends, dey be colored wit' same brush. Soon maybe dey turn der backs on him to save demselves. But dey no more help fo' sisters and Kei-boy lacks what he needs. Ha-ha-hah!"

"All it needs is one of them to speak up about your plan and it goes bust," scowled Urayami.

"Dat where you two come in. Mikado, he be no problem. He jus' want crazy Azuza to stop embarrassin' him. Simple spell make her go catatonic when she steal in his presence. Gambling King be a little harder. He needs a… (_Eeuw_!) …lucky charm to win. We don't do tings that way, so he gets a 'disaster caster' to use on his opponents. Picolet be lookin' fo a wife…" He smiled at Urayami. Her eyes went from curious to wildly understanding in seconds.

"Oh, no! _I'm_ not marrying that rubber mouthed monstrosity!" She shivered. "You know I can't take a religious ceremony…"

"It would be a civil ceremony…"

"I'm a demon! I can't pretend to care for him or bear his children…"

"That didn't come up."

"And just think of all that French cuisine you'll be getting," Urami added

"I don't _like_ French cuisine!"

"I know," smirked her sister demon. "Heh, heh."

"Besides, all you gotta do," Senbei informed her, "is take control of dis girl." He held up a picture. A pretty girl sat demurely in the frame. "Dis be a distant cousin of Chardin's from France, Mademoiselle Pigeon Le Gosier. She visitin' Japan right now. It gonna be a whirlwind romance, ya."

Urayami looked at the squeaky clean appearance of her target and shuddered. "_Eeuw_!"

oOo

"You lose!" Ranma triumphantly held up the match to the card in his hand as Gambling King's face tightened in rage. They were playing Old Maid, once more. And Ranma had managed very well despite his past experiences. "That's three games to one, best out of five."

"I… I…" The gambler purpled then turned away. He stood there trembling with rage then looked over his shoulder. "You'll get yours, Saotome."

"Interesting that you can't seem to win without cheatin', King."

"Says you."

They stood there, exchanging random insults while the tables were set for dining. Picolet leaned against a post and contemplated the event ahead. Madame St. Paul's rewritten dueling rules for martial arts dining had been rejected by the astonishingly well-informed Mrs. Morisato. He was better than when he had faced Ranma before, but he wasn't certain it would be enough. He shrugged faintly to himself. Such was life. Ranma was truly astonishing. He had nice friends and family, too. Picolet sighed faintly.

He understood very well, that he was a 'poor little rich boy'. He had been born with a silver platter in his mouth, so to speak, and had never wanted for anything. When his visitor this morning had warned him not to cheat, he had laughed. Then the girl, rather pretty in a dark way had tried to bribe him with the offer of a wife. He had almost told her where to go but had reconsidered. He wondered what they would send his way.

Good afternoon, sir, came a lovely voice in French. He turned. His jaw threatened to hit the floor.

Before him, stood a vision of rampant feminine beauty. Short strawberry hair curled engagingly about a heart-shaped face. Full pouting lips were pursed, as if expecting a kiss. The eyes were mahogany, dark and mysterious. He could tell that her slender figure curved invitingly, despite the bulky but stylish winter jacket that covered her to mid hip. His heart flip-flopped as she blinked at him in a slow, sensuous manner. Mademoiselle, my native tongue slips from your lips in a delightfully intriguing way. I am Picolet Chardin II at your service. Might I inquire your name?

You might… She smiled provocatively and let the silence grow.

(You are delightful, he said at last. (May I know your name?

(Pigeon Le Gosier, fair sir. She held out her hand for him to kiss. (How elegant. The Chardin name is familiar to me. Are you of the Chardin family of martial arts dining?

I have that honor.

Then I am distant cousin. I am here but a short time, visiting Japan with my father on family business. A dream told me that, should I go skating today, I might meet my one true love. Her smile grew pixyish. How amazing to find someone with so similar an interest. She reached up and stretched her smiling lips and cheeks till the smile was nearly a meter across before it snapped back to her normal appearance.

Picolet was staggered. Among the Chardin family, this was a tremendous _come on_. He swallowed and nodded understanding. This was his payoff. Not merely a pretty girl, but one already knowledgeable in his family's art.

It appears you are preparing to dine, she commented. A competition?

Indeed. Against a most unconventional opponent, Ranma Saotome.

Surely, he will be no match for you, she said in a sultry voice.

I repeat. He is most unconventional. I cannot promise anything.

Pigeon smirked. I think I shall watch this competition. You should always treat a challenge as if your life depended on it. She slid away to join the throng in the seats.

Chardin felt tingly as he watched her go. 'By the gods, she is perfect,' he thought.

"You ready, Chardin?" Picolet jerked as he realized Ranma was talking to him.

"But of course. A Chardin is always ready for dinner."

"And breakfast, lunch, snacks…' Ranma chuckled. "You're really in luck though, Picolet."

"Oh?"

"If you had challenged me under Madame St. Paul's new rules, without Mrs. Morisato as a referee, I coulda used a technique on ya that ya wouldn't have believed. It woulda technically been legal, too, since you guys never get around ta actually sayin' the food has to be eaten."

Picolet frowned. "Is that not implicit in dining?"

"Nope. And if ya figure how people are always sneakin' out rolls and silverware from restaurants, you might say there's even some justification." Ranma grinned at the Frenchman.

"What technique would you have used, that you are not going to use, and why have you told me?" Picolet looked troubled.

"Didn't want ya ta think Mrs. Morisato was playin' favorites. She told me outright not to use hidden weapons, even if it ain't strictly forbidden by the rules."

Ranma walked around the table to stand beside his seat. Picolet took his place. He noted the cuisine was Oriental, but the tools were European. He smirked. He had no objections to Oriental. He nodded to their chefs: Shampoo, Ukyo, Kasumi and Nodoka. "You are good at hidden weapons?" he asked suddenly.

"Middlin'." Ranma smirked. "The guy that taught me could clear this entire table, silverware and all, including the table and chairs, and set it fresh in under five seconds."

"Impressive. Is he a maître d'?"

Ranma choked. "Actually, he does do that, I guess."

"Useful. Shall we begin?"

Mrs. Morisato stepped up. "This is a match of martial arts dining. In this match, any consumption visible to the referee will be penalized. Each contestant starts with 300 points. There is a 150-point penalty for visible eating and 75 point penalties for visible drinking. Food dropped from the plates also is penalized 75 points. The first diner to complete all courses gains 200 points to his score. As you can see, sloppy work can cost you the victory, even if you finish first." She raised her hand holding up a napkin. "Is everyone ready?" They nodded. "Begin!"

The napkin dropped. Food began to vanish from the plates. Shampoo and Ukyo sweated big time. As the professionals here, they had to wait the tables as the two ate, clearing away plates and serving new courses. To one side, Nodoka winced. She had seen Ranma compete with Genma but she had no idea! She opened her mouth to comment and paused. She had a mouthful of her own dim sum. Not up to her usual standard today… How did that get there? A glance at the competitors revealed nothing. Ranma was concentrating ferociously, he and his opponent blurs of activity. Glasses were emptied and refilled, at times food seemed to vibrate in the air as they parlayed and countered when they thought they had an advantage. She gasped as a roll dropped toward the floor on Ranma's side.

Mrs. Morisato opened her mouth to call the penalty. She paused. Where did the roll go? The table had a short cloth on it. The roll should be visible. She shrugged and paid closer attention to the action. Seconds later Ranma's eyes bulged as six pork dumplings filled his mouth. He strained but he just couldn't manage…

"One hundred fifty point penalty, Ranma. Visible eating," called Mrs. Morisato.

He finally got down his mouthful as he scattered his meal to members of the crowd. Kurumi glanced at Nuku to one side of her and watched the android gulp and smile. "What did I (mmmrph! Chew, chew!) tell you, Nuku?"

"This is (fwup!) fun! (gulp!)" the other agreed.

A portion of rice dislodged from Picolet's utensils to plop against the tabletop.

"75-point penalty to Picolet. Wasting food," called out the teacher's voice.

"Nice move, boss," Urami whispered. Their vantage, now atop a huge air-conditioning unit set in the ceiling, was directly above the contestants.

"Just a little more and the stage is set," agreed Senbei.

Ukyo and Shampoo almost dropped the desert courses, which came under attack almost before they reached the table. Picolet earned another 75-point penalty as half a cookie bounced across the linen. Now a dead heat point-wise, the two competitors surged to the finish... and sat back, eyeing each other respectfully. Mrs. Morisato consulted with Keiichi. "The competitors tied finishing. Each has 150 points in penalties. I declare this match a draw."

Ranma breathed out a long sigh. He had dispersed and eaten his food and yet Picolet's skill had almost defeated him again. Kami, the guy had gotten fast!

"You are incredible, Saotome," Picolet said in real approval. "If you weren't already tied to your Akane, I'd ask if you would like to meet my sister, Perche. You are absolutely astounding."

"Yer not bad yerself," admitted Ranma. "I didn't lose, but… _man_, was that close." They rose and reached across the table to shake hands.

"Here we go," snickered Senbei.

"Bombs away," whispered Urami.

(Plop!) A roll seemed to fall out of Ranma's sleeve and onto the table between them. They both jerked upright as if slapped. "What?" Ranma looked at his sleeve and then at the roll. Where had that come from? As he stepped back a flutter and a clatter told of further surprises. A file lay at the foot of the table, soon partly obscured by a drift of playing cards. "What the…?"

"So that's how you won so easily!" roared Gambling King from his seat near the front of the audience. "I knew an unlettered boob like you couldn't beat me fairly!"

Mikado staggered out holding his skates in one hand and his head in the other. His head bandaged sloppily, he looked vaguely like an interrupted attempt to disguise himself as a mummy. He pointed at the file and shouted almost at the same time, "No wonder I couldn't avoid him! That cunning sneak dulled the edges of my blades!"

"A roll fell off the table and disappeared," Mrs. Morisato commented, her voice filled with disappointment. "Ranma, how could you?"

"I… I… I didn't do it!" Ranma protested as he gazed, ashen-faced, at the evidence against him. His eyes darted to Mrs. Morisato's, saw the doubts there and fled to the only person whose opinions mattered to him — Akane. He saw the anger there, but his spirits were raised because he knew her anger wasn't directed against him. She was confident in him. He turned back. "I don't need ta cheat! I'm bein' framed!"

Picolet felt a hand wrap around his bicep, as he stood frozen in astonishment by the turn of events. He could already tell, that regardless of the truth, the crowd had little confidence in Ranma's protests. He glanced down and looked into the dark eyes of his cousin. Her perfect figure pressed close to his.

I see what you mean by unconventional, she murmured. What an honor-less cheat!

"He did not cheat!" Picolet exclaimed, hotly, loudly and unequivocally. "It is shameful to even suggest it!" Pigeon recoiled in surprise at his vehemence.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Morisato and her husband were staring at him.

He advanced and took the microphone from Mrs. Morisato's hand. "Please! May I have your attention? I will _not_ be party to an attempt to ruin a good man's reputation! I believe Ranma Saotome was indeed the victim of a conspiracy! I was approached this morning by a woman who warned me not to cheat. I thought little of it, because I had no intention of cheating. But what was said now gives me cause to believe they wished to make certain Ranma's challengers would not themselves be disqualified." He vaguely felt Pigeon trying to leave his grasp. He held on grimly. If his cousin knew anything about this plot he was damn certain he would discover it. "We need to more closely investigate this incident. I am certain that he is innocent," he added.

"Let go," Pigeon whined in perfect Japanese.

"Oho! Pigeon, my little cabbage, isn't it interesting that you speak to me from the beginning in such perfect French, but alors! Now you can speak Japanese as well! You are very puzzling to me, ma cherie. Very puzzling." He scowled as Mikado wrenched the mike from his grasp.

"I say Ranma's a sneaky cheat!" the skater howled. "How else could he sneak into my locker and tamper with my skates?" He flinched as a large long-fingered hand snatched the mike from him.

"Saotome is an unlettered boob!" disagreed the Gambling King. Picolet irritably booted them off the raised stage.

"La Savate," Ranma murmured appreciatively.

"I have some expertise," admitted Chardin.

As the audience crowded closer, Azusa saw the file and picked it up. "How cute!" she exclaimed. She froze almost immediately, her features trapped in a moronic expression of wanting. Meanwhile the Gambling King and Mikado fought over the mike. Then the Gambling King's hand dipped into a pocket and Mikado seemed to contort, hurling himself into the audience. By seeming coincidence, his fall had resulted in his left hand clutching the bosom of one girl while his right had stripped the panties of a second girl down to her knees.

"PERVERT!" roared the crowd, who immediately began pummeling him. The Gambling King smirked and withdrew his hand from his pocket.

(WHAP!) The gambler's eyes bulged as a mallet stood up from the top of his head. "Let's see what he's got in his pockets," Sakurida growled. The gaijin stood there frozen, his eyes popping and a gloating smile frozen on his face as she frisked him. "Ahhh! One Nifelheim Electronics 'Disaster Caster' Mark IV." She carefully extracted it from the pocket with tweezers and deposited it in a plastic bag.

"I think I've figured out Mikado's gift," Urd called from across the stage. She pointed at the frozen Azusa. "Hypnotically induced catatonia. I'm not sure why Mikey would want it…"

The man in question dragged himself toward the stage, flinching from the growling females who hadn't decided whether he had gotten what he deserved yet. "Have you ever been around the fruitcake? She steals everything. Absolutely anything that isn't nailed down!" Mikado snarled. "I can't take this anymore!" he sobbed, slumping against the stage.

"But what was your payoff to be, Mr. Chardin?" Baradandya asked. Chardin nodded to the struggling girl he held by the wrist.

"I realized, when I saw what was happening, that no matter how lovely, I could never trust a woman who was part of such a plot—even if she is a cousin."

"Oh?" Baradandya stepped over and looked into Pigeon's eyes. Urayami, knowing the jig was up abandoned the girl and fled immaterially. Pigeon collapsed bonelessly into Picolet's arms. "Oh! So that was what was done! She was possessed!" Picolet obviously had doubts about such a prospect, regardless of the fact that it had been done to him once. He straightened out the unconscious girl, careful of her comfort, despite his anger.

"I'd trust Mrs. Morisato's calls if I were you," Ranma's hand descended on his shoulder. "Thanks, man. If you hadn't spoken up, my reputation would have been ruined."

"I still feel badly over how Madame St. Paul treated you the first time," Picolet admitted. "Being underage at the time I had no power to object to her manipulations." He finished making the unconscious girl comfortable. "It was the least I could do for the honor of my house and myself."

"Looks like she's coming around," Ranma observed. The girl's eyes blinked and came open. She squinted against the bright lights of the rink.

""Where am I? "" she asked, her face tightening in fear and confusion. She gazed up at the closed face of Picolet and the curious one of Ranma and shrank back. ""Who…"" She switched to Japanese. "Who… you both?" she asked brokenly. "Where I am here?" Her eyes were emerald.

Picolet sucked in a deep breath of astonishment. Before, her eyes had been brown, almost black. Suddenly, possession made more sense. ""Pardon us, little one. We mean you no harm. You seemed distraught. Can we help you? ""

""You speak French! "" she exclaimed. She eyed Ranma doubtfully then looked around. Her eyes met Mrs. Morisato's and she relaxed a bit more. ""Where am I? Who are you? ""

""I am Picolet Chardin II, "" he said hopefully. Was she really his cousin? ""…of the Chardin restaurant and dojo of martial arts dining. ""

She blinked rapidly. ""How… How astonishing! I think you are a cousin! "" Picolet's hopes soared. ""I am here in Japan with my father. We knew there was a branch of the family here but… Gustiere will be so pleased! ""

""Your father? "" Picolet asked gently. Perhaps fate would be kind.

""No, my fiancé! He is very interested in our family tree. He will be so excited! ""

oOo

"Sorry, man," Ranma said later. "She was cute." It had been decided that the competitions would be held again at a later date to fulfill proprieties. Now, at the Tendo's, the martial artists plus Chardin were preparing for dinner. They stood at the koi pond and watched how the snow drifted across the ice.

"Such is life." Picolet said. "We of the Chardin lineage have much trouble finding wives. Between our demanding requirements and our rather obvious abilities, we are shunned. I had hoped…"

"Life sucks, sometimes." Ranma fingered the one hundred thousand yen he had in his pocket. Somehow the moment didn't seem right to give it to him.

"Keep it for now," Picolet said.

"What?" Ranma jerked.

"The money. We still have our competition to play out."

"Oh!" Ranma shrugged and removed his hand. "Chardin… I'm sorry about foolin' ya back then, but I couldn't let ya make one of the girls marry ya against their will."

"I was disappointed at the time, but I suppose being disappointed is better than being married to a boy, yes?" Picolet chuckled.

"I can agree with that wholeheartedly," Ranma nodded. They were silent for a few moments. "Ah, Chardin, do ya ever eat normal-like? Ahhh… Ya know what I mean."

Picolet nodded. "I even know how to use chopsticks."

Ranma's face twisted into an embarrassed smile. "It would probably be a good idea…"

"But of course. No need to upset the lovely Kasumi…"

"Ranma, M'sieur Picolet… It's time to wash up for dinner," Kasumi called.

"Thank you, 'Sumi," Ranma answered. "We're coming."

Two unlikely friends walked into the house to prepare for dinner.


	21. The Possibilities I

**Ki Cutters: 21**

_**The Possibilities**_

Ryoga sighed. He had put this off too long. It had been almost two months since he went ballistic at Akari. He had tried calling her, but she had refused to talk to him. It was now the break between Christmas and the New Year and he was planning to try to see her.

…If he could find her. "Uhhh, Excuse me? Could you tell me where to find…"

If only he could take directions, it would be a lot easier. But that was part of his curse. He wondered where the guy with the fringe of tentacles around his chin came from. He'd actually been reasonably helpful. Well, at least he'd seem to understand that Ryoga had a problem with directions. Ryoga wondered what was going on back home. "Oh, hi, Shirokuro." He reached down to scratch his dog's ears. "Hi, Mom!"

His mother blinked. "Hello, son. Home so soon?"

"I guess…" He looked around. "Is Dad home?"

"Somewhere that way, I think," His mother said waving absently toward the living room. Or was it the kitchen? No they were _in _the kitchen. "It's nice being pregnant," she smiled. "It's one of the only times a Hibiki can focus on their surroundings well enough to really be a homemaker." She took in Ryoga's despondent face. "Oh, my! I said something?"

Ryoga shrugged. "I just wonder if it's fair."

"Fair?"

"Fair to ask any woman to put up with this curse of ours."

"Well, it wouldn't be if you didn't tell them. Of course, if the girl knows and doesn't mind, it's all right." His mother checked the stove and pulled out a big casserole. "I've made enough for all of us. Want some?" Ryoga's stomach growled and she laughed. "Sit down so we don't lose you. Dear!" she sang out. "Dinner!"

"Oh?" Ryoga's father stuck his head in. "Oh, Ryoga! It's good to see you, son!" He enveloped him in a bear hug.

"_Ack_! Dad! Can't breathe…" He turned red

"This is wonderful. You were here for Christmas and here again the very next day!"

"Urk! Dad! You're squeezing…" He turned purple.

"I heard you have a cute little fiancée, too. Why don't you bring her by sometime, while you can find us?" His dad rubbed Ryoga's head with his fist, while still keeping him in a hammerlock.

"Aaagh! Dad, dad…" He turned blue and passed out.

"Was it something I said?" His father propped him up in his chair.

"I don't know," Ryoga's mother sighed. "I heard a rumor that they broke up."

"Oh?" His father sat down and waited to be served. Meanwhile, he used a foot to keep Ryoga propped up at his place. "That's too bad. Still better to find out before making the commitment." He shook Ryoga. "Son, wake up! You need to eat to keep up your strength."

Ryoga shuddered and regained consciousness. "Eat? Oh…" He accepted his portion and began to eat, murmuring appreciatively.

"About your fiancée," his dad began.

Ryoga blanched and put down his bowl.

"That bad, dear?" His mother patted his hand.

"I made a horrible mistake," Ryoga admitted. He explained what had happened concerning Konatsu and Akari. "…they were childhood friends. Why didn't I hear that? I was…"

"There there, dear." His mother still stroked his hand. "Did you love her very much?"

"To tell the truth, no," Ryoga sighed deeply. "But she's a very sweet person. I was considering breaking off the understanding. Beating her pig is a stupid reason to get married. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and I… think I was afraid of being lost again."

"Why?" his dad said, polishing off his bowl.

"Being alone. I usually end up alone when I get lost. Missing school is another reason."

"What happened to your books?" his mother asked. "Aren't they in your backpack?"

"Uhhh…" Ryoga looked embarrassed. "I just have my books from Furinkan in there."

"What?" Both parents exclaimed.

"I lost my other books when I was in China. I fell into one of the cursed pools of Jusenkyo."

"Which one?" his father asked.

"Ummm… Pool of Drowned Black Piglet." There was a long silence.

"Ouch!" His dad looked green. "Fell off a cliff over the valley, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Been there, done that," his father muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ryoga's mother regarded Ryoga's father. "Since when do you turn into a pig?"

"Oh, I haven't for a while. It was before we were married. Found a cure." He glanced at his son. "I'll place a call to Nerita to get your books replaced. You have to be able to manage business on the road, and its not like you have anything better to do when you're lost." He held his bowl out for seconds. "I wish I knew how to find my way back to that cure, though, for your sake. Some crazy girl with red hair and an irritating voice." They contemplated the fact that they had several redheads around with irritating voices. "Maybe there's hope for you yet," the senior Hibiki offered.

"That's okay. I don't turn into a pig anymore, anyway." Ryoga said nothing more but set to his dinner with enthusiasm. His parents watched him and waited for him to finish.

"What do you turn into, then?" his father asked.

"Dad!" he whined. His parents remained gently anchored in their unity that demanded response. "A girl."

"Oh! That's not so bad. At least you're human," his dad commented. "Cousin Giritano has a curse, too. He turns into horse. Now, if his head gets wet, everyone has to shovel shit at both ends." He ended this witticism laughing like a maniac. He flinched and stopped immediately when his wife glared.

"That's sort of how I felt about it." Ryoga managed a grin before he finished with his dinner.

"So… You're off to find this Akari girl?"

"Yes, dad. I need to apologize and make some sort of amends." Ryoga stood up and received hugs from both his parents.

It felt strange having his parents lead him right to their front door. His mother stopped him, brought out hot and cold water and looked at him meaningfully. "Can we see your other form?" He nodded, grimacing.

They looked at the shorter curvy form, his mother with amusement and his father with trepidation. "Try to stay out of trouble," the latter said uneasily as the hot water poured. Ryoga glared. He had a good idea what his dad meant by that. As payback, he gave him a hug, just to return the favor.

"ACK! Urk! Son!" His father turned red.

"Love you, Dad, Mom. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Eeep, help?" His father turned purple.

"You just take care, son," his mother said. "You'll find the right girl, don't worry."

"Hahh! Ooooo…" His father turned blue and passed out.

"After all your father found me! Too often to ignore, finally."

Ryoga let his father slump into his mother's sturdy arms. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. It was embarrassing. After we kept finding the same campsites or yelling…"

"Where the hell am I?" suggested the lost boy with a sense of deja vu.

"Exactly!" his mother said. "Never mind that we were never where we wanted to be. We decided Kamisama had plans for us." She grinned mischievously. "You'll find the right one. You probably won't be able to get away from her." She patted her husband conscious and missed Ryoga's sick look. That description had fit Akane. Had he blown his only chance at love?

Outside, he pulled out his GPS unit. He quickly checked that his house was still there and entered its coordinates. He punched in Akari's address and waited for it to give him a route. He sighed. Sakurida had had a nice idea but Hibikis literally couldn't comprehend directions. The machine burped up a digital map with Akari, presumably, at the other end. But he couldn't help but wonder how Akane was doing. He was glad that, for a change, that baka, Ranma, had gotten her something nice for Christmas. The guy normally only had taste in his mouth. Nabiki must have helped him select that necklace. He marched through the night, determined to put himself out of his misery.

"Ryoga! How nice!"

Ryoga blinked. "Kasumi?"

"You're just in time for the wedding!" she gushed.

"Wedding! Whose?" Panicked he let himself be led into the dojo. He must have zoned out again. This wasn't anywhere near where he had been headed. Suddenly he thought, 'Wedding? Ranma and Akane's?'

He must have spoken out loud because Kasumi giggled and said, "No, silly! My father and Miss Hinako are getting married. Come sign as a witness."

So Ryoga got to see the ceremony that turned Miss Hinako Ninomiya into Mrs. Hinako Tendo. He also got to see Nabiki, Akane and Ranma along with his parents, Ukyo and the Chinese contingent, as well as Urudu, Baradandya and Sakurida. It was a bit disturbing, though, to see Cologne done up as a bridesmaid. Nabiki had given him a seductive smile and left him alone. He briefly got lost again, but Ukyo found him and dragged him off to see Akane. Ukyo had been awful nice before Christmas, stopping to see him during that nasty, if short-lived, virus that had gone around. He felt bad he had missed the performance of the Nutcracker and was duly amazed to hear Jiro was Happosai. He looked hangdog at Akane, pondering his mother's words, when she had suddenly stuck out her hand. On it was one of the prettiest rings he had ever seen. He barely comprehended that it was an engagement ring.

"And you don't have any trouble with this, cat-girl?" Ukyo was asking Shampoo as he stared dully at the rock.

"No! If Akane and Ranma do wild dance between sheets, that one thing, spatula-girl. This just jewelry in eyes of Joketsuzoku."

"Why were you hunting for that ring at the Saotome's then?" Ukyo sounded peeved.

"Misunderstanding. If gift from mother, then recognized by law," the Amazon said seriously. "If gift from boy, have no meaning. Besides, he get Shampoo something, too."

"Oh?" Ryoga frowned as he felt Ukyo grow tense. When Shampoo held out her arm to show a pretty bracelet with cats on it, Ukyo relaxed and grinned. She showed Shampoo _her_ bracelet with sand dollars on it. "They look a little like okonomiyaki, don't they?" Shampoo agreed.

"I wonder if he got anything for Kodachi?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"A charm bracelet with baby icons and good-luck symbols," Akane chirped. "They loved it."

Ranma covered his face. He had picked the thing up, thinking of Kodachi and her pregnancy, and then had done emotional somersaults wondering why he had done something so, so… He had finally gone to Akane who kissed him silly for being so thoughtful and helped him wrap it. He _still_ felt damned uncomfortable about the situation!

Ukyo suddenly turned to the silent lost boy. "Rychan, I didn't get to give you my present!" She hunted through her pockets and pulled out a little slip of plastic. "It's a phone card. Something new. Five hundred hours of calls. I thought you could give me a buzz next time you get lost. Since I can find you now…"

He was touched. "Gee, thanks, Ukyo." He didn't bother to mention that he had two phone cards and about a dozen credit cards. He slipped off his pack. "I think I have something for you, too. It's kinda funny but it sort of matches your gift to me." He finally found what he sought. He handed her a square package, twenty centimeters on a side and ten deep. He handed out other packages to his friends. Suddenly, it was Christmas all over again.

"Ryoga!" Ukyo gulped. He had gotten her a cell phone.

"You just hang that off your belt. You get lost or hurt and you can call from almost anywhere on Earth. I'll find you. Uhhh…" He blushed remembering he had trouble finding anyone. "Well, someone can find you. I didn't want you getting lost again." His hand went up behind his bandanna nervously.

"That was so sweet," Ukyo crooned, making him blush more.

"Ukyo," he mumbled.

"Hey! Thanks, buddy!" Ranma ruined the moment. "Waterproof soap. That could come in handy! Yours is waiting at home for ya. Picked it up at that shopping spree."

"Ryoga no need to get Mousse, Shampoo things. But thank you," the violet-haired girl broke in.

"Ryoga, do you want me to get your missed homework for you?" the former Miss Hinako asked.

"Eeep! No, thank you. I'll deal with it when I get back." Ryoga backed away.

"I was just kidding," Hinako smiled.

"Hello, Ryoga, how's the GPS unit working?" Sakurida asked, sidling up a little cautiously. She hadn't seen Ryoga since his breakup with Akari at the university.

He sweated a little, though he wasn't sure why. He didn't remember much of his berserk tantrum, but had been told Sakurida had tried to stop him. He followed the golden rule. Apologies are best made in person. "Please forgive my horrible actions at the university, Sakurida. I have no excuse for how I acted."

"That's not strictly true," Sakurida observed. "But you really need to keep better control of your temper."

"I know. I will not let that happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she warned him. She was shoved aside by her oldest sister who already seemed several sheets to the wind.

"Hey, Ryoga," Urudu remarked with a faint slur to her voice. "The girls at the Temple asked me to say 'Merry Christmas' to you. They've got some mistletoe and want you to show them how to use it." She smirked as he sweated more.

oOo

It was with some difficulty and mixed feelings that he made his escape. He shook his head as he walked away. He might not see anyone there for months but he had a job to do and an obligation to discharge. As he walked, his thoughts came back to Ukyo. She _was_ cute. He bumped into someone. "Excuse me… Sorry… Ukyo?"

"I thought you were going to look for Akari?" she asked with a grin. Behind her everyone was congratulating the lucky couple again.

He looked around. "Didn't I just go out the door?"

"Yeah. That one!" She pointed. "But you came back in that one over there."

"Oh! Sorry." He glanced over to where Akane and the other girls were fussing over Hinako. Yup, it still worked. "I'll, uh… be going now. Can you show me the door?"

"Sure, honey!" She walked him to the exit. "You have a safe trip, okay?"

He walked away again, shivering slightly from the kiss she had placed on his cheek. They had passed under some mistletoe and it would've been wrong to refuse, right?

oOo

He traveled down several lanes before encountering a desert he hadn't noticed near Tokyo, before. His umbrella served him well to keep off the scorching sun. He shrugged as he found himself wandering a city street. The air was cool. He shrugged and put away the umbrella. He never listened to weather forecasts, because they never matched what he experienced. He looked around and noticed two men struggling to take a big TV out of a white van. "Excuse me, do you know where I am?"

""Pardon?"" They stopped and looked at him. That had been English, hadn't it?

""Pardon me,"" Ryoga repeated. ""I was trying to find Highway 65. Could you direct me?""

""Sure,"" said the shorter one. ""But you're a bit off-track. It's about ten miles that way."" He pointed.

""Thanks!"" Ryoga walked away at right angles to the given course.

""Hey! Didn't you say…?"" The shorter man's partner asked.

""Don't worry about it,"" Barry Barlowe said. ""He's probably got a car."" He looked in the direction the young man had disappeared in. ""Did he look familiar, Joe?""

""Nope."" The fact that this Highway 65 was in a different country, at the very least, was never addressed.

oOo

Ryoga pushed his way out of the underbrush and huffed. Three days! He was halfway through the break and still hadn't found Akari! "Where the hell am I now!" he screamed.

"Ryoga!" He jerked and turned. "What's the matter with you? You mess up my sidewalk planter and I'll bust you with this!"

"Ukyo?" Ryoga blinked. "Um… I was just in a jungle… Wasn't I?"

"Not even close, sugar," she smirked and twirled her main battle weapon. She slapped it into its clips. "Hungry?"

His stomach rumbled and he nodded. Entering after the girl, he noticed Ranma and Akane at one table holding hands. His heart thumped. When they looked up, he smiled as honestly as possible. They were his friends now and Akane looked unbearably happy.

"Hey, P-chan!" Ranma chuckled. (WHANG!)

"Don't call him that, Ranchan. It's not nice and it's not even true anymore." Ukyo re-slung her spatula. "Sorry, Akane," she added.

"It's okay, Ukyo," she replied grabbing Ranma by the pigtail and unseating his face from the tabletop. "You just beat me to it."

They asked after his journeys.

"Oh… Not much. I must have left Tokyo in a new direction this time," he said. "That desert was tough." He sipped at his drink while his friends' eyebrows rose. Desert? "Is there an English speaking city near Japan?" he asked.

"Um… Maybe Naha, in Okinawa?" suggested Akane.

"Come on, Akane," Ranma said. "He's only been gone three days."

"Don't look at me," began Ukyo. Then she paused thoughtfully. "You know… There is something strange about Ryoga." Ryoga looked hurt. Ukyo quickly reassured him. "I don't mean strange-bad — just different. Remember Togenkyo?"

"What about Togenkyo?" They were not precisely fond memories, following so closely on the heels of his blowup at Akari. Also, on the trip back, Ukyo had been scary enough to curb Taro despite the recent loss of his monster form. Somehow they had ended up in Lake Biwa. Was there a problem with that? He looked up and caught Ukyo's glower. "Is something wrong?"

Ranma smirked. "Ukyo was scary enough to make Taro behave?" he chuckled. Ryoga flinched. Had he been talking out loud?

"Are you making me out to be some sort of… of _monster_?" Ukyo snarled at him.

"No! No, you're just real scary when you're mad."

"Then I hope you're satisfied! 'Cause _I'm real mad!_"

Ryoga burst out of the restaurant in a panic.

Ranma and Akane cowered a bit against the back of their seats. "Um… Ukyo, you're glowing," Akane said meekly. "Really glowing."

"Well, you would too!" she complained with a wail. She stomped back behind her grill and muttered there reclusively.

"Sheesh! She's actin' just like you used to, tomboy," Ranma commented, sweating.

"I'm not that bad!" Ukyo screamed, seeming to materialize at their table. They fled in a panic.

oOo

Ryoga shuffled along morosely. Ukyo had been real strange lately. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. How do you date someone who turns a corner and gets lost? He'd have to be led to the bathroom! He considered his lot. It wasn't as if girls weren't interested in him, but he needed more than interest. He needed love. His heart was dissatisfied with the prospect of mere physical satisfaction. In part this was due to the relationship his parents had. Their love was palpable. He was getting restless and eager to find something like that for himself. He looked up at the sky and then grimaced. He hated it when the atmosphere did things like this. Sitting down to eat lunch, he later practiced and trained under a strange triple sun.

The day grew more normal and he began to have some hope of finding his goal. The huge cockroach that had interrupted his training had been a pest. Strangely it had not tried to hurt him, but had shooed him away from the pillar of rock he had been using as a punching bag. Somewhere an intelligent being that had an exoskeleton, but really looked very little like a cockroach complained about the damage to his house. "Blasted kids," it muttered. "I think that one was pretty far from his yard, though."

oOo

Ryoga found a fence and followed it. He saw large pigs and he felt he was near his goal. His heart rose as at last he saw the farmhouse. Ryoga carefully kept his eyes on his goal and went over and knocked. "Akari!" he called. There was no immediate answer.

Then Akari's grandfather came to the door. "Oh, Ryoga! I haven't seen you for a while. Merry Christmas!" He backed away from the door. "Come in. You must have gotten separated from Akari again."

"You could say that," Ryoga admitted. He wandered in. "How are you, Mr. Unryu?"

"Not bad, son," the old man said. He rubbed the small of his back. "My lumbago's been actin' up, though. I could use some help."

Ryoga nodded evenly. He suspected the man's lumbago was either imaginary or convenient. Still, he didn't mind helping. They worked together, mostly in silence for several hours before it got too dark and Mr. Unryu led him back to the house. Ryoga let Grandpa in on the discovery of Konatsu, even though he didn't explain the circumstances. Akari's elder was thoughtful and pleased. "Konatsu was a good boy," he said. He frowned concentrating. "There was something… Here! Let me fix you some dinner, son." he added as Ryoga lifted his pack from the floor.

"Thanks, but I have to get on my way. I need to find Akari and apologize."

The older Unryu gaped as Ryoga slung on his pack and walked off into the woods. Apologize for what? He thought some more about the news Ryoga had brought. Suddenly he straightened up in astonishment. "_Kamisama_!" he exclaimed. "I got to tell that boy… Ahhh, nuts! Out of sight. Oh, well…"

oOo

Ryoga strode through the snow and peered through the silvery light that glanced off it from the morning sun. After a moment he stopped and searched through his pack. His eyes shielded by sunglasses, he moved forward more confidently. The snow swirled about him, chilling his exposed skin. Some was blown down the neck of his clothes and he was in danger of transformation from its melting. He knew he made Mount Fuji once. He was very familiar with its snow-shrouded slopes and paused to enjoy its beautiful isolation. What was in his future? He was a martial artist, a master of ki, but a wanderer. There had to be some reason for this. Some purpose. That gaijin, Barry, had thought so and it felt right. He sighed and, as he always did, used the moment to move through some warm-ups and kata. He mused that a lot of people never discovered their purpose and that a lot of people pursued destinies that they were never intended to fulfill.

The snowfields eventually gave way to an evergreen forest. He kept up the pace. Only two days left. Mt. Fuji was far from either the Unryu farm or from the university, but he would find them! He would apologize for how he had treated them. If he didn't, he was no better than an animal! Akari, Akari, Akari… he chanted, trying to focus.

In his mind's eye, though, the vision of a girl with brown tresses, not black disturbed his awareness. He sighed and stopped, shaking his head in pain. He had a goal! He had an apology to make! "Why can't I stop thinking of Ukyo?"

"Ryoga?" came a small timid voice.

That voice. He remembered how angry she had been and jerked into a defensive posture. "Ukyo?" He glanced between his fingers to gaze at the young woman in question. She was frozen in the act of sweeping the stoop of her shop. Her eyes were huge. Slowly his posture relaxed. "Are you all right?"

She swallowed nervously and nodded. "Are you still looking for Akari?"

He sighed, dropped his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I found the farm, but she wasn't there. I think I was at Mt. Fuji for a while. For all I know she's wandering around on Katsunishiki. I have to see her. I've put it off too long as it is. What I did was unconscionable. I have to make amends." When he looked up, Ukyo's eyes were closed as if she were in pain. "You aren't all right," he said with concern. He moved closer and then stopped as she flinched. "Go inside! You're not well. I'll finish off the sweeping for you." He reached for the broom.

Her eyes opened and her face lit up with the pixie-ish smile that made her so cute. "Jackass! I don't want to lose my broom." She held onto the tool. "I'm almost finished. Then, we can both go in and get warmed up."

Ryoga grinned at her blush, though he wasn't certain just why she was blushing. He just knew it made her cuter. "I'd like that." Ukyo turned away and swept furiously. Soon they were inside her shop. Ryoga looked about. "Is Ranma or Akane here?" They must be if he had found this place.

"What time do you think it is?" Ukyo asked, eyebrows raised.

Ryoga blinked. "I'm not sure. I've been pushing late since the sun sets so early."

"It's nearly 10:00 P.M."

"It is?" Ryoga was appalled. "Oh, no! Only one more day! I'm sorry, I've got to go." She snagged him by the ear.

"Oh, no; you don't. I'm going to the university tomorrow, myself; and you're going with me. If Akari's not at the farm, she might be with Konatsu." Ryoga nodded at her logic. "Besides, I sorta beat up on Konatsu, too. I should apologize, so we'll do it together. Okay, sugar?"

Ryoga blinked and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Ukyo." He looked around. "If you don't mind I'll move some tables out of the way and…"

"Uh-uh!" Ukyo waved a finger at him. "You disappear way too easy for my liking. Come with me." She led him up the stairs.

His hair stood on end. "But isn't this is your bedroom?" he squeaked when he saw where she had guided him.

"Yes, and the bathroom is over there." She pointed. "Rychan, we slept in the same tent when you rescued me. You're my friend and you're so upset by this. I trust you."

"I don't trust me," he blurted.

"That is so funny," Ukyo said. She giggled.

"What?" Ryoga gulped.

"That's practically the same thing Akane told me Ranchan said the first time she dragged him into bed with her."

Ryoga paled. "Ranma's doing what? That pervert! I'll _kill_—!" (WANG!)

"Will you calm down?" Ukyo said a bit peevishly. "They're sleeping together, not having sex! Well, not beyond some petting, anyway. That would mess up the understanding between Shampoo and Akane."

"How do you know about this?" he yelled shocked.

"Um… We're girls and friends? We do talk about things like that with people we trust."

"Why are you telling me about it?" Ryoga demanded, panting with emotion.

Ukyo smacked her face with an open hand. "Because. I. Trust. You."

"Oh." He deflated. He thought about all those evenings when Akane had curled up in her bed, his pig-form clutched in her arms. "Uhhh… Ranma's all right, isn't he?"

She snorted. "He gets the damnedest goofy-looking expression when she looks at him a certain way."

"No broken bones?"

"What are you… Oh!" She blinked and a glimmer of anger showed in her brown eyes. "That's right. You're familiar with the territory, aren't you?"

"Ukyo, that's over now," he said, backing away slightly.

"Why do you think he'd be injured? It's not like Akane beats on him all the time, anymore."

Ryoga blushed. "Ah, ummm… Let's just say Akane is… violent… in her sleep." Ukyo looked at him blankly. "Look, Ukyo, I think some of the reason I learned the Bakusai Tenketsu so quickly had to do with the conditioning Akane gave me as P-chan. It was brutal!" Ukyo began to laugh. "Now what?" he asked, aggrieved.

"She used to be that way. Apparently, since she's decided she wants Ranchan, she doesn't unconsciously defend herself against hidden perverts anymore." Her voice was 'arch'.

Ryoga nodded sadly in understanding. "That's why she was so peaceful that time at the lake." He sighed. "I guess they each found what they were looking for." He looked up to meet Ukyo's gaze and saw tears.

"I wish I had," she choked out. Ryoga couldn't swear later as to whether she stepped into his arms or he reached out to pull her to him. "Oh, Ryoga, I feel so alone."

"I know, I know… You don't deserve to be alone," he told her miserably. He held her tightly. "You deserve to be loved." The pounding of her heart with his was almost hypnotic.

Ukyo felt the circle of arms about her and wept. This felt so right to her, yet Ryoga was Akari's. When they went up to the university tomorrow, Ryoga would apologize and everything would go back to the way it was and she would continue on… alone.

Ryoga felt helpless. She was crying. What could he do? He was sure, when he had seen her outside, that it was just another stop on the instinctive road to find Akane. But Akane wasn't here. Only Ukyo. He had been bumping into Ukyo since she came to Nerima, almost more often than Akane, even if they had used those moments to plot to make off with the object of their respective desires. They had worked like a well-oiled team in the Cave of Lost Love. Had it been Ukyo all along? He struggled to put what was in his heart into words, but he'd never been good at that. Besides, he always got lost. What good would he be for Ukyo?

They found themselves on their knees. Ryoga trembled with the need to act. His body was telling him one thing, but a martial artist was more than body. Until he was free, it would be wrong to offer what might not be his.

"Uhhh… Let's get some sleep," he said, trying rationality.

Ukyo froze. She had felt… She had thought… She gulped and looked into those beautiful green eyes, which wouldn't quite meet hers. She gulped again and nodded. What was she thinking? Was she that desperate? Did she have that little self-control? Had she reduced herself to the point where she was throwing herself at any man that came near her?"

Troubled, she took the bathroom first to change. "Don't you dare move! You hear me?" She changed out of her clothes quickly and then realized she had forgotten her nightgown. She whined in frustration. Was this Freudian? Or opportune? While she dithered, her hamper moved.

"Ukyo, don't do it! Be mine instead!" shrilled an unwelcome and unexpected voice.

"EEEeeeee!" screamed the startled girl.

(BAM!) The western style door slammed open, crushing the noisy hamper against the wall. "Ukyo, are you all right! What's wrong?" Ryoga gathered her in as his eyes darted around the little room.

"The hamper… You… It…" Her breathing slowed. "It talked?" She slipped out of his grip and opened the door slightly. "Oh, lord!"

Tsubasa had chosen a bad night to return to Nerima.

"Ukyo, you're… You're…" Ryoga's nose was being contained by both hands.

Ukyo glanced down and blushed. She was putting on a show. "I notice you're still looking," she commented, putting her hands on her hips instead of over salient features. After all, he'd seen them already.

Ryoga keeled over.

"Oh, Ryoga!" This was said with comprehension, affection and a little annoyance.

oOo

Ryoga sighed. He was feeling very good, warmer than usual and subtly protected. Not even the homeless have as much experience with being alone as a Hibiki, who can't even find offered shelter or who lose it the moment they step away for nature's calls.

He rolled over, sighing. The source of the warmth was near. He shifted closer in subtle little movements much the same way he would shift closer to the dying heat of his fire; his subconscious allowing him to position his body to maximize his comfort. He didn't reach out. You learn not to grab at fire.

His 'fire' was near. Tsubasa-baka was tied up in Konatsu's old room off the storage area, but Ukyo huddled on her futon within arm's reach, where she had dragged Ryoga onto a spare futon and covered him up. She was conservatively dressed in a thick flannel nightgown that covered her from neck to toe. On top of that she was firmly tucked under her quilt and she had tucked the edge of the quilt under the edge of her futon on the side toward Ryoga. Unfortunately, she couldn't sleep. She thought of Ryoga so near. Nearer, in fact. She gulped as Ryoga's body shifted into contact with her back.

Well, this wasn't so bad. She snuggled a little, herself. This was harmless enough, right? A soft smile lit her face. She rolled over and looked at him in the dim light coming in through the windows. Ryoga was a lot like Ranchan. They both looked as innocent as angels asleep. She worked an arm out from under the quilt and stroked back Ryoga's hair. She stopped when he murmured her name.

"Ukyo… uh… " His faint smile gave her shivers.

She looked at his face, so innocent and attractive, and thought, 'I really shouldn't, but I want to.' She leaned over and very tenderly kissed him on the lips.

Ryoga was dreaming. Usually, he dreamed of home and having some place safe that he always could find. In his dreams, he had no trouble navigating his house. In this dream, he had other concerns as well.

"_Oh, Ryoga, at last we can be together," dream Ukyo was saying. "And I don't mind at all that we're at your house for our honeymoon."_

Ryoga didn't wake up at Ukyo's kiss, but he did respond. His arm snaked out of his covers and circled around Ukyo's shoulders. He deepened the kiss.

Ukyo had heard Akane tell how disorienting Ranma's kiss was, but she hadn't realized just what her friend had meant by that. She had never been kissed like this. Her head swam and her body, tensed against his movement, relaxed. Ryoga had good instincts. Even asleep, he rolled further over and cupped her head in his hand to maintain the contact.

Awake or asleep, though, no one's action matches his intent perfectly. Their mouths slipped apart and Ukyo gasped in the dark stillness, only now realizing she needed air. She gasped again, as Ryoga's lips found the smooth skin of her neck and worked lower; their movements had popped some of the buttons on her nightgown. Nerves buzzing, she realized that she was teetering in indecision. She wanted this to continue to its ultimate conclusion. She feared having this experience if it only meant she was going to be alone again. On top of that came the realization that Ryoga was still asleep.

"RY-_O-_GA!" she wailed, her nerves sparking like fireworks.

Ryoga's eyes snapped open. He looked up into Ukyo's face, the tears in her eyes, silver in the light from the window and her heaving bosom, mostly exposed in their struggles. He vividly remembered how his dream had been going and realized abruptly, that reality had been following suit. He went out like a light, collapsing across her and pinning her to the futon.

Ukyo took her time, gasping and trying to regain her composure. Her attempt to cover herself failed as Ryoga was pinning her clothes as well. As her heartbeat returned to normal, she took stock of herself and rolled Ryoga back onto his futon. Damn! Even that kiss they'd shared in the mountains or the one on the beach at Togenkyo hadn't been like this! She had imagined that Akane's stories were either exaggerations or something special between herself and Ranma. But this? _Wow_!

"Why did I have to wake him up?" she mourned. She punched her pillow in frustration and sighed. Maybe it was all for the best. She tucked the covers back into place, made sure Ryoga was covered and then got into her own bed. Surprisingly, she went to sleep quickly.

oOo

Ryoga awoke with a start as sun streamed in through the window. 'Wow, what an interesting dream! If only…' He paused and took stock. It was kind of funny to dream that you woke up from a dream, wasn't it? He licked his lips. He wished he really had kissed Ukyo like that!

His musings put aside, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. A room, two doors… Hey, there was one of the martial arts trophies from the university! It wasn't his room at home; he had junk spread out everywhere. Then he saw the spatula leaning against the wall.

His gulp echoed in the small room, waking the other occupant. It didn't seem to clear what was in his throat though.

"Good morning, Rychan," Ukyo said neutrally.

A second gulp echoed in the silence. He turned and barely restrained a meltdown.

Ukyo sat up on her futon, hair tousled, the neck of her nightgown open almost to her waist exposing a lot of creamy smooth skin and soft curves. Ryoga's jaw dropped and his nose twitched.

"Don't start that again," she said in a hurt voice, tucking the edges of her clothes back together.

"Ukyo, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" He was on his knees with his face hid beneath his bangs.

She glanced at him from under her eyelashes and gave a cute if brief smile. "No! Nothing permanent, but I got what I deserved for my kiss." Her smile returned, if a bit sadly. "That must have been some dream, sugar."

Ryoga finally swallowed what was in his throat. He nodded slowly. "It… it was."

Ukyo almost seemed to glow. Ryoga blinked and the image vanished. He rose to his feet and took an unsteady step to the wall. He again considered the evening before. A deep rumbling growl rose in his throat. "Where's Tsubasa?"

Ukyo jerked defensively. "Ooops! I forgot about him. I tied him up and threw him in Konatsu's old room." Why had Ryoga growled? That had been a chilling sound.

"I guess we should take out the trash before we leave," commented the young man beside her, with a toothy distortion of his mouth that was not a smile. He had Ukyo lead the way, cracking his knuckles as they descended the stairs.

He spoke his piece in chilling tones that cut through Tsubasa's hysterical whining like a fine blade. "This has gone on _way_ past too long, Tsu-_baka_. I'm not Ranma, who likes to compete with his challenges and doesn't hold grudges. Ukyo wants you gone. You come back and I hear about it, I'm going to do something permanent to you." The cross-dresser gaped as Ryoga hoisted him by the back of his frilly pink and white party dress like he might a kitten and escorted him from the premises. "Now, get lost!" Ryoga booted him over the horizon.

"Think he'll take the hint?" Ukyo chuckled a bit at the astonishment and fear on her stalker's face.

"I wasn't hinting. He doesn't listen, there won't be a next time." Ryoga let loose that predatory growl again and Ukyo shivered. It didn't exactly make her afraid, though.

They locked up her shop quickly. "Let's get going," she suggested. Ryoga shouldered his pack and together they walked for the train station. "Uh, Ryoga?" She suddenly had an idea that might explain his sudden aggressiveness.

"Yeah?"

"No one ever put you through any training like the nekoken, did they?" she inquired.

"No." He thought a long moment and then shook his head. "Never."

"Good." Ukyo wondered what Ryoga would be like if he were afflicted as Ranma had been. She did shiver then. "Good," she repeated under her breath.

oOo

The snow was swirling as they got off the train at the university. They marched along in companionable silence. The yatai was across campus and depending on the business during the week off, Konatsu might have it closed up. Ukyo decided that being downbeat and pessimistic just didn't fit the day, and stuck out her tongue to catch the falling flakes. She could pretend for the moment that they were two lovers out for a walk in the snow. Reality would catch up soon enough. They passed by a deep depression with cratered sides smoothed by the white blanket. Half filled with water, its frozen surface created an impromptu rink for some local children.

"Hope they're careful," Ryoga said reflectively, gazing at the innocent scene. "Skating over a flooded quarry like that can be dangerous." He frowned as Ukyo tensed, her happiness dulled by this sudden shot of reality. "What?"

"Ummm…" Ukyo debated about whether she should simply lie. Taking a deep breath, she finally said, "Ryoga, sugar… That's not a quarry…" She prayed he wouldn't ask.

"What is it, then?" he asked innocently.

"This was where Konatsu got you tangled up in his net, right before you let off a Shishi Houkudan," she blurted. Ryoga stared at the pool, the laughing children and the white snow for a long time.

They trudged on with Ryoga in so dismal a state that Ukyo was certain he would scare the hell out of Konatsu and Akari, if she were there, all over again. Angst fueled the nuclear weapon of Ryoga's arsenal and angst was pouring off him in waves.

"Ryoga, what's wrong now?" He trudged on. "Sure, you lost it back there, but you had cause." His steps hit the ground so hard the snow was ejected from the prints. "Come on! It's in the past! Get over it!" she tried, a light almost wheedling tone. "Think of how the kids are enjoying your pond. I bet they could name it that, 'Ryoga's…"

"And what if those kids had been playing there? What would we call it then?" he suddenly turned and snarled at her. "Kiddie-corpse Park?" His tone was full of self-loathing. "I know by now how _aware_ I am of my surroundings when I'm berserk like that. I nearly killed Akane the first time I faced Ranma after I was cursed." His face was mottled. "This close, Ukyo!" He held his fingers apart minutely. "If she hadn't turned around to yell at Ranma, my belt-sword would have hit her right between the shoulders."

"That was even longer ago than this," Ukyo began.

"Wonderful! Shall I recount all the times I've let my anger endanger people? Can I even count that high?" There were tears in his eyes. "Just because this is the latest in a long series of incidents doesn't absolve it or me!"

Ukyo was starting to feel a little warm. She couldn't stand self-pity at the best of times and her attempts at dealing with this were wearing thin. "So, what's your solution, Mr. Martial Artist? You going to crawl off and hide? With your curse, how long will that work? You going to let yourself just build up until you can't hold it in, then launch at the sky? How many times can you do that before you bring down an airliner? Or what if you build up to a 'perfect' Shishi Houkudan? What happens if you're standing on a military base and you start World War Three because they think the Russians or the Chinese have attacked. Huh? What's your solution?"

His face had gone white at her summation of his problem. He gazed at her tight face; angry, jaw pushed out like a boy's, daring him to claim what she said was not true. He couldn't believe it. He had secretly expected her pity, but she had taken his confession of guilt and fear and piled it on, higher and deeper. His aura welled up sick and green and thick. He started to stumble away from her, trying to get clear at least from Ukyo. This one was going to be bad—possibly the dreaded perfect form. He turned, his lips drawing back. It would only be seconds now…

A huge handful of cold snow went down the back of his neck like a rain of molten metal. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" His ki release sputtered out like a light as the shock of the cold swept him, followed by the shock of change as his hot skin melted the snow into a river of seemingly colder water. "Wadja do _that_ for!" burst from her lips as she danced, trying to extract the painfully cold substance before it all melted.

"_Don't you dare,_" hissed Ukyo at the transformed girl's face. "Where is your control, your focus? Martial arts is about control and you flail around like this? How dare you?" She picked up some more snow and hurled it into Ryoga's face, making her flinch and gasp. "Don't you dare tell me you jump through all these hoops to learn these special techniques, meditate, center yourself and can do practically everything Ranchan does, just so you can throw temper-tantrums when things don't go your way!"

"But I…"

"_Shut up_!" Ukyo screamed in Ryoga's face, making her cringe. "How the hell do you expect to apologize to Akari and Konatsu, like you say you want to, if you've just blown another hole in the ground and you're glowing like a lamp?"

"But…"

"You self-centered little _boy_!" Ukyo glanced down and her lips twitched impulsively, her sudden anger starting to unravel as quick as it had come. "…girl, or whatever," she concluded. She gazed at the woebegone figure before her, a ragamuffin in overlarge cast-offs. Ryoga was despondent but not literally exuding depression like she had been. "Come on, Ryoga, you're better than that."

Ryoga sighed and looked down. "If you say so…"

"I _know_ so, sugar," Ukyo said assertively. Her anger passed as quickly as it came. "Come on, let's get this over with." Ryoga sighed and nodded.

oOo

"What am I going to do?" Akari leaned on the counter of the yatai and moped. She had not returned home since Ryoga went ballistic at them, supposing that she and Konatsu were betraying him. Her grandfather had relayed Ryoga's attempts to reach her, but that made it no better. She didn't know what to do. By the time she tried to call Ryoga he was out or lost, and she couldn't bear to tell his pregnant mother what was wrong.

"It's all my fault," Konatsu lamented. "I ruined your reputation and got Ryoga all angry with you. I'm sorry, Ari."

"Well, I'm not sorry I found you again, Kenna," the girl said, patting his hand. There was a grunt of approval from Katsunishiki. The big pig still had its ribs taped from the clash with Ryoga, but those would soon come off. It had gotten used to a steady diet of okonomiyaki and treats given by campus students who were beginning to view the big pig as a sort of mascot. It lay beside the cart like a mountain. "I even brought trouble between you and Ukyo."

"Ukyo was angry, yes," Konatsu said, "But she is fair. She will come to understand…"

"But what if she doesn't? She's meant so much to you."

"Why don't you ask me about how I feel?" They flinched and turned noticing their guests for the first time.

"Ukyo-sama!"


	22. The Possibilities II

**Ki Cutters: 22**

_**The Possibilities**_

Konatsu and Akari flinched. They boggled at Ukyo and the strange girl behind her.

"Ukyo-sama! I…"

Ukyo waved negligently, then stood very straight and bowed. "I'm sorry. I've heard the whole story now, about what happened, and I wronged you both in my heart and in my words. Please forgive me, Konatsu — and you, too, Akari — for how I treated you when last we met. I should have known better. After all, isn't it Ranchan who's always saying 'it's not what it looks like'?"

Akari whimpered, "But Ryoga hates me!"

"No, he doesn't," Ukyo scowled. She _wished_. "He was very upset, but I think," she added, giving Ryoga a broad hint, "he wants to apologize as well."

At that moment, Katsunishiki caught a whiff of Ryoga. A look of extreme puzzlement crossed his porcine face and he rolled to his feet. He came closer and snuffled at Ryoga in puzzlement and alarm. Ryoga shied away slightly, not knowing how the big animal would react.

"Katsunishiki!" Akari exclaimed. "Bad pig! Can't you see you're scaring her?" She turned to Ryoga without a hint of recognition. "I'm sorry. Normally he just ignores people or is reasonably polite. He's been acting strange since… since…" She swallowed. "Since I…" She fell against Katsunishiki's side, bawling.

"Akari," Konatsu said with deep emotion, "if Ryoga has come to understand what has happened, I'm sure he'll be along to make up. You know how much trouble he has finding anyplace. I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Ari." He patted her shoulder, tears in his own eyes.

Ryoga felt like dirt. She had, unintentionally perhaps, left them in this state of distress for a month. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't realize…"

Konatsu sighed and moved away from Akari, his hand lingering on her heaving shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't let personal troubles keep me from offering a customer the proper hospitality," he said formally. "Can I help you?"

"Konatsu, don't you recognize me?" Ryoga said, voice tight with anguish and a determination not to lose control and disappoint Ukyo. Her eyes met Konatsu's and held his and watched a peculiar look cross the former kunoichi's face. "Akari?"

Akari blinked back tears and looked into the agonized green eyes. She looked puzzled, then curious, then shocked and alarmed. "Ryoga?" she breathed. She stumbled back, her eyes wide in sheer terror.

Surprisingly Katsunishiki grunted and retreated as well. One encounter with berserker-Ryoga had been far too much. It was obvious he would not attempt to defend his mistress from Ryoga's hostility.

Konatsu was another matter. He glided over the side of the cart, a sad look on his face to shield Akari. "Ryoga-sama? But, you're a _girl_!"

A bitter laugh shook Ryoga. "It's me, Konatsu. I've, ah… had a few things happen since…" He gazed at Akari and her pig, who had placed the cart between them. "…since then." She sighed. "I deserve your contempt. I should have been patient and listened. I should have realized what had happened, but I was so afraid of what I was losing. I understand if neither of you ever want to see me again. I acted like an animal. No… less than an animal. I ask your forgiveness."

"We should be asking for your forgiveness, Ryoga-sama," Konatsu said, a peculiar look on his face. "We should have told you…"

"I don't remember demanding Akari give up her friends because of me," Ryoga said head low. "She deserves her friends. And you, Konatsu, deserve your friends. I had no right to expect otherwise or to act as I did without hearing you out."

There was a long silence. Akari edged around the cart. "Oh, Ryoga. Are you a girl all the time now?"

"No, Akari. I've wound up with a curse like Ranma's. The black piglet is history, I'm afraid."

"Oh, dear." Akari wrung her hands. "I mean… Well… You were always so… cute as him…"

"It actually hurt us, Akari. I had nightmares about you taking me out to the smokehouse."

Akari gasped in horror. "But I never…"

"I know. But it didn't help to know. I hated being a pig."

"Are you all right with being a girl?" Konatsu asked. "Ranma always seemed defensive about it."

"Ranma was never stuck as a lunch item. Being a girl has been okay, so far."

"Either his are mild or he hasn't hit them, yet," commented Ukyo dryly to Akari.

"Hit what?" Ryoga asked.

They wouldn't tell her.

Ryoga finally gave up and swung the pack off her back and routed through it. "This is for you, Akari," she said, meekly. It was a book. "It's the latest copy in Japanese of British pig breeding techniques and veterinary practices. I thought you might like it." Akari took the book in trembling hands and bowed her thanks. "Konatsu, I have this for you." He handed over a set of ring-bound pages. "I know how interested you are in your ninja roots, so I got a friend to make a list of every book in the university library involving ninjitsu and the shinobi clans. If you need help getting to any of the books, just call me and I'll use my scholarship pass to get you in."

"Ryoga-sama, I…I don't know what to say."

"My turn, sugar," Ukyo cut in. "Akari, I'm afraid I didn't get you anything. I don't really know you that well. But for what it's worth, feel free to bring yourself to Nerima or here anytime, Katsunishiki, too, on me. Konatsu, I know you've been messing around with my okonomiyaki-ninjitsu…"

"I'm sorry! I won't do it any…"

"Hush now!" Ukyo cautioned him. She un-slung her spatula and offered it to him. It was only now that Ryoga realized it was not her standard mega-spat. "I had this made for you. I also petitioned my father to adopt you as a Kuonji child. You will, if you accept, be my brother, if only for a short time."

"I…" Konatsu's eyes were huge. "I don't know what to say! But, why a short time?"

"I've decided to accept Ranchan's offer of being adopted as a Saotome. In a way, you're my replacement and my successor." Konatsu gulped and trembled. "Check out the spat, Konatsu," she said lightly.

Konatsu examined the tool in his hands. "This… This is…" His eyes shot wide. "Oh, Ukyo-sama!" He paced away and took a stance with the spatula held high. He wove through one of Ukyo's standard kata. Then, his hands twisted the shaft of the weapon. A jerk released the heavy blade to swing free on a chain. The spatula became a mace and chain. He experimented with the new configuration.

"You can take it apart completely to make a staff and a kusarigama," Ukyo said. "Just the way you designed it. It was a good concept."

"I didn't know you even knew I was working on it."

"Let's just say Sakurida helped me out," she replied.

"I don't know what to say," her employee was shaken.

They stood in the snow at a loss of how to continue from there. "Konatsu, why don't ya close up shop; it's nearly the New Year and no one seems to be out, anyway." Ukyo glanced at the steadily falling snow.

"Ryoga-sama," Akari said shyly, "now… Now that we have forgiven one another, can you come with me to the farm? I couldn't face my grandfather. I haven't been home since…"

Ukyo stiffened. The resumption of 'sama' to Ryoga's name was a death-knell to her own fantasies. Ryoga slowly nodded, his face unreadable. "I think that would be for the best. I wonder if Konatsu and Ukyo could come? Ukyo's never seen your farm, even if she does use Unryu pork when it's available. Konatsu might like to meet your grandfather again after all these years."

Akari blinked then wept happy tears. "You are so good to me!" she cried, hugging Ryoga. Ukyo flinched and tried not to look sick. She smiled instead and gritted her teeth. Really, this was what she expected and she had no hold on Ryoga as she had on Ranma, none at all. But she remembered his kisses and wondered at the justice of it all.

They secured the yatai, got some hot water and changed Ryoga back before they began the trek to the Unryu farm. It was a long journey and probably would not be completed before midnight. Ukyo knew that it was actually further than if they had begun in Nerima, a hard march of nearly seventy kilometers. She scowled darkly and wondered if she could get away with taking a train part way. It had to be better than riding a pig.

Akari simply smiled smugly. "It's not as far as you think, Ukyo-sama." Ryoga held onto a rope that circled Katsunishiki's neck. Interestingly, Akari had Konatsu do the same on the opposite side of the pig. "Now just for a minute, let's all close our eyes and enjoy the winter with our ears and our hearts instead of our eyes." She began to sing a folk song about farming, describing her home in the song as they walked along.

It was a catchy tune, but Ryoga scowled. "Do you have to sing that?" he grumbled, looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Ryoga, but yes, I do," Akari answered. "Close your eyes and relax." Ukyo suddenly understood. Akari knew about Ryoga's peculiar method of travel. She tried to find a better grip on the pig. They walked on for perhaps half a minute, listening to Akari's song.

"This is dumb," Ryoga grumbled. "We're stumbling off the sidewalk. Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Of course, Ryoga-sama."

They were at the farm. They stopped and regarded the property set in a bowl shaped valley in the midst of the tall trees. Large pigs trotted across a fenced area that bordered the stream. Katsunishiki gave a grunt of pleasure then roared out a greeting, alerting everyone of his presence. It was a squealing roar that was bass and ultrasonic all at once, announcing the return of the farm champion.

Ukyo looked at her watch, then the sun. Then she looked at Akari. "All right, pig-girl, how long have you known about this?" she demanded. "I've had this happen to me, too, when we were coming back from Togenkyo in the Pacific and ended up in a land-locked lake in central Japan."

"What are you two talking about?" Ryoga asked peevishly. "We're here. Is there a problem?" He rubbed his jaw. "I didn't think the farm was this close to the university, though. That explains why I found you so quickly, last time."

Ukyo clapped a hand over her face. "He really doesn't know, does he?"

Akari smiled. "When Ryoga and I first went walking together, I would sing because I was happy. I found out we could wind up in places I sang about. Commercial jingles would take us to the Ginza or the Ogawamachi or along Omote Sando. If I sang about beautiful forests, we ended up in the countryside. I sang about New York and Broadway once and we ended up there, I think. We didn't stay long. I don't think New Yorkers like big animals on their streets."

Akari's grandfather had come out of the house to spy them and wave. Akari waved back and they made their way over to the old man. Introductions were made and Grandfather Unryu was introduced to Konatsu.

"So, you're Kenna?" He circled the young man noting the bishonen looks and the almost delicate build. "Your daddy was built like a wall."

"He's far more impressive than he first looks," Ryoga said. "I understand he beat Katsunishiki last month when he threatened to knock over the yatai at the university."

"Really?" Grandfather's eyebrows rose. "Well, that settles it then." He walked up to Ryoga, patted him on the shoulder and said, "Sonny, it's been nice knowin' you."

Ryoga flinched and frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Ryoga, long before I sent Akari out to find a suitor that could beat Katsunishiki and prove himself worthy of the Unryu Farm and Sumo Pig Dojo, her parents entered into an agreement with the family of this young man you found."

Ryoga blinked. "Not a 'we'll betroth our children and join the families…"

"Exactly. Now you tell me that not only does Kenna here have the prior claim, but that he beat Katsunishiki. You can see the position this puts me in."

Ryoga heard a gasp and saw Akari duck behind Konatsu, who unlimbered the spatula that Ukyo had just given him. Katsunishiki recognized the spurt of fear, discovered this was directed at Ryoga and fled, spooked. Ukyo gasped as the implications sank home. How would poor Ryoga deal with this? She ducked to gather snow in the hopes another cold treatment might head off violence before he flattened the farm. Ryoga slowly turned his body to face the pair as Grandpa looked on. Konatsu gulped.

Ryoga bowed gracefully from his waist. "Akari, I'm going to miss you, but I think it's for the best. My world is bigger than this farm. You would have eventually tired of me getting lost all the time. I think that Konatsu is one of the most honorable men I've ever met. He's also gentle, kind and patient where I'm rough, pig-headed and impatient. I'm strong, but I'm not really good with animals. Konatsu may have been raised as a city, er… boy, but he's a ninjaand very adaptable. I have only one thing to ask."

"Ryoga?" Akari's tears poured down her cheeks. "But I…I…Maybe…" She composed herself. "What is it you want?"

"That if you and Konatsu need me for anything, just ask. I'll hear, and somehow I'll come."

She nodded as Konatsu set the spatula to rest position. Ukyo walked up and slapped Konatsu on the shoulder. "Invite me to the wedding, okay?"

Konatsu nodded numbly.

"You guys are going to need some time to get acquainted, so we'll be on our way," Ryoga suggested. "Visit Nerima anytime!" He caught hold of Ukyo's sleeve and began tugging her away. She could feel his turmoil and didn't protest. It must be hell for him to focus like that. They waved as they walked away. Finally, Ryoga took a firm grip on her arm and trotted off into the woods.

Ukyo stumbled along in Ryoga's wake. "Ryoga! Dammit, slow down, Ryoga!"

Fortunately they stumbled into a clearing and Ryoga threw himself down on the ground howling. Ukyo was alarmed until she realized he was howling _in laughter_. "Jackass!" she yelled kicking him ineffectually in the side. "Here I am thinking you're _dying_ over there and you… you're… _Oooh_!"

Ryoga rolled over and lay there making a snow angel. Tears glistened on his cheeks. "I'm free, Ukyo. I'm free!" He swept his arms and legs repeatedly through the powder.

Ukyo's jaw dropped and her eyes became unfocused. Suddenly all of the sensory information she horded up came flooding in. The kiss in the forest, on the beach at Togenkyo, last night… Now they could… He was free to… Her blush felt like it reached her toes. But, did he really want _her_? _That_ way?

Her eyes were defenseless as he rose to his feet, dusting off the snow. He grinned, swept her off her feet and laid her gently down. "Ryoga, it's cold!" she protested.

"Make another snow angel for me," he begged. "Don't let mine be lonely."

Her tears ran rivulets down the sides of her face as she smiled up at him, her snow angel matching his, close enough that their wings touched.

Later they walked along hand in hand. They didn't speak, but exchanged those glances and smiles that their words felt somehow inadequate for. The day marched on till finally, they found themselves near water, in a clearing. Overhead the stars danced a gorgeous waltz against a purple and red hued background of enormous gas clouds. By unspoken consent they sat down and Ryoga began to set up his tent. He hunted through his things with a frown. "Uh-oh," he muttered, "No food." His stomach growled.

"Men," Ukyo said fondly. "Always thinking with your stomachs." Hers growled immediately after and they laughed at her blush and guilty look.

"We're a long way from grocery stores, I think," Ryoga remarked. "Maybe I better forage…" He rose to his feet.

"No, you don't!" She leaped up and grabbed his arm. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, baka! I may never get home or see you again if I do."

"I'll always find you, Ukyo," Ryoga said, "No matter where you are."

"Oh, really, Mr. Lost Boy," Ukyo retorted, still gripping tightly, "and why is that?"

"Because I love you, Ukyo," he said simply. "Hibiki's can always find the one special person they love."

Ukyo's heart dropped into her shoes, sprang up into her throat, and dropped to settle beating frantically between her breasts. "But, but, but, what about your mom and dad?" she demanded. "Last October, Barry said that was the first time they'd seen each other in years." He silenced her with a gentle finger, shifting her grip into one of his own.

"All three of us hadn't been together, in that house, in six years," he corrected. "Barry must have misunderstood. Heck! I didn't know I could do this till I had a talk with my mom." He snuggled her close. "I'm not sure I understand it, myself. But wherever you are, I'll find you, because I love you."

Ukyo gazed up at him and began to dare to hope. "Let's say I'm not asking you to prove it now," she commented. Then a sly smile crossed her face. "I have a better idea. Ryoga, close your eyes." Ryoga blinked at her and did so. "Now listen closely. I want you to think of one of my delicious okonomiyaki, sizzling on the grill, the batter just browning at the edges, the aroma drifting up…" She continued to focus on him, relating the creation of one of Ryoga's favorite 'yaki. As she described the light golden dish, she slowly led him forward one step. Then two… A third…

Ukyo smiled, patted his cheek and turned to unlock the door to Ucchan's.

Later, hunger satisfied, they stood outside the door of the restaurant and gazed up at the night sky above Tokyo. They huddled together for warmth and in memory of that magnificent sky under which Ryoga had vowed his love. "Do you think…?" Ryoga said.

"Can't hurt to try, sugar," Ukyo whispered. "Maybe I can give you some incentive." She turned to face him and reached up to bring his face toward her. "Just so you know, Ryoga, I love you, too. And I really, _really_ want to make love to you on New Year's Eve under that sky. Will you take me there?"

Ryoga drew in a ragged breath and sniffled as his nose twitched. His eyes glowed. "Yes!" he said almost savagely. Sweeping her up into his arms, he locked onto her lips with his own and strode into the night. The street was empty long before they could have possibly left it.

oOo

A mailbox shuffled around the corner and looked for a discreet spot. A feminine head poked itself out of the slot and looked at the closed doors. "Where is she?" Tsubasa grumbled. "I can't believe she would chose someone else." He ducked back into his disguise as footsteps approached. As luck would have it, whoever it was, was apparently looking for a mailbox. "Oh great! I'll have to deliver the damn thing," grumbled the cross-dresser.

A package that would have given Godzilla pause was stuffed into the recess, crushing Tsubasa back against the insides of his disguise. When it didn't fit all the way in, whoever was depositing it started using a mallet to try to stuff the difference into place.

"_Stop that_!" screamed the cross-dresser, erupting from the box's depths and throwing the package aside. "Can't you tell it won't fit? Is that the way you treat the mail?" His chest heaved in rage as he faced his unintentional attacker. He made an impressive figure in his high-necked French brocade with matching gloves and mink stole. Certainly, the girl who faced him thought so.

"How _cute_!" Azuza caroled. "Monique! I shall call you Monique!"

"W-w-what?" Tsubasa gulped. Soon the young man was in flight screaming through the streets of Nerima, a smoothly moving skater on roller blades rapidly closing the distance between them.

oOo

"Ryoga?" Ukyo's voice was tremulous and breathless.

"Yes, Ukyo." Ryoga's voice was quiet and at peace.

"You didn't nose-bleed, pass out or anything," Ukyo said in wonder.

Ryoga thought a while. "I guess there really is a difference between lust and love. I was just too stupid to see it before."

"Can you show me again?"

"Happy New Year," Ryoga murmured before capturing her lips. Above them stars blazed against a colorful sky of crimson and purple, a brook laughed in its banks and the sweet scented breeze made the soft grasses rustle like silk.

* * *

"Akane!" Shampoo glided over to where the youngest Tendo stood among a horde of other girls. "What going on?" 

"They just heard about Miss Hinako marrying my dad," Akane explained. "And I repeat," she said archly to the crowd. "I'm very happy about it!"

"But won't it be rough with her as a mother?" someone asked.

The redhead in the Furinkan dress smiled and injected her thought. "Maybe it will cut down on wear and tear at the _dojo_?"

"Come on, Kodachi!" someone else replied. "What if she just wants a charge?"

"Why would she?" Akane demanded, defending her new stepmother. "She doesn't need to ki drain to go adult, anymore." There was a flicker of aura. "You better not be suggesting anything improper."

Shampoo saw them first. "Nihau, Ukyo, Ryoga. Happy New Year!"

"Hi, Ukyo," Akane added. Something about the other girl made her look sharper. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year!" Ukyo caroled, a huge smile on her face. Her arm was linked through Ryoga's and somehow her girl's uniform seemed to fit better this morning.

"Happy New Year, guys," said Ryoga quietly but with a small, satisfied smile. His eyes, so often avoiding contact with girls, met theirs easily and directly. He took a deep breath, releasing it with gusto. "How's everyone doing?"

Kodachi smiled sunnily, but Shampoo and Akane suddenly looked like big cats on the hunt. They grabbed the two by the arms and hustled them off to greater privacy, Kodachi trailing with a puzzled expression on her face. "All right!" hissed Akane once they broke free of the crowd. "What's happened?"

Ukyo giggled almost brainlessly. Shampoo gave a sharp exclamation. "You act like… _Ai-ya_!" She stared between Ryoga and Ukyo. "They do it." Her voice was filled in disbelief.

"They… Oh, my!" Akane slapped a hand over her mouth. She looked them over. "Oh, my!"

"You are starting to sound like Kasumi," Kodachi smirked. "Did what?" she added in uncharacteristic obtuseness.

"But what about Akari?" Akane asked. The story of Akari and Konatsu quickly came out. Kodachi was convulsed by giggles, while Shampoo and Akane boggled. Ryoga was glad Ranma wasn't around. As quickly as Shampoo and Akane had figured out what they had done, once Ranma knew, that baka would probably find some reason to object to his and Ukyo's relationship.

"You mean," Shampoo analyzed, "you think pig-girl and girl-boy make whoopee. You get mad, _very_ mad! But they not make whoopee, so you come back and apologize. You take pig-girl and girl-boy to pig-girl's home and you told they supposed to make whoopee after all. This time you not get mad, you glad, instead. Then you and spatula-girl go off, make whoopee and celebrate?"

Ryoga and Ukyo ran that past their sensors a few times then nodded. "I guess."

"Basically," Ukyo agreed.

"Ai-_ya!_" Shampoo looked disgusted and envious.

"What is this business of 'doing it' and 'making whoopee'?" asked Kodachi smiling.

Ukyo snorted. "Come on! Who's been hinting at all sorts of improper things since before Christmas? Who has the results tucked in her tummy? You're way off, today, sugar."

"Huh?"

"Yoo-hoo!" A redheaded figure in a neat emerald green dress trotted around the side of the building and approached them. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier, but Taro can be _so-o-o _demanding. It's amazing what you can do with feathers, chocolate sauce and the judicious use of cold water."

Ryoga and Ukyo's faces fell and they turned their eyes to the figure in the Furinkan schoolgirl's uniform. That figure, in actuality Ranma, grimaced. "Damn!" She looked sheepish. "I… lost a bet to Nabiki and swore I'd come to school today in a girl's uniform and use proper Japanese," she explained. "Hinako said…"

"Tendo-sensei!" snapped Akane.

"Right! Sorry, Akane. Tendo-sensei said it was okay. So I was stuck." She looked up in sudden realization. "Hey! You thought I was Kodachi!" One could see the gears turning. Her face darkened. "Ryoga, what have you done?" Her voice was suddenly full of threat.

"If you can't figure that out, Ranma…" Ryoga stuck his jaw out belligerently.

"Why you! How _dare_ you take advan— mmmrph!" Akane grabbed her arm and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Why, Ranma," she said smoothly, "are you… _jealous_?" Ranma mumbled behind the entrapping hand. "I might get the idea that you still had a thing for Ukyo," Akane added. Ranma suddenly understood her danger and subsided. Akane released her grip but eyed her with a hint of anger.

"Ukyo," Ranma said quietly, "are you happy?"

Ukyo nodded and smiled. She glanced at Ryoga and back to Ranma. "I am, Ranchan. Very happy."

Ranma walked over and hugged her awkwardly. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy if any of us do." Akane and Ryoga's bodies, which had tensed at the hug, relaxed. It was rare, but Ranma could be very honest with his feelings. Ryoga flinched at the look he got, though, when Ranma turned toward him. "You better do right by her, Hibiki," the redhead said. "She's like my sister…"

"I'm going to accept your adoption offer after all, Ranchan," Ukyo said. "I may not be keeping the name long, but I've decided I'd like to be your sister."

Ranma's face lit in a bright smile. "Thanks, Ukyo." She glared at Ryoga again, but without the anger. "Damn, you look smug!"

Ryoga's lips twitched. "What can I say? I've finally found what I was missing." Ranma punched him in the arm, good-naturedly. "You look good in the dress, Ranma," Ryoga added slyly.

"Why, you…" Ranma drew back his fist for a more demonstrative blow only to be restrained again by Akane.

"Ahem!" Kodachi interrupted. She was a bit miffed her outrageous description of her previous night had not gotten a rise out of anyone. Obviously something of import was going on. "Could someone bring me up to speed?" They told her. Kodachi laughed. "Oh, my stars! How I wish we could swap descriptions and techniques, my dears."

"Why you not in uniform, 'Dachi?" Shampoo asked suddenly.

"You're quick as always, Shampoo," Kodachi admitted. "I'm taking my entrance exams today." She paused as her audience erupted with questions and protests. "There's no reason to wait any longer; and after the wedding, Taro and I are temporarily moving to Arizona in the United States." They gasped. They all had expected her to finish out the school year with them. "Marinara-sensei is coming with us while Taro trains for his world debut. It will also help me avoid hot water until after our little one is delivered." She caressed her stomach. "I'll return to join our freshman class at the university," she promised and then looked shy. "You _are _all coming to our wedding?" she asked meekly.

The general consensus was that they wouldn't miss it. "Though why you'd want a bunch of nuts like them…" Ranma injected, jerking her thumb at the others.

They looked at the boy turned girl in her dress. Ranma blushed and reconsidered her opinion. With a laugh, Kodachi turned on her heel and strode away, drawing very appreciative whistles from many of her male classmates.

Shampoo suddenly looked stricken. "Waaaah! I must find new partner for Chemistry! I am soooo doo-oo-oomed!"

oOo

The bell rang and everyone hurried to class. Urudu, who was covering homeroom, took one look at Ryoga and Ukyo and began to laugh. She chortled all the way through roll call, then stood and walked around her desk to sit on its front. She licked her lips and winked at Ryoga who shifted uncomfortably. Then Tendo-sensei entered the room followed by six girls in new Furinkan uniforms.

"Good morning, class," Akane's new stepmother said. "I want you to welcome six new students. It will make things a bit crowded, but I'm sure we'll manage." The six girls, polite smiles on their faces and hair of varying length stood with the muscular poise of martial artists. If that weren't warning enough, Akane and Ukyo recognized two of them and knew one well enough to give her a name. "I am Tekkan Nezzumi, age 17," she said when they came to her. "I'm a martial artist and very interested in technology. My specialty is engineering design." Once the shortest of the Temple ninja, Tek was the tallest of the new girls, her willowy form topping one hundred eighty centimeters. She still had curves in all the right places, which the guys noticed.

Ryoga sweated big time. Of the six, five were after him. Only Nabiki Kagazumi had expressed interest in Ranma. Ryoga smiled nervously while Ukyo fumed.

"It's only five, not five dozen," he whispered.

"In this _class_, jackass," she muttered back. "Think there might be some in the junior and freshman classes? Hmmm?"

"Uhhh… Heh-heh! Oh, shit." Ryoga sank down lower in his seat.

"Tendo-sensei?" Ukyo raised her hand and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Ukyo."

"Are there new girls in the other classes?"

Ninomiya smiled faintly. "Why yes, there are. These are just the girls assigned to this homeroom." Ukyo smiled sweetly, thanked Tendo-sensei and then glared at Ryoga who looked like he was about to shrivel.

Ranma glanced at the other Nabiki and looked pained, while Nabiki looked at her with an expression of confusion. She winced. In all probability, everything had just gotten more difficult — again.

At lunch, the new girls dropped by to talk to Ranma and Ryoga, much to the consternation of other hopeful Furinkan males. In this lunch period that made a total of ten girls, who lined up in ranks and knelt like petitioners. Only Tek knelt off to one side, seemingly more interested in her lunch than in the two young men. Akane and Ukyo, unsettled by the sight, glared at their fiancés before seating themselves to watch how this played out.

"Ranma-sama, Ryoga-sama," ninja-Nabiki acted as spokesperson. "We are here of course to get our education and would like to express our thanks at being able to study with you and watch how you live in this world outside the Temple." Ranma and Ryoga nodded slowly. Beyond the guys, even many who had girlfriends ground their teeth. Why did those two get all the attention? "I won't lie and claim we aren't interested in you two. Is there any chance?"

"Sorry," Ryoga said quickly. "We're both taken."

"What he said," Ranma echoed, shooting Ryoga a glance. "Akane and Ukyo ain't interested in sharin'."

Akane and Ukyo relaxed slightly. The boys began to buzz. Ryoga and Ukyo? That was new…

"Too bad," Nabiki said giving the redhead a warm look. "I hope you understand we will test that." Akane and Ukyo got tense again. "If you're tempt-able, we won't mind. If not," the shinobi girl grinned, "I've been asked to find out if either of you would be interested in going the sperm donor route? Our clan is interested in children after all, regardless of how we get them."

There was a general face-fault. The ninja looked about curiously as the thunder of impacts with the ground died away. Ryoga and Ranma dragged themselves upright and stared at the nine. Tek, a little bit away, grinned and began eating her lunch. This was great entertainment.

"Man, that bites!" commented Ranma. "You don't really want us except for breeding stock?"

"That's not entirely true," piped up Choochoo. "But our older sisters were impressed with you as well and some of them have… different tastes concerning partners, or feel you're just too young to be interesting. Your children would be welcome, though."

Ranma and Ryoga could hear the buzz running through the listening students. Ranma thought of stallions kept for breeding purposes being shuffled from stall to stall of waiting mares. Ryoga, with his own background, thought of the pig breeding he had witnessed. Both winced and looked pained. Ranma glanced peevishly over to where Akane and Ukyo were sitting quietly and saw Shampoo leaning against a tree-trunk behind them. She winked and let the tip of her tongue show in quiet laughter.

Ranma looked at Ryoga and saw the glazed evidence of mental freeze in his brain.

"Ah-heh!" Ranma froze a smile on her face and turned back to the waiting ninja. "I think we need to talk about this someplace more private." She winced at the expressions of anticipation that lit up their faces. "And that's not what I meant!" she huffed. "Why don't you girls meet us at the Tendo dojo after school. We'll let you know what's been decided." Her hair rose on the back of her neck from a not too subtle growl from Akane. 'Providing I'm still alive,' she thought to herself.

oOo

Home and finally male again, Ranma was backed up against a wall by Akane who snarled wordlessly. "Come on, Akane! I can't help it if I'm good. You wouldn't want me if I was a wuss…"

"You're planning to go along with it," she accused.

Nearby, Ukyo was giving Ryoga a cold glare. So soon after the warmth they had shared it was particularly devastating. "I could see your face. You were thinking about it."

"Ukyo! They suggested it! Of course I was thinking about it! That doesn't mean I want to go along with it!" he yelled. "I don't want them chasing me!"

"Then tell them, '_No_'!"

"Do you honestly believe that 'No' means a damn thing to them?"

Shampoo leaned against a wall and shook her head. It had been a noisy trip home from school.

"Shampoo," Ranma called desperately, "tell me the Joketsuzoku laws would forbid me to get involved with them."

Shampoo scratched her head. "I don't know if true," she said. "Not think about before. Joketsuzoku don't do…" she sought for the concept, "…artificial insemination with humans. Not sure if laws made up about third party not wanting permanent relationship."

"Well, could you find out?" Ranma screeched as Akane dumped cold water on him and then stomped away from her. "I need help here."

"Whatever…" she bounced away to consult with Cologne.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Nodoka asked as she glided past the stormy Akane to check on her 'girled' son. "Did Nabiki's trick cause trouble?" She had heard the shouting and wondered about the cause.

"Only in gym! They couldn't make up their minds whether to have me take gym with the guys or the girls," Ranma countered, fuming. "No! Furinkan got new students today and they're those mini-ninja girls from the Temple! They went to Togenkyo, got full-size bodies and want me and Ryoga here for breeding stock."

Nodoka blinked. "How many girls?"

"I don't know. Three dozen. Maybe more…"

"You and Ryoga are such manly men!" Nodoka gushed. Ranma and Ryoga went white as Akane and Ukyo saw red.

"_Mom_!" Ranma screeched in a tone that was neither manly nor polite. She was distracted by her father, who, just setting up the Mah-jong board with Soun, interrupted to dance about waving a sign with the legend, Not _my_ fault! scrawled on it and giving her the red-eye. This despite the fact he was not in panda-form. Ranma hurled her bookbag with pinpoint accuracy. "Ya ain't _helpin'_, old man!"

Akane ran across and booted the stunned Genma into the pond to correct the situation somewhat. "I don't wanna be 'manly' with them if it's gonna screw up what Akane and I got!" Ranma shouted.

Surprisingly, she said something right for a change. Akane was before her instantly, grasping her hands. "Oh, Ranma, I didn't think! I'm sorry I said those horrid things!" She hugged the redhead firmly, kissed her and ran off saying, "I'll get you some hot water and be right back."

Ranma unglazed after a moment and swallowed, looking at the surprised Nodoka. "Ah… so you see, Mom, I want Akane. Also, this could mess up whatever Akane and Shampoo have going. I can't justify this. It would break my honor." He looked grateful as Akane hurried back with the kettle and transformed him back to normal.

"Hmmm… I suppose you're right," his mother admitted. "Besides, until things are settled and Akane is pregnant with her first child, it really wouldn't be right to have others who could challenge as the eldest Saotome heir."

"Mom!" whined Ranma, clutching his hair.

"But after your obligations to Akane are discharged, I see no real problem with helping these poor girls, Ranma," Nodoka said. After all, it wasn't as if these girls even wanted Ranma to support them. They only wanted him because he was special, which was a great compliment. And she was certain that with Nabiki's contacts to their front business, she could still get to see her grandchildren by these other girls! She realized she was staring off into space and possibly speaking out loud. Akane was staring at her as if her head was on backwards.

Akane's lips thinned. "I'm sorry, Ranma, but I need to do this." She poured cold water over him and stomped away snarling.

"Akane!" Ranma whined following in her wake.

Ukyo and Ryoga had been arguing quietly to one side, especially since Ukyo had a tendency to brandish her spatula if Ryoga's voice rose above acceptable decibels. "Ukyo, I love you!" he whispered savagely. "Why can't we just go off to that place…"

"I wish," she said fervently. She finally leaned against him, thinking. "But poor Ranma and Akane would be stuck with it alone if we got lost." She let her voice die down. "Hmmm…"

"What?" Ryoga asked miserably.

"I've got an idea," Ukyo said. "Let's go talk to Akane."

oOo

There were thirty-five ninja, including Kodama and Hikari kneeling in the dojo facing Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and Ukyo. They waited expectantly for their prospective mates to speak.

Ukyo, though, spoke first. "It is my understanding that all of you here seek children for the good of your clan?" she asked, eyes downcast and face serious.

"Yes," Kodama answered as spokesperson of her clan. "Both of your men are among the best martial artists of their age. Their blood would strengthen our clan."

"What good would a ninja be, if they could not find their objective?" Ukyo asked.

Kodama and Hikari exchanged glances. "We don't understand."

"Hibikis are genetically predisposed to wander. To be frank, they get lost constantly." Ryoga winced at Ukyo's flat, emotionless detailing of his problem. "I love Ryoga, but he can't find his way to the bathroom without help. Since most Hibiki's do this, I don't think you want to perpetuate this in your clan."

The silence was a thunderclap. The ninja looked among themselves wordlessly and came to a consensus. Their gaze fell on Ranma, who cringed a little under their combined regard.

'Come on! Soul-of-Ice, you can do it!' he thought to himself.

After a moment of silence, Akane cleared her throat and spoke to the waiting assembly. "Ranma is under obligations to myself and Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku. We both claim him as fiancé and future husband. Because these claims deal in part with children and their status, he is not free to offer his genetic material elsewhere."

"Excuse us," Kodama said lightly. "I understand the emotional attachments. But that's not what we're after. Also, our interview with a Joketsuzoku expert suggested that, at least from their viewpoint, this would not be a problem."

Shampoo, who had returned from Cologne and was kneeling apart from the discussion, spoke up. "Who your expert?" She moved out and reseated herself beside Akane. "Joketsuzoku law is not for outsiders. I ask grandmother for opinion, myself, but am not allowed to be specific."

"It wasn't my sister, was it?" Akane asked peeved.

"I would rather not reveal my source under the circumstances," Kodama replied, "but it was not Nabiki Tendo or her roommate." There was a long silence. "Do you have any expectations on how long this situation might go on?"

Akane started to answer before hesitating and turning to Shampoo.

"Not know. Because law is not for outsider, cannot explain to sister of heart. This something Shampoo confident Akane will do eventually, just by being Akane, but opportunity must present self."

"However this is resolved, a viable birth must precede any other actions," Akane said when Shampoo finished. "Since that would involve at least a year by itself, you may be better served seeking a father for your children elsewhere." There was a collective sigh of disappointment.

"Since Christmas, Happosai is no longer Master of Mutsabetsu Kakuto," Ranma broke in. "I am now Master of our school. Because of yer association with the Temple, I am now willing to teach you my style as well as the Umisen. Before I do, understand I'll ask ya ta swear an oath to use it to defend the weak and not to kill for your personal benefit. If I understand the objectives of the company Nabiki's put together for you, this shouldn't be a problem."

Kodama smiled. "I'm looking forward to our training, sensei."

"My father, Genma Saotome, and Akane's father, Soun Tendo, will evaluate ya for endurance and speed. It's to be expected that our unarmed combat forms will differ a little due to the focus of our training."

"Are either of those gentlemen free to contribute to our clan?" Hikari asked, her voice higher pitched, almost racing compared to Kodama's lower sultry tones. A flare of aura lit up behind one of the shoji facing the yard. "Ahhh?"

"My mother has only recently reunited with my father, Genma. She's… a little possessive, right now. As for Soun…"

One of the ninja whispered to her Jonin.

"Ahhh… I see. He just wed the principal of Furinkan. I suppose that would make things difficult for our girls." The ninja who were students at the high school sweated and nodded.

"Exactly. I'd also like to call a friend of ours, Konatsu, to help evaluate some of the forms peculiar to ninjitsu. 'Natsu is a sort of genetic ninja master. He's an orphan and not attached to any clan so there won't be an issue of security."

"I'd like to interview him, first," Kodama said flatly. "Shinobi clans do not disperse information with one another. All I can promise is that, as he is your friend, we will put aside any old differences should there be any. We are the last members, however illegitimately, of the Kotatoo Clan." She waited expectantly to see his reaction.

Ranma had a beautifully blank look on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" said Ukyo, eyebrows rising, "They were wiped out before the Muromachi period began." She blinked at them. "Oh, right. I heard you girls were created using a ninja film as the basis. I think I know which one, now."

"Is there a problem?"

"No. You're friends of Mrs. Morisato and the Temple guardians. You're not going to start up that old news again." She regarded their still faces. "I'm a Kuonji of the Tanaka and Konatsu will soon be my adopted brother."

Kodama nodded. "For Baradandya's sake we have put aside all past enmity," she said. "We're already receiving some attention from the government. That action against the Crimson Wave was a godsend. We were able to 'go public' in a positive way. It will be more difficult for the government itself to sanction us." Kodama rotated her head crackingly. "Since the Hibikis are a poor choice for our purposes, and the Saotome and Tendo males are indisposed, what other solutions could you suggest to our... problem?"

"Why don't you get a list of the male competitors from the University Martial Arts tournament?" asked Akane. "I'm sure Nabiki could get one for you."

Ukyo cleared her throat. "It's not so much a solution as a set of leads; we could offer a list of unattached male martial artists that have given even Ranma a hard time. We can't promise anything, but..."

Kodama smiled wolfishly. "Oh I'm sure our girls can manage to... get the job done. A list would be a very nice start."

Five martial artists sat down to make a list. Shampoo giggled and made a suggestion that raised the eyebrows on the other four. Kodama met with her chonin while Kasumi and Nodoka brought in refreshments for everyone. Hinako stuck her head in briefly from correcting tests. She blinked when Nodoka informed her that her husband was safe. Her expression, when this was explained, was interesting. "Soun!" her voice was heard to bellow, "What do you know about this?" A quavering denial was met with icy muttering from the Furinkan Principal.

As they worked, a small bald figure wandered in. Now that Happosai was officially 'retired' from the school, he was easier to take and seemed less obsessive about being a pervert. "What's going on, Ranma?" he asked, eyeing the ninja appreciatively.

"This is Kodama and her girls. They're lookin' for men to get kids for their shinobi clan."

Happosai's eyes grew huge. "They… you… Never in all my years!" He threw himself on Ranma, notwithstanding he was not in female form at the time. "My boy, I didn't know you had it in you! And here I thought I knew all the secrets of Mutsabetsu Kakuto! You make me proud! Can I watch?"

"Get off, ya old fart!" Ranma bellowed, trying to dislodge him. "I ain't volunteerin'!"

Happosai dropped off and bounced away. "You're not? Why not?" He glanced at the scowling Shampoo and Akane. "Oh, my great-granddaughters… I see." He sighed. "Your loss… So what are they sticking around here for if you're not going to play?"

"They want to know who the unattached martial artists are in the area."

"Me! Me! Oh, _me!_" Happosai bounced up and down excitedly. The ninja girls eyed him with a certain amount of trepidation. Some had previous experience with the old man already and his offer drew sweat-drops all around. Happosai paused with a hand on his stomach, a faintly green tone to his face. "Are these girls advanced students?" He 'urped' faintly.

"My girls are all masters of their Art," Kodama exclaimed crossly. "Expert ninja all."

"You probably shouldn't have said that," Ranma growled. "Don't you dare!" he added hurriedly.

"Good enough for me!" exclaimed a suddenly healthy pervert. Ranma bounced to his feet as Happosai produced a glass of water. "Not for you, m'boy!" He glugged it down, and in his teenage form, hurled himself at the girls. "_Swee-to_!"

"Happosai!" shouted an enraged Shampoo.

"I'll _kill_ him!" Akane put in then tried to punt him out.

"Come back here and fight," bellowed Ryoga.

"Shouldn't that be 'Happi, prepare to die'?" Ranma inquired in disgust. One on one, any of the five of them was a match for the old man, but in this confusion, he held the advantage.

"How bout, 'prepare to die happy! ' " suggested the rejuvenated lech.

"I don't think so!" Ryoga said fervently. "Arrgh!" He became 'she' with an application of water. Glomping, followed. "Aaagh! Happosai! You _die_!" Ryoga screamed in outrage.

"He's not bad," admitted Kodama, narrowly avoiding a glomp.

"_You_ didn't lose your bra!" complained Nabiki Kagazumi. "Ranma, where's that list?"

"Here go," Shampoo bounded past, bonbori in one hand.

"All right!" Nabiki yelled. "Kodama, with your permission?"

"Ninja, vanish!" There were multiple blasts of pepper smoke.

When it cleared, Happosai looked around with a cry of disappointment. "No-o-o!" he wailed, sinking to his knees. But, the ninja were gone.

oOo

The ninja leaped over the rooftops chattering about the experiences at the Tendo dojo.

"Will you people be quiet?" snapped Kodama. "Gather at the flat roof," she commanded her chastened warriors. "Nabiki, report."

"Like you said, he's not bad. He probably should be considered."

"The list?" Kodama reminded her, frostily.

"Ah… Sorry, Jonin." She pulled out the paper. "It looks like they've provided us with descriptions as well and some advice. Mikado Sanzenin: Martial Arts Figure Skating at Kolkhoz High. Tatewaki Kuno – kenjutsu. Graduate, found at Kuno estate. Picolet Chardin – martial arts dining… They read down about a dozen names, some of them students at Furinkan, some students at nearby high schools, mostly older students or young masters of exotic martial arts styles. She smirked. "With your permission, I think I'd like to check out this Kuno fellow. He is Kodachi's brother – remember?

"Very well. If he seems to have good potential, let us know." Nabiki smiled and was gone. "All right, who wants this Chardin fellow? He sounds foreign." Slowly, the ninja master dealt out assignments.


	23. The Possibilities III

**Ki Cutters: 23**

_**The Possibilities III**_

Two days later, Mikado Sanzenin sat in a restaurant and sipped his coffee thoughtfully. He continued his search for the perfect lips. There had been a pair that was close, but they had belonged to a certain redhead almost two years before. He scrubbed at his lips. His ditzy partner, Azuza Shiratori, was late. She, too, had nearly perfect lips. That was why he had partnered with her at the beginning of their career. He stood up decisively, a scowl on his face. Damn it! If she was letting her kleptomaniac tendencies rule her again, he…

Three girls suddenly stepped up to him. All of them were lithe, athletic, dressed simply but with the intention to draw the eye. He looked appreciatively. Very nice!

"Mikado Sanzenin?" asked one.

"I am he." He bowed to them. "To what tremendous fortune do I owe the presence of such lovely ladies?"

"We heard that you collected kisses," said a different girl, biting pouty lips that glistened wetly, temptingly.

"You might say we're interested in collecting things ourselves," added the third girl. "Wanna donate?"

oOo

Picolet Chardin stood in the grand dining room of his family's restaurant and _dojo_. "Take back _les_ _capon_!" he shouted. "Burnt it is! Almost to the point of _le cinder_!" He threw up his hands in disgust.

"_M'siuer_!" A maid hurried up. "There are four young ladies at the door who wish to speak to you."

"Ah? Let it not be said that I am less than a gentleman." He rose, settled his coat to hang more fashionably from his shoulders and strode to the hall. There were four beautiful girls waiting him. "_Bonjour_! It is a happy sight to see such loveliness gathered in but one place."

"_Bonjour_, _Monsieur_ Chardin," one of the girls said with a very creditable French accent. She continued in that tongue. How wonderful, that you take the time to meet insignificant ones such as we.

Insignificant! Chardin replied. You cannot mean that! You are all beautiful and you yourself have such a sweet command of my mother tongue. He bowed over their hands and kissed them gently and with flair.

You are a flatterer, the speaker giggled. But a nice one. We were speaking with a friend of ours, Ranma…

Ah! My heart breaks, yet again! Picolet acted as if he were about to swoon. Ranma has sent you to me? I did not know I had such a friend.

One of the other ninja, also fluent in French, was translating with hand signals to the other two.

This guy is smooth! she signed. It'll be easy to make him think he's playing all four of us along. She smiled blankly, as if she had no idea what her sister ninja and Chardin were discussing.

Babies! signed another. He's not bad looking either. He's rich. He might be a resource as well. Perhaps one of us should try for him?

It's worth thinking about. Let's wait and see what happens, signed the last. Ranma seemed concerned about this one. He must be very dangerous.

No, no! exclaimed the ninja speaker. Do not fret so. I cannot bear it! How can your poor heart be healed?

You are so kind! Chardin said. So kind and beautiful. He caught himself. Could… could it be? Did Ranma send you four to me in the hopes that your hearts would be touched by my plight? What virtue! What _caritas_! I am undone! "Moved am I that you all should be so kind. Please! Stay and have luncheon with me, that I might explain what is required of a Chardin bride. I fear that like many others you will desert me, but my poor heart can hope…"

Oh, brother! signed the last girl her smile becoming fixed. Let's hope he's as good in bed as he is at letting his tongue flap!

A half hour later, three of the girls sat frozen, their hair on end, having just seen, not only the extreme flexibility of Picolet's mouth, but the length and dexterity of his tongue. The last girl's eyes were wide in surprise but also in anticipation. That _tongue_! Oh, _Wow_!

oOo

Cologne peered out into the restaurant and glared at the two girls who stood, shocked in the midst of their customers. "What's going on out here?" she demanded.

Lung-Lung spoke up hesitantly, "We not know, great-grandmother. Mousse serving table." She pointed to an overturned table. "There two girls, pretty but new here. They say they want duck. Mousse say how duck prepared here. Which way they want? They say they want special duck. One whisper in his ear." She shrugged helplessly. "Mousse scream and run out. Girls follow."

Cologne groaned. She had no idea what was going on, but someone was going to pay for that broken door.

oOo

Nabiki Kagazumi checked her appearance in her mirror. She knew she looked good, but these were special circumstances. Ranma's notes had been unusually specific. Tell Tatewaki the truth about what they wanted. In some way, Ranma seemed protective of the other man, but admitted that he was a very good martial artist. She walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment, a voice vaguely familiar, buzzed through the intercom to ask her business.

"Ranma Saotome should have called to make my appointment," she said. There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry," the voice continued. "There's no excuse for me! The message must have come through right after I last checked the machine! One moment please!" There was another short pause and the front door jerked open. Nabiki boggled as a pigtailed figure stood beyond the entry. Of course the voice sounded familiar. "Kagazumi-san?"

"Ranma?"

'Ranma' looked down. "_Augh_!" he shouted. He looked like he wanted to cover himself. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Ranma?" Nabiki repeated. He was acting very strangely and his voice was pitched all wrong. The martial artist had never struck her as an actor, and why he might act this way was incomprehensible.

"No, no, no! I am Sasuke Sarogakore! Oh, this is terrible." He dithered, his body language speaking volumes. "Please, come in. Tell me," he asked suddenly, "how well do you know Ranma-sama?"

"Reasonably," she replied, stepping into the big hall. "Do you mean the curse?"

"Yes! Yes! Exactly! I'm cursed as well, to wear his form," he explained. "Especially, after doing the dishes. Hot water, you understand."

"You got caught in the Ranma_-_iichuan, didn't you?" Nabiki deduced. "Just like Kodachi did."

"Indeed," he admitted. "I really should have changed before coming out, but…" He sighed dramatically. "But enough about me; if you could wait but a moment, I will see if the young master can meet with you."

"Of course, Sarogakore-san," she said.

"Please… Simply, Sasuke." He bowed out.

Nabiki found a seat and looked around the hall. Big. Decorated with the symbols of the past. The armor, the weapons… It also possessed here and there, the symbols of a new turn of thought. Bright flowers in a vase, a painting that, while it complimented the overall décor, was very modern and light in subject. She was comfortable here. It suited both sides of her personality.

She had researched the Kunos a little more extensively than the notes. They were old money, and Kuno Industries was a lucrative firm despite the interference of the owners. Tatewaki's father had been principal at Furinkan and had, fortuitously for the ninja, left for a political position in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Both Kuno siblings had effectively been orphans for years. Their biological mother had died shortly after Kodachi's birth. Their stepmother had passed away when they were in their early teens. Their father essentially had abandoned them a year later, only to return as a whacked-out Hawaii-phile. Tatewaki Kuno had been an obsessive stalker of Akane Tendo, as well as Ranma's girl-type, but had undergone a recent change of heart… or mind. Most people she questioned felt he was no bright bulb, intellectually, but a dangerous martial artist and a handsome man.

She sensed the movement and rose as Tatewaki strode into the hall. She smiled appreciatively. He was handsome and tall with the lithe strength of a true swordsman. On top of that, her warrior's eyes caught few of the weaknesses that a ninja could exploit. The idea of testing herself against him made her heart beat faster. She considered the opinion of his intelligence. That test would come.

"Please forgive us, Kagazumi-san, for our lapse of manners," he said coming up and courteously bowing the bow one made when not certain of their guest's status. "I have but an hour free for our conversation. Do I understand that Ranma Saotome sent you?"

"Yes, he did," she said, bowing low to properly identify herself as a petitioner. "Kuno-sama, I am a representative of an extended family that has come to grief with the passage of years. I am sorry to speak so boldly, but Ranma is blunt and he asked me to come directly to the point. We are a family without men. We are hoping that certain special people would be willing to help us gain children that our family may continue. We asked Ranma for the names of top martial artists who were not presently in a relationship; men who might sire strong children."

"This is not some sort of joke, is it?" Kuno asked.

"I am very serious. Ranma felt you were a strong martial artist as we seek," she said. "We do not ask for financial help or recognition of the children…"

She stopped uncertain, as the man gave a wry smile. "So I am to be breeding stock?" he asked. "What was Ranma's reaction when you asked him?"

She winced. "It was more Akane's reaction that was the deciding factor."

Tatewaki laughed out loud. "I truly believe you when you say you spoke with them." The young man waved her into a room deeper in the mansion. "Please, Sasuke will bring tea. I have been reclusive of late. Perhaps you could be so kind as to speak of concerns outside these walls to illuminate the shadows of my ignorance."

She giggled. He was obviously well schooled. Of course that didn't mean he had a quick wit. She related the news as she had heard it – a ninja must keep abreast of the daily events that drove people – as well as events at Furinkan. Nabiki boggled a bit as Sasuke came through with tea and biscuits. The recognition of him as a ninja and his unprepossessing appearance were a startling change from Ranma's form. She schooled her expression and explained in greater detail what her clan was looking for.

At one point, Nabiki asked after Sasuke. "Ranma himself is, due to considerations of honor, out of the question, Kuno-sama. Regardless of the words used to express it, he and Akane are exclusive to one another."

Tatewaki looked sad and nodded. "The incomparable Akane Tendo. I wronged her and Ranma for a long time, and even to this day the sight of him inflames me to violence despite my knowledge. Poor Sasuke, if he is incautious, is a recipient at times."

"Yes. He was a bit flustered and answered the door in Ranma's form. I heard about the Ranma-iichuan in my position at the Temple." She sipped some tea and pressed on. "If some of my sisters were to…" She delicately let the unfinished statement hang.

"Seduce Sasuke?" Tatewaki smiled, wryly. "I, of course, do not attempt to run my family retainer's personal life. How could I possibly know or object? It will irritate Ranma as well, no doubt, though not in any way to which he can object." He rolled his cup in his hands, eyes glittering. He continued, "By all means, let them proceed if they and he can come to some mutual agreement. But it may not interfere with his duties, and I do not want him… hurt. He is Chairman of the Board at Kuno Industries and handles policy decisions for me."

She blinked. "Sasuke?"

"Is very capable. He may not be a great ninja, but he is a very good man. He is far more a true parent to my sister and I than our parents of record." A grim look flashed briefly over his face, before the smile returned. "I notice in your bearing and movement that you, too, are a martial artist. Your extended family is a ninja clan, is it not?"

She stopped in mid-movement and set her teacup on the table. "You are quite correct. My clan name I am not at liberty to reveal at this time. Suffice to say that our duty to Baradandya and the Temple has made us renounce past enmities. We hope to convince our former enemies of this fact and live in peace."

"She is a member of the Kotatoo family of the Koga clan," Sasuke said as he set down a fresh tray. At her defensive stillness, he added. "I am in the service of Master Kuno. Besides, my superiors already know much about you after the Mall incident."

"And…?"

"As far as I know, they will wait and see. Many of you bear the names of ninpo warriors, renown for their savagery and deadliness. Might I ask why?"

Nabiki thought a long moment. "Our original master sought those skills and attitudes. She set us to destroy Baradandya Morisato and her sisters or drive them from the Temple. This was a few years before she and Keiichi married. They… Baradandya and Urudu freed us from our servitude and helped us begin anew. Baradandya swore us to serve the light. Our leaders, Kodama and Hikari have taught us to act in the Zen philosophy of the sword that gives life."

"Ah… And if I called the Temple and asked Mrs. Morisato for references?"

"I believe she would offer us references." Nabiki thought a moment. "I am not certain if she would approve the direction our solution is taking."

"Let us break our fast and then continue this discussion," Tatewaki said.

They spoke for some time. She shivered at the way his eyes glowed when she described the action at the Mall against the Crimson Wave, in which she had taken part. His fingers twitched and she knew he wished he had been part of their counterattack. Kuno had not heard the identity of the leader of the terrorists, but apparently knew of Copycat Ken. She saw the controlled response and decided his opinion of the martial artist was low. "A dangerous opponent. I doubt not, though, that Ranma made short work of him." He sobered and gazed at her. "But enough about what your family wants." Tatewaki leaned forward. "What do _you _want?"

"You!" she blurted out. Horrified, she blushed and looked at her shoes. When had she decided that? When she had come in and realized Sasuke's potential, she continued the interview of Tatewaki as a formality. After all, Sasuke possessed exactly what the ninja had wanted all along.

"That sounded honest," his voice came quietly after a brief pause. "Why?"

She gulped and thought for some kind of answer that would satisfy him before realizing that any contrived answer would be wrong. And if she was going to be truthful…

"May I have some hot and cold water?" she asked.

Tatewaki's eyebrows rose. "Sasuke, please fulfill our guest's request."

Shortly thereafter, they both stared at the tiny woman who hid behind the collar of her blouse.

"You used hot water, so this must be your true form," Tatewaki observed.

"Yes," Nabiki replied. "We acted as guardians at the Temple where Mrs. Morisato and her sisters live. Togenkyo Island provided us with full human form."

"Your origins are truly magical and wondrous. I had thought Ranma had trouble." Tatewaki returned to an earlier point. "Who was the master you were rescued from?" he inquired.

"She was a demon. A true demon and though she was returned to the cycle of days, her name chills me still." Nabiki looked aside, remembering the many who had not made the transition to humanoid form.

"I understand. From personal experience, I have had my own troubles of that sort. Her name?"

"Marller," Nabiki's voice choked. Her eyes came up to catch the look of shock and recognition on their faces. Tatewaki's, formerly so open and easy-going, chilled her to the bone. "What's wrong?" she husked. Sasuke's face, comical before, was tensed in harsh lines as well. Then she remembered. "I am so sorry! I forgot how she harmed you, as well! I should not have…"

"I asked, did I not?" the kendoist said, calming.

Sasuke nodded as well and finished serving. "I am glad to hear it confirmed that she is gone," he said primly. He leaned closer. "Needless to say, I overheard your earlier discussion," he said. "Are they as pretty as you?" His eyes twinkled and Nabiki found herself charmed by the little man.

"Some are prettier, I guess."

"Sometimes, life has its compensations," he said lightly, moving off with empty trays.

Nabiki smiled and turned to Tatewaki. "The time set aside is nearly up. May I see you again, Kuno-sama?"

"On one condition." His face was now serene but unreadable.

She swallowed but strove to maintain her composure. "And the condition?"

"Please call me, Tatewaki. I am dreadfully tired of Kuno-sama."

Nabiki's eyes had hearts in them. Deep inside, her ninja training was doing its best to shoot down her emotions and failing miserably. The most that got past her defenses was 'if this is a line, it's worth it.' "Of… of course, Tatewaki."

"May I call you Nabiki?"

"Please."

He smiled, then. "Nabiki, Friday, I am riding with my sister to the airport. She and her new husband will be traveling to property in the United States for personal reasons."

"I am aware of them. I hope she has an easy pregnancy."

"Master, we need to leave shortly," Sasuke discreetly called from the shadows.

She rose to her feet. "Thank you, Tatewaki, for your time." He joined her and after bowing, shook her hand as well in the western fashion.

"Wait. You are presently a senior at Furinkan?"

"Yes," she admitted, wondering where this was headed.

"Hmmm… Are you considered an employee of this…'Offensive Office Ladies', I think you called it?"

"Yes."

"If I were to examine your resume, what would I find?" he asked releasing her hand and folding his arms.

"Ummm… I type eighty-five words per minute, take dictation in shorthand or from Dictaphone, am fluent in the various courtesies of court and business, as well as English and Korean. I'm learning Mandarin. I'm familiar with computers and radio equipment."

"Do you sing?"

"No… I mean I like singing, but I am not trained as a singer or musician."

"Your particular armed style?"

"Two — the yari and kusarifundo. I am, of course, reasonably familiar with all the arts of ninjitsu, but you asked where my expertise lay."

"Might you be interested in a part-time position as secretary and bodyguard to me? Providing your resume and references check out?" he asked. "Sasuke has been overburdened for far too long."

"I… would be honored." Nabiki shivered, eyes huge under his gaze. She managed to come to herself and begin to bow. He stopped her, taking her hands.

"Sasuke?" Kuno called without turning away.

"I called Mrs. Morisato and explained that Kagazumi-san sought employment with you through 'Offensive Office Ladies, Inc.'. Her reference was most satisfactory. I called Ranma and confirmed who she was by description and placed a call to the number he gave for the company. That put me in touch with Nabiki Tendo. She said she would fax a contract immediately and wished us luck. She gave me a number to reach Kodama who is her Jonin. Unless you have any objections?"

Nabiki looked flabbergasted.

"I told you he was good," Tatewaki grinned, still holding her hands. "Now, if you would come to the airport with us on Friday, we will see Kodachi and Taro Kuno off and you can show me if your skills match your words, and what other skills you have that we have not discussed."

Nabiki blushed to her toes.

oOo

Kodama and Hikari paused in their hiking. Kodama had chosen this overland route as a test of their skills. Though their skills were 'built in' as it were, none of the ninja except herself and Rilla had ever been outside a city. If things went well, Rilla and she would be leading their ninja on training trips to toughen them and allow them greater surety in approaching remote locations clandestinely. This trip to the Unryu farm would serve several purposes. She would test her chonin, Hikari, and get in a little private time as well. It was amazing how unrestrained you could feel when you didn't have forty ninja coming to you with their problems and arguments. Kodama wondered again whether becoming a mother, regardless of the father, would be a good choice for her. She already mothered everyone in sight and it was damned tiring.

"It's so quiet out here, Kodama," Hikari was chattering. "Listen to that bird! Beautiful! And isn't the grass soft underfoot? Maybe we can do this again, sometime, as a sort of vacation?"

Kodama smiled. Her partner was smaller than she and wire thin. Neither was in shinobi gear, having no desire to challenge Konatsu at this time. Where Kodama tended to long meaningful silences, Hikari, except in front of strangers, chattered continuously, her eyes lighting up like flares. For all that she was an excellent ninja, she hardly fit the pattern of dark and grim, which suited Kodama just fine. She had enough of dark, grim and mysterious from the other girls. She wondered if, back when they were rats, she had in some way recognized her need for a bright cheerful personality like Hikari's to balance her own seriousness. It worked well, though, and Hikari was very special in other ways, too.

"Why not make it a vacation on this trip?" Kodama proposed. She pointed to a small clearing. "I wonder if the grass is softer over there. Perhaps we should find out?"

Hikari glanced over, then back at her friend and leader. Slowly, her eyelids lowered and she wriggled a little. "It's a warm day for this time of year. Skin has its advantages…"

Kodama smiled. "Yes, it does, doesn't it?" There would be a short delay in arriving at the Unryu farm.

oOo

Hiroshi and Daisuke lounged about in the park, waiting for Yuka and Sayuri, who were twenty minutes late. Their hopes of going to an early matinee were fading fast. The young men's present topic of discussion was, of course, the new girls in the school. After the initial excessive interest in Ranma and Ryoga, they had become friendly as opposed to alluring. Their increased interest in other boys in the school had eased their irritation with the martial artists but increased the ire of the girls. There were some rumors that some of these girls seemed eager to jump into bed, which they were sure was an exaggeration.

"Yeah… Couldn't be," Hiroshi said in answer to Daisuke inquiry. "You heard Ranma. These stories about mad passionate cheerleaders and girls begging to sell their virginity are bunk," he grumped. "Have we ever seen anything like that? No! We can't even cozy up to our girls without hearing 'pervert' and getting slapped."

"Better than mallets," Dai countered. "And what about bondage? You ever actually met a girl who wants tied up? No! And if you mention hot fudge or whipped cream without adding it's for a sundae, you really get it!"

"Maybe we were moving too fast?" Hiroshi considered. He was the more sensitive of the two and actually struck close to the mark. Asking about handcuffs on the second date was more Daisuke's speed.

"Excuse me…"

They looked over the back of the bench to see one of the new girls standing there, fidgeting in a very attractive manner. Dark haired, with huge dark eyes, she had already been a subject of discussion among a number of the young men. The way she stood, with her hands behind her back thrust her chest forward as if in invitation, but the guys knew from experience that such an invitation was hazardous to pursue. Besides, didn't they all admit to being martial artists? Neither Hiroshi nor Daisuke were, though Ranma's suggested physical training had given them better physiques. They also were not yet comfortable with the fact that while losers they had been, they were now considered attractive by the girls. Only respect for Yuka and Sayuri had held off a lot of the approaches.

"Excuse me?" she said again. They scrambled to their feet.

"Yes? What can we do for you…" Daisuke's quicker off the mark start was spoiled by his memory for names.

"…Korasu," Hiroshi supplied smiling warmly. He had a few fantasies about this girl.

"Hiroshi-sempai, Daisuke-sempai, I have a problem I hope you can help me with."

They swallowed, struggled to subdue their imaginations and after a moment managed to succeed. "Of course," Hiroshi managed. "Our duty as your senior classmates."

"Absolutely," Daisuke echoed. "Name it!"

"Well, you see… I'm… a virgin." Hiroshi and Daisuke felt the hair rise on their heads and the blood pound. Both grabbed at their noses.

Ten minutes later, their dates finally made it to the park and looked around. "Where are they?" grumbled Yuka. "We're only a few minutes late."

"Try half an hour," Sayuri admitted tapping her watch. She looked around for some evidence of their presence. "Let's go to the matinee. If they're there, we'll apologize, if not we'll watch the show."

"Maybe there'll be some cute guys," giggled Yuka.

"You're as bad as they are! _Honestly_!" Sayuri smirked.

"And you're beginning to sound like Akane," Yuka countered. Linking arms they marched off. Beneath the bench, a magazine with rather lurid pictures riffled in the breeze.

oOo

"What's going on?" Akane muttered as she glanced around the classroom. For once the martial artists were not the center of the swirling emotions that tugged at the senses. Ranma's pigtail was standing on end. Ryoga's teeth were faintly chattering, though only her neko-boosted senses could detect it. Yuka and Sayuri, Akane's closest non-martial artist friends, were acting cold and angry toward Hiroshi and Daisuke. Kogara was acting like a smug jackass, making rude comments at the two who tended to ignore his comments, but flinched every time a girl's voice carried above the murmur. Several other girls also gave the perverted pair the cold shoulder.

The ninja girls were an odd mix. Nabiki looked like Ukyo had last Monday. Akane took that to mean that her interview with Kuno had gone better than well. Choochoo looked smug. Two of the girls looked disappointed and frustrated. Another, Korasu, occasionally shot glances at Hiroshi and Daisuke with an unreadable look on her face. Tek sat at the back and chewed her lip, her expression concerned.

Gosunkugi looked puzzled. Mio had told him today would be 'a day of hidden traps and danger in the shadows'. The Unryu boy, Akari's cousin, looked thoughtful. He had been approached by one of the ninja girls but had asked to take her out on a date. He had been less than trustful of the offer from a girl he had never seen before. The date had been nice, but he had not gone further, yet. Something of a romantic, he wanted a relationship like Ranma and Akane had.

Urudu Kamiko came into class abruptly and waggled her finger at Nabiki. The girl stared at her blankly for a few moments before coming to her feet, her happy almost glazed expression vanishing in a look of concern. She came forward, listened to Urudu's words and paled further. She turned, faced the room and made a quick hand-gesture. The other five ninja rose and followed her out the door, Urudu right behind them. The remaining students exchanged glances, except Hiroshi and Daisuke who stared straight ahead and Kogara, who continued to smirk and snipe.

After twenty minutes, the ninja returned, and Urudu called Hiroshi, Daisuke and Kogara to the front and shepherded them out the door. The ninja sat quietly, eyes forward despite some questions sent their way. Another twenty minutes and Hiroshi and Daisuke returned, sans Kogara.

"In case I hadn't said this before," commented Urudu, dryly, "get your history books out and read chapter twenty-four. Tendo-sensei will be along shortly."

Ninomiya came through the door shortly thereafter. "Good morning, class. I'm afraid we've had some upset in our schedules. Due to improprieties, I regret we have been forced to expel several students from our school. We will respect their privacy… _or else_. Several other students will be on probation under close observation. They know who they are. I apologize for the inconvenience to the rest of you. Please try to return to your normal routines. Thank you." She left abruptly, without even a glance at Akane.

"Oh, my god," Akane whispered, "What the hell happened?"

"Akane, your stepmother said 'no speculation'!" Urudu said sharply. "I know you're going to talk about it anyway, but save it for lunch or after school." Akane gulped and opened her book, face burning.

Gos, in the back, shivered. Mio was right again! If only he could manage such accuracy in his magic! Then he might feel more confident in their budding relationship.

Ranma and Ryoga exchanged glances. They wondered how many had been expelled and what prompted it, considering the chaos _they_ had caused in the past.

Ukyo looked at her hands. It had to be the ninja. They had done something, and if it had to do with their expressed intent to acquire progeny, then _they _— Ukyo, Ryoga, Ranma and Akane — were at the top of the 'watch' list. Look at how Tendo-sensei acted toward Akane. Ninomiya thought the world of Akane, but had given her the cold shoulder this morning. Trembling in reaction, she tried to read her book not realizing it was upside down.

Relax… Ukyo jerked as the words echoed in her head. She glanced up, eyes wide and looked at the serious face of Urudu. You're not in trouble. Relax… And turn your book right-side up or I'll call on you. A faint smile flickered across the teacher's face. Ukyo gulped smiled tremulously and got back to business.

Lunchtime provided the curious with the opportunity to question. Hiroshi and Daisuke were besieged. Ranma decided to look into that angle while Akane and Shampoo investigated Yuka and Sayuri. Ryoga and Ukyo reluctantly went to talk to Tek and Nabiki to hear their angle.

Akane sat down on one side of her friends while Shampoo took the other. "What's wrong?" she asked cutting right to the chase; lunch was only so long. "Did you guys break up with Hiro and Dai? What happened?" She gulped as they glared at her.

"Those 'friends' of yours," Yuka complained. "They're a bunch of sluts! That's what they are."

"Whoa! Which friends? You mean the ninja?" Akane backpedaled mentally. "What did they do?"

"Those sneaky little shinobi tramps," Sayuri snarled, fists clenched in rage. "And on top of that, they tried to blame Hiroshi and Daisuke for the whole thing!"

"What? When? How?" Akane stammered. "Blame them for what?"

"For the tape!"

"What tape?" Ranma asked Asuko who was standing off to one side.

"Hiro and Dai were taped at a love motel with a couple of those ninja girls," Asuko explained. "Kogara showed me the thing. Whoo! Of course with copies going on sale, their girls found out about it."

"Oh, damn!" Ranma shook his head in disgust. Trust the perverted pair to strike again. He wondered how they found out about the ninja's plans for kids or how they convinced them they were martial artists.

"I shouldn't say anything," Tek commented grimly. "But they were acting well outside of their orders."

"Tek!" Nabiki said warningly.

"Nabiki, what Korasu did was really outrageous. I thought they were just going to tease those boys," Tek protested. "It would have served them right to get led to that love motel, strapped down and left to explain themselves."

Ryoga and Ukyo exchanged glances. Strapped down? This sounded nasty. "Could we hear what happened?"

Nabiki sighed and looked skyward. "Korasu has been irritated with Hiroshi and Daisuke since day one — they do drool over their magazines a bit much — and she decided to do something about it. She stole some of their rags and set up a script to play on their fantasies. 'I'm a virgin, please help me do something about it', I think."

"She led them to the motel and got them to handcuff her to the bed," Tek elaborated. "Then three of our sisters broke in and accused them of rape. They bullied them into getting strapped down themselves," Tek grimaced. "Then they decided that they might as well not waste such a conveniently available resource. We do need a varied genetic base group."

Ryoga's hand went for his nose.

Ranma managed to get to his friends after a brief struggle. "You guys look pretty grim. Wanna talk about it?"

Hiroshi shuddered and waved a hand at the crowd. "I'm sorry, buddy," he replied. "I never understood why you wouldn't talk to us before."

"Talk… About what?"

"We never knew how aggressive girls could be," Daisuke groaned. "You wouldn't believe what we did."

"Shut up, Dai," Hiroshi flinched. "If you want the details, go get a copy of the tape. There are enough of them floating around, thanks to Kogara."

"Kogara?" Ranma scowled. That individual had not returned to class.

"Yeah. He and some ninja girl named Senrigan taped the whole thing, and Kogara's been handing them out left and right." Hiroshi closed his eyes and shuddered again. "We don't even get a cut of the profits."

"I'd watch it, guys," Ranma warned. "Akane's headed this way and she don't look happy."

oOo

Kodama and Hikari walked up the road along a high powerfully built fence. Hikari looked at it with some curiosity. She jerked a thumb at the structure. "Why all this?" she asked.

"Sumo pigs are the largest and strongest pigs in the world, or so I'm told," Kodama replied. "Actually, to hear Ryoga talk about it, even these fences are far too weak if a pig really wants to leave. It's more to make the insurance agents happier, than anything else."

"How do they keep them in?" asked Hikari nervously. They hadn't seen any yet, but…

"Electric fence inside the big one. See those strands on the posts? If you get in there, don't touch them. It's painful to the pigs, but it would probably kill you. Oh, and whatever you do, don't go where the pigs are in your natural form."

"Why?"

Kodama shuddered. "Pigs eat anything, Hikari. Before I came to the city and met you, I used to live on a farm. Pigs broke into our nest. I was the only one who got away."

"Eeek!" Hikari gulped, eyes huge. "Were those sumo pigs?"

"No, those were ordinary pigs, about fifty kilos. Sumo pigs get up to a metric ton. That pig of Akari Unryu's flattened an armored limousine up at the university. At least that's what Skuld said. I'm inclined to believe her."

"Kodama, you're making these things out to be some kind of monster. It's not like they're Godzilla or anything."

Kodama snorted. 'Don't believe me,' her body language said. Behind them, a large whitish boulder shook itself and rolled to its feet. Katsunishiki trotted in a curiously dainty fashion after the two girls.

"Come on! The pigs can't be that… _Eeek_!" Hikari, turning her head to argue with Kodama, looked behind at the behemoth only meters away. She snatched at her friend's shoulder and sprang forward. Kodama glanced behind and went white. Katsunishiki had broken into a canter as Hikari reacted to his presence. She quickly matched her friend's actions and speed, fleeing up toward the farmhouse in a general retreat.

"Head for the roof!" Kodama gasped. They leaped. Hikari made it easily. Kodama, winded and upset, misjudged her attempt and slipped on the shingles. She began to slide off, back into the path of the huge beast.

"Kodama!" screamed Hikari. A hand grasped Kodama's outstretched hand and swung her back up to safety.

"Katsunishiki's really quite harmless," a light tenor voice informed her. "He does like to play, however." She glanced up and gulped at the bishonen features of the man who had lifted her up. "Forgive me, I am Konatsu. I understand you are Kodama and Hikari of the Kotatoo?"

She gasped again at his knowledge. Not the fact that he knew who they were, but as he spoke he had made a subtle gesture. The gesture was a recognition symbol for their clan, a secret gesture that offered acknowledgement and succor. It was one that should have only been known by Clan Kotatoo. She automatically signed in response and saw his recognition of that signal. She then signed in a hand signal stolen from a rival clan and saw his frown. That one he didn't know. She huffed, disquieted. "Who are you?" she asked finally.

Konatsu blinked, unsettled in turn. Hadn't he told them? "I am Konatsu, soon to be husband of Akari Unryu. I am… who I said I am."

"How do you know this?" Kodama signed again and watched his hand move in response. Konatsu shrugged. "You are Clan Kotatoo!" she accused loudly.

Konatsu shrugged again. "I have no idea what you mean by that. Why don't you come inside and meet Akari. We can talk in greater comfort there." He leapt lightly down and turned to wait for them. Katsunishiki was waiting as well, sitting on his haunches and looking up curiously.

"Could you ask your pig to leave?" Hikari asked hopefully.

"How about I ask him to help you down?" Konatsu nodded to the huge porker. "Up, Katsunishiki!" The pig rose on its haunches, then up on its hind legs until his nose was even with the roof edge. Kodama's face was a mask but Hikari was in a funk. Those jaws might snap a person in two. Kodama's foot stepped smoothly out to stand lightly on the up-turned nose. She was lowered swiftly to the ground. The pig stood up again and waited patiently. Nervously, Hikari stepped off to let herself be lowered, but she jumped when still meters from the ground to land and dodge behind Kodama and Konatsu. Hikari quickly darted into the house as Konatsu open the door for them. He gently admonished Katsunishiki. "Oh, no! You stay out here," he said. "And don't lean on the house!"

The pig gave a grunt of disappointment and wandered over to a gate. As they watched, he lifted the latch with his snout and let himself into the enclosure, trotting off toward white boulders, actually other pigs, which rose from the ground.

"Oh, my!" Kodama said, amused. "That's why we met him outside, isn't it?"

"He's very bright," admitted Konatsu. "Akari! Our guests are here."

Akari made her appearance. Kodama evaluated the girl. Sweet, strong and either not too bright or deeply controlled. She seemed to make no attempt to understand why they were there. "I'll just get you something to drink. Here, try these cookies! I'm sure you'll like them." The cookies were pig-shaped and Kodama bit into one in a sort of silent revenge to her pre-human family of long ago. "If you need me, Kenna, just call." She left the room.

"Kenna?" inquired Kodama.

"A childhood name," Konatsu offered. "I grew up on the farm next to this one."

"How did you become a ninja, Konatsu?" asked Hikari.

Konatsu smiled sadly. "I simply am. Things that take a committed martial artist months or years to learn come to me in seconds, sometimes simply by picking up a weapon or seeing a tool. Ranma's the same way with unarmed skills." His face went from sad to grim. "Ranma, among others, saved me from my own foolishness. I would have lived and died a slave to my stepmother had they not intervened. Ukyo," he added, clenching his fist, "taught me to be a man!" The ninja face-faulted and Akari dropped a tray as she came in. Konatsu reviewed his words and sweated. "Uhhh… Let me rephrase that. My stepmother raised me as a girl. I didn't realize what I was until after I left my hideous family. Ukyo let me work for her while I gathered my wits and understood my identity. She also borrowed books from Kasumi-sama about anatomy which helped me realize I had been lied to all those years."

"Oh…" The ninja reseated themselves and Akari apologized for the dropped tray. "Konatsu, how do you know the secret signs?" Kodama asked.

Konatsu sighed. "I don't know. Maybe it's the same as the other ninjitsu I use — instinctive."

"I don't think so. I know a little of several other secret languages. I've tried them all on you and you haven't even twitched. But you aren't even aware that you're using the Kotatoo language right now."

Konatsu flinched and looked at his hands.

"I think it's a reasonably simple assumption to know what clan you were associated with," Kodama smirked.

"Sure thing," Grandpa said coming into the room. "Got it right here in the family records. Kenna's family name is Tetsuan."

Kodama grinned. "That clinches it. Tetsuan was one of the hidden names for the Kotatoo. Iron idea equals final answer." She motioned to Hikari. "Bow down, girl, and give honor to the one true Jonin of Kotatoo. Konatsu Tetsuan, born Jonin of Kotatoo of the Koga." They went down on one knee, head bowed. "By your leave, lord," Kodama said silkily, "You are needed by your clan."

"Ah?" Konatsu said intelligently.

oOo

"Ranma!" Akane said. "Get out of the way!" She stood angry and tense before her fiancé. He in turn had his arms outstretched, blocking her path across the schoolyard.

"No." The words came out simple enough. "Yer jumping to conclusions."

"I'm _what_?" she screeched.

"I'll be blunt. Yer makin' a mistake. Maybe they do deserve a thumping, but not from you. If Yuka and Sayuri want to have a go at them, I won't stand in their way." He watched her closely in case she tried to go around him.

"Ranma, I…"

"Trust me, Akane. Now is not the time." His face was grim and suddenly, Akane was just slightly afraid of him. "They're pretty miserable all by themselves," he added, "but ya notice, _they_'re still in school." He let that comment sink in.

Akane slowly straightened out of her stance. "You better be right, Ranma," she warned, turning on her heel. She stalked away.

"We're sorry, Ranma," Daisuke mumbled, his face tense. He had half expected Akane to put Ranma in orbit then run them down. "We really screwed up."

"Sometimes it doesn't take much," Ranma muttered.

"What now?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to some ninja."

oOo

Senrigan and the four ninja stood nervously. Before them, Beldandy, also known as Baradandya Morisato, sat knitting a baby afghan for the expected addition to their family. "Senrigan, dear, what time is it?" Beldandy asked.

Senrigan jerked. She peered at the clock. "It's, ahhh…" She wondered why Beldandy, a goddess, would need to have someone tell her the time. "Keiichi is home already, so… Are you expecting someone?" She hesitated as Beldandy acted as if she hadn't heard her. "It's 7:50 P.M. ma'am," she said finally, defeated.

"Oh, good! Kodama and Hikari will be back in three minutes."

"What?" The five ninja exclaimed in horror. The next three minutes were an eternity.

"Good evening, Beldandy! I thought I could talk to you about… Senrigan, what are you doing here?" Kodama went from ebullient to annoyed in seconds. "And why are these ninja here with you?" She eyed Beldandy's quiet form and the way she sat by the table. "Never mind. We go out and you get into trouble. What is it this time?"

Senrigan tightened her lips and looked down. In retrospect, their 'joke' was far less than funny. The legality or lack thereof went totally over her head. Clinically, she explained what they had done. "Korasu told me about these little boys. These disgusting little boys that played at their perversions and viewed any girl around them as a potential toy! I interviewed their classmates and confirmed their observation. Kogara Daibunmasatsu in particular was critical in my decision."

"Tell her all of it," Beldandy cautioned gently.

Senrigan flinched. "The original plan was that Korasu was to tease them into restraining her then having sex with her. But they spent so much time arguing with each other about whether they should go and do it, that I sent the girls in early."

"And…" Beldandy said.

Senrigan flinched again. "Ah… They tied the guys up and, ah… obtained a diversity of genetic material."

"You _are_ joking…" Kodama said, eyes widening. "You girls… _raped_ two of Ranma's classmates? Ranma's best friends, in fact?"

"Finish it, Senrigan," Beldandy added, behind them.

"We also videotaped it. Kogara and I… we were, ah… collecting genetic material as well, in a room that let you watch the action. And, uh… the tape got… passed around, sort of."

Kodama's cheek was twitching and Hikari began edging away. Kodama was perfectly capable of going into berserker rages. It looked like one was coming on.

"Kodama, dear," Beldandy interjected. "Perhaps before you yell and scream at them — and I'm sure they deserve it — you should perhaps see something."

Kodama swallowed down her rage. "What is it, Beldandy?"

"When you were remade by Marller, she used a special magic. It normally would have been quite temporary." Beldandy continued to knit. "It has been your adherence to the humanity you earned that has sustained you. Even as the black ninja, your humanity resisted the darkness in which you had been born. When you carelessly harm someone, you lose this brightness in your soul. You are in danger of becoming what you once were. Once that happens," Beldandy looked up and they could see tears in her eyes. "Once that happens, you may once more become rats as you were born."

Senrigan swallowed and looked at the other girls. "We're still all right, mistress. We haven't changed."

"Dear Senrigan, you are in your Togenkyo-cursed forms. Those, I admit, you can retain. It is your natural form that will be affected. In turn, it may eventually affect your cursed form."

Senrigan and the others gulped. Kodama grimly got water. Seconds later four ninja shrank back in horror. Senrigan screamed in rage and pain from the floor, black and furry with glaring red eyes. Hot water splashed and Senrigan crouched, still screaming in horror over what she had become.

"I'm afraid, Senrigan, that you may no longer be a guardian of the Temple," Kodama said coldly. The tears in her eyes echoed her own personal horror. This fate could await any of them. "Stand over there." Senrigan stumbled to one side of the room. "Next!"

One by one, the erring ninja discovered their fate. Two others transformed into rats like Senrigan. Two gasped as hot water made them only wet. The two who failed went over with Senrigan. Kodama glanced briefly at the two tiny human figures who knelt in puddles of water. She nodded then walked over to the other three who had failed the test. They immediately knelt, misery clouding their faces and expecting the worst.

Kodama knelt and gathered them in hugging them fiercely. "You made a bad mistake. But you are my sisters. I've learned that nothing will ever change that." She lifted them shaking, to their feet. "We will get you some of that waterproof soap and you will go and help open our business offices. One day…" She paused as they raised their tear clouded faces. "One day, you will win your humanity back, I promise." Behind them, Beldandy smiled slightly. "You are going to have to apologize to the two boys in a way that doesn't do them any more harm," Kodama eyed them hard. "That goes for you two as well. And to Ranma for abusing his trust."

"That's good," Beldandy said. "Because Ranma's here." A shadow appeared in the doorway. Needless to say, the tension of the room went up tenfold.


	24. The Possibilities IV

This is the revised version, thanks to KyLewin. That'll teach me to edit these things late at night, and post without my beta. She YELLED at me…! OO;;

**Ki Cutters: 24**

_**The Possibilities IV**_

Akane ignored the tapping on her window for a long time, but eventually relented and opened it to admit her fiancé. "Talk fast, Ranma." She released Kiku and sat down pensively on her bed.

"I guess it's a matter of where to start." Ranma perched on the desk.

"Those two perverts were in a love motel with four ninja girls."

"That's true enough, as far as it goes."

"Grrr-r-r."

"Of course that doesn't say anything about Kogara or the fifth ninja in this mess, Senrigan."

"Huh? Where do they fit in?"

"They ran the video camera."

"So, those perverts roped them in?"

"_Those perverts_ didn't know about anything."

"Hah!" Akane huffed and turned her back on him. Kiku decided not to remain in the middle of the spat and jumped to the floor. An instant later, she was using her claws to climb up Ranma's leg. He performed as expected and reached down to retrieve her before the claws found his hide instead of the weave of his pants.

"Akane…" Ranma positioned the kitten and began to stroke. "They didn't know. I got this straight from Senrigan, herself. Korasu set them up and roped them in. You know how pretty she is."

"So she's pretty?"

"Arrrgh! Not to my taste, but yeah!" Ranma looked like he wanted to tear his hair out." "Once there, the ninja ambushed them and… 'collected genetic material', I think is how Senrigan put it."

"She said what?" Akane turned, her face a picture of confusion. There was no way Ranma would use language like that about sex. Of course, getting him to discuss the subject at all was as difficult as it was easy to get him to cuddle these days. "Where _have_ you been?"

"Over at the Temple." He sat down on the corner of her bed and gave Akane a summary of the action at the love motel. "According to Korasu, she pretended to be a nervous virgin who wanted their help; It's some gag that's part of the stories in their magazines, I think. Trouble was, once they had her tied down, _they _got nervous. Fantasy didn't match reality. She was a person to them, not some… plastic doll to play with. On top of that, they didn't want to betray Yuka and Sayuri. They dithered around and apologized to Korasu and were probably going to leave, but the other ninja came in and closed the trap."

Akane gaped, stuttered and tried to make sense of what she'd heard. She just couldn't take it in. Girls didn't… It was the guys who… "Whom are you trying to fool, Ranma?" she shouted. She faltered, as he didn't react even though the cat vacated his lap abruptly. "That's not everything, though?"

"Nope."

"Well?" When he didn't answer she got angry again. "I bet you were just sitting around somewhere watching that tape."

Ranma glanced over at her. "Will ya quit sellin' yerself short, tomboy?" he said irritably and sighed. "Senrigan and two other girls paid a terrible price. Their natural forms have reverted to rats. With cold water, they're full sized humans, but with hot water they become rats instead of those chibi girls they were." As Akane gaped, he added, "They may never regain those chibi forms again, Akane. And the more often they revert to rats, the more of their humanity they'll lose. Baradandya said that if they cannot reclaim their humanity, they'd get more and more vicious…"

"…" Akane felt as if a chasm had opened up to swallow her.

"They'll have to imprison them or kill them. They would have their ninja skills with no discretion beyond immediate need."

Akane swallowed, sick. Imprison them, beat them, punish them, yes; but this? "What about the other two?"

"Korasu and a girl named Odorai kept their human forms. I didn't talk to Odorai, but Korasu said that when the water poured on her, all she could think about was that, maybe she carried the potential of a child within her. She found it was all she could think about and in a flash it would be over… _gone_."

Akane's eyes were wide in horror.

"Baradandya thinks they still have a chance at conceiving." Ranma gave a deep sigh. "Korasu hopes that it's Hiroshi's. He impressed her for some reason."

Akane gulped and tried to figure out why she felt like crying. Defensively, she recalled something he said earlier. "What did you mean about 'selling myself short'?"

Ranma turned and let his lip quirk up gently. "Why would I ever waste my time on some stupid tape when you're here?" He dropped down beside her on the bed and gathered her in his arms as she choked and began to cry. "The ninja are going to call on Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri and Yuka tomorrow, separately if they can, and try to apologize and repair some of the harm they've done." He stroked her shoulders and when she raised her head up, kissed her, savoring her scent and the way she molded herself to him. Cloth fell like autumn leaves to drift in colorful heaps on the floor. Skin felt so good against skin. Lips to lips to skin to…

Ranma suddenly realized the trap they were in. Akane was 'in season', again. He was so far gone right now he almost didn't care. Akane was so soft and her hands were…

(SPLOOSH!)

"Aiya!" Shampoo crouched in the window. "Where your brains, Ranma? Even if nose not working, can count days."

Ranma knelt gasping against Akane's shoulder. Her red hair was standing on end from the combination of icy water, frustration and the location of Akane's hands. Akane's eyes were wide in shock, the icy water and transformation bringing her out of her hormonal daze.

"You okay now?" the Amazon inquired. "You want keep going, Shampoo get hot water and join in. Only fair." Her hand rose to the neck of her blouse, a faint smile on her face.

Ranma's hand snapped to her nose. "We're okay now, Shampoo," she gasped.

"You sure? Look like fun!"

"_Shampoo_!" Akane screeched. She trembled in anger, frustration and horrible embarrassment. "How…?"

"Shampoo check up on Ranma and Akane every night since we pledge, heart-sister. It good to see you together. It better to know honor keep you from crossing line. I love you, Akane, and know you try to keep Shampoo's honor, but… _Aiya_! Nekoken very strong! This time Shampoo keep you from mistake that would make us enemies again."

"Thank you, Shampoo," Akane said, humbled. "Maybe we shouldn't tempt fate like this."

"Hey!" Ranma complained. She shivered. The wind coming in the window was cold, but the idea of not being with Akane was an agony.

There was a knock on the door followed by its opening.

Akane sat under the covers, her top neatly buttoned. Shampoo sat at the foot of the bed and looked startled. Hinako started then frowned at the sight of Akane's guest. "Shampoo, this is a school night. I'm afraid I must insist that sleepovers be restricted to weekends."

"I sorry, Tendo-sensei. I just stop to talk. Very sad about Hiroshi and Daisuke."

"I thought I told you I would tolerate no speculation…"

"Tendo-sensei lose respect if ask impossible," Shampoo warned. "I _know_; politics very important in my family. Is better to find story that tells enough truth to quiet rumors while preserve those you would protect. _Never_ say nothing and remember rumor almost always worse than truth."

Hinako sighed and nodded. "Speed is of the essence, too. Ranma, come out from under the bed, please."

The girls blushed and froze. There was a long-suffering sigh and Ranma wriggled out from under the bed. "Howdja know?"

"Should I mention the shouting or the warm glow you two give off when you're together?" She smiled. "I am a ki-vampire. I'd be a very poor one if I couldn't sense ki, especially a source as strong as yours." She shrugged. "I'm not blind either and I can understand Soun's logic. You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"Ya want my opinion?" Ranma said dryly.

"I'm going to get it anyway."

"Yeah." Ranma shifted and grimaced. "It took mosta today, but I got the whole story. Senrigan and her hand of ninja really…" He fumbled for a term that didn't have sexual overtones. "Anyway, Hiro and Dai don't want the cops and want to put this behind them. I think they feel they made some mistakes and paid for them and what's done is done."

"What about the other ninja girls?" Hinako growled. "That video tape Kogara sold around did not show anyone in a good light. And people will expect them to be punished."

"You already kicked out the ones that were involved," Ranma pointed out.

"How can I be expected to run a school where a bunch of… nympho-maniacal ninja are ready to accost my students?"

Ranma scowled. "It wasn't that long ago that a certain horny kendoist was stalking the halls trying to accost Akane and me!" He crossed his arms and glared. "No one said anything then."

"I wasn't the principal, then, and I won't put up with such nonsense!" Hinako glared right back.

Ranma grumbled to himself for a moment. There's gotta be some way to fix things without messin' Hi and Dai up any worse than that tape already has."

Hinako, Ranma, Akane and Shampoo exchanged glances, hoping an idea would form. Akane blushed and coughed into her hand. "How bad is it, really, Ranma?"

Ranma grimaced. "Everbody's seen the damn thing; shows everything. Great sound. Kinky as hell. Five well-built pretty girls tyin' up two guys and helpin' themselves…" As he spoke, Akane, Hinako and Shampoo began to scowl. He glanced up, saw his fate written in their eyes and hurridly added, "…or so I'm told!"

"Ranma…" Akane's voice was warning.

"Really! I'm sure Shampoo could tell you more about what went on than I could!"

"Stupid Ranma! You think Shampoo and Akane have nothing better to do than watch low-grade porn film?"

"Howdja know it was low-grade?" Ranma countered.

"Uhhh…" Shampoo blushed. "Hey! This Hiro and Dai we talking about! What else could be?"

"I'm sure they'll be glad for your vote of confidence," Akane said dryly.

"But this is, sorta, what I'm talking about. If this isn't handled right, they'll be the laughing stock of the school."

"Why do I feel I'm going to regret this?" Hinako groaned, rubbing her temples.

oOo

Students were clustered thick about the gates of Furinkan. Rumors were flying fast and furious since the previous day. Copies of the videotape were still being clandestinely passed around as well, guys smirking as the little black cassettes changed hands. The girls wandered in groups, tense and furious. Two of their number had met with betrayal by their boyfriends and the way the guys were acting, it was going to be a cold day in hell before any of them got a warm glance after today.

As it approached time for the bell, a thunderous rumble swept the street that led to the gates. A dust cloud rose and soon two figures could be seen racing ahead of an excited mob.

"Is it Ranma?" someone yelled.

"Maybe Ryoga?" suggested another.

"What about Happosai?"

"Aw, crap! It's the perverts!" A guy who climbed the gates yelled down to the crowd. "And they've got a horde of girls after them!"

"Serves them right! I'll bet they're going to get pounded like the old freak was," harrumphed a girl.

Hiro and Dai ran through the gates and broke left. Behind them the horde came on. To the astonishment of the spectators, the girls were not screaming imprecations and brandishing weapons. They were screaming, but their words sounded like, "Yoo-hoo! Hiro! Come back, you manly thing!" and "Daisuke, please don't leave me unsatisfied, my little stud-muffin!" Some thirty girls thundered through the quad, some of them in the uniforms of Furinkan students, others in regular street clothes or ninja garb.

Numerous students' jaws hit the ground only seconds before they did, as observers face-faulted or froze in shock. Hiro and Dai rounded the corner of the building and vanished, the horde in full cry after them.

"What… What…" was an example of the more intelligent of statements from the student body.

"What's going on out here?" the commanding voice of Tendo-sensei caused everyone to duck and cover.

From somewhere, a voice spoke up quavering, "It's those ninja girls! They're chasing Hiroshi and Daisuke!"

"We'll see about… that…" Her eyes bugged out as the perverted pair rounded the building, pursuers close behind. She hadn't expected the whole clan! One ninja, smirking, let loose an artful bola toss.

Hiroshi, glancing behind, yelled, "Jump!" Daisuke and Hiroshi cleared the whirring weapon and raced on.

"Damn!" exclaimed Hikari, pulling another bola from her belt. "They're really not bad."

Choochoo flung a net, but had it foiled by a hurled trashcan as a counter. Hiroshi and Daisuke turned and ducked through a side door into the school. The ninja were getting a little too close. It was a good move as the available entrances limited their pursuit.

"Now that's going too far!" snapped Tendo-sensei, turning and marching back into the school. She had a good idea were their paths would lead them. She came quickly to a crossing and stood poised and waiting.

Hiroshi and Daisuke burst past her. "Happo-go-ju-en-satsu revised!" As she started to shrink, one hand was planted against a metal locker. Hinako demonstrated the ki drain revised to protect her pregnant state. Lightning flickered along the metal as ki was released as a static electrical charge. Students unfortunate enough to be touching metal suddenly sported Afros. About a dozen of the ninja dropped. The rest pulled back into doorways and cross-halls to regroup.

"I want you people out of here right now!" Tendo-sensei called using a drill instructor tone. "This is _my_ school and I won't put up with this nonsense!"

There was muttering in the shadows, then, "What the hell is going on around here?" Kodama marched down the hall, stopping warily as Hinako swiveled to point the fifty-yen piece in her direction. She glanced at her slumped ninja and restrained a smile. "Tendo-sensei, your reputation almost doesn't do you justice."

"You would be Kodama-Jonin?"

"Yes, Tendo-sensei."

"I want to know what excuse your ninja have for chasing Hiroshi and Daisuke again?"

"I'm a little curious, myself. They were _supposed_ to be apologizing for the inexcusable violation of their privacy. Hikari?" she called. "Hikari!"

A locker banged then disgorged a girl, who neatly rolled out and up to a standing position. "Damn, those things are small. Even with my speed, I nearly didn't get out of the way," Hikari admitted. She fell to her knees before Kodama and called out "Kenzanin!"

"Hikari, what happened to the apology?" Kodama demanded.

"Forgive us, Jonin. We approached Hiroshi and Daisuke with the intention of extending our apologies and our services in correcting the errors of judgment our ninja involved them in. They were understandably nervous about meeting the five erring ninja, but I think things would have gone well had they not noticed several others watching them from surrounding cover."

"How did we end up with the entire clan chasing them?" Kodama demanded sternly.

"When the boys noticed the others, they decided they were in a trap and bolted." Hikari looked embarrassed. "We hadn't finished apologizing and didn't want them to get the wrong idea, so…" She shrugged eloquently.

"Even _I_ got the wrong idea when you idiots went roaring past." The Jonin looked disapproving. "Why was everyone else after them?"

"Excuse me, please, Jonin." Korasu knelt down, asking permission to speak.

"Korasu! Weren't you expelled?" snapped Tendo-sensei.

"Yes," she replied, head low. "You were quite justified. What I did wronged Hiroshi and Daisuke, and hurt them and people they cared for as well. I want to atone for that. You already know, sensei, that I led them to the love motel. I had researched the magazines they read and deduced a lure to stir their lust and coated it with an icing of honorability. I desperately wanted a child, for myself and for my clan."

"What is this about?" Tendo-sensei asked, turning to Kodama.

"Until recently, our clan was cursed. For the past five years we have had no men of our own, nor could we approach any outside our clan. We feared our clan would die out and this weighed heavily on many of our ninja," she admitted. "Fortunately, Ranma and his friends managed to point a way to circumvent the curse. With that disability out of the way, I'm afraid some of our girls got a little too enthusiastic."

Korasu sighed at the description. "That, too, is my fault. Once I got them to the room, they became doubtful. They did not wish to sadden their girlfriends, but my words were a challenge to their manhood. They are not martial artists and four of us were stronger and better trained. Seeing that we would not be dissuaded, they reluctantly accepted their roles." She sighed again. "They were not very happy with us, though." Korasu looked up then to her superiors. "I admit to feelings for them. They did the best they could under the circumstances and they did not know they were being taped. _I_ did not know till after…" She swallowed at Kodama's expression and ducked her head low again. "I spoke of them to my sisters and they must have gotten curious."

"And maybe even a little jealous?" Kodama glared. There were more mutters from the shadows.

"Why haven't they gone after Ranma or Ryoga?" snapped Sayuri, stepping out of the crowd.

"We _did_ approach them, very formally, because our first choice is children from top martial artists," Kodama admitted. "Unfortunately, Ryoga's directional sense is genetic and a dominant trait in the Hibiki line. A lost ninja wouldn't do anyone any good. Ranma is betrothed to Akane and they have honor considerations involving Shampoo, the Amazon. Ranma will not consider even acting as a donor until after the honor situation is resolved and the first Saotome child born. As for pressuring them?" Kodama laughed without mirth. "We wouldn't dare."

"Then why my Hiroshi?" Sayuri demanded.

Behind her, Hiroshi blushed. _Hers_?

"He's not yours," Kodama replied bluntly. "You're not betrothed or even promised. Besides, our clan needs a wide genetic selection to stay healthy. As for their methods… Punishment has been meted out."

"Exactly what punishment?" Yuka stepped forward, dragging Daisuke by the arm. "How have _they_ suffered?"

"That's _our_ business, little girl," Kodama said coldly. "Isn't it enough that those responsible will no longer attend your school?"

"No!"

"Yuka, Sayuri…" The girls stepped back as Mrs. Morisato slid through the crowd. "Will you take _my_ word that they have indeed been punished? And possibly received worse punishment than _any_ convicted rapist?" The two girls glanced down at the crouching Korasu, then back at their teacher.

"It needs demonstrated, Jonin," announced a voice husky with emotion.

"Senrigan," warned Kodama.

"My responsibility, Jonin. I was Chonin to these girls and I participated with Kogara-san."

Senrigan stepped out in her dark gray ninja garb to bow to the girls, to Hiroshi and Daisuke, and to the teachers. She produced a flask and upended it over her head. There was a muffled scream from Yuka as she stepped away. Senrigan the rat squirmed free of her enveloping clothes and chittered mournfully. She was that way for only an instant, then water splashed and a naked young woman replaced the rat. She glanced up gratefully at a white-faced girl-type Ranma who had carried cold water from the nearby fountain to activate the curse. Silently, she dressed herself. There was no comment from the young men around her. She bowed to Ranma and disappeared back into the ranks of ninja.

Hinako Tendo had been informed that discipline had been served those ninja not under her jurisdiction as principal, but had not been told what form it took. Nor had she heard Ranma and Akane's discussion of the punishment the night before. She dropped her coin in shock at Senrigan's transformation and made no move to replace it.

Kodama nodded grimly. A single gesture and the ninja disappeared into the shadows, carrying their disabled comrades with them. "The bell is about to ring. They will trouble no one else."

Tendo-sensei regained some of her equilibrium. "Kodama, I would like to speak with you in my office. You, too, Ranma!" she snapped. The redhead gulped and nodded. The principal turned and stalked away.

"Hinako?" Baradandya called, "I would be there as well." She took note of the other's nod and turned to the stunned students. "Come now, you heard your principal. Off to class with you all! Shoo!"

Students slowly dispersed. Exceptions were Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri and Yuka. They stood, their eyes on the floor before moving off in mixed pairs, shoulders not quite touching.

oOo

"Is everyone here?" asked Baradandya Morisato, sticking her head in the door.

Ranma, nervous and female, jittered on one of the big leather chairs. Kodama, outwardly at ease, stood to one side waiting patiently. Hinako sat behind her desk; fingers tapping a drum beat on the hard wooden surface. "All right, Ranma; it looks like your bizarre little plan has borne fruit. I think your friends will be celebrities, if anything, and their girlfriends know for certain they did not betray them willingly." She fixed Baradandya with a glare. "Mrs. Morisato, I have to say I am not pleased with the way the past few days have gone. Their actions have not reflected well on you, who sponsored them."

Baradandya bowed her head in acknowledgement, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. Kodama growled from where she perched on her chair.

"Don't make things worse, Jonin," Hinako snapped. Kodama flinched, however, not from her words, but from Baradandya's hurt look.

There was a general slumping of shoulders.

"Cheer up!" Ranma chipped in cheerfully. "Things worked out! I thought the chase and the apology were great. Felt like old times, ya know?"

"So you think this solves everything, Ranma?" Akane's stepmother dryly inquired.

"Sure," the redhead insisted. "Like ya said, Hiro and Dai now have a reputation as being impressive to the ladies, yet Yuka and Sayuri know this love motel business wasn't entirely their fault. Kodama's ninja aren't scary lurk–in–the–dark killers to the guys – they're girls – maybe a little easy, but girls." Ranma shrugged. "Nobody minded the violence before, and no one ended up in the hospital. Everyone's happy…"

"What about the girls who become rats, Ranma!" snapped Hinako.

"It was rash of Senrigan to display that," agreed Kodama, "but it helped those girls feel that some justice was served."

"Justice?" Hinako sprang to her feet. "That wasn't justice! That was horror! I must demand you rescind this punishment immediately or face expulsion of all of your people in the school."

"Miya," Baradandya spoke up. "Kodama did not cause Senrigan's condition. Their own actions caused their conditions." Sighing, she continued, "Of the five girls who…" Baradandya grimaced, "…misbehaved, three become rats with hot water. The other two girls know that this could have been their fate if their hearts were in the wrong place."

"This isn't a Jusenkyo curse?" Hinako demanded.

"It only appears that way and while it is superficially similar… Well, it really was their attitudes that made the difference. Kodama, do you mind? Miya always keeps some tea in here…"

Kodama reached for the kettle, then bowed to Ranma who got there first. Ranma poured. Moments later, Kodama peered up at them from the collar of her blouse. Hinako swallowed hard. "I'm never going to get used to shape-changing curses." Ranma poured cold water. Kodama managed to reinsert herself into her clothes as she grew.

"In case you didn't notice, _that_ was my natural form," Kodama said. "Togenkyo Island was suggested to us by Ranma, and it gave us the means to become wholly human."

"…" Hinako shook her head. "You… you're not really human, then?"

"By the grace of the kami, we are human," Kodama whispered. "But if we fall from grace we lose that which we have been gifted with."

"Don't sell 'em short, uh… Tendo-sensei," Ranma chirped, deciding politeness might be a good idea in this tense situation. "They're really good people, mostly. Even Senrigan isn't bad — just a bloody-minded, closet man-hater. Sort of a female Vegeta, if ya know what I mean."

"Since I got married, I'm sorry to say I do," muttered the principal, remembering some squabbles over the TV set. She was amazed that this martial artist, known for his swift and decisive action, should enjoy a verbose, animated soap opera.

"Yeah. Well, she'll come around," Ranma said with some confidence. "Maybe once she figures out what she's doin' wrong, she'll get her chibi form back."

Hinako slumped. "God! What a mess. Will Hiroshi and Daisuke really be all right?"

"Hey! They're my friends. I'll keep an eye on 'em."

"Who will keep an eye on you?" Kodama laughed.

"Akane," Ranma smirked, pleased she had a ready and reliable answer for a change.

"The boys are much stronger than they look," Baradandya said. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

oOo

Kilometers away, a well-dressed man stared at the information on his computer and grimaced. He had experienced a huge loss recently and had no idea how much longer he could keep juggling finances before his world came crashing down. He had begun stashing cash in low denomination bills toward the eventuality that he might have to flee his creditors. He looked up as a small slender woman entered his office.

"Dear," she said. "There is someone here to see you." She stood elegantly, her hands folded delicately before her, her short hair styled in a simple but fetching manner.

"Will you call me Aoshima-sama?" Aoshima snapped from his seated position behind the desk. "I'm an important man, Sora. I must keep up appearances!"

"I'm your wife, Toshi," she said. "Isn't it a wife's duty to…"

"If I were some piddling little managerial wannabe, yes!" her husband snarled. She flinched and took a step back. "You will play your role here! You are my personal assistant, nothing more, when guests are present." He leaned back. "Perhaps especially when the guests are unannounced and unexpected."

"Is something wrong…"

"You will address me as Aoshima-sama!" he screamed at her.

She cowered. "Yes, Aoshima-sama."

"Or did you already tell them you were my wife?" Her silence and downcast eyes told him what he expected. "Idiot!" He ground his teeth. "Make a mistake like this again and I'll send the children away. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Aoshima-sama." She trembled and a tear leaked down her face.

"And wipe your face," he added. "So… Who did these people say they were?"

"They… they handed me this card." Sora shivered as she passed the tiny square of cardboard to the man across the desk. "A man – gaijin – and two women. I think they are his assistants."

"Use the tray next time," he critiqued. "The one by the door. That's what it's there for." He examined the card. Senbei Ichioni? Why did that ring a bell? Who the hell would have a last name of 'Number One Demon'? He snapped his fingers at a resurgent memory.

Back when they had been at Nekomi Tech, his cousin Sayoko had been hostess to one Marller Ichioni. Sayoko was a disgustingly happy housewife these days with three drooling little monsters of her own. He even imposed on her from time to time to try to get close to Baradandya, with whom she had a standing invitation. It was something that annoyed her to no end. But, back then, she had mentioned that Marller was a demon, a real demon.

Aoshima considered this card, which possessed an unusual warmth. He pursed his lips. What the hell! "Show them in, Hasegawa-san," he said with an arrogant sneer.

oOo

"Hey guys!" Ranma waved and moved to sit down at the table in the cafeteria with his friends. Sayuri scowled at him, but Hiroshi and Daisuke gave him faint smiles. Shampoo nodded and winked. Ukyo leaned back against Ryoga's shoulder and traded bites of a large okonomiyaki. Akane looked at him warmly causing a faint blush on his cheeks. He busied himself with snarfing down his lunch.

He had snuck back in, as a she for safety's sake, the night before, after Hinako had returned to bed and Shampoo left. Akane insisted on snuggling anyway, which had made Ranma uncomfortable. The way his fiancée explained it, he was her fiancé and she expected some attention no matter what form he was in. His real problem was that his girl-form had been aroused anyway and he didn't know how to handle it. Per his usual habit for personal things he didn't understand, he kept it to himself. It was embarrassing and he didn't know how Akane would take such information.

"Did you guys make up?" he asked, glancing between the pairs in question.

Akane grimaced. "Ranma," she snapped, "leave them alone! You're as bad as our fathers."

"What?" he asked hurt.

"Let's just say we're thinking about it," snipped Sayuri. "It's pretty rotten to have your boyfriend simply walk off with some floozy…"

"You said yesterday we were half an hour late," Yuka pointed out.

"What does that have to do with it?" snapped Sayuri.

"It wasn't their fault," Yuka suggested.

"Bullshit!"

"It _was _our fault," Hiroshi said, perhaps unwisely. "I almost wish I'd never seen one of those skin-rags." Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Almost?" Sayuri flamed, scandalized. She subsided into sullen anger as yet another classmate approached. Tek stopped some distance away, assessing the angry looks on the girls.

"I'm sorry for what happened," she offered, approaching.

"Sorry you weren't in on it?" Sayuri growled.

"It wasn't my hand… my sub-group of the clan, I mean. Besides, I'm not ready for a baby yet." She motioned to an empty chair. "May I sit down?"

Sayuri huffed but made no further protest.

"I just wanted to apologize for everyone running after you like that. We're a pretty insensitive bunch." Tek opened her lunch and delicately began to eat a fairly simple bento of curried rice. "When you suddenly shot off like that and Senrigan shouted 'Hey! Come back here'…" She shrugged and kept her eyes on her food.

"Well, what would you have done?" grumbled Daisuke.

Tek froze and considered. "I would never have given my attackers the chance to explain themselves," she decided. She went back to eating. "Some of my sisters would have been plotting how to kill or maim their attackers… painfully." She looked up, a sad look on her face. "Like I said, we're an insensitive bunch."

"Insensitive," grunted Sayuri.

"It was pretty stupid," Tek admitted. "Korasu got ticked because she noticed you guys looking at her when you were reading your magazines. Never mind that even Ranma here watches her from time to time. She's very pretty and moves well."

"Ranma?" Akane growled.

"Hey! I ain't watchin' her!" Ranma leaned away nervously.

"Boys watch girls. Can't help it," Shampoo suggested with a lack of concern.

"Even Mousse?" Akane suggested sweetly.

"Nice try. Mousse lucky to see end of nose."

Tek grinned. She had met the Amazon male at the Nekohanten, and had seen how thick his glasses were. "You guys may not remember it, but you ogled her at the mall before Christmas and made a very unfavorable impression."

"Huh?" It was obvious their brains were trying to cope with the recollection. "Omigod! Hiro! Remember the girl we thought was a mannequin?"

Hiro groaned and banged his head on the table. Yuka and Sayuri looked on with the tight expression that expects unpleasant news. "We had finished our shopping early," Hiro groaned from the tabletop. "We saw what we thought was a mannequin just outside a store. You know how some places put displays right at the door? She just stood there, hands on her hips, head up and a smile on her face. We were feeling pretty excited with the holiday and shopping and all and the clerk was right there, so we put our arms through hers, spun her around and asked the clerk, 'How much for this one? She'd look good in my room. Do you have any more? You can even have the clothes back.' Then we realized she didn't _feel_ like a mannequin." Hiroshi groaned and blushed.

"We were too busy with our joke to even really see her and she nailed us both at the same time. Put us right on our butts. Gosh, was that embarrassing," Dai agreed.

Sayuri looked disgusted at the ceiling. Yuka tried to follow her example, but snickered instead.

"Her chonin, Senrigan, is a real man-hater, even though she's one of the loudest about wanting children of her own. Her specialty is espionage. That's why she's called the 'Peeping Tomboy'."

"Tomboy?" Akane glowered.

"Well, she can't be a 'Peeping Tom', Akane," Ranma snickered, "Not unless we got some Nanniichuan."

"Baka!"

"Jackass," Ryoga and Ukyo joined in together, chuckling.

"Would you apologize to Korasu for us, Tek?" Hiroshi groaned miserably. "If we hadn't been such jerks…"

"Apologize?" Sayuri rose to her feet outraged. "You just want to get in the sack with her again!"

Hiroshi groaned and hit his head on the table. "You think it was _fun_? It scared the hell outa me. Korasu and that other girl… What was her name, Dai?"

Dai rubbed his wrists, in silent memory. Dai grimaced. "Odorai, I think. Yeah… I think they were having as many second thoughts as we were, but they weren't in charge."

"I don't believe this!" yelled Sayuri, her face distorting with her anger. "What did you guys do? Take their names for your little black books?"

"Sit!" Tek said suddenly. Sayuri's mouth went dry. She sat. Tek was normally as placid as Kasumi, but she was tall and had a commanding presence at the moment. "None of my sisters will bother any of you again. It was a mistake to begin with. In addition, you must know that we cannot possibly marry unless we can guarantee bringing our husband into the clan. That would take remarkable trust and he would have to void _all_ claims _except_ to the clan." She eyed the girls. "None of my sisters are going to be chasing after your boyfriends, even if they wanted to."

"Why were _you_ making eyes at Ryoga, then?" Ukyo asked.

"Ukyo, he's cute. Very cute. And he's a nice guy," Tek said easily. "I never said I wanted to marry him." She winked at Ryoga who blushed and shifted nervously. "So is Hiro, actually."

"You people are… are…" Sayuri glared at Tek.

"Available?" Tek suggested leering.

"Oooh!" Sayuri jumped to her feet and stomped away. Hiroshi jumped up and followed her, murmuring protests. Yuka watched the ninja girl with some trepidation.

"Sorry about that," Tek said, putting her head on her hand.

"Are you _all_ on the make?" Yuka exclaimed in dismay.

"Of course not." Tek grinned and stretched. "Only about half of the girls are seriously looking to have babies. Like I said, I'm not at this time." She stood up again. "Sayuri needed someone to be mad at. I figured I would do so she could forgive Hiroshi and get on with her life." She smiled at Yuka. "I can see that you've already forgiven Daisuke, or at least are willing to give him a chance, or I would've made eyes at him, too."

Ukyo blinked. "You're not interested in Hiro… or Ryoga?"

"Well…" Tek glanced at Ryoga. "No more so than any girl who doesn't have a sweetheart. I can see he's taken, Ukyo. And I won't poach on my friends."

"You guys seemed awful interested down in the tunnels, Tek," Akane reminded her. "What's changed?"

"Well, back then we didn't have any options at all, Akane. Ranma and Ryoga were like manna from heaven. Males, but small like us. It meant we could have children and the clan would continue. You might say that back then we _were _rather single-minded." Her smile grew broader and she swept her arms out. "Now, there are… what, at least two billion choices?" She laughed out loud. "I think my chances are good enough without poaching my friends' guys. See ya!" She stood and walked away.

Yuka turned to Daisuke. "You guys better keep away from those stupid magazines after this," she said sternly.

"I think we can manage," Dai replied.

"What are the chances of those two staying out of trouble," Akane whispered to Ranma.

Her fiancé snorted. "Even without skin-rags and ninja, they'll find something to irritate everyone around."

"We've been talking about getting Ranma to teach us martial arts," Daisuke admitted. Yuka looked doubtful. The martial artists groaned. With that as a starting point, they could just imagine the possibilities.

oOo

"Aoshima-san," murmured the silky smooth voice of his guest. "I be called Senbei. A close associate of mine was houseguest to your cousin a few years ago."

"Would that be Marller?" Aoshima took in the tall gaijin and tried to decide if he could use him.

"Yes. You have a very good memory, you do," Senbei smiled while Urami and Urayami smirked with him. For a brief moment, Aoshima felt a touch of fear. "In fact, I was t'inkin' that maybe you not mind a few houseguests for de near future."

"Really? Did my cousin send you? Perhaps I should give her a call."

"Yo little cousin, she a bit busy right about now, I t'ink," Senbei replied easily. "Besides, she outa da loop now she turn to de goddesses and live de righteous and boring life, yah."

"Goddesses?" Aoshima asked easily. He knew the answer, but the fact that this person might know as well would indicate he was the real thing.

"Beldandy, Urd, and Skuld dey be. Dey call demselves Baradandya, Urudu and Sakurida here and now. T'ree lovely ladies yo hab de hots fo, fo a long, long time." He smirked, and for a moment, his eyes seemed red. "Especiality, Beldandy… She who marry dat Kei-boy."

Aoshima flushed with rage, his mask forgotten. "How could she possibly want that nobody?" He stopped and tried to regain control. His eyes rose to meet Senbei's.

"Yah, I be like a fine wine, when I wanna be. Now, Aoshima-kun," the demon went on with insulting familiarity, "I don' espect yo to let me stay fo nothin'! No, sirree! That'd be bad business! Oh, yah…! No, I jus' might be able to help yo. Maybe wit' de finances… Maybe wit' bigger t'ings…"

"Yes!" The exclamation came out in a throaty snarl, shocking Aoshima. He had to regain control. "Why should I need help with finances?" he said coolly.

Senbei snapped his fingers. Urayami smiled evilly and opened a folder she had carried under her arm. "Your casino took the biggest hit last month, a house-wide winning spree cost you twenty-one billion yen. You kept it open by propping it, illegally, with funds from banking interests your family controls. Unfortunately, your house percentage hasn't met expectations. In addition, recent reverses in the stock market have driven your other holdings to the edge and you owe a fair amount of money on stocks and investments. On paper, you are worth in the neighborhood of fifty billion yen. In fact, you are nearly half that in the red, and sinking fast." Urayami smirked. "At noon tomorrow, a special committee will be meeting to investigate the realities of your accounting. If they do, you will most likely be arrested in another twenty-four hours for embezzlement, money laundering and bank fraud." Her smirk turned evil as the blood drained out of his face. "Prison is so much fun," she gloated.

"Or…" Senbei drew out the word, savoring it. "I guarantee dey vote to put off de examination one week. In dat week, I tell yo which stocks to buy or sell short, as well as make sure yo casino get boost to house percentage. Yo be rollin' in money den… and jus' fo lettin' t'ree little frens stay fo an extensive visit."

Aoshima smashed his hand down on the desktop. "Deal!" he grinned. "And if you can do that, when you want anything else, anything at all, it's yours."

"Oh, I can t'ink of a few t'ings, but dat's fo later. Shall we celebrate?" Senbei and his demonesses smirked.

Aoshima hit the intercom. "Sora! Get the saké, the good stuff, and bring saucers for four." He laughed. "It's going to be a great New Year!"

oOo

Kodachi, Taro, Tatewaki and Sasuke walked up the steps to the Temple that was home to Mrs. Morisato and her sisters. "Hello? Is anyone home?" There was no answer at first, then, a whirring sound preceded the flowing movements of a jolly looking robot striding around the corner of the grounds. "Oh, hello, Banpei," Kodachi said. "Are the Morisato's home? I want to speak with them about my wedding."

The odd little machine seemed to pause and then nod and blink, motioning them to follow as it turned. There were some whistles from a low wall and high-pitched calls. A number of tiny figures ran along the flat surface, waving.

Tatewaki smiled and extended a hand to one, who scampered up his arm and perched on his shoulder. "Good afternoon, Nabiki-san."

Sasuke, in his natural form, leaned closer, trying to identify some of the others. He was mobbed by five small figures, which perched on his head and shoulders. He looked terribly embarrassed by the attention and Taro chuckled unkindly, a rolling of his eyebrows informing the short ninja that he knew what was going on and thought it was a great joke. To make matters worse, one grabbed Sasuke's earlobe to whisper into his ear. Soon, he was blushing furiously to the giggles of his burden.

They found the Morisatos working on an engine hung from a tripod in the shop behind the Temple. Kei was using a tool to carefully size a cylinder, while Baradandya polished away at a surface with one hand while holding a lubricating solution in the other. The metal gleamed in the artificial lights necessary for work this time of year. Nearby, a space heater roared sullenly, providing heat to the interior. The Morisatos immediately suspended operations to greet their guests.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kodachi," Mrs. Morisato apologized. "I didn't realize you wanted a formal meeting."

"It's my fault, please," Kodachi apologized back. "We weren't planning anything special and my brother and Sasuke came along for the ride." She glanced over her shoulder. Tatewaki stood, one hand extended as a stage for the tiny Nabiki to stand on while they talked. Sasuke's eyes were flickering back and forth as five ninja girls seemed to be trying to outdo one another in embarrassing him. Her eyes softened. She never in her wildest imagination expected to see a gentle smile on her brother's face again. "I…" She refocused on her teacher. "I'm sorry." She was embarrassed by her distraction. "Tomorrow, Taro and I are going to the registrar's office to get married."

Mrs. Morisato's eyes crinkled. "I'm so happy for you."

"I wanted to know if you could marry us as well."

Mrs. Morisato blinked and gazed at her with a degree of surprise. "I'm honored, but why me? I don't think my credentials are exactly recognized by Japan."

"I don't care. I… we both would like you to… to at least bless our marriage." Her thoughts came out in a rush now. "It _feels_ right. I would be happier if you would."

"Then I will. In fact, I would appreciate it if you included all of us." She watched Kodachi make a face. "I know you're not sure of Urudu — who is — but she means well."

Kodachi felt Taro's hand on her shoulder. "Let's put the past behind us, Dachi," he murmured.

They looked at Baradandya as she gasped slightly. "I see. I could not refuse your request now," she said enigmatically. "I would like Keiichi to stand with us as well, Kodachi."

"What?" Keiichi apparently hadn't a clue that she was going to ask that. His head came up so fast it clipped the side of the engine. "Ouch!" His wife was immediately at his side to see if he was all right. He endured her attention with embarrassed protests, completely overcome by her fluttering.

Once she was satisfied Kei wasn't about to keel over dead, Baradandya turned back to them with a smile. "What time?" she asked.

And so, on 10 January 1992 at 4:00 P.M., immediately after school let out, an assembly of fellow students and well-wishers gathered at the Temple. The papers from the registrar's office in their suitcases, Taro and Kodachi were wed by Mrs. Morisato and her sisters. Keiichi acted as an acolyte; Urudu stood behind the couple. Baradandya stood before them and conducted the service and Sakurida stood behind her sister. While Baradandya officiated, chanted advice came from Urudu or Sakurida at odd moments.

"Here before the heavens and all time and space, in the presence of the Almighty and with His blessings stand two who would join their lives and live as one," chanted Baradandya. "The past stands behind you. Owe you responsibility to the past?

Kodachi and Taro started to answer no, then paused and looked at one another. The pause grew longer. Kodachi spoke quietly, "I have harmed many in my life and need yet to make amends in many cases…" Tears suddenly poured down her cheeks. Where did that come from?

"Bear you burdens that would prevent this union?" came Urudu's voice quietly.

Taro's hands gripped hers as she wept. "I accept her burdens as my own," he almost gasped out. "I, too, have responsibilities." He thought of Citrus, the monk who had guided him those years when Happosai had disappeared and thought of the village he had turned his back on. Had he been right in deserting them? He thought of what it had turned into, his old village, not far from Jusenkyo. Did he still owe them? "I was protector of a village. I…" He thought of his mother and tears stung his eyes. "I may yet have duties."

Kodachi's hands squeezed his hands back. "His duties I will share. I, and everything I bring with me. I will help him be strong."

"That is how it should be," said Urudu. "The past is behind you, but you are what you are because of it. Let it make you strong."

"The past is past," Baradandya said. "Let its rigors make you strong, but do not let your past burden you. Together, from this day forward, you are far stronger than the sum of who you are." She reached out and took from Kei a basin of water. Lightly she sprayed them with droplets from her fingertips, then she received a ball on a chain suspended from a light pole. She shook it above them and a sweet smelling smoke filtered down to dust them, adhering and mixing with the droplets. She smiled as she finished and Taro sneezed.

"The wood of the ash tree, consumed by fire, ground by stone, dispensed by metal, and retained by water," Baradandya said in explanation. She watched as the mixture ran traceries over their faces, then nodded and traded places with Sakurida.

The youngest sister grounded her ever-present mallet and examined the marks intently. "You are both warriors," she said. "I didn't need to say that," she muttered. "You have been alone so long, your habit will be to withdraw and try to protect your partner in times of trouble. Do not do it. Together you are strong. Trouble will come and only together can you hope to avoid losing what you most cherish." Kodachi and Taro looked into the dark, serious eyes of Sakurida and shuddered. Her words had grown powerful in timbre and seemed far larger than the bright pretty girl who voiced them. Suddenly she winked at them. "In other words, communicate and include. Don't keep secrets. Trust in one another or be prepared to be alone again." She suddenly stepped back and they faced Baradandya again. They swayed and leaned against each other, arms going out to hold and comfort. What had they gotten themselves into?

Baradandya's smile chased away some of their worries. "Neither should you fear what has not come to pass. We all live in the present and the present is what we shape. Regardless of the past, make your _now_ joyful. Regardless of what is to come, you have now." She reached out and laid her hands on their heads. Her sisters moved until they flanked them to left and right, slightly behind their shoulders. "Almighty Father," Baradandya said with a voice full of love and compassion, "Bless this love and make it holy, help them find the very best in themselves that they may know joy. Help them be strong for those they love and to find answers for the trials life brings."

"May your love be eternal," the three intoned. They stepped away to points of some unseen triangle, leaving the couple alone except for Keiichi. Their voices lifted in a soaring song that was in an oddly familiar language that rejoiced in love and the cycle of life from generation to generation.

Keiichi entranced as the others by the song, looked almost self-conscious they finished and he became aware of his surroundings again. He stood near the pair, the staff and the bowl in his hands. "That's it, you two," he said gently. "I hope you have as happy a marriage as I have." He looked slightly embarrassed. "You may now… kiss, I guess."

"Thank you, Keiichi," Kodachi said. And they did.

Then their friends came forward to congratulate them.

Tatewaki stood with his new assistant, Nabiki. "Sister, I know I had planned to drive with you to the airport, but I think you two would rather be alone." He smiled mischievously. "And don't get too involved with one another back there. You don't want to miss your flight."

"Brother dear?"

"Yes, Dachi?"

"Don't get too distracted by your assistant." Her smile was arch.

"Now, how am I supposed to answer that?" he asked innocently. "My assistant is here to help me. Lovely though she is, if I say she will not distract me, would that not be an insult to her loveliness, and if I say she shall distract me, is that not an admission of a personal lack of control? Far better, I think, to leave it unsaid and merely let it be…"

"Just to remind you, sir, that there _is_ business on your calendar. And Kodachi and Taro shouldn't be late for their flight. Perhaps you should continue this discussion another time?" Nabiki interrupted.

"Rather than go on and on? Perhaps you can teach me a ninja's brevity."

"A lot better than a samurai's verbosity," whispered Ranma to Akane. Her face contorted and she choked. That was probably because she couldn't decide whether to punish him or burst out laughing.

Later, Tatewaki called for a taxi and handed Nabiki in. "Where to?" the driver asked.

Kuno turned to his assistant. "Do you have any requests?"

Nabiki blinked. "Ahhh… No, sir… Tatewaki-sama, I mean. Just… home, I guess."

"Home?" he asked amused.

She gulped and flushed. She had seen Ranma bang his head on his desk and now understood the attraction of the activity. "To your home, I meant." She smiled though when he took her hand in his. Home? It was beginning to look like a possibility.


	25. The Peers I

Thanks again to KyLewin for pointing out rather embarrassing ommissions in Chapter 24.

**Ki Cutters: 25**

_**The Peers**_

"So you'll take us on, then?" Hiroshi asked excitedly. Daisuke had a blaze in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "You'll teach us martial arts?" They stood just outside the gateway to the Tendo property. A fresh coat of snow had touched up the Christmas card blanket, which had graced the ground, eaves and trees since just before the holidays. It had not remained on the well-traveled roads and sidewalks, which were almost dry. Their breath frosted the air, drifting about their heads like clouds about Mt. Fuji.

"If ya really want me to," Ranma replied. He had originally suggested the idea because of their low spirits following their run-in with the Temple ninja. Besides, as the new Master of Mutsabetsu Kakuto Ryu, combined schools, he had to start somewhere. "I really thought ya might wanna start with Mr. Tendo, though. He has a lot more experience teachin'…"

"Why not you?" Dai asked. Ranma felt a wave of heat pass over him. He reminded himself that Dai was not questioning his judgment, but instead was curious about why their friend would want to have them learn from someone else.

"The truth is, while I may be the best fighter around here, I ain't learned much about teachin' yet." It hadn't been easy to admit that. "I don't want you guys learnin' from my dad 'til I see how he's teachin' these days. There ain't no way I'll let him do to you what he did ta me."

Hiroshi and Daisuke both blanched. Nekoken was not at the top of their list of things to learn. "What about Akane?" Daisuke pressed on. "You taught her, didn't you?"

Ranma shook his head. "Remember, guys, Akane was dan level long before I ever showed up. If I tried to train you guys the way I trained her…" He shook his head. "Trust me. Ya don't wanna go there." He turned, opened the gate and waved them in. "C'mon in. I wanna let ya get an idea what yer in for." He led them to the dojo. Akane and Shampoo were inside doing stretches.

"Hi, guys!" Akane said easily as she leaned sidewise from a split and touched her head to her leg. It was easy to notice that her breathing suffered little from the unusual position. Shampoo had a leg extended before her and the other crooked behind. She had been twisting from her waist, bonbori in her hands, occasionally varying the movement by dipping her body forward or back almost to the floor.

"How do they do that?" Hiroshi asked. Behind him, Daisuke was boggling at the girls. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Nah! They're relaxed, soft muscle work. They're only stretchin' out."

"Are we supposed to do that?" Dai asked.

"Jeez! Not for a while, guys," Ranma laughed. "Ya gotta work up to it. It takes time and a lotta practice ta do that."

"And you've got to be careful," Akane interjected, "You have to push, but not too far or too fast. You can easily get hurt if you misjudge and make a mistake."

Shampoo smiled prettily for Dai. "If you think to train up to fight Shampoo, it one of those mistake." Dai blushed and dropped his eyes. He raised them again and froze in shock, as Shampoo seemed to levitate herself to a standing position. Ranma knew she had used her powerful inner thigh muscles to slide her feet together from her near-split position.

"When do you break our arms?" Hiroshi asked, gulping. The girls hesitated at the comment and wondered if it were directed at them.

"No worry, pervert boy," Shampoo offered cheerfully, "only break arm if get fresh. Okay?"

"Why do you think we wanna break your arms?" Ranma asked, beginning to frown. Had they done something he didn't know about?

"Well…" Hiro and Dai exchanged a worried glance. "Don't you guys break your arms to deaden the nerves and build up stronger bones for when you break boards and bricks and things, or fight someone with a club?"

Ranma looked aghast. "Gaah! No! Like you could learn martial arts from a hospital bed! I'm not Pops!" he protested. "Fer kami's sake, where didja get that idea?"

Akane smirked. Living on the road, Ranma had missed a lot of movies. She'd have to educate him in that, among other things. "That's a myth, Hiro. Do you honestly think my father would put _me_ through that kind of torture? I suppose if you somehow managed to break your arms every centimeter or so, the healing might result in stronger bones… if you didn't cripple yourself in the process." She turned to Ranma and grinned. "That is one of those myths they get from bad martial arts movies."

"Oh," Ranma returned. "What's a _bad_ martial arts movie?"

"Can you really pull a guy's heart out of his chest with your bare hands?" Daisuke asked, ignoring Ranma's confusion. "Or drive a guy's nose up into his brain?"

"Or kill with a delayed touch," asked Hiroshi.

"Huh!" The girls glanced at one another. "Who would want to?" Akane said, disgusted.

"You two very strange." They looked over to Ranma to see what he thought.

Ranma looked thoughtful, scratching the back of his head. "You guys have the wrong idea about martial arts. Of course, my pops had some screwy ideas about martial arts, too. I wonder if he watched the same movies?" They all sweat-dropped. Genma was legendary for the excesses in training Ranma. They all wondered just what else he had tried to do to him. "Anyways, I'm tellin' ya, it's not necessary ta break bones." His grin turned a little nasty then. "That doesn't mean broken bones can't happen in training — just that we won't try to make it happen."

Hiroshi and Daisuke looked relieved then worried. "So, when do we start?"

"You need to get signed waivers from your folks, and you should invest in some white gi and get a white belt to go with it." He almost felt their eyes go to Akane in her yellow gi. "Masters wear what they want, baka. You're beginners."

"Oh." Their eyes shot back to Akane and Shampoo as they began to spar. Soon the two women were tumbling, spinning, leaping, ricocheting off walls and striking with enough force that the impacts were like physical blows to their observers.

"Do you think we can ever get that good, Ranma?" Hiroshi asked wistfully.

"I dunno, Hiro." He jerked a thumb at the girls and then caught a bonbori as it bounced their way. "We've all been training all our lives. It's possible that some of our physical strength and ability to access and use our ki came from…" He struggled for the word.

"Immersion," Shampoo yelled as she rocketed by. "Training soak into martial artist like water in sponge." She rebounded, slipped Akane's snap-crescent kick and went for a hip throw. Akane writhed like a serpent and managed to negate most of the attempt, though it caused a break in the action as both combatants decided to break away and size things up.

"Kami!" shouted Daisuke enthralled. "Were they using ki to do that?"

"Yes and no," Ranma hedged. "When you guys are playin' basketball, do ya use ki?"

Daisuke and Hiroshi exchanged glances. After a long moment, Hiroshi answered cautiously, "Not that I know of."

Ranma chuckled. "Good answer. And probably, most of the time, ya ain't. Accessin' ki depends on mental and physical discipline, and a lot of trainin' and testin' yerself. You guys are gettin' the physical part, but the mental trainin'… Learnin' how to sense your ki through breathing exercises is somethin' you'll have to work on."

Daisuke was rubbing his chin. "You mean like yogurt?"

"Yoga, and don't knock it. A good yogi is a martial artist; so is someone who does tai chi. Why do ya think the Chinese got ticked off at the Shaolin Temples? They did some weird stuff ta hide what they were teachin' but word eventually got around."

"They get too, too famous," Shampoo sniffed turning away from Akane. "Very stupid. They say we do what we want, practice martial arts, we too strong for emperor's men. They make trouble for everybody."

The Japanese looked flabbergasted. "You mean they were trying to overthrow the government?" Akane blurted.

Shampoo shrugged. "Probably not, but they say government cannot tell them what to do. They also teach ordinary people fighting techniques. Even Amazon back in Bayan Hara look and wonder if maybe someone getting ready to try to overthrow Empire. Hardest army to fight is one in own village, where you cannot tell friend from foe." She did a graceful cartwheel that carried her over to the bonbori she had dropped, picking them up as her hands passed over them. "There have been many changes of government that way in past. Beijing and Communist government very aware of it." She stopped where she had started, armed again. "Or you think they beat up students in Tiananmen Square for fun?"

Ranma placed his hands on their shoulders. "Let's go over _dojo_ discipline. Now your _gi_ is supposed to reflect your spirit. Keep it clean and in good repair…"

Much later, Ranma sighed and sat down in the entrance to the dojo. He ran a hand through his hair in abstraction. He had given them the basics of how to be socially acceptable in a dojo and that had been one of the hardest things he'd done in his life. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with the procedures: of all social conventions in Japan, those were the ones that were nearly automatic. It was the patience and sense of responsibility he felt for his friends. He needed their approval and respect, if they had been strangers, it would not have mattered. He also didn't want to make mistakes with them. That was why he was dragging Soun into starting them off. Soun had been a major part of Akane's early training and Ranma had confidence in his techniques and common sense. He just hoped Soun would regain his poise. If the Tendo patriarch wimped out and started a crying jag, he didn't know what he would do.

"Don't worry, Ranma, you did great," Akane encouraged him. She sat down on his left and hugged him. He smiled then started slightly when Shampoo sat down on his other side. She didn't hug him, but her closeness made him nervous. He still reacted to any girl that got close as a possible trigger of Akane's green monster of jealousy.

"I miss seeing stars," Shampoo said softly. "In mountains, there not many lights. You can see endless stars. Great-grandmother say it was once even better, before people use electric lights. You could almost reach out and touch the stars. There even an old story about a woman who climb the tallest tree in the world to pick stars like fruit." She laughed and glanced aside. "In old day, we no take husbands." She glanced at Ranma and they both stiffened as they saw the tip of her tongue creep through her lips. She was about to be outrageous. "In old days, Shampoo just borrow Ranma for three months, drive him crazy for while and give him back to Akane-sister."

Ranma suddenly realized he had jumped into Akane's lap. She let him slide off to land with a thump on the ground. "Ow!"

"Don't be such a wimp, Ranma," she said crossly. Shampoo giggled.

"That's not fair, Akane," he complained. "Do you _want_ her to do that to me?"

"Don't worry, dear," Akane said archly. "Once we settle things, _I'll_ get you, drive you crazy, and I won't give you away to anyone."

"Eeep!"

The girls laughed together in a weird sort of shared harmony while Ranma contemplated his fate as a sex-slave. He jumped as Akane patted his shoulder. "Is it so bad?" she asked seriously.

"Let's just say being ogled as a girl is beginning to feel attractive," he answered peevishly. He held her hand against his shoulder to tell her he was joking. A thin icy trickle of water hit him, and seconds later he was gasping and girl and ten meters away from the dojo. "Dammit, Mousse!"

The hidden-weapons martial artist dropped from the eaves and landed beside the girls. "Look at it this way, Ranma. At least I'm not ogling you."

"Mousse," Shampoo growled, "why you do that to Ranma?"

Mousse laughed. "I'm bored I guess. I haven't had a good fight since before Christmas. I was hoping Ranma would oblige."

"Didja hafta 'girl' me, dammit?"

"Maybe you'd like to challenge him in cursed forms, Mousse," Akane said with a frown.

Mousse looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. "C'mon, guys," he whined. "I've been restraining myself for months. Can I help it if I get jealous?"

Akane subsided and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Mousse."

"Why blame me, though?" Ranma grumbled. "I didn't do anything."

"Who else can I vent at?" Mousse countered. "I'm not going to attack Shampoo. You wouldn't want me to attack Akane, who deserves it even less. Who's left?"

"Okay, ya made yer point. C'mon in and rumble." Ranma hopped past him into the dojo.

"Thanks, Ranma," Mousse sailed in after her and soon the building resounded to combat. The yells, the heavy blows, the rattle of chain on wood all told of the controlled violence within. Outside, Akane and Shampoo sighed and resumed their seats in the doorway.

"_Men_," they said together.

"Shampoo?" Akane said after a few moments. "If I had been born an Amazon, what would it have been like?"

Shampoo smiled and tucked her knees under her chin. "Some same, some different. Is Kasumi like your mother?" the Amazon asked. Akane nodded. "My mother like that in house. Not housework —that man's job in village, but attitude to family. Very loving. As little girl, Shampoo was encouraged to run and be physically fit. Mother and father help with teaching, too. Shampoo read basic 500 kanji by time she was five." She grinned then sobered. "Great-grandmother become mother when my mother die. She soon start teaching special techniques. She move in with us and poor father moan like crazy. Great-grandmother much more strict about housework and learning than mother was, but she fun. Because Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung mother still live, have Aunt Jan-Jan as playmate for while. She taller than anyone her age and nearly best fighter in village. Very sad when she leave." Shampoo sighed and ducked with Akane as one of Mousse's weapons, a halberd, came whizzing past where their heads had been. "Had many friends until become young woman and begin Eagle's Dance."

"What's the Eagle's Dance?" Akane asked.

"Is when women who are warriors establish who best in age group. Is what Ranma interrupt when Shampoo on log. Originally called Eagle's Dance because done on cliff trail. Loser fall off to feed eagles." Akane looked ill. "Was not good idea. Lose too many good warrior, that way. Ways change."

Akane was silent for a while. Behind them the dojo shook as a body hit the floor. Rattling chains and running feet were clues the battle had not been resolved. "Are men really second class citizens, Shampoo?" Akane asked out of the blue.

Shampoo squinted back at the battling figures inside, then frowned at Akane. "That not fair," she complained. She shrugged. "Men do not have as many rights as women do. That true. Many of the cultural roles are exchanged, but many are shared. Men cook, clean, maintain house and work in fields. Women always involved in child rearing." She grinned and plumped her breasts, making her friend blush. "Men just aren't very good at that. Women hunt, teach and govern. Men are restricted from learning martial arts or magic from women of tribe. Men can learn from outsiders, but women can deny permission to go outside." She raised a hand to restrain Akane's protest. "Outsider women welcome to visit but not stay unless join tribe. Only can join tribe if accepted by council of Elders, or adopted under Mercy of the Goddesses. Mercy of Goddesses given to orphan children or women running from abusive men. Outsider men have only limited access to villages, as traders during summer months, or as husbands under Kiss of Marriage. Mousse's great-uncle was outsider male. He one who teach Mousse the Hidden Weapons style. That how Mousse is Amazon and also warrior."

"So they really are second class citizens, then?" Akane said archly.

Shampoo sweated. "Well…"

Mousse chose that moment to crash through the wall beside the door. "Dammit, Saotome!"

"You okay, Mousse?" Shampoo inquired. Akane smiled. That was a very different tone from the old Shampoo.

Mousse blushed and struggled to maintain his composure. Taking several deep breaths he got himself under control after offering his lodestar a single brilliant smile. "I am. Thank you for your concern, Shampoo."

Akane frowned as she saw Shampoo's eyes twinkle. "Just worried you too hurt to fix dojo. Get to work, Mousse. You broke, you fix!"

"_Shampoo_!" wailed the young man, struggling with his glasses. He found an undamaged pair, fit them on his face and blinked at the purple-haired girl. He slumped, disappointed by the expression he saw. Frowning, he stood and strode forcefully back into the dojo. "_Saotome_!" The sound of chains and the thud of combat rang out again.

"That why men not encouraged to learn martial arts," Shampoo said disdainfully. "Men bad enough when they just brawlers."

A sudden surprised shout caused them to turn about. Mousse stood in the dojo alone. He had a slightly startled but satisfied look on his face. Shampoo and Akane looked left then right, but Ranma was nowhere to be seen. "Mousse, where's Ranma?" Akane demanded. Mousse blinked, laughed self-consciously, then grimaced and doubled over as if in pain. He clutched his robes as light flared.

In an instant, his robes seemed to shred and with a resounding rattle and clatter of metal, Mousse was suddenly buried under a pile of chains and weapons. Sitting astride the weapons, her hair and clothing in disarray, Ranma panted, eyes wide. "Dammit, Mousse!" she screamed, her head twisting around looking for her opponent. "Don't you _ever _do that again!" After a moment of hyperventilating while the girls boggled, Ranma looked down. "Ah, damn!" She jumped down and started to uncover her opponent, whose arms and head just protruded from the pile.

"What happened?" Akane and Shampoo chorused.

Ranma flinched and grimaced. "He pulled me inta one of his hidden-weapons storage pockets." The redhead shivered. "Gaah! Ya can't see, feel, hear, smell… I let off a ki technique, I'm not even sure what kind, and knocked everything loose, I guess." Shampoo and Akane joined her and quickly uncovered Mousse, dragging him unconscious from the mass of weapons lying on the floor.

"Is Mousse okay?" Shampoo demanded, real worry in her voice. "Mousse?" She grabbed his shoulders, looking like she was going to cry.

"Shampoo?" Mousse mumbled.

"Stupid Mousse!" the Amazon screamed, slamming him against the floor, the dull boom of impact echoing off the walls.

"Shampoo… You care…" Mousse groaned before lapsing into unconsciousness again.

"_Aiya_!"

oOo

"I can't believe you sometimes," Ranma groused, slipping into the furo after washing off. The transformation was rapid as always. Mousse was already in the tub, bruised and dazed, but beginning to relax in the hot waters. "Why the hell did you stuff me into your pocket?"

Mousse winced. "I didn't exactly intend to, Ranma. I've been working on retrieving my weapons back into hiding instead of discarding them, and I guess you were still tangled up in that hooked chain."

Ranma shuddered. "That was horrible, man! Almost as bad as being thrown in with the ca-cats…"

Mousse frowned at him. "I thought you were over your ailurophobia?"

Ranma grimaced. "I have a harder time when I'm tired."

"How's Akane's gift helping you?"

As if summoned, there was a scratching at the door and Kiku, the calico kitten Akane had given Ranma, came in to join them. "Mrrr…?" She jumped up on the tub edge, picked her way over to Ranma to bump and rub against his head. Mousse gritted his teeth and cringed as Ranma's eyes went glassy. After a moment, the pigtailed martial artist got himself under control. He eyed Mousse's resigned and fearful expression then lifted Kiku over beside the other man. Mousse jerked as Kiku explored his ear with a curious nose. "Miau?"

"Oh, shit, shit, shit…" Mousse whined. Ranma's laugh barked explosively and Mousse's eyes snapped open to regard the kitten, which promptly batted his nose playfully. "Damn you, Saotome…"

"Nice reaction, duck-boy," Ranma grinned. He brought Kiku back to his side of the furo and set her on the edge. She began to purr as he scratched under her chin.

"You were faking?"

"Nah…" Ranma looked at the kitten sadly. "I'd rather be pettin' a poisonous spider, but it's not her fault and I can see her good points. She really likes me, so I keep working' at it, hopin' I'll deserve it some day."

"And gain full control of the Nekoken like Akane has?" Mousse asked relaxing again.

Ranma was silent for a moment. "That, too. I know that I'm nearly twice as fast when I go neko, but that only happens when the fur's flyin', so to speak. If I can acclimate, there ain't no one that'll even come close to me."

Mousse shook his head. "I guess you earned it," he decided finally. "I sometimes wonder why I ever bothered to learn the Art," he sighed. "It certainly hasn't earned me any respect from Shampoo."

"Don't give me that, Mousse," Ranma scolded him. "Stop the pity-party. Shampoo would be dead by now if not for you. Isn't that reason enough for yer Art?"

Mousse's head came up and he stared at Ranma for a long moment. "Thanks, Saotome."

"Don't mention it," Ranma said, leaning back and closing his eyes. Kiku jumped up on his head and settled down, purring.

Mousse looked over the steamy water, then dipped his hand in the water and scrubbed the steam off his glasses. "What's it like, with your ailurophobia, having that kitten purring on your forehead?"

"A little like balancing a grenade up there, with the pin half-pulled."

"I don't think I'll try that, thank you," Mousse said after some contemplation.

"Smart," Ranma murmured.

oOo

Later, after the Amazons had gone home, Ranma cuddled with Akane on her bed. They did this fairly regularly, except when fertility tended to push their mutual affection into more dangerous territory. Akane reveled in the attention and the fact that, no matter what else happened, she had won Ranma's heart. Ranma cherished every moment with his love, caught constantly between the desire to make her _his_ and the necessity of protecting Shampoo's honor for Akane's sake. He always entered by way of her window, to maintain the semblance of propriety.

Hinako knew, of course. Her own ki awareness was only slightly short of ki vision. Kasumi probably knew, but then she also knew he wouldn't do anything irrevocable until the Amazon issue was resolved. Soun only knew that he and Akane were getting along much better. If Nabiki knew, she wasn't telling anyone and wasn't blackmailing him.

Occasionally, Shampoo dropped in to visit. _Oi!_ Did that make life interesting! The possibility she might slide through the window helped keep them honest. He _did _object to the equal attention notion she proposed to them before Christmas. He still wasn't certain whether she had been teasing or not, but didn't feel like testing Akane's goodwill. A stray thought that labeled itself, ménage a trois, flashed lurid images across his imagination, making him mentally kick himself. '_Gaah_! Where had that come from?' he thought.

One of his hands rested just above her navel. The other was grasped with ferocious strength by his fiancée, to press against her breast through the thin fabric of her pajamas. Even in sleep, she was possessive of him. He smiled and kissed the side of her neck lightly. She was so precious to him. She smiled and snuggled closer, stretching her neck for more attention. His lips nibbled gently and under his hand he felt the peak of her breast harden. She was still asleep, but only just.

Then he felt someone enter the range of his senses. He stiffened and went to active alert, his enhanced abilities sweeping the grounds. Five figures stood outside the dojo. Their auras revealed powerful, weel developed and controled ki, possibly as strong as Cologne's or Happosai's. They seemed to greet one another before filing into the dojo.

"Tomboy, wakeup," Ranma said tersely. "I think we got trouble."

"C'mon, Shampoo… It's late," she said sleepily. "I was havin' nicest dream 'bout Ranma…"

"Not that kind of trouble, Akane. We got guests in the dojo." Ranma gently but firmly disentangled himself from her grasp.

"I'm awake!" she said suddenly. Her head snapped around and Ranma detected the initiation of her ki vision. After a moment of evaluation, "Who the hell are they?" she asked aggrieved.

"Ya got me." Ranma tried to judge their visitors' abilities. "Two of them are geezers, like the Freak or Cologne. Three of 'em are younger, but still older than our parents. Their auras are not only strong; they're smooth, refined. They may not have as much as we got, but they're very comfortable with it."

Akane growled faintly. This was _their_ territory! "What's the plan?"

"You get Kasumi and your folks out of harm's way while I cover for ya. Once they're clear, call the Nekohanten and Ucchan's." They dressed quickly.

"You're not going to face them alone," she said sharply. He rolled his eyes. "Ranma!"

"I'll be careful." He looked thoughtful. "Maybe I oughta take a page from Kasumi's book and bring out refreshments. It might throw 'em off-guard."

"I'll be back here with the others in ten minutes," Akane warned him. "Don't get too creative, love." She kissed him and dodged into the halls, waking Kasumi then gliding down to the master bedroom.

Ranma went down to the kitchen to prepare.

oOo

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" asked one shadowy form.

"The Saotome boy is too... high profile, Tora." The voice was strong but old. "He treats his talent with ki like a toy. People are noticing."

"The boy_ is_ quite noticeable," injected an old female voice. "I've felt his aura. He is very powerful, though he is still somewhat coarse in his techniques. Cute butt, too." Into the dead silence that followed, she added, "Well it is! Still, I agree; we must ascertain his intent and set some controls before he is _beyond_ control."

"We have all developed our skills through testing and practice," interjected the first to speak. "I have had the opportunity to speak to him and he is surprisingly mature. Perhaps his curse may have something to do with this development. His constant switching between human yin and yang may have developed insights unavailable to others."

"I still have trouble believing this curse," commented the first old voice. "Are you certain of this?"

"He was kind enough to demonstrate. His female form is very pretty."

There were multiple snorts. "And you complain when I say he has a cute butt," muttered the woman.

"Considering how most youngsters behave today, I'm surprised he has the discipline to do any martial arts." The voice, female and strong, was scathing. "And don't tell me he isn't experimenting. You felt where his aura was. And the Tendo girl shows similar power. Did he teach her? How much does she know?"

"We're jumping to conclusions," sighed the voice that had admitted to meeting Ranma. "Why should we be afraid? We have sacrificed much to achieve our level of understanding and he may surpass us. Have any of you considered what _he_ has sacrificed?" The shadow shook its head. "We all know what he's faced. His father is an idiot, but a very competent martial artist. He took the boy from his mother and for ten years, immersed him in martial arts of all kinds. The boy has visited and challenged some of the most prestigious dojo in Asia. Because of his father's reputation and obviously questionable activities, he rarely actually trained under any of these masters, but both he and his father have an incredible knack for learning styles by observation. The boy is a little rough of speech, but is very intelligent. He listens well, if it is a subject that interests him."

"Huh, huh… I remember him. He was eight or nine years old but sat like a little Buddha, soaking up the instruction on breathing, focus and the generation of ki. What a student! I begged that rascal Genma to let me teach him, but the old fool had to steal something in the village and left with the authorities on his tail." There was a pause. "I always wondered if he was an abusive father. The boy had very odd scarring on his arms and body, as if someone had lashed him with thorns."

"That was probably the result of the Nekoken training the boy was put through," the female voice said dryly.

There was a long disgusted silence. "Bloody fool!" someone muttered.

"It's amazing the boy is sane!"

"_Is_ he sane?"

"Sane compared to what?" asked the new presence in the dojo. The visitors blinked as the dojo lights came on. Ranma stood by the switches with a tray table loaded with cups and tea. "Perhaps we can discuss that?" The young man walked forward, bowed to the four men and one woman, then crossed to a cupboard to retrieve some cushions. "Feel free to sit down and chill out." He tossed the pillows down in easy reaching distance of the tea tray. Ranma found there was one individual he could put a name to: "Uncle Toronaga…"

Toronaga Daikansatsu looked regretful. "Ranma, it's good to see you."

"You should have called ahead, Uncle. There was no time to properly prepare a welcome for you and your friends." Ranma set out the cups and carefully poured the tea. "I've some experience with tea ceremony, but I suppose you all have things to discuss?" He waved at the cushions. "Please make yourselves comfortable." With his uncle among their unexpected guests, he considered warning them of the rescue party, but then decided against it. It might remind them not to be so high and mighty in the future.

They seated themselves. Ranma's uncle introduced the other four martial artists by their family names. "This is Master Jun." He was very old with wispy white hair and a wrinkled face. He projected irascibility and humor all at once. His dark eyes seemed to dance despite his serious expression. Dressed in yellow, his wide sleeves hid his hands. "This is Master Také." The next oldest was a thin, dour-looking man in black. He held a short staff in one hand. "Master Suhl might have special significance to you." This was the woman martial artist. Though small, she was taller than Cologne and had steely gray hair. She seemed oddly familiar to Ranma but his uncle's comment did not generate any spark of memory. Her blue silk fighting suit had, along the lower hem of the tunic, five crimson dots. "Last, but not least is Master Li." Obviously a monk of some Buddhist sect and of Chinese descent, this man watched the confrontation placidly his bald head glinting in the artificial light. His clothing was loose and mustard colored with red patterns in the jacket.

"I'm honored," Ranma said simply. "Not many dojo can boast of a visit by martial artists of your abilities." He swung his senses over them again, searching for some hint as to their purpose. There was nothing to go on. He evaluated the threat of the five before him. While he had more power than any two of them, he was certain that skill and experience would make them dangerous opponents. As the newest master of a very small school, he was in a precarious position in more ways than one. For the next ten or fifteen minutes, he'd have to keep things peaceful and not give anything away. He centered himself and prepared for his most difficult conflict: Ranma versus his own big mouth.

oOo

Ucchan's was dark and quiet. Upstairs in a modest room, two lovers lay awake, touching one another and debating whether they wished to begin, all over again, their horizontal dance of life. "Rychan, I love you." Rychan smirked and leaned forward to kiss the woman's nose, mouth, chin and begin to work lower. He growled and let his unusually long canines prick her soft throat. "Yeek!"

"I love you too, Ukyo," Ryoga murmured into her neck. "I still can't believe we're doing this." He leaned away and looked her in the eye. "When can we set a date?"

The glowing joy in Ukyo's eyes died a little. "My heart says tomorrow isn't soon enough. My head…"

Ryoga levered up on an elbow. "Why not tomorrow?" Ukyo looked away. "Damn you, Ranma," he growled.

"No!" Ukyo slapped his shoulder explosively to get his attention. "No," she added more softly. "I love _you. _ I care about Ranma and Akane is my best friend. I'm worried about this 'Sister of the Heart' business. If Akane makes a mistake, Shampoo _has_ to kill her. And Ranma… I don't think he'll survive that."

Ryoga sighed, flopped on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Damn. So that's why you've insisted on the Bakusai Tenketsu training and the speed drills. You plan to challenge Shampoo, yourself, don't you?"

"I was better than Akane was before, maybe I can get there again."

"You have no idea what Ranma put her through to get her there," Ryoga said seriously. "If that's your goal, you might as well forget it now."

"What?" snapped Ukyo stiffening. "You don't think I'm good enough?"

"Jeez!" Ryoga had to grab her wrists and hold her down before she killed him. He also had to desperately avoid a case of Ranma's foot in mouth. "Ukyo, it's that _I_ might not be good enough!"

That stopped her tantrum. "What do you mean?"

Ryoga sighed. "Ranma had to constantly measure her ability. Sometimes he was doing it second by second. He always pushed her to her limits — something about stress producing change. He said his dad did that, too, but his dad made some stupid mistakes."

"Yeah, the Nekoken…"

"That's not what he was talking about," Ryoga tried to remember what was said during those four hellish weeks when Ranma trained Akane at the lake. "Genma didn't know how to judge Ranma's training and often injured him or set him back by pushing too hard. Ranma didn't make that mistake, but I might." He shuddered and let himself sag against her. "If that happened…" A flicker of green that didn't quite register on the eye crawled across his skin.

"Let's not buy trouble right now," Ukyo said, rolling toward him and grasping his head in her hands. "For tonight, just hold me. Don't worry about what hasn't happened." His green eyes looked hurt and she hated herself for not enthusiastically approving his plan to wed. "But I want you to train me. Even if I never catch up with Akane and Shampoo, at least I will have tried." She looked at him sadly. "I have to do this, Ryoga. Even if I'm not ready, I have to _try_. Ranma doesn't deserve another Jusendo."

Ryoga went white. That day, in the moments before Akane revived, had been among the worst of his life. "Damn him for ever mentioning that to you," Ryoga murmured against her lips. "You shouldn't have to worry about that."

"Hey! I've been his earpiece for so long… At least he recognized that I was human," she added with a hint of reproach. "We all should remember that tomorrow has no guarantees." Ukyo kissed him, putting her heart into it, sending him into muscle-lock. "We have today. We can only hope for tomorrow." Her hands stroked along his neck and down under the blankets. He gasped and glomped her.

"Let's not worry about more than the next half hour or so, okay?" He rolled on top of her, his hands moving. Ukyo alternated between gasps, moans and giggles as he caressed and tickled her. "Jeez, I still can't figure out how anyone ever thought you were a guy…"

The pile of blankets suddenly thrashed as his fingers found _very _sensitive spots. "Ahhh! Ry-O-ga!"

"Heh-heh-heh!" Ryoga chuckled. His hand shot out to the side for balance as Ukyo bucked and twisted, nudging the small pitcher they kept for refreshment. "Aw, shit!" he continued in a higher voice. Ryoga found _her_self breast to breast with Ukyo who blinked and grinned amused.

"Missing something, sugar?"

"_Argh_!"

The phone rang.

"Ignore it," Ryoga suggested.

"Why don't you use it to guide you to the kettle on the stove and make some alterations, Rychan?" Ukyo fluttered her eyelashes.

The green-eyed girl sighed dramatically and stood up. "You'd think that getting a curse would solve my directional problem. But no-o-o-o!"

Ukyo giggled as Ryoga searched for the door. The phone continued to ring. The okonomiyaki chef frowned and came to her feet. "They're persistent. Maybe it's important." She grabbed Ryoga by the arm and hurried out the door and down the steps ignoring the fact that neither was clothed. It was her shop, wasn't it? The blinds were drawn, weren't they?

They were, but that wasn't the problem. A table jerked and pivoted. "Ukyo!" it screamed joyously.

"Tsubasa!" both girls snarled.

Tsubasa, the hopeless cross-dresser froze. Who was that with Ukyo? Damn, she was cute, too! He had had doubts before about which way Ukyo swung, but the sight of his obsession, gloriously exposed alongside a similarly unclothed beauty seemed to settle that. "Oh, my dearest Ukyo, it's true! You only wanted that Saotome boy because he was a girl, too!" They boggled at that as his disguise collapsed, revealing his pastel blue dress with embroidered snowflakes. He rubbed his weeping eyes, doing a credible Soun Tendo imitation. "The gods know you must have tried! But now that horrible Hibiki has pushed you to this!"

Ukyo came to herself and realized she was showing Tsubasa far more than she wanted to. Ryoga remembered how he had warned Tsubasa how lethal bothering Ukyo again would be. "Die, Tsubasa!" She surged forward. The cross-dresser managed to dodge this attempt at homicide, overturning a table that Ryoga blindly tripped over.

"Why do you attack me when I merely express my sorrow for your condition!" Tsubasa posed dramatically while Ryoga growled and dragged herself out from the wreckage of some tables. "Besides, I can hardly defend myself against such revealed loveliness!"

Ryoga blinked, started to say something insulting, then contemplated the 'revealed loveliness' part. She looked down at herself, then up at Tsubasa. "_DIE, TSUBASA!_" Her aura lit up the shop.

"_Ahhh…_" screamed Tsubasa, discovering a sense of self-preservation and dashing through the doors of the shop. The doors did not survive the departure.

"Damn!" snarled Ryoga. "I'll get you, you little hentai!" she screamed into the night. Snarling, she whirled about and stopped. This didn't look like Ucchan's. Then a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Whew! Just got you!" Ukyo's grip was warm, welcome and instantly relieved Ryoga of worrying about wandering naked through Nerima in the middle of winter as a girl. "Come on, sugar. It looks like we'll have to board up the doors till the glaziers can come." The phone had stopped ringing. "I wonder who was calling at this hour?"

oOo

The phone in the Nekohanten rang. After five or six rings a tired Ling-Ling stumbled out of the living quarters and picked it up, rubbing her eyes. "Moshi… Akane?" From weariness, the Amazon went to full alertness. "What you say?" She listened then said firmly, "We coming right away!" She turned and leaped up the steps. "_Great-grandmother_!"

oOo

Ryoga finished fastening the plywood across the doorframe to replace the broken glass. Being a girl was a lot better than being a pig, but there were still some nasty problems to deal with. He wondered if there was any call for Tsubasa okonomiyaki? He planned to find out soon. As he stood up, a ringing caught his attention. Ukyo, more discreetly covered in a robe, came out of the storeroom and picked up the receiver. "Moshi… Akane? Was that you earlier?" she asked irritated. Still, it was better than having Tsubasa creeping around. "This better be important," she growled. Seconds later, she grabbed Ryoga by the arm and hurried him off into the night.

"What's wrong?" Ryoga exclaimed as he attempted to regain his footing and match her pace. She filled him in as they hurried toward the Tendo Dojo.

At the Tendo dojo, a young man sat across from five of his peers.


	26. The Peers II

**Ki Cutters: 26 **

_**The Peers II**_

Ranma sat across the low table from the assembled martial arts masters. Regardless of their relative anonymity, he knew the probably was that all of his guests rated the title of Grandmaster. He vaguely recognized some of them from his travels. Not that this reassured him. Especially in the early years, the last he'd seen of people like these was over his shoulder as his father encouraged him to run faster. He wondered if they were pursuing his father's sins after all this time. The last time he'd let his father steal anything had been when he was eleven. Besides, his father rarely managed to steal more than a meal or two.

Li, a Shaolin monk if Ranma recognized the signs, seemed pleasant and peaceful, but his ki was well developed and smooth, a fine mesh of training and introspection. He might even have ki vision himself and would be a dangerous opponent. Také he knew from two sources. He remembered the man from challenges he made to his school back when he was ten. He also remembered that Dr. Tofu had said this was his sensei in the Arts. It was rather odd to remember the cheerful Tofu and compare him with the dour and angry feeling Také. Suhl seemed very familiar, though her garb and movement did not ring any bells. Though she held some of the peace of the monk, Ranma knew that she was possibly his most dangerous opponent. The red dots along the hem of her tunic were unsettling. He recalled that some ninpo warriors would mark their formal garb in such a way to announce to their peers their participation in missions where they had had killed opponents. Jun seemed to mirror Ranma's uncle in many respects.

Ranma supposed he could have been promised to the daughters of some of these masters. His eyes narrowed at that thought. He was not going that route again! He let his voice come across cold and unyielding. "To what do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit?" he asked quietly, also putting the onus of any violence or discourtesy on them for not requesting the meeting. What they had done was socially outrageous. While Ranma was no social giant himself, he was quite willing to use the perceived discourtesy to his advantage.

"Nephew," his uncle said quietly. "Pardon our discourtesy for the circumstances of this meeting." He nodded to his four colleagues. "Ranma, we five come as emissaries of sorts from the larger family of martial artists." Ranma's eyebrow rose. Various schools rarely cooperated. It was far more likely that these five had taken it upon themselves to 'interview' him.

"Emissaries?" Ranma let an eyebrow rise.

"Yes." His uncle seemed to consider several approaches to the subject of their visit. "Your school of martial arts is a mix of many Arts from all over Asia. Each of my colleagues instructed you, or had students spar with you during your decade-long training journey with your father."

"I sorta figured that," Ranma replied. "Mutsabetsu Kakuto is an evolving style. Right now, it's actually two styles, depending on the personality and physique of the artist.

Toronaga nodded. "Tendo and Saotome Ryu; strength or speed. While we appreciate your courtesy, Ranma, we should be discussing our issues with Happosai…"

"The freak?" Ranma blinked. "Why?"

"Issues dealing with the students of a school are normally taken to the school's Master," Toronaga said patiently. "I know you don't acknowledge him as your master, but he trained your father and your fiancée's father and is the founder of your school."

Ranma sought Happosai with ki vision and found him snuggly asleep and probably drunk in his room in the house. No one had thought to check for the old man when they evacuated. "Yer in luck, he's home. I can't vouch for his sobriety, though." He smirked as Také frowned at his lack of respect. "Hey! If you know Happosai, you know I'm respectin' him as much as he deserves."

"He is your school's Master!" Také snapped.

Ranma smirked and held his gaze, saying nothing. While Také glowered, Toronaga, Jun and Suhl exchanged glances. Li smiled and contemplated his folded hands.

Toronaga queried cautiously, "He isn't?"

Ranma smiled and shook his head. "I am now Master of Mutsabetsu Kakuto Ryu. If you want, I can get the kaiden (teaching certificate) signed by Happosai for Akane Tendo and myself, as instructors of the school. I can also get the document that formalized Happosai's retirement to a position of Master Emeritus of the school, naming me as Grandmaster. If you have issues with my school, you can take it up here and now." He leaned back slightly and crossed his arms waiting to see how they took this news. While he did so, he began to catalogue the four unfamiliar artists. "So, just what do ya want from me?"

The five reassessed the young man before them. "Mutsabetsu Kakuto has been a combat Art in the past, nephew. May I assume that Mastery was ceded by combat?" Ranma nodded once. "And Happosai's _alive_…?" Ranma shrugged noncommittally. "You have become an unusually skilled martial artist, Ranma," Toronaga admitted. "I won't hide the relief of not needing to deal with Happosai." All of them nodded. "In fact, I must admit that our visit has to do with you, personally, and the interest certain parties have developed in you."

"This better not be about fiancées, Uncle," Ranma growled. He flushed as everyone choked back laughter. Apparently, everyone knew of his fiancée trouble

"It involves your fiancées, but does not add to them," Toronaga admitted, chuckling. "It does have to do with your public image…"

"Are you talkin' about what happened at the Mall?"

Toronaga smiled warmly at that. "In part," he said. "That was well done – defeating that terrorist – but that is not why we came."

"If ya have issues about my curse, I can't do anything about that," Ranma shrugged. "Ta be honest, we're not even sure there is a cure for Jusenkyo curses, though some of us have managed to trade one curse for another," he added wryly.

"It is true you have a high profile because of your curse and fiancées." Suhl sighed pensively and gazed at him like a mother would a rambunctious child. He shrugged boyishly like that child caught at the cookie jar, whose only excuse was, 'it was there'. She nodded toward Ranma. "In fact, if my granddaughter had less sense, she might be another one." Her smile was shark-like at Ranma's wince. "Don't worry. She is too involved with her boyfriend and her studies to regret that she might once have been betrothed to the notorious Ranma Saotome." She caught his eyes with a direct glance. "Those matters are not ones we would be concerned with." She nodded to Li.

Li sighed. "We have heard rumors of two confrontations in China and one here in Japan. All caused massive collateral damage even though the only weapons on site were primitive. Do Nekonron, Mt. Horai and Phoenix Mountain sound familiar?"

"Yep," Ranma replied flippantly and unrepentantly. "The first group kidnapped my fiancée. The second one dealt with a possible cure for my curse and some guy who said his ancestors were dragons. The last, we were trying to protect the springs that might cure our curses. Then Akane got kidnapped again, drowned, revived, ki and moisture-drained and then nearly killed. We're only alive because we used the skills we perfected."

Toronaga sighed at the tone of his voice. "We are not judging your past actions, nephew. We are making you aware that we know of your activities. But no matter the justification, your notoriety and your actions have created a problem." Ranma felt by the slight flaring of their auras and by the tension he felt, that his visitors had finally gotten to the meat of their concerns.

"The real issue here is your blatant use of projective ki techniques," Také growled.

"My ki techniques?" Ranma carefully monitored their auras. "What about them? I can tell that all of you can project ki, so, what's so special about me?" He met each master's eyes, daring them to claim otherwise. "Why ya singlin' me out?"

"Because you are the focus of unusual people and events, Ranma," Toronaga explained. "Most of your peers do not practice any recognized school. In a sense, they too, are practitioners of Anything Goes. But even if they are not your students, you are still the focus, and as close to their leader as anyone can be. This is a serious problem that may destroy them as completely as it will us."

Ranma chewed his upper lip as he considered his uncle's words. "I don't get it. Sure, we're all strong martial artists and we hang out. How is that dangerous?" He hesitated, before recalling the dangers of the Shishi Houkudan. "Or are you talkin' the spiritual angle?"

"No, though those hazards are well worth mentioning." The Shaolin leaned forward. "No, we are speaking of the impact of your advanced Arts on the non-martial artists you live among.

"Your skill and your contempt for authority have made certain people nervous," Suhl clarified. "You are all well known as 'unbeatable' fighters. Well enough known that Nerima has the lowest violent crime rate in Tokyo, if you ignore the interactions between you and your peers. Even organized crime takes unusual precautions to avoid your friends and families." She cupped her hands and called forth a ball of amber light. "In addition, because many ordinary people have seen you and your friends use this, you all now have the status of superheroes… celebrities." She let the light die and added, "I ask you to consider how much privacy a movie star has."

Ranma shifted uneasily. He thought about how he went in and out through Akane's window and thought about the possibility of some anonymous reporter taking snapshots and making deductions about his activities, looking for dirt. He hadn't noticed any such activity, but that didn't mean it hadn't been happening. The idea made him uncomfortable. His senses had been geared more toward the electronic threat of Nabiki's bugs or the threat of overt attack. Still, it could be dealt with; they'd just have to be more careful. "None of us are interested in politics," Ranma protested.

"But let us consider the first issue, first; it is of greatest importance. Governments will bid for your services," Jun explained. "You are all young. 'Surely,' the leaders will say, 'there is some secret method whereby a soldier can be never without a weapon: a weapon of ki.' Some governments might even authorize attacking you if they think you might train their enemy. Even a banana republic can be more dangerous than organized crime if they decide you are a threat to them. It's difficult enough for a Master to dodge bullets. It's worse if unskilled friends or family become involved."

"That's nuts!" Ranma sought the grounds outside for some sign of Akane and his friends. He wanted their advice if nothing else. His face hardened. "Anyone who tries that on us will regret it. If they leave us alone, we'll leave them alone."

Také laughed gruffly. "Really? And you said you weren't political. Who has authority over you, Saotome? Or does the first sob story send you off to play god?"

"I hope I'm not _that_ gullible," Ranma snorted.

oOo

At Ryoga's house, the cavalry met and prepared for war. "Sometimes I think everybody else spends more time here than me," grumbled Ryoga, looking wistfully around the kitchen.

His mother chuckled. "Feel free to move back in whenever you want, dear."

"Do you want me going with you, son?" his father asked.

Ryoga glanced his way thankfully but shook his head. "No, Dad. You stay here and keep Mom safe. We should be able to take care of this." He turned to Akane. "Anything else you know about them?"

"Just what I told you," Akane said grimly. "Five strange ki signatures, all very powerful, walked into the dojo. They weren't invited, so we have to assume the worst."

Cologne scratched behind an ear. "It need not be an attack," she offered. "But I agree, it's better to err on the side of caution. We all understand our assignments?" She glanced at the Amazon contingent.

"Yes, Great-grandmother," Shampoo said for them.

"Let's go then." Eight martial artists streamed into the night.

oOo

Li injected, "Are you aware your friends, the Joketsuzoku, are closely tied to the intelligence services of the Peoples Republic of China?" Ranma grimaced. There had been that note in his journal from Barry, but he hadn't followed up on it. "I'm certain you noticed that I am Shaolin. Though I am a monk sworn to peace, none of us are permitted to be apolitical in China; we are constantly under Beijing's microscope. They use our skills to train their bodyguards and security people and, because of our small numbers, they do not consider us a threat. We are 'trotted out' to give exhibitions for the tourists." He nodded at Suhl. "But if they believe that control of ki is commonly possible, and as powerful as you have demonstrated, that would change."

"And you think our government in Japan might do something like that?" Ranma asked, turning to his uncle.

"Believe it, nephew. The nature of government is to obtain power," Toronaga said. "Because of the way the Americans dealt with our surrender after the War, we have more freedom than at any time in our history. No Shogun or warlords, simply law and duty." Ranma noted the distasteful twist to his uncle's mouth. He wasn't necessarily happy about the source of that freedom. "The ordinary man, however, is at the mercy of his protectors, including such as we under this roof. Tell me, is that man really free?" He waited to see if Ranma would answer before continuing. "Martial arts schools are the ordinary man's route to freedom. With the skills we teach him, and the oversight we try to exercise, we weed out those who would misuse our teachings and provide a bulwark against those who manage to slip through our guard."

"There is a weakness, however, in what we do," Suhl commented. "Those we protect must feel that we do not threaten their choices. If people come to believe we could impose our values on them, even if those values march with their own, they will become fearful. When governments see a possible alternative to their power, they become tyrannical. The combination is an ugly thing to behold. The death of innocents quickly follows."

"Yer sayin' we should be more careful usin' our ki-techniques, huh?"

Také gave him a cold impatient look as if he were tired of the verbal dance. "You will cease using the techniques immediately," he demanded. "In fact, you must deny their existence to anyone who inquires about them, and command your friends to do the same! If you do not, I promise you I _will _bring the deaths of those innocents to your door."

Ranma couldn't contain his immediate reaction. His lips twisted in an arrogant grin. "Really? Ya sound like the poster boy for the yakuza, yerself!" Ranma said coolly, his aura flickering into existence. Také had been burning hot for a confrontation the entire time. But the advantage had just swung in Ranma's favor. "And just how do ya plan to bring me to book for people I don't kill, but you blame me for?"

Whatever Také planned to say or do was forgotten as his face froze in shock. Ki flared about them. A hot blue battle aura sprang up as Akane dropped Umisen and faded into view behind Ranma. Bodies quickly slid in the other entrances and through windows. The five found themselves surrounded, though at a respectful distance.

Ranma smiled and leaned back toward Akane. "Thanks, tomboy; things were just gettin' ready ta get ugly." He turned back to the older martial artists and smiled brightly.

Li and Suhl seemed unconcerned. Jun sipped his tea and frowned. Také was coldly furious. Ranma's uncle smiled and eyed the young ladies that comprised most of the surrounding martial artists.

"These are some of those friends of mine who also do ki techniques. You were sayin', Také…?" Ranma continued to smirk faintly.

"Now, now!" cautioned his uncle, unperturbed, "Let's be polite."

"I thought we were the unbeatable martial artists with contempt for authority?" Ranma retorted. Flanking him were Ryoga and Ukyo. Behind them were Shampoo, her sisters, Mousse and Cologne. Akane stood immediately beside Ranma, her face unreadable.

Suddenly the shoji slid open again. Happosai walked in, scrubbing at his eyes. He blinked and took in the scene before him. "Could you people keep it quiet? Some people need to get their beauty sleep."

"Too late, pervert," Ranma smirked. "Nothing can help you."

Happosai glared. "Contempt for authority, huh? Whelp!" he growled. "There's hope for you yet."

"Somehow, I don't think anyone called you for back-up, Happi," Cologne remarked dryly.

"Who cares?" Happosai stretched and then twisted side to side, old joints cracking. "I'm here and my successor over there might need advice, even if he doesn't need my help." He walked over to the cupboard and opened it. "When you kids start up classes, spring for more cushions, there are only two left." He threw a cushion at Cologne, who fielded it easily. "We older folks should get comfortable." He walked back over, plopped the cushion down and seated himself. He brought out his pipe, lit it with a ki-generated spark and puffed it to life. He ignored the looks that varied from annoyed to 'wish you were dead'.

Cologne sighed and joined him, getting out her own pipe. The two gnomish martial artists seated themselves to Ranma's left. After a moment, the remaining younger warriors bracketed their elders and friends. The five visitors had recovered from their surprise and examined the new arrivals, curiously. There was even some mutual recognition.

"Nice to see you again, Li," Cologne graveled. "Happi, you remember Li, who married my youngest daughter?"

"Of course. Nice to see you again, Li," cackled Happi.

"Sorry I can't say the same, Happosai." Li looked downright hostile, a very odd sight on his normally serene face.

"Oh, come now. I know we parted under a cloud…"

"Getting the abbot to kick me out of the Temple is hardly 'under a cloud'. Nor were our sister branch happy to find my cubicle used to store their stolen undergarments."

"Heh-heh… Where else was I going to put them?"

"It was after I was expelled that I ran into my Amazon bride."

"See! Look what you would have missed!" Happosai cackled. "And after a delightful decade or two you returned to the Shaolin, so what's wrong?"

Li who had been looking very put upon, deflated somewhat. "(Sigh!) He hasn't changed, has he?"

"You'd be surprised," Ranma said.

Happosai pouted at Ranma's words. "Please, Ranma. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Yeah, right."

"Can we resume our discussion?" Také growled. "Or are your friends going to test their skills against us?"

"We're just here to keep the violence to a minimum, sugar," Ukyo said calmly.

"Unless, of course, trespassers want to play," suggested Shampoo.

Toronaga glanced at the Amazons then shrugged. "As we were saying, it is your flamboyant ki techniques that are attracting unwanted attention from various governments. Trust me. You do not want government, _any_ government, sticking its nose in your business!" He saw that Ranma was listening to him. "You have the Japanese government watching you." He held up a finger. (Not that one!) "The Chinese government is watching you." He held up a second finger. Ranma looked nervously at Cologne. "You have the U.S. and both Korean governments watching you." He held up three more fingers. "I know of at least a dozen inquiries from law enforcement, and of course organized crime is watching as well..." His other hand came up. Ranma was beginning to look sick. "Then there are a couple of private investigators, several newspapers, not to mention unfortunately, other people who have made 'deals' with Genma…" Ranma struggled once more to deny the panic this information was evoking.

"Your skills, especially in ki, are more valuable than diamonds in some quarters," agreed Suhl. "Oh my, who is this?" Ranma looked down. Kiku, Ranma's kitten, marched into the dojo, tail high and eyes alight with interest. She crossed to Ranma, curled briefly about his legs then padded on to investigate the visitors. Suhl quickly coaxed her up into her lap. "How sweet. This brings back memories."

Ranma suddenly remembered where he'd seen her before. "But you're dead!" They laughed as he felt for his braid and flushed. "Well, my father told me you were dead."

"It's been quite some time since that idiot father of yours taught you the Nekoken." She stroked the back of a purring calico kitten in a manner familiar to Ranma's sub-conscious. Ten years ago she had done the same to a neko-cursed little boy.

Ranma took another good look at the assembled martial artists. "I understand now." He nodded to them one by one. "Master Jun, you were one of the first to teach me what honor meant, along with how to kick in the Okinawan style. Master Také, you taught me how blend with an opponent." Ranma turned to Li. "Master Li, I met you just before we went to Jusenkyo. We weren't around that long, thanks to Pops, but you gave some beautiful demonstrations on how to match linear and circular forms. You also gave some nice lectures on balancing ki and the meanings of yin and yang. If I'd listened closer, I might not have been so traumatized when I got cursed later." He returned his regard to the woman. "Master Suhl, I don't like to think how much damage I might have caused if you hadn't brought me out of the Nekoken when I was six. Dad didn't pay very much attention to women so he made me watch and train with your husband. Is he…?"

"He passed away about four years ago, dear," Suhl said.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We had over forty years together." She stroked the ecstatic kitten with graceful movements.

He turned to his uncle. "Uncle, you've rounded up people that I might feel obligations to. How did you find them?"

"They were already beginning to inquire about you. You and your father made quite an impression on people." Toronaga Daikansatsu placed a hand on his own chest as if to stress something personal. The others nodded. "As I was saying when your friends arrived, our disciplines use ki for inner strength, but you are also using yours as a weapon," his uncle explained. "That is really what we're concerned about. We have, for years, carefully encouraged people outside the Art, to believe that it is a myth to do that."

Ranma felt the eyes of his visitors and his friends on him, waiting for his answer. "Uncle, tell me the truth. Did you hide the techniques because of the unskilled people who might be hurt? Was it because the government might have closed your dojo? Or was it because that was the _way it had_ _always been done_?" He raised a hand. "It matters significantly."

Toronaga sat silent for a long moment. It was as if all five had bonded together to commune silently over the question. "There was a time when such weapons had their place on the battlefield," he answered with a wry glance. "The Warring States Period and its aftermath changed that. The special skills of noble families and other practitioners of martial arts were closely watched, and most sought to conceal their special abilities. In China, it was… but that hardly matters here. Suffice to say, the families who have retained their old esoteric techniques have done so by being circumspect."

Ranma nodded. He leaned forward. "In my case, uncle, to be circumspect was the same as dying. Uncle, you speak of schools that have handed down traditions and secret techniques for generations. We are _creating_ our traditions. Our skills are mostly not inherited but are newly created by us." The pigtailed man let that sink in. "Sure we've found dangerous ways to destroy with ki. Like I said – it was that or die.

"But what we've learned goes far beyond fighting with ki. You want me to hide this, too? That seems so selfish!" He grinned at Také who bridled at the 'selfish' comment.

"I use the word selfish for a good reason. _You _would tell _me_ to hide techniques I've discovered? The inner eye or celestial eye, or whatever you want to call it is a fantastic tool for self-discovery. You don't merely learn ki techniques. You learn how to heal the body and mind, how to encourage new chemical reactions and discover substances no one could ever imagine. You five must know there are whole new worlds to discover. If more people realized that the world of the spirit exists alongside them, in parallel with the planet they live on, they might be less eager to damage the world around them. You talk about the risks, but what about the benefits? So what if the government knows we can do this? Better to make it common knowledge and teach it, like you would medicine or a science. Everyone would benefit!"

"It is easy to see you believe this new world of yours to be a paradise!" snapped Také. "I assure you that it is not. If you ever have the misfortune to meet a real demon…"

"I have, Master Také, on several occasions. I've had to deal with spirit creatures that wanted to harm me, or those I protected. I've fought oni and kami. I've fought dragons. One of our guests this Christmas was Saffron, Fire Lord of Mount Phoenix. The action at Jusendo you mentioned when we first spoke was a misunderstanding between us, and I was forced to destroy his last incarnation." Ranma added thoughtfully, "We're actually friends, now, I think." As Také withdrew troubled, Ranma continued. "I don't claim to have more experience than all of you, but it would be a mistake on your part to think that my experience is insignificant."

The five once again went into their near silent, contemplative discussion.

"What are they doing?" Akane asked her fiancé.

"They're… talkin', somehow. I don't know. Maybe somethin' like the ki radio but more subtle."

"You know, son-in-law," Cologne broke in quietly, "if you agreed to become my official student, it would place you outside their jurisdiction. You're still in a great deal of trouble here."

"I know that," Ranma growled. "But I bet bein' yer student would mean I'd have to chose Shampoo. Am I right?" He met her eyes.

"It would. After all, the Master tries to create the greatest advantage for their student." She looked away casually.

"Heh! Look Akane in the eye and say that," Ranma snorted. He turned back to the five.

His uncle led a deep bow to Ranma, which was returned. "I gather then, you cannot be persuaded to refrain from teaching dangerous techniques, especially the celestial eye?"

"Not a chance in hell," Ranma said softly.

His uncle's face became hard. "Then, we find we must issue a challenge to the Master of Mutsabetsu Kakuto on the issue of his teaching ki techniques and encouraging such teaching in an indiscriminate manner to his students."

Ranma nodded. "What limitations are placed on the combat?"

"None."

Ranma mulled that a moment while Akane, Ukyo and Ryoga looked at one another uncertainly. The Amazons set their bodies just a little differently, enough to indicate their awareness that this challenge did not preclude death. "Do I fight you all together, one at a time, or only one of you?" The five conferred again.

"You will fight me," Suhl said, rising to her feet. Everyone grabbed whatever object was nearest to them and moved to the perimeter.

Ranma nodded. "Také is too angry, my uncle is family, and Li and Jun's styles are closest to what our school's techniques are designed to counter."

"Yes." Suhl shifted slightly and pulled a dragon whip from somewhere. "Do you have a weapon of choice?"

"Only what I'm carryin'," Ranma answered. They stood and bowed, two body-lengths apart, eyes on eyes. Then they began.

Suhl circled left, the linked bars of the dragon whip in a snaky wrap around her inside arm. She kept the weapon still, trusting in her skills to snap the tip of the weapon to near supersonic speeds at any opening. Ranma circled with her for five steps gauging her footwork and feeling with his battle aura for hers. At the engagement of awareness, he attacked. It was not a matter of impatient youth but an acknowledgement that the longer he waited the more comprehensive would be Suhl's knowledge of his strengths and weaknesses. She might as well pay for that knowledge in active combat.

The dragon whip snapped out, but he was not there, his leap translating to a low glide that attacked her legs and knees. He erupted straight up over her return strike, his hand seeking nerve clusters in her shoulders to gouge while modifying his flight to an inverted attack on her right side. Suhl shifted, slipping his grip but disrupting a binding move with her free hand that sought his collar. His foot kicked over impossibly fast, batting her hand away and contorting him into an angled crescent kick with his other leg as he spun away. For an instant, the younger martial artists thought he had been caught as Suhl punched at his kicking leg with the 'fangs' of the dragon, using it like a fistload, but his foot circled and withdrew like a viper-strike and Ranma landed lightly on his left hand and used it to spring back into action again.

Three times they met in a weird silent dance of death, hands seeking to lock, bodies blending, twisting, pushing for advantage. Suhl, a small woman on a par with Ranma's girl-type, maintained an upright posture well anchored to the ground. She lacked Ranma's bulk, but that was not an advantage here. If she was at a disadvantage in speed, her technique was so flawless that she defended as much by anticipation and planning.

Ranma seemed to ignore gravity as he shifted and flowed, attacking with quick explosive movements from seemingly impossible angles. Yet for all his power and energy, it was Ranma's shirt that was torn in several places and whose ribs were bruised, while Suhl seemed as unmoving and unconcerned as a mountain. Their clashes had that sense as well. Ranma a wild wind moving across Suhl's slopes, swift and deadly, but ineffective. Ranma disengaged and circled, contemplating what he had learned. Suhl nodded to him sadly and saluted him. From the pinnacle of her experience, Ranma was moments from defeat and possibly death.

The next engagement was so totally different, that the spectators uniformly gasped. Ranma moved in, much slower, instead of peppering Suhl at Amiguriken speed, it almost looked as if he were playing push-palms with the woman. Though swift, their exchanges were stately and measured, relying on precision and anticipation. Six seconds into this new stage of combat, Suhl lost the dragon whip to a peculiarly serpentine engagement where the key action occurred as Ranma's step seemed to offer a blow to the pubic arch. As he twisted slightly to muffle the attack, his foot came down inside Suhl's leg with his knee bracing across hers. The motion of his hands as he restricted for a fraction of a second, her movement there resembled the move called 'gripping the bird's tail', but instead of a blow to her face or body, he struck across her whip hand, disarming her and redirecting the spin of the linked weapon to send it flying toward the ceiling.

Twenty potentially lethal open hand blows and kicks were exchanged and warded as the whip grazed the ceiling and cartwheeled down. Suhl could have let it hit the floor. She did not require the weapon to fight, but Ranma seemed to leave an opening in response to the release of pressure of her hip on his, so she gave into temptation...

…and it was a trap. A single circular movement bound the steel links over her wrist As she released her grip, and with it the binding the device forced on her open hand, the delay allowed a single solid strike to the nerve cluster at the base of the throat. She went down hard, the pinpoint strike disabling her body long enough for Ranma to kill her had he chosen to. She regained physical control to find him watching her from four meters away. She coughed, clearing her lungs and re-establishing the rhythm of her breathing. She set herself again. "That was quite interesting," Suhl remarked dryly.

"Your style has some characteristics of tai chi chuan," Ranma remarked, "mixed with something like jujutsu. It's not like your husband's style at all."

"Martial arts _is_ a continuously developing phenomena."

"So true." Ranma and Suhl began circling as if in perfect accord. "Do we have to continue?" Ranma asked sadly. "I've killed once. I don't want to do it again, and not someone to whom I owe so much."

"So, Ranma, you do not think that you are responsible if your actions cause a third party to harm innocents?" she asked.

"If you truly held that view," Ranma replied evenly, "then resistance to any act of evil is futile, and the entire purpose of martial arts is a sham." Once again they moved into a graceful dance. This time, while it held elements of the second set, it also was a fusion of Ranma's initial attacks. After a dozen heartbeats, they broke apart and Suhl bowed.

"I find I cannot defeat you," she said. "You even, somehow, defeated tsubo strikes that should have crippled you. You are truly powerful."

Také scowled furiously. Li's left eyebrow rose. Jun pursed his lips and steepled his fingers. Ranma's uncle, Toronaga, smiled an edge-thin gash that was not humor. "Very interesting," he said. "I can see several styles in your work, nephew. May I ask how you can sustain a school that has no style of its own?"

Ranma relaxed and grinned. "It does have both a style and a philosophy, uncle. First: Wait for a weaker opponent to make a mistake, but attack the strong immediately. Second: Probe for weaknesses in the opponent's style. It's designed to force a response but not allow enough contact to exploit a strike or hold. Depending on the response, I use strikes and blocks or locks and throws. Many of those are based on traditional forms, but it is the initial attack and defense that is the philosophy of Mutsabetsu Kakuto: Know your enemy and match strength to weaknesses." He massaged the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't often have to go to the third stage where I blend the probing back in with my solution. If Master Suhl was faster, I might have had to retreat or add ki techniques to win."

"Suhl?" Toronaga asked.

Suhl eyed Ranma respectfully. "Také might be able to take him in straight Arts… _if_ he got lucky. If Ranma added ki techniques, then only Li…" She gazed at the monk thoughtfully. "He is very skilled, though, and inhumanly intuitive in combat."

"He has the celestial eye," Li confirmed. "Anything is possible." He nodded to the others. "They all have it or are near to acquiring it."

"_All?_"

Li turned to Cologne. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Cologne's face wrinkled into a horrid smile. "We had a mutual spiritual advisor, son-in-law. Unusual circumstances."

Li shrugged. Toronaga nodded. After a moment, they stood and bowed. Toronaga acted as the spokesperson. "We cannot stop you, but we do ask you to reconsider."

"Nothin' personal, but I'll do what I want," smirked Ranma. "I agree though, we gotta be more careful about showin' off the ki combat techniques. We'll just have to look dumb and smile pretty when anybody asks about them outside of students I've accepted into my advanced training." Ranma grinned as he saw his uncle stiffen. He also felt the shift and surprise in his group.

"You… Then what was this business all about? Suhl would have killed you!"

"It's about me not bein' subservient to you," Ranma said pointedly. "I'll take advice if it's offered, but _I_ decide what happens in _my_ school. If I hide something, I'll hide it because ya don't show an enemy all yer weapons. _I'll_ decide who I teach or don't teach; and it _won't_ be limited to my immediate heir. And as for people being scared that we'll use our martial arts to rule 'em…? People are always afraid; that's why people fight to begin with.

"But it's how ya act around 'em that matters. A martial artist's duty is to protect the weak. I believe if you hold to that, you can't go wrong. Don't bully folks, act honorably; and the only people who fear you probably _should _be afraid."

Toronaga nodded. "That's better than we hoped." The five gazed at Ranma like gunfighters in the American West, meeting by chance on a street. "It will have to do." He bowed, followed by his four companions. They turned to file out.

"Ya wanna learn ki vision, uncle?" Ranma asked. He smiled as the five jerked to a halt.

"You would teach _me?_" his elder demanded, astonished.

"Think about it. Even you, Master Li, if ya wanna find out how I teach it." The five glanced at one another, and then pensively filed out.

Ranma smirked, sighed and turned to his friends and allies. "That went well, doncha think?"

Cologne began to cackle as the others released long-held breaths, assuming expressions of astonishment and disbelief.


	27. The Prophecy I

**Ki Cutters: 27**

_**The Prophecy**_

Senbei shrugged thoughtfully and scribed symbols onto a block of wood. Near him a gigantic tapeworm shifted in sluggish impatience, its coils leaving slime upon the rocks of the grotto. Senbei's instrument seemed to be a tooth of the worm beside him, and he worked diligently until the entire surface and edges were inscribed and he had taken a single drop of his own blood to seal his work. "At last!" He held his work high and laughed with savage glee. "It is finished."

"What finished?" the worm said. It had a stupid, savage voice, but then it had never been a terribly intelligent being. It didn't need to be to gnaw at the roots of the World Tree.

"Do you see this board?" Senbei smirked.

"Yuh… Gimme!" The worm reared up.

(FFLLLAASH!) A gesture brought a sheet of hellfire to strike at the worm, making it flinch back.

"If there were any other way," Senbei growled. He took four swift steps and took the spasming worm by the throat. "This is not to eat. Got that? _Don't_ eat it!"

"But it is Yggdrasil…"

"Don't eat _this_ piece!" Senbei screamed. "Remember?"

"Yuh… Don' eat this piece…" The worm twisted slowly on itself. "Why?"

"You don't need to know dat!" Senbei chuckled. "All you need to know is… _DON'T EAT DIS PIECE O' WOOD_!"

"All right, all right!" the worm grumbled. "You want me to put this in the roots when I'm at work, right?"

"Das right!"

"Okay…" it said. Its mouths worked ceaselessly. "Wadja want me to do again?"

"You stupid _brainless_ _BAKA_!" Senbei howled. He summoned fire and blazed it along the worm's length. "I'll burn it into your _hide_!"

"All right! All right!" The worm screamed in torment. "I'll do it. I bring you wood you ask for from Yggdrasil. Yes! I take piece and put it back. Yes! I do it! I do it! No more fire!"

The worm extruded a secondary head and took the carved board. Then it writhed into a curling loop, which seemed to tie in upon itself. It looped out of existence.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Senbei dropped back into his rocky throne. "And so it begin. Soon, very soon, Ranma Saotome, you really gonna be _screwed_!"

His laughter echoed and snarled in the darkness. If Nidhugg followed instructions, he would be scamming the Yggdrasil system of considerable power and at the same time, setting Ranma Saotome up for the worst experience he could imagine. It was a risk, using Nidhugg this way. The worm-demon was frightfully stupid, but if implantation of the special 'chip' with its program were successful…

In the shadows, two pairs of eyes gleamed resentfully.

oOo

With a crackling boom, Akane Tendo made a new door in the Tendo dojo. She gasped as she hit the grass outside, rolled automatically and was up and charging toward the dojo almost immediately. Ranma met her at the door, in a peculiar wide-legged stance that kept his upper body nearly horizontal with respect to the floor. She struck, and he avoided the blow, cartwheeling away, but not without delivering a rocking blow to the side of her head.

She came on, more cautious now and struck again as a feint. As Ranma cartwheeled and bobbed into her, she grappled and threw, only to have the throw reversed on her, due in part to Ranma's superior reach and leverage. She ended up on her back on the floor, her left arm held in a punishing grip that threatened to dislocate her shoulder if she continued.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, after she banged the floor and admitted defeat. "I was beating Barry two times out of three when you came back. He showed me every attack and counter we could discover that was lethal or dangerous, and explored every path that would allow him to choose less dangerous moves that were still effective." She wiped sweat from her face and looked disgusted. "Why can't I beat you?" She suddenly scowled. "And if you say, 'because I'm the best', the mallet's coming out."

"Easy, Akane," Ranma grinned. "Barry wasn't a martial artist. He could only react to what was thrown at him. He was real limited on improvisation, style-wise, since he hadn't learned the styles or forms." He stretched. "You guys only explored the attacks and defenses encountered by people using a limited set of styles not too different from our own. What I used on ya was a style of martial arts from South America. It's a little limited, but powerful and ya didn't know what ta do about it." Akane frowned, thinking back over how he had countered her attacks and used wheeling shifts of direction to break in close enough to strike. "Ya gotta be flexible in yer thinkin', tomboy," he insisted. "What if ya were fighting… oh, Phoenix Mountain folk in their bird-forms?"

"…" Akane blinked.

"They have those long legs, and their wings are strong enough that they fly without using magic or ki-boost. They're real light, though. Kiima? She's lighter in her bird form than in Akane-form." Ranma glanced at his fiancée slyly. "No surprise there."

"What did you say?" Akane exclaimed. She looked into Ranma's grinning face and knew she had been zinged.

"Pay attention, Akane," he replied, ignoring her ire. "What if ya had to fight something totally non-human in shape? Ya could get killed if yer slower adapting than it is." He stepped up close to her and put his arms around her. "I don't want to lose my tomboy 'cause I let her get lazy." He felt her anger ebb away and smiled. Two more days until Valentine's Day. True, it wasn't a national holiday like Founding Day, but it was a good excuse to do something with Akane — just the two of them — and their parents would gladly foot the bill.

He shivered as suddenly some characteristic of their surroundings changed. Akane felt it, too, but was less consciously aware of it. She tried to burrow closer to him even as he released her and backed away, his eyes, previously fixed on hers, suddenly darting from side to side. Ranma's cat, Kiku, suddenly raised her voice in warning. He crouched slightly and turned away from her. "Watch out, Akane," he warned. She nodded and went back to back with him.

While the sun fell later than it had, darkness still came early in February. Something moved in the darkness in hurried, pattering rushes. Red eyes gleamed from the shadows. Akane gulped. There were a lot of eyes in the darkness. They were surrounded. Kiku's yowls became frightened and uncertain. Clearly, the feline was unwilling to cross to where they stood.

"_Kami_!" she heard Ranma breathe softly. She remembered her ki-vision then and the darkness was banished. Three shifting ki-engorged blobs circled about them. Sometimes, bits would break from one to shift to another. Akane refined her vision. Rats! Big ones, little ones… The blobs grew more cohesive and before Akane and Ranma's eyes the rats scrambled atop one another as if performing a circus trick. Moments later, three short horrific forms advanced into the light.

"You," came a breathy whisper intermixed with chittering. "Red Horse…" The three blobs of massed rats were now vaguely humanoid, the rats linking their bodies together in patchwork patterns that convulsed and shifted to mimic human form and movement. "Power…" the whisper added.

"Mine…" snarled another whisper. The focus of the three monsters shifted slightly. They threatened one another.

"Mine…" insisted a different rat-monster. "Mine… Red Horse…" There was a growing snarl.

"Let's get outa the way, Akane," Ranma whispered. "Real slow. Let 'em fight it out." She felt his grip on her arm. The rat piles struggled to present a threatening image to their peers. The piles suddenly shambled forward and coalesced into a writhing, screaming ball. Ranma dragged Akane away as she tried to cover her ears in horror. As they leapt into the yard, the ball of vicious rodents lurched after them even as their battle continued.

"What _is_ that?" she shuddered. She felt his aura switch from the cold of horror to the super-cold of the Soul of Ice. He darted away from her without warning to begin a narrowing spiral around the hot flare of the horrors' ki. "Ranma!" she barely swallowed her cry for fear of warning the fighting rats.

The aura of the squirming battling rodents grew hotter and hotter. Ranma finished his spiral, dodging into the struggling mass, sending a spiraling fist thrusting skyward. "Hiru Shoten Hai!" A tornado roared out of the Tendo yard, sailing the rats, and presumably whatever controlled them, into the skies over Nerima.

The front door banged open and Soun scowled out onto the night. "Ranma! What do you think you are doing?" he shouted. Then he grunted as Akane hit his chest in a weeping bundle.

"Oh, Daddy!" she wept, her nerves jangling from the weird experience.

"A-Akane?" Soun, startled, held her. He would have thought that, with her recent training, nothing could faze his little girl any more. "Ranma!" he snapped, certain of the source of the trouble. "What have you done to your fiancée?"

Ranma staggered up to him, bleeding from several cuts, his clothes shredded, then turned and looked back to the crater where the Hiru Shoten Hai had been performed. Kiku darted close, seeking comfort by his legs, her amber eyes searching the darkness for more threats.

"Goodness, Ranma!" said Hinako in a shocked voice as she exited the house. "What happened to you?"

Ranma ignored her at first. "I think we better cancel lessons for tonight," he observed. At the extreme edges of his ki vision, tiny bright sparks of hot ki began raining down. "Could someone call Keiichi and give him my regards? I'm gonna take a long bath and change."

"What reason do I give?" Soun asked. He looked at Ranma again. "You're hurt. What did this?"

"Rats," Ranma muttered. "It was just a bunch of rats."

oOo

"Hey, Akane!" called Ukyo. She was holding hands with Ryoga as the latter lugged her portable grill. "Did you hear about the freaky thing that happened last night?" she said with relish.

"What?" Akane didn't really want to hear. The rats from the night before felt like a bad dream and she didn't want to hear about anything worse. Ranma glanced at her then motioned to Ukyo to continue.

"It rained rats all over the shopping district. Big ones!" Ukyo said, grinning as she watched Akane flinch. Akane was horrible about spooky stories and was fun to tease about weird and unusual events. The reaction she got was not quite up to par, though.

"Oh," Akane replied with a white face, "So that's where they went."

"Huh?" Ukyo and Ryoga looked puzzled. Ranma described their encounter and his use of the Amazon cold dragon technique. Ukyo's hair was standing on end by the end.

"Omigod!" Eyes huge, she shivered and ducked closer to Ryoga.

Ryoga looked puzzled, but he didn't neglect to take advantage of her nearness, hugging her tightly against his side. "Why would rats act like that?" he said reasonably. "You're pulling my leg, Saotome." He grinned down at Ukyo, his eyes teasing her for her gullibility.

"Ranchan!" Ukyo snapped, angry at being gulled. She let her anger die as, instead of laughing, Ranma and Akane grimaced and drew closer together, themselves.

"No joke, Ucchan," Ranma said in a low tone. "I had to dive into the middle to finish the spiral. There were other… _things_ in there, using the rats in some way. I don't know how and I'm not sure I want to know what, but they wanted something." He shuddered. "They was tradin' rats back and forth in their fight and I think the winner woulda controlled all the rats. Ain't no way I was gonna wait for that to happen."

They shivered and looked about the schoolyard where ordinary things were happening in a manner that denied last night's experience.

"_AIIIIEEE_!" They nearly jumped out of their skins as Shampoo snuck up behind them and shrieked. She laughed at them and told them about the rats that had fallen out of the sky last night. Ranma and Akane, hearts pounding, told her where the rats came from and what she could do with them. Shampoo's hair stood on end. "_AIIIIEEE_!" she screamed, all over again.

Ranma jerked and flushed. "Wadja do that for, Sham…" He followed her pointing finger. Behind him, clutching Ryoga's free arm was Mao Mu Lin, the ghost-cat. Eyes larger than normal and teeth chattering, the huge white apparition was clinging despite Ryoga's angry efforts to dislodge it. Ranma blinked.

"Let go, dammit!" Ryoga growled. "I am not goin' through that again."

"Please? Let me s-s-stay at your place," it cried. "It's s-scary out here!"

"Leave Ukyo alone!" Ryoga demanded.

"Fine! I don't feel like bri-yide hunting ri-yight now!"

"I have a dog in my house," Ryoga declared. "She doesn't like cats."

"That's f-f-fine by miyee!" the ghost cat asserted. "She can chew on mi-yee if she wants. Just so I can hi-yide."

Ranma started to worry.

Mao Mu Lin caused no little comment through the morning. Hinako Tendo walked in and glared at it suspiciously, demanding to see its papers. Was it a student or a pet? Ryoga took pity on the creature and allowed it might be considered a visiting student.

"Then where is your uniform?" the acting principal demanded. Mao gulped and strained, and suddenly wore a gray school uniform. It smiled and sweated under her critical gaze. "Very well, then. But you better not be delinquent!" She returned to her rounds.

oOo

Mrs. Morisato, who had taken over teaching English from the former Miss Ninomiya, smiled and gave the creature a droll look. "You're a shinentai, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," it said meekly. She shook her head and laughed, then began the English lesson.

oOo

During History, Ms. Kamiko took one look at the leering, shivering beast and glared, hands on hips. "What do you think you're doing here?" she demanded.

"Hiding," it suggested quietly.

"Did you manage to tick off Garm again?"

Mao Mu Lin jumped and looked guilty. "Oh! You heard about that?"

"You better not be wife-hunting in my class, you pervert," Ms. Kamiko growled.

"Ple-ease, I won't cause any trouble," it whined.

"Pervert?" Hiroshi asked, eyeing the cat.

"This creature was once a little pervert, like you and Daisuke," Ms. Kamiko said with relish. "He was a human in those days and decided he would choose a bride by hiding in the women's bath and spying out the prettiest girl."

"Oh, no," muttered the cat. "Don't say anymore!"

"The girls didn't appreciate his forwardness and beat him any time they caught him spying," the teacher continued. "Which was constantly. I don't think he ever got a good look at a girl."

"I never did," miaued the cat sorrowfully.

"He lived near Jusenkyo and decided to jump in the pool of the drowned cat. Girls like cats, he reasoned. He could just waltz right in there and gawk all he wanted."

"It was a good plan!" The cat flinched as girls near it growled.

"But one of the girls had brought a pet with her that day, a small dog," Urudu said with relish. "It saw the cat coming and began to chase it."

"I'm still traumatized," Mao Mu Lin muttered.

Ms. Kamiko continued her story, beguiling the class. "A huge flowerpot was knocked off its stand and fell, crushing the little beast. He never did get to see any of those girls nude, and walks, to this day, a shinentai, searching for a girl to peep at."

"I'm looking for a bri-yide," the cat corrected indignantly. "Mi-yi intentions are purr-fectly honorable."

"Sure they are," Kamiko drawled.

The cat glanced at the girls around the room and swallowed nervously. It was met with flat unfriendly looks and suspicious murmuring that sounded like plans for violence. It finally let go of its death-grip on Ryoga's arm and edged toward the door. "Purrr-haps it would be wiser to stand in the hall. Excuse me!" It sketched a short jittery bow and slipped out the door.

"Aiya!" Shampoo said, eyes wide. "I lived near Jusenkyo — never hear that story before. Teacher is good!"

"I sure am, honey," Urudu grinned, "and don't you forget it!" She returned to her desk and opened her book. "Now that the distraction is gone, we'll find out how much you remember about how the influence of the witch-queens waned as Japan entered its early Imperial state. What is it, Ranma?"

"Is it just me, or is a lot of weird stuff goin' on lately?" he asked.

Urudu Kamiko looked puzzled. "Weird compared to what, Ranma?" He shrugged. "How about my sister and I stop to discuss it with you at lunchtime, then? Right now, we have a quiz."

Everyone groaned. Ms. Kamiko's quizzes had a tendency to be detailed, explicit and unyielding in their demands for exact knowledge of history.

oOo

Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Nuku Nuku sat down by their tree to await their teachers. Ukyo flipped okonomiyaki not far away.

"I miss Kodachi," Shampoo said mournfully.

"It was her choice, sugar," Ukyo said. "She took her tests, passed with flying colors and took off with Taro for America." She sighed and looked distant. "I hope her decision to have the baby works out all right." There was a round of agreements.

"Funny how Tatewaki took it. He acts like he'll never have children of his own," Akane said.

"Speaking of whom… Look over there," Atsuko commented. They looked.

"Kuno?"

"Hey, Tachi!"

"Tatewaki!"

The kendoist turned and waved, a look of mischief on his face. "Greetings, one and all. I fear, however, that such welcome hail-and-good-cheer will soon flee, for mine errand speaks to former days rather than these."

"C'mon, Kuno," Ranma grumped. "Don't be more obtuse than ya hafta."

"I think the word you seek is 'obscure'?" Kuno offered.

"It must be, if I haven't found it," Ranma quipped. "What's under the tarp?"

"Indeed? Well, never let it be said that I granted greater honor than one deserved." Tatewaki flipped off the tarp to reveal an astonishingly ugly statue of the former principal, tree and all. "It is my dubious sire's wishes that it be placed at the school entrance. I apologize in advance for having anything to do with such an excess of bad taste, but it was certainly preferable to his return from government to academia."

"Ha-ha!" Akane laughed. "It will stand like a bogeyman for all those kids who imagine the reign of Hinako Tendo is tough!"

"By the way, how is your stepmother doing?" Tachi asked. "Is her condition at all affecting her… talents?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you, Tachi. And you?" The tall woman swayed up behind them. "Not being a delinquent, are you?"

"Me?" Tatewaki gasped. "No! Of course not! Wouldn't think of it!" He gulped as she twitched the tarp back. Her sly smirk became a frown.

"Hmmm… What makes you think I'm going to let you get away with this?"

"What?" asked Ryoga, who was dividing his attention between walking with Ukyo and dragging his leg, on which Mao Mu Lin had a death-grip. "Will you let go already?"

"I can't believe that even _you_ could do something this… tasteless.

"Eeuw… What is it?" Mao Mu Lin asked.

"Good sensei, it is not as if I had any choice! My insane sire planned to deliver this in person! In the name of common decency, I managed to convince him that it was beneath his dignity to act as a delivery man."

"Uh… Why didn't ya just tell him ya'd do it… then leave it in storage?" Ranma asked.

Tatewaki looked astonished then crestfallen. "I… I didn't think of that." A hand went up to his forehead dramatically. "Tendo-sensei, might I inquire if the beauteous Nabiki Kagazumi is available for an early dismissal. I…"

"No, Tatewaki," Tendo-sensei said coolly. "She has class. You may pick her up afterwards, but until then, she's mine!"

"But I only wished to take her to lunch…"

As Kuno wheedled, the martial artists examined the former principal's offering. "It's as ugly as hell," Ryoga commented. "A good likeness."

"Boy!" Ukyo exclaimed, looking at the thing. "You'd almost think he was ready to step off that pedestal and walk away. Huh!" They all stared at it suspiciously. The elder Kuno had done something like that once.

"Trust me, I already checked that out," Ranma growled. "It's just cement and rebar."

"That's a relief."

"Yes…"

(Krickt! Pop! pop! Krackle! Ping!)

"Ummm… Excuse mi-yee, but is it supposed to do that?" Mau Mu Lin pointed.

The statue of the principal stepped off its pedestal and fell to the ground. Slowly it raised itself again and began to take stumbling hesitant steps toward them.

"Damn! I don't know how yer doin' it, fruitcake, but…"

"Look, Ranma," Hinako exclaimed. She pointed toward its feet. One was a mere stump, the statue having broken at the ankle to gain its freedom. "I really don't think that's Tachi's father."

"Red Horse…" It was as if sliding gravel were given a voice.

'What is going on?' thought Ranma. 'Why me?' He dodged a clumsy swing by the thing and moved in fast. His shots did nothing but raise dust and crack the concrete a little. Akane swept in with Nekoken but the statue pivoted appallingly fast and sent her flying back. "Akane!"

Snarling, Shampoo beat him to the punch, her bonbori crunching at the surface of the animated statue. Nuku Nuku followed. Then he joined them and between them they pounded huge holes in the thing, finishing it with simultaneous snap-kicks that sent it soaring into the boundary wall. It crashed to the ground in several pieces.

Ranma spun toward Akane. "Akane, are you…?" He breathed a sigh of relief as she was already regaining her feet. He noticed the steady crunch of gravel too late. "OoooFF!"

A massive weight pinned him to the ground. Ranma shifted and brought his hands up to block the punishing blows a serious opponent would be directing at his head and neck. He squawked as the hands ripped at his shirt and wrenched at his leg.

"Get off Ranma, foul thing!" Tatewaki struck with ki-assisted slashes, each blow crushing the substance the statue. Paradoxically, with each blow, it seemed to get faster, more flexible. Ranma felt his shirt rip up one seam.

To the rest of the class, Ranma was being wrestled to the ground by a stone Principal Kuno, while his friends attacked with everything they had. Suddenly, Ranma moved very, very fast and the pile of animated gravel was hurled into the air. "Mouko Takabisha!"

The ki-blast caught it in mid-air and sent it higher, further crumbling its integrity. It landed cat-like and, bearing little resemblance to the statue it had been, looked more like a pile of gravel trying to be a man. Ranma was uncomfortably reminded of the rats the night before. As he hesitated, Ryoga and Akane stepped forward with calculated precision. "Kagayaki Shindoo!"

The oncoming gravel being was caught in the crossfire of a ki technique designed to pulverize homogenous substances. Made of the finest grade cement, it powdered and swirled cloudlike. The school wall beyond splintered.

"Finally!" Mrs. Tendo said, nervously holding out her coin. "What was… Uh-oh!"

The dust coalesced into a distorted caricature of a human figure and charged. Ranma tried to dodge, but now that it was working with loose particles, it was as fast as he was. He struck and watched his arm sink unimpeded through his opponent. Then it stuck fast. He kicked and began to think of a story he had heard about a tar-baby.

Mrs. Morisato and Ms. Kamiko came running up, eyes wide. Urudu snarled. "What a time to be suspended! Beldandy! Why don't _you_ blast it?"

"It would hurt Ranma!" She glanced across and saw a student gaping at the action. She had been in the midst of writing a letter. "May I borrow that, please," Mrs. Morisato exclaimed, plucking a sheet of paper and the brush from her hand. She stroked out a series of symbols on a sheet and ran forward, drying it in the wind.

She dodged as Ukyo went sailing out of the mix. "Watch it, Ryoga!" The angry 'yaki-ya rolled to her feet, mega-spat in hand, and began to charge back in.

"Wait," Mrs. Morisato said. "Use this!"

"A demon seal?" Ukyo boggled then nodded. "Why not!"

Seconds later, the remains of the statue were shifting past the feet of the astonished martial artists. Ranma coughed and gagged. The nasty stuff had literally fallen apart on top of him, dousing him with powdery sand as if he were a child with annoying friends at the beach.

"It… it worked!" Ukyo gasped, and then coughed as a breeze kicked up some of the dust.

Ranma rolled over, gagging and choking. "W… water…" Akane and Shampoo picked him up under the arms and rushed off to find the water he required, judging it would save time and get him out of the open.

"That was an earth elemental of some kind, wasn't it?" Baradandya asked her sister.

"Sure was!" She threw back her platinum locks and glanced at the stunned, but still aggressive crowd of martial artists. "I wonder if this is what Ranma wanted to talk about?"

oOo

Akane and Shampoo guarded the entrance to the boy's locker room while Ranma rinsed off. At one point, they heard racking coughs and Akane called out to see if he was all right.

"Just stay out for now!" he coughed back. Lunch was nearly over by the time he returned.

"What you do in there?" Shampoo asked.

"Laundry," he replied shortly. She looked puzzled, as his clothes, though wrinkled, were patently dry. "I put 'em on and used my ki to dry 'em," he said.

Shampoo grinned and stroked her hair in memory. "Who need hair dryer?" she agreed.

Akane was relieved that things seemed back to normal, but frowned at the time. "We're going to miss lunch. Worse, there isn't time to talk to Mrs. Morisato or Ms. Kamiko."

oOo

The rest of school dragged on for them all.

At one point, as Ranma was passing the janitor's closet, the door banged open and an apparition of mops, buckets and cleaning supplies barged out.

"Ahhh!" (Crash! Bang! Pow!)

The janitor looked at his sectioned tools and then at Ranma. "Can't ya just wait and let 'em wear out? It don't take long with you young morons breakin' up the place all the time! How in tarnation…"

"Ah, heh!" Ranma smiled and looked embarrassed. The water in the buckets was warm, so he hadn't changed. He backed away and hurried off, powering up his ki to get the damp out of his slippers and pant legs.

A little later, a cloud of yellowish choking dust came billowing around a corner. Akane and Shampoo, who were walking ahead, began to choke. Ranma assumed the worst. "I'll save ya, Akane! Shampoo! Get back!" He barreled around the corner and found himself, charged and aura flaring, facing…

"AHHHH!"

"Hiroshi? Daisuke?" Ranma blinked as they leaped into each other's arms. He looked at what they had dropped. "Erasers?"

"We didn't do it! We didn't do it!"

"Well, why aren't you?" demanded Tendo-sensei, her coin coming out.

"We did! We did!" they turned and exclaimed to her.

"Then why isn't it _done_?" Then she looked at Ranma.

"Eeep!" He backed away hurriedly. "S-Sorry 'bout that!"

oOo

Finally Ranma, backed by Akane and Shampoo, met with the sisters in the teacher's lounge. Briefly, he explained what had happened the night before to add to their knowledge of the trouble.

"What you fought this morning was an earth elemental," Urd said quietly. "Normally, they don't bother people at all. But this one was a bit aggressive."

"What about those… rats," Akane asked shuddering. She explained quickly. Shampoo was also thoroughly creeped out by the idea of a pile of rats walking like a man.

Mrs. Morisato looked troubled. "There are several types of supernatural beings that can take control of small animals. What you describe sounds as if you had three different spirits arguing over precedence. Were you hurt?"

"Just some cuts…" Ranma almost jerked back as Mrs. Morisato reached forward and touched his forehead with a cool hand. He endured her touch but gave her a curious look as she stepped back.

"I doubt they were plague demons," the teacher said finally.

"P-Plague…?" Ranma stuttered.

"That is one of the types that specialize in using rats. They must have been nature spirits of some type. I doubt a plague demon would have resisted infecting you."

"Plague demons?" Ranma took in the gently smiling face that seemed so innocent and unconcerned. "What the hell is goin' on?" At Mrs. Morisato's disapproving look, he felt like a heel. "Sorry… Something about this is just makin' me nervous." He glanced sidelong at Urd who looked furious for some reason.

"You watch how you talk around my sister!" Urd warned him.

"I said I was sorry!" Ranma grumped.

"What if more trouble happen?" Shampoo asked, hoping to avoid more trouble.

"Here!" Mrs. Morisato handed them a stack of ofuda. "I made them up, just in case."

"We just slap one of these on whatever is attacking?" Akane asked.

"If it's demonic, that'll do the trick," Urd admitted.

"It might be prudent if we used our resources at the Temple," Mrs. Morisato suggested. "Perhaps we can discover the cause of this sudden interest in Ranma."

"We'll get back to you when we find out anything," Urd added. "In the meantime, sit tight."

oOo

Ukyo and Ryoga were waiting for them at the gate.

"What did they say?" the okonomiyaki chef asked. Ryoga stood silent, the portable grill across his shoulders. Ranma nodded acknowledgement of the question and they all fell in step, walking back toward their section of Nerima. Ranma's already ragged clothing was scorched and blackened. Ryoga and Ukyo took their cues from Akane and Shampoo and decided not to ask.

"Demons," Ranma replied after a moment. "For some reason, I got a bunch of demons after me."

"You think maybe Happosai…?"

"Nah!" Ranma answered shortly. "He tends ta go for over-kill and wants everyone know he's behind it. If he'd done this, you'd have the demons giving 'magic-girl' speeches before attacking."

"Hey!" Akane frowned.

"He's right though, sugar," Ukyo admitted. "Happosai's a big blow-hard and wants everyone to know when he's got something."

"Spatula-girl make good point," Shampoo injected.

"Why do you think they're just after you, though?" Akane felt a bit irritated by Ranma's continuing disdain of her favorite animé.

Ranma stopped and blinked at her. "You were there, Akane. They came at _me_."

"But why?" Akane demanded. "We don't know anything yet."

"You think that Senbei creep has something to do this, Ranma?" Ryoga offered.

Ranma frowned. "I don't know. I'd think he'd want to do it himself. He's more likely to be secretive than the freak, though."

"Look out," Akane remarked as they came up on the old woman who so often splashed the cursed with her ladle. She engaged the old woman in polite conversation as they edged past, then gave the old woman a polite goodbye and returned to the gang. "Do you think we should cancel classes at the dojo today?" she asked as they continued down the street.

"I don't know Akane," Ranma said doubtfully. "I just have a bad feelin' about this."

The old woman smiled and continued to ladle out water on her walk. Such nice young folk, though it wasn't as much fun now that all the boys changed into girls. She'd seen the bunch of them wandering the fair they'd had earlier in the week. Kenkoku Kinen-no-Hi, to celebrate the founding of the nation. It had been quieter this year than last. The young folk seemed to be maturing and settling down. Young Akane was a sweet thing, and she'd even gotten her fiancé to sit down and talk to her when they recognized her at the booth she'd run. She wondered if there would be more fuss on the fourteenth. The youngsters these days seemed to like excuses for cuddling and St. Valentine's Day seemed designed for that. She ladled out more water.

The water poured, but did not splash. Instead it closely resembled gelatin in a mold. It looked like… a foot? She splashed some more. Another foot formed and the first developed an ankle and calf. They stood there, as if waiting. Her ladle passed through them as if through a waterfall. It made an impression, but not a very permanent one. She frowned. It just wouldn't do to have a set of feet standing out there on the sidewalk. She stalked back into the house.

She returned with an old fire brigade helmet and a huge hose. She had been captain of her fire brigade in the days of the War when flames were daily circumstance to inhabitants of Tokyo. She activated the hose and swept the offensive things away. Coincidently, she gave a passing convertible a sudden high-pressure wash. Staggering, she turned the hose off again, and nodded in satisfaction. They were gone. She didn't notice, as she put the hose away, the wet footprints that glistened on the sidewalk.

Wet feet slapped the pavement, bringing stares from the citizens of the Ward. February is still a chill month in Tokyo and feet are usually shod at least inzori. They flinched at what they saw. Those who noticed the passage of a group of teenagers earlier did not wonder where it was going. They only wondered how the Saotome boy had managed this one.

oOo

Shampoo was thinking about Mousse, who had told her he was planning to join them after school. His powers in ki had grown steadily under Ranma's tutelage, and his own martial skills had developed as well. But she was beginning to wonder if she had a blind spot for him. While he almost never tried to glomp her any more, he occasionally showed up unexpectedly, close enough to kiss, before stepping away with a secretive smile. If he kept that up she _would_ kiss him, darn it! She wondered if he was trying to save her from herself. She was getting closer and closer to matching Akane's skill; Cologne's years of instruction in the arts of war were too much for even Ranma's brilliant but inexperienced improvisation to overcome. Each time they fought, with or without the ki-enhancements, she could feel how much closer she was coming. She estimated that barring mistakes, they had six months at best, the middle of summer, and Akane would have to prove herself an Amazon by body, mind and spirit or she would be dead. Only if Shampoo threw away her family's honor could she refuse to deliver the deathblow. Was Mousse trying to manipulate her? She growled softly. She'd give him a piece of her mind if that were his intent.

Ranma heard the sound first, but Shampoo had been looking behind. She boggled at the onrushing form that gleamed and shifted in the light. Ranma caught her tension and heard the slapping sound. He turned, wondering what was coming this time.

He boggled. It looked like… himself, carved out of water. He dodged and stepped out of the center of the gang. No need to involve them until they could assess this opponent. The thing was fast. He was quickly forced to start blocking and countering the strikes. The feel of the thing was like Jell-O. Two strikes later and the dampness set off the curse. Now Ranma girl-type countered the glassy image of her male form. It redoubled its efforts to close with her.

Ranma grunted as it threw her back on the sidewalk. She twisted and struck then grappled trying to force it off of her. It pressed closer still and she felt the surface of the body begin to engulf her. "Get off! Blub!" She couldn't breathe!

Ukyo peeled off one of the ofuda and slapped it on the water sprite's back.

It screamed. The entire body suddenly spun like a washing machine on turbo. "Gaah!" Ranma was thrown across the street to impact a concrete wall. The ball of water stopped spinning and reformed into human shape. A piece of soggy paper, sans ink, dropped from its 'hand'.

"Uh-oh!" Ukyo backed away. For an instant, it seemed as if it would attack them, instead. Then it rushed at Ranma who slid off the wall to lie in a crumpled heap.

Ryoga was there, umbrella swinging. He divided the running form in half with a heavy squelching sound, but the body seemed to flow around his strike, the surface passing through with little loss of form. Akane and Shampoo struck as a team, Akane's neko-claws matched with Shampoo's ki-sword. This was even less effective, but the form paused long enough to strike at them, sending them staggering back. Then it closed on Ranma again.

She was struggling to her feet, aware that the threat was not past, frightened that Akane would attack it, if no one else did. It struck her and drove her back to the wall, engulfing her in a watery second skin and pinning her against the vertical surface. Through the sheath of water, she saw Akane and her friends tearing at the thing, trying to release her.

'Demon,' she thought. She saw Ukyo hanging back with another ward, her face a mask of worry least the demon go into that spin again and tear Ranma apart in the process. This thing wanted something. Whatever it was, she had to do something fast. She finally sought the ki techniques so effective against Senbei and, with a hint of malice, added something that might be effective against water.

"Ow! Hot!" Akane and Shampoo snatched their hands away. Ryoga tried to hang on but finally jerked away with a snarl. Ukyo darted forward with the demon ward as a last resort, then hesitated. The water was bubbling? She backed away a step. Ranma was glowing.

"Back off," Akane yelled. "Ranma's…"

(FOOOOSH!) Steam engulfed them all, and Ranma was free, male and amazingly dry, gasping for breath and glaring in suppressed fright.

The steam lifted in the cool air to hang overhead, a misty cloud of menace. It writhed, trying to reform. It reached for Ranma, and water began to condense in the air. Ukyo wrapped an ofuda to one of her mini-spats and threw it into the heart of the shape. A tornado of motion wracked the cloud and then it was drifting off, harmless and dissipating in the afternoon breeze.

Ranma shivered as Akane's arm went around him. His fiancée's skin felt icy compared to the heat he had projected to attack the demon's watery form. He shivered for another reason. Whatever the demon's purpose was, he had felt its elation, then anger mixed with pain. Whatever it wanted, it had come close to achieving it. "Let's get home."

oOo

They found Keiichi and Baradandya Morisato waiting for them at the Tendo gate.

"That was fast," Ranma observed. Kasumi played hostess as they sat around the table. Baradandya nodded and sipped her tea. They were not reassured by the fact that her normal smile seemed to be missing.

"We consulted several sources," Baradandya began. "Apparently, a prophecy has germinated that is the cause of these attacks on Ranma."

"Germinated?" Kasumi asked, as she took her place. Hinako had asked Soun earlier to escort her on a shopping trip, leaving Kasumi in charge.

"A euphemism if you like, dear, common to our ummm... beliefs," the teacher replied. "In any case, the demons were, for some reason, aware of this prophecy before their kami-opposites, and it's given them the initial edge."

"Oh, great! What's this one about?" Ranma groaned. He banged the table with his fist, making everyone jump. "I've been attacked three times now by demons, so I want to know what's going on, before another shows up." At Mrs. Morisato's surprised look, he said, "Yes, I was attacked on the way home. I don't know what it wanted, but it didn't get it."

"That's good," Baradandya whispered, grimacing.

"Are you all right, Baradandya?" Kasumi asked, concerned. "You're not feeling ill are you?"

"You mean from the baby, dear?" Baradandya smiled. "No, my baby is fine, though she does limit me in some ways." She turned back to the impatient Ranma. "Perhaps if I give you a rough translation of the prophecy, you will understand." She composed herself. "It is called Field of the Roan Horse."

"_Scarlet hair, a virgin bides_

_Behind a cloak of stallion cries. _

_Whoever first her fields shall sow,_

_Shall power gain to lay them low, _

_His enemies like grass shall mow."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranma's shaky query went unanswered as Baradandya sipped her tea pensively.

"Well, a scarlet-haired virgin would be a girl who has red hair and hasn't made love to a man," Baradandya pointed out with a grimace. "The cloak of stallion cries would indicate a barrier or dissembling by a male horse or someone who is symbolized by a male horse."

"Field of the Roan Horse?" Ryoga snickered. "I sorta got the part about the virgin and the stallion. That describes Ranma, I guess." He gave Ranma an innocent look as the other scowled at him. "But what does the rest of it mean?"

"Fields are a fertility symbol often used to indicate a woman's womb. A farmer sows his fields with grain, a man…" She stopped as Ranma suddenly gagged, eyes wide in understanding.

"Yer kiddin' me!" Ranma shouted.

"I wish I were."

"What was that last analogy again?" Ryoga was a bit dense today. As everyone blushed, Ukyo leaned over and whispered in his ear. His hand snapped to his nose. "You can't be serious?" he shouted. His eyes, huge, went back to Ranma, who flinched. Slowly a trickle of blood escaped his fingers.

Ranma flashed into rage and punched him. "Get yer mind outa the gutter, P-chan! It ain't like I'd be askin' _you_ ta do the honors!" (WHANG!)

"Don't hit Rychan, baka," Ukyo growled at the heap on the floor. "It isn't his fault." She turned back to their teacher. "What's that bit about power mean?"

"These demons have been trying to gain power by… having s-sex with Ranma…" Akane's trailing voice put it into simple words. Everyone around the table looked disturbed.

"Gaah!" Ranma choked. "Didja hafta say it out loud, tomboy?" He shivered again, especially thinking about that water-demon, and how it must have tried to soak past certain barriers. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Wait," Shampoo exclaimed suddenly. "Maybe prophecy already fulfilled! Kodachi is same as Ranma! Taro maybe already win…"

Baradandya shook her head. "Even if that were true, Shampoo, it could be said that Taro has indeed gained power, through his influence on Kodachi and Kuno Industries. It doesn't change the fact that _this_ prophecy has come to light now, nor that Ranma, alone of the Jusenkyo cursed, fits the description."

Ranma hung his head. "Aw, shit!"

"Till now, only a few of the demons were aware of this information," Baradandya said in the following silence. "That changed when we made our inquiries. Nor will your visitors be limited to demons." She swallowed nervously. "Because of the, uh… methods of our research, the kami are now aware of the prophecy as well."

Ranma's eyes came up hard. "But I'm a _guy_! Ain't no way I'm gonna do that! No _way_!"

"I guess I better get some permanent markers," Kasumi sighed, rising to her feet.

"Why?" Akane asked her sister.

"It would help if the ink didn't wash off the ofuda, wouldn't it?" There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Kasumi said. This entire situation was very upsetting. She hurried to the door trying to recover her serenity on the way. She opened it and gulped, her serenity deserting her entirely.

"Hel-Lo...," the tall muscular man with golden hair said in tones of liquid gold. "My goodness, have we met? I'm certain we have." She noted the unfashionably long hair, the harp or lyre that hung from his shoulder. He was gorgeous! His eyes, a blue very similar to Ranma's, were smoky and full of the promise of passion.

Kasumi tried to tell herself that she was not melting, not ready to fall panting at this man's feet. "W-who should I say is c-calling?" she stammered out. Whatever he wanted, she could not conceive of refusing.

"My card," he said smoothly. It was gold-embossed on the finest white vellum imaginable. "Apollo, Apollo Zuesson of Olympus," he explained as she gazed at him, ignoring the card in her hands. "I need to speak to Ranma Saotome, on a matter of some importance."

"Ranma, someone to see you!" Kasumi's voice rang loud in the room. The revelation by Baradandya Morisato that a prophecy had arisen that power would come to the male who took girl-type Ranma's virginity had been a bombshell even in the chaotic lives of the Nerimians. Kasumi's voice, bright with hope and joy immediately caught their attention. They eyed the tall stranger following her and felt their spirits rising. Every girl in the room sat up straighter with the exception of a certain teacher.

Ryoga smiled. Though a top martial artist, he never had a self-image as a leader and the presence of the newcomer gave a sense of hope in a hopeless situation.

Ranma sat up straighter himself. He noted the musculature and easy movement. He took note of the blue marks on forehead and cheekbone. He immediately associated those with the marks painted on faces during a certain set of rituals. Apollo's forehead had a golden sunburst on a blue circle. The martial artist suspected that these were not painted on.

Unlike most Japanese, the super-powerful aura of authority the being projected hardly touched him. A self-made leader, his initial impression of the stranger had him reacting like an alpha wolf facing off against an intruding male. It was with difficulty that he restrained himself from challenging this interloper immediately.

Keiichi groaned. He had hoped they could at least get through the explanation about what was going on without one of these blowhards showing up. Immortal less than four months, he had already gained a sour impression of many of the older kami. This one reminded him uncomfortably of the Plum Tree Spirit who had nearly cursed him years ago.

Baradandya turned and raised an eyebrow. "Apollo, how did you get free so quickly?"

The newcomer hesitated and looked her over carefully. "You seem familiar. Have we?" He glanced aside at Kasumi. "Your sister?" The kami frowned at the quick shake of her head. "No, that hasn't been allowed…" He glanced at Keiichi. "It appears I was not as quick off the mark as I thought, if someone has preceded me."

"You could say we're the local sales representatives," Baradandya Morisato said softly.

Apollo straightened up. "Ah! Of course you would be here!" He smiled and asked, "Might I be seated?"

Before Ranma could say 'No, get lost,' Kasumi chirped, "Of course! Let me get you some tea." She hurried out, blushing.

Apollo sat and fixed Ranma with a smile. "You would be Ranma, I suppose?"

The martial artist eyed him. "What if I am?"

"I'm glad I got to you in time. Have they told you…?" With a subtle shrug, he indicated the teacher and her husband.

"Yeah, and yer outa luck."

Apollo blinked. "The demons came already?" At Ranma's nod, he blanched. "By Zues' beard! What horror! I'm so sorry."

Ranma frowned. "Watcha talkin' about?"

Apollo stopped and really stared at Ranma. "Oh, I see. You're a hero. You defeated those that have attacked you so far. Well done!"

Ranma's glower reduced somewhat. Apollo's concern seemed genuine. Kasumi entered with more tea, then turned at a knock at the door. "I'll be right back!" she sang, bestowing a smile on their guest. She hurried off.

"Yeah, I beat 'em," Ranma said shortly. "But there's a catch, isn't there?"

"Quite. A huge catch." Apollo sipped his tea. "You are mortal. You need to rest periodically. As time goes on, more and more demons will learn of your plight and come to defeat you and take the prize." He stared into Ranma's eyes. "You won't care for the result."

"What he means, Ranma, is that the demons will eventually dog-pile you," Keiichi injected quietly. "What he's carefully avoided saying, is that there are plenty of kami, himself included, who would be perfectly happy to relieve you of your... condition."

"What!" Ranma blushed and leaped to his feet. Apollo leaned back and frowned at the interruption.

"That's hardly how I would have put it," the kami said. An interruption prevented a recitation of how he _would_ have put it.

"I was here first!" a musical voice sang.

"Yeah, right," snarled a deeper powerful voice. "As if I'd let you become an obstacle to anything I chose to reach for." A tall slender figure with a harp like Apollo's and a big massive presence with a hammer Akane would envy crowded into the room. Each had symbols on his forehead and the big one had symbols on his cheekbones as well. "And if he's a hero like I've heard, keep your mitts off! You know my rights."

They looked up and noticed their audience. The big one grunted and fell silent. The tall one leaned forward and then exclaimed, "Beldandy! How wonderful!" He glanced about. "Uhhh… Urd isn't here, is she?"

"Not at the moment, Plum Spirit," Mrs. Morisato replied easily. She frowned at the larger guest. "Thor, what are you doing here? Is Sif with you?"

Thor grunted and blushed. "Ummm… No. I just…" He dug a toe into the floor like a little boy caught sneaking out of the house before homework was done. "You know how I like a good fight, little one; and with the boy around… and that prophecy…"

"That's _all_ you're here for?"

Thor guffawed and shifted further in. "What else? Won't catch me trying to get into some _guy's_ pants, not like our friend here," he added, jabbing Apollo in the ribs.

"Excuse me?" Apollo looked outraged. They began to exchange insults.

Ranma glared at the Plum Spirit as he stepped up beside him. "A Jusenkyo curse, is it? What do you look like?" Cold water poured.

"Jerk!" Ranma spluttered. The wall suddenly acquired a Plum Spirit-shaped hole.

Thor and Apollo stopped bickering and stared. "Not bad," Apollo commented, straightening.

Thor grinned. "It could have been worse. What if your girl form was ugly? Better to be cute."

"Yeah? Better for who?" Ranma snarled. She felt the full power of whatever _glamour_ the kami were using to impress the others in the house, but thrust it aside. "Don't even think about it, jerks!" she shrilled.

"Ranma!" Akane and Ryoga barked angrily.

"Oh, my! How rude!" Kasumi fretted.

"Ranma very rough! Please forgive," Shampoo added.

"Don't be a jerk, Ranchan!" Ukyo frowned.

"What's with you guys? They're playin' with yer minds! Fight it!" Ranma snapped, glaring at the disapproving females.

Thor smirked, shrugged and poked Apollo in the side. "Give it up, Olympian. _He_'s the only one you need to impress and he's too strong for that." Apollo looked sour. With a nod, he stepped back with an oddly understated wave of his hand and everyone suddenly swayed, dizzy. Shampoo was the first to recover.

With a yell she came to her feet, staring in dismay at the tall humanoid. "You try that again and Shampoo _kill_!"

Apollo yawned. Now that there was little chance of a victory here, he seemed bored. A hand reached through the hole in the garden wall, then another. The Plum Spirit stumbled back in the room. "Niesh garden," he slurred. "What hit me?"

"I did," Ranma snarled. "Want another one?"

"Oh, heavens! What is it with these mortals who think they can get away with crossing an immortal? I have a song for you, since you seem intent on denying me the prize." He swung his lyre off his shoulder.

(_TONK_!) Everyone looked at the huge hammer held over the collapsed heap of Plum Spirit.

"Ooops… Did I do that?" Thor asked innocently. He tucked the hammer back in his belt, and bent down, picking up the slender frame and throwing it over his shoulder. "I don't mind a song or two but that is one song no one needs to hear."

"Bugs…" muttered Keiichi.

"Oh, you've met this one before?" Thor sighed, "C'mon, Sunny, let's get out of here." He jerked his head toward the door.

"But…" Apollo looked back at the cute redhead. He hadn't expected this prophecy business to be more than a chore.

"You're never going to get him to agree. Let it go," Thor insisted. "Come on, drinks on me."

Apollo brightened. "Why not." Before they left, he turned back to Ranma. "I warn you, Saotome, Hell itself is beginning to break open. Soon you will have trouble moving a step without having some supernatural entity trying for you. You should consider the alternatives."

"Yeah, yeah!" Ranma eyed him suspiciously. "Like there's a difference to me if I get screwed by a kami, demon or human! I'd rather not."

"Your only other alternative is death," Apollo told him flatly. "Bedded by a kami, overpowered by a demon, or death." He left before Ranma could think up a retort.


	28. The Prophecy II

**Ki Cutters: 28**

_**The Prophecy II**_

Ranma swallowed and glared at the tabletop. Sitting down with a thump, she picked up her teacup and slurped noisily, before pouring a measured portion into her hair. Akane and Kasumi were still reorganizing their thoughts, confused by the spell that had been used on them.

"That went better than I thought," commented Keiichi, dropping back to his place at the table. "Thor was surprising, though."

"Thor can be very sweet," Baradandya commented. "He can also be very dangerous. He has a terrible temper, but a good sense of humor. It all evens out."

"What… what…" Akane stammered, blushing. She was replaying the events and conversations of the last few minutes without the filter of the kami's disturbingly effective emotional controls.

"Oh, dear! I felt so very… I mean…" Kasumi suddenly left the room, blushing furiously. Ukyo huffed and grabbed Ryoga's hand, in need of reassurance.

The others resumed their seats at the table. "I'm really screwed, ain't I?" Ranma said after a short respite.

"Not yet, you're not," growled Akane, "And not while you have us around to help!" Ukyo, Ryoga and Shampoo nodded in unison. "Shampoo, what if we…"

"If you and Ranma do it? Then they not virgin" She looked expectantly at the Morisatos.

Baradandya shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Please understand that the original language is very precise – what I recited was a close approximation. Also, the 'field must be sown': Ranma 'sowing' Akane's fields doesn't match the focus of the prophecy." It was almost painful to see the gentle teacher in such distress, even if it was for someone else. "The program can only be fulfilled if it pertains to girl-type Ranma and is done by a male."

"There is an alternative to the supernatural element," Keiichi said quietly. "Another alternative is to find a _human_ male to… No result is very good but…"

Ranma glared daggers at him. "Oh, really. And are you volunteering for the job?"

Keiichi blushed. "No, no! I'm married to Bel here! I won't do that to her!"

"Oh?" Ranma sat back mollified somewhat. "Then who you suggestin'?"

"It would have to be someone you trust, Ranma," Baradandya said. "I mean it will be unpleasant enough already without adding an outsider into the picture." She glanced toward Keiichi and, noticing his face-fault, reviewed what she had said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it _that_ way, Kei! I meant, for _Ranma_ it would be unpleasant…"

"Well, I agree with ya there," Ranma said shuddering. "But who?"

As one they all looked at Ryoga, who blinked and sweated. "Ryoga?" Ranma considered.

"Don't look at me!" Ryoga exclaimed, eyes wide. "I don't do well with that sort of thing."

"Couldn't prove it by me, sugar."

"That's not what it seemed like in the bushes, porky," Ranma snickered. Ryoga went white and stammered wordlessly. "'Course if I'd been slower knocking ya out, I wouldn't hafta worry about this now!"

"Ranma," Ryoga snarled, "how dare you talk about things like that in front of Ukyo and Akane?"

"Don't forget me!" Shampoo said merrily, raising her hand.

"Thank you. Or Shampoo! I can't help it you tricked me into thinking you were my fiancée!"

"Whatever," Ranma said dismissively. "Who else ya gonna shove my way?"

"Excuse me," said Mousse ducking his head around the door. "It was open and since no one answered when I knocked, I let myself in. What?" He looked down then up again. "Do I have grease stains on my robes or something?"

"No," said Shampoo flatly.

"But…" Akane returned.

"Absolutely not," confirmed Ranma.

"Absolutely not what?" Mousse asked. His dark eyes blinked behind the coke-bottle lenses.

"Never mind, Mousse," Shampoo said. "I say no worry about it. Okay?"

Mousse shrugged, "Okay." He looked them over. "Hey, you guys look stressed out. Is something going on?"

They told him. His comment was, "Eeuw! That'd be like breeding my duck form."

"Only if ya laid eggs, Mousse," Ranma grimaced. "I gotta think about this. It's too…" He shivered in loathing.

There was an impact that shook the house. The sounds of combat came clearly to the listeners. Almost as one they ran toward the commotion. Between the dojo and the house, a large man, his head covered by an open-faced helmet adorned with multiple horns, was in combat with an ugly, spiky, talon-and-fanged saurian. A short, heavy, broad-bladed sword stabbed and slashed at the armored monster. It snapped and slashed at its opponent, its blows scoring off armor or deflected by a heavy metal glove the man wore.

Ranma watched the conflict for a heartbeat. He recognized the markings on the man's forehead as similar to those on Thor and Apollo. Looking with ki-vision, he noted the density of the monster's scales. That meant…

He darted forward and struck from behind. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" The monster screamed as it was literally pulverized by Ranma's touch. The force of the explosion threw the immortal off his feet. It left behind a pile of rubble and a very surprised kami.

After a moment, the kami got to his feet scowling, "What did you do that for? I was winning."

"You were tearin' up the yard. I don't like havin' my fiancée's home trashed." Ranma glowered in his own turn.

The stranger looked around and sneered. "When kami meet oni, Earth is the battleground." His attitude was obviously one of 'I honor you with my presence'. "I don't have time for this." He doffed his helmet revealing a strong, heavily muscled face with jet black eyes. His hair was thick, black and long, pulled back in a long ponytail that had fit through a hole in his helmet to hold it on in place of a chinstrap. "Where is Ranma Saotome?"

"You're lookin' at him."

"Good! So, jump in that pond over there and let's get this over with. Those stupid biker gangs back in L.A. are getting ready to rumble, and there's a war in Africa I have to oversee."

"Oversee?" Ranma felt offended by the kami's brusqueness, condescending manner and arrogance. "So you're takin' time outa yer busy schedule ta come save me from a fate worse 'n death?"

"Save you? I don't do 'save'!" The kami drew himself up and pointed his sword toward Ranma. "I have been called many things. I am known as Ares in some quarters, Tyr in others. Hachiman was my shadow. I am the kami of _War_, and I have come for the power."

"Oh, my," Ranma mocked, "all this way fer nothin'!"

Ares went still in shock. "You… What did you say?"

oOo

In the house, the phone rang. Kasumi was still upset by the effects of the _glamour_ Apollo had set on them all, but her family was busy with this latest nonsense. She hurried to the phone and answered. "Moshi, moshi?" she said, her voice troubled.

"Kasumi, dear?" The voice on the other end of the line was warm and strong. It reminded her of her father's voice before their mother died. "You sound upset. Could you tell me what's wrong?"

Without thought, Kasumi unburdened herself of the latest problem to trouble Ranma. "And now he's outside fighting some kami or demon that is wrecking our yard. Why can't people just leave them alone?" Her question was a cry of frustration.

Then the voice spoke again and the weight seemed to lift from her shoulders. It explained without words and calmed her. If asked, she could never recount exactly what it said. When it finished, it added, "Now, please ask Keiichi to come to the phone. Tell him I want to speak to him. He'll understand." Kasumi nodded and put down the phone. She hurried to the yard.

Ranma was dodging and ducking swipes of the kami's sword, hands and feet. It was unusual in that Ranma wasn't being given the opportunity to counterattack. In their contained arena, martial arts and ki-techniques were used and in some cases invented. The movement was too fast to follow, but was slowly moving away from the dojo.

"Give it up, Saotome. I am the god of War! You can't hope to defeat me using my own techniques."

Kasumi hurried up to Keiichi who was standing grim and upset beside his wife. "Keiichi? There is a phone call for you."

Kei gave her a surprised look. "We're a bit busy now…"

"He said, 'tell him I want to speak to him' and that you'd understand. Isn't that peculiar? He seems very nice, though."

Keiichi boggled and glanced at his wife. She shrugged. Then he hurried into the house.

"Yes, sir?" he said respectfully after picking up the phone. The voice spoke clearly and to the point. Keiichi straightened, gulped a few times and listened. "Yes, sir!" he repeated as the voice finished speaking. "Sir, must I…"

The voice spoke for an extended period.

"G-g-good-bye… Father."

oOo

Ranma was peripherally aware of Keiichi's departure and return. After battling through the koi pond, she had tried to speed away to gain some breathing room but had been blocked by equal speed. She was beginning to exhaust herself. She had already tried the same attack that had killed Saffron, and the kami had smothered it. She tried a three-part basic feint, offering an opening and went to Amiguriken when he fell for it. Eighty punches landed before he began his counter, but once countered, Ares rapidly took control again.

Twice, Akane and the others tried to enter the fight to help Ranma. Ares quickly stated his position. "Anyone else gets involved here, I'll kill them. I only need Saotome after all. This is his fight."

The second time Akane darted in, the sword swung in a short chopping arc. Her shields didn't stop its motion. She flinched, knowing she was going to die…

She opened her eyes, and found Ranma interposing her body between the sword and her torso, the tip just piercing the skin over Ranma's breast. The tableau held for several thumping heartbeats. It was at this point that Kei returned. As he walked up, an odd twitter sounded in the stillness. Ares frowned and backed up, sword extended. He reached for something clipped to his belt and pulled out an advanced looking cell-phone. He listened to a voice that immediately began talking in a commanding tone.

The kami snorted. "Thirty seconds? All the time I need." He flipped the phone closed and gestured.

A bird flying across the sky slowed and stopped, as did the wind. The air seemed strangely thick. Ranma stepped forward as Ares pulled his sword back. "Nice trick, huh?" Ares smirked. "I think we can finish this off without further interruption." He looked over the redhead's body and smacked his lips. "Sweet."

"Ya sneaky sonoffa bitch," Ranma growled wearily. "So this is how ya was dodgin' me. Any time I got close to ya, ya sped yer own time rate up. I ain't never sayin' yes to the likes o' you."

"Too bad, mortal," Ares chuckled. "I don't really need your approval. Rape and pillage are part of my prerogative. You have no choice. You're mine."

Keiichi looked distinctly unhappy as he shifted out of the freeze and stepped forward. In one hand was a wide wand of polished wood the color of old ivory. "I disagree."

The big kami frowned at Keiichi. "Don't interfere, Keiichi Morisato. I am a kami first class, unlimited. You can't hope to compete with me. Get in my way and I will crush you."

"I don't have to compete with you." He turned to Ranma. "Here… Take this. Think about what you _need_ to make it work." Ranma belatedly recognized the 'Tenchi' that had been carved at the Halloween party. Vaguely she remembered the carving of it and that it had been given to Keiichi. She wasn't clear why the man had it with him now, or why it was important to this fight.

"You and me gonna talk later," Ranma warned. She reached out for the object.

Ares' sword, flaming like it had been dipped into lava, interposed. "Nay! I forbid it!"

Ranma grinned. Ares apparently lost his head when he got upset, just like anyone else. Until now, the kami had possessed a clear advantage, but for some reason Kei's 'Tenchi' worried him. Ranma grappled the wrist above the sword and sent the being through a hip throw. As Ares skidded across the unyielding ground, she took the object from Keiichi's hand.

What she needed, first and foremost, was some way to match her opponent's apparent time shifting. That suddenly, she had it. Explicitly, exactly and designed for her use. She grinned at Ares, who was getting up, murder in his eyes, and thought of the Tenchi's origins and what else had happened in the animé.

Light flared up from the hilt, extending into a solid-looking blade. Light flared back along Ranma's wrists, coasting up her arms like a shockwave and leaving behind a… mesh that resembled fine chain mail and fit her like a leotard, sliding under her clothes and across her body. She felt it cover her head as well, and for a moment feared it would cover her mouth nose and eyes, but it refrained. She felt suddenly refreshed as well and recognized its replenishing of her reserves. Had anyone seen her, they would have thought she'd been replaced by a living silver statue of herself. It might not be 'Wings of the Light Hawk', but it worked.

Rather than face Ares in the more formal and limited kendo style, she dropped into the more open stance of the Saotome Ryu of Two Swords. She wished she had a wakizashi to balance the katana-like length of the Tenchi, and light flared again. Her left hand was filled with a shorter complimentary blade. Grinning like a shark, she faced the now wary kami, who drew up short.

"So, ya don't like even odds, do ya?"

"What military man with sense does?" Ares countered scowling. Light flared and he also had twin swords to fight with. He attacked cautiously. Ranma went on the offensive. From a stalemate it slowly edged over into advantage – Ranma's. Several painful engagements later, Ares backed away, cursing as his cell phone went off again. "I won't forget this, Keiichi!" he snarled, before turning and striding away. He used his foot to kick his helmet, discarded after his fight with the monster near the dojo, into the air where he could grab it. Ranma, followed by Keiichi, made certain he did not come near any of her friends, ready to defend in case the angry kami lashed out at one of the people there.

With a last disgusted backward glance, Ares seemed to melt into the boundary wall and was gone. Ranma eyed the people around them. She handed the Tenchi back to Keiichi along with the smaller hilt that had been its matching wakizashi, or short sword, losing the special shielding as they left her hands. Kei looked at the second hilt in a bemused fashion and it flared, vanishing back into the original.

Ranma stared in the direction of the departed kami. "Nasty temper, that one," Ranma observed.

There was a flare and a burst of wind that swirled around them as time and space returned to normal. There was the thunder of multiple impacts and a deep groove suddenly appeared in the grass. Ranma and Kei shielded their eyes from debris, as did everyone else.

"What happened?" Akane demanded. "You disappeared right before our eyes!" She gazed fearfully at her female fiancé. "Did he…?"

Ranma snorted dismissively. "Nah!" Her mouth opened to brag about her success, but Keiichi's eye caught hers and glared. "The guy was usin' magic ta cheat, Akane. He wasn't near as good as he claimed." Ranma shook her head. "He was playin' with energy and time... Once the playin' field was leveled, he decided ta go home."

"And how did you do that?" she demanded. Ranma blurred. Keiichi and Baradandya gasped. Akane blinked foolishly at the empty space before her and wondered at the breeze that swept past.

"Over here, tomboy," drawled Ranma's amused voice. They all turned and gaped at her.

"I'll second Akane's question," Baradandya said. "How did you do that?"

Ranma took a step toward them and went out like a light.

oOo

Ten minutes later, they were all sitting around the table again, Kasumi serving tea. Ranma found himself waking up, his head in Akane's lap and Kiku curled up on his stomach. "Man," Ranma groaned to her, "your dad is gonna have a fit when he sees the yard."

"At least dojo and garden okay," offered Shampoo. She lifted Kiku off and began to pet her. "Just walk and fence need repaired."

Mousse nodded. "Actually that is minor damage compared to some of the things that have happened here, Ranma." He scanned the area for further interlopers and added, "Now spit it out. How did you do it?"

Ranma glanced at Keiichi. "I admit I had some help, the first time anyways."

Baradandya broke her silence. "Keiichi carries a carved wand made of a very special variety of ash. Barry carved it back on Halloween and gave it to my husband during the original fight with Senbei. Because he… got some of Ranma's blood on the wand, it recognizes Ranma as… an authorized user. It loaned Ranma power and certain abilities mortals don't normally have."

"Aiya! Must be very special wood! Is magic?"

"Yes. It allowed my husband to face Senbei and force him to retreat."

"But Ranma did that time thing when he wasn't touching the wand at all!" Akane protested.

Keiichi laughed softly. "Trust Ranma to pick up anything applicable to martial arts." He nodded to the pigtailed boy. "But you couldn't sustain it, could you? It takes more energy than you possess."

Ranma shrugged. "I'm sure I'll work it out."

"Why didn't Barry use it? The wand, I mean," a puzzled Ukyo asked after a moment. "After all, he made it. Why did he give it to Keiichi?"

"The wand instructs you in its use, like a computer with a good Help program," Keiichi replied. "When Barry realized what he had, one of the first things it told him was the consequence of its use." He nodded at Ranma. "He would have been permanently anchored in Ranma's body."

There was a silent shock of dismay at that thought, none more powerful than Ranma's. He recognized this meant that Barry could have stolen his body, and hadn't. But it also meant that Barry let him down in a more subtle way. He didn't _remember_ it. It hadn't been written down. What else had Barry hidden from Ranma?

Keiichi continued. "He already knew my wife and her sisters were opponents to the demons and decided I might be a more appropriate user."

Keiichi handed the wand to Shampoo when she asked to see it. She held it. She put it to her ear then shook it a few times. "I no hear instruction. How it work?"

"It wouldn't work for you, Shampoo," Kei explained. "Your blood isn't part of the Tenchi. I'd have to make a conscious and, I think, irrevocable decision to give it to you." He raised his hand and suddenly, even though Shampoo had a firm grip on it, the Tenchi was in Kei's hands again. "Strangely, only Ranma can use this, other than me, and he couldn't transfer the ownership."

Ranma ignored most of this, lost in thought. He remembered picking up the wood beside Ms. Kamiko and her date. He remembered carving it. He remembered the pain of injuries in combat and the numbness when Hinako had drained him. He vaguely remembered shouting, 'this is for you' to Keiichi. He didn't remember why, or why it seemed so important to be holding the piece of lumber when they had…

"…healed Miss Hinako?"

"That's right, Ranma," Baradandya was saying. "Magic is very personal. Barry was holding the Tenchi when Hinako drained him, so he had to be holding it to undo and alter what it had done to her. Otherwise, she would have died."

Ranma nodded, but inside he was seething. Barry obviously had found some way to hide things from him after all. The nerve of that man! His lips were compressed and his body language tense and unhappy.

Akane put her arm around him. "None of this was in Barry's journal, Mrs. Morisato," Akane observed. "Why not? He said he would include everything of importance for Ranma, and this seems pretty important." Ranma was suddenly warm with gratitude for his fiancée, for putting his thoughts into words.

Baradandya suddenly looked as if her lips were glued shut. She glanced distressed at her husband.

Keiichi patted her arm comfortingly and took over the conversation. "That's our fault, Akane," Keiichi said choosing his words carefully. "We were required to alter things to hide our presence here." Suddenly, in Ranma's mind something crystallized.

"Hide your… Why would you need to hide?" Akane huffed.

"Because they're kami, Akane," Ranma deduced. "Got your orders straight from Kamisama, right?"

"Correct," Keiichi confirmed.

"Urd, Skuld, and Beldandy," breathed Shampoo. "The _originals_. But where do you fit in, Keiichi?"

"And why ya tellin' us now?" Ranma added. "Is this the sop before ya zap all our memories and play hide and seek again?"

Keiichi grimaced and looked down. "No. I'm a new addition to the family, so to speak, and the present situation has to do with a phone call I took while you were fighting Ares. I was given particular instructions concerning your condition from… from _Him_."

Ranma gulped. He glanced from Keiichi to his wife and noticed that she seemed to be paler and holding her breath. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Ohhh, no! I told ya I ain't doin' it…"

"I'm not asking you to," Keiichi said unhappily. "My instructions stated specifically: 'Use any means at your disposal to insure that no demon wins the prize of this prophecy'." Keiichi Morisato closed his eyes and leaned into his wife, who leaned sidewise to permit his head to rest against hers. "I won't betray my wife, Ranma, so don't ask, and I really don't want to kill you. The only other option Ican see is that you need to find someone acceptable to… do this with, and do so before the demons overwhelm you with sheer numbers."

Ranma felt his stomach drop. "I ain't…" he began angrily.

"Let's see what tomorrow brings," Beldandy said. "Perhaps we all will have a better idea what to expect. And remember, we're not infallible. There might be an answer we don't see yet."

"Oh, my," Kasumi exclaimed softly, eyes widening. "I spoke to _Kamisama_?"

Keiichi smiled. "Yes."

"Now I understand why he sounded like Father," she giggled. Her audience boggled a bit at the thought of a weepy Almighty, then put it off to something uniquely Kasumi. "Will you stay the night, then?" Kasumi continued in a practical manner, "It might be easier and safer if everyone concerned stays under one roof."

"Thank you, Kasumi," the Morisatos said in unison.

"Oh, gods!" Ukyo lamented. "My business is gonna go under at this rate." She blushed then and bobbed her head at the Morisatos in apology. "That really didn't come out right."

oOo

When Soun and Hinako came home they were given a somewhat expunged version of the events of the day. The new Mrs. Tendo welcomed her associate and her husband with open arms. As everyone was staying, the Morisatos were given the guest room, Shampoo and Akane doubled up, as did Kasumi and Ukyo. Ranma, Mousse and Ryoga were assigned Nabiki's room. The latter looked around at the walls and the bed and shuddered.

"What's wrong, man?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga shuddered again. "This is Nabiki's room, remember? It's gonna be like sleeping in a dungeon." He glared at a small table. "At least that damn computer of hers went away with her."

Nabiki had taken charge of Ryoga last summer as P-chan, shortly before they had taken the pig on a trip to the vet. What Ryoga had been put through by the middle Tendo, in retribution for his treatment of her sister, had had been deliberately calculated to humiliate and torment the young man, and her computer had been a special tool in that punishment. No, Ryoga would not be comfortable in here.

The three martial artists unrolled the futon. Mousse was offered the bed, as he had never tried one before. They settled down to get what sleep they could.

oOo

The heavy turtle-like form of the kappa blundered around the first floor. The Tendo family and guests came down the stairs and checked out the short stocky figure with a combination of irritated resignation and angry anticipation. Ranma smirked at how similar the thing was to a certain theatrical creation. The Morisatos were more cautious.

"A kappa is a powerful nature spirit, Ranma, very wise but not very smart. It could well wreck the house if you simply challenge it," Beldandy said. Beside her Kasumi flinched. No matter how many times it happened, she always took damage to _her_ house very seriously. "I wonder how it got in here? Nature spirits are usually limited to their territories."

"They're weakened if they lose the water in the cup on top of their heads, right?"

Beldandy nodded at his knowledge. "Yes, but they're very protective of it. And they're used to people tricking them into spilling it."

"I'll just have to come up with a new trick," Ranma suggested. He shrugged and walked calmly out to meet the apparition. "Hi there!" he said companionably.

The thing jerked and swung around. Its face was frog-like and pop-eyed. It blinked at Ranma. "Where is girl?"

"Which one?" Ranma asked. "There are several girls around here. What are you doing here uninvited, anyway? I thought spirits like you kept to your own places."

"Long ago, kappa wronged by member of house. For revenge can come or go as needed." It answered him with assurance. "You… You member of house?" It crouched and rolled its shoulders slightly, making Ranma well aware of the power it possessed and the potential for violence.

"Maybe…" Ranma shrugged as if unconcerned. 'Pop, you jerk," he thought, 'I bet this was your fault.' "How long ago did this thing happen?"

The kappa popped its eyes open and shut a few times. "Long… Many, many passes of seasons." It scratched its head. The movement allowed Ranma to see ripples in the depression on top of its head. Its hands were thick with muscle, having three fingers and an opposable thumb. "A hand of hands of hands of hands of hands of fingers."

"Your hands? Or mine?" Ranma asked, trying to do the math in his head.

"Hands," it said holding up the muscular member. Ranma stepped back in case it thought of using the offered set of digits to grab him. Ranma was frustrated. It wasn't his dad; that was for sure. Happosai maybe?

"Over a thousand years," came a whisper.

The kappa looked around suspiciously. "Who else here? Come out, or I break house down." There was a long silence. "I can do it."

Quietly, individuals filed down the stairs.

"There's too many for any one room in the house," Ranma suggested easily. "Why not have us line up outside?"

The kappa grimaced and thought. Ranma felt he could see steam rising from the little pool of water on its head. "Yes," it said after a moment. It led the way out. Everyone lined up and looked curiously at the creature. Ranma sweated a little as he saw Akane figuratively cracking her knuckles in anticipation of combat. It finished its examination. "No red hair," it grumbled. "All black!"

Ranma grimaced. The thing was abysmally stupid. He was no great guns at science but simple observation would tell anyone that red, or any dark shade, looked black at night. Still this was fortunate…

"Perhaps you should try a flashlight, kappa-san," suggested Kasumi. She fumbled with something, which clicked and revealed her features lit from below. "See? My hair is brown."

"You sorceress?" it blinked. "You make hand light?"

"Of course not," Kasumi protested. "It is a tool, just like a knife or chopsticks." She continued to point the light to others in the line up. "Her hair is violet, hers is brown like mine…" She went down the line but dropped the flashlight in front of the kappa. "Oh, my!"

The kappa, entranced, leaned over to pick up the hand light. Water sloshed. Ranma grinned suddenly. Had Kasumi done that on purpose?

"Here, let me, Kappa-san," Kasumi offered. She showed it how to work the switch. It turned the flashlight on and off delightedly, like a child.

"Ah?" it exclaimed finally, and played the light across the rest of their heads. It frowned. "Still no red hair." It switched the flashlight off. "Oh, well, still have revenge…"

"Wanna bet?" Ranma growled. Akane nodded. They moved away from the others and toward the kappa. "You spilled your water when you picked up the flashlight."

The kappa froze and reached one hand up into the hollow on its head. Then it grinned in a shame-faced manner. "You trick kappa, again," it complained.

"Actually, you tricked yourself," Beldandy said. "But perhaps I can offer an alternative to a fight, kappa-san. You need water to survive the long trip back to your home. If you were offered water by the family here, it would perhaps settle your old complaint against them?"

The pop eyes bobbed and shifted from side to side. "What about new trick…"

"There was no new trick," Beldandy answered sternly.

"So say! Human tricky, bad! Kappa always…"

"Enough!" Light flared and Beldandy allowed the symbols of her divinity to shine forth. The creature blinked foolishly. "_I, Beldandy, kami first-class, unlimited, do set the boundaries of your enmity. With this gift your feud is ended in peace."_ _Kappa_ eyes glazed and it stood frozen in place. "Someone dip water out of the pond and fill his skull cup. Quickly."

Both Akane and Ranma started to run for the kitchen to get a glass. Akane punched him. "Not you, dummy! What happens if it spills?"

Ranma returned grumbling to the waiting family in the yard. Akane quickly returned and poured water into the kappa's head. She backed away.

The kappa shuddered slightly as it came out of its daze. It frowned at Beldandy. "I will obey," it grumbled.

"_You will not harm any who cross your path, nor offer violence to those you encounter." _

The kappa froze again.

"_Don't make me angry,_" suggested Beldandy.

Whining, the kappa departed out the front gate. Those present decided they never wanted to make Beldandy angry.

At breakfast they were joined by Thor, who was mildly amused by Ranma's sleepy snarl and made rude jokes at the absent Ares' expense, though he alternated between calling him Ares or Tyr. He caught a smaller (though taller that most of the mortals present) angular being that he identified as Loki and called rather familiarly, 'little brother'. This individual reminded them altogether too much of the infamous fox-spirits. Thor agreed; Loki, who shot dagger-looks at him, was a trickster. Escorting the kami away, he waved good-naturedly and vanished much as Ares had done.

They were just getting their lunches together when a humanoid as tall as the dojo roof and apparently made of ice stepped over the boundary wall and waved threateningly at them with a club the size of a car. "Bring me the girl!" it bellowed.

"What is that thing?" asked Ranma, sizing up his opponent.

"A frost giant," answered Beldandy. "Too bad Thor is gone. He hates frost giants."

"Frost giant?" Ranma said disbelievingly. "As in made out of ice?"

"Why, yes!"

"I'll take this one." Ranma turned to the creature that was smacking its club into a huge palm. "Hey, frosty! Try this. Mouko Takabisha!"

He let loose a massive ki-blast. The last impression they had of the creature was a look of extreme shock. For minutes thereafter, dirty slush rained down on the entire block.

"Kamisama," whispered Ranma. "I killed him."

"Don't worry, Ranma," Beldandy reassured him. "You can't kill an immortal that way. You've merely dispersed him. He'll lose a few centuries of activity and be good as new."

"What about Marller?" Ranma asked suddenly. "If Nagasameru had cut her head off with her sword…"

"Naga's sword is an exception. If it strikes a killing blow on an immortal, it's forever."

There was a knock on the door. Urudu Kamiko smiled from under her umbrella. "My goodness, it's late for a winter storm, don't you think?"

oOo

Elsewhere in Nerima, a hand picked up a phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Activity has shot through the roof. Perhaps next time you will carry through with your mission." The figure listened to a protesting voice for only a few seconds before cutting the speaker off. "This wouldn't have happened if your last target, one Marller, had been properly eliminated."

There were further angry protests.

"You're pitiful. Your father's curse, gained in your family's honorable duty of destroying these menaces to humanity, leave the Mirotomanya family with only a girl to wield their legendary blade. Perhaps the sword should be allowed to bond with someone else?"

Hundreds of kilometers away, Nagasameru Mirotomanya gripped the phone till the plastic creaked. "The sword is not your concern, Ghost. Take it by force and it will be worthless to anyone. I'll be there. But I follow my own rules now."

"That's right," said Ghost. "If you don't kill there is hardly any reason for our extensive contacts to keep you out of trouble with the law. Too bad about your father though. They may have been demons, but the authorities recognized them as human. There is no statute of limitations on murder. With his past…"

"You son of a bitch!" Nagasameru was still as a rock. "All right. I'll play your game for now. Don't push me, Ghost." She slammed the receiver down. She sat in thought in the shadows by the phone and looked out on the gentle rolling hills of her family's ranch. Then she dialed a number.

oOo

Cologne hopped along the sidewalk on her staff, watching the teenagers and their unusual teachers with interest. She had finally gotten the low-down on the mess with Ranma and was caught between horror and hilarity. She wanted a front seat at this business, both to give advice and lend support. Meanwhile, she and Urd talked shop, that is, chemistry and alchemy, while Miyo and Beldandy discussed the latest symptoms of their pregnancies. Mousse had been ordered to cover for her at the Nekohanten as the twins' training tended to slack off if left unsupervised and Mousse had developed into an adequate assistant trainer for their level. It had puzzled her how her attempts to question the three women about themselves had always been diverted or frustrated by helpful if ignorant bystanders. Now she knew. The woman beside her was Urd, goddess of history. It was… disappointing.

"Hey Ryoga! Where's… y'know, Ghost-kitty?" Ranma asked as they turned the corner to see Furinkan's clock against the skyline.

Ryoga looked disgusted. "He offered to be unpaid domestic help for my mom in return for a place to stay till this all blows over. Shirokuro thinks he's a big toy."

"At least he's out of the way," Akane said calmly. She pierced her surroundings with a glance that was anything but calm. "I'm sorta surprised he didn't try again for Ranma."

Hinako was picking up the tension and looking about nervously.

"Hinako?" Akane got her attention. "If anything weird shows up, don't drain it. Get away. Remember what happened at Halloween? You could have died. The baby you carry could die or be horribly changed if you drain anything you see in the next day or so."

"She's right, Hinako," Beldandy told her. "I know you wish to protect Ranma and Akane and their friends, but Urudu, Keiichi and I will be doing what we can…"

"What about _your_ baby?" Hinako exclaimed. She had not been let in on the goddesses' secret.

"I'm not a ki-vampire, Hinako. What I do, I push _out_ from me."

As if that were a signal, the rumbling began.

"Here it comes, everybody," yelled Ryoga. "From below…"

A manhole cover blew off violently, to clatter in the street. They spread out, but got into supporting positions about Ranma. There was a long dreadful silence.

The things crawled with bass cries out of the manhole, only slowing when a particularly corpulent individual was pushed through.

"Trolls!" Beldandy identified. "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong, Bel?" Keiichi shouted over the tumult.

"Treaty! We of Asgard can't harm them! It's part of the balance!" Baradandya grabbed her sister by the arm to prevent her from blasting them. "Ranma! They aren't demons, but they're not kami, either. They are immortals of wood and water! I may say no more!"

Ranma jerked his head around and stared at the leering, green warty creatures. He felt betrayed.

Shampoo suddenly yelled, attracting their attention. "Germanic mythos! They are hurt by fire and purification. Her hands flared with fire, but the things were deceptively fast. They were on her, then streaming past her.

Ranma dodged and almost ran into one, then leaped, looking for clear space. His feet found poor purchase on the humanoids' slimy backs. "Don't attack them!" he shouted. He managed to find open ground. The earth rumbled again and similar figures shed rock and earth as they pulled themselves out of the ground. The two opposing columns met with an unearthly thunder.

What was funny was the way many Nerimians simply walked around the roaring, snarling mess, barely giving it a second glance. Ranma and the other martial artists stood aside, with Ranma trying to stay in front of the others protectively, while they tried to drag him back since he was at the greatest risk.

"What's going on?" Ranma demanded. "Whose side are we on?"

"None of them," rumbled a deep voice. They looked behind and found Thor leaning up against a wall. "They both want you, Saotome, but they realize that only one can have you and win the prize." He nodded at the thrashing creatures that were dismembering themselves out there. "Pretty impressive, huh? I found out the earth demons were planning a raid in force and let the trolls in on their plans. Sort of like a back burn to stop a forest fire."

"You caused this?" demanded Baradandya.

"Of course not," he chuckled. "They're doing it to themselves. I just helped a little."

"So what do we do?" Ukyo asked as a twitching troll leg went sailing past them.

"Come now, children," Thor grinned. "You trash the winner, of course."

The rock-things won, barely, and Ryoga and Ranma Bakusai Tenketsu-ed the survivors.

Thor winked out again. "You're gonna have to do this a lot if you don't want dog-piled, Ranma," he said as he vanished.

"How reassuring," grumbled Akane as they continued on their way to school.

oOo

Ranma didn't have to wait long for the next opponents to appear. Just before lunch, a whistling wind flailed the branches of the trees in the quad and rattled the windows as it roared up the side of the building. It shattered the third story windows and surged in to attack. The martial artists paled. It was too similar to the gaki-oni that had attacked them before. Ranma glanced about. They were better prepared this time, but there was more than one demon. These things were hard to hit at the best of times. He leaped for the chalkboards, an idea forming, as their classmates bailed out the doors and inner windows of the room.

Erasers went spinning to his friends. "Fill the air with chalk dust! You'll be able to see when they move close enough to hit!" Dust filled the air.

Ukyo began a strike but stopped. She had felt the demon's presence but the chalk had been relatively undisturbed. Akane growled and shifted closer to Ranma. Shampoo suddenly struck. There was the sound of impact and the winds, which had been cautiously, circling swirled up around the Amazon. Ranma and Akane oriented and struck. Twin shrieks accompanied their efforts. Nekoken did work against these things. Ukyo struck, screaming as she did. There was a matching shriek and the whirling winds calmed and allowed the chalk to slowly drift to the floor.

"That did it," Ranma said. "They're gone." He walked over and knelt beside Ukyo. "When did you pick up the Aikiharaken?"

"Hey, sugar," she grinned through her pain. "You ain't the only one learning here."

"Guess not," he grinned back. He felt power and turned to see Baradandya and Urudu in the door of their classroom. "All covered, Mrs. Morisato, Ms. Kamiko…

The two women looked around the room and nodded. "Well, it's time for lunch."

Ryoga jumped over and picked up Ukyo. "I think I'll be cooking today." He walked out of the room carrying her, letting her point the way. The others followed.

Ranma was one of the last out of the school into the quad. Akane and he looked around but everywhere people seemed to be settling down to enjoy the warm spring day. They sighed, smelling the warm earth and the budding trees. If it weren't for the threat to Ranma, it would be a perfect day for two young lovers to walk in the sun and enjoy the birds as they began to sing and nest. Well, maybe they could. After all they'd probably have a little time before the next attack…

(_SPLOOSH_!)

"Hey, Saotome!" Kogara stood a short distance away, bucket in hand.

"You stupid, brainless…" Ranma growled slapping water from her wet clothes. Kogara attacked, slashing furiously with a bokken. Ranma dodged while the others boggled at them. The former kendo club captain usually had more sense. And hadn't he been expelled?

Ranma tried to get an offense going but Kogara was surprisingly quick, today. She finally got inside on the boy much as she had often done on Kuno. It was a mistake. Kogara dropped his wooden sword and clenched her in a bear hug.

"Watcha think yer doin'?" screeched Ranma, trying to knee him or break his instep.

"The prize is mine, Saotome," Kogara chuckled liquidly. Ranma felt spikes, sticking out from the inside of the boy's wrists, digging into her back. It suddenly clicked. Those weren't spikes; they were horns. The concealed horns of a…

"He's possessed! An oni!" Ranma shouted as she heaved, trying to get away.

"I'll take care of it, Ranma!" shouted Akane, running up, her fist back and ready. She was tackled to the ground. Behind her, Ryoga grinned wildly, horns sticking up from his head. Ukyo screamed, her blouse smoking. A little weirdly colored balloon rocketed out of her clothes yodeling in pain. She was still carrying demon wards, as was Shampoo. Akane twisted and saw the ugly little thing tumble through the air at her.

"_No_!" she screamed.

"Akane!" wailed Ranma. Light blossomed from her center like a bomb. Kogara was flung hard against school wall and the demon went shooting out of his head like a bullet. Ranma turned and went racing back to her fiancée, her own arm back for the necessary blow to dislodge the demon.

It was blocked. The next forty-seven blows were blocked or diverted to the body as Ryoga joined Akane's attack, horns glinting from their brows, manic grins distorting their faces. Ki techniques swirled and struck, diverted and negated by Ranma's skill. Shampoo joined in on Ranma's side but was disposed of by a savage back-fist from Akane as she tried to reason with the girl. Ryoga and Akane together had the edge. They were herding Ranma slowly and haltingly while seeking to either knock her out or disable her. Ranma could do no more unless she chose to kill. Rape was cheap at that price. Pain blossomed as something hit her from behind. She tucked and rolled, trying to come blindly to her feet, only to feel bodies tackle her. She screamed in rage as she felt arms and legs pinioned.

"Well, Ranma," Ryoga-demon growled nastily. "It looks like I'm the only one with the equipment to manage this." The martial artist cracked his knuckles and dropped his hands to the belt of his trousers. Ranma noticed out of the tunneling focus she had on him that her sister, Natsume, was holding her legs, horns curling up from her forehead and a nasty expression on her normally serene face.

(SPLOOSH!)

Ryoga stood, eyes wide, as water dripped from her hair. "Try again, demon," Ukyo snarled, bucket poised.

"I'll kill you!" the oni roared as it realized what had happened. "I'll rip you limb from limb!"

She charged Ukyo who, surprisingly, countered instead of fleeing Ryoga's greater strength. Her hand struck first, slapping a demon ward on Ryoga's forehead. The demon popped out with a wail, even as her follow-through knocked Ukyo flying in a heap. Ryoga staggered and groaned before the accumulated injuries of the fighting with Ranma and the shock of transition dropped her to her knees. Her female form was not physically as tough as her male form.

"Find a male!" shouted Akane-demon irritably. She gazed down at Ranma's tearing face and twisted the tsubo holds a little more painfully with a smirk.

Ranma snarled and struggled against the holds. "Why don't ya just take me over?" she demanded.

"It wouldn't fit the prophecy," leered the oni from Akane's face. "Got to do it right or who knows what might happen."

Inside the school, Hiroshi, Daisuke and Gosunkugi unlimbered the fire hose from the box in the wall. "Now what's this about an oni?" Hiroshi asked Gos. "I mean those guys are fighting all the time." They had seen part of the action, but had been dragged inside by their skinny friend almost immediately.

"I'm not kidding you, Hiro," Gos said shakily. "I saw the horns. They're possessed. I can't think of anything else to try!"

"Hey! How is this gonna help, exactly? Didn't Ranma swim upstream against a fire hose, once?" Daisuke commented. "Yeah! Back at the first fight with Kodachi! This won't work." They both glanced at Gos as he gave off a strange yelp.

"You know… You're right," commented Gosunkugi, his voice suddenly silky smooth. He turned and grinned. "It won't have a chance." The two young men stared in horror as horns sprouted from Gosunkugi's head and his eyes began to smolder. "Now excuse me, I have a hot date with a redhead."

* * *

_**Author's note time**_: My depiction of Ares, God of War is not a slam at any Millitary Readers out there. In the Illiad and other Greek and Roman works Ares/Mars is not so much the God of War as he is the God of the darker passions and desires that drive men to initiate conflict. Though part of the pantheon of law (he does follow rules) he can hardly be considered a force of good, nor particularly admirable by our standards. 


	29. The Prophecy III

**Ki Cutters: 29**

_**The Prophecy III**_

Hiro and Dai stared horrified at the two prominent horns sticking out of Gosunkugi's forehead. Spooky-boy ran out of the building with a horrible chuckle.

"What do we do, Hiro," Daisuke whispered.

"Hell! We do what we can! Help me unroll this thing!"

Ranma saw Gosunkugi come running out of the school and groaned. 'Spooky' wasn't quite so wimpy as he once was, but this would be embarrassing if the demons succeeded. She thrashed a bit for effect and to try to improve her contact with Natsume and Akane. She had to time this right, and hoped she knew what she was doing. Only a minute had elapsed since the initial attack. Her ki senses told her that Beldandy, Urd and Kei were still tangled up in the retreating students. She just hoped they didn't pull anything gross like that tentacle-thing Senbei had tried right before she 'blender'ed him last fall. Above all, she hoped the oni hadn't picked up their ki tricks from Ryoga or Akane.

"Ho-ho! Saotome, it's over! You won't dare harm those you love… and they hold you captive." Gos-demon gloated as he crouched between her legs and gripped the top of her trousers. "You're mine!"

This was it! Ranma focused on the strangely disrupted auras of her friends and pushed.

Then to all outside observers, Gosunkugi, Akane and Natsume fell over asleep.

Gasping, Ranma struggled out from under their pinning bodies, keeping an eye on the recovering Kogara in case he got ideas on his own. She tensed and wiggled upright at the sound of pounding feet.

"Oh, Ranma, I'm so sorry we couldn't come to help you," Beldandy cried. "We should have expected…" Kei was beside her, tight-lipped and angry at what he perceived as personal failure.

"It's okay, Mrs. M," Ranma replied, brushing her clothes off. "Let's just get the little monsters out of them before they mess anything up." She winced as she noted that Shampoo, just sitting up, was developing a shiner again. Ukyo was cradling Ryoga, despite her feminine aspect, and crying over hitting her.

"Getting them out is easy," Kei said quietly. "But they'll just possess someone else if we don't seal them up somehow."

"Coming! I'm coming!" caroled Urd. She strutted forward with some large coffee cans and lids from the cafeteria. "I think this will do for starters. The plastic tops simply pop on. We can place a seal across them and hold the little devils till we've got something more secure."

"That's wonderful, Urd!" Beldandy smiled. She turned to Ranma. "Are you ready?"

Ranma held up the demon seals Kasumi had made in permanent marker. They should have known they'd be interrupted.

"Stop there!"

"Get out of the way!"

"We're experts!"

Three men ran up the walk and surrounded them. One looked like a Rambo wannabe, one looked like he wanted to be a British gentleman and one looked like he couldn't decide whether to be a monk or a pimp. Ranma could sense they were heavily armed, almost ridiculously and obviously so in the case of 'Rambo' and ready for action. The 'Brit' seemed to be the trio's leader.

"Look at the horns," said 'Rambo'.

"The most obvious case of demonic presence I have ever seen," commented the 'Brit'.

"I will lock them so that the presence cannot escape this clay and find other habitation," the fancy monk said piously. He raised his hands and turned his eyes to the sky.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" snapped Ranma. When the monk started chanting, anyway, she popped him gently in the sternum, causing him to double over and cough as his lungs refused to work properly. "I _said_ 'whoa'! What do ya think yer doing?"

"Stand back," snapped the 'Brit', waving an umbrella toward Ranma. "These are demons! We are sworn to rid the world of their curse."

"Okay, so far we agree," growled Ranma at the obnoxious snot. "Now if ya don't mind, one o' these people happens ta be my fiancée. Ya wanna tell me just what ya have in mind?"

"That's too bad," coughed the well-heeled monk, eyeing her with a curious expression. "I am sorry for your loss." He started to lift his hands again, gold chains tinkling.

"If yer hands get above yer shoulders, I'll rip yer heart out and hand it to ya," Ranma said in a deadly tone. "Wadja mean, 'I am sorry for yer loss'?"

'Rambo' started to draw a weapon. Ranma took a single gliding step and twitched. As upset as she was, Nekoken came easy. Parts of the massive handgun clattered to the ground in even slices. Ranma did not take his hand… yet. The 'Brit' stepped back, alarmed. The monk immediately tried to slap a piece of paper on Ranma's forehead. Ranma held his hand in a firm grip and took the paper from it. It was a demon ward, much like she already held, except it had a glued back.

"What do you think you're doing," snapped the leader. "You have no idea what your interference could mean. You're dealing with demons here."

Ranma glanced up from the pre-glued demon ward. "Nice," she said. "You guys may be useful yet, but if you try one thing to hurt any of these people, it won't be pretty." She raked them with her eyes and they sweated nervously. "Now, just _who_ are you?"

The leader glanced at the other two and stepped forward a little uncertainly. " I am Shintakai Takaburu, the Grey Ghost. My associates, Kirk Jacobsan…" The stylish monk bobbed his head. "…Mirhashi Takkai…" The Rambo wannabe nodded. "…and I are part of an international group of demon-hunters. If they are not kept in check, they will spread disease and destruction everywhere."

"This is the wrong kind of demon," Beldandy offered gently. "Well, not totally, but you need to extract them first."

"What?" The three looked stupidly at her.

"These are oni, Chinese demon-ogres who gain power from possessing people and making them do evil deeds. Once they have gained enough power, they often do ravage and pillage, but generally they are pranksters and do not stay with any host very long. It is sometimes possible to convert oni to the paths of righteousness, whereupon they are unswerving in their desire to promote good works." The demon hunters gaped at her. Beldandy frowned at them pensively and then turned back to Ranma. "Let's do this while they consider my words."

"Just a minute." Ranma walked over and picked the monk's pockets, finding more of the stickum-backed wards. "Ah! Now I'm ready." She handed a ward to Urd and Beldandy and kept one for herself.

Beldandy, Urd and Ranma held the coffee cans over the heads of the possessed teenagers. Beldandy threw her head back and prayed. Her words were not in Japanese or any other language Ranma was familiar with; but somehow, under her chanting, the redhead felt she heard:

"_By righteous Word I summon thee, _

_Leave these children; be driven out, _

_Be contained by bonds of iron, _

_End thy days of evil works!" _

There was a sucking, popping sound and the cans trembled as horned ovoids impacted against the cold metal containers. They flipped them over in unison, capped them and slapped the demon wards over the plastic lids.

"There you are," remarked Urd. "Though I would have preferred to Urd-bolt them a few times to teach them a lesson."

Akane blinked suddenly as Ranma released them from the ki-induced unconsciousness. Her eyes went round. She came to her feet as if levitating. "_Ranma_!" She oriented and glomped. "Oh, Ranma, it was horrible! Are you all right?" Her eyes were filled with pain. "I couldn't stop it, I just…"

"Hey, I took care of it! Don't get yer shorts inna knot!" Ranma eyed the three demon hunters suspiciously. "We seem ta have some new fingers in the pie, though."

Akane followed Ranma's gaze.

Gosunkugi groaned. Then his eyes shot wide and his hands flew to the waist of his trousers. "Eeep!" he exclaimed intelligently. He turned his head toward Ranma and Akane. "Ah!" he gulped again, Adams apple bobbing frantically. He felt with his hands over his face and head. "What?"

"Yer okay, Gos," Ranma began.

Natsume shook her head and wished she hadn't. The familiar serene façade was just that. "Ranma, what's going on? What was that thing?"

"That was an oni, Natsume, a nasty little devil-oni. They feed off people's emotions," Ranma told her. "Don't worry, they're gone."

"That remains to be seen," snapped Takaburu. "Jacobsan, examine them!"

The monk quickly dodged in, peering at Natsume who recoiled, looking sick and wan, then at Gosunkugi, who peered back curiously. When he went to check out Akane, he stopped short and gave Ranma a nervous look.

"Go ahead, but be polite," Ranma warned him. He peered at Akane who frowned at him.

"It appears, to my eye anyway, that these children are not possessed," he said finally.

"What," Takaburu practically screamed. "What do you mean they're not possessed? They have to be possessed!" He stomped over to Ranma and Akane then made a circuit of the people who were beginning to gather. "I can smell the magic! Everyone here reeks of it!"

They glanced at one another and decided to ignore the man. Ryoga and Ukyo came over, their arms about each other's waist in mutual comfort. "You okay, Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"Peachy! I had almost forgotten what it felt like last time." She shuddered. "Sorry, Ranma. Ya wouldn't believe how fast they take you over, push you into a corner and all you can do is go along for the ride."

"It was like that when Barry-baka took control," Ranma acknowledged. "Except that poor sap didn't know what to do with it."

"He seemed to do fine once you were out of the way," Ryoga smirked, showing some fang. Her eyes went wide when Takaburu grabbed her by the jaw to look at her dentition.

"See?" Takaburu shouted. "I told you—!" (POW!) He bounced a few times on the ground following Ryoga's outraged punch.

"Just who do you think you are?" snarled Ryoga and Ukyo in unison.

"I'm a demon-hunter," Takaburu snarled back. He was fumbling in his suit pocket. "And you, my dentally-augmented friend, have to be a demon." The monk, Jacobsan, and the warrior, Takkai, began to spread out. The big man suddenly bumped into something solid, but undeniably alive. He turned and gawked.

The cadaverously lean man was over two meters tall. Pleasant looking, mild of demeanor but his eyes were pools of black showing no white. Dressed in a turtleneck sweater with twill trousers he seemed almost innocuous. The only other strange thing about him, were the twined flaring marks of crimson that rose from his brows. Each appeared to be a twin helix that broke and flared at the ends.

"Get clear of the area," Takaburu snapped at the tall man. "You're in terrible danger here."

"Lu Yueh," Beldandy said. Her words were like ice.

"Who?" Ranma asked doubtfully. She stepped back, nervous at the understated power of the figure.

"Lu Yueh, Lord of Plagues." Beldandy dropped her façade, as did Keiichi. The symbols of their otherworldliness shone on their faces.

"Hello, Beldandy… and you must be Keiichi. I've heard so much about you." His voice was deep, the words pronounced in a slow ponderous, precision, burdened with the weight of inevitability. He frowned at the gaping warrior before him. "Be off with you," he said. The belching rumble from Takkai's gut was audible for meters around. His face contorted in distress, he staggered toward the school, trailing flatulence and gastric exclamations. "And you two as well. You offend me." Takaburu and Jacobsan suddenly crouched and clutched at rumbling stomachs. They joined the retreat of 'Rambo'.

"Wadja do to them?" Ranma growled.

"Nothing fatal, just a version of Montezuma's Revenge. You are Ranma Saotome? Hmmm… In my incarnation as Set of Egypt I had red hair as well. I hope you are not going to make this difficult." He considered the martial artist mildly. "I'm sure you find this distasteful. Is there some place you would prefer to be relieved of your unwanted burden? If not, I'm certain I can provide something adequate."

"Are you kiddin'?" Ranma shrilled. "I'm a guy!"

"You are presently a Jusenkyo-transformed woman. I assure you that while the act may be distasteful, it is not necessarily uncomfortable even for a female's first time. But once it's over, it's over. There is no sense drawing this out."

"And you are a demon, Lu Yueh," Keiichi said.

"What of it?" the demon answered. His manner was very relaxed and comfortable. "We have our jobs, mine is simply one of the more distasteful. We are all servants to Necessity and death comes even to the gods themselves." He polished his nails against the front of his shirt. "Things have been boring of late. Most of the diseases I'm working with are so long term: Aids, cancer, genetic disorders… I just don't get the respect I deserve. Perhaps a little power will liven things up. A good boost should let me break Ebola out of Africa, for example. The world is overpopulated as it is. It's time for adjustment."

"You are constrained by His plan as are we all," Beldandy reminded him.

"But what is His plan, Beldandy?" Lu Yueh said. "Many times we don't know until we hear him say '_No_!'" He put a hand to his ear. "I don't hear anything."

"He told me that I was to use any means possible to prevent a demon from acquiring the prize, Lu Yueh," Keiichi told him, stepping in between Ranma and the immortal.

"Really?" Lu Yueh exclaimed mildly. "Oh, that's too bad; too, too bad. Why haven't you taken the prize then, or selected a suitable candidate?" He shook his head 't'sk'ing. "Now it's too late. Don't imagine you can oppose me, young one. You are first class, limited, so I am far too powerful for you." He caught Ranma's eye. "Understand. You will give me the prize or I will condemn everyone you know to horrible death. You are a fine martial artist, but you cannot fight disease." He glanced at Keiichi and Beldandy slyly. "Nor are gods immune from my power. After all, what is a virus between friends, eh?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," Keiichi said flatly. He took a single step forward and stopped shocked. Lu Yueh was suddenly encased in a sphere of ki. The demon blinked, apparently as surprised as Keiichi was. "Ranma! What are you doing?" Keiichi snapped.

"Just makin' sure a friend doesn't make a bad mistake. What's he talkin' about you guys getting viruses?"

Keiichi grimaced. "Technically everything that exists is very similar to an extension of a vast computer program, Ranma. He was threatening to 'hack the system' and infect me."

"He can do that?" Ranma queried with a hint of astonishment. "And you were just gonna go in there, take yer lumps and hope whatever he had wasn't enough to kill ya? Jeez, Keiichi, ya gotta lot to learn about combat and fighting."

"Ranma!" Keiichi growled, then tried to calm down. "What did you do?"

"I wafered my shields. Three layers, the inner one is Aikiharaken, the outer is a basic shield, but the middle layer is that inertial thingy we just worked out. We gotta play fer time on this one, Kei."

Keiichi boggled. "How are you doing that? That's way beyond what even you're capable of, Ranma."

"I'm borrowin', Kei," she said. Keiichi could now see the thin layer of sweat that was pooling down her face. "I just hope they don't charge interest."

"He's channeling loose ki much as a minor kami does, Kei," Beldandy analyzed. "But he can't keep this up for long."

"This is one o' those situations ya play fer time, Kei…" Ranma grated. "At least if ya don't win…"

There was a 'sching-ing-ing' sound from behind them.

Nagasameru was looking over Lu Yueh with her nodachi in her hand. "Hi, everyone," she said off-handedly, eyeing the tall figure who eyed her in turn. "Long time no see."

Ranma suddenly got a tight grin. "Ya did say Naga's sword could kill anythin', didn't ya?"

Beldandy nodded, then gulped. "Ranma, Lu Yueh is one of the oldest demons in existence. You mean to…?"

Ranma shrugged stiffly. "He's threatening all of us over this stupid power prophecy. Why not? He said death comes even to gods. Is he exempt?" She turned back to Nagasameru, in obvious physical distress. "When I drop the shields, feel free to take a good whack at him."

Nagasameru nodded and set herself. Ranma walked closer to the shield ball that imprisoned the demon.

"Perhaps we could negotiate," Lu Yueh said. He seemed unconcerned about the keen steel targeted at his neck. "In return for the prize, I will guarantee to take no action against your family for three generations."

"What if it's part of their fate that ya do?" Ranma asked.

"That I have no control over," Lu Yueh said easily.

"Here's my offer." Ranma fixed him with a glare. "You'll forget you ever _heard _of a 'prize' or bear any special grudge against anyone here or their descendants. In return, Nagasameru won't use that sword of hers ta send ya wherever demons go when they cash in."

Lu Yueh eyed Nagasameru. "I can kill you before you strike."

"Sickness is slow, if sure," Nagasameru quietly replied. "I just had a physical, so I doubt there's anything you can trigger that can kill me fast enough to save you. I'll trade death, slow or quick, for your demise, demon." There was a long silence as they eyed one another. "I think you're bluffing, but I'm not."

"It seems I am out-maneuvered." Lu Yueh nodded thoughtfully. "Very well. I am loath to end over three thousand years of life. I agree. Drop your cage and let me leave."

"Should we make him swear an oath?" Ranma grated painfully. She dropped to her knees, limbs trembling.

"Swear upon your power," Beldandy demanded of the demon.

"On my power, I agree to Ranma's conditions." The shield ball dissolved and Lu Yueh vanished. Everyone present breathed a sigh of relief. "Very well done, Ranma," Beldandy began. She exclaimed as Akane gasped and leaped forward.

Ranma was sprawled on the ground unconscious.

Then Hiroshi and Daisuke stumbled out the front doors with the hose. The hydraulic pressure was more powerful than their ability to control the thrashing hose and the stream began flooding the quad impartially. "Somebody point us at the demons!" they yelled.

oOo

"He'll be all right," said Urd confidently, a little later. "When you do things that people don't normally do, don't be surprised when things are a bit bumpy."

Ranma rested in the nurse's office. Male again, he seemed comfortable on the cot he had so often sent attackers to. Akane sat to one side, holding his hand. Beldandy and Hinako watched from the door. His breathing was deep and even.

There was a knock on the doorframe. Thor loomed over them from the hall.

"How's he doing? I just heard about Lu Yueh."

"Well enough, thank you," Akane said. She sighed worriedly. "I don't know how much more of this he can take."

Thor nodded. "Sorry I missed out on that fight. Did you leave Yueh in one piece?"

"There was no fight. Ranma came up with a amalgamation of the techniques he's learned to contain Yueh until this young lady arrived." Beldandy pointed past him to Nagasameru out in the hall. Thor eyed her sword appreciatively.

"Ah! Now I understand." Thor chuckled. "That fellow tends to lose his stuff all over the place. No wonder Yueh was worried." Suddenly, Thor snapped his fingers. "I wanted to warn you people. There are at least four groups getting ready to raid Nerima for Ranma. I'm not sure when they're due."

"Who?" Shampoo asked.

"Trolls again and the rock oni. Some of the Naga of India are said to be on their way. There are reports of the Sidhe stirring in Avalon. You wouldn't believe what a bug this has put up everyone's ass!" Thor blinked, took in Beldandy's frown and reddened. "Pardon my language there," he muttered. "The Almighty has put out the call to all kami that they are not to strive for the prize. He… kinda left it open that it could be offered though."

They glared at him.

"That wouldn't be why you were hanging around now," Urd commented, "would it?"

Thor looked offended. His face reddened, he scowled and lightning played across the horns of his helmet. "You wouldn't tell Sif, would you?" he said in a suddenly meek voice. "I mean, I'm not asking. I'm just here if it becomes necessary or convenient…"

People figuratively ducked. Urd had such an uncanny resemblance to Nabiki at this point, that no one faulted Thor his mild deception.

"Urd!" Beldandy snapped. "If you can help us keep Ranma safe, Thor, we'll let it pass. But if you do end up with this prize, I promise you, Sif _will_ hear of it if I have to tell her myself."

"Ouch!" Thor grimaced. "There goes any joy I'd have in winning. All right, I'll behave." He turned and walked down the hall. "I'll be back when I hear more. Give my best to the young warrior there. I like him."

Akane looked up at Keiichi and Beldandy. "It's just going to get worse, isn't it?"

oOo

"How could this get any worse?" shouted Senbei at the cowering Urami and Urayami. The demon, (first-class, unlimited) stomped around the main room of their lavish quarters. As demons tried to do, they had found a rich host willing to put up with them. "This was supposed to be a high security, low profile operation. This morning I find the messenger boy, a mere imp, is gossiping about the entire operation!" A small blot on the floor revealed the fate of that unfortunate bearer of bad news. "You two are coming with me!" he snarled. "I hadn't wanted to act so soon after the prophecy was implanted, but if I don't move, someone else will get it."

Urami and Urayami exchanged glances. They had been following the progress of Ranma, in part because they enjoyed his discomfort and in part because he was cute. They debated whether to reveal just how effective he had been in repelling unwanted advances. Lu Yueh was technically Senbei's superior, yet even he had retreated.

Senbei pointed to the demon sisters. A quick chant and they were crows. "Urami, you go to Nekohanten. Urayami, you go to Ucchan's. I will watch the Tendo's personally. We must catch him when family members, preferably not martial artists, are around." Opening the front door, he chased them out into the afternoon light. Reducing suddenly in size, he levitated and shot off toward the Tendo's.

"Urayami, what are we going to do?" Urami squawked as they flapped slowly toward their destinations. "If he finds out…"

"He already knows," clacked Urayami. "Why do you think he put us in these forms? Let us hope we don't have to keep them."

"What do you think he will do when he finds out about those that have already tried?" They caught an updraft and spiraled for more altitude. "The Saotome boy is much stronger than we supposed."

"He still needs help to defeat strong immortals. Keiichi helped him with Ares, and he had Keiichi's help and that girl's to make Lu Yueh back down." Urayami shuddered. "How did a mere human end up with a weapon of the Ultimate Assassin?"

"Let us hope we do not experience it firsthand." Urami cawed. "Here I go!" They broke apart, each to their station to await the next move.

oOo

"I wish Nagasameru had come along," Keiichi grumbled as the group filed through the front door at the Tendo's. "That sword of hers is useful." Akane lugged a comatose Ranma piggyback up the stairs. Ukyo and Ryoga were heading for the Nekohanten to update them, while Urudu contacted her sister and other allies.

"She said she had to talk to what's his name…Takaburu. This way," Akane said. Behind her trailed Shampoo and Keiichi. She placed her fiancé on the bed in her room and accepted hot water from Shampoo. Ranma filled out and grew. "I'll wake him up soon. I want him to rest while we still have time."

"This can't go on, Akane," Shampoo observed. "Ranma not really beat stronger enemies. He trick or bluff them. Ranma lose even if he was kami, yes?" She glanced at Keiichi.

"Only the Almighty could stand up against the forces that are coming against Ranma," Keiichi said sadly. "I don't know what to say. I want to help him, but I don't know how. At least not without changing him so much he wouldn't be Ranma anymore."

"How's that?" Akane asked with a scowl. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I understand he had a huge personality swing twice now, that temporarily left him with a feminine outlook and personality," Keiichi replied. "I'm talking about the koi rod and that time he hit his head and thought he was a girl."

"How do you know about that?" Akane demanded. Keiichi pointed to his forehead and briefly his Kami-link flared bright. "Oh."

"I could give him that outlook again, and he wouldn't care; at least, not as much. But when I brought him back, it would be traumatic as hell. And that's _if_ I could bring him back. Leaving him with a feminine personality might be the only way to cushion the blow if…"

"If…?"

"Ahhh… There is one additional problem that will occur should a kami or oni succeed in, um… having sex with Ranma's girl-type. Uh… He _will_ get pregnant. Guaranteed. Ranma _will_ be stuck in his girl form until the pregnancy is over. He will find it _impossible_ to terminate the pregnancy in any way. Any attempt to do so may even lock him in girl-form permanently."

"_No_!" Akane's voice held a lot of pain. "I won't let that happen to him!"

"When you find this out, Keiichi?" Shampoo asked. "Why you no tell Ranma this before?"

"I found out only a few minutes ago," he said sheepishly. "I asked for all pertinent data last night, but Yggdrasil is huge… It sometimes takes a while to receive information. For the last millennia, as I've been told, supernatural beings have been blocked from 'breeding' with humans. Unfortunately, Ranma's curse slides him into a gray zone, and the fact the action is with the cursed form makes it worse. If he gets caught, I can promise you he'll be expecting, trust me."

"I won't let this happen," Akane snarled again, even more harshly than before. She turned her eyes back to the sleeping boy. "Why does everything happen to him?"

"Now you sound like spatula-girl," Shampoo huffed. "Is bad, but could be worse, and might be if we not plan."

"The only escape for Ranma, that I can see, would be to have sex with a mortal male," Keiichi said thoughtfully. He sighed in relief. At least that eliminated him!

"He never want stick-boy," Shampoo said. "Even if stick-boy is better in head."

"Are you saying he and… and Ryoga?" Akane asked in horror.

"It's a possibility," Keiichi began, looking distressed himself.

"That what you think," Shampoo snickered. "You not see how former pig-boy hang around Ukyo?

"They are, aren't they?" Akane admitted wistfully. Her eyes hardened again. "But if not Ryoga, then who? And if anyone says Happosai, I'll give them a slow lingering death."

"Why not Akane?" suggested Shampoo. Akane boggled at her. "Shampoo cannot do this because of Amazon laws, but laws not recognize Akane as Amazon – yet. Also sneaks around Amazon law, which only recognize Ranma-boy having sex with you, or me, as girl."

"What are you talking…?" Akane suddenly got it. "You mean Nanniichuan, don't you?" She gulped. Keiichi tried to decide if he understood what was being suggested. "I… All right. I can accept a curse for Ranma," Akane said stiffly.

"No, no, Akane," Shampoo smiled. "Is perfect! Use _Instant _Nanniichuan! Get equipment, do deed, all over!"

"That would work, I guess," Keiichi gulped, visualizing something really disturbing to him.

"I go get; talk to Great-grandmother! Then we plan!" Shampoo shot off like a rocket leaving Akane with a very peculiar expression on her face.

She blinked. "Did I just agree to turn into a guy and have sex with Ranma when he's a girl?" she asked in a small wobbly voice.

"Ummm… Yes?" Keiichi offered. One hand went reflexively to his nose.

"_What was I_ THINKING _of_?" She screeched in horror and ran out of the room, her hands over a scarlet face.

Keiichi started to follow her, then considered the slumbering martial artist. Ranma would be totally defenseless if he left. The little cat that leapt up beside him could hardly be counted as a guardian. And it would take a demon mere seconds to kidnap the young man. Dithering, he growled, "Why couldn't I have a cell phone? I could have at least contacted Bel to let her know what happened!" There was a 'pop!' and something fell out of the air. He barely caught it before it hit the floor.

It _was_ a cell phone. Attached was a card. It read: "Ask and ye shall receive." Keiichi sketched a quick skyward 'thank you' before dialing furiously.

oOo

Akane actually ran with purpose. Anytime the youngest Tendo had problems, she looked to her oldest sister to help her make sense of them and discover her options. She found her in the main room with a guest. She came to a mental halt. Blurting out their plan to Auntie Nodoka might not be the best idea in the world, despite their new comprehension of how her mind worked.

"Hello, Akane," the older woman said. Pregnancy suited Nodoka somehow. She glowed with contentment. Akane's mind tried to fit Ranma, in girl-type, into that mold and failed spectacularly. She gulped and fidgeted.

"What is it, Akane?" Kasumi asked. Akane observed that they were making demon-wards and gulped at that reminder of their plight. What had Nodoka been told?

"Ummm… I really need to talk to you, Kasumi."

"Come sit down, Akane-chan," Nodoka said. "I can tell it's about Ranma. Has he said something foolish again?"

"N...no, Auntie," Akane blushed worse than before.

Nodoka took in the blush. She smiled faintly. But whatever she was about to say was lost as two brimstone-laced explosions filled the room with choking smoke. The Saotome matriarch felt herself dragged to her feet.

Across the room, Akane's ki-vision flickered on. She discerned the two intruders and began to charge forward. She flinched as she sensed and heard another deafening explosion just ahead of her, and suddenly experienced what it was like to be wrapped in gelatin-covered saran-wrap.

"Hello der, sweetie," Senbei's voice was liquid with venom. "So nice to see you again. Now where's dat fiancé o' yours?" Akane immediately went to Nekoken. Ki-claws would shred whatever bound her… "No, no, no! You do what I say or yo' sista and de fiancé's mudder, dey get their little neck snap by my playmates."

Akane finally saw what was happening across the room. Urami and Urayami stood behind the other women, one hand locked on their throats, the other on a wrist. Akane also discovered that the thick rubbery gelatinous mass that held her was… Senbei's head rose from a blackish-green stalk of fibrous material that was attached to the mass that enveloped her. Akane screamed. It was a blend of horror, rage and disgust. She started to struggle.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Senbei cautioned. "Remember yo' sister…"

Akane gulped air and glared at him. He was a demon. She had to remember that.

Keiichi jumped at the explosions downstairs. Akane's scream soon after, galvanized him. He slapped Ranma, trying to wake him. He didn't wake. He shook him, no response. He got desperate and whipped out his cell phone. He dialed.

"Bel! What do I do? I can't wake Ranma up and I think we're under attack again."

"Is there a mirror nearby?" came Beldandy's voice.

Kei looked around. There was a small hand mirror on Akane's desk. "Ready!" He turned his head away from the brilliance of her coming.

Beldandy stepped to Ranma, but her head swiveled to look downstairs. "It's Senbei," she whispered. "He's controlling Akane by threatening Kasumi and Mrs. Saotome." She glanced at Ranma then. "It's a tsubo technique, I think." Her uplink glowed. "Oh, my! So that's how it's done." She pressed several spots on the back of Ranma's neck.

His eyes flickered open immediately. They darted to their worried faces. "Where's Akane?"

They told him. "Ranma," Keiichi added, "I don't know why, but I have a premonition I might be out of action soon. Beldandy is going to give you the final key to using your Aikiharaken technique properly. It might make the difference." Beldandy reached out to touch Ranma's forehead and her symbols glowed.

Ranma blinked. "That's it?"

"Yep. Simple, but it's not the way a martial artist normally thinks about his techniques." Kei watched Ranma's expression.

Ranma's eyes shut for an instant, as he refocused and looked around with ki. He opened them with a new look of purpose. "Here's what we'll do…"

oOo

"Come, come…" Senbei said coaxingly. "Where is yo' little friend? Come on now, a nice little scream…" He sent his voice falsetto, "'Help me, Ranma!' would be nice."

"Bless you," Akane said sweetly. What she wanted to say was quite rude and might give him ideas.

"Oh, you no fun!" He looked over at his stooges. "Let's make this more interestin'. His Momma ober der… Carryin' a little one, yes?"

"Leave her alone, scum."

The voice came from the hall. Ranma glided into the room, aura flaring dully, banked fires ready to roar to life.

"Ahhh, Saotome. Yo' lookin' good, man, but yo' could be lookin' betta. Get some water and let's see de redhead."

"In yer dreams…"

"Let me remind you, Saotome, I hold your little woman in my hand. You try to take her from me, I can do any number of unpleasant t'ing to her. While you're tryin' to save her, Urami and Urayami be doin' unpleasant, _permanent_ t'ing to her sister and yo mudda'." Nodoka flinched as a long, slimy looking tentacle suddenly whipped out and spurted flame over the wards on the table. They turned their eyes to the chief demon as the wards vanished in a dull red flame that scorched the wood. "Just to prevent stupid acts," he added smirking.

"Ranma!" Akane squeaked as he took a step toward them. She felt a shift and redistribution of the mass that was Senbei in sensitive regions. "Let go of me, you pervert," Akane hissed at the demon.

Senbei rolled a tongue out of his mouth that would have daunted Picolet Chardin and let it slurp across her cheek and neck. "While yo boyfren' be decidin' how much he love you, maybe you an' me can have some fun, _cherie_?"

"Damn you," Ranma snarled.

"Go change, boy, or I'll take your girl as a consolation prize."

Ranma turned and stormed into the kitchen. There was the sound of running water.

Kasumi and Nodoka exchanged glances. "Dear," Nodoka said, "we can't allow this."

"You don't have a choice, bitch," Urami spat.

"I agree," Kasumi said, ignoring the other demon and the hand on her throat.

"Need I remind you two of the little one in Mama's tummy, hmmm?" Senbei said sweetly. He grinned as Ranma stormed back in, female and furious. "Now, Saotome. You come ober here. I gonna cuddle with both o' you, a sweet little treesome, yes?" He chuckled darkly. "Come on, little girl. When I get what I want, you can have yo girlfren' back."

Ranma moved closer. "You swear by your power?" she asked.

Her eyes narrowed as Senbei stiffened and stuttered. "W-w-what? Yo can take my word fo' it! Get ober here or I'll show you how I can tear her in two!" Ranma now knew how trustworthy the demon's intentions were. If timed right, they had a slim chance. She wished she could use the improved Aikiharaken on him, but he was in contact with Akane — _Boy, _was he ever! — and she would take the brunt of the attack.

With her free hand, Kasumi reached unnoticed into her apron. She believed that if she and Nodoka were not captive, Ranma could probably take the demon. She suspected that what she was about to do would kill her but save Nodoka. She withdrew a permanent marker and popped the cap with her thumb. The tiny clatter drew the attention of the demoness holding Nodoka, turning her face toward the young woman. With the swift, fluid motions of long practice, Kasumi drew on the pale forehead the symbol of warding.

Ranma's face became a study in surprise, anger and horror. Her plan was out the window. From one hand, the gleaming length of one of Kasumi's knives thudded into the table top, it's mirror-like surface bright with more than reflected light. There was no time to wait for the Morisatos' appearance. She dropped into the time-stopping action of inertial compression. Wading through air like syrup, Ranma sailed to Akane's side and brought Nekoken into play.

This was a little tricky. To do this right, she had to include Akane in the action. She touched her fiancée, felt her ki and then began to literally cut Senbei away from the girl. She had little concern for the demon, having run him 'through the blender' before, with no permanent result. The section his head sprouted from was the first to go. Then she felt a growing burning sensation as her technique brought Akane up to speed.

Akane began to move. Her eyes began to slowly track and catch up with Ranma. She saw what she was doing and her arms convulsed, neko-claws ripping through the mass on her upper body. She saw Ranma's distress as the effort to keep both of them mobile effectively doubled. What was worse was that she could feel the twitch and response in Senbei's 'body'. The demon was becoming aware of their actions and speeding up in response. The air was like molasses; she could neither breath nor speak. Frantically she clawed at membrane and tentacles that encased her legs.

They tightened even as they began to fray apart. Senbei's head didn't need to be attached to his body to control it. They weren't going to make it. Ranma glanced at Kasumi, her hand suspended in midair, withdrawing from the smoking, shuddering form of Nodoka's captor, her own face serene and determined. She noticed for the first time the approach of Beldandy, her arm around Keiichi to transport him through the mirror surface of the knife blade. In their hands were symbols of good fortune, anathema to demon-kind. If they were alert, they might save Kasumi, but she suspected that time had run out for Akane, unless… Inspired by Kasumi's deed, Ranma cut the symbol of warding into Senbei's forehead with the Nekoken

Senbei had been speeding up, searching for his opponent, understanding an instant after she disappeared that this was not Umisen. He had never heard of a human using this technique, but Ranma was unusual. He felt the twitch at his neck and leered humorlessly. Nice try, Ranma; but no good at all this time. Senbei had prepared for the Nekoken. His body was pre-energized to maintain his control and return to its assigned shape almost instantly, even if Ranma _did_ run him through the blender again. He sped up more, marveling at Ranma's control. He just barely saw Ranma as she reached out a finger to touch his forehead. Pain rocked his entire being. Intense pain! Worse than anything he had ever experienced! He tried to escape, grimly holding onto his captive, but she was anchored! Cursing, he released her and was gone.

Akane fell weeping into Beldandy's arms. The goddess caught hold of her to prevent Senbei from taking her with him. Ranma fell convulsing to the floor as she ran out of power to run the inertial boost. Keiichi stood poised, one hand on Urayami's throat and the other, with a demon ward, was poised to slap it on her forehead.

"Let. Go," he commanded. Urayami gulped, nodded and released Kasumi unharmed. They stepped away from the girl until she was out of reach. Keiichi kept his hold on Urayami, however, the dual threat of ward and power holding her captive. "Somebody check Ranma." Kei was quite capable of command. He had to be, running a fifty-member development team for his company.

Akane calmed immediately, her concern for Ranma outweighing any thoughts of self. "He's exhausted," she decided as the tremors stopped. "His heart rate is dropping and his ki is returning to a rest state." Akane shook her head. At rest, maybe, but it was hardly normal. She glanced up to tell the kami her observations when she noticed something. "Where's Auntie?" she snapped. Where Urami and Nodoka had stood was nothing. Wherever Urami had gone, she had taken Nodoka with her.

oOo

"Get it off! _Get it off!_"

Nodoka stepped back from the screaming demon as she was released. She staggered up against the wall to regard the shrieking woman. The shrieks brought other attention as well. There was a pounding of feet and a slender young woman with glasses darted into the room to stop, appalled by what she saw. "What's wrong with her?" she demanded, foregoing other questions for the moment, like 'Who the hell are you?'

"I'm afraid she has a demon ward written on her forehead with permanent marker."

"But why would… Oh!" The woman's eyes narrowed. "Are you…?"

"A demon? No, I am Nodoka Saotome. I guess you could say she kidnapped me."

The woman nodded as if she were expecting this. "That's it then," she said, eyes tearing. "I'll help you if you help me," she said hopelessly, ignoring the writhing form on the floor. "I need to get my children before we leave." Tears began trickling down her face.

"Ah?" Nodoka's eyebrows rose. Was she missing something?

The woman nodded. "This is one of my husband's guests. I thought… I really thought we could still make it… work." Her tears grew worse.

Nodoka recognized a sister in experience, even if this woman hadn't been abandoned for years on end. She pulled the younger woman into her arms for a brief hug. "I agree; if this is the company he's been keeping. Now get your children and any good luck or holy symbols you have in the house."

"There aren't many. He s-s-said it was bec-c-cause he was tired of how m-m-many he saw at his casino."

"Then get me a brush and ink, or better yet a permanent marker and some paper. And some rubbing alcohol," Nodoka requested. "We will need to leave quickly. Oh! And what is your name, dear?"

"S-s-sora Aoshi-m-ma," she said quietly before ducking away. She came back quickly with a toddler and a baby in arms. The toddler carried a little pottery badger while Sora held out several sheets of fine white paper. It took Nodoka only seconds to whip up a half dozen wards and then she picked up the alcohol and a rag.

She moved swiftly to where Urami writhed in pain. She noted that every time the demoness moved to rub at her head, the symbol would smoke and fume. "Lie still, now. I've got something that will take it off. No! Get your hands away. That's it; see? It's getting better. Almost done... There." Nodoka sat on her calves and watched as the dark-haired girl whimpered and dabbed at her forehead. Slowly, with almost glazed eyes, she sat up. Suddenly focused, the eyes turned toward her rescuer.

"Ah-ah!" Nodoka said. "Don't get any ideas, young lady. Now," she added, holding up the ward, "do you mind telling me why you creatures are after my son?" Urami gave her a disgusted look and summarized the plot in a parsed statement. Nodoka looked shocked then aggravated. "So my son's female form is the medium for power in some cosmic game your superior began, is he?" Urami nodded. "That is unacceptable."

Sora stepped from behind Nodoka, carefully keeping her children behind her. "You people are no longer welcome in my home."

Urami shrugged. "Too bad. Once you let demons in, you have to take extreme measures to get us out again, Sora Aoshima." She stood straighter. "I'll be leaving now, though. I have to find my boss." She looked back to Nodoka, her face unreadable. "If I weren't a demon, I could properly thank you," Urami said enigmatically, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Coughing, Nodoka and Sora backed away. "Now, dear, before we go, may I use your phone?"

oOo

"Where's Ranma's mom?" Akane demanded of Urayami. With Ranma out cold, she stepped in to look out for his interests.

"I don't know!" wailed the cringing demon. "She probably went someplace safe. Unless she went to the netherworld, his mother will be all right. I doubt she could hold onto her long with that w-ward on her face."

"Where…" Akane began to demand. She was interrupted as the wall bulged and blasted inwards. A huge muscular figure stepped through the hole.

"Hey! Look! We found him… her… whatever, but we found Ranma!" It shrugged through the hole, followed immediately by a smaller swifter form, then by a white-haired man in scaly armor.

"Very well," Herb, Prince of the Musk Dynasty said. "It seems the prize must fall to me."

Akane glanced sidewise. Keiichi had been knocked down by the flying debris and Urayami was nowhere to be seen. Akane snarled, frustrated. "You idiots are in deep trouble," she growled. Beldandy was already at Keiichi's side to see if he was injured.

Suddenly, a pack of short, dog-faced characters broke through the garden shoji, picked Ranma up and were out the door before anyone could react.

"Get back here!" Akane and Herb screamed in unison. Akane made the door first, which was just as well. Herb, Lime and Mint tried to go through together and ended up wearing the doorframe as they left. Outside, wheeling shadows told of airborne pursuers taking up the pursuit of Ranma.

Kasumi wrung her hands. Nodoka and her baby gone… Her house was a wreck _again_... 'Oh, well. Disaster brings opportunities for improvement,' she thought. 'If this keeps up, we'll have a nicer house than the emperor's.'

Soun chose this moment to stick his head into the room. He had been in the dojo and totally unaware of what was going on in the house. "Oh, father," chided Kasumi as he burst into tears over the scene of destruction. Then, the phone rang.

Akane caught up with the short-legged little beasts as they were trying to lower Ranma into a hole in the ground. Her strikes were devastating. She held nothing back. How dare they try to do this to her Ranma? While she fought the under-dwellers, Lime picked up Ranma and ran for it. Akane jumped him immediately, but was then delayed by the powerful warrior as he lateraled Ranma to Mint, who sped away.

She almost caught up with Mint when he was blindsided by a pair of Phoenix Mountain warriors ducking between houses like a hawk on its prey. A third warrior tried to lift off with the unconscious redhead only to be thumped by a bonbori.

"Nihau!" came the bright voice. Shampoo had returned. "Everything under control, Akane. I call friends to come help. Even Nuku-Nuku come, now Ryunosuke safe at home." She was tripped and knocked over by a weird mechanical device that spidered along on multiple jointed legs. It scooped up Ranma and hurried away. "What _that_?" she snarled.

"Who cares?" Mint yelled, jumping to his feet. "Kill it!" Everyone took off in pursuit.

"Where are all these perverts coming from?" screamed Akane as she set off in pursuit once more. "And where are the rest of the guys?"

"You, me, get Ranma to… meeting place," Shampoo caroled back. "Then you see what Shampoo plan!" They charged forward.

At the Nekohanten, Cologne noticed the steady increase of noise and disturbance of ki. "Great-granddaughters?" she croaked. "Mousse? It's time to get out there. I think the girls may need help bringing back Ranma."

Nuku-Nuku, who had been waiting nearby, jumped to her feet. "We'll ride my bicycle!" she offered. "It's fast!"

"Okay," chorused the unsuspecting twins.

"The rest of you stay here!" snapped the Matriarch. "We have much to do before they arrive."

Nerima quickly became a war zone. Even inured as they were to the petty violence and martial arts mayhem, the citizens of the town agreed that this was a bit much. Children watched from upper windows as a horde of strange creatures played keep-away with a pretty red-haired girl. A few knew Ranma on sight and wondered what was going on this time. The rest got out the chips, pocky and what have you, along with their favorite beverage, and sat down to watch, never suspecting the ramifications of the drama before them.

The twins and Mousse on Nuku's bicycle-from-hell sped past at breathtaking speed. Mousse, teeth clenched in a grimace of excitement (or fear), threw bolas at the speedy spider-mecha, disabling it. The twins launched themselves off the trailer and finished it. Nuku-Nuku screeched to a halt. "Dump Ranma in! I'll take him back to base."

"Not if we can help it!" shouted Lime and Mint. They leaped toward the twins and then leaped back, as a fireball almost five meters across blasted against the pavement, leaving a boiling crater. Out of the sun above them came more birdmen from Phoenix Mountain. In the lead swooped an individual in a splendid purple-scaled vest, the Taochinpang gripped in his talons.

Musk, Amazon and Nerimian stood about the boiling crater staring up at the sight. "The prize is mine! In the name of Phoenix Mountain!" Taochinpang's wielder came swooping out of the sky.

Akane recognized 'Bigmouth' from the confrontation last November. "Name of Phoenix Mountain, my butt! Where's Kiima and Saffron?" she snarled as he landed.

"You dare disregard me?" He swiveled to aim the weapon at them. The Musk scattered. Seeing Akane standing her ground, Nuku-Nuku stepped behind her, trusting to her experience.

Akane barely threw shields up in time as elemental flame roared across the street. Bigmouth boggled much as Taro had, as she barreled through that flame. She dodged his reflective swipe and ducked behind him. He wore the vest backwards to allow his wings space to move. With his avian physiology of expanded breastbone and wing muscles, it probably fit him better that way, anyway. Two swipes cut the fasteners to leave the vest flapping open from behind.

"Oops! Did I do that?" She stayed close, but just far enough away to avoid his swipes, looking for her next opening. She sensed Nuku-Nuku come close.

"Can I help?" she asked a strange tone to her voice. "He looks so much like a bird."

"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked alarmed.

"Shampoo borrowed my bike. She'll get Ranma to safety." (FOOOM!) Akane's shields deflected another blast as Bigmouth leaped away for space. He used the opportunity to take to the air. Akane tried a series of ki-blasts to take out a wing, but he caught and absorbed them with Taochinpang.

"You cannot hope to defeat me!" He laughed insanely. The space within the disc of the Kinjaken half of the staff suddenly shown like a star. The intense spark blossumed and fed a growing ball of superheated plasma that when cast might flash-fry everything for blocks around. Akane felt her skin prickle as the perseration suddenly evaporated and doubt crept in. She might be able to survive this but the ordinary people caught up in this stupid competition? Her anger caught fire at the wanton destruction he threatened.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded, stalling for time, looking for an answer.

"Me?" The question seemed to catch him off guard. He glanced at the staff in his hands and then looked at the dancing shadows of an enormous winged figure that strode amoung Tokyo's highrises and skyscrapers. His lips pealed back in a ghastly smile. "Why... I'm god!" Just suddenly he frowned. "FEEL MY WRATH!"


	30. The Prophecy IV

**Ki Cutters: 30**

_**The Prophecy IV**_

"…Bow before me…_Urk_!"

Something hit him in the back from above. There was the sound of rapid impacts and a figure flipped over his back. As it did, it stripped the vest from the birdman, jerking away the Taochinpang in the same movement. The weapon clattered on the pavement seconds after the figure touched down. Short with feminine curves and red hair, it could only be…

"_Ranma_!" Akane plunged for a quick hug. Her fiancée's long unconscious state had begun to worry her.

"Hey! Couldn't let my favorite tomboy face that thing alone." She turned and glared at the birdman as he landed just beyond the staff. "You've got a lot to answer for!" she scolded.

He sneered back. "Since when does a god answer to anyone?" He reached for the staff.

"No! _Don't_!" Ranma yelled, realizing _this _baka had begun to believe his own hype. Desperately, she threw the vest at him. "Don't touch it without…"

Bigmouth brushed the vest aside and snatched at Taochinpang, shouting, "I will be known as—!"

"Jackass!" bellowed Ranma. The birdman vanished and Ranma looked sick. There was no Jusendo here to bring the fool back. Walking over, she picked up the vest and used it like a potholder to lift the staff. Then she reached into the loose clothing and withdrew a tiny winged form, about 20 centimeters across. "Jackass," she repeated dismally. She turned to the others. "Maybe the go—!" She glanced at Nuku-Nuku and finished more quietly, "…Mrs. Morisato or her sister can do somethin'."

A sudden explosion of violence drove them to take cover in an alley, as Mousse, Shampoo, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung surged past battling Lime, Mint and Herb. They would have been doing fine except there were also more spider-mecha and what looked like some kappa with clubs and about a dozen fox-faced men armed with butterfly swords who were attacking everyone else indiscriminately.

"Man, it bites not bein' able ta help 'em," Ranma growled. She staggered and barely kept Akane at arm's length. "Watch it! I don't want ya getting hit by this thing!"

"Ranma, you're still weak," she said in sudden understanding. Even he needed the protection of the dragonscale vest at this point

"Well, duh!" Ranma huffed. "Now we gotta figure out how we're gonna get outa here." .She slumped against a wall and regarded the fight in the street. Then she got a thoughtful look as she turned her eyes to Nuku-Nuku. "Hey, cat girl. You're pretty fast - faster 'n me in a straight line. Ya even sound like me. How about we trade clothes. We pigtail yer hair and…"

"Instant distraction," Nuku grinned. She skinned down swiftly, even less disturbed than Ranma by nudity. Akane thumped Ranma gently as she gawked and stood guard as Ranma turned her back to disrobe.

Moments later a pigtailed girl ran out of the alley. "Try ta catch me, suckers!" she yelled before speeding away. With a roar, the mass of struggling bodies decamped and pursued.

Mousse and Shampoo remained behind. Shampoo looked upset. She had not dared yell after her sisters to warn them it was a diversion. "Come on! Let's go! Ryoga and Ukyo waiting," Shampoo growled. "We take Nuku-Nuku's bike."

Ranma was quite willing to ride in the back, as the master of demon-cycling, Shampoo, adjusted the seat and mounted up. "Hurry up. What do you guys have planned anyway?" she asked wearily. "We gotta end this before more people get hurt." She held a winged doll to her chest, while encasing Taochinpang in a shield to avoid accidental contact.

"Excuse me?" came a voice like water flowing through mud. Its Japanese though, was surprisingly good. "We're looking for a man or woman named Ranma Saotome. We're pretty sure he or she is here somewhere…"

The trio boggled at the trolls that accosted them. The trolls didn't seem to notice that they had found their target.

"Really, you have a nice city and all, but we prefer the upper deeps. Sunlight is a bit painful…"

"Go! _Go_!" Akane shouted, pushing the trailer to help accelerate the bike. Shampoo pedaled like mad and tried to work out the special gearing. They developed 70 kph in time respectable for a sports car.

One of the trolls pulled out an oddly shaped amulet and growled at their spokesman. He looked at the amulet, at his fellow troll, then after the disappearing teenagers. "Well, bloody hell!" he declared in his own language. He shrugged. Trolls were patient as mountains and just as tireless. They'd run them down eventually.

oOo

The crew after Nuku-Nuku traveled east and north, the android's speed easily keeping her out of trouble. From time to time, she let one of her opponents catch up with her. It was fun, the mecha were interesting and she hadn't had a challenging playmate in a while. She burst ahead so she could extend her uplink without observation.

"Ryunosuke," she transmitted.

"Yes, Nuku?" Her brother was immediately on the channel.

"The mecha involved in this attack seem of alien origin — very interesting substitutes for circuit boards. Perhaps Mishima would like to become involved?" She briefly summarized the action to date.

"I hear you, daughter," cut in Mama-san's voice. Trust her to listen in on the private line. "Can you give me more detailed information?"

"Not without stopping and capturing one, and that would betray Ranma," Nuku frowned and hoped Mama-san would not ask her to do that.

"No, don't do that," Mama-san said. Nuku-Nuku practically glowed. She was always happy when Mama-san was considerate of others. "If you can, though, disable a few. I'll have the girls pick them up. We'll also mobilize the Defense Force. When they realize they can't catch you with the spider-types, they may take stronger measures. Be careful, dear."

Nuku-Nuku grinned. It was perfect! Papa-san would be so proud of Mama-san and the whole family would grow closer and more loving. Added to her present play, she was in heaven.

oOo

Further back, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung leaped and struck, attacking the various pursuers as they tried to gain on what they thought was Ranma. They used a bonbori in one hand and a sword in the other, working, as always, as a team. From time to time they came in contact with the Musk group and clashed. Lime was rather easily tricked if not easily damaged, and insanely strong. Mint was fast, possibly faster than Ranma was the last time they fought. Herb was just plain dangerous with his flying and his damn ki tricks. At their present skill level, though, they _might_ be able to take him _if_ there was no interference and _if_ they were lucky and stuck together.

"Where Shampoo and Mousse?" yelled Lung-Lung as they took a short cut, seeing 'Ranma' turn east again.

"Where Akane?" retorted Ling-Ling. She groaned. 'Ranma's' move had been a feint, now they'd have to really run, to catch up. "How Ranma do this? He dead tired when wake up! Now, Ling-Ling dead tired." She frowned at the figure racing ahead. "Hair not look right..."

"You right!" her sister decided. "Ranma not supposed to go here. What going on?"

"I can't imagine why you Amazons are involved in this," came a smooth, deep regal voice. Herb stepped out of the shadows. Mint stepped out from behind him. Lime was nowhere to be seen. "None of you have the equipment to take advantage of the situation." Ki bloomed threateningly. "We are becoming weary of your interference in our business."

Herb had definitely taken some damage in the fighting. The circles under his eyes might mean he was low on ki. Away from his native ground he was much slower recovering and cold water should change him into a girl. His ki techniques were weaker when he was female…

Their eyes narrowed and their heads came forward like cats sensing prey. "Who hurt who?" they smirked in unison. They came to a ready stance back to back. Deep within they began to focus their ki. Unseen, bright points of light coalesced in their hidden hands.

"For evil done Amazon…" Ling-Ling intoned. Their forward hands came to their collars.

"For evil past, and evil offered…" added Lung-Lung. In unison, they popped buttons, revealing cleavage, then the rounding swell of their breasts. More buttons popped loose.

"For bad manners, stupid names and fleas, we, the Amazon princesses of love will _punish_ you!" They finished in unison, shrugging wide the fabric to flash pert bosoms at their foes.

Mint was stupefied. "B-b-b-breasts!"

"W-What do you think y-you're d-d-doing?" stuttered Herb. He had obviously never seen animé and apparently hadn't learned how to deal with nudity in his original battle with Ranma. The twins attacked their more dangerous foe, first. The flash was visible for blocks.

oOo

Shampoo and her passengers screeched to a halt outside the Nekohanten. Cologne waved her cane in greeting. "Ranma, your mother is fine and is going to the Temple for sanctuary," were the first words out of her mouth. Ranma's face brightened. She handed off the vest, Taochinpang and the 'doll' to the old woman who grunted disapprovingly. "I see we need to contact Phoenix Mountain again." She added, more quietly, "Also, you were right, Senbei did cause all of this, somehow inserting this prophecy into our weave of reality, allowing him the opportunity to steal power not rightfully his and, at the same time, attack you where he thought you most vulnerable."

Ranma nodded and smacked her fist in anticipation as Ryoga, in girl form, adjusted the fit of her red silk shirt. She was obviously dressed to imitate Ranma with a fake pigtail hanging from the back of her red-dyed hair. "What are you doin' Ryoga?" asked Ranma puzzled.

"Pretending to be you, baka," she said smirking. "We'll lead them off while you take care of the problem." She shrugged toward Ukyo and the people with her. Nagasameru with her wicked sword, and her fiancé, Shinzoo, stood alongside Gosunkugi and Mio.

"Okay," Ranma said doubtfully. Maybe this had to do with what they had learned. "What are they doing here?"

"Shinzoo has a license to drive the truck," Sama said. "I'll be cover to keep the demon crowd off Ryoga in the back."

"The demons can sense your ki, Ranma," Gos said. "Or at least that's what Ms. Kamiko said over the phone. I…I can use my voodoo to create a ki image for them to sense. Ms. Kamiko gave me _very_ explicit instructions on how to do it."

"I'm going because Rychan is," Ukyo said. She brandished her mega-spatula, symbols inimical to demons etched in its surface. "It's not Sama's sword, but I think it'll do."

"And I'm going with my cards," Mio said. "I can search ahead and find the best path."

"You guys are gonna get creamed!" Ranma protested. "How is this gonna help anyone?"

"Look, jackass," Ukyo glowered, "We're doin' this so you and Akane have time to _do_ it!"

"Huh?" Ranma looked blank.

"Have instant Nanniichuan, Ranma," Shampoo said testily. "Akane get equipment, do deed, get done and demon go home. Okay?"

"What!" Ranma whined on a higher note, blanching. She looked at Akane who blushed and looked away. "Me and…and… You're kiddin'! Right?"

"Come along, son-in-law," Cologne grated from the door. "I can sense two forces converging on us. If you don't get under cover, all our preparations will be for nothing."

"But...?" Ranma squeaked. Akane grabbed her arm.

"Ranma! Umisen! Now!" she commanded. "Wish us luck, guys!" she called as they faded from sight. Akane activated the Tao-shield they had used to negate Taochinpang and faded from ki sight, as well.

"Let's do it, people," Cologne commanded. Gosunkugi held up a doll made of beeswax. Attached to it were a strip of cloth from Ranma's shirt and a lock of his hair. Lighting his candles, Gosunkugi knelt and placed the doll on a painted spell diagram on the truck bed. He chanted:

"_Be like unto him whose image you are,_

_To deceive enemies both near and far, _

_By fire, by earth, by water and steel,_

_By the wood of the tree, let his enemies feel,_

_That his spirit is nigh._"

"Not bad, Hikaru," Cologne said. "Very nice. Now up on the truck everyone; they're coming."

"Go southwest," Mio ordered.

"But that's toward the center of town!" Nagasameru objected.

"Let's go!" Shinzoo yelled, piling into the driver's seat. He wasn't going to argue. They jumped on and roared off, just as a horde of scaly snake-men with some kind of jet backpacks roared in pursuit.

Cologne stared after them. "Naga, for heaven's sake." She shook her head and went inside. She carefully disassembled Taochinpang and placed Kinjakan and Gekkaja in separate concealed spaces in the concrete walls of their storeroom. Satisfied for the moment she returned to the Nekohanten's kitchen. "The room is warded as I described?" she asked Mousse as she hopped up.

"Yes, matriarch," he replied. "Now we act as the outer guard, I guess. Hopefully, we won't have to fight. I mean, how long can it take?"

Shampoo sniffed, "Stupid Mousse."

"What?" the bespectacled man exclaimed.

oOo

"We can let it drop now, Akane," Ranma's voice whispered. They had closed the door to Shampoo's room in the Nekohanten, sealing the wards that would hopefully insure their privacy till they were finished.

"You never told me Umisen was that hard," Akane complained, looking at Ranma's sweating face.

"It wouldn't be if I wasn't so damn drained." Ranma yawned crackingly. Then she turned a serious look at her fiancée. "Now, what's this about us usin' instant boy-water to solve my problem?"

"You have a better idea? How long can they fool the demons, do you think?" Akane retorted, glaring. She noted the hipbath full of the promised instant Nanniichuan, and the bucket of regular water for Ranma's transformation had he needed it.

"I don't know, Akane, but they better give it up before the demons actually catch them. This is my problem. I don't want anyone else hurt."

Akane's gaze softened. "Then we better get this over with. I mean… How hard can it be?" 'We love each other,' Akane thought; 'We can get through this.'

oOo

On the flatbed truck, Ryoga plucked at the Chinese silk shirt she was wearing. "Damn, this thing is tight!" She may not have Ranma's mammary development, but her ribcage was significantly larger around.

"Stop complaining," Ukyo said. "Kami! They're nasty looking!" She pointed at the pursuing naga. Ryoga fortunately was too involved in her current discomfort to consider them as more than opponents to fight.

"Make the next left!" Mio shouted to Shinzoo.

"But it's one way!"

"Do it!" she screamed. They did. Seconds later the naga started the turn only to be countered by a near equal number of trolls. The two forces locked in combat. The truckload of martial artists breathed a sigh of relief.

A huge muscular body covered in scales punched through a wall of stone like it was made of paper and charged after them, roaring. Needles like spikes rose from its head and shoulders and talons as long as a man's finger dug up the pavement as it pursued.

"Take the next two rights, then the main highway," Mio said shakily. Another horror, a dull red color, rumbled out of a side street, colliding with the first demon, which objected to this invasion of its space. The two rolled in a striking, biting ball of fury. Above them, on leprous bat-wings, a thing with a human face and saber-fangs wailed a hideous sound. Soon it was joined by others, similar but each unique in individual appearance. Humanoid figures riding giant wolves galloped in pursuit, weapons gleaming black in their hands. Spider-mecha darted out of an alleyway, jittering along walls and street. Soon the Hell-spawn parade was strung out on the main highway north out of Tokyo.

oOo

"Told ya ta strip first," observed Ranma as Akane went pop-eyed in the cool water of the hipbath. The bra was stretched across a broad flat muscular chest and the panties pinched in places previously unimaginable to the girl-turned-boy. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Akane growled, a startlingly deep sound, and ripped the panties off before they cut off circulation altogether. Another wrench disposed of the offending bra. Then he searched around the bottom of the hipbath. "Oh, no!" the brawny male form complained.

"What's wrong?"

"My ring!" Akane held up the ring Ranma had given her at Christmas. One side had popped free, breaking the band. "Oh, Ranma!"

"Don't worry," Akane's fiancé said gently. "It's repairable. I'll get it fixed."

Akane nodded, but put it aside as tenderly as if it were a wounded bird. After taking a couple of deep breathes to center, he asked, "How do I look?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Ranma said quietly. "You got all the equipment, and so have I," she finished with a slight quaver in her voice.

Akane looked down at himself. The distraction was a relief. "Eeuw, gross!" he exclaimed. "It's not bad on you, but me?"

"I'm glad to hear it," Ranma replied with more humor than she'd been showing. "Now let's get this over with." Akane was still looking down. "What?"

"Isn't this supposed to… _do_ something?" Akane asked pointing. "It's… _limp_."

"Well, duh-uh! Ya hafta wanna do it!" Akane's eyes came up and met Ranma's, even as Ranma was in the middle of skinning down her boxers. "Uhhh…"

"I'm _not_ a pervert!" Akane said firmly with tight lips and narrowed eyes.

"Well, don't look at me!" snapped Ranma, finishing disrobing but coming up holding the shorts between Akane and herself, an unconscious shield. "If I'd gone and done something before this, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Akane opened her mouth to retort and reconsidered. They had gone way past any possibility of his accusing Ranma of being a pervert himself… herself… whatever. Now they had to figure out just how they were going to manage this.

Akane gulped. "Maybe we should… cuddle. I mean you always seem to get interested when we do…"

"But that's when I'm a guy and you're a girl, dammit!" Ranma snapped. She looked Akane in the eyes. "Thank kami, you still look mostly like yourself."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You're damn big though."

Akane looked down. "How can you tell?"

"Not that," Ranma screeched. She took a couple of deep breaths and glanced sidelong at the futon waiting for them. "I mean _you're_ big. You're taller than your dad – as tall as Ryoga is these days, and even broader across the shoulders."

"So?" Akane wasn't certain at first, where this was going. Ranma glared at him and twitched. "It's not like I'm going to attack you!" Then he got it. His eyes softened and he took first one step, then another and reached out gently to caress Ranma's shoulders with his fingertips. "I'm _sorry_, Ranma. I really wish things were reversed." He felt the shiver of the soft flesh as Ranma restrained a withdrawal. Akane came closer and very, very gently hugged Ranma. "It's easier for me to come to you. I mean…I've known you and your curse for the last two years. You only had the last two days to consider this."

"More like the last two minutes," Ranma snorted against Akane's chest. "And even then, it wasn't real till ya stepped outa that tub." Ranma felt very good here, nestled in the embrace of Akane's arms. She knew it was still Akane. Blinking back tears that threatened unexpectedly, she pushed away far enough to look up into the brown eyes above. Yes, very definitely Akane, no matter how distorted. "Let's get this over with."

"I'd love to," Akane remarked dryly. "Waiting for a demon to barge in here is making the skin on my back itch." He pointed down. "Unfortunately, I'm lacking in inspiration."

Ranma looked down, then up. "Well… Do something."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Akane retorted. "This is all new to me! Why don't _you_ do something?"

Ranma swallowed dryly. Hiro and Dai's magazines had several suggestions, which, from a male perspective, had ranged from titillating to downright wrong. Now that she was on the other side of the equation, they _all_ seemed just… _wrong_. "I ain't touchin' that!"

"You expect me to touch th…those… and… and that!" she exclaimed, pointing.

"It ain't the same for a—!"

"_Don't you dare finish that_!"

They glared at one another, huffing.

"What's all the shouting about?" Cologne called in through the door. "Do you need help?"

"Do demons come?" asked Shampoo breathless and prepared to burst in, bonbori at ready. Mousse, whose hearing was far sharper and knew they weren't yet in danger, grinned at the idea. The Amazons had just dealt with Lime who had somehow stumbled on them. Mousse had him tied up in the storeroom, placed appropriately with the spices.

"No!" the two teenagers yelled, blushing. They glared into each other's eyes. The moment grew longer, and they began to snicker at the nature of the situation. Not only were they planning on doing this switched-gender, but Cologne, long time fierce opponent of their relationship, was going to burst in and 'help' them?

"Ummm… Let's start over," suggested Akane quietly.

"Where? At the point where ya ripped your panties to pieces, or where we were trying to decide who was gonna be the pervert?" Ranma asked, eyebrow going up. "By the way, watcha gonna do about traipsin' back home, in a dress, no less, that way?"

"Ranma!" Akane growled. He flushed. "I'll borrow your boxers."

"You sure?" Ranma asked, a hint of a smile on her face. "What'll I use?"

"How about borrowing some of Shampoo's, then?" Akane replied a bit acidly.

"For me or you?" Ranma turned away and gazed at the door of the room. Perhaps she was using ki-vision, or perhaps merely wishing there was a way out of this.

Akane impulsively reached out and hugged the redhead again, feeling the instant, instinctive tension in the small frame fade away to a reluctant acceptance of the offered comfort. "Oh, Ranma! It always happens to you, doesn't it? I wish we could just ignore all this, but I suppose we'll be fighting overpowered idiots to our dying days."

"This is one I don't know if I can win, tomboy," Ranma admitted quietly. "I… I just don't know that I can do this. _Even_ with you."

Akane laughed bitterly. "I know what you mean. Unfortunately, before we can find out if you can do it, we have to figure out how I can… do it." He pointed down again. "Nothing's happening. Is there something you guys do?"

"Yer askin' me?" Ranma snorted and eyed him up and down. "Ya just… I don't know. Think about the other person's body, I guess. I spent the last two years here doin' my best _not_ ta think 'bout that. Look what it got me." Ranma glanced down and paled. With a swallow she took a step back out of Akane's arms. "Uhhh… Watcha doin', Akane? I mean, um…"

"I'm thinking of you," Akane said with his eyes closed. "The way you normally are."

"Oh, kami!" Ranma took another step back. "Yer freakin' me out, tomboy! Oh, man! I don't know if that's perverted or not, you bein' a guy right now, thinkin' about me bein' a guy, so you can do it with my girl side… Brrr!"

"You're not helping!" Akane snapped. Disgusted he looked down. "See what you did?" Ranma did, in fact, look relieved. "How are we going to get this done? Our friends are risking their lives out there and we're standing here squabbling and making wisecracks at each other!"

Ranma jerked as if slapped. Her shoulders slumped. She nodded. "Yer right. I'm bein' stupid." She looked up into Akane's eyes, blue gazing into brown. "I _can_ do this. I have to! I'll be dead before I let that creep, Senbei, or any of his crowd, win. I can _do_ this!" Her shoulders came up. "Just hold onta me fer a minute, Akane. I gotta set myself — find my center. Maybe soul-of-ice will help. I can do this…"

Ranma closed her eyes and frowned, concentrating, muttering a mantra of "I can, I can, I can"… As soon as she had set herself, she would let Akane visualize again, and then they'd just do it and get it over with. Yeah! That's what they'd do!

oOo

Senbei howled like an animal in a trap, which in a sense he was. The ward had sliced into his forehead and was bone deep. He couldn't touch it, nor could any other demon. Urami and Urayami stood off to one side debating their course of action. "I guess we have to do this," Urami admitted, frowning.

"Do we have to?" Urayami asked. Her sister shuddered.

"Yes!" Urami said. She stepped forward and threw her superior up against the wall. "This is for your benefit, Senbei." The eyes in the face were wide in horror and the open mouth let loose a hissing croak of acceptance. Urami nodded.

Then she pulled out a pistol with a bore ten centimeters in diameter, and shot him in the head.

oOo

Nagasameru swung, and a demon howled, its clawed hand flipping end for end in the air, as its attachment to its owner came to an end. The nodachi swung back and intercepted a bolt of energy launched from the fingers of an armored form, its swarthy face marked with the double slash of a demon first class. It wasn't Senbei, by description, though, and she wondered where that individual was.

On the other side, Ukyo, her mega-spat inscribed with the wards anathema to demon-kind, parried and chopped at a dark sword that probed through Ryoga's shields at Gosunkugi. Her blow deflected the blade back at the oddly shaped horse its wielder rode, which collapsed screaming as the blade touched it. It turned on its rider and they faded as carnivore teeth flashed in the near equine jaws.

Ryoga stood in the center of the truck bed, wishing she had her umbrella and making do with a 4-centimeter thick, two-meter staff instead. With the red dye job, she made a passable Ranma in cursed form, even if her eyes were the wrong color. Their pursuers were certainly convinced that they had found the right target. She squinted, hoping to avoid apprising these creatures of their mistake until it was too late for them to seek out her friends.

'Just hurry up, dammit!' she thought, her situation finally sinking in. 'I don't want to be the substitute at the bottom of a dog-pile!'

oOo

Akane stood there, his arms around the slight feminine form. Akane didn't like this one bit. Between the manipulative kami and the violent and perverted demons, this solution had seemed the best of a bad lot. Ranma deserved better than to be raped or used like some streetwalker. Akane, more than anyone, wanted Ranma to know that he/she was loved. An impersonal act of sex was repulsive. The six-year old memories of a near rape made it more so. A possible solution presented itself, courtesy of her romance novels, shojo manga and her reading of Barry's journal for Ranma... especially the part about the sensitivity of sex-linked ki.

Akane let one hand stroke lightly down Ranma's shoulder. The shiver was unconscious and reflexive. He stroked again using the softer skin on the back of his hand along the soft side of a rounded breast. Akane nodded and took note how Ranma's mouth opened and the slight hiss of air betrayed the reaction. He reached down and turned the face of the redhead up, noting the blank gaze and the rigid introspective look. He stroked again, more firmly, and lowered his head to kiss the upturned lips. In reaction Ranma's body unlocked its knees and collapsed, only being caught by Akane's quick grasp. He lowered the redhead and himself onto the futon.

Men and women have certain instinctive reactions to certain stimulation. Part of a man's reaction is derived through dominance and control. Never a particularly submissive person, Akane recognized the control Ranma's responses gave him. This, in turn, stimulated a very male response. He stroked and experimented some more.

Ranma's soul-of-ice was almost achieved when a hot flash streaked across her consciousness like lightning in a dark sky. Blinding, it surprised and left a sense of after-image that confused and tricked the mind. Focus utterly shattered, she felt the blinding flash of another sensory bolt shimmering across the canvas. Familiar with the very personal and focused sense of desire that a man possesses, she was totally unprepared for the way a woman's body could be stimulated. She now possessed far more sensitive and generalized erogenous zones than a man and Akane's touch was paralyzing, enervating. "A-akane!" she managed to gasp. Belatedly, she realized she had mumbled through an obstruction — Akane's mouth.

Akane's hands stroked and caressed the way _she_ would have wanted to be stroked and caressed, had their positions been reversed. If Ranma had to give up his dignity for this stupid prophecy, Akane Tendo was going to make sure it was one to remember.

The concept that Ranma might not _want_ to remember… never crossed Akane's mind.

oOo

Senbei crouched mouth gaped wide, a hole, really a deep groove, running through his skull from front to back. As the demonesses watched, the hole filled in rapidly and grew hair. Moments later he stood, dusting himself off. Without a word of thanks, he teleported to his office in Nifelheim. There he checked on the latest information on Ranma. With a snarl he called Urami and Urayami to him. "Back to Nerima! Everyone's after him now!"

Senbei followed the truck on the back of Urami in crow form, his diminutive size allowing him to watch the running battle. Something was not right here. He tried to decide just what it was… Ah! Where was the Tendo girl who was so protective of the boy/girl? Where was her companion, the purple-haired girl who so often fought at her side? They had been very active foiling the demons' attempts to waylay Ranma and had even tried to fight that idiot kami, Tyr. If they weren't here, they were somewhere else. If they were somewhere else, then possibly Ranma was not really on the truck. Though the figure there was red-haired and bore the curse of Jusenkyo in her blood, Ranma was not the only cursed being in Nerima.

He cast a spell and sought for Ranma Saotome and determined that the truck was the correct location. He cast a spell to locate Akane… and found nothing! Surprised, he cast another spell to locate Shampoo.

What? She was far behind them, at some static location. His spell let him sense tension and anticipation of battle. He commanded Urami to fly lower. He was distracted briefly by a stupid but powerful demon's attempt to discourage pursuit. It hit the ground smoking from a hell-blast and sank shuddering into the earth. They closed on the truck, his rank and status as regional manager of the hell-crew now recognized, if grudgingly. He looked not at Ukyo or Nagasameru, but at the tall skinny boy kneeling uncomfortably on the flatbed's boards. He saw the wax doll decorated with cloth and hair. His jaw dropped.

The crow soared up with a searing cry, almost stalling as Senbei's commands demanded far more than the frame could comfortably give. They gained altitude while Senbei searched for a signal. In a flash of brimstone, they vanished.

The pursuing demons gave a howl of joy and redoubled their efforts to close with the truck.

oOo

Cologne stiffened. "Someone's figured it out! We should have had you in the room with them, Shampoo!"

"I no think they appreciate that very much, Great-grandmother," Shampoo retorted. "We fight?"

"Of course!"

"I'm with you, Shampoo," Mousse said quietly.

oOo

In the air above the Nekohanten, fire blossomed and a stench-filled cloud banged into existence like a dirty fireworks. A form dropped toward the building, growing larger by the second. Behind it, power expended, a crow struggled and fluttered as it sank toward the uncaring street below.

The first figure was larger than man-sized as it struck the pavement, and its weight and the shock of the impact shattered the windows of the Nekohanten. Seconds later, fire surged forward in a wave to burn away the protective ofuda. It screamed as it hit the inner wards, which were non-physical in nature. Snarling inhumanly, it moved in an odd manner against these barriers, its dance a hacker's probe into an unfamiliar system. Ten heartbeats later, it roared and the inner wards went down. Senbei bore little resemblance to the smug, overdressed boy-toy he so often presented as his public face. Nearly seven feet tall, scaly and muscled, he strode into the restaurant itself, prepared to overwhelm any resistance.

"S-s-so strong," Cologne gasped. Her wards had backfired on her, leaving her nearly helpless. "Shampoo, get away! Too strong!" She gasped and cursed ineffectively. She knew Shampoo wouldn't listen to a command like that.

Shampoo faced the hideous apparition unflinching. "You go, demon! Shampoo kill!"

Senbei laughed. In reply, he opened his mouth. A ball of flame roared out at the Amazon. Senbei bathed her raised ki shields in hell-fire and advanced behind this assault with mocking ease. The fire seemed to eat at the shields, shrinking them and bringing a look of fear and quiet determination to Shampoo's countenance.

Chains streaked from the shadows to envelope the hideous form. Senbei's jaws snapped shut as he regarded his next attacker. "Yo goose is cooked, duck-boy," he said plainly.

"Not yet, it isn't," said Mousse calmly, with disdain. "Aikiharaken!" he screamed, and vivid power arced down the chains like lightning to leap and crackle over Senbei's body. Both seemed equally distressed as Mousse twitched and danced, crying out against the pain within his soul. Senbei screamed but forced his hands up to clutch the punishing chains.

Suddenly, from the base of the demon's spine, ruddy flames roared up, enveloping his body. They advanced up his arms to eat their way back the chain. Senbei wasn't some unranked, no-name imp or oni, and he had prepared long to counter this move.

Mousse was sweating and straining, the backlash of his technique tearing him to pieces. His eyes widened behind his coke-bottle lenses. The pain was becoming overwhelming, yet he fought on, suspecting that Shampoo's life and his own depended on the result of his attack. Mousse struggled and watched the dark flame advance up the demon's arms to begin to dance along the chains between them. He sounded a wordless snarl as the huge scaly form shivered, and Senbei stood almost negligently among the metal loops. With the Aikiharaken technique forced back, the chains seemed to unwrap themselves from Senbei's hideous form. The demon no longer seemed affected by his technique. In fact, the Aikiharaken was all that was holding back the flames that danced about the form before him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ah, hah…" Senbei gloated. "I think I'm in the mood for chain-roasted duck." Fire surged back up the chains, and Mousse struggled to release his now ineffective weaponry. His mouth opened wide in anticipation of endless pain.

Metal sang as it parted. Shampoo had darted in to break the line between them, Chinese broadsword humming in response to her blow. Unrestrained, the demon's counterattack blew up like a grenade.

_(FOOOM!)_

Senbei took a single step toward the Amazon teenagers, before controlling himself. "Ah come back fo' you two afta the prize be won. Fo' now, yo can live a little longa. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ah hah!" He searched for the place that he couldn't see, and then ran up the steps to Shampoo's room.

Akane had heard the sounds of combat. "Ranma! Ranma, wake up!"

Properly speaking, Ranma was not asleep. Ranma was locked in a muscle-straining arc, gasping every time Akane so much as twitched, eyelids fluttering rapidly, the white gleam visible under the lashes betraying the fact that her eyes were rolled up in their sockets. Her legs were locked across the backs of Akane's thighs, but neko-claws on her fingertips were busy shredding the futon on either side of them.

Akane heard Mousse's scream and the explosion. Cursing over the entire situation and fearful for Shampoo and their friends, he struggled to escape the clutches of his fiancé. He made it to his feet just as the door burst to splinters, revealing Senbei. The demon stood, hand out-stretched, his look of anticipation rapidly draining away to shock and rage. The tableau held for three long gasping breaths and Akane glanced down at his lover. Ranma was only just beginning to stir; still unaware of the danger, only seeking the lost contact they had shared. Her helplessness ignited something inside Akane and the girl-turned-boy turned a hot angry glare on the intruder, any remaining doubts dissolving into a rage so pure and focused that it felt transcendent. This was the creature that had started it all.

"Who the hells are _you_?" Senbei shouted, face contorted. "That was mine! _MINE_! _My_ power!" The first-class demon raged and pointed at the tall muscular form of Akane's male figure. "Do you know what you've done?"

"You should ask what I'm _going_ to do, pervert!" growled Akane. He took a single step forward and realized, in the heat of joining, that he and Ranma had also merged auras. In a real sense, Ranma glided forward with him as they attacked in a three-step form.

A mallet nearly two meters across and three long, with a handle the size of a car-axle suddenly slammed down on the startled Senbei. The stroke came so swiftly that his arm remained outstretched from the humanoid pancake, which rebounded from the floor. As the demon-cake bounced up to waist level, the mallet swept around from the follow through and fielded Senbei, sending him on a long trip through the ceiling of the restaurant.

Then Akane hurled the mallet aside and let their auras flare into a coruscating ball about his body. "Aikiharaken revised! Aiki Saishuseigi!" Within, they felt their joint cry as Ranma's latest ki technique combined with Akane's raw power channeled their righteous anger and boundless confidence to create a new technique unlike any ever seen before. Huge sparks of ball lightning seemed to peel away from their aura to pursue the hurtling form of their foe. The entire Nekohanten thundered and shuddered as if a locomotive was running full throttle through its structure. Nerima was treated to a light show that resembled a laser gone organic. Glowing trails of light wove a multi-strand braid across the sky.

Senbei shuddered all over as his body bloomed out again to three dimensionality. So fast and so hard! No human could move like that naturally. His inserted hardware/program prophecy had worked just as designed. He had, for a short time, invoked the System Force as if he owned Yggdrasil. He growled in anticipation. No reason he couldn't do it again. This time, he'd have the good sense to avoid involving any second parties, either as the key to the prophecy or in its inception. Then he'd come back and deal with his enemies. All the earth would come to realize the power and advantages of following the Hell-path.

He grinned in anticipation. In fact, why stop there? Heaven and Hell might tremble before him! Maybe he could even give himself a little 'promotion'. He laughed openly. His happiness levels would be so high…

He regained control of his flight and slowed down. Akane's lightshow caught him totally by surprise.

oOo

Onlookers saw a sight that might have rivaled the light above Hiroshima or Nagasaki in those first fateful seconds after atoms were smashed in the deadly dance a half-century ago. Hundreds called in, certain Japan was being attacked with nuclear weapons. Yet the instruments of the Civil Defense Force did not register anything. There was no electronic pulse, no shock of explosion. The calls dropped off as people began to wonder why they felt oddly relieved as the glow faded from the sky, sparks of light swirling away on the wind.

oOo

Akane felt Ranma's aura suddenly snap away and sagged, oddly relieved and strangely saddened to be merely human once more. He turned and saw the redhead groggily rolling onto her side. Stepping back to the futon, he let his large callused hand gently caress a soft shoulder, wondering at the huge difference and focus of the male body. He felt the shudder and twitch, a withdrawing. "Are you all right?" Akane asked, suddenly concerned that he had hurt Ranma, either in their union or the ki-techniques that had followed.

"I… Yeah, I'm okay," Ranma assured him. "Let's change back now." She didn't meet Akane's eyes.

Akane blinked but nodded. This had been too strange. "Omigod! Shampoo!" Akane abruptly remembered the fight just before Senbei had invaded their room. He burst down the steps, unconcerned about changing… or dressing.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled. She shook her head and picked up a kettle from the other side of the room. Warm water poured and Ranma shook himself all over. His hand felt his chest and his groin as if afraid of what he might find. Then, dressing swiftly, he followed Akane down the steps.

Shampoo boggled at the nude man that stood over them. "What you do here? Pervert going to be very sorry, when…"

"It's me, Shampoo," Akane said testily. "Are you guys okay?"

Cologne staggered over and boggled as well. "Hmmm… Interesting. I gather things worked out?" At Akane's blush and nod she gave the temporary male a wink. "If you ever get a true Nanniichuan curse, dear, you could easily moonlight with Chippendale's."

Akane gulped and grabbed a napkin, holding it before him.

Shampoo groaned as she rose to her feet. She grinned stiffly at her friend and teased in a sing-song voice, "That not big enough to hide behind, Akane." She had been sprawled across Mousse; their clothing was blackened as if by fire. Mousse's glasses were still missing and he was only now becoming aware of his surroundings again.

"Do we have a customer?" he muttered, squinting and blinking.

There was a roar as an engine raced for a moment, before shutting off outside. Then Ukyo poked her head through the doors. "Oh, no! Did they find him, after all?"

"We're fine, Ucchan," Ranma said easily, descending the steps. "I don't think Senbei is, though. Akane trashed him good, I think." Ranma made a face as if he had said something he regretted.

"Who's the naked guy?" Ryoga asked, coming in behind Ukyo. "Is he one of those kami?" She turned to Akane. "I thought you bozos agreed to leave Ranma alone." The aggressive growl was not nearly as impressive as it would have been from his male form.

"I'm Akane, Ryoga."

Nagasameru and Shindoo, coming in behind the others, stopped and stared. Ryoga's hand twitched upward, stopped and dithered as if something in Ryoga were unsure whether or not to be threatened by Akane's present condition. Mousse found an unbroken pair of his glasses and slipped them on. Akane's ki-signature was clear, but the visual impression was… something else.

"Ummm… Are you auditioning for Chippendale's, Akane?" Ukyo asked blushing. Akane cursed and retreated back up the stairs. Ranma's oldest friend turned to him. "Are you okay, Ranchan?"

Ranma shrugged. "It was… different. But the prophecy was taken care of." He winced and twitched at some memory. "Senbei was stupid enough to object to what we… Anyway, the light-show was Akane malleting the creep then hitting him with an Aiki Saishuseigi." At that statement, Ranma looked strangely satisfied. "If there's enough of him left to scrape up and put on a plate, I'll eat him."

Ryoga started. "An Aiki – what?"

"Don't worry about it, P-chan," Ranma said airily. "I don't think it's gonna be a real common technique. Ya need… special circumstances ta make it work right." Ranma had carefully schooled his expression, but with a poker face like his, he might as well have told them straight out.

Cologne cackled madly in the shocked silence that followed that statement. "A ki technique powered by afterglow! That's one for the books, all right!"

"Old ghoul!" Ranma snapped upset. "Just… Shut up…!" he added in a mutter.

Akane came back down the steps, female and hesitant, to view the upset Ranma with some alarm. "What's wrong now?" She brushed nervously at her dress. She had forgotten Shampoo was into thongs!

"Oh, I'll think it, son-in-law," Cologne cackled. "It's not like it's something anyone will soon forget. Hello, dear," she added, turning to Akane. "Don't mind Ranma. He's just being a prude. So what do you think?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Akane. They had no idea what Cologne was talking about and quickly saw that Akane didn't either. "What do I think of what?" Akane asked.

"You could make some good money with that male form at Chippendales, as a male model, or a model for those romances you girls are so fond of. I'd gladly put in a bid to be your agent, but I understand if you'd prefer to cut your sister in on the action first."

Akane gave a nervous laugh and glanced at Ranma. Ranma, for his part, paled and almost stepped away. In his mind's eye, he saw Akane's male face, soft and flushed with passion, dipping close. He remembered the intense almost painful pleasure that, instead of being strictly focused as it was in his male body, had consumed his female body, making thought impossible. The image of his girl-form and Akane's male-form posing for a painting or pictures shuddered through his consciousness, disturbing and confusing him. Then the image of Akane's boy-type posing with Shampoo, or some other luscious model, flared and he flushed in rage. Further confused, he finally found a chair and sat down, trying to figure out what he was feeling and what the hell he was going to do about it. He heard Akane refuse the offer, following it with an admonition not to tease her about the appearance of her Nanniichuan cursed form. The muscle clench of disappointment when Akane said she had no intention of ever doing that again finally crystallized what he was feeling.

Fear. He had enjoyed what Akane had done to him… her. He was jealous of Akane giving that attention to anyone else. He was, he decided, reacting much like a woman would when a relationship with her husband or lover was threatened. His heartbeat began to pick up. "I'm a guy, dammit!" he whispered. "A _guy_!" Yet nerves remembered the sensation. His mind replayed, instant by instant, the assault on his senses. He remembered, now, Akane whispering "I'll make sure it's special, Ranma."

He hadn't wanted _special_! He had simply wanted it _over_! Why couldn't she have understood that? And the aura thing... Their auras had merged and he… A memory, not his, floated up. He experienced, in shocking detail, Akane's attack by high school age thugs when she was hardly more than a child; her rescue by Tofu; her determination to never be helpless again and her disgust of _boys_ in general. He saw through her eyes a dark-haired blue-eyed boy across a table and felt the shock as her sisters volunteered her to be his fiancée. He understood so much more about how they had come to this point...

He shrank slightly from the hand that touched his shoulder. "Are you really okay?" Akane gently asked.

"Hey!" he replied, almost belligerently. "Who do ya think yer talkin to?"

He looked into her eyes and his voice wavered at the end. The shared memories held the warmth she felt when he held her, as if he were holding himself. He had a new perspective on that first night when Nekoken raged in her blood. He didn't feel he was worthy of her regard, for he knew how close he had been to…

…to doing what they had just done. He gulped. It had been so… so…

"My, what an expression," Cologne teased. "You really haven't explored your curse very much, have you, son-in-law?"

Ranma jerked and glared at the old woman, but couldn't read her expression.

"Well, of course he hasn't," said Ukyo crossly. "He's a guy." She shot a glance at Ryoga who was frowning. "Right?" she asked with a nudge.

"Don't look at me," Ryoga replied. "I have trouble looking at myself in the mirror when I'm like this." He was simply relieved it was Ranma and _not _him!

Ukyo suddenly smirked. Watching Ranma and Akane the last few moments, she had concluded they were taking this much too seriously. Something was needed to break the tension. Ryoga had offered her a good starting point to distract them and change their attitudes.

"Oh? You look at your girl side in the mirror?" she asked her lover.

"Huh? What? No-no-no-no! I don't look! It's just that when I do…"

"You don't like your girl-side? What's wrong with it?" Ukyo pressed.

"My girl-side is fine!" Ryoga protested. "Lot's better than the pig!"

"Oh! So you _do_ like your girl-side!" The lilt in her voice should have warned him.

"Better than the pig, yes!" he replied exasperated. They had Ranma and Akane's full attention, now.

"You consider girls only slightly better than pigs?" Ukyo shot back.

"Aaagh! That's not what I said!"

Ukyo continued to harass Ryoga as they all began to clean up the mess Senbei had left behind.

oOo

Senbei found himself, with jarring breathlessness, standing in a vast dark space. He was shocked. What had happened? He had been flying after the terrific impact of a hammer that rivaled that Thor-jerk's, when the entire sky lit up. He had been twisted, compressed and felt real pain; worse, if that was possible, than when the ward had been etched in his skull. These martial artists were getting too good with their ki techniques. When he set up the Yggdrasil scam again, he would…

"Senbei!"

Senbei blinked. "What?" Somehow, unnoticed, a spiky, rather unbalanced looking desk with a clerk at a computer terminal had appeared beside him.

"You're next. Don't hold up the line. We may have all eternity, but managing traffic for all the universes still takes finite time. Let's see." The clerkish looking fellow clattered away on a translucent keyboard. "Ah, yes. Senbei, so called kami of Poverty and Disaster, upgraded to demon-first class. Terminated…"

"Terminated?" Senbei exclaimed. He wasn't familiar with all the legal jargon these days, but terminated sounded a bit more serious than he liked. It was obvious his earthly form had been destroyed. He expected that it might take a month or so to regenerate. 'Terminated', though? He suddenly shook in rage. If he had to wait generations to go after the Saotome and his acquaintances, he'd show them how their children could pay for the deeds of their parents.

"Terminated!" the clerk confirmed in wonder. He seemed puzzled. "Boy, oh boy! What did you do?" He turned to the computer and punched in a code. Seconds later, he blanched and almost backed away from his screen. "Ultimate hard-lock! Class N security… Do you realize _I'm_ going to be investigated for a human generation, simply because I inquired into your file?"

Senbei blinked. That seemed a bit harsh. They must have discovered the method he used to insert the prophecy. His lips twisted. This could be a problem. Dammit! He'd find some way…

The clerk turned to one side, blanched and crashed to the floor in what Ranma would have called a superb 'Crouch of the Wounded Tiger'. Senbei, startled out of his introspection turned to look.

A darker shadow approached out of the darkness, its stiletto heels clicking an unhurried and oddly alluring tempo against the hard stony floor. A feminine form seemed to congeal out of the dark mists, a form of smoke and dark fire that tempted and terrorized all at once. Silver hair, mussed from unnamable passions – skin, dark bronze and perfect, barely covered in a silk gown of deep red and evil green – a form somehow lush and experienced yet young and seductive with forbidden promise. Lips that quirked in a naughty, knowing smirk.

Eyes of amber-tinted hellfire centered below a crimson six-pointed star.

"HILD-SAMA!" The first-class demon crashed to the floor in his own 'Crouching Tiger'. Senbei knew on which side his bread was buttered and knew that, even if he might think to supplant her, she was – here and now, the Ruler of Nifelheim – and his superior.

"Babycakes…" Hild's little 'nickname' made him flinch. "_Whatever_ are we going to _do_ with you?" She stopped just out of arms reach. Her voice was like liquid honey and her words were as carefully enunciated and projected as if she were on stage. "You've been an _unusually_ naughty boy, even for our crowd, don't you know."

Senbei groveled some more. This was bad. She hadn't approached close enough to let him kiss her feet. She was _not_ in a forgiving mood, no matter how pleasant her words.

"My _goodness_, you've been busy!" she drawled throatily. "Not content with chasing the Norns all over Tokyo like your _predecessor_, you've been focusing all your efforts on this one mortal." She languidly turned and let herself lounge on empty air as if draped over some invisible chaise. She considered him in much the same way a cat would contemplate a mouse or an injured bird. "While I admit he's rather cute in either form, I would think that investing an entire department's resources in his corruption seems a bit much, don't you?"

Senbei gulped but felt relieved. If this was about his management style…

"And _really_, dear boy," she said lightly, "coming up with such a _sneaky_, invasive use of the Nidhugg Operating System and then _wasting_ it on furthering your rather limited target of the Saotome boy… Why, I might think you had plans that didn't include little old me? Or perhaps they did?" added Hild softly, almost… gently.

Senbei shuddered in almost mind-numbing terror. She knew everything. Hild had not held onto the title of Demon-Boss for millennia by forgiving such lapses or threats.

"A pity, really," Hild slowly seemed to fade away in wisps of smoke. "You showed real innovation, babycakes." Her form stretched in an artfully coquettish way as it dematerialized. "If it had just been me, I would have taught you a lesson and then set you to working something similar for me." The ghostly form sighed dramatically. "But…"

Another figure loomed massive and dreadful out of the darkness. Senbei looked up as the shadow fell across him. It was difficult to assess its form, as if the universe's standards for proportion and mechanics were inadequate to define this being's physique or movement. Weapons of all types hung from its harness, and its arms, legs and neck were adorned with gold and silver chains, torcs and devices. It sought and found a small clipboard hanging on a chain around its neck. It handed this to Hild's shadowy silhouette.

After a moment, the clipboard was returned. It tapped on the tablet and said in a deep quiet voice that somehow shook everything around it, "The Doublet System Protocols have been deactivated. Authorizations from Kami-prime and Oni-Prime confirmed." It pulled the tablet's chain back over its head and turned to the pale and quivering Senbei.

Though it looked capable of rending the smaller being limb from limb, the scaly creature next pulled a triangular jeweled box from around its neck and scanned the cowering demon. "Identity confirmed." It pressed jewels as if punching buttons on the device then pointed it at the cringing demon. Instantly, Senbei seemed to stretch, then unravel like a loose seam. Seconds later, he was gone.

"Idiot," muttered the being known by some as the Assassin of the Gods. "There are some lines you don't _ever_ cross."

oOo

"Nice lightshow," Thor grinned as he peered into the semi-destroyed shop. "So it's all over?"

"Yep!" Ranma replied, eyeing the big kami.

"Did it with Akane, using Jusenkyo, right?"

"Yep." Akane winced. Her concern over mechanics had made it very bizarre.

"I bet Sif that would happen." He turned and looked over his shoulder. "Ho! Looks like more warriors dragging themselves in." Everyone paused to observe Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung stumbling up the hill to the restaurant. Over their shoulders, they carried bodies. Lung-Lung dumped her load on the ground. A female Herb sprawled gracelessly at her feet. Ling-Ling laid her burden down more carefully against the wall and sighed, brushing hair out of his face.

"What's going on, Granddaughters?" asked Cologne, hopping over. "Is he dead?" she asked, prodding Herb.

"No," said Lung-Lung huffing. "But there big-big trouble! That one…" she pointed a shaking finger at the dark-haired youth her sister was caring for. "That one… he…"

"Airen…" murmured Ling-Ling. 'Mint was actually pretty handsome,' she thought; 'a good catch.'

"Oh, _gods_!" exclaimed Cologne, smacking her face with her hand. Solve one problem; find three more. "Ling-Ling, he is not a potential mate! He is Musk Dynasty."

"He beat Ling-Ling!" the girl protested. "Is Airen!"

"He's Musk Dynasty and part wolf!" protested the old woman.

"Cute! Like ears." She snuggled and rubbed her cheek against his. Slowly he began to wake up. "Airen," she sighed soulfully.

"Why not beat Lung-Lung, too! Not fair!" shouted her sister, pouting with disappointment.

"Don't you start," Cologne snapped. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a huge problem?" Mint came awake with a start, started to move, then saw that he was surrounded. On top of that, Ling-Ling was purring into his ear. He eyed her in a worried fashion.

"Is stupid law," Shampoo said, deadpan, to Cologne, "Yes?"

"Which one?" sniped Ling-Ling, not looking away from her young man. "Law about 'kiss of marriage'? Or law about Musk?"

The others sighed and looked at Ranma. He boggled and froze. "Ranma, it's _your_ fault!" they all said with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

Except Akane. She threw her arms around his shoulders from behind, pressing herself against his hard male back. She felt the flinch and cringe of withdrawal like a slap, and closed her eyes in pain. Something had changed. Something that, in all the strangeness, she'd missed. She didn't think it was her treatment of Senbei. But she could feel that a wedge had been driven between them. She just hoped they were up to the challenge of overcoming it.


	31. The Price I

**Ki Cutters: 31 **

_**The Price**_

Akane blinked and opened her eyes. It was dark out. A glance at her clock revealed that it was well before daybreak. It was also early Sunday morning. A full day had passed since a horde of demons had descended on Nerima in a quest to bed Ranma in girl-type, terrorizing citizens, tearing up property and nearly destroying the Nekohanten. They had finally stopped the chaos by having Akane, using instant Nanniichuan, bed Ranma instead and the gain the prize that the rogue prophecy had promised.

That had been strange. Ranma had been understandably upset at the solution. 'He was a _guy,_ dammit!' They had spent valuable time arguing over the emotions and mechanics associated with switch-gendered sex before Ranma attempted his soul of ice technique. Akane, worried about their friends who were running interference for them and doubtful even soul-of-ice would be sufficient to steel Ranma for the act, had used her aura to contact Ranma's pleasure centers, essentially seducing her fiancé with direct stimulation. Besides, he deserved to know that he was loved and not simply some object or thing. Ranma's response had been more than she had expected – embarrassingly so. Akane, male at the time, had gotten a bit enthusiastic as well, if in a decidedly unskilled manner. Ranma hadn't said more than two words to her since.

She turned on her side and glanced at the form on the floor. Had the light been better, the hair would have appeared purple. Shampoo slept the sleep of the righteous, unconcerned by events and worn out by her efforts Friday on their behalf and Saturday to recover belongings and equipment from the ruins of the Nekohanten. Her sister of the heart had been the origin of the Nanniichuan idea and while it had worked, the success promised to create problems all of its own. Briefly she considered whether Shampoo had done this deliberately, but then sighed. It didn't really matter. Shampoo and Akane would be battling for a while, yet.

Focusing inward, she took her ki abilities off standby and actively searched her surroundings. In Nabiki's room were Cologne, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung. Kasumi was in her own room, her father and stepmother in theirs. She pushed her awareness out to the dojo where Mousse and Ranma were sleeping and found the hidden weapons expert alone. Where the hell was Ranma? She swept the grounds and verified he was not present.

She slid out of her bed and glided around the sleeping Amazon, stopping once as Shampoo stirred in a dream. She froze and waited for Shampoo to settle once more. Though she was as yet faster than her friend and rival, she could not fault Shampoo's trained senses. She decided to forego dressing. She glided down the stairs and pulled her jacket over her pajamas. In the genkan, she found her shoes and quietly slid out the door. She looked around then activated her tracking sense.

There he was—that way. She leapt to the top of the wall then to the roof of the nearest building, using every bit of stealth that Ranma had taught her. Ten minutes later, she slid behind a maintenance shack on a roof near the train station. Twenty meters away, Ranma crouched on the roof, his eyes fixed on something below. Akane shifted her focus and expanded her abilities to normal ki vision. Below, walking along the street was a young woman. Akane's brows came together in irritation. What was he up to?

Though the early morning was chill, the young woman on the street below wore net stockings and a strapless dress that came to mid-thigh at best. Ki vision could not reveal the dress's color, but Akane suspected it was red, probably a deep crimson. A gold link belt encircled the slender waist. The dress was cut low in front revealing a cleavage Shampoo might envy. A thin shawl protected her shoulders against the cold. Long hair drifted in the breeze. It had taken Akane only a few seconds to realize why she must be there. This woman walked the night in search of men.

'That jerk!' she thought, the green-eyed monster raging through her. And after what they'd done Friday, too! She barely restrained her urge to run over there and brain him. The brick began to crumble under her grip. How _could_ he?

Those words echoed in her skull. 'How could he? Whoa, girl.' How many times had she blamed Ranma or accused him of something, and then found out she was wrong. 'Watch and learn girl, watch and learn.' She forcibly relaxed her grip and watched Ranma, trying to read his body language. She read tension and the potential for violence. It didn't fit with what she first suspected, so she relaxed a bit more.

A train pulled up and several passengers got off. One man hesitated and walked over to the girl, who drew herself up and looked sexy. They haggled for a bit before the man turned and walked away. To Akane's heightened senses, his comment came clearly. "Over-priced bitch." It made her wonder just what this lady of the night charged. The street emptied once more.

She came out of her musings as Ranma tensed. The street had been quiet for a while and the streetwalker was at the far end of her circuit near an alley-mouth. A shadowy form rushed her, something glinting in its hand. Akane went into overdrive, instincts propelling her forward before her thoughts had engaged. As she cleared the roof, she saw Ranma hit the street and rush forward even as the woman, who _was _in red, leaped away from the threat. She stumbled as one of her high heels snapped off and fell back with a cry of pain and alarm. The shadow loomed over her, silver glinting in the artificial lights.

(POW! Thud!)

Ranma crouched over the shadow as it bounced off the concrete, one hand snaking out and twisting an arm into a brutal submission hold, the other back and ready to punch if the submission hold proved inadequate. Akane ghosted past to stop by the bar of silver that had clattered from the shadow's hand. "Hey, Akane," her fiancé said, his voice amused. "Couldn't sleep, neither?" He tensed again and half-turned as dozens of running feet converged on them.

Akane jerked and reached for the wakizashi that lay on the platform. She didn't want one of their new attackers to have a weapon available to them. "_Stop_!" Her fingers hesitated centimeters from the blade. She glanced quickly to the author of the voice who was struggling to her feet, a flat wallet-like object in her hands. "This is police business. Don't touch that!" Akane slowly rose to her feet as men rumbled up, several displacing Ranma holding the woman's attacker. Plastic binding straps came out to secure the man's hands and thumbs.

"We'll take it from here, young man," the woman said, coming to her feet with a little difficulty. She winced as she put too much weight on the abused ankle. "Inspector Jira Noritsubu." She flashed her badge again. "Thank you both for your assistance."

"You… You're welcome," Ranma stuttered. Akane stepped away as a policeman put on plastic gloves and gingerly picked up the weapon.

The policewoman turned to Akane. "Thank you, as well. You're obviously both martial artists. Could I have your names?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"Akane Tendo," Akane answered. "We're glad to have helped."

"Thank you, Miss Tendo," Lieutenant Noritsubu said. "Now can you two come down to the stationto give a statement?" She smiled wickedly as the realization that they were committed to doing just that after giving their names swept across them. She looked archly at Akane. "Don't worry, we don't have a dress code." Akane blushed as she realized the policewoman had noticed her pajamas. "Be glad it's not a school night," she added. They flinched. "I've heard of you two. Nice to hear that some of the rumors are true." She turned and waved to them in a gesture that was eerily like Nabiki's. "Come on, we'll go in my car." Ranma and Akane exchanged glances and shrugged. It wasn't like they'd been sleeping, anyway.

oOo

'Kasumi?" Shampoo asked, bouncing into the kitchen. "Where Akane?"

"If she's not in her room, I'm sure I don't know where she is, Shampoo." Kasumi briefly paused and concentrated, making Shampoo wonder if Kasumi had access to some ki techniques, herself. "Oh! Your grandmother was down already. She took your sisters back to the Nekohanten." She seemed to look within some more. "No… She doesn't seem to be in the house."

"Thank you, Kasumi," Shampoo said while glancing around herself as if for clues.

"Don't worry, Shampoo. I'm sure they are all right."

"That not really what Shampoo worried about." The Amazon huffed, looked at what Kasumi was preparing then began to help out. "Kasumi, why Ranma hate girl-form so much?"

"He doesn't really, Shampoo," Kasumi answered sagely. "It's just that he was raised to think that a man is the ultimate pinnacle of creation. Considering the relationship between Genma and Nodoka, I think that seems rather silly, but that's Uncle Saotome for you." She continued her preparations for a moment. "Why do you ask?" she finally added.

Shampoo didn't answer right away. She frowned and thought about how jumpy and out of sorts Ranma had been since Friday. She tried to put herself in Ranma's shoes. 'How would she feel if she were a boy, and turned into a girl? Relieved, of course! No! No…!' She frowned. She was a woman, the pinnacle of creation. What if she turned into a man? A man? Her thoughts flashed back to the Ranma-iichuan when she had thought she had no return to her human female form. "Aiya!" Horrified, she dropped the spoon she held, letting it clatter on the floor. Her thoughts raced further. What might Ranma or Akane do in compensation to this situation? "_Ai-YAH_!

"What's wrong, Shampoo?" Kasumi asked, ducking for the spoon.

"Shampoo hope she very wrong, but…" she whispered rapidly to Akane's sister.

Kasumi's face grew troubled. "Oh, my! I hope you're mistaken, Shampoo. They're not married, yet."

oOo

"Are you certain you don't want a ride home?" the lieutenant asked. She was much more approachable in her normal street clothes, though Akane found it disturbing how she went from fatally attractive to almost Kasumi-nice with a little eye-liner and some lipstick. "Whichever you decide, though, I want to meet the rest of your crowd sometime."

Ranma shrugged and glanced at Akane. "Car or rooftops, tomboy?"

Akane sighed and noticed the gray filter of the coming dawn. "Car, I think, if it's all right with you, Ranma."

Ranma smirked. "Lazy!" He ducked a tired punch from Akane and red-eyed her.

"You asked, so I told you." She huffed and turned away. "Go rooftop and see if I care."

She didn't see Ranma's face, but the lieutenant did. She paused all of two seconds before she decided to do some damage control for the martial artists. "Hey! Hey, there! Akane, he was just teasing; Ranma, so was she. Jeez! No wonder I've heard that you two fight all the time. You're so-o-o-o sensitive." She almost sighed in relief when they turned and glanced shyly at one another. 'Damn! They looked good together.'

"I think," Akane said after quietly gazing into Ranma's eyes, "we need to take ourselves home, Noritsubu-san."

"What she said," Ranma said with a smile, never taking his eyes off of his fiancée.

"Fine," Noritsubu said, relieved to see them at ease with one another again. "I meant what I said about wanting to meet your friends."

"Call ahead, Noritsubu-san," Ranma said, giving her a really breath-taking smile. Weekends are best I suppose."

"If you two are ever interested in taking up police work, give me a call, okay?" Ranma and Akane grinned then took off over the rooftops, moving at a speed that left Lt. Noritsubu breathless. "Wow! I'd love to do that!"

"Do what, lieutenant?" asked one of her colleagues, walking by.

"Learn how to fly, Kentaro, learn how to fly…"

oOo

"Yoo-hoo? Anybody home?"

"Is that…" murmured Soun, his head coming up.

"It sounded like Nabiki," remarked Hinako.

"Hi, everyone!" Nabiki pertly stepped around the corner and waved. She wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the hug her father dealt out.

"Nab-i-ki-i-i-i-i," wept Soun, picking his daughter up in his arms and hugging her as if she'd been gone for years.

"Gawk!" Nabiki's eyes bulged. Behind Nabiki, Sakurida Kamiko restrained a grin at her roommate's discomfort and raised an eyebrow, hoping Soun would notice and stop the over-emotional display. She hadn't seen this technique since the last time Tamiya stopped by to visit Keiichi. You'd have thought Soun would be better controlled, being married again and all, but…

Soun caught her eye and winked at her while continuing his outrageous wailing. Sakurida couldn't help it. Laughter bubbled to the surface and burst out as she realized that, at least for the moment, Soun was conning Nabiki.

"Ugh! What are _you_ laughing at, Sakurida!" Nabiki groaned, trying to remember enough martial arts to slip her father's hug. She finally got her arms over her head and slid out of his grip. "Daddy! Enough! You're embarrassing me."

"Nabiki!" Kasumi caroled out. "Sakurida! Come in; sit down. Have you had breakfast?"

"One of the nice things about coming home so early in the morning," Nabiki smiled, recovering.

"Hi, Kasumi. I brought some sweet buns," she held up a neatly wrapped box.

"Why thank you, Sakurida!"

"Don't mind if I do." Everyone's expression went neutral as the house pest reclined on the table munching something. Sakurida glanced at the box in her hand weighing it mentally then back to the pest who smiled and licked his fingers. The box was still tied up as it was before, but…

"Ahhh…!" Sakurida suddenly yelled. "You ate one! I had a baker's dozen in here and you ate one!" Sakurida was well aware of the impropriety of giving gifts in fours.

"Don't worry, dear," Kasumi calmed her. "One just didn't get to the kitchen. We understand." She accepted the gift and turned to the freak. "But would it have hurt, Grandfather, to have waited and received the gift with the rest of us?" After delivering her admonishment she returned to the kitchen, artfully dodging Hinako as she came in with part of the breakfast.

Happosai teared up. "But Kasumi…"

"Move out of the way, Grandfather," Hinako said shortly.

"Why? I am the eldest in the family! I should get some respect!"

"Old man, we have guests. You'll get respect when you act respectfully." The ki vampire frowned at the obstacle, holding the dishes above her head. "Stop being so childish."

"But Nabiki's family! Besides, you have your hands full so you can't get me," Happosai grinned. "I'm the eldest in this house but nobody pays any attention…" (Bam!) Sakurida's hammer stood up from his skull. Slowly, he toppled sidewise.

"Eeep! Sorry about that," Sakurida gulped bringing her hammer back to guard. "I didn't mean to… I mean it wasn't my place…"

"Never fear, Sakurida dear," Hinako drawled, placing her burden on the table. "If Akane or Ranma were here, they would have handled it in similar style."

"Where are they, by the way?" Nabiki asked, receiving her breakfast after her friend. She nodded to Shampoo, who was present and unusually quiet. "And why is Shampoo here?" She divided her watch between her father's face and Hinako's.

Soun frowned blinked and then turned to his wife. "Why _is_ she here this weekend?"

Hinako rolled her eyes. "I told you. The Nekohanten was nearly destroyed Friday and Akane offered a place for her friends to stay until their home is repaired."

"Oh," Soun nodded, "That's right." He fluffed his paper and turned to Shampoo. "Aren't you hungry, dear?" He nodded to a place at the table.

Shampoo looked up and smiled wanly. "Yes, thank you, Tendo-san."

oOo

Ranma and Akane came over the wall and dropped to the grass beside the pond. It was their favorite entry to the property as it gave the excuse of lingering in the garden's focus. The sensation was like a hug from Baradandya. They briefly scanned the house. There was no sense of urgency this morning, and Ranma seemed far more relaxed and sure of himself after helping arrest a dangerous criminal. Akane hoped it had given Ranma a boost to his self-esteem. She leaned against him and felt a distinct sense of relief when he let his arm encircle her shoulders and pull her closer. They ducked around the corner of the house when the gate swung open.

Ranma groaned as they watched Nabiki and Sakurida enter the grounds and walk up to the front door. "Awww man…"

"Don't be that way, Ranma," Akane said weakly. The last thing she needed right now was an excuse for Ranma to keep her at arm's length. "Nabiki's been more reasonable lately…"

"Lack of opportunity," he suggested.

She elbowed him softly. "Hey! That's my sister you're talking about."

"Who used to sell pictures of both of us…"

"And hasn't done that lately, either," Akane reminded him, more self-assured. "Nabiki's not like that anymore."

"No, she's moved on to bigger and better scams."

"Ranma!" She glowered at him and Ranma could feel a hammer coming on. He quickly decided to change the subject.

"I… I think maybe a bath would be a good idea," he suggested nervously.

Akane gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. Her nose wrinkled as she detected that he had a point. The suddenly she stopped glowering and started grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Why, Mr. Saotome, are you suggesting we _share_ a furo?" Ranma gulped and shivered, blushing badly. His eyes narrowed when he saw that, despite her words, she wasn't in much better shape. An eyebrow tracked up and a smirk began to emerge. The furo had hot water, after all.

"What would ya say if I said yes?" His hands suddenly felt hot through her jacket. She gulped.

Her heart pounded as he slipped his arm under the back of her legs. Her arms around his neck. He began to pick his way around the back of the house toward the bath. "Ah… Ranma? Are you serious?" He grinned, an expression that sent hot flashes straight through her.

"Nihau!"

"_Ahhh_!" Ranma almost dropped Akane in their joint shock at Shampoo's sudden appearance at the kitchen door. "Don't do that!" exclaimed Ranma, slumping against the side of the building and letting Akane regain her feet.

"Where you go?" Shampoo asked suspiciously and almost sadly. "I wake up, Ranma and Akane both gone."

"Ranma was gone when I woke up," Akane said, one hand on her bosom. Her heart was still pounding from Ranma's earlier words and actions and Shampoo's advent on the scene. "I got worried and decided to follow him."

"So… Where you been since then?" Shampoo's expression was curiously neutral.

"The local police station," Ranma said resignedly. The mood was totally broken. "We were there a couple hours answering questions…"

"Ranma!" Soun Tendo was suddenly there, nearly knocking Shampoo down and unleashing a demon head at his prospective son-in-law. "How _dare_ you get my daughter mixed up in a life of crime! You're just like your father! Oh the shame…" Behind the Tendo patriarch, the rest of the household contingent could be seen peering out at the scene. "…How will the school continue with such a dubious reputation in its — _URK_!" The demon-head collapsed as Akane reached through the apparition and grasped Soun by the tongue.

"_How dare you_!" she snarled at her father. "Ranma saved an undercover policewoman from a violent, serial rapist. We spent _hours_ giving testimony at the station to ensure no one ever suffers from him again! How dare you attack Ranma before you hear the entire story?" Her focus was distracted as a dull clapping noise came from the kitchen. Nabiki stood there applauding wryly. "Something wrong with that?" Akane challenged. Soun extracted his tongue from her grip and retreated behind Hinako.

"Not at all," Nabiki replied smiling warmly. "In fact it's a nice change from the way _you _used to jump to conclusions." Akane grimaced and glanced at her fiancé as everyone sighed a little.

The situation now defused, Kasumi smiled happily. "Breakfast will be soon. Why don't you two get a bath before we eat?"

Shampoo giggled. "Make it threesome?"

Ranma and Akane blanched as Nabiki positively twitched and Soun looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"Come on, Shampoo," Akane stepped into the house and caught her Amazon sister by the arm. You and I will go first. Honestly! People will get entirely the wrong idea about you!"

The situation defused, the morning now had an opportunity to proceed in a more orderly fashion.

* * *

"So, the lieutenant might be interested in attending the dojo?" Soun asked at breakfast, as they finished explaining where they had been that morning.

"Daddy…" Nabiki sighed and looked toward the ceiling. "That's not what they said. She only said she wanted to meet everyone." Nabiki smirked. "For all we know, she plans to deliver a warning about all the property damage they cause."

Soun shriveled at the thought. Akane glanced at Sakurida and Nabiki. Nabiki usually called ahead. But Kasumi would have told them if… Why _was_ she home? "Nabiki! What are you doing home?" Akane put her bowl down with a look of trepidation strongly written on her face. Nabiki had been very helpful, lately, but considering what happened Friday, this could be trouble. Ranma also eyed Akane's sister with concern. That didn't stop him from accepting a bowl of rice and pickles from Kasumi and continuing his morning swallow.

"Oh, I heard there was some trouble the other day," Nabiki said, sitting back to pick at her food. "I would have come sooner, but..." She pouted slightly at the looks on their faces. "What? Can't I be concerned about my family?" She turned to Ranma. "Oh, Ranma… Ranma, Ranma, Ranma." Ranma flinched at her regard. For a few moments, no one said anything.

Soun frowned. "Is something wrong, Ranma? Does this have to do with the damage at the Nekohanten?"

Ranma flinched slightly. "Wadja hear?"

Nabiki sipped her orange juice and stared over the rim of the glass, a lazy smile on her face. "You know my methods and my resources, Ranma." Ranma swallowed and lost his appetite. With a face like stone he put down his unfinished bowl. Nabiki smirked. He probably didn't need that fifth bowl anyway. "You really _did it_ this time, Saotome." She looked startled though, when he suddenly stood up and left the table.

"Ranma," Akane called out. "_Ranma_?" When he left the house for the dojo without answering, she turned to her sister and snapped, "He didn't deserve that, Nabiki!"

Soun, sitting next to his wife, glanced back and forth, confused by the tug and whirl of emotions. "Would it be too much trouble for someone to tell me what he's upset about?" He watched as his younger daughters reacted to his request and Nabiki's friend turned a wide-eyed look his way. He missed the eye contact between Hinako and Kasumi. When the silence grew too long, the latter broke the standoff with an edited version of the finale of the previous week.

"Oh, Father, you know how it is around Ranma. He had another challenge." Kasumi blandly understated the enormity of the threat the young martial artists had faced.

"More than one," Hinako added her face a mask. "You know how those demons began showing up? And remember what I said about the damage in the yard? Things got rather tense for a while."

"He and Akane worked together to beat the final challenger," Kasumi continued. "They fought with honor and defeated their opponent, saving everyone, including myself and Ranma's mother. They even learned a few new ki techniques as they went along."

"Shampoo help, too," the Amazon offered weakly.

Soun straightened with concern and eyed Happosai.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I didn't do nothing," the old man growled. "I was outa town. On business."

After a moment to try to interpret that information, Soun turned back to his new wife. "I should have been called! Genma and I could have helped. Still it's gratifying to know that Ranma and… and my little girl… working together… results worthy of true martial artists…" His outbreak of joyous tears was aborted by a thought. "Why does Ranma seem upset, then?" Soun's eyes darted between Akane, Kasumi, Shampoo and Hinako. "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh… ah…" Akane winced and looked down, mumbling incoherently. Inside she was kicking herself. 'What the hell am I supposed to say?' she thought. 'I used Nanniichuan and seduced Ranma when he was a girl?'

"You know Ranma, Daddy," Nabiki broke in. "Even though he won, he probably didn't win the way he expected and that always makes him grumpy." She waved a hand dismissively. "He's such a control freak." She smirked at the others as Soun cheerfully accepted this and leisurely finished her breakfast. Done, her eyes returned to Akane who had continued to glare at her. "Oh, all right," she huffed lazily. "I'll go apologize to Ranma." She rose languidly to her feet. "Just come along and hold him down long enough for me to say I'm sorry."

Akane, Shampoo and Sakurida rose and stiffly followed her out. As Nabiki strolled over to the dojo, they held a quick conversation. "Did sisters tell you about prophecy and fight?" Shampoo demanded quietly.

"Yes! I think it's awful that you two had to resort to that," Sakurida replied. "Senbei got his, though," she said with almost spiteful satisfaction. "He isn't _ever_ coming back, not in _any_ form. _No one_ hacks Yggdrasil and gets away with it." Shampoo nodded with satisfaction.

Akane winced. "Don't tell Ranma about that unless he asks. He was so upset by Saffron's death. If he thought Senbei was permanently gone, and that it was his fault…"

"I won't," Sakurida nodded in understanding, her eyes softening. "He is such a softie."

"Sakurida?" Akane asked as Nabiki reached the shoji, knocked, and then thrust them aside.

The kami met her eyes and tilted her head questioningly.

Akane nodded. "I'm not certain, but I think I hurt him somehow when we… did it."

"You know him better than me, Akane," Sakurida shrugged. "I don't have any advice for you. Heck! I don't even have a boyfriend." They jerked as Ranma's voice rang loud from the dojo. Hurrying in they found Ranma standing furious before an unconcerned Nabiki.

"Just leave me alone," Ranma was shouting. "Fine. Yer sorry! Laugh it up, why doncha?"

"Should I be laughing?" Nabiki asked calmly. "What concerns you concerns Akane. I don't want to see my sister hurt."

"_She's_ fine," Ranma snorted. He returned savagely to his kata, missing badly on his timing. "_I'm _the only one who got _screwed _around here."

Nabiki's eyes flickered to the girls, taking in Akane's pale face, Shampoo's sigh and Sakurida's tight-lipped frown of disapproval. She watched them, detailing their reactions and coming to conclusions. She turned back to Ranma. Nabiki's ice queen façade melted away. "Oh, damn. Ranma… I _am_ sorry. I didn't realize you'd really been hurt." Her hand reached out and gingerly pressed against his upper arm, making the contact firmer when he didn't move away. "I guess I'm to used to you being the impervious superman around here, but…"

Ranma didn't meet her eyes, but his shoulders sagged a bit. "Couldja just leave me alone, Nabiki?"

"I can't. I owe you too much, kiddo." Nabiki said softly. Her hand massaged the steely muscle of his shoulder.

Sakurida eyed her friend. "How do you know what happened, Nabiki? I know you didn't hear the conversation I had with my sisters."

"My dear roommate," Nabiki drawled, "You are a technical genius beyond compare but you know how technical competence is yet susceptible to my low tech solutions." The short brown hair tossed as she flipped her head. "I'm probably better informed than the police or the newspapers about most goings on in Nerima. I heard about the rain of rats. I was called about the statue. I had a report about a man, made out of water, running along the street. Having a pocket hurricane attack a classroom was a bit unusual, but I figured that might have been one of Ranma's Hiru Shoten Hai…"

"Was wind demon," Shampoo corrected.

"Whatever. The reports kept building in violence and bizarreness. We could see the light show on Friday, clear to the university. That scared the hell out of me." Nabiki shook herself. "I thought for a minute I should have invested in a bomb shelter," she added contemplatively. "When I checked in with my contacts this morning, I learned of the mad race through the streets with monsters chasing Ranma on a flatbed truck."

"That was Ryoga in curse-form, with wig," Shampoo informed her helpfully.

"Whatever," Nabiki said irritably. "I also heard this: "Scarlet hair, a virgin bides…" She proceeded to recite the prophecy of which Baradandya had informed them last week.

"Ngngngng! Where did you hear that?" exclaimed Sakurida.

"Really, Sakurida," the girl drawled, "Those monsters this weekend may have been powerful but most of them were only slightly brighter than a brick wall. A couple of them cornered one of my people and asked what it meant. My contact was clueless, but the same cannot be said for me."

Ranma winced.

Sakurida scowled as Akane twiddled her fingers. "So what do you think it means, Nabiki?" she asked. She winced, herself, when Nabiki gave her a _get real_ look.

"Oh, please, Akane-chan," her sister said. "I knew Ranma was the focus of this thing long before I heard that bit of doggerel. I just hadn't realized why he was involved." She turned a pitying eye on Ranma. "And I hadn't, till now, realized that he lost."

"He _didn't_ lose!" Akane snapped angrily before Ranma could react.

"That's not what the look on his face said, Akane." Nabiki noted the haunted look that her sister swiftly covered up. Shampoo looked away. "Look… You _need_ me… to evaluate the threat and prepare a defense. Damage control is part of _my_ Art. I need the whole story. I want to know who knows and what they've been told to say. Details, people. Give me the details."

Ranma sighed and sat down on the dojo floor. Everyone gathered close, Shampoo and Akane giving Ranma support and Nabiki kneeling attentively before them. "It started Wednesday. Akane and me was sparrin' in the dojo…"

Nabiki knelt, her face still holding that intent concentration that always characterized her business mask: the mask of competent intelligence. But it was a hollow mask at the moment and the light in her eyes had gone out to be replaced by an uncomprehending blankness. Akane had picked up the narrative at the point Ranma had been rendered unconscious by ki-overuse at school and brought home. It was shortly after her recital of the suggestion Shampoo had made concerning the Instant Nanniichuan, that Akane suddenly realized nobody was at home behind Nabiki's normally expressive, if controlled, face.

"Nabiki! Are you listening?" Akane asked crossly. "Nabiki!"

But nobody seemed to be home. Sakurida clucked nervously and glanced between Ranma and Akane. "I think she's unconscious."

Shampoo grinned. "She so deep, bet if someone kiss her, get ki-vision."

Akane glanced at her dryly. "Be my guest," she offered, indicating Nabiki. Shampoo looked nervous.

"Shampoo… not want risk it. Maybe there other way to bring mercenary-girl around?"

Sakurida unlimbered her mallet. Ranma's hand shot out and gripped the weapon just below the head. "Whoa! You're gonna _hit_ her? To wake her up?"

"Hasn't Akane-chan woken you up that way?" Sakurida asked. "It's better than throwing a bucket of water on her."

While they discussed the pros and cons of malleting, Nabiki came around on her own. "Akane!" she said suddenly. Her head turned to her younger sister. "Akane… You used Instant Nanniichuan…" The normally unflappable young woman's voice faltered as she boggled at her sister. "_You_ had sex with…" Her hand came up and she made an odd, almost Kodachi-ish titter.

"It's not funny," Ranma groused.

"I didn't say it was," Nabiki said, her eyes snapping back to him. "But it's a lot better than what I _thought _had happened and now that you've told me, I don't know why I didn't think of that as a solution, myself." She stared intently at Akane. "So… What was it like?"

"_Nabiki_!" Akane yelped. Ranma shook his head in disgust.

"Just kidding." She sat up straight and thought for a moment. "All right. I see what's wrong now." Ranma sweated. She knew? He tried very hard to control his breathing. If Nabiki understood how he felt about the whole incident, understood his turmoil and self-doubt… "If this gets out uncontrolled, your reputations are screwed, if you'll excuse the expression. It will seem as if you orchestrated the act because you both _wanted_ to be perverts, not because it was necessary."

Ranma and Akane's jaws dropped and they turned to one another with looks of horror.

"Crap! I didn't even think of that!" they exclaimed almost in unison.

Nabiki held up her hand. "Never fear, Nabiki is here. Shampoo, are you serious about that sister of the heart business?"

Shampoo bridled. "Akane is as much my sister as yours! Maybe more!"

"And your sisters are hers as well? Barring your contests, of course."

"Yes!"

"Then here's what we'll do…"


	32. The Price II

**Ki Cutters: 32 **

_**The Price II**_

Shampoo churned through the textbook as quickly as she could without tearing the pages. It was Sunday night and they had several tests Monday, as well as dealing with Nabiki's solution for the Furinkan gossip machine. The three of them in Akane's room made things crowded and Ranma was uncomfortable. Ghost nerve endings from his alternate form were still pinging and twitching from Friday.

Ranma had talked to his mother over the phone at some length Friday evening, reassuring himself that she was all right, learning that Kasumi's quick actions had saved more than his mother. He heard about her rescue of a woman and her children. Somehow, he was not surprised to hear the name Aoshima connected with his tormentors. Asking after his older sister, he discovered that she was shaken by her experience with the oni, but in good health. His mother, in turn, had to be reassured he was all right. Ranma had not yet informed her about _how_ they had dealt with the prophecy. He was torn between his studying, at which the two girls demanded he become more competent, and how to deal with the eventual confrontation with his mother, who might yet blow up over 'manliness'. He jerked alert as Shampoo snapped her book shut with an air of self-satisfied finality.

"Shampoo, do you hafta do that?" Ranma whined. It didn't help that Shampoo the former, or perhaps more accurately, 'fake' bimbo, ripped through school work like he did breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Leave her alone, Ranma," Akane warned. "You're just mad you can't do it, too."

"Well, duh, Akane! Of course, I'd like to do that!" Ranma scowled. "I have enough trouble with school."

"Trouble you wouldn't have if you stayed awake in class," his fiancée retorted. She softened her stance and patted his shoulder. "You can't help it you had an idiot for a father who thinks an intelligent martial artist is a oxymoron." Her gaze hardened a bit then. "with emphasis on the moron, but with all the stupid things he had you do, you should have known this was one of them."

"Come on, Akane," Ranma retorted. "If everything he taught me was stupid, I wouldn't be much of a martial artist." He was studying calculus, as was she. He frowned at Shampoo as she slapped the book shut and closed her eyes, whispering intently. "Man, it really bites that she can do that. It really does." Shampoo stuck her tongue out as she finished her studying technique.

"Hey, it help, but is not cure all. I catalogue information when I dream tonight. If I not do right, I could end up with '_s'il vous plais_' as answer to differential equation. Is not perfect solution, Ranma."

"Sort of a deep meditation, then?" inquired Ranma, interested. He frowned, but thoughtfully this time. "Heh! I think I know how you do it, then."

"Ranma, don't be stupid," Shampoo warned. "It not safe to do without much practice… Ranma!"

"Ranma!" Kasumi's voice rang up from the bottom of the steps. "Your mother is here!"

"…"

The three teenagers stared at each other. Ranma rose to his feet. "Wait!" whispered Akane. "Do you think she knows…"

Ranma grimaced. "Natsume said she wouldn't tell, but who knows?" He sighed nervously. "I'm coming!" he bellowed back to Kasumi.

"Ranma?" His mother's voice carried up the stairs. "Meet me in the dojo please, and bring Akane-chan."

"She knows," said three young voices.

"Shit," muttered Ranma. He stood up straight and held out his hand to Akane. "C'mon."

"I coming, too," Shampoo insisted.

"But she didn't ask you," Akane said.

"I come up with idea. If Ranma-mother angry, let her be angry at me," the Amazon insisted.

"I broke it," Akane insisted, drawing a parallel between the activities Friday and dojo rules.

"Aw, man… Didja hafta say it like that? We're coming!" shouted Ranma, deciding he didn't need the argument. One way or another, he wanted to get this over with. His mother had said she loved him. He would have faith in that. "Argue later. Let's go." He stalked out of the room, Akane in tow. Shampoo followed close behind.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you so late, dear," his mother said as they came through the shoji. Nodoka stood weaponless before the shrine of the dojo. "Hello, Shampoo," she added as she caught sight of the Amazon behind them. "When will the Nekohanten be open again?"

"Probably next weekend, Nodoka-san," Shampoo replied.

"Good, I'll be there for your reopening." She turned to her son and his love. "Ranma, I noticed that Natsume was acting a bit off. When I asked her about you, she became quite agitated." She watched their faces. "I also know, from the demon-girl who kidnapped me, what was required to end the attacks on you."

Ranma blanched. "It's over, Mom." He swallowed heavily as Nodoka eyes grew large and shimmery.

"Oh, my poor baby." Nodoka's eyes let loose their tears. She took three quick steps and swept him into a hug. "Oh, my _poor_ baby! Don't hate yourself for this."

"It's okay, Mom," Ranma's voice cracked as he realized how upset she was. "You could even say we won."

Nodoka looked up into her son's eyes. "How could you win against _that_?" She stared at him. "I know about the statue and the wind demons, and I heard about the demon that threatened everyone at the school with plague."

"Well, I had help winning…" Ranma said gruffly. "Akane and Shampoo, of course. Cologne, Mousse, Ukyo, Ryoga—!"

"Oh, my!" Nodoka backed up and looked at her son. "I never considered…" Her hand came up to her mouth. "Of course. Having a friend help you _would_ solve the problem." Ranma looked at her knowing — just _knowing_ — she had added two and two and come up with twenty-two. "I hope Ryoga was gentle."

"_I didn't do it with pig-boy! Okay?"_

"Ranma! How rude! Besides, Ryoga doesn't turn into a pig anymore." Her nose wrinkled. "And he does have the advantage of having a similar curse, now."

"_I didn't do it with Ryoga, Mom_!"

"Don't yell at your mother, dear." Nodoka looked up at his red face and smiled. "I suppose, then, that Tatewaki was still enthusiastic about his 'pig-tailed goddess'…?"

"_Mo-om_!"

"Actually, I helped Ranma take care of the problem, Auntie Saotome," Akane admitted in a small voice.

"Oh, Akane!" Nodoka released her son and took in Akane's blushing face. "But would that work?" She turned and confronted Shampoo. "Oh, dear. Does this mean all-out war with your people, Shampoo?"

"No, no!" Shampoo waved her hands.

Nodoka didn't seem to be listening. She got a thoughtful look. "Perhaps if he did it with you the same number of times, you two could call it even…"

Shampoo froze in the midst of her attempted explanation while Ranma and Akane face-faulted with dull booms into the dojo floor. The purple-haired girl turned toward them with a now familiar look on her face – wide-eyed innocence with the tip of her tongue protruding from between her quirking lips – Shampoo _loved_ misunderstandings. Akane tackled her and tried to muzzle her as Ranma once again took up the painfully embarrassing subject of his 'deflowering'.

"No, Mom. Akane and I did it using instant Nanniichuan, a sort of temporary curse made from the cursed springs. I turned into a girl, Akane turned into a guy and…" His voice dropped low. "Wedidit," he mumbled.

Nodoka looked like she wasn't certain where to turn. "Ah… That is…" She swallowed and glanced at Akane, who was subduing Shampoo's humorous inclinations, then back at Ranma. "Oh, my!" she said finally. Akane gave Shampoo a sharp glance, then disengaged before Ranma's mom got the wrong idea about them.

"Shampoo come up with idea," the Amazon admitted, rising. "Ranma want way to win against demon, but too many demons. You guess they just keep coming, yes?" Nodoka nodded. "I thinking Ranma need someone he really trust." She glanced at Akane and smirked. "Amazon law not let me deliberately change to male, but sister of heart not Amazon yet, so… she agree." Shampoo licked her lips wickedly. "Tomboy make very good boy! Yum!"

"Shampoo!" screeched Akane, face flaming.

Ranma simply hid his face in one hand. This just got worse and worse.

"Akane was… _manly_… with Ranma?" squeaked Nodoka. Akane and Ranma flinched.

"Don't do us any favors, Shampoo," Ranma grumbled.

"It's all right, Ranma," his mother reassured him. "I was simply startled." She took a deep breath and let it out. "What do you look like in your cursed form, Akane?"

"Let's not go there!" Ranma said belligerently. "We couldn't think of any other way out and people were gettin' hurt." Ranma remembered the tiny winged form he had handed Cologne. He wondered what happened to it. The old ghoul said she was contacting Phoenix Mountain.

"Actually, Ranma," Nodoka chose her words with more care. Her son was obviously not happy with the solution. "I'm simply happy it was Akane instead of one of those demons. When Natsume was so reticent about telling me, I was afraid…"

"Mom," Ranma said with a hint of his old bravado, "Ranma Saotome don't lose."

"Doesn't lose," she corrected him absently, which sent Shampoo into snickers for some reason. "I was needlessly afraid that one of the demons had raped you. That demoness was fairly certain that, if that happened, you would conceive…" Ranma looked sick again, even knowing what could have happened. His mother was distressingly well informed. "At least we don't have to worry about that. Do we?" she asked pointedly. At his appalled look, she retreated. "No, I suppose not, though you would probably have beautiful children…"

"_Mom_!" Ranma whined. Shampoo had collapsed into hysterics again as Akane looked on disgruntled.

Nodoka closed the distance and hugged him warmly, again. His pigtail tried valiantly to escape. "Oh, Ranma, I was so worried."

He felt her tears against his neck and decided, nutty or not, she was his mother and she cared deeply about his health and happiness. He patted her awkwardly.

"I didn't come over yesterday because I was afraid of what I would see in your eyes. I was so angry that _anyone_ would make you the prize of some pointless contest."

Ranma exchanged a look with Akane over his mother's shoulder. "Why should Akane have all the fun?" he offered weakly. His fiancée stuck out her tongue.

"At least _I_ got to trash the bad guy this time," Akane replied, as if that were some sort of door prize. Nodoka eyed her, but observed no sign that this was an attempt at humor.

"Trashed him good, too," Ranma admitted.

"_A-Akane _defeated that… that…"

Ranma took his mother by the shoulders and backed her away slightly. "Hey! Akane's no slouch anymore. Besides, the prophecy stipulated that she would gain enough power to 'lay her enemies low'. I doubt that jerk is fool enough to ever come back."

"I no think Senbei what Akane laid," offered Shampoo from her reclining position on the floor.

Akane gave her a deadly look and stated flatly, "Senbei irritated me." She didn't mention that she hadn't liked being interrupted but Shampoo got the hint.

Ranma grimaced as his mother eyed Akane in a new guise: heroine. "I… I see." Nodoka smiled at Akane. "I hope you were gentle with my son for his first time." She gave a slight tilt of her head and crinkled the corners of her eyes to show Akane she was teasing.

"_F-f-first_ time?" three teenagers squeaked. Akane winced. Nodoka, fortunately, completely missed the suddenly pale, shaken look that flashed across her son's face. Akane had seen that look far too often the last three days. Each time she saw it, she felt as if another nail was being driven into the coffin that held their relationship.

Outside the dojo, two figures listened intently in the shadows.

oOo

"Ranma?" Akane sat up in her bed and looked around. The window was cracked open slightly, letting the delicious scents of an early spring into her room. The object of her search was not visible. She pulled on her robe. With the Chinese staying as their guests due to the destroyed Nekohanten, cuddling had been suspended. Even now, Shampoo slept on her side on the spare futon laid out on the floor of her room. It was early yet; school wouldn't start for three hours.

Akane sighed; her supposed shout to Ranma must have been in her dreams and non-vocal. She felt incredibly empty and lost without him. She missed his warmth and the silky feel of his muscles… and she didn't much care which form he was in.

Akane looked down at the gently snoring Shampoo and blushed. The Amazon had named her 'pervert-girl' over a year ago and here she was proving it — _had_ proved it with the use of the Instant Nanniichuan. Ranma's reactions in girl-type had excited her, even as she had been forced to maintain a certain clinical distance to overcome the peculiar mechanics of sex from the male viewpoint. While she had been, for the most part, unaffected emotionally by their bizarre union, she had to admit, if only to herself, a sort of fascination in wondering if you had to be male to cause that sort of reaction in a girl, and speculating whether Ranma would cause those same reactions in her when it came time for them to do it 'right'.

She swept the grounds with her ki senses to try to discover Ranma's present location. Mousse still slept the sleep of the overworked in the spare room and Cologne, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung… were not in Nabiki's room. A brief use of her tracking sense caught them across town in the direction of the Nekohanten, probably getting things set up for the solution Nabiki had devised. Switching back to ki vision, she noticed her father and stepmother cuddled together in the master bedroom. Kasumi was still asleep… _Ah!_ Ranma was in the furo.

A faint smile replaced her previous frown. Maybe she'd take him up on the suggestion he made yesterday morning and join him there. But first she'd need to select her clothes. With a deep sigh, she swung out of bed and began selecting what she was going to wear that day. She groaned as she opened her lingerie drawer and found the neat packages of brand new underwear. Happosai had apparently paid a visit last night. Grimacing, she held up sheer thongs and lacy, almost transparent bras, shuddering at the sight. She just wasn't comfortable wearing stuff like this and it was pure hell trying to return them. Thank kami Happi had been missing during the fulfillment of that prophecy. He might have tried for the prize himself. She selected the least offensive of the available undergarments along with a pants suit. School or no, there was no way she was going to leave herself open to Happosai's skirt flipping or an errant breeze.

Softly, she slipped down the stairs. She wondered if she could still shock Ranma. Akane moved aside the house slippers and the sign, carefully slid the door soundlessly in its track, and stepped into the steamy room. Ranma sat with his back to the door, apparently lost in thought as he soaked in the water of the tub. "Ranma," she whispered.

Her fiancé had been 'cooking' in the hot waters of the tub in an attempt to reassure himself of his maleness and relax enough to get some sleep. The errant memories disturbing his dreams since Friday had not helped. He had been deep in thought when Akane's sultry whisper brought him an extreme awareness of his present circumstances.

The water surged as he turned around and pressed himself into the back wall of the tub, eyes wide. "Aka-aka-kane?"

She smiled and let her robe slide sensuously off her shoulders. "May I join you?" she said huskily. "I missed you this morning."

His gulp echoed in the room. "I don't think that would be a good idea right now," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked simply, hanging her robe up and moving over to the faucets. "You've seen it all before." Inside she exalted in the feeling of power his reaction gave her.

"It's just… not a good time."

Akane checked herself at that. When any girl was in the fertile portion of her cycle, it was distraction for Ranma's neko-heightened senses. She was not currently fertile. She sniffed the air. Kasumi or Shampoo might be, but if so, the traces were too slight for her own augmented senses to detect. "I don't understand," she said finally.

Ranma slowly moved toward her side of the tub. "Why did I ever say you were un-cute?"

Akane smirked. "You also said I was built like a stick…"

"Willowy," Ranma elucidated, "I _like_ willowy."

Akane blushed at his gaze and his redefining of the old insult. "Ahhh… (gulp!) …and my thighs were t-too thick…"

"Chicken legs are a turn off. I wanted to push ya away then. Yer legs made me want to…" His hands coming out of the water seemed to speak for themselves, 'Let me run my hands over you'.

"Ranma!" she protested. Damn! He had turned the tables and was seducing her with his eyes and his words. And she didn't think he had any idea he was doing it. "Ummm…" Her voice shook. "What about strong as a gorilla and dumb as an ox?" She sighed, she wasn't certain if it was with relief or disappointment as his eyes darkened and he drew back from the edge.

"You are strong, very strong," he said in that caressing voice. "Maybe ya don't always see what's there, but ya learn fast and you're kind." He shivered despite the hot water. His eyes, dark with passion, captured hers. "I… I want you, Akane. I just… _want_ you."

Akane's heart was in her throat. Her knees turned to jelly and she sank down right where she was and stared at him, her mouth dry. "I want you, too, Ranma," she admitted. 'Oh, my god,' she thought, 'this is it. I pushed him… _us_… too far. We're not going to walk away from this one.' A throbbing was beginning to peel her mind away as Ranma began to rise out of the furo. She licked her lips frantically as she saw the evidence of his desire.

"Woo-hoo! Go for it!" grated an unpleasant voice.

"Damn you, freak!" Ranma roared.

"Grandfather!" Akane's respectful label was not matched by her tone of voice.

Akane wasn't sure how she managed to get to her feet and into her robe as she turned and glared at the old villain. Ranma had subsided somewhat in the tub and watched the old man warily.

"Awww… Aren't you gonna put on a show for me?" Happosai asked. "I even brought my video camera along." He patted a compact camcorder that he held with his other hand.

Ranma growled and surged out of the tub, grabbing a towel on the way. "Bath's yours, Akane," he snapped as he dove past her at the pest.

Happosai cackled and dodged Ranma's first grab but was tagged by the second. Protesting, he was dragged from the room, leaving Akane in relative peace. Outside the door, the ruckus went on. Ranma 's voice suddenly changed pitch, indicating his interaction with cold water. She almost hoped he had wound up in the pond so he could rejoin her in the bath. Her hand lay lightly on her chest revealing the pounding of her heart. It still raced at the thought of Ranma holding her and filling the aching emptiness within. Then she heard Shampoo and Mousse's voices added to Ranma's angry feminine tones. She quickly, almost roughly scrubbed off and slid into the tub. She had to be strong. Somehow, they would discover what was necessary to resolve Shampoo's honor and then… She hugged herself. That day couldn't come soon enough.

Outside, Ranma eyed the diminishing speck she had launched over Tokyo to the applause of a duck and a cat. She leaned back against the side of the house and wondered whether she should bless or curse the interruption. Akane had pushed all the right buttons, but now the body was wrong… or right. This body had experience and sensory memory now. She wondered how Akane felt and debated joining her in the furo after all. Certain parts of her body tingled invitingly at the thought. She turned.

Ranma glanced over at two of their guests in front of the garden shoji. Shampoo and Mousse were holding up signs with 6.0 and 5.8 respectively. She was momentarily shocked to see her young cat, Kiku, on the veranda behind them, sitting up and apparently applauding as well. She rubbed her eyes, opened them again and saw the calico cat washing herself with studied indifference. Debating whether she was hallucinating, Ranma was distracted when she heard Kasumi's light footsteps on the stairs and Soun's grumbling voice answering Ninomiya's sleepy query. What Kiku might or might not have been doing was disregarded in the realization that any personal privacy was out of the question. With that realization, she could remember the issue of Shampoo's honor without hormones blinding her. It also brought Ranma's self-image to the forefront. Her arms came up to cross over her breasts in an attempt to still the throbbing there. Her body reacted in a very feminine manner to the desire that raged within. In all honesty, it was very tempting to consider doing this again… and that, in and of itself, was terrifying.

While Shampoo and Mousse sought out the kitchen and hot water, Ranma sank down beside the koi pond and gazed into the misty waters. Numbly, she watched the fish, recently re-introduced to the pond, moving beneath the surface. Their gaping mouths disturbed the surface as they congregated, hoping to be fed. "Whatever happened to Ranma Saotome, man among men?" she asked quietly, feeling very alone. "How do I find _me_ again?" She knelt there contemplatively while the koi lost interest, staring at the pretty redheaded reflection in the water. The outward rolling wave of heavy ki laid the grass flat and sent the koi scattering to the far side of the pond. "I-I want…" she whispered.

A warm hand broke through her misery. "Oh, my! For a moment, I thought Ryoga's curse had changed again." Kasumi smiled warmly as she lifted the hand from Ranma's shoulder and reached into the small bowl of fish food. Ranma listened as she broke into a light, almost wordless song and cast the flakes of fish food to the excited koi. The morning seemed to brighten. She heard Shampoo's cheery greeting to Soun and Ninomiya. Ranma watched the fish tumble over each other before again feeling the light touch of Kasumi's hand on her shoulder, a warmth that offered healing and balance. "Ranma, aren't you cold?" Kasumi asked. "Come back in the house. You know how Father is when you're like this." She offered him a kettle with her other hand. She lost a little of her smile when Ranma didn't immediately reach for it.

Ranma looked down at her bare breasts and towel-wrapped hips. "Kasumi… Why?"

Kasumi's face became concerned. She understood very well that Ranma wasn't simply referring to her present condition. "Why, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded and elaborated. "Why me?"

"If not you, who would it be? Akane?" Kasumi asked. Ranma frowned. The idea of Akane having a permanent Jusenkyo curse like hers was disturbing. "Ranma, I think you'll feel better once you use this hot water."

"Why?"

Kasumi blinked at her. "I'm sure Akane would appreciate it," she suggested, head tipping to one side. Ranma considered that and the sensations experienced earlier that morning in the bathroom made her blush, the fair skin of her body picking up the heat of passion and embarrassment.

"Why?" she said, not believing she had said that. Ranma knew very well 'why', but…

"She appreciates her handsome fiancé," Kasumi giggled. "It helps that you tell her you love her. Any girl appreciates that from the one she loves." She encouraged the petite redhead to her feet and toward the kitchen. "But I think it's also because she feels very protected and secure when you're a boy." She giggled and offered the kettle once more. "Oh, my! I haven't heard 'why?' so often since Akane asked why our mother had to leave us." She turned away as the change in size threatened to disrobe him.

He secured his towel self-consciously. "Sorry about that." He met her eyes and saw the tears.

"Ranma," Kasumi said, her voice gentle, "what you're really asking me is something I don't have an answer for." She stood there and Ranma realized she was wringing the hem of her apron. "The only advice I can give you is work from what you know, your Art, your honor and your heart. Build on that. Find some quiet time to talk with someone who really cares about you." She turned away. "But right now, you should get ready for school."

"But Kasumi…" he began. Akane's sister seemed to hold the mysteries of life in her words, taking on an aspect much like Baradandya Morisato's.

"Yes, definitely get ready for school," she repeated.

"Why?" he blurted, though that really hadn't been the question he had planned to ask.

Kasumi froze at that and rolled her eyes. "First, because you need a good education. Second, because you need another bath after dealing with Grandfather. Third…" she let her lips quirk in a decidedly un-Kasumi-ish expression, "because you are a handsome young man wearing only a towel and you're making me think decidedly un-sisterly thoughts."

He gulped as she turned back to the kitchen, humming. 'Kasumi?' He retreated toward the bathroom. "Sheesh! Was that Kasumi?" He bumped into Akane exiting the bath and received a blood-boiling kiss as they passed. His masculinity fortified by the sisters' dual opinions, he did as he was asked and prepared for this school day.

oOo

As they entered into the school grounds that morning, the noisy buzz of conversation died as they approached. It was a warm day that promised an early spring. Hiroshi and Daisuke spotted them first, and broke off an intense conversation with about a dozen guys to intercept them. Almost simultaneously, Yuka and Sayuri noticed Akane and Shampoo and waved silent a gossip ring they were participating in. The unofficial representatives of the male and female contingents of Furinkan students stepped up to face the martial artists just inside gates. "Easy, Ranma," the pigtailed martial artist murmured to himself.

Sayuri scowled as she realized she was now standing next to Hiroshi. She still had not forgiven him for the ninja episode. Daisuke and Yuka shrugged and linked hands comfortably in counterpoint. They all watched Ranma and Akane's faces with concern, searching for some clue for a starting point. As Sayuri and Hiroshi were a bit distracted by personal issues, and their friends didn't appear to be forthcoming, Yuka opened the conversation lamely. "Hi, Akane," Yuka began. "Uh… About Valentine's Day… It was kinda weird, wasn't it?"

Ranma and Akane's expressions changed to chagrin. "Kuso!" Ranma muttered. They looked at one another. Yuka was right! Friday had been Valentine's Day.

"With everything happening," agreed Akane, "I totally forgot." She turned to her friend. "What did you hear about it, Yuka?"

Yuka looked terribly embarrassed. She made several false starts and stared at Shampoo as if she couldn't decide what to say. A glance at Ryoga, who was holding hands with Ukyo, broke away in a blush and, finally, she couldn't say anything at all, at least not in this mixed company.

Daisuke took over. "So, you guys ran into those monsters that were running around Nerima last Friday?" At their nod, he looked distressed. "We, uh… heard they wanted to, um…" He looked at Ranma and swallowed dryly.

"I had one of those things grab me and demand I show him 'the redheaded one'." Hiroshi shuddered putting in his yen's worth. "He was scaly and had teeth like a shark. He said he was going to…" He gulped and looked ill. "Anyway, I pointed him toward the bay. He yelled that I was lying and that he was gonna kill me. That's when a truck drove by and he dropped me to start chasing the truck." He nodded to Ranma. "Was that you and Ukyo on the truck?"

"Actually, it was Ryoga with Ukyo, Gos, Mio and two other friends ya haven't met," Ranma informed him. "They were running a diversion while we… tried to fix things."

"See? I told you, Hiroshi," Sayuri growled, glaring at the boy who flinched at her tones. "That other story was just the sort of nonsense that only perverts, like _certain people I know_, could have thought up." Her subsequent red-eye made her former boyfriend groan in response to her not-so-subtle insinuations.

"I didn't start that story, Sayuri," he complained.

"Su-ure you didn't," Sayuri sweetly replied. "Well, I never saw anything particularly strange last weekend. Come on! Akane and Ranma in a ménage a trois with Ryoga? Ridiculous!"

Ryoga grabbed his nose at the thought. Ukyo stifled a chuckle and smacked him on the back of his head. "Yeah, like you could survive an experience like that," she whispered. He nodded in miserable agreement.

"Sayuri, you weren't even in town last week!" complained Hiroshi, beginning to get angry.

From the gates came a hollow laugh. "So the great Ranma Saotome got screwed."

Ranma's head swiveled and his blue eyes went dark. He had almost forgotten Kogara had been among the possessed on Friday. The dark circles under his former classmate's eyes and unkempt hair made him wonder for a moment if he had become repossessed by the oni. "Go home, Kogara. You don't belong here anymore."

"Who did the honors, pervert?" Kogara asked, ignoring him. "One of those oni things you dragged into school with you? Or did you find out what tentacle sex is like?" He sneered at them all as the loud popping of ligament over bone indicated tempers held in check. Ranma's face went white, remembering what nearly happened, then flushed red in rage.

Shampoo and Akane gasped, ducking away as his aura flared hot. This was a bit more reaction than the plan called for. Ranma's aura swirled then brightened and solidified, a feline image becoming dominant in its heat, ears flicking back, a semi-transparent tongue licking its muzzle. Kogara gulped and then recovered sneering, trusting to Ranma's control to continue to torment him.

That changed when a curious and alarming thing happened. Ranma's aura silvered and darkened, as the flicker of displacement was replaced with a layer of mist. Hot aura was suddenly replaced by cold. Moisture in the air became frozen and swirled as the air changed direction and sank, thrusting a foggy bank out in a widening circle about Ranma's feet. There was a crackle and pop as the pavement fractured with the sudden change of temperature. The feline aura became a chilly blue. Everyone backed up further, stepping away from the icy zone around the martial artist. Kogara promptly lost control of his bowels as he discovered the soles of his shoes were frozen to the sidewalk.

"Ranma!" Akane shrieked. She stepped into the frosted area, protecting herself with her own hot aura. Convection began to create a vortex between them. She was very glad she hadn't worn a skirt today. Her tone of voice broke Ranma's focus. He glanced aside to the dark-haired girl he loved, her hair lifting in the roaring updraft their auras created. "Ranma, he's not worth it," she told him, holding his gaze desperately. "You fought kami and oni to a standstill last week. Don't lose what we won over the likes of him." She edged closer, using her own aura to stave off wave after wave of cold. "Baka! Don't lose control," she whispered. "Hold on a little bit longer…"

(CRACKA-BOOOOOM!)

Everyone still loitering in the schoolyard found reasons to back up further. The towering form was clad in armor that looked like it was made out of bones and white fur. A bronze helmet with wickedly curving ram's horns and a closed visor covered the proportionately tiny head of the figure. A sword that looked like it would cut down a sequoia hung loosely in one hand. For a moment, it stood preternaturally still.

"Ranma Saotome." The voice sounded like something that might whisper out of a skull. Several shrill screams answered it as students decided this was simply not the way to start a Monday.

"Get everyone back, Akane," Ranma spoke quietly. His aura remained cold. "Wadja want?" All eyes turned back to the horrific figure just inside the school gates.

"All of your suitors are gone, Saotome," whispered that terrible voice.

"Really?" Ranma glided away from the students. "Then after I defeat you, it will all be over."

"Yes-s-s!"

"Sounds good to me. Let's dance."

The bone-armored being struck. The sword wailed as it cut through the air at Ranma, who slid aside from its path like smoke. Ranma leaped in striking and the being seemed to fade lithely away from his blows as if anticipating them. It struck again, a series of crossing blows that glanced sparking from hastily erected shields. Ranma was driven back by a speed and power that seemed to match his own. Then its other arm swept forward and a fireball burst forth. Ranma easily deflected the projectile into the air, using a modification of the Hiru Shoten Hai, where it went off like a bomb. His aura flared hot again and a duel that combined martial arts and ki pyrotechnics lit up the schoolyard.

As the battle raged, students were joined by other interested parties. Urudu and Baradandya came out, joined moments later by Nabiki and Sakurida then Mousse and Cologne. The latter pair took up positions beside Shampoo and Akane. Atsuko Natsume took one look at the raging battle and grimaced as her overrides kicked in. She grabbed Ryunosuke before he could protest and raced away. They heard a general scream from the crowd as the thing apparently tagged Ranma with some sort of attack.

Her little brother flushed with rage and fear that one of their friends would be hurt. "_Put me down_, Nuku! Go help Ranma!"

"You know I can't, little brother."

Ryunosuke said five rather uncommon words that dealt with politics, fishing, aeronautics, personal relationships and making ice cream. She stopped. "How did you find my back door, Ryu?" she asked.

"Does it matter? Don't you want to help Ranma? That thing's after him, not me."

The android nodded. "I'm gone." Ryunosuke covered his head with his arms as her churning feet kicked up divots of lawn.

The fight, however, was already over.

The bone-armored figure had cast aside its sword, perceiving that Ranma had been stunned by its last blow. As it towered above his crumpled form, water gushed from the lifted visor to drench Ranma and transform him to her. "You're mine!" it hissed. It leapt at the red-haired form before it.

At Ranma's apparent weakness, the other martial artists leapt forward to the rescue. Before they could reach the two, Ranma released a wave of force that seemed to explode like a bomb. Everyone flung themselves prone, Mousse whipping his robes about as he collapsed on top of the others, shielding them from debris. As the cloud of dust and smoke disappeared, Ranma, female but defiant, stood in the center of a crater and bits of bone littered the surroundings. The creature was nowhere to be seen. Akane flung herself forward to pull Ranma into an almost Amazonian glomp. "Owww…" was Ranma's first comment on the victory. Then, "Show's over, folks. Let's get to class before we _all _get bucket duty."

Nuku-Nuku slowed her rush to a trot, then to a walk. It seemed everything was under control. She was curious though and poked around a bit, picking up a piece of bone and sniffing it. She walked to the crater and found the sword. She hefted it with surprising deftness to anyone watching. She gazed thoughtfully at Ranma, Akane and Ryoga, and finally studied Mousse. Last into school, she continued to analyze her data as she stood outside her classroom, buckets in hand.

oOo

After ensuring Shampoo had her lunch, Mousse and Cologne left the Furinkan grounds and made for a convenient alley. With the matriarch on lookout and after scanning the area with his ki vision, Mousse shrugged, twisted and spilled two Amazon girls out of his sleeves. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung groaned, stretched and patted themselves. "Nice catch, Mousse. It very strange sitting in ki pocket," said Ling-Ling.

"Lung-Lung think it like sensory deprivation. Could not feel or smell or see anything." She eyed Mousse. "How long we in there? After Ranma throw us at Mousse, it hard to tell time."

"About ten minutes," Cologne calculated as she hopped over. The twins exclaimed in surprise. It had evidently felt like much shorter. "Adequately done. Much more polished than that business with your dragon-mecha or that phoenix sign."

"Thank you, Great-grandmother," the twins chorused. "You think no one realize we on stilts in costume, then?"

"I'm just glad we had enough old bones to make that armor," Mousse sighed.

Lung-Lung swung her arm about. She had sat on her sister's shoulders, wielding the sword. "Ryoga's ki technique do good job make sword easy to swing, even on end of pole."

"Akane using Nekoken to cut sword very impressive," admitted Ling-Ling. "You sure learning Nekoken would be bad thing?"

"The benefits are far out-weighed by the problems, children," Cologne rasped. "Now let's get on with today. We have a business to run."

"You think Ranma okay, now?" Lung-Lung asked.

"He will be provided you two can keep your mouths shut," Cologne warned them. "I just hope no one realizes that your armor was made out of the old chicken, duck and pork bones from the Nekohanten's dumpster."

oOo

"Great fight, man!" Hiroshi slapped Ranma on the shoulder. "What was that thing?"

Ranma shrugged. "Who cares? I'm just glad it's all over."

"_Eeuw_! I wonder what sex with that thing would have been…"

"Drop it, guys!" Ranma half-rose and glared. His face saddened when they cringed away. "People got _hurt_ this time. This wasn't a walk in the park." He looked bitter to their eyes.

"Who got hurt?" Daisuke asked. At the look on Ranma's face he asked more quietly, "Was someone killed?"

"No one you guys would know," Ranma answered sharply, thinking about the Phoenix Mountain male who had been foolish enough to try to grasp the Taochinpang's power. Cologne said she had contacted the Chinese Tengu again to return their 'hot water tap'. He looked across the room at Akane. She had one advantage over him in this. Ukyo and Shampoo backed her up and helped to interrupt or distract her interrogators when they got too aggressive or insistent. He saw her eyes glance across and hold his, and for a moment literally nothing else in the room existed.

"Yo! Ranma?" Hiroshi was waving a hand in front of his face. He jerked back and eyed his friend sharply. "You zoned out there, man."

"I did?" Ranma swallowed dryly. The one thing Ranma despised most in himself was loss of control. He was beginning to realize that what he had done with Akane on Friday was a _major_ loss of control. Ranma looked up again to meet Akane's eyes and could tell she was wishing they were anywhere else.

Mrs. Morisato walked in, looked curiously at the group of students quizzing the martial artists and set down the stack of papers she carried with her on her desk. It was a testimony to everyone's curiosity that no one had intercepted her at the door to relieve her of her burden. Akane used her presence as an excuse and skipped over to her desk. Some of the fear of discovery was ebbing and she wanted to ask about a few things. "Good morning, Mrs. Morisato."

Now, Akane, this is English class, the teacher chided her with a smile. Greet me appropriately. Akane nodded and tried again.

Good morning, Mrs. Morisato. Your husband, Keiichi, well he is?

Keiichi, my husband, _is _well, Mrs. Morisato corrected her grammar slightly. The kobolds did no lasting harm. The teacher turned to Ranma. Ranma, could you please thank your mother? Sora Hasegawa is one of my dearest friends. It was very courageous of her to help Sora get to the Temple with her children.

Ranma frowned as he puzzled out her idiom. Of, course. Mother is…ichibam? Brave.

Try 'very brave' or 'bravest', Ranma, Mrs. Morisato suggested.

Thank you. My mother is very brave. Children, she would not in danger leave.

"You know you're going to have to tell us what happened, Ranma," Himoni called out good-naturedly.

Ranma winced. To escape the thought of the interrogations to come, Ranma pointed to the pile of papers. What are the papers?

Mrs. Morisato grinned, a cheerful look that took their breath away. A friend of mine draws manga. She's quite good at it. I've brought photocopies of one of her stories for you students to translate the Japanese into English. Then we'll see how that compares with what the professional translators at her publisher did with it. Ranm_a_, Akane? Since you're right here, why don't you each take a stack and pass them out to your classmates. They quickly distributed the stacks of papers and sat down to review what they had.

Ranma looked curiously at the image of an angry young woman who appeared to be doing something similar to his Mouko Takabisha. He flipped a page. Unlike a lot of manga girls, she actually seemed normally developed instead of voluptuous, and pretty instead of stunningly gorgeous. Still, he had an uneasy feeling about this Lina Inverse and her companion, Gourry.

oOo

Because of the morning's events, the full force of the gossip and rumor was focused primarily around Ranma during the lunch recess. Instead of eating, gossip groups formed. The martial artists circulated to control the direction of the rumors.

"That was some fight this morning!" Dai enthused.

"Jeez! Watching you these days is like the middle of a fight scene in DBZ!" Hiroshi grinned. "What did you beat that thing with finally?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't have a name for it yet."

"That's Ranma," Ukyo chuckled from her grill. "Innovate and win!"

"At least you didn't have to use the Saotome Secret Technique," snickered Asuko.

Ranma eyed him to see if he was being insulted then relaxed again. "Retreating when you're at a disadvantage is a legitimate tactical move," Ranma said a little defensively. He looked dissatisfied when nobody challenged him on that assertion.

Ryoga thumped him on the shoulder. "After that cold-cat aura you showed off this morning, I don't think anyone in their right mind is gonna argue with you." Ryoga showed a fang in a slight smile. "Kogara was definitely impressed."

Ranma gave Ryoga a faint smile, but couldn't hold it. He considered the result of this morning's ploy with some dissatisfaction. True he had fought his best and beyond over the last five days. All of them had. Was that what was wrong? Was it due to the fact he was getting undeserved credit? Finally he said, "I couldn't have done this without all of you, Ryoga."

Ryoga looked startled, caught off guard by the simple thank you. He thumped Ranma on the shoulder again. "Hey! Anytime, Ranma." Ukyo also looked up and smiled her thanks for the acknowledgement. Shampoo caught his eye with a worried expression and shook her head faintly.

Hiroshi looked puzzled. "Can you tell us what happened? I mean we saw the thing with the statue… And were they really trying to do… _that_… with your girl type?"

"Why was Kogara acting like you…" Daisuke shut up as Ranma fixed him with a look that froze his blood.

"Yeah, they wanted ta screw me as a girl." Ranma's voice was flat. "Kogara's just ticked 'cause he didn't get to do it."

"The pervert," growled Akane, who had been quiet till now. She leaned gently against Ranma's arm then laid her head on his shoulder for a second. Hiroshi and Daisuke lost track of their questions as they saw the obvious affection Akane felt for Ranma.

"Aw, man! And you're _still_ gonna tell us ya haven't done it?" Dai whined. He froze as Akane eyed him unfavorably. He swallowed and backed up slowly.

"Though it's none of your business what we do, Daisuke, I want to make it clear that we have not _ever_ violated Shampoo's honor. She is, in some ways, more a sister to me than my own sisters are. We cannot '_do it_' until her honor is satisfied." She turned her gaze back to Ranma. "No matter how much we wish we could."

Shampoo was smiling cheerfully at this display, which left Ranma's friends at a loss on where to take the discussion from there. They retreated in confusion, leaving the five martial artists alone for a few moments.

"Woo! Shampoo thought Ranma going to have to get creative," the Amazon murmured. Ryoga looked puzzled.

"Remember Rychan?" Ukyo injected, drizzling sauce on one of her creations. "We weren't even going to mention what the demons wanted."

"Well, yeah! I understood that," Ryoga shrugged. "But everybody had a pretty good idea what those things wanted before we got here. What's the problem?"

Ranma tweaked Akane's nose. "I can't believe you told them we haven't done it with a straight face, tomboy." He 'urked' and shifted aside suddenly. Akane had pinched him.

"We haven't, baka! Not in any way that really counts," Akane blushed.

Ranma eyed her in disbelief then let it drop. He really didn't want to talk about it, but how could something that did _that_ to _him_ not count? They sat up straighter when Nabiki Kagazumi wandered by, eyed Shampoo then fixed her gaze on Ranma. "Ranma-san, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it, Nabiki-san?"

"I just want a private word with you."

Akane frowned. "You and Kuno are getting along all right, aren't you, Nabiki?"

Nabiki looked startled then gave a slightly goofy grin. "_Very_ well, thank you, Akane-chan,but why do you… Oh." She blushed. "I don't intend to poach, Akane."

"You better not," Akane told her in better humor. She nudged Ranma. "Go on, baka."

"Tomboy," he snorted. He rose to his feet and stepped aside with the ninja-girl. "Watcha want, Nabiki?"

"Ranma, about that monster you fought this morning…"

Ranma gulped. Why hadn't he thought of the other top martial artists at the school? Some of the ninja were getting pretty good — almost ready to try for ki vision. Had Nabiki seen through their ploy? "What about it?"

"You realize that thing was using Amazon-style Chinese Broadsword?"

Ranma didn't know what to say, so he punted. "You noticed?"

"Mousse-san looked like he was catching something when he threw himself on top of Shampoo and Cologne." She kept her face emotionless.

"Oh?" Ranma cursed silently. They couldn't afford more people finding out what was going on. "What do you think he caught?"

"I don't know. But I'm worried my sensei and friend might be trusting someone he shouldn't."

Ranma sighed. "Would it help if you knew that I know what he caught, that it was expected and that you don't need to worry?" He met her eyes and held them.

Nabiki went still and gazed back thoughtfully. "This is need-to-know, isn't it?" He nodded. "Are you okay, Ranma?" she asked quietly, concern tinting her voice.

He grinned, a little of his old cockiness resurfacing. "Ranma Saotome don't lose." 'I hope,' he added to himself.

As he walked with his friends toward the gates after school, he considered how everything had changed in the last three days. Certain repressed memories were his, again, including knowledge that two of his teachers were honest-to-kami goddesses. He and his friends had challenged demons and kami alike, and won, sort of. Hopefully, they had covered their tracks about _how_ they had won. He didn't want either Akane or himself to face the speculation and gossip that would come if it became known that they had done the deed and in what manner. With any luck they could now put this behind them.

He felt the vibration in the ground before he detected the unusual aura Atsuko Natsume, better known in their circle as Nuku-Nuku, gave off.

"Hey, Ranma!" A voice disturbing like Ranma's as a girl, called from behind them. Akane, Shampoo, Natsume, Ukyo and Ryoga turned with him as the pretty strawberry-blond android raced up to them. "You have a minute?" Ranma glanced at Akane and then nodded and glided over.

Nuku sighed. It was too bad Ranma was taken. He was so very catlike that instinct and programming both spurred her to flirt at times. Fortunately, she was normally so physical that no one, including Ranma and Akane, had realized she _was_ flirting. She grabbed Ranma's arm and dragged him over to where she had hidden the sword from the fight that morning. "Jeez, Nuku! Watcha want? Whoa!" She felt Ranma stiffen when she hoisted the heavy weapon.

"Look at this Ranma!" she said excitedly. She turned the sword right and left with deceptive ease. Ranma knew the thing weighed more than twenty kilos.

"Yeah! Heavy, isn't it?" If Ranma hoped his response would distract her, he was disappointed.

"Heavy?" Nuku blinked at the weapon and shrugged. "I suppose so… But that's not what's so interesting. It's made out of 440 Stainless. And the edge isn't ground on, it was cut onto the blade with something like a laser."

"Really?"

"Yes! And that's not all!" Nuku exclaimed. She wrenched at the leather wrapping the hilt. "The leather is fairly new – the way it is trimmed is very crude when compared with the sword itself. The tang of the sword is like a steak knife. There are two wooden plates, smoothed to fit a hand, glued to the tang. The wooden plates are also cut, not ground or sanded. The glue, by the way, is also modern." Ranma's mouth was flapping at her revelations. "Don't you find that strange?"

"Uh, yeah, Nuku. Real strange."

"And I found chicken bones at the crater. Do you think that thing's armor was made out of chicken bones? I think it was made out of chicken bones! Wouldn't it be funny, Ranma, if it _was_ made out of chicken bones?" Nuku's eyes were wide at the possibility. "I mean… Shouldn't it have armor made out of human bones? It's supposed to be a demon, after all!"

"Uh…" Ranma looked desperately around. 'Akane!' he thought, but she was busy talking to Yuka and Sayuri. The latter was looking apologetic. 'She should be, after yakkin' like she did.' He jerked his attention back to the talkative android. "I guess fear is a matter of perspective. What if his armor had been made out of cat bones?"

Nuku-Nuku's mouth opened and she froze. Her eyes widened. "Oh, that's so _gross_!" Her hand clapped up to cover the orifice. Her eyes caught Ranma's accusingly. "Ugh! The very idea… Disgusting!"

"It's a matter of perspective," Ranma said, some of his confidence returning. "Maybe he was a demon that normally scared chickens?" He winced. Had he actually suggested that?

Nuku's mouth closed and she considered. "Huh… I didn't think of that. I guess you have a point." She ruffled her fingers back through her hair. "I guess I'm still trying to reprogram to accept the concept of demons and kami." She looked at the sword. "In light of that, it would make sense for it to carry a gigantic aberration of a Ginsu knife."

Ranma tried to avoid showing shock over the fact that she was buying the idea. "I… I guess."

"Want it?" she asked, holding the weapon toward him. "You martial artists do take trophies, right?"

Ranma took the sword from her. "Uhhh… Yeah, I guess," he repeated. 'Whew!' he thought. "Maybe Kasumi can use it ta cook an ostrich or somethin'…"

"Oh! If she does, can I come to dinner?" Nuku's eyes were wide and pleading. After all, it wasn't every day a cat had a chance at a bird that size.

Ranma sweated nervously. "Uhhh… sure…" he managed as he backed away to rejoin Akane for the trip home. "I'll let her know… if we ever… uh… cook one."

Nuku skipped in place, purring, then lunged to give the so-so nice person a hug. "You are so nice, Ranma! I…" She stopped realizing there was a large hole in the air. "Ranma?" She glanced around then recalled the Nekoken. "Aw… Must've had a relapse." Turning, she moved to seek out her brother, resuming her purring at the thought of a huge roast ostrich. "Poor guy," she thought wistfully. "But then his life could drive anyone crazy."


	33. The Pests I

Chapter 33 v2: Major, MAJOR kudos to reader, DanYHKim who pointed out I had gotten the chibi ninja's transformations wrong with respect to Senrigan. I am SOOOOOoo embarrassed! BTB

Ki Cutters: 33

The Pests

"Ranma…´ Ranma paused as Urudu Kamiko slid out of the shadows before school the next day. "What's the matter? One would think you either still had demons after you, or were told your due date is in 260 days."

Ranma gave her an disgusted glance then looked around hurriedly for listeners. He didn't see or detect any, which made him more nervous. "It's none o' yer business, okay?" he replied shortly.

"Come on, Ranma. You're hurting the woman you love… again." She watched the slow flinch and guilty look, and smiled sadly. "Well, at least you care. Come on, now… What's the bind? Surely a little sex didn't-"

Ranma slumped. "I don't wanna talk about it, Urudu," he insisted and started to walk away. She used a little levitation and slipped quickly into his path.

"Wait, Ranma! I am a personal relationship expert, after all," Ms. Kamiko insisted. "Let me help you." She watched him stop and turn. "What is it you most wish to change in your current relationship?" She nudged him and giggled naughtily. "Ready to try it the other way, huh?"

Face burning, Ranma snorted. "Our relationship is stuck on pause till we figure out what 'Sister of the Heart' really means," Ranma growled at the kami. "According to Amazon law, Shampoo has to bring me back as her husband. If not, she might as well not come back at all. She used ta try ta drug me with passion spice, or brainwash me with magic or tsubo techniques, or try ta kill Akane with variations of the same stuff." He gave Urudu a cold look. "When Shampoo and Akane agreed to be 'Sisters of the Heart', it stopped that; but set up a series of formal challenges for my carcass — Shampoo tries ta kill Akane; Akane tries ta stop Shampoo without killing or maiming her."

"Deportation?" Urudu suggested. She took in Ranma's expression. "I suppose that would go against your martial artist honor? Hmmm…" Ranma leaned against a wall and rubbed his temples while she mused. "What's the advantage? Why did Akane choose this path?"

"There's supposed ta be a way out." Ranma really didn't feel like talking to her about this, but thought he better head off her efforts. "If Akane does somethin', she'll be Shampoo's sister-by-law, and then Shampoo can agree to relinquish a claim to her 'sister' and still keep her honor. They can't, or won't, tell us what that somethin' is, though." Ranma looked irate.

"What if I used my link to Yggdrasil," she tapped her forehead where a triangle glowed to life, "to find out what that something is?"

"Are you allowed to do that?" Ranma asked suspiciously. Since they both looked around to see if anyone had heard them, Urudu's body language betrayed her. "Yer not, are ya?"

"Weh-heh-ell, I'm sure I can find a loophole."

"It's temptin'." Ranma stared at her. "But I'm not goin' there." 'At least not yet,' he considered. He thought of what Akane might say if she caught him cheating on her behalf and shuddered. He drew himself up straight. "We're not goin' there! Just drop it, Urudu." He marched away muttering about stupid kami who would get them all in trouble with Kamisama on top of his own 'normal' troubles.

"Hmmm…" Urd, Norn of the Past, kami of history, smiled slightly. Was Ranma trying to protect her from herself? Such kindness deserved to be disobeyed. She picked up the phone in the lounge and rapidly punched in a number; a long number.

"Cosmic Information, may I help you please?" She contacted her party and received her reply. They would meet in a coffee shop, or kissaten, in Nara, after school that day.

oOo

Urd arrived early, using a convenient electronics shop. Shortly thereafter, the owner was suddenly swamped with offers from men to buy his TV's. He was startled, but didn't argue.

The kissaten was easy to find and the locals didn't gawk at the platinum blonde too much. She waited a while, sipping her coffee. It was easy to understand why Amatras liked it here. The coffee was surprisingly good. The ornamental cherry trees just off the simple terrace were heavy with buds awaiting the first onset of spring. The marketplace was nearby and you could watch the people come and go in relative privacy. Since she sat down, no one had even noticed her.

"Hello, Urd. It's been a long time." Urd turned and glanced back and up. She would never have guessed that Amatras, founding goddess of the Amazons, had that sort of humor. At least not the stately ebony haired goddess she remembered. This individual approaching her looked like Ranma's girl-type.

"Um… Hello, Amatras. Thanks for coming."

"Still Urd the Norn, goddess of the Past," accused Amatras lightly. She took her seat gracefully and ordered. "I thought you were working out of Rio de Janeiro."

"Your information is slightly out of date," pointed out Urd. "My sisters and I reached data limit about 1950 and were reassigned." Immortal though they were, there were limits to memory storage and access that required them to essentially go through a rebirth, much like what Saffron experienced every millennia.

"Ahhh…" A waiter brought Amatras a cup of café au lait then left again. Amatras continued, "So you underwent downloading, upgrade and reassignment?"

"Yes. I rebooted in 1962, my sister Beldandy in 1968 and Skuld in 1975." Urd sipped her coffee. "The year Skuld rebooted, Beldandy did something unusual for her. She went out of bounds to Earth and met a mortal, Keiichi Morisato. She was punished for it and the mortal had his memories adjusted, but it had an odd result — more on that later. I was tapped for Programming. After I was brought on, I barely had time to get up to speed before Athena retired due to data limit. Beldandy was assigned to the Relief Agency. There aren't many out there who are worthy of an unlimited wish, so she spent most of her time mothering Skuld. Then she got a call.

"A certain mortal, Keiichi Morisato, was scheduled for a wish," continued Urd. "Bel took the assignment. She didn't have to, but even if he couldn't remember their meeting, he apparently had made quite an impression on her. She went to deliver a wish to the mortal she had come to love, sort of a penance for having hurt him through her disobedience…"

"I can understand that," Amatras admitted. She signaled for a refill on her latte. "And his wish?"

"I quote: 'I want you to be with me forever'."

Amatras looked at her appalled. Then she began to laugh. "Kamisama! I had wondered about the origin of the newest kami. Is that when he…?"

"Not hardly! We had a whole mess of things happen before Kei ascended. Kei's ascension occurred when a human managed to get hold of a piece of un-grounded Yggdrasil. He's sort of a special human, a hero touched by magic. He shaped a talisman from the wood…"

"How? Oh! You said touched by magic." She frowned. "I didn't know there were any magicians of that caliber in Japan."

"Ranma's not precisely a magician," Urd commented, frowning herself. "I would have thought you'd know that, under the circumstances." She nodded at her associate.

Amatras blinked. "Know what?"

"Ranma. I mean, your hair's different, but otherwise, you look just like his cursed form."

Amatras gave her an almost unfriendly look over her cup. "What are you talking about, Urd?"

Urd stared at her for almost ten seconds before rooting through her purse. She held out a picture from Christmas. Using subtle powers, she quickly enhanced the individual she wanted. Ranma's girl-type was standing on the stage, one arm raised high in the finale of her song. It was a good likeness.

"Kamisama!" Amatras breathed. She stared at the picture for long seconds. Then she went out like a light.

* * *

The kissaten people were, of course, upset and moved Amatras to a back room where she could lie down in privacy. They offered to summon a doctor, but Urd convinced them she was one and got them to leave the goddesses alone. It was a bit uncommon for an immortal to faint, unless it was due to an energy drain or similar dysfunction. She noted that Amatras wore a moon bracelet similar to the ones Keiichi had designed for the Norns. She made a note to check with Central and discover if he had any royalties due him. They might not have money in heaven, but credit was as good as gold. 

"No… no… …Tsuriganeso!" Amatras mumbled incoherently before suddenly sitting bolt upright with a small scream. She glanced frantically around her.

"Easy there, sweetheart. I take it then, you weren't deliberately taking a poke at me?" Urd was faintly amused.

"Where is she?" Amatras demanded grasping her arm roughly.

"Sorry, actually it's a he."

"What?"

Urd briefly explained about Ranma, Jusenkyo and the Amazons. Amatras looked numb. "What's your link here, Ami?" inquired Urd, using an old pet name for her colleague. Amatras didn't seem to hear her. "Well?"

"I knew the Amazons had survived, but with the change in the rules, there was no point in trying to follow their progress," the red-haired goddess said distantly. "So that's what happened to her," she added, almost too low for Urd to hear.

"Happened to who?"

"Does it matter? Someone dear to me, from… from… back then." Amatras hugged herself, a look of pain on her face. "They must have ambushed her," she muttered angrily. Urd was perplexed by the statement. "Can I see that picture again?" She shuddered with suppressed grief. "They must have moved back into the mountains and she followed them. You were always so stubborn, Tsuri…"

The Norn sighed. "So you haven't kept up with them? Darn, and I hoped you could give me some advice on Amazon law," she added.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The Amazons get kinda grumpy about outsiders, so..."

Amatras smiled sadly. "Who better to advise than the designer?"

Urd smiled brilliantly. "You got it, kiddo!" She winked.

"So what would you do for me?" the other asked with a smirk at Urd's blank look. "Would you arrange for me to meet this Ranma?" Urd looked thoughtful then smiled and nodded.

oOo

"Uh! (Thud!) Ah! (Thud!)"

"Don't lock your elbow."

"Uh! (Thud!) Ah! (Thud!)"

"Keep your wrist straight, you want to strike, lightly, with the first two knuckles of your fist."

Uh! (Thud!) OW!"

Urd stepped back from the punching pad Akane held and shook her wrist. "Kamisama! I broke a nail!" her wail echoed off the wooden walls and floor of the dojo.

"You didn't tuck your thumb down tight enough," Akane explained patiently. She held out her own hands. "And you might as well file them down. You're going to lose them all anyway."

Urudu clasped her hands defensively to her bosom. "Not my nails!" she wailed, wide-eyed.

To one side, Ranma sighed, placed a hand to his forehead and shook his head hopelessly. "Akane, ya might as well keep her in the soft styles. She ain't really interested in fighting and it'll give her time to adjust."

Akane nodded and reset her student's training regimen on the fly. "Okay then, let's forget the punching practice for now." She took up a stance. "Now watch! This might resemble some of the Tai Chi you might have seen, but it's a good a starting point." She set herself a little differently - more upright - with her forward hand open and loose and her other hand in a fist held back against the ribs. She demonstrated a set of movements that presented blocks and attacks to the cardinal points.

Urudu looked both grateful and nervous. "Okay. Why just a starting point?"

Ranma answered her, "Because we teach Mutsabetsu Kakuto, which is a combat art. There are several routes there, but eventually yer gonna hafta deal with contact and sparring. Unless, of course, ya don't wanna be a student here anymore."

Urd grimaced. As a student, Happosai couldn't touch her; as a goddess she was fair game. "Ahhh… No thanks, I'll take my chances with you guys, if that's alright."

Akane smiled encouragingly. "Grandpa can be a pain. He ambushed us in the furo the other day." She began again and the silver haired goddess tried to follow.

"What happened?" Urudu asked as she tried to match hand movement and footwork.

"Oh, there was a lot of screaming, cursing, and the usual violence before I kicked him out the window." Akane eyed her. "Nuku was dropping by and she 'played' with him for a while. Ranma even went so far as to threaten to have you curse him to make the furo off-limits."

Urudu sighed. "He really shouldn't have done that. We kami don't work that way. The little thing I did at Christmas…" She shrugged eloquently. "My bad and all… And I doubt he wants to contract with Senbei's replacement at this point."

"Oh we-hell," Ranma groaned. "It was worth a try. The old man is a real pain!"

"Maybe though, I could modify the old spell. Renew it and allow some modifications," Urudu smirked, "Of course, you would owe me."

Ranma smirked at her. "You seriously like getting inta trouble doncha?"

Behind Urd, the subject of their conversation flitted by a sack on his back. 'Where does he find this stuff?' He shook his head in disgust promising himself a discussion with Happi, later. "Damned freak." He looked up, caught Urudu's hurt look and added, "Not you, Urudu! I meant Happosai's the damned freak. I'm sure you're reasonably normal… for a kami."

"Oh!" Urd calmed down a bit. Then she shot a sly glance their way. "What were you two doing in the furo?" She grinned as Akane blushed, but Ranma for a change, didn't turn a hair.

"Relaxing after a hard work out, Urudu."

"Ahhh… But what kind of workout?"

"Martial arts. What else?" Ranma evaluated her reaction.

"You're no fun anymore, Ranma." Urd's mouth twisted in a moue of disappointment then dropped her bombshell. "By the way," she drawled, fluttering her eyelashes at Ranma, "guess whom I ran into yesterday?"

Ranma gazed blandly back at the goddess. "I probably don't wanna know, but yer gonna tell me, ain't ya?"

"I ran into the goddess who used to be worshiped by the Amazons. Are you interested?"

Ranma and Akane blinked, but Ranma's scowl came quickly to the forefront. "Urudu, I told ya I don't want ya gettin' inta trouble over us. It'll only make thing…!"

"I'm not in any sort of trouble, sweetie," Urudu declared, smoothly interrupting. "There are no restrictions on goddesses talking to one another." She placed her finger on Ranma's nose, sending him cross-eyed. "Actually, she's interested in meeting you."

"Oh, crap! Ya got me engaged to her, didn't ya?" Ranma watched Akane as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I did not! Or if she's interested in that way, she didn't tell me!" At Urudu's scandalized look her audience began to relax. "Her interest, for some reason, stems from your curse. I don't know, mind you, but I think you look an awful lot like someone she knew named Tsuriganeso." Urudu shrugged and threw her hair over her shoulder.

Akane sighed and scratched her head. "Think this might be a 'raise the dead spirit of the kami's friend to take over Ranma' plot?" she considered.

Urd shook her head. "I think Tsuriganeso was the girl who drowned in Nyanniichuan."

"Maybe I'll be lucky and this will be a 'it's your fault my friend drowned way back when and I'm going to obliterate you in retribution' ploy," Ranma suggested in turn.

"You guys redefine pessimism," Urd grumbled, turning back, crossing her arms defensively and pouting.

"Ya gotta admit, we have cause, Kamiko-san." He nodded in the direction of the gate. "Hiro and Dai are here. Since you've gone to all this trouble, we'll talk to her, okay? Bring her around Saturday before Kei's lesson."

* * *

Urudu stuck around to watch the later lessons. With her height reduced to a mere hand's length, she settled herself to watch Ranma teaching some of his friends who had taken advantage of the Tendo dojo being open for business. Carefully shielded from magic and ki she was confident she could observe her subject without detection. 

"Keep yer back straighter. Keep the tempo up. Doin' good, Hiro." Ranma watched as Hiroshi and Daisuke stood in second stance and endlessly repeated punch-block, punch-block, over and over.

"Why do we keep repeating this?" gasped Daisuke. He caught Ranma's glare and hurriedly added, "I'm not questioning your teaching, sensei. I'm just curious about how it all works."

"Same as handwritin', Dai," Ranma answered mollified. "Repetition builds reflex. I'm just makin' sure you repeat it successfully till it becomes habit."

"Is that why your handwriting is so bad?" hazarded Hiro.

"Yup. Hands higher. I know it hurts, but you'll thank me the next time someone tries to knock yer head off," Ranma grinned. "I was always too busy doing punch-block instead of stroke-stroke." He made little brushing motions with one hand.

"I wonder how martial arts translates to bedroom arts," Dai joked.

Urudu grinned as Ranma blushed. "Ahhh… Well, if you're in good shape to begin with, I suppose that should come easier." The goddess could tell he was uncomfortable, far more than he should have been.

Dai grunted but looked questioningly at him. "Come on, man," he said. "Ya know, your fight Monday was almost anti-climactic compared with that light show, Friday." He punched and blocked. "Don't tell me you didn't do that."

"Actually… I didn't, Dai," Ranma said tersely. He turned away and watched Hiro. He could feel Dai fuming behind him.

"Okay, take five," he said at last. He tossed towels to them and grimaced. He could tell Dai wasn't finished.

"Ranma," that irate individual said, "I'm asking because we're your friends. We heard Kogara. And we've heard some of the folks who talked to those… things that were around. Kogara wasn't mumbling about bubblegum and baseball." Hiroshi didn't say anything for once but nodded in agreement. "You know where we're coming from, man."

"They didn't…" Ranma snapped, too quickly. "I'm fine. Really."

"You're not fine," Hiroshi told him flatly. "Maybe those demon-things didn't, but from the look on your face, someone did. You don't act like you won this one."

"Look, guys. I appreciate yer concern. But my girl-side didn't get raped." A platinum head bobbed in agreement. Akane and Ranma had freely chosen to do it, after all. "Hey! Let's see some sparring!" He crouched and motioned them into position. They grinned, distracted, and turned toward each other, hands coming up.

Ranma sighed in relief. His crouch concealed the fact that thinking about the incident brought on arousal. If he could hate what Akane had done to him, it would have been easier. Instead, the memories of what his girl-body experienced triggered the response in his natural form. 'I'm a guy, a guy, dammit!' had become more than a familiar mantra. As Hiro and Dai probed each other's defenses, he slowly regained his calm.

**"**Hey, Ranma, are you almost finished?" Urudu glanced to one side, her eyes and senses picking up not only Akane, standing in the doorway, but the six ninja moving in from the house behind her; Nabiki, Choochoo, Okesa, Tek, Senrigan and Sakura. Senrigan alone of the ninja involved in ambushing the perverted pair in January had not yet regained her chibi form. She still became a rat in hot water. With silent agreement, they stopped in the shadows. "How are they doing?" Akane inquired, coming in further.

"Hiro has better form, but Dai is more aggressive. At this level, aggression tends to win." Even as he spoke, Hiro staggered back. He had blocked the blow, but Dai had put some effort into it and knocked him off-balance. "Hold!" Ranma walked over. "Hiro, don't just resist the strike. Deflect it and use it. Remember the blending exercises?" He turned to Dai. "Hit me." Dai complied. Ranma made it look like slow motion. As Dai's fist shot toward him, his blocking arms redirected the blow to one side. "See? Also notice, when ya block, be aware of his balance. Try to lead him off balance. He blocked a second blow, redirecting it to force Dai into an uncomfortably stretched position. He then had Dai strike a third time, blocked and allowed the block to scissor shut on the hand, pulling Dai forward and to one side. As he did, his foot left the floor, reached up and lightly touched Dai on the temple. "See?" Hiro nodded.

"Now… Dai. You're plenty aggressive. In fact you're almost too aggressive. Ya don't need ta pulverize your opponent. Power is only good if ya connect. Ya need speed and precision. I beat Ryoga because I'm fast. He can compete with me because he's more durable than a rock and is pretty fast himself. Akane started with a lot of excess power, but she never could hit me unless I let her."

"You let her hit you?" Dai protested. He thought about it, an odd look on his face. "Didn't know you were into that stuff, sensei."

"Dai, you pervert," Ranma groaned, a hand over his face.

"Baka," Akane said affectionately to her fiancé.

Ranma blushed, grinned and turned back to his students. "Of course, once I taught Akane how to be fast, that wasn't a problem. She used to hit me because I let her."

"Now I hit him because I can," Akane punched at Ranma, who dodged two lightning-fast blows before fielding a solid strike with a shoulder. "But I try not to unless we're sparring." She glided over and wove an arm around his waist. Ranma rubbed his shoulder ruefully and nodded.

"And she beat the crap outa those guys at school because they were too slow to dodge. Ya can beat Hiro now," Ranma admitted. "But once he can react without thinkin' about his form, yer gonna be dead meat. At the rate things are goin', I give ya about a month, if ya don't get with the program." Dai looked offended. "Okay, that's it! See ya in class; don't ferget Mrs. Morisato wants that book report tomorrow."

"Why don't you call Sayuri and ask her to help you, Hiro," Akane suggested. "Work together. Maybe hers needs more work." She frowned as Hiroshi's face slumped in despair. "Come on, Hiro, she isn't that unreasonable."

"With me, she is," said Hiro sadly, turning away. Urudu, from her vantage point, noticed Senrigan flinch at the pain in his voice. Perhaps there was something she could also do on that front.

Hiroshi and Daisuke left by the main doors, never noticing the ninja who stood silently in the shadows. The ninja glided out into the dojo to stand in two rows of three. They bowed to the dojo shrine and then began warm up exercises while they waited for their sensei's instruction. Eventually, as had become their habit, they retrieved cushions and sat down to begin the process of inner contemplation and centering. Akane and Ranma moved between them, monitoring and gently tweaking what they found. The ninja were developing their ki techniques, trying to find a different, less self-destructive motivator for their projective techniques. Some were doing very well.

Tek's were developing out of her joy of learning. Choochoo's and Nabiki's were developing out self-confidence, much as Ranma's originally had. Okesa was a little embarrassing. When she had been created, she had been dubbed Tsume, or 'Claw'. Her love of dance had ordained a renaming as Okesa after the famous geisha of legend. Her ki techniques came from her outgoing sensuality. And those characteristics didn't diminish her expertise with the neko-te at all.

Sakura was having some difficulty because she was very normal and not obsessive about anything. Her search was to find something about which to be properly obsessive. Even as a former 'Black Ninja' she had not had an impressive grasp of the ki-technique Senbei had force-fed them.

Senrigan meditated and pondered. For the longest time, she had not felt anything at all. It wasn't numbness; it was emptiness. Her only joy came from being the best at what she did, and that was now closed to her. The only emotion, to which she had ready access, was the obsessive hunger that was a result of survival instincts — the same emotion Senbei had used to turn them into black ninja to begin with. She realized that channeling that would only further dehumanize her. The only hope she had at this moment was that she could still appreciate the emotions of others.

The nin-po tried to sink deeper in her Wa, but meditation only made her more aware of herself and her present inadequacies. She was quickly aware when he crouched beside her. Urudu watched in silence. The goddesses had been particularly worried about this former chonin.

"Havin' trouble, huh?" Ranma asked, hunkering down beside her.

Senrigan barely resisted the urge to tell him to get lost. Part of the reason was the pleasant surprise that she did have another emotion she could access: resentment. Ranma was very male and she despised males.

Before Marller had altered her, Senrigan as a rat, had been the center of more than one running battle when males, savagely biting and scratching, fought over her fertile body. In their enthusiasm, she had been the recipient of many of the bites and had several times been nearly crushed in the narrow warrens in which she had lived. She had also lost her nest and young ones to savage males driven by instinct to force nursing females into season. Though she longed for offspring, she hated males. Over the past month, Ranma and Akane had gotten snippets of her experiences. So far, it had not aided in her training. Senrigan had been brooding, not improving at all. Ranma had occasionally switched to girl-type to work with her, but was beginning to feel the effort wasn't worth the return.

Tonight, though, the pigtailed martial artist seemed to be in an odd mood. When acting as sensei in the dojo, he was normally fairly formal with the ninja. Tonight, formality seemed to be out the window. He circled her, watching her hackles rise. "I've been thinkin'," he said obnoxiously, "part of yer problem is that yer too focused on bein' a rat."

"What are you talking about, Saotome?" she growled. Angry dark eyes glared at him. "What else am I?"

"A girl," he replied immediately with a smirk. "A bit bitchy and all, maybe even a little worse than Akane was when I came, but a girl."

"If you have any plan to add me to your harem, Saotome, forget it," Senrigan said flatly. Despite the evidence of her experience, she had never let herself trust Ranma.

Ranma snorted at the verbal attack. "I don't have a harem. Hang on…" He walked over to the fire bucket and dunked a hand in. After a moment, she returned, solemn and female, to squat beside the ninja again. "Is that better?" she asked.

Senrigan smirked, feeling she won a point. To her, it was always a victory to force Ranma out of his preferred male form. She nodded pertly. "Actually, yes."

"Now don't you get any plans of adding me to your harem," Ranma said in a sultry voice while posing as if for a centerfold picture.

"What?" Senrigan totally lost her centering and stared at her. "What are you implying?" she snapped at the redhead, "I don't have a harem!" The irony of the reversal was lost on her.

"Guess I don't have to worry, then." Ranma's smirk was infuriating.

Senrigan leaped to her feet. "If you weren't my sensei…!" Her whole body trembled in rage.

"Ranma! What's going on?" Akane scowled as she approached them.

"Sunny's havin' trouble focusin', Akane. I'm just helpin' her along." Ranma grinned at her fiancée. "Ya know my methods, Akane."

Senrigan went livid at the overly familiar nickname. "Sunny? How dare you?"

Ranma pirouetted almost lazily around. "I'm your sensei. You have a problem with that?" The shorter, rounder redhead eased into a ready stance. "C'mon… Any time, rat-girl!"

As Ranma had anticipated, Senrigan attacked. Akane huffed as Ranma dodged the deadly blows, letting them expend their force on thin air. She knew her fiancée's methods very well, though she couldn't determine why he was using these methods on Senrigan at this time. She looked at the girl's flushed face and grew thoughtful. It was a different face on the nin-po than what she normally saw. Perhaps that was part of his plan.

Above them, Urudu rocked on her perch as the dojo shuddered. "I'm gonna get creamed!" she muttered as she tried to hang onto something while the building shook. Below, Akane watched how the auras of their other students shifted irritably as Ranma led the fight around and between them, continuing to taunt the furious girl. Finally, Akane growled, "Take it outside!" and opened the shoji.

* * *

Ranma splashed through a puddle and grinned at Senrigan who jumped it. The gentle rain had stopped but the air was still moist. It steamed where it hit Senrigan's battle-aura, and the ninja reached up and pulled her scarf tightly across to protect more skin. Under conditions like these moisture close to her skin might heat up enough to trigger her change to rat-form. Ranma and Senrigan took their fight skyward, shaking water off branches to sheet onto pedestrians below before they gained the rooftops. Unseen by the pair, a tiny form also took flight and followed. 

"Bii-da!" Ranma red-eyed Senrigan and dropped to the street again. "Yer as slow as the tomboy was, and not nearly as strong," she flapped her tongue and dodged. "I don't even know why I'm dodgin'. It's not like you could hurt me."

"I'll kill you! You… You… male, you!" Several pedestrians face-faulted at that statement, as it was made by a dark-haired girl to a very curvy redhead. Ranma let Senrigan expend her energy while leading her in a chase across the town. For long minutes, the ninja was practically inarticulate with rage.

Ranma was suddenly close again, inside her reach, looking sadly into her eyes as Senrigan back-pedaled desperately and struck – only air. She panicked. None of her blows were landing. "Do you really want to kill me?" Blue eyes stared honestly into black ones and Senrigan shuddered. She suddenly grasped her head and collapsed, beating her hands against the concrete. Puddles around her jumped and trembled in unison with the impacts. Ranma noticed the cracks forming from her blows and kept back. She had to chase off a well-meaning young man when he came over to help the distraught girl.

After several minutes of tantrum, Senrigan expended her remaining energy. Breathing heavily, she got to her feet and glared at Ranma waiting nearby. "I loathe you…"

"That's okay."

"Why do you bother?" Senrigan growled.

"Yer my student, last time I checked," was the simple answer.

"Then why are you treating me like this?" she screamed and stomped away in the general direction of the dojo.

Ranma followed about an arm's length away. "Yer askin' why I'm treatin' you specifically like this, not whether I can treat my students anyway I like, right?" She waited for a reply.

"Do you hate me so much?" Senrigan suddenly asked wearily.

"I don't hate ya at all, Sunny," Ranma answered her quietly. She grinned at the almost offhand protest at the name. "Yeah, I'm pissed about Hiroshi. He and Sayuri are strugglin'." Ranma sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky, illuminated by the city lights. "But maybe she's not the one for him. Ya tried ta make amends so I can't fault ya there." The redhead sighed. "Actually, I sympathize with ya…"

Senrigan stopped dead, face darkening. "How can you possibly know how I feel?" she hissed weakly.

Ranma grimaced. "I can't. Not how you feel. But I have a curse that turns me inta something that isn't me. I've had guys try ta take advantage of me in that form. I had those demons chasin' me the last couple of days. Ta get rid of them, I had ta do somethin' I really didn't wanna do."

Senrigan digested those statements, trying to reframe her image of Ranma.

"Maybe," Ranma commented with a hint of a glare, "I should alternate pissin' ya off with positive things. Maybe get together with Akane and the girls for ice cream or somethin'."

Senrigan started to wind up her anger again. "I should have known. You're trying to manipulate me!"

"Isn't that what a teacher does? Believe what ya like," Ranma snorted. She suddenly realized where they were. "Before we go back to the dojo, I want ya to meet someone. Maybe ya can relate ta them, Sunny."

"Don't call me that! My name is Senrigan, not Sunny!" Awhirl with long unfelt emotions, Senrigan followed her sensei up the street.

* * *

Back at the dojo Akane walked the ranks of ninja, complementing and encouraging them. She had slightly different idea on how to get the best out of their joint students. They had agreed to one important set of conditions in their tenure: Never argue in front of the students. Though that didn't keep her from thinking, 'Baka!' "That's great, Sakura. What emotion are you using?" 

"Ummm… I'm not sure…"

"Well what were you're thinking about?" Akane inquired. Sakura had finally managed a decent ki alignment and might even manage ki-ribbons or a small ki-blast.

"I was thinking how funny Ranma and Senrigan looked bouncing around the dojo."

Akane blinked. How funny…?

* * *

"I wish Ryoga had been at Ucchan's," Ranma was saying as they made their way back from their side trip. Senrigan held the single spare umbrella gingerly and watched for varied threats to her humanity, though how hot water would manage under these conditions was questionable. Ranma paced along unconcerned by the steady rain. "The okonomiyaki was good, but he's been broodin' and depressed all his life. You could relate to him real well." 

"I don't do well with males," the ninja said almost reflectively. "Ukyo-san was quite helpful, though.

"Yeah! She's a good set of ears when ya need ta talk." Ranma rubbed the back of her head. "A good friend."

"If I understand it, you caused a lot of her pain," Senrigan accused with a slight edge to her voice.

Ranma nodded. "Guilty. I was afraid of hurtin' her and afraid that she and the other two would kill Akane if they understood how I felt. But that's no excuse. No matter what I do for her from now till I die, I'm never goin' ta clear that debt."

"But Ukyo said she didn't feel there was a debt, anymore." Senrigan seemed to be taking both sides of the argument as the mood struck her. "I don't understand."

"It's like that when ya care, Senrigan. It's bein' human. I feel bad 'cause I hurt Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi or fill-the-name-in-the-blank… Maybe they agree, maybe they don't, that I owe them, but I feel I owe them. If I can't somehow do something for them, I feel worse."

"Then what I feel is normal?" Senrigan looked flabbergasted. "What I feel when I see Hiroshi and Sayuri in pain is guilt? I feel helpless to fix it. I feel terrible!"

Ranma nodded. "I don't know what you can do about that, anymore than I can see how to fix the ten years that Ucchan lived as a boy after my Pops stole their yatai." They turned into the dojo gate. "I can be real happy that she and Ryoga found each other, but I didn't have much to do with that. Ya do what ya can, and hope for the best. Ya only worry if ya don't feel anything." She opened the challenge gate and waved Senrigan toward the back entry of the dojo. "That's where Kogara is fallin' down. He can't understand that he did anything wrong and resents the fact that he's been punished for it." Continuing their discussion, they entered the dojo. Senrigan seemed far more relaxed, more human, that Ranma felt it had been worth it — even if Ucchan had made him pay for the meals.

"There you are!" The two martial artists no sooner gained cover than they were assailed by a far more elemental force. An irritated Akane wove toward them between sparing ninja in the dojo. She eyed them critically. She sniffed the air. "Ranma, you were at Ucchan's! Admit it!"

"What? But-but-but… How'd ya know?" Ranma demanded shrilly, suddenly wondering if her assessment of her actions had been considerably off. She cringed, as violence seemed imminent.

Urudu settled back into her concealed cranny and listened to Akane verbally rip into Ranma. She noted that Senrigan, far from enjoying Akane's tirade was showing signs of objecting. Then as Ranma began to cringe away, Akane turned it into teasing. After a moment, Ranma, realizing she had been had, began to rally in turn. The ninja finally settled back to watch a high-speed martial arts tickling match.

Urudu noticed two items of interest: First, Senrigan was far more relaxed than she'd been in months, actually smiling occasionally. Second, noticeable only because she had heightened responses she could call on, Ranma was laughing and giving as good as she got, but underlying her apparent light-heartedness was a distinct undercurrent of fear. This, along with other observations of the evening, made her stomach drop. Something was seriously wrong. Akane became aware of the redhead's plight as well, surrendering when under different circumstances she might have managed victory. The pair apologized to their class and introduced some beginning shield techniques before dismissing them. They watched their students leave then turned to face one another.

"Ranma?" Akane said softly.

"I think I'll go see if there's hot water, tomboy," Ranma said rather brusquely. She started to head for the shoji when Akane intercepted her.

"Whatever I did to you, Ranma, I'm sorry." Akane stood an arm's length away, eyes down. "Whatever I did that hurt you, I apologize."

"Akane, now's not the time," Ranma said irritably as she tried to step around her.

"When is a good time, love?" she asked stepping into Ranma's path once more. "We need to talk about this. I love you, but I feel like you're pushing me away." It was a gentle challenge, but a challenge all the same. Urudu held her breath, daring to hope that this would all work itself out or she would discover some key element that she might need.

Ranma looked down and shifted uncomfortably. She seemed to come to a decision. It was not one that Urudu was expecting. "Maybe when we're not bein' spied on," Ranma finally replied acidly. The redhead turned and looked right at Urudu. "Get down here, Ms. Kamiko, right now!"

Urudu gasped, a sound that echoed loud in the building. Realizing the jig was up she descended, muttering savagely to herself. "How did you know I was there, Ranma?" she grumbled, expanding to full size as she dropped lightly to the floor. "I was shielded from magic, ki, light, sound…"

"Why should I tell ya what ya did wrong?" Ranma crossed her arms under her breasts. "I wanna know why yer spyin' on us? I told ya we'd meet yer friend on Saturday."

"I'd like to know why, as well," growled Akane. "You're becoming a pest, Ms. Kamiko."

"Whom do you think you're fooling?" the goddess yelled, giving glare for glare following the age-old response to being cornered: attack. "This isn't just about Shampoo's honor; there's something wrong between you two." She pouted. "I want to help."

"It ain't none of your business, Urudu," Ranma said bluntly. "It's because people keep buttin' in on us, screwin' us up, that we ain't had nothin' close to a normal relationship. We ain't breakin' up. I love Akane and there's nothin' I won't do for her. Nothin'!" Her aura flared visibly in punctuation to her declaration. "Just… butt out!" The redhead glared at her balefully before storming out the shoji and over to the house, muttering imprecations along the way.

Urudu swallowed and felt a tiny trickle of fear slowly relax. Ranma could be damn scary when he chose to be. She was well aware that if he did get violent, she had no way to stop him. "I, ah… I'm sorry. I guess I can let myself out, Akane-chan."

"Akane-sensei," Akane corrected absently, staring after her love. "Do you know what's wrong, Urudu?"

"Not yet, Akane-sensei," Urudu sighed. "Can I still bring my guest Saturday?"

"I guess so, but please don't push anymore," Akane asked plaintively. "I'm sure I can get him to tell me what's wrong if people will just leave us alone." If they were lucky, the Nekohanten would reopen this coming weekend and she and Ranma would gain some privacy to work out their differences.

oOo

Saturday finally came. There was no school and the Nekohanten was ready to reopen. Ranma and Akane went with the Chinese contingent to help if necessary. During their absence, the Saotomes came to visit. While Soun and Genma set up their Shogi board, Nodoka asked Kasumi to join Natsume, Kurumi and herself in the dojo. Kasumi nodded and delayed her shopping trip. Natsume and Kurumi were already stretching out and preparing for their combat to come. They hoped to spend some quality time with Ranma and Akane. In a martial artist's family, quality time translated to sparring and training. In the afternoon, Tatewaki Kuno would be sharing lesson time with Nabiki Kagazumi and some of the shinobi clan.

In the house, Soun and Genma sat across the board, paying little attention to the pieces on it. "I'm still having trouble grasping this, Saotome," Soun whispered. It was a measure of their concern that they were not cheating at their game. "Our children did the deed, but switched genders…? Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I've been waiting so long for them to get around to doing anything, Tendo, that I'll count this as a step in the right direction." Genma made a move. "Nodoka surprised me. I almost packed for a very extended training trip when I heard her grilling Natsume." He shuddered. "The only reason I didn't was because she left the katana behind when she went to talk to the children about it." He frowned at Soun's move and scratched his head thoughtfully. "I've had nightmares all week. I keep dreaming she's standing over me with that damn katana, waiting for me to make the cuts in my belly." He shivered.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us what was going on," Soun sniffed.

"Well, you didn't mention those rats last Tuesday, either," Genma grumbled. "I wouldn't have known anything was wrong if Natsume and Kurumi hadn't been blabbing about the demon attacks at school. Nodoka kept me completely out of the loop."

"Hina-chan did that to me, too," Soun admitted. He sighed, watching Genma take ruthless advantage of his play. "They don't trust us anymore."

"You have to admit they're justified." They sat and contemplated their board game.

"I wonder, Saotome, what Akane looks like with the Nanniichuan curse?" Soun mused, a smile twitching his mouth.

Genma shrugged. "We might find out today, Tendo." Genma made his move, which seemed to accomplish little. "I think Nodoka wants to meet her daughter's boyfriend."

"Which one? Ryu, Ryu or Ryo?" Soun asked, perfectly serious.

"Very amusing, Tendo. Very amusing. No, I mean your Akane."

Soun snorted. "That's ridiculous. It's not as if a packet of Instant Nanniichuan would solve the problems with the Amazons."

"No, though I'll tell you, Tendo, as often as that boy has let cures to his condition slip away when your Akane is at stake…" Genma eyed Soun's latest move. "He wouldn't give up his manhood for the Art, but for Akane? He's already done that several times." He reached out to the board and reconsidered. "If it would save her from harm, I swear he'd let Akane wear the pants in that marriage."

"Be serious, Saotome!" Soun snorted. Suddenly he froze in mid-move, his eyes wide. He blinked and sat up straighter. "Kamisama! It… What if… What if they've gotten hold of real Nanniichuan?"

Genma's move practically broke the board as Soun's words filtered through his hairless head.


	34. The Pests II

**Ki Cutters: 34**

_**The Pests II **_

Ranma, Akane and Shampoo raced over the rooftops. The Nekohanten was back in business and under control. Ranma was feeling a little better today having worked out new ki relationships and some techniques from that information. Immersing himself in martial arts wasn't the answer, but it gave him some breathing room and a way to interact with Akane and the others without giving anything away. "Hey! Try this, sometime." He sped across a flat roof toward a larger than normal gap between buildings.

"What are you up to, Ranma?" Akane objected. She shrieked as he leaped into space. "_Ranma_!" They were more than five stories up! Ranma soared out. He seemed to drift on the wind. His leap carried about three times as far as any of his typical ki-boosted leaps. Akane and Shampoo gaped as he landed lightly across the avenue nearly forty meters away. "What the hell did you do?" Akane called out.

Ranma smirked proudly. "Wait there and watch me with ki sight." He backed up and got a running start. Once again he soared into space. Akane and Shampoo watched and saw what looked like the ki ribbon technique. Ranma sent out a dozen tendrils from his core center into the air around him. As the girls watched, the ki in the air began to shimmer. Ranma's target was, somehow, the very air he was moving through. The air around him changed its characteristics very temporarily but dramatically. To the inner eye, it looked like he was gliding across an undulating path of translucent jello. He came up a little short and slammed into the edge of their roof. "Wuff! Gotta work on that."

"What you do?" Shampoo demanded, kneeling down on the gritty surface to confront him.

Ranma grinned gleefully. "Wouldn't you like ta know?"

Shampoo glanced at Akane before turning back. "Shampoo join airen and Akane in bedroom tonight if not tell." She half-closed her eyes and leaned toward him, hands on her knees to make her breasts and cleavage show to better advantage. Her voice went sultry. "Promise to get… physical…"

"Eeek!" Ranma almost slipped off the edge. It was with difficulty that he reminded himself that this was Shampoo, and she was _only_ teasing (only teasing, only teasing...). "All right! I was just kiddin'."

"Even bring Instant Nanniichuan, yes?" She waved a package in front of them. Ranma blanched and shuddered and almost fell off the roof again, his face pale. Shampoo stuck her tongue out. "Just teasing! See? It only hand lotion in packet." She turned the packet around to reveal its true contents. "You so squeamish about sex as girl, Ranma. It not like you plan to have baby!" She tucked the package away. "Now, how you do this thing — gliding on ki?"

Ranma glared and put his heart and his mind in order. He was not a girl! And… and he definitely wasn't a hentai, neither! And Shampoo may mean well, but… "Remember I figured out how to borrow ki from my surroundings last week? It's the only way ya can maintain that inertial technique the kami do that acts like yer messin' with time." He scrambled over the edge and sat down on the roof coping. "I'd been thinkin' for a while that most things have a lot of loose ki they leak into the surroundin's anyway. If I can reach out and trick someone's shield into thinking I belong or analyze an incoming ki technique and take it over…"

"Like when fighting against ki shielded opponent?" Shampoo asked for clarification.

"That's right or ki ribbons when ya make 'em homing techniques! They come right after ya. After all, they 'feel' like they belong to ya. They home in on the signature they have. You still hafta make 'em yer own." Shampoo looked puzzled. Ranma looked pensive. "Let's try it this way. Back up." He shooed at them. "Go on. You too, Akane." The girls backed up. "Now I'm gonna throw a single, small ki ribbon at each of ya. It'll be tuned to your aura, so after I let it go, it'll act like a puppy runnin' for its momma." They nodded. "Now, usually, ya either take an attack like this over and send it back or radiate the extra energy off. Try to find space _inside_ ya to absorb it and hold it, instead. Once ya do that, try to turn the extra ki inta something else completely different." He swept his hands forward. The ribbons resembled Ryoga's bandana technique in flight. Both girls interacted with the ribbons in slightly different ways.

Akane received the ribbon, felt it mesh with her ki and reflexively swallowed. Feeling suddenly too full, she sought to forestall the instinctive outthrust that would shed this extra energy. She conceptualized a battery to store this power. She jerked as she felt her hair standing on end. Every hair on her body attempted to move away from every other hair. She found herself standing, legs and arms slightly apart and on tiptoe as if standing in a vat of honey. It felt… weird.

Shampoo accepted the ribbon, her aura billowing wide, then shrinking in, suddenly. She collapsed in a boneless heap. Ranma ran over to her as Akane gritted her teeth and followed. "Is she all right?"

Ranma glanced at his fiancée then checked Shampoo again. "Yeah, I've fixed the problem. She converted her ribbon to heat and raised her body temperature. It knocked her cold." He eyed his fiancée and grinned. "You look like you changed yours to electrical energy."

"However did you guess?" Akane drawled sarcastically. She came too close and Ranma and Shampoo were both zapped by arcing static discharge.

"Eeek!"

"Ack!"

Shampoo jerked into consciousness. "What happen!" she moaned, rubbing her arm where Ranma had been checking her pulse. Ranma explained quickly and succinctly. While Akane tried to unsuccessfully get her hair to lie down, Shampoo wiped sweat from her brow, panting as her body shed the excess heat. She eyed Ranma with new respect. "Ranma make look easy but it not easy." She frowned at the gap he so recently jumped. "How this help Ranma fly?"

"It was really closer to gliding, Shampoo. I'd _love_ to be able to do what they do on DBZ!" Ranma smiled brightly, getting sidetracked. "Anyway, I felt for the ki in the air and convinced it to act a more like a solid. To do this, I had to take it in and convince it to listen to me. Of course, as soon as I let the ki go again, the rest of the air tells it to knock it off and it reverts to normal." He scratched his head. "In a way, it's kinda like the other kids at school. When they're with us, they're rowdier and speak their mind. When we're not around, they follow whoever the authority figure is and toe the line." With a sigh he concluded, "I guess ki works the same way society does. The nail that stands up is pounded down – or sets the new level of the other nails."

Shampoo barked a short laugh, mixed with a choice Chinese curse. "You… are something else, Ranma. Hey, Akane?"

"Ranma, why is it that you can do this, then turn around and have to bluff your way through school?" Akane looked irritable and bedroom-haired. It crackled over her fingers.

Pleased, Ranma preened. Two peers were acknowledging him and his accomplishments, no matter how backhandedly. He shrugged and smirked. "Maybe I'm an idiot savant?" He reached out to her unruly hair and quickly grounded the remaining charge.

Akane eyed him as she patted her hair back into place, then laughed. "Don't hold your breath waiting to hear 'savant' pass these lips!"

Ranma got an evil look on his face and his hand dropped down to her shoulder. "I betcha I know how I can make ya say savant, tomboy." Akane's face flushed and her breathing changed in anticipation of whatever attack Ranma had in mind.

"Oooh!" smirked Shampoo. "Akane right when she say you pervert." She giggled wickedly and stuck out her tongue at him. "Look for excuse to get hands on her – make her say sav-ant..." Ranma twitched but did not jerk his hands away from Akane. His days of denial of his love for Akane were over. The only problem lately was dealing with the physical aspects of that love. "But maybe Akane looking for excuse and _not _say savant until she get what _she_ want?" Shampoo giggled as Akane opened her mouth to protest. She suddenly shoved Ranma's shoulder sending him sprawling and grabbed Akane's arm, leaping for the next roof. "Shampoo help sister! She never say savant to pervert boy!"

"Who you callin' pervert, cat-girl!" Ranma bellowed in mock rage as he dashed off in pursuit.

"Who's too slow now, baka!" Akane yelled over her shoulder. She quickly got into this game of chase anticipating the finale. "I'll _neve_r say savant!"

"Savant! Savant!" Ranma yelled as they leapt streets. He almost caught Akane but Shampoo tripped him and they dodged off again. He closed again, this time planning on taking on Shampoo when she went to interfere, but Akane anticipated him and together they knocked him down and retreated.

"Sisters of Heart never give in to pervert-airen!" they shouted, giggling in unison.

Ranma picked himself up and tore off after them. This felt better. He was the pursuer! "Wanna bet?" he yelled, heartened.

Akane barely crossed the Tendo boundary wall ahead of her two friends. She landed lightly, turned and was bowled over as Ranma barreled into her and Shampoo barreled into them. It became a three-way martial arts tickling match that quickly resulted in two feminine voices yelling "Savant!" Then it turned into a pursuit as the girls ganged up on Ranma and chased him around and over the dojo. Ranma red-eyed his pursuers as he swept over the peak during his second circuit of the building. He had little warning as a ribbon snapped out and wrapped his ankle.

"Ranma!" caroled Kurumi. She twirled loops of ribbon at her brother as he tried to get free.

"Ranma!" shrieked Natsume, blind-siding him with a hug. They had caught him totally unawares.

"Ranma!" laughed Shampoo and Akane, taking advantage of the help and burying him under female bodies. The result was a struggling, moving mass that shrieked, bellowed and giggled across the yard.

Nodoka and Kasumi watched wide-eyed from the doors of the dojo. "Goodness! That's hardly proper," commented Nodoka. She began to step forward, but Kasumi put out a hand.

"Don't begrudge them their fun, Auntie," the eldest Tendo said. "They've all had so little time to be children. Let them play."

"Oh, Kasumi," Nodoka said, meeting her eyes, "why did they have to be tortured so?"

"It made them strong enough to meet the unusual challenges of their youth, Auntie. Be happy they can still love so innocently despite the dangers they've faced." A smile played across her face. "Look at them laugh. Ranma brings out their joy because he cares for them all." They giggled as Ranma and company splashed through the koi pond and Ranma's baritone protests became soprano shrieks. "Oh, dear. I better get the bathroom ready. They'll need to wash up and change."

"Thank you, Kasumi." Kasumi turned to Ranma's mother, a smile on her face and a question in her eyes. "Thank you for being here when I couldn't be," Nodoka added.

"It was my pleasure," Kasumi laughed as she stepped out and made her way to the house. The dog-pile on Ranma was breaking up as a white cat dodged free of the action while the other girls were doing their best to tie Ranma up like a package.

Ranma yodeled as Akane began tickling her unmercifully. "Tickle me, will you?" laughed Ranma's fiancée. "Make me say 'savant'…"

"Why would he try to make you say that, Akane-chan?" asked Nodoka. Akane and Ranma's sisters stopped their torture of the redhead.

"Why, Aunt Nodoka!" Akane jumped to her feet. "I was… We were…" Akane straightened her clothes and became self-conscious before Ranma's mother.

"Enjoying yourselves tremendously." She reached down and picked up the white cat. "Hello, Shampoo. Were you having fun, too?" She scratched under the chin of the little animal while Shampoo looked ecstatic. Nodoka stroked behind her ears, marveling once again, that this feline was a beautiful young woman and a formidable warrior. She smiled as her 'girl-ed' son gasped huge breaths to calm down from the tickling. Tightly hogtied, she had been unable to defend herself at the end. "You better be careful, Ranma," Nodoka smirked. "You are almost too tempting a target. You have no idea how much I missed tickling my child after your father took you away."

Ranma gulped, wide-eyed and quickly used her aura to contact the ki of the ribbon. It untied itself as if alive. "S-s-sorry, Mom," she gulped. "If anyone tickled me anymore, I'd puke."

"My loss…" Her breath was squeezed out of her by the sudden fierce hug of her son/daughter. Shampoo-cat leaped out of the way just in time. Nodoka ignored the soggy clothes to accept an embrace that made her heart soar.

Akane grinned and motioned to the other girls. "Let's hit the bath before lunch." She held out her hands for Shampoo who leaped up and settled down.

"Love you, Mom." Nodoka wheezed in the redhead's grip. Ranma grinned and kissed her before releasing her. "I guess I better get cleaned up, too, huh?"

"You might want use the bath before the girls, dear. I'm cooking today and I wanted you to run some errands for me before lunch."

"Okay," Ranma shrugged. "I better catch them before they get settled in then." Ranma trotted away. "Hey, Akane! Wait up! Mom said that _I_ get first dibs!"

Nodoka shook her head ruefully as her presently female son disappeared around the side of the house. He had matured tremendously since he admitted to her that he was Ranko Tendo. He had clearly defined objectives now, even if he wasn't sure how to reach them. She placed her hands on her stomach and sighed, wondering what would have happened if she had refused to let Genma take him. This little one was going nowhere. If she wanted to be a martial artist, then her brother would teach her.

Nodoka glanced across the yard. The grass was beginning to green where the plantings protected it from the cold. It looked like spring might come early this year. Idly, she wondered if the next generation of martial artists would be as fractious and challenging as the present one. The Hibikis, Ninomiya's baby, Kodachi's little one, if she were successful in her bid to carry it, who knew how many of the shinobi girls were pregnant and likely to send their children to schools here in Nerima. It was not impossible that Ryoga and Ukyo might be expecting; she knew they were intimate. Perhaps she should speak to them about a wedding before circumstances forced the issue. She wished she'd had more time with Ukyo as a daughter, though. Ryoga seemed a nice young man, especially now that he no longer exhibited homicidal tendencies toward Ranma. Natsume and Ryu were proceeding nicely, too. She didn't think they had gotten physical, yet; but that might be lack of opportunity more than anything else. She chewed her lip thoughtfully as she crossed the yard and entered the house. Inside she could clearly hear the children continuing the teasing and horseplay she had interrupted in the yard.

"I can't believe it! My own _sister_!" Ranma's soprano tones were raised in outrage.

'What is Ranma upset about, now?' Nodoka thought.

"Whatever do you mean, little _sister_?" Natsume's voice was a level drawl.

"You _pinched_ me!" Ranma screeched. "Not only that, I _recognized_ that pinch! It's been you all along at Ucchan's since before Christmas, hasn't it?"

"_Busted_!" snickered Kurumi in the sudden quiet.

"Ranma, what wrong?" came Shampoo's voice. There was the sound of a sliding door.

"Ack!" Ranma's voice sounded strangled. At least her outraged accusations were quelled.

"Shampoo!" Akane sounded irate. "Put on a robe or something."

"So sorry!" Shampoo didn't sound sorry. "Who pinch whom?" she inquired.

"Ranma, could you please hurry?" Nodoka called out for the girls' benefit. Apparently, Ranma had discovered his eldest sister was behind his recent harassment when he was working at Ucchan's. "I'm making lunch today and I have a list of things I'd like you to get at the market."

Ranma, looking outraged, turned to her parent. Behind her, Akane helped Shampoo into a robe. "Did you know she's been pinching my butt at Ucchan's?"

"What do you want me to do, dear?" Nodoka said in a reasonable tone, "Hold her still while you get even?"

"Well, I—!" Ranma stopped her angry retort, considered what Nodoka had said and blushed. "I… ahhh…"

Natsume presented her rear toward her brother fearlessly. "Free shot, Ranma." Ranma's lips thinned, but she didn't take the bait. "_Yipe_!"

"That's okay, Ranma, I got her," commented Akane dryly.

"Thanks, Akane." Ranma grinned and walked past an outraged Natsume with a smirk.

Shampoo looked at Akane then at Natsume and giggled. "Too bad spatula-girl not here."

"Don't go there, sister," Akane glowered. They stood there watching Shampoo snicker until Kurumi had to ask what the reference to Ukyo was about. Shampoo was happy to enlighten them. Soon Akane was blushing and stammering clarifications while Ranma's sisters snickered in turn. The day of the Ranma-iichuan incident had been strange for all concerned.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Akane, Ranma emerged male and clean from the bathroom. He stared at Akane. A response was required so he forced a faint smile on his lips. "You pinched Ukyo and Shampoo? _Akane_!" 

"Ranma!" Akane grabbed for his shirtfront. He slipped her grip and winked as he escaped down the hall. "Ranma, get back here!"

"Make me, tomboy," he called back. Akane's eye flamed and the answering grin made him flinch. Maybe he should reconsider using that taunt. She _had_ 'made' him, hadn't she? Hurriedly he turned to his mother. "You got the list?" His mother handed him a sheet of paper. "Thanks!" He escaped while Shampoo and his sisters dragged a growling Akane into the bathroom.

Nodoka smiled. Akane may have sounded as angry as ever, but most of it had been window dressing. It had definitely been a smile, not a snarl she had directed at her fiancé. Stepping forward, she tapped on the partition and requested an entrance. "May I join you?" After a moment, the partition opened a handspan to offer her egress.

Shampoo was already in the main area, picking up the wet, dirty clothing from where Ranma had dropped it. Natsume, who was closest the door, held up a towel for modesty's sake, while Kurumi and Akane stripped down quickly and efficiently. The latter looked up commenting, "You're welcome to join us, Aunt Nodoka, but it'll be cozy."

"Actually," Nodoka said, "I had some other plans. Akane, as a mother, I'm curious about what happened last Friday. Could you indulge my curiosity?"

Akane blinked and paled a bit. "Ummm… There really isn't much to say. We both felt very uncomfortable about it." She bit her lip nervously, as Shampoo returned and placed a hand on her shoulder in silent support. "Ranma was trying to find his soul-of-ice, I was really freaked out having a… a… _you know_." Akane grimaced and gestured vaguely. "Anyway, we did it, and somehow, our auras merged." Her eyes went a little dreamy. "That was nice," she murmured before jerking back to herself.

Blushing at the serious smirks she hurried on in her narrative. "…then Senbei broke in and… well… I was… on top, so I got up and malleted him through the roof. With our auras merged from… during our… encounter, well, Ranma showed me through direct aural transfer how to do the projective Aikiharaken technique I used to finish that… that… _jerk_!" Akane's anger began to override her embarrassment as she remembered Senbei's intentions.

"Well, that's certainly interesting, dear," Nodoka said, "but actually, I was hoping to _see_ what Ranma had to deal with." Akane looked puzzled and a little alarmed. Nodoka pulled a foil packet from her sleeve. Shampoo snorted at the familiar wrapper. Nodoka had a packet of instant Nanniichuan.

Akane boggled. "You can't be serious!" she protested.

Just then, all mayhem cut loose as Soun and Genma barreled into the room to the accompanying screams and angry shouts of the startled female martial artists. "Don't do it, dearest!" shouted Genma. "It isn't worth the pain it will cause! Leave my son a man! Let _him _used the Nanniichuan!"

"Don't turn my baby girl into a boy!" hoarsely wept Soun, skidding to a halt at Nodoka's feet.

The angry feminine shouts went silent as if cut off at a switch. Except for Nodoka, the girls, mostly undressed, were all in various stages of attempting to cover themselves. "What?" Nodoka gasped out, eyes bulging. "What are you idiots talking about?" The younger women recognized baka when they saw them. The flaring heat of auras did not bode well for the men present.

oOo

"Ya gotta be kiddin'," Ranma snarled as she leaped the fence and made her way toward the bath. The pigtailed martial artist looked like she'd been dragged through the mud. He'd faced an unexpected triple threat: the ladle lady, a passing car and a bicycle crashing into a construction site. He dodged the first easily. The water sprayed by the passing car had been just sufficient to change him to _her_. Then the cyclist, obviously new to Nerima, boggled at the suddenly shorter, bustier figure. He'd gone right through the safety signs and into the muddy, water-filled pit just ahead of Ranma's reaching fingers. Why in hell had she tried to save the fool, anyway? She stopped below the window and made use of her advanced senses. Finding the tub and bathroom empty and hearing the sound of bodies moving in the dojo, she reached up, pulled the window back and slipped inside. 

Out in the dojo, Akane moved through the kata, working hard to adapt to the differences the male body made in his/her balance.

"Let's do some sparring now, why don't we?" Soun suggested with a proud smile. It was slightly painful as one eye was purple and nearly swollen shut. "Step on up, Saotome."

Genma met Akane's eyes and suddenly recalled how painful dealing with Akane in her natural form could be. From somewhere he obtained a set of crutches. "No, no!" he protested. "Don't let me stop you. He's… she's your son — I mean, daughter." Too bad he couldn't decide which leg was injured.

"I still can't believe you thought I would do that to Akane," Nodoka said coolly.

"You have to admit, it would be a solution," Genma replied brashly. He didn't see Shampoo shaking her head in disbelief. "When we heard you interrogating Ranma and you didn't seem upset about them doing it that way, we thought…" He removed his glasses. His face had undergone bruising similar to Soun's. "Looks a little like you, Tendo, back when we were young," he added.

"Not that much. She looks more like her mother," Soun said with a sniffle. "She becomes quite a handsome young man."

"Don't start getting ideas," warned Akane in a feral baritone growl, "I don't plan on staying like this a minute longer than I have to." He cracked his knuckles. Genma nodded in understanding, but Soun simply sat weeping.

Natsume, Kurumi, Kasumi and Ninomiya, who had followed the girls in earlier, stared at Akane. "I have to admit you do look impressive, Akane," admitted Natsume in a small voice.

"What she said," Kurumi agreed tightly. The hero on the cover of a romance she was reading wasn't half as well defined.

Kasumi fanned herself. "Be glad Nabiki isn't here, Akane. I'm not certain we could keep her financial instincts under control." Akane winced at the thought of Nabiki selling pictures of her boy-type.

Nodoka uneasily watched Akane's flowing movements. What was it about the cursed pools that bestowed a physique approaching the ideal of human perfection? Akane was a hunk! Almost too male! Poor Ranma must have had nerves of steel to submit to that body's attentions.

Shampoo sat to one side smiling, unconcerned about Akane's form. It was less surprising to her, having seen it before. "Father's stupid idea, very stupid," she said finally. "Akane would become obstacle again and Ranma still Shampoo's Airen, unless Tribal Elders decide Shampoo should resume kiss-of-death on red-haired woman-thief from village competition." She grinned as Akane squared off against Genma, who retreated rapidly. She could tell that her heart-sister was irritated, her natural temper joining with increased testosterone levels to produce a genuinely dangerous individual. Akane would never make a good male in an Amazon village. Unable to control herself sufficiently, she would endanger herself and everyone around her. "I think maybe family see enough, Akane. Go change. Family wait here with Shampoo till you ready."

"But…" Genma protested. He cringed at Akane's burning glance. "Ah, never mind. You go get changed, Akane dear. We'll wait here." Genma was never one to take an overt risk and Akane's look promised whole volumes of pain and suffering. He flinched as Akane stalked to the shoji. The girl-turned-boy slammed it shut behind him as he stomped toward the bath. One of the sliding screens jumped the tracks and slowly toppled inward, air rushing out as it dropped to the floor. "Sheesh… And I thought Ranma was a stuck-up, macho…"

"If he is, you certainly helped make him that way, dear," Nodoka reminded him. "She is rather intimidating in that form."

Shampoo grinned. "Akane intimidating no matter what form she in." There was a mutter of agreement.

Akane stomped down the hall to the bathroom. "I can't believe they thought Auntie Nodoka would turn me into a boy permanently! Or that Ranma would accept… _Honestly_!" Grumbling over the embarrassment and unfairness of it all, he ripped off his borrowed gi, failing to note the occupied sign on the bathroom door. "Stupid panda! Idiot father!" Almost slapping the barrier aside, he grabbed a robe and marched in, aggressive, hostile and on edge. "As if I'd want to do that to Ranma…"

The gasp brought him up short. His head jerked up and his brown eyes met the wide blue eyes of Ranma in girl-type, only partly through her rinse. For an instant, they froze. The soapsuds that slowly slid down the feminine curves of the redhead made Akane's innards flip-flop. Akane remembered dimly how his fingers had traced those same curves when he began the seduction that ultimately defeated Senbei. His mouth was suddenly dry as he took a single powerful stride toward the redhead before he was aware he was moving. He jerked to a halt, confused and aware of sensations he had been too busy to notice a week before.

Ranma had turned as the door banged open, irritated that once again _her _privacy seemed to be of little value to anyone else. She opened her mouth to complain at Soun, or possibly Ryoga, the only two males who might bulk so large. Her breath caught in understanding of what she saw. It was Akane, _that_ Akane; male and looming large, face as black as a thundercloud, the wide shouldered, wiry frame automatically turning sidewise to come through the door, his face coming up at Ranma's shocked gasp. Akane, whose nostril's flared at the sight before him, his unfamiliar body responding to that familiar sight and smell and the body language that unconsciously reacted with desire. Ranma suddenly had a lot more sympathy for Akane back when she had walked in on him that first time. Ranma's mouth went dry and she licked her lips as Akane took a single stride that spoke volumes to Ranma of frustration, desire and suppressed violence.

Ranma found her voice suddenly. "Nonononononononononono!" she screeched retreating two stumbling steps before fleeing right over the hot water of the furo and out the window, dripping soap and naked as a lurid male fantasy.

Akane shrugged into his robe and grabbed another robe before pursuing. "Baka! You're naked! Get some clothes on!" Too bad he neglected to properly close his own.

"Gaah!" Ranma glanced behind at the rampant vision and added more speed. From the dojo roof, they briefly used the outer wall as a path. "Waaaah!"

"Baka! Get some clothes on!" Akane used the extra robe as a rat-tail, snapping it at the firm mounds of Ranma's buttocks. "You're making a scene!"

* * *

Outside the compound walls, four figures stood stock-still and evaluated what they observed. Keiichi was pale and holding his nose. Baradandya was blushing furiously and covering her mouth with both hands. Urudu was giggling madly and blushing while keeping a firm grip on the shoulder of the fourth figure, a short curvy female in a hooded jacket, who trembled in rage. Urudu glanced at the other members of the party and came to a decision. "You know it's not what it looks like. Right, Bel?" 

"Ummm… I hope so…"

"Urk!" Keiichi glanced across at Urudu.

"I… I'll…" the hooded figure snarled.

"Easy, girl. I think it would be a good idea to go on to a nearby coffee shop and wait till things calm down in there." Urudu smirked and replayed the scene, especially the vision of the dark-haired pursuer of Ranma. "I'm almost certain the boy was Akane in cursed form."

"But…"

"Take it easy, Ami, it's not like they haven't done it," the Norn of the past said easily. "Or didn't you pay attention to what was going on around here last week?"

* * *

"Yeek!" One of Akane's snaps nailed Ranma painfully on the buttocks. Outrage overpowering panic, Ranma stopped short, whipped around and snarled, "What the hell do you think you're doing you un-cute, gorilla-muscled tomboy?" She froze as a bathrobe hit her in the face and draped around her upper body.

"Baka! You stupid, donkey-brained semi-bimbo! You're running around naked! What are you doing back here anyway? You were supposed to be out shopping for your mom!" Akane's face was red with anger and something else he couldn't easily define.

Ranma's temper was running short, too. Instead of slipping into the robe, she brandished it back in Akane's face."Watta ya think ya were snappin' at, ya brick-thick hick?" she screeched. "Since when is my butt available for yer target practice?"

"If you're going to hang it out there…" Akane began to retort.

"_Ahem_!" Both combatants' heads snapped angrily toward the sound. From the doorway to the _dojo_, their audience was frozen in attitudes of shock. Soun's eyes bulged, immobilized in the act of re-hanging the shoji. Genma stood, arms loose at his sides, his mouth hanging against his chest. Natsume and Kurumi crouched with mouths agape, Natsume's hands protectively across her younger sister's face, her sister separating the fingers for a better look. Kasumi had her hands over her eyes.Shampoo appeared about to bust a gut. Hinako looked to be developing a headache. Nodoka, author of the sound, raised an eyebrow.

Ranma snapped the robe out, righted it and wrapped it around her nude form. Akane tied his sash and crouched a little to hide certain physical reactions he didn't know how to control. His eyes widened as he heard Ranma mutter, "Pervert."

"Bimbo," he snarled back.

"Children!" snapped Nodoka. She frowned at Ranma. "You! Bath! _Now_!"

Ranma blanched and took off running. Akane took two steps after her.

"Akane, where do you think you're going?"

Akane gulped, brought up short by that simple, irritated sentence. "I, aaah… I was going…" She turned her eyes back toward the house.

"I don't think this is a good time to share the bathroom with my son," Nodoka observed.

Akane blinked, huffed and nodded. "Oh, Ranma," Akane whispered.

oOo

Ranma returned, nervously, an hour later, packages in hand. As he sat them on the counter, he could sense Akane sitting quietly in the dojo. Conversation in the main room alerted him to the location of his family and the other Tendos. Apparently he was expected to talk to Akane. He scanned the dojo for surveillance devices and, finding none, glided over. Peeking in, he confirmed Akane was not in her cursed form. Knowing he wasn't surprising her, he stepped in and crossed to slump down in a mirror position facing her. They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," they said, nearly simultaneously. Ranma's hand crept behind his pigtail and Akane clasped her hands tightly in her lap. "You first," they said in unison again. They laughed weirdly identical laughs before hands slapped over their mouths, indicating personal unwillingness to continue. The scene might have continued indefinitely, except for Akane's short temper.

"Ranma, are you doing this deliberately?"

"Doin' what?" Ranma looked confused. Akane glared. He rose to his feet. "Fine! _Be_ that way!"

"_Sit down_!" Akane bellowed. "I'm trying to _apologize_!"

Ranma stopped, his face showing bewilderment, then wry humor. "We're doin' it again," he said simply, sitting back down. "Apology accepted."

"Ranma, I'm sorry I let myself get talked…" Akane's ears finally caught up with her mouth. "What? But I haven't explained…"

"Mom talked ya into it, didn't she? That's why she wanted me outa the house." Ranma sighed pensively. "I'm sorry for callin' ya those names." He laughed quietly. "I'll tell ya one thing. You walkin' in on me like that was the last thing I expected. And when ya started chasing me…"

"Apology accepted. And I wasn't chasing you. _You_ were running around naked and I was trying to give you a robe. What were you doing in the bathroom?" Akane demanded. "Your mom sent you shopping." The hint of irritation in her words showed that Akane wasn't satisfied with merely an apology.

"The usual," Ranma grimaced. "I got splashed, and muddy as well, on the way there."

"Oh…" Gazing at the grain of the floor, Akane tried to decide where to go next. "I, ah… You looked pretty upset… when I came in."

"Well…" Ranma was embarrassed, but under that was a core of real fear. He didn't want her to know that, though. "Ya startled me," he mumbled.

"Ranma, I've seen you stand up to my dad, your dad, Kuno, Taro, Happosai and I don't know who else," Akane accused. "I've never seen you run like that since you got over your fear of cats."

Ranma scowled and looked at the floor. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

The shoji of the dojo slid back. "Ranma!" Natsume looked a bit rattled herself. "I didn't know you were back," his sister added weakly. "What were you doing running around naked like that?" She watched her brother squirm.

"Ah? Heh-heh! Well…"

Kurumi popped in. "Hey, Ranma's back! What were you _doing_, bro?"

Akane groaned and shook her head. They would be interrupted just when she was trying to get some answers out of that jerk. She grabbed him by his shirtfront, dragging him close enough for a brief, savage kiss. He returned it automatically but his eyes told her he had no idea why she had done it. "This isn't finished," she told him. "We _will_ talk and you _will_ tell me what's wrong."

Ranma winced; the 'or else' didn't need to be said.

oOo

After lunch, Shampoo returned to the Nekohanten and Nodoka took the girls home. Soun and Genma went out to celebrate the fact that Ranma and Akane were_ not _going to trade domestic chores and begin a family. It was time for the lessons to begin.

Nabiki Kagazumi brought her hand of shinobi to the dojo. Tatewaki Kuno often came with this group, sometimes to study; but, as often as not, merely to gaze upon his 'sensuous shadow', Nabiki. For an hour, Ranma and Akane would examine the progress individuals made, encourage further experimentation and assign exercises to stretch their ki abilities.

Before they got started, however, Tatewaki had news from Kodachi and Taro who settled with Marinara-sensei in a fashionable house outside of Phoenix, Arizona in the U.S. It was very hot, very dry and they had taken care to have the water heater in the house removed. All the houses were air-conditioned, and they were settling in comfortably. Surprisingly, Kodachi had heard news of their demon problem, but had not realized how predominantly the action had revolved around Ranma.

"Where's Sasuke these days?" Ranma asked. "Did he finally give in and follow Kodachi to America?"

"He is in America," Kuno confirmed, "at a conference in San Francisco."

"Here are some pictures from Kodachi," Nabiki said, delving into her equipment bag. Her eyes crinkled in hidden mirth. Her glance at Kuno revealed he too found something amusing. "She and Taro are doing well. Why don't you have a look, Ranma?" Ranma took the packet. Nabiki and her ninja spread out to position their cushions on the dojo floor.

Ranma glanced through the pictures of their friends with Akane watching over his shoulder. One picture caught his eye, making him pause and falter. Kodachi stood profile to the photographer, dressed in a skimpy bikini. Her stomach had an unfamiliar roundness to it and Kodachi's face held a very smug look. The margins were labeled, '_For future reference. Watch me change. We just found out we're expecting twins! — Taro & Kodachi_'

"_Twins_?" Ranma's voice broke. "When did… How did…"

"I can't wait to let Shampoo know. This is like a royal Amazon birth!" Akane jumped up and down in excitement.

Ranma was in shock. Pregnant had been bad enough, but twins? On his girl-type's tiny frame? "Oh, kami! She'll explode!"

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, Ranma," Akane assured him. "You know how flexible she is, and Taro will probably hover over her."

Nabiki grinned. "Let's get started with our lessons, sensei, and get your mind off that sort of thing."

"Twins," muttered Ranma, holding his hands to his stomach. "Gaak!"

Tatewaki had left his bokken, normally his weapon of choice, at home. He didn't need it for the training Ranma was giving today. He smirked, as proud as a father, and periodically gave Ranma a look that made the pigtailed martial artist as jumpy as cricket on a hot skillet. He, in turn, endured with certain wry humor the comments of his instructors about the bonds, evident to anyone with an eye, forming between himself and his 'assistant', Nabiki. Tatewaki was definitely a changed man these days. The inability of either Ranma or Akane to shake his self-assurance led to a choice of training methods that would otherwise have been rejected by the pair. Ranma, in particular, wanted to shake the kendoist out of his smug superiority.

Of the Nerima-based martial artists who competed in the university scholarship tournament last fall, only Kuno had yet to achieve the aural senses collectively called ki vision. While Tatewaki had never been a calm person, he rarely developed the kind of emotional depth that Ranma, Akane or Ryoga had. He had always been a mask of himself, a poser and actor on his chosen stage. Ki vision always appeared to require an strong emotional or sensory trigger to jumpstart it, something that ambushed the individual in a compelling way in the proper circumstances. The day's earlier events inspired the present master of Mutsabetsu Kakuto to maneuver samurai and shadow warrior into a confrontation they were not expecting. Near the end of the session, Ranma set his trap.

"I don't comprehend why I must sit upon this wheeled cart while I meditate," complained the kendoist calmly. "And why do you have Nabiki perched on that absurd overstuffed pillow?"

"Well, the pillow there is very unstable," Ranma said brightly, "That's to keep her focused on her balance as well as contemplatin' her wa." He pointed to the platform with casters that Tatewaki's cushion rested on. "I'm gonna keep ya movin' around the floor to help ya disassociate yerself from yer surroundin's."

"Ranma, sometimes the innovations you bring to martial arts training amaze me," Kuno said with great feeling. As Ranma began to react in his usual cocky manner, the older man continued, "But I have the feeling this will not one of those times." He gingerly assumed the traditional lotus position on his smoothly mobile cushion.

"Just humor me, Tachi!" Ranma grumbled while Akane snickered behind him.

"That's Kuno-san to you… sensei," Tatewaki said. His eyes closed. He swiftly began to drop into his contemplative state.

"Well wadya know…" Ranma began.

"Monomania has its uses. We know, Saotome, we know," Kuno anticipated him in a distant voice. "Do what you must. I endured two years of the pig-tailed girl, I'm certain I can endure whatever ridiculous procedure you plan to inflict upon me now."

Ranma looked irate. "Who had to endure whom?" he snorted, "I don't think ya trust me, Tachi."

"My only confidence is that you will refrain from the physically lethal aspects of training that your father put you through," Tatewaki replied. "Other than that, I suppose it _is_ 'anything goes'." He smirked at his pun.

Ranma scowled. "Does that include kicking him through the dojo roof?" Ranma asked in an aside to his fiancée.

"Don't break the paying students, baka," Akane said archly. "What _are_ you up to?" she added in a whisper.

"Remember how Shampoo shocked Mousse into ki vision?"

Akane frowned and glared. "It'll never work, Ranma. They've heard how that happened. They'll be expecting it."

"Distraction, tomboy. You just follow real close with yer ki vision and watch my act," he told her. He turned to the rest of Nabiki's hand of ninja. "You guys circle around yer boss-lady here. It's time for some ribbon practice. Use a real light touch." The girls gathered around in a circle ten meters across with their chonin, Nabiki, at the center. Tatewaki's cart sat in the vacant area between ninja and leader. "Okay, girls, use your ki ribbons to access the ki of the cart, Tatewaki and his cushion. Nudge it along; pass it from one to the other. Smooth, easy transfers that don't disturb him are the key. You start, Isishi."

Isishi took a deep cleansing breath and let it out. Then she released her will and her ki seemed to roll out like a cloud. Tatewaki began to move.

"Good girl," breathed Akane. The next girl picked it up with a slight bauble that brought giggles around the circle. "Easy…"

Tatewaki soon resembled a planet orbiting its sun.

"What now, Ranma?"

"Are ya watchin'?" Ranma replied, a wicked grin in his eyes. "Look at them."

Akane turned back to the circle. "What?"

"Look," Ranma demanded. Akane used all her senses and slowly began to understand what Ranma was doing.

There were other streamers; far less visible than the ribbons the girls were using, but just as strong. They stretched and swirled between Tatewaki and Nabiki, connecting them like spider webs in the branches of a tree. In some way, despite their separation and deeply meditative states, they were aware of one another. Ranma smirked and sent a ribbon twisting and turning over the circle, to alter Tatewaki's motion. Gently, Ranma began to spin the kendoist in his orbit. Akane suddenly comprehended the goal of this game — to lead Tatewaki and Nabiki into a kiss with neither aware of the plan. All the activity was window dressing to distract them. She suspected this was the only chance Ranma would have to attempt this, as those odd connections between the two were definitely strong enough to allow a joint awareness of their surroundings, a sort of enhanced empathy. As Tatewaki spun closer to Nabiki, those connecting threads thickened and firmed, obviously allowing more information to pass between them. Akane added her own ribbon in an action that finally tipped Tatewaki gently into the ninja-girl's arms. Their lips met and auras flared.

"Ahhh…" It was whispered but both martial artists shut down their ki senses with a slam.

"Same as Mousse, except both of them simultaneously," Akane whispered. They blinked as if their eyesight was disturbed by the afterimages of that blaze. The remaining ninja gawked as their chonin and her employer went into a tight clench and slid to the floor. "Ummm…" Akane observed that neither individual was coming up for air. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Ranma."

"Jeez!" Ranma agreed. "Hey, guys? _Guys_?" He started to reach out to grab Kuno's shoulder then reconsidered. Senbei had tried essentially the same thing on Akane last week. Ranma really didn't want to get smashed by a ki sword twice the size of Nagasameru's potato-peeler. He smiled brokenly at the astonished and, in some cases, envious ninja. "Just a minor side effect," he explained lamely. "They'll come around in a second. Eeep!" The pair's clench became more active. "Crap! How come no one ever talks about this when they teach ya about teachin'?"

Akane backed away blushing. "Perhaps they should have some time to, ahhh…" She gulped as clothing became dislodged. "Okay! Everybody out! Now!" she snapped. Ninja bolted for the egresses. The shoji slammed shut behind them. Ranma and Akane exchanged embarrassed glances as the aura of the pair inside the dojo became brighter, more intense. "At least this won't be entirely new ground for them," Akane offered weakly.

"Hi, there!" came a rich, sultry voice.

"Eeek!" Akane clasped a hand to her chest. "Ah-ha? Oh! Hah-hah, hah! It's you, Ms. Kamiko." She looked beyond the platinum-haired kami to Keiichi, Baradandya and a fourth visitor, a short curvy woman in a hooded sweatshirt. For some reason, her features were hidden in the shadows of the hood. "Keiichi, Baradandya…"

"I get called Ms. Kamiko. I'm hurt," she pouted. The ninja were regrouping to greet their mentors and friends as Akane stammered an apology for not treating her like family. "Why is everyone out here?"

Ranma and Akane glanced at one another. "We decided we should work out in the yard today," Ranma offered, sweating.

"Where are Nabiki and Tatewaki?" Baradandya asked sweetly.

"They're… otherwise occupied," Akane offered. "They just acquired advanced ki senses today and I think they're exploring what they can do with it." Ranma snorted nervously.

"That's wonderful!" Baradandya exclaimed. "I can just imagine how they must feel!" She faltered as Ranma and Akane began to cough.

"Why do I feel you're not telling us everything?" Urudu gibed.

"Ha-ha…" Ranma raised his hand to his pigtail, a dead giveaway of his embarrassment.

"_Sao…to…me_!"

They all flinched as Kuno slid the shoji open and glared at his instructors. His clothing was in disarray and Urudu smiled her appreciation of the muscular expanse of chest and shoulder. He brandished a tubular piece of stiff elastic cloth in their faces, which Urudu ignored. "Very nice, Nabiki," she murmured, staring at his chest.

"What was the purpose of your nefarious machinations? What purpose was served by compelling Nabiki and I into an amorous display before her minions! Even I could hardly believe…"

Akane looked pained. "We didn't expect you two to, ah…"

"…get so hot and bothered, Kuno," finished Ranma.

"Oooh… And I missed this? Darn!" murmured Urudu.

"How's yer ki-vision workin'?" Ranma inquired, unfazed.

"My ki-vision?" Tatewaki stopped and his eyes seemed to glaze.

"Excuse me, please," Nabiki said archly, holding her gi-top before her and reaching to retrieve the fabric from his hand. Tatewaki still stood frozen, so she had to yank a few times before retrieving her sports bra. She paused and eyed her audience. "I don't suppose you'd like to explain why you used this method to give us advanced ki senses?"

"That might be a little difficult," Akane replied, eyes looking anywhere but at them. "We're very sorry." They both glanced toward Kuno, who seemed like a man on the verge of religious ecstasy.

"By the gods…" Kuno breathed. His eyes were closed now, and he turned his head this way and that, to finally face Nabiki. "How beautiful…"

"C'mon, Tachi-chan, let's get you home," Nabiki said, blushing deeply and restraining a silly smile at his words. "You might want to compose some haiku or do some ichibana once we're there."

"We're sorry, Nabiki-san," Akane said for both she and Ranma.

"It worked, didn't it?" Nabiki grinned. "What a _rush_! But I don't think _that _method should become a school standard." She tugged on Tatewaki's arm. "Come on, lover-boy, let's take the afternoon off and play with our new toy." She turned to one of the other shinobi. "Dari-san, please get the car ready." Trailing Kuno, Nabiki's hand of ninja left.

"So Kuno-san and Nabiki-chan have acquired your ki-vision, Ranma?" Keiichi asked.

"Looks that way, Kei," Ranma admitted. He shook his head and stared after the departed ninja.

Akane suddenly remembered the news that had shaken them earlier. "Oh, Mrs. Morisato, Ms. Kamiko, Kodachi wrote home. She's having twins!"

That's wonderful," Baradandya burst out. She stroked her hands across her stomach, a delighted smile on her face. "I can't wait."

Ranma groaned. "Twins! Kodachi's havin' twins." His hands were on his stomach, but they weren't stroking. "Arrgh!"

"Perhaps it's compensation for the curse?" Urudu suggested. "Higher birth rate to compensate for the hazards of pregnancy?" She bit her lip to keep from laughing as Ranma turned horrified eyes toward her.

"But that might mean…" He clutched his stomach and groaned. He couldn't say it, of course, but the idea that his girl-type might, if it ever happened to get p-p-p-preg… preg-nant… He looked as if he'd like to be ill.

"Poor baby," Akane teased. She patted his shoulder. She had a reasonably good idea of what he was thinking. The stranger beside Urudu shifted, catching her attention. There was something awfully familiar about the woman... "Oh, my!" Akane caught herself staring.

Ranma picked up her tension and looked curiously at their other guest. "Who is that, Urudu?" Ranma asked flatly.

"Are you… are you the kami…" Akane gulped. She wondered if Ranma had seen what she had.

The woman threw back her hood. Keiichi and Baradandya drew back a little, unconsciously clearing the path between Ranma and the kami. Her hair was not pigtailed like Ranma's or in a long ponytail like Kodachi's. Instead, it was done like Shampoo's in buns and twin ponytails, shorter and the hair was red.

"You are the kami Urudu told us about. The one with the connections to the Amazons?" Akane eyed the familiar looking redhead. "You, you look just like…"

"I was once the guardian and goddess of the Amazon people. I am Amatras."

Ranma nodded absently and paced around their guest, probing with his aural senses. "We're not an _exact_ match. She's a little taller than me," Ranma commented, recovering his aplomb. Anyone who knew him could tell his overt ease was little more than a façade. Ranma was prepared for violence. Amatras looked him over like a side of meat and smirked. "When I'm in girl-type, I mean," he qualified. "Is this some sort of joke?" He indicated her form. She laughed richly, but turned away from his gaze. Something inside Ranma shifted as he saw the track of tears. He caught himself just short of reaching out to comfort her.

Amatras noticed. At least the boy had a heart. "I took this form, which was once the form of my beloved granddaughter."

Ranma stepped back. "Who drowned at Jusenkyo," Ranma finished for her. She turned her gaze back to him. "I just wanna warn ya up front, if yer plans are to bring her back in my place, I won't cooperate." He smirked a little. "Of course, if ya have a way of splittin' her off and leavin' me curse-less, I might change my mind. I prefer my own shape, thank you."

"I'm sorry, Ranma Saotome," Amatras said, "but Jusenkyo curses can't be split that way. Not safely, at least. In this world, the curse does not affect the spirit, nor does it birth one anew within you. Any being that is magically made from your curse would be soulless and therefore dangerous beyond belief." She sighed. "Attempting to split your aura would leave you physically and spiritually unstable." She smiled a curiously defensive and tremulous smile. "My granddaughter's spirit moved on long ago and I would not recall her even if I could."

"Whyja come then? Ya just curious about Jusenkyo?"

"Jusenkyo has had the power to convey curses for millennia, young man," the goddess replied. She took a deep breath. "They were little more than a local hazard when we settled in the Bayan Hara. There used to be only a dozen or so pools; Spring of Drowned Cricket, Spring of Drowned Earthworm, that sort of thing. It amazes me that anyone would live near something like that. It was when the Chhin came to power that someone figured out the mechanics of the valley and started digging more pools and deliberately drowning things there." She selected a treat from the tray and nibbled. "I understand that there are actually several springs of drowned woman, just as there are several springs of drowned man."

Ranma looked thoughtful. "What are they – the drowned woman springs?"

"Spring of Drowned Priestess, Spring of Drowned Dancer, Spring of Drowned…" She grimaced. "But that doesn't matter." She gazed thoughtfully at Ranma.

Ranma frowned irately. "Maybe it does matter. I might have fallen inta one of the others."

"Could I, perhaps, see your other form? I would know for certain then," she informed them, well aware of how her words would be weighed, "and I promise, on my power, to do you no harm."

Ranma exchanged glances with Baradandya and Keiichi before agreeing. Having Amatras swear on her power was a potent proof of her goodwill. "Okay, but after Kei's lesson. He's gotta lot of work before he's safe with that sword of his."

After Kei's lesson, that individual retreated to the bathroom while the rest of the crowd made their way to the house's living quarters. Inside, they were greeted by P-chan and Kiku. The cat was fascinated by Amatras but didn't approach. Kasumi, who had been upstairs, started down the steps only to pull up short. She stared at Amatras doubtfully. "Oh, my! We have a visitor."

Amatras glanced at Kasumi then back at Baradandya. "Intriguing…" was all she said.

Kasumi came down the rest of the way and gave a deep bow. "I am Kasumi Tendo. Please be welcome in our house."

"Pardon my intrusion in your home," Amatras smiled brightly and bowed as well. "Please accept this inadequate gift." She produced a string-bound box and handed it to the oldest Tendo daughter. "I am honored to be here." She straightened and examined Kasumi more deliberately. "You may call me Amatras." They retreated to the main room where Ninomiya was grading papers at the table. A hurried explanation brought a close repeat of Kasumi's greeting at the door. Furinkan's principal put away her papers to play hostess to their unusual guest.

Kasumi bowed again as she moved toward the kitchen. "Akane," Kasumi asked hesitating, "will you help me in the kitchen?"

Ranma's expression didn't quite freeze, but Akane punched him anyway. "I'm fine, now," she huffed. "_Honestly_, Ranma!"

Amatras looked puzzled as Akane rose and followed her sister out to the kitchen. "Akane used to be a disaster in the kitchen," Urudu chuckled. "She's no gourmet chef these days, but at least she doesn't destroy the kitchen anymore." Ninomiya and the Morisatos looked pained at her comment.

"I heard that!" came Akane's voice.

Ranma flinched and turned. "Akane, while yer out there, could you get me some cold water?" he called. (Sploosh!) "Thanks." The redhead looked aggrieved and patted some of the water out of her hair. "Would you all excuse me for a moment." She rose, glared at Urudu who'd snickered, and went out to the kitchen. It was time to rescue her fiancée from herself.

"Kamisama…" breathed Amatras. Tears suddenly filled her eyes but she smiled.

"Oh, dear." Baradandya reached out and laid a comforting hand on the other goddess's shoulder. "Is it so hard seeing Ranma like this?"

"Yes," Amatras admitted. "But I needed to see it for myself."

"My husband, Soun, still grieves for his first wife who died almost ten years ago," Hinako admitted. "How terrible for you to carry such a burden for so very long." Baradandya nodded to her colleague, withdrawing her hand to gaze with concern at her peer.

Kasumi popped out of the kitchen, giving a faintly worried glance over her shoulder. "Akane and Ranma will be out in a few minutes with your cake, Amatras-sama. Please let me pour tea for everyone." She jittered a little as she knelt but managed to serve the tea creditably.

Keiichi, quiet as usual, wondered what those two were doing in the kitchen that had disconcerted Kasumi so. He shrugged to himself. There were a lot of powers that came naturally to a kami, but information gathering and offensive capability weren't among them. The latter, in particular, was a matter of training and practice, which was why he was taking lessons from Ranma. Keiichi closed his eyes and sipped from his cup. One of the things he'd have to do soon was to search for his attributes, a journey of discovery to define what aspects his powers would take; what Australian bushman might call a 'walkabout'. He gazed into his teacup and almost dropped it. Then again, some abilities simply fell into your lap.

In the reflections of his cup he could see the Tendo kitchen. Just in front of the stove, two girls were locked in a passionate embrace.

* * *

FYI: You've probably seen me use the phrase 'hands' of Ninja or a 'Chonin's Hand' in a way that doesn't refer to the member at the end of an arm. In the case of the temple ninja, a basic team is a squad leader and a set of five ninja (the fingers of the hand) It also deals with the fact that most of the silent signals they exchange on a mission are hand signals visibly semaphored or tapped onto another's arm or hand to discuss strategy. There are at the time of the story, some forty ninja plus 8 team leaders including Hikari and previously Senrigan. Tek, the 'Tinker' (and former mouse) is not part of a permanent team and is attached as needed to whatever mission requires her skills. Kodama is the overall leader or Jonin of the Temple Ninja. Normally there would be a level above theirs, of retired ninja who acted as advisors, judges and teachers, but this level is nominally taken up by Beldandy, Urd and Skuld and lately, Nabiki Tendo. 

When Marller created them, the original Demon Ninja were supposed to be organized in teams of four; three ninja with a senior ninja leader. This was organized in twelve teams of assassin-spies with Kodama as Marller's champion and research-technical team of four that included Tek. In the attack on the temple, this team provided surveillance for Marller. Only Tek, who was closest to the action, was caught in Beldandy's spell. The other three escaped to rejoin Marller and continue building devices for her, though they were punished by the Demon by the sealing of their human forms. Four is an 'unfortunate' number in Eastern Philosophy, so in a gesture of respect for the goddesses, they reorganized to the current structure.


	35. The Pests III

**Ki Cutters: 35**

_**The Pest III **_

Akane broke the kiss and held Ranma hard against her, breathing heavily. She could feel Ranma's heart racing in her own bosom and wondered what brought this on. Not that she minded particularly, but they probably gave Kasumi a heart attack. "Ah… We ought to get this cake out to our guests," she suggested. She felt Ranma's head bob in agreement, but the shorter figure made no move to release her. "I've missed you this week."

"I missed you, too." Ranma sighed and let Akane get a little air. "Don't let Urudu tick ya off, tomboy."

Akane looked at her suspiciously. "Is _that_ why you came out here?" She glared. "Afraid I'll poison someone?"

"Partly." Ranma gave a faint smile and snuggled close again, nuzzling her neck. "We are really screwed up, ya know?"

"Oh, Ranma…" Akane smiled as she heard Ranma's sigh. She had just trailed a hand across certain attributes. "Why didn't you get the hot water before you kissed me like that?"

Ranma looked embarrassed. "I'm gonna hafta show Amatras this shape. And it's not like we haven't kissed before, girl-girl."

Akane nodded. "It was just so…" She shivered and looked distressed. "Before last Friday, it was buddy-buddy in a way, when you're like this. That was…" She backed away to arm's length and laughed nervously. "We _are_ messed up," she complained rubbing the front of her thighs. "But I'd rather be messed up with you than be normal with anyone else."

Ranma nodded in agreement and reached for the cake. If her eyes were a bit wild, Akane didn't notice with her own averted. Ranma did notice however, and flinched away from, the little form reclining on the counter. Happosai chewed noisily and swallowed as Ranma's eyes focused sharply on him and the distinct _lack _of cake. "That was pretty good," he commented. "Did Kasumi make that?" He licked his fingers with a slurp. "Don't let me interrupt you. You two were doing just fine, earlier."

"You jerk!" Ranma slapped Happosai off the counter. Happosai cackled and rebounded off a wall. "I'm gonna squash ya like a bug," Ranma added.

"Not if I get him first," Akane snarled. "That cake was for our _guests_, Grandfather!"

Happosai cackled and bounded out of the kitchen. He lurched and skidded to a halt in the main room. His eyes popped as he saw Amatras beside Urudu and Baradandya. "Who're you?" His fingers twitched. "Are you a martial artist by any chance?" Happosai dodged the frying pan Akane swept his way. His eyes remained fixed on their guest.

Urudu decided to make matters simpler and shrugged a shoulder out of her top. "Oh, Hap-pi…"

Happosai glanced her way and his mouth opened to call his typical battle cry of "Swee-to!" What came out, though, was a belch. His eyes shot around from Urudu to Baradandya to Kasumi… He was surrounded by girls who were off 'the list' but he had let his lusts get away from him. Urudu's spell began to affect his lower tract and stomach. "I… Arrgh! I was just… glah! (WHAM!) A Happosai-shaped hole appeared in the shoji. Happosai vanished over the fence beyond the koi pond.

"Hah!" Ranma shouted, lowering her leg. "Got him good!"

"He ate the cake, Kasumi," Akane wailed.

"Oh, dear," Kasumi rose to her feet. "I'm so sorry. I have some nice pecan cookies in the refrigerator."

"Everything Kasumi makes is wonderful," Hinako commented. "She's really far more mistress of the house than I am."

"But Akane has done very well handling the finances," Kasumi put in.

"I'll get the cookies, sis," Akane broke in. She was not satisfied with the quality of her financial skills and felt embarrassed by her sister's endorsement. She ducked back into the kitchen.

Kasumi glanced at Ranma, seeking reassurance that Akane was not going to mangle her kitchen in pursuit of the cookies. Ranma smirked in response and Kasumi relaxed and settled back at her place. The pigtailed girl also ducked into the kitchen, not to monitor Akane, but to get a roll of tape and some newspaper. She quickly taped the paper across the hole as a temporary patch while Akane served the cookies.

"Ummm…" The goddess eyed the hole in the screen. "Excuse me, but what was that?" Amatras pointed to the patch.

"Local pest by the name of Happosai," Urudu explained. "He used to steal panties and irritate young women everywhere till I nailed him with an interdiction spell."

"Don't break yer arm pattin' yerself on the back, Ms. Kamiko," Ranma said dryly. Urudu stuck her tongue out. Ranma pirouetted for Amatras. "Well, do I pass?"

"Astonishing." Amatras got up and took a good look at Ranma. "My granddaughter could easily have been your twin."

"Don't reach too much for similarities," Ranma warned her, "I'm not her. Besides, folks say I look like my Mom this way."

"If you say so." Amatras cocked her head in an eerily familiar manner. "May I touch you? If my granddaughter _was_ used to make the spring, I'll be able to tell." Ranma shrugged and leaned forward. Briefly, one redhead placed a hand on the cheek of the other. "Yes, I can sense part of me within the Jusenkyo magic. Tsuriganeso must have been the origin of the Nyanniichuan."

"I'm sorry," Ranma said quietly. The redhead smiled slightly and leaned into the kiss Akane gave in passing as she placed the cookies on the table. "I know it doesn't change anything, but I mean it."

"Thank you." The former Amazon goddess seemed to be recovering. She sipped her tea and sampled the cookies Akane brought out, commenting favorably to Kasumi. She seemed to be in no hurry now that she had established that Ranma was indeed connected with her granddaughter, regardless of how remote that connection was. Finally, Amatras came back to the issue that Ranma and Akane were most interested in. "I understand," she said over her cup, "that you two were hoping for some advice on Amazon Law?"

"That's right," Ranma began, "if there's some way to shortcut the duelin' Akane and Shampoo get inta twice a month, I'm all for it." Amatras gave Ranma a hard look. Ranma glared back. "The Amazons won't tell us what's needed. They seem to feel Akane should just _know_."

"That's not quite what they said, Ranma," Akane objected. "They said I would _understand_ what to do when the time comes." She shifted on her knees. "It's almost as if it's supposed to be something instinctive or natural to someone who is even potentially an Amazon. "

"How can a law be instinctive?" Ranma complained. "Laws involve penalties, and that means choice is involved. There ain't a country in the world that don't explain why it whacks you if you do somethin'. Why don't the Amazons?"

"The law doesn't apply to outsiders," Amatras said inscrutably. "Akane, as an outsider, is not affected by the law. She cannot recognize a 'Sister of the Heart' after all, only another Amazon can." She leaned back as Akane and Ranma exchanged glances. "The law isn't really a _law_, Ranma. It is a set of guidelines used to identify someone worthy of being an Amazon." She crossed her arms. "I could tell you what that standard is. Are you interested?"

"Only if it doesn't affect my honor with Shampoo," Akane qualified quickly.

"I see," Amatras said. She glanced between Ranma and Akane, trying to decide whether Akane really meant what she said. "Let's put that aside for now," she said finally. "I promise to deal with the honor issue after I ask you some questions." She looked at Ranma, but nodded at Akane. "How do Akane and Shampoo compare as warriors, Ranma?"

"They're damn good. Akane's better'n Shampoo just now," Ranma said glumly. "Heck, Akane's almost as good as me." She sipped her tea. "We train all the time." Rolling her tea thoughtfully, she added, "but Shampoo trains just as hard and Cologne's a helluva good teacher. Shampoo is gaining."

"What is your plan, Akane, if I can't help you? Do you plan to keep dueling, fighting her to a standstill each and every time?"

"If I have to," Akane said. "As long as I have to."

The goddess turned back to Ranma. "What about you, Ranma?"

Ranma mumbled discontentedly before saying, "I don't think Akane's thought this out."

Akane frowned. "What haven't I thought out?"

Ranma's hand suddenly slapped the tabletop – not hard enough to break anything, but enough to rattle their cups. "This is the same crap ya went through when everyone was offering you as a prize in some fight I was in, dammit!" she snarled. "Do ya think I'd just go off and marry someone who had k-killed…" Ranma's lips pressed together, unwilling to finish the statement. She gulped. "Even if somethin' happens to ya, there's still the matter of family honor."

"Ranma," Akane said. "If I had to, I could make Dad adopt Shampoo — then she'd be a Tendo." She paused. "I might do that anyway."

"Like that'd make any difference to me," Ranma retorted, "and what about Mousse?" Akane paled. How could she have forgotten Mousse! "Ya think he's gonna fade back into the woodwork? I don't think so. Shampoo wins, he's gonna be after me like before, except more so. I might even make it easy for him," Ranma growled.

Akane leaped to her feet. "Don't you dare!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. "Ranma Saotome doesn't give up." Akane knelt again. "If you love me, you'll not give up, even if I'm gone. You'll help our friends and family to win… somehow." Amatras took in the stricken look on Ranma's face as the redhead's lips tightened to keep in the protest that raged. She could tell that there were many answers that Ranma wanted to throw back into Akane's face, but love stopped her.

Amatras set her cup down and bowed to Ranma and Akane, catching their attention. "What a fine mess this is," Amatras told them. "I sometimes think it was easier before Amazons permitted marriage." She shrugged. "Still we have to deal with what _is_, not what should or could be."

"Huh?" The verbal combatants parried with ignorance.

"Let's get down to business, then," Amatras said. "As I said, Akane, the Amazons may not discuss this law because it is really a custom and affects them, not you. Needless to say, the results can be faked, if the candidate knows the correct actions or responses. I can tell you what the guidelines are and once you satisfied the requirements, whether you believed in the requirements or not, Shampoo would be able to 'recognize' you, and you would become, officially, her Sister of Heart in the eyes of all the Amazons."

Akane met Amatras' eyes squarely. "No."

Ranma sighed catching his fiancée's attention. "It would be a cheat. Akane don't cheat." Akane nodded sadly but proudly, seeing the strain on Ranma's face. "I guess that just means we have to win," the temporary girl said softly.

Urudu frowned. "You mean you aren't going to help her, Ami?" she demanded.

"She doesn't need or want the help, Urd," Amatras assured her. "Take it from me. She has what it takes. Any other response she made would have disqualified her." Neither Ranma nor Akane seemed surprised. "When the time comes, she'll manage just fine, I think."

"Could you tell me?" Urudu asked brightly.

Amatras glanced at Urudu's deceptively open face. "I don't think so, Urd. You don't know how to keep a secret and, if this became general knowledge, it might ruin Akane's chances with Shampoo."

"Awww…"

By common consent, they dropped the issue at that point. Instead, with Kasumi and Baradandya's help, they made small talk. It turned out that Amatras had, until recently, also worked as a teacher. It was apparently a very common cover for kami visiting the earth. That did not make kami teachers very common; there were perhaps three-dozen on the entire planet, but Amatras was presently on a sabbatical and was considering moving on to something else. The discussion over the preferred job became quite intense. "I think I'll move to Europe," the redhead said finally. "I'm a bit exotic-looking but Europe is enough of a mix these days that I can probably fit in."

"Why not be an airline stewardess?" Kasumi suggested. "You would get to travel around the world and everyone would assume you're from somewhere else."

"Would you like that sort of job, Kasumi-chan?" asked Urudu.

"Well… No, but I'm more a homebody." Kasumi blushed. She knew she should be more outgoing.

"So are most kami, dear," Amatras soothed. "We're very much stick-in-the-muds. We like to locate ourselves in a predictable atmosphere where we can conceal ourselves." She patted Kasumi's hand warmly.

"How did you guys get assigned to Furinken?" Ranma snorted mirthfully. He had changed back to his male form and relaxed, his knee encroaching slightly on Akane's space. "It's hardly predictable."

Urudu grinned. "But you can always predict that it will be exciting."

Amatras looked startled as Akane and Ranma laughed. "The school was nearly destroyed two or three times... Half the male student body became Ranma clones, if only temporarily… Amazon month… The principal, booby-trapping the basement… Happosai twice tried to take over the school play… Terrorists stalking the shopping mall…. Ninja on _the make_ everywhere…" Akane ran out of breath.

Ranma took up where Akane left off. "Ryoga and Akari split because of Konatsu, which led to Ryoga becoming Ukyo's boyfriend and Konatsu, Akari's…"

"Oh! I got a wedding invitation for you from Konatsu and Akari," Kasumi broke in.

"Thanks, Kasumi," Ranma said. "Where was I? Oh, yeah, Ryoga and Taro lost their old curses and got new ones, Taro married Kodachi. Kodachi is carryin' (gulp!) twins… "

"Oh, my!" Hinako and Kasumi's eyes grew large and they boggled at Ranma. "Are you all right with that, Ranma?" Hinako asked delicately. Ranma made a face. Amatras' women's rights background came to the forefront with a vengeance.

"And why is it Ranma's concern that this Kodachi is carrying twins?" she growled.

"It isn't, really," Ranma admitted, a pained look on his face. He turned to Akane. "Ya got those photos, tomboy?" Akane grinned and passed them over. Ranma handed them to the goddess.

"_This_ is Kodachi?" Amatras gasped. "Why does she look like you, Ranma?"

Of course that story had to come out, from beginning to end, including Taro's wooing of Ranma's recently acquired biological twin. At the tale's end, Amatras knelt gaping in her place.

"Just another fine mess in Nerima," Ranma said brightly. "Just ta warn ya, there's a couple of givens if ya move here. One, 'Ranma, it's your fault!'; two, 'It's not what it looks like!'; and three, 'when in doubt apply hot or cold water.' I wish someone had told me that before I came here," Ranma added mournfully. "Of course, if you _are_ plannin' on movin' into the neighborhood…"

Amatras smirked and shook her head in disbelief. "Don't worry. I won't be." She opened her hand and plucked a bundle of papers out of the air. "The wonders of heavenly technology… these are my tickets to Europe. I'll be on my way at midnight tomorrow."

It was the first time they had seen an obvious use of her powers. There was the usual polite protest of her immanent departure, but Akane's eyes were unfocused in a pained, introspective look. "It's not what it looks like?" she repeated slowly. "Oh, damn." She focused on the Amazon goddess. "Amatras, before you go, would you meet my Sister of Heart and her family?"

Amatras looked a bit defensive at the demand. "Why? I don't think a divine visitation will help your cause, dear. Amazons aren't that impressed with divinity."

"Ya got that right," Ranma snorted undiplomatically. "Of course if ya beat her in combat first… Though I wouldn't suggest doin' it as a girl..." Akane elbowed him. "Then again, if ya beat her as a guy, things might get a little dicey…"

Akane threatened to beat her fiancé. "Quit joking around! I'm not trying to impress Shampoo! You heard Amatras. It wouldn't matter who told us about their laws; it would still mess things up. I don't want Shampoo to believe we went behind her back. If we try to hide this…"

"We'll just tell 'em that we coulda, but didn't…"

Akane restrained herself with difficulty. "Baka! You should know better than anyone that facts aren't enough!"

"Right, right… 'It's not what it looks like!'…" Ranma looked pained.

"Exactly! Do you remember what it felt like when I didn't believe you about not being a pervert?" Ranma nodded wincing. "Well, it felt pretty lousy not to believe you, either, and I don't want to put Shampoo through that," Akane explained and turned back to Amatras."Amatras-megami, would you please come and see my Sister of Heart? I don't want her to think I failed her." She looked unhappily at the tabletop.

Ranma nodded. "Besides, if Shampoo thinks Akane was cheatin', they'd be fightin' all the time and Shampoo'd be using drugs and magic again." He shuddered. "I may not wanna be a Joketsuzoku husband, but bein' a _drugged_ Joketsuzoku husband would be much worse." A determined look came over his face and Ranma suddenly jumped to his feet and hurried out to the kitchen. Returning female, she put her hands together and gave Amatras the cutest, most defenseless expression she could manage. "_Please,_ see Shampoo for Akane?" Amatras looked startled. "C'mon, Akane. I got her on the ropes," Ranma evaluated.

Akane choked but then laughed and joined in. "_Ple-e-ease_?" they asked together.

Ranma and Akane's ultimate kawaii attack gave Akane the victory. It was opined that Chinese food might be nice for dinner. Hinako decided to remain behind. She smirked and told Kasumi to go have fun with her friends. She smiled and winked at them. She was looking forward to some quality time alone with her husband.

oOo

"Welcome to Nekohanten… Oh, Ranma!" Lung-Lung looked at Amatras curiously. Then she frowned. "You not Ranma," she said, frowning and beginning to withdraw.

"No, I'm Amatras… Sorry 'bout this." The redhead moved past the frozen girl to look over the neat, refurbished ramen shop. "Not very Amazon," she murmured, "but considering your purpose here, it's understandable."

As the real Ranma, along with Akane, Kasumi and the kami crowd entered, Lung-Lung swung around, her young face pale. Amazon or not, _she _was certainly impressed. "Great-grandmother!" she called out shakily.

Hearing the emotion in her voice, Cologne, Ling-Ling and Shampoo leaned out of the kitchen doorway to boggle at the scene. With a hard look on her face, Cologne advanced, eyeing the Ranma-clone with a critical eye. "Well, aside from the fact that you're not Ranma, I don't…"

"Great-grandmother!" Lung-Lung choked out. "She say she… Amatras."

Cologne's eyes widened. "Really? You don't look anything like the descriptions." Her smirk lost its life when she noticed the other guests. More seriously she asked, "And why would the legendary mother goddess of the Joketsuzoku come to visit us after all these years?"

Baradandya ignored the tension that seemed to crackle in the room. "Perhaps we could discuss that over dinner," she said brightly. "The last time we were here you had a wonderful curry chicken."

oOo

Ranma sat with his hands around his cup of tea. Dinner felt like an armed standoff. Fortunately, the rebuilt Nekohanten now possessed a private dining room, in addition to the common area, courtesy of their recent lack of immediate neighbors. They had finally had enough of the weirdness and sold their property to Cologne for a very reasonable price. Ranma thought that was a nice bit of luck for the Amazons, as the Nekohanten could ill afford a loss of revenue so soon after its reopening. Urudu, Baradandya, Keiichi and Amatras sat at one end and along one side of the big table, while Akane, Kasumi and Ranma sat across from them. Mousse, who had been out on a delivery when they arrived, now acted as their waiter, quickly serving their orders before retreating to the kitchen to help the twins with their dinner customers. Shampoo entered with Cologne, after everyone was served, to take their places at the opposite end of the table.

Ranma paused in his inhalation of food and jabbed his chopsticks toward them. "Why ya sittin' clear up there?" he asked. "Do we stink or somethin'?"

Shampoo's mouth twitched, but she remained silent. Cologne frowned, but didn't budge from her chair. "We're a trifle concerned, son-in-law," she said in a serious tone. "We haven't heard from Amatras for over two millennia." She nodded their way. "To be blunt, we're concerned that Akane's status might be called into question."

"I told you that would happen," muttered Akane sadly.

Ranma covered her hand were it lay on the table and smiled. "We know better, though. That's why we came." They looked to Amatras.

"Though Urudu had suggested I might advise them," Amatras began, "Akane would not permit me to do so if her present relationship with Shampoo were threatened. She seems confident that time will tell." Akane couldn't keep her eyebrow from twitching. She wouldn't exactly call herself _confident_. "Ranma seems mostly concerned that they will hurt themselves before this is resolved, but he has also agreed to abide by the Law." At their guarded looks, Amatras added, "I, Amatras, once Mother Goddess of the Joketsuzoku, assure you that I revealed nothing of the Law to Shampoo's airen nor to her sister-of-heart. Nor did I reveal such knowledge to anyone who might later so inform them."

She seemed to glow for a moment, and Ranma twitched as a weird sort of overlay briefly altered her features. For a moment, Amatras seemed taller with dark hair, a sunburst symbol edged in blue upon her brow. Something tugged at his own memories, but faded with the vision. He realized in retrospect that he had seen her aura and true essence through his ki vision. But even that revelation vanished like a soap bubble as forty-five kilos of girl clotheslined himself and Akane in a monster hug.

"Shampoo _know_ you not betray her! Akane true Sister of Heart!" the purple haired girl squealed. "Shampoo love you both!"

Ranma's short hairs rose as he heard the distinctive sound of tendons snapping across bone. His head turned by itself. Mousse stood behind him, eyes flaming. "It's not what it looks like, man," he choked out around Shampoo's grip.

"Enemy of women," Mousse ground out. "Urk!"

Shampoo had dragged him into the hug, too. "Isn't it wonderful, Mousse? Shampoo worried something stupid happen, but Akane do right thing!" Akane, Mousse and Ranma felt their ribs creak.

"Shampoo… Can't breathe…" Moose gasped faintly.

"Enthusiastic girl," Amatras commented.

"It's endearing, but sometimes gets her into trouble," Cologne confirmed.

"I'm sorry to have left my daughters all those years ago," Amatras said sadly. "I arranged for colleagues of mine to help you when I left. They weren't warriors, but…"

"Do you mean the three sisters? They taught us the magic we use to match our martial skills." Cologne chuckled. "Did you hear what the eldest did to your brother? It was perfectly diabolical. The middle sister taught us hearth and healing magic and the youngest showed us mechanics and technology. We had the first waterwheel in the world, I believe, and…" Cologne's eyes suddenly went unfocused. Her mouth opened in protest. Then she turned her eyes toward Baradandya and Urudu. "I don't believe it. You people did it _again_!"

Baradandya looked surprised. "Pardon?"

"You fogged my mind _again_," Cologne complained. "Must you do that when we already_ know _you're kami?" She huffed as the kami exchanged glances, curious expressions on their faces.

"But, we haven't…" Urudu frowned. "Why would you think…" She seemed to look into the distance. Her symbols briefly glowed to life on her face, illuminating the room in eerie blue light. "Oh, shit! You realize what happened, don't you, Bel?"

"Sister! Language!" Baradandya looked incensed at her sister's outburst.

"Bel, access that three month temp assignment we had just before heading west toward the Balkans," Urudu grumbled. "You won't believe it!" Baradandya looked surprised then followed her sister's example.

"Oh, my! I'm very sorry, Cologne. You are correct. That was my sisters and I. Your mind was being tampered with, though not by us. That was a standard protection protocol put in place by the heavenly system. Our interaction with your people was for such a short time and so long ago, that we didn't upload those memory-summaries for our current existence. For our protection, anyone familiar with our involvement there was automatically discouraged from recognition."

Ranma watched the Amazons' faces carefully. He barely resisted laughing as one of the key events in Amazon history was reduced to an unmemorable footnote. "You guys didn't realize you three Norns were the Amazon's three sister goddesses?" he demanded snickering. "Even after all those rituals Cologne put us through?" Both Norns present blushed, and Keiichi hid a smile. There was no malice in Ranma's humor. Remembering what Cologne had said, Ranma queried, "Wadja do to Herb's god?"

"Let's simply say that he has the opportunity to protect where he once destroyed," Cologne commented before the goddesses could answer.

"Good!" Amatras said grimly. "He was a real jerk, that one."

"Amatras," Shampoo spoke for the first time. "What happen that you leave us?"

"I'm rather interested in that, myself," Cologne admitted. "You were our mother for so long then, suddenly, you were gone. We would have been destroyed without them." The old woman nodded at the Norns. "We feared your brother had destroyed you."

Amatras shook her head and then indicated Shampoo. "I understand you were there when Saffron was defeated?" Shampoo nodded affirmatively. "Saffron is reborn anew once every 1000 years. He is, essentially, a new being, a blank slate." Her hands clapped together as if removing dust from her palms. "Celestial kami like myself and the Norns must also go through rebirth, but we have somewhat greater latitude as to when and what memories we retain for the new life. Memories we don't plan to use are archived. Normally, this takes no more than a dozen years or so. I knew I couldn't trust my brother, so I delayed my rebirth too long. I was incapacitated for a long time."

Cologne's eye twinkled. "I'm happy you're feeling better, mommy."

"Cologne-chan…" Amatras grinned as most of the people around her face-faulted.

"I don't suppose you have some words of wisdom for back home?" Cologne asked.

"My little birds have been long out of the nest," Amatras smiled, reached out and patted Cologne's hand. "You had your childhood. Though I'm sure you'll have your challenges, I have faith that you will triumph." She smirked. "So don't even tell them about me. Alright?"

The dinner, which had begun so stressfully, became a party. As the customers dwindled away, Lung-Lung, Ling-Ling and Mousse spent more time with their friends. Mousse in particular, had a silly grin on his face and even reverted to calling Ranma 'Shampoo' on one occasion. He blushed like mad when Ranma suggested what might have happened if he had done that to Amatras since her hairstyle was so much closer to Shampoo's. Shortly thereafter, he nearly passed out when, with his glasses in place, Amatras gave him a long, slow wink and pinched his butt. Conversation eventually revealed Amatras' plans to leave. It was decided that Shampoo, Akane, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung would accompany Amatras as a sort of unofficial honor guard. Baradandya and Urudu promised to come and reintroduce Sakurida to their old associate. Ranma and, surprisingly, Kasumi also planned to see her off.

"I don't get out much," Kasumi explained. "Besides, it gives our step-mother a chance to settle in better."

"Kasumi wants to be a stewardess," suggested Akane with a naughty look.

"I do not," Kasumi protested. She shrugged and blushed. "I would like to see the planes taking off, though."

"I don't care for planes, myself," Mousse commented almost airily as he cleared plates. "I almost got sucked into a jet once. And even if you avoid the intakes, the turbulence can strip your feathers right off."

"Hey, Mousse," Ranma asked suddenly, "If ya loose her feathers when yer a duck, what does that mean for yer human form?"

Mousse shuddered. "It looks like I've sand-papered the body hair off my skin. Very unpleasant."

"That's really tough, man," Ranma said sympathetically.

"You know, I'm surprised at how well everyone takes their curses around here." Amatras let her eyes catch Ranma, Shampoo and Mousse's. "Have you tried to rid yourselves of them?"

Ranma's laugh was a bark of frustration and embarrassment. "Most of the hot situations I've gotten into revolved around tryin' to get rid of the curse. And I'm one of the lucky ones; I'm still human. I can't imagine what it must be like for Mousse and Shampoo, or Ryoga, back when he turned into a pig."

Mousse snorted. "You can't imagine the battles we've engaged in trying to find cures or prevent one another from getting them." At the goddess' look he added, "We were enemies, then."

"You know," Cologne considered thoughtfully, "we're about due for another contest between Akane and Shampoo."

"Aw, no!" whined Ranma. "Do we hafta?"

"I think Amatras deserves to see how her people have faired and maybe where they're going in the future, Ranma." The old woman pogo-ed to the door and looked out into the fading light. "We'll use the park they're renovating near your mother's. There shouldn't be many people this late. Besides, it's not raining and there's just enough light to give her a show." She glanced at the kami. "Perhaps Baradandya, Keiichi and Urudu would like to see how these things go?"

The Morisatos consulted among themselves. "Could you limit this to no weapons?" Baradandya asked.

"As you wish, dear," Cologne agreed. "I'll warn you, however, that stipulation has little meaning."

Ranma sighed, "Oh, well, it'll probably do Keiichi some good to see a no-holds-barred duel. You ready, Akane?"

Akane was hugging Shampoo who had tears streaming down her face. "Now look, Shampoo," he could hear her whispering, "you've got to pull yourself together. Our time will come. I'll win this one, but if you don't make me work for it, I'll just lay down and die and I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" Akane shook the purple-haired girl while her audience considered the weird sight of Akane demanding to be attacked with all-out lethal force. "Maybe we should start with the Megami Hamaya. I've worked it out finally and Amatras might be interested in seeing the move."

"Akane!" Ranma growled, appalled at her brass. "D'ya mind?"

oOo

At the international airport in Narita, a flight from Beijing disembarked. Among the precisely tailored three-piece suits of the embassy staff, a short elderly woman observed the hustle and bustle with thinly veiled contempt. A staff, twice as tall as she was, occasionally thrust out, pointing here and there at some deficiency. Her garment was a vividly blue robe embroidered all over with jeweled thread and brilliant beadwork. The old woman's hair was white with strange bluish highlights.

""The secure vehicles are prepared, honored one,"" a minor official reported.

""Humph! That took long enough! Take the diplomatic pouches to the Embassy."" The old woman turned away.

""Forgive me, honored one, but aren't you coming?""

The old woman snorted. ""I have business in Nerima.""

The minor official sweated; the old woman was considered very important. ""Perhaps you would come with us to the Embassy. I am certain we can provide suitable transportation.""

(WACK!) ""I decline. Any other suggestions?"" She glanced about and smiled at the tremble she detected in her subordinates.

The punished one raised his head. ""Owww… With respect to security for your honored personage, might we know where you are going?""

She eyed him then smiled deceptively sweet. ""You may not. Nor is it your place to question me."" She reached out with her staff and, as he struggled to rise, pushed him off balance with a single smooth application of leverage. She sneered at him. ""I will return when I am ready.""

The rest of the staff cursed under their breaths as she disappeared into the shadows. ""Damn, that is one scary woman!"" snarled the man who had suffered her wrath. ""I don't know why the People's Party puts up with those witches.""

""You'll find out, soon enough,"" suggested an older official. ""I suspect it will be extremely unpleasant.""

The bruised man glared at the other, scratching unconsciously at the place where her staff had struck. As they embarked into the cars, his fingers continued to probe his bruise. ""Step on it,"" the remaining senior embassy official said. ""If we're not going to make a scene in front of these foreigners, we need to be inside the Embassy gates quickly.""

The driver glanced up briefly before using a cell phone to warn the other drivers in the official convoy of the necessity for speed.

As the convoy left the airport a man in the uniform of a maintenance worker took a cell phone from a pocket and spoke quietly. It had nothing to do with the arrival of a Joketsuzoku Elder in Japan, but rather with the perceived deficiencies that allowed such a despised outsider access to the Land of the Rising Sun. He and two other workers had spent months smuggling in packets of fine powder and hiding them in the wall abutting the security offices of the airport. In theory, any unusual smell from the plastic bags would be covered by chemicals stored there by Security for testing the bomb-dogs. Tonight the cache would be utilized. Nodding, he resumed his progress toward a tanker truck tagged for maintenance. Well inside the security of the airport, he met another man, dressed in the uniform of a driver. Together, they emptied the gray powder into the empty tank. Carefully, they began to add water.

As the Chinese arrived at their embassy, people started to arrive at the airport for the international flight out of Japan. Among them, strode a man with the glittering eyes of a fanatic, who believed he was the instrument of the gods. Kilometers away, a minor official of the Chinese Embassy screamed in anguish, as his skin peeled off like a snake's. Geographically, the perpetrator of that gruesome punishment was not that far away, her eyes were the glittering eyes of a politician, who believed she was the ultimate instrument of Necessity. Only time would tell which was more dangerous.

oOo

Akane had indeed claimed the Megami Hamaya as a technique of her arsenal, but Shampoo was the technique's master. Akane had to rely heavily on her shielding technique and her speed to stay alive. To an observer with ki vision, the two girls raced along the ground, between the trees and even skimmed across the water dueling with Roman candles. The physical effect was that of two erratically moving blurs dueling with rapid-fire, wire-guided missile launchers. As they closed, flashing waves of energy, weirdly arcing bubbles and detonations filled the air between them.

They met face to face across the pool, the steady thud of strike and parry carrying easily to their audience's ears. They kept their attacks very precise and sprinkled ki techniques into the hyper-fast physical engagement. Their ki arrows would slide around, over or through trees and bushes without affecting the park's property. Their blades and ribbons of ki were precisely tuned. Despite the violence, they both avoided collateral damage. But when the techniques encountered a combatant's aura, the effect was explosive.

Baradandya and Keiichi were appalled at the violence. Urudu watched critically and with barely suppressed twitches when either combatant took dangerous hits. Ranma sat despondently on a bench near the lake, suddenly recalling another duel and its aftermath, when his female body had balanced knee-deep in these same waters, trying to heal damage caused by the Taochinpang.

A sudden massive explosion raised waves and sheeted up icy water from the pond's center. He looked up to see Shampoo in cat-form paddling for shore. Beyond her, Akane thrashed desperately in the cold water.

"Aren't you going to save her?" asked an anxious Baradandya. "She obviously can't swim!"

"She's a human hammer, but I don't need to save her," Ranma admitted casually. He noticed Keiichi's flinch and decided swimming lessons were in order come summer. Resignedly, he slid off the bench and approached the pool's edge. "Hey, Akane!"

"R-r-an-(blub!) Ranma! (Thrash!)" Akane was making little headway. Shampoo dragged herself ashore and turned to watch anxiously as her sister dealt with the hostile aqueous environment.

"_Akane_!" Ranma bellowed. He made no move to go into the water.

"Why aren't you going in after her, Ranma?" Urudu asked, becoming concerned. If anything, Akane was worse than Kei when it came to swimming.

"Because it's cold, dammit," he replied irritably. "And this is part of her challenge. _Akane_!"

"Blub! Ranma! I… Glarg! I'm drowning!"

"You _stupid_ tomboy! Stand_ up_!"

"_Who're you calling stupid_?" Akane screamed. She rose, face contorted, and discovered her feet had purchase beneath the water. She coughed and stopped thrashing. The water was just about midriff deep. She suddenly looked terribly embarrassed. "Uhhh…"

"Why should _I_ get wet?" Ranma smirked turning back to their wide-eyed audience. "I didn't jump in a lake." He watched amused as Akane stomped ashore, face flaming. Akane walked up to him, noted the shift of balance warning her that Ranma was prepared for her to throw him in the lake and chose a second option.

She hugged him. As Ranma's face twisted in horror at the squishy, cold sensation of water soaking through his jacket and down his body, he shrank and Akane smirked gently. She murmured, "I think that adequately expresses my opinion of your deep concern for my well-being."

"A-Akane!" Ranma stood there, arms out from her sides, toes turned in, trying to avoid the steadily progressing trickle of frigid dampness.

Akane's smile broadened. She glanced at Shampoo as the little cat sneezed. "Oh! Could you get Shampoo's clothes for her? They're over _that way_!" Caught completely off guard, Ranma sailed out over the pond and splashed into the frigid water. Shampoo applauded as best she could and sneezed again. After a moment, a grumbling Ranma slogged ashore dragging the Amazon's clothes behind her.

"Use yer ki, tomboy," the redhead commanded as she observed that Akane was going to refuse to don her coat while soaked the way she was. "Heat it up! You too, Sham-cat."

Amatras watched everything with a critical eye. The girls began to warm up, using their auras to generate heat. As they did so, Ranma dried off in a similar fashion, drying Shampoo's clothes at the same time. Suddenly, Shampoo changed, the water on her body becoming warm enough to return her natural form. An instant later, Ranma also resumed his natural form, holding out her clothes even as he averted his eyes. Shampoo hurriedly dressed. Akane watched Shampoo, smiled and swept her own coat around her shoulders. Shampoo leaped like a panther, her hands reaching for Akane. There was a brief flurry of movement.

Akane sat across Shampoo's hips holding her face down with one of the Amazon's hands tucked up her back, nearly to her ear. Shampoo slapped the earth with the other hand in recognition of defeat. Akane released her opponent carefully, kneading the tortured muscles, releasing ki to help repair the damage. Shampoo shuddered and sighed in relief. "Thought you got stupid, sister," she admitted.

"You've taught me not to do _that,_ Shampoo. Hey! What was that snaky thing you did with your opening shot?" The girls began to talk about the deadly match as if it had been a school dance.

Ranma released the breath he'd been holding. "See what I put up with," he grumbled to their audience. "Twice a month, I hafta worry about whether they're gonna kill each other." He walked over and put a hand on their shoulders.

"You and Ryoga used to fight at least that often," Akane pointed out. She put her hand on Shampoo's shoulder. The auras of the three martial artists flared briefly.

"Yeah, but you didn't believe he was trying ta kill me," Ranma pointed out, indifferent to the display.

"There were times," Akane pointed out heatedly, "I didn't know _what_ you two were trying to do."

"Are you still griping about that koi rod thing?" Ranma grumbled. "You know more about that than I do. You read the manual for the stupid thing."

Amatras' eyes went back and forth as if she were watching a tennis match.

"Don't forget when you pretended to be his fiancée," Akane retorted. She raised Shampoo to her feet. "We'll pick this up later. Don't forget our guest, Ranma." They turned back to Amatras.

"I'm very impressed." Amatras smiled broadly. "Especially there at the end. You were actually healing one another with ki. How did kids your age get to be ki adepts?"

The martial artists glanced at one another. Ranma shrugged and answered. "That's a very long story."

"I have until 9:00 tomorrow evening, when I leave for the airport," she replied. "And I'm a very good listener."

"Would you like to stay with us tonight, Amatras-mother?" Cologne asked. "It isn't every day one gets a visit from her goddess…"

"Cologne…" Amatras said warningly. "I'm not here to be worshipped."

"I'll even avoid traditional blessings in your name."

"As you wish, then," Amatras giggled and dodged between Akane and Shampoo, cutting them off from Ranma. "Now why don't you two tell me all about your hunky boyfriend. I want details…"

"Details?" Akane asked uncertainly.

"Details?" Ranma squeaked.

Amatras ignored him. "Akane dear, I may be old, but I'm not dead. I've had dozens of children. I know where they come from and what you have to do to get them." She held up a hand as Akane began to protest. "I know, I know! You aren't _doing it_ — you can't because of the dispute — but there are more ways to have fun than riding the wild horse." She glanced back at Ranma then and bit her lower lip. "I wonder if he's aptly named?"

Akane groaned but Shampoo giggled like a maniac, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, yes…"

"Shampoo!" Akane protested.

They made their way back to the Nekohanten in a much more companionable fashion. The reparté had Ranma twitching and flinching even after he had reassured himself Akane wasn't going to go ballistic over the teasing. Under other circumstances, it might have reinforced his manliness and let him puff up a little and bask as he rarely could, in the praise of several beautiful women, including his beloved, but some of the suggestions were beginning to border on the crude. The Norns and Keichi went their seperate ways long before they reached the restaurant, with Baradandya's husband blushing like a stop light. Ranma wasn't guarrenteeing Akane wouldn't pound either Shampoo or Amatras. So none of them noticed the short figure in the shadows, nor how its glowing eyes narrowed as the old woman in blue took note of each and every one of them.

oOo

The next afternoon, before they left for the airport, Sakurida rose out of a basin of water in the Nekohanten's sink to throw herself in a hug at Amatras. As they discussed lost time, Cologne announced she would not be going with the party, as she expected an important visitor from the tribe. Though her granddaughters looked at her questioningly, she did not elaborate. She and Mousse would cover the restaurant until their return.

Ranma soon dumped water over his head as Shampoo and Amatras again discussed his male-form's attributes. Akane, Keiichi and Sakurida did their best to ignore the earthy debate. Blushing as furiously as her own hair, Ranma received no end of glances from people who imagined she and the goddess were twins. And as was often the case when the trains got crowded, the girls had to contend with some men who felt a pretty girl was designed for pinching. Each of the females in the party had their own unique ways of dealing with such attentions and the perverts, who came into the car believing they had found heaven, discovered instead a painful and frustrating hell instead.

They arrived at Nerita Airport's Terminal Number 2 with plenty of time to kill. The airport was huge, crowded and exciting to Ranma in particular. She had never been in one before and found it to be similar to a large mall, but with stranger, more intense traffic patterns. It was obvious to everyone that she wanted to head for the observation deck on level five. Akane kept reaching out and snagging her by her braid. When Ranma finally managed to edge clear of Akane, Shampoo grabbed her the same way. "Wait for Amatras to go through check-in at least," she warned.

People around them were amused or annoyed by the enthusiastic jittering of the redhead. The men were amused and the women watched their men and grew annoyed. Amatras' ticket was confirmed and her baggage checked. She received her gate assignment. "Ranma, you're such a baby!" Akane observed darkly. But with the requirements for travel met, Ranma was off like a shot.

She was immediately stopped by airport security. They apparently had concerns about a strange girl moving through their facility at warp speed. Ranma stood angry and blushing as they used the metal detecting wands to sweep her body. When she got antsy, they pointed to a room where a female inspections officer could oversee a more thorough search. She ground her teeth as her party walked by, unconcerned on their way to the upper deck. Then, security warned her politely to walk, not run. Akane gave Ranma a smug look as she caught up with them and proceeded at a more leisurely pace.

"What are you looking for, Amatras?" Baradandya asked as they browsed the shops on the fifth level.

"I hear there is a good kissaten around here," she said. "We've got plenty of time to kill."

"Ahhh… The hustle and bustle of a modern airport," Urudu grinned. "Planes that pass in the night!"

"You can't do too much at two kilometers, Urudu," Keiichi snickered.

"Spoilsport!" Urudu shot back. "You never know. I may just meet up with one of my old flames and…"

"Oh, look! That's what I was looking for!" Amatras pointed to a corner shop.

The party followed her over. Ranma looked around curiously as they entered, noting that the decoration was more garish than the shops around Nerima. They had to wait a bit because of the size of the party, but finally were led to their table. As they passed a booth for two, Ranma noticed some familiar faces; people she would never have expected to find here.

"Ucchan!"

"Ranma?" Ukyo Kuonji stared over her cup and boggled.

"Do we have to talk about him?" came another familiar voice. "Oh!" Ryoga Hibiki blinked. "Heh, heh... What are you doing here, Ranma? And why are you a girl?"

"A friend of Urudu's is leaving for Europe," Ranma said. "We came along for the ride."

"Why _are_ you a girl, Ranma?" Ukyo asked. Ranma grimaced, blushed and looked down. She clasped her hands together to forestall the dead giveaway of pigtail twiddling. "Ranma…"

"Don't bother, Ukyo," Shampoo giggled. "Amatras and Shampoo make Ranma very embarrassed."

Then Ryoga and Ukyo caught sight of Amatras. "Shit!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Oh, Kamisama!" Ukyo gulped. "We don't wanna know, do we?"

Ranma sighed then got a mischievous grin on her face. "Ukyo, Ryoga, meet the originator of the spring of the drowned girl." She clapped a hand on the kami's shoulder. Amatras' eyebrow went up and she glared at Ranma.

"The origin…" Ryoga went from puzzled to panicked in a breath. "She's a _ghost_?"

"Hey! At least she's not a new fiancée."

"Are you sure about that?" Amatras injected. "You're being awfully familiar…"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked and turned to meet her doppelganger's gaze.

Amatras kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. "Wo ai ni…"

Ranma was suddenly across the open space, eyes huge. "Ya… Ya…"

"Ha… Hahahahahahaha!" Amatras curled up on herself laughing while Akane and Shampoo sweated. "Gotcha!"

"You're kidding, right?" Ukyo asked in a sick voice.

"Of course I am," the Amazon deity said smugly. "He infringed on my space, so I punished him… and a particularly appropriate punishment, if I do say so myself."

"Uh… yeah!" Akane managed weakly.

Ranma stayed about as far from Amatras as she could get and glanced hopefully at the tall dark windows not far away. She still hadn't gotten a good look from the observation deck and Amatras' teasing was making her uncomfortable. With nothing better to do she asked, "So, what are you two doing here?" She gagged exaggeratedly at the look of absolute brainless devotion her friends shared.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Ranma," Ryoga observed with a smirk. He shrugged easily and answered the question. "I always liked planes. Besides," he added grinning, "my uncle is an airline pilot." He sipped his coffee. The silence was deafening.

"Yer kiddin', right?" Ranma demanded shaken.

"Nope." Ryoga patted Ukyo's hand and then enclosed it in his own. His grin revealed nothing. "My uncle is an airline pilot. He often flies out of this airport in fact."

"Ahhh… Which airline does he fly for?" Ranma inquired. "Remind me to never use them," she added under her breath. (Bop!) "Ow!"

"Ranma," Akane growled. She looked at Ryoga doubtfully. He smiled neutrally and glanced at Ukyo. She smiled in a similar fashion. Deciding that it wasn't worth confirming that somewhere there was a Hibiki who could find their way out of a tunnel, and observing the super-polite lack of patience on the hostess, she chirped, "Why don't you join us?" Ryoga and Ukyo shrugged and then nodded their thanks. The enlarged party of fourteen filled two big tables, butted together. A brief discussion hammered out the etiquette for the occasion and they gave their orders to the waiter. Because he was cute, Urudu also gave him a pinch in appreciation and silent reprisal to the male sex for the perverts on the train. While waiting for their orders they made small talk.

"Does Ranma look like he does because of the spring, Amatras-san?" Ukyo asked. It had been decided that the 'san' suffix was best in the public surroundings.

"Only a little, apparently," Amatras replied, warming her hands on the hot cup. "Otherwise, his aura would be more like mine and Akane tells me that to ki vision we look nothing alike."

Ukyo nodded. She and Ryoga had switched immediately into ki vision when Amatras had appeared. As similar as they were physically, their auras were distinctly different.

"I understand most of the springs are like that, Ukyo," Baradandya said. "Only a very few are to template a specific look or personality."

"Excuse me," Kasumi said pensively. "But I always wondered why, with all of the trips to China everyone has made, no one ever went to Jusenkyo to get cured?" The cursed around the table went silent and stared at the tabletop. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Kasumi," Ranma said quickly. "It's a sore spot, especially since every destination has been within a week's hike of the springs." She shrugged. "We never thought about it at the time. After Jusendo, it was too late."

Shampoo sighed deeply and seemed to shrink into her seat. The unusually depressed body language drew everyone's attention. "What's wrong, Shampoo?" Akane asked.

"Jusenkyo was back to normal for about three months, last year," Shampoo said morosely. She winced at her friends' exclamations. "Where you think Nanniichuan at wedding come from? But last we hear, springs flooded out again."

Urudu spoke up. "I wouldn't normally know this, but since I just accessed the files from when we were there, I can tell you it has to do with the nature of the springs. While a spring can be magical without an associated spirit, most magical springs acquire a spirit due to the advantage of an additional source of magic. Jusenkyo has such a spirit and he doesn't curse people just to let them off again."

"So every time we were in the area…"

"He used his link through your curse to fog your minds," Urudu admitted. "That's partly why Ryoga, Taro and Kodachi were able to switch their curses at Togenkyo. They were far from China and Jusenkyo's power. It helped that they were trading one curse for another."

"Has _anyone_ ever gotten cured?" Ranma demanded.

Urudu shrugged. "I don't know. I know of a couple of people who did make it back there, but they only traded one curse for another."

"I'd like ta find the kami who thinks it's so funny ta screw around with our minds and kick his butt!" Ranma growled.

"Don't," Shampoo said. "Jusenkyo under Amazon protection."

Amatras looked startled. "That's news to me."

"Happen after Mother-goddess left," the purple-haired girl said.

Ranma looked startled. "Why?" Then he added, "Is that why we got involved with Phoenix Mountain? I thought we were trying to protect our cures?" He turned to Urudu. "You people were there after Amatras left. What's this about?"

Urudu opened her mouth and closed it silently. She tried again. She sighed deeply. "I can't say. There's an encryption on that information. Sorry 'bout that."

Ranma turned her gaze to Baradandya, who shook her head. "I don't know, Ranma. Urudu, Sakurida and I often work separately. I know nothing about the Jusenkyo connection."

"I don't know, so don't ask," Sakurida said defensively. "I hated my last incarnation. Nothing but war, war, war and death!"

"Sakurida found the time through World War Two particularly distressing," Baradandya said, patting her sister's shoulder. "After helping Amatras, we were reassigned to Europe until 1946." She sipped her coffee. "After that we were back in our first jobs actually, though it is designated as the Goddess Help Line these days."

"Amatras-san, if I understand it," Kasumi asked politely, "you've been active for a long time. "Where did you live?"

"Here. I was renewed shortly before Buddhism came to Japan."

"You've lived here in Japan for the last fifteen hundred years?" Ryoga exclaimed.

Amatras sighed and looked distant. She didn't answer right away. Her behavior made the whole table uncomfortable. She said, "I immersed myself in my assigned work which was essentially policing the earthly kami of Japan. At first I was a wandering priestess and healer. Later, after the Fujiwara took control of the government, I attached myself to the Imperial Court and endured a number of aliases as scribes and poets."

"You didn't write Genji, did ya?" Ranma asked in a hostile tone.

Amatras smirked. "No, I didn't. But I did know her. Shikibu was talented, spoiled, a workaholic and a marvelous politician. She didn't like me much. I was too outspoken against the corruption and decadence of the period. I didn't like it that women were treated as toys at the Court." She winked at Akane. "You might say I was a bit of a tomboy." Akane blushed. "I left the Court to travel the country for a time. I traveled as a warrior, a ronin. No one paid much attention to a wandering warrior, except to watch their valuables a little more closely. I taught warrior skills to people I thought would need them in the coming chaos and eventually joined the Minamoto family as a sensei and warrior. It was a mistake. If I had stayed at the Court, or rejoined it, I might have helped Go Sanjo over the difficulties of the time. I can't tell you how much I despised the various Shogunate."

"You were too limited, dear," Baradandya assured her. "You would have gotten into terrible trouble if you had tried to reattach yourself to the Imperial Japanese house." She sipped her coffee. "Besides, you know the value of 'what if'. Feel free to observe the alternatives."

Ranma choked and coughed. Many different facts came together, and in a flash gave revelation. He distantly felt the slaps on his back and Akane's 'Baka!', his focus entirely on the figure across from him. Amatras had been in Japan fifteen hundred years and had an interest in the Imperial family. Amatras and her brother, who was a jerk, were once allies and later in conflict. Amatras had divided her people. One group was the Amazons. A certain report theorized that the others… "Amatras?" he asked, interrupting quietly. "Yer granddaughter…"

"Yes?" Amatras asked.

"If she hadn't died tryin' ta bring the Chinese Amazons back, what would have happened?"

Amatras blinked, then grew wary. "She would have been the first leader of her people. When she didn't return, I gave the emblems of my authority to her brother for safekeeping."

"Ya never said where yer other group was located," he continued carefully, "or yer grandson's name?"

"No, I didn't." Amatras was _very_ quiet now. Akane was looking puzzled at the exchange. She looked at Shampoo and was even more puzzled to see a smirk on her face.

"I know you folk like to stay under cover, but, let's say, speculatively, that his name was somethin' like Ninigi? Could that be the case?"

Akane choked then and Kasumi put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my!"

Amaterasu, progenitor of the Imperial Japanese family sat stonily across from her current form's twin. Ranma held her eyes even as the Japanese at the table froze and the Joketsuzoku allowed themselves little smirks. After a moment, the goddess raised an eyebrow and gave a slight smile. Briefly, she allowed a golden emblem that resembled a sunburst clearing a distant horizon to gleam in the artificial lights. "He was a skilled warrior and loved his sister dearly," she said. "When Tsuriganeso failed to return, he did the right thing and became the leader of his people."


	36. The Pestilence I

**Ki Cutters: 36**

_**The Pestilence I**_

That suddenly, the tenor of the conversation had dramatically altered. The Amazons might appear simply respectful of their goddess, but their unsuspecting Japanese cousins had respect for authority practically bred into their bones. The Emperor received veneration as the Son of Heaven (regardless of decrees to the contrary made fifty years ago) and that authority filtered down through all authority figures in their turn. It was one thing to be comfortable and familiar with the foreign goddesses, the Norns, and give them the respect owed teachers of their caliber. Amaterasu Omikami was another matter.

Only Ranma appeared to maintain his former poise. Akane, Kasumi, Ryoga and Ukyo sat, half crouched, unsure how to deal with this situation. By all rights, they should be on their knees with their foreheads pressed to the floor. Yet just as obviously, from her pained wince, their ultimate mother did not wish this. Baradandya, Urudu and Sakurida sat back and wondered how their friends would deal with this unexpected revelation.

"I'm glad I'm not a kami," Ranma said quietly in the shocked silence.

"Why is that, Ranma?" Sakurida asked. This was not the first time Ranma's upbringing and experience had made him seem less Japanese than his peers.

"You talked about how much you hated war and killin', Sakurida. I'd guess that meant you couldn't stop any of it, even if you wanted to. And Amatras admitted to being in Japan for the last fifteen hundred years." He directed his next words the red-haired goddess. "You knew the people and lived with 'em as family. You lived through the Shogunate. You were there for the Onin Wars. The Restoration couldn't have been much fun. There was a lot of killin' during all those years." He jabbed a finger at Sakurida. "Ya said the war in Europe was hard on _you_, Sakurida. If I was a better student, I might know better what that means. But I know what _the_ War must have meant ta _Her_, here in Japan. There can't be many times anywhere, any _when_, where two cities were gone in an eye-blink." Sakurida's hands snapped up to cover her mouth. All eyes snapped to Amaterasu.

The goddess' eyes were glued to the tabletop. "I was working as a nurse on Kyushu," she said softly. "I felt the silence… and then the additional shock of pain from thousands. I contacted Kamisama…" A single tear fell through the silence to the tabletop. "My unit was given orders to relieve Chigoku medical units the next day. Our field hospital was set up only a few miles from ground zero. No one there knew what had happened, but I knew that surrender demands had been sent to the government. I thought, 'That's it! The war's over! There is no way anyone would consider letting this happen again'." Her fingers were white where they gripped the table. "I was almost relieved," she said quietly. "I had put in thirty-eight hours of treating burns and trying to reduce the long term damage from radiation poisoning. Everyone was too shell-shocked to notice that my patients did far better than they should have. On the third day after… after…"

Everyone at the table felt their own heart lurch at her grief. _Nagasaki_. Everyone thought it, but no one had the audacity to voice the name.

Baradandya and Kasumi were closest to the goddess and reached out in comfort to her. Amatras made a small sound in her throat, but refused to give in to what was obviously a devastating sense of grief and impotency. "It's ironic that if I hadn't been transferred, I would have found out first-hand what a nuclear explosion felt like." She gasped, then tried to calm by releasing the breath in a long exhalation. "I sometimes wish I had."

"Don't go to pieces, honey," Urudu advised. She glanced around. "So far everybody thinks you're just discussing some personal problems."

"Oh… right. Thank you, Urudu." Amatras struggled and slowly got her emotions under control. Everyone kept their own counsel for a while.

Ryoga though, increasingly wore a darkly furious look. He half rose to his feet, his mouth coming open to ask a question.

Amaterasu caught his eye and Ryoga suddenly felt his vocal cords lock up. He sat back down swallowing hard. "Don't ask, Ryoga-kun. Please, don't ask. Do not curse Heaven, nor ask after the justice of it all."

Ryoga swallowed and bowed his head to the tabletop.

"Mind if _I_ ask?" broke in Ranma. Ryoga's head snapped up, his visage mirroring everyone's shock and censure at his question.

Amaterasu glare was half shock, half horror at the cursed boy's brass. Then she smacked the other redhead's shoulder. "Ranma! You are such a… a…!"

Ranma shrugged ruefully. "I figured I'm in enough trouble with all sorts of folks that one more couldn't hurt." She gave her double a charming smile. "People make choices and people get hurt – usually other people. It ain't the kami's job to ride herd on all of us." She turned to Ryoga. "Ask yerself, 'what's the point of it all, if we never let go of the apron strings', P-chan."

"Nor ask what if," muttered Urudu under her breath.

"Don't call me P-chan!" Ryoga grimaced. This was too much. How dare Ranma act so familiar to Amaterasu Omikami! And of course, being Ranma, he was getting away with it.

Ryoga suddenly had a headache. He and Ukyo exchanged glances. They were embarrassed and unsettled by the sudden revelation of their culture's mother-goddess, and her obviously still intense grief for her children's suffering over the ages disturbed them even more. Never mind that Ryoga would probably have a stroke if Ranma were any more Ranma-ish tonight. By common consent, Ryoga and Ukyo nodded and rose to their feet. "It's been great seeing you guys," Ryoga said, giving them all a salute, "Umm…" They bowed deeply to Amaterasu. "An honor, meeting you, Goddess… ahhh…" Sometimes words failed.

"Just call me Amatras these days, children," she said, dabbing at her eyes with a hanky. "I'm sorry that I've upset you."

The pair looked guilty. Ryoga was digging toe into the tiles. "I wish we could stay, but it's just that we've got to get back to Ucchan's."

Ukyo glanced at Ryoga with a wry smile before turning back to their friends. "We've got some maintenance to do. That idiot Tsubasa showed up again and Ryoga nearly destroyed the place going after him."

"I would have been fine, if you hadn't stopped me," Ryoga grumbled. Ukyo punched him ineffectually.

"I don't want you in prison for murder, jackass!" Ukyo gave him a stern look. "Tsubasa is a pest, but he's not a threat! Save that for the next time the demons are in town."

"Jeez… All right. I think he got the message this time, anyway." Ryoga frowned at his old nemesis. "Besides, if I remember what he said, he was hiding from Azusa. If you guys run into him, tell him I'll gift-wrap him for her if he ever shows up again."

Ranma shuddered. "You're _evil_, Ryoga, but yer my kind of evil."

After the pair left, and everyone settled down again, Amatras was treated to a synopsis of _their _relationship as well as the fact that they were probably already back at Ucchan's. It was a welcome respite from recently rehashed memories. Amatras shook her head dazedly. "You people are really _strange_. You do realize that?"

"It is hard to remember when things were… boring," commented Kasumi. "Ranma's guests are usually polite, though, so I have no complaints.

"Those demons weren't," Akane reminded her. "When I think of how they threatened you…"

"The demons threatened Kasumi-chan?" sparked Amatras, her emblem beginning to flare to life. "Why, if it weren't for the doublet system, I'd…" As everyone smiled at her, she realized she was over reacting. "Oh, dear," she glanced sidewise at the eldest Tendo girl. "Everyone leaps to your defense, Kasumi-chan. You're very special."

"Thank you, Amatras-san."

As the talk turned less stressful, Ranma excused herself. Akane looked askance but shrugged resignedly as she indicated her intent to go to the observation area again. The shorthaired girl was surprised when Ranma returned, a wary, almost angry, look on her face. Akane looked around, picking up her fiancé's tension. Now that she was on guard, her senses were disturbed by the undertone of lethal intent. She was alarmed by her inability to locate the source.

"I feel it, too, Ranma. What do you think it is?"

"I dunno. See if Shampoo noticed anything." Ranma pulled out a DBZ manga she had brought along for dull moments. She knew she had to avoid eye contact with anyone. Her distinct lack of a poker face would give her away. Akane laughed at some children who were being particularly precious and moved over as if to discuss them with her heart-sister. After a sharp look, Shampoo laughed, nodded and let her gaze slip across the large room.

Ranma sighed. She wished she had the facial control to match those two. It was her one failing as a martial artist. She stiffened when she saw, with her ki vision, someone who didn't belong. And it was someone she knew. She put her manga away and walked over to the woman pushing a broom.

"Hi!" she said brightly, letting her hand come down firmly on the woman's shoulder.

The woman turned, a blank look on her face. She almost turned away, then sighed and nodded. Ranma followed her into the woman's bathroom. Still gripping her broom tightly, the woman turned and faced off against the martial artist. "Ranma, what are you doing here? And how did you recognize me?" Nagasameru Mirotomanya scowled at the redhead.

Ranma grinned and tapped her head. "Ya know I've got some special equipment, Naga. How's Shinzoo?"

"Fine, last I saw him, which was about two hours ago." She shifted her grip on her 'broom'.

"Is that how yer handlin' the disguise?" Ranma asked. She pointed at the broom Nagasameru held. The disguised sword seemed almost to flinch guiltily.

"The sword is. I'm just going through the motions." The demon-hunter stroked the weapon. She turned a hard look back at her friend. "And you haven't told me why you're here."

"Droppin' off a friend," Ranma said off-handedly, "She headin' overseas on a midnight flight." She frowned as Nagasameru fidgeted. "Is there a problem with that?"

"I honestly don't know," Ranma's almost-fiancée said. "The sword…" She shrugged. "There's a demon here somewhere."

"Oh, wonderful. I thought ya were havin' second thoughts about that line of work, though," Ranma reminded her.

"I am… I was. I told Takaburu-san to take a hike, not that _that_ means anything to him." She bit her lip. "Ranma? Was that Baradandya I saw with you?"

"Yeah…" Ranma took in her pained, worried look. "What's buggin' ya?"

"The demon. There's a demon here."

"Ya said that." Ranma watched the sweat run down her face. "This is different, isn't it, than when Marller was here, or even when you were helpin' Ucchan keep the demons off Ryoga."

"I don't know. No. Yes, I do know. Yes, it's different." Her admission seemed to somehow relieve her of some of her stress. "The sword called me here. Shinzoo came along to keep me out of trouble."

"Where is he? I didn't see any mobile mountains walking around."

"He said he had some friends in cargo handling. We have cell phones if we see anything or need help." Naga pulled hers out, hesitated, then put it back. "Better not overuse it."

"Yer really spooky today, aren't ya?"

"Paranoia does that to you. Could I talk to Baradandya, please?" Nagasameru looked haunted.

"Why don't ya change inta something a little more touristy before I take ya over," Ranma advised. "Oh! And tell yer sword ta look more like a purse or somethin'."

"A… a purse?" Nagasameru choked out. Her sword seemed to shimmer uncertainly. Then it began to shrink. "It can do that?"

Ranma was a little shocked herself, but she recovered rapidly. "Well, sure!" she said shakily. "I guess if Shampoo can turn into a cat, yer sword can turn into a purse… Right?"

"Uh, yeah." The demon-hunter patted the handbag and shivered as the transformation swept across her, covering her in a neat business suit. She looked as professional as Nabiki Tendo, even if she didn't have that girl's poise.

"And relax," the redhead added. "Oh, by the way, don't worry about talkin' around our guest. She's in the same business as our teachers." She pushed through the door and motioned with her free hand. "Come on!" Nagasameru nervously walked behind Ranma and into the coffee shop.

"Hey! It's Nagasameru!" Akane and Shampoo lit up with welcome at the appearance of the demon-hunter. They had taken a liking to the teppinyaki-martial artist, who had been a strong ally against the demons.

"Big-sword-girl! Nice see you again," grinned Shampoo. "Where sword?"

"Nagasameru, how nice," Baradandya said. "Where's Shinzoo?"

"Here..." Nagasameru jittered. "Somewhere," she added, unintentionally answering both questions. She wrung her hands. "Could I speak to you a moment, Mrs. Morisato?" They had a sort of limited privacy due to their location in the coffee shop and the placement of their friends, but that wouldn't be enough for what the girl wanted. She considered the bathroom from which Ranma had led her, but women were already entering the door.

"Don't fret, dear," Baradandya said softly. "We've been maintaining a privacy ward all evening. You can say what you wish."

Naga licked her lips and glanced at her peers. "Sorry, but I really meant privately." When they began to protest, she added, "Please?" At her tone, protests died and the teenagers grudgingly gave her space. Nagasameru sat on the edge of her seat. Her half-formed protest, when Baradandya motioned her sisters and Amatras closer, was silenced by the goddess's kind smile.

"We four are the equivalent of Shinto priestesses, Nagasameru. What you say to one you may trust to all."

Slowly, the girl nodded. "Remember what you said last year, about learning more about the demons?" she asked with a mournful look. The goddess nodded. "I've been working on that. I know a lot more than I did, but not nearly enough. Valentine's Day showed me that." Baradandya made a gesture to encourage her to continue. "I'm here because the sword essentially _dragged_ me here. There's a demon and the sword wants it." She began to twitch and shudder. "And I don't know what to do." The last came out as a wail.

"What about your father?" Baradandya inquired gently. Ukyo had said that Naga had been like a rock, fighting their demonic adversaries. That she was upset was significant. "Your father used to use the sword, didn't he?"

"Dad can't even talk about magic, ma'am. Truthfully, that's the primary reason I got out of the engagement to Ranma last year. When Ranma changed, Dad nearly went catatonic." Naga giggled weakly. "He can't teach me like granddad taught him."

"How did this happen, sweet one?" Amatras inserted herself into the conversation. Nagasameru boggled a bit at the Ranma clone before glancing over at her friend. Ranma waved reassuringly from across the room. Nagasameru nodded and turned back to the kami.

"Fourteen years ago, Dad and Mom went after a demon. They got it, but it cursed Dad to _fear_ magic. That finished him as a demon-hunter. When I was ten, I found Mom's journals. They were like the old heroic stories but _my_ mom and dad were the heroes. I read everything I could and asked Dad for more. He freaked. Then I found this sword…"

"The sword is named _Shishinu, _'Death of Pain'," Baradandya prompted. Amatras nodded in understanding and indicated she should continue.

Nagasameru stroked her hand across the purse disguise of the huge sword. "Dad had it hidden in the rafters of the house." She folded her hands. "It could talk to me, after a fashion, and showed me images of my parents fighting people. I took it to Dad. He didn't just freak this time, he passed out cold."

"Oh, boy…" Urudu could relate. When Kei's sister, Megumi had finally been let in on their status, she had gone catatonic for hours. "You didn't let that stop you, though."

"I wouldn't take no for an answer," Nagasameru agreed, meeting Urudu's eyes. "He managed to tell me how to bond with the sword, but he couldn't describe the demons to me, aside that they were demons. I came across Takaburu's organization. They billed themselves as…" She snorted half in humor, half in horror. "…as 'Ghostbusters' after a fashion. They had certain expertise that I lacked and couldn't get from Dad. I realize now that I would have been better off with the Three Stooges." She grimaced.

"No. You were simply too much of an amateur to realize they were worse," Sakurida observed. "Been there, done that," she added when Naga looked annoyed. Sakurida grinned wickedly at Urudu. "So, demons?" Urudu looked nervous and on guard. "Don't worry too much — we've got someone who can think just like them."

"Hey!"

"They're… He's here… somewhere." Nagasameru shivered as if she had a fever. "It wasn't like this before. I don't understand why the sword is acting this way."

The goddesses glanced at one another. Amatras sighed then nodded to the Norns and leaned forward. The other kami obviously ceded precedence to the redhead. "Dear, I know of three other… artifacts like your sword. Each is both cursed and blessed. I believe you should seek allies. Even though your hand must be the one to strike the cursed one down, you need allies bound to your destiny to help you fight."

Nagasameru straightened. Amatras' authority rang through her quiet voice. The demon hunter was filled with a sense of purpose. The sweating and fear drained out of her like water from a muslin strainer, slowly but surely. "A-allies? But… I have Shinzoo."

Amatras was silent for a moment. "Yes… I see him." Naga gulped at the surety she heard. "Will you be guided by me?" It was a subtle command that still said, 'do or be damned to you.'

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Then let's call the others over."

oOo

Kilometers away, a wrinkled old woman sat by a table in a gleaming kitchen. She had sent the boy off to bed. No need to create a scene at this point. She played solitaire and bided her time.

Her visitor walked up to the side door, unlocked it and entered. She stood quietly, regarding the old woman playing cards, choosing her moment. Her martial skills were great and her skill in magic unparalleled in her people. She prepared to make herself known.

""Come in, Ti'en Pon,"" Cologne said. She took three cards, flipped them over and scowled. ""Oh, well. We can't expect to win every hand. Not unless we cheat. Hmm…?"" She gathered up her cards and put them away. ""Come, come, Ti'en. Don't pout, girl. Make yourself comfortable."" Cologne hooked another chair over to the table with her staff.

Ti'en Pon stomped out of the shadows, her staff hitting the floor hard enough to scar the tile. ""It's good to see you, Ku Lon,"" the blue-haired woman said.

""That's always debatable,"" Cologne answered. ""Still raising hell with the Embassy staff?""

""Stupid males,"" Ti'en glowered.

""They're bureaucrats, dear,"" Cologne countered. ""What can you expect?""

Ti'en Pon smirked spitefully. ""I expect performance."" She eyed the Matriarch. ""And how is your Xian Pu doing in her husband chase? It must be quite humbling to be rejected by a common male.""

""The chase has undergone some interesting twists lately,"" Cologne admitted. ""The boy has become quite expert.""

""We're getting impatient to see this marvelous male,"" the younger woman said. ""I never understood why you just didn't drug him and drag him back. Even the most intractable male would yield, considering the alternatives.""

""Now what would be the point in that?""

""You're needed at home, Ku Lon.""

Cologne chuckled. ""Really? Didn't you wave me off, nearly two years ago, wishing me a long and enjoyable vacation? My goodness, how your tune has changed!""

""Times have changed.""

""It's too bad, then, that I out-rank you."" Cologne and Ti'en Pon had a brief staring match.

""What do you see in that boy?"" the blue-haired woman grumbled.

""I see the future, Elder Ti'en. After a long dark night, a ray of hope."" They sat quietly for a while.

Ti'en Pon grunted and slid off her chair. ""I'll be at the Embassy. I understand that Xian Pu fights the outsider's choice. I wish to be informed of the challenges. I plan to be an observer to ensure that our honor and traditions are upheld."" She swirled her cloak about her, reciting a spell to disguise her departure.

Cologne watched her go, concealing her smile. There had been a time when Ti'en's skill would have been enough. Not now, however. Her ki vision tracked the other's distinctive aural signature as she departed and relocked the door. She had been aware the night before of the woman spying on their group as they returned from the girls' latest duel. She wondered how Ti'en would have reacted to the information that the Amazon's goddess had been a guest that evening? Cologne snorted. Some things were best left undisclosed. The two women were political adversaries and Ti'en had Beijing's ear.

She was also the individual most likely to have cursed Shampoo and her sisters with the demon that Ranma, or rather Barry, had exorcised. It never rained but it poured on cursed individuals like Ranma. And Ti'en Pon was a curse for anyone unfortunate enough to have to deal with her.

oOo

There was an air of intensity at the kissaten table. Five kami sat across from six martial artists as a surprisingly normal human looked on. Amatras folded her hands in her lap, contemplating the union. "What Nagasameru is hunting is not, strictly speaking, a demon," she began. "Though it is not immortal, it _is_ usually exceedingly durable. Physically it is very strong, but its most enduring characteristic is that it empowers itself through the fear, pain and suffering of others. Usually it works alone, but occasionally, one will recruit others to aid it in its villainy." She paused thoughtfully. "The only common factor between them all are the corpses and shattered dreams they leave behind."

Ranma and Akane in particular sucked in a breath. Shattered dreams were something they feared deeply, as theirs were, as yet, unfulfilled. Shampoo's lips tightened. Her sisters looked wary. Ling-Ling raised her hand and asked doubtfully, "You talk about the servants of Ravenna?"

Baradandya frowned at the word. Amatras spoke quietly, "That's what we called them when we traveled along the Himalayas. Ravenna was the demon that contended with Rama. Remember, Urudu?"

Nagasameru glanced curiously back and forth, wondering when, why and who had traveled with the redhead through the Himalayas.

"Let's call them 'Raveners'," Amatras decided, "to distinguish them from the demons, gods and spirits that act in or are associated with this world." She looked thoughtful then began to describe their foe. "Raveners are living creatures who decide that _all_ of Life is their prey. They gain power and satisfaction through the suffering and death of other living creatures. They often start out torturing life forms weaker than themselves. Cruel and needlessly violent, they are often very cunning and conceal their nature behind a false front of gentleness. They appear trustworthy, but use that trust only to draw in their victims. They delight in controlling their victims to prolong their suffering. Some human Raveners have been characterized as exceedingly violent serial criminals – rapists and murderers. Nor are Raveners only found in humanity. Animals may become Raveners as well. There are many cases on record." Amatras settled her hands on the tabletop. "_These_ are creatures that are your legitimate prey, Nagasameru."

Nagasameru cocked her head to one side. She frowned, concentrating on the kami's words. Her hand stroked her purse thoughtfully. She seemed to have lost her indecision – her sweating nervousness – but now wanted something else. "That _feels_ right. I don't know why, but it does." Her dark eyes were hard. "How did you know what I was looking for?"

"You may consider me a priestess of Amaterasu. It was she who first ordered the creation of the Hunters. You and a handful of other lineal descendants are of an order ordained from birth to protect your people."

"How can I be certain that I'm going after a Ravener and not some poor sap that I just don't like the looks of?" The girl seemed irritated.

"In your case, the sword will teach you." Amatras nodded to the purse. "In turn, you will teach the others who will support you."

"Uh… huh!" Nagasameru looked at her friends. "I'm supposed to involve my friends in vigilantism where, justifiable or not, I have to kill some guy?"

"Your destiny and purpose is to protect, Nagasameru Mirotomanya," Amatras said in a hard voice. "Your destiny is not theirs; but they may help you till you find those whose destiny marches with yours." Her voice softened again. "They are martial artists; and they, too, have a duty to protect."

"Yeah," Ranma muttered. "So let's get out there and nose around. This ain't even a good hunter's blind. If there's a demon or Ravener, or what have you, around maybe he's up to somethin'." She took some tea and carefully poured it over her head. Shaking his damp locks and using his deeper male tones, Ranma added, "And let's set up teams. If we can figure out who's feelin' so pissy, maybe we can track 'em back to this Ravener."

"So who will go with whom?" Akane asked.

Amatras opened her mouth only to be interrupted by Ranma. "Amatras and our teachers are out of it – fer now, anyway. This is our problem. Akane, you and Nagasameru are team one. Shampoo and I will be another. Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung? Watch out for Kasumi and escort Amatras to her plane."

"Just how do you rate as the leader here, Saotome?" Amatras growled.

Ranma looked her in the eye. "Are you, any of ya, even _allowed_ to get involved in this?" he demanded. "It seems ta me that you people ain't permitted to take charge, even if we ask ya to."

Amatras paled. "We can still help, within limits…"

"Fine. If ya notice who the idiot is, tell us," Ranma said. "If we can't take him, feel free ta help. Though, if we can't stop him, you'd be better off getting' everyone outa here."

The redheaded kami stared at him. "Paranoid?"

Ranma grunted. "Prepared. YA know what they say… It's only paranoid if no one is out to get ya."

They held each other's eyes for long moments before Amatras almost grudgingly nodded. She turned back to the other noncombatants. "Let's go to my gate. If we notice anything, how can we tell you?"

Akane broke in. "Ranko Tendo. That's an alias Ranma used to use."

"Good idea, tomboy," Ranma admitted. "Page Ranko Tendo to report wherever you think the trouble is."

"Oh, my!" Kasumi exclaimed brightly. "It's always so exciting around you, Ranma."

Ranma looked sour. "I could do with more boredom, Kasumi, I _really_ could."

"Poor Ranma," she said, patting his shoulder.

As she turned away, Amatras suddenly stopped her. "Let's use that as a backup plan. I have a better idea."

oOo

The tank truck slowly moved away from the 747, having deposited its load in the main fuel tank of the plane. Several workers walked around the plane and checked over exposed surfaces and equipment. A man in a pilot's uniform walked out, pointed to several places along the belly of the plane then began to walk back to the tail. He stopped, looking at the ground and scuffed at a puddle there. Turning back to the maintenance people, he indicated the puddle, his body language indicating curiosity and accusation. Two maintenance people looked at the puddle and approached at an odd angle, circling the pilot and his find.

"What is this?" the pilot asked. "It isn't fuel or oil." The fluid was a murky brown. "It stinks, too."

"Perhaps someone spilled some waste water?" suggested one, a hand coming up to his wrinkling nose.

"Wash water wouldn't smell like that," said the pilot, "and waste water would be blue from the disinfectant." He looked up at the plane. Above him, the plane's belly gleamed in the flashlight's beam. There were several possible origins of the spill including the luggage compartments. "Maybe we need to get someone out here to check that." He pointed to the radio at the one man's belt.

The man pulled the radio out and called in. Then he called again. "It's not working. We'll have to use the phone inside." The pilot nodded and the three men strode toward a tarmac-level access door.

Ten minutes later a man in a pilot's uniform walked out of the door to begin a pre-flight check of the big airliner. He carefully gave the puddle a wide birth as he turned to check the tail surfaces.

In a closet off the corridor of the egress, two men, tied strongly with rope, lay still, their mouths gagged. One was the pilot who had been concerned about the puddle. His uniform was missing. The other was a massive mountain of a man in a maintenance uniform. His face was purple with bruising. Both were unconscious.

oOo

Keiichi and Baradandya spoke quietly with Kasumi, trying to mitigate Urudu's plan to find her a boyfriend. The platinum-haired kami had finally heard about the long-absent Tofu Ono. Amatras might also have been interested in the problem, but she was deeply involved in shadowing the martial artists on patrol. Her solution of an early warning system was accomplished by the simple expedient of a mini-goddess split-off. One rode in Akane's purse and one in Ranma's breast pocket.

"Have you ever given thought to at least wearing a sports-bra, Saotome?" Amatras-two asked. "I feel like I'm riding a beach ball on a rocky road. You must really like to turn the guys' heads."

"Shut up, will ya?" Ranma hissed. "I ain't wearin' no bra! Besides, if you was ridin' Shampoo this way, it'd be the same deal; cause she don't neither!"

"Oh, you noticed, huh?" came her maddening reply.

"Gaah!"

Shampoo giggled. "Good thing Akane not here," she commented with a knowing lilt to her voice.

Ranma grumbled. "I wish you guys wouldn't distract me." Her eyes went back and forth looking for visual cues her ki vision missed. It had been decided that girl-type would be less threatening to their quarry. "Hey, Amatras, if you were gonna do this, why did we even bother with the code word business?"

"Because the main me can't really tell what's going on till I rejoin, twit," the mini-goddess replied.

"Then what good are you?" Ranma smirked. "_Ouch_!" She barely restrained herself from rubbing her breast where the little being had pinched her. "Wadja do that for?"

Meanwhile, a level lower, Akane and Nagasameru walked along, acting as if they were reading the posted flight schedules. "Anything yet?" Akane asked.

"Nothing," Nagasameru replied grimly. She flinched as Amatras stuck her head out of Akane's purse. "I-I-I can't believe this…"

"Have you tried calling Shinzoo?" Amatras asked, the voice of her miniaturized body like a flute to Naga's ears.

"I don't want to risk giving away his position," the demon-hunter protested. "He has enough trouble hiding as it is."

Akane made a face. "Naga, under what conditions _will_ you call him?"

"It's more so he can call me," the demon hunter admitted. "I'm the one with the sword, after all."

"That's not very useful." Akane stopped, leaned up against a wall and rubbed her temples. "He's that way." She watched with interest as her friend got out a map and oriented herself.

"Hmmm… That's not one of the public areas. Well, he said he had some friends that work here." Naga dithered then said, "Can you tell how he is?"

"Not at this range," Akane admitted. "Just that he's alive."

"Let's get closer." Nagasameru wouldn't admit it, but not hearing from him for over an hour was wearing on her.

"Take it easy, Naga," Akane said smoothly.

Mini-Amatras maintained the link with her main body and the other split-off. Her sole purpose was to warn Ranma and the others in the event of an emergency. She pondered the degree to which these modern warriors trained themselves. It bordered on the ridiculous. What it suggested frightened even her. There were always challenges to match abilities. What challenge was imminent to match the skills she found here?

oOo

Standing with the kami, Kasumi watched a mother herd her sleepy children toward the subsequent gate. The flow of people through the terminal fascinated her. There were people from all over the world passing through the gates and they seemed so friendly. Of course, who didn't smile when they met the eldest Tendo's eyes?

Contrary to the belief of some, Kasumi was not the forgotten daughter. Soun practically tore his hair out over the quiet refusal of the girl to consider any of the many suitors for her hand. But somehow they just didn't seem right to Kasumi. Some were too old. Some were too intense, or wanted her only for her domestic skills.

She knew that her sisters worried about her, and that only made Kasumi love them more. She had to admit that Ranma and Akane had an influence on her decision to be choosy. Though they fought tooth and nail to the very end, she had seen early on the attraction they shared and had watched their love blossom in the adversity that swirled around them. It reminded her of the first spring flowers' struggle to push up through the last snows of winter, starkly beautiful and full of the promise of new life.

Kasumi looked down, her hand going to her chest. Once, she thought that Tofu might be the one, but he had never been able to control himself long enough to ask her. She sighed. Hopefully, she would find her samurai before she passed into the obscurity of spinsterhood; but if she didn't, that was acceptable. She was a Tendo, and she wasn't about to settle for second best.

Kasumi took a deep breath and looked up again, her eyes trailing over to a mother with a crying baby. She was good with children. She thought she might go over and see if she could help, when a short swaggering form caught her eye. She froze, her smile going blank and empty. She quickly sought her sense of calm and let her eyes focus on the baby as her peripheral vision followed the form. It couldn't be… She walked over to the courtesy phone and hesitated. Calling Ranko Tendo might not be a good idea under the circumstances. She thought swiftly.

oOo

Ranma and Shampoo hurried down the escalators, trying to avoid attracting attention yet making serious time. Mini-Amatras had reported that her sister-spin-off was emoting concern and wanted them to join up. Ranma was now close enough to pick Akane's familiar ki signature out of the crowd.

"Jeez, tomboy! What's the rush?" he said as they hurried up.

"Shinzoo's tied up unconscious the next level down," Akane said grimly. "I thought it would be better to go in as a group."

Ranma glanced down. "Huh! There doesn't seem to be anyone watching him. Or didn't ya see that whoever's next to him is tied up too?"

"I'm not blind," Akane growled. Her eyebrows twitched as Ranma's mini-Amatras poked her head out of the breast pocket.

"If you don't mind, I think I'd prefer to ride in Akane's purse. We hardly need to be separate now." She flew to the bag hanging from Akane's shoulder and merged with her 'sister'. "When you people begin your assault, we'll take the high road and cover you."

"You should just stay outa trouble," Ranma warned her. "Folks will think Tinkerbell escaped from the new Disney resort."

They nearly missed the first call over the intercom system. "Barry Barlowe, please contact your hostess at gate 57; Barry Barlowe, please contact…"

"Barry?" Akane exclaimed, startled.

"It couldn't be," Ranma assured her. "It's gotta be Kasumi. But why would she…"

"Who's Barry Barlowe?" Amatras asked. They ignored her.

"Kasumi must have seen someone who might recognize either Ranko or Tendo."

"Someone she saw as a threat," Akane expostulated.

"Excuse me," Nagasameru said tightly. "Can we go rescue my fiancé?"

"Akane," Ranma said, placing her hands on her fiancée's shoulders. "You and Shampoo go help Naga rescue Shinzoo. I'll see what Kasumi wants and be back as quick as I can."

Akane looked shocked. "You think…"

"Tomboy, you can handle anything." The shorter redhead gave her a quick kiss and surged away, sliding into the stealth of Umisen.

Akane turned to Nagasameru. "Let's retrieve your boyfriend."

Ranma raced up the center rail of the escalator, her unescorted reflection startling a departing businessman. She sought Kasumi with ki and found her fifty meters away. Hoping she wouldn't startle her too badly, she remained in Umisen and came up beside her. "Kasumi, it's Ranma," she whispered.

"Oh, Ranma," Kasumi said breathlessly. "He went to the next gate. It was Copycat Ken."

"Copy… Akanami…" Ranma breathed. "I bet _he's_ the demon! At least he's up here." Belatedly, she realized that the gate her opponent was at was directly above where Akane would be going into battle. "Warn the kami. With all the people around, I'm gonna hafta use that speed technique I learned from Kei. Ken's gonna go down fast and hard, and someone is gonna hafta sit on him if I knock myself out doin' it."

"Go ahead, Ranma; I'll tell them. Good luck!"

Ranma slid away and glided around the corner. She scanned for Copycat Ken and also scanned below, watching for Akane and her team. The problem was that Ken's disguises were complete all the way down to the ki level. There were about a hundred people sitting or standing in the waiting area by the gate. Any of them might be Ken. With her ki vision she saw Akane, Shampoo and Nagasameru move along the corridor to the room where Shinzoo was held. She considered her options and swiftly made her way to one end of the room. She tuned her aura to its most sensitive. Then she dropped Umisen and struck a provocative pose. "Ohhh… _Ke_-en…!" she caroled to the waiting crowd. A hundred pairs of eyes turned toward her. One set narrowed in recognition and an aura swirled in doubt. "Gotcha!" snarled Ranma. She blurred, the compressed air created by her speed caused a crack of sound. Behind her, clouds of water vapor swirled along her backtrack. Her target was the girl who checked the tickets.

As Ranma forced the air aside in her charge across the room, she observed that the level floor was not as level as she had anticipated. Halfway there, she was running on air and losing her forward momentum to air resistance. To her horror, she realized that some unexpected vector was going to throw her high and to one side of her target. She completely dropped the technique in favor of avoiding a splat against the far wall like a bug on a windshield. Shields came up, as did the concrete wall.

On the floor below the gate, Akane, Shampoo and Nagasameru stopped at the door to an equipment room. "He's in there?" Naga asked. Akane nodded.

Shampoo caught the demon hunter's hand. "Wait! It may be booby-trapped."

"You're right, Shampoo," exclaimed Akane. "There are wires…" She gasped. "The bastards have _them_ wired! And the door! If they wake up and move, _they'll_ set off the trap!"

"Shampoo not see what trap is," the Amazon said hesitantly. "Wires go to battery, there…"

"It's got to be a bomb of some kind, but I don't see it," Akane returned.

"You can detect bombs?" Amatras whispered from above their heads.

"Substances with high potential energy show up to ki vision."

"Oh, that explains it," Amatras nodded to herself. "Do you see the blocks that look like clay?"

"Yes," Akane said, locating the small bricks that she now saw were attached to the battery wires. Tiny rods were connected to the wires and inserted deep into the blocks. Akane suddenly realized what she was looking at. Apparently, plastique explosive registered inert to ki vision. "Oh, shi—!"

"Akane! Shinzoo waking up!"

"Shields, Shampoo! Shield us all!" Akane desperately reached out to shield Shinzoo and the man beside him.

(_KKRACKTT!_)

Ranma hit the wall upside down and faster than she had ever hit anything before. Her technique absorbed most of it. She gazed dazedly out of the hole in the concrete as Copycat Ken whipped around in astonishment. People were screaming and running from the gate and the air was filled with dust and debris. She tried to find some reserves. If she didn't, she had little chance against his stolen skills.

"Reporting an explosion below gate 59. The captain is asking clearance to move the plane away."

'Like fun he is. This has to be part of the plan,' Ranma said to herself. 'Wait a minute. Explosion? Akane!' She sought below. Akane, Shampoo and Nagasameru's auras shone brightly to her inner eye, but other ki signatures were advancing on them. She snapped back to her own circumstances. She couldn't help them if she didn't help herself.

"Goodnight, Saotome," Ken's voice sneered from around a flash of knuckles.

Akane strained to shore up a concrete-encased support beam threatening to crush them. Shampoo struggled to position herself in the restricted space. A slender finger reached out and caressed the beam. The beam shattered. Akane gasped as she shifted her attention to support other debris. Nagasameru struggled to drag the heavy bulk of her fiancé into the relative safety of their bubble. The other victim in the room lay unconscious to one side, his bonds restraining him hand and foot.

They could hear people in the corridor beyond, calling out to see if anyone was alive in the chaos after the explosion. Nagasameru called out, "There's five of us alive in here! Get help!"

"I not sure that wise, sword-girl," Shampoo grunted, coming to her knees. She turned from the demolished beam and helped drag Shinzoo closer. "Akane, how you do?"

"Tired, Shampoo. But I can still fight."

"Good. Incoming." Bottles trailing flame arced out of the dust and darkness of the corridor.

Nagasameru shrieked as flame roared around them. "Bastards!" She flinched away from the wash of fire that seemed to englobe them.

"Don't worry, Naga, I can handle this," Akane said grimly. "Ranma's been teaching us how to manipulate energy. They just gave us fuel for our shields."

"But we stuck here for a while," Shampoo amended. "Unless we want risk ki blast to clear path?"

"Not around jet-fuel, thank you." She glanced over at Naga, her dusty face strained. "How is Shinzoo?"

"I'm alive," husked the big Sumo wrestler. "Damn, but that little guy surprised me."

"What he look like?" Shampoo asked.

"I… I'm not sure. He's some sort of shape-shifter. He turned into me, then turned into…"

"Copycat Ken!" Shampoo snarled.

"Akanami!" grated Akane. "No wonder Kasumi paged Ranma that way. She must have recognized Ken from when he challenged Ranma at the dojo." She paled and looked up. "Oh, god, he might be fighting up there!"

Nagasameru suddenly went from frightened and concerned, to steely. "The demon is here," she snarled. Her purse was suddenly a huge sword. Shinzoo 'erked' as the blade expanded past his nose. "Let me out, Akane!" She wove back and forth against the shields like a tiger at feeding time.

"Where Amatras?" Shampoo asked suddenly, ducking the unintentional swing of the blade.

Mini-Amatras glided through the flames; they meant less than nothing to her. She needed to get to Ranma and bring him into this. She could sense the weirdly twisted monomaniacal presence among the people beyond the flames and could sense the anger and concern of her original in the building above. She debated whether to immediately return or attempt to spy on their attackers. Being the original Amazon, she chose the more dangerous option. She had faith Akane and Shampoo could deal with simple accelerants and flame. She had seen them fight, after all.

But demons (or Raveners as she had described them to distinguish them from natural spirits) could have some nasty surprises. It took a particular type of selfishness to make one. A personality obsessed by a belief that _that_ individual was the sole reason for creation; a mind-set that disputed any other individual's right to life, liberty or happiness. There were plenty of selfish people in the world restrained by the knowledge that they would be apprehended. The Raveners were the ones who didn't even care. Their eventual deaths did not concern them; and that freedom from self-preservation made them doubly dangerous. In many cases, they felt an odd sort of gratification in the strategies they used to harass law enforcement once they were identified.

She knew the feel of a Ravener, and this one was very close. She could feel him, even with the distractions of the flames, the noise of the plane's engines, the shouts and running of the people on the jetway. She could tell he had developed into the next stage. He–!

Dust filtered down where the kami's replicate had hovered. Out on the tarmac, a tall lean form stood for a moment, one hand raised as if pointing. A mouth twisted into a sneer and the figure turned to move with silken speed up the outer stairs of the jetway.


	37. The Pestilence II

**Ki Cutters: 37**

_**The Pestilence II**_

Inside the terminal, Amaterasu staggered and crouched, her lips peeling back in a rictus of pain. Urudu, who was closest, caught her. "What's wrong with you, Ami?" she exclaimed.

"My replicate was destroyed!" she gasped out.

"Destroyed?" gasped Baradandya.

"Then they're in trouble," Keiichi said grimly. He plucked a wand of wood out elsewhere. A light hand caught his wrist.

"Don't be too obvious, Kei," his wife warned.

"Better obvious than obliterated," he retorted as they ran forward. As they moved, a fine mesh spread over Keiichi's skin under his clothes. They broke swiftly around the wall between the gates and blanched.

"You twisted… little weasel!" Ranma was screaming as she slammed a limp form repeatedly into the wall. "You're not… gettin' away… from me… _this_ time!"

"Ranma! What's happened?" Keiichi shouted, vaulting a row of chairs to reach her.

"I'm not sure," Ranma admitted, "But I _can_ be sure this sucker's involved, if he's not at the heart of it." She glanced down then let her eyes snap up again. "Watch him, and make sure he _stays_ out. He might be every bit as dangerous as I am." She bounded down the jetway.

"Who's this bozo?" Urudu inquired. She continued to support Amatras who, while pale, seemed to be recovering.

Kasumi glanced over and nodded, her suspicions confirmed. "That's Copycat Ken."

Urudu grunted and peered closer. "You're right, Kasumi-chan. He was the latecomer to that mob at the Temple last year. I didn't recognize him with his face so puffy."

The red haired goddess grimaced and nudged him with her toe. "This is that Akanami person I heard about on the news?"

"So Ranma says," Keiichi supplied.

"Damn!" Amatras found a seat and slumped down. "This will make things more difficult."

"Why, Amatras?" Baradandya inquired.

The redhead pointed at the young man. "He may be a dangerous martial artist, but he's _not_ a demon." Her head turned toward the jetway as a curse echoed in the tube and the slam of a door sent a cold breeze up the mobile corridor.

Ranma paused at the sheet of flame boiling out of the maintenance corridor. She could sense Akane and the others within shielding themselves from the heat. In the distance she could hear the wail of sirens as emergency crews were mobilized. A plane was pivoting, its nose swinging away from the terminal, some fifty meters away. Ranma took quick note of the plane's appearance and the numbers on its fuselage. Then she turned back, set herself and began to absorb some of the ki freed by the conflagration. She shivered in anger. She was too weak at this point to unleash a Mouko Takabisha, but given enough time… She also questioned whether Akane and Shampoo could maintain their shields long enough for help to arrive even if they thought to duplicate the environmental drain. So far, all any of them could manage was to assimilate loose ki, and that only carefully. Her senses turned to the vanishing aircraft. Damn! They were getting away!

"Ranma!" The martial artist's head jerked up at the faint wind-driven shout. The roar of the flames and sharp popping sounds indicated chemicals igniting. "How can we help?" From the access stairway landing, Baradandya and Urudu looked down.

"Can you douse the flames?" Ranma shrilled back. She watched the two chant and sway, fingers tracing patterns in the air. The flames gave a sort of uncertain waver and died down. With a mournful burp, they suddenly went out. The goddesses staggered against one another. They hadn't used any ki that Ranma could detect but, apparently, there were limits. Ranma peered through the smoke. Deciding she had enough energy to shield, she dove in, using her inner eye to guide her.

She met Akane threading her way out with a form slung over her shoulder. "Ranma!" Ranma returned the kiss Akane mashed against her lips, glad the dark-haired girl was safe. "You're safe!"

"Who's the guy?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know. He was tied up next to Shinzoo."

"Shampoo and Naga?"

"Back there with Shin." Akane indicated them with a nod of her head.

"I'll get them out. But we've got more problems."

Akane blinked as Ranma disappeared into the smoke. "Ranma!" she yelled after him, "You better explain that!" Grumbling, she turned and hurried into the clean air.

"Hey, Shampoo," Ranma said, merging her shield with the Amazon's. "Need a hand?"

"Aiya!" Ranma blushed as the girl hugged her. "Yes! Very much! Sword-girl's airen _very_ heavy."

Ranma glanced at her sharply. "I've seen you lug as much as he weighs. What's wrong?"

"Twist leg when bomb explode," Shampoo admitted. Ranma glanced along the leg and winced. That would slow her up for a while. The redhead tried to evaluate her reserves and how they could be used to best effect even as she smoothly moved to take over from the Amazon.

"Naga, help Shampoo. I'll carry Shinzoo." Ranma grabbed the meaty arm of the man and grunted, ducking to get her shoulder under his, then grunting again as she rolled, shifted and threw most of his weight across her shoulders. "Let's move," she wheezed.

"You don't sound good either, Ranma," Nagasameru said as she tucked her own shoulder beneath Shampoo's.

"Nothin' that not slammin' into a concrete wall at a hundred kph, wouldn'ta helped," Ranma joked weakly. She staggered a little as Shinzoo groaned and shifted. "Dammit, man, either wake up and walk, or stay unconscious!"

Akane burst through the smoke. "Ranma, let me help you!"

"Thanks, tomboy," she husked. She hated the dizziness that swept her as Akane took part of her load. "Yer doin' pretty good fer a girl…"

"Jerk," Akane growled. "Look in a mirror."

"Hey! All things considered, _I'm_ doin' pretty good for a girl," the redhead insisted. They were nearly knocked down as high-pressure foam blasted into the smoke. "Dammit!" They staggered to one side and ducked out of the ragged opening. If they hadn't been so exhausted, they might have enjoyed the looks of astonishment on the firemen's faces.

"Better late than never," Shampoo said philosophically as the rescue crew directed the stream of fire-fighting foam away from them. They welcomed the hands that came to help them. They ignored the storm of questions and sought for the kami with their eyes. Amaterasu joined Baradandya and Urudu, and they hurried down the steps. They pushed past the protesting crew chief and the newly arrived security personnel.

"Ken?" Ranma asked Amaterasu.

"He's not the Ravener, Saotome."

"No," growled Nagasameru, "_That_ monster is over there!" She pointed off into the dark where blinking lights revealed the position of a plane.

"The hijackers," Ranma snarled.

"What hijackers?" exclaimed the senior security officer there, his eyes popping. He boggled at the huge sword one girl was waving around but couldn't quite get up the nerve to object when she was this close. They uniformly ignored him.

"We need know what their plans are," Ranma added. Her eyes flamed. "Where's Ken?"

"Keiichi and Kasumi are watching him," Amaterasu replied. When Ranma began to object, she added, "He's not going anywhere. I can tell you what he knows and more." Her hand reached out and gripped Akane's shoulder.

"Y-you can?" Akane blinked. "How…?" She glanced at the milling airport personnel. "Ahhh…"

"Never mind that." Amaterasu gazed into the dark. "It's worse than I thought."

"What's wrong, Ami?" Urudu asked quietly.

"That man Akane rescued is tainted. So is everyone who touched him."

"Tainted?"

"A sickness of some kind." They all turned to look at Nagasameru. "The sword confirms it." The blade gleamed in the artificial lights. To ki vision it seemed to twitch and writhe in the girl's hand.

"That's not all, is it?" Ranma demanded. Inside, her heart felt like it was freezing solid. Plague, and Akane had been carrying the guy!

"In Ken's mind, I saw them load something that wasn't jet fuel into the center fuel tank of a big jet plane. He didn't know what it was, but I suspect I do."

Ranma nodded, remembering the tanks of something almost alive on a shopping mall roof. "If Ken's not the leader…"

"Akanami is their leader," Amaterasu assured her twin. The ignored security chief paled. That name he recognized. He hurried aside and yanked out a radio.

"But Ken _is_ Akanami!" Akane protested.

Amatras face was grim. "No. He's not."

"What?" Ranma exploded. "But he has to be! He can change his appearance and skill just like Ken…" Ranma broke off, suddenly thoughtful. "Or was Ken pretending to be Akanami for some reason?"

"Ken and Akanami are two separate individuals, Ranma," Amaterasu confirmed. "But that wasn't always the case. About a year ago, Copycat Ken was soundly defeated by one Ranma Saotome. Believing that the critical difference was your Jusenkyo curse, he went searching for the Nyanniichuan. He found the spring of Drowned Twins, instead."

"Then Akanami _is_ Copycat Ken?" Urudu suggested.

"At one time, perhaps, he was. But now his curse-twin is _truly_ cursed!" The Japanese goddess glared at the distant lights. They narrowed and swung as the plane made a turn. "I think he must be the demon, the Ravener, Nagasameru senses through her sword."

"We have to stop him. We can't let him get airborne," Nagasameru stated. She ran over and snagged a man in a security uniform who had arrived and begun issuing orders. "You have to keep that plane from lifting off! It's the terrorist Akanami and he's got plague on board!"

"We'd love to," the man said breaking free of her grip. "But it's too late. He's already forced his way past the waiting traffic. He'll be lined up with the runway in just a few minutes. I've called the Defense Force..."

"To shoot it down?" Akane demanded. "There must be over a hundred people on that plane!"

"That's not my call!" the man complained nervously. He eyed the huge sword. "They'll probably try to force it down…"

"They'll fail," Amaterasu said. "Akanami is perfectly willing to die if he can accomplish his goal. If that plane gets airborne, they will have to shoot it down; and by then, it may be too late."

"Then we're gonna hafta stop it on the ground, ain't we?" Ranma recaptured the man. The much bigger man struggled astonished in the tiny girl's grasp. "We need a car!" She looked around and saw a white jeep not far away. "That one! You have keys?"

"But-but-but…"

"I hope you're a good driver and I don't mean cautious," Ranma growled.

"I'll drive." They stopped and boggled at Baradandya. "I've raced with the Nekomi auto club for years, Ranma. Kei's the only one better."

"Let's go."

Akane grabbed Shampoo's arm and supported her to the jeep. "I'll heal you as we go," she said.

"Akane?" Shampoo protested. "You too weak…"

"I have enough," Akane said. Ahead of them, Nagasameru suddenly took the canvas roof off the vehicle with a swipe of her sword. The dark-haired girl picked Shampoo up and poured her into the backseat, jumping in beside her. 'I hope,' she added silently as she began tracing the healing lines.

Ranma's stomach lurched as the jeep charged down the slope, through the standing water and up the other side of the greenway to launch into space. The springs protested as it landed on the taxiway and skidded between two slow-moving planes. "The engine is in perfectly frightful condition," Baradandya complained conversationally as she put the jeep into a skid that delicately corrected the alignment as it soared off the opposite side of the tarmac. "The motor pool really should take better care of their machines."

Ranma grunted and braced himself in the passenger seat. He had taken advantage of a thermos of coffee on the front seat. The goddess drove like a maniac. Behind them, Shampoo and Akane braced themselves against the sides of the car and buffered Nagasameru as she muttered over the sword as it stuck up into the night sky like a great silvery antenna.

Shampoo's eyes were huge. She had seen both flat track racing and motocross on TV. This was like a frenetic combination of the two. She could cheerfully have lived out her life without this experience. She glanced across their obsessive comrade to Akane.

Akane returned an outrageous grin that sent chills up Shampoo's spine. She was _enjoying_ this! Akane had never thought much about driving, though she had considered getting a license some day. This was _wild_! "Can't we go faster?" she screamed at Baradandya.

"Now, now, Akane," the kami replied in a calm voice. "We must be careful. We can't help anyone if we crash or slide into a ditch."

Shampoo shuddered. The goddess was being _careful_? An inarticulate squeak escaped her as they shimmied and slid onto the runway. Their quarry was now two hundred meters away. The jeep accelerated. Shampoo gulped at the gleam in Akane's dark eyes. "What you doing?" she screeched.

"We're catching a plane, Shampoo!" yelled Akane. "Are you up to doing the Megami Hamaya on the tires? It won't be able to take off if the tires are flat or gone!" She stood up and began the opening gestures of the technique.

Shampoo gulped, but Akane's example stiffened her spine and reminded her that she was an Amazon. She rose lithely to her feet, more confident now that they were accelerating on smooth pavement. Her hands stroked the air, calling on her ki reserves. Twin arrows of energy sparkled out to strike the outermost tires under the belly assembly. The explosion of the tires went unnoted in the roar of the engines. The big plane shuddered as its load shifted and the pilot had to fight the sudden unresponsiveness in the controls. The engines roared as the pilot put everything the big jet had into getting away from the dangerous fleas pursuing it, its wing surfaces extending for greater lift.

"Faster!" bellowed Ranma. "Hit the tires all on one side!" Akane and Shampoo sent bolt after bolt into the tires, but still the plane accelerated, pulling smoothly away. The front wheel began bounce lightly, threatening to lift off the runway. He could see that Baradandya was struggling with the wheel, trying to keep the jeep straight and level despite its less than aerodynamic outline. A single shake of her head told him the machine had nothing more to give.

Ranma growled in frustration and rose suddenly, bracing himself against the windscreen. At first they thought he was about to ki blast the wheel assembly. Then, streamers of ki soared away from him. The ribbons of energy wrapped around the wheels and surged up into the plane. "_KI-YAHHHhhhhhh_…" Ranma screamed as electricity arced along the ribbons. His battle aura surged out like a bonfire, lighting the tarmac they hurtled over like an arc lamp. Sparks flew. Loose ki billowed like a cloud. Akane and Shampoo took advantage of the bounty as best they could.

The bright lights of the plane suddenly went dark. The roar of the engines was suddenly replaced by the decelerating whine of the turbines, spinning without power. The jeep shot past the plane as it bumped and rumbled powerless down the runway. Baradandya braked carefully and the plane caught up with them and passed them, still decelerating. Slowly, its path moved to the left across the tarmac. As the outer wheel assembly struck the verge, the plane swung heavily off the runway and came to an abrupt halt. Baradandya pulled up just behind the tail and everyone jumped out.

They could hear the screams of frightened passengers.

"We need to get them off," Baradandya advised the four teenagers. "You have to work fast."

Ranma nodded, eyes a bit wild, his hair arcing and sparking from static electricity. He had gained little advantage from his maneuver and, while Shampoo and Akane were marginally better off, they were nowhere near their optimum. Akane had used precious energy healing Shampoo's leg. Ahead of them was a martial artist capable of fighting them to a standstill. "I'll take the loading door at the nose. Akane, you and Shampoo go in over the wings. Look for an open space and slice it apart with Nekoken. Stay alive. Okay?" They nodded. He turned to Nagasameru. "I'm betting that once we come in, he's gonna disguise himself and try to slip out with the passengers. That's where you come in. Get under the plane and take him when he comes out. He usually tries to psych his opponents out by turnin' inta a mirror image of them. But if he does, you've got _that_." Ranma nodded at the sword. "Let's do it," he said and began to run.

Akane and Shampoo clasped hands and leaped forward, arcing up onto the left wing then up on top of the fuselage. The glided back, seeking with ki vision, looking for clues as to the numbers and the position of their opponents. Shampoo signaled near the tail. "Here! Cut open and take three holding flight attendants. Then, we move forward."

"Right."

"Now we wait for Ranma."

* * *

Ranma, to the left of and below the cockpit, was taking a few moments to catch his breath and absorb a little more ki from the grassy slope the front wheel assembly had sunk into. Living things produced more loose ki than energy sources, though he wasn't sure why. He hoped briefly, that someday he'd have the time and peace to find the answer. He glanced back, nodded and leaped. As he did, he forced himself into a state of near frenzy. Fumblingly, he accessed Nekoken and slashed through the hinges and latches of the door. He sank the ki claws into the door of the upper level and jerked, using the movement and momentum to swing himself in through the opening as the door crashed to the ground.

Ranma swung left toward the cockpit, noting the section had been cleared of passengers at some time and was empty. Though the crew had no lights or power available, they were wasting valuable time trying to get the controls to work, even after nearly two minutes. He didn't want to risk them deciding to dump the center tank manually. The door took a heartbeat; he dodged the fire ax and took out three men with three blows. Grabbing one body, he hurled it ahead of him back down the corridor, following in a rush, waiting to see if his opponent knew Umisen, took the bait and attacked. He wasted brief seconds creating a storm of shrapnel using Bakusai Tenketsu and the axe head. He swept the space below and sliced through the floor, dropping in behind two men waiting at the bottom of the steps. He kicked the falling section of floor into them and then finished them off with three more blows.

Turning he began to charge up the right hand aisle of the wide-bodied craft toward the tail. Closing his eyes and switching completely to ki vision, he fired off harmless balls of energy that burst like camera flashes with the power of military floodlights. Somewhere ahead of him, Shampoo and Akane were neutralizing the terrorists who were guarding the flight attendants.

* * *

Akane sliced into the hull above the bathroom and both girls dropped down, flattening one of their opponents. Their quarry had been covering the hatchway. Four more men with handguns fell, one imbedded upside down in the inner hull. The passengers from the upper level lay on the floor between the seats and created an obstacle course that the two young women breezed over with deceptive ease. As they rushed forward, each taking her own aisle, the attendants followed to throw open hatches and release the inflatable ramps to evacuate their charges. An armed man stood up and leveled a gun toward the escaping passengers only to have Shampoo's arm snap forward to hurl one of her hair ornaments. Far heavier than they looked, the round ball smacked into the man's temple, disorienting him long enough for Shampoo to reach him and put him down. Two more fell as they passed Ranma moving the other way. "Akanami?" Akane yelled.

"Haven't seen him!" Ranma shouted in passing. He rushed to the tail, running over the backs of seats as passengers surged toward the exits. Nothing. He reversed and moved more slowly back, ignoring the alarmed cries of the escaping passengers, trying to watch for the girls as well as their opponent. Still nothing. The three martial artists roamed over the backs of the seats. "I think he's sneaking out with the passengers, Akane," he said. "Cover things here. I'm gonna check forward, then outside." They could hear the sirens of the security and emergency vehicles beginning to congregate on their position.

He moved swiftly away from the confusion. His original opponents were still out, courtesy of ki manipulation and tsubo point strikes. He took time to secure them more traditionally with strips of fabric, tying their thumbs together behind their backs. He glided up the steps this time searching strongly ahead. He restrained the men in the cockpit in a similar fashion.

He exited through the severed hatch, swung up over the fuselage and then ran back to the wing, scanning for anyone trying to leave the area. On the ground, the flight attendants were herding their charges to a safe distance. A quick check of Nagasameru showed her holding her position. He looked up as the airport vehicles began arriving. If Akanami was going to make his move, Ranma suspected he'd do it _after_ security arrived. Disguised as one of the passengers, he would try to bluff his way out.

"Ranma! See anything?" Akane called out from the front hatch.

"Not yet. I think he wants to get more people here before he makes his move," he yelled back. An idea came to mind. "Akane! Check out the crowd. Try checking out the ki signatures of as many people as you can, then use your locating technique to see if any are _doubled_. He might try ta sneak out as somebody's favorite Uncle Jiro in the confusion."

Akane nodded. "I'll try." He pulled her up and watched her run back toward the tail to get closer to the crowd. Over one hundred passengers and crew would have to be examined. With Akane safely above the action, Ranma leapt to the wing and then to the ground. He ducked under to check on Nagasameru.

"Any luck?" he asked. Naga crouched, her hands lightly encasing the hilt of the nodachi. Her stillness was almost inhuman and creeped him out rather thoroughly. Her eyes seemed to glow into the dark. As he settled down to wait, once again, he tried to absorb more ki for the fight he was sure would come. He didn't have any confidence that the demon-hunter would be able to do more than point their elusive adversary out. The sword had special powers and she was a decent martial artist, but Akanami could theoretically call on the skills of anyone he had ever observed.

And Akanami had, in the past, observed Ranma, Akane and Shampoo.

The emergency vehicles moved in thick and fast now. Ranma really wished they could just clear out before things got public, but he didn't see how. Without the martial artists, there were none here capable of stopping Akanami. "Naga! Snap out of it!" he growled. "Mr. Rubber-face is gonna come outa the plane looking like a flight attendant or somethin'. You can't just run in and do the slice an' dice!" Nagasameru growled. Ranma reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Then he caught her arm as the sword started around. "Naga! Snap out of it!" He struggled; startled to find that the girl, nearly as tall as he was, apparently was as strong as well.

For a dozen heartbeats, they strained against each other. Ranma debated slapping her but felt that might aggravate the situation. "Do I look like a demon to you, Naga?" he asked. He met her eyes dead on. Carefully he reached out with his aura to touch hers.

"Ah!" The sudden lack of resistance from the girl let him push her away. "I… What?" She stared at him pale.

"Tell your sword to '_heel_', Naga!" he snapped as he saw sanity return to her eyes. "Control it. You can't let it control you, or you'll be worse than any demon."

She gulped in air and swallowed. "Sorry, Ranma."

"It's okay, Naga. Just don't lose sight of yourself chasing this creep."

Naga nodded then scowled and looked up. "He's making his move." She stood and shuddered. "Goddess help us if I had gone after him like that."

"Keep that in mind. Where's he coming out?"

"The left side, across the wing, I think." They moved to intercept.

Akane and Shampoo joined them at the bottom of the ramp. "I haven't found him yet," Akane complained.

"Naga says he's coming down over here," Ranma explained. "Check out the passengers as they come down the ramp." He dropped a hand on Nagasameru's shoulder. "You can do it. Just keep it on a tight leash…"

"I'm trying, Saotome." Her face lost a bit of its humanity. "He's at the top of the ramp."

"I'm checking," Akane said. They spread out. "Hey! I see two people coming down."

"Get ready."

An old woman and a toddler slid off the bottom of the escape ramp. The flight attendant pointed them in the direction of the milling passengers. Several medical personnel came to intercept them, careful of the old woman's fragility. Suddenly, bodies flashed between them and the people they were trying to help. "These?" Akane asked briefly but doubtfully.

"One of them…" Nagasameru had the huge blade cocked over her shoulder like a baseball bat, her weight resting on her back leg.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed an outraged medic. "These people have been traumatized…"

"Hello, Akanami," Ranma said quietly.

"Leave my grandma alone!" the child said, huddling closer to the adult.

"Which one?" whispered Shampoo.

_Shishinu _slowly came off the demon-hunter's shoulder and pivoting like some great curved claw, came down to point its silvery length at the bridge of 'Grandma's' nose. "This one."

Grandma trembled in fear and blinked myopically. "What? Why are you threatening me?" She stumbled back from the threat, taking her grandson with her.

"Hostage," Akane observed. Shampoo swept a hand in a cutting motion. Though exhausted, the two girls cut the old woman off from the deeper shadows.

"Hey! Hey!" The flight attendant, joined by her associate who had just evacuated, took hesitant steps forward, their eyes fearful, but unwilling to see harmless passengers threatened. Ranma glanced to one side at the approach of a group of armed men. He burst forward as his focus, unaffected, detected the beginning of the intent that initiated action. He still wasn't quite fast enough.

Grandma reached out impossibly long and snagged a pretty flight attendant. The frail elderly figure used her as a club to lash at Ranma as he leapt forward. He had the choice of smashing through the young screaming woman or cushioning her impact. He snap-kicked at the bony wrist, disarming their opponent. Shampoo and Akane leaped in. As they did, Granny changed, and it was Akanami using Ranma's male form that went inverted, grasping the screaming little boy as their attacks hit air. Nagasameru's initial attack was aborted as the child was held up to block the massive blade like a bo-staff.

Akane closed in, dodged a feint and received a purse to the face. It wouldn't have been bad except for the jar of cold cream. Somehow, Akanami solved her shields even as he struck, and Akane went spinning to the ground. Shampoo didn't give him an instant to recover and struck around his blocks, trying to take his hostage away from him. He laughed out of Ranma's face as he raced backwards toward the panicking crowd.

His laughter evaporated and his eyes went wide as the boy vanished out of his arms. His head snapped over as Ranma handed the boy to one of the medics. "Match that, sucker," he growled. He smirked as Shampoo got in two hard hits simply because the madman was gawking at him. With a snarl, Akanami retaliated with a thundering back fist that knocked Shampoo down despite her block and then leaped desperately for the crowd.

Nagasameru screamed in rage. "Ranma! Get him!" She took heart from the confident smirk on his face; right up to the moment he toppled onto his face like a tree. "_Ranma_!" Her voice compounded rage and fear.

Moments later, a security car screamed away, lights flashing. Akane staggered over, as did Shampoo. They glanced at one another and winced. They were going to have matching shiners. Akane fell to her knees beside Ranma. "He's tapped out. Help me load him in the jeep, Shampoo. Naga! Let's go!"

"Where do you think you're going?" bellowed an official and surprisingly, familiar voice. Akane turned and looked into the uncertain light.

The face looked familiar too, especially under the circumstances. "Hi, Captain," she said trying to conceal her weariness. "Sorry we can't stop to chat, but Akanami just went that way." She pointed. The captain had been their de-briefer after the mall incident, but she couldn't quite remember his name.

He remembered hers. "Tendo!" he roared. "What's going on? And Shampoo… Is that Ranma?"

"It's Akanami again, Captain." They hefted Ranma between them. "The center tank of that airliner is full of the crap they tried to dump at the mall," she added. "He's escaping." They ran toward the waiting jeep. The captain followed close behind, protesting.

"You people are beaten to a pulp," he objected. The captain, one Jiro Hamaguchi, could tell that both girls had eyes that were swelling shut. And if they were carrying Ranma, he must be worse. "Let our special unit take care of this!"

"You couldn't track him, Captain. Also, Akanami is not exactly Copycat Ken. Copycat is unconscious back at the terminal." Shampoo entered first, dragging Ranma's shoulders. "Talk to Urudu Kamiko and Amatras Kamisora for details." Akane tucked his feet in and stepped in after him. "There's also about ten of Akanami's gang tied up on the plane. We have to run," she finished unnecessarily. They did.

Baradandya peeled rubber and threaded through the people and vehicles with preternatural skill. The captain was left sputtering in anger. He still had enough presence of mind to stop a subordinate from opening fire on the receding jeep. "But, sir!" the man protested lowering his weapon, a compact machine gun. He was waved down.

"Owl-One, Owl-One, do you read me?" Captain Hamaguchi had activated his radio.

"We hear you, Captain." There was very little crackle in the device.

"There is a jeep leaving the scene here. Somewhere ahead of them is a security car, Unit 103. _That _vehicle is stolen. It was last seen heading for the west gates. The driver may be the terrorist, Akanami. Find him and follow him."

"Yes, sir."

"Kagawa! There's a terrorist who was knocked out at Gate 59. Take a detail and retreive him. This guy is extremely dangerous. Use the new protocols on him."

"Yes, sir." He hesitated. "Sedate him, sir?"

"I want him so _far_ out that only a doctor in an ICU unit can tell he's not dead. Now _move_." He punched on his radio again as he ran for his own car. "Masani! Chouba! Patch into Owl-One and provide support to our team of martial artists. Whatever you do, stay out of their way unless they are neutralized. This guy is _worse_ than dangerous. Tokei…" His teammate nodded and slid into the driver-seat. "Listen up! Lieutenant Fusei is taking site-command. Lieutenant, I want you to secure the area. I'm told there are nearly a dozen terrorists tied up on the plane. Take precautions. I want everyone under quarantine. We're dealing with a maniac with a history of bio-terrorism. And whatever you do, don't let _anyone_ empty the center fuel tank on this bird. Cite 'National Security'."

His lieutenant paled as he heard the orders. "Yes, sir!" He barked into his radio as he took command. "Alright, people! Teams blue, red and yellow, secure the plane. Teams green and orange; police the passengers. They're not going to be happy about the situation."

"Where will we take them, sir?"

"I'm working on that." He punched in a separate channel. "Get me the airport manager. We need a hanger emptied and made up with cots and cooking facilities. We've got probably two hundred people, including JSDF personnel, who will have to be held in quarantine for at least a month…"

* * *

The jeep launched through the fence and skidded onto the street. "This will be faster," Baradandya explained. "We don't have the speed he has on paved roads. But, he has to be more careful because his car does not have the clearance or the suspension capable of moving across obstacles or unpaved areas at high speed."

"You try to cut him off?" Shampoo asked. "How you know where he going?"

"I don't. I'm guessing; that's all I can do at this point," the goddess admitted.

Shampoo pointed out the window. "See light?" Baradandya glanced at the cone of a spotlight cutting down from the sky. "There helicopter in sky. Maybe they look for Akanami, too?"

"But I don't know anything…"

"Shampoo take care of it." She leaned over the seat, took the mike and fiddled with the controls. She frowned as the roar of the wind over the windscreen made it difficult to hear. "Ah!" She found a headset and donned it, plugging into a jack on the front of the radio. She listened for a moment, and pulled her composure together for her best Japanese grammar. "Owl-One, Owl-One, this is unit…" She stood up, glanced at the number on the jeep's hood and sat down again. "…0-7-3. We are attempting to cut Akanami off. Will you confirm his location?"

"This is Owl-One. We have orders to cooperate with you," Shampoo heard. "We are following suspect unit 1-0-3, which we are informed is being used by the target. He's broken through the fence to the service area. He's moving south now… Oh!" There were several seconds of silence. "He hit someone. They're down. Somebody get an ambulance to Row Seven-Dee." Cursing followed.

Shampoo cursed herself. "He hit someone with his car. I don't think still alive."

Akane's eyes went cold. "There's a car at the south gate. Call the south gate. Don't let him out!" They saw the cone of light from the sky not far ahead of them.

"Hurry, Baradandya! He try get out gate ahead."

"It's floored, Shampoo. You better be ready to use your ki techniques. If he reaches the highway, he can outrun us." A security car, similar to the one Akanami was driving, roared past them. "Perhaps he can help." Then they could see the gate. The security car ahead of them began to turn in to block the exit.

There was a flare to visual as well as ki senses as the car crashed through the concrete wall and struck the rear of the other security car. The force was enough to rip the quarter panel and tire off the side of the car. Akanami's vehicle seemed unharmed, and veered back and forth as it tried to turn onto the exit ramp. Shampoo ripped the headsets off. "Hit him, sensei! Force him off road! He load car with ki, but weak now! Shampoo do same with jeep!" She grabbed hold of the frame of the car.

"Can I help, Shampoo?" Akane yelled as Baradandya floored it once more.

"No! You take Akanami once we stop him. Ranma still out of it!" They glanced at the lolling head of the martial artist.

"Right," Akane said with a hint of doubt. They watched as Akanami made heavy going with the verge of the road. Baradandya inched the jeep forward, coming level with the car. They could see him now, Ken's twin, his face twisted in concentration, glaring back at them with hate-filled eyes. To their ki vision, they could see power surging through the car.

"I'm going to try to send him into the ditch there," Baradandya warned, pointing with her head. "Hold on!" She eyed the car as it came off the verge and turned the wheel over hard. Their bumper impacted the car just behind its rear wheel.

Lightning flickered as the cars touched. It arced to lick at the nearby metal fences and clashed against road signs. Shampoo, prepared though she was, screamed as the powers clashed. They could tell that Akanami had not expected the opposition, but amazingly, his vehicle resisted the maneuver. Nagasameru suddenly held her sword against the exposed frame of the car.

Power thundered as _Shishinu_ attacked the demonic nature of Akanami's aura. Suddenly, the car pivoted across the bumper of the jeep and dove off the side of the road into the ditch. Baradandya boggled at the side panel welded to the front of their jeep. "Shampoo?"

"Get moving, Akane!" the Amazon husked. "Beat him up, violent-girl." Akane leaped out of the jeep and hurried toward the grounded vehicle.

An uncooperative door was kicked out of its frame. Akanami stepped out of the car in the tall compelling form Akane remembered from the mall. "Akane Tendo…"

Akane nodded. The lighting was stark, but reasonably good. "Akanami. I _really _regret not pulverizing you back at Christmas."

He spat at the ground. "A foreign holiday not fit for our people." He glared at her. "And you have that ineffective bimbo with you." His eyes flickered to one side as a second security team drove up and spread out. The first, from the damaged car, limped over, weapons drawn. "Such weaklings…"

"They know you're stronger than they are," Akane said quietly. "Yet they're here ready to protect those they've sworn to protect."

"Idiots, then," Akanami conceded. "Fools."

"Oh? Is your definition of those unworthy to live expanding?" Akane sneered.

"The strong will ultimately survive." He leered. "You could…"

"Do me a favor and _don't _offer to father my children, Akanami," she spat out. "Ranma is plenty strong enough and far less offensive."

"Where is he, then?" Akanami demanded.

Akane smiled sweetly as she drew his attention with a Shampoo-esque hip-roll as she clsed the distance between them. She stopped just out of reach and held her nose. "He didn't like the smell after he took your hostage, wave-boy. He told me you might need a diaper change. Isn't that just like a man?" Akanami's jaw dropped as his eyes stopped watching her hips and chest to snap up to her face. His ki disguise actually flickered. She attacked.

She began with linear strikes, hoping to end the fight swiftly. Akanami responded with attempts at locking throws and circular sweeps to try to drive her off target and go for a clinch, which, theoretically he could win by strength alone. She countered with a series of softening low snap kicks to avoid his locks and attempt to damage the joints of his knees. His altered his stance to stay light, refusing to allow her strikes to break against a braced leg and peppered back with what appeared to be Amiguriken-speed open palm strikes at her body. Her shields buffered the first fifty and then he made a brief solution to her shields.

The strike that got through sent a cold chill across her ribs. She stepped back and her hand sought her side. It came away bloody. "So you've figured out Nekoken?" She staggered. He had scored the bone with those ki claws.

"Certainly. Why waste a perfectly good lethal technique on someone unwilling to utilize it?"

"I'll make an exception for you, pervert," Akane growled. She launched forward again. The blows flew thick and fast with raking claws hurling up sparks from modulating shields. Akane focused down till Akanami was her entire world. She got through with a blow to his shoulder. Her smile turned feral. Her next strike ripped across his thigh. She had applied the ki claw technique to a kick. He stumbled back, aura flickering. Akane suddenly realized that the monstrous creature's ki reserves had also been pushed to the limit.

She was caught flat-footed, however, as he suddenly turned and charged at the security team only ten meters away. They gaped at the foaming madman and opened up on him. Akanami used his speed and remaining ki to slam into the ground revealing Akane behind him. She dove for cover, her shields attempting to reconfigure for high-speed projectiles. By default she went to the almost useless body armor Ranma had stumbled across all those months ago. She clattered as she fell, ricochets screaming into the night sky.

Akanami burst forward as the security men shouted in astonishment and brought their weapon muzzles up to avoid shooting Akane. He had their submachine guns an instant later and turned just beyond them with thick satisfied laughter to observe her return to her feet. "Throw down your weapons!" he roared at the other security teams. He glanced at Akane as bullets whined off his shields. "You might stop this but your friends and these fools cannot. Back off or see them all die." To emphasize his determination, he shot one of the men through the legs. The security teams fell back and ceased fire, superstitious fear in their eyes. "Last chance."

"It's already too late for you, Akanami." Akane glanced over nervously. Akanami frowned. Nagasameru stood firmly her sword ready. Ranma was there as well, and though his words were strong, he looked worse than before, standing as if the hand he rested on the demon-hunter's shoulder was all that kept him on his feet. "It's over," Ranma added.

"Really?" Akanami grinned. He negligently tossed one of the guns aside. "You don't look too good and your friend is totally out of my class. She is my hostage as much as these fools are." His smile turned nasty as Baradandya stepped into the light. "My! More come for the slaughter."

"Oh, Akanami," she said sadly. "Your heart has hardened and you have made choices that cannot be unmade. Heaven itself weeps for such as you."

"Oh, poor me," he replied sneering. "Don't think I've wasted so much power that I can't do to you what I did for that little creature back at the terminal. Was it important to you? Oh yes, I can see what you are, gaijin whore!"

Akanami laughed and, as he did so, he subtly changed. Physically growing larger and bulkier, his teeth seemed almost shark-like and the 'horns' of his forehead seemed to develop rough ridges and become horns indeed. The downed security men shook with dread as, either from lack of care or a desire to conserve power, Akanami revealed his own nature. "I'm going to kill you all." He smiled nastily, his voice now a raspy purr. "But I think I'll start with you." Baradandya Morisato was suddenly staring at a brilliant point of light forming in his outthrust palm.

Ranma said quietly, "Go," and released Nagasameru's shoulder. He fell to his knees as a windstorm swept across the space between himself and the monster that was Akanami.

Akanami blinked. The girl with the sword had vanished. He blinked again. He heard a clatter and looked down to see the machine gun he held in his other hand on the ground… and still in his grip. The spark of light in his palm flickered uncertainly. His shirt was turning dark and wet… Confused, he tried to look behind himself where he could hear now, the heavy breathing of the girl with the sword. He tried…

And fell apart, as the single strike of the huge sword, _Shishinu_, revealed its results. The stroke had traveled _suritsuke_ across the monster's mid-body. After a tremble, the body was still, but a huge stain oozed through the short grass.

Ranma fell on his face even as Nagasameru dropped to her knees. Dropping the sword and retching, she turned away from the body of her first kill.

oOo

A week later, Ranma grinned nervously and held the handset at arms length as Akane's stepmother chewed him out for getting Baradandya and Urudu involved in the Akanami mess. "How am I supposed to run a school with my best teachers in quarantine?" she yelled through the phone. "And you and Akane are missing classes _again_! Was this _really_ necessary?"

"I'm afraid so," Ranma sighed. "At least Akanami is…" He grimaced and didn't finish. "Baradandya and Kasumi have been doing a lot of the cooking. Urudu is socializing and matchmaking. Akane's ribs are healing real good. She and Shampoo set up a sort of daycare. The kids call them the panda sisters. Beautiful black eyes, they've got! We had two pregnancies come to term…"

"What about Nagasameru? The poor girl seemed so upset, when she was the heroine..."

"I've been where she is, Tendo-san," Ranma said softly. "It's horrible to take a life, even when it's justified. She needs time. Everyone agreed it had to be done." Baradandya was counseling her and Shinzoo stayed by her side as much as possible. He turned at a tap on his shoulder. Captain Hamaguchi stood there an envelope in his hand. "We'll call you back, Tendo-san." He hung up and turned expectantly.

"Saotome-san." The captain gave him a short but respectful bow. "I've been told that everyone here is in good health and that we will be released in a few more hours."

"That's great!" Ranma began.

"I'm also told, that you and your friends have been invited to a brief ceremony."

"A… ceremony?" Ranma looked puzzled. Then he looked pained. "Um… I'm not very keen on…"

"Please don't refuse, Saotome-san. No one can force you, but…" The captain shrugged. "It would be to your benefit to go. I cannot guess as to the consequences if you do not."

"Yer tryin' real hard not to threaten me, ain't ya?" Ranma looked puzzled.

The captain looked uncomfortable. "Let me assure you that no one, in my hearing or to my knowledge, has suggested threatening you." He shrugged helplessly. "It would be a great honor and… Please, just… come."

Ranma didn't commit. He scratched his head. "Who all is invited?"

Hamaguchi nodded. "Yourself and Akane Tendo, Xian Pu, Nagasameru Mirotomanya and her fiancé, Shinzoo Tamanaki, Baradandya and Keiichi Morisato, Urudu Kamiko and Amatras Kamisora," he said. He paused a moment then added, "Also invited are your friends, Ryoga Hibiki and Ukyo Kuonji, Tatewaki Kuno, and Shampoo's compatriots, Mu Tsu, Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung and Ku Lon."

Ranma whistled. He had a bad feeling about this. Months before, he had defended his right to teach and practice ki techniques. He had been warned. Now someone was taking official notice of everyone who was capable of the new techniques. His face revealed his disquiet.

"You suspect this is a bad thing?" Hamaguchi asked gently.

"Maybe," Ranma answered. "Only one way to find out, though." Finally, he nodded. "We'll be there."

"You won't regret it," Hamaguchi reassured him, a relieved smile appearing.

oOo

The invitation brought them to a large conference room in downtown Tokyo during the celebration of Shumbun-no-Hi, the first day of spring. The weekend would be filled with festivities. Ranma looked gloomily out the window. Their invitation had included a larger invitation to their families to view the ceremonies that included seeing the Emperor, himself. Father Tendo had been thrilled, as had Ranma's mother. Ranma would have preferred to be at one of the carnivals.

At the door, a dark-suited man tapped his ear as he received a message. He nodded and stepped forward. "Will everyone rise, please? Your host has arrived."

Ranma turned from his perusal out the window and stepped over to join Akane. All were dressed in their best. He was wearing one of the shirts she had given him for Christmas, the red one with its orange, green and gold kirin racing over his shoulder and down across his chest. Akane wore a deep gold kimono and beaded slipper-socks with her sandals. Ukyo and Ryoga dressed in blue and Ryoga occasionally felt at the unfamiliar blue silk headband that circled his brow. The Chinese wore silk, Shampoo in a floor-length form-fitting carmine number with slit sides, her sisters in green and pink respectively. Cologne was in a dark green robe edged in gold thread. Mousse wore black robes. Ranma found it strange that he'd not been searched, and if he had been, where they would have put all the weapons.

Shinzoo and Nagasameru were there. Naga looked wan. Her sword had been confiscated after Akanami's elimination and she seemed somehow incomplete. Both were dressed in western-style clothes. Despite his size, Shinzoo filled his suit nicely.

Tatewaki Kuno looked uncomfortable. He had gotten very used to having Nabiki by his side but this event was strictly 'invitation only'. She was enjoying herself shopping with his credit card while he was occupied. He stood talking quietly with the Morisatos, Urudu and Amaterasu, who had also honored the request. Amaterasu was at her most formal and had Ranma suddenly changed, no one would have suspected the resemblance. They were all escorted to their seats. After a moment, several more men in suits came in and took up nervous positions around the perimeter of the room. A small neat man in an exquisitely tailored suit entered. Ranma noted the focus of the room shifted. This was their host. While fit, he was not athletic. Though not young, he wasn't that much older than His or Akane's fathers. Ranma felt sudden tension from Tatewaki and Nodoka. He glanced and saw that both were wide-eyed and just beginning almost panicky bows.

'Huh! This guy must be big stuff!' he thought. He wondered who the hell would warrant that kind of reaction from them!

One of the men stepped forward. "I am honored to announce the presence of his most Royal Highness, the Crown Prince…"

Oops… Never mind.

* * *

Afterward, when the 'distinguished person' had left, they quietly discussed what had happened with one another. Ranma was sulking by the window again, very unsettled by the gathering and their host's identity.

"Oh, Ranma, relax," Akane cajoled him. "Everything worked out alright…"

Ranma sighed. "If you say so."

"The dojo has official recognition and permission to continue our research on ki, doesn't it?"

"I guess," he sighed. "But now we're attached to some unofficial agency connected to the Imperial Household." Akane giggled. "What?" Ranma growled.

"Yuka got a copy of a show from the U.S. called 'X-Files'. It's about a man and a woman who are part of a secret special service in America that takes care of supernatural phenomena." She giggled again and laid a hand on his arm. "I think you make a sexy paranormal agent."

"Hell! I could play both parts," Ranma jibed. He sobered quickly. "I just don't like the idea that they expect me to be their muscle when somethin' weird happens."

"You heard the Prince, Ranma. That's not necessarily what he's looking for. He's giving us portfolio so that when we deal with police or other government agencies, we're official. Nothing irritates a bureaucrats more than 'unofficial solutions'." She let her hand creep up to play with his hair. "He even gave Naga's sword back."

"I'm not sure that was a good idea," Ranma said grimly. "Though who woulda thought that there was an active Office of Imperial Demon-hunters?"

"Well, the way the Prince described it, the secular government takes care of the threats to life and limb and the economy, while the Imperial branch handles the spiritual matters."

"What's so spiritual about cuttin' a man in half?" Ranma said flatly. It was also a little too loudly. He flinched as he saw the look Naga shot him and how she tucked herself into Shinzoo's arm. He sighed. Saotome sticks foot in mouth again. He walked over and bowed nearly as deeply as he had to the Prince and held it. "I'm sorry, Naga. I didn't mean to hurt ya. I just have trouble with people tryin' to sweep this kinda thing under the rug by claimin' it was somethin' it ain't."

"That makes two of us," she said quietly. "I felt so focused when he was threatening to kill everyone. Then you did something that made me faster."

"Sorry 'bout that," Ranma said. "I didn't have anything left so I showed yer ki how to do that special speed thingy."

Naga frowned. "About that; why can't I still do it?"

Ranma shook his head. "Yer aura isn't trained well enough. Between you and the sword, ya have plenty of ki, but ya don't know how to use it." He sought for an analogy. "I sorta put ya on a bicycle and gave ya a push in the right direction."

"I see. It was a rush," she admitted, "but if I never had to do that again…" She stroked the purse that the sword had again become.

Ranma nodded understandingly. "If you need back-up or advice, I'll be there." His head came up and he smirked. "If ya need trainin' — and ya do — I'll be there, too. You talk to your dad and find an apartment near the dojo till we can get you up to speed." He turned to Akane. "Looks like we'll have a trainin' trip later this summer if everything works out." She nodded, remembering her own special trip.

"I'll talk to Dad," she promised. "I hope Ukyo and Shampoo are up to the challenge of having the best teppinyaki place in the world competing with them."

Ukyo laughed and swung her hair. "We'll probably stop in to take a break from okonomiyaki and ramen."

Shampoo shrugged but smiled. "Good teppinyaki in different price range. You no really in competition." She shook her finger. "You better stick to Shinzoo, though. Ranma no need more fiancée!"

Naga stuck her hand out. "Sounds good. Deal?"

Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo joined theirs with hers. "Deal," they chorused.

"What was with you Amazons?" Shampoo flinched and looked nervous.

"It have to do with Amatras and with our role in PRC eyes," Shampoo admitted. "Let say we allies so long as not conflict with duties to home." She shrugged. "Is like Sister of Heart, but between nation of Joketsuzoku and nation of Japan."

"Are you allowed to do that, Shampoo," Akane exclaimed.

"Nothing say Shampoo can't," the other shrugged. "Life not always go easy way."

"We won't tell," the other girls said. They glanced at Ranma.

"I didn't say nothin' about P-chan, did I?" Ranma snorted.

"Hey!" growled Ryoga. Whatever retort he was going to supply to the P-chan comment was derailed by Amaterasu's movement toward the group. Their friendly jibing silenced as she gave a slight friendly bow that indicated she was about to leave.

Her words confirmed this. "It's time for me to go."

Ranma glanced over. "Off to Europe, eh?" He wasn't certain how he felt about all this yet and Amaterasu was, technically, the root of the situation. Even she had been unaware that the Imperial family had kept track of her for at least the last three hundred years.

"I've changed my mind." Amaterasu's eyes twinkled as she stood there, holding a secret and waiting for them to try to weasel it out of her.

Ranma shrugged and turned back to the window. "Stay, go… whatever," he said.

"Ranma!" He ducked as nearly everyone around him growled.

"There's no need to be rude, Ranma!" Akane complained.

"Yeah? Whatever." He turned back to the goddess. "It's just that things are back outa my control and I'm supposed to be happy about it? Personally, I'd rather have problems than owe favors."

"That's because you have an idiot for a father who loaded you up with a lot of stupid obligations," Ukyo growled. She hadn't yet forgiven Genma for his past stupidities.

Ranma smirked his agreement, even if he had mostly forgiven the man. "You were sayin' ya changed yer mind?" he said refocusing the discussion. "Why didja decide to stay?"

"I didn't," she replied. "I'm just not going to Europe."

They looked at one another before gazing at the kami. "So where?" Ranma asked.

"America."

"_What_?" The exclamation was universal in the room. "But we thought… With what happened in the War…"

She held up her hand. "I never said I was forgiving them." She sighed. "But it's time I stopped obsessing about it." She looked out the window and smirked. "I was wondering whether you knew anyone in America who might like an in-house Jusenkyo expert who's also willing to be a nursemaid?"

Ranma snorted in surprise while Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo began to laugh. Suddenly, Amatras' new direction made sense. Ryoga looked clueless till Ukyo whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide. "Kodachi's having _twins_? Why doesn't anyone _tell _me these things?"

oOo

Weeks later, Copycat Ken sat in his cell and pondered his fate. He would be lucky if he was _ever_ released from prison. He and his Jusenkyo-curse 'brother' had done a lot of harm. That redhead that looked like Ranma had made that _very_ clear to him. How in hell had he ever thought that they had the mandate of Amaterasu Omikami, Mother Goddess of Japan? It seemed so… unreasonable, now. He had felt his twin's death, a terrible burning, snapping sensation. He even had a weirdly frightening afterimage of a young woman wielding a huge sword.

It was over and he was glad. He wondered if he had ever truly believed the line that Akanami's proposed biological culling was for the good of the Japanese people. That Ranma… He had to be the focus of Akanami's defeat. Ken shook his head. Damn, but he was good! If things had gone differently, would he have managed to attain Ranma's level of skill? He sighed. Probably not without cheating. And those fiancées of his; were they hot! That was something he'd lack from now on – feminine company. That he'd definitely miss! He sat down on his bed and pulled out the tiny section of plastic mirror he'd managed to salvage from the exercise area. It was his most prized possession. With it, he could catch a glimpse of the outside world. He placed his hands between the bars and opened the window to his room set high in the prison. It was merely an air vent, too small to escape through, and the frame all around inlaid with sensors that would release soporific gasses should he try to enlarge it. Yet with the mirror, he could see the people walking in the street or if he angled it right, see the stars on a clear night.

He felt the moisture as droplets wet his hand. He smiled. That was another thing. Early on, he had controlled Akanami by threatening to splash them both with warm water. The spring twin would be reabsorbed if both were wet that way and re-divided when cold water did its thing. They had even used that method to carry out robberies. After all, if the number out matched the number in, who would know that an intruder was inside the walls? Now, though, it was over. With his twin dead, he had several times been dampened to no effect. He let his hand soak in the cool spring rain.

He squawked as weight suddenly bore down on his wrist. It felt as if someone was trying to tear his hand off! He shouted for the guards and then squawked again. Whoever it was knew painful tsubo techniques. His scream whistled into silence as the fingers bore down. He struggled to hoist himself up and at least meet his attacker's eye. What he saw shocked him.

"I'm ba-ack," his own face sang quietly. "Note to self: Death is not the end. Eventually the curse will try again." Suddenly, his wrist was released. He gasped. Had the other fallen to his death again? He hitched himself up. Akanami smirked as the imprisoned man gazed out at his curse. "Wonderful thing, Nekoken. How much more wonderful, if it is unique?" There was the crunch of masonry as ki claws sank deep in the stone.

Ken watched the darkness pass his window and travel toward the prison roof. He looked at his hand. It was gashed from the piece of mirror, dripping blood everywhere. He began to shake then giggle uncontrollably. A little later, the guards came to see what was so funny. After a day of observation, the psychologist that reviewed his file came to a decision. "Put Ken-san in a padded windowless room. He's had a nervous breakdown and may injure himself if not treated symptomatically."

Ken was much happier in his room. He had tried to warn everyone, but they hadn't listened. This time, though, he was safe. No one could blame him for what his brother was planning. He was on his own, and safe.

Even if no one else was.


	38. The Perfect I

**Ki Cutters: 38**

_**The Perfect**_

Akane watched Ranma as he began to devise an intricate, impenetrable defensive kata for her. His brows furrowed; his muscles flowed like water under his skin. She thought of the individual that was the focus of their concern. Picking up her pen, she began to make an entry in her diary.

…_I love them. _

_Ranma is so perfect in his strength and skill, so gentle in his heart, and I never saw it till I almost lost him. Now, I have no more doubts… except what the future may bring to tear us apart. Are we truly meant to be together? I know he loves me. He knows I love him. But is that enough?_

_Shampoo… the Bimbo, the Slut… how many horrid names did I have for her born of my fear of losing him? I know now, her strength of purpose, her heart, her generosity and her hidden brilliance. She is such a special person. I'm glad that Ranma is mostly over his fear of cats. It would have always preyed on my heart to win his love when she, except for her curse, seemed so much more what he would want. _

_But though Shampoo never had his heart (except by magic), we must still compete for his body, for I am, by her laws, an obstacle to her airen. She admits that her pursuit is due only to honor, but that honor requires her to kill me if she can. I know, even though she can't admit it, she hopes, in one of the coming battles, I will kill her…_

Akane swallowed hard at that thought. Shampoo, her rival for Ranma had inexplicably become as dear to her as her sisters. She wiped a bit of moisture from her eyes.

_How can I kill someone I've come to love?_

_She is my sister in every way except blood. When we fight now, it is perfect… a ballet of raging storm and crashing waves, of fire and steel and stone… of darkness and light. This could never have been without Ranma's training me or his three-month absence or the alliance of Amazon and Japanese to bring him back to me… to us._

_Poor Mousse. I can feel his pain. He struggles with himself in the shadows. He knows I refuse to kill her. He knows she must try to kill me or lose all honor with her people, not only for her, but also for her entire family. If I make a mistake — if I slip, if I am less than perfect — I will die and Ranma… I think Mousse feels that after that, his chance with Shampoo would be almost nonexistent. If I make a mistake — if I slip, if I am less than perfect — my fist or my foot will end the life of my 'heart-sister', Shampoo's term for what we are. _

_Ranma will be mine, but…_

_I must be _perfect_. I have told Ranma again and again that he must not harm Shampoo for what she attempts to do for her honor's sake. I suspect that as a result, he will do something else — something I can't let him do but cannot prevent, unless I live. Somehow I must balance between delight and death and preserve them both. She's hinted that there is a solution, but her laws will not permit her to tell me what. She acts confident that somehow, I will know what to do when the time comes. Know _what? Honestly!

Akane frowned. That was puzzling, but the laws governing the Amazons, descendants of a peculiar people who had once lived along the shores of the Black Sea, were a composite of tradition and experiment. Normally, any woman warrior, or a woman who sought protection from male oppression was eligible for asylum. But the kiss of marriage had made that impossible unless…

Akane scratched her head. She had the feeling if they could just figure out what was going on, they could resolve this without further fighting between Shampoo and herself. Meanwhile, she and Shampoo teased one another, tormented Ranma and occasionally squabbled. It was like revisiting childhood. After her mother's death, interactions between Akane and her sisters had been almost stereotypical. Kasumi had been the caring mother, Nabiki had been the financial mother and Akane had been relegated to being their 'child' as well as heir to the school. She had never realized how unnatural it had been.

_It's funny how we act. Shampoo glomped Ranma to tease me for old times sake. I threatened them with my mallet and we were all off and running. I'm sure everyone at school thinks I'm still my horrible, old self and that poor Ranma's a pervert. At her grill, Ukyo looked sad as we charged past. I snagged her arm as I went by and dragged her into it. _

_She was furious at first. It cost her some lunchtime business, but in the end, I think she enjoyed it. We all love Ranma in our own ways, even if he is a jerk sometimes. Ukyo said yes to Ranma's proposal for the Saotomes to adopt her as his sister. I never believed her story that she felt she'd be a burden now that Natsume and Kurumi are acknowledged as his half-sisters. But, she's training hard, in armed and unarmed combat. I think she means to challenge Shampoo if she kills me in one of our contests and try to keep Ranma alive. She doesn't hate Shampoo, but knows Ranma needs some reason for living. The trouble is, she's obviously fallen hard for Ryoga and Ryoga has fallen for her. Now this is interfering. In some ways, they've had as much trouble as Ranma and I ever did._

_Shampoo and Mousse got into it the other day and she beat him, though narrowly. He's gotten much better. Mousse has been forbidden by Cologne to train with Saotomes or Tendos. She ignores the fact that he now trains with Ryoga. He probably doesn't improve as fast as the rest of us, because Ryoga's training at the moment is so spotty. Between running from the ninja, trying to have a relationship with Ukyo and having some jackass named Kago Fukuzatsu of the school of martial arts portraiture, pursuing his girl-side, Ryoga's had a full schedule. _

_So, I must be perfect. Somehow I will discover what I must do to save us all. Ranma shouldn't have to bear this burden alone. I asked him how he has done it in the past, hoping there is some special way of thinking that makes him so good at winning against all odds. He told me that I must understand that the only thing that matters is LIFE. So long as I have life, I can win. When I asked him what he meant by 'Ranma Saotome don't lose', he smiled and replied, 'I'm still here, ain't I?' Baka! _

_He's right, though. We are _all_ still here because we refuse to accept defeat. I _will_ find the solution to our dilemma. I _will_ live and grow old with Ranma and lie in his arms and have his children. I _will_ live to see Shampoo's children and Ukyo's children beside them, strong in their friendships as well as in their Art. To do this I will find the _Perfect Solution_ to end this pain. _

"Akane!" Kasumi's voice sang out to the dojo where Akane and Ranma were. "Shampoo wants to know if she can come over to study the math assignment with you?" Kasumi's voice remained unconcerned as she added. "After you're finished, she'll try to kill you again. I've invited her to stay for dinner. Is that all right?"

"Thank you, oneechan," Akane called back. "That's great!"

"She said she's bringing her broadsword this time," Kasumi added.

"Okay!"

Ranma leaned against the wall of the dojo with a pensive look on his face. "I hate this," he grumbled.

"Yes, dear, I know," she answered quietly.

"We need to train more," he said, suddenly hugging her. "You're more advanced at this point, but with her projective ki opened up, she's catching up fast."

"Do you think she can be better than me?" Akane asked, watching him carefully.

Ranma started to answer her, a smirk on his face, then frowned. "Maybe. But that's not the point. The better ya both are, the closer ya both come to bein' equal. The evener the match, the more likely someone 's gonna get hurt bad." He looked at her painfully. "I hate this…"

"You just hate not being the center of attention," she replied, hitting him in the arm. "When it's you, you don't care."

"When it's me, at least I'm in control," he retorted.

"And I'm not?" Akane growled, suddenly glowing.

"Th-that's not what I meant," he said sweating and backing away.

"I know," she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "I was just teasing."

"And I thought I had it bad when I was chased by four girls," he muttered. "When is this gonna end?" he asked rhetorically.

"When it's the perfect moment," Akane said seriously.

"The perfect…?" He struggled and failed to understand.

"You'll know when it happens." She smiled and set for a kata. "Train me, love. Make me good enough to win one more time." He nodded and took up the opposing stance. Swiftly, they flowed into the training.

It was_…_ _perfect._

oOo

Hiroshi and Daisuke walked along together in the spring air. Winter had passed, and with it more of the madness that made up life in Nerima. Both were more muscular than they were at the start of the school year. Hiroshi was going to join Furinkan's cross-country team with some expectation of actually winning in track. Daisuke was trying out for javelin and had talked Shampoo into giving him some training, the Amazon being very familiar with this midrange weapon. Both had asked Ranma to teach them martial arts, and to their joy had been accepted as students of the newly re-activated Tendo Dojo. With Ranma's defeat of Happosai, he had gained Grand-mastery of Mutsabetsu Kakuto Ryu. They took some pride in the fact that, out of all the students accepted by the dojo, they were among a handful of true newcomers to the Art.

Though green and full of themselves, they were under no illusions that this inclusion made them martial artists. Watching Akane throw Ranma effortlessly through walls and Ranma's casual recoveries constantly reminded them of their present inadequacies. Discovering Ranma and Akane standing in a quietly intense, mutual rapport reminded them of inadequacies in other more personal matters.

"Martial artists," commented Hiroshi. "You know, Dai, Ranma and Akane seem to fight most of the time, then go home and fight some more. I wonder if that's normal? For martial artists I mean," he added hastily. "Anyone can see how hot they are for each other. I wonder what it would be like if they were really mad at one another?"

"Probably something like Ryoga's Shishi Houkudan at the park near the university when he found out about Akari," Daisuke said sagely. "I hear they're making an ornamental pond out of it."

"Funny her picking Konatsu like that, even using Ryoga's getting lost to visit him," Hiroshi commented.

"Him?" Daisuke looked puzzled. Hiroshi punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! Wadja do that for?"

"Idiot! Konatsu's a cross-dresser, or at least he was." Dai looked appalled. Hiroshi snickered, thinking about how often his friend had dragged him over to Ucchan's. Hiro had been watching Ukyo. Dai must have been watching… "Bwah, ha, ha, ha!" Konatsu had fooled a lot of people, looking like a demure slender girl.

Daisuke's face went through several color changes before he started punching his friend in the arm. "It's not that funny, Hiro," Daisuke grumbled, but Hiro was laughing hard enough he dropped the letter he had been carrying. Dai quickly trapped it with his foot to keep it from blowing away. "What's this?"

"Entry form," Hiroshi said, still snickering. "Thanks, man." He took back the envelope. "My friend, life is like Mutsabetsu Kakuto, the Art that is many arts. Martial arts may strengthen the body and beautiful women may sooth the eye; but, in the long run, to enjoy the first two, one must be flush with yen. This, my friend, may be the Ultimate Technique."

"Ah?" Daisuke looked at the plain envelope. "How?"

"It's an entry form for the All-Japan Home Videography Contest."

"What?" Daisuke looked at his friend as if he had gone crazy. "You're on that kick again? I'm not dumb enough to try another 'Vixen of Furinkan'!" He closed his eyes and shuddered in memory of what the ninja had put them through, then thought back further to the Ranma-iichuan incident. "I may not have burned my magazines and tapes, but I'm a lot more circumspect even looking at them."

"No, no!" Hiroshi shook his head. "We're not doin' a skin flick. A commercial."

"What fun is a commercial?" asked Daisuke, disappointed. "I always flip past 'em when I can. Who needs 'em?"

"Do you remember that commercial for those cool shoes?" demanded Hiroshi.

"Well, yeah!" Daisuke unthinkingly rattled off the music and the patter for the shoe commercial.

"What about the soft drink?" Hiroshi prompted, pointing to a sign. Daisuke dropped into acting out that 30-second sound bite. "And you still think commercials aren't worth while?" asked Hiroshi triumphantly.

"That's right. Nobody listens to them," asserted Daisuke.

Hiroshi groaned. "Trust me, Dai. Commercials rake in the bucks… _if_ you have a good concept," he sighed and rubbed the entry form between his fingers. "And if you can sell it the right way." They turned the corner and stopped. Not far away, a master was at work.

"Oooh! And could you put more sprinkles on that?" a redhead asked excitedly. "And I'd r-r-_really_ like to try those toppings, there!"

"Are you sure, miss?" the ice cream vendor asked. "I don't see how you can possibly eat so much!"

"But I'm really, re-e-e-eally hungry," moaned Ranma, who was in girl-type. Ranma fluttered her eyelashes as if about to faint from said hunger.

Next to her sat Akane with an embarrassed and resigned look on her face. "Ranma, do you have to be such a pig?" she exclaimed. "_Honestly_!"

Kasumi had sent them out shopping for a few items she needed for an after-dinner dessert. On the way, Ranma had seen the yatai selling ice cream.

Ranma glanced at her and grinned. "Oh, Akane! It's one of the first hot days this spring! Ya ain't gonna make me lose out after an ice-cream-less winter, are ya?" Ranma went kawaii and now fluttered her eyelashes at Akane who 'ack'ed, and backed away.

Hiroshi and Daisuke grinned. They had seen Ranma pull this before. It was amazing how often the boy turned girl got away with paying nothing at all with his, or rather _her_ 'kawaii act'.

"It was hardly ice-cream-less. And you better not let Azusa see you with that look," Akane warned.

Ranma shuddered. So did the counterman, "God! Not that girl! You can't imagine the trouble I had the other week with her!"

Ranma's curiosity was piqued. "What happened?"

"First she wanted a perfect ice cream cone, with sprinkles and nuts. So I made her one." He swallowed and looked grim as he put Ranma's confection together. "Then she started shrieking about 'Maurice, my Maurice!', hopping around with it."

"And…" Akane prompted.

"While that was going on the cone melted." He shuddered again. "Then she started mourning her 'Maurice' and demanded I make her another just like him."

"Uh-oh…"

"You said it. She went through eight cones that way until I handed her a plastic display sample I had. I kept it from when they were training me to put those things together. I mean, she wasn't eating the darn things, anyway, so I figured a prop might be a good way to get rid of her."

"Did it work?" asked Ranma.

"She was back the next day telling me her 'Maurice' was lonely, could I make her a banana split? I handed her another plastic display model and she went off shrieking about her 'Pierre'." The counterman finished assembling Ranma's ice cream. "If you can finish it all," he said predictably. "It's free."

Ranma grinned and dug in while Akane sampled her own, far smaller, confection.

"She was back the next day, whining about mint sundaes," continued the ice cream vendor, "and the next. She's cleaned me out of my display models! You wouldn't believe it!"

"Yes I would," Ranma muttered around her ice cream.

"You poor man," Akane said looking at him sorrowfully. Ranma grunted in agreement.

"She's due any time now," the man commented, causing both girls to freeze in horror. "I'm not sure what to do. I'm out of display models. I may have to close up," he sobbed.

Ranma's spoon clinked in the glass dish. "Suddenly, I'm not very hungry." Akane looked at her in surprise as she threw down some money. "Here's for the ice cream. Thanks!" the redhead caroled. Then in an aside to Akane, she said, "Let's go before the ditz shows up, okay?"

Akane nodded and finished her ice cream while looking nervously around. They left quickly, taking advantage of cover.

The ice cream vendor calmly polished the counter of his yatai. Intrigued, Hiroshi and Daisuke walked over.

"What was that about Azusa?" asked Hiroshi.

The counterman grinned. "Actually, that all happened last year. After I was out of display models, she lost interest," he answered. "But I thought I'd get a little of my own back, since I found out about Saotome's curse." He grinned as they reacted to his knowledge. "I got lucky there, when the Tendo girl mentioning that ditz. I figure I can do something like this a few more times to sucker him in before I let him know what I'm doing. Besides," he added wistfully, "his curse does make him one hell of a cute girl."

Hiroshi and Daisuke walked off snickering, anticipating Ranma's discomfiture when the harmless trap was sprung.

oOo

The two boys caught up with Ranma and Akane a few minutes later as the two faced off against Kogara and some friends of his. Kogara had been away for over a month following the demon incident. The young man seemed to be aggressively confident. "I challenge you, Saotome!" the kendoist sneered. "You will not escape my new skills!" He brandished his bokken. Ranma and Akane whispered, shaking their heads.

"Kogara… Did you go to China, by any chance?" Ranma-onna asked carelessly after the consultation.

"What? How did you know?" Kogara exclaimed. You've been spying…!"

"Call it a lucky guess." Ranma sighed and massaged her head. "Did you fall in a pool?"

"No." Kogara looked at his nemesis. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Then you _didn't_ fall into the Pool of the Drowned Jackass?" Ranma shrugged. "You lose, Akane." His fiancée made a big deal out of rummaging through her purse for the penalty.

Kogara flushed in rage. "Cute, Saotome, very cute! I've trained hard for this day. And unlike former kendo captain Kuno, I know my limits and my abilities. I'm ready for you, Saotome."

"If you say so!" Ranma shrugged.

"I will have my revenge for your illegal theft of a position of honor due me."

At his words, Ranma shook her head again. 'What a bozo! Kuno at least had a certain comedic value.' With a sigh she responded, "Bein' Council President is a pain, Kogara. I never wanted the job." She glanced around to locate bystanders then settled into a loose stance.

Kogara ignored the response and continued to foam at the mouth. "Not satisfied with your boorish theft of my rightful position as Council President, you got me expelled from Furinkan."

Ranma frowned. "Jerk! You know why you got kicked out."

"Pervert," snarled Akane. "And you would have made a rotten Council President."

"Shut up, woman! Oh, yeah! And another thing! Let's not forget that you dishonorably sloughed off your responsibilities as president on your dyke-lover's gaijin whore, Shampoo," he snarled.

Hiroshi and Daisuke winced.

Akane, outraged, began to move around Ranma, but she held out an arm to check her. "How dare you!" Akane said in a low deadly tone. "You'll pay for that!"

"As a man, I don't fight women, Tendo," he sneered at her. "Unlike Ranma, _I_ have a reputation to preserve. Though I wonder whether you qualify anymore," he added insolently. "Were you a screamer, Saotome? Or did you just lie there and take it?" He jerked back as Akane tried to push past Ranma to pound him.

"Hold it, Akane! He challenged _me_!" Ranma said in a too-too gentle voice. "I'll take care of it." She turned away from the fuming girl, her movements gentle and reserved.

Hiroshi and Daisuke sighed resignedly, as a breeze seemed to drift across the avenue. "Oh, boy! Get measured for a coffin, Kogara," commented Hiroshi.

"I can't believe he said that!" groaned a boggling Daisuke. "Is there a Pool of the Drowned Idiot?"

Ranma's laughter startled them. "So, you're jealous of Akane, ne?" She reached out and caught the tip of the wooden sword. "I wondered why ya was wavin' that thing at me." She rocked her hips, sexily and Kogara froze disconcerted.

"What?" Kogara stammered. "But… What are you doing?"

"Just as she is," Ranma continued, "I'd say she's a way better man than you'll ever be, even with that stick o' yours." Kogara went absolutely white and his supporters froze in shock. "I'm surprised ya even mention the elections for Student Council President. I certainly wasn't there to lose to. But you lost anyway. And then this bedroom envy of yours," she continued, tilting her head to one side. "I remember you out in front of the school, tryin' to fight Shampoo. And I remember you were one of the idiots fightin' Akane back when I first came here. I remember all the times you splashed me in the showers in gym and that time out of the playing field with the sprinklers." Her eyes narrowed. "I've heard about how you can't even overawe girls into dating you anymore." Ranma snapped her fingers. "I get it! Since everyone's figured out what a loser you are, you can't _get_ any! Frustratin', ain't it?"

"How _dare_ you?" Kogara snarled. He brandished his weapon and charged, thrusting rapidly.

Ranma smirked. "Is that the best ya can do, bozo?" She dodged almost lazily. "No wonder the girls are disappointed with yer performance."

Kogara stepped back and gave an odd whirling spin to his wooden sword. Then he leaped forward again, swinging it with terrific speed in a crosscut that would have taken Ranma from shoulder to hip had it connected. As it was, the tip ripped Ranma's shirt as she twisted to avoid the blow. Ranma used her speed to keep him at a distance while gauging his new style and looking for weaknesses in his defense. She may have been angry, but she shunted the anger aside for now. Akane also backed away, giving Ranma more room to maneuver. It looked like Kogara had done some training in the Muscle Sword School. Too bad Ranma already knew it well. Seconds later, it was over; Kogara was not a master of the technique as the Jusenkyo Enforcer had been, and Ranma had dealt with the Enforcer long ago. Ranma sighed and studied the unconscious young man who appeared to have nose-dived into the ground. She looked at Kogara's supporters. "Anybody else?" They shook their heads. They fled when Akane stomped over to insure Kogara's punishment had been thorough enough.

"I can't believe he said that!" Akane snarled. "I'm not sure I appreciated you saying I made a better man than Kogara, though." She glared at her fiancé. "And you're putting on a show."

"Crap!" Ranma whined, trying to piece her top together. "It's true, though." Ranma remarked. "I'm a pinup and you're a Chippendale-wannabe in cursed forms."

"You're weird," Akane grumbled blushing. They sprang away across the rooftops, packages in their arms.

Hiroshi nodded, turning to Daisuke. "I guess the rumors were true after all." He looked after the vanished pair, then at the unconscious Kogara. "I don't think it would be wise to mention it to anyone else, though."

Daisuke shrugged out of his pack and pulled out a couple of candy bars. "It's not like they'd do a flick for us. Though if he's getting used to it, maybe we can finally get some answers out of him about what it's like as a girl." He offered two candy bars to Hiro who was lost in thought. "With or without nuts?" he asked.

Hiroshi looked at what was offered, "With or without… Ranma…" His face brightened. "Of course!" he shouted suddenly. "Perfect!" He began to laugh in an extremely unstable manner.

Soon after, Hiroshi and Daisuke found and dragged Hikaru Gosunkugi into a huddle.

oOo

Shampoo sighed and closed her book. "I guess it time, Akane," she said. "Just to warn you: Elder Ti'en Pon from village come to observe tonight, so we no should use projective ki-techniques at all."

"Okay," Akane replied slowly. "But why not use ki? Don't your people know yet? I mean I'd think you'd tell them all right away so that hidden traitor won't do this to any more of your people."

"Not that easy, Akane." Shampoo rose and stretched, while Akane looked on a bit enviously. Shampoo's figure was typical of everything a man was said to desire in a woman. Akane still had a little trouble believing that Ranma liked hers better. "If simply accuse, Chinese government know and maybe help traitor, or decide Amazon too dangerous to leave alone. Besides, there many people who might be bad person, and maybe more than one in villages."

"You think what's-her-name, Tampon, is part of it?" asked Ranma. He sat at Akane's desk while the girls sprawled across the bed and floor of Akane's room. Despite Shampoo's request to come over to do math homework, it was more a study session where Shampoo tutored them, especially Ranma. Both girls dissolved in snickers at Ranma's deliberate mispronunciation of the Elders name.

"Maybe." Shampoo's answer was more eloquent by its simplicity.

"How about if Akane used her ki-techniques?" Ranma suggested lightly.

"I couldn't do that," objected his fiancée. "It wouldn't be right!"

Shampoo smiled lightly at Akane. "Only what I expected from you, sister."

"_Honestly_," huffed Akane, glaring at Ranma.

He was unrepentant. "Hey, now," he grumbled. "I know you're not gonna hurt Shampoo, Akane, but she can't promise the same thing, dammit!"

Shampoo nodded and sighed. "Too true. Especially with Elder watching." She lightly touched Akane's shoulder. "Be careful, okay? She demand I use sword because she know I very good with sword. Certain to kill if get clear advantage. Don't give advantage, Akane."

"I won't, Shampoo. I won't let you down." Akane smiled and exchanged a warm hug with the Amazon. "Where are we fighting?"

"Empty lot by railroad yard, after dinner."

"Akane, Ranma, Shampoo! Dinner!" called Kasumi from downstairs.

They sighed. Despite Kasumi's cooking, it was always a little tense right before one of the battles.

oOo

Hiroshi and Daisuke examined the two boxes they carried. Beside them, Gos ghosted along, only somewhat burdened by the large Beta camcorder that he carried. The voodoo practitioner had come a long way since the beginning of the school year, his tall frame actually supporting some muscle. Far more confident after his participation in _Nutcracker Suite_ and the physical training Hiroshi and Daisuke had talked him into doing with them, he was whiffing a bit in memory of the previous night — a date with Mio Saratalova, their Tarot-reader from the demon mess. He fingered his cheek where a kiss had rewarded him for his efforts.

"Do we have enough?" Daisuke asked plaintively. "That took the last of my allowance."

"Look at it this way, Dai," Hiroshi reassured him. "Anything left over is for celebration when we're done." He looked around. "Now all we have to do is find Ranma." He glanced at Gosunkugi, who was lost in memory. "Hey Gos, you think you could find Ranma with magic?"

"Huh? What!" Gos barely caught the camcorder as he came out of his trance. "Oh, man!" He caught the bend of their thoughts and frowned. "Do you guys have any idea how dangerous it is to find Ranma using magic?"

"Nope! We just figured you might be able to do it," answered Daisuke with a grin.

"Look, let's say you know where a wolf's den is," Gos tried to explain. "The puppies are cute and playful. Momma Wolf is dangerous and hostile, but she's busy most of the time. You decide to play with the puppies, and maybe you get away with it a few times. Then one day, Momma Wolf is in the den, or is waiting nearby. I've found out that's what it's like every time anyone uses magic."

Hiroshi and Daisuke felt a cold chill run up their spines. "And that's true of all magic?"

"Yes." He worried briefly about Mio, as he straightened and shifted the camcorder on his shoulder. "Why don't we just call the Tendos and ask where he is?" His friends exchanged glances. "Unless they wanted privacy, Kasumi'll tell you, and we can go get this started."

"Could it be that simple?" Hiroshi breathed. In unison, they dropped to their knees and prostrated themselves at Gos's feet. "Thank you! Thank you for your wisdom!"

Hikaru Gosunkugi grimaced in embarrassment. "Will you guys get a life? _Jeez_!" He returned to contemplating his memories of his date with a very pretty girl.

oOo

Shampoo and Akane faced each other across the empty lot. The distant rhythmic clang of railroad cars passing over a switch counter-pointed the whirling of the wind. Cologne, Mousse and Ranma observed in grim silence. To one side, a slightly taller old woman, as ancient as Cologne in appearance with faintly blue hair, observed as well. Her robes were yellow silk and her staff was as gnarled as Shampoo's great-grandmother's. Her expression was closed, her large eyes narrow slashes in her face. Her name was Ti'en Pon. She had been in Japan for a month now, watching from the sidelines, looking for… something. Ranma privately had started calling her 'Tampon', both because of her name and because she tended to stay out of sight.

She stepped forward and shouted, "Begin!"

Their approach was not so much a rush as an advance of two irresistible waves. Shampoo struck with short two-handed blows of the curved sword after her initial attack, directed in a diagonal slash across Akane's body, failed. Akane replied with feline slithering approaches preceding devastating blows that were redirected or threatened by the sword's razor edge. Akane's insistence on close combat negated the reach and striking power of the sword. A pair of wrist bracers, similar to Ranma's, gave her enough additional protection that she didn't need to access her ki-shields to counter the sword's razor edges in those moments when dodging just wasn't an option.

Shampoo performed six short slashing attacks and a whirlwind full-arm strike before Akane managed to kick the weapon away. The sword whined through the air to thump into the ground at Ti'en Pon's feet. Then Akane wrenched away one leg of her slashed gi-trousers, as the loose material was threatening to trip her. Shampoo, of course, used this moment to attack unarmed.

* * *

By the fence, three uninvited individuals were watching and recording the battle with avid expressions.

"Wow!" breathed Hiroshi. "They look like they're really going all-out!"

"Did you get that business with the sword, Gos?" Daisuke asked. "Shampoo was using it like a chef's knife with her hand on the back of the blade like that. I wonder if it's as sharp as it looks?"

"Ow! Those hits of Akane's look like they hurt!" exclaimed Hiroshi with a worried frown. "I thought those two were getting along."

"Everything's going in the can, guys," Gos reassured them. "When we're done, we can play, pause, reverse, fast-forward and frame-advance it to the tune of thirty frames per second."

"Wow! Look at them go!" Daisuke exclaimed again.

* * *

Akane and Shampoo wheeled and struck around one another, maintaining a furious pace that allowed for little assessment except on an instinctive level. Snapping and sweeping leg strikes were deflected, redirected or avoided. Hands, open-handed or closed, grasped, elbowed and struck with deceptively light fingertips as the two fighters attempted to exploit position and vulnerabilities. At times it seemed that neither combatant cared whether they fought inverted or upright. They seemed to mold to one another, aggression being dispersed by strategic withdrawals and apparent weaknesses being offered to inspire openings in the other's defense.

Akane suddenly closed tighter with Shampoo and entangled her legs in her own. A twist sent the Amazon partly on her side and a careful strike paralyzed her long enough for Akane to strike a false deathblow before disengaging. She rolled to her feet and staggered a few steps away before regaining her balance. Waving off Ranma and Mousse, she returned to Shampoo and made certain there were no lasting affects from her technique. Carefully, she began to massage bruised muscles and trace lines of nerve interruption caused by the battle. Shampoo groaned in response but lay still until Akane was satisfied the worst was treated.

"Let's get you home, Shampoo," Akane said. She took in the Amazon's blackening eye and felt tears spring to her own. "I'm sorry." She touched the bruised area lightly, wishing they could use the ki-techniques Barry and Ranma developed to help this kind of injury. But by the time Tampon, or whatever her name was, left, the results would be in evidence for days, if not weeks.

"It okay, Akane," Shampoo murmured. "You too gentle. You could have won the fight five minutes ago if you had struck at my heart."

"You're not getting off that easy, sister," Akane said reproachfully. "I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you badly."

"Who taught the outsider girl?" spat Ti'en Pon, glaring at Cologne. "She executed several moves that are Amazon in origin. The penalty to teach an outsider is death. Death to the outsider and death to the teacher." She glared at the Matriarch.

* * *

Not far away, on the other side of the fence, Hiroshi, Daisuke and Gosunkugi went very still. _Death_? Suddenly, their little bit of video surveillance had nasty connotations. What were they watching?

* * *

"Akane was taught by Ranma, whom she claims as betrothed in contest to Shampoo's claim," Cologne said calmly, puffing on her pipe. "He learned them as part of a test I set for him to evaluate his strength and fitness for the Joketsuzoku. It was all in the documents I sent back, Ti'en Pon."

"What about outsiders learning Amazon techniques?" Ti'en Pon snarled. "That girl should be dead, or both she and this… this _male_ should be dead, and you and your pathetic granddaughter should be back in China, where you belong!" She turned toward Akane and Shampoo to find her way blocked by Ranma, whose eyes were glowing strangely. She hesitated, suspicious of this warrior's aura, aware that there was power here of an unfamiliar texture.

"How dare you call my sister pathetic?" snapped Akane, stalking up supporting Shampoo with an arm and shoulder. "I suggest you apologize."

"Paah!" Ti'en Pon gestured with a hand and Ranma stepped in with raised shields to deflect the wall of force the Elder sent their way. She glared at him. "Do you dare to challenge me, boy?"

"Try me," he said simply. "You ain't got no business attackin' Akane or Shampoo."

"Ti'en Pon, you don't have the authority to challenge this young man," sighed Cologne. "Which is a pity, because he would probably make sushi of you."

"Even in the realm arcane?" demanded Ti'en Pon disbelievingly.

"You know," Ranma interrupted, "I don't like the way you smell."

"How dare you!" (WACK!) An instant later, Ti'en Pon stared broodingly at her broken staff. "We're not finished, boy," she growled and stalked away.

"Grandmother? Did not that one break Law by striking at Ranma and us?" Shampoo asked.

"Yes, child," Cologne grimaced. "But there is no sense in raising a fuss when you can't prove the allegation. You appear stronger by ignoring it, or acknowledging but refusing to offer against it."

"Hey! You hit me with your staff alla time!" complained Ranma.

She hopped up on her staff to better meet their eyes. "You, potentially at least, are a relative, son-in-law. But as neither of you are Amazons, you cannot bear witness against her. Because Shampoo and I are family and are under review because of our failure to win Ranma, it is a negation of testimony."

"What if ya had other evidence?" Ranma asked, looking smug.

* * *

Behind the fence, his words carried clearly to the three young men and their video camera.

"Uh, oh!" murmured Hiroshi. They decided in unison to leave but suddenly had a martial artist regarding them with an amused look. "Ah… ha-ha, ha…! Ranma, fancy meeting you here…"

"Hi, guys!" he cheerfully greeted them. He began herding them toward Cologne. "Watcha doin'?" he asked innocently.

"Well…" Hiroshi and Dai began in unison.

"Spying on you," said Gosunkugi directly.

"Gos!" the other two yelled, making him flinch.

"Hey, he knows already," protested the thin young man. "S-sorry, Ranma, but when we saw Akane and Shampoo s-s-squaring off, it was too good a chance to pass up."

"Ya didn't happen ta get that little by-play at the end, didja?" Ranma inquired hopefully as they joined the others.

Daisuke got a good look at Shampoo and flinched. "Ouch!" he said, appalled. "You're really messed up!" He glared at Akane reproachfully.

"Um… yeah…?" admitted Gosunkugi to Ranma's question and added, "What's going on? Is this some sort of test?"

"You could say that," croaked Cologne, smiling winningly. Everyone took a worried step back. "Oh, come now, I'm not that bad." She pointed to the camcorder. "So, you boys want some candid shots of Akane and Shampoo sparring?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hiroshi replied respectfully. The others took their cues from him, bowing and scraping deeply.

"There now, these are well-mannered young men," the old woman praised them. "Unlike some I know," she added rolling her eyes at Ranma. As they glanced at Ranma, who frowned and prepared for a retort, she tapped the eject-button with her staff and gave the camcorder a faint knock on the bottom of the case. Seconds later, she held the cassette in her withered hand.

"Hey!" protested Hiroshi in distress.

"Don't worry. You won't lose anything of importance," the matriarch said. "I'll make you a copy of the fight, but the rest concerns matters private to the Joketsuzoku. Now, scoot!" They scooted.

"Will it be enough to spoke Tampon's wheel?" Ranma asked bluntly when they were gone. He _really_ disliked that old woman; whereas with Cologne, even when they first met, he had mostly been wary of her.

"_Tampon_?" snickered Cologne. "No, but it is a good start. What was that about smell, though, son-in-law?"

"I don't know," Ranma admitted. "It was more a impression than a smell. I just can't place it. It reminded me of a match that's just gone out."

"Sulfur?" Cologne verified. "Now, that's interesting. An elder that smells of brimstone." Their eyes went wide, their minds shocked to February's events and the acrid smell of brimstone as demons teleported.

"That sort of clinches it, doesn't it?" Ranma declared punching an open hand with his fist.

"Not at all, son-in-law," Cologne replied. "I've dealt with demons myself, upon occasion. It's dangerous, but manageable, if you don't get obnoxious about it." At Ranma's doubtful look she added, "It's all in the pride, boy. Call up something too powerful because you get cocky, and you get eaten instead."

Ranma stepped closer to Shampoo's great-grandmother. "You don't have that kind of signature to your ki," he said finally. "She does."

Shampoo looked pained. "Ti'en Pon was sponsor for coming of age. It like godmother in West." She sighed and straightened painfully. "Shampoo thought it might be her. Have best opportunity during re-birthing rite."

Akane looked curiously at Shampoo who shrugged. "Re-birthing?"

"Should not have said. Maybe someday you learn for self, sister." Shampoo shrugged again.

"Shampoo, don't do that," Cologne said firmly. "It will jeopardize her standing in the Tribe if the Council believes you've been feeding her all the answers."

"Yes, great-grandmother."

"Let's go to the Nekohanten, children, and see if I can't mix up something to treat Shampoo's injuries more conventionally," suggested the Matriarch. "Akane, have Ranma check your ribs on the left side. Shampoo got in a kick there, and it's possible she pinched the nerve that should be informing you they're broken."

"It feels all right," Akane said after a moment of probing with her free hand. Shampoo looked worried at her actions.

"What about here?" questioned Ranma, poking very gently a little further back along her ribs and quite deliberately releasing the pinched nerve. Ranma wanted Akane to realize how bad her condition really was.

"Ahhh!" Akane went white and staggered. She smacked Ranma's hand. "Ham-handed jerk!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ranma exclaimed, distressed that he had had to hurt her. He dodged in and gently caught both girls as Akane threatened to slump to the ground.

Mousse twitched. He reminded himself over and over again that he '…must not lose control; Ranma was _not_ fondling Shampoo…' It was Mousse's own lack of control that had caused all his problems and driven Shampoo away in the past. Ranma was only helping the two injured girls remain upright. His teeth ground together loud enough for Cologne to dart a glance at him.

"With your permission, Shampoo, Matriarch…" Mousse adjusted his glasses nervously. "I would assist Shampoo back to the Nekohanten while Ranma brings Akane."

"Don't take any liberties, boy," Cologne warned Mousse. She watched clinically as the Master of Hidden Weapons gently offered his arms to the woman he loved and tried to restrain the wild beating of his heart. Ranma hefted Akane carefully in preparation for the hike back to the Nekohanten. Shampoo sighed and let her head drop to Mousse's shoulder while Akane scolded Ranma for his clumsiness. All things considered, this had ended pretty well.

Mousse felt the unresisting weight of the girl he carried. Tears crept out of the corners of his eyes. He was carrying Shampoo! Were it not for her injuries, this interlude would be perfect.

Akane relished the feel of her fiancé's body as he carried her. Yet there was much that troubled her. Ranma… It was as if he were constantly testing, not his martial arts skills, but his emotional responses these days. Everything he did was… calculating; and he'd developed a rudimentary poker face that often prevented her from reading him lately. Good enough that when the Gambler King had shown up again, complaining about his last defeat, Ranma had beaten him easily. Her fiancé had eyed him, and then, while warning him about cheating, had given him such a look the gambler had been too rattled to play effectively. The Gambler King had been too flustered to even threaten as he left. An action, Akane felt, that had disappointed Ranma in some way.

There had been other incidents, in addition to the ice cream vendor today, where Ranma had used his girl form to gain advantage. His performance, once cutely overdone, had recently been forced, often tentative, as if he were second-guessing himself. Today's gushing portrayal was far above average, which she suspected could be attributed to the ice cream.

"Ranma?" she asked, snuggling as close to his chest as her ribs allowed. She felt his arms tighten reassuringly. "What's wrong?"

He almost dropped her. Recovering he looked down into her concerned and somewhat pained (she had been jarred, after all) eyes and gulped. "Nothin', Akane," he said. "Sorry 'bout that." He went back to roof hopping with ferocious concentration.

"Nothing my ribs," she retorted. "You've been off for a while now."

"…"

"That business with the ice cream today is the closest you've acted to normal since…"

"Since…?" The word snuck out of his unsuspecting lips.

"Since we made love."

"That wasn't what I called it." His voice delivered a sharp growl, while Akane froze in shock and hurt. Ranma's lips compressed into a thin line. He hadn't wanted to say it that way. She definitely hadn't wanted to hear it. They finished the trip to the Nekohanten in silence.

oOo

Across the street from the rail yard, Hiroshi, Daisuke and Gosunkugi lamented the loss of their tape.

"Damn! So close!" mourned Hiroshi.

"Maybe she'll give a copy back," suggested the Gosunkugi thoughtfully. "She said she would."

"Not her!" groaned Daisuke. "She stuck Ranma in girl-form for two months trying to make him marry Shampoo. Besides, we're not Amazons. She doesn't have to keep deals with us."

"You'd think Ranma would be more upset about it." The three young men exchanged glances at this distant glimmer of hope.

Hiroshi cleared his throat. "Ranma seemed almost pleased, in fact," he said thoughtfully. His face scrunched as he tried to decide if that was a good thing or a bad one. His fingers drummed a tattoo on the lamppost he leaned against. Then he smiled. "Perfect!" he whispered.

oOo

"What do you want me to do?" asked Ranma suspiciously. It was lunchtime at Furinkan and many of the girls were surrounding Shampoo and Akane, asking questions and being sympathetic to the Amazon's black eye. Ranma had found all the femininity too much and had escaped to get some peace and quiet. He had found his friends instead.

"We have a little project you might want in on," Hiroshi said smoothly. Behind him, Daisuke nod-nodded. "It could mean some free treats."

"This ain't about no hentai skin flick, like last time?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nope! Just a little job that needs a martial artist."

Ranma eyed them in silence for a long time.

"If you're interested, meet us at Kazakurumi's stall at the market after school," Hiroshi said grinning. "If you're not there by 4:00, I guess we'll have to find someone else." They turned and walked away.

"You guys are up to something," Ranma muttered softly. Regardless of his suspicions, he planned to arrive at the market before 4:00 P.M.

oOo

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo looked around for Ranma as they walked toward Ucchan's after school. "Where is that baka? _Honestly_!" Akane grumped as her footsteps began to incline toward stomping.

"How is your side?" Shampoo asked, diverting her focus.

Akane resumed a more normal gait and probed gingerly at her ribs. "Actually, pretty good!" she laughed. "You have to admit that Ranma sure knows his ki-techniques." She glanced at Shampoo's bruised eye and her face fell.

Shampoo waved off the beginning of a deluge of apologies. "Please, Akane-chan," she interrupted. "I try to kill you. If Shampoo in traction in hospital, Akane has no need for apology." She flourished a cassette. "If we see Hiro and Dai, have edited copy for them of our fight."

"You know, you gals make my head hurt," complained Ukyo. "I've never seen two girls as close as you have gotten who periodically try to murder each other."

"Ukyo wrong," Shampoo corrected. "Shampoo and Akane fight with honor. Is not murder. And only Shampoo trying for kill. Akane try not to hurt or kill me, even though she should." She sighed, "Sometimes I hate being Amazon."

Ukyo boggled slightly at the two girls and walked on. Shampoo was very depressed today. "If you hate it, why do it?" she asked finally. "I don't understand."

"Amazon not have constitution. Laws founded on tradition. Tradition challenged only when new ideas show better than old ones. This very slow process. Amazon leaders no like some peoples; or make laws because want names known," Shampoo added abstractedly. "Leaders selected by what is known of them: their character and skills. They must also meet approval of Elders sitting on Council. If so, candidate has chance every six years after fiftieth birthday to be elected as Elder for life by women of tribe. Then Elder is on Council for life or until step down." She shrugged. "Once on Council, Elder may try change laws. Must learn how to get help of other Elders. Is politics, big-time!"

"I've heard Cologne referred to as both Elder and Matriarch," Ukyo said. "Which is she?"

"Is Matriarch. Was Elder, but resign post when Shampoo come second time to Japan. Matriarch is any woman over seventy who have mastery of one of the five Arts. Elders must spend two seasons out of every three in village, but Matriarchs no need stay. And Matriarchs advise Elders."

"So Cologne can't even argue to change this law that says you have to kill Akane?"

"Only Elder can make or change law. Anyone can say need law, but only Elder can do. Only all Elders agreeing can change law." She frowned. "Because Shampoo call on old tradition of kiss-of-death and kiss-of-marriage, Shampoo must take husband or die trying." She sighed. "If I die, honor of family intact, and Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung still have much honor." She sighed. Of course Ling-Ling had been pining away for Mint the past month. Herb hadn't been any more enthusiastic about having an Amazon as Mint's wife than Cologne had been to have a Musk retainer in her family. "May someday become Elders on Council. If bring husband, about same for Shampoo. If fail outright — return without husband — then honor gone and family members probably not have power again on Council for generations." She looked grim.

"Let me guess. You want to change those stupid 'kiss of marriage, kiss of death' laws of yours?" Ukyo asked in understanding. "That means you have to get on the Council. Talk about long term!"

"Yes," declared Shampoo. "I foolish and proud enough to be caught in trap of pride, but this law hurt others that could be friends and strengthen Amazon." Shampoo nodded. "There other laws, but that one very bad."

"Hey! In a perfect world—Eeep!" Suddenly Ukyo jerked to a halt, as a robed figure seemed to appear before her face.

"Shampoo! I just came from the market!" Mousse grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a shake… one that indicated she should come to her senses. Ukyo bopped him to return him to his.

"Idiot! Use your glasses or your ki-sight, duck-boy!"

Mousse jerked back, flushed in embarrassment. He hadn't done this in a while, but… "It's Ranma!" Mousse shouted, orienting on Shampoo. "Those idiot, so-called friends of his have set up to film again! I don't know what they've told him, but he was headed for the marketplace. I overheard that they would have dozens of extras…" Mousse swallowed his bile at the thought of a transformed Ranma doing some of the things he had seen done on screen, when he managed to sneak in on Shampoo's training films so long ago. A thought occurred to him. It wouldn't matter to Shampoo if Ranma was a pervert, but Akane would probably disown him for good! "Hello?" He looked around, but everyone had disappeared.

oOo

Akane cursed and tried to put on more speed. It was all the pressure Ranma had been under! Yes, the missing months, the business with Kodachi and Taro, the insanity around Nutcracker Suite, that false prophecy about Ranma… Yes, he had snapped; and Akane knew from experience just what was needed to snap him back. "THAT JERK!" she screamed and drew her mallet out of ki-space.

"That jackass, that jackass, that jackass, that jackass, that JACKASS!" chanted Ukyo, her face red with embarrassment at what Mousse had implied. She wasn't certain who the jackass was at this moment, but felt that if Akane caught Ranma in the mood she was in he was going to be a little smear. She didn't think Akane deserved that.

Shampoo simply cursed up a storm in five languages behind them. She had a sore ankle that just wasn't up to these kinds of shenanigans, and wanted to be in on the kill of Hiroshi, Daisuke and possibly that weird Gosunkugi boy. It had to be blackmail or drugs or both; maybe magic… Yes, the weird skinny one was into some sort of spiritualist-magic. As they passed Ucchan's she saw the pole Ukyo hung her sign on and grabbed it. Wrapping her good leg about it for leverage and using her body's momentum as an engine, she pogoed along much in the fashion of Cologne. She began to make up lost ground, though it was an exhausting maneuver.


	39. The Perfect II

**Ki Cutters: 39**

_**The Perfect II**_

"All right, I'm here," said Ranma with little enthusiasm. "Now what's the deal?"

"Here!" began Hiroshi waving at two small boxes. "We want you to hand out candy bar samples around the marketplace." He munched on a candy bar with obvious relish. Ranma glanced at the bar, then at him. 'Good, there's the hook.'

"And you need me to do this, _why_?"

"Mostly because of the act you put on to get free ice cream, Ranma," Daisuke said, munching on his own bar. "You're a natural at sales, and we want to get this out to as many people as possible as quickly as possible for our product survey."

"Survey?"

"Whether people like the bar with almonds better, or without." Hiroshi confirmed. One has 'em, one dosesn't."

"R-r-r-right." Ranma folded his arms and smirked. "Why do you need a martial artist to do this?"

Hiroshi and Daisuke looked at one another uncomfortably. "You know how people can be about free samples," the former said, his shoulders twitching nervously. "They had a crush of people when they were handing out free toenail clippers in the Ginzu last week. Some people got hurt. I don't want that to happen to me."

"Feh!" Ranma snorted. "You two are both way better than that now, even if ya ain't martial artists." As they opened their mouths to protest, he held up a hand. "What's in it fer me, anyways?"

"These…" Hiroshi held up two boxes of candy bars. "For every ten bars you give away, you get one. There are fifty per box…"

"Yeah, yeah. That's ten total for me, five of each." Ranma calculated.

"Hey! I thought you weren't any good at math!" protested Daisuke.

Ranma smirked. "I know what I need to know, guys. Let's just leave it at that."

"There is just one thing," Hiroshi said slowly, as Ranma turned to leave. "Uh… We only have those two boxes for the survey. If you give away part of your payment, there's nothing we can do to replace it."

"Oh?" Ranma turned back with a frown.

"Yeah, well… What with how crazy these free sample giveaways can be, I thought you might want some way to keep track of how many you're giving away." Hiroshi shrugged as if he hadn't a clue.

"Hmmm…" Ranma seemed to be considering something.

"Maybe if he did it in groups of five or ten?" Daisuke offered helpfully.

"Hmmm…" Ranma glanced at Dai and rubbed his chin.

"It could still get confusing, but," Hiroshi smirked a little and glanced at Ranma, "he knows what he needs to know, right?"

Dai grinned. "Sure!"

oOo

Ranma stood at the corner of the roof and looked down at the crowd below. "This looks good," he said. He set the two boxes of candy, a pitcher of cold water, a thermos of hot water and a simple bamboo tray down on the flat surface of the roof and looked around for approaches. There were none except for a ladder, which he pulled up on the roof. "All right!" he remarked, sweeping the near vicinity. "Let's get this show on the road."

oOo

"How did you know he'd use that roof?" Gosunkugi whispered to Hiroshi and Dai.

"Hang around a guy long enough and you learn his habits," Daisuke said mysteriously.

"Ranma's dad stole food from him for years," Hiroshi elucidated. "Ranma will always go for the most defensible place. I was sure that roof would be it."

"But will he do it?"

"If not, we've got these," Dai smirked comically, showing off a high-pressure water pistol. "Ranma's so used to getting hit with cold water, he probably won't even notice a thing."

"Meanwhile, I will solicitously offer him hot water from time to time," Hiro chuckled. "But I don't think it'll be necessary."

Ranma took a box and jumped down.

"He chose the almonds to start as expected." Dai breathed eagerly. "Start the cameras."

"The correct term, I believe, is 'action'," corrected Hiroshi.

oOo

Ranma had ten candy bars on the tray, the ones with almonds in them. "Free samples," he called out. "We want your opinion on this chocolate bar! Rate it from one to ten. Free samples!"

Everyone turned to look at him and, for a moment, he almost went into a freeze. Then his self-confidence returned and his glance became challenging. "Free samples!" he called out with a bit of bite to his words.

Predictably to anyone else, the men stayed back, unwilling to challenge someone with Ranma's body language and obvious conditioning. The ladies, however…

"I'll take one!" "Me, oh, me!" "I wouldn't mind taking you, too…"

"Just comment on the candy bars!" Ranma reminded that last girl, while sweating bullets. Why had only gals approached?

The bars were soon gone but the comments went from, 'simply delicious' to 'cute butt'. The latter resulted in a pinch that sent Ranma leaping into a nearby tree. "Puh-LEASE, lady! Just the candy bars!"

Her answer, 'I like mine with nuts,' made him blush furiously. '_I wonder what Akane'd think about this?_'

Attaining the roof, he sat for a moment to regain his composure. He glanced over the edge. There were a lot of girls milling around down there talking about the 'cute guy with the candy'. That decided him. He reloaded the tray with the other bar and stuck his hand in the cold water. Ranma jumped back into the crowd.

"Free samples! Free samples! We want your opinion of this candy bar!" Ranma's feminine tones drew attention from the surrounding women and their more distant dates and escorts. The former looked at the cute, fresh features, the curves, the red hair and the obvious grace and backed away, daunted. The guys…

"Me! ME!" "I want one!" "I'd like to try a redhead… uh! I mean a candy bar!" "Can I have your number?"

"Just the candy bars, please!" Ranma kept a forced smile while counting down the seconds till they were done and she could escape again. "What are your opinions of the candy bars?"

"Really good!" "I like coconut." "I like your coconuts." "I like what's under your wrapper."

"The candy! The candy!" Ranma insisted, becoming frazzled. "We're talking about candy!" She ducked and ran. '_Kami! I didn't expect this!_'

On the roof again, she peeked over the edge and noticed the milling crowds of men. '_Yep! Time for another change_.'

oOo

"This is working perfectly!" Hiroshi exalted.

"We still have to get the close ups," Gosunkugi reminded him.

"I think we can deal with that. Just ask Ranma for an honest opinion of the product when he's done," Hiroshi replied. "If he's true to form, he'll wind up in girl-type, and while we're getting the hot water for him, we can tape, interview and get our close ups of girl type. To insure that…" He bowed to Daisuke who had pulled out a slingshot. "One shot to tip over the kettle on his last run so he has to come to us."

"Then, a little hot water and we get boy-type interview. I wish I could get him changing, but even I'm not crazy enough to cross Ranma that way. And I don't think our audience would appreciate it," Daisuke said mournfully.

They taped several more sequences with the crowds getting more and more unruly as the girls were searching for Ranma boy-type and the guys were hunting for Ranma girl-type.

"How did you know this would work?" asked Gosunkugi, almost reverently of Hiroshi.

"My friend, you have to understand human nature," Hiroshi answered him with a bit of arrogance in his voice and grinned. "Ranma is far more interesting to the opposite sex of whatever sex he happens to be, than any candy bar. He could have been selling 50-yen toenail clippers at 5000 yen a pop, and he would have drawn crowds. Also…" Hiroshi held up a hand. "…Ranma is far less interested in purely physical lust because of who he can compare those girls to. None of these girls down there, pretty as many are, could measure up to any of his fiancées or his girl-type."

"Too true," nodded Daisuke.

"Notice, also, his body language. He is _not_ welcoming. Yet the opposite sex always interprets that as unwelcoming to competition, thus allowing the men to approach Ranma-girl, and the ladies to approach Ranma-boy."

"Brilliant," Daisuke said smugly. "Opposites attract, like repels! We played that well."

"And in most cases, the most beautiful people are either the first to reach him, or manage to monopolize him in short order."

"Why is that?" Gosunkugi asked.

"One of same the reasons that Ranma is always best in what he does; Confidence. When you look good and feel good about yourself, people tend to get out of your way. The result… automatic commercial." Hiroshi rubbed his hands together and looked out at the street. "Oops! Is that Yuka and Sayuri?"

"Is that Mio over there?" added Gos with some trepidation. They had had their first real date last night, and he was afraid of what she might think of this stunt. Besides, as a reader of tarot, she might well know he was here.

oOo

Mio didn't, actually. But she did know that Gosunkugi hung around with Hiroshi and Daisuke. In time-honored fashion, she was checking out what they were like through their girlfriends. "So they're really not that bad?" she was asking.

"No!" Sayuri replied. "They're all talk. Hiroshi is nearly as pathetic as Ranma or Ryoga when it comes to girls." She sighed. "It's cute and all, but really frustrating. He just won't make a move on me unless I paint a big sign or something. You'd think after those ninja…"

"Dai's the same way," Yuka grinned. "You should have seen him on Thursday. He was supposed to walk me to school, but I slept in. Dad's at work, Mom left early to go to Aunt Daimoni's, so it's just me…"

"You didn't _really_ sleep in, did you?" asked Sayuri. "And the last time I slept over, you habitually sleep in old t-shirts."

Mio, who had been listening, felt her cheeks burn. "_Only_ an old t-shirt?"

"Made of very thin, worn cotton… almost transparent," Sayuri confirmed. "I can picture the scene now… Yuka is lying there," she said dramatically, "sweat beading on her exposed flesh. Low moans rise unbidden from her throat and the thin barrier of cotton does little to hide her…"

"So? I was having a nice dream!" Yuka retorted blushing. They all suddenly giggled, Sayuri and Mio resolving to try out t-shirts as sleepwear in the near future. Yuka picked up her narrative where she had been interrupted, "So he starts throwing gravel at my window…

"Hey! Is that Ranma over there?" Sayuri broke in. They looked.

"Sure is. What's he doing?" Mio asked no one in particular. "Akane'll kill him, sucking up to the girls like that. I thought better of him…"

"Just so long as he's not sucking up to guys," Sayuri grinned.

"Sayuri!" Mio and Yuka warned.

"No… _wait_. Listen!" said Yuka.

"Free samples, free samples!" Ranma's voice rang out.

"Samples of what?" Mio exclaimed. They moved in.

"Hey! Ranma!"

Ranma actually looked relieved. "Hi, girls, what's up?" He suddenly remembered what he was doing. "Want a free sample?" He held out his tray.

"Oooh! I love these," said Yuka, taking a bar. The other girls followed suit. Thank-you's came from the trio.

"What's your opinion, ladies?" Ranma asked politely.

"Is this really Ranma?" Sayuri jibbed to Yuka. "So polite."

"And Akane doesn't know he's leading this double life. Ignorant, rude martial artist at home, smooth operator in the marketplace." Mio giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Hey!" Ranma backed away sweating.

oOo

"This is perfect! _Perfect!_" Daisuke grinned as they watched from cover Ranma's reactions to their respective girlfriends.

Hiroshi scowled. He didn't like the way was Sayuri making eyes at Ranma.

oOo

"The candy bars?" Ranma asked plaintively. "How would you describe them?"

"Oh. Good, very good! My favorite, in fact." Yuka and Sayuri nodded.

"Personally I like the ones without nuts," Mio remarked.

"No prob!" Ranma back-flipped, bounced off a lamppost and up onto the roof. Moments later, he was back with the other bars. "Here! Have one. You may be the first person to try both." Mio selected a bar off the tray.

"Yes, this is the one," she smiled. They ducked as water suddenly streamed from somewhere. Ranma was, of course, girled.

"Damn, I hate that!" She shook the water out of her hair and looked around for the comedian with the water pistol.

"Want us to get you some hot water?" Yuka inquired.

"Nah! I woulda been in girl-mode anyway if you girls hadn't shown up."

"Why?" Mio asked.

"Well, I get some of the bars for doin' this, and switching back and forth helps me keep track of how many I've handed out." Ranma explained. "Now, excuse me a moment… Free samples! Free samples here," she called out above the hubbub. The males, recognizing her voice descended.

As the noise level increased by several magnitudes, Sayuri turned to Yuka and Mio. "Why does anyone need to do market analysis on _these_ candy bars? They've been around forever."

"And don't they have the person giving them out cut them into pieces or something?" Mio asked slowly. "I know they did with those fish sticks at the market last month."

"Are we coming to a consensus that Hiroshi and Daisuke are involved in this, somewhere?" Yuka mused. "Sorry, Mio, but they probably dragged poor Hikaru into it, too."

The girls looked around. "Now, where would they need be to take advantage… _Ah-ha_!" Sayuri pointed to a second story window. Movement had drawn her attention to the window where she had caught the glint of light off a camera lens. "There they are." Her face was grim with expectation.

oOo

"Got the kettle?" Hiroshi asked.

"Mission accomplished, chief," Daisuke nodded, lowering the slingshot.

"Nice work with the squirt gun, too."

"Thanks. Uh, oh! Here they come," Daisuke said, turning pale.

"Who?" asked Gos who was focused on the growing chaos around Ranma.

"The girls."

"Oh… _The girls_! As in Mio, too?" Gos shouted.

"Well, yeah!" Dai said. "Might as well face the music. Keep that camera steady." Gosunkugi sweated and sighed fatalistically as they finished taping Ranma's last handout.

Then, at a loud knock and with Gos's face a mask of resignation, they headed for the door of the apartment.

oOo

They followed the three girls out the door into the main market square.

"I don't believe you guys!" admonished an irritated Sayuri. "Taking advantage of him that way!"

"Why does he put up with you?" Yuka snapped. "What you're doing is hardly the action of friends!"

"What's your excuse, Hikaru?" demanded Mio quietly.

Gosunkugi shrugged. "I doubt Ranma will mind what we're doing, Mio," he said easily. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had figured it out before he started. He's nowhere near as dumb as he acts."

"And that makes it better?" Mio asked incredulously. "He plays along…"

"Hi, everybody!" Ranma in girl-type bustled in, looking tired. "You sent some surprises my way, Hiroshi. How didja manage to get _only_ guys to go after my girl-type and vice versa?"

Gos turned back to Mio, waved a hand at Ranma and waited for her response.

While she stood there flabbergasted, Hiroshi responded, "It's only natural, Ranma. Girls want to get near a hunky guy, guys want to get close to a beautiful woman." Ranma frowned slightly at 'beautiful woman', but let it pass.

"Why didn't I get guys _and_ gals?" she reiterated.

"Opposites attract." Daisuke explained Hiroshi's theory, as well as his idea of why mostly attractive people approached Ranma.

"Well," Ranma sighed. She looked at her box of chocolates. "I guess I earned these, so…"

"Wait a minute, Ranma," Hiroshi interjected. "Could we take close-ups of you eating the candy?"

Ranma eyed them. "Okay, what is this _really_ about? And it better not be hentai."

So they told her.

Ranma blinked, snickered and decided it was mostly harmless. "Quite a come down from 'Fox of Furinkan', hey?" she taunted. She peeled the wrapper off a bar, tossed it into the air and snapped it up like popcorn. Chewing, she leaned back against a planter and, hamming it up for the taping, caroled, "Oh, please! Take my virtue, but spare my chocolates!" Their laughter was unfortunately, cut short.

"R-r-r-r-r-AAAAAAAAANNNMMMMAA!"

"Oh, shit!"

Several pairs of eyes went huge as they focused on a pissed off Akane and a furious Ukyo followed by a pogo-ing Shampoo. "It ain't what it looks like, Akane!" The cry tore out of several sets of lungs.

The guys, including a guy who was currently a girl, simply turned and ran at this point, Gosunkugi throwing the camera bag to Mio for safekeeping while he broke new records with his long skinny legs. Hiroshi and Daisuke found themselves at the rear of the procession, with Akane gaining. Not a safe place to be. They screamed and ran harder, stunting around the corner like rabbits, following Ranma and Gos.

Shampoo, panting from her unaccustomed exertion, stopped by the girls and glared at them. Mousse, arriving soon after, solicitously waited by her side, his hands hidden in his robes. She gave them a long hard look that sent shivers up their spines. "What (puff!) perverts think you (huff!) is doing?" The girls slowly backed up against a wall. While Mio stalled, the others looked for an avenue of escape.

"Well, it's like this…" Mio began, cheek twitching at the thought of the mayhem that could ensue if Shampoo got violent. Why hadn't she cast her cards for today? "Gos and the guys wanted to do a commercial for some contest." Quickly, she related what had happened.

Shampoo blinked, then asked to see one of the bars. After sniffing it and tasting it gingerly, she glanced back at her targets. "Is no poison, no drug — Shampoo know how to check! You must be telling… the truth," she concluded. She glared at Mousse who sweated big time at the fiasco his assumption had caused.

"Well, _duh_!" snapped Sayuri, who had not taken the threat of violence too well.

"Sorry," Shampoo said contritely. "We think pervert friends trick Ranma to make stupid pervert movie."

"Ranma?" Yuka asked. "You've got to be kidding."

Shampoo winced at that. "Now need stop Akane and Ukyo." She looked around.

"Aren't you going to chase them?" asked Mio with a worried look.

"No need. They come back this way. Look!" She pointed as a redheaded girl bounded around a building a few blocks away and headed in their direction. Hot on her heels was tall, skinny Gosunkugi, followed by Hiroshi, Daisuke, Akane and Ukyo in that order. Akane was closing on the boys with murder in her eyes.

"I-i-i-i di-di-didn't do-o-o-o no-thin', A-kane!" yelled Ranma, pumping her arms frantically. She zoomed by, not even noticing the girls standing next to the camera tripod.

Only a few steps behind her, Gos flailed past, then Hiroshi and Daisuke. As Akane came level, Shampoo stepped out and said, "STOP!"

Akane skidded to a stop with Ukyo almost plowing into her. "What?" she said irritated and itching to put the huge mallet she held to work.

"It really big misunderstanding!" said Shampoo, still with arms outstretched in case Akane or Ukyo decided to dodge past.

"That's good," gasped Ukyo. _"Kami_! I need to get in shape! Selling okonoHin-chanki don't cut it for endurance races."

"What about the guys?" Sayuri asked. The pursued had vanished around the corner again.

"They'll be back," Akane said more calmly. "Now, what's going on?"

After they had told Akane, and she and the others had gotten a look at the footage through the camcorder viewfinder, they were more appreciative of the humor in what happened. They sat down and tried out the product wondering what the fuss was about and why Hiroshi and Daisuke had chosen to do a commercial about two candy bars at once instead of one at a time. Coincidently they also ingested half of Ranma's payment.

Eventually, the lead of the cavalcade came around the side of a building a few blocks away to come rocketing toward them again. Akane reached out, snagged Ranma and went on the offensive. "You can't run anymore, Ranma," she said flatly.

"A-akane?" Ranma gulped and prepared for a pummeling.

"I know _everything_," Akane added. She watched Ranma's reaction. The boy turned girl gulped then calmed, staring intently at her.

"For real? Or are you just sayin' that?" She considered that she was, as yet, un-flattened. "Fer real, then. Jeez! In that case, why'd ya chase us like that?" She reached out and snagged Gos as he flapped by, like a restraining cable on an aircraft carrier connects with a navy plane's tail hook. Gos sagged around her outstretched arm and rebounded to a sitting position on the sidewalk. Hiroshi and Daisuke quickly followed. Panting, they looked up at Ranma, then cringed as they caught sight of Akane behind her.

"Guys," she said ominously, "Akane knows everything."

Hiroshi and Daisuke promptly passed out, while Gosunkugi got an odd confused look on his face. Sayuri and Yuka exchanged glances and sighed.

"Looks like we've still got a long way to go," the latter commented as they knelt to try to rouse their respective boyfriends.

oOo

On the way home, Akane looked over her presently female fiancée. "Care to explain why you decided to do this?"

Ranma frowned. "It's trainin', Akane, just like everything else."

"Training for what?" Akane looked annoyed. "I thought you had gotten over this. I mean… you've had the curse for… going on three years now, but you're acting like you did back when you first came here. Please, Ranma… I need to understand."

Ranma's eyes went soft, almost tearful. "I… I can't Akane. I'm not sure I understand it myself."

"Well, it can't be the manliness issue," Akane said, looking away from the raw emotion. She missed Ranma's flinch. "Your mother knows about the whole thing and she's only happy you came through it all right." She looked back. "The only thing I can figure is that it's me, somehow. Do you still love me?" she asked plaintively out of the blue.

Ranma gulped and shivered. She looked at the dark-haired girl before her and saw, like a ghost, a taller heavier male version. Her heart rate picked up and sensory memory from another time betrayed her. Her knees buckled and she barely caught herself. "Y-y-yes!" she whispered, barely loud enough to hear. "I love you, Akane."

Akane stepped forward and supported the redhead, feeling the tremble in the slight frame. She looked into the blue-gray eyes and was satisfied for now. Ranma said it. He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it.

Forestalling argument, she looped her arm about Ranma's waist and dragged Ranma's arm around her own, holding it firmly there. "Let's go home."

oOo

A week later, Hiroshi popped the finished cassette into the VCR at the Nekohanten and sat back to enjoy the show.

"Sometimes you feel like a nut!" sang the audio as Ranma, male with a happy grin on his face, was juggling candy bars. The grin was sexy as hell to the female component of the audience.

"Sometimes you don't!" Ranma girl-type, glanced toward the camera demurely, unwrapping a candy bar with an almost sensual intensity. She nibbled at her lips before nibbling the chocolate.

"Almond Joy's got nuts…" Male Ranma was suddenly surrounded by pretty girls and sweating bullets.

"Mounds don't…" Female Ranma became aware of the young men around her and quickly gathered in her chocolate protectively.

"Almond Joy has creamy chocolate, almonds and sweet coconut, too. Mounds has rich dark chocolate and lots of coconut, Oooh!" Here Gosunkugi had done stop action work, taking each bar apart in bites and then carefully returning it to its precise mark before filming several more frames. This revealed the inner composition of the candy.

"Sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don't…" Ranma girl-type dramatically threw an arm across her forehead as she swooned while clutching the candy bars to her bosom, then Ranma boy-type backed away from the gang of girls threatening his treat, the words, 'get your own' clearly readable on his lips.

"Almond Joys got nuts and Mounds don't! (Because…) Sometimes you feel like a nut! And sometimes you don't!" The screen flicked between close-ups of Ranma's forms, enjoying their candy bars. Their smiles sent thrills up the spines of the watchers. Ranma definitely had screen presence and could be as sexy as hell when he or she turned on the charm.

Applause sounded in the restaurant, and Ranma flinched from the attention. "Hey! It's their show, they did it!" he complained at the applause he was receiving. He cringed when his mother looked his way, but relaxed again when she smiled warmly.

"Ranma so cu-u-u-ute!" squealed Ling-Ling in an outrageous manner. Ranma groaned and covered his face while Akane patted his shoulder consolingly.

"Not bad, son-in-law," Cologne cackled. "All that hustling you used to do really paid off in this one. Maybe you should go into acting instead of martial arts?"

"But he's supposed to take over the dojo!" shouted Soun, distraught at the heresy.

Do you want to pass on the School, Tendo, or be rich? signed Genma, in panda form. Ranma had ducked behind him to avoid a bicycle going through a puddle on the way over. The water would be hot enough to change him soon.

As Soun sat there with his mouth open and a strained expression on his face, Ranma's mother bopped her husband over the head with the hilt of the katana. "That's quite enough, dear," she chastened him. Hinako giggled appreciatively, both at the commercial and at the byplay.

Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung sang the jingle as they served their customers, smirking at their improved skills. Cologne had, of course, made their waitressing part of their training. Their progress had earned some ready praise from Shampoo and a promise that she or Akane would teach them ki-arrow 'as soon as that annoying Tampon left'. Their saucy hip swings were making Hiroshi and Daisuke sweat, and Yuka and Sayuri glare at that distracted pair.

Gosunkugi, however, looked peaceful as he sat next to Mio. "It was pretty good, wasn't it?"

Akane looked at her blushing and uncomfortable fiancé and grinned. She hugged Ranma and gave him a different reason for blushing. "Gos… It was _perfect_."

oOo

Refreshments were procured; tea and cookies from Kasumi's bountiful talent, along with some pot-stickers, courtesy of Akane's improved but still developing skill. A futon was placed. Pillows were carefully arranged and some blankets. Akane moved about, obviously high on anticipation. Ranma eyed the preparations with a jaded eye.

"Uh… Akane, ya really sure wanna do this?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes," she said shortly and breathlessly. He twitched slightly. She'd gotten much faster in the past few months, courtesy, he suspected, of an unanticipated full-aura impression with himself on Valentine's Day. Her energy today had been boundless and enhanced.

She'd honestly, flat-out, _beaten_ him for the first time since he'd come back. No tricks, no deceit, just straight speed, power, skill and strategy. In one respect he felt relief. If she could use this boost to maintain her edge, it would be a long time before Shampoo caught up again. On the other hand, he felt threatened. _He_ was supposed to be the best, dammit! Still, he had learned enough not to press the issue, but privately planned to simply train like hell, himself. He wasn't gonna lose to his student! Suddenly he had a whole lot more sympathy for Happosai.

Of course, that name brought associations to a whole different load of concerns and emotional baggage. The truth was, he was nowhere near as confident in himself as he had once been and part of that stemmed from the physical relationship with Akane. While they had only made love that once, it had been under extremely stressful and… _peculiar_ circumstances. Demons had wanted to rape his girl-side to gain some sort of supernatural prize for being her first. They had blown that plan up by having Akane do the honors… courtesy of instant Nanniichuan. In some ways, Ranma thought bitterly, he (almost) would have been better off being raped. Then he wouldn't have had the memories and emotional attachments associated with the act.

The experience had been… good. Excruciatingly good. Akane, overly concerned with the mechanics of her borrowed male body, had paid special attention to ki-stimulus, as well as techniques described in some of her supposedly 'innocent' romance novels and shojo manga. Ranma snuck one of those things out of her room the other day and read through it. It was as bad or worse in its own way than any of Hiroshi and Daisuke's skin rags, and damn near as graphic!

Now she wanted… _this_.

"There! Everything's perfect!" Akane stood back and cataloged her preparations.

Hinako stuck her head in the main room and looked them over, with a special glare at Ranma. "Are you sure you don't want me to ki-drain him, Akane-chan?"

"Please, no, stepmother. It's no fun watching these late night horror movies if your boyfriend doesn't hold you back." They eyed one another and Akane blushed. "Or so I've been told," she added.

"Well… all right, Akane. I'll trust to your honor and to Shampoo's honor. I'm for bed." She leered over her shoulder at Soun who flushed brightly, "Coming, Soun dear?"

Soun coughed. "Of course, my dear. I just wanted to check on the two of them myself."

"They're fine, so come along," Hinako demanded. She winked at the two teenagers as she dragged her husband off to the master bedroom. "Now don't do anything I plan to do."

"Hin-chan, the children!" Soun whined.

"Now, now, now. It's not like I'm bringing out the leathers and whips," teased 'Hin-chan' in a low voice.

"Hin-chan! We don't have any." Soun sounded even more shocked. "Do we?"

"If not, I'm sure was can improvise…"

"But the baby…" Soun said in a higher pitched whine.

"I haven't heard any complaints. Besides, I said we'd improvise."

"Eeep!"

They left behind a terribly embarrassed young couple, whose fine sense of hearing caught it all. They looked at the floor, not daring to meet the other's eye.

Finally Akane mumbled, "Gonna miss the show…" and they plopped down on the futon to face the TV. Both were wearing pajamas this evening, as much to allay Hinako's latent worries as anything else. Never mind that Akane's stepmother knew that they had been cuddling since the New Year. Apparently, sneaking was one thing. This was official.

Akane burrowed in under Ranma's shoulder, an act that was very soothing to him. Perhaps this wouldn't be too bad, after all.

"Oh, good," Akane trembled. "They're showing _The Man Without a Face_ again."

Ranma gave her a pained look. "Wasn't that the movie I…"

"That was the movie I was watching when you acted like a baka," Akane grumped, cutting him off. "A girl should be able to expect some support from her fiancé." At a key moment during a previous airing, he had snuck up behind her and yelled 'Boo!' She had missed the end chasing him all over the house with a shinai. She tucked his arm under hers, continued to burrow closer and encouraged the positioning of his hand. She sighed when he cooperated. "Much better," she purred.

"Hey, watch it," he retorted amiably. "Don't ya know I have a thing about cats?"

"Still?" she smirked. "Well then, since the next movie is supposed to be _The Revenge of the Cat-woman_, maybe you'd like to get some cold water and snuggle against me?"

"Not funny, Akane," he growled discomfited. The trouble was, now that she had said it, the idea was almost tempting. He wondered idly if Shampoo had any more packets of instant Nanniichuan before abruptly shutting down that line of thought and pummeling it mercilessly into oblivion. 'I'm a guy, dammit!' he thought. "How can ya be afraid of this stuff? Compared to what we've been through, it's really not especially scary. Even if we were livin' it, instead of watchin' it."

"That's the whole point, Ranma," she whispered, her eyes wide and fixed on the screen. "Sure, if we were in a similar situation, we could trash the monsters and ghosts. But the characters in the movie can't."

"So? Why ya scared?"

"I'm not scared, not exactly. I'm worried about the characters. I put myself in their place and try to feel what they feel." She looked up at him, an odd expression on her face.

"Huh?" Ranma glanced from her face to the TV. "I just don't get it. I mean, the closest I come ta somethin' like that, would be yellin' at the screen ta Mouko Takabisha the things or somethin'."

"What about your martial arts movies or Dragonball Z?"

"Martial arts I watch for professional reasons, Akane. DBZ is just entertainment."

"And this isn't?" Akane huffed.

He let a finger stroke across a soft surface and smirked as she shuddered. "No… _This_ is entertainment."

"Baka," she whispered. They watched the movie for a while. Ranma slowly began to understand at least one appeal of this sort of performance — your girl hugged you during the scary parts.

Ranma couldn't blame Akane for the spill. Suddenly, he was a girl. "Nuts!" Shorter and damp, she started to get to her feet.

"Relax," Akane suggested, pulling her back down and tucking an arm around her shoulders. "We'll get some hot water during the commercial." Ranma eyed her in a way that made Akane a little anxious.

Ranma was uneasy. She had been avoiding physical intimacy in girl-type since the demon incident. The trouble was, the sensory memory didn't just go away. There were times now when she believed she understood how a drug addict must feel. Being close to Akane when he was a girl created a tingling sensation Ranma simply didn't experience if he was a guy. An almost sneaky, tantalizing wish that, just maybe…

She swallowed and tried to concentrate on the show. She wasn't into monster movies like Akane was, but she had lied about not feeling slightly creepy when the suspense was high. After a moment, she didn't even notice when she brought Akane's hand up to cup the underside of her breast.

Akane didn't notice either. She was deeply engrossed in the film. The tension built as the commercial break approached. One of the many victims ran screaming to a policeman, crying about the horrible man without a face. Akane's hands clenched. In one, a cookie crumbled unnoticed. In the other, a soft globe of flesh underwent sudden compression.

"_Yeek_!"

Akane, not expecting such an odd and sincere sound out of Ranma, gave a small scream as well. Both leaped to their feet and regarded one another suspiciously across the futon. "Ranma, you scared me!" Akane snapped. "What did you do that for?"

"Wadja squeeze my tit for?" Ranma snapped back, appalled.

"I did _not_!"

"Did to! I'm gonna have bruises!" she said aggrieved, hiking the side of the pajama top up. "See?"

Akane got a very embarrassed expression on her face. She could plainly see the red marks that would probably become bruises. "Oh, Ranma, I'm so sorry," she apologized sincerely.

Ranma, still outraged, jerked her top back down and stomped into the kitchen to put a kettle on. "Shoulda done this in the first place," she grumbled as she pulled a thermos out of a cupboard. "Ryoga and Pantyhose carried these things alla time…"

"Why don't you get yourself something more to drink while you're in there?" called Akane softly. "And hurry up, I miss you."

"Miss me as a guy or as a girl?" Ranma grumbled some more.

Akane's hearing was quite sharp enough to pick up the muttering. "Either or," she said imperturbably, "It really doesn't matter to me. Just so long as it's _you_."

Mollified, Ranma returned and sat on the table to watch the opening of the next scene while listening for the kettle. Akane leaned back into her in a way that essentially put her head in Ranma's lap. Ranma let her fingers trail across Akane's face and neck, the movements easing the tension between them. "It… it mighta been my fault, tomboy," she admitted after a moment. "I'm just not used to curling up to ya in girl-type."

"It's so embarrassing," Akane said softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Ranma. "I wish…"

The kettle shrilled its call.

"Be right back," Ranma said, wondering what she wished. The possibilities made her heart beat faster. Male, with thermos and fresh drink in hand, he returned and tucked back in beside her just as mayhem ensued on the TV. "Damn!"

"Ite!" Akane held her head, which had bounced up under his elbow. "Good thing I'm not cursed Ranma," she mused, rubbing her head and regarding her dampened pajamas.

Ranma sighed, went back to the kitchen to retrieve the thermos, returned male with his glass, and set it down carefully far from Akane. Akane had switched the futon around, as where they had been sitting was absolutely soaked, and laid her pajama top out to dry. The sight of her unadorned upper body made Ranma's heart pound and certain parts of his anatomy throb. Feeling more self-assuredly male, he offered an arm and felt a thrill run through him at the contact with her soft skin. He almost forgot she had been saying something before the kettle interrupted them. "Um, Akane, what was it you was wishin'?"

"Huh?" She glanced up at him from under her lashes.

"What were you wishing before the kettle whistled?"

She looked at him blankly. "I… forget. Wait, I'll think of it." She frowned in concentration. Minutes passed as they watched the remainder of the show in silence.

"Akane?"

"What?" She tilted her head up to look at him sleepily.

"Your wish?"

"How can I think about anything when your hand is doing this?" She tightened her hand down on top of his, making him realize he had been stroking the soft skin under her breast.

"Uh, ha-ha! Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm not."

They sort of came to again somewhere in the middle of _Revenge of the Cat-woman_. A feline scream had been realistic and threatening enough to trigger responses in Ranma and he resurfaced. "Whoa!" he breathed.

"Yeah!" she agreed. "I think next time we do this, I'll call Shampoo to come over and chaperone." She giggled at his expression.

"Gaah!" He looked annoyed. "She'd either stop us from doin' what little we can do, or she'd want in on it," he grumbled. "Of course if she's here then so's Mousse. And maybe Ling-Ling'll pop in ta get pointers on how couples act. Like we're a good example!"

Akane looked annoyed. "Hey! We're a great couple." She thought about what he said and grew more irritated. "And if I want to invite Shampoo over, I will!"

"I didn't say nothin'!" He brought his fist down on the table for added emphasis and bounced his glass right into his lap. _Her_ lap, now. "Damn!"

"This is not your night, is it?" Akane commented dryly. What she didn't add was that Ranma was reacting badly to it. "Love, it doesn't matter to me what form you're in…"

"Well, it sure as hell does to me!" Ranma leaped to her feet and went stomping off to the kitchen again. There was a dull clanging sound as the kettle was roughly removed from the stove. Water ran.

"What about your thermos?" Akane called. The water continued to run for a few seconds then shut off. She heard the kettle deposited back on the stove. Ki-vision told her Ranma was moving to the kitchen door. She saw the redhead stomp across the end of the room and down the hallway toward the stairs and front door. Where was that baka going?

That 'baka' went out the front door still dressed in pajamas, ignoring her admittedly oversized shoes, leaped into the night and was gone. Astonishment and hurt held Akane immobile for nearly five minutes while she went over and over the events of the evening. Then she rushed up to her room, dressed quickly and swung up onto the roof. She searched for him with her locator technique and found him in the direction of his parents' home. "At least he's not actively hiding from me," she muttered. She leaped over the rooftops.

oOo

She found Ranma, still in girl-form, huddled in her bed at the rebuilt Saotome house. She had obviously come in through the window. It took Akane a couple of seconds to navigate the eaves, then she swung upside down, in deliberate imitation of way Ranma often tapped on her own window. The window was open. She swung into the room.

"Go home, Akane," came the redhead's voice. "Get some sleep. I'm gonna try to."

"Ranma, what's wrong?" she demanded.

"Keep yer voice down!" Ranma snapped in a whisper. "This is _my_ house and I'd appreciate ya not waking up my family with yer tantrums."

Akane felt like her heart stopped. She trembled in rage, pain and fear. Ranma was rejecting her. She let several responses run through her mind… Mallets, pummeling, screaming, crying… lovemaking… She didn't ask why that last drifted through her mind, an image of Ranma, dark-haired and caring, holding her closer than they had ever allowed themselves, and stroking… In the end, she turned around and left, returning to her house to lay on her bed with her pillow over her head to muffle her tears.

Ranma was in similar shape. The moment the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. Pride kept her from taking them back. Fear of her own response kept her from following Akane in turn. She lay there, curled in a ball of pain, thinking and thinking. There had to be some way to get past this, some way to _win_. As the light began to filter gray through the curtains of the window, she remembered that, in the past, she had an ear that would listen unconditionally and a calm voice of reason that would help.

oOo

Trust Kasumi to know if there was trouble in the house. Akane felt gentle hands soothe her shoulders and felt the warm comforting aura Kasumi projected. She was advanced enough now to know that, in a way, this was a ki technique just like her own. Underneath, Kasumi was frightened, upset, curious… All the things Akane would have been — and worse, shown — had the circumstances been reversed.

"Akane, can you tell me what's wrong? Did you and Ranma fight over something?"

Akane turned to her big sister, latched onto the front of her nightgown, and sobbed. It took a while for her to calm down enough to communicate and, by that time, Kasumi had maneuvered them downstairs, where the TV was still playing the middle of the Saturday night horror-movie marathon. The TV was turned off in the middle of a film about a brave samurai of the Taira Shogunate battling a ghost cat with marked resemblance to Mau Mu Lin.

Akane mechanically helped her sister clean up their mess and didn't even blink when Kasumi picked up her pajama top from the floor where she had laid it to dry. Kasumi's eyebrow twitched and her mask slipped a little. She wished desperately for a shoulder she could pour her own troubles out on.

This was so unfair! Ranma and Akane needed each other. They practically burned in each other's presence, so much so that they had never managed to maintain their masks around each other. Masks allowed you to ignore insincerities and unintentional insults, and smoothed the path you walked each day. Masks, public faces, were an important part of living with people. Around everyone else, Akane was sweet, intelligent, happy and helpful. Around everyone else, Ranma was brusque, but kind, a gentle warrior.

Since Ranma had returned, what little fighting the two had done had been light-hearted and playful, their hearts at peace and their confidence in the other's feelings a fortress the world could smash against in vain.

This situation, this… breakdown of Akane's composure, frightened the hell out of Kasumi.

As they poured each other tea, she coaxed out of Akane the evening's events, trying to comprehend the problem. At first it made no sense at all. True, Ranma had been 'girled' three times in ninety minutes, but that had happened before, wasn't even all that uncommon. Akane still hadn't seen the end of _Man Without a Face_. If Akane's blushes were any indication, they had actually gotten discretely passionate at one point. No, Ranma hadn't tried to actually make love to her. After all, they had the understanding with Shampoo. No, Ranma hadn't seemed terribly upset by the movie with the cats in it, though the trouble had come to a head then.

"I just don't see…" Kasumi began and stopped. "Akane, tell me again. Did anything else unusual happen between you?" She grew more intent when Akane blushed.

"Only a stupid accident, Kasumi," Akane admitted. "When Ranma was changed the first time, he was going to go get hot water and I asked him to stay. Ummm… I sorta accidentally pinched him when the scary part before the commercial came up."

"Why would you pinch Ranma? Did he try to scare you like he did last time?"

"No. He did scare me; but that was because he screamed when I pinched him."

Kasumi snorted a delicate laugh. "That must have been some pinch."

"Uh… yeah. Ha, ha-ha, ah…" Akane blushed furiously at the memory.

"More to the point, sister, _where_ did you pinch him?" Kasumi frowned, as Akane blushed even more furiously. "Oh, my! I gather it was somewhere inappropriate. And he was a girl at the time?"

"Kasumi, it was an accident. He even apologized later and told me it may have been his fault."

Kasumi blinked at Akane. "He apologized?"

"Come on, Kasumi. He's been much better since he got back from Barry's world," Akane protested. "Considering how often Barry used to ramble on at me about his wife, and what they'd done when they were dating, he probably did the same thing to Ranma. Probably more so, considering he didn't have to be careful who was listening."

"Oh?"

"It sounded kind of nice," the younger girl said. "I mean… Sure; Americans are different. But the way Barry and Gwen put together their lives seemed so…_perfect_."

"Akane dear, people rarely talk about their problems to strangers," Kasumi commented.

"Barry did though. He was really quite blunt about the problems they worked through. I think he did it because he knew Ranma and I loved each other and we were making mistakes that drove us apart."

"Barry tried to be a good friend to you two," Kasumi acknowledged.

Akane smiled sadly. "And I nearly ruined it by not trusting and listening to Ranma when he came back."

"You mean about Barry's wife?" Kasumi looked pained.

"Poor Ranma. He said she was worse than Shampoo and Kodachi combined, except she didn't use chemical coercion." She giggled softly. "Of course she didn't know Ranma was in Barry's body…"

"If I understood it, Gwen was a wife who was not going to allow her husband to either ignore or fail to communicate with her."

"Huh?" Akane looked puzzled.

"When I talked to Ranma, he told me much the same things I'm sure he told you. But I'm older and have a different kind of relationship with him than you do." Kasumi smiled and poured more tea. "Ranma was most afraid of his lack of control in the situation. Barry's body was conditioned to respond positively to his wife's overtures. Or, if you like, Ranma had trouble making Barry's body keep its hands to itself. It's like the Nekoken, Akane," she elucidated. "Remember how Ranma would always come to you when he was under? With his conscious mind shut down, he went where his heart told him to."

"You mean he thought his… our relationship was out of control, last night?" Akane frowned. "That doesn't feel right." She thought some more. "It's not like getting girled that frequently is particularly extraordinary, either."

"Were you at fault for any of them?"

"Maybe the second. I jumped at a scary scene and bumped his elbow when he was sitting down. But the first and last were entirely his fault," she added defensively.

Kasumi shook her head. "I'm sure I don't know what's going through his mind, Akane. You're going to have to sit down and talk to him. Really _talk_ to him, not mallet him if you don't like what you are hearing, or if you feel he's being stupid or insulting."

"Come on, Kasumi," Akane huffed. "I don't do that anymore."

"No, you haven't been. But Ranma hasn't been making you angry, either."

Akane grinned more confidently. "No. He hasn't, has he? I'll go talk to him." She got up and staggered a bit. "But maybe I'll get some sleep first."

"That would probably be wise. I don't think calling him at…" She looked at the clock. "…4:00 A.M. would be conducive to rational discourse."

Akane laughed more confidently. "Thanks, big sis."

oOo

Ranma was roused from fitful slumber when her siblings woke and began to stir up the house. Natsume and Kurumi were, according to his mother, quite considerate. The girls didn't attack Genma in the master bedroom out of consideration for her. Anywhere outside that boundary found the Saotome patriarch in dire straights as the two developed the Art of ambush to new heights. A crashing sound followed by a loud 'growf', indicated that Genma had fallen for some sort of water trap.

Genma openly complained, but privately exalted in the attention he received. The Saotome household was currently happier than it had been in a decade. Any other time Ranma would have stayed to participate in the fun, but not today. She slipped out the window and took to the rooftops. Kasumi would know what to do.

oOo

Unfortunately, Kasumi was busy. Akane was sitting close by her sister, animatedly discussing something with a determined look on her face. Across the table, Hinako and Soun sat close together, listening with concern. Ranma looked in on the domestic scene and considered her options. She could go in and eat; in fact her stomach was in danger of giving her away. She wasn't ready to face Akane, not after last night. She needed to apologize and she didn't know how. Better to talk to Kasumi first. She might be able to keep her foot out of her mouth better.

(GR-g-g-gr-gr-grow-roWLLL!)

"Jeez!" she muttered. She had to get some food! She could go back home, but had no enthusiasm for either Nodoka's strict rules or, if she had an errand, a four-way, food-stealing melee. If she went to the Nekohanten, Shampoo would call Akane and then both would probably berate her for her rudeness. She didn't have any money on her and had neither the desire nor the confidence to scam a meal using her girl-type. That left… "I guess I'll see if Ucchan'll let me bum a meal offa her." She delayed going for a while, watching Akane. When her lodestar left the table, she left her vantage point for Ucchan's.

oOo

Akane came back from the phone. "They didn't know he'd even been home last night and he wasn't in his room." Akane was worried, a slight frown showing. "I wonder where he's gone?"

Soun laughed. "Why don't you use that technique of yours?" His eyes glimmered with unshed tears because 'his baby created a ki technique'.

Akane dimpled. "I guess I will!" She focused inward, then outward. "That way," she pointed. She waved, called out, "See you later!" and darted out the door, picking up an umbrella on the way.

Soun smiled at Hin-chan. An ultrasound had confirmed they would have a son. He pondered his life and finally felt at peace. Akane and Ranma would continue the Dojo and the family's tradition of martial arts. Nabiki looked like she was going into the world of commerce with a vengeance. His new son would insure the continuation of the family name and would inherit Hinako's property. Only time would tell if he would be a martial artist or not.

As for Kasumi… Soun gazed at his eldest daughter. It was terribly unfair, what had been done to her… what he had done to her life. She had been forced to mother them all since Kimiko's death. She had always shown an interest in medicine. Perhaps she could go to college. He'd find a way, somehow, to make up for her past sacrifice.

oOo

Akane strode quickly down the street. It was midmorning. Shops were open, but preparations were being made for a major storm that forecasters said was coming in off the Pacific. She looked up at the fleeting blue and sighed. If Ranma were having new problems with his curse, she could offer some protection. After she had gone a few blocks, Akane realized that she was traveling in the direction of Ucchan's.

That didn't infuriate her like it once might have. Even if Ranma were having qualms about their relationship (and nothing Kasumi suggested even approached that), Ukyo was leaving no doubt these days of her interest in Ryoga. She might be Ranma's friend, but love interest? No way! Ukyo was her friend as much as Ranma's; and it would take a lot to convince Akane that Ukyo would betray herself and Ryoga at this date.

She walked up to the shop and noticed Ukyo didn't have her sign out yet. No surprise there; not many people had okonomiyaki for breakfast. The shades were drawn as well, also no surprise. Ukyo didn't like to put on a show for the public when cleaning her restaurant. Akane put her ear to the window to see if she could hear what was going on.

"…understand what you're saying, Ranchan," Ukyo was saying. So he _was_ in there!

"Jeez, Ucchan," came Ranma's voice. "You can't know what it's like! I feel like macho-chick wants me ta stay girl…"

Akane jerked her ear away from the glass. Macho-chick? Wants him to _stay_ girl? Akane felt the icy-hot boil of her anger begin to swell and bubble. Her breath came faster; her heart was like a hammer. She swept away the hurt tears that threatened her cheeks. She tried to control it. So often in the past she had made assumptions that were wrong. She forced her ear back to the glass.

"…turnin' me into a damn perverted little sex-object…"

She jerked her ear away again. Sex object? So she was the villain, was she? That was quite enough! She stomped over to the door and threw it open with a bang that caused Ranma to nearly levitate and caught Ukyo flatfooted in mid-toss, the okonomiyaki landing on the floor behind the counter.

"R-r-r-r-r-ra-a-a-annnNNNMMMMA!"

oOo

Ranma had knocked on the glass at Ucchan's and glumly waited for a response. She felt… _off_. It wasn't Akane; it was in herself… _him_-self. Sighing, she knocked again. Ukyo might ignore her initial attempt, thinking it was some rude jackass trying to harass her into opening early. Finally though, the cute, former fiancée peeked around her blinds, saw her 'customer' and opened up to see what was wrong. Ranma often stopped by, but usually with Akane and at a decent hour. "Ranchan?" she said taking in the woeful expression. "You look like you lost your best friend… besides me, that is. What's wrong, sugar?"

(GR-g-g-gr-gr-grow-roWLLL!)

"Uh, yeah. I mean besides that bottomless pit you call a stomach," she added.

"I wish I knew," Ranma said. "Ya got any hot water, Ucchan? I feel… I feel real weird in this body right now."

Ukyo looked at the redhead strangely, then her eyes went wide. "Kami, Ranma! You aren't… you aren't…"

Ranma looked sour. "No, I ain't. Which you could see fer yerself if ya was usin' ki-vision!" Ranma snorted. She might be many things right now, but pregnant was safely out. "Nah, I almost wish it was somethin' that simple."

Ukyo choked. "Sugar, if you call bein' a guy and pregnant simple, I hate ta hear what the problem is." 'But I bet I'm gonna find out,' she thought.

Ranma talked rather clinically about the previous night. Ukyo snickered about the squeeze Ranma endured and teased her to see the bruises. Ranma primly refused and accepted the proffered kettle to change back to male. "That's better," he said. "Did I ever tell you about that big empty space that Akane called me out of, Ukyo?"

"No, but Akane mentioned it. I hope that's not a problem."

"Nah! But I bet she never told ya about some of the people I met there." The smell of the okonomiyaki made his mouth water.

"People?" Ukyo tested the edge. Not yet, the grill was still a little cold.

"Yeah. Other versions of me, dozens of them, maybe thousands… It was like looking in a mirror, but every mirror was a little different. Sometimes different because of different choices made. Other times," he sipped at his tea and shuddered. "Other times different parents or different worlds… I saw one guy — and I knew it was me — but he was big, bigger than Ryoga; I could tell he had killed, and he was lookin' for his Akane. Others looked just like me, but the curse was different; curse of drowned twins, curse of drowned animals… One…" Ranma swallowed hard. "One had a curse I could only describe as curse of the drowned nymphomaniac."

"Gods, Ranchan!" Ukyo looked at him, eyes wide. "How could you live like that?"

"I dunno, Ucchan. If I read him right, every time he got splashed with cold water, _she_ would take over and…" He shuddered again.

"I wonder how Akane would deal with something like that," Ukyo mused. She flipped the 'yaki over, working her magic. She noticed the sudden withdrawal and read between the lines. "All right, what's this poor nympho-cursed Ranma got to do with you?" She scowled at him. "Don't tell me you've been doing the town, either. One of us would have heard of it."

He chuckled, even if it was a bit forced. "No, I haven't done anything like that."

"But you're worried about it for some reason," she pointed out. "Ranchan, have you talked to Akane about this?" His silence answered her. "You jackass! Why not?"

"She's sorta… part of the problem."

"How?" Ukyo fixed him with a glare.

Ranma sweated big time, but finally broke down. "Ukyo, I love her. But, I feel like, ever since we d-d-did _it_, I don't know whether or not I'm supposed to be a guy or a girl for her."

"Say _what_?" Ukyo blinked. "Has Akane demanded that you…"

"No, no!" Ranma was quick to shoot that down. "It's not her, it's me. Doing that… what we did… _did_ something to me. I look at her and, sometimes, I see _him_ — ya know, Akane's guy-form — and, dammit, I… I…" Ranma suddenly snapped his jaw shut and looked miserable. "You wouldn't believe what it was like, Ukyo. And when I'm a girl and she looks at me or touches me…"

"Oooh boy, sugar," whistled Ukyo. "You should be talking to Akane about this; _really_ you should." She felt at the edges of his okonomiyaki and decided it was almost done. "Ranma, I don't think Akane has any idea what she's done to you."

Ranma scowled. "But she has to! At least a little bit, doesn't she? I mean you guys are girls…"

"Oh, Ranchan. If she hasn't been on the receiving end, sugar, how _can_ she know?" Ukyo shook her head. "I mean you guys haven't done it yet because of the Amazon thing." She smirked a little. "Now I, on the other hand, can relate to what you're feeling _very_ well." Her tone was light. "But then…" She smirked and rolled her eyes comically before shivering in memory.

Ranma scowled. He knew she was thinking of Ryoga. Ukyo drew her attention back to her grill. She reached for Ranma's favorite sauce to garnish his okonomiyaki and slid her spatula under it to plate it.

"Jeez, Ucchan! Don't _do_ that! Sometimes, I feel like macho-chick wants me to stay a girl! But then I realize it's not her; it's _me_! Sometimes I feel this damn curse is turnin' me into a damn perverted little sex object! For all I know I'll be rollin' over for the shaft next time my girl-side comes in season from that damn Nekoken! I can't do this to her…" His words came out in a despairing cry.

"R-r-r-r-r-ra-a-a-annnNNNMMMMA!"

oOo

It was as near to a threatening roar that could come out of Akane's throat. The sizzle and snap of her aura told of far greater danger. As Ranma's okonomiyaki i hit the floor, she took two swift steps into the restaurant. Ranma had an instant to observe his fiancée and wonder how a girl neatly dressed in an olive jumper with a yellow blouse could be so beautiful and so terrifying at the same time. Her uppercut was precise and unstoppable. Ucchan's acquired a new skylight.

Ukyo couldn't decide whether to be dismayed or furious. "What the _hell_ did you do that for?" she screamed at Akane, ignoring the still flaming aura.

"Macho-chick, am I? Make him a sex-object!" Akane snarled. "Why that knuckle-headed, tin-hearted jerk!" she screamed back. "And I believed it when he said he loved me!"

"You're the knucklehead, you jackass!" Ukyo snarled back. "He came here 'cause he wanted a sympathetic ear to work out how to tell you about his problem! I can see why he didn't go straight to you! You barge in here and send him through the roof!" Akane glared cold and angry. She turned to leave. "Don't you dare!" Ukyo screamed at her back. "You're the cause of all this! You, that stupid Shampoo, and that stupid, _stupid_ instant Nanniichuan! That goddamn turnabout sex you two had to keep the demons from getting his girl-side messed him up royally! He didn't blame you at all! Oh, no! Not his _precious_ Akane! I think I know what you heard, little Miss Eavesdropper."

"Nanniichuan?" Akane turned back, her look angry and defiant, but with just a hint of doubt. "I heard him say the 'macho-chick' wants him as a girl, and that I'm trying to turn him into 'a damn little perverted sex-object'." Her posture dared Ukyo to deny it.

"Jackass," Ukyo hissed. "You heard those words I'm sure. But you missed him saying that this was what he felt like and that he knew it was something wrong in _him_, not you! As for the 'perverted sex-object' comment… That was about what he's afraid he'll do to himself, next time his girl-side goes through its fertile period.

"He's running scared, Akane! He was afraid to talk to you because of this!" She pointed with her spatula to the hole in the roof. "I can see why." She took in Akane's growing dismay. "He's survived worse than what you just gave him, sugar, but if he's still willin' to take you back to his heart, in my opinion, he's certifiable!" Ukyo took some satisfaction in watching the color drain out of Akane's face. "Now get the hell out!" she said roughly. "I've got a restaurant to run and I've got to get that hole fixed before I open." She turned her back on Akane and stormed back to the storeroom.

Akane staggered out into the street. She tried to center herself to use her ki locator technique but she was too distraught, too upset at what she had done, to focus. She tried to calculate his trajectory and ran in that direction, hoping she could regain control soon. Ukyo's words bit again and again, like red-hot wire whips to scourge her soul. She had really done it this time. Akane had failed to trust, failed to believe in him when he needed her. At the very least, she had to find him and apologize. If he left her, as she feared, she felt she would die. She would deserve it, considering the torment she had put him through. She totally failed to consider that Ranma wouldn't ask or want such a price from his worst enemy.

oOo

Ranma pulled herself out of the dumpster with several pungent expressions of disgust. It retained water from the last rainstorm, enough that he had been transformed once more and would have to find a bath as well. "Phew!"

Ukyo and Akane would have been astonished at the lack of anger or resentment the redhead felt after receiving a near orbital boost from Akane's fist. Ranma had too much experience being misunderstood. Akane's tantrum had restored Ranma's emotional equilibrium. Now she was looking for solutions. Ukyo was right. She needed to sit down and talk to Akane. Even if she had to do it in installments with frequent flyer miles and long walks in the breaks. Akane had a temper – so what! Still, it wouldn't do to get into a situation again that Akane might feel was… questionable.

As a drizzling rain began to fall, she began the trek back to the Tendos.

oOo

Meanwhile, Akane, frantic and upset over her behavior, called home, had an emotional and totally unsatisfactory exchange with Kasumi, then called the Nekohanten in the hope Ranma might be there. Shampoo was out making an early delivery, but Mousse promised to try to intercept her before she left the client. Akane, vibrating with guilt in a phone booth, dithered, tried to focus herself again and was partly successful. She got her ki vision going, but not her more difficult location technique. Hurrying, she set off in her original direction, hoping that sight or ki would allow her to find him before he did something stupid on her account.

oOo

Shampoo never got Mousse's message and was ignorant of the events unfolding around her as she cycled away from her customer. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung were getting a day off as a reward for learning the Megami Hamaya ki-technique. Shampoo was quite proud of them but, at the same time, worried. Ti'en Pon was still hanging around, irritating them all with her presence. The girls had been strictly prohibited from practicing on the sly, as it needed the advanced skills of Mousse, Great-grandmother or their half-sister to maintain surveillance against her. It wouldn't do for the old woman, who was almost certainly a necromancer as well as a PRC agent, to learn about their new skills. She chaffed, waiting the day they would challenge the old woman.

Shampoo was, by chance, the first person to see Ranma following his flight from Ucchan's. She waved cheerily, wanting to be recognized despite the rain gear she wore in addition to the waterproof soap. Ranma noticed her, but the duck and tuck the redhead exhibited told Shampoo that something was wrong. If Ranma was avoiding her, it almost certainly meant trouble with Akane. She immediately took off in pursuit. If there was trouble between Ranma and Akane, it opened up two possibilities, either of which was potentially beneficial.

First and most likely, they might merely have argued. If that were the case, she'd cozen the problem out of him and get them to make up. She honestly felt they loved each other and hoped circumstances would allow Akane to realize her dream — become a full Amazon sister and marry Ranma as the Amazon with the prior claim. That was the best, the preferred, outcome.

The second possiblity made her a little breathless. If Ranma and Akane were at complete quits for some reason, she might be able to convince him to return with her to China. It had occurred to her that she knew of three Amazons with two husbands each. While Ranma might have to be 'husband number one' by law, she thought, with a little effort, she could convince Mousse to accept a position as 'husband number two'. Having two such skilled husbands would be a lot of work, but between training each other, their children and the extended family's children, they would indeed become a power in the Tribe and the region. And if Akane changed her mind and followed Ranma…

As she pumped her bicycle harder, her skin goose-bumped. She admired both men for their skills and for their hearts. The advantages of the physical side of the situation were not lost on her either. "Ranma! Come back! What wrong, you hide from Shampoo?"

oOo

Ranma groaned. She really didn't want to talk to Shampoo right now. The interview with Ukyo had been bad enough. She didn't think Akane would ever forgive him if she blabbed out her problem to everyone else, first! She lit out at top speed with Shampoo in pursuit.

oOo

Shampoo really knew how to ride a bicycle. She used sidewalk, buildings, mailboxes, trashcans and telephone poles equally to further her pursuit. She had to. There was no way, even with her skill, to follow the redhead through the right angle dodging she did, without a vertical surface to ricochet the bike off of.

Ranma dodged around another corner, her small female body ideal for slipping through crowds, and Shampoo prepared to bounce off another telephone pole above the corner crowd's heads. Then some kids jumped up on a mailbox to try to see what was going on. They were between Shampoo and her targeted landing point.

With a curse, the Amazon skidded, shouted 'gangway!' and slid through the corner into the street. Snaking the bicycle between the people without hitting anyone was no mean feat. She lost him! As she went to put her foot back up on the pedal, she was restrained; the leg of her silk trousers was caught between the bicycle chain and the sprocket. She began to walk the bike forward to free it, her mind awhirl with possibilities.

oOo

The truck driver was late. There had been an accident two miles back, and he was late on his deliveries. His boss had intimated that being late today would be totally unacceptable. He barreled forward in excess of eighty kph, trying to make up lost time. He could make this light if he punched it just a little more.

He screamed in an agony of self-hatred as a violet-haired girl on a bicycle skidded off the sidewalk right in front of him. His foot searched for the brake but missed. His eye told him '92 kph' when he felt the heavy thump from somewhere on the front grill.

oOo

Akane had been frantically searching for Ranma for an hour now. She estimated she had sent him from Ucchan's on a trajectory away from the dojo, roughly an equal distance between the Nekohanten and Ucchan's but further downtown. Her ki senses kept fritzing out. She knew it was due to her state of mind, but that didn't help. She apologized as she pushed her way to the front of the group waiting at the crosswalk. Her ears told her there was a commotion up ahead. It might be Ranma.

She pushed through to the front of the crowd in time to look across the street at two kids being boosted up on a mailbox. They had heard the disturbance too. The third boy grabbed hold of the top of the box and, using the nearby telephone pole for leverage, managed to get to a seated position when the crowd surged. A purple-haired vision in a yellow rain-slicker riding a bicycle slid through the opening and into the street. Cursing fluently in Mandarin, she turned to get to the sidewalk only to hesitate and glance down at her ankle. Akane recognized the form as well as some of the curses: Shampoo. Her mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smirk. Her 'sister' was a little upset about something. A good teasing might break her mood and help her get back on track.

The truck engine roared as it dropped out of gear.

Akane never stopped to think. The dark-haired girl had been peripherally aware of the truck, but only now registered it as a threat. Ki flared like a bomb going off and Akane was moving. Shampoo hadn't recognized the danger she was in but flinched and turned further to look in its direction. Her leg jerked in an unconscious attempt to rid herself of the extra weight. The tough silk of her trousers held, however. Akane grimaced. Her execution would have to be _perfect_ or Shampoo would die, either from the impact with the truck or with Akane's shields.

The crowd around Akane was knocked off its feet, the result of fifty kilograms of girl desperately anchoring her mass with ki and launching herself at the endangered girl. Shampoo's own shields were coming up, but not fast enough, only aware of the sudden flash of a battle aura. She felt Shampoo's shields begin to throb as she finally recognized the threat of the vehicle. If she could just push a little more…

oOo

Ranma was twenty meters down the sidewalk when she heard the impact and the screams from the crowd on the corner behind her. She went white. If Shampoo got hurt because of her…

She leaped into the street to where her senses told her a body was lying. Steam was whistling from the truck's broken radiator and smashed grillwork. The crowd began to murmur and form as it always did at accidents; people wanting to help or, simply, morbidly curious.

Peripherally, she saw Mousse in duck-form wing down through the steam and come out rolling, human and clothed, as he utilized curse and hidden weapons along with his new speed to good effect. He was running toward them in the next instant.

Ranma focused on the body. What? It wasn't Shampoo! For an instant she felt relief. Then familiarity brought a wrenching sense of unreality. The short dark hair… The olive jumper with the yellow blouse trimmed in white lace…

Mousse skidded to his knees and began searching for the injury that was leaking so much red into the street.

"Akane?" Ranma mumbled, falling to her knees and really seeing the familiar ki as well as the familiar face, scraped and bloody. Shampoo limped over, crying and screaming at the crowd to call an ambulance.

Ranma wasn't conscious of the cry of loss that ripped out of her lungs.

"**_A K A N E_ "**


	40. The Postumous I

**Ki Cutters: 40**

_**The Posthumous I**_

Soun, Hinako and Kasumi burst into the emergency room at the hospital. Their eyes searched and found two drooping teenagers sitting in the waiting room with hanging heads. Mousse looked up at their entry, glanced at Ranma who was still in girl-type, then rose to greet them. "Mr. Tendo, your daughter is in surgery. She saved my Shampoo from being hit by a truck this morning," he said mournfully.

"My daughter? My little Akane?" As expected, Soun was rapidly going to pieces. Hinako pushed him into a chair. She did the same with Kasumi, before beginning to pace back and forth like a caged animal.

"What happened, Mousse?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure. I was too busy…" He looked down at himself with a shudder. The front of his white robe was dyed red. "I know Akane saved Shampoo because she asked me if Shampoo was all right. Then Ranma, Shampoo and I were too busy trying to stop the bleeding." He shuddered again.

"Where is Shampoo?" Hinako asked.

"In there." Mousse waved vaguely in the direction of the emergency room. "Cracked ribs and maybe a sprained ankle. Akane just pushed her out of the way. The whole front of the truck was smashed."

The three family members blanched. If the truck was that bad, what of Akane? Kasumi reached out to Ranma who had not even twitched since they came in. "Ranma?" she asked. Her hand closed on the redhead's sleeve and pulled away with a shudder. She looked at the dark red stain and knew it was her sister's blood. "Oh, kami," she breathed.

"I think he's trying to watch Akane in the operating room," Mousse explained.

"Can you see what's going on?" Soun asked sharply.

"No, it's out of my range. Ranma might be able to, though."

Slowly, their friends began to trickle in as they heard of the accident. Cologne, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung were the next to arrive, followed closely by Ukyo. The latter was devastated due to the manner of their last parting, and stood apart from everyone, choking back sobs and feeling miserable. The Saotomes arrived, Genma white-faced and Kurumi sobbing, while Nodoka and Natsume seemed eerie images of each other. Shampoo limped out, released from the doctor's care. Her ribs were taped, as was her ankle, but still no one had heard anything definite about Akane.

Urudu Kamiko showed up and walked over to Ranma, hunkering down to meet her eyes. Baradandya was out of town. 'Keiichi and Baradandya are out of town visiting his parents,' Urudu whispered, 'but they'll be here soon.'

Sakurida came in with Nabiki. Akane's sister walked directly to Ranma and stood there, demanding attention. "What happened, Ranma?" She continued to stand there until Ranma was forced to lift tearful eyes to Nabiki's face. Nabiki took a long look and nodded. "All right, I can tell you think it's your fault. Now, what _happened_? Talk to me, Ranma."

Ranma flinched as if struck. "If I'd talked to Akane, this wouldn't have happened," she husked. "It _is_ my fault, in every way that matters." She deliberately shut the world out and went back to her contemplation.

"_You mean my baby is in here because of you_!" demon-headed Soun.

Hinako took in the unflinching, uncaring Ranma, placed a hand on the metal entry door to ground herself and carefully ki-drained Soun. He floated limply to his seat. "Dear, I think that assumption is a bit premature. Save it for later."

Shampoo spoke up. "I talk to Mousse and Ukyo. Get whole story." She detailed the events of the day excluding only Ranma's problem, which Ukyo hadn't revealed. "If I not chase Ranma, not slide into street. If not stupid, stupid, _stupid! …_see truck coming, get out of way for self. Akane not need s-save Shampoo. It solve problem if Shampoo d-d-dead." Her face contorted, fighting tears. "I no want Akane die…"

Kasumi and Nodoka each reacted and comforted the distraught girl. The quiet murmuring that followed was interrupted unpleasantly, as yet a new presence invaded the crowded waiting room.

"So, it ends here? What a waste of time." Ti'en Pon stalked into the waiting room. "Get your groom and let's go, Shampoo. There's been enough delay."

Under the emotional shock of the people there, ran a drumbeat of power that made the floor quake. An ashtray vibrated off a table and smashed on the floor. "She ain't dead yet, Tampon!" came a quiet voice. Ranma sat in her chair, blue eyes open and fixed on the old woman. "_Leave_. Get _out_… _Now._ Yer not welcome here."

The old woman's jaw worked, but her teeth were clenched together, locked by the texture and power directed at her. This cursed little boy had called her—! But the signature of power was unmistakable and irresistible. She could not risk a confrontation here and now. She turned insultingly and withdrew. Ranma retreated into herself and resumed her long-distance vigil.

It was past midnight when the tired surgeon staggered out to them. "Tendo family?" he asked curtly. He was accosted by more than a dozen people. "Whoa! I said Tendo! Not everybody!" Non-Tendos stepped back, but listened intently. The doctor glared at them. "Would you prefer a private office to discuss this, Mr. Tendo?" the doctor offered when no one backed down.

Soun looked at the assembled people. "No… These are all her friends. They can hear."

"All right, then." The doctor took a deep breath. "Considering she was hit by a truck, her condition is phenomenal. She's alive; and we're going to try to keep her alive. She's got some severe injuries to her head and neck, and significant internal trauma. Whoever gave first aid at the scene probably saved her life." Everyone glanced at Mousse, who shuffled nervously. "Her injuries are strange, though. Some seemed to have healed unaccountably by themselves. Other injuries indicate there should be more extensive damage in the area, yet all we found was loose blood with no indication of how it got there."

"That Ranma ki healing," Shampoo offered, pointing at Ranma.

"Ki healing?" The doctor looked at the girl who sat in preternatural stillness. "Is that like faith healing?"

"Is confidence healing," Shampoo tried to explain. "Akane have broken ribs, collapsed lung, sac around heart compressed. Cannot fix lung, but move and strengthen sac. Arteries hurt here and here," she pointed to herself at abdomen and inner thigh. "Mousse stop bleeding while Ranma heal there. Is where most blood from." Shampoo clinically detailed Akane's injuries at the scene.

The doctor gulped. Her description fit what they should have found. "Are you a nurse or something?"

"Was nurse for local doctor. Amazon learn from birth how tend wounds. Then, from time turn woman, to be warrior."

"I… see." He walked over to Ranma. "Little lady?"

Ranma ignored him.

"Ranma under curse. Is really boy," Shampoo mentioned.

The doctor twitched. The explanation had seemed oddly reasonable to this point. But this little girl was a guy? He decided to leave well enough alone and get some rest. "We're going to let her rest for a while in ICU and make sure she's stable. Come tomorrow morning, we'll see if she's up to some visitors."

"Doctor, is my little girl going to be all right?" sniffled Soun, his big hands clenching.

The doctor started to give a pat answer but felt eyes on him. He glanced over and saw the redhead staring at him. His skin prickling under the deep blue gaze, he said, "I can't guarantee anything, except that we're doing our best for her. Head injuries are always serious. A lot of this is out of our hands." He felt the gaze shift away from him and glanced over again. The redhead was gazing almost incuriously at the platinum blond. Urudu shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. Ranma closed her eyes and let herself sink back into that incredibly focused introspection. "You should go home and try to rest."

"I'm staying. Can I sit beside her?"

The doctor caught himself nodding and shook himself. Her voice was so compelling… No! He was just tired. "It really wouldn't be a good i…de…a." Her eyes caught his again and a shiver swept his spine. He didn't feel threatened. It was as if something whispered that anything except agreement would be a mistake. The final choice was his. He swallowed convulsively. "Why do you…?"

"I love her. I love Akane and I can't leave her side while she's in danger."

The doctor felt tears form along his eyes. He wiped them away and nodded. "I…I'll have a cot put in the room. Whatever you do, don't touch or disturb any of the tubes or monitors. If something happens, get out of the way. The unit doctors and nurses work as a team; and they can't account for a stranger in the middle of things."

"I understand." The eyes closed again. Suddenly she vanished.

The doctor blinked. "Where…?"

"He's back with Akane," Cologne's gravely voice informed him. "You just didn't see him go. He's an exceptional martial artist."

"Him?" the disbelieving doctor asked again.

Just then, a tall man with glasses hurried down the hall. "Listen to her, Shino," he said. He turned to the family. "I just heard. If it helps, my friend — Dr. Rakutenchi here — is one of the best surgeons in Tokyo." It was Tofu Ono.

Kasumi's eyes suddenly flooded with tears. "Oh, Tofu," she whispered. She let herself collapse in his arms, crying into his shoulder while the others looked on expressionlessly.

"I'm so sorry, Kasumi," Tofu groaned. His glasses fogged, cleared and fogged again, but he remained lucid. "So sorry."

Tofu had despaired of ever facing Kasumi as a man. His jerky loss of control had endangered his patients and friends time and again. It had been an act of desperation that had sent him out of the district to take the offer of a residency at one of the larger hospitals. Now, through tragic accident, the Tendos and Kasumi were back in his life. With Akane seriously injured, he had no choice. He would _have _to be strong for Kasumi.

oOo

Akane was still unconscious ten days later. Ranma still sat at her side, still in girl form and unable to even hold her hand because of the tubes and monitors. When nurses were not in the room, she let her hand drift above the unconscious girl, sensing her ki and making minor adjustments and repairs when she could. The staff was amazed. They'd never had someone so badly injured whose wounds healed so swiftly and who didn't require _some_ aid beyond cleaning and replacing fluids.

Occasionally, Ranma went into the bathroom to sponge off and change into fresh clothes brought by her mother. It was during one of these breaks that she came back to find Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse standing beside the bed. Eyes narrowed, she glided up beside them. "Watcha doin'?" she asked almost sweetly.

"Hello, Ranma," Cologne whispered. "We're ending this whole fiasco. In a few minutes it will be ten days since the accident." She turned slightly as Ranma's aura snapped on. "Now it is time for the last rites."

"What?" she exclaimed, eyes huge. "I won't let you!" Only concern for Akane's many tubes and instruments kept her from hurling herself bodily at them.

"When Amazon born," Shampoo said quietly, "she given last rites, so ancestors know she born to battle, no matter how young. Akane, once 'sister of heart', now is sister by adoption, for she prove by Law and Tradition that heart is true. Shampoo now can give claim on airen to Akane, to sister who have prior claim." Her hand reached out and softly stroked the tuft of hair that escaped the bandages on the injured girl's head.

Ranma stared at Shampoo for a long time. "Is this goodbye, then?" she asked simply.

"No, Ranma, husband-to-be of Akane. This is hello, instead," Cologne said. "Now that you are an official member of our community, we have some options we didn't have before." She smiled grimly. "It's not going to be easy — in fact it will probably kill you —but that's better than just sitting here, isn't it?"

Ranma let out a shuddering breath. "Ya better believe it!"

The nurse came in and shooed them out while she changed Akane's various drips and checked her monitors. Four visitors was just too crowded for her to work properly. They went down the hall a dozen meters or so to a waiting area for family members.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I had confidence that you could keep her alive until the waiting period was up," Cologne said. "If we don't follow the letter of the rules _precisely_, the idiots like 'Tampon', as you call her, could challenge the validity of the adoption and plunge the whole bunch of us into the worst mess you could imagine. Anyway… There is an old procedure. No one alive that I know has ever attempted it. The only person I knew who could do it succeeded only once. The second time she joined her patient in death. I'll be honest. You've got to be exceedingly desperate to try this."

Ranma nodded. "That sounds like me."

"Ranma," Shampoo interrupted, "How bad _is_ Akane?"

"I think she'd be dead by now if I wasn't feeding her ki. There's something wrong that I just can't put a finger on. Her aura is off, but just barely and it's not enough to pinpoint the problem. I've dealt with her big injuries. It's these little things I can't track, and it's getting worse." Shampoo leaned forward and hugged her and was surprised when Ranma hugged back. "I'm _losing_ her, Shampoo! I'll take all the help I can get."

"You better, Ranma," she said with mock ferocity. "I want my sister back."

There was a faint clatter up the hall and Ranma vanished. It wasn't the Umisen she used this time, though, but sheer speed. An instant later, a fragile looking figure hurtled out the door to smash into the opposite wall. It bounced off, blue hair disheveled, face contorted in rage.

"Ti'en Pon! What you do here?" shouted Shampoo. Down the corridor, hospital staff began to react to the commotion.

"The nurse is unconscious," Ranma said from just outside the door. "The old ghoul had this in her hand." She held a small hypodermic. "It's not poison, but I'm not sure what it is."

"What is that, Elder?" Cologne demanded with quiet formality.

"Save your breath, Cologne," Ti'en Pon snorted. She hadn't anticipated the Saotome child to guard the little outsider obstacle all this time. She had taken the first opportunity that had presented itself. "I'm part of the official envoy of the Chinese delegation. I can be deported but that's all." She pointed at Ranma. "Touch me again and I'll have you jailed for daring to attack an official of a foreign Embassy. You'd be surprised how long…"

Ranma twitched and Ti'en Pon dropped like a stone. "Mousse, Shampoo, bring the nurse out of the room. If anyone makes a fuss, have them call Dr. Tofu. Granny, come with me."

They slid into the room as Mousse and Shampoo were left with the enviable task of attempting to explain an unconscious old woman, an unconscious nurse and a cracked wall. Their only advantage was that in the past week, the nurses had consistently noted on their rounds that as long as Ranma was in Akane's room, she remained stable. No nurse was going to argue with progress like that.

Cologne and Ranma scanned their patient as the hubbub grew in the hall. Ranma quickly ascertained there were no marks in Akane's skin. Cologne rapped her lightly on the head. "Idiot. Syringes are often used to administer drugs directly into the various drip feeds. Pay attention." She pointed to a bag of clear fluid. "That's the saline feed. Check for signs of what was in the hypodermic."

"Okay… It's in there."

Cologne hopped over and turned off the feed. Then carefully pulled the needle from Akane's arm. "If we're lucky, none of this has gotten into her system yet." Immediately, an alarm went off, causing Ranma to jerk in surprise. "Relax, dear. That always happens when one of her treatments is threatened."

A nurse managed to stick her head in the room. "Please, the patient needs help."

"Let her in, children." The nurse hurried over and quickly assessed what was wrong. As she reached for the saline feed, Cologne stopped her. "The old woman out there tried to kill this young girl." She held up the hypodermic and the nurse stared. "I want this examined quickly so her doctors can determine the degree of threat this is to her. Handle it carefully. I suspect it is biological rather than chemical in nature."

As the ICU team dashed into the room, Ranma had to flare her aura to get their attention. Then they had to explain themselves all over again. A fresh saline drip was fitted and Shampoo escorted the compromised bag to the lab, as an unofficial bodyguard to make sure no one tampered with it. Confirming that Akane was, at least, stable, the team went back to their stations, the doctor promising to contact them when lab results came back. The police came then, got statements and offered to leave a guard at Akane's door. Cologne and Ranma regarded one another.

"Any guard you posted would be useless and helpless," Ranma said. "I'm all the security she needs." She had to prove it, but finally the two embarrassed inspectors decided having a little girl put them out of commission merely by touching them, was a bit much. Besides, they had reports to file, including complaints to the Chinese Embassy.

"So… Here's the bottom line, Ranma," Cologne husked. "Akane's body can't repair itself; it's too weak. You can't discern what is wrong, except symptomatically. Most senses, even ki senses, aren't receptive enough by themselves to determine that. There is a way to increase your ability to process the information, however. It has to do with dreaming. Shampoo uses something similar to do that reading/memorizing trick Barry and you've been so impressed with."

Ranma nodded. Shampoo reading _Moby Dick_ in English as fast as she could turn the pages was intimidating. "If it's martial arts…"

"It's a related field, but not, properly speaking, martial arts." Ranma subsided at Cologne's words. "Ranma, you have to meditate, much like you do for the ki techniques; but you have to access your ability to dream as well. It is very difficult. But then you do 'very difficult' so easily that it's scandalous. Have you ever tried to control your dreams?"

Ranma blinked. "Well… yeah, I hafta. I'da gone nuts otherwise! You try dreaming of being dropped into a pit of cats, or having huge flightless birds chasing you, or sharks or…"

"Genma's done all that to you?" Cologne demanded.

Ranma nodded. "Cat-fist, Cassowary foot, Shark-fist, yeah, what you did back then, you name it. If it's stupid and claims to be a super-powerful martial arts technique, the old man did it to me. That stuff leaves ya with nightmares!" She gazed at Akane and reached out to caress her forehead. "The worst, up to this point, was Jusendo. Now, there's this."

"Hopefully, this won't be quite that traumatic," Cologne blinked, waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming, she continued, "You need to visualize in your dream an exceedingly complex environment that is very familiar to you. It has to stretch the limits of your imagination. If it's not complex enough, you'll be no better off than you are now. At the same time, you'll be tuning yourself to her aura." She nodded at Akane and Ranma regarded her fiancée with concern. "Akane must be inserted into the dream and aligned with it, so that what you do in the dream will be duplicated in the healing processes of her body. I'll be able to help you with some of it, but in the end, it'll be up to you."

Ranma nodded. "No one's gonna take her from me," she whispered.

oOo

The lab report came back surprisingly quickly. It had taken only ten hours but tests revealed that the saline had been infected with a strain of bacteria common to hospitals. The main difference was the degree of resistance this one had to antibiotics, even the special varieties. "It would indisputably kill Akane, if she had been infected with the stuff," Tofu was saying, while Ranma bolted down a stir-fry. Kasumi sat at the doctor's side; had been glued to him, so to speak, since he had shown up. In those ten hours, Cologne drilled Ranma mercilessly. Ranma's advanced ki training allowed her to pick up a process that usually required months of training. She got some sleep — her first genuine rest in over a week — before she began the working, and huge quantities of food. Her reserves would have to supply both herself and Akane. "Ti'en Pon is presently in the Chinese Embassy. Supposedly under guard, but I wouldn't bet on that. She's supposed to be deported…"

"She'll be dealt with," Cologne promised. "She has friends in high places, but I doubt the Chinese Government wants the embarrassment of an attempted murderess on their hands."

"But you guys tried ta kill Akane a couple of times," Ranma protested, mumbling around her rice.

"_We_'re not here in an official capacity, and you people never actually made a formal complaint," Cologne pointed out, shrugging. "That's part of the punishment of the kiss-of-death and kiss-of-marriage, by the way. The individual is totally cut off from help and must succeed in her mission with all hands turned against her. Only a strong and very smart individual survives. Shampoo has been under that threat longer than anyone in recent history without being imprisoned or successfully eliminating her target. The fact that the combat was so public makes it even more astonishing."

"Right," Ranma muttered. She tucked away a plate of dumplings. "Anyone seen Ryoga yet?"

"No. Ukyo's getting upset," admitted Tofu. "Apparently he's quite hard to find, even with that tracking sense she developed."

"So Ranma is going to attempt this dream-healing?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "If I it works, you'll have yer sister back." She debated whether to have a soda then decided she might need the immediate boost of caffeine and sugar. The top popped as the door to the room opened.

"We'll all be praying for you, son." Nodoka entered the room, followed by her husband who was sweating nervously. "I know you have to follow Akane, where ever she goes."

Ranma nodded. "Could you ask Mrs. Morisato to see me before I start this? I need to ask her something."

"Of course, dear. Are you going to change back before you try?" She indicated Ranma's cursed state.

"This is a penance, Mom," she said, shrugging. "I don't feel I deserve to be me, until I've saved her." Her mother nodded understandingly.

"Ranchan?" Ukyo stuck her head around the corner of the door. "I finally found him." She dragged Ryoga, bedraggled and dirty, to the door.

"Oh, my god." Ryoga stared at Ranma sitting beside the tube-covered form of Akane. "Ranma!" he began to roar.

(_Whack!_) "Keep your voice down," hissed Ukyo.

"How could you let this happen?" Ryoga accused, sotto vocce.

"I'm gonna try ta fix it, P-chan."

"Will you quit with the pig-jokes?" Ryoga snarled. "How can you joke when Akane…"

Ukyo clapped a hand over his mouth. "Ranma's going to fix all that today, Ryoga. He's attempting a special healing technique Cologne knows. He's been training…"

"And if it doesn't work?" the fanged boy demanded belligerently.

"I die with her," Ranma said simply. "It's all or nothing."

Ryoga blinked, then took a deep breath. Letting it out again, he whispered, "You better come back alive then, jerk, so I can pound you for getting her into this predicament."

Ranma smiled faintly. "That's all the extra incentive I need, piggy," she replied. "In my spare time, I'll try to come up with something special related to yer new curse, okay?"

"You just keep your mind on business," Ryoga snorted. "We'll be waiting for you."

Ranma meditated for an hour or so in preparation for the working. The goddesses came as a group, Keiichi in tow, to talk to her. Baradandya led the way, her eyes filled with sorrow. She took Ranma in her arms and held her close as a mother would her child.

"I'm so sorry we can't use our powers for this, Ranma," Baradandya said, her eyes resting on Akane's still form. "If it helps, I believe you can save her."

"Mrs. Morisato," Ranma looked up into her blue eyes, a deeper clearer blue than her own. "I don't blame ya or nothin', but I don't understand why ya can't help Akane."

Baradandya's tears fell freely. "In this hospital alone, Ranma, there are fifty-seven people fighting for their lives. The youngest has only taken a dozen breaths, the oldest might have but a dozen left. If I help one, Shouldn't I help all?" Ranma felt her body shake with emotion. "If I help all, here, shouldn't I help all, everywhere? If I help, do I really help? I do not know my Father's will in all things, nor do I know Akane's future.

"What I can say is, in this world as it exists now, He has decreed that mortals must depend on themselves in facing the tragedies of this world." A tear dropped, sparkling, to the floor. "A kami in the service of the Almighty, as we are, is limited — by our will and by His — so that you children may continue to grow and become strong. I want so much to reach over and simply heal Akane, who is my dear friend, but I may not, because the healing must come through _you _who are truly of this world." She sighed then nodded as if listening to some unheard voice. Gently pushing the redhead to arm's length, she added, "I may tell you there is hope. While I may not help you, I can tell you, you will find aid unlooked for. Don't be afraid to accept what is offered."

Ranma nodded but looked puzzled. "I think that's what I needed to hear." She hugged Baradandya again, then Urudu and Sakurida and even Keiichi. "But how can I find help? It's not like ya do this as a crowd."

"Our prayers go with you," Baradandya said, seeming to avoid the question.

"Unceasingly," Urudu promised. Sakurida, Baradandya and Keiichi nodded emphatically.

"Then I guess I'm all set," Ranma smiled sadly but honestly, and said something that gave Keiichi a distinct sense of déjà vu: "Can't do better'n goddess' prayers!"

Ranma soon was lying down on the cot they had brought into Akane's room and reached across to run her hand along her cheek. "I'm coming, love." Then she sought within and found her center. Taking a deep breath, she released the tension within and sought the realm of dreams, her aura washing over and mingling with Akane's like a gentle wave. Her heart beat once, twice, three times and the gray mist of another reality became her vision and her canvas. She had already decided on the analog reality from which she would sculpt Akane's healing.

* * *

The mist swirled, parted, and a wall came into view. Ranma grinned. She was very familiar with this wall and what lay within. She walked up to the gate and rang the bell. She heard nothing. Peering up, she noticed the rope was knotted around its pulley.

"Huh! I guess this is where I start," she muttered. She jumped up and untangled the rope, making sure it was undamaged. Then dropping down again, she rang the bell. "There! That sounds better. She reached for the gate, but it popped open ahead of her hand. She jerked. In front of her stood a familiar face.

"Oh, Ranma! At last you've come."

Dirty and haggard as if she hadn't slept a wink since the accident, a tall young woman with long brown hair bound in a ponytail stood within the gate. Behind her, the Tendo dojo and grounds looked equally disheveled. Ranma blinked. She hadn't thought her analog would have the inhabitants as well. "K-kasumi?"

"Could you really imagine the Tendo house without me?" she smiled gently. "I am an analog of your Kasumi and I have my job to do, just as you have yours. Please come in!"

Ranma walked the grounds with Kasumi, making a list of the damages. The place was in one piece, but as dilapidated as if Ryoga, Taro, Mousse and Shampoo had all been attacking Ranma for a week. The koi pond was marred by the signs of multiple mallet strikes. Ranma's pigtail itched. It looked like Akane had a field day here. Shingles were missing from the roof. Windows were broken or dirty. The fence was cracked. Many of the trees had broken branches. Shoji were cracked or missing. They moved into the house. The table was broken and upside down. The walls seemed sound enough though. The rail of the stairs was missing spindles. The list went on and on. They made their way upstairs, checking the guest room and Akane's room for damage. Akane's pillow was soaked as if by tears, but those two rooms seemed intact otherwise.

Nabiki's room held the next surprise. "I've been waiting for you, Saotome."

"N-Nabiki?"

"Kasumi may handle the comfort and necessities, but someone has to manage the resources." She eyed him. "Give me your wallet… Be a good boy!" she added sharply. She snapped her fingers.

Ranma peered at her, sweating. Wallet? She reached into the back pocket of her pants and jerked. She did have a wallet. Inside was… money, sort of, and a credit card. Ranma had never owned a credit card in his life. Where did this one come from?

"Come now, Ranma," Nabiki husked in that low insinuating voice of hers. "Use your brain for a change. What have you been spending to keep us going this long?"

"Ki?" Ranma blinked.

"Ki. You're rather wealthy in that regard. If you weren't so well matched with my sister, I might make a play for you."

"Huh?" Ranma shook her head. Nabiki lifted the wallet and contents out of her hands, counted the bills, then booted her computer. She punched in numbers. "What 're you doin'?"

"Establishing your credit," she replied. Her face was hard. "I was afraid of that. You don't have enough."

"I don't—!" That possibility had never occurred to her.

Nabiki looked up at him. "You can drag it out. You can make things more comfortable while it lasts. But…" She looked resigned.

Ranma stood there for what seemed like long seconds. She began to tremble. Not enough? "Ranma Saotome don't lose!" she snarled. She turned and brushed past Kasumi to storm down the shaky stairs and out the front door. She looked up at the formless gray sky and howled her defiance. "I _will_ save her! I _will _save…" Movement caught her eye.

A slim figure in a yellow gi sat forlornly in the entry to the dojo. Short dark hair, lank and stringy, framed a thin, dirty face with huge sad brown eyes. They met Ranma's and tears leaked down, leaving tracks in the dirty face. "Akane!" Ranma wasn't sure how she moved through the intervening space. Her arms went gently around the figure, forgetting for a moment that this was an analog, a creation to aid in Akane's healing. "Akane, I'm sorry," Ranma sobbed, controls cracking. "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't try to talk to you first. I…I was afraid you'd…"

Akane just sagged into her, leaning but not speaking. Ranma felt hot tears soak her shoulders even as she released her own tears. Finally, she gulped and drew away to arm's length. She wasn't certain how time marched in this frame, but time was definitely of the essence. "I won't lie to ya. Nabiki, or her analogue here, says we can't save ya. I… _Hell_! You know me! Just like waving food at Pops! I'm gonna save you. No matter what happens, I'm gonna do it, 'cause life ain't worth it for me, without my t-tomboy ta tease." She took several deep breaths. "Now, I know yer bushed. Ya look like hell!" The eyes lost some of their sadness and the brows frowned. "But we're gonna fight this and make this work somehow." She considered Akane's aspect with a worried frown. She wasn't certain what Akane represented in here but she had blurted out the truth. Akane did look like hell. "C'mon, tomboy, tell me where it hurts the most and we'll start there."

Akane looked thoughtful then pointed to the house. Ranma, surprised, glanced inside the dojo. It was a mess, dirt and bits of broken concrete everywhere, but she had to admit it appeared sound. She wondered why, of everyone there, Akane was voiceless. Akane began walking and Ranma followed.

In the house she called out to Kasumi. "Is there any hot water, 'Sumi?"

"No, Ranma, I'm afraid it's been very intermittent. I'm worried it may go out altogether."

Ranma glanced at Akane. "Is this what yer talkin' about?"

Akane shrugged. Ranma sighed and got down to work. From necessity, this was something she was reasonably familiar with. She found the household tools and went to work. 'Maybe Akane and the girls will feel better for a bath,' she thought. Surprisingly, ki vision seemed to work here. She traced the wires and pipes, finding weak spots and strengthening them, locating where wire was frayed and replacing it. Her tools didn't simply repair, she found. Where you might patch a wire with a hunk of tape or a pipe with epoxy fill or solder, she found that with very little extra effort, she could return the analogue to mint condition. In surprisingly short order, they had hot water again and the house electricity was much more reliable.

"Oh, good," Kasumi-analogue said. "I can get laundry done."

"Why don't you get cleaned up first?" Ranma suggested.

"Leave her alone, Saotome," the Nabiki-analogue warned. "You've used your resources pretty generously so far. You've really got to learn where to pinch a yen."

"Excuse me?"

"Ranma, I told you. You don't have enough credit as it is. Your little fetish for perfection is simply siphoning away your account faster without really improving the over-all picture."

Ranma looked down at the towel in her hand. "I see you're going to get bathed."

"Ranma, _I'm_ the resource manager. I keep true to my nature." She eyed him. "What are you?"

She left Ranma standing there, blinking. 'What are you?' What did she mean by that? After a moment's reflection, she decided to forego changing back to male, though.

Shaking her head she turned to Akane. "You gonna wash up a little?"

Akane shook her head. She waved him along. Ranma sighed and followed. She led him to a room he had only infrequently entered — the master bedroom. The door was shut and from inside came heart-rending sobs. Cautiously, they entered.

There was a large futon with western pillows and a warm quilt. On one side, Soun sat and wept. He stared dolefully at a figure stretched out on the futon beside him, a female figure that lay very still, a figure with a face very like Akane's.

Ranma felt her jaw drop. Kimiko Tendo was long dead in the real world, but here she seemed to either have just died or was close to it. It was totally outside Ranma's reference. After meeting Kasumi and Nabiki, she wasn't surprised to see Soun, here, but this? She padded forward and dropped to her knees beside the mattress. Her hand gently touched the woman's still face. Large brown eyes opened and gazed up at her and the lips twitched in a faint smile. Ranma felt her heart thud. Something very important was here, if she could only manage to understand it.

"So, you're Ranma." Ranma jerked. She hadn't expected her to speak. Her voice was similar to Akane's but had overtones like Kasumi's. "I'm so glad to get to meet you, if only for a little while."

"Ma'am?" Ranma felt her voice squeak.

"You led my daughter a merry chase, didn't you? But you've always done your best to protect her." Her arm lifted off the quilt to lay fingertips lightly on Ranma's cheek. "I hope you realize that Akane has always wanted to protect you as well. No," she said quickly as Ranma began to protest, "don't imagine that any woman does not hope to protect her man. We usually handle different things, but yin matches yang in all of us."

"Wadya mean?"

"You know. Each of us is both yin and yang. You shouldn't worry so much about the mix."

Ranma stared. "But… How did…"

"Ukyo told Akane right before she left Ucchan's. Bawled her out very proper in fact. Akane deserved it and was better for it."

"I shoulda told her," Ranma mumbled, glancing at the younger analogue that stood silent beside her.

"Yes." The statement was simple and direct. "Now, once you make us all a little comfortable, you'll need to leave. I know what Nabiki told you. Akane doesn't want you to die for her. Not this way."

"_No!" _Ranma's body thrummed like cable. "I will not leave her. Ya can't make me."

Kimiko Tendo's analogue sighed and sank back on the pillow. "No, I can't. But I had to try."

"So do I," Ranma said, recognizing her victory. "Even if it kills me, I hafta try.

Ranma threw herself into the work. She fixed the holes in the garden, bringing it to its undamaged state. She cleaned the dojo, even as the Kasumi analogue cleaned the house, sweeping away the concrete and dirt, polishing the floor and going up on the roofs of both buildings to replace shingles. Kasumi called them in for a meal.

That was odd. Not that the Tendo family sitting around the table was odd, but in retrospect… Akane sat beside him, very subdued and still mute. Nabiki sat to the other side, while Kasumi shuttled things in from the kitchen. At the end of the table, Soun sat, reading his paper and sipping tea.

"Ahhh… Is anyone gonna take something up to… her?" Ranma asked finally.

"Who?" asked Kasumi. "Do we have a guest?"

"Uhhh…" Ranma didn't know how to say it. "Excuse me for a moment."

She rushed out of the room made her way to the master bedroom. She curled around the door to the master bedroom and stopped. There was Soun, weeping beside his sick wife. She gaped. She could clearly hear Soun calling to Kasumi for more tea downstairs. Kimiko's analogue opened her eyes and peered at the redhead. "That is a little disturbing, I'm sure," she said. "But it's your dream… and partly Akane's. Do you expect consistency in a dream?"

"Can I bring you something up?" Ranma offered.

"There is no need. Your desire to eat is what triggered Kasumi's cooking. You should understand what that means. Everything that happens here is symbolic of events and needs on your part and hers." They gazed at each other. "So tell me, is it breakfast, lunch or dinner?"

"Dinner," Ranma replied automatically.

"And how soon after dinner do you all go to bed?"

"It varies a lot. But everyone starts cleaning up and settling down soon after…" Ranma finally understood. "Ya mean that when it's time ta go ta bed, that's when Akane dies, don't ya?"

Kimiko nodded.

"An my wanting dinner was my body sayin' I'm outa energy ta help ya?"

"Probably."

Ranma stood there, thinking. How could she stop this? How?

* * *

In the outside world, Tofu, Dr. Nokomi and Dr. Rakutenchi monitored their patients closely.

"It's a pity, Ono," Rakutenchi said. "We're losing them both. And after such a favorable start."

"Interesting, the way she got the heater lines going and fixed the kidneys and bladder. Her immune system is becoming dangerously unstable, though," Dr. Nokomi admitted. "I've never seen anything like this. If you could teach something like this, imagine the suffering you could relieve."

Tofu sat in glum thought. "If only we could do something."

"You saw what happened when we tried to move them apart," Rakutenchi reminded him. "They might as well be anchored there."

"Perhaps if another person adept at this level of work were to attempt to join the meld, they might have enough energy to stabilize?" Tofu was talking into space, but his audience brought him around with applause.

"Let's go see that old woman you spoke so highly of!" They hurried to find Cologne.

"It won't work," she told them flatly.

"Why not?" they asked.

"It has to do with the fact that to even _talk_ to them, the new entrant would somehow have to visualize the analogue the boy has created in exactly the same way." Cologne looked very old and wrinkled. Very tired. "I'd do it myself, but even knowing what he was planning, I'd never get it close enough to do any good. We think too differently."

The doctors tried to talk their way around the problem, but to no avail. She was firm. "The best that would happen is that the shock would kill them. I know. Trust me, I know too well." Cologne thought back to when her best friend's grandmother had used this technique in an attempt to save her own daughter after a bad childbirth. They had watched her carefully. When it became apparent that they were failing, and the grandmother was unwilling to let go, Cologne had personally tried to intervene with disastrous results. Ranma would have to do this on his own.

* * *

Ranma wandered back to the room and sat down at her place. Moodily, she ate what was there and felt better, but flinched when Akane suddenly yawned and stretched. A glance at Nabiki showed she shared the grim comprehension of their situation. Kasumi yawned politely and began to clear the table.

Ranma self-consciously stood up and picked up dishes. They had to conserve their strength! "I'll do those 'Sumi," she offered.

"Oh, my! You really don't have to, Ranma. That is my job here."

"Yeah, but even in the real world, I help out sometimes," Ranma faked a confident smirk. Over protests, she led the way into the kitchen. She was so busy watching Kasumi and trying to keep track of Akane in the other room and see if Soun simply vanished or went upstairs to join with his doppleganger, that she misjudged how close she was to the wall. The phone fell jangling from its hook.

"Look out!" Kasumi exclaimed. Ranma twisted and caught the phone receiver on her foot. Kasumi put her own dishes on the counter and then relieved Ranma of her load. Ranma flipped the receiver up and caught it, with dramatic flair. Before she replaced it on its hooks, she listened for a dial tone. There was.

As she turned away she froze, asking herself a very simple question. '_Why was there a dial tone if there was no one to call_?' She turned to Kasumi who was beginning to scrape the dishes. "Kasumi? What's the phone for?"

"Why… to call out, Ranma," she replied.

"But how do you…"

"You dial it, Ranma."

Ranma picked up the receiver and stared. Was it that simple?


	41. The Postumous II

**Ki Cutters: 41**

_**The Posthumous II**_

Ranma dialed the first number she could think of under the circumstances, wondering if the analogy could possibly carry so far. The Nekohanten line was busy. She tried Ucchan's. Busy. She tried the Saotome number. Busy. She tried the Kuno's; busy.

"Arrgh! What good is it if you can't get anyone?"

"Perhaps they are on the line, Ranma," Kasumi suggested.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, this is a dream, isn't it? Perhaps they are awake."

"Nuts!" Ranma looked at her horrified. "You're right. If Akane is as bad off as I think she is, everyone will be awake and waiting for news." She glared into space. "I can't think of any other numbers to call! Who can I call?" she ranted. She paced back and forth, if one can call hurling one's body from one point to another pacing. She stopped. _Wait! There was another number. The number of someone... someone who would be on the other side of the earth_. But could she reach over that kind of distance? She dialed.

"It's ringing! It's ringing!" She waited, four, five, six rings…

"Hello?"

"Barry, I need help!" Ranma screamed.

"You need…?" the puzzled voice responded. "Who is this?"

"Ranma! It's Ranma! Ya gotta help me, man. Akane's hurt bad. I can't reach anyone else."

"Who? Someone's hurt? Who is this; and how did you call me here?"

"It's Ranma! Ranma Saotome! _Don't you remember_?"

"No." It was said simply, as if to say 'Duh-uh!'

Ranma gulped, her throat closing up. _Barry didn't remember? He'd been here for four months and he didn't remember?_

"Look, this is a dream, okay?" came Barry's voice, almost cheerfully. "So, why don't you tell me what's wrong, and I'll see what I can do."

Quickly, Ranma summarized what had happened and what she was doing.

* * *

Barry looked out the window of the dream construct of his parents' house. Within were those things he most treasured from his childhood and his life. The green rolling plain, so different from the wooded, rolling slopes the real house sat on, represented the infinite potential of imagination. He listened to the tale of woe and wondered how he could help. The dream seemed very real, very intense and the cause was good. Usually, with dreams of this sort, he found himself along for the ride or in the scene. He'd never been _called_ into a dream before. If only there were a way…

* * *

"Ranma, I want you to try something for me. Can you get to a window with that phone?" came the voice from the handset.

"No." Ranma wondered what Barry was up to. Apparently, he hadn't gotten the same Barry that had been here before, but instead one from another alternate universe or perhaps even the one native to his own. He hoped he was as cooperative.

"How about one of the ahhh… analog characters you've been talking about?" Barry suggested. "They could go to the window and wave. You could describe what the scene looks like. I think if you're vivid enough in your description, I might be able to come to you."

Ranma blinked. She had nothing to lose. She turned to Kasumi. Outside the sky was darkening. "Okay. Kasumi, go stand in the shoji to the garden and look over the wall. Start waving if you see something."

"But, Ranma, it's getting late…"

"Just _do_ it!" Ranma struggled with feeling of guilt. He'd never spoken to Kasumi that way.

The analog girl flinched then nodded. "All right."

Ranma began describing the house and grounds as it would look from outside. "The wall is dark gray, its shingled on top with ceramic shingles to match the house and dojo. The house is two story and 'L'-shaped with a very wide roof compared to western roofs. We don't use gutters. The dojo is a square building with a high roof…"

Outside it got darker and darker.

* * *

Barry looked out into the swirling mist of possibility that replaced the field of green. He was bringing the entire house along because it had greater resources. In this dream state, he could have flown faster, but that might have broken his link to Ranma's dream.

Barry had been in the habit of controlling his dreams since he could walk. In fact, since his oldest sister teasingly suggested that a Tyrannosaurus Rex might still be alive and ready to reach through the window of his second story bedroom to eat him. His dreams had possessed an unusual vividness, engaging all of the senses. The T-rex had been horrific and nearly successful. He had awoken, the spatter of hot saliva still itching his skin and the deathly stench of a carnivore's breath fouling the air.

He had resolved to learn to control his dreams. He became adept enough that he often would let a dream nearly resolve itself before taking control, enjoying both the feeling of power and the curiosity of an active imagination. In his dreams, _anything_ was possible… which included the possibility of failure. This felt like a challenge.

* * *

"The shingles along this edge are kinda broken and the shoji to the koi pond…"

"What are shoji, again?"

"Sliding doors made of framed wood with rice paper windows. One is leaning up against the wall outside. It's getting dark here, too. I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"Don't give up, Ranma."

"Right… Kasumi — the girl who's standing out there— she's about 170 centimeters…"

"Wait! What's that in inches? Never mind — got it! Around five feet, seven inches."

"Whatever, and her hair is in a ponytail over her right shoulder. It's dark brown and she's wearing a cream frilly apron over a green dress…" Ranma thought a moment. What did she need to add, besides details? "We're Japanese! She's Japanese!" Damn! What a thing to forget to mention.

Kasumi analog blearily peered into the mist and gasped as something dark and huge formed beyond the wall, its sharp peak was like a giant tooth standing eight meters above the wall. "Oh, my..." she murmured. If this was death come for them, she might not be awake to see its face. She was so tired.

"Hold on, Ranma. I'm putting down the phone. The outside lights are by the front door, but I think maybe I've found you!" Barry's voice faded as he apparently put the phone down. Ranma leaned as far into the common room as she could manage, trying to see. White glare suddenly bathed Kasumi's silhouette as light poured over the wall.

Kasumi's hand jerked up. So bright! "Ranma?" she called doubtfully. She moved toward the light. She heard pounding footsteps, then knocking somewhere to her left. 'The gate...' She hurried toward the entryway trying to ignore the dark closing in. She heard a baritone voice call out, then ducked as something came leaping over the wall.

Barry ran out the front door and across the street. It was indeed like night here, and it was closing in tighter. He knocked on the gate when he found it locked, and then saw the bell pull. "Hello! Anyone home?" Since he didn't get an answer, he flew over the wall. As he landed, he heard an exclamation from behind him.

A tall girl with Asian features stood there hesitantly. "Barry Barlowe? Oh, my! You didn't come in the gate, did you?"

"You must be Kasumi. No, I didn't. I'm sorry, but I've come to help."

She frowned as if not quite understanding him, then her face cleared and she smiled. "Of course. How rude of me. That was very considerate of you. Please come in."

She ushered him in past the garden and through the room. He noticed her leaving her shoes behind and did the same. In the kitchen, Ranma was shouting into the phone. "Barry? Barry are you there?"

"Right here, Red." Ranma jerked and turned.

Barry looked a little different than the last time he had seen the face in the mirror. Older somehow. '_Well, if he wasn't the same Barry, he might well look different_,' Ranma thought. "Thank kami! Look, you have a wallet, right? I hate to ask it, but right now, this analog, which is Akane's body, is running out of power. She's dying. Barry, I know it sounds stupid, but can you loan me some yen?"

Barry blinked. "Lets not talk about loans right now. What can I…?"

"_Barry_!" Ranma's voice rose. "I… I just need ki. You might not call it that, but that's the help I need. If I have the resources, I can heal her. But I'm outa power. That's why it's night here."

"How do we do it?" Barry asked, immediately yanking out his wallet.

"Follow me." Ranma led the way upstairs and into the room labeled Nabiki. She banged through the door and shook the form lying in the bed. "_Wake up_!" she screamed. Barry winced. The form winced and rolled over. She apparently slept nude.

"Jeez, can't you take a hint and just…" Nabiki-analog noticed the stranger behind Ranma. Her hands swiftly drew the sheet up to cover herself. "You better have a good reason to bring…"

"It's Barry! He wants to help us. Now verify his credit and prepare for a transfer!" Ranma pushed Barry's wallet into her hands.

"Can you get me a robe out of the cupboard?" she asked. Ranma ran for the cupboard, yanked out a robe and threw it at her. Seconds later, the computer was booting up. Nabiki tapped into her network and then counted the money. She whistled. "How much are you offering?"

"Why not all of it? If there's any left over afterwards, you can give it back." He shrugged unconcernedly.

She nodded and finished punching in numbers. She whistled again. "Are you rich, Barry?"

"Poor as a church mouse in my waking moments, why?"

"You've got an impressive portfolio here. You might want to consider moving." She met his eyes. "All of it?" He nodded and she punched in some numbers. Light flared through the windows making them gasp. "I'd say that bought us some time," Nabiki-analog commented dryly.

oOo

They sat down at the table in the main room. Ranma peered nervously at the 'sun' and noted Nabiki's half-empty coffee mug. Just after breakfast, then.

"So you don't remember your time here?" asked Kasumi.

"It's sort of like, 'If you say so!' No… sorry. I think I'd remember a dream with you four in it."

"Oh?" asked Nabiki sipping her coffee and stretching out just a little.

Barry grinned and shook his head. "You are fishing for compliments, young lady." He turned back to Ranma. "When was I supposed to be here?"

"Last year. After you fell off the horse, Buddy."

Barry looked at them. "I hate to tell you this, but that was more than five years ago." They regarded him with shocked silence.

"That's impossible," Ranma exclaimed. "I was there for a week. You were here for four months! If anything only a week or two should have passed."

"Maybe I'm not the same Barry Barlowe you knew," the other considered. "Or maybe time doesn't run in a linear fashion between our worlds." He looked from Ranma to the dark-haired girl beside her. "It's funny. Something about you is familiar though."

Ranma looked thoughtful. "I'll do it. If Barry can remember what he did here, it might give us an advantage." She got up and lifted her teacup. Hot tea poured.

* * *

In Akane's hospital room, the attending doctors and Cologne jerked, alarmed. Ranma had reverted to male before their eyes, without hot water. Cologne darted forward and touched Ranma here and there on his body. "He's still alive. What's more, his energy has somehow been replenished."

"That's good, isn't it?" Tofu asked.

"I don't know… I suppose so." She thought silently for a long moment. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

"Ha-ha-ha, ha-ho!" Barry fell over backwards as the boy turned girl blinked, astonished at his reaction. Ranma started to get angry. "I don't believe it! Such a little thing!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Barry?" Ranma demanded.

"In a word, I think I remembered where I came across you. _Incredible_."

"Where?" came out the belligerent challenge.

"_Ranma, One-Half_." Barry smirked.

"Say what?" Having himself referred to that way was not flattering or expected.

"I'll tell you while we work."

oOo

They set to with an amazing degree of teamwork. Whenever they needed supplies, they ran over to Barry's house and garage. Barry also had an annoying habit of pulling tools out of thin air as if he were doing hidden weapons. As they worked, Barry finally stopped chuckling enough to relate what he knew.

"In my waking life, you're a Japanese comic book. A manga, I think you call it."

"A manga?" Ranma twitched. He thought about his life being intimately known by thousands. He out and out flinched. "Uhhh… Is it very popular?"

"I don't really know - though considering I saw it in America..." He left the rest unsaid. "I only saw a brief description of it in an entertainment magazine. Oh, and I think there's a Nintendo game, too; but I'm not sure. A gender-changing, pigtailed martial artist and a panda can't be too common in literature."

Ranma shrugged uneasily. "So… How much do ya know about my life?"

"I know you fell in some magic pool that turns you into a girl. I know someone you were fighting fell into another pool that turned them into a panda. A bad enemy of yours?"

Ranma chuckled. His Pops was his worst enemy, sometimes. "Ahhh… Sort of."

"And your girlfriend is Akane, right?" Barry asked. Ranma nodded. "That girl in the yellow martial arts suit?" At his additional nod, Barry added, "She's cute. She had long hair before though, didn't she?"

Barry actually had very little knowledge of this world and began to deluge Ranma with questions as they worked. The Gaijin was just as competent as before in carpentry, and just as annoying curiosity-wise. The advantage now was that Ranma could refuse to answer questions. Still the other soon had the story behind their work here.

Barry knew how to repair shoji, after he saw one, and explained his mother had a liking for Japanese art and persuaded him to research shoji in order to make lanterns for a hospital benefit dance. Ranma got nervous though, when after he cut some wood using Nekoken, Barry noticed and discarded his saw, duplicating the technique for all intents and purposes. He also started simply pushing nails into place like Ranma had been doing.

"What are you doing?" Ranma demanded finally. Barry, a non-martial artist shouldn't be able to do that.

"Fixing things?" Barry offered.

"Can you please do it normally? With _tools_?"

"Why? You aren't," shot back Barry agreeably.

"I'm a martial artist, for kami's sake!"

"So?" Barry said loftily, "This is a dream. I can do whatever I want."

Ranma went from anger to shock. '_Anything you… want?_' He eyed Barry apprehensively. "So… Watcha want?" If the other being started treating this dreamworld carelessly, things could get ugly.

"A cola. It's hot working like this." Barry pulled a soft drink can out of the air, popped the top and slugged some back. He looked at the gaping martial artist and produced one for him, too. Ranma caught it and blinked. "If you don't like cola, imagine whatever you like. It's a dream, right?"

Ranma stared at the can in his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them again, he blinked. He held a tangerine soda. It was ice cold. It tasted wonderful. "Ahhh…"

(BAM!)Akane's hammer brought them both back to that reality.

"I think what she's saying, guys, is stop fooling around," Nabiki commented from the front door.

"That wasn't very nice," Barry commented. Akane reversed her grip and backhanded them both across the yard.

'Oh, well, the fence needed replaced, anyway,' Ranma thought groggily from dent in the compound wall.

Barry struggled out of the koi pond. "Now just a minute!" he shrilled in anger. He blinked. He cleared his throat and tried that statement again. "Now… just a minute?" It came out two octaves too high. He patted his chest, hefted the load, gulped and looked down at himself. "Awww, come on, now! That just wasn't necessary!"

Barry had been 'girled'.

oOo

They took a minute to regroup and get some hot water. Barry was considerably relieved to regain his normal form. "That was different," he remarked.

"Not for me," said Ranma, taking the kettle from their visitor. She became he. "Happens all the time."

"Well, yeah, but that's _you_. That almost woke me up." Barry shuddered. "I wonder if…? Nah…" He considered again and frowned pensively. "I'm gonna be peeved if I bring a curse back with me."

"I doubt you'd actually change into a girl, Barry-san," Kasumi said. "Dreams rarely translate into reality."

"Yet this is a dream where Ranma is trying to do just that," Barry replied, nodding toward the boy. He reached out and took the checklist and wrote down 'hole in yard', crossed off 'fix fence' and changed it to 'replace fence'. "So Kasumi, is the laundry done?"

"Barry, is it ever? I've caught up with it."

"Nabiki, how's our resources?" he asked the middle daughter.

"All right, I guess. Just don't do any more fighting. It's hard to judge our surplus, or lack thereof, if you keep adding to the damage."

Barry looked archly at Akane. "Y-y-yeah." Akane glared back. He flinched and looked for that damn mallet. "Could you please calm down? We're trying to help you, you know." The short haired girl slowly subsided.

"I've been up in the attic," Barry announced. "While it looks good from the outside, the ridge beam is cracked and damaged. Ranma, how do you go about fixing something like that?"

"The beam is cracked?" Ranma was horrified. That beam was critical to the roof. He didn't need to look at Nabiki to know they couldn't afford to replace it. He scowled. "I guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

Barry blinked. "What way is that?"

Up under the rafters, Ranma moved through the recently disturbed dust to check the spot where Barry had found the damage. As he moved, he stroked his fingers along the wood, sneezing occasionally. "Next time I have a dream like this, I'll remember to forget the dust."

Barry watched him closely. "What dust?" he asked. Ranma turned to glare just as Barry went into a series of violent echoing sneezes.

"Right," the martial artist said smugly. "What ya said." He went back to trace the damage in the beam. Taking a deep breath, then releasing it slowly, he began to heal it with ribbons of ki.

"So the old fashioned way is laying on hands?" Ranma shrugged. "You know, Ranma," Barry said a bit stuffily. "I've been thinking about your analogous construct here. Do you know what everything represents?" He dusted off and box and gingerly sat down.

"Heck, no!" Ranma retorted. "Cologne… That's the old woman who taught me this technique, said that knowin' everything was beyond anyone and that this was to let me fix things I couldn't understand anyway." Painstakingly, he moved along repairing as he went.

"Well I think I understand what _some_ of this stuff is. Do you want to hear it?" Barry offered.

Six months ago, Ranma would have refused. Martial arts was usually a matter of doing. His father taught that knowing too much about a technique actually diminished its effectiveness. You had to feel it with your gut, make it something you did without thought. Since then, he'd learned that knowing didn't mean you couldn't feel it as well. Besides, Barry was wearing him down. "Go ahead," he said. "Just don't expect me to believe it."

"Fair enough." Barry laid his hand gently on the ridge beam. "This is the spine. The rafters are her ribs. The windows are her eyes; the shoji doors, her teeth. The garden is her spirit, her soul, and the dojo is the seat of her knowledge. The outer wall is her skin…"

"I dunno about the dojo being 'the seat of her knowledge'." Ranma pondered. "Akane's real good in martial arts. Maybe as good as me, but learning?" He shrugged. "She usually studies in her room." He pointed below before continuing to look for damage. "I think I can agree about the roof and her spine though. I remember the doctor sayin' somethin' about that. And if you're right, then the rafters are her ribs." He slid back into the dark behind stacked boxes.

Barry peered back into the dark. "Looking for something?"

"Hold yer horses."

"I don't do that anymore."

"What? Ow!" The thud of a hard head hitting a rafter and Ranma's voice came from a different point all together, causing Barry to re-orient.

"I don't do horses anymore. Lost faith in the owner." Ranma stuck his head into view from still another part of the roof, making Barry jump.

"Ya don't… Why didn't ya go somewhere else? I know ya felt you had promise."

"A couple of different reasons. My age, the fact that I knew more than most of the people I would have been working for. My family life had been suffering and I made a choice. Besides, I wanted a change. So I got a job working for this TV repair place where my wife also worked. We started repairing our relationship. And I began studying art again."

"Wow…" Ranma huffed and considered the exchange. "It's hard to think of ya as anythin' but a horse trainer."

"There are a lot of times I miss it." Then Barry grinned. "But not when I consider my family. We have an addition there as well. A little girl called Mara."

"Did ya say Marller?" Ranma exclaimed, shocked at the idea.

"No! Mara. It's an alternate form of the name Mary."

"Oh. Whew…! Is she cute?" Ranma grinned and wondered if Barry's hope he'd 'have a little girl just like Akane' would come true.

"She's a doll!" the older man confirmed. "Two years old this October."

"Maybe she'll turn out like Akane."

"Ranma, with all due respect… Bite your tongue!" Barry grumped. "I can take a tomboy, but your Akane is altogether too violent for my liking."

"You're not meeting her at her best. She's real special." Ranma exited the shadows looking perplexed. "I can't find nothin'."

"Should you have?" They began to push boxes back into place and tidy up. "Oh, well look at it this way. No news is good news."

"No!" Ranma negated that thought with a gesture. "I distinctly remember that she had broken ribs that were through the lung and almost into her heart." He ignored Barry's shocked look. "I _know_ because I helped fix it. But it still should've left some trace." He huffed and indicated the shadows of the attic. "But I can't find it!"

Barry frowned and rubbed his chin. "If her room represents her thoughts or seat of learning like you said…" He tapped a nail against a tooth. "You know - the house isn't the only place with rafters."

"The dojo could represents her breathing and the dojo roof has rafters, too! Ribs!" exclaimed Ranma running downstairs and out the door.

"I guess then, you could agree Akane lives and breathes martial arts," Barry said to no one in particular. He rose to his feet and wandered downstairs.

oOo

He found Akane with a searching expression on her face, coming out of what looked like the bathroom. "Hi, there. Can I ask you some questions?" Akane looked guarded. "I was wondering. If I understand right, Ranma has joined dreams with you in an attempt to save your life." She looked puzzled and shrugged.

"Okay, let's try this… Are you consciously Akane Tendo?" Akane paused a long time then nodded ever so faintly. "Good!" Barry exclaimed. "Do you know what's going on?" She shook her head no, frowning.

"Here's what he's told me, in a nutshell. You're hurt real bad. Maybe dying. He's talked to some old gal named Cologne and found a way to _maybe_ heal you. If he fails, though, he's dead too." Her eyes grew huge. "Now, what are your thoughts on this?"

She dithered, hands fluttering nervously, her lips moving. Finally, a husky whispery "No…" forced its way between her teeth.

"I didn't think you'd like that. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Make him go." The words were a whisper.

"Sorry, I don't think you can, and I want you saved almost as much as he does. I have — God help me — become involved in your problems. I want my cut. That, my dear, is for you to live. You love him, right?" Tears and a nod answered his question. "Then live for him, my dear." He patted her on the shoulder. "Now let's find your psuedo-sisters, here. I have some questions for them, too."

oOo

A little later, Akane and Barry entered the dojo. Ranma was on a ladder checking the beams above the drop ceiling.

"I was right!" exclaimed the martial artist. "There were cracked beams here. One must have come down through the ceiling and hit the floor of the dojo."

"It did," Barry confirmed. "Nabiki and Kasumi say that there was in effect an earthquake that wrecked the place. The beam that hit the dojo floor, nearly took out something else." He glanced to one side at Akane. Ranma frowned not getting it. "I have additional if still incomplete observations for your benefit," he added pompously. Akane giggled faintly.

Ranma glanced at her and then scowled at Barry. "Don't be like Kuno."

"The swordsman you mentioned? I hope I'm more on track than that," Barry smiled at Akane then glanced at Ranma. "Remember we agreed the parts of the house and grounds represented different parts of Akane's body? Well, the people here represent things, too. Kasumi cooks and cleans and does the laundry and the domestic chores. In a word she handles the digestive system. Nabiki said she deals in fiancés or resources. Try the nervous system. You, Ranma, slid into one ready made. You're the immune system. Akane here is the circulatory system — the heart. She travels every where within the boundaries but is most often found here, as she nearly was when that beam came down."

Ranma looked pale. "What about the muscles?" Ranma asked.

"Soun Tendo. I know he's up in his room most of the time, but let's face it, he's pretty much out of it at this point just like Akane is in life."

"What about Mrs. Tendo?" Ranma saw Akane's look and wished he could bite his tongue. "Um…"

"Who?" Barry looked perplexed. Then he smiled. "Is that the crazy woman with the sword who wants to kill you?"

Ranma winced. "No… That's _my _mom. And, uh… she reallydoesn't wanna kill me. It was a big misunderstandin'."

"Oh…" Barry looked suitably embarrassed.

"Baka…" muttered Akane.

"You can talk?" Ranma exclaimed, the hair standing up on his head.

"Baka, baka, baka…" Akane repeated dismally. Tears dripped down.

"Oh," Ranma almost looked relieved, though. "And here I thought there was something wrong. I wonder why she just says 'baka' though?" He eyed Barry as the latter produced a glass of water out of thin air and upended it on his head, going girl. "Wadja do that for?"

"There have been times I've been embarrassed to be a man. This is the first time I could do something about it."

"Baka!" Akane screamed in Ranma's ear. "I'm right here! You don't have to talk about me as if I wasn't!"

"Akane?" Ranma whispered.

"Yes… Akane! I can't believe how insensitive you are! You spent all of ten minutes crying on my shoulder and then pretended I wasn't here! _Oooh_!"

"Akane?" Ranma gulped. "You're not just a… an analog?"

"You stupid, _stupid…_ Boy!" Akane snapped. For a moment, Ranma was sure the mallet was coming out. "I just found out what you've done and I'm _mad_!" Tears flowed freely now. "How can you be so… so… when I've been such a miserable bitch! It isn't fair!"

"I love you," Ranma said. "Akane, I love you. I should have told you what I was feeling…"

Akane stared at him. Her mouth worked.

"She loves you too," Barry piped up.

"Will you shut up?" Akane snarled. "How am I going to get him to leave if…" She glanced guiltily at the pigtailed boy.

"Fat chance, getting' me ta go, even if I hadn't heard that," Ranma commented. His lips smirked but there was a sad hangdog quality about it. "Barry, can we have some privacy?"

Barry shrugged. To her eyes, though they were not touching, they might as well have been in a passionate embrace. "Have fun, kids. And remember, this is a dream." She wandered out and back to the house.

"Akane, I…"

"Ranma, if…" They kissed lightly then, by common consent. Then they embraced and did it again. As the second kiss broke, Akane whispered, "What did he mean 'a dream'?"

"To Barry, it is." Ranma kissed her hungrily again, very certain now where this was going. "But since you're awake in it, I wanted to tell ya somethin'."

"What?" asked Akane, a little breathless. Though Ranma's hands were firmly on her back, the slight kneading motions were beginning to send hot flashes through her.

"When we... did it..." Ranma gulped. "When..." '_Damn this was hard._' "...When you made love to me, it scared the hell outa me."

"What?" Akane looked hurt. She had tried so hard. "But I tried to make it as nice..." His finger silenced her lips.

"I know. And it was. Very nice. Too nice." He took a deep breath. "Ya know, Hiroshi and Daisuke used to ask me what it was like bein' a girl. I never paid no mind -- I mean balance is different. Yer boobs hurt if ya jump around a lot..."

"Ranma..." Akane giggled, her hand on his firm very male chest.

"But anytime they talked about sex..." He quieted her again as her temper flared. "I dodged the question. Wouldn't think about it. It wasn't gonna happen. But then it did happen. And it wasn't what I expected at all."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning in and tucking her head under his chin.

"Nah... That's not right. I think I knew. Underneath it all it was the difference between guys and girls. And its a big one."

Akane looked up questioningly.

"Guys want control. We want to lead in the dances. Ya know? We feel good when we're in charge, or think we are.

"And that especially deals with... sex. Girls want... I dunno... not controled, but..." He looked down in her eyes. "Cherished..."

Akane hugged him hard. "Cherished..." she agreed. She stiffened even as he spoke on.

"You made me feel cherished. Protected." She reached up and touched the tear that finally broke free. "But I'm the one... The one who's supposed to protect! To defend!" He shook his head slightly. "A guy reacts; a girl responds."

"Shhh..." Akane put a finger to his lips. "I think I understand now. But just so you know, I've always felt that way about you."

"Huh?"

"I am cherished. I cherish you," she responded simply.

He crushed her against him, relishing everything about her. He felt her hugging back and it was enough. It was the answer he needed.

After a long undefined moment he broke their mutual hug a little and said, "By the way, Shampoo and Cologne declared you an Amazon with full rights and privileges just before I came in here. That's why Granny could tell me how to save you." He kissed her lightly on the nose, making her eyes cross. "I never woulda thought I'd be willingly marryin' an Amazon."

Akane looked puzzled then smiled. "Just so long as it's _this_ Amazon, Airen…" Her smile grew pixyish. "Wo ai ni…"

"Now stop that!" he chuckled. But she kept repeating the phrase Shampoo had plagued him with in a high-pitched, baby-girl little singsong, interspacing each phrase with a kiss to cheek, lower lip, nose, neck… whatever she could reach. "Grrr!" He captured her mouth with his own again, and they sank toward the floor. Neither was surprised when clothes seemed to vanish.

oOo

In the house Barry was waiting for hot water. "Kasumi, how does Ranma do that trick with his eyes?" Kasumi looked puzzled. "You know the x-ray vision thingy he does that lets him find damage even when it's out of sight."

"His ki-vision?" Kasumi finished putting away some cleaning supplies. "I really don't know. I can't do it myself."

"Can we talk beyond your role, dear? You're also a part of Ranma and Akane's vision and I think they're a little too busy to tell me right now." Barry huffed, then 'huffed' again feeling the odd pulling at her shirt front, her legs clasping tight at missing pieces. "I never thought of doing _this_ before," she muttered.

"I think you'd have to understand about yin and yang, first," Kasumi offered as a starting point.

"Taoism? I've read a little about it. It never really impressed me though," the neo-girl said.

"Yin and yang are symbols used in many Eastern philosophies, Barry. Even the Amazons use it. It signifies balanced principles rather than gender-specific roles, principles that are in harmony in all of us, or not. If not, there are problems."

"Okay. As a philosophical concept that seems pretty reasonable. Sort of like, law vs. chaos."

"It also defines the harmonies of our spirits," she added with a slight rebuke. "What Ranma does, he says, are projective ki techniques flowing out of the astral level of his aura. The aura has five parts: physical, humors, astral, mental and spiritual. They are represented by the five elements…"

"Four," Barry said automatically.

"Five," she corrected gently. "Remember, in Eastern philosophy you are dealing with totality and concepts, not observations of physical reality. We don't mean quite the same thing by 'element'. Earth, water, air and fire do very well describing physical states of matter, but are soulless. We use, earth, metal, water, wood and fire. Remember, these are philosophical concepts that are applied to many different things."

"Okay…" Barry conceded and subsided.

"Earth and metal are very substantial. Changes made to earth tend to be permanent. If a rock is broken, it cannot be reformed. Changes made to metal can also be permanent but are often reversible, just as metal is malleable, melt-able and flexible. Water… is water." Kasumi took the steaming kettle off the stove and changed Barry back. "It can be shaped by rock or metal, yet it is ultimately malleable. It is difficult to hold it to a form but it permeates everything. It represents our emotions as well. It also is the boundary, or the glue if you like, between body and spirit. Wood is the mind. Memories are carved on its surface, a record of the life you live, growing, living and ultimately dying in the fires of the spirit. The ashes are offered up to new life in the next generation. Wood is like metal. It is workable and changeable, if in a different way. Fire is like earth…"

"How? You can't break fire like a rock," Barry protested.

"No, but earth can smother fire. Fire can crack the rock. Both changes are undoable.

"Hmmm…" Barry thought about her ideas. "But how does this relate to that ki vision?"

"Ranma's ki vision grew out of philosophies like these. I really only gave you a very simple… summary."

"How do Oriental elements relate to yin and yang?"

"Think of the elements as spokes on a wheel."

"Five spokes?"

"Four, the axle is usually considered to be earth."

Barry considered that. "But does that fit? I mean… If earth represents stability… Ranma's life seems anything but stable."

Kasumi nodded and sighed moving back toward the sink. "That's true enough. Perhaps in Ranma's life, he has somehow been given a different center than the rest of us?" She paused considering that idea. "Perhaps for Ranma, water is his center. His axle is made up of his emotions rather than his flesh?"

"I never noticed water being good for an axle," he quipped.

"Barry…" she chided. She added more water to the kettle and adjusted the heat on the stove.

"Sorry. Ice could make a good axle… at certain temperatures."

"Actually, it might be a very good analogy," she said with uncustomary heat. "It's the same yet different. Earth, metal, wood and fire lend themselves to water in the wheel of life. They all strengthen it. Water lends to them certain characteristics and buffers them from each other. Earth can bring forth life with water and the application of wood or metal. Metal becomes tools with fire, quenched by water. Wood can be warped into new shapes by water, then dried and hardened by fire, or shaped by the rough surface of earth." She nodded as he frowned. And the Taoof yin and yang overlay these like a cover on the wheel of a parade cart." A deep sigh left her as they considered the odd arrangement of Ranma's being.

"Urrr…" Barry rubbed his temples. "This feels familiar somehow."

"You were here before, Barry," Kasumi reminded him. "And I think it was you personally, not some alternate version of you. You changed when you hit water just like you did when you were using Ranma's body."

"That makes sense of a sort," he grudgingly admitted. "But why can't I remember?"

"Perhaps the writing is too fine for you to read?" she suggested. "You spent four months here compared to one week for Ranma. Try packing twelve times the amount of information that you normally do, onto one page of paper. He couldn't remember anything that happened in the time he'd been gone, until he read the journal you left him."

"I see. It gave him the perspective to regain his memories." Barry let his head sink on his hands. "And Gwen said I was acting weird that week. I put it down to being upset with Bob. But if Ranma were controlling my body and just left memories of what was done, not memories of _why_… It would fit." He groaned and rose to his feet. "I can't waste time then. If this is reality as opposed to a dream, their lives are at stake."

"So you've decided it's not a dream?" asked Kasumi.

"I'm going to go fix that privacy fence," Barry said noncommittally. "Can you come out there and talk?

"Of course. I have some sewing to do."

Once there, Barry immediately began running his hands over individual panels of the fence, smoothing the breaks and refitting pieces back together. "It's funny. I have all this lumber from my place, but we've never used it for anything except bracing. We've always repaired the original. That's not how I would have done it."

"Rejection, perhaps?" Kasumi commented from her seat by the pond. "You are from a different world. I would trust Ranma's instincts."

"Better his than mine." Slowly the fence came up.

Barry was almost finished repairing the fence when the scream rang out from the dojo. "RraaANNMMAAaaaa…!" It ended on a high warbling note that trailed off into silence.

Kasumi leaped to her feet, eyes huge. "Akane!" she gasped.

Barry listened to the tones. "Ummm… Yeah, I guess so," he said a bit awkwardly. Grinning, he went back to work. Kasumi stared at him in confusion. "Don't worry; Ranma's with her. Sounds like they're mending a few fences of their own."

* * *

In Akane's hospital room, Tofu, Shampoo, Nodoka and several nurses struggled to keep the two bed-ridden teenagers from tearing out their monitor leads with their thrashing. "What's happening?" Nodoka demanded of Cologne, who stood nearby, quietly. "They were doing just fine! What's wrong?"

Cologne's eyebrow cocked up and she considered her words carefully. "Nothing, I think. Children do require some time to play."

They continued to stare at her as she left the room. Nodoka was the first to finally understood, and brought her hands up to her face. "Oh, my! He must have been _very _'manly' with her." Shampoo and Tofu exchanged glances and colored. The others slunk out, very embarrassed, followed by Ranma's mother, who was exuberant. Kasumi met them in the hall and glanced, puzzled, at Tofu. He tried to brush off her inquiry, but Shampoo, somewhat aggrieved, put her two yuan's worth in. "Ranma and Akane fool around in dream world! _Aiya_! Must go at it like rabbits!"

Kasumi blanched, then snickered, both at her own reaction and Tofu's.

"Like rabbits," Nodoka smiled. They all began to attempt to regain their public faces and their serenity. But they did it in the hall. This was a little too much for them to take.

Which was unfortunate. A shadow slipped in from the window...


	42. The Postumous III

**Ki Cutters: 42**

_**The Posthumous III**_

Barry finished his work on the privacy fence in a contemplative mood. This dream was interesting. It wasn't often in dreams, that he was shocked anymore, but the sudden violence earlier, even more than the sex change with water, had shocked him. In his experience, such an action could be anticipated, or freeze-framed, or replayed to better advantage. He had tried. It hadn't happened. That being the case, he should have woken up. That also hadn't happened, and while he had no real interest in leaving at the moment, he was beginning to wonder whether he _could_ leave, under the circumstances.

Still, all things considered, it wasn't all bad. He smirked at the somewhat less than silent presence radiating from the dojo. Kasumi had been horribly aware and flustered. Nabiki had made a brief appearance, rolled her eyes and vanished with a smirk of her own that had made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. He hoped she wasn't a meddler. He was pretty sure Ranma and Akane were mending some very important fences back there.

oOo

More than he knew. With their merged auras and awareness, Akane and Ranma were in an even closer state than they had been during the demon crisis. The awareness gained during that joining was available to both of them, as well as the memories Ranma had gleaned, however unintentionally from Barry when he had inhabited his body. Ranma, male and confident, Akane, female and receptive, both prepared to give and receive from the foundation of their love and the joy of their reunion. Ranma rejoiced in his control and the ability to give the most important person in his world pleasure. Akane practically sang as she experienced firsthand what she had always hoped for and had tried to give Ranma on that weird roll-reversed day in February. The sky outside grew noticeably brighter as their love was renewed and healed.

To Akane, who had thought she had burned her bridges with her fiancée, it gave a particular insight. Bridges can be rebuilt when both sides desire it. She sang out Ranma's name in the intense joy that offered up everything she was to someone she now knew she could trust with far more than her life. Ranma became the keeper of her dreams, as even as he offered his own to her.

oOo

Finishing with the fence, Barry continued his questioning of Akane's analog-sister, Kasumi. With any luck he could distract her from the other business. "So what you're saying is that this aura is focused around centers in the body; one in the head, one down in the groin, but the main one roughly behind my navel?"

"T-that's right, Barry-san. Ranma is so advanced that he can see these lines. He can manipulate his ki, change it in amazing ways, and use it to affect the real world." As Kasumi calmed, she nipped a length of thread and shook out what she was sewing. She face-faulted. It was the gi top Akane had been wearing only minutes before. "Oh, my!" Her awareness flooded in as her composure went to lunch.

Barry couldn't help but snicker and gave in to temptation. "Don't worry about it. I don't think she'll miss it at the moment. You'll probably find her bottoms in there too." He pointed.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi face underwent several contortions before she covered it, mortified.

(BOOOOOOoooMMMMmmmm!)

There was a rumble like thunder. A cloud of dust and debris obscured the eastern boundary wall. As the dust settled, a small, shriveled form stood there in a gaping hole, staff in hand and a calm contemptuous look on her face. She stepped forward, her feet spurning the grass she walked on. It turned brittle and brown at her touch.

"Who the hell is that?" Barry exclaimed. "Is that 'Granny'? If it is, she doesn't look nearly as hospitable…"

"That's not Cologne. I think that's Ti'en Pon," Kasumi said, "or her analog. She is a threat…"

"I can tell that. Well, it's time for me to earn my keep." He moved toward the dangerous little gnome.

"What are you doing?" Kasumi exclaimed. "Barry, don't! She's terribly dangerous…"

"I think I've figured out what I'm analogous to, Kasumi," Barry called back over his shoulder. "I'm the stuff the hospital pumps in to Akane to help her. Antibiotics and such. Let's see what I can do." He advanced on the withered looking figure. "You there! Get out! You can go no further." He materialized a European broadsword and swung it experimentally. Though not adept, it was a familiar weapon to him.

The old woman sneered. "I don't know who you are," she said in fluid tones. "But prepare to die."

Her hand rose, palm forward. Blinding light filled the garden.

* * *

Shampoo sighed. She hoped Ranma and Akane would wake up soon. Now that Akane was her sister by adoption, they had much to do to legally free Shampoo completely from Ranma and then organize the original Amazons' return trip to China. She wondered if she'd have to brush up on her bardic talents. The tale of Akane and Ranma should have a proper vehicle to live in Amazon tradition. And don't forget things like weddings! Not that they really needed anything under Amazon law, but… Imagine those two! She snickered and let her ki vision roam into the room where they lay. She'd see if she could get a proper answer out of Akane this time, about what sex was like.

She froze. They weren't alone, and the aura that was with them was of one that should not have been there. She screamed like a hawk and tore the door off the room. "Ti'en Pon! Enemy! You _die!"_

The old woman jerked back, surprised. Then she regained her composure. She tossed aside the empty syringe. "I am still listed as an envoy, child. No one dares touch... (_BAM_! KSHASH!)

Shampoo's response sent the old woman out the window. Tofu and Cologne burst into the room. "What happened," Tofu yelled staring at the damage. "Shampoo you can't just…"

""That _woman_ was here!"" Shampoo snarled, using a term that in their native tongue meant volumes.

""Who do you speak of, child?"" responded Cologne. Then she saw the syringe. ""I see…""

""She will not return to the embassy,"" Shampoo promised. She was out the remains of the window before Cologne could reply. She fell like a shooting star, aura flaming, to begin her hunt.

Tofu turned from his patients. He called security and other medical personnel, and handed them the syringe Ti'en Pon dropped in her latest visit. "I don't approve," he said in an aside to Cologne.

"Approve of what?" asked Cologne innocently.

"Shampoo intends to kill that old woman?"

"Ti'en Pon has broken many laws," Cologne said. "In the village she would rate death."

"Can Shampoo do it?" Tofu asked. "I've been out of touch, but, Shampoo never matched your power, when I was here. How will she do against that old woman?"

"Shampoo is the _only_ one who can properly face this challenge, Tofu," she said. "She has the right, by ancient law and by station."

"I hope you people know what you're doing," he said, shaking his head. He examined at the mark on Akane's arm. "I'm going to try something." He lifted the slice of thin latex left behind after the intravenous line had been reinserted and wrapped it around Akane's arm as a tourniquet. "Let's treat this as a venom and try to draw out as much of it as possible."

"If it's biological, like last time, it will only delay the inevitable," Cologne said sadly.

"Well I refuse to give up!" snapped Tofu. He took several deep breaths. "We'll do what we can."

oOo

Shampoo had moved quickly to cut off Ti'en Pon's escape route. She followed the old woman's movements with ki vision and herded her away from the safety of the Embassy.

Ti'en Pon was becoming alarmed. Twice Shampoo had let herself be seen. Each time, the Elder had unleashed a blast of power at the young warrior, only to have her slip away unharmed. True, she was an incredible warrior, even before she left. Shampoo's sparring with Akane had revealed greater speed and power, and a deeper knowledge of martial arts that normally took decades to acquire. Akane and Ranma had shaken Ti'en Pon to the core.

Ranma she would never have challenged. She could tell from his aura that he had the power of youth and the skill of a Matriarch. Akane also held reserves that Ti'en could sense but not accurately measure. She had obviously been holding back against Shampoo, and that had lulled the blue-haired Elder into thinking Shampoo was weaker than she was. Her ki might be bound, but her body had adapted unexpectedly. If she didn't shake her pursuer soon, Ti'en might have to rely on Amazon tradition, and she had no faith that the girl, so long cut off from her peers, would respect _that _anymore.

She dove into a phone booth and tried calling the Embassy. She might be out against official orders, but that wouldn't matter. She had higher status than the embassy chief, almost as much as one of the chiefs of military intelligence. She started to dial then felt her wards invaded. She tried to shrink onto the floor of the booth. (BOOOOM!) A bonbori took the top the booth and the phone clear off the base. Her panicked gaze darted about. Shampoo stood near the mouth of an alley, only meters away.

""How dare you!"" she snarled. She stumbled away from the booth. ""I am an Elder of the Joketsuzoku and your superior…""

""You are an evil old sorceress who has betrayed her people,"" Shampoo hissed with the joy of a hunting panther. ""By Law, the penalty for an attempt to kill one of the Sisterhood is the same as succeeding. For your attempt to take Akane's life, you die.""

""Of what do you prattle? She is no Amazon!""

""By Blood-bond and Heart-bond and the bonds of Spirit, she is my sister.""

Ti'en's eyes narrowed. ""That rite must be approved by the entire council. She is your rival…""

Shampoo laughed. ""She _was_. But by the ordeal of Sacrifice, she passed her test. You had no right to interfere, in any case; but with her Sacrifice and her adoption into my family, her life became sacrosanct to all Amazons.""

The old woman sweated. Sacrifice, the unrestrained offer of one life for another was sacrosanct and trumped all Laws. ""I did not know…"" the old woman whined as she backed away.

""You did not ask!"" Shampoo snapped, following.

""It is my right to demand trial before our people!"" she protested, grasping at straws. ""If you are right, it is time for you to return home in any case."" She straightened. ""You have named tradition and ancient law. Obey it yourself! I claim my right to a trial before the Council!"" She stiffened when Shampoo laughed again.

""You'd like that, wouldn't you?"" Shampoo sneered. ""So many thousand kilometers between here and Nicheiru. So many opportunities for accidents.""

""What do you suggest? Are you afraid?"" Ti'en sneered back. She cursed inwardly. She certainly was.

""Of _you_? Hardly. I respect your power, but I do not fear you, godmother… that was.""

""Was?"" The old witch was shaken. Had they guessed? Of course! That wretched boy! He had said… But he was an outsider husband. She could not be accused by such as he. ""By what right do you sever that holy tie?"" Ti'en demanded, regaining confidence.

""By ancient tradition, if necromancy or demonology is practiced to the detriment of a fellow Amazon, death is the only answer. We know what you did.""

Ti'en Pon gasped. Shampoo spoke the truth. Any Elder could tell if she spoke to them as she had to her that the warrior honestly believed her statement. Not suspicion, not deduction – if she had spoken even to one other Elder not of her political position, Ti'en Pon was as good as dead. It would be enough to trigger a deep reading, and then, any bound to the Joketsuzoku would pursue her forever. But there was a catch. ""Who have you defamed me to? This must still come before the Council…""

""No. No, no, no… This is a family matter, former Elder, _former_ godparent."" Shampoo shook her finger warningly. ""This is between you and me, and only you and me.""

""That's nice, dear,"" Ti'en said smoothly. Eliminate Shampoo and her sisters then only that nearly blind male and Ku Lon to deal with. With Ti'en's connections, even she must fall. "Nidhugg! Mal murtheru esque," she screamed.

Shampoo brought her arms up to block, her shields at hair-trigger readiness. She was confident she could take whatever her opponent could dish out. She waited for Ti'en Pon's move.

Ti'en laughed as she faced the young warrior. ""You are dead, girl! Dead! The worm that devours is already at work within you and your sisters!""

""Oh. So that's what you were yelling about, old woman."" Shampoo straightened negligently and relaxed her stance contemptuously. ""Only one little problem…"" Shampoo let her aura flare into gleaming silver light, her hair lifting in the shattering brilliance, floating on the unseen breeze. The street lit up with the soft glow of her battle aura.

Ti'en Pon's eyes bulged at the sight. Shampoo leaned forward and targeted the old woman. A naturalist would have easily recognized the stance of a big cat just before it launches itself at its prey.

Ti'en didn't even have time to scream. A manhole cover went spinning into the air, propelled by eldritch power. Out of the manhole in the empty street a long deadly shape rose then arced down. It engulfed the old woman, devouring her in a single bite.

Burning blank eyes of horror turned from side to side. Ichor-fouled skin slicked across the pavement, leaving tiny trails of smoke where concrete air and alien chemistry met. A weird tongue was sent drooling out to lick its unearthly face clear of 'crumbs'. "Never call the Worm to an empty table," it graveled out in an almost humorlessly stupid voice. The worm seemed almost to see Shampoo and turned toward her curiously as if in mild recognition. "_I will be fed_," it muttered restlessly.

What did it want? What were its motivations? Why had it allowed Ti'en Pon to use it as a tool? Did it know of others among the Joketsuzoku who so utilized demons…? Shampoo almost spoke. The urge to demand answers of the beast was incredibly powerful. Almost too late she remembered an old Joketsuzoku warning: '_Those who speak unarmed to dragons lose their lives. Those who speak un-warded to demons lose their souls_.'

She remained silent and slowly the fires died in those dreadful eyes. Like smoke, it faded away on the breeze. On the street where it had sprawled lay a desiccated, crumbling skeleton. Even as she backed away, retching, it dissolved slowly into goo that oozed slimily toward the open sewer.

Ti'en Pon was far worse than dead.

* * *

Barry grimaced where he was lying. He had called up a shield to match the sword he held and she had blown him right through the fence he had just repaired. He scrambled to his feet. He had fought some pretty nasty things in his dreams. This was just a scrawny old granny with a mean fireball. Discarding the mundane for the esoteric, he called up light saber and force field. They were brandished and higher speed was engaged. With a bellow, he dodged between the grimly advancing figure and the horrified Kasumi. Light flashed. 

The old woman stared at him reproachfully, the cauterizing line of the saber dividing her almost bilaterally. Both parts fell in opposite directions. "Heh! That was easier than I thought it…"

Each part blurred and became whole. Neither was as tall as the original, but both had decidedly more mass than either half should have had. As the grass browned at their feet, they began to grow to original size. One turned and bustled off toward the dojo, one toward the house and Kasumi.

Barry jumped in front of the more immediate threat. He suspected that the human elements of this drama held more importance than the physical structure. The old woman, or her clone, brought up her hand again. Light flared.

This time with the psuedo-scientific force field he used deflected it skyward and to one side. He changed tactics and tried to roast the demonic figure, his light saber beam spread wide, but she was remarkably resistant. She was remarkably quick and strong, too. She pushed against his shields, forcing his physical retreat before he worked out how to anchor himself. Then she tried to sidestep his shields.

He deflected her past Kasumi, but then the hag was into the house, her touch literally creating dry rot wherever she went. In desperation, he englobed her with the field of his shield, setting her in a bubble of force suspended off the ground. Her eyes snapped dangerously as she tried to swim past the bubble's edge. Her strikes with hands, feet and staff barely distorted the bubble's surface.

That threat apparently resolved for the moment, he took out after the other. He had last seen it making for the dojo and hoped that the commotion had warned Ranma and Akane in time.

oOo

In an action ironically similar to Senbei's invasion of the Nekohanten, the Ti'en Pon look-alike burst through the doors of the dojo, to interrupt their lingering pleasure. Ranma blasted her back out the door, aware of the danger she must represent and conscious that they could not afford full-scale replacement of the 'property'. Together, they followed the old woman's form, joined in purpose on all levels.

When she didn't directly attack them, they paused. In those moments of indecision, Ti'en Pon's analog collapsed another section of wall and withered a tree. She seemed to try to egg them into attacking her.

"Don't attack," yelled Barry running around the house. "Englobe! Keep her from touching anything."

oOo

Kasumi, left to watch Barry's first opponent, shivered as the old hag seemed to come to some conclusion. She reached out and rested the tip of her staff against the inside of the bubble. Lightning, dark and ugly, turned it into a nightmare Tesla coil. Slowly she began to lose mass, shrinking, as the power against her confinement grew greater.

oOo

Outside, Barry had englobed the second withered form as he had the first. He was just congratulating himself when lightning seemed to engulf his body. "Aaugh!" He writhed, trying to escape. "Damn!" He fell on the ground to jerk spastically. The second gnome watched them clinically, Barry as he writhed and Ranma and Akane as they tried to figure out what to do about it. She reached out with her staff for the side of the globe.

oOo

Kasumi nervously got a broom out of the closet. This thing was only a meter or so from her kitchen. She hoped she could at least push it outside.

oOo

"What's wrong?" Akane started to demand. But Ranma was looking at the sphere and its captive. He grabbed Akane's shoulder and pointed, as lightning scattered across the inside of the sphere.

Barry's heels started hammering the earth harder. "There's another… by kitchen… Kasumi…" he choked out. "Touch… kills." Why wasn't he waking up, dammit?

Then lightning darted across the eaves of the house and across the tips of the grass. The light dulled slowly.

"Stay here!" barked Ranma as he tore across the painful lawn to the house.

oOo

Kasumi gritted her teeth and whined in pain as lightning arced down the broom handle. Slowly she was pushing the threat out. It hurt, but she was doing it. Then a heavy body tackled her and she looked up, blinking through tears at Ranma's haggard face. "Why did you stop me?"

"Don't touch!" Ranma shouted. He jumped to his feet and considered the incredible shrinking woman. He saw the shield flicker. Heart thumping, he encased the sphere in a sphere of his own. He turned to Kasumi and wagged a finger. "Don't touch!" he restated. He sagged as the original sphere collapsed and he felt the thrust and dig of the lightning his opponent played across the inside of the cage. Then, horrified at what this implied, he ran for the dojo again. The other one might be free with Akane and Barry!

She wasn't. Barry lay twitching on the ground while Akane ground her teeth. The little gnome's lightning technique was painful and debilitating. What really concerned him was the shade of gray the mist had taken. The sky looked like late afternoon and was growing perceptibly darker.

* * *

"We're pumping her full of the new-spectrum antibiotics," Dr. Nokomi told the family. "Unfortunately, this strain of bacteria is a very tough one."

"What's the prognosis, doctor," Hinako asked. Soun had tried to speak but his voice was hoarse with tears.

"Up until that woman interfered, I would have said she was out of danger." Nokomi's voice was bitter. "Now, It depends on a lot of factors. She's weak, very susceptible to an infection." He wiped his forehead with a large handkerchief. "We've moved them to a isolation room as well. We can't afford to have this strain escape into the hospital. There are at least forty patients who, if they caught this thing, would certainly die. We're using extreme caution…"

Shampoo stumbled into the waiting room and sat down heavily. Mousse reached her side almost immediately. "Shampoo, are you alright?"

"What you do here, Mousse?" she husked. "You supposed to be at Nekohanten, yes?"

"We closed hours ago," he protested. "Your sisters are here, too.

"You okay, Shampoo?" asked Ling-Ling.

"You not hurt. But feel bad. Why?" observed Lung-Lung.

"Ti'en Pon is gone," Shampoo husked.

"Godmother? Gone where?" Lung-Lung inquired, but her sister seemed more perceptive.

"She dead. Otherwise she go to Council trial. So she was one?" Lung-Lung gasped at Ling-Ling's callousness. "She was one who set demon to eat us from inside."

Lung-Lung looked hurt. "She did?"

"Shampoo finish according to Law…" Ling-Ling faltered as Shampoo shook her head. Both looked ill after they heard her relate what happened.

"What worse is… demon stupid. _Very!_ But Shampoo no have nerve to ask who else enemy within tribe. Stupid thing probably know, but Shampoo remember old folk saying and become too scared to speak!" She shook her head in an agony of disgust.

"You did the right thing, dear," Cologne said, reaching out a soothing hand. "That old folk story is no story! Had you spoken to it, with your past association and your recent intent on revenge, it would surely have killed you. More than that, it would have damned you, and your spirit would be feeding it for all eternity." Shampoo's sisters shuddered and hugged Shampoo close. Mousse gulped and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ti'en died by her own hand. Let us leave it at that, shall we?"

Shampoo sobbed once then straightened, gathering her wits and focus. "How is Akane?"

Cologne sighed. "There was so little hope to begin with. Now… It would take a miracle." She looked bleak. "It was so pointless, what Ti'en did. I never liked her, but I find it hard not to condemn my former sister and add to the weight of her punishment. Get some sleep, children."

"No! We stay awake! We no let new sister go to dark untended," Ling-Ling shouted belligerently.

* * *

"Still busy…" Nabiki-analog glanced up from the phone. She was dialing again and again through the numbers of the Nerima martial artists and Akane's family, hoping to get through. They were in deep trouble. "This isn't working. Everyone must still be awake and waiting to hear about Akane's condition. They'll be doing the bedside vigil right to the end."

"Keep trying," Barry said from his vantage point outside the kitchen window. He was presently rather bemusedly maintaining the barriers around the two ghoulish little invaders who had done so much damage. It was strange; one moment he had been drumming his heels, totally spent, maybe dieing, the next, he was superman, with powers beyond… He wasn't sure, but believed the doctors had added more powerful drugs to the mix. Regardless of the origins of his newfound strength, maintaining the prisons felt like an excruciatingly bad migraine mixed with food poisoning. The other downside of his power was that he now easily damaged anything he touched.

Nor could he offer the power he held as reserves for their repairs. Ranma had attempted to tap into Barry's newly acquired reserves and had literally gotten burned. So they let Barry deal with the ghouls and he let Ranma and Akane take over the repairs to the house and grounds. Meanwhile, the light outside threatened to slip past afternoon, into evening. "What's our status, Nabiki?"

"We don't have enough credit for the repairs, Barry," Nabiki retorted. "We can't even use what little credit you have left, because only you can administer it, you can't assign it. You can't even use it to get home! You went way overboard fighting those two… _things_. You're stuck here."

Barry grimaced. "Oh, well. That's life."

Nabiki glared at him.

"How much time do we have?" Ranma asked wearily.

"Let's put it this way," Nabiki Analog said flatly. "Kasumi's fixing dinner."

"Just a thought, but have you tried Ryoga, again?" interjected Barry.

"Lost Boy? Forget him, he'll be the last to drop off with his constitution!" countered Nabiki.

"Don't you think it's funny that he's lost all the time?"

"So why should I even try for him?"

"Because even if he knows about this, _he_ might be asleep, sort of. The way Ranma describes him, the way he broods all the time when he's _not_ asleep, he might be in a daydream state. It might be close enough to reach him."

Nabiki pursed her lips. "I should have thought of that."

"Forest and trees," Barry said. The ground beneath him began to buckle forcing him to move away. Man! He was nearly as bad as the ghouls in the globes!

"What?" She had missed his comment as she dialed.

"Moshi, moshi?" came a distracted querying voice.

Well, wadaya know… "Ryoga! Nabiki here. Actually I'm not the real Nabiki, and this is a dream. It's a special dream, though. Do you think you could loan Ranma and Akane some… investment capital?"

oOo

Nabiki came running to the door as the day brightened a little. "Got Ryoga on the line. Could someone please come and talk to him? He would only advance me a little. I don't think he trusts me much," she added with mock irony. She walked closer to Barry who stood grinning to one side. "He also wants to come and help."

"Why not?" Barry asked, wandering about in aimless circles. He couldn't even sit down without causing damage. This seriously sucked!

Ranma trotted over from where he was finishing repairing the privacy fence the fight had trashed. The main room was still a shambles. Akane was cleaning up with Kasumi's help. "Cologne warned that too many people would make the analog world too complex to manage. Everybody'd put their own interpretation on things."

"I guess it's lucky I'm a total outsider. I had no idea what to expect, so I accepted your interpretation," said Barry dryly. He felt the ground shift and moved hurriedly to a different location, again. "Hey! I don't have to do this!" He hovered up into the air. "Can't believe I forgot gravity isn't a necessary condition in a dream."

They boggled at him a moment then nodded. "At least you won't dent my lawn that way," Akane observed as she trotted in to take the phone.

"Hey, Nabs…" She turned to stare at Ranma. "Why not expand your circle? I mean… Barry ain't a martial artist. Akane's got a lot of friends at school. I'm sure everyone has some resources, however small, that they could donate. Some of them must be asleep."

"A few yen from many rather than thousands from a few… Oh my God…!" Briefly she imitated the painting 'Scream'. "I should have thought of that!" She shook her head and hurried back into the house, picking her way past debris. As she entered the building the day grew brighter yet.

"I guess Akane talked to Ryoga," Barry commented. He floated over and curiously peered into the house. He admired the woodwork and took note of how the ceramic tiles overlapped. He floated past a window and then stopped and returned. Soun Tendo knelt beside a wide futon, weeping and holding the hand of a woman, who reposed wan and pale on the mattress. He blinked then gave them their privacy. "I have to figure out what that's about," he muttered.

* * *

"The infection seems to be contained," the doctor reported in his latest visit to the family at large. "Our new drugs are working better than expected. She's… _They_'re very weak though. You people should get some sleep."

Baradandya, Urudu and Sakurida had been sitting to one side talking softly with Keiichi. Baradandya stood and walked over to the family and friends who were there.

Shampoo sat next to Mousse. Across from them, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung flanked Cologne. Soun and Hinako sat further down, leaning against one another for support. Ukyo sat alone, looking miserable. She had never stopped blaming herself for the mess and missed the absent Ryoga horribly. Nabiki sat, flipping her cell phone open and shut nervously. This was her second phone of the day. The first had broken hours ago.

Kasumi sat, outwardly composed but inwardly upset and distracted. Tofu was back in her life. At the moment he was on rounds in this hospital where her sister was lying, but whenever he was free, he was at her side, supporting her and appearing remarkably free of his old malady. She didn't know what to think of it. She had always thought him a little silly, but her heart had broken when he had left. Now everything was upset and she didn't even know if she wanted him here. She _should_ be focused on her sister.

"Excuse me, please," Baradandya said, wringing her hands. "Perhaps everyone should try to get some sleep. We can't help them sitting here. At least you should be rested in case something changes. Please, listen to the doctor."

"There's something else at work as well," Cologne commented her brows drawn in a frown. "I've been in the room with them, and their auras are different somehow. It's probably more of Ranma's doing," she added.

"Ranma will save her," Kasumi suddenly spoke in a quavering voice. "He always h-has."

"Even Ranma's needed help," Nabiki said harshly. "And we can't go where he's gone." The flip top of her phone suddenly snapped off under a particularly violent wrist movement. She glared sourly at the device and threw it down. It bounced off a high-top tennis shoe. She looked up to see Sakurida gazing at her with pity.

"Get some sleep, 'Biki, please?" Sakurida said.

"Give me a break, Sakurida," she retorted. "I owe them both too much to ever forgive myself if…"

"How will you help them by getting sick yourself?" the dark-haired goddess asked her. "You'll do far, far more for them if you pace yourself." She flipped her ponytail back. "In fact I'll _guarantee_ that you'll regret not taking my advice."

Nabiki sat silent while they stared one another down. "You've _never_ given me direct advice," Akane's sister said finally.

"I didn't want to impose."

Nabiki sighed and dropped her eyes. "I don't think I could sleep if I tried. I'm not sure I've slept ten hours in the last ten days."

"I can help there," Cologne graveled. She smiled and twitched her fingers. Nabiki and the others gave a deep sigh.

Hinako looked over. "Could you _make_ Soun sleep, Cologne? He needs it more than anyone, I think."

"Of course, dear." She hopped over and quickly touched his neck and head. Soun slumped. "Now let's help the rest of you. Don't worry. If anyone shakes you or yells at you, you'll wake immediately." She hopped over to Kasumi and Nabiki. "Are you ready? Let's get everyone comfortable now."

Fifteen minutes later, the waiting room was full of sleeping people. Cologne turned to the four kami and set herself. "All right, what are you people up to?"

* * *

Nabiki-analog whistled tunelessly through her teeth as she dialed another number. "Gos? Hi, there… No, this is a dream, Gos... Why would I call you in a dream? You know my sister's in the hospital. Ranma's trying to heal her directly with ki and we need boost our reserves a bit… No, I'm _not_ scamming you. Why does everyone say that? ... That was rude — _justified_, but rude! Look, Ranma and Akane have to work together to rebuild the damage from the accident. That's why I'm calling for them... You will? Thanks! Now look in your pocket. You'll find a wallet. The cash is your personal reserve; so don't worry about that. Look for a credit card… Okay. Can you read me the numbers? I promise I'll give you an accurate balance." She read him off the balance and explained what it meant. "Now give only what you're comfortable with. We will return what's not used, but… Thank you! That's helping already. Now I gotta call some other people. Bye!"

"How's it going?"

Nabiki jerked as Barry, shrunk to doll-size, hovered only a meter or so away like some bizarre fairy. "Omigod! You're tiny! Is something wrong?"

"Nah! I just was getting curious. I can't touch anything right now because whatever is associated with me is too strong. But this way I can neb without bumping into things." He swooped around to check out the other occupants of the kitchen. "Hi, guys! What's cooking?"

"Why did you ask that?" Akane frowned, turning around. Kasumi giggled, the first indication of mirth Barry had heard since coming here.

"Ah… You're in the kitchen. What else do you do in the kitchen?"

"How cute!" Kasumi exclaimed, seeing him for the first time in his new state. "Cleaning supplies," she added, holding up a broom, a mop and several bottles.

Barry blinked. "Okay." Zipping down along the floor, he reported, "This is still sort of stained down here."

"Oh?" Kasumi looked then reached out a finger.

Barry interposed. "Don't! Treat anything strange as a deadly threat. Get Ranma with his ki vision thingy."

"Barry," Akane snapped, "I can do that, too!"

"Go ahead then."

Akane glared at the floor. She frowned. "There's actually more than that. What is it?" She also started to reach toward the discoloration.

"Akane, I swear I'll smack your fingers." Barry slowly reached his own hand down and paused. He conjured a feather duster and lightly swept at the mark.

Nabiki shrugged and turned back to the phone. Impishly, she tried calling the Tendo number. She got a ring. "What?" she asked herself. Then a familiar voice got on the line.

"Moshi, moshi…"

"Kasumi?" At her identification, the other three people looked up.

"Hello, Nabiki, you sound much happier in this dream I'm in," Kasumi observed.

"Uh, ha… Look, sis," Nabiki said, boggling at her image only a meter away, "I'm actually not Nabiki. I'm a part of Ranma's analog of Akane. Ummm… We've found that we can phone out to people who are asleep…"

"How nice! You should be able to reach all our family and friends then. Cologne just made us all take a nap. Is there anything I can do?"

"Since I got you on the line, sis, here's the deal…" Nabiki said.

In her sleep, Kasumi smiled and nodded.

"Jeez! I wonder what would have happened if I got me?" Nabiki hung up, shivering. The day was significantly brighter. Kasumi hummed as she put 'dinner' in the refrigerator.

"How are they doing out there?" Akane asked, concerned.

"Dad's a putz. No, strike that. Everyone was advised by the goddesses to take a nap," she began.

"Nabiki," Kasumi protested at her disrespectful manner.

"Come on," Nabiki replied. "We're simply an aspect of Akane's personality. And even if I know the goddesses aren't allowed to _directly _help, I can be irritated." She smirked then. "Of course you know why they've done this don't you?"

"We can call Shampoo and the others!" Akane exclaimed.

Ranma poked his head in. "We can get Ukyo and Shampoo? Great!"

"Ranma, look at this stuff," Barry accused. "You designed this analog world, what is it?"

Ranma walked over and looked at the discoloration. He almost reached down to touch it, but drew his hand back. "It feels hot." He got down on hands and knees, and sniffed. "Smells almost like kerosene."

Barry's head snapped around. "Run!" he said flatly. Ranma leaped back as the trail, matching the path of one of their gnomish attackers, burst into flame. Barry jerked back for a moment and yelled "_Foam_!" Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Ranma barely got out ahead of flame and response. In the yard, a trail back toward the formerly broken wall was burning merrily.

Ranma gaped. Copying Barry, he thrust his hands out and yelled, "_Foam_!"

As Ranma foamed down the fire in the yard, Akane looked back at the house. "Barry, the fire's under the floor! Barry!"

Barry's form zipped out of the house and foam suddenly filled the spaces beneath the building. For a while, smoke filled the air, leaving the sky dark. Then they realized the sky _was _dark. They glanced at each other grimly, then turned and looked at the tiny figures in their globular prisons. The twin ghouls cackled merrily, then fell silent.

"This was an aftereffect of those monsters' presence," Barry suggested. "If they're germs, then those were probably toxins left behind as they entered the body."

"Wonderful," Akane said in disgust. "Now what?"

"We keep fighting," Ranma growled. "No matter what, at least go down fighting."

Barry turned to Nabiki. "A woman of business such as yourself wouldn't be without her cell phone, would she?"

Nabiki held hers up.

"Start calling." Barry turned back to their prisoners. "I have to start thinking about how to deal with these vermin. The foam dissolves with water — at least mine does. It was also geared to absorb and dilute the kerosene." He smiled briefly.

"How do you know it will work?" Kasumi said, staring into the house with concern.

"Have a little faith, dear," smirked Barry, an expression very much like Ranma's when he was bragging. "This is Ranma's analog but it's also _my_ dream. My dreams _always_ work!"

oOo

One by one, their friends received calls within their dreams, strengthening the teenagers' efforts. Still, even as they repaired the damage once again, the threat of the ghouls continued. Nabiki's call to Shampoo returned a quick summary of the action that had taken place earlier, as well as Ti'en Pon's fate. It was interesting that intent or expectations played a large part in contacting an individual. The same number that reached Kasumi, reached Nabiki, Soun and Hinako. Likewise the Nekohanten's number contacted Shampoo, Mousse, Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung and Cologne, though Cologne's line was busy.

Nabiki let Akane make the call to the real Nabiki. She, in turn, had access to phone numbers the analog Nabiki didn't. The pool of donors steadily widened.

The root of the problem remained. Within the analog world, Ranma, Akane, Kasumi and Nabiki were nearing exhaustion. Two evil little crones were cheating one another at cards in a double-decked game of war.

"I'm stymied," Barry admitted. "I've got them contained, but I can't get rid of them."

"Are they getting weaker?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, but not that fast. What worries me is what happens when I leave."

"Leave?" They stared at him.

"Yeah. Sometime, I'm going to wake up. I'm worried about what will happen to the drugs and stuff I'm controlling. They could do almost as much damage as the ghouls have, if not controlled." He pointed at the pair, who glanced down, sneered and went back to their game. "And now that you've got the ki problem solved, I can tell I'm not locked in anymore. What's worse, I think I hear my wife calling."

"I don't hear anything," Ranma said, frowning.

"Why would you? I think I have a solution, but I don't think Akane will like it."

"Oh?" asked Akane, a worried expression on her face.

"Who's the woman upstairs?" Barry asked thoughtfully. He was right.

"The… No! You can't ask her! She's sick!" Akane sweated.

"What in heaven's name is the role of a sick woman in this analog?" demanded their guest. "Ranma?"

"Not mine. That must be from Akane. It's her mom." Ranma offered. "She died when Akane was little."

"Okay. Now I think I know who and what she is. _Perfect_." He cracked his knuckles and zoomed toward the house.

"No, wait!" Akane, panicked, ran after the small form. Ranma sighed and ran after her.

In the master bedroom, Barry hovered before a gaping Soun and the reclining Mrs. Tendo. Akane burst in on them as he was saying, "…think it's time for you to get up. Your daughter needs you."

"_No_! She's sick!" Akane yelled, swiping at him.

Dodging up toward the ceiling, he countered, "Why do you need to visualize your mother as sick, Akane?" he asked. "Don't all the memories of your family before she got ill mean anything?"

"But…"

"Akane," Ranma exclaimed, grasping her by the shoulders. "Calm down!"

"But he's going to make her get up," Akane wailed.

"Why was she _down_ to begin with?" asked her fiancée.

Soun spoke up his voice surprisingly free of grief. "When Akane was little, Kimiko taught her martial arts. Though I took over that training after she died, Akane always considered herself the family's defender."

"You always wanted to defend me from the world, dear," Kimiko Tendo said. "And I loved you for it. But you know a mother…"

"…and a father…" Soun interrupted.

"…will always defend their baby. Even when their baby is the strongest, most special young woman in the world." Kimiko threw back the quilt and, with Soun's help, stood. She took several small steps and embraced her daughter, who hugged back, breaking into wracking sobs.

"I don't want you hurt, Mommy," she cried in a little voice.

"I know, honey. But in this case, I have the opportunity to help you. I love you, even as your father does and Ranma does... Any of us would die for you. But I don't think I'll have to." She turned to Barry. "Mr. Barlowe?"

Barry was shaking and his form looked blurry somehow. "Better hurry up, folks."

Ranma groaned. "Gwen must be shakin' him awake! Let's get this done! She just don't take 'no' for an answer!"

"Huh! You _do_ know her!" Barry chuckled and despite his odd twitching, winked at Akane. He held out his hands to the analogs of her parents. "Just remember, _no one_ is as powerful or determined as a mother. Got that?"

"Oh!" Akane froze then gave a small tremulous smile.

"That's right—"

"Excuse me," Soun interrupted. "I'm in on this, too. Don't anyone try to stop me." He stepped up resolutely beside his wife while Akane looked smiling and crying all at once. "I'll make you proud, baby."

"You always have, Daddy."

"Let's hurry up and go outside for this," Barry said, shaking more violently. At times he seemed to fritz like the picture of a TV with a funky antenna. "It won't be long now."

In the yard, he turned and expanded to 'life-size'. "Lay your hands on mine. I'd think up some magical words or something, but I think Gwen's beginning to beat me with a pillow, so here goes…" An instant after their hands met his, light flared around them like a sunburst.

"Maintain the bubbles!" Ranma yelled. The midget marauders were already on their feet and smashing at their prisons with powerful strokes of their staffs. The bubbles wavered then firmed, glowing brighter and more powerful. The forms of Soun and Kimiko rose off the ground – doing wonderful imitations of super-saiyajins.

"I'm outa here!" yelled Barry; and suddenly he popped like a bubble. His house outside the gates wavered and disappeared. "I'm up… I'm _up_, already!" came his wavering shout on the breeze.

The bubble-prisons firmed around the invaders then merged. The evil pair looked at one another shocked, then snarled, exchanging insults then blows. They began to wrestle, fighting like two angry cats in a cage. The old crones rapidly lost size, diminished to a bright pinprick of light and vanished in a flare.

Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki and Ranma turned and stared at the glowing figures that were analogs of the Tendo parents. The day brightened, yet the light softened into gentler tones. Soun turned to his wife. "It's done."

"Yes. Well done, my love." They turned back to their audience. "We are no longer needed here. In fact, we probably endanger you, Akane."

"Don't go," Akane wavered, reaching out and then withdrawing her hand. "I still need you."

"Far less than you think," Soun smiled. "But we'll be around."

"It would be nice to go on a picnic again," added Kimiko, giving Akane a look. "Sweetheart, don't be so obsessive about what happened back then. Remember the good times. I do."

"I will, Mom."

"For now then, goodbye." They rocketed into the sky, arcing up to pinpoints of light before bursting in beautiful splendor.

* * *

Ranma jerked as the light blinded him, and raised a hand. He couldn't. Irritated, he looked down and saw it was strapped to the bed. Bed? He glanced around. He was awake and in a hospital room. Frantically, he engaged his ki vision to seek out Akane... and relaxed.

Leads and tubes sprouted from his body as they did from the girl in the bed next to him. Various medical personnel, from their garb, stared at them as if they were sideshow oddities. "Akane? Akane," he called out weakly, turning toward the form on the bed beside his, "Akane, are you awake, love? Akane?" Despite his extra senses, he began to have doubts.

"Ranma," she whispered, suddenly. He saw her head turn toward his voice and saw her eyes open, then squint as the lights offended her as well. "Not so loud, baka." Ranma gulped, he suddenly couldn't speak but the people around them broke out in astonished query. Her eyes blinked open, met his and she smiled before they closed again. "I didn't mean for you to shut up." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I had the strangest dream."

"A good one, I hope?" Ranma asked. He saw the door to the room open and made out Tofu and their parents framed in the doorway. He strained to hear her over the rising babble of astonished voices.

"The _best_, baka," she whispered. "_You_ were in it."

* * *

Elsewhere, a wife beat on her husband with a pillow. "I'm up already!" Barry groaned as he rolled away from the assault.

Gwen, his wife, life-friend, companion in everything and mother of his children knelt on the bed and frowned at him. "Are you sure? I don't normally have to resort to this unless you pulled an all-nighter at college."

He sat there on the edge of the queen sized bed and seemed deep in thought. "I was dreaming."

"Oh?"

"One of the odd ones. One of the 'main character's changed genders with water temperature." He glanced up and grinned. "Can you imagine me with something like that?"

Gwen wrinkled her nose. "No worse than when you dreamed about the aliens who taken over the world, were amphibious and our deadly enemies till your character discovered they were a slave race to a second alien race which was a completely aquatic form that controlled key elements of their reproduction." She sat on her heels and sighed. "At least that one you played out over a couple of weeks." She brandished the pillow at him. "You didn't try to finish it in one night."

"Heh!" Barry looked thoughtful. "Ranma and Akane…"

"What's that?" His wife had already slid off the side of the bed to start selecting her clothes for the work day.

She half turned and the sunlight beginning to stream in through the windows reflected off her skin with a warm glow. He considered picking her up and going back to bed and to hell with the day. "Hmmm?" he queried.

"Ramma and something…"

"Ranma and Akane. Two characters out of a Japanese comic book. Pair of martial artists – romantic comedy, I think."

"Those kids you go to class with are going to rot your brains," she joked speaking of his recent return to scholastic endeavors. "Why would you dream about something like that?"

Barry turned and looked thoughtful. "No idea… But it might be fun to see what's out there and see how close my dream matched the artist's work."

Half-dressed, Gwen came over and kissed him. "Romantic comedy, huh? Will it give you any ideas?"

"Do I need any with you around?" he replied leering at her, getting ideas, immediately, though not from anything he'd seen in his dream.

"Sweet little innocent me?" she gave him a wide eyed I'm just SOOOOoooo innocent look.

"MOOooom! Mara keeps messing with my Nintendo!" Brendon, stuck his head in the room irrespective of what might be going on in it. Beyond they could hear their youngest doing her best to deny everything. The mood broken, they got on with their real jobs:

"What are you doing playing Nintendo before school? What have we told you?"

"Mara don't touch your brother's things unless he gives you permission!"

"Oh… my… god… Look at the time! The bus would have been here 5 minutes ago-! We're gonna be LATE!"

Parent – Part guardian angel, breadwinner and social secretary. The last line of defense between those they love and the world.

"Let's MOVE IT people!"

* * *

This concludes the second installment of Locked Outa Love / Ki Cutters. In the next (and probably final installment, Ranma and Akane must decide how they will shape their future. For if they are to face the Dragon of Jusenkyo and the problems he heralds, they must be true Masters of Ki. Look for Master Ki to come to toward fall '06.

Barry T. Barlowe (BTB)


End file.
